Friendship is Timeless
by seanzilla115
Summary: Time long ago, the destiny of six girls were changed. In the future, time itself lead to the end of humanity. Now in the middle in the present, the time to reach the crossroads have come as 6 girls and 1 human, plus 5 Imagin's fight to change fate itself. (Based around the MLP comic created by the very talented Mauroz)
1. Prologue

_SZ:*turns teh TV off after watching the Season 5 premiere of MLP: Fim*0-o...th..that was_

_Z0: Yup, that was one hell of a way to start the season. _

_SZ: Yea…*shudders* still, that town with the Equal Ponies…_

_Z0: Yeah thats like...dang it I know there's some film where it has creepy smiling people like that but I forget it. Oh well at least things be back to normal for all of them._

_SZ: Indeed..but there's still one problem..Starlight Glimmer_

_Z0: Yup, by far one of the more intelligent villains of the series. And also probably the creepiest with the whole brain washing thing, and use of force and scare tactics. _

_SZ: not to mention she knows Magic that can take away some pony Cutie Mark, and replace it with one of those Equal ones that can suppress one's former special talent, and eventually, what makes them unique_

_Z0: Hm...the Communism Metaphor is stronger now with those facts. _

_SZ: Hai..and unlike other villains in past MLP seasons, Starlight wasn't defeated and got away._

_Z0: Well thats never a good thing. But anyway, this is not a review so lets get back on track. Haha Track, ah puns. _

_SZ: Ha…hmm...now I wonder if Mauroz is possibly going to do something similar in his MLP manga_

_Z0: I'm not able to tell the future my friend. But I do enjoy it when it comes around. But moving on the story you are about to read right here right now. _

_SZ: Yup. Anyways minna, I'm Seanzilla115, and with me is Kamen Rider Zer0_

_Z0: Or simple Z0 for short, now. As you can tell from my penname, this story will involve the Kamen Rider series, but which one. Well if you're a fan the track pun gave it away. It is one of the most beloved series Kamen Rider Den-O._

_SZ: Hai. Addn what we're crossing it over with is Mauroz' version of MLP: Fim, which is pretty good I might add, right aibou?_

_Z0: Indeed it is. So please do check out either work if you are fan of one here but not familiar with the other. And be ready to be entertained. _

_SZ: Indeed. It'll be quite the Climax!_

_Momotaros:*pops in before bonking me*Oi! That's my word, teme-yaro!_

_Z0: Oi get back on set._

_Momotaros: Yeah about that, the Pink-Onna keeps messing with me! Tell her to quit calling me a peach!_

_Z0: Well at least your not breaking things this time. _

_Momotaros: Oh I will if you…_

_SZ: Don't make us get Fluttershy in here_

_Momotaros:*freezes* I'll be good….*looks around in worry as he walks off screen* _

_SZ:...heh, even someone like Momotaros is scared of 'The Stare'_

_Z0: Yup, well lets get on with it some of the cast of this story do not get along well for long. So as always enjoy. Momotaros bring in the Disclaimers!_

_Momotors: *off-screen*Get them yours-_

_SZ: Oh Fluttershy~_

_Momotaros:...*rushes in with the disclaimers*_

Disclaimer: Neither of the writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respected creators and companies.

_SZ: And now that that's out of the way, shall we begin?_

_Z0: Ikuze! *DenLiner carries both writers off leaving behind Momotaros* _

_Momotaros: Oi how'd I get ditched by my own train!_

* * *

In a desert like landscape that had an endless expanse of sand, yet it's sky that was an unnatural yet beautiful multicolored hue. The one thing that stood out was the set of Train tracks across it, as if a railroad. The tracks began to shake before a swarm of small lights flew forward across the desert landscape. Not far behind was a Bullet train, it was a white and black with a red windshields in the front that resembled a pair of eyes to an extent.

The Lights suddenly ducked off to one side and down a canyon, the Bullet train's tracks suddenly came to live moving as if to change tracks, as it did a second track actually formed from the side that curved down like the slope of a rollercoaster. The Bullet train soon going down the slope following after the lights. The lights kept going until they suddenly went into a portal that formed and then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. The Bullet train's tracks suddenly pulled up keeping it from crashing into the canyon ground.

The Train soon climbed back up to it's tracks before keeping back on it's course. Inside the train a figure caught a cane as the shaking of the train made it fall. His hands rested the cane next to the owner of said hands seat. He was an elderly man with black hair combed back neatly, he was dressed in a formal black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and a handkerchief in his coats pocket. The man looked up from his dining cart table to see a woman walk up to him. She was very tall with long hair that was mostly light blue with streaks of green and pink in it, she was dressed in an attire consisting of a white blouse with golden accents along the front and sleeves that were disconnected from her shoulders, a white skirt with a blue/pink/green belt handing off her hip with a sun buckl keeping it together, and her attire was finished with a pair of long white boots with matching gold trim. She looked at the man with a slight look of worry that he acknowledged.

* * *

Walking down the street was a girl around 16-17 years of age with long violet hair that reached down her back, a magenta highlight being seen in it. She was wearing a school uniform that consisted of a white shirt with maroon colored edges to the sleeves, a yellow sweater vest over the shirt, and a maroon pleated skirt, but she also had a belt around her skirt that matched her hair being violet with a magenta streak in the middle. She carried a school bag as she walked down the street thinking to herself mostly. She recalled receiving a letter and package from her elder sister, and she wondered what the contents were inside the box. Her train of thought was soon cut off when she heard a yelp and a crash.

Her and most other people's attention was attracted to a strange sight. High up in a tree a young man had somehow drove his bike into said tree...how that was the wierd part. The boy was around the girls age with a thin build he was dressed in a formal attire of a grey sweatshirt with a black shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and a red scarf around his neck. the boy rubbed his eyes surprisingly unharmed.

"Ah...I think I got something in my eyes…" he said rubbing his eyes as his black hair hung around his head covering his ears and almost reaching his shoulders. "Ah...not again…" he sighed looking down at the ground. "Um excuse me...could someone call for help…?" he asked meekly scratching the back of his head.

'_How'd he even get stuck up there in the first place?' _the girl thought with a sweatdrop. She then looked to the bridge close to the tree and saw a sign had fallen over a railing making a makeshift ramp, best guess was he was riding along got something in his eyes and drove off said ramp in the process. "Wow...talk about unlucky." she said out loud as she put this scenario together.

As she figured this out, the boy was helped down by a man with a ladder.

"Ah, Arigatou." the boy smiled.

"Yeah yeah, don't go getting stuck in a tree again." the man said as he grabbed his ladder and carried it off.

"Hai, I'll try my best." he nodded as he got back on his bike.

"Uh..excuse me," the girl spoke up, catching the bike owner's attention, "Are..you alright?"

"Ah yes, don't worry about me Miss, I have a bad habit of these things happening to me." the boy said sheepishly. "But thank you for the worry." he smiled bowing his head slightly.

"..Uh...sure. No problem," the girl nodded, not noticing a girl the same age, if not older than her skipping by, however said girl suddenly came to a halt as she saw the uniform that they shared.

The new girl was taller and she had curly/poofy pink colored hair and had the same uniform as well. She quickly turned around as her eyes became golden star like shapes.

"...Uh...can I help y-" the violet haired girl began before the pink haired one grabbed her hands and began to shake them like crazy.

"Hey there! You're new here, aren't you?!" the pinkette asked excitedly before she shook the boys hands in a fast manner, "You're new here as well, right?!"

"How...do you know that?" the two asked blinking at the strang unison.

"Oh that's easy! I know absolutely everyone here! Name's Pinkie Pie. What's yours?" the pinkette asked as she let go of the boy's hands.

"..T..Twilight. Twilight Sparkle," the violetette introduced, rubbing her hands a bit.

"Ryotaro...Nogami Ryotaro." the boy said in confusion to what was going on.

"Ooooh! Nice. To. Meet. You. Twilight and Ryotaro! I'm sure we'll be good friends in no time!" Pinkie beamed before gasping excitedly as she grabebd both of them, "I just had a great idea! This weekend, I'll throw a BIG welcome party!"

"Eh? Party?" Ryotaro blinked, blushing from the close contact.

"Yeah! It'll be quite the surprise! Eh? Eh?" Pinkie asked.

"Um..Yeah...But I'm not really the loud kind..more like a nice, quite place type," Twilight admitted.

"Well...I suppose I have no problem with it...but I've never really been to a party before…" Ryotaro said. "People don't normally want me there."

"..I see…" Pinkie noted before she dropped both Twilight and Ryotaro, "fear not! The party I have in mind will make sure you both have plenty of friends! Ooh ohh! Maybe we can…!"

'_Does she ever stop talking?' _Twilight mentally sweatdropped, unaware of someone heading towards her, Pinkie, and Ryotaro at high speed before eventually bumping into all three of them, knocking them over, "oof!"

"Alright! Finally made it in time for school!"

"Hai…" Ryotaro said unconsciously as he was face first in a bush. "Oh...today's not so bad. Normally I'd find a bee hive by this point." He soon managed to get himself out to see a girl possibly a year younger than Twilight and Pinkie standing a few feet away, a cocky smirk on her face. What caught his attention the most was her multicolored rainbow hair. "Niji...no kami?" he blinked, slipping into japanese.

"Hmm?" the girl blinked as she looked at him, "What did you s-"

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Twilight snapped as she stood up.

"Yeah..yeah..quite, little girl," the tomboyish girl waved her off.

"Little?! You're the little girl here!" Twilight snappedd as she leaned forward.

"Hey! i'm 15, okay?!" the rainbowette barked, "And my name's not 'little girl', it's Rainbow Dash!"

"Ano…" Ryotaro tried to speak up.

"..Look. I have no time for this. I-oof!" Rainbow grunted as she was knocked over by someone.

This time it was a girl taller than Pinkie, she was dressed in the same uniform as the girls only she had long blonde hair tied into a braid behind her head with a stetson hat on top of her head, she carried a school bag and was intently reading a book in her hand.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Rainbow snapped as she shot up.

The blonde blinked as she turned around to face who ever spoke up, but her direct line of sight went just over Rainbow Dash's head. So to the blonde, she saw no one. She shrugged and turned away as this event seemed to take a direct blow to Rainbow's pride.

"Gah! D..did she ignore me?! Damn it! I will not be igno-"

"Out of the way!" a female student ordered as she pushed Rainbow down, "Make way for our beloved Class president!"

"Who's that?" Ryotaro and Twilight asked in unison making them blink at it happening twice now.

"Oh that's Rarity, she's the most popular girl in here." Pinkie explained as she appeared behind the two, shocking them. "Also elected the class president...Oh! And she's really into Fashion too." she explained to the two, "Oh look! Here she comes now!"

Twilight and Ryotaro blinked before they turned to the left, the latter blushing a bit when he saw a girl that was around their age. She had long purple hair that was very stylized, and she wore the same uniform as the other girls. She also got most of the males students attention with how pretty and well developed she was. She clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention with a cheery smile on her face.

"Come on now everyone, its school time." Rarity said happily, "Everyone have a Fabulous day!" she cheered as everyone walked inside the school.

"Ugh..ow," Rainbow grunted a bit as she sat up, rubbing her head as another girl approached her. She was a very lithe girl with pale pink hair that fell to her back, and wore the same uniform as well.

"What are you doing down there, Rainbow?" she asked the girl as she got back up.

"Ugh..nothing at all. Let's just get to class, FLuttershy," Rainbow grumbled a bit as she headed towards the school.

"oh..o-ok," the pale pinkette nodded, blushing a little as she followed her.

'_Wow. That's one timid girl,'_ Twilight noted mentally as she saw the girl.

"See you in class Twilight! Ryotaro!" pinkie called to the two as she ran inside the school.

"Ah wait!" the two cried running after her, unaware that they were being watched by someone, the figure mainly staring at Twilight..

* * *

=One busy school day later…=

Twilight stretched her arms back as the last school bell rang and everyone was beginning to leave the school. Normally the first day can be a bit tiring but this one was especially exhausting for her. She had Pinkie to handle, and as she and everyone soon learned Ryotaro's luck.

So far the boy had fallen down a flight of stairs, slipped and slid down a recently waxed hallway, somehow found his way face first into a trashcan, and then somehow caused a cafeteira fire...by sneezing no less. This amount of bad luck was almost supernatural.

"..Well at leasts things c-" Twilight began before she spotted Ryotaro's legs hanging out of a bush, "...Nevermind.

"Ah...still no bees…" Ryotaro's voice mumbled as he wormed his way free. "Not the worst day, at least compared to that time with the lightning bolt…" he chuckled to himself while scratching the back of his head twigs and leaves in his hair.

"..You actually got struck by lightning?" Twilight asked, a bit surprised at that.

"Hehehe...yeah...last time I was just walking home in the rain..then well you get the point." he mumbled sheepishly while scratching his nose. "Ah speaking of home I still need to get back to help Nee-san with the evening rush of customers."

"Customers?"

"Oh me and my sister run my parents' Cafe, well it's also a library as well. Since the customers are allowed to read the books we have on hand. Even check some out." Ryotaro explained a fond smile on his face. "My sister normally runs it during the morning and afternoons now that I'm going back to school, but I help after school." he explained.

"Oh..I see. Well, mind if I come with you? I suppose reading a book or two wouldn't hurt before I head home..kinda expecting a package from my sister, Celeste."

"Of course. It's not that far from here actually." Ryotaro smiled as he began walking his bike as Twilight followed him. But after a few blocks something dawned on her.

"Ryotaro...You said 'Now that you're going back to school'...did you stop?"

"Yeah. I had to drop out for a year…" he chuckled sheepishly. "See one day, my sister's fiance vanished without a trace...and my sister was devastated. So I wanted to help however I could and well dropping out to do just that seemed like the one thing at the time." he explained. "But as soon as Nee-san got better she said I had to go back to school so she got me enrolled here." he explained with a smile. He then blinked at how much he told Twilight. "Ah sorry I think I said too much didn't I?"

"N-no no. Not at all. Just..a bit to take in is all. I mean, me and my family had just moved here," Twilight explained.

"Ah I'm really sorry I didn't mean to trouble you." Ryotaro apologized.

"it's alright. Y…." Twilight paused when she noticed something off, "..Uh..Ryotaro?"

"Hm?" he blinked looking at her. "Yes?" he asked her.

"You have some sand coming off of you," Twilight stated, seeing a bit of sand coming off of Ryotaro's outfit

"Eh? Ahh. I do…" he blinked as he patted his clothes down getting most all of the sand out and off his cloths. "Where did that come from? I didn't fall into anywhere with sand today…"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive." he nodded as he got the last of it off. "Ah well then again I did hit my head a lot at school…" he said rubbing his head. "Maybe I did...but I'm sure I didn't." he said confusing himself. "Mm...atama ga ite…" he said rubbing his self induced headache away, while slipping back to Japanese as Twilight noted he did often.

"...Best not worry about it now. Let's just head to where you need to go," Twilight advised.

"Right…" he nodded as the two walked till they made it to the Cafe Ryotaro's sister worked at. "Here we are, my families Cafe, Milk Dipper." he said as he pointed to the door, it wasn't something fancy but it had a good and homey charm to it.

"..It looks nice but.." Twilight paused as she noticed it was quite full of people, mainly males, "Why are there so many guys here?"

"Hm...I'm not sure, it seems like they all really like coming here to be friends with Nee-san." Ryotaro said. "But most of them are friendly as well." he smiled, it was almost too innocent.

"I see..but that doesn't explain the bouquets of flowers," Twilight added, seeing some of the males holding some flowers.

"Thank you for the wait," a gentle voice said as a woman walked in with more ingredients for coffee, she was dressed in a blouse and long skirt with an apron, she had long silky black hair tied back in a ponytail. She turned around to reveal her face, revealing that she was incredibly beautiful, stunningly so. All the males instantly had hearts replace their eyes as they saw her face. "Ah Ryo-kun welcome home." she smiled to Ryotaro as she noticed him and Twilight. "Oh you brought a friend too, welcome to Milk Dipper." she smiled to Twilight.

"Um, thank you," Twilight nodded before bowing a bit, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Twilight-chan." she smiled. "I'm Airi Nogami." she introduced, "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked politely.

"Well, not much. I just really came here to read a book or two before heading home," Twilight answered.

"Oh well Ryo-kun can help you find something to read, he's the one who keeps the books in order here." she smiled pointing to Ryotaro.

"Oh..I see," Twilight noted.

"Ah…" Ryotaro chuckled nervously, "So was their anything in particular you were looking for?" he asked as Airi went back to taking orders and serving coffee.

"Well..do you have anything on star gazing or history?"

"We have plenty of those." Ryotaro replied as he walked to one of the shelves, "This entire shelf is full of different books on stars, Sakurai-san really loved astronomy." he explained as he pulled a book from a higher shelf down. "Here this one is a favorite of mine." he offered.

"I see..well, thank you," Twilight smiled a bit as she took the book, sat down, and began to read it.

"Oh, I'm going to go get ready to help my sister, if there's anything you need Twilight just ask." Ryotaro offered as he walked off to behind the counter where he grabbed an apron and put it on before he went to the back to get more ingredients for his sister.

"Okay," Twilight nodded, still focused on her book.

As Ryotaro wiped down the counter he was soon approached by a man dressed as a monk with glasses and a cap walked up.

"Greetings Ryotaro-san." the man greeted.

"Ah Isse-san." Ryotaro greeted the monk dressed man who tipped his hat to Ryotaro. "How are you today?" he asked him.

"Oh nothing new today, just same old same old for me." Isse spoke as he looked at Twilight. "I see you've made a new friend today Ryotaro-san." he noted.

"Eh? You mean Twilight?" Ryotaro blinked.

Before Isse could speak anymore he was shoved aside by another man with long brown hair, and was dressed in a stylish suit.

"Oh? What is this big scoop?" he asked as he grabbed Ryotaro. "Ryotaro-kun has gotten a girlfriend, amazing!"

"Girlfriend?...No no! It's not like that, Seigi-san!" Ryotaro panicked, blushing like crazy.

"Don't be shy Ryotaro-kun, I'll be sure to give you tons of pointers." Seigi spoke.

"Those would do him good if he wanted to be a shameless womanizer." Isse spoke getting back up.

Twilight didn't' seem to be paying any attention to this as she was focused on her book, already halfway done with it. She had to admit this was an incredibly good read it went into great detail of the legends of certain constellations. She could also tell the book was read rather often given it seemed rather worn, but at the same time well cared for. She was about to turn the page before the door opened.

"Uh, excuse me? Has anyone seen a girl with long violet hair and a magenta highlight here?" a young voice asked, making Twilight look up to see a young boy with messy green hair dressed in a pair of blue shorts with a purple shirt.

"Uhm...Twilight. I think he's looking for you," Ryotaro spoke as he got free from Seigi as he was currently glaring at Isse.

"...Excuse me," Twilight said as she stood up and walked over to the boy, who soon noticed her.

"Oh! There you are, Twi-ack!" the boy gagged as Twilight had him in a headlock.

"What're you doing here, Spike?" Twilight hissed quietly at him, "Mom and dad would kill me if they knew you came out here by yourself."

"Uhm...Twilight? Do you know this boy?" Ryotaro asked as he walked over to them.

"Ahem, yes," Twilight answered as she let go, letting Spike breath a bit," This is my little brother, Spike."

"Oh hi Spike, I'm Ryotaro." Ryotaro introduced himself as he held his hand out.

"A..*cough*pleasure,' Spike answered as he shook his hand a bit before looknig at Twilight, "By the way, Twilight. Your package came, and it's outside right…"

"You brought my package here and left it outside?!"

"Twilight, please don't hurt him here anymore." Ryotaro defended the poor Spike.

"..Ugh..I'm sorry...look. Can you please bring it in here before somebody steals it?"

"Sure. I…" Spike began as he turned around and froze, "...uh…."

"...Somebody stole it, didn't they?"

"Please don't hurt me…" Spike begged hiding behind Ryotaro using the poor teenager as a human shield.

"..Ugh..no time for that. We need to hurry and catch that guy!" Twilight exclaimed as he ran out.

"Uh should we help?" Ryotaro asked Spike.

"I get the feeling if we don't, she'll kill both of us." Spike said as the two nodded and ran after her.

"Ah Nee-san sorry I'll be back I need to help my friend with something." Ryotaro peeked his head back before running again.

"Hai, be safe Ryo-kun." Airi smiled. Most would sweatdrop at this, but the love sick men here just fell deeper for Airi. Before she could step back into the backroom, she noticed something on the floor, "Hmm? Sand?"

* * *

"Ugh..where is he?" Twilight panted a bit as she was at a crossroads.

"Twilight!" Spike shouted as he ran up to her, Ryotaro not far behind him.

"Spike? W...nevermind. We need to find that guy fast before he gets away."

"Well where did he...oh don't tell me you lost sight of which path he took?" Spike asked.

"He was too far ahead of me! How was I suppose to know what path he took?!"

"Please don't fight now seems like the worst time for that." Ryotaro said meekly. He then looked at all the paths before he could almost feel a voice in the back of his head. "I think he went this way." he pointed to the road on the left.

"What makes you say that?" Spike asked.

"I can't explain it but like something in my head is telling me he went that way…" Ryotaro explained simply. "I know it's not much, but I'm sure of it." he said as specks of sand fell on the ground.

"...Well, I guess it's the best we got. So let's hurry then," Twilight stated as the three ran.

As they did the three soon saw a figure walking away with a box under his arm.

"Ahh! We really found him!" Spike exclaimed.

Ryotaro was equally shocked, what is it that told him to go this way exactly?

"Hey, you!" Twilight shouted to the figure, catching its attention, 'Give that back!"

"Finders keepers!" the figure shouted as he ran.

"Oh come on!" Twilight complained as they kept at it, the three of them running as well.

Eventually, they cornered the figure in an alleyway.

"Ha! We got him!" Spike said excitedly. All that running and excitement got the kid very pumped on adrenaline.

"Alright you...Give me that package," Twilight ordered the figure.

"No! I found it fair and square!" the thief barked.

"That's not yours, you need to return it," Ryotaro said before he began panting, getting tired already.

"No way...but if ya want something.." the thief paused as he pulled out a switchblade, "I'll give ya a few new breathing holes!"

The three all paled in fear seeing the blade, Ryotaro for some reason got in front of Twilight in Spike inspite of the fear going through him.

"Oh? So you want to be the hero huh? Well..then die!" the thief roared as he charged at him.

"Ryotaro, look out!" Twilight shouted, scared for him before to her and Spike's surprise, Ryotaro caught it.

"What?!" the thief gasped as Ryotaro had a firm grip on his arm, "H-hey! Let go!"

"Gr…." Ryotaro growled surprising them as what looked like lightning raced over his body. "**GRAH!**" he shouted as he pushed the thief with his free hand sending him flying into a wall.

Ryotaro then tossed his sweater and scarf at Twilight and Spike, leaving him in just his black shirt, but what shocked everyone was that it appeared all his muscles had pumped up in size as his hair now spiked back with a deep red streak in it. His eyes also flashed red as well.

"**Ore...sanjou,"** he spoke in a distorted voice as a red aura bursted off him. **"Teme...you like pulling a blade on a girl and kid, huh? That make you feel tough, huh? I'll enjoy showing you how much of a prick you are."** He frowned as he cracked his knuckles before he grabbed a pipe on a wall before to everyone's shock, he yanked the metal pipe right out of the brick wall before he swung it around.

The fact he ripped a metal pipe out of a wall is just borderline unbelievable for someone like Ryotaro, let alone the new muscle mass.

"**Come on big guy, get up. I want to knock you around some more, See how many teeth I can knock out in one swing...hehehehe."** Ryotaro(?) smirked as he aimed the pipe at him. **"Oi Woman! Cover the kids eyes, I'm brutal not a monster." **he stated as he tapped the pipe on his shoulder and looking back at Twilight.

"Oh..r-right," Twilight nodded as she knelt down and covered Spike's eyes.

"Hey…" Spike complained as all he could hear were pained screams and cried for help.

"**Okay. It's safe to look."** Ryotaro said as Twilight let Spike look to see the thug was on the ground with bumps on his head, missing teeth and blank eyes.

"Woah...Twilight, do you see that? Ryotaro just beat that guy senseless!" Spike cried out in awe.

"**Huh? Ryotaro? Who's that?" **Ryotaro(?) asked, making the two blink in confusion.

"...Uh...that's you...right?" Spike asked.

"**I'm myself, nothing more. Now...where to find my next fight? This place got dull fast."** he scoffed, putting the pipe over his shoulders.

"W..wait! What about the package?" Twilight asked.

"**Heh, right this."** Ryotaro(?) replied as he grabbed it and tossed it to her. **"Here you go, I'm going to go hit something really hard." **

...Uh..r..right," Twilight nodded, still a bit taken back by the sudden change in character from Ryotaro.

"**Yeah yeah..Yeesh, woman are so useless sometimes. This body will have to do for all the fights I'm going to get into." **he spoke, rolling his shoulder. **"Look out world, I'm on the loose!"**

"I get the feeling this is ten times worse than your package getting stolen!" Spike realized.

"I think you're right, Spike!" Twilight agreed as she gave him the box and stood in front of Ryotaro(?) "Y..you're not going anywhere!"

"**..Are you giving me orders, onna?"** he asked with a glare, his red eyes glowing again. **"No one orders me around...no...**_**one.**_**"**

"Look..I don't know what happen, or who you really are, but you need to stop...this..now!" Twilight shouted as she shoved him back...but, as soon as her hands touched him, they glowed for a moment, sending Ryotaro, or whatever was in him rocketing out, "?!"

"**Gaah!" **whatever was in Ryotaro screamed as it hit the wall, **"..Ow."**

Ryotaro fell on his back with swirling eyes. "Nee-san...I got hit by a car again…" he mumbled.

"Ryotaro, are you alright?" Twilight asked as she knelt down to check on him.

"Oh Twilight...what happened? What did I do?" he asked as he looked at the thief, whom he doubt would ever pull that stunt again given the beating he got. "Did...did I do that?" he asked really worried.

"..I...I"m not sure..before he could attack us, you just..changed."

"..Changed?"

'Yeah. Like you were possessed or something."

"**Teme…."** a voice said as they all looked to a pile of sand that formed into a figure. He resembled a Japanese Oni with two horns and a armored body, teeth could be seen in his mouth, strangely a pair of legs formed above his torso that was on the ground. **"Damn onna! I had a sweet deal going on! How the hell did you knock me out of the kid's body!?" **

"Ahh! Evil spirit!" the three youths cried out in fright.

"**Who're you calling an evil spirit, damn it?!" **the oni barked.

"Ahh! It's speaking again! Twilight, your friend has a ghost possessing him!" Spike freaked out as he jumped on Ryotaro's shoulders from fear.

"**Stop freaking out, damn it! I'm here to grant a wish...well, the body possessing was a bonus, but still!"**

'..A wish?" Spike blinked at that.

"..What's the catch?" Twilight asked with a frown.

"**Eh? Catch?"**

"A catch?" the boys asked in confusion.

"What do you mean Twilight?" Spike asked.

"Well everyone knows when a strange creature comes out to grant you a wish, it has a catch to it. According to most stories."

"**Kuso...this onna is pissing me off so much…"** the Oni complained, "**Oi,...uh, Ryotaro! Grant the wish already!"**

"...ano..I don't think that's a good idea, so..no," Ryotaro replied, making the oni face fault.

"Good idea." Twilight agreed.

"**Stop agreeing with him, you annoying onna! This is a matter between men!"**

"Can I have the wish?" Spike asked.

"**Stay out of this, gaki!"**

"...Let's see what's in the box," Twilight said as she and Ryotaro turned.

"**Don't ignore me, damn it!"**

Twilight was about to open it before she noticed Spike staring over her shoulder, "...Spike..don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yeah, at home with you." Spike countered, "Not in the street with your boyfriend and his pet ghost."

"**Gh! I'm no ghost, you midori haired gaki!" **the Oni snapped as he tried to choke Spike, only for his sand hands to break apart each time he tries.

"..Ryotaro, what time is it?"

"Ano...4 Pm I think."

4...4 PM?! Aw nuts! I'm missing my show!" Spike panicked as he ran out of there, "Bye Twilight! See ya at home!"

"**You did that on purpose didn't you?"** the Oni sweatdropped somehow in spite of being sand.

"I love my little brother, but he can be a bit..annoying at times..but enough of that. let's see what's inside," Twilight said as she opened the box, seeing a few things inside, "..huh?" she blinked as she pulled out one of the items, which was a small container with six colored gems on it, each one shaped and colored differently like a blue balloon, a red lightning bolt, a orange apple, a purple diamond, a pink butterfly, and a magenta star.

"Wow...those look very pretty." Ryotaro awed upon seeing them. "Are they real gems?" he asked.

"I think so…" Twilight replied as she read the note that was on the back, "'For you and your five friends. Celeste.'...Don't have friends yet, sis." She then put it down before pulling out something strange.

It resembled a black train pass, it was seemingly made from black metal with a slip for cards to be slipped in, and a glass cover, it also had a symbol in the center that resembled a stylized T inside a circle seemingly made of tracks. It to had a note attached; 'For a certain boy and his new pet' it read.

"...I think it's referring to you, Ryotaro," Twilight blinked a bit.

"eh? Me?"

"**PET?! Oi! I am **_**nobody's**_** pet!"**

"Quiet you." Twilight shushed. She then gave the pass to Ryotaro as he looked it over, he could feel something upon touching it.

"That was strange." he noted, looking at it again.

"Yeah," Twilight agreed before spotting something else in the box, "..a..tiara with a horn?"

"**Tch. Woman and their trinkets."**

"Quite. There's another note..'Wear it so you may know its secrets. Celeste.'..." Twilight couldn't help but sweatdrop a bit at that, "What is with Celeste and these cryptic messages?"

"Well I guess if it helps, you may as well put it on..if you want to that is." Ryotaro suggested.

"..Well...I might as well. I meant, what's the worst that could happen?" Twilight asked as she put the tiara on, "...See? Nothing ha-" she was interrupted when the horn started to glow, her eyes glowing in unison.

"Wah!" Ryotaro cried out seeing this.

"**O-oi! What's going on?!**" the oni demanded before he, Ryotaro, and Twilight were engulfed in a dome of light.

* * *

"Mmm…" Twilight groaned as she regained consciousness, "Wh...what's going on?"

"Ah….pika-pika…." Ryotaro's voice groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"R..Ryotaro?" Twilight managed to say as she turned to see him sitting up, "Is that you?"

"Ah...I'm here...I'm fine my eyes are just all blurry because of the flash."

"**HAHAHA! I have a body!"** a voice shouted as the Oni from before jumped in only with a full body that was red in color and had black streaks over it. **"Wait a sec...what the hell is with this?"** he asked as he lifted Ryotaro. **"What the hell am I?"** he referred to his body.

"..."

"**Oi! Speak up, damn it!" **the oni barked as he shook Ryotaro.

"Momo…" he referred, seeing a peach themed belt buckle on the Oni. "Maybe...your Momotaro?"

"**Gh?! DO I LOOK LIKE A PEACH BOY TO YOU?!" **the oni snapped, his head almost huge when he screamed that.

"Ah well then how about Momotaros…?" Ryotaro asked meekly, not sure how to answer to all this.

"**What kind of imagination do you have? How the hell did I end up with such a host!?"** The newly named Momotaros shouted in rage. **"Oi woman! Stop gawking at me already! It's his fault I look this way!" **

"S..sorry...wait.." Twilight blinked as she realized their surrounding, which seemed to be an empty space with small clouds drifting by, "...Where are we?"

"**Looks like the afterlife...ah man! I'm dead already! This is your fault you weak host!"** Momotaros said as he began shaking Ryotaro again.

"Actually, it's a different plane of reality," a new voice spoke up, causing the three to tense up.

"Talking…." Ryotaro mumbled, unable to get a full sentence out as he was the first to turn to face the voice.

The owner, much to the two human's surprise was tall alicorn, a creature with the characteristics of both a Pegasus and Unicorn, I.E. A horse with both a horn and wings. Said Alicorn was pure white with a mane and tail that was a sparkling mix of blue, green and pink, and golden armor around it' neck and hooves as well as a crown atop it's head.

"**What the heck….?"** Momotaros blinked. **"Oi, Ryotaro. What is going on? Is this your head or something?!" **he freaked out.

"...Ano...n...no…"

"Who...are you?" Twilight asked the alicorn, a bit unsure what was going on.

"I am but a tiny piece of a spirit. I belong to the Alicorn known as Celestia," the alicorn answered.

"I'm not sure i fully understand this…" Ryotaro mumbled meekly as Momotaros was holding his head and freaking out.

"Allow me to explain, Ryotaro Nogami," the alicorn spoke once more, "First off, your friend Twilight must now understand there are a myriad of alternate dimensions, one of them a realm called Equestria."

"eh?" the two humans blinked.

"**Why me...why me...I just wanted to get a body and fight...now I'm sucked into some weird magical shabang…"** Momotaros said huddled in a corner.

"Equestria was once a realm inhabited by magical ponies, alongside other enlightened creatures," Celestia Continued, "A long time ago, I once ruled over the residents of Equestria alongside my sister, Luna. I ruled over the day while she ruled over the night. Together, we had created perfect harmony. However...that is as much as this piece knows regarding that era." she explained Ryotaro and Twilight nodded their head slowly as they were able to at least follow along with that, "Like I told you, I am merely the tiny piece of her spirit residing in that horn you're holding, Twilight. My knowledge is very limited

"This thing?" Twilight asked looking at the tiara.

"**Ah so this is her fault?" **Momotaros spoke, standing up.

"Please don't put it like that Momotaros."

"**Ah don't call me that!"** the oni cried falling to his knees. **"I don't want to be branded with such an unimaginative name like that…"**

"...I have to know," Twilight spoke as she walked up to Celestia, "Why have you appeared before me?"

"It's simple. You have within you the spirit of one of The Elements of Harmony," Celestia explained, "it allowed me to reach you."

"Elements...of Harmony?" Ryotaro blinked as he looked at Twilight in confusion, she shrugged equally confused.

"It's a force composed of six essences. Honesty, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness, and Generosity. You Twilight hold the element of Magic." Celestia explained calmly, "To my knowledge, these elements were used by the princesses to stop a creature of pure evil. This is the reason I am appearing you. You have been chosen to protect the world from a terrible menace." she explained.

"I _what?!_" Twilight exclaimed in surprise and shock, "S..surely you're kidding, right?!"

"**Maji! This onna is meant to save the world?"** Momotaros asked, pointing at Twilight. **"Boy did I pick good going with this unimaginative goof."** he said patting Ryotaro on the back.

"Ano...may I ask a question?" Ryotaro asked.

"You may, Ryotaro Nogami," Celestia nodded

"Do you know what Momotaros is?" he asked as saying the name made Momotaros fall to the ground ,depressed.

"**He keeps calling me that…" **he said as a depressed aura formed over his head, making Twilight sweatdrop.

"Indeed I do. Your friend Momotaros is a creature called an Imagin."

"Imagine?" Ryotaro and twilight repeated.

"**I-ma-gin...not imagine…"** Momotaros corrected, still depressed that another person had called him his name.

"The Imagin are beings from alternate timelines of the future. Their timeline is erased, but their spirits live on, so they came back in time to make it so events in the future work to their benefit." Celestia explained as they both looked at the Imagin as he rested on his side in boredom.

"You mean...he's here to destroy the past?!" Twilight gasped.

"**Pft. I don't care for that crap, I barely even remember our so called mission."** Momotaros scoffed, **"Sides fighting with people is more exciting than destroying the past, thats why I want Ryotaro to make that wish so I can have a body and move around as I wish." **

"It seems that you have found a rare Imagin." celestia said, "Not all Imagin are so kind as this one."

"**Oi! I'm not kind!"** Momotaros defended.

"You defended Twilight and her brother from that thief," Celestia countered, making Momotaros freeze a bit, "If that is not kind, I do not know what is."

"**I was just defending my host, nothing more. He's the one who wanted to protect the girl and kid like that...That's it, yeah! Just looking out for myself!"** he defended childishly.

"Hm...the name Momotaros fits then. You're themed after my favorite story of Momotaro." Ryotaro smiled in realization.

"**Will you just drop it already?!"**

"Okay that answers that of what he is." Twilight said as she looked back at Ryotaro, "But I get the feeling that there is one more thing I don't understand...what was that case meant for Ryotaro?" she said as Ryotaro pulled it from his pocket.

"This…?" he asked holding it up. "It looks like a holder for a train pass." he said looking it over again.

"It's more than that, Ryotaro," Celestia spoke up, "Twilight, you cannot do this alone. Have you noticed the jewels that came with the horn and pass?"

"The one with the note to share with my friends…" Twilight remembered.

"Yes. The jewel representing magic, along with your horn, will allow you to use the magic within your spirit in the human world. For the time being, your task is to find the other five holding the spirit that will allow them to access the other elements."

"Other five." Twilight repeated.

"Yes, but fate seems to work in strange ways, not only has your destiny began, it has crossed paths with Ryotaro's." Celestia explained. "Ryotaro is a person known as a Singularity Point,"

"**Singularity point?!"** Momotaros shouted as he jumped up. **"Oi why didn't you tell me this! This is awful…"**

"A Singularity Point?" Twilight asked, "What's that?"

"A person immune to changes in time. If an Imagin were to go back in the past and change something, no one would notice it in the present, but Ryotaro would notice the change." Celestia explained. "If you would, he has the makings of a time traveler." she giggled a bit.

"Eh Time traveler?!" the two human teenagers blinked.

"Yes," Celestia nodded before she began to fade, "..i'm afraid our time runs short, so I leave you both with two prophecies."

"Prophecies?"

"yes. The first prophecy is; When the moon turns red, a girl will be born, and she will bring the vengeance of the exiled princess with her."

"**Exiled princess…?"** Momotaros asked.

"You will see soon enough. The second prophecy, and this one is of most importance, is this. When day is devoured by night, and the sun and moon become one, a bright flash will forewarn the coming of the harbinger of Chaos, Hate, and Discord. All his eyes set their gaze on shall fall into despair and disharmony."

The three couldn't help but gulp a bit at that last one.

"Scary…" Ryotaro mumbled, shaking a bit.

"You do not know the half of it," Celestia nodded a bit, "After writing these prophecies, it is said Celestia was reborn in this world as a human being."

"And who could Celestia be in this world?" Twilight asked, having gotten over the shock of the prophecy.

"Whoever sent you the horn and jewels, as well as Ryotaro's pass." Celestia smiled.

"But..that was my sister, Celeste who….wait…" Twilights eyes widened in realization, "it's her! She's Celestia's reincarnation..isn't she?"

"Some other time I shall teach you how to use your new gift." Celestia said to Twilight before looking to Ryotaro, "And I trust you shall soon learn how to use that pass, Ryotaro Nogami." she smiled. "And maybe learn to work with Momotaros as well."

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked as Celestia began to fade.

"I must go...Twilight, remember to find the other five with the Spirits of Harmony..." her voice trailed off as light seemed to fade all around the three before it all went blank to them.

* * *

"Wait Celestia…" Twilight mumbled as she and Ryotaro were both seated on a bench asleep, Twilight leaning into Ryotaro's shoulder before she shot up, "Wait, Princess Celestia!"

"Mmm…" Ryotaro mumbled still asleep before he began to wake. "Momotaros…?" he blinked his eyes open looking around for the Red Imagin, "..Wh..where is he?" he soon noticed he and twilight were sitting on a bench, "...And why are we here? Weren't we in an alley way?"

"Ah you're awake." a voice spoke as the two looked to see Spike, as well as the two men Ryotaro was talking to back at Milk Dipper; Seigi and Isse.

"An Ryotaro-san you're okay...we were worried when you didn't come back." Isse spoke.

"Hai so Airi-chan asked us to go find you." Seigi spoke. "We found you and your girlfriend sleeping in the alley, so we brought you here till you woke up." he explained. "It was so cute she just naturally cuddled up to you."

"Eh...eh?!" Ryotaro blushed. "No, no. it's not like that...she's just my friend!" he panicked.

"He's right..well, kinda. We had just met today, actually," Twilight explained.

"ah they're both super shy." Seigi sighed. "It's so cute, I'll be sure to tell your sister of your new flame next time we speak." he then patted Spike's head. "Thanks for the help Spike you saved us a lot of time telling us where to find em."

"You talk as if you planned to give up." Isse noted.

"...Ugh...I can't take this," Twilight sighed before her eyes widened, "The package!"

"it's right next to you, Twilight," Spike pointed out, pointing to the box next to her.

"Spike brought it along when we found you, something about not wanting to get yelled at again." Isse explained.

"That was nice of you Spike." Ryotaro smiled to the boy.

"Heh..thanks," Spike chuckled a bit, rubbing his nose a little before he forgot it was night, "gah! I forgot what time it was! Twilight, we need to head home now before mom and dad kill us!"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked before she and Ryotaro looked up to see it was night out, the moon shining above, "...Spike..how long were me and Ryotaro knocked out?"

"About two hours or so…" he explained, "Well from when I came back to find you guys, it took an hour for my show to finish so, probably more than three hours." he pondered.

"Three hours!" Twilight freaked.

"Uh...yeah. Th-woah!" Spike yelped when Twilight grabbed him by his arm and ran, the box in her other arm.

I'm sorry, Ryotaro! I'll catch you later at school tomorrow!" Twilight screamed as she ran out of the park as fast as she could.

"Okay…" Ryotaro waved her off before he suddenly tensed up. Isse noticed this as Seigi just gawked at some girls.

"Ryotaro-san?"

"**ORE Sanjou!"** Ryotaro shouted shooting up as his hair spiked back. Isse blinked at his now red eyes and the red streak. **"Oi, Monk boy. Where can I find something exciting to do?" **Momotaros' voice asked Isse.

"Eh?"

"**Don't 'eh' me...Ah forget it. You're useless." **Momotaros/Ryotaro complained. He then spotted some troublemakers off on one side of the park. **"Hehe, some workouts, I'll enjoy this...Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"** he shouted charging at them as Isse gasped at the violence that ensued.

* * *

Elsewhere, standing on top of the highest building in the city was a girl around Ryotaro and Twilight's age, and wore the same uniform as well. She had long dark blue hair and dark skin as well, on top of her head was a more stylized, gothic crown with a horn sticking out of it.

"So I was right..that girl was one of the holders of the Elements of Harmony," the girl frowned as an aura began to cover her before it formed into a pair of glimmering blue crescents with two wings each extending from them, the aura still around her, "Soon I shall enact vengeance on those who shunned me in my past life. Especially you...Celestia."

* * *

_SZ: And with that, this chapter's done_

_Z0: Well more of a prologue then chapter in my opinion. _

_SZ: True. But worry not. Next chapter is when the real action happens._

_Z0: Double Action if I may make a pun. So be ready cause next time things will get exciting and you won't want to miss the big climatic first Henshin of our hero's. _

_SZ: Indeed. Speaking of our heroes, seems quite a few things were revealed to them, hai?_

_Z0: Yup Twilight has learned of her destiny and how it has crossed paths with our male hero Ryotaro and his new partner Momotaros. Whatever strange adventures our hero's get into remains to be seen. _

_SZ: Indeed. Plus, it seems someone's got their eye on Twilight, and NOT in a good way._

_Z0: Eeyup, but moving on with it, what's say we give the reads a little peek to the next adventure. _

_SZ: Indeed. Roll the preview!_

* * *

Ryotaro: A train appeared out of no where?!

Momotaros:** Heh. I don't know what's going on with these girls, but it looks like fun. Ikuze Ryotaro!**

Twilight: Wh..who are you?

?: I go by many names, but that won't matter once I'm through with you.

Twilight: Pinkie, look out!

Ryotaro: I don't fully understand why you must fight...but I won't let you harm anyone...Ike, Momotaros...Henshin.

**Stop 1: The Climatic First Henshin!**

Momotaros: **Ore Futatabi Sanjou!**

* * *

_Z0: Well looks like things will be intense next chapter. _

_SZ: Indeed. SO expect a long chapter next time, minna_

_Z0: Indeed and expect it to be full of comedy, and action as well. _

_SZ: Eeyup. So..anything you'd like to add before we end things, z0?_

_Z0: Nah I'm good, not much more to say but read enjoy and review; till next time I suppose readers. _

_SZ: Alright. Until next time, I'm Seanzilla115_

_Z0: and I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, Ja-ne. _

_SZ: Ja ne, minna-san._


	2. Stop 1

_SZ:*finishes putting up a warning poster for Starlight Glimmer*There._

_Z0: you know you think this would come in handy, but I doubt there is a bounty hunters to go after her._

_SZ:...true, but its best to put up a warning in case anyone sees here. I mean, she might not be as dangerous as other villains in Past MLP seasons, but there's a difference between them and her._

_Z0: Fair enough, but anyway lets worry about what we are working on here today. _

_SZ: ahh...indeed. The first true chapter of Friendship is timeless_

_Z0: Indeed, time for the excitement to begin. _

_Momotaros:*storms in*finally! I get to kickass and take names!_

_Pinkie: That's right…*giggles*Momo_

_Z0: Pinkie why are you off set?_

_Momotaros: And stop calling me that! You're the 'Momo', Momo-Onna!_

_Pinkie: Just wanted to say hi to my fans._

_Momotaros: she has fans…? _

_Z0: Well, compared to you…_

_Momotaros: 'Compared to me' what? Tell me your cryptic Yaro's! I'm the star of this story I don't care what anyone says! _

_Pinkie: correction. you're the co-star of this story, along side me, Ryotaro, Twilight, A-Hmph!_

_SZ:*covers Pinkie's mouth* Okay, Pinkie Pie. No need for spoilers._

_Z0: Exactly, so Pinkie get back on set we need you for your scenes. Momotaros get back on DenLiner._

_Momotaros: Tch..well what if i.._

_Pinkie: Fine..guess I'll eat all that pudding myself*skips out*_

_Momotaros: No way I'm eating all the pudding! Wait first I need a stomach to put it in, Ryotaro! *walks off before turning into a ball of light* _

_SZ: ...Uh...if there isn't' going to be anymore distractions, disclaimers._

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_SZ: There we go_

_Z0: Let the tale begin, *claps hands as curtain drops*_

* * *

Twilight was walking to school as she was lost in thought remembering her video chat with her sister Celeste the other night when she got home.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Twilight, that wasn't a dream, an illusion, or anything of the sort. You and your friend Ryotaro really did travel to another place. But I'll explain how it works another time." Twilight's sister, Celeste explained on a computer monitor, most of her face obscured by her hair that was a mix of blue, green and pink, "But other then that, I'm happy you've made a new friend. It surprised me at first but I figured you and Ryotaro would get along you both have a love of libraries after all."_

"_..Well..we had just met yesterday and stuff...though, there was this other girl."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Her name was Pinkie Pie but..she's really weird. She wouldn't leave me or Ryotaro alone, and couldn't stop laughing," Twilight added._

"_Twilight, never reject someone who wants to be your friend," Celeste advised, "Especially if they just want to make you happy. While I can understand she's not as calm and quite as Ryotaro, she has her qualities as a good friend." _

"_...Well, if you're sure...I'll try."_

"_It's all I ask as your big sister, also remember to put that tiara on again tomorrow, Celestia will teach you how to use it's powers and manipulate your spiritual energy." she advised in a slightly teacher like tone. "Meanwhile I'll be busy translating this book I found, I sent you a direct copy of what's written in it, but it's in a dead language so it might take some time to translate the key, but luckily at the moment I have lots of time on hand." she smiled with a cryptic chuckle in her voice. "But keep it on hand who knows maybe it will come in more handy than either of us expects." _

"_...R..right."_

_-End flashback-_

* * *

Back in normal time, Ryotaro was walking down the street in the early morning as he made his way to a bike shop to pick up his new bike. As he walked to the door, he placed his hand to the door. As he did time seemed to pause for just a second as he opened the door.

"Mor...ning…" Ryotaro trailed off as he looked around, "Eh? A desert?" he blinked in shock looking around at the vast Desert he was now standing around as the door closed behind him, the next second the door was gone. "Eh?!" he panicked now that the way he got in was gone. It was then that a white and black bullet train came in and stopped before him. "A train appeared out of no where!" he panicked as he fell back into the sand from the sudden appearance of the train.

After recovering for a moment, he slowly approached the train as it came to a stop, unsure of what was inside.

"Ano...hello?" Ryotaro asked as he made it to one of the cars. "Is this a dream…?" he blinked.

**"_How the hell should I know?"_** Momotaro's voice rang in his head. After the events of last night and a brutal beating of an entire street gang, the Imagin went back inside Ryotaro's mind to sleep and he learned that the two could communicate with one another mentally.

"Well if it were, you'd have a body again…"

**"_Don't bring that up again…"_**

"Hai…" he mumbled as he knocked on the side of the car. "Hello?" he asked again, it was then a door on the side opened up to reveal a woman at the cars door.

Her long hair that was a mix of blue green and pink swayed in the desert wind as she looked down at Ryotaro. This was Celeste, Twilights sister only in person.

"Oh, it's you Ryotaro," she smiled, getting his attention.

"...Ano, how do you know my-" Ryotaro began before Celeste grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside just as the train was ready to leave once again. "Ah!" he cried as he was dragged in just as the train took off.

"Phew...almost forgot you there." Celeste smiled as she let Ryotaro stumbled inside the car. "Oh how's your morning so far?" she asked as she opened the door into a dining car.

"...Ano, fine so far...I guess."

"Ah...That's good. It's so nice to meet you finally, Ryotaro," Celeste smiled as she sat at a table sitting Ryotaro in front of her. "I was so glad you were able to make friends with Twilight. It's always been hard for her to make friends with people." she trailed off more of talking in general.

"...Ano..how do you know my...wait," Ryotaro paused as his eyes widened slightly in realization, "Are you..Twilight's sister?"

"Oops sorry I was a bit excited to meet you Ryotaro. Yes I'm Twilights elder sister Celeste, and welcome to DenLiner." Celeste explained happily as she shook his hand. "Now I'm sure you have many questions to ask me about that pass I sent to Twilight to give you." she said predicting what he was thinking.

"Hai…" he said taking it out. "Why exactly did you send this to me?"

"Hm...that will take some time, I'll give you a proper explanation after school." she answered, closing her eyes, "But for now you should know that pass allows you to come on DenLiner whenever you need, also...you can come out now Mr. Imagin," she smiled as sand fell off Ryotaro before it formed Momotaros sitting in the seat directly behind Ryotaro.

"**Ugh..finally. something comfy to sit on," **Momotaros smirked as he reclined in the seat.

"Eh? Momotaros...you have a body again…" Ryotaro said as he turned around. "How?"

"That's because DenLiner exists outside of time. So while on it he can form a full body, but the second he steps off it's right back to the sand." Celeste explained.

"I...I see…" Ryotaro noted.

"**Hmph, in that case...Ryotaro you can't leave this train till you make a wish."** Momotaros said as he reached over the chair and grabbed Ryotaro, **"You hear me, never ever allowed to get off."**

"My my...You two get along very well." Celeste smiled seeing this.

"**..Tch, whatever," **Momotaros scoffed as he dropped Ryotaro before reclining back in his seat, his stomach soon rumbling, **"..Oi! What does a guy have to do to get a bite to eat around here?!"**

"Oh. Well if you want, you can have some coffee." Celeste smiled. "Naomi! One Coffee...wait Ryotaro would you like a cup before school?" she asked the boy as he rubbed the spots Momotaros grabbed him.

"Ah I guess I could go for a cup." Ryotaro replied.

"Naomi two please!" she cheered as a girl appeared behind a counter on the other side of the dining car. It was a woman around Celeste's age but she was dressed in a tight waitress outfit consisting of black tight pants with white stripes, red heeled boots, a pair of red gloves and black sleeves that covered her arms, a white halter top that had no shoulders but still had a collar, a white cap on her head keeping her hair black hair with a pink streak combed back, and her arms were covered in a multitude of watches.

"Hai~!" the waitress cheered as she began to pour two cups of coffee.

"...Eh?" Ryotaro blinked before the waitress placed one of the cups before him, "Oh thank you…" he mumbled as he took the cup.

"Here you go." Naomi said as she placed on infront of Momotaros who took the cup before he began to chug the caffeine down.

"**Mm...this is pretty good."** Momotaros said as he took another sip.

"Oh…" Ryotaro took a sip, it was a bit bitter compared to what he normally liked to drink, but it was good in it's own way.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Indeed, it's a little different from what my sister makes but it's good." Ryotaro admitted.

"**Oh can I have yours?"** Momotaros asked as he finished his before taking Ryotaro's and chugging it down.

"...Uh...sure…" Ryotaro replied, sweat dropping a bit.

"Yup, they make a good pair." Celeste smiled as she watched the two.

"..s..so..those things you sent to Twilight, why did you send them to her?"

"Hm...you worry for your friends." Celeste noted, "Well if you must know Ryotaro, I honestly wouldn't have wanted to force her into something like this, let alone something like the Imagin. But as it stands I didn't have much a choice."

"Choice...so then something bad is going to happen?" Ryotaro asked.

"Possibly...one threat here now, and another in the future, then the Imagin are a threat in the past, lots of threats isn't it." she mumbled before looking directly at Ryotaro. "But I think that even with all of time threatened, someone like you could help make it easier."

"Me?" Ryotaro asked.

"Indeed, a person who can become Den-O." she smiled.

* * *

(Op theme Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Jump:)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 1: The Climatic First Henshin!**

* * *

Back with Twilight, the violette was still in deep thought as she walked down the street, the conversation with her sister still fresh in her head. She had read a bit of the book Celeste sent her, but one thing was on her mind…

'_...Can i really use magic?' _Twilight thought before she stopped in her tracks, seeing a familiar, excitable pinkette waiting at the school entryway, looking out for something, _'Oh no, it's Pinkie! Yesterday was tiring because of her...I better hide. It's too early to get worn out.' _Twilight then slowly walked to an angle where Pinkie wouldn't see her before she tiptoed past the girl.

"Hm...it's late and Twilight hasn't shown up yet...or Ryotaro." Pinkie noted, looking out to the street for any sign of the two, not aware one was directly behind her.

'_I knew it. She _is _looking for me..and Ryotaro,' _Twilight thought as she slowly crept by Pinkie. once she was away from the pinkette, she hightailed it out of there to find a place to hide before she skidded to a halt, the violette almost about to run into a familiar blond, "Ohh sorry. Didn't see you there."

The blond didn't' seem to respond as she was focused on her book.

'_Hm...maybe she didn't hear me. Wait, I remember her, she's the one who pushed the girl with the rainbow colored hair.'_ she remembered to the other day, "..uh, hi. I'm Twilight and…"

"Ah don't care," the blonde responded, her voice having a bit of a southern drawl as she walked away, still focused on her book.

"What's wrong with her?" Twilight pondered. She could feel an ever so small hint of anger in the girl's voice.

"Her name is Applejack. She just moved to the city last month," a voice explained as Pinkie appeared out of no where, "Truth is, nobody knows why she's so serious."

"I see…" Twilight noted before she realized who she was talking too, making her turn to see the pinkette before leaping back in shock, "Ahh! Pinkie?! Where did you come from?!"

"You're so silly! I was standing in the entry and you didn't even see me. Hahahaha," she giggled mistaking it for Twilight just walking past Pinkie.

"Yeah...hehehheh…" twilight chuckled sheepishly, sweat dropping a bit.

"..Where's Ryotaro? Have you seen him, Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she looked around the area.

"Huh...come to think of I haven't," she replied before remember Momotaros. _'Oh I hope he's okay, and that freaky Imagin thing hasn't taken control of him again…'_

* * *

"**Achoo!" **Momotaros sneezed, which ended up getting his coffee spilt on him, **"Gah! HOT! HOT!"**

* * *

"Hmm...really?" Pinkie asked her face looking down. "Boy I hope he's okay. Ryotaro is awfully clumsy." she said, an obvious tone of worry in her voice.

"I hope he's okay too…" Twilight agreed, _'..Unless Momotaros got him in another fight.'_

* * *

"**Achoo!" **Momotaros sneezed, which once again got coffee spilt on him, **"GAh! Why does this keep happening?!"**

* * *

"Well let's wait for him then," Pinkie suggested happily.

"...Shouldn't we get into class already?"

"Oh no worries. Class hasn't started yet anyways," Pinkie smiled happily.

It was then the two heard a sound and looked to the tool shed behind the school as the door opened and Ryotaro walked out in a dazed and confused manner looking around the area as if he had no idea how he got there. The boy went back in the door confused before coming back out.

"..Ano..what just…?" Ryotaro began.

"Hey, Ryotaro! Hey! Hey! Over here!" Pinkie called out to him, making him turn to see the pinkette and Twilight, the former waving over to him.

"Ah Twilight good morning." he said, walking over to her, "Oh and morning to you too Pinkie."

"Where were you at, mister?" Pinkie scolded him.

"Ano...well I was going to pick up my bike..but then I ended up on a train where I met some interesting people...and then I got off...and...I ended up coming out the tool shed...now I'm confused…" he said holding his head.

"..That's...odd," Twilight blinked a bit.

"Eh. I've seen and heard odder things," Pinkie shrugged, "Like a dragon living inside a castle..or a dragon that's literally a castle." she pondered.

"Ano Pinkie...this isn't a manga." Ryotaro said weakly.

'I know..just mouthing off," Pinkie waved off with a small smile before the bell rang, "..ooh! We better hurry! Classes are starting!" she exclaimed as she looped her arms around both the Ryotaro's and Twilight's before she took off, dragging the two with her to class.

"..E..eh?" the two blinked.

* * *

The morning was uneventful, Ryotaro and Twilight sat through class with Pinkie bothering the two on occasion with multiple random things, and this mostly happened to Twilight until the lunch bell rang and the students were set free to eat. Ryotaro had a bag lunch that he ate with Twilight in the cafeteria, off to the side so the two could speak without eavesdroppers.

"A train where Momotaros has a full body again?" Twilight asked Ryotaro.

"Hai...it's hard to fully explain how it works...Celeste-san didn't have time to explain everything."

"I see...wait," Twilight's eyes widened at that last part, "My sister was there?"

"Hai...she's the one who pulled me into the train when it began to move again. She also helped me understand some of the things. Seems she knows a lot about this train, and even Momotaros and the Imagin." he explained, "But she wanted to make sure I made it to school in time so she couldn't explain it all properly."

"I see…" Twilight noted as she took a quick bite of her rice from the box lunch she brought from home, "Anything else?"

"W-well...'

"hi, guys!"

"Ahh/kya!" Ryotaro and Twilight yelped when Pinkie appeared from behind them.

"*cough* Pinkie, please don't scare me like that…" Ryotaro asked meekly as he coughed from swallowing his food down the wrong tube from the shock.

"Sorry. Wanted to say hi to you guys," Pinkie replied as she took the opposite side, putting down a box-lunch filled with various sweets.

"Wow..that's a lot of sweets." Twilight noted, it explained why she was so hyperactive.

"Thanks. I got them from this bakery near my place, and it is filled with very good sweets and pastries!" Pinkie beamed, munching down a cupcake with one bite, "Mmm~ Delicious!"

"Oh...I think I know the shop you're talking about, Nee-san really likes some of the cakes they have there." Ryotaro spoke up ,recognizing the smell of some of the sweets.

"Cool," Pinkie smiled before she pulled out a pudding cup, "Mmm..yummy pudding!"

* * *

"**Gh!" **Momotaros freezed, overhearing that through his connection with Ryotaro, **"..P...pudding?"** he blinked as he stood up getting the attention of the others two present. **"Wait for me, my beloved pudding! I'm on my way!"** with that he ran before turning into a red light that vanished into a ripple at the end of the car.

* * *

Ryotaro took a sip of his water before his body tensed as lightning raced up his body for a moment only noticed by Twilight, his hair then straightened and spiked back as a red streak formed in his hair. His eyes then turned into bright red with a glow to them. His shirt and jacket became tighter on him as his muses index increased as well.

"Hmm?" Pinkie blinked, pausing from taking a bite of her pudding when she noticed the change, "Hey, Twilight. Is Ryotaro alr-"

"**ORE SANJOU!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, jumping up as he struck a pose, shooting one arm forward and the other back, almost in a surfing like pose. He cracked his neck as Twilight paled at this happening now. **"ah feels good to be out here."**

'_Oh no..not now! Please not now!' _Twilight mentally panicked as M-Ryotaro turned his gaze towards Pinkie. Or to be specific, the pudding cup in her hands.

"**Oi, Momokami-onna. Give me that," **M-Ryotaro pointed at the pudding cup. **"Hand it over now...or else."**

"...No," Pinkie huffed as she held teh cup, "This is my pudding."

"**Give it to me."**

"No!"

"**Give it to me!"**

"No!"

"**GIVE IT TO ME OR I WILL END YOU!"** he shouted as a dark red and black aura formed around him that everyone noticed and caused them to be scared by this. They all though the new guy was some spineless wimp, but this was not that at all.

"No!" Pinkie stated again.

"**Oi! What the hell is with you?! It's one pudding! What you got against me to not hand it over? I'll remind you I'll end you, and I don't do things like warning shots! I'll hit you, Momokami-onna!"**

"...my answer's still no."

"**GRRR! Damn it! Give it to me!" **M-Ryotaro snapped as he stomped on the table, which resulted in getting all the food on it sent flying. **"AHH! The pudding!"**

Time seemed to slow down as the pudding flew through the air before eventually hitting someone..which happened to be the blond form this morning.

'_Uh oh!' _Twilight and Pinkie paled mentally.

"**NO!"** M-Ryotaro cried, falling to his knees before he hit his fist into the tile floor leaving a fist imprint. **"My beloved pudding...it is gone...Now I need to hit someone! Hey you guy in the letter jacket come here!"** he shouted as he ran after various jocks.

"...Alright...who did it?" Applejack spoke, causing everyone to freeze up as she sat up, wiping the pudding off her face, "Who threw that pudding at me?"

"**I said come back here, jock boy! My fist need to hurt you stil!" **M-Ryotaro cried out in the quietness as he already slammed three jocks into a wall before chasing another.

"...He did it," was mostly everyone's response as they pointed to M-Ryotaro.

"**Heh...who did what now?"** he asked as he grabbed a jock by his collar and lifted him up.

Applejack frowned as she walked over to him, the blond a bit taller than he was as she stared down at him.

"**Can I help you, blondy?" ** M-Ryotaro asked not that phased by the height difference.

"..Y'all think it's funny waistin' food like that...and beaten up people fer fun?" the blond frowned.

"**Pft...oh joy someone is lecturing me again, look this is all I can do when I'm out to feel alive, I won't change for someone who don't like it." **

"...one hit."

"**Eh?"**

"If ah get one hit in on ya, you have t' leave."

"**...Heh...I'd like to see you t-"**

* * *

**"Oooh~"** Momotaros winced as he laid down, an ice pack over his face as it had an imprint of a boot on it. The Imagin sitting in a seat back on Denliner with Naomi taking care of him, **"Damn that blond onna...but damn can she kick."**

* * *

"Ah…" Ryotaro groaned back to normal as he got up, the change actually quite noticeable. "Ow...what did he do while in control this time?" he asked about Momotaros.

"He fought Pinkie over a pudding cup before it hit her," Twilight explained, putting to a table further away from theirs as Applejack sat on it, resuming eating her lunch.

"Ah…we really need a way to control this." Ryotaro sighed as he sat back up.

"Agreed," Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Hm…" Pinkie said as she leaned in to stare at Ryotaro. "You changed back to quite nice Ryotaro...when before you were mean Bully Ryotaro…" she pondered, "...Do you have Multiple Personality syndrome, Ryo?"

"Eh...well I guess you could sort of say that…" Ryotaro said not sure how to explain it properly. "It sort of happened recently."

"Recently?"

"Uh yeah. I'm not sure why it happened to me though." Ryotaro said that much he was honest, he had no clue why these things were happening to him.

"...Okay...But if I were you, I'd go see Nurse Redheart about that nasty kick you took earlier," Pinkie advised.

"Eh? Kick?" Ryotaro asked. He still was not aware of all the things Momotaros did in his body. Sometimes it was as if he blinked, and missed his own body taking down multiple people.

"Ahaha...well you got yourself kicked hard and knocked back to normal. In one blow," Twilight stated.

"Eh? One kick?"

"From her," Twilight answered, pointing back to Applejack's table.

"Oh." he blinked. "I should go apologize for...for my other self disturbing her so."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Pinkie spoke.

"Maybe...but I wouldn't feel alright if I didn't apologise, even if I wasn't in control, it still make me feel bad because it was my body and all that." Ryotaro explained honestly.

"...Alright. Don't say I tried to warn you," Pinkie shrugged as she pulled out another box lunch from her hair, making Twilight do a double take.

"Wh...how did…?"

"My hair is very poofy," Pinkie explained, "I hide stuff in here all the time since I was little. I got better and better at it." she added.

"Sugei." Ryotaro awed.

"Don't encourage her." Twilight whispered to him.

"Sorry…" he chuckled.

"Hm...this is why I like normal Ryo, he's wishy-washy." Pinkie explained happily as she began to eat her lunch again.

"Sorry." Ryotaro apologised again as Twilight sighed, Ryotaro was a little bit wishy-washy.

"It's fine…" Twilight sighed as Ryotaro stood up, "..You're really going to go apologize to her, aren't you?"

"Yes...I know I wasn't the one who did it. But if because of me someone was hurt or upset, I feel really bad, with my luck the last thing I ever want is someone to be hurt because of me," he said honestly. "So I want to at least say sorry for what I did, or I'll always feel guilty about it."

"..Sensible. He is also Sensible..don't find that in many guys," Pinkie noted as she ate her 4th cupcake.

"You're not wrong." Twilight agreed as Ryotaro walked across the cafeteria over to Applejack's table.

"Hmm?" Applejack paused from eating her lunch as she looked up to see Ryotaro.

"Ano…" Ryotaro spoke up meekly. "I know I did something to upset you…" he began. "but...I wanted to say, I'm very sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I meant it that I didn't mean to act like I did…" he said honestly the difference between M-Ryotaro and the normal Ryotaro not lost on anyone.

"...Apology accepted. Now if y'all don't mind. Ah'd like t' eat mah lunch," Applejack stated as she resumed eating.

"Right…" Ryotaro said as he bowed his head slightly before he turned to leave, but by the law of the chaos theory, Ryotaro slipped on something and ended up sliding all the way across the cafeteria and into a trashcan.

"...Talk about unlucky," AJ sweatdropped a bit upon seeing this, "...Ugh...ah know ah'm possibly goin' t' regret this."

"itai…" Ryotaro winced, his eyes replaced with swirls before a hand was offered to him, "E..eh?" he looked up at who offered him the hand his eyes back to normal again.

"Let me help y'all out of there.." Applejack stated as she offered her hand to him.

"Oh thank you…" he said with a weak chuckle as she pulled him up. "sorry for causing you trouble again…" he apologized.

"..It's fine. Just..be careful where y'all step next time. Cafeterias tend to be breddin' grounds fer trouble and such," Applejack stated as she walked back to her table.

"Hai…" Ryotaro said meekly as he did the same.

"...Wow..he actually got her to help him," Pinkie blinked after she and Twilight saw what happened, "That's...actually quite surprising since she hasn't' helped anyone here since she arrived."

"Maybe Ryotaro is just that nice?" Twilight pondered. Even when he learned of Momotaros and what he did with his body he never got upset, he just tried to understand the Imagin.

"Maybe…"

* * *

-Later, at the end of the day-

Pinkie and Twilight where leaving school together the two wanted to wait for Ryotaro but the boy said he wanted to go pick up his bike before heading home. So currently Twilight and Pinkie were making their way to Milk Dipper. Twilight to finish reading the book from her first visit, and Pinkie...well she just followed Twilight and to find out where it was Ryotaro lived.

"Want one?" Pinkie asked the violetette, offering her a lollipop as the two walked down the street.

"This is definitely why you're so hyperactive." Twilight said walking next to Pinkie noticing this was like her sixth lollipop.

"..Twilight, can I ask you something?" Pinkie asked, earning the violetette's attention, "..Do I...bother you?"

"What...makes you say that?" Twilight asked, a bit taken back at the question.

"...For as long as I can remember, others don't like to be around me," Pinkie replied with a sad smile, "They say it's because of my personality."

"Really I thought you'd have tons of friends." Twilight said in shock. "But if you know they don't like your personality why don't you change it?" she asked, if Pinkie was able to tell what the hypothetical problem was.

"...Because it's my nature," Pinkie replied as she looked at Twilight, "I want to share happiness with the people I know, especially my friends."

Twilight looked at Pinkie in shock. Pinkie wasn't being weird just for fun, she was merely trying to make people smile. This surprised her so much. It then reminded her of her conversation with Celeste the other night.

'_Twilight never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy.'_ Celeste's voice rang in her head for a moment.

"Pinkie, you don't bother me," Twilight spoke up, "It's just I've never been very sociable, it's hard for me to be around others, in fact that I made friends with Ryotaro is a shock to me as well. So it's not your fault."

"...Thanks Twilight," Pinkie smiled softly, "..Hey! can I sleepover at your house tonight? I got something super important that I really need your help with."

"Huh tonight…?" she asked, _'Tonight is when Celestia was suppose to teach me magic, but I know Celeste, she'd prefer if I meet more people first.'_ she figured in her mind. she then smiled and turned to Pinkie. "Okay Pinkie, that sounds like a good idea." she replied.

"Great!" Pinkie beamed as she pulled Twilight into a hug, "I knew you'd like it!" she stated happily as she hugged the girl with all her might.

"Uh..y-yeah," Twilight sheepishly nodded a bit, _'..I wonder how Ryotaro's doing?'_

* * *

Ryotaro walked out of the bike shop with his newly fixed bike before making his way home. He came up to a light as it turned red and pulled to a stop, a somewhat happy grin on his face at the happy moment. But before he could move on he felt a shaking. he looked back as a multicolored portal formed in the air before a set of tracks formed out of no where on the street before the DenLiner pulled up right next to him.

"Kaa-san, look a train." a little boy awed from a stopped car, getting his mother's attention as she looked at the train and froze in shock as the DenLiner came to a complete hault.

"Eh?!" Ryotaro shouted as the cars door opened as Celeste appeared in the door frame.

"Ryotaro, come on. We have more to talk about." she called out, happily waving to him.

"...Huh?"

Celeste just giggled in response as she quickly got out and dragged Ryotaro into the train just as it was about to leave once more. The DenLiner then took back off as the tracks began to form upwards into another portal before it flew off into it and back into the desert like world. All the while leaving Ryotaro's poor bike right there in the street.

"...Ano, what is it you want to talk about, Celeste-san?" Ryotaro asked as he sat down.

"Many things." she explained as Ryotaro looked to see Momotaros who was snoring in a booth. "First let me explain more on that pass of yours." she said as Ryotaro pulled it out of his pants pocket. "What I told you was that allowed you to get on DenLiner, but that's just the pass alone with nothing else. It's special uses is something much more impressive. It will let you change."

"Change?" he blinked.

"How do I explain this properly but simply...oh, I believe to you the phrase would be 'Henshin'." she smiled.

"Henshin…" he asked meekly looking at the pass as it seemed to glow for a second.

"Not here. Wait till you need to," Celeste explained as she touched his hand and made him put the pass down. "It will allow you to use your will and make it materialize as an armor." she explained simply.

"An armor?" he repeated, looking at the pass again.

"Yes. An armor," Celeste nodded. "It will represent your strength of will." she explained. "However it's often only one armor per person, but…" she paused, happily looking over at Momotaros. "With someone else taking control, you could gain a different one. So you and Momotaros will make it more exciting." she smiled.

"I..I see…" Ryotaro noted, looking over at the snoozing Momotaros, a snot bubble coming out where his nose would be.

"I know it looks hard to trust in someone like him now, but you can tell can't you?" Celeste asked Ryotaro, "That deep down he's not such a bad guy." she finished with a smile again.

Ryotaro said nothing, but she was right. He could feel something about Momotaros. Sure he was crude and violent, but deep down he could feel he was a good person.

"...Come with me," Celeste spoke as she stood up, "There's something I'd like to show you in the front car."

"Okay." he nodded, getting up.

* * *

Back with Twilight, she and Pinke had just arrived at her home, the violette it just walking inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home! And I brought a fr...er, a classmate!" Twilight called out, only to get silence in response, "..That's odd. Where…"

"Mom and dad both went shopping," Spike replied as he walked up to them.

"Hm...okay," Twilight nodded before she remembered Pinkie was there, "Oh..Pinkie? This is my little brother. Spike. Spike, this is Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced back and forth.

"Aww!" Pinkie awed as she grabbed Spike into a hug while scratching his hair. "He's so cute! How are you?" she asked excitedly.

"F..fine…" Spike managed to get out, his face buried into her chest before she dropped him on the floor, his hair a mess, "I liked Ryotaro more…" he complained.

"Hmm? You met Ryotaro?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah both him and his pe-mmph!" Spike was cut off when Twilight covered his mouth before he said something about Momotaros.

"Hmm both what?" Pinkie asked intrigued.

"Uh, nothing Pinkie!" Twilight chuckled nervously before whispering to Spike, "She doesn't know about you-know-who. So if you bring him up, I'll erase every single game you saved on your memory card."

"Alright fine I won't talk about you-know-who, and stop using my games as hostages already, both mom and Celeste told you to stop that too." Spike complained.

"I know.." Twilight said as she looked back at Pinkie, "so, shall we proceed to my room then?"

"Okay!" Pinkie smiled skipping after Twilight.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

"Okay, Pinkie. What's the problem? Math?" Twiligth asked as she sat down on her hcair while Pinkie sat on her bed, Spike reading a comic book nearby.

"No. I'm super good at math," Pinkie smiled.

"So English?"

"Nope."

"Don't tell me...History?"

"Hahaha...noo~"

"So then what do you need me to help you with?!" Twilight snapped.

"Easy. I need you to help me pick the music for yours and Ryo's welcome party!" she smiled happily as she kicked her legs while sitting on the foot of Twlight's bed, "Hmm...maybe we can ask that one girl from my class, Vinyl Scratch for help. She's really good at music..well, her friend Octavia is too, but Vinyl's better when it comes to party music."

"You guys are throwing a party?!" Spike asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool?" Pinkie asked as she leaned her head back to look at Spike, who was sitting directly behind her.

"Yeah, can I come?" he asked.

"Sure! Hahaha," Pinkie laughed along with Spike happily.

'_Ugh...I passed up a lesson with Celestia Teaching me magic for nothing...' _Twilight mentally groaned before she felt the air suddenly get cold and stale, "..What is this? Pinkie, do you feel that?" She received silence as a response, "...Pinkie?" she asked as she touched Pinkie and noticed her body was rigid and stiff, as if frozen in place, "..O no...Spike! Something's wrong with Pinkie!"

She received more silence when she noticed Spike was also frozen, causing her eyes to widen.

"Spike?" she asked looking at him, "Spike!" she shouted getting no response, _'Oh no, Spike's not moving either…''_

After a moment, she was covered in an aura of sorts, causing her to panic a bit.

"Wh..what's ha-" Twilight began before she dissapeared from the room.

* * *

"-penning?!" Twilight finished before her eyes widened as she quickly looked around, seeing she was in the park not too far from her home, "H-how did I get here?" she asked as she stood up.

"Good evening." a voice spoke, getting Twilight's attention, "..Up here."

Twilight looked up to see a girl her age with tan skin, long blue hair, and wore the same uniform she wore.

"Wh...who are you?" Twilight nervously asked, the violette getting a bad vibe from looking at the blue haired girl.

"I go by many names, but that won't matter once I'm through with you." the girl explained as her eyes settled into a glare, "I can sense you're emitting a powerful aura. Surely your spiritual energy was recently awakened."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"Simply put you are the only one not paralyzed by my spell." she explained, "That is only possible if you are protected by your spiritual energy."

"..So you're the one who paralyzed Pinkie and Spike," Twilight realized.

"Everyone within the radius of my spell has been frozen in place, it only takes a small amount of my magic to paralyze normal humans. Except for you, you are protected by your spirit of harmony."

"..I...I don't know what you're talking about," Twilight stated.

"Do not lie to me, little girl. I can tell your aura was just recently awakened," the blue haired girl explained with a slight frown, "That's only possible if it was triggered by someone….or some_thing_."

'_Triggered….it must have been the other day when I put on the headband Celeste sent to me.'_ Twilight thought.

"Only bearers of the Spirits of Harmony are capable of controlling their spiritual energy without prior preparation."

"So...you also have one of those spirits?" Twilight couldn't help but ask.

The blue haired girl frowned in response as an aura covered before she began to float in the air, her skirt lifting up a bit to reveal one of her thighs was covered in a midnight blue 'splotch' with a moon in it. A pair of 'wings' then grew out of her back as she stared down at Twilight.

"Insolent child! I am above all of you, for I am the reincarnation of the alicorn princess of the moon, and bear her name!" the girl stated as she lifted a finger up, creating a dark midnight blue fireball with a moon in it, "My name..is Luna. And I have somethign that shall test you."

"T..test me?"

"Yes test, I want to be sure you are worth the trouble," she explained, snapping her finger as sand fell on the ground before it began to take shape, surprising Twilight before it fully formed into a monster. Standing there was an Imagin! Its body was midnight blue with a cape like the wings of a bat and two more wings one on each forearm and its bat like face glared at Twilight.

"**Hime-sama," **the Imagin bowed to Luna, **"What is your wish?" **

"My wish…" Luna began as she pointed at Twilight, "Is you soften her up for me so I may extract her spiritual energy."

"**Of course, Hime-sama...leave it to me."** the Bat Imagin bowed as he turned to face Twilight. **"I wish I could say I was sorry, but truth be told, I am not. You humans are but expandable to us Imagin. So I wish I could say I'd make this quick and painless, but I'm not that kind."**

"Uh...uh…" Twilight whimpered, her body shaking as the Bat Imagin stared her down.

"If I were you, I'd start running," Luna advised before looking at the Bat Imagin, "Nightwing, get her."

"**I am named now...this is different,"** the Imagin admitted before he spreads his arms out as his wings grew slightly before he flew up over Twilight before he swoop down at her, the girl ducked to the side once dodging it. **"Hehehe...I will enjoy this little game."** he smirked as he swung his wings sending a sound blast causing the ground to explode.

* * *

Back at the DenLiner, Ryotaro was lead to the front car by Celeste. The inside was a room with red lights and a screen that displayed the track ahead of it, but what was strange was in the center was a white bike with blue accents and a bird like design to it headlight section.

"Ryotaro, may I present you Den-o's personal bike, the Machine Den-Bird," Celeste smiled, motioning to the bike.

"Sugei." Ryotaro said as he walked up to it. "Is...is this bike driving the train?" he asked the obvious question. Celeste just giggled it was almost child like the way he asked.

"You could say that, yes," Celeste nodded before she heard Momotaros scream off-screen, "oh..seems your friend is awake, Ryotaro."

"Eh...think we should go check on him?" Ryotaro asked.

"No need. He should be coming to us any second now."

"Oh alright." Ryotaro nodded.

* * *

Back at Twilight's home, a blue glow was coming from the box holding Twilight's Tiara and the Elements of Harmony, one of the elements glowed in response as a blue symbol appears over Pinkie's forehead freeing her from the spell.

"Huh?" she blinks looking around, "Twilight? Twilight where are you?" she asked she then got up. "Spike? Where'd Twilight go?" she asked the boy, only for him to give no response, "..Spike...are you playing freeze tag by yourself?" It was then she saw a bright flash of light outside before an explosion occured, "Hmm? What was that?" she asked looking out the window to see a faint light and a blur flying through the sky and swooping down repeatedly, "..Something smells fishy."

* * *

"I..I think I lost him," Twilight panted, resting against a tree as parts of her outfit had a few cuts in it. Her eyes then widened a bit when she recalled something, "Wait..if she's the reincarnation of Luna, she must know about Celestia."

"Celestia?" Luna's voice repeated, startling twilight as she looked up to see the blue haired girl standing on a branch, "What do you know about her?"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked. "My sister Celeste, she's the reincarnation of Princess Celestia." she explained.

"Nightwing, hold off for a moment," Luna ordered as the Imagin stopped and landed on the ground. He bowed in understanding as Luna turned her gaze at Twilight, a small dark grin on her face, "So….where can I find this..'Celeste'?"

"Sorry. She's not in the city," Twilight replied.

"Ohh...what a shame. I was hoping to meet her…" Luna 'sighed' before frowning a bit, "So I could harvest her sacred spiritual energy! Nightwing, resume the hunt!"

"**Hai Hime-sama!"** the Imagin shouted as he raised his arms before he swung them down unleashing a more concentrated sound blast.

Time seemed to slow down for Twilight as the sound blast headed towards her, her legs seemingly frozen in fear. But, just before the attack could hit, a familiar pinkette leapt in and tackled her out of the way,causing the attack to hit a tree instead, said tree exploding into splinters, leaving not much of remains.

"Pinkie, you saved me!" Twilight said happily.

"Twilght, you're meanie!" Pinkie scolded her, "You left me to go play with your friend and some cosplayer, and you didnt' even invite me!"

"I'm not playing! Does this look like a game?! That 'Cosplayer' just fired a blast that destroyed a giant tree!" Twilight snapped.

"**Ugh...humans so noisy."** Nightwing (as he was called) complained.

"Wait..he was trying to kill you?" Pinkie blinked before tilting her head to the side, "Well that doesn't sound like fun."

"Really...you don't say?" Twilight sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, Twilight," Pinkie spoke as she got up, "I'll go over and talk to them."

"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight called as the pinkette walked over to Luna and Nightwing.

"Excuse me, miss blue haired lady and funny cosplayer? Can you please not hurt Twilight? She's my friend."

'_What? How did she evade Nightwing's attack?..Furthermore, why isn't she surprised to see me float, or that Nightwing is really an Imagin?' _Luna thought in slight surprise before it dawned on her, _'I see...she must have a Spirit of Harmony...' _"Nightwing, go after the pink haired one as well."

"**Hai, Hime-sama."** Nightwing nodded as he walked up to Pinkie before he delivered a backhand to her sending her falling away. **"This one might be more interesting,"**

"Pinkie!" Twilight gasped as she ran over to the pinkette, are you okay?"

"Ow…." Pinkie winced as she managed to sit up, a bruise on her cheek, "That really hurt….I'm starting to think these guys aren't nice people, Twilight."

"**Heh...enjoy that idiocy. It will serve you well in these last moments,"** Nightwing smirked as he grabbed Pinkie by her neck and lifted her up, **"Hime-sama wants me to take down both of you, and if it will fulfill her wish for revenge then I'll take down all of humanity. So please do me a favor and don't not prolong this." **he smirke darkly as he lifted her up, his strength keeping a tight grip before he tossed her away with all his might, tossing her into a tree.

"Gah!" Pinkie cried out as she was slammed into it, the pinkette losing consciousness soon after.

"Pinkie pie, no!" Twilight cried.

"**You're next,**" Nightwing stated, aiming his blade at Twilight.

* * *

"**Oi, Ryotaro! Imagin!" **Momotaros shouted as he ran into the front car, **"And it's going after the annoying onna and the momo-onna!"**

"Eh?! Twilight and Pinkie?!" his eyes widened in shock as Celeste looked shocked as well.

"Y**es! Some blue haired chick just sicced the Imagin on them!"**

"Eh? Blue hai-" Ryotaro began before DenLiner went off on another track before going through a portal that brought it back into the city at night, "Nani? why are we…?"

"No time," Celeste said as she quickly strapped a helmet on his head before she pushed him to the Den-Bird. "Get ready cause in the next few seconds this bike will be taking off." she explained as she gave him the pass. "Keep that. Remember, it is the key to becoming Den-O." she said as Ryotaro was seated on the bike.

"Eh yes but why do I need to be launched...what's going…?" he asked as the train dipped down picking up more and more speed as it went through the city. It was then Ryotaro could see a large dome of energy over a part of town as the Den-Liner picked up even more speed as it made it's way to the dome. "What's that?" he asked as it got closer.

"**AH! THIS MULTI COLORED HAIRED ONNA IS GOING TO KILL US!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Ryotaro, you need to head down there now, otherwise Twilight and her friend will…" Celeste paused, not wanting to finish her sentence, "..Just..please hurry."

Ryotaro looked at Celeste before he nodded his head. "Hai...I understand." he said as he looked forward.

The DenLiner then crashed into the dome and to Momotaro's shock shattered the dome to pieces. Not unnoticed by the caster of the spell that made the dome.

* * *

"..Impossible..what could've destroyed my-" Luna began before she heard what sounded like a train whistle, "?"

"**Nandato?!"** Nightwing gawked as DenLiner's tracks began to form as it came into the park, it's front section then opened as something shot out, it was Ryotaro on the Den-Bird as it crashed into the Imagin both of them being carried off before crashing Nightwing into a tree while Ryotaro lost control of the bike and sent himself flying into the ground tumbling along the dirt.

"...Itai.." Ryotaro said, his eyes replaced with swirls as he laid face first on the ground.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight called out, seeing the boy as he tried to get up only to fall back down.

"Ah...it's hard to get back up…" he groaned from the fall as he took the helmet off.

**"_Ryotaro...let me take care of it!"_ **Momotaros' voice said as a red flash formed over Ryotaro.

"**Ore Sanjou!"** M-Ryotaro shouted shooting up as he glared at Nightwing. **"Heh...so you enjoy taking on girls like that? I'm almost disgusted. You and I are the same race." **

"**..Except there's a difference," **Nightwing stated with a frown, **"You betrayed your own kind."**

"**What you talking about? I never knew our mission at all. You're talking like we're on two sides. You work for your host, I work with mine. Conflicting ain't it?" **M-Ryotaro smirked, **"Heh...I don't know exactly what's going on with these girls but it looks like fun. Ikuze Ryotaro!"**

"...Nightwing. Deal with this pest," Luna ordered, glaring at the latest arrival.

"**Hai, Hime-sama," **The Imagine complied as he charged at M-Ryotaro who ducked under his swings before kicking him in the stomach. M-Ryotaro then grabbed Nightwing by his shoulders before he dragged him and tossed him into a bush.

"While Nightwing deals with him.." Luna began as she turned towards Twilight, "I will personally deal with you and your pink haired friend myself."

"Leave..Pinkie out of this," Twilight panted, standing in front of the unconscious Pinkie defensively as she had a few more cuts on her outfit, along with one or two on her arms, "She didn't do anything to you!"

"..How foolish," Luna sighed a bit, "Don't you see? That girl should've been severely injured from being thrown that hard, yet she's only unconscious. Her spiritual energy protected her, which means that she too bears a Spirit of Harmony."

"Pinkie is also a bearer of Harmony?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. But unlike you, i feel it is more connected to her element," Luna stated with a small frown, "for that reason, I will harvest her spiritual energy first, then yours." she stated with a hint of anger in her voice.

"...No," Twilight said, glaring at Luna, "Pinkie's one of the people who approached me, one of the people who talked with me...Pinkie is my friend," an aura soon gathered around her faintly, "And i won't let you hurt her!" she shouted.

The surge of feelings and emotions caused a light to envelop Twilight, from out of nowhere the Jewel of Harmony representing Magic appeared on her forehead. As it did the headband in Twilight's room faded away into light before it appeared over the girls head and began to change appearance. As her tiara changed, a pair of bracelets appeared on her wrist, both having a gem that was either violet, or magenta in color. Under her skirt, a magenta star appeared on her thigh as it was surrounded by five, smaller stars. The tiara finally completed the change as it now was a light violet and magenta color while the horn stuck out of a gem shaped like a magenta star, the sides of it went off to cover Twilight's ears like headphones with two ridges along the sides that stuck out almost like ears. In the center was what looked a mini unicorn head with light violet 'fur', and a mane that was the same color as Twilight's.

"What's..happened to me?" Twilight gasped as she looked at herself, a magic aura surrounding her, "My body feels strange."

"Well, this unexpected," Luna noted upon seeing this.

"**Oi, she can do that?"** M-Ryotaro asked as he ducked a swing from the Imagin before he grabbed a branch and swung it around like a sword before he clubbed Nightwing across the face sending him stumbling back from the shock of the hit.

"_I didn't know this either."_ Ryotaro spoke being awake during this possession this time.

"**I see...heh. well I-Oof!" **M-Ryotaro coughed as he was kicked by Nightwing, **"Oh you're gonna get it now, Komori-yaro!"**

"**Heh. What can you do? You don't even have a full contract with your host. The most you can do is control his body."**

"**Hehe...maybe, but you shouldn't look down on us. Like it or not, you're facing me in a fight." **he smirked, taking a step back before he grabbed something off the ground, revealing it to be the Den-Bird, which he stood back up before he jumped on and started it up. **"Come on!" **he shouted as the bike started up and shot forward as M-Ryotaro grabbed Nightwing's shoulder before dragging the Imagin off across the ground.

"..We might as well join the fun," Luna smirked as she stared at Twilight, "Come! Let us fight!"

"Fight?" Twilight blinked, "..Ugh..don't' see that fighting is never the solution?"

"..That is something only cowards say. And if you won't start the fight...' Luna began with a frown as energy formed in her hands, "I will! **Spectra Convicted!**" she called as she formed several energy projections shaped like skulls that flew at Twilight and Pinkie, who was behind her.

"_Twilight!"_ Ryotaro cried out able to see this.

"**Damn that Annoying-onna!"** M-Ryoutaro growled as he hit the brakes, letting go of Nightwing and letting him crash into a tree before it snapped and fell over him. M-Ryoutaro then skidded the bike to a stop as he revved it letting the tire spin and used the sudden stop to help it turn around.

"Oh no..what do I do?" Twilight asked herself as the 'skulls' drew closer, "If I dodge, Pinkie will get hit and receive all the damage...I..I can't allow that!" she cried out as she pushed her hands forward, causing a golden yellowish barrier to appear before her that took the attack preventing any damage to anything.

'_Sugei…'_ Ryotaro awed as he saw this feat.

'_What?..I did that?' _Twilight thought as she looked at the barrier she created, _'Wait...Yesterday night, after Celeste talked to me over the computer, I read a bit of the book she sent me. And one of the things I learned is that the powers of harmony are based on how connected I am to emotions. This...this is the key to using my power.'_

"Hmm...it really _is _your first time," Luna noted as she crossed her arms, "I Don't like fighting you in your current state, so i will give you a chance," a smirk then grew on her face, "I will let you attack me, and I won't move. In fact, I won't do anything."

"Seriously? You're pretty arrogant! Not even Momotaros is that arrogant!" Twilight shouted.

"**HEY!"** M-Ryoutaro shouted as he picked up Pinkie so he could carry her away from the fight. On Ryoutaro's orders that is.

"I will give you one minute to try something. If you don't try...well, you already know the fate that awaits you and your friend."

'_She's right. I only have one shot at this...' _Twilight thought before she remembered something, _'Perhaps I should try the spell I read at the end of the book. If it is as powerful as the manuscripts says, not even Luna will be able to escape.' _she said as light began to form around her.

"Hmm...she finally decided to attack." Luna noted upon seeing this. "Come on; show me what you got!" she challenged.

'_Please Elements of Harmony..for the safety of my family, my friends, and my life...help me,' _Twilight prayed mentally, with that each Element glowed and sent a light to Twilight, covering her in a multi colored aura.

"Wh..what's happening?" Luna asked, slightly unnerved by this.

"Thank you.." Twilight whispered as her eyes glowed, "**Friendship's Magic!**"

At that a multi colored beam of light shot off into the air.

"?!" Luna gasped as she quickly brought her wings up to block the attack before it engulfed her, the light shooting straight into the night sky before it faded.

"I….I...I did it…" Twilight panted as she fell to her knees, her tiara and bracelets disappearing.

"Child...what you just did was foolish..." Luna's voice spoke, shocking Twilight.

"No it can't be...that was a direct hit." Twilight gasped as the dust from the beam cleared away, showing a frowning Luna.

"I have no idea where you learned that spell, but you need to study it more," Luna scowled, "For it to work, you need to reunite the five carriers of the other spirits, otherwise the attack will contain only your energy and nothing else."

"But...I saw how the other energies came to me…" Twilight said as she began to breath heavily, her body feeling exhausted., "And why...do I feel...so..exhausted?"

"It's because of the side effect," Luna answered, "It took most of your power. Also in your case, because you were the caster, you lost your transformation, leaving you totally exposed to an attack! Nightwing!" she called as the tree the Imagin was pinned under was blown to splinters.

"**Gomen, Hime-sama. I shall take care of these three. The Boy will be on the house,"** Nightwing stated as he charged at them.

The Imagin swung his arm and was ready to hit Twilight but the blow was taken by M-Ryotaro as he stood in front of her. He grabbed the Imagin's arm under his keeping him from moving.

"**Tsk...annoying-onna...making me have to act this stupid as to be your shield…"** he growled as Nightwing began to punch his face with his free arm, making him stumble back with each blow. **"You...owe Ryotaro...an apology after all this…"** he growled as another punch hit his face making a small bit of blood trickle from his mouth.

"**Out...of my way!" **Nightwing snarled as he punched M-Ryotaro hard, sending him tumbling back as he changed back to regular Ryotaro. **"Hmph. Without the Imagin, good luck of stopping me."**

But to everyone's shock, Ryotaro got up and grabbed the Imagin from behind, weakly trying to hold the monster back.

"**Let go!"** Nightwing shouted as he grabbed Ryotaro before punching him, sending him stumbling to the ground. But the boy just got back up, **"How...no human can take this amount of pain?"**

Ryotaro stood back up as his hair shadowed his eyes.

"Ry...Ryotaro?" Twilight gasped a bit, panting heavily still.

"I don't understand…" Ryotaro spoke weakly. "Why do you have to fight like this?" he asked both the Imagin and Luna, "I don't fully understand why you must fight...but...I won't let you hurt them…" he explained. "I'm not very useful to most...but if I can help my friends...then I can be happy with that." he explained a sense of courage in his voice inspite of his body barely being able to stand. He then reached into his pocket before he pulled out the pass. "..." he held it tightly as he remembered what he was told. "H….Hen...shin!" he called out as a light formed around his waist before becoming a white belt with a black stripe, the buckle was square with a clear buckle that resembled the symbol on the pass and to the left was a series of four buttons, red, blue, yellow and purple. Ryotaro looked at this before he turned around to look at the full belt before his hand and pass swept over the buckle.

With that, shards formed around Ryotaro before they collected to his body forming a suit. His suit was black with white boots and shin pads and armor on his upper thighs the sides of his belts now two gadgets each. His chest was covered in a armor plate that was black with a silver track down the middle and two white ribs on the sides, the inside of his arms where a light grey color and his forearms were covered in white gauntlets with a silver portion near his elbow, the back of his hands had white armor and his fingers where the same grey color. His suit also had a white collar around his clavicles, and lead to the helmet now covering his head. It was white with a yellow stripe on the side, a silver chin strap, with a mouthplate that resembles a train track that went up the center of his helmet to the very back, his eyes could see out of two black visors on either side of the track that also connected to the top of the helmet.

"Eh...kore ga...Den-O?" Ryotaro blinked from behind the helmet as he took the form of Den-O, Plat form, it's default state.

"R..Ryotaro?" Twilgiht gasped, her eyes widened upon seeing this.

"This..is a bit interesting," Luna noted, looking at Den-O, "..Regardless, it changes nothing. Nightwing, finish him."

"**Hai, Hime-sama!"** Nightwing shouted as he charged and swung at Den-O, who yelped as he ducked under it before he ran past the Imagin. **"Matte!"**

"Ah!" he cried as he dodged another one. "I forgot...I don't know how to fight!" he cried as he ducked another swing before he ducked behind a tree, making Nightwing slash at it, cutting the tree in half. "Eep!" Den-O yelped, seeing this as he ducked under another swing, poked his head up, then ducked another one. He then came up and tossed a branch at Nightwing, distracting him for a moment.

"**Ugh! Stop this bit!"** he shouted lunging at Den-O, only for him to duck to the side and let the Imagin fall into a pond.

"It seems he's a lot slower now?" Den-O noted as he backed away. He then ducked a sonic blast and rolled behind a tree to gain some cover.

"**Grr! This is getting annoying!" **Nightwing growled.

"**Ugh…"** a voice groaned from behind Twilight as a pile of sand formed into Momotaros' body. **"Oi...what happened to batboy?"** he asked groggily.

"Ah!" Den-O cried as he ran from the flying Nightwing before he tripped and let the Imagin fly right over him.

"**You're kidding me!?" **he cried before turning back around.

"Oh running again!" Den-O screamed before tripping again, letting Nightwing fly over him again. "Ah... for once my bad luck is coming in handy...who knew."

"**Grrrr!"**

"Oh man!" Den-O yelped as he rolled out the way of a sonic blast. But it still caused the ground to explode.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight called out as Den-O stuck his head up out of the smoke.

"Heh...well it's not the worst day." he chuckled. He then ducked a swing from the Imagin before he jumped back from a kick. He ducked another one before he ended up stumbling and slammed his head into Nightwing's head, sending him stumbling back. Both fighters then held their heads in pain from the headbutt.

"Nightwing, stop fooling around and end him already!" Luna barked.

"**If it where that easy I'd have turned him to shreds by now, but that suit of his makes it so he can react faster than a normal human should."** he explained.

"..The let me assist you for a bit," Luna said as her hand glowed, causing a seal to appear under Den-O before he struggled to stay up, almost as if he was being pushed down by something.

"Ah…" Den-O cried as he tried to stand back up, but the suit only offered so much strength.

"**Ha!" **Nightwing yelled as he fired a sonic blast pointblank that made sparks explode off Den-O and made him cry in pain as the attack flipped him over to his back. He then began to bombard Den-O with blast after blast making more and more sparks, explosions and cries of pain to come from Den-O.

"Ryotaro, no!" Twilight cried out as Den-O was bombarded by Nightwing's attacks, "..Momotaros, you have to do something..." she begged. "Please."

"**Tsk...stop giving me those puppy eyes already…"** he complained. **"I was going to do it anyway...Ryotaro, I'm on my way!"**

With that the Imagin turned into a ball of light that flew into Den-O making his body stiffen for a second before his hands tightened into fists. Den-O then slammed his hand into the ground as he forced his body to stand up, regardless of the spell and attacks.

"RAAHHHH!" he roared in both Momotaros and Ryotaro's voices as the spell was shattered. Nightwing charged at this but Den-O punched him in the face sending him stumbling away. Den-O then let his body work on instinct before he pressed the red button and pulled the pass out again and swiped it over the buckle.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that armor formed around Den-O b a track of energy as a tune played. The armor then locked into place, his back now had yellow armor, while his chest was bright red with outward pointing shoulder pauldrons what where red on top with a silver lining. Finally what looked to be a peach cast over the back of the helmet and grinded down the track before locking in place and it opened into a pair of insect like compound eyes as the tips extend into antenna and a gold track formed in the center of the two eye pieces. The armor all began to glow bright red as Den-O's new form stood before them.

"Ore...Futatabi Sanjou!" Den-O shouted in Momotaro's voice with a slight hint of Ryotaro's in it as well he also struck the same pose as before that resembled a surfer with one arm pointing back and the other forewords as he spreads his legs into a pose. "Heh, I knew I was that cool." Den-O smirked as he crossed his thumb over where his nose would be.

"..What is this now?" Luna pondered in slight intrigue, _'He changed forms when that Imagin went into him...'_

"Ah, look at this. You're all struck quite by my awesomeness," Den-O smirked. "But you can gush over me later. Oi, you," he spoke to Nightwing, "Let me say this...I don't do things like holding back or warning shots. From start to finish I'm at the climax." he smirked to him, "So don't expect me to just let you get away with beating on my host, and two girls like that. If there's anything I do hate it's weak opponents like that." he said pointing at him. he then reached to his belt and grabbed the gadgets on one hip snapping them together before he tossed them into the air. He then grabbed the other two in his separate hands as the combined peace fell down. As it did, a blot of red lightning connected to it and held it in place before he connected them all together. With a twist, the tip of the top most portion extended a long red blade. He then pointed it at Nightwing, "So since my bit has been said, come at me you Komori-yaro."

"**...Fine. I'll end you, then go after the girls for my hime's wish," **Nightwing stated as he charged. He jumped but Den-O ducked and slashed his sword hitting him across the chest ripping sparks from his body. Nightwing hit the ground but he turned around only to get slashed across the chest again before Den-O grabbed his shoulder and swung him around before tossing him to the ground.

"Come on, I said no warning shots!" Den-O shouted as he slashed Nightwing across the chest once then twice before he stabbed it into his stomach keeping the Imagin in place. "I told you, I don't care for things like granting wishes, and since this works for me I'll just fight you guys." he said as he pulled it out and kicked Nightwing in the face sending him stumbling away. He then slashed his sword again sending Nightwing stumbling back before he stabbed it into the imagin again sending him falling back.

"**Imposible...how? How are you this strong?!" **Nightwing demanded as he sent a sound blast at him.

Den-O stood his ground as he twirled his sword before he slashed it, hitting the blast before sending it to the ground causing it to explode harmlessly.

"Heh...you want to know alright I'll tell ya," Den-O smirked as he pulled the pass out again before he swiped it over the belt. "Let me show you with my new move. Hisatsu...ore no hisatsu waza."

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"PART 2!" He shouted as the blade shot up. He then swung from the right as a red bolt of electricity connected the hilt to the blade, the sword cuttting through Nightwing. Den-O then swung from the left as the same happened. He then pointed it up before he swung down with all his might, the blade coming down and bisecting Nightwing down the middle with a red light and the blade crashing into the ground. Nightwing gasped in pain as his body slowly ever so gently slipped and split into two pieces before he exploded violently as the blade returned to Den-O.

"Heh. Take that. My new secret technique."

'_Momotaros...there was never a part 1.'_

"Shut up!" Den-O shouted. "It was so awesome, it skipped one and went to two! Thats just how badass I am! accept it! You accept it as well, Emo chick!" he shouted at Luna. "I'm just that awesome! I don't need to follow no reincarnated princess and stuff's logic!" he raged. "All I wanted was a body and now I have to deal with this. Why me! Even if this is awesome and fun!"

'_Momotaros…'_

"What?!"

"_The Imagin's body is reforming into something."_ at that the sand remains of the Imagin rose before it formed into some kind of monster it has the wing of a bird, the wing of a bat and the abdomen of a wasp with a stinger and everything.

"Ah crap! I forgot that happens!" Den-O cried.

"_You can turn into a Kaiju?"_

"Hell no I can't!"

"Wh...what is that?!" Twilight exclaimed in fright and shock.

"Eh. When one of us Imagin dies sometimes we turn into that thing…" Den-O explained. "I forget what it's called...oh right. Gigandeath!" he shouted as the Gigandeath cried out as it fired a stinger that exploded on impact.

"AH!" Twilight and Den-O cried holding each other from the shock of the explosion.

'_Well..let's see if they can get out of this,' _Luna thought as she stood back to watch.

"Ah what do we do?" Den-O asked.

"You don't know?" Twilight asked.

"Hell no! This is my first time at all this!" Den-O shouted before he heard a phone ring, "Oi is that me?" he asked, patting his suit all over. He then pulled out Ryotaro's cellphone. "Ah Ryotaro's not here right now."

_-Hello Momotaros~-_ Celeste's voice came from the phone.

"Gah! You?!" Den-O shouted. "Oi tell me this suit's got some kind of weapon to fight that? If not then damn you for all of this!"

_-Relax. While the suit doesn't have a weapon built for fighting Gigandeaths, you have the next best thing. DenLiner-_

"_DenLiner?"_ Ryotaro's voice asked from Den-O.

"The train?" Den-O blinked before the Machine Den-Bird came up to him.

-_Eeyup. Just jump on Den-Bird and get back in the DenLiner then the rest is self explanatory.-_ Celeste explained simply.

"...Grr...I hope you know what you're doing," Den-O grumbled as he turned towards Twilight, "Oi, annoying onna." he said getting her attention. "Ryotaro wants me to tell you to go make sure that Momo-Onna is safe, and to run if need be. He don't want you getting hurt." he grumbled as he started the bike.

"..R..right," Twilight nodded, the violetette managing to stand up as she hurried over to Pinkie as fast as she could..due to her current condition.

"Ikuze Ryotaro!" Den-O shouted as he took off the bike going off it's front wheel as it sped past the Gigandeath. He then drove to the edge of the park before he stood up with all his might and jumped the bike into the air just as Den-Liner came in it's black section opening up as Den-O and the Den-Bird landed in it as the top came down and closed. As the Den-Bird landed it connected to the driving section as red lights turned on.

The DenLiner activated as the first four cars detached from the rest of the cars. It then went up with the tracks as it went into the air this surprising everyone. The DenLiner's tracks then turned to the side as the DenLiner slammed it's side into the Gigandeath sending it flying back and into some trees. DenLiner's track curled again as it cornered the Gigandeath.

Luna didn't' say anything as she watched the battle transpire, a barrier around her to protect her from any stray shots and debris that would head her way.

"Let's see what this does," Den-O said, pushing the first button on the Den-Bird. This caused the weapons system to activate. The first car opened up two beam cannons on the top, the second one opened a dog themed head to the side, the next the roof flipped open and a monkey like robot's eyes lit up, its oversized arms holding bombs. The next one opened as a bird like machine with bladed wings was revealed.

The DenLiner turned around again it began to unleash a twin beam blast that hit the Gigandeath's bird wing leaving two holes, the dog head then fired out a large missile that hit the abdomen taking a large chunk out of that, the monkey then began dropping bombs that hit the main body destroying most of the wings and upper portion of it's body; the bird machine flew forwards and used it's wings to cut the rest of the body to pieces. The rest of the weapons continued shooting until there were no remains left of the Gigandeath.

"Ha! Who's bad?! I'm bad!" Den-o whooped in victory from within the DenLiner.

"_Not that it matters much now but is is safe to just fire off bombs in a city like that?"_

"So what it worked didn't it!"

"_I don't think that's a good way of thinking…" _

"Tch..whatever. Let's just go and check on the annoying onna and momo onna,"Den-O scoffed a bit.

* * *

Twilight was left in a state of shock as she saw that battle. Who knew a train could do something like that?

"So...he managed to beat it," Luna noted as she dispelled the barrier, "..not bad, but.." she soon turned her gaze back at Twilight, "I've wasted enough time. Time for me to claim what's mine."

"..Why…" Twilight spoke, causing Luna to stop, "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Very well I will tell you, it is because of Celestia." she explained.

"Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"A person who knows about Equestria's Kingdom, as she once lived there, told me that in my past life as an alicorn, Celestia locked me away in that worlds moon," Luna explained, her hand gripping into a fist, "Can you understand that? She locked away her own sister!"

"Lies! Celestia would never do such a thing!" Twilight argued, "And even if what you say is true, that happened in another world! So why are you taking your revenge on us?!"

"Because the person also said that currently, Equestria is in chaos because of a battle that happened happened there. This prompted Celestia to send over not just the Elements of Harmony, but also the souls of all inhabitants of her kingdom so that in the future Equestria could be returned to its former glory, and all those who lived there if they wished could return to their world," Luna explained.

"Wh..what're you trying to say? That there are people here who used to live in that place?"

"Exactly. And even more importantly, most of them live here in this very town, without even knowing what they were once in the past." she added, "and my goal is to seek revenge on all of them. But before that you and the other elements will feel my wrath." she added as her eyes began to glow as she held her hand out and formed another blast of magic energy.

"AH!" Den-O cried as he jumped in and slashed his sword just as the blast came at Twilight, the sword cut through the attack, sending the attack's now two halves off to the side to explode behind them, "Hehe...I got here just in time."

"...You again," Luna frowned.

'_Is that really her reason for all of this?'_ Ryotaro's disembodied voice asked from inside Den-O.

"I don't care, if I let these annoying women get hurt it will come to bite me in the ass I just know is." Den-O replied. "Oi emo-onna your minion is dead. beat it already." he said waving his hand for her to leave. "Don't you know how to play this game, we beat your monster you curse us and then run off."

"..Hmpmh..how foolish," Luna scoffed a bit, "You think now that my creature is gone, I'll just give up?" her aura soon returned as she glared at him, "You poor fool…"

"Oi oi, you know that might be why no one liked you?" Den-O spoke, making her frown further, "I heard only a bit of it, but I'm guessing the past you was unliked. Well if you act so closed off, of course no one will." he said getting her attention. "I'm a monster from the future controlling a weak willed teenager making a time traveling superhero and hello even I freakin' know that!" he called out. "So I may not like you, or these girls, but Ryotaro does, and he sure doesn't want to fight you either. Something about you just being lonely. Personally I'd rather fight."

"...Fine…" Luna scowled a bit as she tapped the air, causing it to ripple before she put her hand in it, "If you want to fight.." she soon pulled her hand back out, pulling out a midnight blue and black, moon themed scythe in the process, "Then I'll be your opponent for the time being."

"Heh...okay come at my girly." Den-O offered as he blocked a swing from her scythe with his sword he then grabbed the shaft of the weapon and held her in place,"Heh..how do you like…" he was soon interrupted when Luna swung off the pole of her weapon and delivered a kick to Den-O's head, sending him stumbling back as he released her scythe, "..well played." he said as he slashed at her only for his body to suddenly lock up. "Oi…?" he blinked as his body refused to move. "Ryotaro...stop...let me move…" he complained.

The next thing Den-O knew, he was slashed again and again until the last one left a streak of energy that send Den-O stumbling back as the red armor and peach themed mask broke leaving Den-O in Plat Form and stumbling to the floor. Momotaros found himself landing inside of DenLiner dazed and with lumps on his head.

Den-O stood back up a smoking slash still on his chest armor. He held his arm that got slashed at earlier. Den-O then stumbled as he fell to his knees this time.

"Why…?" Den-O asked Luna, "Why do you need to take revenge...this is a new life...a new chance for you to start over."

"...You don't understand," Luna frowned, holding her scythe over her shoulder

"I don't understand…" Den-O admitted. "I don't understand any of the things happening to me, or Twilight...it's just so much to take in. But I don't care about if I can't understand...cause I might never understand...but I can at least help people that can accept me as a friend. I don't want to fight you…" he said again. "I do know that you're not a bad person...I don't know why but I know." he said as he tossed the sword that still remained away.

"...No you don't.." Luna growled a few tears of anger dripping down her face, "You will never know the pain I suffered!"

"No...I do know what it's like to suffer pain." Den-O replied. "All my life I've been afraid of getting close to others, that my luck would scare them...or I'd lose them like I did my parents...or Sakurai-san…" he explained.

"...What about being labeled as a monster?"

"Huh?"

"Ever since my birth, I've been labeled a monster...I've had no one…i've only felt pain….So don't question me on what pain truly is!" Luna snapped, the tears streaming down her face.

"..." Den-O said nothing as he just stood there. He knew he could say nothing at the moment, but he could feel the emotions from Luna. Ryotaro felt that right now all he could do was just stand there and let her vent all this out.

"...Forget letting them live.." Luna growled as she flew into the aura, her magic aura flaring off her, "I'll destroy them and gather their Spiritual energy from their corpses!"

"Yamero…" Den-O was able to speak. "If you do this, then that pain won't go away...it will only get worse…" he raised his hand to the belt before he pulled it off letting the armor fall away in shards leaving Ryotaro whose clothes were cut or burned, and bruises all over his body. "I can't understand your pain...what you've been through...but I know that this won't change anything...that pain will stay with you…" he added.

"Shut up!" Luna roared, the tears still falling as she raised her hands, causing a dark energy orb to form above her, "I will not have you lecture me! i will have my revenge! Now die!" she roared as she tossed the orb down at Ryotaro, Twilight, and the still unconscious Pinkie.

However, before the attack could hit, a bright flash of light appeared before the three before a barrier blocked the attack, dispersing it.

"Eh?" everyone blinked seeing this.

"I apologize for coming so late, Twilight," a voice spoke from the light as it faded, revealing a familiar figure.

"P..Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped as the Alicorn stood before the three.

By this point Ryotaro's body was unable to stay up as he fell to the ground.

"...Celestia," Luna scowled as she glared at the alicorn, "Finally we meet...but why do you appear in your old form?"

"Because you say your problems with me come from before; then let us face them as we were before!" Celestia declared as she flew up towards Luna, who braced herself before the two disappeared.

* * *

-In the Astral plane-

"...This...is how I looked before?" Luna asked as she looked at herself, she was surprised to see she herself had turned into an Alicorn just like Celestia, she was a dark blue with her mane and tail sparkling like the night sky, and silver armor like that of Celestia's.

"Indeed," Celestia nodded, "..Now that its just us..tell me. Who poisoned your mind with those lies?"

"You are the one who lies!" Luna countered, "Or is it not true that you imprisoned me for a thousand years on the moon of Equestria?"

"Luna…" Celestia whispered as she smiled sadly at her, "What I remember was the wonderful times when we lived together..perhaps they did not tell you about that?"

"Shut up!" Luna cried as tears began to escape her eyes, even now she refused to listen to anything that she did not wish to listen to.

"..You're breaking my heart with all your hatred, and what I must do,"Celestia said sadly, a tear escaping her eye, "I swear it's not what I wanted to do.." she then stared down Luna, "But i must stop you!"

With that said, the two sisters battled it went back and forth as both used everything to their knowledge. Even in most battles between Light and Darkness things seemed equal. However it did not take long for it to become evident that Celestia lacked the power to contend with Luna. It was odd she tried with all her might but in the end is still was clear that Luna held the most power and as such the victory went to her. But this felt hollow as if this where just an empty victory.

"...Wait…" Luna mumbled before her eyes widened when she spotted something wrong, staring at the empty spot on Celestia's flank, "..You don't have a Cutie Mark! You're not the reincarnation of Celestia, only a mere fragment of her!"

"He...he...he...at least were as easily fooled as the original…" Celestia weakly laughed.

"...Now I understand. You were a distraction while the original could carry off Twilight and her two friends!" Luna gasped in realization before glaring at Celestia, "But you will not avail..I know where they live."

"You are missing the point here." Celestia said with a small, weak smile, "The original Celestia was not carrying off Twilight and her friends, but rather you…" she explained.

"What?!" Luna gasped as she flew up, exiting out of the astral plane.

* * *

"*gasp*!" Luna gasped as she shot up, back in her human body, "This...this can't be happening…" she said as she looked around, she was not in the city where she had found Twilight, Ryotaro and Pinkie, but rather on a tropical but deserted island on the complete other side of the world, "...I HATE YOU CELESTIA!-!-!-!"

* * *

Back with Twilight and Ryotaro, the two plus Pinkie had been brought aboard the DenLiner as it raced through the desert expanse of the sands of time.

"Celeste what did you do?" Twilight asked from the dining car of DenLiner as both Ryotaro and Pinkie where seated on two seats laying down. Ryotaro being bandaged for the injuries he sustained.

"Do not worry, Twilight. Luna will not return to bother you or your friends," Celeste replied, "I put a blocking spell on her to prevent her from entering the city for a year. but..in exchange, I can't' go near the city, nor can I go near Luna."

Twilight was somewhat relieved about that news but she found no better time at the moment to ask what was on her mind for a while.

"Celeste, why did you pick me for this? Why did Ryotaro get picked for this?" she asked as she looked at the wounded Ryotaro.

"...I did not pick you," Celeste sighed sadly, "Believe me, Twilight. I felt terrible when I found out you were an Element of harmony...if at least, Discord will appear five years later. When you were older, I won't feel this bad.."

"Discord?" Twilight asked.

"that is the name of the beast that will threaten the world during the december eclipse occurs." she explained, "I discovered that year the eclipse along with a comet which passes on the same day will weaken Discord's prison allowing his aura to enter this world." she explained as she sat down at a table.

"**Pft...so not only is my kind invading this world's time, but because of you girls, some beast of destruction is coming as well,"** Momotaros complained, sitting in the seat behind Celeste.

"You don't understand, Momotaros. If his aura is let loose, all people, animals, and even the non human inhabitants of this world that absorb his essence will change into beings whose only desire is to cause chaos." she explained as Twilight looked at Momotaros after that.

"Wait, does that mean the Imagin...are from a time line where something like that has happened?" she asked looking at Momotaros.

"**Hell if I know…"** Momotaros shrugged.

"..Listen. My intention was to reunite the others without them having to transform until the day of Discord's apparition. At that time, they would have used their combined power to create a barrier that would stop his aura from entering the world until the eclipse passed, and the fissure in Discord's prison disappeared," Celeste further explained before sighing, "But..Luna's interference has changed everything. Now you need to protect the city from what is coming before that beast arrives."

"..Wh...what things are coming?" Twilight asked as she looked over at Ryotaro, "And..how does Ryotaro play into all this?"

"The most I can explain about that is that the Imagin are a surprise to all of this, and only someone like Ryotaro can fight them." she explained. "But I will explain it later when the time is right, but for now you shouldn't worry too much, you have companions like Pinkie and Ryotaro to help you." she smiled before looking at Momotaros. "And lets not forget Momotaros as well," she smiled as the Imagin huffed and turned away in his seat, "..When your friend Pinkie awakes, Twilight..give her, her jewel, and explain to her what's going on." she ordered. "For the moment the spell pretty much makes it I can never step off this DenLiner ever again, since it exists outside of time and space it works for the best." she smiled. "This way the spell will continue to work on Luna… remember to take care of Spike, and keep an eye on Ryotaro. You never know when he'll find himself a new Imagin."

"..R..right," Twilight nodded.

"**Hmph...I would have won today…"** Momotaros grumbled as he sipped another cup of coffee.

'_...The ability to save everyone...it's thanks to Celeste, Ryotaro, and Momotaros I'm still alive...but, what things are coming here exactly?' _Twilight thought as she her a slight snore, making her turn to see Pinkie resting in her seat, _'...Well, at least i'll have her to help me out, along with Ryotaro and Momotaros of course.."_ she thought as she looked to the resting Ryotaro and Momotaros who was still pouting in his seat.

* * *

The next day, Twilight, along with a recovered Ryotaro and Pinkie went somewhere out of the way to talk. In this case a lake somewhere in the woods. The three where all seated near the lake to talk.

"And after all that's happened Pinkie, now you're a girl with special abilities, and you need to use them to help save this world and our city," Twilight finished explaining, the violet haired girl wearing a blue and white striped sleeveless shirt and black skirt.

"Hmm...ok, Twilight," Pinkie replied, the pinkette wearing a pink and white tee and dark grey shorts as she looked at the balloon shaped jewel Twilight gave her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Twilight asked, thinking maybe Pinkie was just humoring her.

"Of course I believe you, Twilight. You and Ryotaro are my friends," Pinkie smiled as she looked at the jewel still, "Well then..how do I transform with this..Element of Harmony thing?"

"Yeah...but it's not that easy, I was able to transform because you were in trouble." Twilight sighed as she leaned back.

"That's still very impressive, Twilight." Ryotaro said as he was wearing only red shirt and black shorts.

"..Thank you," Twilight smiled a bit, "..Still, it wasn't ea-"

"Hey Twilight, Ryotaro! I'm transforming!"

"Wait what?!" the two gawked, looking at Pinkie.

Her forehead glowed as the jewel imprinted itself on her while what looked like three balloons(two blue and one yellow) appeared on her thigh. The next thing to form was a headband not unlike the one Twilight had the other night, only it had a blue balloon like jewel with silver accents on the front before going down the sides made up of a silver circle then a blue water drop like shape. It then went to two ear covers like headphones that where silver and curled up with blue spheres in the center. The center of the headband had a pink pony head with a mane as poofy as Pinkie's, and blue eyes. A pair of bracer like gauntlets appear on her wrist next, the bracers colored a put silver-white while a blue jewel rested on top of them.

"Wh...wha...b..but..how...how did you…?" Twilight gawked.

"I just wanted to! Hahaha!" Pinkie laughed as she spun around as water from the lake lifted up and spun around her, this made Ryotaro stumble back as the water almost touched him.

"Sugoi…" he blinked in awe and shock.

"Ooh~ I can control water! Nice!" Pinkie beamed as she spun in place, signing a bit as the water surrounded her before it froze around her, "Brr~! C-cool! I c-c-c-can also freeze it!"

"B...B..But how?" Twilight gawked still.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Ryotaro asked worried she was stuck in a block of ice.

"C...crystal…" Pinkie shivered before her ice prison changed back into water, "See?"

"Ah…" he sighed in relief, "That's good. I was worried you might not have been able to control it." he said before a red light covered him, his shorts developing a fire print pattern before his hair spiked back.

"**Oi, Ryotaro! What the hell!? You go somewhere fun and leave me behind on that boring ass DenLiner?! You know Twilight's sister tried to bore me to death with a history lesson!?" **M-Ryotaro shouted.

"..." Pinkie blinked as she appeared in front of M-Ryotaro, startling him a bit, "...Wait..you must be that Imagin thingie Twilight and Ryotaro told me about! Momotaro, right?!"

"**Wrong! It's MomotaroS! There's an 'S' at the end...wait a minute...AH! I accepted it as my name...I've failed my own pride!"** M-Ryoutaro cried, Twilight walked up to him before smacking his head, sending Momotaro's in his sand form flying out of Ryotaro, **"Oi! What was that for, you Mahou-onna!?"**

"Cause I'd like if we had you and Ryotaro separate while explaining this part." she said as Ryotaro held the back of his head.

"Ite…" he cried rubbing the back of his head.

"..Oops. Eheh..sorry about that, Ryotaro," Twilight chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head a little.

"It's okay." Ryotaro said, standing back u,. "All right. This is my partner Momotaros." he motioned to the pile of sand on the ground. "He's a little rough but he's a good guy." he smiled. "Plus I couldn't fight as Den-O without him." he added.

"Den-O?" Pinkie repeated as she sat down on a chair made of ice.

"Hai...see I can't fight very well...if at all." Ryotaro admitted. "But, Momotaros when he posses me can, so thats how we can fight when we transform into Den-O." he explained as he pulled the belt and pass out. "According to Celeste-san, I put this on and it can turn my will power into an armor for me to fight in. and this pass is key to it." he explained.

"Ooh~! Like a superhero?!" Pinkie asked as she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Hai...but my will isn't very strong…" he admitted, "But it's okay I have Momotaros to fight with me." he smiled to the Imagin as he turned away. "We also have DenLiner to help with some of the bigger monsters."

"..A train that fights giant monsters...that's awesome!"

"**It also exists outside time and space, so it can go anywhere in the world, and any time the driver wants."** Momotaros added, **"That's what the Mahou-onna's big sister said. But after that, it just turned to blah-blah-blah…"**

"Wait...a time traveling train…?" Pinkie asked.

"**Yup. And Ryotaro has the keys to it as well,"** Momotaros pointed at Ryotaro.

"...Ryotaro, can I get so I can see what life in 2000 was like?" Pinkie asked, "I heard things got a bit hectic back then."

"Ano...well Celeste-san said that we could go back in time if it's an emergency...or such…" Ryotaro said trying to not ruin Pinkie's excitement.

"Oh...I see…" Pinkie noted.

"Sorry, I guess since this is all new to me, I'm not sure if I can just freely take people back in time like that is all." Ryotaro explained.

"**He means that he doesn't want to take someone like you back in time cause you might end up doing something stupid."** Momotaros scoffed.

"..Well that was kinda mean to say, Momo," Pinkie frowned a bit, her cheeks puffed up a bit.

"**M...MOMO?! It's Momotaros! If I'm going to have a dumb name, use it right you damn Mizu-Onna!"**

"No. I like calling you Momo. It's a cute nickname."

"**I'm not cute, I'm badass! I saved your and that Mahou-Onna's lives last night from an Imagin, Gigandeath, and then that Emo-Onna!"** he shouted, **"So show the hero some respect!"**

"Hmm...well..you might be a bit cool.."

"**Thank y-"**

"But you're far from a badass in my opinion," Pinkie finished, causing Momotaros to face fault.

"Mah mah...let's not get carried away." Ryotaro weakly asked of the two. "We're friends right?" he asked as Momotaro's huffed and turned away.

"Eeyup. Definitely friends!*Squee!*" Pinkie smiled.

"**What the…?" **Momotaros blinked as he looked around, **"Who the hell brought a squeaky toy?"**

"Eh?" Twilight and Ryotaro blinked at that.

"Oh well. Time travel was a bust...but we're all hero's now. Oh! Let's go get into some crazy adventures!" Pinkie beamed as she wrapped her arms around both Ryotaro and Twilight. She then dragged the two off. Momotaros turned into a ball of light before he flew back into Ryotaro. But as the group walked off, no one noticed what looked to be a second sphere of light fly into Ryotaro's back.

* * *

Back at the island Luna was on, night had fallen on the island.

"Celestia...I promise I will find you and defeat you." Luna's voice said as she walked out from the woods, having changed out of the school uniform and into a black hooded long coat that covered her entire body but it's lower portions fluttered with the nights wind. "And don't think you're bearers and your little hero are safe from me. That spell merely prevents me from entering, it doesn't prevent me sending others to do my work for me."

"..I finally found you, princess," a voice spoke, causing Luna to look over her shoulder to see a figure walk out of the woods, he was completely shadowed as he walked forward.

"You...What are you doing here? Perhaps your mistress did not understand when I said I did not want to see her again." Luna stated as she glared at him.

"Now now, don't be that way. You forget my mistress took care of you in your youth." the man countered as he walked forward, "She showed you utmost kindness taking in such a child."

"She was only using me!" Luna barked as she turned around to glare at him further.

"Hmph…" a third voice scoffed from the woods as a figure walked in. "I forget how petty humans can act." this voice said as the figure was flanked by two Imagin like beings, "You know you disappointed me this day, Hime-chan." he smirked slightly at Luna. "I gave you one of my friends hoping it help you...but instead you lost him to Den-O."

"..I was not prepared for his intrusion, Kai," Luna frowned.

The man then walked out into the moonlight, revealing a man with wild black hair, and was dressed in a black pancho over his body. One of his eyes was shadowed but was glowing from the darkness covering it.

"I warned you, that this time there was a wild card in all these events." Kai smirked wickedly. "I told you of how things would play out...and what happens to you? you still ended up in failure." he said as the Imagin turned to sand before they flew inside of him.

"Grr…" Luna growled as she held her hand out to Kai and the figure, an orb of energy forming in it, "I suggest you leave, or else your mistress will be short two 'pets'."

"Heh...I don't mind...everyone in this time is just a plaything for me." Kai smirked. "But I'll leave, I'm bored with this island, no humans for me to see tear each other apart." he then walked past the cloaked figure. "Oh are you going to tell her about that?" he asked him. "Ah so you are, no point fooling the time traveler here."

"Hmm?" Luna raised a brow, the energy ball still in her hand as she stared at the cloaked figure, "What is he talking about? Tell me what?"

"Your current power is not even half your true strength." the cloaked figure said making Kai smirk. "Do you know anything about the Legend of the Red Moon? Or more specifically the legend of…"

"Nightmare Moon?" Kai finished with a grin.

"..Nightmare….Moon?" Luna repeated as a dark green glow emitted from the cloaked figure, showing his face, his hair that was a mix of black with green streaks and his eyes that where an ethereal green and slitted.

"We have much to discuss..Luna," the green eyed man smiled darkly, the object around his neck glowing a dark green.

* * *

_SZ:..Well that's freaking ominousominous._

_Z0: Well it works for the story. _

_SZ: Hai..in any case, this chapter's complete, and man was it long._

_Z0: Yup but we had lots go on, we get the first appearance of DenLiner to our hero's, the first transformation of both Twilight and Ryotaro, and later Pinkie. and we get some cryptic first meetings as well. _

_SZ: Indeed._

_Z0: Yup, and we are still on the first chapter. More is to come readers, but why listen to me when we can just preview it for you. _

_SZ: Indeed. Roll the preview!_

* * *

Twilight: Find the other elements of Harmony...easier said then done.

Pinkie: Eeyup..as long as no Imagin interfere of course.

Momotaros: Gah! You just jynxed it, you mizu-onna!

Ryotaro(?): Hm...what an interesting development, and what a beautiful girl as well.

Pinkie: Hey Twilight, one of the jewels is glowing when Rarity passed us.

Twilight: Wait...could that mean?

**Stop 2: The Suave Turtle, and a Generous beauty **

Den-O: Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?

* * *

_SZ:0-0*eyes turn away from the screen*...well..I'd say something about the preview, but..turns out Deadpool of Marvel fame has just passed...and he took the entire Marvel universe with him!_

_Z0: While that is something tragic, I'm not sure how to properly respond to all of this news at once. _

_O.N:*bursts out of the ground* YES! they are dead and so is for the hardcore comic books friends the ultimate marvel universe._

_Z0: Well thats one method of response I suppose. _

_O.N: But don't even think it's over yet .jJst cause Deadpool's dead, doesn't mean the marvel heroes and villains met their end coming soon in july or june I forget which Secret Wars where all the surviving heroes and villains and humans in the marvel multiverse battle for one goal survival!_

_SZ: 0-o_

_Z0: Intense. _

_O.N: yep in the end of it we'll have a brand new marvel universe, but the question you'll have to ask is who's going to be left at the end of it? Will Peter Parker still be Spider-Man? Will Iron Man make it? Will Captain America stay an old man, will someone other than Thor wield that badass hammer!_

_Z0: Well I suppose this is yet again one of those wait and see things my friends. _

_O.N: make sure to read the Spiders and Magic series by Maximus Reborn and his latest entry Days of Friendship Past. Its so far his most intense story yet-hah! And you guys thought we got off tropic about MLP fooled ya! ahahah!_

_Z0: Things tend to go back and forth between us here, but we never forget to keep focus on things readers. So remember read, enjoy and reviews. Till next chapter. _

_O.N: I'm O.N showing up when i feel like it._

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and till next time, Ja-ne._

_SZ: And i'm Seanzilla115, a.._

_?: Seanzilla…_

_SZ: Eh?_

_?: Seanzilla…_

_SZ:..oh no.._

_Ghost Deadpool:*appears above us*I'm haunting you guys._

_O.N: Hey Z0 you hear something?_

_Z0: Hm…*looks around* Nope...but just in case I'll go get the ghost stuff…and Dragon slayer._

_O.N: *pulls out said sword* we got one hour before Guts knows its missing._

_Z0: In that case, begin the senseless hacking of the air. _

_O.N: ahahahahahahahaawawawawahawhaawhawahwahwa!*starts doing so* _

_Ghost Deadpool: Oh shit!*runs...er, flies out of there*_

_O.N: I AM THE GHOSTKILLER!_

_SZ: 0-o…*leaps into the TV just before O.N could hit me as he wildly swung Dragon Slayer around*_

_Z0: Yeah most of us are in need of mental help._

_SZ:*from the Tv*You think?!_

_O.N: GOT HALF AN HOUR LEFT BITCHES!~_

_SZ: Ahh!_


	3. Stop 2

_SZ:*mummers as I try writing something on some blueprints* No no… they'd see that coming…_

_Z0: Ah… well readers can't really explain this one here._

_SZ: Ugh…*crumbles up the blueprints* Damn it! How can I get rid of those damn TTG Titans?! I mean, it's not like I can sic Starlight Glimmer on….them….*a smirk begins to grow on my face*_

_Z0: Well that explains that. But anyway we have other things to do here. _

_SZ: E….ehehehe….ehehe…._

_Momotaros: ...*backs up from SZ as he began to laugh evilly* I think he's broke at the moment._

_Z0: indeed, oh well, I'm on my own I guess. _

_Momotaros: Looks like. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back before that sneaky turtle eats my pudding! *runs out*_

_Z0: Well at least he's ready for his new co-star. But anyway readers this chapter we shall introduce two new members of our hero's little team. _

_Momotaros: *off-screen* One of which I really don't care for right now!_

_Z0: Well you and almost every other man in this story, given his habits. But moving on we have a story to get to. today we shall see an interesting new form for Den-O. And a new Denliner, plus we will be introduced to the story of another Element of Harmony. So lets get to the story and disclaimers._

_SZ: AHHAHAHAHA! *throws the disclaimer on the screen as I ran out to find Starlight Glimmer*_

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_Z0: Right...lets just start the story. *Pulls down the screen to start the story*_

* * *

It had been three days since the battle with Luna and our hero's had discovered their new abilities and transformed for the first time. It seemed the Imagin were fast at work sending their forces to destroy humanity. It was a pain to find out who the contract holder was for them but this one was easy to preempt.

"Matte teme!" Den-O Sword form shouted running down the street chasing after a green and purple chameleon Imagin with a Jester motif. The Imagin jumped up into a parking garage as Den-O went in after him. "Damn this Scaly-yaro…Ugh..where are those damn onnas when you need them?!"

"_Twilight said she had a plan…"_ Ryotaro defended.

"I don't give a crud! They left us high and dry! And I don't like that we brought that Mizu-Onna to the past with us! I'm the crazy one and I know that's stupid!" Den-O shouted. Yes at the moment the three had followed the Imagin back in time five years into the past. Den-O cornered the Imagin at the end of the garage. "Found you!" he roared as he ran and slashed the Imagin across the chest, the Imagin jumped away and it pulled out a whip it used to hit Den-O in the chest making sparks fly off. But Den-O charged forward and tackled the Imagin and pushed him out the edged of the garage sending them both falling to the ground.

The Imagin got back to his feet as did Den-O. The two charged as the Imagin lashed his whip, ripping sparks off the hero's armor before Den-O slashed his sword, striking the Imagin as sparks flew from the slash. Den-O then pressed on as he slashed it again and again before he kicked it away. The Imagin looked up and fired a stream of fire that hit Den-O, sending him stumbling back from the stream of flames.

Den-O fell back to his rear as the Imagin got up and lashed his whip again.

"Damn it!" Den-O growled as he rolled out of the way, "That Mahou onna better know what she's doing!" he shouted as he ducked out of another stream of flames. "Seriously where are you two!? I don't want to end up extra rare!"

"**Heh…" **the Chameleon Imagin smirked as he stopped the fire stream, **"Looks like your back-up abandoned you...how g-"**

"Hello!"

"**Eh?" **the Imagin blinked as he turned around, which proved to be a mistake as he was sent flying after a strike from a ice made hammer.

"It took you long enough." Den-O complained getting back up. He then glared at Pinkie as she leaned on the Ice hammer.

"Sorry. Had to see wait for my moment while Twilight got the trap ready," Pinkie smiled.

"Tsk...Sometimes I wonder why Ryotaro let you come along with us on these time travel things," Den-O complained as he slashed the Imagin as it tried to sneak attack them.

"Because I'm a good help," Pinkie beamed before her left eye blinked twice, "Dodge to your left."

"What?" Den-O asked before his body did so on Ryotaro's own control avoiding a blast of fire. "How did you know that?"

"_She's Pinkie." _Ryotaro stated in his mind.

"What kind of argument is that?!" Den-O asked as he slashed the Imagin once then twice before he stabbed his sword into it sending it stumbling back as it did it's feet slipped on a patch of ice, "...Nevermind. time for my…"

"I got it!" Pinkie shouted as she 'skated' forward via trails of ice in the floor.

"**Nandato?"** the Imagin asked getting up. She then moved her arms forward, causing water to come forward as it surrounded the Chameleon Imagin. The Chameleon Imagin tried to use his flames to get free, but his flames were quickly doused before he was covered in a sphere of water that froze on the surface, trapping the Imagin in an ice prison with a water interior.

"_Sugoi,"_ Ryotaro cheered upon seeing this.

"Aaaand…" Pinkie began as she 'skated' forward, wielding her ice hammer as she smashed it against the ice sphere, shattering it and the Imagin into frozen chunks of ice, "Done! I call that my Icy Prison Smasher! ...Need to work on the name though."

"It worked…" Den-O gawked, seeing this, as the ice began to melt. "I can't believe that something like that worked on an Imagin!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well our bodies aren't fully full like you humans. We are still just the sand," Den-O explained before he realized what he said, "Oh son of a…!"

"Eeyup. And sand becomes solid when hit with water! *Squee!*"

"What are you? A squeaky toy?" Den-O asked shaking her.

"_Momotaros please stop. There's no need to continue."_

"But...I….ugh!"

"Whatever Ryo's telling you is right, no hurting his friend Momo," Pinkie said as she tapped Den-O's head.

"That's it! She's dead!" Den-O shouted as he raised his sword and began chasing Pinkie.

"Okay...I'm here!" Twilight shouted as she ran in, panting a bit, "Alright...lead th-" Twilight began before she spotted Den-O chasing Pinkie, who was giggling as she 'skated' away from him, "...The Imagin's been defeated, hasn't it?"

"Yup~" Pinkie smiled as Den-O kept running after her.

"I'm gonna kill her! Gonna kill her!" Den-O shouted, swinging his sword around wildly.

"...But...my...plan…" Twilight stuttered before a depressing aura surrounded her, "We never even got to try it…"

"Get back here, Mizu-Onna! I'm not afraid to cause damage to the past!" Den-O shouted still chasing Pinkie.

"_Wait...Momotaros….Momotaros." _Ryotaro complained as this went on. _"Heh…"_ with that last sigh DenLiner flew past and picked the three up.

'_Ugh...I just hope this doesn't happen again tomorrow at school...' _Twilight thought as DenLiner left the past.

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 2: The suave turtle, and a Generous Beauty**

* * *

Ryotaro was being dragged around school by Pinkie early in the morning. Ever since they told her about all this, she had a habit of coming over to their houses to pick both him and Twilight up.

"Pinkie...why do you always come pick us up again?" Ryotaro asked.

"Because this is an important quest," Pinkie replied before whispering to them just as a few people passed, "If we're going to be fighting baddies, we need to increase our group, IE find the other Element holders."

"Hai...I understand that...but I'm not an Element Holder, I'm a Singularity Point…" Ryotaro pointed out, "I wouldn't know what the other holders look like." he explained. "Plus I'm not very useful unless Momotaros is in control of me."

"It's fine. I have an idea how we can find them!" Pinkie beamed as she reached into Twilight's backpack and pulled out the container holding the other Elements of Harmony, "Think about it. This glowed around me while Twilight was dealing with emo girl. If we use this, we can find the others easily."

"...That's...not a bad plan actually," Twilight blinked a bit,

"Oh it is. You're really smart Pinkie." Ryotaro nodded.

"I know I am !*Squee*"

'_**Seriously! Who keeps squeaking that damn toy?!' **_Momotaros snapped inside Ryotaro's head.

"Mm…" Ryotaro held his head sometimes Momotaros was too loud for his mind to take. "Well, I guess now that we have a plan, we should try some possible candidates." he figured.

"Awesome!" Pinkie beamed as she pulled Ryotaro and Twilight into a hug, "When we get to school, we initiate Operation: Find the other Element users! ...Again, name needs work."

"Hai." Ryotaro agreed as Pinkie dragged them off again.

* * *

"Ohh...it's beautiful the way that girl plays.." Twilight awed as the group looked into a classroom, seeing a girl (who was a year or two older than them) playing a cello.

Said girl wore the same uniform, and her hair was long black and had neatly cut bangs, she also had a black rope belt tied around her waist. She moved the bow across the cello expertly as she played a very advanced and beautiful song.

"Sugoi…" Ryotaro said as he heard the song. "She's very good at that."

"Agreed…" Twilight nodded, "What do you think, Pi-"

"Zzz…." Pinkie snored as she laid her head against the door, a snot bubble coming in and out of her nose.

"Don't you sleep!" Twilight snapped loudly shaking Pinkie as Ryoutaro tried to stop her. But their arguing caused the girl to lose her focus for a second as she looked at them to see the strange sight of Ryotaro trying to stop Twilight from murdering Pinkie.

* * *

"Whoo! Now _that's _how music's played! Bravo, Vinyl!" Pinkie whooped as the three looked at another girl (who like the previous was a year or two older than the three).

She had dark skin with electric blue hair, her eyes were covered by black shades with purple lenses. The uniform she wore was different as her shirt was opened up, revealing her purple belly shirt underneath, and she had a pair of white gloves and a set of white headphones with a horn at the top for some odd reason. She was playing loud music from her turntable set up in the assembly room that was also used for school functions.

"How can she play music like this at this time of the day!?" Twilight asked, holding her ear, as she looked to the side, hoping to see Ryotaro agree with her, but she blinked as he was gone.

The next thing they knew, they heard the sound of a guitar solo as M-Ryotaro was now on the stage playing a red guitar, he also changed into a leather jacket with a flame pattern, jeans and black boots. M-Ryotaro ran his hand along the neck as he played along with the music.

"He can do that!?" they gawked.

"**Heh...Ore no Hissatsu waza...Rock version!" **M-Ryotaro whooped as he jammed on the guitar while Vinyl jammed along with him.

"Wow...Momo's good!" Pinkie cried out in awe, seeing this as the music kept playing.

"...You're right...it is good...kinda," Twilight admitted as the music ended.

"Aw man! That was sick!" Vinyl whooped as she looked at M-Ryotaro, "Dude, you got some sick skills with a guitar!"

"**Heh, of course. From start to the finish I'm always at the climax of the scene! Of course I got the skills to back it up."** he smirked as he strummed a riff. **"Now I run before I get forced to do boring stuff again! Call me when you want to rock!"** he shouted as he put the Guitar down before he jumped for a Window and climbed out. **"Later!"**

"Ugh…" Twilight groaned as she and Pinkie chased after him.

"...Well, that was cool," Vinyl admitted before she heard someone clearing their throat, making her turn to the doorway to see the raven black haired girl, "...Oh. Hey, Octavia."

"...Vinyl, I know you like your music, but would you mind keeping it down? I lost focus for a moment when I heard that guitar riff," the black haired girl stated.

"Oops...heh...sorry, Tavi. Kinda got too into it again," Vinyl chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

Later after that, Twilight and Pinkie were looking around for M-Ryotaro after he ran off. They hated how whenever Momotaros took over, he made Ryotaro both stronger and faster, and made it really hard to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Ugh….Can't believe we lost him," Twilight sighed before she noticed Pinkie staring at someone, making her turn to see a girl their age sitting on a nearby bench. She had messy blond hair and orange eyes that seemed a little bit off, she also had a grey jacket tied around her neck as well but her hands weren't inside the sleeves.

"...Hey Twilight, think maybe…" Pinkie paused before whispering to Twilight, "That girl, Derpy, is an Element of Harmony?"

Twilight held up the elements but no reaction like before. "No reaction from the gems." she explained.

"Aw~ That's too bad," Pinkie pouted as the two walked away, "I would've liked it if she was one. She really makes some tasty muffins."

"...?" Derpy tilted her head in slight confusion, not sure what was going on actually.

"...Ooh! Maybe we should try the indoor pool! There are these two girls that hang there, and they might be Element bearers!" Pinkie suggested as she grabbed Twilight and dragged her off.

* * *

"Any reaction?" Pinkie whispered to Twilight, hiding behind some bleachers as the two looked at a pair of girls sitting down at the edge of the school's pool.

The first girl was dressed in a yellow colored two piece with a blue-ish black and pink towel wrapped around her waist, the towel matching her hair that was the same blueish black with a pink highlight in it.

The second girl was dressed in a light turquoise and white stripes two piece and matching towel, she also had light turquoise hair that fell back to her shoulders.

The two were talking happily to one another, not noticing Pinkie and Twilight looking at them.

"Nope. No reaction…" Twilight replied to Pinkie who deflated some.

"Aw~...that's a shame.." Pinkie pouted.

"**Banzai!"** M-Ryotaro cheered as he did a cannonball into the pool. **"Yeah! Ah~... It's awesome to be free."** he smiled as his head popped out of the water.

"...Twilight, isn't that…?" Pinkie began before Twilight stomped over to M-Ryotaro just as he got out of the pool.

"**Oh, Mahou-onna,"** he greeted as he was dressed in a pair of fire printed swim trunks. **"I knew it wouldn't be long before you found me. ...Why're you...?"**

_***CLANG!***_

"**Night night…" **M-Ryotaro mumbled as he fell face first, changing back to regular Ryotaro as Momotaros appeared back at Denliner, a bump on his head.

"Ite…" Ryotaro complained as he stood back up his hair flattening back to normal as even his shorts changed to a plain white color. He then looked down before looking around, "Ano...why...am I at a pool...and shirtless?" he asked covering himself.

"Momotaros possesed you again," Twilight stated as she tossed him a towel.

"Oh...did he miss the jump or something? Because my head hurts..." he asked, rubbing the sore spot on his head., most of the times if it wasn't as Den-O, he let himself take a nap as Momotaros moved around with his body.

"...You could say that," Twilight replied before clearing her throat a bit, "N...now...please hurry up and get dressed. We...ahem, still have a search going on."

"Or you could walk around like that. Bet lots more girls would come to us that way." Pinkie joked.

"...Pinkie…" Twilight facepalmed as Ryotaro blushed heavily.

* * *

"Okay...let's see if there's a reaction with her…" Twilight whispered to Ryotaro, who was fully dress as they looked at a familiar pale pinkette (Fluttershy), who seemed to be busy looking at a blue bird as it pecked the tile covered floor on the school roof..

The girl crouched down to get a better look at the bird with a happy smile on her face, however the bird popped its head up and chirped as he looked in the direction of Ryotaro and Twilight, the girls blinked before the bird flew off and at the two, and crashed into Ryotaro's face, making him freak before he fell backward through the entrance to the roof and down the stairs.

"...O...oh my..." the pale pinkette blinked a bit as Twilight ran down the stairs to check on him, unaware of the pink Butterfly jewel giving off a faint glow for a second, "I...I hope he's alright."

Twilight held poor Ryotaro up as a bump formed on his head and his eyes swirled around. Twilight then turned up to look at the girl, but she had already disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Ryotaro, now sporting a slight bump on his head, followed Pinkie as she...cashed after a familiar rainbow colored tomboy (Rainbow Dash)...

"Hey girl! Wait for me!"

"Get away from me, you crazy girl!" the rainbowette snapped as she ran from Pinkie pie.

"I only want to see something!" Pinkie cried.

"Pinkie, please stop...it's getting hard...for...me..." Ryotaro panted as he was rather weak in his normal state, already losing track of the excitable pinkette as she ran a corner, "...M...mou...I...lost her…" he panted.

"...Heh...finally lost her," a voice spoke, making Ryotaro look up to see the rainbow haired girl Pinkie was chasing hanging upside down from a branch, her skirt lifted up to show a pair of black and light yellowish green bike shorts underneath, "...Why'd she call me anyway? I don't even know that girl…"

"Ah…" Ryotaro said noticing her, but then he blushed and turned away. "Ano...ano…" he mumbled meekly.

"Hmm?" the tomboyish girl blinked a bit as she looked down to see him looking away, "..The heck's your problem, buddy?"

"Uhm...your…" he tried to say, pointing up making the girl look up at her skirt as it was now flipped up due to gravity.

"...So? I like wearing my bike shorts underneath," the rainbowette shrugged as she spun off the branch and landed safely, "Why? Is that problem?"

"No!" he instantly said, waving his arms.

"...eh. Whatever," the tomboy shrugged as she ran up the wall surrounding the school and began to run on top of it.

"Eh…?" he blinked at this. "If she's not one of the Bearers of Harmony, then she must be something else…" he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Excuse me. Are you in the same class as a girl named Applejack? If so, do you know where we can find her?" Twilight asked as she and Ryotaro confronted a male student with short brown hair.

"She wasn't here today, and if she was, I don't think she'll talk to you...him well he's been able to talk to her before so wouldn't surprise me." he explained, pointing at Ryotaro for the last part. "Besides I don't know where she could be. She doesn't hang around with anybody."

"I see…" Twilight noted.

"It's a shame really," the student sighed as he walked away, "I would've really liked to date her."

"Men…" Twilight sighed.

"Eh?" Ryotaro asked in confusion before he noticed a faint orange light coming from one of the elements for a second, "...That...was odd."

"Hmm?" Twilight blinked a bit as she looked at him, "What was odd?"

"It looked like it was glowing for a second…" Ryotaro explained as he pointed to one of the gems. He pointed to the orange one shaped like an apple. "This one...or at least it looked like it did…"

"...I see…" Twilight noted, looking at the jewel.

* * *

Elsewhere, far away from the school, Applejack was standing in the middle of the woods. She was dressed in casual clothes of a short orange shirt over a white tank top, and a pair of jean shorts, she also had a red scarf around her neck and a yellow sash belt around her waist, she also had her stetson hat off as she looked at a tree. It was an apple tree with a black ribbon tied around it.

"...And that's why after all these years, they'll always be mah only friends.." the blond smiled sadly, but the smile faded as a small tear escaped her eye, the blond gripping the apple in her hand.

* * *

Back with Ryotaro and the girls, the two sat on a bench as the school day ended, the sun beginning to set. Twilight and Pinkie were left a little tired from all that searching, well mostly Twilight. Pinkie was happily eating cady to relax herself. Ryotaro himself had gone off to get them something to drink.

"Heh...we tried tons of people but nothing…" Twilight sighed, "...Maybe they aren't here in this school."

"...Maybe," Pinkie shrugged before a faint, purple/violet glow caught her and Twilight's attention, "Hmm?"

"A reaction?" Twilight blinked.

"Oh and look who's in front!" Pinkie said as she looked to the side to see the girl she informed Ryotaro and Twilight about on their first day. "It's Rarity!" she gleamed.

"...I can't believe it…" Twilight whispered as she looked at the diamond shaped jewel, which glowed brightly as Rarity walked by, "She's the Bearer of Generosity? I...It's not possible. She's the most popular girl in school."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Pinkie pouted.

"Because it's well known that popular girls are selfish, and are only interested in their appearances," Twilight explained with a slight frown, "How is it possible that _she _possesses the Spirit of Generosity?"

"That's only a petty harmful stereotype: I have a feeling she's a really good person," Pinkie scolded Twilight.

"A feeling?...Wait...You never talked to her?" Twilight blinked.

"Well, she's always with the board of students since she's the president. They never let anyone get close to her," Pinkie explained, "And thinking about it, it's kind of rare to see her alone without the board of students behind her," she realized before looking to see she was gone. "Wait. Now where did she go!?"

"She walked away because you were talking too much," Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh….I told you not to talk so much, Twi," Pinkie sweatdropped.

"You were the one talking too much!" Twilight shouted as a tick mark formed on her head.

Pinkie just huffed again in response.

* * *

Later on, the two were busy looking for Rarity, only to come up with nothing. It didn't help that Ryotaro had suddenly disappeared on them as the boy never came back to meet them.

"Now how will we find her Twilight?" Pinkie complained childishly as she and Twilight walked down the street.

"...I don't know..." Twilight sighed as she saw the sun beginning to set, "...it's getting late...maybe it's best if we talk to her tomorrow at sch-" she was soon interrupted as the Jewel of Generosity began to shine brightly, "Eh?"

"Hm...it's shining again...oh over there!" Pinkie pointed to a shelter. "There! It's the only building."

"...You think Rarity's in there?" Twilight asked as the two walked over to the shelter.

"Well it's better than nothing…" Pinkie shrugged. she then walked over to a window and peeked inside. She then saw Rarity inside wearing an apron as she seemed to be helping out with some of the cooking. "Oh, what do you know, she is in there," she said dragging Twilight to look for herself.

"I see...what is she doing here?" Twilight pondered.

"Don't know. Maybe we-" Pinke began before she noticed someone familiar inside the building as well, "...isn't that Ryotaro?!" she gasped as she saw Ryotaro walk in, helping with certain things. The boy also had an apron on as he moved in some dishes. However, it didn't take long for the boy to slip and fall to the ground yet again. "Yup that's our Ryo."

"Wh...Why's he…?"

"Hey Ryo, Rarity! Over here!" Pinkie called out to the two, startling Twilight a bit.

Rarity looked up from checking on Ryotaro she looked confused at seeing the two. "What?" she blinked.

"Eh? Twilight...Pinkie?" Ryotaro blinked as he sat up.

"Hmm? Do you..know them?" Rarity asked as she helped Ryotaro up.

"Hai...they are my friends." Ryotaro explained as he stood back up. "They go to our school." he added.

"Yep!" Pinkie nodded as she walked in with Twilight, "I'm Pinkie Pie, and that's Twilight Sparkle!"

"I see...but what are you two doing here?" Rarity asked before she gasped a bit, taking Twilight's hands and holding them, "Oh, I know! You're here to help me and dear Ryotaro, right?!"

"What?!" Twilight blinked in confusion.

"Well of course we do! We'll do whatever it takes." Pinkie smiled as she appeared behind Twilight. "What are your orders?" she joked.

"Oh! Thank you very much! How friendly of you two," Rarity smiled as she pulled out a pair of aprons, "Put these on, please. I will tell you what you two need to do. Ryotaro, can you be a dear and help out?"

"Hai," he smiled in compliance.

"Pinkie, what're you doing?" Twilight whispered to the excitable pinkette.

"Don't you think that helping her out would benefit us in learning more about her as a person?" Pinkie said. "Also it will teach you not every popular girl is like what you imagine." she added with a smirk.

"...Agreed, Pinkie," Twilight sighed in defeat, sometimes that was just easier.

And with that the four teens helped out serving meals to the people who came into the shelter mostly the homeless. Pinkie and Ryotaro did fairly well. Pinkie was even able to carry a third bowl of food on her forehead, Ryotaro surprisingly didn't slip while holding the bowls, but whenever he went back to the kitchen for more he always slipped on something. Twilight had some trouble at first as she had trouble balancing the two bowls at once. This made them realize just how much hard work it was, but it made them glad to help out really. Ryotaro already worked at his family's Cafe, so this was pretty normal to him, so he often helped Twilight from time to time. It was clear the people who came in also appreciated all the help they offered and sometimes shared an innocent laugh at Ryotaro's bad luck, but the boy just smiled it off with them.

But all the while, Twilight could not place why Rarity was here, and Ryotaro as well, but one mystery at a time. She was not shocked that maybe Rarity was different, but she was shocked she was this different. Now she could clearly see how Rarity could be the Bearer of the Element of Generosity.

* * *

"Thank you for coming," Rarity waved farewell as the people she and the others helped left.

"Thank you, Miss Rarity, for doing this for us," one of the people there smiled. He sat down next to Rarity as she took a break, Ryotaro was laying on a table while Pinkie and Twilight sat down.

"Not even in my own house have I served so many plates…" Twilight sighed.

"But it was fun, don't you think?" Pinkie smiled.

"...I admit, it was," Twilight smiled a bit in response.

"Rarity, you're very lucky to have friends like them to help," the man said as he saw the three sigh in relaxation.

"They're not my friends," Rarity replied before tapping her chin in thought, "Actually, this is the first time I've seen them, especially the latter two."

"Seriously?" he asked in shock, "And yet they, came to help. Don't you think those are the kind of people you'd like to be friends with?" he asked as he looked over to see Pinkie as she messed with Ryotaro.

"...Yes?" Rarity replied in a slight confused tone before smiling a bit, "Maybe you have a point. I'll talk to them so I can get to know them better," she smiled as she walked over to them, "Thank you all for helping us today. Can I sit next to you while we wait for a taxi to drive us home?"

"Of course," Twilight said as she pointed to the seat next to Ryotaro.

"Hey...now that we have a second, Ryo, how do you know Rarity?" Pinkie asked, getting his attention.

"Oh well I sort of met her earlier today when...hehe my other self was free," Ryotaro replied sheepishly as he weakly scratched the back of his head.

"...ugh...what did your...other self do?" Twilight sighed.

"He helped me when these two students tried to get….ahem, grabby with me," Rarity answered.

* * *

-Flashback-

"**Oi, you two,"** M-Ryotaro said as he walked up to two male students. **"What? You both so freaking weak you got to gang up on a girl?"** he mocked as he walked up to them till he was eye to eye with them.

"She refused to go on a date with us," one of the students frowned.

"Yea...so we decided to pay her back...with interest," the second added, a small, dark and slightly perverted smirk on his face.

"**Heh...I'm sorry I didn't hear that..." **M-Ryotaro smirked a bit, raising his arm before he punched it into his face sending him flying away. **"Ah, that was much more clear. You said I'm a little shit." **

"N...no! He said we were going to pay her back with interest!" the first student barked.

"**Oh?"** he asked as his eyes began to glow as the red aura increased around him making him appear almost demonic. **"**_**What was that? I think my hearing is going bad..."**_he asked distorting his own voice with Ryotaro's in the mix, **"Were you...intending on raping her? If so...well…" **he soon began to crack his knuckles, **"I just found my punching bag for today."**

"...Uh...I need an adult?"

"**I am an adult," **he smirked as he raised his fist before he punched it and hit the wall behind him leaving a deep imprint of his fist in it. **"So let me ask you again before I decide to beat you so bad, your own damn mother won't recognise you. What...did...your...friend say?"**

"...Uh….n…..nothing," the first student gulped, practically wetting himself by this point.

"**That's what I thought. Now...pick up your friend…" **M-Ryotaro began before roaring at the student, **"AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"** he said as an image of Momotaros could be seen from his red aura this time.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" the student screamed as he picked up his unconscious cohort and ran for dear life.

"**Hahaahahaha!"** M-Ryotaro laughed happily as all the red aura vanished from him. **"Freakin' pricks, nothing but talk. Not even good enough for me to push around this time."**

"Um...ahem. Excuse me," Rarity spoke up, catching M-Ryotaro's attention..

"**Heh? Can I help you?"** he asked, scratching his spiky hair.

"Yes. I just want to say…" Rarity paused as she blushed a little, "Thank you..for saving me from those two brutes."

"**I just don't like pricks like that is all...besides, if I saw something like that and did nothing then Ryotaro wouldn't let me out anymore."** he explained catching her interest.

"I see...um, if you can. Have this 'Ryotaro' meet me at the shelter located a few miles from the school," Rarity requested.

"**Ask him yourself. You're looking at his face."** M-Ryotaro replied.

"...I'm...quite afraid I don't follow," Rarity tilted her head slightly.

"**One body, two personalities."** he explained it was what he was told to say if he ever had to explain this to people. **"Ryotaro is the one normally in charge. It's what you people call it...Multiple pers...whatever," **he said not caring to finish. **"You get the point. I'm just a part of Ryotaro." **as if to emphasise his point, Momotaros exited Ryotaro, making his hair fall back down and leaving a confused Ryotaro standing there.

"Eh...where am I?" he blinked in confusion before he held his hand. "Ite ite ite…" he cried.

'_So..this must be how he normally is...' _Rarity thought as she walked up to Ryotaro, "Here. Let me look at that."

"Eh...okay." he nodded slightly, not sure what was going on before Rarity took the hand that was hurting, causing Ryotaro to blush a bit.

"Hmm...It looks a little swollen after your...ahem, other self punched that wall... Hold on," Rarity said as she knelt down to her bag and searched for something, "I know it's here somewhere...b-ah ha! Here it is," she smiled as she pulled out an ice pack and placed it on his hand, "Here you go. Just keep that on for a while and the swelling should go down, dear."

"Thank you…" Ryotaro said as he did so. "Ano...you go to my school, correct?" he asked, noticing her uniform.

"Oh why yes. I do," Rarity nodded in response, "I'm the student council president after all."

"Oh, I remember now. I'm sorry...I've had some things distracting me...what with my...other self," he chuckled sheepishly. "Uhm...if my other self did or said anything rude then I'm sorry. He's kind of like that…"

"Oh it's quite alright, darling," Rarity smiled, "In fact, he had came to my aid just in time before some...ahem, more brutish students tried to have their way with me."

"Oh…" Ryotaro said, "That's good...he is nice deep down," he smiled. "Everyone always tells me how rude he is, but sometimes he does things like this...maybe I misjudged this other part of myself…" he said Momotaros feeling like someone was demeaning him back on DenLiner.

"I see...oh. I almost forgot," Rarity said as she looked at Ryotaro, "Ryotaro dear, would you mind coming with me? I was about to head to the shelter, and was wondering if you'd like to give me a hand."

"Oh, of course," he smiled. "I'll try my best to help. I might be a little clumsy though." he chuckled, referring to his pension for bad luck.

"It's quite alright, dear," Rarity smiled.

-End flashback-

* * *

"Wow...who knew...other Ryo could be that nice." Twilight blinked.

"Aww~ He's just a big softie, ain't he?" Pinkie giggled a bit with a small smile

* * *

Momotaros felt a strange feeling that he was being put down once again.

"**...Bah...must've been hearing things,"** Momotaros scoffed as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

"By the way, Rarity...why aren't your friends from the student council with you?" Pinkie asked.

"They aren't really my friends," she admitted. "They're only my classmates. In fact, I've never had a real friend."

"I see...and why don't you consider them friends?" Twilight asked.

"I always help them. But when I ask for their help in return for example here at the Refuge, they always find excuses," she explained. "I suppose I only hang around them so I don't feel lonely."

"I see...speaking of this place, what're you doing here? This is the last place I thought I'd find you," Twilight admitted,making Rarity giggle a bit in response.

"And what did you think? That I'm a popular girl who's too selfish to have real feelings?"

"Yup that's exactly what she thought!" Pinkie said happily.

"Pinkie?!" Twilight complained.

"That's not nice Twilight…" Ryotaro added.

"Hahahaha!" Rarity giggled a bit at that, "I don't like admitting it, but I was like what you imagined me back when I was thirteen. I only cared about appearances and being the center of attention, and wasn't the least bit interested in helping others...but..." her smiled soon changed into a sad one, "One day...my mother was involved in a terrible accident," she said getting their attention, Ryotaro's most upon those words. "The Doctor said that she needed a blood transfusion as quickly as possible, but she has a rare blood type. My father put ads in the newspaper, radio, and even TV. But for hours, nobody came to the hospital." she said making the three feel a little sad, "But late at night, an old man came in. From his appearance, you could tell he'd been living on the streets. He said he had the blood type my mother needed. They quickly did the transfusion, and her life was saved." she smiled. "The generosity of the old man amazed me, especially considering nobody came the entire time we waited. So I just had to ask him why he did it. He didn't have anything to give and yet he gave his blood to help us. He told me this.."

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Little girl, why shouldn't I have done it? Your mother needed help, and I simply offered it." the old man explained as he put his hand on a younger Rarity's shoulder. "I don't have much, but she only needed some of my blood, and I gladly gave it to her. It doesn't matter if a person is poor or rich, or what skin colour they have, or if their occidental or oriental. We're all human beings." he smiled happily as if this were no big deal. "Never deny your help to those in need, always be generous little one." he said as he turned and made his way to leave. _

_-End flashback-_

* * *

"After that, he just left without another word. I never saw him again, nor did I learn his name. I never found out who this man was, or where he came from," Rarity explained. "But his words... they touched my heart, so I also decided to help those need it the most. Not only out of thankfulness out of his deed, his words also awoke something inside of me. A feeling I've never had before," she explained further, "Because of that, I work here as a volunteer every Wednesday, handing out food to the people living on the streets. on weekends, I work a boutique. The money I earn, I divide between buying food for the shelter, and fabrics for my own fashion designs," she finished, impressing the three. "But I feel like sometimes what I'm doing just isn't enough…" she admitted.

"...Rarity," Twilight spoke up, a small soft smile on her face, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Your generosity changed my mind. And for that…" she soon pulled out the Jewel of Generosity and held it towards Rarity, "This shall be yours."

"Are you giving me a gem?" she asked as she took it in her hand.

"I'm simply giving it back. It was yours all along," Twilight smiled.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Well, I can't properly explain it right now," Twilight replied, "How about we all meet up tomorrow at the river near the school? We can talk about it there," she suggested it.

"That is if you have the time, Rarity?" Ryotaro asked nicely.

"...Of course...but...I just met you all today. What makes you so sure I'll come?"

"Because I know all you've ever wanted were friends. Friends that you can trust, and I know because I felt that way once as well," Twilight admitted as she looked to Ryotaro and Pinkie who both smiled. "So I'll wait for you there."

"Me as well," Ryotaro smiled happily.

"Same here," Pinkie added with her own smile.

With that, the four made their ways outside for the Taxi that was going to pick them up...well... except for Ryotaro, who was going to go get his bike he parked across the street. Ryotaro crossed the street, but he suddenly stopped when he heard a car horn. The girls all looked up just in time as a car stopped inches in front of Ryotaro. Ryotaro, from the shock of nearly getting run over, fainted and fell to the ground, hitting his head.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight gasped as the girls went to check up on him.

"Is he alright, Twilight?" Pinkie asked, panic evident in her voice.

"He looks like he's fine...but he took a nasty fall. Maybe we should call him an ambulance?" Rarity asked.

"Good idea," Twilight nodded as she began to search her bag for her phone before pulling it out, "Found it~! Darn. It's almost dead."

"I think I lost mine." Pinkie said, not having hers on her.

"Hold on. I believe I have mine," Rarity spoke as she began searching her bag before she found it, "Here it is." she then quickly entered the emergency number.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to get there.

"Ah, you're lucky your friend just hit his head with that fall...given it's Ryotaro, we were expecting worse," the paramedic said as Ryotaro was being put into the ambulance.

"You know Ryotaro?" Rarity asked.

"Poor kid often ends up with us once a month with his luck," he explained. "Last time was when he actually got struck by lightning."

"Wait, what!?" the girls gawked.

"I'm not joking. We were lucky he was still alive when we found him."

"Poor Ryo," Pinkie said as Ryotaro was sleeping in the back of the ambulance.

"Agreed. I hope the poor dear comes out okay," Rarity added.

"Well we'll be taking the kid off. You can come see him tomorrow after we tell his sister. Have a good night girls." the paramedic said as he got in before the ambulance drove off. Inside Ryotaro's eye opened slightly as a blue glow formed in it.

* * *

The next morning at Twilight's house, the morning peace was slightly disrupted by knocking at the door.

"Spike, can you see who it is?" Twilight asked from the bathroom. the young boy woke up stretching his arms out with a loud yawn.

"Okay, okay. I'll check who it is," Spike grumbled as he grabbed a pair of slippers and his toothbrush as he walked out of his room. He then walked over to the door. "Ugh...Who can it be at this hour?" he complained vocally as he opened the door, "Ye-?!"

"Good morning. Is this where Twilight lives?" a certain purple haired beauty asked.

Rarity was dressed in a white halter blouse with a blue pendant connecting the strap around the back of her neck and revealing the black sleeveless top under her blouse, she also wore a pair of jeans and boots as well. Spike developed a blush to his cheeks and a goofy lovestruck look as he stared at Rarity.

"Angels do exist," he awed dumbly.

"W...what?" Rarity blinked as Spike was not the least bit discrete about this.

"Spike, who is it?" Twilight asked once more as she poked her head out of the bathroom; her eyes then widened in surprise at who she saw, "Rarity?"

"I'm sorry for visiting you so early, but I couldn't sleep last night. I was much too worried about Ryotaro," she admitted, "Also, the gem you gave me won't stop shining. I just don't know what is happening."

"Don't worry about it. Since you're already here, we can go check on Ryotaro together. Just give me a second to change." Twilight said, she then looked down at Spike, "Spike, go get dressed and then get Rarity something to drink."

"I'm in heaven…" he mumbled dumbly.

"Stop dreaming and get changed out of your dragon slippers already," Twilight sweatdropped.

* * *

Later, Spike (now dressed in a light and dark blue hooded shirt and dark grey pants) was frantically working around the kitchen as he looked for some of the better silverware. He then grabbed the pot of coffee before he poured it into a cup.

'_I'll make her the best coffee ever,'_ Spike said in his mind as he put the coffee in a tray he then put a small vase on it before he grabbed a rose and put it in the vase and a couple of small cookies on the tray as well. _'Heh I knew that last touch would be great,'_ he said as he fixed the rose before he lifted the tray. He then carried it into the living room, Rarity sitting on the couch patiently, a blush forming on Spike's face, "R...Rarity..."

"Thank you very much," Rarity smiled as she took the cup of coffee. She then happily sipped the coffee with a smile on her face.

'_She's so beautiful...those eyes. That hair...that body..I think I'm in love...' _Spike thought as he looked at Rarity, who soon opened her eye to look at him, _'...P-please stop looking at me like that.'_

"Spike?"

"What can I do for you…?" he asked quickly.

"Have we met before? I have the strangest feeling I recognize you from somewhere," she said as she lowered her cup of coffee to look at Spike.

"I...I really don't think so. I think I'd remember meeting someone as beautiful as you are…" he replied before shooting his hands up to his mouth as his whole face went red, "I said it out loud…"

"You did," Rarity nodded with a small giggle, "Thank you, cutie."

"Rarity, I'm ready to go," Twilight smiled as she walked out, dressed in a magenta shirt with a purple skirt. She also had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and she carried her backpack on her shoulders. "Good thing we're allowed to dress casually for school these next few days."

"Yes it is," Rarity agreed, "Finally, the school directorate is deciding to consider dropping that ghastly designed uniforms and let us dress in what clothes we see fit. I mean, they're only testing it for the next three months, and only Thursdays and Fridays, but it's a start."

"Yeah. I get the feeling for some, like Ryotaro's other side. It's a rule they don't care for to begin with," Twilight joked as Momotaros sneezed back on Denliner. "Oh right. Spike, don't forget to wake up mom and dad!" she reminded. "We're going off to check on Ryotaro," she waved as she and Rarity left.

"Your brother seems very nice; a true gentleman, even," Rarity smiled as she held the rose Spike gave her, "You two seem to have close to nothing in common."

"That might be because Spike's not my biological brother." Twilight explained.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have an older sister, and an older brother. But when I was four years old, my parents wanted another child. But my mother didn't want to go through the pregnancy again, so they decided to adopt instead," she explained with a smile as she looked back on the memory. "We all went together to the orphanage. My mother told my older sister to pick, but she passed the decision on to me. I don't know if it was the color of the cradle, or his face. But when I saw him, I had no doubt he was our new little brother. It was almost as if I had known him all along."

"And does he know he's adopted?" Rarity asked, a question she really wondered about in many cases some adopted children didn't know they were adopted.

"Of course. My parents told him when he was eight," Twilight nodded with a small smile, "I love him very much, even though I don't always show it," she then realized what she said. "Ahm...never tell Spike I said that. Promise?" she asked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. I have a little sister and we always fight. But deep inside, we both love each other very much," Rarity smiled as the two girls left the building.

"It's the elder's job to annoy younger siblings," Twilight giggled a bit, unaware Spike was secretly following them.

* * *

Twilight and Rarity made their way across town to the hospital Ryotaro had been admitted to. Twilight asked for his room, which the nurse at the directory told her. As the two made their way down the hall, Twilight noticed a woman as she walked down the hall. It was Ryotaro's elder sister, Airi.

"Airi," Twilight spoke, seeing her.

"Twilight-chan?" Airi blinked, spotting Twilight. "Oh, did you come to check on Ryo-Kun?"

"I did," Twilight nodded in response.

"That's so kind of you. I'm glad Ryo-kun has such a wonderful friend." she noted sweetly. It was times like this Twilight could see just why Airi was so popular with men. "Well, Ryo-Kun seems to have woken up and should be released later today, so I'll be going home to get things ready for his return. I'll trust him in your hands till then," she smiled as she left.

"R...right…" Twilight nodded as she and Rarity resumed walking down the hallway.

"Twilight, who exactly was that women?" Rarity couldn't help but asked.

"Oh that's Airi. She's Ryotaro's older sister," Twilight explained.

"Really? I must admit she is quite beautiful. It caught me off guard," she admitted. "But I can see how she's related to Ryotaro; both of them are almost saint like."

"Hehehe...I suppose you're right. Both of them are really nice people aren't they," Twilight smiled.

"Indeed they are," Rarity nodded before she noticed something, '...that's odd. There are some nurses gathering around Ryotaro's room."

"Hm?...Oh no. I hope something didn't happen!" Twilight freaked. Given his luck, who knows what could have happened to the guy. The two rushed in and managed to make their way past the nurses to the inside of the room.

"**Now now...no need to rush my dear,"** a calm and suave voice said from the room. **"There's plenty of time for me to talk to all of you,"** the voice was coming...from Ryotaro!?

Ryotaro was sitting up in his bed dressed in a hospital gown, but with a coat over his shoulders, his hair looked much more well groomed combed over to one side as a bright blue streak formed in it. He also wore a pair of glasses as his eyes seemed to now be a brilliant blue as well.

"R...Ryotaro?" Twilight and Rarity gasped a bit, catching 'Ryotaro's' attention.

"**Oh, I'm so sorry how rude of me,"** he said looking at them as he tossed some of his bangs to the side. **"How could I forget to pay attention to the two newest flowers to appear before me? How can I dare call myself a gentleman?"**

"...Twilight, is this another one of Ryotaro's...other selves?" Rarity whispered to Twilight.

"I don't think so. He only had one before." Twilight explained. This made no sense, there was just one Ryotaro and then Momotaros. So then who was this new Ryotaro?

"**Is there a problem?"** Ryotaro asked as he got up and stood out of the bed. he then walked over to Twilight. **"Hm...you seem worried. You must relax...it's unfitting of your wonderful looks to be so worried my dear,"** he said with a smile as he caressed her face. **"Please...for me, do relax, I'm perfectly fine." **

"...u...uh…" Twilight stammered, a blush forming on her face as 'Ryotaro' turned his gaze towards Rarity next.

"**Ah now I really feel awful, for me to also forget such a radiant gem such as you,"** he told her as he walked up and placed his hand on her shoulder. **"I can tell that you have worried for my well being. Your eyes tell me all. I'm sorry to have worried you, truly I must make up for it. So please tell me any wish that I may grant you and I shall," **he offered to her with a small smile.

"...Um...w...well…" Rarity stammered a bit, messing with a lock of her hair a bit as she blushed a little.

"**Then if there is no wish of yours I can grant perhaps there is a wish you may grant for me?"** 'Ryotaro' asked as he cupped her chin. **"But there is only one thing I could ever ask of one as wonderfully beautiful as you,"**

"...Wh...what is that, d...darling?" Rarity managed to ask, her blush increasing a bit more.

"**Love…"** he smiled to her.

"...Um…"

'_**...*mumbles a bit* H..huh? What's going on?' **_Momotaros snorted a bit as he woke up, _**'...What the...oi! Who're you?!'**_

'_**Chotto matte, Sempai...allow me to have some fun. I have many more lines to cast, many more hooks to use, and many more lovely women to reel in.'**_the new voice of Ryotaro spoke to Momotaros as his eyes flashed blue blocking him out.

'_**Like hell! Now get out of..o-oi! What's going on?! Why can't I get inside Ryotaro?!'**_

"**Hm...now where was I?"** 'Ryotaro' asked Rarity as he regained his focus. **"Ah yes I do believe I was having a lovely discussion with a lovely flower,"** he said as he snapped his fingers and made a rose appears from his sleeve. **"Pity this is the rose the most wonderful of the earths flowers...and yet it pales in comparison to your own beauty." **he said as he gave it to her.

"Wh...why thank you…" Rarity blushed heavily before Twilight, who managed to regain her focus, quickly dragged her out into the hallway.

"Okay...that's not our Ryotaro…" Twilight stated as 'Ryotaro' just went back to flirting with the nurses.

"Wh...what do you mean?" Rarity asked, trying to calm down as the blush faded, "Isn't that another of Ryotaro's other personalities?"

"That can't be. He only has one…" Twilight replied before tapping her chin a bit, "But this...this Ryotaro I've never met this one before, the normal Ryotaro is sweet and clumsy, then his other half is crude and violent. This one…" she trailed, off not sure how to explain.

"Is someone suave and calm, using his words to get inside someone's head...so to speak?"

"Very much so…" Twilight nodded as she turned to see the nurses, now feeding 'Ryotaro'. "Maybe the fall made...made this happen?" she figured. At this point, this really could be an alternate personality.

"Possibly," Rarity noted, "But...How can we switch him back to dear sweet Ryotaro?"

"Well unless they chose to go back to...sleep themselves, we changed him back by...well I'm not proud to say it, but we knocked him on the head to get our Ryotaro back when that brash self of his is on the loose," Twilight explained meekly.

"Oh...I see…Well there has to be something without harming him."

"...Maybe…" Twilight pondered as she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed someone, "Hello, Pinkie? I need you to head to the hospital...Ryotaro's fine, but another..personality came up."

-_YES~! I get to help~!-_ Pinkie's voice said happily. -_Okay I'll be there as fast as I can Twilight try not and let Ryo get away or something.-_

"I'll try...as long as he doesn't try anything," Twilight replied as she hung up, "Okay...Pinkie should be here in half an…"

"Hi, Twilight!"

"Kya!" Twilight yelped as she and Rarity jumped back in surprise, seeing Pinkie dressed in a nurse outfit while hanging from an air vent.

"Pinkie...where did you come from?"

"Hm...well that's a long story...see I was really really really really really really really REALLY worried about Ryo." she explained as she jumped down. "So I did what any crazy best friend would. I snuck in, stole a nurse uniform, and have been waiting for my chance to help." she explained as if it where the most simple and normal thing ever.

Rarity stared at the excitable pinkette in a mix of confusion and being weirded out a bit, "...R...right. Of course…"

"Anyway," Twilight began, shaking her head. "Pinkie, Ryotaro might have a new...personality..." she said, pointing into the room as another Nurse was feeding 'Ryotaro' fruit, which he happily ate. "Think you could switch them out or something? and peacefully!" she emphasised.

"Hmm…Alright," Pinkie nodded as she gained a serious expression, cracking her neck, fingers, and strangely, her hair, "Leave it to me."

"Be careful, Pinkie. This new one is a bit of a...charmer," Twilight warned with Rarity nodding in agreement.

"No worries. I can handle it," she smiled as she opened the door. "Okay, you all are dismissed," she said to the nurses. "Come on, get. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here." she said shoving them all out.

"**Hmm...now that's a shame," **'Ryotaro' pouted a bit. **"But...this new development is interesting. And what a striking beauty as well,"** he said to Pinkie. **"Hm...My you are a rare one, aren't you? I can tell you're such a free spirit."**

"Thank you," Pinkie smiled, "I like to make people laugh and such...plus I feel like I'm always on a sugar high, so yea...I guess I am a free spirit."

"**Naruhodo...well I can not possibly convince you to give to me your heart. One such as you is free for all the world. But if just for a moment, I'd love to be the one you only focused on making laugh, for you to share that feeling of excitement with. Omae boku ni tusraretemiru?"**

"Mmm…no thank you. Because if you're stringing me along, then how can I know if you're telling the truth?" Pinkie asked, causing 'Ryotaro' to tense a bit for a moment.

"**Hm...well I suppose my words will not work for me here, will they?"** he sighed as he brushed his hair to the side. **"But...you can not blame me, one lie is a million times more interesting than a thousand truths. But I would not like to string you along if you are not willing, then I shall find myself someone willing to fall for my line."** he said as he stood up and changed into Ryotaro's cloths, **"Good day, milady."**

"...Okay...Oh! And say hi to MOMO for me!"

'_**...M...MOMO?!' **_Momotaros snarled as 'Ryotaro' had trouble keeping control of his body.

"**Tsk...Sempai now is my time…"** he complained, holding his head as his eyes flashed forcing the feeling down again. **"Not sure if I can do that again...this lady will be trouble for my nighttime plans."**

"Okay...that didn't' work…" Pinkie muttered before an idea popped into her head, "...Oh well. Guess I won't tell MOMO about the PUDDING I've been saving up for tonight!"

'_**P...PUDDING!?'**_

"**Kono onna…"** 'Ryotaro' said as he stood up. **"Alright I've lost...I'll let your beloved boy go. Just please may I ask one thing?" **

"Sure...what is it?"

"**Well it's simple. I am a new friend, am I not? I am bound to this boy? Does that not mean I am in need of a welcoming party?"**

"...p...p...party?"

'_Oh no...' _Twilight mentally panicked as she and Rarity watched.

"**Indeed, a party to welcome me to our little gang. I'd be happy to come if you let me invite some friends of my own. And if you saved me a dance."** he offered.

"...Worry not! I, Pinkie Pie, will give you THE biggest welcome party ever!" Pinkie declared as she ran out, "Later Twilight, Rarity!"

"What…?" Rarity blinked as 'Ryotaro' walked out, dressed in a brown jacket over a black shirt and dark jeans he also had a scarf around his neck that was overlapping blue, seafoam green and white.

"**Behind every word is a thousand hooks."** he smirked as he began strutting down the hall. **"Well I have business to attend too. I will see you later, my lovely ladies."** he said blowing them a kiss as he made his escape.

"...I...I...what just happened?!" Twilight exclaimed in shock and confusion. Whoever this Imagin was, he was really good at 'stringing' people along.

Ryotaro made his way out of the hospital as he pulled a wallet he got from one of the doctors out.

"**Hm...surely these people can't be too smitten with me? But this boy does have a nice face,"** he said, looking into a window while fixing his hair. **"Hmm yes this one will help me quite a bit, I dare say I'll never let this one go."**

'_**Look buddy! Bad enough Ryotaro's possessed by you, but if I'm not out, those girls will have to face that Discord thing the Mahou onna's sister warned us, and not you, about!'**_

"**Hm...such things do not concern me. The only life that concerns me is my own,"** Ryotaro spoke as he walked down the street.

'_**Ugh! You have an ego bigger than that emo onna, Luna!'**_

"**Hmm?" **'Ryotaro' stopped at that, **"Luna? Hm she sounds like quite the wondrous catch. But no matter."**

'_**Tch...if you think you can get her...good luck. Look into Ryotaro's memories and see for yourself what she's capable of.'**_

"**Hm...what a lovely figure and face,"** he spoke, doing just that. **"Ah such a serious expression on such a cute girl. It's love at first sight,"** he smiled. He then stopped when he noticed something. **"You know Boy, you can catch bigger prey using a more direct method,"** he spoke to behind a tree a tuft of green hair from behind.

"...H..how did you know I was behind there?" Spike asked as he moved from his hiding spot.

"**Hm...even the smallest fish is easy to find in the ocean if you know how to look,"** he explained walking up to him. **"Omae wa...Spike, correct?"** he asked him.

"Uh...y-yeah," Spike nodded in response.

"**Hm...what an honest child, coming all this way just to chase a wonderful flower."** he said having read why he was here. **"It's love isn't it?"**

"...I...I have no idea what you're talking about," Spike denied, blushing a bit as he knew he was talking about Rarity.

"**Come now Boy. You'll never get her to see you as the man you are if you continue to act like a child too afraid to cast his line."** he explained. **"But I can imagine for such an innocent child talking to a woman for the first time is difficult is it not? Now don't lie to a liar boy."**

"...a...alright...I...I was trailing behind Twilight and Rarity so I can possibly find out where the latter lives. H...happy?"

"**No, but are you?"** he countered. **"Would this make you happy to just follow her around as a love sick puppy, don't you want her to return your feelings? It's pointless if you are not making yourself happy. But you are young, I do not expect you to know the ways of love." **

"...Then teach me."

"**Hmm?"**

"Please teach me the ways of love!"

"**Oh you are an interesting boy. This is why Ryotaro likes you. Very well I shall show you the ways of the words, remember that a single lie is more interesting than a thousand truths. But it is not the amount it is how it's done, do not overextend your line. Move slow and steady,"** he explained as he wrapped his arm around Spike's shoulder.

"R...right," Spike nodded.

"**Hm...but it is much better to show...Come. Let me show you the ways of the word. It is mightier than any flimsy sword,"** he said as he began walking. **"So tell me boy, before we go on are they any secrets of your sister I can use? I have a feeling she will try and stop us on our mission."**

"N...not that I know of…" Spike answered, "...Except she likes to be on the dot and hates being tardy…" he then shuddered a bit, "She...gets a bit scary when she finds out she's tardy on something."

"**Hm Soka…"** 'Ryotaro' noted as the two walked past the hospital exit as Twilight and Rarity made it outside. **"Now the key to being able to snag the heart of the woman you love is confidence, never falter show her your determination through your words, if you're a brute who speaks with only action, you will end up hurting others and yourself."**

"I...I see…" Spike noted as he followed 'Ryotaro'.

"**Remember these tips boy, and I promise with me as your master you shall become a real heart throb," **'Ryotaro' said as he patted his head.

"I...I will, sensei," Spike nodded.

"There you are!"

"**Hmm?" **'Ryotaro blinked as he and Spike looked over to see Twilight and rarity running up to them. **"Oh so you followed me, I must say I'm impressed at your devotion to this boy," **he smiled as his eyes flashed again. **"Wait could it be your feelings extend beyond simple care, could it be…?"** he teased the girls.

"No. it's not," Twilight frowned before she noticed Spike, "...Spike?"

"...uh...I can explain, Twilight."

"**There is no need Boy,"** 'Ryotaro' said as he patted his shoulder. **"There is nothing going on here Twilight, I am merely talking to the boy and giving him a few lessons in the field of love. Lord knows he could never ask his own sister about these things?" **

"..." Twilight merely frowned at him as she moved Spike away from him, "You're not corrupting my brother with your lies."

"**Oh? I see, well I was merely accepting his request, I did not force him into becoming my student, he wanted help with his budding feelings of love. But I have no right to fight with you on this," **he waved his hands. **"I'm sorry Spike I have no right to go against your sisters rules."**

"Aw~" Spike pouted before frowning a bit at his sister, "Thanks alot, Twilight."

"Wha...how am I the bad guy here?!" she complained.

"**Well I'm not touching on that one,"** 'Ryotaro' said as he turned to leave. **"Well since you already know how I work I guess I should go find some fun elsewhere, I have many more lovely ladies to string along and this body is just the one for it."**

'_**LIKE HELL IT IS!' **_Momotaros snapped before with all his might, finally forced the intruder out of Ryotaro.

"**Ore Sanjou!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as his hair spiked back, he then cracked his neck. **"Teme...breaking into someones place like that?"**

'_**I assure you I believed it was empty at first.'**_

"**Whatever...now come out here so I can kick your ass!"**

'_**My such a vulgar mouth it ruins the looks of this body. It really is better with me in control,'**_ with that a blue aura forced it's way back into Ryotaro.

Ryotaro's eyes began to flash between red and blue as two matching auras formed over him as if fighting.

"_Yamero!"_ Ryotaro's own voice shouted from inside as he shot his arms out as two piles of sand fell to the ground. Ryotaro's hair and eyes returned to normal before he fell to his knees.

"**Ah! I got him out!"** Momotaros sand figure pointed to another pile of sand that reformed into an Imagin his body had a hexagon pattern to it and his mouth was almost beak like. He seemed to look like a turtle.

"**Hmph...the boy has a slightly stronger fortitude than I expected." **

"...T...Twilight...wh...what on earth are those things?" Rarity asked nervously.

"I...Ima...gin…" Ryotaro spoke up as he looked really exhausted.

"Wait he has two now?" Spike asked seeing this. "Does this mean I was talking to the turtle looking' one?"

"Uh...would you believe that these two here are what makes Ryotaro's other personalities?" Twilight asked hoping that would be enough.

"...n..normally I'd deny it, darling. But...at the moment...I don't know what's real and what isn't right now," Rarity replied.

"Gomen…" Ryotaro said as he stood back up. "I didn't think most would believe me about Momotaros, so I figured I should tell people a story they might believe." he explained. "I'm really sorry I lied…"

"..I..it's alright, dear," Rarity replied, the purple haired beauty still a bit freaked about seeing two sand creatures before her.

"Well I guess explaining what an Imagin is can be simple. They are creatures from...from the future come back in time to destroy it," Twilight explained. "No matter how many times I say that it still sounds like something awful."

"It does sound awful," Rarity spoke, "I mean...Wh..why on earth would they do something so...so...so awful?"

"**I don't know,"** Momotaros complained.

"**Hah neither do I only the ones loyal to the job remember why, I didn't care as well, I just wanted a body to have some fun with,"** the Turtle one explained. **"I picked this boy because I saw him around two girls so I figured he would be a good fit." **

"**Tch…**" Momotaros scoffed at that.

"Well first...what do we do about this new guy?" Twilight asked Ryotaro.

"I don't know Celeste-san never said I could have another Imagin contracted to me," Ryotaro said. "Demo...I guess we need to name him," he figured.

Twilight nodded in agreement as she looked at the Turtle themed Imagin. "Well he looks like a turtle...and knowing you...he must be based on the story of Urashimataro." she said, she knew Ryotaro had a fondness for classic japanese tales as evident by Momotaros being based on the tale of Momotaro the Peach Boy.

"**Urashimataro?"**

"**HA! Your Urataros!" **Momotaros laughed as he pointed at the newly named Urataros.

"...It does seem a bit fitting," Rarity admitted

"**Chotto surely this is a joke."**

"**Ha, never underestimate Ryotaro's lack of sense!"**Momotaros stated almost proudly. **"This kid is as unimaginative as they come!"**

At that Ryotaro sat down with a depressed aura over his head.

"...that wasn't very nice," Rarity frowned as Twilight comforted Ryotaro.

"Okay, so now Ryotaro has two of these Imagin...things. doesn't that means he gets two wishes now?" Spike asked.

"No, you never ask these guys or a wish," Twilight said suddenly. "They twist your wish around into something mean and evil; and it's just so they can use you as a point to time travel with." she explained seriously as she gave Spike a stern look. "So no wishes."

"Y…yes ma'am," he mumbled weekly.

"...As much as it sounds tempting, I am not going to make a wish if it causes that," Rarity spoke with a huff.

"Thats very good Rarity," Ryotaro smiled before he stumbled to get up. "I suddenly feel very exhausted…" he said as his breathing became heavy again.

"Most likely from these two fighting," Twilight guessed as she pointed to Momotaros and Urataros.

"**It was this Kame-yaro's fault, if he didn't interfere and steal my host none of this would have happened."**

"**Hmph I swear I thought it was empty besides would it be so bad if I were to use his body, I bet with my skills he could find himself a taste of love, rather than the pain from a brute using him as a fighting suit."**

"**This guy is pissing me off!"**

"**Ma ma…" **Urataros waved him off, **"...Well, since Ryotaro's body is currently occupied…"**

"**...Oh no. Don't you dare. Don't you fu-" **Momotaros began before Urataros turned into a sphere of light and ducked around Twilight before entering Ryotaro again.

With that Ryotaro's hair swept to the side before his eyes turned blue and a pair of glasses appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh no..." Twilight facepalmed.

"**Omae...boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** he asked as he fixed his glasses. He then jumped to the side as Momotaros flew at him, letting the sphere of light go past him and enter...Twilight?!

"Oh my…" Rarity gasped a bit as she and Spike looked at Twilight...or rather..M-Twilight. Her hair now spiked back like before, but the magenta streak became red. Her outfit changed a bit as well, her shirt was now a black halter top that cut off around her stomach and her skirt was now black with a fire pattern and shorter as well.

"**...Wh...WHAT THE HELL?!" **M-Twilight exclaimed.

"**Hahaha...look at you Sempai,"** U-Ryotaro smirked.

"**Shut up, Kame-yaro! This is your fault!" **M-Twilight barked, shaking her fist at him, **"Ugh...now I feel like reading a history book or something!"**

"**Ah that is why one should stick to weak willed types, at least I'm in full control here. Chiao~"** he smiled as he turned to leave. **"Next time I'll be sure to string you along miss Rarity, till then Ryotaro and I have much to experience." **

"**GRRR!" **M-Twilight growled as U-Ryotaro walked away, **"Oh no you don't!"**

"**Oh yes I do, this body has much youth to experience,"** he smirked as he jumped and to their shock U-Ryotaro landed on a light pole. **"See you again my lovely little diamond."** he smirked blowing a kiss to Rarity before he jumped off the light pole and began to run for it.

"**After him!" **M-Twilight shouted as she chased after him.

"O...of course!" Rarity nodded as she followed Twilight, leaving a grumbling Spike. At first glance it could be for merely being forgotten again, but deep down the boy felt something tugging at his heart.

Truth be told some part of him felt...jealous of Urataros, but mostly because of how he could talk to Rarity and get that level of a reaction. Some part of him felt maybe this was a shallow reason but he still felt it. As Spike shook these thoughts out of his head he failed to notice a small ball of light following him.

"...Stupid turtle...I wish Rarity would notice me.." Spike mumbled as he made his way to leave. As he did the light flew into his back making him stop as sand began to fall around him. "Wha…?" he blinked as the sand began to reform in front of him, it rose into a figure whose body seemed to be themed after a crab with a horn on the side of his temple.

"**If that is what you wish...please...allow me to help you with that," **the Imagin spoke as he looked at Spike. **"If this is what you want most then tell me and I shall make it happen,"** he said bowing his head. Spike looked at the Imagin, he remembered what Twilight and Ryotaro warned him about. But it was strange as if something was telling him to take this offer up. For a second his eyes flashed as he gave into the temptation of the wish. He nodded his head as the Imagin's full body formed. He was tall standing over Spike with crustacean armor and what looked to be pieces of seaweed as tassels on his body. **"Very well, I shall make your wish come true," **he said as he walked away, he then jumped into the sky and disappearing from Spike's field of vision.

* * *

"**Okay. Where did that Kame-Playboy go off to?"** M-Twilight asked as she looked around.

"...I think that trail is obvious," Rarity spoke, pointing to a trail of fainted women, a blissful smile on their faces.

"**I just hate this guy more and more…"** M-Twilight complained.

"_Momotaros, please get out of my body...this is really awkward." _Twilight begged.

"**Shut up! I need a body to get around and like it or not I'm stuck in you till we get Ryotaro back," **M-Twilight complained. **"And where the hell is that annoying Mizu-Onna!?"**

"Somebody mention me?"

"**KYAA!" **M-Twilight screamed as she jumped back from a tree, Pinkie hanging upside down from it. **"Where the hell did you come from?!"**

"That;s the second time I've been asked that same question," she pondered as she flipped out of the tree, "So...is that you, Momo? Or did Twilight get a haircut and wanted to be a punk girl instead?"

"**Gah you're annoying,"** M-Twilight complained. **"But enough of that, we need you to help stop that Kame-Yaro before he does something crazy." **

"Kame?" Pinkie blinked, "...Oh! You mean that new guy that's possessing Ryotaro, right?!"

"**No. I mean the owner of the pharmacy! Of course I'm talking about him!"**

"Alright alright. Man there's almost no difference in how bossy she is," Pinkie complained. "But enough of that."

"Indeed," Rarity nodded, "Pinkie, did you see where Urataros went with Ryotaro's body?"

"...Aw~ you got to name him too~? No fair," Pinkie pouted, "I would've called him Mr. Turtle."

"**Shut up and help find him!" **M-Twilight complained shaking Pinkie. **"All we got is a trail of women he made pass out, and I'm almost afraid to find out how he did it. Why am I talking like this...Gah this woman is affecting my mind!" **

'_I can hear you you know,' _Twilight frowned.

"Right. Find Ryo and, the named not by me Urataros...I can't think of a fun name out of Urataros…" Pinkie pondered.

"Just help us search for him already!"

"Alright alright...hmm...if I were him..where would I...Oh! I know! To the park!"

"The park?"

"Well he likes flirting so maybe he'll be there doing just that taking men's girlfriends away and all that," Pinkie explained simply.

"...It's worth a shot," Rarity shrugged a bit.

"**Then to the park!" **M-Twilight shouted dragging them off.

"...This is a bit ironic," Pinkie admitted.

* * *

U-Ryotaro was strolling down the park happily as he waved and flirted with several girls as he passed them by.

"_Ano...Urataros. why do you lie so much?"_

"**Hm? Oh, well one lie is more interesting than a thousand truths, the truth can cause unneeded pain to peoples hearts. A lie can save a person, it can make them happy. So a Lie is much more interesting."**he explained. **"Don't you think it's better to give one small lie then to tell the truth even if no one will believe it, or if it will harm people?"**

"_Maybe you're right...but I think that telling a lie and lying to yourself are two different things."_ Ryotaro explained, _"I think that even if you lie the pain of telling the truth will not be as bad then as having a lie be revealed. Maybe...maybe you're just running away from the truth?"_

"**Hmm? I have no idea what you mean..." **Urataros denied before he heard something, **"...Do you hear screaming?"**

"_Eh?"_ Ryotaro asked he could only see what his own eyes did.

"**It sounds rather angry too…" **Urataros noted before he was tackled by M-Twilight from behind, **"?!"**

"Got him!" Pinkie cheered as she saw this. "Excellent Take down."

"**Chotto...ah no...wait...!"** U-Ryotaro cried as he was now tied to a pillar. **"Why do I feel violated?"**

"_That's how I always feel after my body is possessed." _Ryotaro commented.

"**Finally! Now...get this Kame out of Ryotaro, Mahou-onna!" **M-Twilight snapped as she changed back to regular Twilight as soon as Momotaros left her body.

"How does Ryotaro put up with this…?" Twilight asked as her cloths also reverted to normal. "Never...never doing that again."

"**Yeah yeah, it was no picnic for me to. Your thoughts… scare me." **Momotaros complained, **"Seriously, that face you made when you had a tardy book scared me!"**

"Y...yeah.." Twilight sighed as she looked at U-Ryotaro, her hand glowing with magic, "...I apologize in advance for this."

"**Hmm?"**

*SMACK!*

With that, she slapped U-Ryotaro knocking the glasses and Urataros right out of him leaving a dizzy looking Ryotaro.

"Ow…" he complained. "Could we please try and find a more peaceful method to get them out...please?"

"Sorry, Ryotaro. Couldn't think of any other way to get him out," Twilight apologized as she untied him.

"Well I suppose it's alright, but could you at least try please, I get the feeling I'll be getting plenty hurt as Den-O."

"...I'll try," Twilight nodded as she helped him up.

Pinkie was about to say something before her hand began to twitch, "Uh oh...Twitcha Twitch! TWITCHA TWITCH!"

"Pinkie?" they all blinked seeing this. The next thing they all knew they heard what sounded like an explosion, "?!"

"Imagin attack! Imagin attack!" Pinkie exclaimed as another explosion went off nearby.

"Wait you can tell when those happen?" Twilight asked.

"How do you think I knew about the previous Imagin attack?" Pinkie countered.

"...point taken," Twilight sweatdropped as she looked at Rarity, "Rarity...I know this is a bit much, but we uh...need your help."

"Wh...what?!" Rarity gasped, "B...but how?! I...I can't fight a monster!"

"You mean you still haven't explained things?" Ryotaro asked.

"Later, Twilight stay here and explain this to Rarity, me and Ryo will go Imagin hunting. Lets go Momo!" Pinkie cheered as she grabbed Ryotaro by his collar before dragging him off.

"...What did he mean, Twilight?" Rarity asked the violetette before pulling out the Jewel of Generosity, "Does it involve this gem you gave me?"

"Ah...yes it does." Twilight sighed, "This is hard to explain but I hope after all that you have seen today you'll be able to accept this easier."

"...I'm...afraid I don't quite follow…" Rarity replied as she looked at the gem, "Are you saying this...um…what is it exactly?"

"Well the short version is that we are chosen to protect this world from a great threat," Twilight said, "And in order to do so, we need the Elements of Harmony to transform and such."

"...And this jewel is one of those...Element things?" Rarity asked further.

"Yes...this is what gives...well the power to do such...as you can tell from Ryotaro's life there are many dangerous things in the world. And you are someone whose fate to help protect the world. And no matter how many times I say it it just sounds more and more outrageous."

'_Twilight...you read WAY too many fantasy novels,' _Spike sweatdropped as he spied on them from a nearby tree.

"Me...? This is all rather hard to believe, if it weren't for those creatures coming out of and possessing both Ryotaro and yourself, I'd say this is sheer nonsense. But now...I'm not sure what is true or what is a joke." Rarity explained as they heard yet another explosion.

"...No time to talk. Let's hurry and help out," Twilight stated as she gained her tiara and bracelets, startling Rarity a bit as Spike (from his hiding spot) gawked at what he saw.

* * *

Ryotaro and Pinkie both made it to where the explosions came from as they found the Imagin as it walked down the street looking for the next thing to destroy.

"The Imagin…" Ryotaro said as he looked as the Imagin walked down the road.

"It's a crab!" Pinkie said as she held her hands up like claws. "This is ironic."

"Wh...what do you mean?" Ryotaro asked as he looked at her.

"Well, your new Imagin, Urataros, is a turtle, and this is a crabby Imagin. So it's ironic." Pinkie explained.

"...oh...I see."

"Yeah...ooh! Since I missed out on naming Ura, I'll call the Crab Imagine Mr. Krabs! Just be sure to keep a good hold of your money, Ryo. He might swindle it out of you."

"Ano…" Ryotaro mumbled as the Imagin jumped over the two, before landing behind them.

"**Omae...you are a target of my contracter," **the Imagin spoke. He then punched at them as Ryotaro ducked under the swing while pinkie jumped to the left, her tiara and bracers appearing as she landed next to a small river bed.

"Heh, looks like I'll play hero today," she smirked as she rose up a sphere of water before she tossed it at the Imagin but the water just harmlessly splashed against his armor. "Huh?" she then raised up several spheres before she sent them all forward as powerful blasts that began to pelt the Imagin before they all reformed into a prison of water that began to freeze.

But the prison shattered as the Imagin dusted his shoulders off.

"Ah Pinkie, he's a Crab I think he feels at home in the water," Ryotaro called out.

"...AHH! Why didn't' I think of that?!" Pinkie exclaimed, holding her hands on her head, "I just gave Mr. Krabs an advantage!"

"**Don't call me that!" **the Crab Imagin snapped as he raised his arms as the seaweed came to life and shot and grabbed Pinkie and lifted her up off the ground it tightened greatly keeping her from breathing.

"Pinkie!" Ryotaro cried out seeing this. He then grabbed his belt and put it on. He then took the pass out but the Imagin stopped him by tossing Pinkie into him sending them both falling back to the ground, "Ow…"

"**You two are starting to become annoying," **the Crab Imagin frowned, he then jumped up and stood over the two as he grabbed a large stone and lifted it up. **"I don't have time to do this cleanly,"** he said as he got ready to slam the rock on them. But before he could sparks of energy hit his back making him drop the rock and stumble back. **"Dare da!?"**

"About time you joined us," Pinkie mumbled as Twilight and Rarity entered the area, "Mr. Krabs was getting really krabby."

"**STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU ANNOYING PINK PEST!" **the Imagin shouted before Twilight aimed her hand as she fired another blast of magic that sent him stumbling back.

"Pinkie...can you get off?" Ryotaro asked as the Imagin tossed Pinkie at him and she landed on top of the lad.

"Sure thing," Pinkie nodded as she jumped up, letting Ryotaro get back up.

"Thank you...Ike Momotaros." He called as he pressed the red button and raised the pass before scanning it. "Henshin."

* * *

Back on Denliner the fully formed Momotaros was standing in front of the fully formed Urataros who's blue body emphasized the turtle theme he had. The two glared before the ringing was heard in the DenLiner.

"**Tsk...we'll settle this another time Turtle boy!"**

"**Bye bye,"** Urataros waved as Momotaros turned into light and left the DenLiner.

* * *

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that the shards formed over Ryotaro before his body suit as Den-O formed, the armor for Sword form then connected before the peach mask cased over the helmet. The armor all flashed bright red.

"Ore…" he began before he noticed how close Pinkie was. "Oi move your in the way," he said shoving her back. He then clapped his hands before pointing to himself with his right thumb. "Ore Sanjou!" he called striking his pose.

"Ore sanjou!" Pinkie shouted, copying his pose.

"Oi! Stop that, you mizu-onna! That's my thing!" he complained as he bonked her on the head. "Now beat it you already failed this one leave it to the professionals," he said as he tossed the two gadgets for the DenGasher on his right hip up in the air he then grabbed the other two as and set them in place before all the parts lined up with a bolt of red energy before he clicked them into the sword formation as the blade extended.

"**Kisama! Why are you getting in my way?! We're comrades!"**

"Heh. Like I give a crap. I'm going to kick your sorry crusty ass from here to the ocean then back." Den-O said as he tapped his sword on his shoulder. "Let me say this to start. From start to finish, I'm at the climax!"

"**...Whatever. I got a wish to fulfill a-" **the Crab Imagin began before being pelted by another magic blast from Twilight. He stumbled back before he ducked back from a swing from Den-O he slashed high and low but the Imagin dodged well but Den-O then kicked him in the chest.

"Stop moving jackass!" Den-O complained as he slashed his sword as the Imagin backed away.

"**Nope! I need to make sure that purple haired bitch over their notices my contract holder," **the Crab imagin stated.

"Eh?" Den-O asked as he looked back at Rarity. "Maji! What is with this freakin luck!? How are you related to this Murasaki-Onna!?" he asked as he slashed the Crab Imagin.

"**Simple! My contract Holder likes her a lot, but she was focused mostly on you! My job is to make sure she notices him more!"**

"Wait...notices him?" Rarity pondered before she spotted a familiar tuft of green hair nearby.

"Oi, why do you have to be so popular!?" Den-O asked as he tackled the Imagin.

Rarity seemed to ignore him as she walked to the tree the tuft was sticking out of, "..Spike?"

"Gh?!" Spike tensed behind his hiding spot.

"Banzai!" Den-O shouted as he chased the Imagin along with Twilight and Pinkie.

Den-O slashed the Imagin across the chest once then twice before stabbing him but it's shell kept it from penetrating. He then slashed again but the Imagin ducked under the swing before he jumped over Twilight before he put his hand on Pinkie's head and jumped again. He then bent down before taking a super leap.

"Crab's don't fly teme!" Den-O shouted as he kicked a stone block that hit the Crab Imagin just as he flew over Spike and Rarity.

"Goal!" Pinkie shouted, seeing the hit.

"GH?!" Spike tensed further as the Crab Imagin laid before him Rarity soon standing in front of him defensively as the Kaijin got back up.

"**Grrr…"** he growled getting back up. **"Pesky humans always getting involved senselessly," **he said before he noticed the two in front of him, **"...Well...this was easier than I expected Contract complete."**

"Wh...what? B...but I told you to get her to notice me."

"**And I did...snea-" **the Crab imaging began before he got hit by a large magic blast from Twilight, sending him tumbling away from the boy, **"Oi!"**

"Stay away from my brother!" Twilight shouted as she held her arm out, "**Blade of Energy!" **she said as what looked like a literal blade of energy formed over her arm as she slashed at the Imagin who blocked it with his bare hand.

"**Such a blunt attack will not pierce my armor,"** he countered as the seaweed began to move and grabbed Twilight, lifting her up before he tossed her at Den-O and Pinkie, sending them both falling down, "**Whatever you do, nothing will penetrate my-"**

*CLANG*

"...brute," Rarity frowned, her foot deep in the Crab imagin's...crotch as it fell down, holding where it was kicked.

"**Dow...my balls...you bitch, that was a cheap shot…" **the Crab Imagin winced, his voice squeaky.

"That...murasaki-onna is much stronger than she looks…" Den-O noted as he got back up his body helping Twilight and Pinkie back up.

"Agreed," the two girls nodded a bit.

"Hmph..what a brutish, beast," Rarity huffed as she walked away, "Using dear Spike to...

"**You…."**

"Hmm?" Rarity blinked as she turned to see the Crab Imagin glaring at her.

"**I'll end you, ya purple haired bitch!" **he snarled as the seaweed converged into a giant fist. He roared as it swung down at her but before it could connect the seaweed construct was cut in half as Den-O stood between them.

"Heh...I respect you Murasaki-Onna so I'll save you one more time," he smirked as he pointed his sword at the Imagin. "Come on you and me, My hissatsu waza will end you." he said as he charged and slashed cutting the Imagin across the chest once before he slashed him across the abdomen before he stabbed it into his chest. He then pulled his blade away before he leaned back and landed a kick to his head sending him stumbling away. "Oi don't gawk at me! Get the Gaki and high tail it!" he shouted at Rarity and Spike before he charged and slashed at the Imagin again.

"R...right!" Rarity nodded as she grabbed Spike by the hand and ran off with him

"**Oh no you don't!"** the Crab Imagin growled as he used his seaweed to throw a giant rock at the two, blocking their escape route.

"Teme!" Den-O shouted slashing only for the Imagin to jump over him. "Ah seriously what are you part bird!?"

"**You're not going anywhere!"** the Crab Imagin said as he blocked their path. **"Not until the contract is fulfilled! That boy will not be going anywhere!"**

"No! I won't let you harm-kya!" Rarity screamed as the Imagin roughly shoved her out of the way.

"**You wish can not be completed make a new one,"** the Crab Imagin said, **"It's clear this woman will never notice you so make a new one!"** he ordered again as he grabbed Spike.

"No! If it means the past will be destroyed, I won't give you a single wish!"

"**You had no problem making the contract when it could get you what you wanted. The fact I stand before you proves that," **he said.

"And I told you I wanted Rarity to notice me, not have you destroy everything just to do that!"

"**It's not my fault she'd never notice a brat like you." **he said as he pulled Spike up to eye level.

"Gh?!"

"**...whatever. Technically she saw you, so I have no problem now," **he scoffed as he tossed Spike down on the ground, **"Contract Complete." **he stated as a green light formed on spike before his body seemed to open before the Imagin jumped in. Spike then collapsed as his eyes lost their life.

"Spike!" Twilight gasped as she and Pinkie ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"Gaki!" Den-O shouted coming up to him, "Oi...speak to me...Gaki!" he shouted as he picked him up.

"I...is he alright?" Rarity asked as she got up, holding her sore arm.

"The Imagin has used him as a gate for time travel." Den-O explained. "He's going back to one of the kids strongest memories." he added before he looked around in his armor before he pulled out a card.

"A card?" Rarity blinked.

"It will allow us to find the date the Imagin went to," Twilight explained. Den-O then pressed it to Spike's head before the Imagin's picture formed on it along with a date on the bottom, "...Wait...that date..."

"What is it?" Pinkie asked.

"That's the day Spike ran away from home after our big brother, Shining Armor left," she explained as the date read, October 15 Saturday 2012.

"Heh...alright enough chit chat we got a time stream ang Gaki to save," Den-O said as he slid the card into the Pass before DenLiner drove in close by surprising Rarity, "Oi, mizu-onna. Look after the gaki."

"Can do!" Pinkie saluted.

"Come on," Den-O said as he jumped into the train. "Oi get in here already! I already know you two are going to follow me so get in here!" he shouted at Twilight and Rarity.

"...R...right/Of course," Twilight and Rarity nodded as they jumped into the train just as it got ready to leave.

The windshield of DenLiner lit up as the date appeared on the bottom before the track lifted up into a portal that the Train flew into. DenLiner raced across the sands of time and through several red symbols of Den-O.

Den-O was riding the Den-Bird as the tracks split off into another portal before DenLiner went onto it.

* * *

**October 15 Saturday 2012**

"*sniff* Dang it big bro… why'd you have to go and leave?" a slightly younger Spike sniffled as he rested against a tree in the park, tears trailing down his face. The boy used his arms to wipe away the tears as best he could. But they just came back. His brother left him, it's not that he didn't love his sisters, but his brother was the one he could always look to for advice and help. He felt he could talk to him about his problems and not feel like it was awkward or he'd be teased. He suddenly began to feel weird before suddenly, a weird crab like monster jumped out of his body, "?!"

"**Hahaha stupid kid,"** the Imagin chuckled as he stood up he then looked back. **"Oh look, you know I owe the future you a big thanks, without him I'd have never be here in the past,"** he spoke but it was very hard to understand.

"W…what?" he whimpered in fear seeing the monster. However before more could happen the sound of DenLiner could be heard before the Den-Bird was shot out the front. The Bike and it's rider rode up to the two. Den-O pulled out his sword before he slashed the Imagin across the chest sending him stumbling back.

Den-O got off the bike without a word as he got in front of Spike. The armored hero held his sword down as he cracked his neck. Den-O turned his head to look at Spike, the light shone off his red armor as he did.

"Hey kid things are going to get dangerous, move it," Den-O said pointing his head to motion him to leave.

"...R...right…" Spike nodded as he ran.

"**Teme…"** the Crab Imagin complained getting back up.

"I told you from start to finish I'm at the climax so don't think you can get away from me so easily," Den-O said pointing his blade at him.

"**...Whatever. I'll just end you here and now," **eh Crab imagin growled before he was blindsided by a blast of magic energy, "**...I see you brought your...sidekick with you."**

"Heh...a hero always has his sidekick there to make them look good," Den-O smirked as he crossed his thumb over where his nose would be. Twilight deadpanned at this statement.

'_As if his ego wasn't big enough,'_ Twilight mentally sweatdropped as Rarity stood nearby, "Rarity, stay back. Momotaros, distract him while i figure out how we can beat him."

"Heh, No worries. I can handle this on my own. Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he cheered swinging his sword as he slashed the Imagin across the chest once then twice before the Imagin grabbed his sword. The two then ran off down the road and to the beach that was nearby.

Worried, Rarity followed after them, making sure to keep a safe distance as Twilight and Den-O fought the Crab imagin.

Den-O was tossed to the sand by the Crab Imagin but it jumped over another blast from Twilight as he landed on a rock.

"**Heh. You humans and traitor are some interesting bunch, but we got plans you can't ruin just yet,"** he said as he held his hand as he formed a sword that had an angle not unlike a boomerang from the sand that made up his body. He then jumped and slashed at Den-O who blocked with his own sword, Twilight tried to use the Blade of Energy again but the Imagin blocked with his sword before he jumped back and clashed blades with Den-O again. The Imagin then jumped over Den-O before he slashed the armored hero across chest once and then twice, He then punched Twilight in the stomach making her stumble a bit.

"_Twilight!"_ Ryotaro cried seeing this only for Den-O to be slashed across the chest sending him stumbling back. The Imagin then grabbed Den-O before tossing him into the sand.

"**Haha this the best you got?"**

"Tsk...naze da...ever since that Kame Yaro showed up Ryotaro's body has been all stiff and heavy…" Den-O complained pushing himself back up.

"**Heh...what's wrong? Not feeling well?" **the Crab imagin smirked as he grabbed Den-O, **"Well...maybe a quick dip will help!"**

With that, the Imagin jumped into the water along with Den-O.

"_Not good…"_ Ryotaro said.

"Kuso! We're going to drown at this rate!" were the last words Den-O could get out before seaweed dragged him all the way down. Den-O struggled against the bindings as bubbles began to escape from under the helmet.

The Crab Imagin then swam in and struck Den-O across the chest several times making the amounts of bubbles that came from his helmet increase.

"Not good I don't know how to swim!" Den-O complained as he was struck again. this time he began to sink.

"_Momotaros!"_ Ryotaro shouted.

* * *

Back on DenLiner Urataros looked up in shock as his connection to Ryotaro allowed him to sense what was happening.

* * *

"_This is bad…"_ Ryotaro said as Den-O sank. _"I'm alone in this...what do I do…?"_

* * *

Back on the surface Twilight saw Den-O get dragged down and she began to worry as the bubbles she could see rising to the surface began to stop.

"...I gotta go in and help h-kya!" Twilight screamed as the Crab Imagin splashed out of the water and landed in front of her.

"**Oh no you don't. That annoying pest will drown,"** he said as he picked her up. **"I've had enough of you and your little friends getting in my way, so do me a favor and disappear!"** he exclaimed as he raised his hand before he hit her sending her stumbling back. Her powers kept anything more than a small bruise from forming but the Imagin didn't stop as his seaweed stretched and lifted Twilight up. He then tossed her sending her skidding across the sand.

Twilight struggled to stand up before the seaweed picked her up by the neck and lifted her into the air, the violetette struggling to get it off.

"**Now I'll take care of you for good. Unlike your pathetic friend, who has to suffer through drowning, I'll make this easy and end you swiftly,"** he said as he pulled his boomerang like sword out. He then raised it up at her as he walked over to her the Seaweed keeping her from moving.

"No...Twilight..Ryotaro..." Rarity whispered in deep worry, seeing what had transpired, "No…Nooo!" her gem soon began to shine, catching her and the imagin's attention.

"**Eh? What's…?" **the Imagin began before a bright flash of purple light blinded it.

With the Light dimming down Rarity was able to take in what had just appeared on her person. Her wrists now each had white bracelets one with two blue gems and the other with two purple gems. Her head was now adorned with a headband like the ones Twilight and Pinkie had but different it was a bright silver color with the parts covering her ears having purple gems in the centers and two spikes on each one, the band of it was silver before going to the center piece a purple diamond with two thinner blue diamond like shapes flanking it and two smaller dark violet gems beside each blue diamond. Like with Twilight's, it had small Unicorn head in the center, only this one was white with a purple mane. Her headband also had a silver horn floating above her head and was built to open up as well. And finally, underneath her jeans, her left thigh now sported three diamonds.

"**EH!? N...na...NANDATO!?"** the Imagin shouted upon seeing this. **"She henshined!"**

"...Is this…" Rarity paused as she looked at herself in awe, "My...power?"

"**Ba...bakana...she can do this crap too?!" **the Crab Imagin asked before shaking his head, **"No matter. I've killed one of you, so I can kill two more!"** he laughed as he pointed to the water.

* * *

Meanwhile in the water Den-O stopped moving as Ryotaro tried to wake Momotaros back up.

"_**Ryotaro."**_

"_Urataros?"_

"_**Ryotaro I won't let you trivialize my lies."**_

"_Eh what are you talking about at a time like this?"_

"_**I like so that I can Lie."**_

"_No...like I said…"_

* * *

"**Demo, my ability to swim is no lie."** Urataros said while on DenLiner.

* * *

"_Eh?" _Ryotaro asked as this dawned on him.

"_**Shouldn't you push the button?"**_ Urataros asked simply a smile evident in his tone. _**"If you do I'll come to your side."**_

With that Ryotaro made Den-O move his hand and press the blue button on the belt before he slowly moved the pass over the belt making the buckles color change from red to blue and different more jazz like tune of music play.

**=ROD FORM=**

* * *

"**Eh? What was…?" **the Crab Imagin said as they all heard that sound.

* * *

With that Momotaros was ejected from Den-O before Urataros entered Den-O. With that the Hero's body flipped around in the water. His armor then popped off as his mask faded away. His armor then spun around and aligned itself in a backwards order with his old shoulder pads and chest armor now set to go over his back but the yellow armor that once attached to his back opened up to reveal a blue interior with the majority of the armor now set over his shoulders resembling the shell of a turtle, the center of his chest had two yellow squares and red lines, while the shoulder armor was mainly blue in the forward facing side. Finally what looked like a turtle grinded over his helmet before it's shell and flippers slide down then flipped around as it cast over the helmet as a mask. It was blue with orange lines across it making a turtle shell pattern with large orange compound eyes that were hexagon shaped, he had two large antennas/ears on the sides of his helmet and he had two small nozzles on the lower portions of his helmet. With that all the blue portions of his armor began to glow bright blue. Bubbles then shot from the sides of his helmet as the new mask took in air from the water allowing Ryotaro's body to breath.

Den-O's new form then put his legs together before he shot through the water before he jumped out of the water as he did he stepped on the Crab Imagin's head before he landed on the beach. With that the Imagin let go of Twilight as both girls looked at Den-O's new form.

"Omae boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Den-O asked in Urataros' voice.

"**Kisama,"** the Imagin growled as he turned to attack the girls but Den-O blurred past him at incredible speeds before grabbing his shoulder and tossing him around and to the ground.

"Don't run," Den-O said as he spun and kicked him across the face.

"**Grr...you'll pay for that!" **the Crab imagin growled, about to throw his weapon before he was hit by a hand made of earth, **"Oof!"**

"Arigato boku no kawaii diamond," Den-O said looking at Rarity.

"Of course," Rarity nodded, lowering her hand as she looked at Twilight, "Twilight dear, please step back."

Twilight nodded as she did so.

"Urataros, can you be a dear.." Rarity paused as she glared at the Crab Imagin, bits of earth floating around her, "And help me teach this ruffian a lesson?"

"But of course, but please allow me to be the one to deal it with my own fists, a lady should not have to fight such a brute up close," he smirked as he grabbed the Dengasher parts and connected them into one single object the handle part connected to the axe blade, before the barrel and then the blade portion. He then pointed it forward before blue energy made it extend into a long spear/rod like weapon. Den-O then swung it up high lancing the Crab Imagin across the chest, making him stumble back before backing into a wall. "there!" Den-O said as he stabbed it forward and pierced the Imagin's armor. "When eating crab it is not about how much force you put into it, but where to apply the slightest bit of pressure." he explained before he pulled his weapon back and swung it and lanced the Imagin in the shoulder. He then ran for the ocean but a stone fist hit him in the face sending him stumbling back before Den-O stabbed his weapon into the Imagin's shoulder from behind. He then dragged him around before he spun and kicked the Crab Imagin in the stomach before he slashed him again making sparks fly off his shell.

"**Gh...Grr...I'll d-" **the Crab imagin began before a pair of Stone hands trapped him in place, **"O...oi! Let go!"**

"Urataros, he's all yours," Rarity informed as she had her hands cupped together, much like how the stone hands were.

"Hm...next time if you have the strength to growl like a beast then I suggest you use it to do something more productive," Den-O scolded as he began stabbing the Imagin repeatedly before he spun around and landed a kick to his face. He then twirled his rod weapon around before he stabbed it into the Imagin and lifted him up as Rarity dropped the stone hands. "any other tricks?" he asked as he dropped him. the Imagin stumbled along the ground before he jumped with all his might into the water. "Sorry but you can't get away from me."

"_Are we going back into the water?"_ Ryotaro asked.

"Dai-jo-bu." Den-O said as he hefted his rod over his shoulder. At that the sound of DenLiner was heard before a track came out of the water before a DenLiner car came out it was blue and white in color and had two orange lights as a windshield. The back half of the card then lifted up before it unfolded into a hexagon like turtle that was blue and black with a black turtle head with orange eyes, and it had four flippers made of orange lenses. The Turtle then disconnected from the Car before it flew over to Den-O.

"I'll be back, no need for a lady to needlessly get wet," Den-O said to Rarity before he jumped on the turtle. The turtle then sped across the water as Den-O looked over the water slowly he then spotted the shadowed image of the Crab Imagin as he swam through the water. "Ma ma, doesn't he know there's a big whirlpool up ahead?" he asked loudly so the Imagin could hear him.

"**Nani?"** the Imagin asked stopping.

"Gotcha~" Den-O smiled as he swung his rod like a fishing pole before the spear tip extended on a wire, it wrapped around the Imagin. He then pulled back on it before he pulled the Imagin out of the water, the force with which sent the Imagin flying back to the beach.

"**Kisama, how cowardly!"**

"Well said," Den-O said as he landed before the Imagin. He then slashed him with the spear tip of his rod weapon ripping sparks again. He slashed the weapon again ripping more sparks he twirled it over his head before he slammed the bottom end of the rod into his face sending him stumbling back.

"**Grr! Ono-!" **the Crab imagin growled before he was surrounded by a wall of earth, shards of what looked like diamonds and rubies sticking out of the inner part.

"Let me tell you something, Imagin. Gems can be a girl's best friend...but…" Rarity paused as she held her hand up, "They can be a powerful weapon too. **Gem Squall!" **she declared as she clenched her hand, the diamonds and rubies shooting out at the Crab Imagin, causing multiple sparks to come off it as the sharpened gems scratched and pierced its armor.

The Imagin stumbled around ad Den-O pulled the pass out.

"Looks like it's time to bring down the harpoon," Den-O smirked as he scanned the pass over his buckle.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With that, blue lines of energy began to go into the rod's bottom end. Den-O then aimed it at the Imagin before he tossed the weapon as a spear hitting the Imagin, the rod then began to absorb into it's bod before it formed into a blue hexagon keeping it in place.

Den-O dusted his hands before he jumped into the air. He then aimed his leg at the Imagin as he fell towards him with a flying side kick. His leg connected with the hexagon crushing it to shards before sending the Imagin flying away and into the water. An explosion then came from the water.

"And that is that," Rarity stated, moving a bit of her hair to the side before she noticed something in the water, "Hmm?"

"...It's not done yet," Twilight spoke as she walked up to her.

"What do you mean? We beat it, didn't we?"

With that the water began to ripple before something burst out of it. It looked to be a long serpentine creature it's body had large scales all over with bladed fins along the back, it's head was also dragon like with a beak like armor over it and long thin mustache like feelers on the side of it's head. It's body was also a strange purple color.

"Wow, I suppose even an upside down fish is just as big." Den-O said seeing this. The Gigandeath roared as it began to shoot energy blasts.

"Kya!" Rarity yelped as she and Twilight moved out of the way of the blast, "Wh...what on earth is that thing?!"

"A Gigandeath."

"A what?!"

"It is what happens when an Imagin is defeated. Sometimes it happens sometimes it doesn't." Twilight explained as Den-O kicked another blast away.

"Hm...only the angrier of us become those upon death, also help if your stronger," Den-O explained before he spun and kicked another blast away. "Well I suppose I'll take care of this one." he said as the blue DenLiner car rode it's track across the water. As it did a portal opened as another track with the regular DenLiner came out. The two tracks combine before the Regular DenLiner car aligned behind the Blue one, it then connected together.

"They can combine?" Rarity blinked.

Den-O crouched down before he jumped and landed in the blue DenLiner car. Inside was a Den-Bird set up. He got on before pressing the button turning on the weapons system. The Turtle rose up before the laser, and the cars for the dog head, monkey and bird opened up.

The laser began to shoot forcing the Gigandeath to dive down into the water, the Monkey car then began to launch it's bombs into the water acting as depth charges exploding around the monster rocking it back and forth from the explosions. The Gigandeath rose back up before it began shooting more energy blasts, only for them to be countered by the dog car as it fired missiles each blast countered one another mid air. The Bird unit then flew forward as it's bladed wing cut off one of it's feelers before it did a U turn and cut the other one and part of it's neck making the beast scream in pain. The Turtle on the on the blue car then lit up as the orange screens began to fire wide beams of energy that cut along the sides of the Gigandeath's sides making it scream in pain again. It then ducked down underwater.

"Back into the deep, huh?" Den-O asked as a radar appeared on the side of the car revealing it's location. "Hm...too deep for the bombs…let's try and do the more direct method," he said as the turtle flew off before it dove into the water. The Turtle unit crashed into the Gigandeath all the while firing it's beams from it's fore slippers cutting into its sides it then swam up and forced the Gigandeath out from the water as it did the other cars on DenLiner unleashed there payload of weapons in the beast making it fall back into the water smoking. The Turtle car then reconnected before the tracks turned.

The Gigandeath rose it's head again just as DenLiner came straight at it. The turtle then fired two beams that flanked the monsters neck before they began to inch closer and began cutting into it's neck. the beams then cut all the way through it's neck removing it's head from the rest of its body, with that the entire body began to explode piece by piece.

"And now it's done," Twilight stated as she made a barrier to protect herself and rarity from the blast.

DenLiner did a lap around the water as Den-O leaned his head on the front of the Den-Bird.

"Hmm...next time we should go fishing for more rare catches; anyone can capture a big one with simple bait," Den-O said as he turned the handles making DenLiner's track go towards Twilight and Rarity. The DenLiner picked the two up before going back into a time portal taking it back to the Sands of time.

* * *

"Mmm...ow…" Spike grumbled as he began to wake up, he rubbed his eyes before he fully opened them but to the poor boy's shock the first thing he saw was the red face of Momotaros.

"**The Gaki is awake,"** Momotaros said as he breathed into Spike's face.

"...GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Spike screamed as he jumped back, "What the heck, Momotaros! I...wait You didn't give me CPR, did you?!"…

"**Ah, Boy, it seems your are doing better."** Urataros said as Spike turned to face the fully formed blue Imagin as he was leaning back in a seat.

"**No I didn't do that you disgusting Gaki!"** Momotaros said as he grabbed Spike. **"Be glad we didn't leave your ass in the middle of the park, this train has two of your sisters on it so you get special treatment."**

"Wh...what?" Spike blinked at that before he noticed where he was at, "..I'm..on a train?"

"Ah Spike," Ryotaro said as he, Twilight, Celeste, Rarity and Pinkie walked into the dining car. "Your awake. Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Y..yeah…" Spike nodded before his eyes widened when he noticed Celeste, "Y..you're.."

"It's been a while, Spike," Celeste smiled. "It seems you've gotten yourself in trouble again." she joked.

"**Of course, the boy is a wild type, it works towards his charm,"** Urataros smirked as he looked over to them.

"**Oi Kame-boy, shut up you're going to get the Gaki in trouble again!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Eheh…" Spike sheepishly laughed before his stomach growled, "..Please tell me there's something to eat on here."

"Hai!" Naomi smiled as she appeared from her counter. "What will you have?" she asked.

"Ooh! I'll have a cof-" Pinkie began.

"**No coffee for you, mizu-onna!" **Momotaros shouted before shuddering, **"I'm scared of what would happen if you drank the stuff."**

"Now now Momotaros, no need to be so blunt," Celeste said.

"**You spend a day with her," **he countered.

"Mou Momotaros…" Ryotaro sighed. But before anyone could say more the sound of someone clearing their throat caught their attention. A man dressed in a suit then walked in.

"Owner?" Celeste blinked.

"Forgive my interruption and my absence as of late I have had business to attend to." he explained walking past the current passengers. "It comes to my attention Den-O has attained a new Imagin," he spoke to Ryotaro. "You will have to decide something about this I'm afraid."

"Eh?" everyone blinked.

"It's simple, Ryotaro-kun you have to pick whether or not Urataros can stay...or he leaves." he explained as everyone looked at Urataros who looked at the scene with a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"Wait, why does he have to get rid of him?" Spike asked.

"A human let alone one such as Ryotaro will have trouble with two different Imagin taking control of his body. It could be a problem, so he must pick whether to keep him or get rid of him." he explained to Spike. "It is all up to Ryotaro this is his choice."

"I...I see…"

"Hold on," Rarity spoke up, "While Urataros was using dear Ryotaro's body, Momotaros had accidentally possessed Twilight. Can you please explain that?"

"**...Hey yeah.." **Momotaros spoke up when he realized that, **"Why was I able to posses the Mahou-onna?!"**

"Well, your contract with Ryotaro is not finalized, so that means your body is corporeal. That means that you could posses other people. But the resonance you had means that Twilight is possibly also a Singularity Point." Owner explained as he pointed his cane at her. "That is the best that can explain that event. And given your background it's not unbelievable you are a Singularity point. Albeit not a normal one."

"...I see…" Twilight noted, taking all that information in.

"Wait!" Pinkie spoke up, "I think I know why! it's because Twilight's an element bearer, is it ?! If so, does that mean Ura and Momo can posses me and Rarity too?!"

"Of course...however doing it too often could disrupt their bond to Ryotaro and possibly break it and thus...kill both Momotaros and Urataros." Owner explained seriously. "So do keep that in mind, but before that, Ryotaro Urataros fate is still to be decided." he reminded. "So what shall it be keep him, or banish him to the sands of time forever?"

"...A...ano..." Ryotaro stuttered, not sure how to respond to that. He looked at Urataros before he nodded his head. "Alright...I've decided. Urataros...can stay," he answered with a smile shocking everyone.

"**EH! Nandato!?"** Momotaros gawked, **"Why?! Get rid of this Kame-Yaro!"**

"Demo, Urataros isn't a bad person. I mean he tried to teach Spike to be more honest, he even let himself get caught by Twilight and Rarity on purpose," he explained making everyone look at Urataros.

"**It's true…" **Urataros replied. **"I could have gone the other way and you would have never found us, but I knew the boy needed to get his emotions out in the open so that his sister could help him and he'd feel more comfortable asking her for advice in these things. Just because I enjoy lying, doesn't mean I will recommend others do it. Least of all a young child."**

"..."

"**What's with those surprised looks on your faces? Did you honestly expect me to be that awful?"** Urataros countered.

"**Thats it, I'm chucking him of the train!"** Momotaros snapped as Ryotaro held him back.

"Tee hee! This is fun!" Pinkie giggled before gasping loudly, "I forgot! I was supposed to set a party for Urataros and Rarity!"

"Oh, sounds like fun," Owner smirked as he walked past them. "Miss Pinkie I give you permission to throw the party on DenLiner," he said officially to her as she saluted him.

"Yes sir!" Pinkie saluted as she ran offscreen.

"Well I suppose it's nice to have two new members to our little team," Twilight smiled as she looked at Rarity.

"**How sweet of you, Twilight-chan,"** Urataros smirked as he walked up next to Ryotaro. **"I will enjoy my new role here, I'll be sure to teach young Ryotaro the ways of love and make sure to help him find his first love. It's the least I can do to make up for giving me this chance,"** he smirked patting Ryotaro's shoulder.

"...Ano..."

"Aaaand done!" Pinkie shouted, making everyone look to see the entire car decorated in things themed after Urataros and Rarity. It was mainly blue with hexagon shaped gems keeping various decorations in place.

"How...?" Rarity blinked seeing this.

"Oh it's easy! I saw what was going on with your battle with Mr. Krabs, and decided to theme the party after your earth powers Rarity, and urataros' Rod form when he possesses Ryotaro!*Squee*"

"**Seriously! Am I the only one who hears that?!" **Momotaros complained

"**I hear it as well Sempai,"** Urataros said as he stared at Pinkie. **"But let's get on with the festivities." **

"Can do! I've been meaning to pull out my latest toy, the party cannon!"

"**Party what now?" **Momotaros repeated before screaming when Pinkie pulled in a cannon, **"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"**

"Maybe." she smiled before the pulled a cord as the cannon fired a blast of confetti sending Momotaros flying across the car.

"**...crazy mizu-onna…" **Momotaros grunted before passing out, the Imagin literally stuck against the doorway.

"**Cheers!"** Urataros said happily as he raised a cup.

"To our new friends!" Pinkie cheered as she raised her cup.

"Hai," Ryotaro smiled as he did the same along with Twilight and Rarity.

"Cheers!" the group smiled as he clinked their glasses together and drank the contents.

"Mmm~ my my. This coffee is delightful," Rarity smiled.

"Yes I...C...Cofee...?!" Twilight paled when Momotaros immedeatly woke up, getting himself out of the door.

"**Quick! Get it away from…"**

*GULP*

"**...Too late…"**

"...eheh...I'm probably just imagining it. For a second, I thought Pinkie would…" Twilight began sheepishly.

"**Ano. The Pink one is shaking," **Urataros noted.

"Say what?" Twilight blinked as she saw Pinkie shaking like crazy, a large grin beginning to grow on her face, "...Uh oh…"

"**TAKE COVER!" **Momotaros shouted as he ducked under a seat.

With that, the DenLiner began to shake violently as it rode across the Sands of Time, some of the cars even jumped up several times from whatever was going on in there.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island Luna was on, the girl was standing in a cave on the island using it as a makeshift home for herself.

"Hmm….it seems i underestimated them," Luna noted as she looked at a small crystal ball showing Twilight and her group, "Quite a feat to find yet another Bearer of Harmony."

"Don't forget Den-O getting another Imagin," a voice chuckled as Kai stood against a tree just outside the cave. "Before you ask, I'm sticking around till something more interesting happens."

"...fine...In the meantime…" Luna began as the crystal ball shifted to a certain, rainbow haired individual, "I've already found a bearer. Her name is Rainbow Dash, and she has an incredible amount of Spiritual Energy."

"Hm...well at least things are going as they should," Kai said as he got bored and walked into the cave to get a look. "What an interesting child," he noted as he leaned in to look at the image.

"Indeed…" Luna nodded before frowning, "However, if she were to join Twilight Sparkle and Den-O, she could become a tough opponent."

"Oh, you're right… but you know there's an age old saying that I enjoy using where I come from in the future, you don't send a cop after a criminal, you send a criminal after a criminal. So...what do you send after a group of magic girls and an armored warrior?" he chuckled. "Simple you send the negative versions to deal with them." he said as he jumped in front of Luna. "But how do you do that exactly that is what I think you'll enjoy."

"...explain."

"Simple, you send a group that can match those girls, but what would you do about Den-O, his power is growing, soon he could actually be a threat to you, don't you think?" Kai smirked. "But why is he powerful? Simple his Imagin, so here's my proposition to you, I will give you...one of my more powerful Imagin friends, and you slowly over time empower him with your desire for vengeance, your wish to destroy them. Your darkness, and let it grow into someone strong enough to stop Den-O, so...what do you say Luna-hime?"

"...Very well. I accept your proposal. Besides..." Luna paused as she looked back at the crystal ball, "It would benefit us if Rainbow dash were to join us."

"Okay. But let me warn you the fellow I'll be leaving with you is too strong willed even for me, so be careful his own desire could devour your own," Kai warned.

"I will take that chance.

"Very well," he smirked as black sand began to fall from his cloths it then formed into a sphere of black energy like the light spheres of the Imagin. "Here he is," Kai offered to Luna the black ball of energy. "I do hope you two get along." he said as the sphere entered Luna before the black sand fell around her. It then began to reform into a figure as he had two horns coming off the sides of his head and an oni/demon like appearance.

"**Tell me your wish and I shall grant it for you."**

"...I have but one simple wish...one desire…" Luna frowned as her eyes glowed for a moment, "Vengeance...vengeance against Celestia, and her precious Elements of Harmony."

"**Very well, I shall see about granting this wish,"** the Imagin said as his body fully formed into a black with red vein Imagin. He then walked over towards the cave wall and sat down. **"I shall act as your strategist and come up with a plan to do so. By reading your mind I can tell you're not a calm thinker."**

"Yes…" Luna nodded as she looked at the crystal ball, "And if you already can tell, I wish to recruit her. If she were to join Twilight Sparkle...she would be a tough opponent."

"**Hm...very well, I have an idea to progress this. It will just take the slightest bit of manipulation,"** the Imagin said as he rested.

"Good…"

"Mind if we lend a hand, princess?" a voice spoke as three figures walked in from the shadows, "We Shadowbolts can help bring her in to you." the leader of the three asked.

The Three where composed of two men and one woman, the first man was the leader with spiked up black hair and a pair of yellow tinted goggles over his eyes, the second man was much taller with dark skin his head was covered in a hood with a horse skull with wings on the side of his hood that covered most of his face. The woman has short blue hair and yellow eyes. Each of them wore the same vest that was a mix of yellow shoulders and ends, with black being the main color and what appeared to be thunderbolt patterns along the zippers, and a pair of baggy purple pants with yellow belts.

"**Hm...this could work in our favor Luna,"** the Imagin spoke up. **"In fact, if you would allow me to go with them I can make sure they follow my plans."**

"...Very well. Shadowbolts, listen to what he has to say, understand?"

"Got it, princess," the lead Shadowbolt nodded, "Oh, and don't worry about the Kamen rider or the three Bearers...we can handle them personally."

"Kamen...Rider?" Luna repeated in slight confusion.

"**He means Den-O,"** the Imagin replied, **"He does resemble the legendary heroes of Japan, he has the mask and motorcycle. However there is one difference between Den-O and the Riders, Kamen riders always win, Den-O shall fall."**

"...Indeed...Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"If you're able, I want you to gather info on these..Kamen Riders for me."

"Hai hai, I'll go find a computer and check the urban legend websites." Kai said as he stretched his arms. He then made his way to leave.

"See that you do..." Luna nodded as she looked back at the crystal ball, "..Soon...son my vengeance shall be complete...and then…" her eyes flashed a pure black for a moment, "Everything...will be covered in darkness...the night...**shall last forever…"**

* * *

_SZ: ...Again, freaking..ominous!_

_Z0: Eeyup. Also...this chapter is freakin' Looooooong!_

_SZ: Indeed..which is why next time, the chapter will be shorter and divided into two..or possibly three depending on how long it is._

_Z0: Yeah. We love doing these, but it feels we might be setting way too high an expectation by doing chapters upwards of 60 pages long. _

_SZ: Agreed..I mean, the guy who created One Piece: a Smash Adventure made his chapters long, but I'm not sure if they were THIS long._

_Z0: Indeed._

_SZ: Hai...but regardless, this chapter's complete,and we got two new members to the group._

_Z0: Indeed we got the suave Urataros, and the wonderful Rarity added to the cast. Now that we have gotten this bit of news out of the way lets go onto what shall happen next time. _

_SZ: Hai. Roll the preview!_

* * *

Ryotaro: *Yawns* Ah I feel really tired lately.

Momotaros: Tired? How can you be tired?! I...whys that shy onna staring at us?

Fluttershy: Ano...wh...who're you talking too?

Urataros: Hm...seems my skills are needed again Ryotaro.

Rainbow Dash: Hey buddy! Back off or else!

?-?-?: Hm...what an interesting development this is.

**Stop 3: The Shy Butterfly, and the Strong Bear Pt 1**

?-?-?: Omae ga tsuyosa ni...omae ga Naita!

* * *

_SZ: Well..seems another Imagin is going to appear_

_Z0: Eeyup, and this should be an interesting reveal. _

_SZ: indeed._

_Z0: Yup, but I think this chapter is long enough so we will be cutting this outro short for today. Till next time readers I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, Ja-ne._

_SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115. Ja ne, and good day minna_


	4. Stop 3

_SZ: Hmm…_

_Z0: Thinking?_

_SZ: Yeah...not sure who's the more creepier villain in MLP: FiM. I mean, Starlight showed how creepy, yet psychotic she is in the season 5 premiere. Then there's Tirek, who was a beast...but let's be glad the FiM writers left something out from his G1 counterpart._

_Z0: I know what you mean and lets save the readers the nightmare fuel. _

_SZ: Agreed. In the mean time, let's get to working on the next chapter of FiT, which shows everyone's(including me) favorite shy pinkette._

_Z0: eeyup, and we introduce one of my personal favorite Imagin as well. _

_SZ: Yup. Kintaros._

_Momotaros: Ugh! The Kuma's in this now?! Great...now all we need is the gaki, and the whole thing will be set._

_Ryutaros: Wai!_

_Momotaros: I was F*yay*king kidding!_

_Z0: Well Kintaro is my favorite mainly because of his voice actor, it's fun to remember that lazy guy is also the same dude who voices the evil Century King Shadow Moon._

_SZ: cool._

_Z0: Yup. But anyway enough of us onto the story. _

_SZ: Indeed. but first, Disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_Z0: Right now begin the story *Claps as the screen falls*_

* * *

It had been four days since Rarity and Urataros joined the group, and the fights against enemy Imagin have been slightly easier with the new abilities offered by their new friends, whether it was Rarity's Earth abilities, or Rod Form's defensive and aquatic capabilities.

But today, we find ourselves focusing on another person. As the sun began to set, a figure was still out running across the city. The figure jumped from the top of a roof before using a metal tower as a stepping stone to jump up to the ledge of a building and climb to the top. The figure then ran across the roof before flipping off the other end and landing on the next building before pressing their hand to the ground and using it to flip over the side before letting go and falling before grabbing onto a fire escape and using it to climb down.

The figure ran across the park before flipping over one of the picnic tables set up in the park. The setting sun then illuminated the figure, revealing it to be a short girl with rainbow colored hair. She was dressed in a white shirt and black tights with a pair of running sneakers and gloves with the fingers cut off. She was coming up to a girl with pale pink hair, her hair done up in a ponytail while she wore a simple white shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Time, Rainbow!" the pinkette shouted as the tomboy ran by her before stopping.

"H...how did I do?" the rainbowette asked, panting as she rested her hands on her knees.

"Congratulations! You broke your record by a whole second," she replied happily, holding up the stopwatch.

"Only one!?" Rainbow gawked angrily. "That's way too slow!"

"Rainbow, you shouldn't overwork yourself. You're already getting faster everyday." the girl said meekly as she covered her mouth with the clipboard she was holding.

"If I don't excel myself, I won't be able to win next years competition, which means I'll have to wait another four years to enter Wonderbolt Academy, Fluttershy!" Rainbow argued.

"Maybe it's Soarin that you want to impress?"

"Wh...what?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Rainbow yelled, a small unnoticeable blush on her face.

With that, the two friends spent the next few minutes looking down at the city that laid before them. It was all being covered with the dim golden light of the still setting sun, casting a unique glow that was wonderful to stare at.

"...Rainbow?" Fluttershy spoke, getting the tomboy's attention, "Do you mind that I'm your friend?"

"What are you asking? You know you're my only friend." Rainbow countered.

"I just don't want to be a hinderance to you."

"Fluttershy...It's been three years since we've met, and you made the first move." Rainbow explained, "I'd probably still be alone if you didn't have the courage to talk to me. Although, I will admit..." she then gave a slight chuckle, "I would've never imagined to have someone like you, a shy and timid girl, as my friend."

"...I...I'm not shy," Fluttershy pouted, poking her two pointer fingers together.

"Fluttershy, you're afraid of your own shadow." Rainbow smirked as she looped her arm around the shy girls neck and brought her in for a small hug.

"You're so mean…" Fluttershy whimpered a bit before Rainbow eventually let go of her, "Rainbow, it doesn't matter how many years pass but...will you be my friend forever?"

"Exactly! True friends forever, Fluttershy?" she smirked, raising her hand for her to bump.

"...y...yes," Fluttershy smiled softly as they bumped hands, "Ow! That hurt…"

"Heh. You're so weak…" Rainbow chuckled a bit.

Unknown to the two, the tall blonde known as Applejack was walking down a path before noticing the two. She didn't say anything, but her eyes developed a strange look, as if a mix between sad and angry before she made her way to leave.

"Oh no, it's so late!" Fluttershy gasped as she checked the time, "I promised my mother I'd be home before nightfall!"

"Ok, I'll stay here and train for a little longer before I head home." Rainbow explained.

"Alright, b...but don't' strain yourself. Remember, you promised me you'd help at the park in the morning," Fluttershy reminded the tomboy.

"I'll be early, so don't worry," Rainbow smirked as she patted Fluttershy's shoulder.

"R...right. Um...goodbye," was all Fluttershy said as she left the area, leaving Rainbow Dash by herself.

"Alright! Let's get this going. I'll become the world's best Traceuse. Then I'll be part of the elite Wonderbolts in no time!" Rainbow smirked as she raised her fist up, all this as to excite her for her workout to come.

* * *

"G-good heavens! If I take the usual way, I'll be home late!" Fluttershy panted as she ran down the street as fast as she could, "M...maybe I sh-"

*CRASH*

"Eh?" the shy pinkette blinked as she stopped, hearing a crashing noise nearby.

"Ah...I'm okay...I think." a voice said as Ryotaro walked out of an alley way, holding his head as Spike walking right next to him. "*Yawn* ah that one was my fault...closed my eyes for a second…"

"Yeesh...Twilight wasn't kidding about your luck," Spike sweatdropped a bit before stopping, "Hey Ryotaro, that girl's looking at you."

"*yawns* Eh…?" Ryotaro asked as he looked over at Fluttershy. "Ano...hello." he greeted, waving at her.

"...Ano...Daijoubu?" the shy pinkette asked as she walked up to him, "T-the way you were holding your head m-makes me think you took a n...nasty fall."

"Well given his week, he's fallen down a flight of stairs with cans falling over him, hit in the head by a baseball, tennis ball, foot ball-both soccer and American-, and he almost fell out a window." Spike explained. "He's got some really bad luck."

"He's right…." Ryotaro sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped, "Th...that is bad luck...st...still. I'm glad he came out of those okay."

"Hai...I guess I just have good friends to look out for me." he chuckled sheepishly. "Spike is one of them," he added patting Spike's shoulder. "Thanks for helping my out of that mess with the rollerskates by the way."

"Hey. At least it wasn't like that one day Twilight told me about involving the cats and fish," Spike shrugged, "You know, things like this don't happen to you when you swap with….uh your other selves. why is that?"

"I just noticed that too…" Ryotaro replied as the two began to speak to one another in a hushed tone. trying to hide the bits involving things like the Elements of Harmony, Den-O and the Imagin.

"Ano...i-it was nice meeting you two, b-but I have to go," Fluttershy bowed as she left, running down the alley way

"Oh, okay...ah!" Ryotaro shouted in realization. "Wait, Miss! Don't go that way! People hang out there! Bad people!"

"Dang it! Not again!" Spike complained as the two ran into the alley way.

"W-what did they…" Fluttershy began before she accidentally bumped into someone, "s-sorry! I didn't s-"

The reason for her pause was because she looked up to see two men who did not look like your everyday good citizen. They were both taller and brutish dressed in dark jeans with grey vests and white shirts on.

"Hey girl, what're you doing in our alley?" the shorter of the two asked as he smiled.

"You know you gotta pay a toll to get through this place." the bigger of the two added.

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped as she jumped back, "I...I'm sorry! I...I didn't know…"

"Well then, looks like you'll have to find a way to pay us. Why not work…"

"Ah!" Ryotaro's voice cried as he tripped again he ended up sliding right past Fluttershy before bonking his head with the shorter ones cutting him off. The two fell to the ground, holding their heads. "Ah...I can't believe I slipped on another banana peel."

"O...oh my!" Fluttershy gasped as she ran up to Ryotaro to see if he was alright, "D-daijoubu?"

"It's fine…" he said standing back up,

"Ah...you little…" the shorter one complained as he and his companion glared at the two.

"Hey, Losers!" Spike shouted, getting their attention, as he was held up a slingshot with a green ball in it before he pulled the band back before letting it snap forward as the ball hit the two releasing a foul green smoke.

"*cough*You little demon!*cough*"

"Run now!" Ryotaro said as he grabbed both Fluttershy's and Spike's hands before he began to run pulling them along.

"S...sorry for not asking before but...Wh-who are you?!" Fluttershy asked as they ran.

"I'm Spike, and this is my pal Ryotaro." Spike introduced as they kept going. "Your lucky Ryotaro knows where all these kind of guys hang out so he can avoid them."

"I-I see…" Fluttershy noted, "...I-I'm sorry. I...I didn't know about…"

She was soon interrupted when a figure blocked their path, said figure pushing the three down to the ground. It was another man, only this one was wearing a red and black jacket with his hair spikes into what looked like two horns for some reason or another.

"Ah, that hurt…" Spike and Ryotaro complained holding their heads.

"Boy, you think you and your friend are some kind of heroes?" the third punk asked with a dark smirk, "Heh. Time to make you pay."

"Oh, the irony in that statement." Spike groaned. He then shook Ryotaro. "Hey, switch with Momotaros already." he whispered.

"I...I can't. H-he's asleep right now…"

"Ugh...darn it!"

"P...please don't hurt us…" Fluttershy whimpered as the three punks closed in on them.

"Oh, we won't hurt you. In fact...' the lead punk paused as he looked at her, "You're kinda cute looking."

But to their shock, Ryotaro got up as he stood before the two, but he was still just his normal self. He knew he wasn't good at fighting, but after facing so many Imagin, he's already developed this protective habit.

"So...you're up first, eh buddy?" the lead punk smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "Fine...have it..."

"Hey guys," a voice spoke up, causing the punks to turn and see who was talking to them. "Why're y'all botherin' these here kids, when y'all could be playin' with me?"

'_W...wait...isn't that...ano...what was her name_?' Ryotaro pondered mentally before it came to him, _'Oh! A...applejack! W-what's she…?'_

"_***yawn*man what a great nap," **_Momotaros yawned inside Ryotaro's head

'_Momotaros! Thank goodness you're awake! I need your help.'_

"Scram, woman!"

"I'll handle it." the shorter punk said as he walked over to Applejack, "Girl, how about you show some respect to us men? And while you're at it..." he paused as he used his finger to touch the blond's chin, "How about some gracious 'hospitality'?"

Applejack closed her eyes before she lifted her knee up and slammed it into the thug's crotch with a very loud crack sound.

"Gh!" the punk winced as he fell to the ground face first, holding his crotch.

"Enjoyin' mah southern hospitality, boy?" Applejack smirked a bit, placing her bag and jacket on the ground.

"Cocky little girl!" the bigger thug growled as he charged at her. He then raised his arm and swung with all his might but the telegraphed attack was easily dodged when Applejack ducked down to all fours.

"Hya!" she shouted as she pushed with her arms before she raised her legs back and slammed both legs into the big thugs chest, sending him stumbling back the air knocked out of his guts.

"Girl, you think you're going to best us?!" the lead thug growled before his head was grabbed from behind, lifting him off the ground.

"**Oi, oi...you shouldn't turn your back on people…"** the voice of Momotaros said as M-Ryotaro lifted him up. **"Now let me ask you...and be careful how you answer. If you say even one letter I don't like, I will freakin' kill you. So tell me, what where your plans?"**

"Grr! Let go!" the lead punk growled.

"**...Wrong answer," ** M-Ryotaro frowned before tossing him to the ground. He then cracked his knuckles before he delivered a powerful uppercut to his face that sent him flying into the air for a second before slamming head first into the ground. He then walked up to him before he reared his leg back and kicked the thug, punting him out of the alley way. **"Tsk...I'll be back and beat him again, but for right now, I need to get my after nap coffee."** he scoffed as Momotaros left Ryotaro.

"...Hmpmh...Ah could've p-" Applejack began before the punk from before grabbed her from behind.

"Don't move! Or else she gets it!" the lead punk growled as he tightened his grip around the blond.

"Ano…" Ryotaro began, "I think you're kind of wrong about that decision."

"Huh? What're you...?" the lead punk began. He then felt a sudden pain in his hands as they were beginning to be crushed by Applejack's, "Uh...I'm screwed ain't I?" the thug asked, sweating.

"Eeyup," Applejack grinned as she threw him over her shoulders, sending the punk crashing into a wall.

"Incredible." Fluttershy awed.

'_She's very strong. I wonder if she also holds an Element of Harmony?'_ Spike couldn't help but ponder before he noticed the blond walking away, grabbing her things. "Hey girl wait!" he called after Applejack as she left.

"Ah wait, Spike!" Ryotaro said before chasing after Spike, Fluttershy right behind him.

"Um...thank you for helping us back there," Spike said as he caught up with the blond, Ryotaro and Fluttershy coming up from behind.

"...Ain't nothin', kid. Just stay out of trouble from now on," Applejack stated before shooting a glare at Fluttershy, "And you. What kind of show was that, girl?"

"Eh?" Fluttershy blinked as she shrunk back. "I...It was my fault for going down that way...I won't do it again…" she said weakly.

"Ah ain't talkin' 'bout that," AJ frowned, "What would've ya done if that boy had gotten hurt? Cryin' ain't good fer nothin'. What'll happen one day if the people you love needed yer help? What's yet plan, bein' paralyzed by panic?"

"I…." Fluttershy tried to say, but she just went quite.

"...best y'all get home now," Applejack sighed as she turned back around and began to leave.

"...u...um...thank you, friend," Fluttershy spoke, making Applejack stop in her tracks, "Eh?"

"Now listen here, girl, and listen good!" Applejack suddenly shouted as she turned around, "Ah am not, nor will Ah ever, be your friend! You hear me!?"

"...I…" Fluttershy mumbled weakly as she tried to hide behind Ryotaro and Spike.

"Hey! What's your problem?! She only said 'friend,'" Spike frowned, but he soon hid behind Ryotaro and Fluttershy when Applejack glared at him next, "Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Ah...Spike…" Ryotaro sighed, Spike had a bit of a mouth to him so this was normal.

"...Friendship's nothin' but a farce," Applejack scoffed as she turned around, "Word of advice, kid...don't trust any friends further than you can throw them. They always end up deceivin' you in the end…"

"What's wrong with that woman?" Spike asked bluntly as Applejack left.

"Spike." Ryotaro sighed again.

'_Wh...what friends deceived her?' _Fluttershy thought.

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 3: The shy butterfly and the Strong Bear pt 1**

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash, the Tomboy, was making one last run across the park.

'_One last practice run and then I'll head home.' _she said to herself as she dashed across the ground, getting ready to do another trick. But before she could,a figure ran by her, knocking her down in the process, "Oof! Hey! Watch where you're…!"

The figure ignored her as he used his hand to jump over a ledge, kicking his legs into the air in the process. He then did a backflip off a wall, getting a large amount of air. He then did a large jump into the air before he landed on his feet with little problem.

"Woah...That guy's good," Rainbow awed a bit before her eyes widened when she saw the figure running towards a narrow cliff structure in the side of a wall, "Oh! Is he gonna…?"

The figure then jumped to one side of the cliff before he pushed off with all his might and jumped up as he did. His hand and foot touched down on the other side before he pushed again, sending him higher up and to the other side of the wall. He then repeated this until he made his way higher and higher up the cliff. He then made one last jump before he made it over the ledge of the cliff and landing safely on his feet.

'_No way! He managed to finish the Ninja Jump! Only Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot have ever mastered that leap!' _Rainbow thought before gaining an serious expression, _'But if he can do it, so can I!' _

With that, Rainbow ran for the cliff and she jumped to one side, then pushed off to the next and began repeating the process up the cliff. But with her last jump, she fell just short of making it to the ledge of the cliff.

'_It's too hard...I'm gonna fall,'_ Rainbow thought, the tomboy losing her grip before someone grabbed her hand, making her look up to see it was the figure who grabbed her.

"I got you, Rainbow!" the figure smirked.

'_H...how does he know my name?' _Rainbow thought in slight shock as the figure helped her up, "That...was a close one. Thanks...wait..." a blush began to form on her face, "You're Soarin, aren't you? Only he and his teammates Spitfire and Fleetfoot can master the Ninja Jump."

"Haha...nope. Sorry. You're a bit off there. I'm called Descent." he explained as he pulled his hood back, revealing spiky black hair.

"Oh…I thought you'd be Soarin," Rainbow sighed,her blush dying down.

"I take it you know him, Rainbow?" Descent asked.

"Yeah I do! I know everything about the three members of the elite Wonderbolts!" Rainbow smirked, "There's Fleetfoot, the girl for which no gap is too narrow to pass through with her unmatched flexibility. Then there's Spitfire, who holds all the academy records for speed, and has faster reflexes than a cat. And finally my greatest idol...the super strong Soarin, whose legs are powerful enough for all the great salti. It's thanks to him that I fell in love with parkour in the first place."

"I get it, I get it. You know them..." Descent sighed a bit as Rainbow stared off into the distance, stars in her eyes before she shook it off.

"By the way...how do you know my name?" Rainbow dash asked, "I've never met you before."

"Well the color of your hair is enough to easily call you Rainbow, but truth be told I do know who you are. In fact, all that like calling themselves extreme sportsmen know about your near victory." Descent explained.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm referring to what happened in the competition held by the Wonderbolts a few years ago." he explained. "You were the youngest to enter the competition, but you weren't remembered for your age, but for what you nearly accomplished to achieve."

"...I don't remember it like that." Rainbow sighed, "I wasn't good enough or I'd be studying at the Wonderbolt academy already."

"...heh...I'm glad you didn't get in," Descent chuckled a bit, earning him a glare fm Rainbow Dash, "Don't get me wrong here. You've seen that I'm an expert sportsman. But I'm not just another athlete. I'm a member of the Shadowbolts."

"Shadowbolts?" Rainbow repeated in slight confusion, "Never heard of that academy."

"We aren't some academy stiffs." Descent explained, "We're a group of only three members at this time. But we're all professionals and each one of us have won trophies in all kinds of extreme tournaments all over the world."

"So that's why you're so awesome!" Rainbow Dash awed before blinking, "But...what're you doing here?"

"Let's cut to the chase here, Rainbow. We're recruiting for a world cup to be held in Moscow this year. I remembered you from the tournament and I beleive you to be a great member to win over, especially against the Wonderbolts." he explained.

"...Seriously? But…" Rainbow Dash paused as she turned away, "I promised Soarin that I'd partake in the competition they're holding here next year."

"At the Wonderbolts tournament a few years ago, you showed you were better than the others, at such a young age too. I'm sure you're ready for the big show," Descent stated.

"But...I want to compete at Soarin's side," Rainbow said with a small blush

"Don't you think it will be much better to compete against Soarin instead?" Descent asked.

"...I see no reason why…"

"Soarin's like a trainer to you. Who better then a trainer to judge when their student exceeds them?"

"...You really think so?"

"i'm sure of it, cutie."

"...Alright. I'm in," Rainbow dash nodded in response.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint Rainbow. But first you have to you have to show my colleagues how good you really are. How about we meet here tomorrow after you get out from school?"

"S-wait. After school?" Rainbow dash asked, earning a nod in response, "...Can't we meet again at around this time?"

"Sorry, but I got a lot of moves to teach you so you can impress my friends." Descent explained.

"It's just I kind or promised my friend I'd meet her after school." Rainbow explained.

"Don't disappoint me, Rainbow. Not many are given the chance to become great athletes in such a short time," Descent frowned as he turned around, walking away, "But if you can't make it, forget it then."

"Wait…" Rainbow called out, "Okay...I'll be there." _'I'm sorry, Fluttershy...'_

"I knew you'd be trustworthy." Descent said as he turned around to face her again. He then reached into his hoodie before he pulled out a necklace. "Here, take this as a gift." he offered. The Necklace was a dark purple/blue with a silver crescent moon on it, and two wings on the sides facing opposite ways as if chasing one another.

"Aw yeah! Sweet necklace!" Rainbow awed as she looked at her gift.

"My trainer gave it to me." Descent explained. "Her name was Luna."

"And this Luna is a great extreme athlete as well right?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure thing...if the others accept you, I'll personally introduce you to her, and a secret benefactor of ours. You'll see how really great they are," Descent replied as he turned around, a small dark smirk on his face as he walked away.

A few minutes, Later Rainbow Dash made her way home, she is commited to see Descent again the next day. But she still had a feeling that she'd fail to meet up with Fluttershy.

* * *

The next day after school, Twilight and Ryotaro went to one of the rooms to meet up with Pinkie and Rarity. What they found though…

"...R...Rarity? What...on earth...is Pinkie wearing?" Twilight asked as she and Ryotaro saw Pinkie Pie dressed in a bright pink body suit with gloves and boots, her thighs also had the same balloon marks that appear when she uses her powers, but the suit also had a cowl that covered her hair and ears and had two ears on the top and a mane of bubblegum pink hair on the back of her head and a matching tail. Pinkie herself was enjoying this as she flashed a peace sign infront of her face.

"Eto…" Ryotaro left off as he saw this.

"_**Seriously, what the hell am I looking at?"**_ Momotaros asked in Ryotaro's mind.

"_**It seems….interesting," **_Urataros noted.

"It's just a design idea for battlesuits we're going to wear. Isn't it fabulous?" Rarity asked her two friends with a small smile.

"I told you they'd love it!" Pinkie smiled as she highfived Rarity.

"Why would we need a battle suit?" Twilight couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, please, everybody wears suits. Soldiers, policemen, firefighters, and even Ryotaro has his armor." Rarity defended as Ryotaro looked around in confusion.

"_**Oi, don't involve us in this mess!"**_ Momotaros complained but only Ryotaro could hear it.

"Oh! You also forgot someone, Rarity!" Pinkie spoke up, earning a blink of confusion from the purpleette, "The Super Sentai!"

"Super...what now?" Twilight blinked at that.

"Ano, Super Sentai is a term used for heroes known to fight monsters. They tend to have a common color scheme of a Male Red hero, and then a blue and yellow hero who could be either male or female," Ryotaro explained, "They are very common in Japan, honestly. You can see them on the news all the time."

"I see…"

"Yeah! Plus, they have awesome giant robots! *gasp*Ryotaro! Can Denliner change into a giant robot?!" Pinkie asked excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Well, I don't think so...it's not like Owner or Celeste have given me a manual for it...but since Urataros revealed there is more than just the four battle and the recreational cars maybe DenLiner can do something…" he said. "Wait, why do you ask? I'm not a part of a Super sentai...in fact, I don't know what kind of hero I am when I become Den-O."

"Oh that's easy, Ryo. You're a Kamen Rider! *Squee*"

"_**Damn it! Who keeps squeaking that damn toy?! I will find it and stomp it to bits!"**_

"Boku…?" Ryotaro blinked. "I'm no Kamen Rider."

"Of course you are! You have a cool motorcycle." Pinkie explained.

"Well, yeah, I have the Den-Bird."

"And you have a cool belt." she added.

"Hai…"

"Oh. And everytime Momo or Ura takes over, your helmet gets a new mask."

"You're right…" Ryotaro admitted.

"Eeyup! I know I am! *Squee*"

"Uhm...not to bother you again, but one more question: what is this Rider thing?" Rarity asked.

"They are an urban legend, they are these heroes who protect the world in secret and are famous for wearing a mask and belt and riding on bikes." Ryotaro explained.

"And again they are very common in Japan." Pinkie smiled.

"I see…"

"Yup...oh! I even have a few pictures of them, but…" Pinkie paused as she cried anime tears," I forgot to bring them from home~"

"Pictures?" they blinked.

"Yes. My sister sent them to me once and they were these cool pictures. One looked like a beetle. Oh, and then there was one who looked like a vampire, oh oh! And then there was this Kamen Rider who looked like a magician with crystals as armor. Oh oh oh! There are even these two Kamen Riders, one looked like an astronaut, and the other looked like a samurai with an orange theme!"

"My...that's such a...diverse...theme pool." Rarity blinked. "But this also makes my point more important. If we have a battle suit, then we will be better prepared for next time."

"Well I suppose that makes some sense, but unlike Ryotaro's armor it doesn't just form from a belt." Twilight said, "Plus...well, Celeste told me once we find the other Bearers of Harmony, our transformations will be complete." she explained as Pinkie began skipping around the room.

"Well until then, we could use these." Rarity countered.

"I doubt Imagin or monsters will give us the time to change cloths." Twilight deadpanned.

"It will be fine, Ryotaro and his Imagin can buy us the time. And besides Pinkie really seems to like…" she began before she noticed Pinkie looking at her tail while drooling, she then began to nibble on her tail for some strange reason. "Pi...Pinkie. What are you doing?" Rarity couldn't help but ask.

"...eheheh…" Pinkie chuckled sheepishly as she stopped nibbling on her tail, "Sorry. it's just my tail looked so pink and fluffy, I thought it was cotton candy...but that's probably me since I...eheh...kinda missed out on lunch."

"I see..." Rarity sweatdropped, "well, make sure to wash it then. Oh. I nearly forgot," she paused as she pulled up a light purple jumpsuit, "This is yours, Twilight." she smiled before noticing that Twilight had left. "Twilight? ...Twilight?!" she asked looking around.

"Ryo's gone too," Pinkie stated as she began chewing on the hair of her outfit.

* * *

"You'd have to be crazy to think of something like that," Twilight deadpanned a bit as she and Ryotaro walked through the school, "I mean, really. Humanized ponies?"

"Well...given the story Celeste told us...I guess you can see how she came to the idea." Ryotaro tried to defend Rarity's choice in design.

"_**They were freakin' stupid."**_

"_**I kinda liked it."**_

"_**Yeah right. You only liked it because it showed some of the Mizu-onna's curves!"**_

"_**Is it wrong to look at one's beauty?"**_

"Uh…." Ryotaro mumbled, blushing as the two Imagin argued this in his head.

"Wait…" Twilight spoke, seeing a familiar pale pinkette not too far away, "I know that girl. She's in my class."

"Urataros, please stop saying things like that…" Ryotaro said out loud.

"...Ugh...what's he saying now?" Twilight asked before Ryotaro whispered what Urataros said to her, making her blush brightly, "I...I see…"

"Ah gomen...I shouldn't have said it."

"_**Oi, Kame-Yaro! Stop making this annoying! It'll make these girls more likely to hit us!"**_

"_**I will take me chances. Besides, physical violence is an immature method of displaying affection."**_

"I need some kind of brain filter…" Ryotaro sighed.

"...Maybe we should go talk to her?" Twilight asked, pointing to Fluttershy, "It would be nice to have somebody to talk to in class, and a teammate for group work."

"Oh, that's Fluttershy-san." Ryotaro noted.

"Huh? You know her?" Twilight blinked at that.

"Eh...well sort of. I met her the other day while I was walking Spike home."

"I see...still. It wouldn't hurt to say hi to her and stuff," Twilight stated as she walked over to the shy pinkette, "Hello, classmate of mine! I am Twilight Sparkle, and your name is Fluttershy, correct?"

"...A...ano…" Fluttershy stuttered.

"Huh?"

"Uhh….h...hai…" she replied very quietly, almost under a whisper.

"...I'm sorry...I can't hear you...much less understand you…"

"Um….hai…." she said even quieter this time.

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite or anything…" Twilight said, trying to reassure her.

"Well….it's just...I don't trust...my classmates." she mumbled a little bit more clearly this time.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked confused.

"Hey, Twilight, have you seen Ryo or Rarity? I'm bored." Spike spoke, appearing behind Twilight.

"Oh! Spike!" Fluttershy gasped happily as she hugged him, "How're you?"

"He...hello Fluttershy." he mumbled, "I'm good."

"Wait, you know her too? I thought only Ryotaro talked with her?"

"Ah-hahaha...well I never said we...talked…" Ryotaro chuckled as he walked up to them.

"Ryotaro-san…" Fluttershy gasped, about to hug him next before she stopped, the pinkette quickly turning around with a heavy blush on her face, "H...how're you d-doing?"

"Ah...I'm doing okay…" Ryotaro replied, a small blush on his cheeks as well from seeing she was about to hug him. "Ano, this is my friend Twilight." he introduced. "Twilight, this is Fluttershy."

"Ano...a...a pleasure…" Fluttershy stuttered.

"...There's that language again. You're the second person I've heard speak like that," Twilight noted as she looked at Fluttershy. "You speak Japanese...just like Ryotaro and his sister do." she explained, looking at Ryotaro who rubbed the back of his head. That was a bad habit of his around his friends.

"I...I do. I...I lived in Japan for a wh-while a few years ago..." Fluttershy admitted, messing with her hair a little.

"Oh, that's right. You explained that to Ryo earlier when you both began speaking Japanese together." Spike remembered, "They talked for nearly an hour and I didn't understand a lick till Ryo explained it to me afterwards." he whispered to Twilight.

"I see...by the way, how did you and Ryotaro meet her?" Twilight asked, making Spike freeze up a bit.

"Oh that….haha...well you see." Spike began before he explained the story of the other evening to her.

"You..._what?!" _Twilight snapped, scaring off a few birds in the nearby trees, "I told you not to go near those kinds of places, Spike!"

"I...it was mostly my fault. G...gomen nasai…" Fluttershy whimpered as she poked her pointer fingers together.

"It's not her fault. She didn't know, and I was the one who dragged Spike to go help her." Ryotaro defended.

"Oh...I see…" Twilight noted before she rubbed the back of her head, chuckling sheepishly, "Well, at least you guys are okay."

"Yeah yeah...I'd better go check on Rarity and see if she's doing well," Spike muttered as he walked off, "Later."

"Bye Spike." Both Fluttershy and Ryotaro waved him off with a smile.

'_Wow. These two seem really similar.' _Twilight thought as she looked at the two, "...By the way, Fluttershy. I have to ask. What're you doing out here without your uniform? And what's with the bulky bag?"

"Oh. I'm waiting for a friend but she's really late." Fluttershy explained.

"A friend?" Twilight repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was taking a short break from her training. She was dressed in a hooded tank top, and a pair of shorts. Descent was standing near by, dressed in a red shirt and black shorts. He too looked out of breath.

"Well done, Rainbow. You're a really quick learner. Again!" Descent said with a smile.

"Sure...let me just...catch my breath...please…" Rainbow Dash panted as she sat on the ground.

"Hah. Very well, a five minute breather then I'll show you the next move. My friends will be really impressed." Descent smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Okay...and thanks for teaching me these awesome moves, Descent," Rainbow Dash smiled a bit before thinking sadly, _'I just hope Fluttershy will forgive me. I swear I'll help her out tomorrow.'_

* * *

A little later, Twilight and Ryotaro both offered to help Fluttershy with what she had planned. Turns out, Fluttershy was going to plant trees in the local park near the river bank. It was surprisingly impressive how much work it was and that Fluttershy regularly did it.

"So this is what you do after school? Planting trees in the park?" Twilight asked as Fluttershy was currently planting a seedling, "Why so?"

"Well I'm an only child. My mother and I always wanted to adopt a sibling, but I'm not good enough yet to be a caretaker. My mother told me that once I'm trustworthy enough, we'll adopt, and when that happens I'm gonna see my new sibling in this park." Fluttershy explained. "Heh...also, there are many small animals deserving a place full of trees to live in. Oh, and thank you so much for helping me. Spike was right about you, Twilight-San."

"You're welcome, I had some spare time anyway." Twilight smiled before she just had to ask, "But what did Spike tell you?" she asked as Ryotaro froze but luckily he was out of her range of sight.

"When I asked about you, he said you're a good person, and that you and I should meet someday," Fluttershy replied before giggling a bit, "I never thought that his sister would be my classmate."

'_I would've never imagined that Spike tells others that I'm a good person.' _Twilight blushed slightly at the compliment of this description, Ryotaro sighed happily that was what was revealed _'I'll be sure to make him a delicious cake and...'_

"He also said you're grumpy and sometimes as ferocious as a ogre."

'_...Deliver it directly into his face!' _Twilight thought as a tick mark appeared on her head, Ryotaro then paled as the part he didn't want to be revealed got revealed.

"ahahaha….that Spike...anyway." Ryotaro mumbled trying to change the topic, "B-back at school, I overheard you say you didn't trust your classmates."

"...Hey yea," Twilight spoke after having calmed down, "You're always alone when I see you. I thought I was the only one who knows nobody here."

"My classmates don't like me. They only mock me, and sometimes abuse me for being so shy," Fluttershy explained sadly.

"What?!" the two gasped in shock.

"Th-they taunt me, and throw things at me when I'm alone," Fluttershy continued as she messed with her hair.

"That's bullying," Twilight frowned, "You shouldn't let them do that to you."

"I guess I just learned to withstand their ridicule. I've been a weak girl I deserved to be treated like that."

"No," Ryotaro spoke as he put a hand on her shoulder. "No one should accept something like that. You are a much stronger person then you know. I know sometimes it's easy to think it's your fault, but trust me. That will only make you hurt those who care about you." he explained.

"...D...demo…"

"Ryotaro's right." Twilight added, "Don't worry about it anymore. As long as we're together, we won't let it happen again."

"...You sound just like Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy giggled a bit before a soft smile grew on her face, "A...arigatou, Twilight-san...Ryotaro-san."

"No problem." Twilight smiled along with Ryotaro.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud yowling noise caught their attention, making them turn to see a cat, struggling to get what looked like copper wire off its leg.

"Oh no. Its leg is stuck in that wire," Fluttershy gasped, seeing this.

Ryotaro would've offered to help, but his legs wouldn't move as the incident with the cats and the fish was still fresh in his mind.

"...I'll get it out," Twilight offered as she walked over to the cat, kneeling down to it, "Calm down, kitty. I'm..."

However, before she could touch the wire, the cat hissed angrily and swiped its claws, scratching her hand.

"Ow!" Twilight winced as she pulled her hand back, "It scratched me...how can we get the copper wire off? The cat's acting way too scary at the moment."

"I'll get it." Fluttershy said as she got up and walked to the cat. The Cat hissed at her as she lowered her hand after taking the gloves she put on for planting off. She then lowered it down gently. "Calm down, don't be afraid of me, I'm no threat to you." she said gently.

The cat slowly began to calm down as it neared her hand before licking one of her fingers.

"Amazing…" Twilight whispered in awe as the cat rubbed its head against Fluttershy's hand, "That cat was completely uncontrollable, and now it's totally calm...and it's all thanks to Fluttershy."

Ryotaro then noticed a glowing from Twilights bag, the boy nudged her shoulder getting her attention before pointing to the glow.

"...Could it be…?" Twilight gasped quietly as she ran over to her bag and pulled out the container holding the remaining Elements of Harmony, the pink butterfly jewel giving off a soft, pink glow.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Just let me take that off," Fluttershy reassured the cat as she had it on her lap. She then carefully and slowly removed the copper wire from its leg, "There. Now was that so hard?"

"It can't be...it's the Jewel!" Twilight gasped as she held up the remaining three elements as the pink butterfly shaped one began to glow more. "It's shining!"

"See? Now you're all better, aren't you?" Fluttershy smiled softly as she held the cat in her arms, the feline purring as it rubbed against her.

"Ryotaro…" Twilight whispered to her friend, "Fluttershy's the Bearer of the Spirit of Kindness."

"Eh?" he blinked in shock. "You mean just like that, we found another one?"

"_**You freakin' sure you have bad luck?" **_Momotaros couldn't help but ask.

"_**It does seem plausible," **_Urataros spoke, _**"Fluttershy is quite a kind girl, for her to be the literal embodiment of kindness would not be surprising."**_

"_**Shut up. You just want to flirt with her and you know it."**_

"_**I never said I didn't." **_

"I really really need some kind of brain filter…" Ryotaro sighed sadly while holding his head, trying to tune out the argument going on between the Imagin.

"Goodbye, kitty," Fluttershy smiled as she put the cat down, said feline running off, "Take care."

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called out as she grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"Kya! D-don't scare me…" Fluttershy whimpered

"I'm sorry, but you're the person I've been looking for," Twilight explained happily.

"...I...I'm afraid I don't understand," Fluttershy tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Come with me and meet mine and Ryotaro's friends. We'll explain it all on the way." she said as she began pushing Fluttershy back to the school. "Come on Ryotaro." she called out to him, waking him from being a mediator of the Imagin's mental argument.

"Ano...hai," Ryotaro nodded as he followed the two.

Unaware to the three, a small familiar orb of light spied on them from above, the orb mainly focused on Fluttershy a bit.

* * *

While this was going on, Descent's had brought Rainbow Dash to meet his teammates.

"At last, Rainbow, you get to meet my colleagues. This is the leader of our group, Nightingale." Descent introduced Rainbow to a woman with short darkblue hair, she wore a pair of black shorts and a tube top that tied behind her back.

"So...you're the girl Descent was boasting about," Nightingale noted as she looked at Rainbow, "...Honestly, I thought you'd be a bit older...and taller."

"Size ain't everything, I can still win any competition." Rainbow complained with a slight frown.

"Hehehe. At least you have a fiery temper kid...that's good," Nightingale smirked a bit as Rainbow Dash just pouted at being called a kid.

"Don't tease her Nightingale," Descent chuckled a little, "And finally, this is our newest member, Haze." he introduced as a tall...incredibly tall and muscular dark skinned man walked in he was dressed in a green hoodie with the sleeves ripped off a black shirt and it's sleeves seen underneath and a pair of black pants. He had the hood up and covering most of his face, only the his lips and chin visible.

"..." he grunted a little as he somehow looked down at Rainbow, inspite of the hood covering his eyes.

'_Um...this guy is huge...and for some reason, I feel something...off about him,' _Rainbow dash thought as she looked at Haze.

"Rainbow," Nightingale spoke up, making the tomboy turn to look at her, "Descent told us you practice Parkour. Are you doing any other sports as well?"

"Yeah," Rainbow dash nodded, "I go surfing in the summer, and go snowboarding in the winter." she explained raising her finger, "But right now I'm concentrating on parkour for the Wonderbolts tournament."

"Hmm...you got a good track record, kid. But…" Nightingale paused as she crossed her arms under her chest, "I'm one of those people who have to see it to believe it."

"Then what's the hold-up?! I want to show you I'm not hot air!"

"Calm down, I believe you should take a two hour break." Nightingale explained, "We'll have everything prepared to test your talent for when you return."

"Agreed," RD nodded, _'Two hours will be enough time to go help Fluttershy and get back here!' _she then began to leave the area, running a bit, "See you in two hours!"

Once the tomboy was out of sight, the three turned to a shadowed area covered by trees.

"You can come out now," Nightingale said as a shaded figure walked in from the shadows.

"**Did you give her the necklace?"** Luna's Imagin asked as he leaned against the tree.

"Yes," Descent replied, "She's wearing it under her clothes right now." he explained as the Imagin nodded in understanding. "I still believe it would be for the best to just take her to Luna against her…"

"**Your job is not to think. If I want your opinion, then I'd ask a useless mutt!"** the Imagin stated, **"So do as **_**I**_** order." **

"He's right," Nightingale spoke, "Besides, Luna doesn't want Rainbow as her slave, but as an ally. Let the collar do the rest."

"**That is how one should respond to orders. Remember that, shounen."** the Imagin said as he stood up. **"I have to talk with Luna-sama, you three follow the plan as I have described. All of you."** he reminded as he turned his head to give them a final glare.

"Of course," Nightingale nodded before she spotted Haze leaving, "...Where are you going?"

"I got things to do," Haze replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I get the feeling Haze is hiding something…" Descent frowned slightly as the tall man left.

"I think so too." Nightingale nodded, "But remember, he's very good at what he does."

"**For what I'm expecting and paying him for, he better."** the Imagin said as he left the area as well.

"Agreed. And I doubt he'd betray Luna. Doing so would be like defying death himself," Nightingale added.

* * *

-An hour later at school-

"Yay! We got a new friend!" Pinkie beamed as she spun Fluttershy around.

"Ah! I'm scared of heights!" Fluttershy cried as Pinkie continued to spin the shy girl around.

"**Oi! Stop spinning the girl, damn Mizu-Onna!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as Momotaros got bored and took the wheel not long after arriving at school. He then bonked Pinkie on the head, making her fall to the ground and drop Fluttershy.

"Owie~ T-T" Pinkie whimpered as she rubbed the bump on her head.

"**Shut up."** M-Ryotaro snapped, suffice to say his much more different than Ryotaro personalty scared Fluttershy at first.

"Twilight, are you quite sure she's a bearer?" Rarity whispered to the violitette.

"Yes. The jewel doesn't lie," Twilight nodded in response, "If you had seen her earlier, you wouldn't doubt her. She humbly calmed down a ferocious cat."

"**Why the hell does that sound so anti-climatic?"** M-Ryotaro asked with a deadpan.

"A...ano..." Fluttershy spoke, recovering a bit after being spun around by Pinkie, "L...let me see if I can get this. I...I was a pony in another world?"

"**Trust me; don't think on that one to much. Saves you a lot of headaches."**

"I...i see. G...gomen for being a bit...sk-skeptical demo...the only times I've heard of girls transforming into magical ones was in video games, and in an old newspaper I found when I lived in Japan."

'_I think I know what she's talking about.'_ Ryotaro pondered.

"**And yet you have no problem believing I'm some entity possessing Ryotaro?"** M-Ryotaro asked her. **"You women are freakin' contradictions!" ** he shouted.

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelped as she ran behind Twilight.

'_Momotaros...maybe you should lower your voice?'_

"**Shut up Ryotaro! These onna are getting on my nerves! I try and fight, they hit me! I try and stay calm, they piss me off! I want to hit something!"**

"Momotaros?"

"**What, Mahou-On-"**

*CLANG!*

"**Buttermilk biscuits…" **M-Ryotaro dizzily mumbled as Momotaros left Ryotaro's body.

"Ah…" Ryotaro groaned as he stumbled around on his feet. "Boku...daijoubu…" he said before falling to the ground.

"...You didn't have to hit him that hard, twilight," Rarity sweatdropped a little as Fluttershy checked to see if Ryotaro was alright.

"I regret it every time, but we'd be better off without him here."

"But if you know Momo's out, and make Ryo all dizzy, then doesn't that mean that Ryo's body is free for Ura to take control?" Pinkie asked.

"...oh no…" Twilight sighed as a familiar streak of blue appeared in Ryotaro's hair.

"**Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru?" **U-Ryotaro asked as he sat up,adjusting his glasses a bit before he turned towards Fluttershy, **"My such an innocent little angel. I would almost regret not being able to meet you. My heart...I can feel it beating, it's telling me, you are my destined one."** he said as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her.

"...A...ano...ano...ano…" Fluttershy stuttered, her face a bright red from the sudden hug.

"**I'm sorry I was too forward, I was merely struck by that angelic beauty of yours. Please do allow me to make up for it."** he said with a smirk as he turned away and began to walk her away. **"Sayonara minna."** he saved to the others as they left.

"Oh no you don't," Twilight frowned as she walked up to him. She was about to grab his ear before…

"Hey!" a new voice spoke, making the group turn to see a familiar rainbow haired tomboy, her rose colored eyes giving off a slight dark glow, much like her necklace.

"R...Rainbow?" Fluttershy managed to get out, the shy pinkette still blushing heavily.

"**Hm…?"** U-Ryotaro pondered as he looked at her. _**'Hm, this is not good. I can sense a bad thing coming off this girl, and not the normal kind. It's the 'we might all have to fight for our lives because of' evil kind.'**_

"Hey buddy..." Rainbow frowned as she walked over to U-Ryotaos, "Get your hands off her, you damn perv."

"**Hm...very well, I will not lay a hand on your elder sister." **

"She's my friend," Rainbow frowned, "Also…"

*CLANG!*

"**...ow…" **U-Ryotaro grunted as he fell to the floor, holding his crotch as the tomboy lowered her foot.

"_**HAHAHAHAHA! That was the best thing I've seen all day!" **_Momotaros laughed inside Roytaro's head

"_Mmmm…."_ Ryotaro cried in pain as well.

"**My, such a brutish little girl." **

"...what?"

"Oh no," Fluttershy paled as she ran behind a tree.

"**Not this time." **U-Ryotaro said as he shot back up before he jumped with all his might and landed on a tree. **"Hm...I don't like fighting, but you're a lot like a stupid Sempai of mine. You'll no doubt come after me for insulting you?" **

"Damn straight!" Rainbow growled as she ran up the tree with ease and grabbed him by the leg, forcing him onto the ground, "How does that taste, you perverted jerk?!"

"**My legs are much stronger than you expect, little girl."** he says as he pushed his foot against her before he put all his force behind it, sending her flying away before he landed on the ground. He then flipped back and then jumped again and to everyone's shock the jump carried U-Ryotaro all the way to the roof of the school as if it where a simple feat.

"...Tch. Forget you then," Rainbow scoffed before walking over to Fluttershy and grabbed her arm, "Come on. We're leaving. It's bad enough you're hanging out with these girls."

"Excuse me?" Rarity frowned slightly, "Who do you…?"

"Butt out, granny," Rainbow stated plainly.

"She...she called me Granny!" Rarity shouted in rage as Pinkie held her back, lest she do something to harm the tomboy, "That insolent little b-" she took a deep breath as she calmed down, "No no. I am not going to resort to cursing. I am a lady after all."

"**My I'm glad I stepped out when I did."** U-Ryotaro sighed happily as he fixed his glasses.

"Fluttershy, let's go," Rainbow stated.

"b...but...I was only talking to them. T...they seem friendly an-"

"And nothing! Listen, I'm your only friend, got it?! It's either me or them!" Rainbow Dash snapped.

"I...I…" the girl mumbled.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"...I...I'm sorry, Twilight," Fluttershy sighed as she began to leave with Rainbow Dash.

"Listen to me, Fluttershy. I never want to see you hanging around those girls or that pervert again," Rainbow Dash stated as they walked towards the school gates.

"But Rainbow...they aren't that bad...and Ryotaro-san isn't normally like that…"

"Rarity's the most popular girl in school. Did you forget what happened three years ago?" Rainbow dash reminded her with a frown, "That horrible prank those popular girls pulled on you? Not to mention what happened after that involving that one jerk who nearly had his way with you."

"No I didn't forget…" Fluttershy admitted.

"Good...you were lucky I was there to save you before you ended up taking your own life," Rainbow dash sighed, "Look. Just trust me, and no one else. Okay?"

"O...okay Rainbow." Fluttershy nodded weakly. "I...trust you."

"Good...Hey. I was gonna bring this up at the park, but I might as well tell ya now. I've meet some people that can take us away from here," Rainbow dash explained as she stood in front of the shy girl, "I only have to do something, and then we can go together."

"Okay Rainbow, please be careful." Fluttershy said to her, knowing of Rainbow's habit of getting too excited sometimes.

"Thanks," Rainbow Dash smiled as she hugged her, "I love ya, Flutters...I let down a friend before, but I won't make that mistake with you."

"Ra...Rainbow." Fluttershy said before she returned the hug.

Nearby, U-Ryotaro had witnessed the small scene from behind a tree, the sun's glare shining off his glasses a bit, hiding his eyes.

"**Naruhodo…"** he mumbled.

"_**IMAGIN!" **_Momotaros shouted as he ran back into Ryotaro before changing him to M-Ryotaro.

"**Doke!"** M-Ryotaro shouted getting the two's attention, he ran before he jumped and literally ran up the side of a wall before he jumped and landed on the street sniffing the air. **"Ah that way!" **he said as he began running before he grabbed a light pole and spun around on it before he tucked his body and shot himself into the air and landing on a building across the street. He then began to jump across buildings making his way across the city.

'_M-matte! What about Twilight and the others?!'_

"**Forget them! They only get in my way! I want some excitement! I'm taking this one by myself!" **M-Ryotaro snapped as he kept jumping across buildings, sniffing the air the entire way, **"Alright, teme! where are you?!"**

* * *

"Where the heck did Ryotaro go?" Pinkie asked as she looked around for him.

"He's still possessed by Urataros, so know him...he's probably flirting again," Twilight sweatdropped.

At that, the three heard what sounded like a motor. They looked at the street as a black and gold crow themed Imagin flew down the street. Den-O Sword Form soon chased after him on the Den-Bird.

"Come back here, Crow-boy! I hated the movie Crow anyway!" Den-O snapped, the bike chasing after the Imagin.

"...girls?"

"Yes Twilight?" Pinkie and rarity asked.

"We better hurry and help him before he ends up destroying the city," Twilight stated, already donned in her tiara and bracelets.

"Yay!" Pinkie smiled as she did the same.

"Very well," Rarity nodded, doing the same, "But let's hurry and-"

"No time. We need to…"

"Too late! Already in it!" Pinkie shouted, already in her pink jumpsuit.

"Not even going to bother asking," Twilight sighed as she just ran after the Bike and Den-O.

* * *

Den-O cornered the Imagin at the park as he used his sword to deflect feathers the Imagin used as projectiles. He swung left and right before he spun the sword around, blocking the rest of the feathers.

"Ah, this is the best! Just me fighting and no one to get in my way!" Den-O whooped as he ran at the Imagin before he slashed him across the chest once then twice before a third one.

He then spun and slashed him upwards, sending the Imagin flying back. He then ran at him and kicked the Imagin in the back, sending him stumbling to the ground. He then slashed the Imagin as he stumbled back up each one sending ripping sparks of the Imagin and keeping it from getting back up.

"Come on. Get back up Crow-yaro." Den-O said pulling the Imagin back up before slashing him across the chest again before slashing again sending him stumbling away, "Is that the best you got?"

"**Raaa!" **the Crow Imagin screeched as he unleashed a flurry of feathers on Den-o, causing sparks to come off his body as he crashed into the wall, a few feathers keeping him pinned in place.

"Ah Fudge!" Den-O cried as he tried to get free. "Oi, this is a cheap trick! Come over here and fight me like a man!"

"**Why should I? Far range battles are much better than close range," **the Crow Imagin stated as he flew into the air, getting ready to attack, **"Sayonara, D-"** he was interrupted when a hand made of earth grabbed him,** "?!"**

"Eh?" Den-O blinked at this.

"Hi, Momo!" Pinkie's voice shouted as Den-O saw the excitable pinkette jump into the air, wielding her ice hammer as she slammed the Crow imagin into the ground, "Slam dunk!"

"AH!" Den-O cried in annoyance. "Why?! Why can't I have anything?!"

"Oh pish posh. You're happy to see us, momo! *Squee*" Pinkie beamed as Twilight and Rarity ran into the area.

"Ah I know you women like to hang out with Ryotaro, but why can't I have a fight all to myself?" Den-O complained.

"_Momotaros, please stop complaining." _

"Damn it!"

Amidst this, the Crow Imagin was about to fly away before he hit a wall made of ice and earth, preventing his escape.

"You're lucky you are very easy to find." Rarity smiled as Den-O was set free.

"Tch...whatever. I could've beaten that teme easily," Den-O scoffed.

"You were trapped against the wall," Twilight countered, "If we hadn'' arrived to help you out, you probably would've gotten beat badly."

"Yeah, well, let's hear you say that next time when I don't come to act as a shield for you." Den-O countered. "You know how many times you should be dead if I hadn't protected you." he added, pointing his finger at her.

"**Uh...I get the feeling this is a personal problem."** the Crow Imagin sweatdropped.

"Shut up!" Den-O and Twilight shouted at him.

"...Know what? Fine!" Twilight frowned as she stood back, "Let's see you beat him by yourself, without our help. Rarity? Pinkie?"

"Uhm...Well normally I'd agree, but I don't like it. Ryo will end up getting hurt bad because Momo doesn't know when to quit." Pinkie said.

"He has a point,dear," Rarity added.

"No. if he doesn't want our help, that's fine," Twilight huffed as she sat down.

"Fine! We don't need your help!" Den-O shouted.

"_No no! He doesn't speak for me!"_

"Shut up, Ryotaro!"

'_Urataros? Help please?'_

"No no! Don't pull in the Kame-Ya-"

"_Switch!"_ with that, Den-O's body moved on its own as he pressed the blue button and swiped the pass.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that, his armor lifted off and moved around before the mask for rod form grinded down the helmets track. It all locked into place with a bright blue glow.

"Omae Boku ni Tsuraretemiru?" Den-O asked as he deconstructed the DenGasher and then put it into it's Rod formation before it extended. "Hm...my, this day just burns all bridges with women, doesn't it?" he asked as he rested his weapon over his shoulder. "Ah well," he said before he swung the rod as the blade shot out on it's wire and wrapped around the Crow Imagin. "Now now let's not make this a game of tug-o-war…" he groaned as he pulled with all his might, slamming it into the ground. The wire then retracted before he charged forward and stabbed the tip into it's shoulder. He then spun it around before lancing it across the chest, making sparks fly.

"**Guh! Teme!"**

"Now now. No need for such language, especially in front of some ladies such as them," Den-O said as he stabbed the rod into his chest before he spun it around. "This may take a while."

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was making her way home, a sad look on her face. Rainbow Dash had left her a while ago to head to the park, leaving the shy pinkette by herself. She walked down the street. sadly looking at the ground the entire way. But the next thing she knew was a light sphere coming from behind before it entered her making her blink for a moment.

"Eh?" she blinked before sand began to come off her cloths. "Eh?!" she gasped, jumping back before the sand soon began to reform.

The figure soon took shape, revealing that he was very muscular, and seemed to be wearing a fur lined vest. His head looked like a helmet with an exposed mouth, a V like visor for eyes and he had a large horn extending from the top of his head.

"Wh...wh...what...are...you?" Fluttershy whimpered as she looked at the figure.

"_**Hm...I am here to grant you a wish. Name any wish and I shall grant it."**_ the Sand figure stated before he raised a hand to his face and pushed his head to the side, cracking his neck in the process.

"...A...a wish?" Fluttershy repeated...

"**Hm."** the Imagin nodded proudly, but his head then dropped down. **"zzzzz."** he was snoring?

"...Um...mr...ano..." Fluttershy paused, looking at the creature a bit, "...b...bear?"

"**zzzz...hah...what oh yes the wish, tell me what it is."**

"...M...m wish…" Fluttershy pondered a bit. What would she wish for...then she remembered everything that had happened recently. What Ryotaro told her earlier today. "I...I have only one thing I would wish for…"

"**Hm...tell me and I shall ensure it happens."** the Imagin nodded his head.

"...I...I wish…"

* * *

Back with Den-O and the girls, Den-O ducked from another swing before slashing the Crow Imagin across the back. Den-O then slammed the bottom of the weapon into its back sending it tumbling to the ground. The Imagin tried to fly away again only for the wire to wrap around his leg before slamming him down to the ground yet again.

"That's the sixth time you tried to fly away. How long till you realize it won't work?" Den-O asked as he stabbed his weapon into the ground and leaned on it.

"He's right," Pinkie spoke up, leaning against her ice hammer, "Plus, you're pretty much stuck here thanks to the wall me and Rarity made mr...hmm...what name would be good for you?"

"_Pinkie, is that important?"_ Ryotaro pondered.

"Of course is it! You got to name Momo and Ura, and Luna got to name that Bat Imagin, so I think it's important each one gets a name."

"Eh? You can hear Ryotaro?" Den-O asked shocked, "How…?"

"It's Pinkie. Don't question it," Twilight deadpanned.

"No, this is something to question. Ryotaro is only able to speak mentally." Den-O said as he grabbed his rod and stabbed the Crow Imagin sending him stumbling back. "Can she read minds? If so, that's very important. Imagine how useful that would be in battle." he said as he spun and slashed the Imagin across the back when he flung himself at Den-O.

"Again, don't question it, Urataros," Twilight sighed, "Me and Momotaros tried, and we ended up spending the whole day trailing her for nothing."

"_**Ugh...it's true. The mahou-onna got so mad after that, her hair turned into fire! Her HAIR!" **_Momotaros exclaimed.

"Really?" Den-O blinked.

"_Ano...if it's not too much to ask, could we please defeat the Imagin?"_

"Right right. Take care of this pesky Raven." Den-O said as he leaned the Rod on his shoulder. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you keep him from moving for a second?" he asked the three.

"Sure thing, Ura!" Pinkie saluted as she 'skated' towards the Crow Imagin, summoning up some water before throwing it at the kaijin, freezing its wings once the water hit it.

The Crow Imagin was about to try and charge before he was pelted by a magical blast from Twilight before being smacked to the side by a pair of stone hands Rarity created.

"Alright, let's finish this." Den-O said as he scanned the pass.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O then tossed the Rod at the Imagin. As it pierced into the Imagin, it formed into a blue hexagon. The hexagon began to keep him pinned in place.

"Alright…" Den-O began before his body stopped.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, Den-O changed back to his red Sword form.

"Heh. As if I'd let you take this one!" Den-O shouted as he held the pass before scanning it again.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With that, the energy formed over Den-O's leg before he jumped. He extended his leg into a flying kick before he came down and landed it on the Imagin, causing a large explosion. The smoke cleared as Den-O stood up.

"Ore no Hissatsu waza, Kick version." he smirked, swiping his thumb over where his nose would be. He then grabbed the belt before he pulled it off, leaving regular Ryotaro in his place.

"Well, that wasn't too bad…" Ryotaro said before he stumbled a bit. "Ah, okay, never mind...I think my ankle is sprained…" he said as he limped away from the flames from the explosions.

"...Hold on..." Twilight spoke as she walked up to him, "Let's see if I can fix that," she knelt down to his knees before closing her eyes, her hands giving off a soft glow as she held them over Ryotaro's sprained ankle. After a moment, the glow faded as Twilight lost her tiara and bracelets, the violetette panting, "T...try it...now."

"Eh?" Ryotaro asked as he put some pressure on it. "It's all better now…" he realized, "How…?"

"A...healing spell...I learned it in a book Celeste sent me...but...it uses up a lot of my Spiritual energy," Twilight explained, still panting as she tried to get up.

"Ah careful…" Ryotaro said as he helped her stand. "If it makes you so tired maybe you shouldn't use it. I know I get hurt a lot, but it's okay."

"I know...which is why...I'll use this as a...last resort in case anyone of us gets injured in battle," Twilight panted as she stood up, "For now, let's just wrap things up for today."

"Right." they all nodded as they began to leave, Ryotaro helping Twilight out a bit as she was still a bit exhausted from using that spell.

However, unaware to the three, they were being watched. From the shadows of the trees, the three members of the Shadowbolts watched the battle play out.

"They have a rather interesting team dynamic." Descent noted as he noticed how Sword Form was so proud he got his friends to stop helping him. But Rod Form was able to talk them into helping him.

"Indeed…" Nightingale nodded, frowning a bit.

"...Still upset Rainbow Dash declined our offer?"

"What do you think?"

"It's surprising. Her Loyalty overpowered the amulet Luna made."

"**Idiots…"** the black Imagin sighed as he stood behind them. **"I told you to follow my plan...who said to ask her the question like that, in a way that she had to choose?" **he scolded. **"But luckily, I had a back up plan. This time, don't mess it up or I'll personally end you."**

"...Fine," Nightingale nodded.

"**I'm sorry but what was that tone?"** the Imagin asked appearing before her.

"...It's nothing. I won't use it again," Nightingale stated.

"**See that you don't. It's by Luna-sama's word you live, but if you so much as get in the way of my plans, ruin them, or show any signs of disloyalty to us, I will make you regret ever being born...do we understand?"** he asked all three, who nodded in response, **"Good. Now I will be leaving, and remember do not engage them in battle. The plan is set." **he reminded as he walked away before disappearing into the shadows.

The three all then left the other way, an angry aura evident from them, especially Nightingale. Who was this Imagin to order them around as if he were their master? It angered the three everytime he gave them that dark look, but at the same time there was little they could do about it.

Nightingale soon spotted a familiar tomboy in the distance, a dark smirk growing on her face. She was about summon a ball of dark energy before Descent pushed her out of the way of a tossed boulder.

"Grr...What was that for?!" Nightingale demanded him, angry at his action.

She then noticed the boulder that landed where she stood seconds ago. She stood back up before the three noticed sakura petals began to fall around them.

"What is this?" Descent asked as the petals came from nowhere; there were no Sakura trees in this park or even close by.

A loud stepping sound then got the three's attention as they looked behind them to see a black bodied with bright yellow colored armor Imagin. His chest was covered in a black vest with fur, and fur lining his arms, his knuckles were spiked and he had axe blades on his shoulders. His head had a yellow mouth with a black helmet with a yellow visor and a horn extending from his head. The Imagin crossed his arms as he snorted at the three.

"**Nakeru de!"** the Imagin spoke to them.

"...Is that a joke?" Nightingale frowned at that, "You'll make us cry?"

"**..."** the Imagin said nothing as he looked at them. **"You will not harm that girl."** he said as he walked towards them slowly.

"...And what makes you think you can stop us?" Nightingale stated as she and her two teammates stood ready.

"**...Ore no tsuyosa ni(My strength)...Omaega naita(Shall make you cry)!"** he spoke as he slammed his leg in a sumo like style, makingthe ground shake and making them lose their balance. He then held up one arm **"Namida wa kore de fuitoke." **he added as he charged forward to deliver a palm strike but the Imagin stopped just short of them, however the sheer force from the blow actually pushed the air in front of his palm forward like a cannon, sending all three flying away, **"...Osu!"**

* * *

_SZ: Is it just me, or do things tend to escalate quickly in these chapters?_

_Z0: Yeah they do. _

_SZ: Hai…_

_Z0: But that's what makes them exciting. And these Short Chapters really are simpler to work on. _

_SZ: Indeed. They don't' take long for one, plus it sets things up for the next chapter. Speaking of, preview time?_

_Z0: Yup!_

* * *

Ryotaro: Eh Imagin?

Momotaros: Kuso stupid Kuma-yaro!

Twilight: Wait...is this Imagin...connected to Fluttershy?!

Nightingale: I will not let that giant bear humiliate us. Go after him.

?-Imagin: Hah I will enjoy smashing you into Pieces, Den-O!

**Stop 4: The shy butterfly and the Strong Bear Pt 2**

?-?-?**:** Dynami Chop!

* * *

_SZ: well. Looks like Den-O gets a new form next chapter. But...why do I feel like something bad is gongi to happen?_

_Z0: Simple answer we've read the comic's and are the writers, we know what happens. _

_SZ:...true...but why don't we leave that to the viewers imagination?_

_Z0: Indeed. So readers till next time we let you speculate what happens next. So until then I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. _

_SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115, and we will see you next time._

_Z0: Ja-ne._


	5. Stop 4

_SZ:*playing DBZ Budokai 3 HD* come on..almost got him…*get's knocked out*Damn it! F*beep*ing Kid Buu!_

_Z0: *reads book* well thats a healthy outlet for aggression. _

_SZ: What is?_

_Z0: Oh nothing just speaking from a different point of view is all. _

_SZ: Oh...I see...we'll let's see i-_

_-a moment later-_

_SZ: GRAAAA! f*beep*ing Kid Buu! I swear he has a thing against Vegeta!_

_Z0: Well...looking back on the show...Vegeta was kind of the one thing he never really could kill. _

_TFS Krillin: Ypu. Vegeta got hsi but whoopedby it.*door breaks down to reveal Vegeta*Ahh!_

_TFS Vegeta: What was that baldy?!_

_TFS Krilling:*flies off*NO VEGETA! NO!_

_TFS Vegeta:*flies after him*GRAAA!_

_Z0: Well they seem to be in a good mood. *goes back to reading book* Oh right new chapter. *closes book before tossing it out window* _

_SZ: Oh yeah.*pauses game*i'll get that little pink jerk later. Ahem. Greetings minna, I am Seanzilla115_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we are here for part two of last time. _

_SZ: Indeed. And after this is filler_

_Z0: Why a Filler? Cause we're the writers so we say so. _

_SZ: That, and we're blowing through these so fast, the next chapter of Mauroz' MLP comic won't be out until a while. Plus, the next issue after the one this two parter is based on is LONG! Like...3 issues long._

_Z0: Yeah you people only got a single issue in the first two chapters not counting the prologue, and this two parter is actually another issue alone. But then again like one issue of the next arc is just one incredibly long flashback, that quite honestly we could kind of just not go that into. _

_SZ: Indeed. Which means we'll have to lower the flashback down to a key moment or two._

_Z0: Yeah that is an option, but we got the time to decide on that. for now we get to the chapter at hand. So last time you folks got an introduction to the newest hero of our group Fluttershy, and some action. And I'll be blunt here most of this chapter will be just one extended fight scene. _

_SZ: Indeed. So mostly expect action in this chapter._

_Z0: Yup, but enough of that we got stuff to do so you read and we'll see you at the outro. _

_SZ: Indeed. But first Discl-*sees Krillin screaming as Vegeta, and for some reason Momotaros, chased him*..._

_Z0: Well thats a thing now. anyway going on. Disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_SZ:..and now l-_

_TFS Krillin:*screams as he ran by again with Vegeta and Momotaros still chasing after him*What did I do to deserve this?!_

_Momotaros/TFS Vegeta: Shut up, baldy!_

_SZ:...story start!*pulls screen down*_

* * *

"**Osu!"**

With that a strong wind sent the three members of the Shadowbolts flying and tumbling across the ground. With that the Yellow Imagin walked up to them with his arms crossed over his chest. He snorted again as he looked down at the three.

**"Nothing but vulnerable little birds, you should not bare your talons at the larger birds of prey." **he spoke dynamically before he turned away from them.

"D...damn it…" Nightingale growled as she got up. She was about ot attack before Haze held his arm in front of her.

"Wait," he spoke as they stood up.

"**It will not work boy,"** the Imagin spoke, looking at Haze, **"I can feel that evil glare from your eyes...you can not fight me when you put on an air like this." **

"..We must retreat for now," Haze stated to his teammates, earning a growl from Nightingale, "Let someone else deal with the Imagin."

"Wh….oh.." Nightingale realized what he meant.

"**Hmph. I was right. You are weak,"** the Imagin frowned. **"If you think it is strategy to let someone else fight your battles, then you will not win many battles,"** he stated as he sat down before he...went to sleep? **"zzzzz….zzz"**

"...That's fine…" Nightingale shrugged a bit as she turned around, "We figured you wouldn't pass up a chance ot fight Den-o."

"**Snrk?! Huh..Den..O?**...**What is that?"**he asked bluntly, making Nightingale and Descent facefault.

"An Imagin that doesn't know about Den-O?" Descent blinked from behind his goggles.

"**I do not care for the Imagin's mission. It is a pathetic and weak cause. Not unlike the three of you."** the Imagin replied as he jumped back to his feet, **"Furthermore, I only battled you for attacking someone with their back turned. Nothing is more weak than that." **

"That's because she-!"

"**I know what you intended to do with her,"** the Imagin frowned, **"You shall not succeed in your mission. You vastly underestimate her strength, and for you to try and force your views on her means you only intend one goal."** he spoke as he pointed at them, **"To cause her to shed tears! This I can not allow!" **

"..Fine...you want to stop us…" Nightingale smirked before she and her teammates ran, "You'll have to catch us, bear boy!"

"**Ma-****zzzzzz…."** he fell asleep again.

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 4: The shy butterfly and the strong bear pt 2**

* * *

Ryotaro was walking down the street leading to his home, stretching his arms as he took this chance to relax a bit. Ryotaro reached for the door of Milk Dipper before a red flashed formed.

"**Imagin!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he turned on his heels and ran back the way he came.

"_Another one?" _Ryotaro asked.

"T**his is the freakin' best! Now I get to fight something all on my own!"** M-Ryotaro swhooped as he jumped over a man before making his way back to the park. But just as he was, three blurs ran past him, **"Eh? Wh-"**

"**Doskoi!"**

"**What the…"** M-Ryotaro blinked before he looked at the Imagin running towards him. **"Well this was unexpected…"** The Imagin then grabbed M-Ryotaro before tossing him into a bush.

"**Don't worry ,shounen. My objective is the three who are escaping," **the Bear Imagin stated before he followed after the Shadowbolts as best he could, His bulk making him a little slower.

"**...D..did he just...Oh hell no!" **M-Ryotaro growled as he shot up out of the bushes and chased after him, **"Come back here, you Kuma-yaro!"** he shouted as he ran, Ryotaro's legs blurring as he did.

The Imagin kept a good pace after the three before M-Ryotaro ran past all of them before he skidded to a stop.

"**Alright. I don't know who you think you are, Kuma boy. But nobody tosses me into a bush!"** he shouted as he stood before all four of them, only to end up getting run over, leaving multiple shoe and boot prints on him, **"...ow…"**

"**I think I stepped on someone,"** the Imagin huffed as he kept pace. He then clapped his hands sending a shockwave that knocked the three he was chasing off balanced. **"Ah. That makes this easier,"** he said, cracking his neck again as he walked up to them, **"Now, to stop you three before y-"**

"**RAAAAHHHHHHH!" **M-Ryotaro roared as he managed to tackle the Imagin into an alley way, **"Gotcha, you kuma-yaro!"**

"**My this one is persistent,"** the Imagin noted as he lifted M-Ryotaro up before tossing him into a trashcan. He then grabbed the Shadowbolts and lifted them up before they could escape, **"Oh no you don't."**

"..Sorry. But this is where we say bye," Nightingale smirked, as she dropped something,covering the whole area in smoke.

"**Doskoi!"**

With that, the Imagin sent another palm strike getting rid of the smoke. He then grabbed Haze and tossed him back before he slammed his palm into Descent, sending him sliding back.

**"I am not that easily foo-zzzz…"** the Bear Imagin snored before he shot his head back up, **"Gah! Fell asleep aga-" **he soon noticed that the Shadowbolts were gone, **"...oh..they've escaped."**

"**Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine MINE!"** With that M-Ryotaro slammed a drop kick to the Imagin's head, sending him stumbling back. **"Mine."** he then strapped the belt on before pressing the red button. He then swiped the pass.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, he turned to Den-O before the armor formed over along with the mask. A red flash then formed over him as he grabbed the pieces of the Den-Gasher and formed the sword formation as the blade extended.

"Ore...Sanjou!" he cried as he charged and slashed at the Imagin sending him back a step. The Imagin then tossed his hand slamming it into Den-O's chest sending him flying back.

* * *

Urataros looked up from his coffee back on DenLiner.

"**Uh-oh,"** he spoke, getting the attentions of Celeste and Naomi.

"What is it?"Celeste asked, looking up from her book.

"**Sempai is facing a strong Imagin. It's probably much stronger than the ones we have face so far, mostly because of its connection to its contractor,"** Urataros stated, **"Also, he's hurting Sempai and Ryotaro very badly." **

"Oh..I see…"Celeste noted

"**Oh...well I don't think that bends that way…"** Urataros winced to himself now it was starting to worry them.

"..Urataros, would you do me as favor?"

"**Hmm?"**

"Just this once, would you mind possessing Twilight so you can take her to where Ryotaro and Momo are?"

"**Hmm...I know I will possibly regret this, but I will only be doing this once. I don't want to die from ruining my connection to Ryotaro,"** he sighed, taking one last sip of coffee before he got back up, **"I'll be back,"** he informed as he walked to the end of the car before fading into a ripple.

The DenLiner passed over the city as a blue aura flew out of it and into the window of Twilight's room.

* * *

"Phew..finally. Now to rest and-" Twilight began before the blue aura of Urataros flew into her. She stopped as her hair was now more styled with the streak in it becoming light blue. Her cloths also changed to a black jacket and skirt with a blue blouse underneath. She also had a pair of glasses as well.

"**Gomen ne, Twilight-chan,"** Urataros voice came from her mouth as her eyes became blue.

'_What the...Urataros! Would you mind telling me why you're possessing me?! It was bad enough Momotaros possessed me before!'_

"**I'm sorry, but it would seem that Sempai has forced Ryotaro into a tight spot. He is facing an Imagin too strong for him, and as it stands, Ryotaro could end up losing an arm or a leg."**

'_What?! Another Imagin attack so soon? Oh no..'_

"**Ryotaro would have called you...but well…"**

'_Momotaros got chucked at a wall again didn't he?'_

"**Yes…"**

'_Ugh...I'd better hurry over and help him before anything else happens.'_

"**Yup, well lets go. No time to get the others."** U-Twilight smiled as she walked out.

'_Indeed.'_

* * *

"GAH!" Den-O screamed as he was tossed into a tree, falling off a few branches and onto the ground, "..Okay. First; What?! Second: the hell?!"

'_Momotaros...I think we need to reconsider our plan of attack…'_

"I got a plan of attack. I'm about to slap my hand a thousand miles upside this Kuma's head!" Den-O snapped as he charged and swung, only for the Imagin to sidestep his attack.

As he did, he held his hand out, forming an Axe. A large very heavy ax. The Imagin then raised it up before he slashed it down with all his might just as Den-O turned around. The blade cut across Den-O's armor, ripping sparks as he stumbled back before he backed into a tree.

"**Best you give up now."**

"No way! You better get dressed, Kuma! Because I'm about to take ya to a ballroom blitz!" Den-O shouted getting back up.

"_I really should stop letting you watch all those parody shows on the computer."_

"Shut up! They're funny as hell!"

At that the Imagin grabbed Den-O by his shoulder.

"Oh crap!" Den-O yelped as he was tossed up into the air before slamming into the ground. Den-O tried to get back up , but the Imagin slashed him once with the axe across his chest armor, making sparks fly again.

He then jumped before slashing down. But luckily, Den-O jumped to the side as the Imagin's axe slash cut down a tree that was behind him, and the one behind that, and then the next five trees behind that one.

"Well...that's a thing."

'_Eeyup.'_

"**Do you yield now?"**

"Yield?! Like hell!" Den-O growled as he got up, but the Imagin slammed his palm into his chest as he put his energy into it, forcing Momotaros out of his body and sending Den-O into his default Plat Form, falling on his rear.

"**Once again, do you yield?"**

"Ah…" Den-O groaned as he tried to push himself up, his body was too damaged to get back up properly.

* * *

"**WAH!"** Momotaros screamed as he appeared back on DenLiner, falling face first onto the floor, **"Ugh...Naomi...coffee...make it an Irish…" **

* * *

"**...Ugh...I apologize for this then.." **the Bear Imagin sighed, about to attack before a figure got between him and Den-O.

"Eh?" Den-O blinked, _'I..isn't that…?'_

"P...please stop. Please dont' fight anymore," a familiar shy pinkette begged as she stood between the two.

"Fl...Fluttershy-san?" Den-O asked as he looked up.

"Eh?" Fluttershy blinked as she looked at the armored figure, "D...do I know you?"

"Eto…" Den-O mumbled, trying to think of how to best explain this, but he could only think of one thing. He stood up before he grabbed the belt and took it off, making his armor shatter, leaving a bruised Ryotaro as his clothes had multiple cuts across them.

"R..Ryotaro-san?!" Fluttershy gasped before Ryotaro fell to his knees, "O-oh my goodness!" she quickly ran up to him to see if he was alright, "D-daijoubu?"

"Eh...daijoubu...I've been through worse honestly...Also...I'll be passing out now…uh" he said falling forward.

"R-Ryotaro-san!" Fluttershy gasped before frowning at the Bear Imagin, "Why did you attack him?!"

"**Eto...well he kind of started it. He got in my way while I was….chasing three other...people…"** the Bear Imagin explained as he held his ax in front of him, scratching the back of his head.

"And you had to severely hurt him?!"

"**..Eto…" **the Bear Imagin gulped a bit, unnerved at the disapproving stare she gave him, **"Hehe...well maybe not…"**

"Uh…." Ryotaro groaned in pain while in his unconscious state.

"D-don't worry Ryotaro. Everything's going to be fine," Fluttershy assured him.

"Nee-san...need to get home...before she worries…" he mumbled, unable to speak coherently.

'_Wait..that's right. H-he told me he lives in an apartment above a coffee shop owned by his nee-san,'_ Fluttershy recalled before she looked back at the Bear Imagin, "Help him up. You're gonna help me get him home. His nee-san must be worried sick."

"**Hai…"** the Imagin said as he grabbed Ryotaro before placing him on his shoulder and folding his arms around the front of his chest before grabbing him by his legs so he wouldn't slip. **"Yosh ikuze."** he said walking off. **"Uh...where is this shop?"**

"Follow me. He told me where it was before," Fluttershy answered as she ran ahead, the Imagin following behind her. The two made their way across town some people staring at the Imagin in confusion but just shook it off as a cosplayer.

* * *

Eventually the two made it to Milk Dipper.

"Okay...I'll help Ryotaro inside...please stay here so you don't scare his Nee-san...okay." she explained to the Imagin.

"**Zzzzzz…..Zzzzzz"**

"...R...right...y...you rest," Fluttershy said as she held Ryotaro's arm over her shoulder and carried him inside as best as she could, "H..hello?" she asked as she pushed the door open. At the moment there were only three people, two men(Isse and Seigi) and Ryotaro's sister Airi as she was sitting down at a table reading. Said table also had a telescope pointing at a wall decorated like a nights sky.

"Hm…?" Airi blinked before she looked at the two. "Oh Ryo-kun!" she gasped as she walked up to the two. "What happened?"

"A...ano…" Fluttershy paused, mentally berating herself for what she was about to say, "H...he got into a nasty fight with some thugs that tried to have th-their way with me."

"Oh my," Airi gasped as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Ryotaro-kun is such a heroic boy," Seigi smiled.

"More than you," Isse countered as the two glared at each other.

"Uh….too tired...to...get up sorry…" Ryotaro mumbled, even in his sleep he seemed rather meek.

"Ah poor Ryo-kun…" Airi said as she helped Fluttershy carry him over to a chair.

"Wh...where do you keep your medical supplies?"

"We'll get em." Isse offered as he and Seigi went behind the counter before getting a rather large first aid kit and bringing it over to the girls.

"I hope it's restocked," Fluttershy hoped as she opened the box before sighing in relief, "Thank kami...it is."

"I get a discount at the pharmacy for how many times I need to be supplies." Airi explained. "Ryo-kun is very clumsy." she smiled sweetly. Isse and Seigi both held their hands over their chests as hearts formed in their eyes.

"I..I see…" Fluttershy noted as she began disinfection some of the wounded areas on Ryotaro.

* * *

"**Strange...they're gone."** U-Twilight noted, fixing her glasses as she looked at the empty park.

'_Are you sure this is the place they were at, Urataros?'_

"**Last I checked yes this was where I last sensed Ryotaro. But now he, and the Imagin are gone."** U-Twilight sighed. **"Who knows where he could have ended up? And if Sempai is still in control who knows how bad it is."**

'_I see...Urataros, why don't you head back? There's one place I'd like to check.'_

"**Fine fine, I was hoping to see what I could use your body for, but I'll call it a day."** U-Twilight explained as the blue aura left Twilight, reverting back to regular Twilight with her normal school uniform back on.

"How Ryotaro manages to handle that, I'll never know," Twilight mumbled to herself as she dusted her skirt off, "...I'll worry about it later. I just hope Ryotaro's where I think he is."

* * *

"Hm...looks like Ryo-Kun has more wounds under his clothes…" Airi explained as she unzipped his hoodie before she pulled his shirt off. She then began to apply disinfectant to the wound on his chest. "Fluttershy-chan can you hand me the bandages?" she asked, having learned the girl's name not long after they began to bandage Ryotaro up.

"H..hai," Fluttershy nodded as she pulled out a roll of bandages from the medkit, "H-here you go, Airi-san."

"Arigato," she smiled kindly to her. She then began to wrap them around Ryotaro's chest but it was hard keeping him up as he was. "Uhm...would you mind helping me keep him up as well?" she asked.

"Oh...a..ano...h..hai," Fluttershy nodded, blushing a bit as she held Ryotaro up long enough to let Airi wrap the bandages around his chest.

"There we go…" Airi smiled as she grabbed his hoodie and put it back on him. "Well now all thats left are some of the head wounds," she explained before she heard a knock at the door. "Oh I'll get it, Fluttershy-chan would you mind taking over?"

"O-of course, Airi-san," Fluttershy nodded as she moved over to the chair next to Ryotaro.

She then grabbed the bandages and began to wrap them around his head, being sure to cover the bruises. She then put one last bandage over the scratch on his cheek. Ryotaro smiled in his impromptu slumber at the feeling of her hand on his face. He then fell to the side slightly as Fluttershy caught him but in the process his head was now resting on her shoulder, causing the shy pinkette to blush heavily.

"Zzz…" Ryotaro snored very quietly as he leaned on her shoulder, "Nee-san...please...don't...forget…"

'_D...don't forget what?' _Fluttershy thought as she overheard this.

"Please… don't forget…" he mumbled as he relaxed a little, "Sakurai-nii-san…"

"S..Sakurai?" Fluttershy repeated to herself before…

"Is he alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"O-oh he's fine. He's just sleeping now…" Fluttershy replied before she blinked and looked to the side to see who asked this question, "...T...Twilight?" she stammered, looking at the girl. Fluttershy then looked back to Ryotaro who was still resting his head on her shoulder.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight blinked as she sat down, "What're you doing here?"

"Me...eh well...eto…" she stammered not sure how to explain this.

"She helped Ryo-Kun home after he protected her," Airi explained as she brought a cup of coffee over to them, "Here you go, Fluttershy-chan. On the house for helping me with Ryo-kun.

"A-arigatou, Airi-san," Fluttershy nodded as she took the cup and took a small sip of it, "U...umai."

"Arigatou," Airi smiled happily again. "Oh Twilight-chan would you like your regular?"

"Uh..yes please," Twilight nodded.

"Coming right up," Airi smiled as she left to go make another cup.

"So Ryotaro protected you again?" Twilight asked.

"A...ano...well…" Fluttershy stuttered, making sure no one was listening in before she whispered what really happened to Twilight.

"Wait what!?" Twilight shouted loudly before whispering, "An...an Imagin did this?"

"Imagin…?" Fluttershy blinked, "Is that...what it's called?"

"I'm sorry. It's just well…." Twilight began taking a deep breath, "The Imagin are a very dangerous...well, let's say species. Mostly all of them are very bad, but I can't call all of them bad since Ryotaro has found two good ones." she explained.

"I...I see…" Fluttershy noted, blushing a bit more when Ryotaro leaned a bit further on her shoulder.

"Yes. And Ryotaro...well, his job is to fight the bad ones," Twilight explained as she grabbed Ryotaro's belt, "This is kind of what helps him do that, as I'm guessing you probably saw."

"...Y...you mean that grey form...r...right?"

"Grey? So Momotaros wasn't in control for the fight...I swear I will hurt him so bad…" she complained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"**I just got a bad feeling...the kind you get when an evil woman is royally pissed off at you!"** Momotaros cried.

"**Oh you're just over reacting, sempai," **Urataros waved off as he sat next to Celeste as Naomi brought over some coffee for them, **"Airgatou, Naomi-chan."**

"**It's not going away….ah I knew your after me Mahou-Onna!"**

* * *

Momo...taros?" Fluttershy blinked.

"One of the good Imagin," Twilight explained. "Well in that, he's not really bad." she added, making Fluttershy nod in understanding.

"...W-wait. Is the one with the red streak when he posses Ryotaro?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded, "And before you ask, the Ryotaro with the Blue streak is called Urataros, and yes, he is also a good Imagin."

"...s...so it was him th-that said those things to me earlier today," Fluttershy blushed.

"Yes...they get hard to control sometimes, and I'm ashamed to say there have been times we needed to hit Ryotaro to get them out of him…" Twilight explained sadly, "You just feel so bad afterwards."

"I...I see…" Fluttershy noted before she noticed the time, "O..oh no, it's late! I..I need..demo.."she paused when she noticed how dark it was outside, "...ano…"

The Bear Imagin then appeared in the Window waving to her. Fluttershy saw this and began to worry.

"Oh if you want I can…"

"No!" she shouted, keeping Twilight from looking at the Bear Imagin, "I….I mean...I'm fine. I can...manage…" she said as the Imagin waved for her to come outside, "...E...excuse me. I need to call my mom and tell her where I am." she then walked out and ducked down around the side pulling the Imagin down.

"**Don't worry I shall be with you on your way home."** he explained with a thumbs up.

"...Th...thank you...d...demo..." Fluttershy paused as she poked her head up, looking back inside to look at Ryotaro's unconscious form.

"**You do not wish to leave your friend's side?"**

"...H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, blushing a bit.

"**Hm…?"** the Imagin pondered upon noticing this, **"Soka...love."**

"L...love…?" Fluttershy repeated before blushing heavily at what he meant, "N-no no! Y..you got it all wrong! W..we're just friends!"

"**Soka…****Then what shall you do? You either leave or stay?" **he asked, that may have been more blunt than he intended.

"...Ano..." Fluttershy stuttered as she looked back and forth between the Imagin and the window, "..I..I'll stay..i..it's sorta my fault he's like this."

"**Do not say it like that. That boy is very strong. He faced me because he wanted to stand his ground. We merely had conflicting interest,"** the Imagin explained, **"But your commitment to helping your friend is a sign of your strength as well. I shall help you realize your full strength," **he promised as he cracked his neck yet again.

"..R...right…" Fluttershy nodded before her phone rang, 'I..I'll get it," she quickly took her phone out of her pocket and answered it, "H-hello? oh, ano..h-hi mom. I-I'm fine. Just..th..this boy came and rescued me from these thugs and..well..he got injured protecting me. D..don't worry. I'll head home after my usual routine after school. I promise. Okay..love you too mom."

"**ZZZZZZ…"** the Imagin began to snore very loudly as he found a spot behind the shop to sleep.

'_It's like he needs to hibernate…'_ Fluttershy noted as the Bear themed Imagin kicked his leg in the air while in his sleep. She then noticed an old blanket near the back of the shop. She walked over and picked it up before she carefully put it over the Imagin.

"**ZZZZ...dos...koi...ZZZZ"** he mumbled in his sleep. Fluttershy just smiled at his antics.

Despite what Twilight explained to her just now, she already could tell this was one of those good Imagin. He never intended to cause harm...he just got carried away as she quickly found out shortly after he fully formed.

"..Good night," the shy pinkette smiled softly, rubbing his head a bit as she hurried back inside to check on Ryotaro.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Twilight asked as Airi brought her a cup of coffee.

"Y-yes. Everything's okay," Fluttershy nodded as she closed the door behind her, "I-I informed my mom what happened, and told her I'd be staying here for tonight...a...ano.." she then looked over at Airi, "i-if that's alright with you, Airi-san."

"It's okay with me," she smiled instantly.

"Ahh...A-arigatou," Fluttershy bowed.

"No problem. I'll see about finding you some place to sleep," Airi said as she walked up to the living quarters on the top of the Milk Dipper.

"O...okay," Fluttershy nodded.

"Well it's a good thing you're the one Ryotaro helped, huh?" Twilight smiled as she sipped her coffee before she looked at the sleeping Ryotaro, who was laying his head on the table .

"Y...yes…" Fluttershy replied, blushing a bit as she poked her pointer fingers together.

"Zzzz…." Ryotaro snored very lightly. "S...Sakurai-Nii-san…" he mumbled as his face began to look sad, as if his dream was beginning to turn to a nightmare.

"Sakurai?" Twilight blinked at that.

"He mentioned that name during his sleep before you came," Fluttershy answered as she sat down between the two.

"That name sounds very familiar," Twilight said, tapping her chin in thought, "I think he mentioned it before…"

"R..really?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah...Let me see...oh that's right," she remembered as she looked at the telescope in the shop, "Sakurai was the name of his sister's Fiance. His full name was Yuuto Sakurai if I remember correctly."

"I...I see…" Fluttershy said before she noticed what Twilight said. "Wait...was?"

"Ryotaro said that one day...he just vanished. He doesn't know why or how, but he just left, and that Airi began to forget about him over time, even to the point she doesn't remember him," Twilight explained a bit sadly. She remember when Ryotaro first told her this story. He looked really sad while telling her. He was really close to Yuuto Sakurai, as if he where an actual older brother.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped softly at that, "I...I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I think the one most hurt over it right now is Ryotaro…" Twilight said, "He remembers him perfectly it was like if his own brother disappeared…"

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy whispered as she looked over at the sleeping Ryotaro, who seems to be having a nightmare still. She then softly and gently rubbed his head a bit, making him calm down a bit.

"Yeah...but what I always found interesting of the story is Ryotaro just believes that it was that something happened to Sakurai. He says he looked for him all over to make sure he was okay. I don't think he could ever think the worse of somebody," Twilight explained.

"I...I see…" Fluttershy noted.

"Y..*yawn*yeah.." Twilight yawned, the exhaustion from today's events finally catching up with her.

"*yawn*" Fluttershy yawned as well this was becoming contagious.

"I guess I'm getting sleepy…" Twilight said as she rubbed her eyes, "..I hope Airi has as extra bed..because I don't think I can make it to my place at this time of night."

"Oh you're staying the night too?" Airi asked as she came back down. "Well we only have one guest room so I suppose if you don't mind sharing with Fluttershy-chan."

"No...I don't...*yawn*mind," Twilight yawned, "But...I better call my parents to make sure they know where I am."

"Alright," Airi nodded as she went over to Ryotaro and lifted him up best she could. "I'll put Ryo-kun in his bed, Then I'll show you to the guest room," she explained as she dragged Ryotaro off.

"Okay/O-okay," the two nodded.

* * *

With that Airi showed the two the guest room, it was fairly medium with a couch and a bed as well as a dresser. It had plenty of space for the two to sleep somewhere in here. They just had to figure who would get the bed and who would be stuck on the couch.

"...A...ano...I'll take the couch I-if that's okay, Twilight-san," Fluttershy offered.

"No no. I'm alright..I'll…*yawns*take the couch for tonight," Twilight yawned. Right now, she didn't care she just wanted to sleep.

"Oh...a...alright then," Fluttershy nodded slightly.

With that, the two both plopped down on their respective choice of bed for the night.

"...Hey, Fluttershy?" Twilight spoke up, getting the shy girl's attention, "That girl who came to get you earlier today, what was her problem about me, Pinkie, Rarity, and Ryotaro being friends with you?"

"Hm...well...I..I guess it's because I'm her friend...we have looked out for eachother for a while now…" Fluttershy explained.

"I see. But..why is that?"

"...a...a few years ago.." Fluttershy paused as she gained a sad expression, 'S..some popular girls had played a very nasty trick on me. S...soon after that, a boy my age had asked me out to make me feel better but…" she then lowered her head, "Turns out..h..he only said that to have his way with me."

"That's...just awful…" Twilight noted with a frown, "What kind of jerk would do these things?" she asked. her anger making her sit up.

"I...I don't know...I...I was in a dark place. Ane where...I wanted to kill myself..."

"Fluttershy…" Twilight whispered, not really sure what more she could say really.

"I...I almost did ended up killing myself...but…" she soon gained a sad smile, "Rainbow saved me just in time...I...I owe everything to her..."

"Wow...I guess...I can see where your friend is coming from," Twilight admitted. "She just worries. But I think she might have overreacted just a little...mainly what she did to Ryotaro while Urataros was in control."

"I-I know demo...sh...she just doesn't want a repeat of what happened to me."

"I understand. But I guess you just need to find more friends who will also be there for you." Twilight said.

"Y...yea...R...Rainbow Dash has always been there for me…" Fluttershy said, the sad smile still on her face, "E...ever since we were young, we've always been together."

"I see...well you'll just have to...show her there are more good people." Twilight yawned as her eyes began to get heavy.

"R...right…" Fluttershy nodded, yawning as well as sleep began to take her.

With that the two drifted off slowly into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Ryotaro yawned as he finally woke up, his eyes slowly opening as the morning sun shined down on him. The boy slowly got out of bed noticing the bandages, he figured that he was bandaged after making his way home. How...he figured he was so tired to remember.

But he shrugged it off. He got out of bed tossing his shirt off and grabbing a change of cloths before making his way to the shower.

"*Yawn*~ man...I should probably call Twilight and tell her about the Imagin…" he mumbled to himself as walked down the hall. He then knocked on the door to his sister's room she had a habit of sleeping in on occasion. "Nee-san...time to wake up." he yawned out rather loudly, only to hear nothing in response, "..Nee-san?" he knocked on the door rather loudly to wake her up if asleep. "Nee-san!" he called out a little louder.

"Morning, Ryotaro."

"Morning n-" Ryotaro paused, as he heard realized who the voice belonged to. "Eh?" he blinked turning around to see Twilight. "T….Twilight-san?" he asked in confusion.

"Again, good morning, Ryotaro," Twilight greeted, the violetette wearing a light blue tee and a black skirt, "Before you ask, my school clothes are being washed. Your sister offered me and Fluttershy some clothes until they're fully washed."

"Ah. But one more question...why are you in my house at seven in the morning?" Ryotaro couldn't help but ask. "Actually two. Why are you here, and why are you washing your clothes here?"

"Oh...well…" Twilight paused before explaining everything about what happened last night.

"Ah that makes sense...Also, I'll be going back to my room as I just realized I am shirtless at the moment," Ryotaro explained, having taken that well as he left for his room.

"Right,' Twilight nodded, "I'll meet you downstairs with Fluttershy."

"Hai!" he called from his room.

* * *

"Okay. Ryotaro will-" Twilight began before Fluttershy ran right behind her, the pinkette wearing a yellow shirt underneath a small pink vest, and a pair of white shorts, "...Is everything okay?"

"E...everyone keeps staring," the shy girl whimpered.

"Eh?" Twilight blinked at that..

"All those men just keep staring at both me and Airi-san…" she whimpered, looking over Twilight's shoulder.

"Morning…" Ryotaro said as he came downstairs, dressed in a light brown shirt a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans. "Ano...Fluttershy-san, are you okay?"

"She's scared of all the men that normally gawk at your sister," Twilight explained, Fluttershy shaking behind her.

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked at that as Twilight pointed to some of the male customers within the cafe, some of them looking at Fluttershy, who gave a small squeak like whimper as she hid further behind Twilight.

"Kawaii!" most of the males there cried out, hearts in their eyes as they clutched their chest.

"Oh...I…" Ryotaro began before a blue aura formed over him. He then looked up as his hair changed with a blue streak, his eyes flashed blue as a pair of glasses appeared over his eyes. His cloths also changed into a well tailored suit.

"**My such tact,"** U-Ryotaro said to all the men with a frown, **"If this is how you all look for love, then I do feel so bad for the fate of the male race. Isn't that right my dear Fluttershy?" **he asked as he appeared next to the shy pinkette, wrapping his arm around her, **"It makes women so uncomfortable to have to feel the stares of weak men like that, right?" **

"a...ano…."

'_And you're no better?' _Twilight thought with a slight sweatdropped.

"**I know what you're thinking, and it was either me or Sempai, and could you honestly deal with **_**that**_** so early in the morning?"** U-Ryotaro countered.

"...Well...no...but…"

"**Then it's agreed, you men are all pathetic."** he stated, making them all droop down with a sad aura over them. **"Well my morning good deed is done. Off to have fun-AK!"** he groaned as Twilight grabbed him by the collar keeping him from leaving, **"Okay okay, I'll go back to DenLiner,"** he sighed as he left Ryotaro making his cloths and hair return to normal.

"D...d...does that usually happen?" Fluttershy whispered to Twilight, blushing a bit.

"No...normally it's the red one. And that one tends to grab the nearest sharp object and….well you get the point." she sighed.

"I..I see…" Fluttershy noted as Ryotaro dropped to his knees, "Oh! D...daijoubu, R...Ryotaro-san?"

"Hai...my body is just really tired...having two Imagin takes up a lot of my energy…" he explained as he tried to get back up.

"It doesn't help those two idiots use your body for whatever they please," Twilight complained, "I mean seriously. If it isn't Momotaros usually possessing you just to beat some people up, it's Urataros and his flirting."

"It's okay Twilight." Ryotaro said. "I know they can be a bit difficult but they have helped me when it counted."

"...That is true...but still, there has to be a way so you won't' feel as tired," Twilight stated before she began to ponder for a moment, "Hmm...maybe there's a spell that can help with that."

"Well thanks for the help," Ryotaro smiled happily.

"_**ZZz….what...did I miss anything? HA! Look at you, Kame-yaro! You got whipped so early in the morning."**_

"I think Momotaros is awake," Ryotaro noted, holding his head.

"Oh no..." Twilight sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she already felt a headache coming on.

"Well at least he says he wants to sleep in some more so I don't think he'll be taking over for a while." Ryotaro explained.

"Ryotaro, good morning~!" a familiar voice was heard as Pinkie barged in.

"Pinkie p-oof!" Ryotaro coughed as the excitable pinkette glomped him, said pinkette wearing a baby blue tee and grey shorts. "Good m...morning," he finished with the air knocked out of him, the girl hugging him tightly.

"Yup I...wait a minute...Twilight what are you doing at Ryotaro's house?" she asked noticing Twilight, before spotting Fluttershy behind her, "Hey...isn't that Fluttershy? What's she...ohohoho~!" she smirked as she looked at Ryotaro, "Ryotaro, you naughty boy~"

"Eh?" he blinked before he turned all red. "No! Nonononononono!" he stammered quickly, "It's not what you think!"

"You have two pretty girls, one of which by the way is..ahem, 'big' up front' mind you, staying here at your place," Pinkie stated with a sly grin.

"No, No no no…" he waved his arms around frantically before his hair spiked up, a red aura forming over him.

"**It's too freakin' early for your crap, Mizu-Onna!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, bonking her on the head andsending her falling to the ground. Momotaros then left reverting him to regular Ryotaro.

"Owie~" Pinkie whimpered as she nursed the bump on her head.

"I'm sorry Pinkie...Momotaros wanted to sleep more...and well…" Ryotaro said as he helped her stand back up.

"No no. I understand. Momo's a grumpy puss in the mornings," Pinkie huffed a bit as she dusted her hair a bit, "..But seriously. Why are Twilight and Fluttershy here at your place?"

"Eh...well I got hurt fighting an Imagin the other day, and Fluttershy helped bring me home, and Twilight came to check on me but it was too late for them to make it home so Nee-chan let them stay in the spare room." he explained.

"Oh….I see…" Pinkie nodded before blinking, "Wait...you met another Imagin.*Gasp!*Did you name him or her yet?! If not, can I name him or her?!"

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked. "Well no. I don't think we named this new Imagin,"

"_**Of course not. It was too busy kicking Sempai's ass," **_Urataros chuckled in Ryotaro's mind.

"_**I will murder you if you bring that up again, Kame!"**_

"_**Woah. Hostile."**_

"Why is it they don't bring up how it almost killed me?" Ryotaro deadpanned out loud.

"Don't know," Pinkie shrugged, "..oh! I forgot to tell you Rarity's also coming to check up on you."

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked.

"I just texted her you were beaten badly by an Imagin." Pinkie smiled holding up her cell phone. "She says she'll be here to make sure you're okay. And since Twilight and Fluttershy are already here, we can have a group meeting~!" she stated happily.

"_**Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like they are getting a cavity from this woman?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"_**I see no problem with it, sempai. Pinkie-chan is just a very excitable, free spirit," **_Urataros stated.

"Thank you, Ura!*Squee!*"

"_**That's it! Where's that damn toy?!"**_

"_**Sempai calm down...AH! No that doesn't bend that way!"**_

"Pinkie, please stop reading my mind...it's too early for me to have to listen to Momotaros and Urataros kill each other…" Ryotaro begged.

"Sorry. Oh, Rarity should be here right…" Pinkie began as the door opened, "Now."

"_**She has us all freakin' bugged I'm telling you! That's why I keep throwing that tracking device away!"**_

"You mean my cellphone?" Ryotaro asked Momotaros.

"_**Tracking Device!" **_

"Where is he? Is he alright?" Rarity asked as she walked in, the purple haired beauty wearing a elegant black and violet blouse and a pure white skirt with a small diamond designed into the left part of it.

"He's right here…" Pinkie said motioning to Ryotaro. "He's still bandaged up, he'll look like a mummy in no time."

"Pinkie…" Twilight sighed.

"Oh thank god you're alright," Rarity sighed in relief, "When Pinkie sent me that text that you were severely harmed by a Imagin, I rushed straight over."

"Hehe...that means a lot, Rarity. Thank you," Ryotaro blushed a little, scratching the back of his head.

"Aww he's just too innocent," Pinkie smiled.

"_**She's getting more annoying...I'm gonna kill her next time!"**_

"_**And we'd be one Bearer of Harmony short, sempai."**_

"_**You know I know you're trying to mock me, but you're not convincing me it's any worse than keeping her." **_

"Oh. By the way," Pinkie spoke as she pulled out a few bags of pudding from her hair, "I brought pudding~!"

One Red flash and change into a black leather jacket and red shirt later, M-Ryotaro was lifting Pinkie on his shoulders with a happy smile.

"**I love you, Mizu-Onna!"** he smiled.

'Thank you! All hail the tasty treat that is pudding!" Pinkie declared.

"**Hell yeah!" **M-Ryotaro agreed before he and Pinkie began to chant 'Pudding' over in over.

"Well that was a sudden change of mood." Rarity noted as the two soon began to eat pudding.

"I'll say," Twilight sweatdropped a little.

"Morning, Airi-san!" two voices shouted from the door.

'_Oh no...not them,' _Twilight mentally groaned as she turned to see Seigi and Isse walking in the door before they blurred up to the counter where Airi was grinding up coffee.

"Good morning Isse-san. Seigi-san," Airi greeted with her usual soft smile, "The usual?"

"Hai~" they both said as they sat down, Isse sitting next to M-Ryotaro.

"Oh. Good morning, Ryotaro-kun," Isse greeted.

"**Buzz off, monk boy,"** he scoffed as he ate another cup of pudding.

"Eh? Ryotaro-kun, are you feeling alright?" Isse asked.

"**Keep distracting me and I'll poke yours eyes out through your glasses." **

"..my..Ryotaro s-" Seigi began before he noticed the girls, mainly Rarity, "Oh!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh no…" Twilight sighed.

"My such a sight! A second beauty here in the shop!" Seigi smiled.

"Ugh...womaniser," Isse complained.

"**SHUT UP!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"_Momotaros...please do not break anything."_

"I...is this normal?" Fluttershy asked.

"You have no idea," Twilight sighed.

"My, Ryotaro sure has been surrounding himself with such pretty girls. I knew I was a good role model," Seigi smiled.

"If you call being a womanizer a good role model," Isse muttered.

"Ugh…." Ryotaro groaned, having changed back after Momotaros had his fill. "Too...much sweets…"

"You can never have too many sweets, Ryo," Pinkie stated as she moved onto her 15th pudding cup, "..Now I'm thirsty. Maybe some coffee to help-"

"NO!" Ryotaro, Twilight, and Rarity shouted as they tackled the pinkette, the three remembering what happened after the last time the excitable pinkette had coffee.

"Hey~!" Pinkie complained childishly as she was now tied up.

"It's for the greater good!" Twilight shouted.

"Plus we don't want you doing anything to damage Ryotaro's home!" Rarity added.

"Oh come on! I wasn't that bad!"

"YES YOU WERE!"

"O..Oh..my…" Fluttershy stuttered as the three tried to keep Pinkie down.

"Hm...they get along so well," Airi smiled as she noticed but ignored the three.

"Y...yes…" Fluttershy nodded before the door was opened.

"Hey, has anybody seen a…?" a familiar rainbow haired tomboy spoke before she spotted Fluttershy, "..."

"R...Rainbow?"

"**Keep her down! AH she bit me!"** M-Ryotaro's voice shouted as they were still trying to keep Pinkie from getting to the coffee.

"...Fluttershy.." Rainbow frowned as she walked over to the shy pinkette, ignoring the others, "What did I tell you about being near those four?!"

"**Don't involve me in any of this!"** M-Ryotaro shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow snapped as she bonked him hard on the head before grabbing Fluttershy's arm, "Come on. We're leaving. School's about to start in an hour and we don't want to be late."

"**What's with that midget?" **

"...What?" Rainbow Dash frowned, letting go of Fluttershy's arm, "Did you just call me?"

"_Not again…." _Ryotaro cried as he forced Momotaros out of his body leaving him in his regular state.

"I'm serious..what did you call me?" Rainbow frowned as she glared at Ryotaro.

"Rainbow, please…"

"I'm sorry I swear it wasn't me who said it…" Ryotaro said, "Uhm...it's kind of hard to explain…"

"He has multiple personality disorder the one who just insulted you is the grumpy one." Pinkie explained.

"..Don't care. He still called me a-"

"Rainbow dash, stop!" Fluttershy snapped as she turned the tomboy around to face her, "...s..sorry but...R..ryotaro-san protected me last night from some punks th-"

"What?!"

"B...but it's okay! H..he saved me, but he got injured in the process." she explained.

"...Is this true?" Rainbow asked as she looked over at Ryotaro.

"Yeah. I ended up more beat up then the other guys, but that's what happened." he replied sheepishly as he scratched his cheek.

"...I see…" Rainbow noted, "...alright. I guess you're okay."

"That's g-"

"I was talking to him," Rainbow stated to Twilight, frowning at the violetette as she pointed to Ryotaro.

"Ano…" Ryotaro mumbled.

"Anyways...come on, Fluttershy. Let's head out before../"

"Ano...Rainbow. I...I forgot to say this demo...Th...there's no school today."

"...Excuse me?"

"Ah that's right." Ryotaro remembered. "That explained why my calendar said day off."

"...Eheheh...wow...this...kinda got awkward," Rainbow chuckled sheepishly.

"I'll sa..." Pinkie began.

"Not talking to you," Rainbow frowned at her.

"Uhm please no fighting...if I could help it I'd stop my...other self from doing it." Ryotaro said.

"...Right…" Rainbow noted slowly, "So uh...Ryotaro, right?"

"Ano...h-hai?"

"I'd...normally just take Fluttershy but...since you saved her life and all, want to head to the park with us?"Rainbow offered, scratching her cheek a bit, "I could use an extra set of hands while I'm practicing my parkour."

"Ah I guess. Nee-san?"

"I can handle the shop by myself." she smiled. "Besides I'm sure Pinkie or Twilight would help out." she smiled. these smiles of hers made it really hard to say no.

"We'd love to!" Pinkie saluted as she shot up.

"Well, if you need some help, I'd be glad to offer my hand as well," Rarity offered.

"Thank you so much, Rarity." Airi smiled, "So you're free to go Ryo-kun."

"A-arigatou, nee-san," Ryotaro nodded.

"Hai so go have fun with your friends." she smiled as she began to serve some coffee.

"H-hai."

"We're not friends," Rainbow spoke as she rested her arms behind her head, "i'm just inviting him because he saved Fluttershy's life. I'd feel kinda bad if I let my sis got sad for not inviting him."

"_**Oi joy...she's one of **_**those **_**types."**_

'_Eh? Wh-what do you mean?'_

"_**I believe he means that she might be a Tsundere, one who is not very good at displaying their feelings honestly,"**_ Urataros explained.

'_Oh...'_

"_**You better hope she doesn't hit you and go 'BAKA!' before running off with a blush on her face! I hate it when those Tsunderes do that!'**_

"_**That is the more stereotypical example, Sempai. It has a more broad range than that."**_

"I really need some kind of brain filter…." Ryotaro complained holding his head and massaging it. All these arguments in his head causes headaches from time to time.

"Is he alright?" Rainbow asked the shy pinkette.

"Oh...he often gets headaches." she explained. That was more true than most things she had explained about Ryotaro to her today. "It's a side effect of the you know...other personalities."

"Oh...I see," Rainbow noted before shrugging, "Eh. He'll probably pull through while we walk to the park."

"Right." Fluttershy nodded, the three then left the Milk Dipper. But the entire way she felt like she forgot something.

* * *

The Bear Imagin was snoring as he rested on the ground.

"**Zzzz...huh?!"** he shot awake. **"Ah a good nap...wait where is my contractor? Oh no!"** he panicked as he ran out of the alley scaring a few people. He then picked up the first person. **"Good sir, I'm searching for a girl with pale pink hair! Where is she?!" ** he demanded the man said nothing. **"Please! This is im...zzzzz…"** he snored falling back to sleep. He then shot back awake. **"Nevermind I'll find her myself!"** he said as he tossed the man into the air before turning and running down the street. His foot steps making loud thumps as he ran.

* * *

"Alright. Ya got the timer ready, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked as she hopped in place, the tomboy discarding her jacket to reveal her cyan sports top and running shorts.

"Right here," Fluttershy replied, holding up a stop watch.

"Good," Rainbow nodded as she got into position, "Just say the word."

"Okay...go," she smiled as she pressed on the button.

With that, Rainbow Dash took off in a blur, kicking up a bit of dirt in the process.

"Sugoi…" Ryotaro awed uponseeign this, "She's very fast."

"Y...yes. Sh...she's faster than usual," Fluttershy noted as she and Ryotaro watched the tomboy go through various obstacles with ease.

"Incredibly so…" Ryotaro noted seeing this. However before they knew it they felt the ground begin to shake slightly. "Eh...nani?" he blinked.

"Woah!" Rainbow yelped as she skidded to a halt, nearly tripping into the river, "Are you kidding me?! We're having an earthquake!?"

"**Doskoi!"** with that the yellow Bear Imagin landed making an even larger tremor. He cracked his neck as he did.

"Eh?! The Imagin?!" Ryotaro gawked, seeing the Imagin as he stretched his arms and cracked his neck again.

"W...what the heck is that thing?!" RD gawked, seeing the Imagin from far away as she saw it near Ryotaro and Fluttershy.

Ryotaro pulled his belt out again before he strapped it on. He then pressed the blue button.

"Henshin!" he called scanning the pass.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that blue colored shards transfixed to him before the armor formed and floated around before closing over him as the turtle themed helmet cast over the top.

"Hm...so it's my turn this time," Den-O noted as he looked at the Imagin. He then raised his arm as he got in front of Fluttershy. "Do stand back please, wouldn't want you getting hurt now."

"W...wait!" Fluttershy called out as she got up, "D...don't hurt him!"

"Nani?" Den-O Rod form blinked as he turned to looki at her, "I know you have a fondness for animals, but this isn't your run of the mill Yogi Bear."

"Y...you don't understand. H...he helped me bring Ryotaro to the Milk Dipper last night!"

'_Eh?'_ Ryotaro blinked.

"Masaka...does that mean you're the…?" Den-O asked looking at Fluttershy.

"Y...yes. I'm the...C...Contract holder for him," Fluttershy sighed.

"This day just gets stranger and stranger," Den-O sighed, "But I wonder about you," he looked towards the Imagin next, "Just what kind of Imagin are you?"

"**Well I'm…"**

"Ahem!"

The three turned to see Rainbow frowning at them, mainly Fluttershy as the tomboy walked over to her.

"Alright...what the heck is going on, Flutters?"

"Eh...well...eto…*sigh*" she sighed, "Okay, see I told a little fib cause I didn't think you would believe Ryotaro is an armored superhero who fights monsters." she said, "And that big yellow bear one is one of these called an Imagin, but he's nice, and Ryotaro has two nice Imagin as well."

"I wouldn't say Nice I just don't want to destroy humanity." Den-O countered.

"Well...that's about everything." Fluttershy sighed, hanging her head down.

"...Ugh...damn it. I hate it when you lie to me like that, Fluttershy," Rainbow groaned, shaking her head in a disapproving manner.

"I'm sorry...but I didn't believe it at first myself...but just look at them." she whimpered with comical tears rolling down her face.

"..It's fine. But...there's one thing I'm still a bit upset about…"

"Wh...what's th-"

"Why didn't you tell me Ryotaro was a Kamen Rider?!"

"Eh?" she blinked.

"That's the same name Pinkie gave to us," Den-O noted as he sat on a bench.

"_Well she's kind of right...maybe Owner made Den-O based on the Kamen riders?" _Ryotaro asked mentally.

"Possibly," Den-O shrugged as Rainbow stared at him with stars in her eyes, "..I..take you're a fan of the kamen riders?"

"Am I?! Aside from the WonderBolts and the Daring Do books I read, the Kamen riders are the coolest guys ever!" Rainbow beamed, "..well..guys and gals that is."

"Hmm?" Den-O raised a brow behind his helmet at that last part, "There are female ones as well?"

"_I only ever heard of the ones from long ago based on grasshoppers." _

"Well I've only ever seen a few pictures of Female Kamen riders, but the fact there are means they exist," Rainbow shrugged.

"Hm...you're not wrong." Den-O nodded as he stood up. "Well since there is no battle, I'll be calling it a day. Ja-ne," he winked as he pulled off the belt before Urataros aura left Ryotaro.

"Ah...well at least I didn't get more bruises," Ryotaro mumbled as he put the pass away before he hid the belt inside his jacket.

"So...what the heck are these...Imagin things anyway?" Rainbow asked as she sat down.

"Uhm...beings from a future time line, but their timeline got erased, but their spirits lived on and went back in time. Now they contract people, grant a wish in a twisted way, then use them to time travel further back in time so they can destroy the future from the past." Ryotaro explained. "Oh and they are very tricky as a few might not actually be bad." he added. "I have two such Imagin contracted to me. But not fully so they posses me and fight using my body. Since I'm not good at fighting myself."

"I see…" Rainbow noted as she looked at him, "So..that 'personality' from yesterday when you were taking Fluttershy off somewhere was…"

"Urataros."

"Ahh...and the guy who called me a…" Rainbow paused before growling a bit, "Midget?"

"Momotaros," Ryotaro explained, "I know they can be a handful, but when you get to know them, they can be kind of nice. And I'm sorry if they made you mad. They are just like that…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see...hey uh...Momotaros is a fighter, right?"

"Ano...yes. Why…?"

"Since my practice run got ruined for today, I'd like to spare with him instead," Rainbow Dash explained as she got up, cracking her neck a bit as a cocky grin grew on her face, "Unless he's too chicken to fight a girl."

"Oh no…" Ryotaro paled before a red aura formed over him. His hair then spiked back before the red streak stained into his hair and his eyes began to fade into red before a bright flash came from them.

"**What the hell did you just call me...Midget?" **M-Ryotaro asked as he got up close, glaring at her.

"I said 'Unless you're too chicken to fight a girl'...peach boy," Rainbow countered, glaring back right at him.

"**Why you little!" **he growled as a tick mark formed on his head. **"If I had a real body, I'd mess you up!"**

"Then what's stopping ya?" Rainbow grinned as she stepped back, hoping a bit in place, "Let's fight right here. Right now."

"**You damn Tsundere Midget! I will hurt you!"** he shouted. **"Bring it!"** he charged as he kicked low but Rainbow jumped over it. But M-Ryotaro swung his lower body around before he kicked his leg upward making her block before the kick sent her flying back a bit. M-Ryotaro then flipped back up before he growled. He charged and swung a punch that she ducked under before she kicked him across the face. He took a step back, **"Thank you can I have another?"** he smirked.

"Sure. Here's a double helping," Rainbow smirked back as she delivered a double rising kick to M-Ryotaro's chin, sending him up into the air a bit before she delivered an axe kick to his head, sending him crashing into the ground face first.

"Ah Rainbow...p-please not so hard. Ryotaro is the one left with the bruises," Fluttershy panicked.

"**Heh...Ryotaro can handle it, his body is good for this, he's had so many things happen to him it's made to take punishment. Hell guy got hit by lightning once."** M-Ryotaro said standing back up. He then tossed Ryotaro's jacket off to the side as it landed on Fluttershy's head. He then cracked his knuckles again before he rushed at Rainbow and swung high only for her to duck, but M-Ryotaro then brought his knee up as it hit her in the stomach sending her stumbling back. M-Ryotaro then raised his hand up before he brought it down in a karate chop at her. She ducked to the side as his hand slammed into the ground. M-Ryotaro then raised his hand shaking dirt off it before he closed it into a fist.

"..Heh…" Rainbow smirked as she cracked her neck once more while cracking her knuckles, " think I'm gonna enjoy this sparring match."

"**Heh same here...all those damn woman that hang around Ryotaro never let me fight, they always tell me not to harm his body, but for me to find someone I can fight like this. It makes my non-existent heart beat like crazy!"**

"Glad to hear," Rainbow smirked as she hopped in place, "Come on. Let's keep going!"

"**Heh I don't want this to end anytime soon."** he smirked as they both charged before punching at the same time M-Ryotaro's reach let him hit Rainbow first nailing her across the face, but the tomboy rolled with the blow before she jumped and grabbed M-Ryotaro's arm before she pushed herself up and kicked him across the face sending him stumbling back.

"O..oh my..p..please be careful!" Fluttershy shouted from the sidelines, but was ignored as Rainbow Dash and M-Ryotaro were too deep into their sparring match, "O..oh dear…"

"**Hm...they are two impressive warriors." **the Bear Imagin said sitting down and watching as Rainbow kicked M-Ryotaro in the chest, only for him to grab her leg before swinging her and sending her flying into a bush.

"**Ten points!"** he smirked before a flash of rainbow colored hair jumped out of the bush and landed on his shoulders,** "Eh?Wh-woah!"** M-Ryotaro yelped when Rainbow slammed him down on the ground, her legs wrapped around his shoulders.

"Heh...not bad," Rainbow grinned as she let go and jumped back, "But you need to be at least 20% cooler if ya want to beat me."

"**Oh you _so_ did not say that to me! I'm a red Demon themed monster from the future possessing a teenager to make a Kamen Rider! If anything, your not even on my level!"** he countered as he got up.

"Heh...so you believe your own hype that much huh?"

"**Bitch, I am the hype!"**

"_I get the feeling you two enjoy watching the same parody videos." _Ryotaro deadpanned.

"**Stop giving commentary Ryotaro!"** M-Ryotaro smirked, **"But enough talk, come at me you Niji-onna! I'm about to rock you..." **he paused as he cracked his knuckles, **"Like a hurricane."**

"_I think we should cut the internet connection at home." _

* * *

"Phew...last one for today," Twilight panted as she sat down.

"My, this surely explains why Ryotaro is so good at serving," Rarity sighed, taking a seat as well.

"I'll say," Pinkie added as she sat down as well, the pinkette the least bit tired, "But it was fun all the same!"

"I guess you're not wrong. Airi is very nice, and she never got mad when I messed up," Twilight said with a smile.

"Or when you ducked behind the counter to read another book." Pinkie added.

"...Yes. That t-"

"Or when you accidently spilled coffee on that Seigi guy when he was trying to hit on Rarity."

"Not an accident." Twilight countered.

"Again, thank you for helping me there, Twilight. mr. Seigi was getting a bit too...personal towards me…" Rarity stated.

"No problem. I almost don't feel bad the time Urataros stole his wallet." Twilight chuckled.

"Or the time Momotaros tossed him in a trashcan." Pinkie smirked.

"I..I see…" Rarity noted with a slight sweatdrop.

"Yeah, but now I can't help but wonder how things are going with Ryotaro and that Rainbow girl?" Twilight pondered.

* * *

"**Come on that the best you got?!"** M-Ryotaro taunted as he and Rainbow punched each other, sending them both stumbling back.

"Please! I'm just getting started!" Rainbow grinned as she kicked him before ducking under a punch.

"**Heh I really like you Niji-Onna. You're a real fun time, I wish Ryotaro hung out with someone like you instead of those other woman."** M-Ryotaro smirked as he wiped his wrist over his mouth.

"Heh...that's because he hangs out with nothing but popular girls who think of only themselves," Rainbow stated as she rubbed her nose with her thumb.

"**I'll give you that. The Chikyu-onna is super popular, but the Mahou one is some antisocial book worm...and the Mizu Onna, oh don't get me started! She's so annoying, she's like a thousand nails on a chalkboard,"** he complained, **"But I can't convince you anything of them, I'll just get back to this fight." **

"Good. Been getting sleepy with all this talk," Rainbow grinned as the two charged at each other once more

* * *

Elsewhere, the Shadowbolts were sitting about, waiting on something...or rather, someone.

"He's late," Nightingale complained as the three waited.

"**You know, when a subordinate complains like this it's a warning of disobedience."** Luna's Imagin spoke as he walked in.

"..Apologies…" Nightingale sighed as she stood up.

"**Let me ask all three of you something important...who was the dumbass that let that Imagin get away?"** he asked the three. **"Because now the Bearer of Loyalty is befriending Den-O because of it!"** he shouted as he appeared in front of them. **"So again which of you three let the Imagin get away? Who said you could let it get away? Who said to let Den-O face it?"**

"Hey! W-"

"It was me," Haze spoke up.

"**Grr...you idiot! I-" **Luna's imagin began as he put his hand on Haze's shoulder, only to pull back suddenly, feeling something...dark inside him, **"Soka…"** he nodded. He then smacked the back of his hand to Haze's face sending him to the ground. **"I don't care what you thought, you ruin my plans I'll kill you." ** he said before stepping on his back. He then leaned in close. **"No matter what or who you are...so don't think you're free to act as you like at the moment….get in the way of **_**my**_** goal, I'll kill you and your master. Understood?"** he whispered.

"...Understood," Haze nodded as he stood up, unaffected by the smack.

"**And stop this overpowered crap, it gets annoying and works against your goal." **he groaned, **"May as well reveal yourself now…"**

"..."

"**...Fine. Have it your way," **the imagin sighed, **"Listen up. I have something planned to get the Bearer of Loyalty away from Den-O," **he spoke as he walked around them. **"This plan will work as long as you follow it to the letter, find a way to make it so the shy one awakens her abilities." **he ordered ,confusing Descent and Nightingale a bit, **"..Ugh.. Alright I'll explain it slow."** he sighed as he sat down in a chair, **"The shy one is the bearer of Loyalty's best friend. If she were to believe she left her for something or someone else, it would betray her trust and fracture her loyalty and twist it into a dark desire for revenge. Here's the plan; I want you three to send a Imagin to go after Den-O and the three Bearers. While the Bearer of Loyalty is away from them, I want you to try and convince her again to join. And before you say that it won't work I already know, it's to wear her down mentally to make the break all the more simpler. Got it?" **

"..We do," Nightingale nodded in response.

"**Good then get to work."** he said as he picked up a book before opening it.

* * *

"H...heh….t...tired...yet…?" Rainbow panted, some bruises on her bod as she and M-Ryotaro stared each other down, the sun about to set as they've been sparring for a long while now.

"**You wish, you little rainbow haired middle-schooler…" **M-Ryotaro commented as he was panting as well, **"I don't know how long Ryotaro's body will last. But here's hoping he don't fail on me now." ** he smirked before he got into another ready pose, **"Last hit wins the whole thing."**

"Heh...you're on," Rainbow smirked as she got read as well.

The two then charged before swinging a punch and kick that hit at the same time. Rainbow nailed her kick to M-Ryotaro's waist while he landed a punch to her forehead.

"...Heh...not...bad…" the two smirked before plopping to the ground, their energy completely spent as Momotaros left Ryotaro's body.

"Ah...everything hurts…" Ryotaro groaned dizzily, his eyes replaced with swirls.

* * *

"**Well..seems you had quite a fun day, sempai," **Urataros noted as Momotaros rested in his seat, bruises evident on his person as well.

"**I...regret nothing…"** he laughed as he passed out in his seat.

* * *

"Man...that was awesome…" Rainbow chuckled a bit before wincing when Fluttershy put some disinfectant on the bruise on her cheek, "OW! Jeez that stuff stings!"

"Good. Because you went too far," Fluttershy frowned a little as she began to do the same to the rest of the bruises, "You really went too far. Remember, you weren't fighting Momotaros, you were fighting Ryotaro." she scolded gently as the Bear Imagin was helping Ryotaro.

"I know...I...just got too carried away. That was probably THE best sparring match I've ever had," Rainbow grinned.

"Ano...it was your only sparring match, Rainbow," Fluttershy stated.

"Don't ruin this for me, will ya?" Rainbow deadpanned.

"G...gomen," Fluttershy whimpered a bit as she put the last of the bandages on her friend, "Th...there."

"...Hey, Flutters. You said you were that bear guy's contract holder...what exactly did you wish for anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked out of curiosity.

"Eh...well...I wished…" she murmured the last part so Rainbow couldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said…*murmurs*..."

"One more time."

"I wished….to...be stronger." she blushed in embarrassment.

"...Wait...you wished to be stronger?" Rainbow Dash blinked at that.

"Well not like to be physically stronger, but to be able to stand up for myself...so I won't keep being a burden to you or Ryotaro-san." she mumbled quietly.

"...Fluttershy, y-" Rainbow dash began before her phone rang, "...ugh...hold on," she reached over for her jacket and pulled out her phone before answering it, "Hello?"

-Hello, Rainbow-

"What th…" Rainbow's eyes widened when she recognized the voice, "Descent?" she asked quietly, making sure Fluttershy and Ryotaro wouldn't hear her, "How'd you get my number?"

-Simple, while you were practicing the other day, I used your phone to send me a message so I'd have your number. But that's not important right now.-

"I think that's pretty important!" Rainbow hissed into the phone.

-...nevermind then. Rainbow, I want you to meet me at the end of the river in the park.-

"...If it's about offering me to join, it's still no."

-I merely want to talk to you. No teams, no tournaments, just talk. Okay?-

"...No funny business?"

-No funny business. I'll meet you there...and please don't bring that scary looking guy I saw you fighting in the park.-

"...Fine. I'll meet you," Rainbow Dash frowned quietly as she turned her phone off, "Sorry Fluttershy, Ryotaro. I gotta go."

"Oh...okay…" Ryotaro spoke raising his arm to wave her goodbye. "bye Rainbow-san…" he said before his arm fell down.

"Later," Rainbow nodded as she got up, "Oh and Ryo?"

'Hmm?"

"..You're alright in my book. Hope we can hang out again soon," was all Rainbow said as she left.

"_**Huh what do you know? she's not such a brat after all,"**_ Momotaros admitted.

"_**You're only saying that because you had fun with her, sempai."**_

"_**Naomi, get me the shell opener! We're having turtle soup on the menu tonight!"**_

"_**M-matte sempai! NO!"**_

"_**RAAH!"**_

"Brain filter...need to invent one…" Ryotaro mumbled.

Fluttershy didn't seem to be paying attention as she was in deep thought, the shy pinkette looking down at the ground as she recalled the wish she made with the Bear Imagin, said Imagin sleeping nearby...much like he did during rainbow and M-Ryotaro's sparring match.

"Fluttershy-san?" Ryotaro ask as he sat up. "Ano...Fluttershy-san...are you awake?" he asked when he noticed she wasn't responding.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy blinked as she turned her head to face him, "D..did you say something, Ryotaro-san?"

"Well it was just you looked lost in thought." he said as he was able to sit himself against a tree. "Is it something to do with your Imagin?" he asked looking to the snoozing Bear Imagin.

"...H...hai…" Fluttershy sighed, "D...demo...it's more about my wish personally…"

"Your wish?" he blinked.

"H..hai," Fluttershy nodded,blushing a bit "Th..the one where I wanted to as strong as you and Rainbow…"

"Strong…" Ryotaro spoke, he then began to giggle a little.

"Wh...what's so funny?"

"I'm not that strong, thats why my armor is blank." Ryotaro explained, "I can only fight when Momotaros or Urataros takes control of me. So I'm not really that strong," he explained with a slight smile. "I guess I only fight because I want to help anyone in need if I have the capability, and Momotaros and Urataros have greater capability than me."

"Th...that's what I mean…" Fluttershy spoke as she stood up, "Wh-whenever something dangerous happens, I...I just freeze. You and Rainbow, you both have the strength to help people and me…" she then looked down sadly, "I..I'm just a weak wall flower…"

"Hmm…" Ryotaro grunted a bit as he stood up as well. "That's okay. Sakurai-san told me once when I first met him that it was fine for me to be the way I was. He always told both me and Nee-san about how he use to have trouble as a kid. He said that people should accept their faults, it will help them realize how strong they really are." he explained as he sat back down, "So...don't try and be like me or Rainbow-san, Fluttershy-san...just let yourself find out how your strong." He smiled, all the while the Bear Imagin overheard Ryotaro, if he could at the moment he'd be smirking.

"...I...I see.." Fluttershy noted, a small smile and blush on her face as she sat down next to him, "I...I'll try my best, R...Ryotaro-san."

"That's good…" he smiled.

Fluttershy blushed a bit further at that. She was about to lay her head on his shoulder before…

"Fluttershy~ Ryotaro~"

"Eh?" the two blinked as they looked for the source of the voice.

"Flutters~ Ryo~"

The two began to whimper as they began to freak out a bit, both unconsciously holding onto each other.

"Psst!" a voice hissed a bit, making the two slowly look down to see Pinkie, her tongue wiggling a bit like a snake, "Hi~"

"AHH/KYA!" Ryotaro and Fluttershy screamed as they jumped back, still holding each other in fright.

"You idiot!" Twilight shouted as she stomped on Pinkie's face. Physical violence was quickly becoming her specialty.

"Ow!" Pinkie winced as she rubbed her face, "It was just a joke…"

"You didn't have to scare them!" Twilight complained.

"Says you…" Pinkie huffed, "Besides, they left us to have a romantic moment by themselves that's not nice of them!"

"They were with that Rainbow Dash girl!" Twilight barked at her, her eyes blank and her teeth shark like.

"Nuh-uh. They were all by themselves watching the sun set. Fluttershy was even going to rest her head on Ryo's shoulder." Pinkie explained.

"UGH! You're hopeless!" Twilight groaned as she yanked her hair.

"Hm...sometimes I think Pinkie might require a special medication…" Rarity spoke as she walked in. She then noticed how Ryotaro and Fluttershy were still holding onto one another, "Aw~ That is just precious!"

"Eh?" the two blinked before looking at each other. It took a second for them to realize they were still holding each other before they let go and turned around, both blushing heavily.

"***yawns*!"** a loud yawn caught all their attention as the yellow Bear Imagin got up from his napping space.

"...Twilight?"

"Yes, Pinkie?"

"That's an Imagin...isn't it?"

"Yes...g-"

"M-matte!" Fluttershy shouted, "D..don't attack him."

"She's right. He's not a bad Imagin." Ryotaro added as he got up in front of the Imagin. "He's just very easily carried away is all."

"He almost killed you!" Twilight countered.

"A..ano.."

"**Excuse me, if I may talk," **the Bear Imagin spoke up, causing the group too look at him, **"First; I'd like to apologize for harming your friend. Second; I was merely chasing after those three that intended to harm the rainbow haired one."**

"Eh? You mean people trying to hurt Rainbow Dash!?" Fluttershy asked in shock as she grabbed the Imagin's fur collar. "Why didn't you tell us about that sooner?!"

"**It slipped my mind." **

"How could something like that slip your mind?!" Twilight exclaimed before she calmed down, "N...nevermind. Tell me mister uh...uh.." she then pulled Fluttershy close to her, "Did you give him a name or no?"

"Uh...no. I haven't yet…" Fluttershy mumbled.

Pinkie opened her mouth before Twilight covered it.

"I see…" Twilight noted before shivering, pulling her now drool covered hand away from Pinkie, "Ew! Did you just lick my hand, Pinkie?!"

"..In my defense, there was some glaze stuck to your hand, Twilight," Pinkie replied.

"Ugh…" Twilight facepalmed with her hand that wasn't licked.

"Well he's your Imagin, so I guess you should name him." Ryotaro said to Fluttershy.

"Oh..okay...a..ano.." Fluttershy pondered a bit, "Ano...oh! How about Kintaros?!"

"Kintaros?" Ryotaro blinked.

"W...well he reminds me of that story of Kintaro the Golden boy, and you named your Imagin the same. S-so I figured maybe….Kintaros...would...be okay…" she blushed, poking her index fingers together.

"**Hmm...I like it," **the Bear Imagin spoke as he cracked his neck a bit, **"It sounds like a strong name."**

"It seems rather fitting." Rarity noted before giggling a bit, "Guess this means they are now the Taros brothers."

"_**EH?! Taros brothers!?"**_ Momotaros and Urataros both shouted.

"Oh my god that's right!" Pinkie laughed, "All they need is some guitars and a set of drums and they can form a band! Hahahahahaha!"

"Ironically Momotaros does know how to play the guitar," Twilight deadpanned.

"...Oh yea…" Pinkie recalled, the excitable pinkette stopping her laughter.

"Guess this means we have a new friend." Ryotaro smiled.

The newly named Kintaros nodded before he pushed Ryotaro and Fluttershy away before he turned and punched a tree that came flying at them.

"Woah! Where'd that come from?!" Pinkie exclaimed before she spotted something in the distance, "...AHH! ANGRY RHINO!" she screamed, her hair shooting straight up as the figure ran in, revealing It was an Imagin.

His body was mostly grey with the right side of his body was all heavily armored with thick metal armor, while the left side was a patchwork or orange and blue segments almost like bricks, he had a chain mail sash on the left side of his hip and a chain mail scarf on his right shoulder. His head had two horns and in one hand he carried a mace weapon. He rushed at them before crashing into Kintaros. The two battling it out with sheer brute strength.

"An Imagin?" Ryotaro said as he helped Fluttershy stand back up.

"_**Sweet! Talk about a way to end the day!" **_Momotaros whooped as he immediately took over Ryotaro.

M-Ryotaro then strapped on the belt before he took out the pass and scanned it over the buckle.

"**Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM=**

With that red shards formed over M-Ryotaro forming into his Plat Form armor before the armor formed and arranged itself into Sword form. The DenKamen then grinded down his helmet before opening into the mask.

"Ore…" Den-O Sword form began as he pointed to himself before he shot his arms into his pose, "SANJOU!"

"Fluttershy, stand back!" Twilight shouted as she, Pinkie, and Rarity donned their gear, "We'll deal with him. Girls, let's…"

"Hold on, Twilight! I'm getting dressing here!" Pinkie shouted, trying to get her foot in as she was in her pink jumpsuit once more.

"Damn Mizu-Onna!" Den-O complained as he formed his DenGasher into sword formation.

"Hey! We don't' have suits that magically appear like y-" Pinkie began before she was sent flying fmo a small shockwave caused by the Rhino imagin's attack, "Hey! I'm not done changing yet! Do you want me to fight naked, buddy?! This isn't one of THOSE kinds of fanfics!"

"I told you costumes were a bad idea," Twilight noted to Rarity.

"I see your point. These Imagin are getting increasingly rude." Rarity sweatdropped as Kintaros and Den-O tackled into the Rhino Imagin.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Rainbow stated as she met Descent at the end of teh park's river, "So what's this about now, Descent?"

"Hm...I wanted to talk to you and introduce you to our manager. I'm sure he would enjoy speaking with you," he explained as a figure walked out from behind Rainbow, revealing it was the black Imagin.

"**Hm.…"** he spoke, getting their attention. **"So she came. This makes it simpler to talk." **

"Woah!" Rainbow yelped as she jumped back, "Your manager's an Imagin, Descent?! Are you crazy?!"

"**I see Den-O has already gotten to you," **the Imagin noted as he walked past Rainbow. **"Before you ask, my contractor is a girl named Luna. And I live only to follow her orders."**

"..How do I know I can trust you?" Rainbow frowned at him, "For all I know, you're just using this 'Luna' to pull of some big evil scheme."

"**Heh...that's my business, that's simply it business," **he countered. **"You may trust me or distrust me however you want, but let me ask you this one question?" **he asked Rainbow, **"The amount of distrust you show to me? Why did you show this to so many others?"**

"...Because I don't trust people, especially some snooty popular girls after what happened with my friend," Rainbow responded, the tomboy still glaring at him, "And right now, you just scream 'Hey, trust me. I won't stab you in the back later.'"

"**That's a good assumption. I'm one not to trust. After all, I am an Imagin. I twist the wishes of others into something awful...now remember...doesn't your little friend have one of my brothers contracted to her?"** he chuckled patting her shoulder. **"Just remember...all of us Imagin are just the same deep down. and no one can resist the allure of our wishes." **with that, he walked towards Descent, **"Descent, I have business to attend to for Luna-sama...I trust you and the others to take care of things from here."**

"Of course," Descent nodded as the Imagin disappeared into the shadows.

"..Why do you trust that guy?" Rainbow asked Descent, turning her glare towards him next.

"For the same reason your two friends trust their Imagin's." he countered, "Den-O relies on his Imagin to fight, and your friend trust in her Imagin to grant her wish. It is because we know where he stands, he serves Luna as loyally as we do."

"Except one difference. Your 'buddy' and the rest of the other Imagin, not Fluttershy's and Den-O's, are trying to destroy the past," Rainbow countered as she turned around, "If you're trying to get me to lose my trust in them, good luck. My bond with Fluttershy is the real deal, and Kamen Riders don't do evil things..well, aside from a few, but I know Den-O isn't a bad one."

"Very well. I shall not argue that. But just keep in mind not everyone is as strong willed as you." Descent said as he turned to leave.

"So? What's your point?"

"Those with weak willed tend to rely on the wrong people sometimes," he said before he left. _'With that the seeds of distrust will be planted like he said.' _

"...Tch...whatever. He's just talking nonsense," Rainbow scoffed as she walked away, "Might as well head back and check on Fluttershy and Ryotaro."

* * *

Den-O clashed his sword with the Rhino Imagin's mace. Den-O held his hand up to keep his leverage as the two walked around each other. The two then pushed one another back. The Rhino Imagin raised his mace as energy formed into it, he then swung it as the sphere of energy was sent flying at Den-O sending him flying back as sparks flew off his armor.

The Imagin swung his mace around before he slammed it into the ground causing the ground to shake again. It then charged before it slammed it's head into Den-O making sparks fly off the impact. It then swung it's mace and hit Kintaros across the chest making sparks fly off him as well.

"**Uht! That best you…!" **the Rhino Imagin began.

"**Starstorm!"**

"**Huh?" **the Rhino Imagin blinked before he was hit by a flurry of energy stars that caused sparks to rain off his hide.

"Did that work?"

"**Graa!" **the Rhino imagin roared as he slammed his mace on the ground,causing it to shake.

"Guess not."

"Ooh! Let me try a new move I've been working one!" Pinkie offered excitedly.

"Shut up and do it, Mizu-onna!" Den-O shouted as he clashed weapons with the Imagin before Kintaros swung his ax at it, only for it to grab the weapon before swinging the Imagin around and crashing into Den-O.

"Okay! Just move when I call the attack!" Pinkie shouted as she formed some water underneath her, molding it into a cannon before freezing it,"Okay! Yukih...yukieg...y...ah the heck with it! **Party Cannon Freeze**!"

"AH! Not again! Move it, Kuma!" Den-O shouted as he ducked to the side as the ice cannon fired a powerful blue beam of cold energy that hit the Imagin just as he tossed his mace away. The beam hit him forming into a large explosion of snow. It then subsided to reveal the Rhino Imagin now trapped in a cake shaped block of ice with snow on the top.

"Whee! We win again!" Pinkie beamed as she made snow angels in the now snow covered ground.

"Amazing. The whole countryside is now covered in snow." Rarity noted as they were all covered in snow. the snow forming a hat on her head.

"Brrr...I'm cold…" Fluttershy shivered.

"Increible...one attack defeated it." Twilight blinked. "She's gotten stronger since last time."

"Momotaros please finish this." Rarity Said as Den-O stuck his head out of a snowman.

"Brr….Right!" he shouted as he shook the snow off.

However, before anyone could move, the Imagin's Mace came back like a boomerang and slammed into its icy prison. It then shattered before the Imagin grabbed it's weapon before dusting snow and ice shards off it's shoulder.

"**Uht. That all you got?" **the Rhino imaging scoffed as a dark aura came off it.

"I..Impossible," Twilight gasped, "H..how could…"

"_Rampage is too strong to be defeated so easily," _a voice stated before a faint image of Luna appeared over the Rhino Imagin.

"Ah No fair~!" Pinkie cried, "First you're a big meanie and brake my Ice cake! Now you name him before I could!?" she complained with tears escaping her eyes.

"Is it that important!? The Emo-Onna is back as a ghost!" Den-O shouted.

"Th-That's impossible. I thought my sister put a spell on you to prevent you from coming here!" Twilight gasped.

"_Your sister forgot to tell you that while my physical body can't enter, I can have part of my aura travel into the city, or bring someone in," _Luna explained with a slight frown.

"So you're the one sending all the Imagin here?" Twilight asked.

"_Of course. All it takes is part of my energy, and a shard of the creature, Discord," _Luna stated.

"Eh? What the hell is that?" Den-O asked while Kintaros shrugged his shoulder in confusion.

"_I shall explain," _Luna began as she held her hand out, a small black 'crystal' appearing in it, _"From time to time, a small 'rip' will appear in Discord's Cage, allowing him to release shards of himself into this world. A small piece along gives an Imagin the strength of 5.'_

"That's a cheat! You cheater!" Den-O and Pinkie cried together.

"_Please stop complaining Momotaros...and Pinkie don't encourage him…"_

"How…" Fluttershy spoke, catching Luna's attention, "H..how can you be doing something so...so...so cruel?"

"_Huh. I almost forgot about you,"_ Luna spoke as she looked down at her, _"I can't believe someone as weak as you is a holder of an Element of Harmony."_

"No! You're wrong!" Twilight shouted as she pushed Fluttershy down, "She's just a weeping girl who happened to pass by."

"_...Well for safety's sake…Rampage," _Luna began with a dark smirk, _"Kill her."_

"**With pleasure!"**

"Like hell you will, Rhino boy!"

"**Doskoi!"**

With that, Den-O and Kintaros both slashed the Imagin sending him back a step before they tackled into him keeping him from moving. Rampage growled as he slammed his mace into Den-O's back making sparks and screams of pain come from him. He then grabbed Kintaros before lifting him up, he then raised his mace as energy formed in it before he slammed it into his chest sending him stumbling to the ground with an explosion.

"K-Kintaros!" Fluttershy cried out.

"Hey, no! Bad Rhino!" Pinkie shouted as she used the snow on the ground to form water whips, smacking Rampage around a bit.

"_Interesting...that girl with the stupid face as adapted to her jewel sensationally well," _Luna noted, _"And that ice cannon attack, it covered the entire field in snow, giving her quite the advantage in battle."_

Den-O slashed Rampage across the chest before he flipped and kicked him across the face before slashing him rapidly across the chest. He then grabbed the Imagin by his horn before he pulled with all his might and spun him around before tossing him to the ground.

"Tsk...Kame switch with me, I'll only do it this once!" Den-O shouted as he pressed the blue button.

"_**Hm...okay Sempai, I'll help you out this once."**_

With that he swiped the pass before his armor lifted up.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that Den-O changed forms as the blade of his sword disappeared.

"Omae Boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Den-O asked as he deconstructed the DenGasher before rearranging it into Rod form before it extended. He charged before he used his rod to deflect one attack from Rampage before he slashed the tip across his leg. He spun his harpoon style weapon around as he stopped behind Rampage before Den-O stabbed it into his back sending him stumbling forward a step. He then swung it around high making the Rhino Imagin duck under the obvious attack, but Den-O used this to kick his leg up nailing him right in the face. Rampage swung his mace down but Den-O used his weapon to deflect the swing to the side before slamming the bottom into his face, he then kicked him in the side making him stumble to the side.

"_..Enough of this…" _Luna frowned as she raised her hand to the air, _"__**Rain of Thorns!**__" _

With that, Rampage tossed his mace into the air as it began to shoot spikes from it that rained on the them.

"_Urataros!"_

"I see it!" he shouted as he flicked his harpoon as the cable extended. He then whipped it around as he deflect most of the spikes from hitting Him and the girls.

"_Now Rampage, kill the weak one!"_

"**Hai, hime-sama!" **Rampage roared as he charged towards FLuttershy, the pinkette paralyzed with fear. He raised one of his arms as he charged.

"_Fluttershy!"_

"Yabai!" Den-O cried as he saw this. He swung his harpoon as the tip was sent flying at Rampage but the tip just bounced off it as he jumped and grabbed his mace..

Fluttershy couldn't help but shed tears of fear, her body refusing to move as Rampage got ready to strike her down. But, just as he swung his mace, Pinkie jumped in front of Fluttershy and took the attack, the force of the blow sent her flying to the side as the back of her suit was shredded with a large bruise with several severe cuts from the spikes of the mace forming on her back.

"Pinkie!" Twilight, Rarity, and Ryotaro cried out as the bubbly pinkette bounced on the ground a bit ,losing both her transformation and her jewel in the process.

"Teme!" Den-O shouted as he rushed and stabbed his harpoon into Rampage's side making the Imagin scream in pain as sand fell from the wound. "Yokomo…" he spoke in a mix of both Ryotaro's and Urataros' voices. "I won't let you get away with this…" he growled as he twisted the Harpoon in.

"**Teme…"** the Imagin growled but his other side was grabbed and held down by Kintaros as he got back up. The two keeping Rampage pinned.

"_Hpmh...foolish girl," _Luna scoffed as she looked down at _Pinkie's severely injured body, "She took the attack meant for the weak one. Regardless, her field spell has been disabled. Rampage, unleash your full power!"_

Rampage's eyes gave off a dark glow before he roared, forcing Den-O and Kintaros off him as a dark aura flared off him. He then held his mace up as the energy focused into the top before he swung it forward, forming a larger mace head before he fired it as a powerful beam at the girls.

"**Barrier/Great Wall!**" Twilight and Rarity declared.

With that a large wall of stone rose up with a magic symbol forming in the front the wall held the blast back keeping it from hitting them. But the blast was too strong as it put a lot of strain on the two girls as they tried to keep the defensive wall up.

"R...Rarity, use Emergency Charity to heal Pinkie," Twilight grunted as she tried to keep her part of the defense up.

"But, if I do that, that beast's attack will surely harm you," Rarity replied, trying her best as well to block Rampage's powerful attack.

"_Heh useless." _Luna spoke as another burst of energy forced the wall to crack, warying both the girls. But before more could be done, two hands grabbed them as Den-O and Kintaros tossed them both aside just as the wall broke. The blast hit them both making a large explosions that caused sparks to fly off them. Den-O's armor began to turn grey before it shattered, leaving Den-O in Plat Form, while Kintaros body lost all it's color appearing to be made of purely sand ready to break apart any second. Smoke fell off Den-O before he and Kintaros fell over.

"R...Ryotaro! Kintaros!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Heh...heh…" Pinkie chuck;ed weakly, making the shy pinkette look down at her as blood dripped from her mouth, "That...was...a bad idea…"

"Why...why did you do that?" Fluttershy asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Because...your my friend…and friends...look out for eachother..." Pinkie smiled weakly, "A...after all..you and Kin are..already...part of the family."

"Eh?" Fluttershy blinked as she looked back at the others. Den-O forced himself back up using the Harpoon weapon left over from Rod form to stand.

"_...Insolent fool...why do you not stay down?" _Luna frowned as she glared at Den-O.

"Because...I've fallen down enough to know...it does you no good to stay down…" he panted. "I won't let my bad luck keep me down...I won't fall…" he grunted he limped forward. "I won't fall here...I won't leave Nee-san…"

"R...Ryotaro…" Fluttershy whispered, seeing this. Den-O then grabbed Rampage's next swing keeping it from hitting him. A red flash then entered him before he headbutted the Imagin sending him stumbling away. Den-O then swiped the pass again.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

Den-O charged as he changed the DenGasher to sword form clashing his weapons with Rampage. The Two held each other in place, even though Den-O's body was damaged.

"**Grr...why...won't you...fall?!" **Rampage growled as he forced Den-O down to his knees.

"Heh...if I fell here...then...I'd never get to enjoy another fun fight with that Tsundere Midget...I'd never get to fight with Ryotaro and those annoying woman." Den-O grunted as he pushed one of his legs forcing himself up before he put his legs into a stance where he kept his ground. "So...someone like me or those girls...won't lose to such a weak guy...and crybaby like that Emo-Onna!" he shouted as he pushed Rampage back a step.

"_..You are a fool," _Luna frowned, _"Rampage, __**Impact!**__"_

"**HA!"** he shouted as he took a step back before he swung his mace with energy forming on the tip he then swung it forward as it hit Den-O in the chest making more sparks fly off his armor. Den-O then leaned forward as if going limp.

"N...no!" Fluttershy cried out as Den-O plopped to the ground, his armor shattering as he reverted to Plat Form, _'Oh no..I...I'm all alone...' _she began to shake as the tears started to pour down her face, '_Wh...what am I gonna do?'_

"***cough*" **Kintaros coughed, getting her attention. **"Tears…" **he said as he reached a hand out. **"Tears...should not be shed...like this…" **he spoke as his body began to crumple into bits of sand.

"Wh...wha-"

'_Cryin' ain't good fer nothin'. What would happen if the people y'all love need yer help?' _Applejack's words echoed in Fluttershy's head, causing the shy girl's eyes to widen.

'_Pinkie, Ryotaro, Kintaros.'_ Fluttershy thought, looking at all three. _'You're all suffering...because of my mistake...'_

"**Fluttershy..."** Kintaros spoke firmly, getting her attention once more. **"Do not shed your tears over your weakness….you are very strong...you need only see it for yourself...your true strength...it was enough to drive me to tears. Tears should only be shed for strength...the strength to...be true to yourself…"** he said as more and more bits of sand fell from his body as several cracks formed on his body.

"...I….I...I…" Fluttershy whispered as she clenched her hand, the last of her tears falling to the ground, "I don't want anyone to suffer anymore!"

With that, a bright flash of pink light shone from Twilight's bag before the jewel for Kindness shot out of it and landed on Fluttershy's forehead, engulfing her in a bright flash of pink light. The first change to occur was different from the others as a rose bud formed on her back before blooming as a pair of glittering yellow wings extended from the now opened light pink rose. The next thing was the tiara like the other girls, only hers had a pink butterfly shaped crystal in the center, two sets of leaves formed off the center going along the sides of her head before it ended at two yellow wing like ends that framed the side of her face, the very center also had a pony head in the center it was a bright yellow color with large blue eyes and a pale pink mane. Underneath her shorts, three butterflies with pink wings formed in her thighs. The last thing to form were two yellow sleeves over Fluttershy's forearms that connected to rings on each of her middle fingers and had pale pink trims.

"I...incredible," Rarity awed as she saw Fluttershy lying in the air.

"It's like...she's an angel," Twilight whispered.

"**Omae no tsuyosa ni, ore ga naita…."** Kintaros said weakly looking at Fluttershy.

"Sugoi…" Den-O groaned able to look up.

"_Damn this...Rampage, attack w-" _Luna began.

"Stop!" Fluttershy shouted as she flapped her wings, causing a fierce wind to send Rampage flying back a few feet. He landed on his rear, but the wind was too strong as it kept him pinned and from getting back up.

"**Kaze…"** Rampage complained, **"The...wind...the wind...why is it so strong?!"**

"I won't let you harm my friends ever again…" Fluttershy spoke as she raised her arm up.

Just as Rampage got up, vines started to grow around him as they pinned the Rhino Imagin in place.

"_Impossible! She not only controls the air, but nature itself?!" _Luna growled.

"Ryotaro, please check on Kintaros," Fluttershy begged him, "Twilight, please help me."

"**Hehehe….it's not important…"**

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"**Simple...contract completed,"** he laughed as his body began to fall apart faster.

"M...matte.." Den-O spoke as he approached the fading Imagin.

"Wait…" Twilight spoke as she and Fluttershy walked(or flew in the latter's case) up to Kintaros.

"Kintaros...you can't just leave…" Fluttershy spoke.

"**Don't ask the impossible...my contract with you is completed...you have learned how strong you are...there is no place for me to go."**

"Ummm...what about entering me?" Den-O asked.

"**E...eh?" **Kintaros managed to blink as he looked up at him.

"Nani?" Fluttershy blinked.

"Ryotaro...you can't be serious?" Twilight and Rarity asked.

"Won't you be okay if you enter me?" Den-O asked.

"**...Is my.,.well being...what you wish...for?"**

Den-O just nodded his head as he stood back up.

"_**AH what a pain! This place is already full, but fine! Get in here Kuma!"**_ Momotaros shouted.

With that, Kintaros body broke before a light entered Den-O.

"_**You really okay with this?"**_

"I'm sure we can fight together." Den-O nodded.

"_**Be glad to!"**_

With that, Den-O pressed the yellow button making a more dynamic music play as the buckle turned a matching color. He then stiffened as he held the pass before his face before he slowly brought it down over the buckle.

**=AXE FORM!=**

**(Cue: Double Action-Axe form)**

With that the armor for sword form formed before it spun around, the new formation armor spun around before it snapped onto Den-O's body. The shoulder armor was now rounded and yellow with red dots in the center and metal pipes across the sides, his chest armor yellow on the sides with ridged black plates in the front almost like blocky muscles, and it had two metal tubes across the top of the armor as the chest plate was barrel chested and stuck out greatly. making it thicker. The next thing was something grinding down the rail of his helmet, it resembled an axe blade to an extent before it unfolded. His new mask was a white track on the top before going to the yellow mask made up of two triangles over his eyes the slits in the mask made shape like the Japanese Kanji for 'gold', and the main difference was the large axe blade now extending from the front of his helmet.

The Entire armor released a golden yellow flash as pieces of paper formed out of no where and fell around him. He then took the tip of the sword piece before tossing it up, he then grabbed the double component before he stacked the handle and barrel portion he then raised the handle up as the sword piece connected, he then connected the Axe blade to the side of the three piece combination before the blade extended out and grew in size to a large axe blade.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita." Den-O stated as he spread his legs, he then held his axe up "Namida wa kore de fuitoke!" he finished as Rampage was set free.

"_Grr...impossible...a new form?!" _Luna growled, _"Rampage, deal with Den-O and the Bearer of Kindness this instant!"_

"**Yes, Hime-sama!"**

"Fluttershy...minna, stay behind me. He shall not break past me," Den-O stated as he cracked his neck before he slowly walked forward.

He then raised his axe and blocked a swing from above from the mace of Rampage. He pushed the Imagin away before he blocked another swing with the blade of his axe. Each counter caused a small yellow crack to form in the Mace. Den-O blocked yet another swing with his axe, and then another. With little trouble, he deflected each one, the glowing cracks growing in the weapon. Den-O raised his axe up to block one last downward swing, but this time, Rampage's mace shattered to dust upon impact.

"**Impossible...their Sync...it's so high….as if they are fighting with the same state of mind," **Rampage gasped as his hand began to tremor from the loss of his weapon.

Den-O cracked his neck as he walked up to the Imagin. Rampage punched his chest with a loud shockwave. But Den-O just looked at Rampage as no damage was dealt to his armor. He then grabbed the Rhino Imagin's hand before twisting it back. Den-O twisted the arm back making Rampage fall to his knees in pain. This feat of strength surprised everyone watching.

"**H...how?! I...have the strength..of five Imagin!" **Rampage growled as he tried to free himself

"You strength… shall not reach past me," Den-O stated in both Kintaros and Ryotaro's voices.

He flipped his axe up before he grabbed it and swung it down, cutting Rampage's arm off as sand fell from the wound. Den-O then raised the severed arm before he closed his hand, crushing it to sand. He then cracked his neck again as he walked forward. He then raised his axe before he slashed Rampage across the chest once, then twice before he grabbed him by his horn. Den-O then lifted him up before slamming him into the ground.

"Nakeru de!" he called out as he stomped one foot to the ground.

Rampage got back up as Den-O raised his axe up, before to everyone's shock he tossed his weapon high into the air.

"S...such strength!" Rarity gasped.

Den-O then held the pass up before he swiped it over the buckle.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Yellow lines flew from the belt and into his axe as it began to fall. Rampage then ran forward only for Den-O to slam a palm thrust to his face sending him stumbling back. Den-O then brought one arm down as he crouched before he leapt high into the air with all his strength. He reached his hand and grabbed the axe, He then came down as he slashed the Axe down leaving a golden streak of energy as if he where cutting the air itself. Rampage looked up only to see his demise as Den-O slashed the axe right down the middle of the Imagin.

Rampage stumbled back as his body began to glow before exploding violently. Den-O stood there his Axe firmly planted into the ground leaving a cut in the earth, he then looked up.

"**Dynamic...chop**!" he said as he stood back up.

"_So you say it afterwards."_ Ryotaro noted.

A dark glow came from the remains of Rampage before it began to form into something..something big as a Gigandeath formed in its place. But, unlike the previous two, this one was different. It seemed to be a mix of a manticore and a chimera. It's body was large and almost Lion like, but black and red in color, it had two large wings extending from its back as well, its tail was that of a scorpion while it had goat like horns extending from it's head. The Gigandeath roared as it slammed its front limbs on the ground.

"_Nani?! A gigandeath?"_

"That's a new one!" Twilight cried seeing the beast.

"_Seems the shard of Discord has achieved a new form of evolution for the Gigandeath," _Luna noted, _"I think I shall name it Gigandeath Syn."_

"Hm...gonna need a bigger axe." Den-O said bluntly as he cracked his neck.

He then ducked under a sweep of its claws before he jumped over the next swipe. He then raised his Axe before he used it to deflect another sweep of its claw, he then backed away as it stabbed its tail at Den-O. Den-O then grabbed the tail before he tried to pull the Gigandeath down.

"Is he honestly trying to move it on his own?" Rarity asked seeing this.

"I think he is…" Twilight noted before the Gigandeath Syn knocked Den-O away with its tail, "Now he's not."

"Hm...Definitely need the bigger axe," Den-O grunted as he got up dusting his shoulder of dirt.

He then ran before he jumped and landed on the Gigandeath's back, making it roar as it tried to force the Rider off. But Den-O held on to its horns before it took off into the air. The Beast thrashed around the air getting lots of attention. Den-O held on tight as he began to cut his axe away at it's back and neck making it growl in pain as it just doubled its efforts.

"_Ah...Kintaros! use DenLiner!"_

"DenLiner?" Den-O asked as the gigandeath continued to thrash about the sky.

A loud whistle caught everyone's attention as a ripple appeared in the sky before the Main car of DenLiner came out. It crashed into the Gigandeath Syn sending it crashing down into the river. Den-O landing on top of the DenLiner.

The Gigandeath rose out of the water with another roar but before it could attack another whistle was heard before it was rammed into from behind by another new car for DenLiner. This one had a yellow and black top, the front resembling Axe forms mask to an extent with a large blades folded across the top, and it had total of four slits along the top of the car.

"Another new car!" Twilight gasped upon seeing this.

The two cars then aligned with the new one in front and the Main cars of DenLiner in the back before it connected. DenLiner's track then turned around as Den-O entered and mounted the Den-Bird. He then pressed a button on the bike making all the weapon systems deploy. The weapons of the main DenLiner care all opened before the new cars deployed four arms from the slits on the back, each arm was red with a golden axe blade at the end of the arms. The DenLiner's track went past the Gigandeath Syn as the two blades on the left side of the car raised and cut the Gigandeath leaving cuts in it's body. The Dog head then fired as it nears the Gigandeath the missiles hit point blank sending the monster flying back into the water. DenLiner's track then rose up making the train rise into the air. As it did the Monkey seconion began to drop bombs as the Gigandeath rose from the water. each bomb fell on it making it scream as it was rocked by explosions. DenLiner then began to fire from it's canon that pelted the beast with lasers that left holes in its wings keeping it from flying. the tracks then pointed down before curving up just in front of the Imagin. As it did Den-O began to turn the handles of the DenBird, the arms of the new car then began to strike and swing at the Gigandeath Syn each arm hitting the gigandeath cutting away at its body cutting it's horns, wings and into its front limbs. It then grabbed the Gigandeath before it literally swung it and tossed it back onto the landed it's body tumbling across the dirt.

The Gigandeath pushed itself back up before DenLiner rose into the air before it's track went down right under the Gigandeath. As it did all its weapon systems retracted before the blade in the front lifted up, as it did a large golden blade of energy formed over the top. The DenLiner then ducked down as it picked up speed moving faster and faster as the blade seemed to grow larger and larger to the Gigandeath. The DenLiner then went right under the beast as the blade cut right through it's body. The DenLiner then drove past the gigandeath as it's body split into two. It then exploded violently, a Shard of Discord flying out of the explosion before it shattered.

"Hm...impressive." Den-O spoke as he cracked his neck.

"_...Damn you...but…" _Luna paused, a dark smirk on her face as she disappeared, _"You've already lost this battle."_

'_Ano...what did she mean by that?' _Ryotaro pondered.

"Hm…" Den-O grunted as he pressed the eject button, sending him and DenBird off the DenLiner. Den-O landed the bike on the ground before he drove away from the park.

"Oh no...such a nasty wound," Twilight gasped as she and Rarity checked up on the injured Pinkie, blood dripping from the wounds on her back, "Rarity, Cure her."

"I can't. I used too much magic to block the Imagin's attack," Rarity replied, "But..i'll try my best and…"

"Can I give it a try?" Fluttershy asked. She then walked up to Pinkie before she held her hands up to her back. A soft golden glow then came from her hands as Pinkie's wound began to heal and fade away.

"Her...her wounds are gone," Twilight gasped.

"Fluttershy, using that magic doesn't seem to exhaust you," Rarity noted as she looked at the shy pinkette, "Why is that?"

"I asked the energy of nature to assist me," the shy pinkette replied.

"I see," Rarity noted before smiling, "Splendid. We have our healer."

At that, Pinkie stood back up as she felt re-energized.

"Pinkie, are you okay?"

"I feel very good." Pinkie replied as she looked at where the wound on her back use to be as best she could before she pulled Fluttershy into a hug, "Thank you, my friend!"

"Y...you helped me first…" Fluttershy chuckled light before blinking a bit, "...Ano...wh-where did Ryotaro and Kintaros go?".

"Huh?"

* * *

Den-O Axe Form rode the Den-Bird down the road of the park looking around for something.

"Where...where are they?" he asked as he pulled the brakes, "They are around here somewhere...they have to be."

"_Ano..Kintaros, you drove away from the park. T..Twilight and the girls are still there," _Ryotaro reminded him.

"Not them. The ones who worked with that girl and the Imagin," Den-O explained.

"_Eh?"_

"The ones that...wanted...to…" Den-O said slowly before it dawned on him, "...It was a setup."

"_S..setup?"_

"No time! We must find Fluttershy's Rainbow haired friend!" he shouted as he hit the ignition of the bike before he drove back towards the park.

* * *

"I'm sorry for causing all these things to happen," Fluttershy bowed in apology to Twilight while Pinkie returned the ruined pink suit to Rarity with tears in her eyes at the lose of her favorite costume.

"What're you talking about? You helped us," Twilight stated with a small smile, "You're our friend, and we're happy to have you with us."

"Twilight's so right!" Pinkie shouted happily, "Oh! We should take a picture!" she smiled as she grabbed all three and pulled them together before she pulled out her phone, "This is definitely going up on my Facebook!"

"Never! I look simply deranged after that horrid battle!" Rarity exclaimed as she tried to get out of pinkie's grip.

"Sh-shouldn't we wait on Ryotaro-san?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh you're right! I want to take a picture with his new form!" Pinkie smiled, "Oh this'll be aw-"

"So...you chose them over me in the end," a voice spoke sadly, making Fluttershy's eyes widen as she turned to see who spoke.

"Rainbow!" she gasped, seeing her friend.

"How...how could you, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, a look of betrayal on her face as tears poured down her cheeks, "I...I gave up everything for you…"

"Wait. Please Rainbow, I can explain…"

"SHUT UP!" Rainbow snapped, her eyes glowing a bit dark. A revving noise then caught her attention as Den-O drove up, making her glare at him, "You..!"

"I was too late…" Den-O spoke sadly as he got off the bike.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Rainbow snapped at him, "You...you used me so you can take Fluttershy away from me!"

"...Hm…" Den-O grunted as he shook his head. He then mounted the bike again. "I shall not tell you what to believe in." he said as he started the bike up before he turned it away.

"You better run...You're nothing but a disgrace to the name Kamen Rider!" Rainbow snapped before glaring at Twilight-tachi, "And you...You'll pay...YOU'LL ALL PAY!" she yelled as she ran, the tears still running down her cheeks.

"Rainbow...no…" Fluttershy whispered as she fell to her knees, tears forming in her eyes.

"The greatest battles...are the ones not fought. And today...we lost such a battle," was all Den-O said as Kintaros left Ryotaro's body. He then disconnected the belt as his armor fell of in shards.

"Gomen...Fluttershy-san…" Ryotaro said sadly.

Fluttershy didn't' respond as she began to sob quietly, tears pouring down her cheeks as her hair shadowed over her eyes.

* * *

Night fell over the city as Descent and Nightingale sat down at the edge of the park, the black Imagin standing near by his arms crossed as he looked at the full moon.

"It looks like Rampage lost," Descent noted.

"So it seems…"

"**It matters not, his mission was to die either way,"** the Imagin spoke, **"After all, the plan was a success."**

"What do you mean?" the two asked before a footstep caught their attention.

"**Welcome Rainbow Dash,"** the Imagin greeted, not bothering to turn around.

"...I want...to join you," Rainbow whispered as Descent and Nightingale smirked, "There's nothing holding back in this city anymore. I…" she paused as her pendant glowed, "I want to be a Shadowbolt."

"Heh...knew you come around. Now le-"

"Not yet..I want you guys to train me…"

"Train? For what?"

"...To destroy a Kamen Rider," Rainbow dash stated as she looked up, her rose colored eyes glowing darkly.

"**Hm…"** the Imagin smirked as he turned to face her. **"I like that answer...I have much to teach you. Come with me, Rainbow Dash,"** he offered, holding his hand out for her to take, **"I will take you to where all Kamen riders are born from...a dark place where things like justice don't exist."**

"...After today…" Rainbow Dash paused as she grabbed his hand, "I don't believe in things like justice anymore."

"**Good answer."**

* * *

_SZ: 0-o_

_Z0: Dun-DUUN-DUUUUNN! And let the drama begin!_

_SZ: I...oh man...looks like Kintaros was right..the greatest battles are the ones not fought._

_Z0: Eeyup, things have gone down the proverbial drain. What will happen next time! What will happen to our hero's?_

_SZ:..l..let's find out in the preview for one of the filler chapters…_

_Z0: Yeah you guys are gonna have to accept it that next are filler chapters for a little. _

* * *

Fluttershy: R...Rainbow…

Momotaros: I can't believe we fell for such a trap!

Ryotaro: What can we do to fix this?

Kintaros: I've decided on what to do. Believe!

Urataros: Believe?

**Stop 5: To Believe!**

Den-O: Ore-tachi Sanjou!

* * *

_SZ: Next time...a filler chapter…*hears stuff breaking off screen*...and it seems Momotaros is upset after what happened in today's chapter._

_Momotaros: Damn right I am! I liked that Niji-onna! and you writers pull this! *pulls out large sword* I will turn you from he's too she's!_

_SZ: Woah! If anything, you should be going after the Shadowbolts!_

_Momotaros: I...hey wait..you're right! Come here you bunch of emo wannabe's!*runs off screen*_

_Z0: You know he knows where their dressing rooms are._

_SZ: they left ages ago. He's gonna have a hard time finding them._

_Momotaros: WHAT?!...aw F*beep* it! Come here, baldy! I need a punching bag!_

_TFS Krillin: *yelps off-screen*_

_Z0: Well I guess thats all the time we have. Till next time folks. _

_SZ: I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, see you next chapter folks, Ja-ne. _

_SZ: Bye bye._


	6. Stop 5

_SZ: *busy playing DBZ Budokai 3 HD on the 360* Come on...come on….*knocks my opponent out*Yes! I got the last hidden character! Finally!_

_Z0: Good for you…*pull cord as banner folds down reading congratulations*_

_SZ: Thanks. Only characters I were missing after beating Dragon Universe mode were Saibaman, Cell jr, and(even though he's a costume) Evil King Piccolo_

_Z0: Well at least you can say you completed everything. _

_SZ:...not everything. I still need to beat the World Tournament on hard, which'll be pretty fustraiting mind you, and the Cell games, which I need to unlock via Dragon Arena._

_Z0: Well close enough to everything. But anyway we are back for yet another riveting tale for you readers. _

_SZ: Hai. Ahem, greetings minna. As usual, I'm Seanzilla115._

_Z0: And I am Kamen Rider ZER0, and here is a new chapter for Friendship is Timeless. Now lets see where did I leave that script…*searches in pockets* lets see Shift car, magical doodads, Soul Metal sword...oops thats for some pesky demons...ah here it is. *lifts up script* _

_SZ: Cool...ahem, as you know folks, things got a bit...well…_

_Z0: You know Rainbow got brainwashed by a magic necklace making her turn her back on Fluttershy and join the Shadowbolts and the Dark Imagin that works for Luna. _

_SZ: Y...yeah. Wonder how the group is doing after those harsh words Rainbow said to them?_

_Z0: Only one way to find out. Hit Play and read, *grabs top of the screen before pulling it down to show disclaimers* _

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

* * *

It had been a few days since Kintaros and Fluttershy joined the group. But...well...after what happened with Rainbow Dash, some of the group have been quite down, mainly Ryotaro and Fluttershy. Fluttershy would often become very sad most of the time and Ryotaro felt down as well and, sometimes, he felt like he just wanted to lay down in bed all day. But this was usually fixed as Momotaros took over and took control of his daily routine these past few days. Speaking of our little group, it was after school, and they decided to hang around the Milk Dipper a bit.

"**Tsk…"** M-Ryotaro slammed his boot-covered feet on the table as he had an irritated look on his face. **"It's impossible for me to get excited over anything...and Ryotaro just sighs all day long."** he growled, scratching his spiky hair.

"Well, can you blame him?" Twilight spoke, sighing a bit, "After what happened with that Rainbow Dash girl, he and Fluttershy have been really upset."

"Me too. It's hard to stay happy after seeing two friends fight like that," Pinkie pouted sadly.

"It is rather depressing that such a thing could happen." Rarity nodded.

"**GAH! I hate this annoying feeling!" **M-Ryotaro snapped as he slammed his foot to the ground. **"The hell made her act like that!?"** he demanded, slamming his hand on the table making it creak a little. **"The hell speaks to their friends like that!? Who damn it!"**

"...I wish I knew…" Twilight sighed.

"**Grr! Th...wait a sec…" **M-Ryotaro paused as he recalled something, **"When we first met the kuma, he was chasing those three street punks. And he said they were targeting the niji-onna."**

"What do you mean, Momo?" Pinkie asked confused.

"**Son of a-! Why didn't I figure this out before! Those three wannabe street thugs work with the Emo-Onna!"** he shouted, shooting up to his feet, **"When I find them...I'm going to send a Hissatsu Waza right up their…"**

"Momotaros!" they stopped him from finishing that sentence.

"**What?! I'm angry here, okay?! ...Aw screw it! I'm gonna find something to relieve my stress," **M-Ryotaro scoffed as he walked out.

"He's a lot less fun when he's honestly upset…" Pinkie said as her hair deflated. She didn't like seeing Ryotaro or Momotaros like this.

"Yeah...but...he does bring up a point," Twilight spoke, holding her chin in thought, "Why was Luna after Rainbow in the first place? Plus...I'm not sure how, but that necklace she was wearing...call it a hunch, but I think it has to do with how Rainbow dash acted that day...I may need to look further into this."

"Well I suppose it's better than nothing at the moment." Rarity admitted. "But maybe we should see about cheering up those three first."

"Right."

"I wish now was about the time we got called in to deal with an Imagin…" Pinkie pouted as she let her face slam into the table.

"I...I'm not even going to say anything." Twilight spoke, "For now...w-why don't' we try cheering the others up? Possibly starting with Fluttershy?"

"...Yeah. I mean, Ryotaro's all mopey, and Momo...well…"

* * *

"**That's it! Run, ya assholes!" **M-Ryotaro roared as he chased off the same punks Ryotaro, Spike, and Fluttershy encountered before. **"I told your asses I'd be back, now I'm here to collect, you bunch of pansies!"** he shouted as he swung a pipe around like a sword.

The three kept running like kids from a bigger kid as M-Ryotaro gained on them. The thugs ran into an ally only for it to be a dead end.

"_**Boo!**_**"** M-Ryotaro shouted in their ears as he cornered them, **"Take this, my Hissatsu waza of rage and unbridled stress!"**

"That's a stupid name!" they cried before unnatural sounds came from the alley.

"**...Tch! Wimps,"** M-Ryotaro scoffed as he tossed the pipe away before he walked away from the unconscious, and badly beaten punks laying on the ground; the pipe flew over M-Ryotaro's shoulder and beamed the lead thug in the head one last time, knocking him back down as he tried to raise his head. **"Next…"**

* * *

"**My...sempai seems a bit more...'stressed' lately," **Urataros noted, sitting across from Celeste as they both took a sip of coffee.

"He lost someone he grew to respect as a friend." Celeste noted.

"**Friend...well I don't think it was that much of an attachment. More like partners who are close…"**

"**ZZZZZZ!-!-!-!"** Kintaros snored loudly from his selected private booth. He then shook awake. **"Hm...ah~! Good nap."** he said cracking his neck.

"Glad to hear, Kintaros," Celeste smiled, taking a small sip of her coffee before putting the cup down.

"**Hm…" **Kintaros grunted as he got out of his booth and stood up. **"They are still upset…"** he noted walking down the car. **"What to do…?"** he pondered as he thought. **"If this goes on, then their bonds with this girl shall shatter." **

"**Hmm...it is quite the predicament," **Urataros nodded, **"...Celeste-san? May I perhaps see one of your books?"**

"Why yes, but whatever for?" she blinked as she reached into a backpack in the seat right behind her before she pulled out a notebook and handed it to Urataros.

"**Hmm...it's simple. Any line can be cast in the water; but without the right bait, you will not catch what you want."** he spoke as he took the book and began to read through it, **"Let's see...the object Rainbow-san was wearing should be in here…"**

"Object?"

"**She wore a necklace with the image of a crescent moon in the center."** Kintaros spoke as he took a seat in the chair behind Celeste. **"It is what caused her to act as she did, I suspect...as do you, Kamenoji?"**

"**Yes...and please do not refer to me with such an archaic meaning for turtle."**

"**Hai, hai, Kamenoji," **Kintaros did it anyway.

"A crescent moon...why would sh-" Celeste began before her eyes widen, "...Oh no…Don't tell me..."

"**I'm afraid so…"** Urataros said as he held the book up to her, showing her the exact necklace. **"It seems this object is made from Luna-chan's own energy and acts as a conduit for her to influence others through."**

"Yes...Urataros, Kintaros, I want you to both promise me that no matter what happens, what I reveal to you does not leave this room," Celeste stated in a serious tone.

"**Of course."**

"**I can not guarantee this…"** Kintaros spoke honestly. **"I speak in my sleep."**

"**We had no clue…"** Urataros said sarcastically. **"Anyway what is it?"**

"Well, Luna's been targeting those who bear the Spirits of Harmony. Now think...why would she be targetting Fluttershy's friend, Rainbow Dash, who I might add is wearing that necklace that's influencing her?"

"**Mm…"** Kintaros began to think before he held his head. **"Ah!"**

"**You still don't get it do you, Kin-chan?"**

"**No…"**

"**It means that Flutter-chan's friend is also a bearer of Harmony."**

"Yes. And Luna has a grip on her," Celeste stated with a slight frown, "No doubt Twilight is trying to figure this out after seeing that necklace, but it's best we don't say much to her or the others for now."

"**Agreed…"**

"**Hm…"** Kintaros pondered to himself before he fell asleep, **"Zzzzz…"**

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 5: To Believe!**

* * *

The next day at school, Ryotaro was being dragged along by Pinkie as it seemed he was starting to feel better enough to go about on his own now.

"Alrighty, glad to see you're starting to feel better, Ryo," Pinkie smiled a bit, "That only leaves Fluttershy and Momo."

"Ah…" he nodded weakly. Better or not sometimes it was too early to put up with Pinkie.

"Hm...How do we do that?" she pondered, stopping, and in the process making Ryotaro walk into her, sending him stumbling back. "Hm...this is a hard one indeed...Momo might be easier, now that I think about it...but Fluttershy...think Pinkie…" she chanted to herself as she tapped her head.

"Pinkie...maybe we should just go check and see if she's feeling okay right now?" Ryotaro offered meekly.

"...Good point. We'll check up on her during lunch."

"Right...then for n-WAH!" he cried as Pinkie grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him off to class.

"Onward to class!"

* * *

It was lunch time, and a certain shy pinkette was sitting by herself. Normally, she would have company, but...well…. she wanted to be alone for the time being. However, certain forces conspired against this.

"Fluttershy~!" Pinkie's voice came from above, making her look up to see the excitable girl on the roof. "Wait right there!" she called as she jumped off the roof before landing on a tree branch and then jumping off it and landing in front of her. "Finally! I looked all over for you. You know you're a lot hard to find. You'd think a cute girl like you would stand out clearly, but you are good at hiding. Are you like part Ninja?"

"**Dosukoi!"**

With that, another figured landed on the ground...only they caused a large crater and dust cloud. It was...Ryotaro? Only now, his hair was longer with a yellow streak going through it to the pony tail he had tied in the back of his hair. He was also dressed in a yellow and black striped kimono; only, one of the sleeves was hanging off the side, revealing his left shoulder and pectoral muscle. From what could be seen, he had larger muscles than before as well maybe even larger than when Momotaros possessed him. This is K-Ryotaro, when Kintaros possess Ryotaro.

"...K...Kintaros-san?"

"**Osu."** K-Ryotaro spoke as he walked up to her, his wooden sandals clicking across the ground. He then grabbed her before tossing her over one shoulder. **"Momo-onna, we have her. Let's go!"**

"Yes sir!" Pinkie saluted, the excitable pinkette now dressed in a ...ninja garb.

"C...chotto…" Fluttershy spoke, blushing, as K-Ryotaro walked off.

"**No more weeping! Dry those tears!" **K-Ryotaro ordered loudly, making her whimper. He then cracked his neck before he kicked the schoolyard's wall, making a hole large enough for him to walk through. **"Koi. We have to show you how strong you are!"** he roared as he began running down the street.

"M..matte! Wh-what about the wall?!" Fluttershy managed to get out.

"He'll fix it later, nin!" Pinkie shouted as she ran beside him, the excitable pinkette still wearing the ninja garb.

"**Indeed. Ryotaro shall fix it later."**

"W-wait...that's not…"

"**Dosukoi!"** with that, K-Ryotaro ran up a car before he jumped higher into the air before he landed and made his way to the park, **"We're here!"**

"A...ano...ano…" Fluttershy mumbled, her hair a mess as K-Ryotaro gently put her down.

"**Now...stand."** K-Ryotaro ordered, making her blink and look up at him. **"I said STAND!"** he stomped his foot, causing the ground to shake.

"Eek!" Fluttershy yelped as she shoot up..

"**Tell me now...why are you running away!?"** K-Ryotaro demanded from her. **"Why do you run from your friends who wish to help you? Why do you not stand and show how strong you are?"**

"..."

"**...It involves your rainbow haired friend...doesn't it?"** K-Ryotaro asked, seeing her lower her head sadly, **"Do not lower your head. Do not turn your back on her at this moment." **

"B….but...sh-she said she never wants to see me again…" Fluttershy whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

K-Ryotaro walked up to her before he put his hands on her shoulders.

"**Surely some part of you doesn't believe it...a part of you that is trying to tell you not to believe it. A part of you that tells you not to believe her words but to believe in her as the friend you have known." **

"He's right," Pinkie spoke as she jumped out from behind him, "So don't believe in the Rainbow Dash that believes in you, but believe in the you that believes in you, Fluttershy!"

"**Oh...please."** K-Ryotaro spoke as his yellow eyes seemed to glow more. **"Believe that deep down, she is there...those memories where not built to fall but to prove your bond."** he spoke in a voice that sounded like both Ryotaro and Kintaros.

"...P...prove my...bond..." Fluttershy repeated quietly to herself.

"**Hai…" **K-Ryotaro nodded before an explosion caught their attention, **"Nani?!"**

"Oh-oh twitchy twitchy…" Pinkie spoke as she hid behind K-Ryotaro, "It's an Imagin…" she complained childishly.

"Oh no…" Fluttershy gasped a bit, "i..i'd better call Twilight a-"

"No time! Kin, henshin and fight!" Pinkie shouted as she was already in her gear.

"**Imagin!"** K-Ryotaro ignored her as he ran towards the explosion; as he did, he crashed into a tree, splintering it as he kept running.

"W...wait up!" Fluttershy shouted, transforming as she flew after K-Ryotaro, Pinkie soon following after.

* * *

K-Ryotaro crashed through a cement pillar, looking from side to side when he reached the explosion's origin.

"**Doko-da?" **he asked as he lifted a statue in the center ot the park up and looked for the Imagin. **"Nothing…" **he sighed as he tossed the statue away, said statute going right over Fluttershy and Pinkie's heads as they caught up with him.

"Okay, where's the Imagin?" Pinkie asked as she looked around the area, "I need to name him or her!".

"**Hm…"** K-Ryotaro then lifted a car over his head. **"Not here."** he replied before he let the car fall to the ground breaking it's suspension. **"Hm...many more cars to check under."** he noted looking at the large expanse of cars in the parking lot. He then cracked his neck as he began lifting, flipping and tossing the cars around.

"A...ano, Kintaros-san! Matte!" Fluttershy called out, making K-Ryotaro stop just as he was about to lift another car, "M...maybe it's best if you stop looking under the c-cars."

"**Hm...then where could it have gone?"** K-Ryotaro asked as he put cupped his chin in thought.

"Ooh ooh! Why not give Momo a try!? He's got a nose like a bloodhound!" Pinkie spoke before she giggled a bit, "Oh man. I just thought of him as a doggy."

"**Good idea. Momonji!" **K-Ryotaro called.

* * *

"**Nande? What does that annoying Kuma keep calling me that?" **Momotaros complained as he tossed his coffee into Urataros face. **"I'm coming! Hold your kimono!"** he shouted as he got up and walked to the back of the car before he faded away in a flash of red light.

* * *

With that, a red flash overtook Ryotaro's body before his clothes somehow changed into a red and black biker-like attire as his hair spiked back.

"**What!?"** M-Ryotaro shouted at Pinkie. **"I was enjoying a good cup of coffee; at least I didn't waste it by tossing it in the Kame's face. So this better be important!"** he ranted as he leaned in closer to her, making her lean back as a result. **"So help me if this is another one of your prank quests, I'll lock you up on DenLiner again."** he warned with a stern look.

"It's important. Kin sensed a Imagin, and couldn't find it. s-"

"**An Imagin? Finally! Been getting tired of beating punks up!" **M-Ryotaro whooped as he lifted Pinkie up in a hug; he then blinked as he realized what he did. **"Tell anyone I did this, and I'll kill you. Understand?"**

"Okei dokei lokei!" Pinkie saluted as M-Ryotaro let her go.

"**Alright. Let me sniff this one out."** M-Ryotaro spoke as he sniffed the air a little. **"It went east. Ike, Mizu-onna! Kaze-Onna!" **

"Yes sir!" Pinkie saluted.

"R...right," Fluttershy nodded as the two girls followed M-Ryotaro.

* * *

M-Ryotaro made his way across town until they found themselves in a park filled with blossoming cherry blossom trees.

"**I smelled the thing around here…"** M-Ryotaro said, looking around the area,** "So it's gotta be here somewhere…"**

"Hmm…" Pinkie murmured as she looked high and low before she spotted something, "There it is...oh wait. It's just a replica statue of Hachiko."

"**Hachiko?"** M-Ryotaro blinked before he stiffened seeing the statue, **"A...dog?"**

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded, "Th-throughout h-"

"**Okay-I-don't-think-it's-here-let's-go," **M-Ryotaro said quickly as he grabbed Pinkie and Fluttershy by the collars of their outfits and began to walk away.

"Ah wait...Momo…" Pinkie complained waving her arms around quickly. "But we didn't get to look…" she said before she noticed a white colored figure walking behind some trees. "Ah, there it is!"

M-Ryotaro turned his head to see a figure walking out from behind one of the cherry blossom trees. It was hard to tell what kind of Imagin it was due to the red and black conical hat it had on its head. Its clothing resembled that of a samurai in a splendid robe. A mortar made up its left shoulder-guard while a patch of cloth resembling sakura (cherry blossoms) and ash came out of it, covering the left arm. On his back was a samurai's katana, a bow and a saddle acts as his right shoulder-guard.

"**Tsk...okay...let's go!"** he shouted as he let them go.

He then ran and jumped into a kick, only for the Imagin to spin to the side as M-Ryotaro looked to where it went. He was then blindsided from an attack from behind, making him slam face first into a tree. The Imagin then grabbed his shoulder before tossing him into the air and landing into a bundle of petals.

"Wow...this guy's fast." Pinkie noted, seeing this. "How'd he...uh...yeah I'll go with he. How did he do that?"

"I'm not sure…" Fluttershy mumbled as the Imagin ducked yet another swing from M-Ryotaro; as it did, it kicked up some petals that blocked M-Ryotaro's vision before the Imagin smacked him upside the head, sending him flying into the girls sending all three tumbling over to the ground.

"**Your anger…" **the Imagin spoke up, placing its hands into its sleeves, **"You're letting it control you, Oni."**

"**Nandato?!"**

"Owie...Ryotaro's a lot heavier than he looks…" Pinkie complained as the three stood back up. "I fear what would happen if he ate more…"

* * *

"**ZZZZ…."** Kintaros snored before hie head shot up. **"Tear?"** he blinked before he slammed his hand on the table and got up and walked to the end of DenLiner.

* * *

"**Tem…."** M-Ryotaro began before his body stiffened as a yellow flash formed as he changed back to K-Ryotaro.

"**Who said the word Tear?" ** K-Ryotaro asked as he cracked his neck.

"...Um. I said 'fear'. Not 'tear', Kin," Pinkie sweatdropped a little.

"**Wrong. I heard tear," ** he nodded his head as he pushed Pinkie away. **"My strength shall make you cry."** he warned the Imagin before he pulled out Den-O's belt and strapped it on before he pressed the yellow button. **"Henshin!"**

**=AXE FORM!=**

With that, yellow shards formed and made Den-O plat form before the armor formed and arranged into its Axe Form pattern. It spun then slammed into the body and locked into place before the DenKamen grinded down the helmet. Den-O formed his DenGasher into Axe form as he walked forward towards the Imagin.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!" he called as a yellow flash formed around him before small pieces of paper fell around him "Namida wa kore de fuitoke." he said, grabbing some and tossing them away.

"**...I do not need to shed tears…" **the Imagin said as he got into a stance, gripping the handle of his sheathed sword, **"I am here to fulfill my master's wish."**

"Hm...that's new." Pinkie noted quietly as she and Fluttershy watched from a distance.

"What?"

"The last Imagin we faced never called their contractor master." she explained to Fluttershy before she gasped and grabbed the shy girl's shoulders. "Do you know what this means?!"

"Wh...what?" Fluttershy asked in slight confusion.

"I don't know. I hoped you knew." she stated plainly before the girls heard the sound of metal clashing as Den-O and the Imagin clashed their weapons while running past one another.

Den-O blocked a slash from the Imagin's Katana before he pushed its blade aside and then swung in a large arc making it take a step back. The Imagin then raised its sword up with both hands and slashed down only, for Den-O to grab it with his hands and force it to the side with his strength. Den-O then slashed his axe across the Imagin's chest, making the Imagin stumble back.

"**...Not bad, Kuma-san…" **the imagin spoke, **"You've managed to hit me. But...I've yet to use my full strength."**

"Then come at me with your full power. Make this more exciting for me," Den-O said as he raised his axe and got into a ready stance. The two slowly walked in a circle around the other as the wind began to pick up, making the pink petals fly around them. The two just staring at the other.

"Ooh~! It's like a Samurai movie…" Pinkie giddily spoke with stars in her eyes as the two continued the staring contest as it were.

"..Dosk-" Den-O began before the Imagin walked past him, confusing him a bit, "Eh?"

"**Apologies...but I must be on my way…" **the Imagin stated, taking out the scabbard for his katana and slowly sheathing it, **"Hanauta sanchou(Three verse humming)..."**

"Huh?" the girls blinked in confusion. Nothing happened...yet that is.

"**...Yahatsugiri(Arrow notch slash)!" **the Imagin declared as he fully sheathed his katana.

With that, sparks began to explode from Axe form's chest, the Kamen Rider crying out in pain as he lost his transformation.

"Holy…!" Pinkie gawked.

"W...we never even saw him attack…" Fluttershy whispered with wide eyes.

"**Gah!"** K-Ryotaro cried as Kintaros was also forced out, leaving normal Ryotaro in his place back in his normal school clothes.

* * *

"**Ugh...so...strong," **Kintaros grunted as he sat in his seat, holding his chest.

"**Dang, this guy is strong…"** Momotaros complained as the Imagin all got some coffee, **"...Aw screw it! I'm fighting him!"** he shouted as he got up and ran off.

* * *

"R-Ryotaro-san, daijoubu?" Fluttershy asked as she used one of her healing spells on him.

"Ah...I'm okay...I just feel kind of sore…" he explained, sitting on a bench with Fluttershy to his right and Pinkie to his left.

"Hm...that guy was really good with a sword, way better then Momo...Plus he's faster than Kin," Pinkie noted. "And Ura's not that fast either...What do we use on him then?"

"I...I'm not sure…" Fluttershy replied as she pulled out her phone, "I...I'd better call Twilight and Rarity."

"Good idea, Shy. The more help, the merrier."

"H-" Ryotaro began before a familiar streak of red appeared in his hair.

"**Alright! Where's that samurai-yaro!?" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he shoot up.

"Momo, sit down. Ryo got hurt." Pinkie chidded as she forced him to sit down. "You're my friend and all, but I don't want Ryo getting hurt." she added as she forced him to sit.

"**No way!"** M-Ryotaro barked as he got up, **"I-"**

"Momotaros..." Fluttershy began as she gave him a stern look, "Sit."

"**...Yes ma'am," **M-Ryotaro gulped as he did so.

"Ooh~, Fluttershy has a secret ability…" Pinkie awed, seeing this. It was impossible to control Momotaros when he took control of Ryotaro.

"**You try saying something when you're being glared at with those eyes," **M-Ryotaro whispered to her.

"Momotaros," Fluttershy spoke, making him whine and be quiet. "Good...Now, I still have to heal Ryotaro. When I'm done, then you can go look for the Imagin." she explained with a slightly more stern tone than normal.

"**Yes…I understand,"** he huffed as he decided to leave Ryotaro for the time being.

"Good. Pinkie? While I'm doing this, you call Twilight and Rarity and have them meet us here."

"Yes Ma'am!" Pinkie saluted. "Oh, they'll pick up faster if I use Ryo's phone." she smirked as she grabbed his cellphone from his pocket.

* * *

"Still no sign of them?" Rarity asked as she and Twilight were in the school's courtyard.

"No. I Don't understand wh-" Twilight began before her phone rang, "Huh?" she blinked as she pulled it out. "Ryotaro...something must have happened." she blinked answering it as Rarity leaned in to overhear.

-Hi~!- Pinkie's voice came from the other side.

"Pinkie!?" the two girls asked.

"What're you doing with Ryotaro's phone?!" Twilight demanded.

-Oh, no reason. Ryo got hurt by a samurai like Imagin, and Momo got scolded by Fluttershy when she gave him a stern look. I think I'll call that 'The Stare'-

"Pinkie, sorry but I don't think I care for some silly name for her look, rather is Ryotaro okay?" Rarity asked into the phone.

-Oh he is. Fluttershy's taking care of him as we speak. But enough of that; you girls come meet us at the park with the cherry blossom trees-

"Cherry Blossoms...that's all the way on the east side of town!" Rarity gasped.

"How're we gonna get there fast enough, pinkie?!"

-Uh duh. DenLiner, silly-

"Pinkie." Twilight spoke up.

-Yes?-

"Gives us an answer grounded in reality. You know we need Ryotaro's pass to get on DenLiner."

-...oh poop. You're right-

"Yeah, so again: an answer grounded in reality." Twilight said again.

-Hmm….got it. Since it's not far from here, we'll meet up at the park we usually head to. If you and Rarity encounter the Imagin, hold him off until we get there!-

"Okay. But wait Pinkie…"

-Bye-bye~!-

"What exactly does this Imagin look like?" Twilight pondered after the noise of the phone left off.

"Well, no point complaining." Rarity sighed, "Let's go to the park and meet up with them."

"Yeah you're right…" she sighed as the two left for the park.

* * *

"Okay. We'll meet up with them in the park we usually meet up in," Pinkie spoke as she closed Ryotaro's phone.

"Okay." Fluttershy nodded, "You feeling better, Ryotaro?"

"I am," Ryotaro nodded as he got up, "A-arigatou, Fluttershy. Demo...w-we need to hurry"

"Right!" Pinkie smirked. "Oh I know, one of us can ride with Ryotaro on his bike!" she blinked in realisation.

"Ah. That's a good idea, Pinkie." Ryotaro smiled.

"_**Indeed. You get to ride with one of these lovely ladies, Ryotaro," **_Urataros spoke

"_**AH! You just ruined a good idea, Kame-yaro!"**_

"_**Bad Kamenoji!" **_

"_**No wait no not that! AH!-!-!"**_

"Ah...well then…" Ryotaro said, holding his head. "Seems they all get along."

"Aw...no fair. I want to talk to them in Ryo's head too…" Pinkie whined childishly, "..oh well. Might as well see which of us you'll be taking with you, Ryo."

"...A...ano...well…" Fluttershy mumbled. "C...couldn't...I just fly there?" she pointed out.

"...Oh yeah. I forgot you had wings for a moment there," Pinkie chuckled sheepishly, "Plus..I can just 'skate' there too."

"Then your idea was kind of unnecessary….in...the end?" Ryotaro said slowly.

"Nope. Just wanted to see how you'd react if one of us rode with you on your bike.*Squee!*"

"Pinkie...are you some kind of troll?" the two asked her.

"...I don't live under a bridge, sillies!" Pinkie giggled, making the two sweatdrop.

"Pinkie, please be quiet for a little bit...our heads hurt." they spoke in unison again.

"You two are really good at that…"

"Eh? G-good at what?"

"...Nevermind. Let's just hurry and meet Twilight and Rarity. And since we didn't decide…." Pinkie began before she 'skated' away at high speed, "Good luck riding with Ryo, Shy!"

"Eh?! Matte, Pinkie!"

"Too late! I said it, so you have to do it!" she called as she left.

"Eto…" Ryotaro mumbled as Machine Den-Bird drove up beside them. Ryotaro grabbed the helmet he then grabbed a spare it brought along only this one didn't cover someone's face like the one Ryotaro had. "I guess if you want a ride you can come along with me…" he chuckled a light blush on his face.

"..Oh...a...ano...a-alright," Fluttershy nodded, blushing a bit as well as she took the spare helmet and put it on.

Ryotaro then swung his leg over the bike before he slipped on a pair of gloves so his hands wouldn't slip on the handles before he strapped his helmet on and closed the visor. He then kicked the ignition starting the bike up. He then nodded his head for Fluttershy to get on as well.

The shy girl nodded as she got on the bike before slowly wrapping her arms around him to make sure she wouldn't fall off, the pinkette blushing heavily. Ryotaro was blushing heavily as well as he felt her chest pressing against his back. But he shook it off before he revved the right handle a little, letting the bike begin moving down the road. The Bike moved down the streets, slowly and surely picking up speed. He took multiple shortcuts that he remembered when Momotaros took over and took the Den-Bird for joy rides.

The two rode down the street before they came to a stop light just a few blocks from the park. Ryotaro pulled the brake lever slowly so as to slow down before coming to a stop just before the light. Ryotaro has become an expert at riding the bike after all this time as Den-O. He either had to use the bike to chase after them or to get from place to place.

"Okay...after the next stop light, we should be a-" Ryotaro began before an explosion occurred from nearby, causing the two to look up and see a plume of smoke a few miles away. "I get the feeling my luck likes to make it so only I get hurt…" he sighed, hanging his head down. "Uh...sorry about this, Fluttershy-san…" he apologized preemptively before he revved the handle twice before letting the bike take off down the street faster than before.

* * *

At the same time, Twilight and Rarity had just arrived at the park before they too noticed the plume of smoke.

"Oh man…" Twilight sighed.

"Well I assume that is the Imagin Pinkie Pie told us about." Rarity noted.

"Most likely it is," Pinkie nodded.

"Y-" Twilight began before she and Rarity blinked, turning their heads to see the excitable pinkette standing between them.

"Hi, girls."

"Pinkie?! W...nevermind. Let's just hurry and head to where the Imagin's at."

"Right!" she smiled happily as they all ran off.

* * *

Ryotaro rode the Den-Bird down the street before he moved around cars and then jumped his bike onto the sidewalk before making a turn to where the smoke came from. When he stopped, he saw the Imagin walking out of a small blaze.

"**Kuso...it was not there…" **the Imagin sighed before he noticed the two looking at him, **"...you again."**

"It's the Imagin." Ryotaro said as he flipped the visor up. He then looked back to see fluttershy not in the best of states she was still hanging onto him but her eyes were replaced by spinning swirls. This also made it somewhat hard to get off the Den-Bird. "Ah...Fluttershy-san?" he asked trying to snap her back to reality.

"...A...ano…" Fluttershy mumbled before shaking her head, "H-hai!"

"Eh could you please let go of me? Hard to get off the bike." he chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh...r...right," Fluttershy nodded, blushing a bit as she let go of him.

"**It's like these two are more absorbed in one another than me…"** the Imagin noted with a sweatdrop, **"Ahem...a-apologies, but I must be on my way."**

"eh matte…" Rotaro mumbled as he fished around for his belt.

"**...You wish to fight again I see….fine…" **the imagin sighed as he got into a drawing stance.

"Ah belt...belt…" he mumbled, looking for it. But the Imagin already charged; but before it could swing, a large gust of wind crashed into it sending flying back and landing into a public fountain, "Arigato, Fluttershy-san." he thanked looking at the transformed Fluttershy.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded as her wings flapped, "H-hurry and H-henshin, R...Ryotaro-san."

"Hai." he said as he found the belt before he dismounted the bike. "Ike, Kintaros."

* * *

"**Eh?! Why not me?!" **Momotaros outraged.

"**Hm!" **Kintaros said as he shoved Momotaros aside before making his way to the end of the car before flashing away.

* * *

A yellow flash covered Ryotaro before he pressed the yellow button.

"Henshin." he called out swiping the pass.

**=AXE FORM!=**

With that, the shards crashed and formed the suit before the armor connected as the DenKamen grinded down the helmet before it locked into place. Den-O Axe Form then stomped one leg in a sumo-kai stance.

"Ore no tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita." Den-O spoke before he charged and tackled into the Imagin, sending them both falling into the water of the fountain.

Den-O then grabbed the Imagin by its waist before he lifted him up and tossed him into a building wall. Den-O then grabbed the pieces of the Den-Gasher before he built them into axe formation. The blade extended as he got out of the water before he charged and slashed at the Imagin, scratching its chest and making sparks fly. The imagin quickly recovered as it unsheathed its katana and began to deliver a series of high speed slashes, Den-O having a hard time countering it as he barely blocked each slash. The last slash hit Den-O's shoulder before he grabbed the Imagin's shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Gotcha." Den-O said as he raised his axe and slashed the Imagin across the chest once then twice before he spun around and slammed him into the wall. Den-O then slashed the Imagin again making sparks fly off the Imagin's armor. "Your strikes are fast, but I am prepared for them this time." he explained cracking his neck again.

"**...I can see that," **the Imagin noted as he jumped back, sheathing his katana before taking the bow off his back and held it. He then reeled the string back as a gold-colored energy arrow formed before he let it go, the energy arrow striking Den-O before he could react, **"But can you dodge these, kuma-san?"**

"_Kintaros?"_

"Daijobu…" Den-O said as he leaned against a wall, holding his chest armor. "This makes it more exciting." he admitted, confusing Ryotaro.

"_Eh? Exciting?"_

"Yes...the more damage I take, the more this battle will prove difficult and therefore make me stronger." Den-O explained as he got up and cracked his neck. "Koi! Give me your all!" he challenged as he put his arms down.

"_**Like hell! I've been wanting a fight all day!" **_Momotaros snapped as he forced Kintaros out, causing the armor to switch over to Sword form.

**=SWORD FORM=**

"Ore sanjou!" Den-O called as he rested the axe over his shoulder. He then took the weapon apart before he put it back together in it's sword formation as the red blade extended. "Okay let me say this first: From the very start, I am at the climax!" Den-O said pointing the blade at the Imagin.

He then swung it around above his head before he charged at the Imagin. Den-O slashed down from the left, but the Imagin blocked with its katana before he took a step back and pulled its blade back, letting Den-O stumble forward. The Imagin then slashed Den-O across the back, sending him falling forward to the ground.

"Gh...this guy pisses me off!" Den-O growled.

Den-O got back up before the two fighters clashed blades once more. The Imagin grabbed the upper portion of its blade before it leaned back slightly and slammed the bottom of the handle into Den-O's head, sending the Rider stumbling back. The Imagin then raised its blade and slashed it down cutting, Den-O across the shoulder and chest and making sparks fly off. The Imagin was about to attack before it jumped back from a series of water fists aimed at it.

"Sorry we're late!" Pinkie shouted as she, Rarity, and Twilight ran into the area, "What did we miss?"

"Oh nothing. We were just talking like adults...What the hell do you think you missed?!" Den-O shouted as he got up and smacked Pinkie upside the head, making her cry like a child.

"Owie~ meanie," Pinkie pouted.

"Whatever! Just...help me get this samurai-yaro already!"

"He's right. We can't let him get away," Twilight spoke as she and Rarity transformed.

"**This makes it more difficult."** the Imagin sighed as he drew his bow and aimed it at them before he pulled back on the string with all his fingers as multiple arrows formed in-between them. He then let go as the arrows shot forward before splitting into more arrows that all hit the ground, causing a small explosions that caused a wall of sparks and smoke.

"Oi!" Den-O shouted as he ran through the wall before an arrow hit him in the chest, knocking him over. With that, the Imagin turned and jumped away before jumping across buildings, "Hey! Get back here, you coward!" he snapped as he chased after him.

"He ran away again…" Pinkie pouted as Den-O began climbing up a pipe on the side of the building.

"He's not getting away...I will fight him…" Den-O grunted as he climbed higher and higher up the pipe before bolts began to fall off. "Oh no…" he began as more and more bolts began popping off, "No no no no no no no!-!" he cried as the pipe fell over, bringing Den-O falling back into the fountain, "Damn it!"

"Ryotaro's bad luck must have struck again!" Pinkie pointed out.

"I thought his bad luck didn't affect him when he was possesed?" Twilight asked.

"Then what made that happen?"

"...Never mind. Let's just focus on finding that Imagin. Luckily, I managed to hit it with a small tracking spell before it ran away." Twilight explained.

"Wait...you can do that?" Den-O asked. "How long have you been able to do this?!" he demanded, shaking her by her shoulders.

"I just learned the spell a few days ago!"

"Excuses!"

"DenLiner!" Pinkie called as DenLiner picked them all up as it swept by them.

* * *

"**...Again, it is not here," **the Imagin sighed as he stood within a wrecked warehouse, **"Where could it be?" **he asked as he paced around in thought. He then thought of another place to possibly look, **"Okay."** he nodded his head before he jumped and left.

* * *

"He's on the move again," Twilight spoke as she held up a map of the city, a faint glowing dot on it as it moved, "He's heading to the abandoned shrine."

"Eh? Abandoned shrine?" Ryotaro blinked as he was sitting down opposite Twilight.

"Oh! I know about that place!" Pinkie spoke up before placing a flashlight under her, "It's around the graveyard~"

"G….g...graveyard?" Fluttershy gulped.

"It's okay, Fluttershy...it's not that bad." Ryotaro calmed her down.

"**Baka Mizu-Onna!"** Momotaros complained as he smacked Pinkie.

"Owie! I was just setting the mood!"

"**This isn't some cheesy late night horror show! There's no mood to set! Just another Imagin for me to kick the ass of!" **he explained, sounding much more angry than normal admittedly.

"Momotaros, calm down."

"**No! I won't until I kick that damn samurai-yaro's ass!"**

"**Calm down Momonga(Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel)"** Kintaros called as he shoved Momotaros to the wall and making him fall over to the ground.

"**Ite…"** Momotaros cried rubbing his head, Kintaros then sat down on Momotaros's back, keeping him pinned. **"GAH! Get off, you damn bear!"**

"**Not until you have calmed down, Momonga!"** Kintaros shouted slamming his head into the ground.

"**What're you talking about?! I am calm! I'm perfectly calm!"**

"...No. You sound like you're angry," Pinkie stated.

"'**Angry?!' I'm not angry! Do I look angry?!" **Momotaros snapped.

"...Not sure. Kinda hard to tell since your face never moves."

"Sometimes eyelids close over his eyes when he goes to sleep." Celeste explained.

"He has eyelids?!" Twilight gawked.

"**Shhh…"** Kintaros hushed them as he put Momotaros in a headlock, depriving him of air,** "Calm yourself, Momonoji."**

"**Calm! Don't you tell me to be calm! I am c-did I just use up all my air?"** Momotaros asked before he passed out, **"Ugh…"**

"**Yes, yes you did…" **Kintaros nodded as Momotaros passed out. **"There, he is asleep. Now it is my turn…"** he said as he jumped before landing on Momotaros, keeping him pinned as he snored himself to a nap again. **"ZZZZZZZZ!-!-!"**

"**...Well. I guess that leaves me then," **Urataros spoke up.

"I suppose so…" Twilight noted.

"Hai…" Ryotaro agreed. "But why would the Imagin go to a shrine?"

"Maybe he's praying for all the Imagin Ryo and the Taro Bros took out?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't be silly, Pinkie." everyone said in unison.

"...W...wait," Fluttershy spoke up, "I..I think I remember him saying something about not finding what he needed...a...ano, maybe he was looking for something."

"It makes sense." Ryotaro agreed. "Lets go look. Urataros, I'll call you if we need to fight."he added as DenLiner came to a stop, the teenagers all jumped out of the train.

"**Hai."**

* * *

"**Again...it is not here…" **the Imagin sighed as he walked through the graveyard leading to the shrine.

"Ah...There he is…" Ryotaro said as he and the girls peeked around the gate to the shrine.

"What do we do?"

"Well, it would probably help to know what it's doing. That way, we can be prepared for it's next move." Twilight explained.

"So why don't we just ask him?" Pinkie asked.

"Ask...him? Pinkie Darling, I don't think…"

"Too late. Fluttershy's going ahead and doing it" Pinkie cut her off.

"EH!?" Ryotaro, Twilight and Rarity gasped as they saw Fluttershy walking up to the Imagin from behind.

"A...ano..e-excuse me."

"**...Why are you here?" **the Imagin asked, not turning around to face her.

"Well...I noticed...you don't act like regular Imagin is all…" she spoke timidly, trying to not look scared. "So...I wanted to know...what is it you are looking for?"

"**That is none of your concern." **the Imagin said pointing his sword at her. **"Now leave."** he ordered as he turned to leave again.

"P...please. I...I'd like to know at least."

"**...Fine...I am searching for something involving my master's son. What it is...I do not know…"** he explained. **"But I will not reveal any more to you. It is none of your concern." **he spoke as he pointed the sword at her again. **"Now, for real this time, please leave now, little girl."**

"...why...why must you cause such destruction then?"

"**I do not care for humans. I care for my master's wish, so I feel no regret causing damage to your kind."** the Imagin replied, **"I do not feel guilt for your kind,"** he added as he walked closer to her.

"B...but.."

"**This is not something kind words can convince me of. I am a member of the Imagin race, but more than that I gave my word to fulfill my contract. So if anything gets in my way, I shall cut it down." **he added as he raised his sword up. **"And that includes you at this moment."** he explained as he gripped the blade with both hands.

"Fluttershy!" Ryotaro shouted as he grabbed her and jumped out of the way as the Imagin slashed down, embedding his sword into the ground.

"Fluttershy, what were you thinking?!" Twilight shouted as she, Rarity, and Pinkie ran over to the two, the three girls already transformed once more.

"I just thought maybe…" she tried to explain, "Maybe...maybe he was like Kintaros…" she admitted.

"**Sa shinken shobu!" ** the Imagin challenged as he raised his sword up before he brought it down, taking a kendo stance.

"Daijobu Fluttershy-san." Ryotaro said standing back up. "Henshin!" he called as he scanned the pass as he became Den-O Plat form. "Kintaros, can you hear me?"

* * *

"**Zzzzz...hah...ah Ryotaro."** he snorted while awakening, shooting up, as Momotaros groaned. **"Wakata!"** he nodded as he marched down the car before leaving DenLiner.

* * *

Den-O pressed the yellow button on his belt before he scanned the pass again.

**=AXE FORM!=**

With that, his armor formed and clicked into place before the DenKamen placed itself. In a yellow flash, small bits of paper formed and fell around Den-O. With that, Den-O formed his DenGasher into axe formation as he slowly spread his legs and reared his right arm carrying his axe back. He rested his left arm on his knee.

"Ikuze…" he said looking up at the Imagin.

Both fighters then charged and slashed their weapons, making sparks fly as they held one another in place. The Imagin jumped back from Den-O as he drew his bow and fired multiple arrows at him. Den-O saw this as he lowered his arms and puffed his chest out, letting all the arrows hit his chest armor and bounce off. The Imagin then redrew its katana and charged at high speed, delivering a series of fast slashes to Den-O. Den-O stumbled back from the slashes, but he pressed on as he slashed his axe. The Imagin stepped back, but the Rider kept slashing and slashing; each one, the Imagin side stepped away from.

"**Pointless! All your swings are too wide!"** the Imagin declared as he dodged another one before he slashed Den-O, hitting his shoulder and making him fall to one knee.

"I did that on purpose…" Den-O informed making the Imagin blink as Den-O grabbed the sword, keeping the Imagin from escaping.

He then got back up and slashed with all his might cutting into the Imagin's armor making sparks fly, the rider then slashed again and again making him stumble back as his armor began to smoke from all the slashed. Den-O then slammed his palm into the Imagin sending him falling back. He then pulled out his pass as he raised it up.

"Todomeda." he spoke as he prepared to swipe the pass; but...he stopped.

The Imagin took this pause to get back to his feet before he ran for it, all the while Den-O just stood in place.

"What the...why'd you stop?!" Twilight asked, surprised by this.

"Ore wa…" Den-O said as he let his shoulders droop as he relaxed. "Shinjiru." he explained simply as he unclipped the belt letting his suit and armor fall off. Kintaros then left Ryotaro leaving him there equally confused.

"...Uh...Shy, translation?" Pinkie asked the shy pinkette.

"He said; 'I believe'," she explained.

"Oh...wait. He believes?" Twilight blinked.

"He believes in what, Shy?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't know…" she shook her head. Honestly, even when Kintaros was contracted to her, she could hardly understand him.

"...Regardless, the Imagin has managed to get away again," Rarity sighed a bit.

"Let's go back to DenLiner or something and figure out where he's going to attack next." Twilight stated, making everyone nod in agreement.

* * *

"**Oi, Kuma!"** Momotaros shouted as they all were on DenLiner. **"Why the hell did you let that Imagin escape?!"**

"**...I wish to see what this wish will entail… This Imagin is truly committed to this contract."** Kintaros explained as he crossed his arms while sitting in his seat. **"So I shall believe that this Imagin is honorable in his goal."**

"**The hell? You just believe?!" **Momotaros shouted.

"**Hai," **Kintaros nodded, cracking his neck a bit.

"**That...that's just...that's stupid!"**

"**Maybe."** Kintaros admitted, making everyone stumble a bit that he would actually admit to that. **"But...that Imagin wished for an honest battle...I shall be sure to give him that. I could not allow anyone who is not honest with their own feelings to face him in battle."**

"**Don't look at me." **Urataros said preemptively.

"**...What're you talking about, kuma?" **Momotaros frowned as he glared at Kintaros.

Kintaros slowly rose up as he glared down at Momotaros.

"**Ever since the events at the park. you have not been honest."** he spoke getting face to face with Momotaros. **"So I could not allow one who is not honest with their own emotions face such an honest opponent." **he explained before he got back in his seat and sat down, crossing his arms again.

Momotaros let out a frustrated growl as he sat down in his seat, slamming his feet on the table.

"Things just got super tense…" Pinkie whimpered as she was hiding behind Ryotaro.

"Indeed…" Rarity nodded slowly in agreement, "But..what did Kintaros mean about Momotaros not being honest with himself?"

"I'm not sure...Maybe it has something to do with why he's been angrier than normal?" Ryotaro guessed.

"Possibly. I mean, right after talking about those three street punks, he just stormed off and left," Twilight spoke, holding her chin in thought a bit.

"**Oi! Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room!"** Momotaros shouted, only for Kintaros to shove him into the wall, shutting him up. **"Stupid kuma...ah…"** he groaned in pain.

* * *

After that, Ryotaro and Twilight both went to Milk Dipper to relax, the others had gone home after the events on DenLiner. But Twilight wanted to try and find the Imagin still, even though it seemingly disappeared off the map.

"Here you go, Twilight." Ryotaro spoke as he put a cup of coffee down on the table for her.

"Thank you, Ryotaro," Twilight nodded, the violetette looking down at the map she used to track down the Shibainu Imagin.

"No problem...but you have been kind of...focused on this. Maybe you should take a break?" Ryotaro offered. He knew Twilight would often get too absorbed in something she worked on.

"I can't. That Imagin is still out there," Twilight replied, not once looking away from the map.

"Hai...I understand that but...it won't do you much good to find him only for you to be all exhausted when you do…" Ryotaro tried to reason as he sat down across from her.

"What're you talking about? I'm…" Twilight paused as she yawned, "Perfectly fine…"

"Ryo-kun, is Twilight overworking herself again?" Airi called from the back of the shop.

"Ah...yes." he admitted with a sigh and lowering his head. He hated when he had to tell the truth in a moment such as this.

"Tell her to stop that, it's not good for her to do that!" she called out, her voice sounding happy as she did.

"It's alright, Airi! I'm…" Twilight paused once more before yawning again, "Perfectly okay! And I'm not…" she yawned once more, "Overworking myself."

"Ano...You know people often make a game of every time you yawn, they take a drink of coffee…" Ryotaro explained to her, getting a sour look as a response. "Sorry…" he meekly replied.

"...It's fine...ju-" Twilight began before the dot reappeared on the map, "..It's back. This time it's around the park."

"Hai…" Ryotaro said as he grabbed his jacket. "Twilight, please stay here. If anything changes, call me on my cell phone." he said as he went up to the door before he opened it and entered the sands of time.

* * *

"**...Grr….still no sign of it," **the Shibainu Imagin growled a bit in slight annoyance as he stood next to the river bed in the park.

The Imagin's concentration was soon broken as he heard the sound of a train's whistle as DenLiner came out of a portal before the Den-Bird was ejected with Ryotaro riding in it. The bike landed on the ground before it came to a stop near the Imagin. He then took his helmet off as he dismounted, belt already attached.

"**...Why must you keep pestering me so?"**

"Because if I don't try to stop you, you might end up harming many innocent people." Ryotaro explained before he pulled out the pass. "I sure hope they're not busy fighting…"

* * *

Momotaros and Kintaros stared down one another as they walked around the other in a small circle in the middle of DenLiners dining car. The two still glared at the other before they heard the sound of Ryotaro's belt calling for one of them.

"**I'm going!" **Momotaros stated but Kintaros pulled him back.

"**No, I'm going!" **he stated only for Momotaros to jump on the bear themed Imagin's shoulders, making them stumble around the car.

"**I said I'm going!"**

"**I'll just be taking this chance to go."** Urataros said as he stepped over the two and walked down the car.

"**AH KAME!-!-!"** the two cried as Urataros left in a blue flash.

* * *

"Henshin!" Ryotaro called as he scanned the pass.

**=ROD FORM=**

With that, blue shards formed his suit before the armor aligned into Rod Form's formation and locked into place. The DenKamen then grinded down before it unfolded from its turtle shape to its mask shape. A blue flash came off the armor once the DenKamen was firmly attached.

"Omae...boku ni Tsuraretemiru?" Den-O asked, raising his right arm up.

He then aligned all the DenGasher parts into rod formation before it extended. He then stabbed it forward, only for the Imagin to dodge to the right before drawing his sword. Den-O ducked under and swung his staff low, but the Imagin jumped over the swing before the two got into a stance as they stared the other down.

"**Please leave me alone...I must fulfill my master's wish," **the Shibainu Imagin stated with a frown.

Den-O stabbed his weapon forward only for the Shibainu imagin to spin to the right before slashing at Den-O, but the rider swung his rod around to block the blade. He then moved the rod up before he spun away letting them both get some distance from the other.

The two walked further down the path before Den-O blocked another slash from the Imagin he then kicked the Imagin sending him stumbling back a step. Den-O then took their chance as he swung from the right but the Imagin blocked with his sword as Den-O spun on his feet as he spread his legs in a stance as he held his rod up with the tip pointing down. The Imagin slowly swept his leg in a half circle effectively taking a step back as he changed his stance as he held his sword up with both hands as the blade pointed forward but the edge faced towards the sky.

The two slowly took a step to the right before they both took off running as the Imagin slashed his sword at Den-O who swung his rod and used it to deflect it around before he spun it a full circle around and stabbed it forward lancing the Imagin in the right shoulder, but the Imagin grabbed it's sword with it's left and swung up cutting Den-O across his chest.

Den-O stumbled back as the sparks rained from his chest armor. The Imagin brought its hand to its shoulder blade still firmly gripped. The two took another step before the Imagin slashed as Den-O used the rod to block it, he then angled it so that he ducked under the blade and forcing it over his head. He then kicked the Imagin in the lower back sending him stumbling forward. Den-O raised his weapon and spun on his feet as he did the same with his weapon, the tip slashed across the Imagin's chest as Den-O spun around before he twirled the weapon around and stabbed it into its abdomen, sending it stumbling back yet again. Den-O then rested the rod over his shoulder as he looked down at the Imagin.

"So...care to give up now?"

"**...no…" **the Imagin stated as it fired a blast from the mortar on it's shoulder, sending Den-O staggering back.

"That thing can actually fire?" he gasped as he grabbed a nearby tree for support.

"_Urataros?"_

"I'll be fine...but this will be a pain to handle." Den-O explained as he jumped out of the way of another blast.

The Shibainu Imagin grabbed its sword and rushed at Den-O, delivering a series of slashes so fast, Den-O couldnt' counter any of them as sparks flew off his armor.

"Ah...this will be much harder than I expected…." he complained, "Switch time...Sempai." he said pressing the red button.

* * *

"**AH YES! It's my turn!" **Momotaros shouted, jumping up in his seat. **"Suck it Kuma!"** he added as he ran down the car before becoming light and leaving for Den-O's body.

* * *

With that Den-O swiped the pass over the buckle making his armor fly off and shift around.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that the armor connected in a snap before the peach DenKamen grinded down the helmets track, it all locked into place with a large burst of red light.

"Ore...SANJOU!" Den-O called as he lifted Rod forms DenGasher over his shoulder as he struck an impromptu pose, "Alright you s-" he froze when he saw what type of Imagin it was finally.

"_Momotaros? Wh-"_

"GAHHHH!-!-!-!-!" Den-O screamed as he jumped back, "DOG! DOG! DOG! DOG!"

"**Nani?"**

"_EH! Momotaros….yo….you're afraid of dogs!?"_ Ryotaro asked.

"Of course I am! Those damn things are demons with four legs!" Den-O barked.

"**I have ears…"** the Imagin spoke, overhearing the 'dogs are demons' comment.

"Kame, switch back with me!"

"_**Apologies sempai, but I am spent for now."**_

"CRAP UP A RIVER WITHOUT A PADDLE!" Den-O cried loudly, holding his head and falling to his knees.

"_Mou..I wish the girls were here…"_

"Mizu-Onna! I need your help! pop out of no where already!" Den-O cried. "Please, I'm beggin you! I'll do anything for you!" he begged.

With that, the water in the river suddenly began to ripple like mad.

"**Nani?! What is this?!" **the Shibainu imagin demanded as it prepared its sword..

"_Masaka...it actually worked?"_

The Next thing the Shibainu Imagin knew it was surrounded by several ensnaring tendrils of water that lifted it up before sending him flying into a tree. As the Imagin got up the tendrils all converged into one large sphere of water before like a cannonball it fired itself at him and sent him through the tree and to the ground.

"**Gh! Wh-what is this?!" **the Imagin growled as he got back up.

"I~~~~~~ts me!" Pinkie's voice shouted as suddenly, a large geyser of water splashed out of the river, revealing the excitable pinkette already in her gear, yet her outfit was completely soaked.

"Mizu-onna!" Den-O cried happily. "You actually came!" he added clapping his hands.

"Wow...usualyl you're barking at me, Momo," Pinkie noted as she landed next to him.

"Don't care! Help me get rid of that beast!" Den-O snapped as he pointed at the Shibainu imagin. "It's a pure evil beast of terrible evil!" he cried shaking her in his panic.

"**I still have ears…"** the Imagin said to itself.

"Momo...you said evil twice…" Pinkie got out while still being shook.

"You bet I did! Thats how evil it is!"

"...Wait. Are you afraid of dogs, Momo?"

"WHAT DO YOU F*beep*KING THINK?!"

"Yup. He's afraid of dogs…" Pinkie spoke as her eyes were wide from surprise. This was honestly one of the few times she felt at a lost for words. She really hoped this never happened again.

"**...When did this become a comedy routine?" **the Imagin frowned a bit as he sheathed his katana, **"I have no time for this foolishness. I must fulfill my masters wish."**

"Ah Momo he's getting away!" Pinkie called. "Quick use your Hissatsu Waza to hit him from here."

"No! Let him get away!"

"...ah frick," Pinkie groaned a bit as she skated towards the imagin, the pinkette already summoning her ice hammer. The Imagin ducked under her first swing before grabbing her second swing. He then lifted both her and hammer up.

"**Do not get in my way." **the Imagin stated as he swung her and tossed her away. She would have hit a tree had Den-O not caught her in his arms before she could.

"Mizu-Onna, you okay?" Den-O asked in worry.

"Yup. I'm okay," Pinkie nodded, "But, the Imagin got away."

"Good riddance!" Den-O shouted as he put her down. "I never want to see another one of those beasts!"

Pinkie just looked at Den-O in interest, why was he so scared of Dogs? She picked up her phone and dialed for Twilight, hoping she would possibly know the answer.

-Hello?-

"Twilight good I got you. first of all; Yay you picked up! even though it was my cellphone...normally you wait a long time before picking up." she explained with a happy smile. "Oh and second; Turns out we have a problem...Momo is afraid of doggies."

-...excuse me?-

"You heard me. Momo's afraid of dogs. You know the cute little things that start as puppies...they go 'Woof', or 'Bark', and sometimes like to pee on your lawn." she explained.

-I know what dogs are, Pinkie! I was just unsure if I heard you right about Momotaros!-

"I know. My phone was just submerged in water. But it is water proof, so yes. I said Dog," Pinkie explained. "Maybe it's your phone that has bad reception what phone plan do you have?"

-Pinkie, Momotaros, dogs, possible phobia.- Twilight reminded.

"Oh right. Anyways, from what I saw, Momo was freaking out because the Imagin was based on a white dog," Pinkie explained, "He didn't even want to fight he was so scared." she added that was the shocking part honestly.

-I...I see...Pinkie, bring Ryotaro back here to the Milk Dipper. In the morning, we'll hold a meeting on what to do about this, and about the Imagin- Twilight explained. -So just...I don't know calm Momotaros down. I don't think we can handle him being all paranoid on top of his ego.-

"Okay," Pinkie nodded as she hung up, "Hey Momo, we're heading back...and I have pudding~"

"Pudding!" Den-O cried happily as he followed Pinkie all the way back to Milk Dipper. Along the way he took the belt off.

"_Momotaros…" _Ryotaro sighed a bit, but realized something. If this new Imagin was able to beat both Urataros and Kin, and since Momotaros was scared of dogs...how were they going to beat him?

* * *

The next day, Ryotaro and the others were all meeting at the Milk Dipper in the morning. And of course, all but Pinkie got their favorite cup of coffee from Airi.

"Wait, So Momotaros is afraid of dogs?" Rarity asked after hearing the explanation fom Pinkie.

"Big time!" she said holding her arms up for emphasis. "He was super scared, he even asked for my help...by the way, Momo still owes me one favor." she reminded Ryotaro as he put the last of the girls coffee's down.

"Right…" he nodded.

"Well...Urataros has the skills to match the Imagin...but not the power…" Fluttershy noted.

"And Kintaros has the power to take any blow but he's not fast enough to catch him if he escapes…" Twilight added.

"Which leaves Momotaros to deal with it. Except...the only thing keeping him from fighting it is that the imagin is a dog," Rarity added.

"Well this is a problem isn't it?" Pinkie said with a wobbly frown. "It's almost like we need a new Taro brother…"

"I think we are good with the three we got." everyone said in unison.

"Oh come on. It would be cool if we had a fourth. Oh oh! Maybe he could be a dragon who makes people dance with a snap of his fingers!"

"Pinkie, we would be happy to listen to your little fantasy ideas. But right now, we have something important to think of…" Rarity explained. "How do we take care of this particular Imagin?"

"Well…" Twilight began to ponder, "I suppose if we went with Urataros...the rest of us could help by creating defenses for him and attacking from different angles." she explained, "While if we went with Kintaros, we could try and keep the Imagin from escaping."

"Those are very smart plans." Ryotaro smiled.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Y-" Pinkie began before her body began to spasm a bit, "Twitcha twitch! Twitcha twitch!"

"Oh no…" everyone said in unison again seeing this.

Within a second, the sound of an explosion occurred nearby, causing the group to turn and see a small pile of cars sliced to pieces, along with a burning building.

"I hate it when I'm right about these kinds of things…" Pinkie pouted, "...But oh well. We might as well transform and roll out."

"_**She stole that from something…"**_ the Imagin all sweatdropped in unison in Ryotaro's head.

* * *

"**...Again, it's not here…" **the Shibainu Imagin sighed as he walked out of the burning building, **"Where could it be?"**

The Imagin began to leave, only for a wall of stone to cut off his path. Before he could draw his sword, a torrent of water crashed into his back, sending him into the slab of rock and hitting it hard.

"**Gh! Why you…!" **the Imagin growled as he unsheathed his Katana just as he jumped out of the way of a blast of energy and wind, **"Why must you keep interfering with my mission?!"**

"Because you continue to cause harm to innocent people." Twilight countered as the Imagin landed on a car.

"**I do not care what happens to your kind, human! As long as I complete my master's wish, I'll be happy!" **the Imagin shouted back.

"Then that line of thinking is why people will keep getting in your way!" Den-O Rod form said as he wrapped a wire around the Imagin's leg before he pulled tripping him and making him drop his sword, that got taken away by a tendril of water.

The Imagin tried to get up, only for it to be bombarded by a barrage or gems and small energy blasts that sent him flying into a car. Den-O then jumped as he lifted his DenGasher Rod Form up and he stabbed it down barely missing the Imagin's head as it moved it's head to avoid the attack. But Den-O just stepped on him, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"You know in some countries, when they fish for food, they tend to beat the flopping fish." Den-O said as he stabbed the DenGasher into the Imagin's chest. "Well it ensures they stay down...effective no?" he mocked as he pulled his weapon away before kicking the Imagin sending him rolling so his front and more importantly the mortar face down. "Come now, surely you found that little tidbit interesting no?" he mocked as he stabbed the imagin again keeping it pinned down.

The Shibainu imagin managed to kick him off before he pulled his bow out, firing a series of energy arrows that sent him skidding back.

"Oopsie. Forgot the bow on h-yipes!" Pinkie yelped as she ducked under a energy arrow shot at her. But a seal of magic formed stopping it in mid air.

"He has long range...we need to set up cover for Den-O to use." Twilight advised as Den-O spun his DenGasher around to deflect all the attacks.

"I'm on it. **Great Wall**!" Rarity declared as she summoned a stone wall to block the barrage of energy arrows.

"Phew...good timing." Den-O gave a thumbs up as he took a second to catch his breath.

"Agreed, but we need to think of a counter strategy fast," Twilight spoke as she began to think outloud, "We need to make sure to keep his sword away, but at the same time, we'll have to deal with those arrows of his. Plus, even if we get in close enough, he has that mortar cannon."

"I hate to say it but we should probably go with Kin for this…" Pinkie said, she didn't want to bring it up figuring everyone might still be mad at him for letting the Imagin escape before.

"She's right. Right now, he's our best possible shot," Fluttershy added.

"Yeah...if we don't have Momotaros to evade the attacks...we use Kin to block them." Twilight agreed.

"Urataros would you mind?" Rarity asked.

"Ah...at the moment I'd be thrilled, Kin-chan you're up." he said, pressing the yellow button before swiping the pass.

**=AXE FORM!=**

With that, the armor lifted off as the Rod form DenKamen burst off, Urataros spirit left as Kintaros formed over and went into Den-O just as the armor slammed into place the DenKamen then grinded down before forming into mask form.

"Nakeru de!" Den-O called as he cracked his neck.

"Alright Kintaros, listen. After Rarity pulls the wall down, you rush ahead and attack. Me and the girls will back you up with some far range attacks," Twilight informed.

"hm…" Den-O looked at the Imagin's sword before he grabbed it in his hand before he formed the DanGasher into axe formation. He rolled his shoulders holding both weapons as he stood before the wall. He nodded his head to the girls.

"Alrighty…" Twilight paused, holding her arm up before swinging it down,"Now!"

With that, Rarity forced her stone wall down as Den-O charged, he swung both weapons as he deflected all the arrows he could and let the others just bounced off his armor and exploded elsewhere.

Den-O then slashed with the sword in his left before he sliced through the the axe leaving a scratch pattern in the Imagin's armor making him stumble back and back into a car. Den-O flipped the Katana around in his hand and held it underhand as he got into a stance as he held the left arm forward blade pointing down with the right arm and axe just behind the right arm.

"Koi." Den-O called to the Imagin wanting him to counter.

The Shibainu Imagingrowled a bit as he fired a few energy arrows at the ground, creating a smoke screen to confuse Den-O long enough so retrieve his katana. The Imagin then began to slash at the Kamen Rider at high speed before leaping back from a slash fmo Den-O's axe.

"Ano waza…" he began as he held up his axe. "Shall not cut me again." he explained as he grabbed a car before he began to push it with all his might grinding it against the ground before hitting the Imagin with it and sending it crashing into a wall. Den-O then flipped the car over before he slashed the Imagin across the chest once then twice before he grabbed the Mortar cannon on it's shoulder he began to apply all the pressure he could as the weapon began to crack. "Nakeru de!" he called as he slashed the axe into the weapon causing it to explode violently causing a smoke cloud that covered them both.

"Did he get him?" Twilight asked hopefully, only to see a blur shot out of the smoke cloud.

"Nope. Guess not," Pinkie said as she moved her water whips at the Imagin, only for it to slice them in half, "Ahh! No fair!"

"**Hah...hah…"** the Imagin panted as the mortar was now destroyed.

"Doskoi~!" Den-O shouted as he tossed his axe grazing the Imagin's shoulder sending him falling down as the axe Imbedded itself in a building wall. He then walked out of the smoke unscathed before he grabbed the Imagin and forced him up before lifting him up over his head. He then dropped the Imagin letting him hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Is it over yet?"

"**G...no...I...must...complete..my...mission…" **the Imagine grunted as he struggled to stay up

"..." Den-O looked down at the Imagin. Den-O then seemed to look conflicted he gripped his fist before he looked back at the girls then to the Imagin.

"What're you waiting for, Kintaros! Hurry before he gets away again!"

"**...If I have failed here...then...so be it," **he Imagin sighed as he got onto his knees, **"End it...Kuma-san."**.

Den-O grabbed his axe as it was tossed to him. He raised it up but froze for a second…

"HA!" he shouted as he slashed down...but the blade hit the ground next to the Imagin as Den-O missed. "I can not do it…" he spoke. "I can't finish him knowing he has yet to finish his contract…"

"What?!" most of the girls gasped.

"**...You're...sparing me?"** the Imagin asked in a mix of surprise and shock.

"For the time being…" Den-O said standing up, "Go...finish your contract...then we shall battle." he explained. "Let this be a last request fulfillment."

"**...Very well…" **the Shibainu imagin nodded as he picked up his sword and sheathed it. He then began to walk away before Den-O walked and acted as a wall between the Imagin and the girls.

"...W...why?! We...we just had him!" Twilight exclaimed as she and the girls ran up to Den-O.

"I could feel it...this Imagin has only the desire of it's contractor in mind…" Den-O spoke he gripped his fist tighter as he did. "For me to end someone so honorable and honest like that...I could not burden such a deed…" he explained. "I can understand if it were an Imagin who twisted their contractor's wish...but...I would feel as if I were cutting down one like me and Momonji if I did this…"

"B...I...w...I….ugh!" Twilight groaned as she facepalmed, "...Alright. Let's...just head back to the Milk Dipper and think of something else."

"Hm…" Den-O ignored her as he looked around while taking his belt off. K-Ryotaro hid the belt away as he looked around more. **"Why this place...what could the wish entail to bring it to these places?"** he asked before he ran off.

"M-matteyo!" Fluttershy called out.

"**I have to look at something!"** he called as he kept running, K-Ryotaro ran a lot faster than they expected. He was even passing cars by as he ran.

"...What could he mean by that?" Rarity asked, earning a shrug from Pinkie.

"...He has a point," Twilight spoke, holding her chin in thought, "Why would the Imagin go to those specific places?"

"Hm...there are so many buildings here...any one of them could be a clue…" Pinkie complained.

"Let's look at the ones that look to be damaged on purpose…" Twilight said, looking at the several buildings.

"Right," the others nodded in response.

* * *

K-Ryotaro stood in front of the shrine where he they faced the Imagin earlier. He looked the location over once or twice.

"**Hm...this shrine...what connects it to all the other locations?"** he asked to himself as he began to walk around the location he then stopped as he took a whiff of the air, **"That's..."**

"_Incense? that means someone was here earlier."_ Ryotaro spoke as he recognised the smell himself.

"**Yes…"** K-Ryotaro nodded as he walked around the few graves near the shrine before he found a plot that had a stick of incense still burning, **"It's still fresh, which means it was on for a while now."**

"_You're right...but what does this have to do with the Imagin?"_

"**It's not my area of expertise Ryotaro...that is more for you and the girls." **K-Ryotaro shook his head.

"_R-right," _Ryotaro nodded in response, _"Speaking of them, I hope they're doing okay."_

* * *

"Well here are a list of what buildings where most damaged by the Imagin." Twilight explained reading off a note pad. "The first was just a postal building...why he'd attack there? It makes no sense honestly."

"Maybe's he's looking for a lost magazine subscription?" Pinkie asked, getting blank looks from the others. "What? Imagin contractors have wished for less before."

"...Right…" Twilight sweatdropped as she looked back down at the notebook, "The second place he had attacked before was an abandoned shrine at the graveyard."

"Strangely that looked like the one he hardly even touched…" Rarity pointed out.

"Yeah...he just looked around inside." Twilight nodded. "Then today, his target seemed to be an office building." she went on. "It seemed like he ransacked the place looking for something."

"It seem really desperate to find whatever it is." Fluttershy spoke up.

"It seems that way," Rarity agreed before she slightly recalled something, "Wait. What was the wish the Imagin was trying to complete again?"

"He said something to do with its master's son," Fluttershy recalled.

"I just don't understand...What these all have connected?" Twilight sighed, sitting down.

"This is a toughy…" Pinkie pouted.

With that, the door opened as Ryotaro (back to normal) walked into the Milk Dipper. He rubbed his neck a little as Kintaros neck cracking habit made his neck sore after he got control back.

"W-welcome back, Ryotaro," Fluttershy greeted before noticing the problem with his neck, "i-is everything okay?"

"Ah it's okay...it's just everytime Kintaros takes over, his neck popping habit makes my neck feel sore...guess its what you could say a con to his possession." he explained as he lowered his hand before he took a seat.

"I see...h-hold on. I'll see if Airi-san has an ice pack in the back," Fluttershy said as she got up.

"Ah we do...they're in the door space of the freezer." Ryotaro replied.

"Remember, Ryo gets hurt an awful lot." Pinkie reminded.

"R-right," Fluttershy nodded as she walked towards the back.

"So what did Kintaros do this time?" Twilight asked.

"We went to go look over the shrine where the Imagin appeared." Ryotaro explained. "Kintaros thinks we found something that could be a clue…" he added, part of him was still unsure about the stick of incense they found, it could have just been a coincidence.

"Incense?" Twilight blinked a bit as Rarity looked at it a bit.

"Hmm...it looks like it was still warm." Rarity noted.

"Hai...it was left over at the shrine." Ryotaro explained. "I know it's not much, but Kintaros said it might be worth something."

"I see," Twilight noted.

"Ano...was it in front of a grave?" Fluttershy asked as she walked back in, carrying an ice pack for Ryotaro.

"Yes...I told him not to take it...but well he already put it out before making his way here." Ryotaro explained as he took the ice pack and pressed it against his neck.

"Hm…" everyone pondered as they looked back and forth between the things they had found.

* * *

The Shibainu Imagin landed on the ground of a houses backyard. The Imagin got down on one knee while bowing it's head.

"**I'm sorry...I still have not found what you wish…"** the Imagin explained to a man who was standing in the backyard. He was a man who was up there in his years, his head was bald with a few wrinkles here and there on his face, he wore a green sweater and pants. The man did not reply as he turned to face the bowing Imagin. **"Please...give me more time I promise to accomplish this wish for you."** the Imagin begged honestly, the man simply nodding his head slowly.

The elderly man then made his way back inside before the Imagin turned away and jumped into the air before making his way into the night to finish it's contract.

"_**My master..don't worry. I will complete this wish...even if I have to go through this entire city to look for the object you seek,' **_the Shibainu imagin thought as he jumped from building to building, _**'The memento of your late son...'**_

* * *

_SZ: And with that, the next chapter is done._

_Z0: eeyup. Well looks like things have gotten interesting for our hero's haven't they? _

_SZ: Indeed. a New Imagin has appeared, but unlike the other ones, this one seems..different._

_Z0: Well guess not all Imagin are pure evil...well we still can't for sure place some that is. For as we have learned, the Taro brothers have done their fair share of property damage. _

_SZ: Agreed. Anyways, shall we roll the preview?_

_Z0: Yes lets,_

* * *

Kintaros: I shall face this Imagin honestly.

Ryotaro: This Imagin...it honestly is trying to assist it's contractor.

Pinkie: I guess some Imagin aren't all bad.

Shibainu Imagin: Contract...complete.

Momotaros: Kuso...I'm tired of all this crap!

**Stop 6: Fight for Honor**

Den-O Sword Form: Hissatsu...ore no Hissatsu Waza!

* * *

_SZ: And that's it for the preview. And...well, it'll be the last filler chapter...at least until possibly after the main story resumes._

_Z0: Yup but lets not talk too much on that. _

_SZ: Hai. WE're done here for now. S..*gets a message*...huh. Who could that be?*opens the message, seeing teh teaser image for Five Nights at Freddy's 4*0-o...oh~ NO!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!_

_Z0:...*pulls out large golden broadsword before slicing the screen in two* Ore ga kieru. *puts sword away* _

_SZ: No! no! No! 3 games was enough! Why in god, kami, Amateratsu, Celestia, Luna, and Palutena's names do we have to get a 4TH GAME?!_

_Z0: don't forget the movie they will be making as well. Plus the game is supposedly not to be released till Halloween. _

_SZ:...oh...yeah….still….*passes out, foaming at the mouth as I twitched*_

_Z0: Well I have a soul metal armor to go forge for this particular problem. Sean will be fine...eventually...yeah I'm sure he'll be good. Besides Pinkie will be around. _

_Pinkie: *pokes head in*Someone mention my name?_

_Z0: Ah yes, I need you to watch Sean and make sure he's...okay. I have a suit of wolf themed armor to go make. I'm counting on you. *grabs welding tools before leaving* _

_Pinkie: Oh...okay.*waves to the readers*Bye bye everyone!_

_Z0: *offscreen where welding sounds could be heard* Ja-Ne everyone. _


	7. Stop 6

_SZ: *pokes head out from couch*...okay...no sign of that FNAF 4 teaser picture._

_GT: *sitting on couch while sketching* I already reprogrammed the security to make sure _that_ doesn't get in. I refuse to touch that abomination._

_Z0: Wow...one that even freaks out you GT...did hell freeze over already?_

_GT: No. I just find it terrifying what with its multiple heads, its freakish fused form, and how the heads seem to duplicate if you look at it for too long._

_Z0: touche...but I repeat what I told Sean, good luck to all of you who are not immune to this stuff._

_GT: *nods* And now I resume my drawings of characters from my story. *resumes sketching* Also, you need to be careful of the 4th wall this time. I think I made a mistake in the building process._

_Z0: Right *pulls Sean out of couch* Well it has been rather quiet on that front. You know since Deadpool is kind of...gone._

_SZ: Yeah…_

_Pinkie: *pokes head in*but at least you still have me!*Squee!*_

_Momotaros: *off-screen*I heard that damn toy again! Where the hell is it?!_

_Z0: Oh right today they are on set. _

_SZ: Hai...for the last filler chapter for now._

_Z0: Right, right…_

_GT: *sniffles while wiping tears from my mask* The story that Shibainu Imagin really gets to you, ya know? Poor puppy got buried..._

_Z0: Indeed. Japan has a lot of really good folk tales._

_GT: And some silly ones, too, such as the tale of three brothers all named after happy similies. Though that also counts as sad, too, since people mistook the wife's calls for her sons as cheers of joy when her husband died._

_Z0: Yeah...Japan is good at this dark twist thing. But I will give them major props for essentially inventing the idea of science fiction and aliens in that one story._

_SZ: Yup._

_Z0: Wait off track here...right next new chapter. _

_SZ: Right. After this is when we get back to the main story, and introduce Ryotaro's._

_Momotaros:*off-screen* Damn it!_

_Z0: Momotaros already knows of who we allude to. _

_Momotaros:*stomps in* Damn straight I do. Bad enough I have to deal with the Mizu-onna, but the gaki as well?!_

_Z0: Plot demands it. You got a problem, we got other people who could replace you. If that sounds harsh it's because I'm trying to be. _

_Momotaros: Tch...yeah right. Who can you get to replace me? Without me, you don't have a story._

_Z0: He's based on the story of swan lake...you fill in the blanks. So do we have an understanding?_

_GT: Ooh...If I wasn't terrible at drawing faces, I would so sketch the one Momotaros has right now._

_Momotaros: Grrr! If you bring that Tori in, I will hurt you all!_

_Pinkie: Oh don't be silly, Momo! No way would you hurt us! *Squee!*_

_Momotaros: GRRR! I am sick and tired of that damn squeaky toy!_

_GT: *sees him pull out his sword* Momotaros, no! You're too close to the 4th wall with that!_

_Z0: Well it lasted longer than I expected when you brought up the structural integrity of it._

_GT: You don't get it. One of the main ingredients to a good 4th wall is _nitroglycerine_._

_Z0: Well….we are officially boned aren't we?_

_GT: *wearing a Warfstache* Oh, we are boned. So _strongly_ boned!_

_Z0: *Puts on hard hat* Well it's not much but it's all I got. And Kaboom in. 3...2...1_

_SZ: Momotaros, if you don't that down, I will get Fluttershy in here!_

_Momotaros: ..It'll be w…_

_SZ: *brings Fluttershy in as she gave him the Stare*_

_Momotaros: GAH! Those disapproving eyes~!*drops his sword*_

_Z0: *appears from behind turned over couch* Wait...that was an option!? At the risk of poking the proverbial bear...lets move on before something bad really does happen. _

_SZ: Right. WE just need the disclaimer._

_Fluttershy: *stops giving Momotaros the Stare*Ano...I have it. H-here…*hands SZ the Disclaimers as he put it up*_

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_Z0: Okay...well we might as well start the story*looks at Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Momotaros*...what the hell are you three still doing here?! Get back on set already! *pushes the three off screen* And drop the curtain! _

* * *

The battle with the Shibainu Imagin had left everyone both confused and a little troubled. They tried to find out what the wish was...what the Imagin was after? None of the places it attacked made any sense, not any one could possibly be related from a first glance. Yes, there had to be something. The strange part was what K-Ryotaro discovered at the shrine; someone was leaving a stick of incense for a grave. What exactly that had to do with this...that was still being figured out.

"**Ugh...this is getting us nowhere…"** M-Ryotaro complained sitting in a chair. **"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one, Mahou-Onna!"**

"Well I'd have it done faster if _someone _wasn't barking at me!" Twilight argued, the violette starting to get a bit miffed and annoyed.

"**God dang it, woman! I'm not a detective. All I do is hit stuff! So when you need me to hit something, then I'll be useful!"**

"I….you….ugh!" Twilight groaned as she hit her head against the table, "At this rate, we'll never figure out what that Imagin was trying to accomplish!"

"_Ah...she's right...but the things we found are all very different from one another...what thing could connect them together?"_ Ryotaro pondered, all thought the only ones who could hear this where the Imagin...and maybe Pinkie if it where one of those moments again.

"**Heck if I know…" **M-Ryotaro shrugged as he rested back in his seat.

"Ugh...Where are the others? They should've been here by now," Twilight said as she rubbed her head a bit to sooth the incoming headache.

"**The Mizu-Onna said something about having to do some shopping for her folks…"** M-Ryotaro explained. He tended to read over Ryotaro's texts for fun sometimes. **"The Chikyu-Onna, something about her little sister...the Kaze-Onna, I honestly haven't a clue. She's normally here around the same time as you."**

"I s-" Twilight began before she got a text message on her phone, "..It's Fluttershy. She's apologizing for being late because she had to help out at the local vet real quick. She'll be here in a few minutes or so."

"**Told ya...she's as connected to Ryotaro's hip as you are."** M-Ryotaro commented as he put his feet on the table. He then looked at her when he could feel the sour look she was giving him. **"What? It's true..."**

"Whatever…" Twilight sighed as she looked back down at the map, which had a few places marked on it. "Why you had to take charge first thing in the morning, I'll never understand." she complained as she looked it over again.

"**Would you rather have to kame or kuma out?" **M-Ryotaro countered.

"...Point taken," Twilight sweatdropped a little, the violetette still looking over the map, "There has to be some connection here...but what?"

"**Hell would I Know? It looks random to me,"** M-Ryotaro shrugged as he grabbed a comic and began to read. **"None of us are detectives...unless you know a Detective Kamen Rider?" **he asked sarcastically.

"...No...I don't...unless Pinkie might since her sister sends her pictures of places that have their own Kamen Rider."

"**Think she's got their phone numbers? I kind of want to see if I can call someone to take over for us every now and then."**

"I'd seriously doubt that," Twilight sweatdropped a little before eh doors opened.

"H-hello. Sorry I'm late," Fluttershy said as she walked in, the shy pinkette wearing a pale yellow opened jacket on top of a white shirt, and a forest green skirt.

"**Eh, you didn't miss much."** M-Ryotaro explained flipping the pages of his comic. **"We still can't figure this stupid thing out...it's like one of them cube things with all the colors."**

"_Momotaros, are you talking about a rubix cube?"_

"**Is that what it's called? I always thought they called them stupid piece of junk."** he explained to Ryotaro.

"_A-actually, they're made to challenge the brain and stuff. K-kinda like Tetris."_

"**Isn't that that thing you get when you cut yourself with something rusty?"**

"_Ah...no, I think that's something else…"_

"**Really? Oi, Mahou Onna, what the hell is that thing called when you cut yourself with something rusty? I need to prove my point to Ryotaro."**

"I'm busy...and you're an idiot?" Twilight replied.

"**Call me an idiot...see how much of an idiot I am next time a monster is about to eat you…"** he grumbled.

"...Want me to reintroduce you to the coffee maker?"

"**Gh!" **M-Ryotaro tensed at that as he began to sweat nervously.

"Uhm...I'm sorry, Twilight, but what is this thing about a coffee maker?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask; sometimes, these people always brought up some...interesting stories that happened to them.

"Before you joined us, Fluttershy, Momotaros was bit more...crude. He ended up saying something...offensive, and I ended up putting him in a coffee maker," Twilight whispered to her.

"What did he do that was bad enough to warrant such a punishment?" her innocent curiosity got the best of her.

"...You don't want to know, but I'll just say it was sexist," Twilight explained further.

"Oh...O-okay." she nodded in understanding.

"**Mah...threaten me...I feel like if we add any more woman to this group, the next thing you'll know we won't even be fighting things anymore...we'll just have slice of life things going on…" **M-Ryotaro grumbled as he went back to his comic.

"_It doesn't sound that bad...why does the earth always have to be in danger?"_

"**I'm pretty dang sure humans are the most despised thing in existence."** M-Ryotaro countered. **"Name one time to me aliens have come to this planet and you didn't need someone in a metal suit to kick their asses back into space?"**

"_...Ano…"_

"**I thought so," **M-Ryotaro snorted as he went back to his comic, **"...Yeesh. This Deadpool guy reminds me a LOT of the Mizu-onna."**

"_Pinkie's not that cruel...or crude...or mean...and she doesn't have ADHD."_

"**...True, but they're both random as hell."**

"I get the feeling we miss out on a lot of interesting conversations between them." Twilight spoke to Fluttershy as they looked at M-Ryotaro speak to no one only to actually be speaking to the real Ryotaro in his mind.

"M-most likely," Fluttershy nodded slightly before looking down at the map, "S-so...any luck?"

"No...Ryotaro and I tried to figure it out for a while before Momotaros came in...since then, he's been reading a bunch of comic books that Airi ordered." she explained as M-Ryotaro snickered as he read the Deadpool comic. "So no luck...just a lot of headaches...I wish Airi didn't have issues with giving an aspirin to a teenager." she complained, rubbing her head.

"I...I see," Fluttershy noted, "Ano...m-maybe me and Ryotaro-san can check out one of the spots the Imagin was at before."

"**Ha! He got melted and he's still alive! Ah man, this stuff is funny!"** M-Ryotaro laughed loudly. **"Ah...alright, I'll give you girls back Ryotaro…"** he sighed blissfully after he stopped laughing before he closed the comic and tossed it away. Momotaros's red aura then left, leaving regular Ryotaro sitting uncomfortably in the chair.

"Mou...a little word of warning would be helpful…" Ryotaro groaned a bit.

"Well, I suppose searching is the best we can do right now." Twilight nodded. "I'll stay here and see if the quiet lets me think. You two be careful." she reminded the two.

"Right." Ryotaro nodded as he grabbed his hoodie and followed Fluttershy out the door.

"Alright...l-" Twilight began before wincing a bit, holding her head, "Ugh...this headache...Airi. Do you have any tea or anything to help me with my headache?"

"Hold on…" she called happily as she closed her book before looking around for some ingredients for tea.

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it)**

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

* * *

**Stop 6: Fight for Honor**

* * *

"A-Anything yet, Ryotaro-san?" Fluttershy asked as the two were looking around the shrine the Shibainu Imagin was at, the shy pinkette trying her best to stay calm since it was near a graveyard.

"No...nothing…" Ryotaro spoke as he came out from behind the shrine having looked the entire thing over. "Sorry for bringing you here Fluttershy, I know you're not good with places like this." he apologised. "More since we couldn't find anything else…"

"I-it's okay, Ryotaro-san. I-I'm sure we can find something eventually…" Fluttershy replied, messing with a lock of her hair a bit.

"Hai." he smiled, "But I guess it must be easier to search like this...by now I'm sure Momotaros would have caused something strange to happen or Pinkie scares us." Ryotaro joked.

"Y-yeah…" Fluttershy giggled slightly before she heard something crack, causing her to yelp as she unconsciously hugged Ryotaro, the shy pinkette shivering a bit.

"It's okay, Fluttershy...it was just someone stepping on a stick was all. Look." he pointed to an elderly man, who walked up to a grave before he placed a stick of incense, lit it, and kneeled down to pray. "Let's go...we don't want to disturb him." he smiled, not wanting to disturb the man.

"H….hai," Fluttershy nodded nervously as the two began to leave, the shy pinkette giving one last look at the praying elderly man.

Something crossed her mind, but she shook it off, not wanting to think of it at the moment. Just as the two were about to leave the area, Ryotaro turned when he felt something strange. What he saw were a few specks of sand beginning to fall from the elderly man and to the ground. Ryotaro stopped, making Fluttershy stop and turn before noticing the same thing.

"...Y….you don't think…?" Fluttershy began with slightly wide eyes.

"That man...he has an Imagin...Does that mean?" Ryotaro began as the two were just stunned for a moment before the man finished and rose to his feet before he began to leave the area. "Ma….matte." Ryotaro called out as he and Fluttershy both went after him, but before they could, an arrow hit the ground in front of them making them both come to a halt.

"**Stay away from him…" **a familiar voice spoke, making the two look up at a nearby tree to see the Shibainu Imagin, said Imagin already having his bow out.

"That's…" Fluttershy began as she got ready to transform; Ryotaro grabbed his belt, ready to strap it on, but another arrow hit the ground in front of him before it detonated, sending the poor boy flying back and then skidding across the ground, "R-Ryotaro!"

"**Leave this place now," **the Imagin ordered as he leapt down from the tree, drawing his bow back again.

"So...then that man...he is your contractor?" Ryotaro was able to ask as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"**...He is my master, yes," **the Imagin nodded slightly, still aiming his bow at the two, **"And I will do what it takes to make his wish a reality."**

"He does sound like Kintaros…" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Yeah…" Ryotaro quietly agreed.

"**I ask you both once again...leave this place now." **the Imagin warned as he pulled back the bow, **"I will not hear your pleas for mercy otherwise."**

* * *

"**Zzzz….h...ear…"** Kintaros said in his sleep before his head shot up. **"Tears?!"** he slammed his hands as he shot up before he walked to the end, leaving the Den-Liner.

* * *

The Imagin fired the arrow, but it was caught mid air by Ryotaro's arm before a yellow flash made his hair lengthen with a yellow streak. He rose up as his eyes began to glow yellow.

"**Nakeru de!"** K-Ryotaro declared, snapping the arrow in his hand.

"Kintaros!" Fluttershy exclaimed as K-Ryotaro tore the hoodie off along with his shirt before he cracked his neck.

"**...the kuma again," **the Shibainu Imagin frowned slightly as he put his bow away.

K-Ryotaro got in front of Fluttershy as he slowly spread his legs while raising his left arm up, palm facing at the Imagin, as he settled into a fighting stance.

"**Why do you not put on your armor?"**

"**I told you before; I would give you a period to accomplish your final request...but I will not allow you to harm this girl...return to your task."** K-Ryotaro explained simply.

"**...Not until you leave this area," **the imagin frowned as he grasped the handle of his katana, ready to unsheath it.

"**Then we have reached an impasse."** K-Ryotaro stated as he tensed all his muscles, ready to battle.

The Shibainu Imagin didn't say anything as he and K-Ryotaro stared each other down, waiting for the other to make a move.

'_Uh...what do I do? Kintaros will get Ryotaro's body hurt...and the Imagin is very strong...What do I do?'_ Fluttershy mentally cried, her face showing this as the worry made her face look worried as well, _'W-wait...maybe...' _"Ano...I-imagin-san?"

"**Hmm?"**

"I...I need to know again. W..what exactly did your contr...I mean, master wish for?"

"**...If I tell you, will you two leave this place?"**

"Ah yes, we promise to leave." she nodded instantly "Right Kintaros?" she asked with big puppy dog eyes, begging him to agree to this.

"**...Hai," **K-Ryotaro nodded, Ryotaro blushing at how cute the shy pinkette was right now.

"**...Very well...I shall tell you," **the Imagin sighed a bit as he sat down on his knees, **"My master wishes to see a memento of his late son."**

"H...his late son?"

"**Hai," **The Imagin nodded his head, K-Ryotaro then sat on his knees as well as he looked at the Shibainu imagin.

"**So that is what you looked for? This last memento a son had for his father?"** K-Ryotaro asked to be sure he understood.

"**Hai...I don't recall much, but my master had gotten into a fight with his son before an incident took his son's life," **the Imagin explained

"**Soka...so this man wished for anything to remind him of his son…"** K-Ryotaro nodded his head.

**"Yes. I tried searching places his son once worked in and visited, but I found nothing."**

"All those locations…" Fluttershy realized.

"**That makes sense." **K-Ryotaro nodded his head.

"**Yes...I am not sure what I need to find, but my master just wants something that reminds him of his late son, so he can say I'm sorry one last time."**

"I'm sorry?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

"**That is enough of this...I have explained enough to you. Please go."** The Imagin ordered.

"**Very well. A deal was a deal."** K-Ryotaro said as he got up before he picked Fluttershy up and lifted her over his shoulders. **"Koi, Fluttershy. We must meet with the others."** he said before he crouched down and used the inherit super strength of whenever K-Ryotaro was formed to jump high into the air before landing on a building and continuing this process.

* * *

"**And that is what we learned from the Imagin." **K-Ryotaro explained as he told the girls (Pinkie and Rarity having arrived a bit later while Fluttershy and Ryotaro were off searching) the story from the Imagin. He was sitting on a table with his legs crossed and still shirtless, Ryotaro lost lots of good shirts whenever Kintaros took over.

"I see…" Twilight noted as she took teh info in, "He was looking for something regarding to that man's late son."

"Yes, that's what he explained. It wasn't exactly a full story, but it was a lot of information." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Cool. So….what now?" Pinkie couldn't help but ask.

"**I haven't a clue…"** K-Ryotaro spoke. **"Does anyone else feel a draft?"** he asked, getting off the table as the possession enhanced muscles flexed on instinct.

"No...but it would help if you put a shirt on," Twilight stated, the violetette sweatdropping a little.

"**Hm...but then it would be harder for me to swing my arms if I did."** K-Ryotaro countered.

"And most likely give Ryotaro a cold," Twilight countered back.

"**Still don't like it."**

"Why is it this time his clothes didn't change yet every other time, you change his clothes into a Kimono?" Rarity couldn't help but ask.

"**I honestly haven't a clue...maybe Ryotaro has some form of magic that lets him alter his clothing."** K-Ryotaro replied.

"Maybe. Ooh! Maybe in his past life, he was a unicorn or something!" Pinkie suggested.

"Uh...that one I'm not sure how to reply to." the girls said honestly.

"You just don't have that big of imagination as I do," Pinkie smiled a bit.

"**Hm...This is troubling one indeed. I know this Imagin will harm people if left uncontrolled...but I can not bring myself to stop him on this honorable quest."** K-Ryotaro spoke up. **"This is too difficult a choice for me to make." **

"Momotaros would suggest something...but...well…" Twilight began.

"He's scared of doggies," Pinkie finished. "It's ironic that someone who's so cranky and bad tempered would end up being scared of something so cute and adorable."

"And it's also ironic, given what he is based on as well." Fluttershy spoke.

It was true. In the tale of Momotaro, the hero befriended a dog. So the fact that Momotaros was scared of them was just plain strange since that was the exact story Ryotaro's mind based him on.

"...Anyways, back to the matter at hand," Twilight spoke, "Now...what're we gonna do about the Imagin?"

"I suppose all we could do is try to stop the Imagin." Rarity explained, she honestly couldn't think of something with how Kintaros was acting. So she went with their staple standby on all this.

"Or, a...and I a-apologize for suggesting this, help it?" Fluttershy meekly suggested.

"...I'm sorry?" Twilight blinked, not sure if she heard the shy pinkette right.

"I...I know that it's dangerous...but so far it seems to really want to help it's contractor...maybe if we helped it finish the contract without causing too much property damage then...everyone would be happy?" she asked. "I'm sorry...I'll be quiet now." she apologized bowing her head sadly.

"**...It sounds like a good plan," **K-Ryotaro nodded.

"Thats just because you wanted to do the same…" Pinkie pointed out with a smirk.

"**That is true, yes," **K-Ryotaro nodded.

"Well...I'm not saying its a bad idea...but what then, the Imagin would probably just jump into the past…" Twilight said to Fluttershy. "So we should think of something else."

"R...right," Fluttershy nodded sadly, "I...I'm sorry for suggesting it in the first place."

"No it's fine, it's just in the long run the idea could backfire is all." Twilight explained trying to keep her spirits up.

"...h-hai," Fluttershy nodded.

"Hm...this is so hard…" Pinkie complained massaging her head as she was crouched down. "This is the hardest problem since...well since we found out we are the only hope for this world from evil threat from another world."

"I thought you were okay with all this?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh let me complain will ya?" Pinkie pouted before a literal light bulb popped out from her hair, "I got it! Hear me out..what if we go with Fluttershy's idea, but have two of us waiting to jump the Imagin the minute the contract is complete, take his weapons, and bam! instantly done!"

"Pinkie thats smart…" everyone spoke in unison.

"I know I am!*Squee!*

"**Hmm?" **K-Ryotaro blinked as he looked around, **"What was that just now?"** he then picked Pinkie up as he searched for it. **"Hm...strange must have been my imagination."** he mumbled scratching his chin as he put Pinkie on his shoulder.

"_**No. It's that damn invisible squeaky toy!" **_Momotaros snapped..

"**Hm...indeed it is. Pinkie you know about this invisible squeaky toy don't you?"** K-Ryotaro asked the girl slung over his shoulder.

"...What squeaky toy?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"**Hm then it must be Momonji's imagination effecting Ryotaro's ears…"** he pondered.

"_**My….baka! The kame hears it too!"**_

"_**I have no idea what sempai is talking about."**_

"_**Yes you do! You hear it as well when that Mizu-onna smiles!"**_

"_**Why I haven't the foggiest what you mean? All I hears is the soothing voice of a pretty girl and a wonderful smile."**_

"_**You're messing with me aren't you?"**_

"_**Am i? I havent noticed…"**_

"_**...okay that's it. Where the hammer!?" **_

"_**Ah! No Sempai! Not the shell cracker! Celeste-san, save me!"**_

"_**She's too focused on her b-GAH! Keep that damn thing away from me!"**_

'_Why? It's just a simple dog picture, Momo." _Celeste giggled.

"**Eh? Now Ryotaro can hear Twilight's sisters voice?"** K-Ryotaro pondered, **"How strange."**

"_Filter...need one…" _Ryotaro groaned.

"Ooh...not Ryotaro can hear other people in his head." Pinkie said with stars in her eyes. "I want to be in his head too, it sounds so fun!" she smiled as she patted K-Ryotaro's head happily.

"Ugh...Pinkie…" Twilight sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to suppress the oncoming headache.

"What do we do now? We know what he Imagin is after...but how do we predict it's next move?" Twilight asked as she and the others all where hanging out on the roof of school to think this out.

"Hmm...well, back at the graveyard, Me and Fluttershy saw the Imagin's Contractor in front of a grave." Ryotaro explained.

"Hm...that's a good point there Ryo." Pinkie said scratching her chin as she stood next to Ryotaro.

"A-and the Imagin was there as well," Fluttershy added, "W..we were about to talk to his master before the Imagin attacked us, demanding that we'd leave."

"Well maybe if we talked to this man, we could learn something that could help us." Rarity pointed out. "We know for a fact most of the time the Imagin just listen to its contractors wish once then take it out of proportions to finish the contract."

"That's very true." Twilight nodded, "...SO I guess our best bet is to see this old man when he goes to visit that grave again."

"Yup...we will need to stake out the spooky graveyard." Pinkie said excitedly. "Even if it takes all day and all night we shall wait for him to arrive." she explained, rubbing her hands in a somewhat devious manner.

Fluttershy let this idea sink in before her eyes went blank and she began to shake in fear.

"Pinkie, stop that," Twiligth frowned.

"Why? Scared zombies might come out and get you?"

"Z….z…..zombies?" Fluttershy squeaked out before she fainted.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted at her as Rarity and Ryotaro checked on the poor Fluttershy.

"What?! I was just joking!"

"There's joking, and there's just being mean!"

"What?! I wasn't mean! I'm no troll, Twilight!"

"Well you could've fooled me!" Twilight countered.

"Well...seems like any other day…" Ryotaro mumbled.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded as she and Ryotaro checked on the unconscious Fluttershy.

"Come on the idea's not that bad." Pinkie complained. "I mean Flutter's won't be up for it but we can send Ryotaro and one of us to do it."

"I don't think you understand, Pinkie! Even if go with your suggestion, we'll probably get in trouble with the police or something for being out so late!"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Well we could go by on occasion and hope to see him at the least?" Ryotaro suggested.

"...poo. That sounds much better," Pinkie pouted, "Man...I even had spy outfits ready and everything

"It was a box wasn't it?" Rarity asked, making Pinkie's eyes widen slightly.

"Maybe…" she said as she backstepped, pushing a large box to hide it.

* * *

"...Is he here yet?" Pinkie asked as the group waited for the old man.

"No."

"Is he here yet?"

"no."

"Is he here yet?"

"**GOD DAMN IT NO!"** M-Ryotaro roared in her ear. **"You irritate the hell out of us! You know what...get in the corner! Now!"**

"...I got pudding," Pinkie offered as she help up a pudding cup.

"**You're forgiven," **he smiled taking it. **"But you still have to get in the corner."**

"Aww~! Why do I always get the corner?" she complained as M-Ryotaro ate his pudding cup with a dopey grin on his face enjoying every single bite.

"Maybe because most of the time, y-" Twilight began before she spotted someone, "..Quite. Here he comes."

With that, everyone hid behind a few trees, peeking their heads out to look. They soon saw the elderly man Fluttershy and Ryotaro were talking about, said man approaching one of the graves as he lit a insense, he then got on his knees before he began to quietly pray.

Ryotaro having returned to normal, and the girls watched quietly letting the man finish this act before the confronted him. after a few minutes the man slowly got back up before he began to leave.

"I'll go talk with him...if we all gang up on him we might scare him." Ryotaro said as he walked out. "Excuse me sir!" he called out jogging up to him.

"Hmm?" the elderly man blinked a bit as he turned around to face him, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you sir...but this is rather important. I would never bother you about something like this unless people lives weren't at stake." he said, "I know about the creature...the one who said it would grant your wish." he explained, making his eyes widen a little in worry.

"...I see…" the old man sighed sadly, "I had hoped he wouldn't harm anyone…"

"I understand...but this being...it doesn't care for people...it only wants to grant your wish...even if he harms people in his path." Ryotaro explained, "I know it is hard to take in...but it's not your fault...this Imagin its just the way it is...but I want to stop it before it could hurt someone."

"...I see...I didn't want this to happen but...I just needed closure...especially after what happened between me and my son."

"I'm sorry, I can understand losing those you care for…" Ryotaro said sadly. "I...wish to help…"

"Eh?"

"I...I wish to help." he explained, "When...when I lost my mother and father…" he admitted getting everyone's attention. "All I wanted...was to say goodbye to them...I can understand what you're going through...so if I can help you...I will." Ryotaro spoke as he grabbed the man's shoulders gently. "Please I know I don't look reliable...but I will help you."

"...Very well...I just pray the creature sees this and follows your example."

"As do I, please tell me what you can it can help me stop the Imagin from doing more damage."

"Alright…" the elderly man said as he and Ryotaro walked before taking a seat, "I suppose it all begins in the past when me and my son last spoke, my son had gotten a job overseas, which means I wouldn't' be able to see him again," he explained with a sad sigh. "I was outraged...after I lost my wife, my son was really all the family I had left. For him to leave like that it felt as if he where leaving me...so I wouldn't be a burden on him any longer…" he sadly remembered.

"_It's not like that dad!" a man in his late twenties to early thirties shouted to the elderly man. "Don't you understand what a great opportunity for me this is?"_

"_All I understand is that my useless son is just looking for an opportunity to forget about me!" the man shouted as his son. "Why do you try and justify this...just say it! You want nothing to do with your own family!"_

"_Know what maybe I do...what would I want a father who can't think about anyone besides himself…" his son countered. "I thought you'd honestly be happy I got a chance like this...I could make my own dream come true...I don't need to be guilt tripped like this!" he shouted as he grabbed a jacket before making his way out the door before slamming it loudly. _

"_Fine! Get out of here! I never want anything to do with a useless son either!" the old man shouted. _

"I said so many hurtful and angry things to him...most of which I want to take back. But...the next day, there was report of a car accident…" he explained with a sad sigh in his voice. "Later that day officers came to my home and told me who it was...all I remember from that point was just despair...my son...my only family left...and the last thing I told him is that I didn't want anything to do with a useless son…" he said as tears began to fall from his eyes. "All I ever wanted was to take the things I said back...to tell him that no matter what I would always love him...but I failed him as a father…"

"**...That is untrue…"**

"Gh!" the old man tensed as he and Ryotaro turned to see the Shibainu Imagin walk up to them.

"**That is untrue, master…"** the Imagin spoke bowing his head.

"At the risk of sounding like I'm siding with him…" Ryotaro spoke up. "He's right...the fact you feel this shows how much you love your son...you would never feel this is you were a bad father. You were upset and said things you didn't mean...you're feeling just shows you're a human...I'm sure your son must have felt bad for what he said as well." he added as he patted the man's shoulder. "We're humans...we're allowed to make mistakes...it's just important you realize them that makes the difference of whether you're a bad person or a good person. Someone I cared for a lot told me the same thing." he smirked making the man look up at Ryotaro.

"...Even so...I still wish I can take those words back…"

"**You can…" **the imagin spoke up, pulling out a letter from one of his sleeves, **"I had found this, and it was addressed to you. I found this in your sons home...it was not sealed so he had barely written it."**

With that the man grabbed the letter and began to read it as he did his hands began to tremble tears ran down his face, several fell to the bottom of the letter staining the paper. The Man then slowly fell to his knees as he finished.

_Dad, I'm so sorry for what I said to you that day. I know that what I said was my anger...and I know that you too feel bad for what you said...don't ask me how. It's just one of those things you feel. I'm sorry for the things I said to you...but I'm not sorry for taking this chance. I know I will be all the way in europe, but I will never leave you dad, I will return. I will come back to my selfish dad and always be there for him...even if I one day begin my own family I'll never forget you you're my dad. I know you love me even if you're an old grump who can never say it properly. So please dad forgive me for what I said, I will forgive you for it. And when I return we can talk it out over a drink. _

"Stupid...what a stupid boy...but...he was still my boy…" the man sobbed the tears just unable to be stopped at this point. "I'm so sorry…" he finished.

The girls couldn't' help but give out a few sobs as well as they listened in, Pinkie crying waterfall tears.

The Imagin sadly looked down at his contractor. He then raised one arm to his chest.

"**Contract….completed."** he said sadly as a green light went to the man before he opened into a green portal the Imagin jumped into.

"Oh no..!" Ryotaro gasped as he caught the old man in time before he could hit the ground. "sir, are you alright?" he asked in worry as he propped the man against the bench. But he was already passed out as tears fell from his eyes a little still.

Ryotaro stood up as he put his belt on, a determined look on his face.

"Henshin." he said as he changed to Den-O Plat form. He then kneeled down before the man before he put a card to his forehead.

The image of the Shibainu Imagin appeared before the date formed: November 10th 2011.

"...Girls?"

"Right," Twilight nodded, she and the others having seen what happened as they left their hiding place, the four already in their gear. Den-O nodded as Den-Liner came in and stopped beside them. The five all jumped onto the first car where Den-O mounted the Den-Bird before he slid the pass in and let the date appear on the front of the windshield.

The DenLiner then took off on it's tracks and into the sands of time going through portals of time taking it back to the date on the card.

* * *

**November 10th 2011**

"Fine! Get out of here! I never want anything to do with a useless son either!" the Old man shouted at the closed door. He took a breath as he began to calm himself a little, but sand then began to pour out of him before it reformed into the Shibainu imagin.

"**Yes this is the time I wished to jump to."** the Imagin spoke loudly spooking the man as well as alerting him to it's presence, **"I just pray I'm not too late."**

With that, he left out a window in a blur and breaking it in the process. The Imagin looked to the side as he saw a car driving off. He then grabbed his bow and fired an arrow at it's back tires making the car break to a stop. the driver got out revealing it to be the elderly man's son. He looked at the Imagin as it seemed to growl at him.

"**You! Get back here!"** the Imagin shouted as he charged at him.

"Ahh!" the man yelped as he ran for it, but the Imagin jumped over him before grabbing him by his collar and lifting him up.

"**Did you not hear me idiot human!?"** the Imagin ordered looking him in the eye. **"Do you have a death wish?"** he asked tossing him down to the ground.

"Uh...uh…"

A train whistle soon caught their attention as a ripple formed before the train DenLiner came out and drove past the two before leaving as it left behind five figures standing and looking intently at the two, mainly the Imagin.

"**Omae-tachi da?"** the Shibainu imagin complained as he faced the five teenagers standing before them.

"Why are you doing this?" Den-O asked the Imagin.

"**Stupid boy...my contract is completed...but my promise is far from over."** the Imagin explained as he grabbed his sword. **"I promised to my master I would make it so he could apologise...so that is what I'll do so he has no regrets in his life. So I shall ensure his son lives so that happens."**

"Wait...but if you did that...then wouldn't that mean the events that made you never happened?" Twilight realized.

"**I don't care. My goal is set...if you get in my way, I shall cut you down before I accomplish my goal."** the Imagin warned as he slowly drew his blade.

"How can such an honorable Imagin be so destructive?" Rarity couldn't help but ask.

"**Because I honestly care not for humans...merely for my promise, and I shall destroy all of humanity if it means accomplishing this."**

"I won't let that happen." Den-O said walking forward. "I will help anyone even if it means having to fight...so I will make sure no one is hurt here."

"**Very well then...koi shounen...you and me. Pick any of your little partners to face off against me."**

Den-O raised his hand to the buttons but he wasn't sure who to call.

* * *

"**Kin-chan, I think this is your cue."** Urataros spoke to Kintaros as he nodded his head.

"**No way! I want a go!" **Momotaros snapped as he shot up, about to leave for the back before Kintaros blocked his path, **"Out of the way, kuma!"**

"**I will not let you go Momonoji." **Kintaros said, **"Only someone who is honest with their emotions should face such an enemy!"**

"**What the hell does that mean!?"**

"**You are not being honest with your heart...you are not fit to face such an enemy."**

"**Like hell I am! I…"**

"**You are upset about what happened with Rainbow Dash, correct?" **Kintaros asked, causing Momotaros to freeze up, **"...I thought so."**

"**Yeah...I could get along with someone like her."**

"**You're still not being honest!" **Kintaros said shoving Momotaros. **"You battled with her and let your hearts speak to one another through your fists, she was your friend...your nakama!"**

"**Grr…."**

"**And you became upset when she left, thinking that Fluttershy had betrayed her, and that you had used her just to get closer."**

"**It's because of those damn wannabe street punks!"** Momotaros shouted, **"They have no right to mess with her life...her dreams! I like people who are honest and strong when it counts like her and Ryotaro...and those other damn annoying onna's! So of course it pissed the hell out of me for her to act like that! For her to just turn her back on what she believed in, I won't believe it! I won't for one second think that was the real annoying Niji-Onna!" **

"**...Then go…" **

"**Eh?" **Urataros blinked as Naomi poked her head from her counter now.

"**Go Momonoji...and face this enemy with that conviction."**Kintaros nodded as he sat down.

"**Gh...you provoked me just to get me to say all that crap?"** Momotaros growled.

"**Does it not feel better...like you could fight forever now?"**

"**...Actually, it kinda does…" **Momotaros admitted, **"I feel like a huge burden was taken off my shoulders..and that I can face a whole army of imagin!"**

"**Well let's not get ahead of ourselves…"** Urataros reasoned.

"**Shut up Kame! I got a ass that needs kicking! Ryotaro, ikuze!"** Momotaros shouted as he ran down the car before he flashed away.

* * *

Den-O raised his head as he pressed the red button and grabbed the pass.

"Hai. Ike, Momotaros," Den-O called, swiping the pass.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, the armor formed before it aligned itself into swrd forms formation and snapped into place as the peach themed DenKamen grinded down the helmet. Everything set into place as the denkamen opened into mask form. In a bright flash Den-O sword form appeared.

"Ore…" he spoke pointing to himself before he spun on his heels and jumped into his pose. "Sanjou~!" he finished.

"Momo?" Pinkie spoke in worry.

"Heh. Don't worry about me...This time, mine and Ryotaro's blood is boiling so much nothing can stop us. From here on it's the climax baby!" he cheered as he used the DenGasher to form his sword. "Hear that Inu-Yaro...from start to finish we are at the climax! That means no warning shots...no freebies...just you and me fighting it out till I kick your ass!" he taunted tapping his sword on his shoulder. "So lets out all this boring as crap behind us and get to the action!"

"**...Fine...but I know a better place for us to fight…" **the Shibainu Imagin stated as he pointed at the park with teh cherry blossom trees, "There. We can cause less damage there."

"Heh. Oronic time for you to grow a conscience. But okay. Let's go."

With that, the two ran off to the trees before skidding to a stop once they entered the middle of the park.

Both walked around the other holding their swords down at their sides before they both tensed and swung clashing blades at the same time. Den-O then kicked the Imagin before he slashed at him only for the Imagin to block, the Imagin then pushed up with his hand before he ducked under Den-O's sword he then swung for the Riders back only for him to jump up avoiding it. As Den-O came down he swung down with the Imagin blocking again.

Both fighters pushed their free hands against their blades keeping the other locked in place. Den-O then reared his head back and slammed his head into the Imagin's sending him stumbling back.

"**Gah!" **the Imagin grunted as he held his head, which began to 'bleed' sand, **"Teme..such a cheap tactic."**

"Shut up! This is a fight!" Den-O snapped as they clashed blades before taking a step back.

The two then charged while slashing at the same time. The two passed one another and slashed the other across the chest making sparks fly. They stammered a step before turning to face the other and slashing one another again making them both take a step back. The two then charged and slashed a blades once before Den-O punched the Imagin in the face before kicking him in the stomach sending him stumbling back. Den-O then charged and slashed the Imagin across the chest before kicking him in the same spot.

The Imagin stumbled back before he blocked another slash from Den-O. The Imagin then pushed his sword to the side before he smashed the bottom of his blades handle into his helmet making him take a step back. The Imagin then slashed the rider across the chest once then twice before he got into a pose with his sword's blade pointing up and the tip pointing forward. The Imagin then stabbed the blade forward hitting Den-O in the chest sending him stumbling back. The Imagin then slashed at the Rider only for him to duck under the swing before he slashed the Imagin across the back making him stumble forward.

The two then clashed blades again, sparks grinding off the meeting of the two blades. The two then slammed the hands holding the handle of their blades into the others face. Both took a few steps back before they charged again and slashed blades several time before Den-O leaned back to evade another slash, as he did the rider slammed his foot into the side of the Shibainu Imagin's face sending him stumbling back.

The two got back to their feet before they both began to walk sideways through the thicket of trees cherry blossom petals flying up in the process. The two clashed blades again before taking another step back and each of them holding their blades up to stare the other down. They then both charged as they slashed down both of them landing their swords on the other's shoulder.

"**...It...it seems...we're on...a standstill…" **the Shibainu Imagin panted as he and Den-O leapt away from each other.

"Heh...maybe...but all I care is this is freakin exciting. I will enjoy this fight the best I can!" Den-O shouted as the two charged at the other.

Their blades clashed raining sparks the two landed with their backs to the other they then both turned around and slashed one another, Den-O's low swing hitting the Imagin's abdomen while the Shibainu's high swing lanced Den-O chest. both took a step back but slashed again letting the blades clash once then twice, and again, and again. The two met blow for blow.

The Imagin swung from the left only for Den-O to swing from the right, both took a step back before Den-O swing from the high right diagonally but the Imagin blocked with it's sword, Den-O then kicked the Imagin back before the two slashed blades again. Den-O then ducked around the Imagin before he swung low at the Imagin's leg only for it to jumped over it with a flip. The Imagin then landed before it stabbed it's sword forward but Den-O raised his sword to deflect it to the side. The Rider then spun on his heels before he backhanded the Imagin making him back away.

The two glared at the other again before they charged and clashed blades again. But Den-O kicked the Imagin in the side making it stumble back in pain. Den-O then began to slash in a fury hitting it multiple times across the chest sparks flying off like a rain storm. The Imagin stumbled back using it's sword to keep it from falling to it's knees. Den-O pointed his sword at the Kain as he panted heavily.

"Come on I still got the juice to keep going…" Den-O mocked as the Imagin forced itself up.

The Imagin rose up its blade in a kendo stance. Den-O raised his sword up with the blade pointing horizontally to the left. The two took a step back ready to charge. The next minute they both ran forward and slashed as the Imagin slashed down, while Den-O slashed up diagonally to the right.

In an instant time froze for the two as the Imagin grunted in pain as sand began to escape it's abdomen where Den-O's sword was while the Imagin's own arms were stopped at Den-O shoulder. Den-O then pulled back letting the Imagin stumble back and lean against a tree.

"**Gah!"** the Imagin cried holding the wound as it slowly sealed itself...but sand still began to fall from it's body. **"Kuso…"**

"Looks like I won that round…" Den-O spoke.

"**Indeed...but I won't fall like that...one last strike...I won't fall like this."**

"Alright...then take this, my Hissatsu Waza…" Den-O said, lifting up the pass as he swiped it over the belt.

**=FULL CHARGE~!=**

With that energy began to charge into the DenGasher making the blade light up bright red.

"Part...1!" Den-O shouted as the two warriors raised their swords before charging.

The two passed one another as their swords clashed with a bright glowing flash. Den-O pushed with both hands as did the Imagin, the next sedong the two passed one another lifting up a large wall of pink colored petals blocking them both from view as everyone else arrived.

The Petals all began to fall around them as Den-O fell to one knee with a smoking gash in his red chest armor. The Rider was panting as he held his sword out.

The Imagin was frozen in it's pose before the sword in it's hand cracked and broke apart electricity then began to surge from it's body as sparks began to explode from all over. It grunted as it fell back and exploded just as Den-O got back to his feet.

"And that's...part 1...happy now Ryotaro?" Den-O chided.

"_..."_

"Oh shut up…" Den-O scoffed as he limped back to the girls. As he did he disconnected the belt and walked past them before he grabbed the man and lifted him to his feet.

"**Okay...listen to me you...I just got into a sword fight with a monster to save your life...you must be feeling pretty grateful aren't you?"** M-Ryotato asked the man. **"Aren't you!?"**

"Uh…." the man whimpered before he fainted

"**Oi! Don't faint on me, you ass! You need to go make up with your old man!"** M-Ryotaro shouted shaking him.

"Momotaros…" Twilight facepalmed.

"**Shut up! If I'm being nice, I'm going to the extreme! Don't like it? Kiss my ass!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he tossed the man over his shoulder before he limped towards the old man's home.

"No. _We'll _do it," Twilight spoke as she and Rarity took the unconscious man from M-Ryotaro, "_You're _staying here while Pinkie and Fluttershy treat your wounds. Understand?"

"**AH! Grrr...Fine. I'll stay…"** he pouted a she handed the man over. **"Try and be helpful and look that it gets you...I'll remember this next time, Mahou-Onna!" **

"I know…" Twilight rolled her eyes a bit as she and Rarity carefully carried the man back to the old man's home.

"Sit." Pinkie said sitting M-Ryotaro on a bench. "Be good Momo and I'll get you some pudding."

"**...Alrighty," **M-Ryotaro smirked as he did so, **"Well, heal my up, kaze-onna."**

"H-hai…" Fluttershy nodded as she began the process of healing his wounds.

* * *

Later, Den-O plat form was driving the DenLiner back to their time, Pinkie hanging out with him in the front car.

"Ooh~" Pinkie awed, looking around the car, "This is my first time in here while it's moving….it's too bad all the buttons are on the bike...hey Ryo, what does the green one do?"

"Pinkie, I'm trying to keep the train going…"

"Oh come on…! It's a train." she said as she tried to push the button.

"Pinkie, I don't think it's a good idea pressing that button…"

"And yet I must!"

"Pinkie, please stop!"

"And boom goes the mountain!" Pinkie shouted as the dog car fired a missile.

"Gah! Pinkie!"

* * *

"**Who's the dumbass that fired that missile?!" **Momotaros barked from the other car.

"I knew we shouldn't have left Pinkie in the front car…" Rarity deadpanned.

"Agreed…" Twilight sighed.

"**Well...she's Ryotaro's headache for now."**

"**ZZZZZZZZ~!"** Kintaros snored loudly in his seat.

"But we also have another one…" Twilight deadpanned.

"**I'll take the bear over the Mizu-Onna anytime…" **Momotaros admitted.

"...ugh…" Twilight sighed as she stood up, "I'm going to go check on him..make sure Pinkie's not giving him too much trouble."

"Okay." Fluttershy nodded as she took a sip of coffee Naomi gave her, "Th-thank you for the coffee, Naomi-san."

"No problem." she smiled.

* * *

"What's going on in...here?" Twilight left off as she found Pinkie on Den-O's shoulder in the front car.

"Ah! Pinkie, stop!"

"No! Not till we go to some fun place in the past! Or future! I needs to know important things!"

"What could be that important?" Den-O cried, the tears from the pain of her torture somehow getting through the helmet.

"Pinkie Pie, stop that!" Twilight barked as she donned her gear and used her magic to move the excitable pinkette off him.

"But I just wanted to go to a fun future~" Pinkie pouted childishly.

"You have some ulterior reason, don't you?"

"I'm trying to ruin things for shippers!" she stated.

"And how does that make any...know what never mind…"

"...Fine...You ruined the fun anyway, party pooper," Pinkie pouted as she walked out.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's really as old as she claims…" Den-O complained with a sigh as he got back up.

"It's just how Pinkie is…" Twilight sighed a bit as her gear disappeared.

"Ah right…" Den-O sighed as he took off the belt, returning to regular Ryotaro.

"Yeah…" Twilight nodded as she looked back at the Denbird, "...Pinkie didn't mess with anything else...did she?"

"Eh...she pressed the weapon system buttons...but luckily she doesn't know how to control the time travel function...honestly, I don't know myself. I've only ever done it those times we went after the Imagin," Ryotaro admitted, scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" Twilight noted as she looked at the bike,"...strange, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"To think our lives would end up like this. You becoming a warrior that protects time..and me, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy being reincarnations of the previous users of the Elements of Harmony." she said in an almost found tone. "Even now after all the crazy adventures we've gone on...it just astounds me so much."

"Same here...I always thought I'd be useless to others...but now I feel like I can actually help others." Ryotaro admitted as he walked up and touched the DenBird. "But if I'm honest, sometimes...I wish I could use DenLiner to change certain things." he admitted. "I know it's against the rules...but it's just this selfish thing in the back of my head."

"...I see," Twilight noted, "Like...what exactly?"

"...well...maybe...just maybe...help give Luna-san a better life."

"Eh?" Twilight blinked at that.

"I know she's our enemy...but when I looked at her eyes...it was as if I honestly had seen them before. I wanted to help her, and that I couldn't...it still eats away at me." he admitted.

"Ryotaro…" Twilight whispered.

"I guess it just shows I'm not very strong." he sighed before shaking his head. "No. Nevermind .I said too much again…"

"Ryotaro...you're not weak," Twilight spoke, making him look at her, "Even when Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros aren't possessing you, you…"

"Uh...Twilight?" Pinkie spoke as she poked her head in, "You and Ryotaro may need to head back here. The owner's here."

"Eh?" they both blinked.

The three then walked to the main car as Owner spun his cane around before he looked at them all.

"Hm...let's see... Seems someone...or rather several someones have broken the rules of DenLiner…" he noted before he pointed his cane at Kintaros, Momotaros, then Twilight and Rarity, "Letting the Imagin get away and then altering time." he explained to all of them, "What do you lot have to say?" he asked seriously.

"...Sir please…" Twilight spoke up, "I can explain. You see, it's true that the Iamgin did go back in time, but for different reasons."

"Hmm?" Owner raised his eyebrow slightly at that. "Ohh, is that so?"

"Yes. You see...he wanted to fulfill his con...I mean, master's wish...to say sorry to his son. He even prevented the car accident that would've taken the son's life," Twilight explained.

"Hm...Soka…" he nodded his head before he tapped the top of his cane on Twilight's head, "So what you're saying it that the string of events that created the Imagin never happened; therefore, the events did not happen?" he asked before he tapped Rarity's head. He then whacked Momotaros and Kintaros upside the head.

"Yes...I believe so," Twilight nodded as Rarity rubbed the spot Owner tapped her on.

"You truly are very smart, Miss Sparkle." he smirked, "I dare say you would make a great person to put in charge of a DenLiner."

"Really?" Twilight blinked a bit at that before she sheepishly scratched her cheek a bit, "W-well...I know I'm smart, but I'm no where near as smart as my s…" she paused when she realized something, "...Where is my sister?"

"Egypt." Owner explained quickly. "She needed to look into something to do with the Elements of Harmony. But honestly; yes, Miss Sparkle, you would make a great owner for a DenLiner. You are smart and as a good upholder of the rules." he explained. "But either way, since you have brought up a good point and argument, so I shall leave it at you are all safe this time. But next time, I shall banish the rule breakers to wander the sands of time for all of eternity." he warned.

"Y...yes sir," Twilight nodded, she and Rarity mentally sweating nervously

"Well, they are safe this time." Pinkie smirked.

"Miss Pie, for firing that missile, you must clean the DenLiner every time you throw a party or the Taros cause a mess." Owner spoke up, making the girl pale. "I know everything that goes on here."

"Aww…" Pinkie whined as she slumped into her seat.

* * *

The next day, Ryotaro and the girls all went out to the park to hang out after school.

"Ah...what a boring day…" Pinkie complained as she leaned on Ryotaro and Fluttershy to keep herself from falling over. "No Imagin...no dark enemies...not even Momo or the others have taken over Ryo today…" she complained.

"After what happened with that Imagin, I think we deserve the small rest, Pinkie," Rarity stated as she sat nearby

"Yeah and it's nice for us to all hang out together like this." Twilight added.

"Yeah, I think it's nice that Momotaros and the others are taking a day off." Ryotaro nodded.

"It's also nice that we don't have to chase after them while putting poor Ryotaro in danger." Rarity added. "Seriously it's as if all they know is to cause trouble."

"Th-that is true demo...m-maybe there are some more good ones out there," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Yeah...like that dancing dragon one I suggested before!" Pinkie beamed.

"Pinkie, we are not going to just start putting Imagin into Ryotaro." Twilight countered.

"Ah have fun will ya? I mean Ryo's belt has four buttons so that means he has room for one more." Pinkie pointed out as for emphasis she reached into Ryotaro's jacket and showed off the belt. "See? Four buttons…" she pointed out, "...for four Imagin."

"Oh she's right…" Rarity said as she took the belt and looked it over. "Strange...these match the Taro brothers." she noted, pointing to the red, blue and yellow buttons.

"All that's left is purple…" Twilight noted as she looked at it as well.

"Which could be the dragon I mentioned," Pinkie added.

"...Pinkie…" Twilight began to a sigh, the violetette rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Even if Ryotaro gets another Imagin, what makes you think it's going to be a dragon?"

"Well...Ryotaro likes stories of Japanese characters who have 'Taro' in their name like him." she explained, "And Airi let me read one of his favorite kid books and in it was the story of the Dragon boy."

"Oh! I remember reading that one when I was a kid," Fluttershy spoke up.

"See? So if Ryotaro gets another Imagin, then it's a very big chance that's what he'll be based on." Pinkie smirked crossing her arms. "Logic! I can use it too."

"..."

"...Fine. How about a bet then?"

"A bet?"

"Yup. If Ryotaro's next imagin buddy is a dragon, You…" Pinkie paused before she smirked a bit, "Have to eat a Ghost Chili pepper, Twilight."

"I'm not doing that." Twilight said blatantly.

"It's either that, or play that Five Nights at Freddy's game that was just released last year."

"A game? How hard could that be?" Twilight shrugged.

"Hehehehe…" Pinkie diabolically rubbed her hands together.

"...It's not that bad, is it?" Rarity asked out of curiosity.

"...it is…" Ryotaro and Fluttershy nodded nervously. They had played the demo once….and needles to say, they avoided the game since.

"Oh please, what game could be that bad?" Twilight shrugged as Pinkie kept up the sinister snickering. "Pinkie, stop that. You're scaring people."

"Eheheheh…" Pinkie laughed darkly before she stopped, seeing someone familiar nearby, "..Oh look. It's the old guy and his son."

"Huh?" they all blinked as they looked in the same direction.

They looked over to see the elderly man they met before who would have bonded to the Imagin, with him was his son who was walking down the park with him, the son was also holding hands with a woman as the family spent the day together. The old man laughed with his son and the woman as they left.

"We really did change time." Ryotaro smiled.

"Aw~ They look so happy." Rarity sweetly noted seeing them.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded with a soft smile.

"Eeyup. We helped make that happen," Pinkie smiled.

"We're not taking you back in time, Pinkie." they all said in unison but still smiling happily.

"Can't blame me for trying. We did good this time, but we could do so much more." she pointed out.

"..."

"...Fine. If it helps, I'll just stay near you guys when we go back into the past," Pinkie pouted.

"It's all we ask." Fluttershy nodded.

"Right," Pinkie saluted.

"...Why don't we just enjoy the rest of the day?" Twilight suggested, _'Afterall, it's not like anything bad's going to happen...'_

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, underneath a cherry blossom tree was a hooded figure, a tuft of familiar rainbow colored hair poking out of it. A familiar necklace hung around her neck, seeming to glow with an ethereal dark glow. A black and red colored hand then tapped her shoulder.

"**It's becoming close to our time for action…"** the black colored Imagin of Luna spoke his body hidden in the shade.

"I know…" the figure spoke in Rainbow Dash's voice, "Just be sure to tell the others to stay out of the way when that 'Kamen Rider' comes...he's mine."

"**That's our little Rainbow…"** the Imagin chuckled. **"I shall tell them not to interfere...just be sure you keep to the plan besides that, okay?"**

"...Crystal," the figure spoke as she lowered her hood, her rose colored eyes giving off a dark glow.

* * *

_SZ: 0-o….oh….crap baskets_

_Z0: Dun-Dun-DUN!-!-!*thunder strikes behind us* Things get surprising!_

_SZ: Y...yeah…_

_GT: *sobs over his destroyed 4th wall, a smoking body of Momotaros near with with what had once been his sword* Stupid Oni Imagin…*gets up* Now I've gotta go buy more nitroglycerine._

_SZ:...oh for the love of...I thought Fluttershy 'stared' him to not do that!_

_GT: I have no idea why he…*looks down and picks up a strand of cotton candy pink hair* ….Pinkie Pie. *walks out and walks back in* Okay, I've reprogrammed Golden Freddy and SpringTrap to stuff Pinkie Pie from now on. *walks off to buy more nitroglycerine*_

_SZ: 0-o...isn't that...oh I don't know, a BIT overboard!?_

_Pinkie: *pokes head out of couch*Yeah. I didn't mean to eat Momo's last pudding cup._

_SpringTrap: RRRRREEEEE! *tackles at Pinkie with Golden Freddy*_

_Pinkie: *pops out between them* I'm serious! How was I to know he would break the 4th wall?!_

_SZ: Pinkie, if you leave now…*sighs*i'll give you a Phenomnomenom that was saved in the fridge._

_Pinkie:*gasp in excitement as she ran off*minemineminemineminemineminemine!_

_SZ:...uh...roll preview!_

_GT: *off-screen* She's not even in this story!_

_SZ: I meant roll the preview! Not your OC, GT!_

* * *

Rainbow Dash: You...you took her away from me...I'll end you here and now!

Ryotaro: Rainbow-san, stop!

Applejack: Ah don't know what's goin' on, but ah'm not standing by while you hurt someone, half-pint.

?-Ryotaro: Wai!

Twilight: Ryotaro? Are you..._dancing_?!

**Stop 7: Loyal Thunder, Dancing Dragon pt 1**

?: Mind if we dance? Kotae wa kiitenai (I don't hear an answer)!

* * *

_Momotaros:...*facepalms*damn it...I was hoping the gaki wouldn't appear in this story! But…*takes his hand of his face as he cracked his knuckles*I dont' care! I get to kick the asses of those wanabee street punks!_

_*silence*_

_Momotaros: ...where the hell is everybody?_

_Z0: *appears from the roof* Found it. I knew it was a bad idea, wasting silver bullets like that...wait...where is everyone?_

_GT: *walks in backwards* Okay, okay, easy with that, you two. Bonnie, I swear if you drop it, I'll turn you into Withered Bonnie again! That is a 4th wall you've got, so don't drop it._

_Z0: *jumps down from roof* You really enjoy keeping these things don't you?_

_GT: A majority of them. Plus, no one has tried to steal from us in a long while since I got these guys._

_Z0: Touche, my friend, Touche._

_Momotaros:...well there's you two, but where's…?_

_SZ: AHHHH!*runs in before locking the door, setting up some planks to board it up*_

_Z0: Ah….I don't know. Should I bother with this one or will you GT?_

_GT: *shrugs* I guess he got in the way of SpringTrap and Golden Freddy. I've sent them to stuff Pinkie Pie because she caused Momotaros to break the last 4th wall._

_SZ: It's not that! I ran into that new animatronic from FNAF 4! Even Pinkie fainted from seeing it!_

_Momotaros:..tch. it can't be th-_

"_FNAF 4 Animatronic*crashes in, roaring*_

_SZ, Momotaros: KILL IT WITH FIRE!_

_GT: o.0 ...Throw that 4th wall at that Animatronic, you two!_

_Z0: *Now wearing Garo armor* I'm killing it! *Begins chopping it with sword and burning it with fire.* Okay from now on: no one brings this up! *stomps on it's head* Understood?_

_GT: Agreed._

_SZ: Eeyup._

_Momotaros: Why does that thing even exist!?_

_Z0: I said don't bring it up! *raises sword before chasing Momotaros*_

_Pinkie:*nervously pokes her head from the closet*i...is it gone?_

_Z0: It's gone we never speak of it again, moving on, chapters done._

_SZ: Yeah...if anyone has anything to say, shall we wrap this up?_

_Z0: *takes off Garo armor* Nope I'm good. But if I see one more animatronic anything I'm swinging the sword again!_

_SZ: R...right...what about you, GT?_

_GT: *going inside behind Bonnie and Toy Bonnie, still carrying the new 4th wall* Easy! Easy with that thing! No! Toy Bonnie, we're using the stairs! It can't fit in the elevator!_

_Z0: I feel I should tell him of that freight elevator I built into this place that's Gundam sized...eh he'll figure it out. Well thats enough craziness from us so later loyal readers. Till next time, I'm Kamen Rider ZER0. _

_SZ: I'm Seanzilla115..._

_GT: *explosion happens two floors up* DAMMIT, BONNIE! Ya done Goof...Trooped!_

_Z0: And that's GammaTron...well Ja-ne readers. _

_SZ: Have a good day, minna._


	8. Stop 7

_Momotaros:*cracks his neck as he put a white headband on his head*_

_Z0: Momotaros...what are you doing?_

_Momotaros: What does it look like?*slams his fist into his palm*I'm getting ready to kick those wanabee street punks' asses!_

_Z0: Ah soka...so you're ready for the Rainbow Dash story arc. _

_Momotaros: Hell yeah I am!_

_SZ: You do realize this is also Ryutaros' debut, right?_

_Momotaros: *turns into stone before beginning to crack*_

_Z0: I take he didn't read the memo._

_SZ: Nope._

_Momotaros: *begins slamming head into wall* Damn, damn, damn damndamndamndamn! Why does that snot nosed brat have to be in this...it's bad enough we get the Mizu-Onna!...ugh...maybe kicking those wanabee street punks' butts will help relieve the stress! You two, start the disclaimers already!_

_Z0: Are you telling your boss what to do?_

_Momotaros: No. I'm tllnig you guys to hurry up! i'm ready to kick ass, chew gum, and take names! And I'm all out of chewing gum!_

_Z0: *gives Momotaros dark glare.* Alright I'll listen this time but piss me off and I'm calling the white bird to replace you. _

_Momotaros:...got it._

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_SZ: Now that that's out ofthe way...start the show._

_Z0: Eeyup *pulls screen down* _

* * *

"And to conclude today's lesson, this spell will allow you to see the level of Spiritual Energy your opponent, or anyone has," Celeste explained as she and Twilight were in teh spiritual plane, "An the best part, it doesn't take up that much energy to use."

Twilight didn't seem to respond as her eyes were closed, the violetette snoozing softly

"Twilight!" Celeste shouted in her ear scaring the girl awake. "What's with you? You're the one who wanted me to teach you all these things like aura analysis, and even the powerful 'Stella Magna' technique, and you're not even paying attention."

"I'm sorry...it's just I've had a lot on my mind ever since we had some time off, even with the things we've done together more Imagin keep coming, Luna keeps trying to kills us...and the whole thing with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash still bugs me," Twilight replied with a sad sigh, "I feel...that it's my fault for causing that."

Celeste stayed silent at that, knowing it really wasn't Twilight's fault, but that necklace the Shadowbolts gave Rainbow Dash.

"Don't blame yourself Twilight...if their friendship is true then you'll see that it will resolve itself." she tried to cheer her little sister up. "They just need your support is all."

"...I hope so…"

"...Let's finish up," Celeste said with a soft smile, "It's time you'd get your rest. You do have school tomorrow after all."

"I won't be going, I need to find Rainbow and talk to her and explain these things to her." Twilight explained, "Rainbow said he met some people and will leave with them. So Fluttershy is worried that one morning Rainbow will be gone."

"..." Celeste didn't respond as she snored lightly as she slept...while standing up.

"Oh now you're not listening to me!" Twilight shouted, shaking Celeste around by her shirt.

"Now you see how uncomfortable it is when no one is listening to you." Celeste countered with a sweat drop. "Besides, mom and dad would be upset if you skip school and so would Airi be upset if you dragged Ryotaro and the others with you on this."

"...It's fine," Twilgiht replied as she turned around, "Rarity's the class president, so she can justify our actions."

"Ok!" Celeste said happily as she sat behind Twilight and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Now go to sleep and make sure to tell Spike I said hello. I don't want him balling like last time you brought him on DenLiner."

* * *

"Mmm…" Twilight groaned a bti as she woke up, rubbing her eyes a little. She then sat up a bit as she looked out the window, seeing the clear night sky, "...I have to find a way to convince Rainbow."

* * *

(cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 7: Loyal Thunder, Dancing Dragon pt 1**

* * *

Ryotaro walked home along the late night streets, he had gone out to look for any Imagin since Airi was more lax with his curfew in comparison so he often walked around town at night looking for Imagin or just to relax in the quiet of the sleeping city.

"_**Ryotaro...I'm bored."**_ Urataros pouted, Ryotaro knew if he took over, he'd wake up at some random woman's home.

"_**As mcuh as I hate saying this, but I agree with the kame! I'm freakin' bored off my ass here!" **_Momotaros complained, Ryotaro knew if he let Momotaros take control...he's wake up in prison.

"_**Indeed. I say we find something dynamic to pass the time!"**_Kintaros spoke. If Kintaros took over then Rotaro would wake up outside of a broken prison.

"Ah well what do I do?" Ryotaro asked of them. "Its not like I can just make something exciting happen."

Just as he was about to turn a corner, he immediately stepped back as he hid behind the wall, poking his head out slightly as he noticed someone...someone familiar, _'...It's one of those guys Kintaros mentioned when we first met.'_

"_**Huh?! Where?!" **_with that a yellow flash occurred as K-Ryotaro formed.

"**Nakeru de!" **he shouted stomping the ground.

"_**Oh hell no! I'm beating this walking meat head into the ground!"**_

A red flash and M-Ryotaro was formed.

"**Ore Sanjou!"**

"_**Oh please. As if violence will get us anywhere."**_

With that a blue flash formed as U-Ryotaro formed then.

"**Omae Boku ni tsuraretemiru."**

"_**No way!"**_Both Kintaros and Momotaros shouted as multiple flashes of light formed as the auras of the three could be seen fighting over Ryotato's body.

"_**I'm taking that wannabe street punk on! He made the Niji-onna act that way to the kaze-onna!" **_Momotaros snapped

"_**It is my duty in the first place! I let them get to Rainbow!"**_ Kintaros complained.

"_**Chotto! What the hell would fighting him get! He's a human we don't attack them remember!"**_ Urataros countered as the three auras fought on before punching each other sending them all leaving in a large flash that lit up the area.

Ryotaro fell to his knees panting in exhaustion before he fell to his hands, his breathing becoming even harder.

"_**I don't care! i'm kicking that asshole's butt! Then I'm going after his buddies!" **_Momotaros argued.

"_**You are not fit for this this is my responsibility!"**_ Kintaros shouted.

"_**What's the point of this argument...the two of you have drained all of Ryotaro's strength!"**_ Urataros shouted.

"_**No way! Ryotaro can still keep going! Right?!"**_

"…." he sighed as he forced himself to a wall barley able to stand. "Go….gomen…" he panted only to fall to his side before he noticed a figure standing over him.

"_**...Uh...Ryotaro?...Are y...k…?" **_Momotaros' voice started to fade out.

"Uh…?" he asked, looking up as the figure standing over him was Haze.

"Kamen Rider...I didn't think you'd be so stupid to use up your energy just to keep your pets under control...pathetic." Haze scoffed as he kicked Ryotaro's leg, making him fall down to the ground. "What ever threat you are is not as big as you've been made out to be...I could end you like an insect." he said as he grabbed the hood of his sweater and lifted him up before shoving him to the wall. "It would serve my goals best to do just that actually." he said a small grin on his face as he formed what looked like a sphere of green energy.

Ryotaro looked up at him before his eyes began to close. Haze raised his arm to Ryotaro's head but to his shock Ryotaro's arm reached out and grabbed his as he could feel his energy failing him as the arm was twisted to the side actually making Haze grunt from the thing.

Ryotaro's eyes then snapped open as they began to glow purple as his face curled into a smile.

* * *

The next morning in the park, the girls had decided to meet up here to discuss the things that had gone on.

"Hey~! I'm Heeereee~~!" Pinkie waved to Fluttershy and Rarity, the excitable pinkette dressed in a light blue T-shirt and a frilly pink skirt, a yellow bag tied around her waist.

"Shh! Lower your voice," Rarity frowned quietly, the purple haired beauty wearing a black and white dress with black sleeves over her hands and forearms, a short cut vest over her shoulders, a belt around her waist for some reason or another, and a pair of black boots. The attire was finished with a white hat on her head.

"Eh?" Pinkie blinked before noticing Fluttershy, the shy girl wearing a white tee that was tied in a knot in the front with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of dull yellow colored pants and a pair of blue sandals, "...What're wrong with her?" she asked, noticing the sad look on the shy pinkette's face.

"Oh she's always rather mopey when Ryotaro isn't around." Rarity explained, "It seems that she's become somewhat dependent on him," she explained simply, making Fluttershy whimper a little in embarrassment. Well Rarity wasn't wrong, Ryotaro had helped Fluttershy a lot.

"Ooh...well I kinda see that. He did comfort her after what happened with…" Pinkie paused as she quietly, yet loudly whispered, 'You know who…"

"Mm…" Fluttershy whimpered again, Pinkie was not subtle.

"Smooth Pinkie." Rarity stated.

"Oh...uh...ooh! I'll lighten the mood up!" Pinkie smiled as she sat down next to Fluttershy, "Don't worry, Flutters. Everything will be okay! Your friend wouldn't forget the wonderful memories you two shared!"

"*sniff*Th...th...thank you p-" Fluttershy began with a small smile, the shy girl wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Of course!" Pinkie smiled before the placed a finger to her chin, "Unless of course, she met new friends as well and never ever wants to see you again." she stated with a confused look, a depressed aura forming over Fluttershy as her body turned to stone with cracks forming as she was still wiping a tear away.

"_Marvelous _work, Pinkie," Rarity said sarcastically as she glared at the excitable pinkette.

"What? Was it something I said?" Pinkie blinked in honest confusion as to what she did.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the edge of the city Nightingale and Descent both where gearing up for the day.

"Okay. Just like yesterday, we order Rainbow to meet at the place we choose after her meeting with him, then he takes Rainbow to Luna while the three of us take care of those girls and the Kamen Rider."

"Right...but I'm worried. Where is Haze? He's been gone all night and now he's late." Descent pointed out.

"Don't worry he'll show up when it counts, he doesn't need to be here." Nightingale explained rationally. "But for his own sake he better not flake on us."

* * *

'_How could I fall asleep?!' _Twilight mentally berated herself for falling back to sleep this morning, as she ran down the road, the violetette wearing a light purple vest on top of a light blue blouse, a purple skirt, and a pair of black shoes with magenta socks.

As she ran down the road, she suddenly came to a halt as she saw who stood before her. Standing before her, having stopped as well was Rainbow dash, the tomboy dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. she also had a cap on her head and her backpack where it should be.

'_It's Rainbow Dash...' _Twilight thought as she looked at the tomboy, her hat shading over her eyes, _'This is perfect, even though the others aren't here...I'll try talking to her.' _"Rainbow, I need to talk to you."

"...There's nothing to talk about," Rainbow stated as she walked past Twilight.

"You don't understand, Fluttershy is still devastated about that day, she can act like it's not bothering her...but she's still miserable about it." Twilight spoke.

"Good!" Rainbow snapped as she turned around, her rose red eyes glaring at Twilight, "She deserved it for leaving me and joining you and that fake Kamen Rider!"

"What are you talking about? She'd never leave you, she won't even stop telling us about all the good times you two had together...about how you and Momotaros got along so well." Twilight said, making Rainbow stop.

"I don't care! I don't want be held back by those things...I don't want to remember those I choose to leave behind!" she countered, only for Twilight stomp up to her and grab her by her shoulder, "Hey! Let go!"

"Listen to yourself!" Twilight shouted surprisingly, "You talk as if Fluttershy was some pet...as if she were something you could get rid of if you have no need for her." she stated, making the tomboy tense a little. "you may wish you where her friend, but you can't stop her from meeting new people. You can't prevent her from meeting others...from making new bonds." she explained before taking a small breath, "But it's not like she was the only one we wanted to be our friend, or that we wanted to take her away. When you found us in the end, all of us, especially Ryotaro and Momotaros hoped you would be our friend as well." she explained with a smile. "But this is all just some big misunderstanding, we would never break up yours and fluttershy's friendship. We just wanted to be a part of it is all." she explained grabbing Rainbow's hands.

"...I….I…." Rainbow said, unsure of what to say as her anger slowly began to disappear.

From behind the shade of the trees a shadowed figure raised its arm holding a green colored gem that resembled a trident like head, it began to glow an ethereal color, as it did the same color was reflected on Rainbow's necklace making it take a green tinted glow.

"?!" Rainbow gasped as her eyes glowed the same color as her necklace.

"Rainbow? Rainbow, are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern as the tomboy stepped back, holding her head as her hat fell off.

"You...you took her...away from me…" Rainbow managed to get out as she held her head.

'_What is this dark feeling...I've felt it so many times before...but this time it just feels so much more dense. Looks like it might be time to try out that spell Celeste taught me.'_ Twilight said in her mind as she began to focus, '_**Aura Analysis,' **_she mentally said as her eyes glowed, allowing her to see a dark green aura around Rainbow Dash. _'It's some aura of darkness, as if it's controlling her almost.'_

Rainbow groaned as the aura seemed to flare wildly.

"Rainbow you need to resist!" Twilight shouted, "I'll help you!"

"Grr…" Rainbow growled as her eyes took on a dark glow that seemed just unnatural, even by magic standards. Rainbow then lunged at Twilight before pinning her to the ground, pinning her arms to the ground with her knees and then wrapping her hands around the girls throat, "You will pay!" Rainbow shouted with anger, spire and another dark emotion you could think of in her voice.

"R...ra….rain...bow...I...can't...breath..." Twilight gasped as the tomboy choked her.

"Good!" Rainbow grinned darkly as she tightened her grip on Twilight's neck, "Once you're gone, that reject of a Kamen Rider's next, then Fluttershy will come back to me!"

'_The...the necklace, it's what is releasing all this dark aura. If...if I could remove it then she'd be freed.'_ Twilight spoke mental to save the oxygen she had left in her lungs, _'But...but I can't move my arms...and she keeps pressing down with more...and more force by the second...my...' _her eyes started to lose life as her sight began to go, _'My strength...is fading...girls...r...ryotaro...anyone...help...'_

* * *

At that moment Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy all had this bad feeling in the back of their mind. As if they could hear a mental call from their friend in trouble.

* * *

"**Eh?" **Momotaros snorted as he woke up, the Oni Imagin having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"**Zzz...EH!?"** Kintaros shouted waking as well.

"**Nande...what is this bad feeling it's as if Ryotaro felt someone calling out for help. Yet it came into our heads…"** Urataros said rubbing his head in confusion.

"**Yeah...and for some reason, I heard the mahou-onna's voice...oi, kame. We took over her body once. See if you can try and see what's happening."**

"**...Not sure if it'll work like that, but I might as well try," **Urataros nodded as he got up and walked to the end of the car before fading away.

Momotaros tapped his foot a bit in anticipation before Urataros came back in.

"**She's in trouble...Fluttershy's Rainbow haired friend is choking her."**

"**What?!" **Momotaros shouted as he shot up.

"**I will not let this stand, I'm taking Ryotaro to go save her!"** Kintaros shouted before he ran only for him to be sent flying back across the car as if he hit a barrier. **"Nanda?!"**

"**Grr...damn it!" M**omotaros growled as he ran down the car, only to hit the same 'wall' as he was pushed back, **"What the…?" **he tried moving forward again, only to get the same result.

"**This is a bad day for this to happen."** Urataros said.

* * *

"H...help…" Twilight choked out, her eyes nearly closing as Rainbow choke the life out of her...until someone threw the tomboy off her, letting Twilight sit up as she began to cough violently, the violetette breathing in as much as as she needed. _'W...who is that?'_

"Good thing ah took th' scenic route today," a voice spoke up in a southern accent, making Twilight look up to see a familiar blonde.

'_It's...that girl, Applejack again.'_ Twilight realised looking up to the blonde haired girl.

"What gives, half-pint?" Applejack demanded with a frown as Rainbow shot back up, glaring at the blond, "You wanna kill her or somethin'?"

"...Don't meddle in this, bumpkin, unless you want to get hurt," Rainbow frowned as she crouched down ready to strike again.

"...Heh…" Applejack chuckled a bit as she put her bag down, "Ah really don't like goin' against girls, but someone's gotta teach y'all some manners...midget."

"Stop insulting me!" Rainbow shouted as she charged at Applejack.

"Take care of mah hat, babe," AJ told Twilight as she placed her hat on the violetette's head

Rainbow swung a punch that AJ jumped a step back from, Rainbow reacted as she leaned back and swung a kick at the blonde girl. But Applejack raised both her arms and one knee blocking the blow from hitting her body. The shock from the block made Rainbow take a step back before she swung back and raised her foot up again aiming at Applejack's head, but the blonde ducked under this swing.

Rainbow dash flipped back before she lunged to tackle AJ, but the blonde rolled back with that before she kicked one leg hitting Rainbow in the chest. AJ then fell/rolled back before she pushed with all her legs might sending Rainbow Dash flying into the air with a grunt of surprise as AJ flipped to her feet with ease.

"Don't hurt her!" Twilight spoke up seeing this as Rainbow landed on the ground but not before raising her arm to where she was kicked with a hiss of pain.

"Tryin' to, but that girl's quick as a monkey, and twice as pesky," Applejack informed as she looked back at the tomboy, _'Somethin' ain't right. Normally after a kick like that, men three times larger would've stayed down until morn'. Just what in the hay is with this girl?'_

"Please try to remove the necklace. It's controlling her with a spell." Twilight explained "It's what's making her behave so violently."

"...Are y'all talkin' crazy? That sound like witchcraft if y-" Applejack began before Rainbow charged at her, the tomboy discarding her shirt, revealing the white tank top she wore underneath.

Applejack swung for the necklace but Rainbow ducked under the swing surprising Applejack at how fast this happened as if one instant she was just out of the range of her swing.

'_No friggin' way she dodged that blow...'_ AJ stated in her mind in shock.

Rainbow then slider under AJ's legs before she curled forward before she jumped into the air a little and reached out before she grabbed AJ's arms and slammed her knee into the blonde's back before grabbing her arms and pulling them back with as much force as she could muster and kept AJ pinned in place with this maneuver.

'_Th-that's impossible! That stick figure's stronger than me! Only mah brother could hold me down!' _Aj mentally gasped as she winced in pain, _'C...can what that violet haired girl said be true? Is that necklace controllin' her and givin' her strength? Ah thought magicians and witches were hogwash, but ah believe what ah can see...and ah see it's real.'_

With that, AJ pushed with her knees forcing her to roll back before landing on Rainbow Dash making her cough in surprise, the blonde then rolled back with this before she flipped back and landed on one knee.

'_If ah dont' want to be hung up dry, ah gotta go all out...whatever it takes to win,' _Aj thought as she panted a bit.

'_I gotta do something before they seriously hurt each other,' _Twilight thought as she watched the two go at it, _'Maybe I can use telekinesis to get the necklace off Rainbow, but she moves around so fast. I'll need to wait for just the right moment.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when AJ threw the vest of her school uniform at Twilight, letting it land on her head covering her eyes for a second letting her register what just happened.

"Stop throwing your cloth at me!" Twilight shouted as she stood up, her anger getting the best at the moment. "I'm not a coat rack!" she complained, it was bad enough Momotaros did the same thing to her now and again.

"Just take care of mah stuff fer me," Applejack stated to her before turning back to Rainbow, "Alright, pintsize. Time t' settle this!"

"You'll regret this." Rainbow growled as the two stood in front of one another.

"Heh...come on monkey girl. Go all out on me!" AJ mocked to Rainbow.

"I'll show you!" Rainbow snapped as she charged at the blond once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy where walking around the far end of the park to find Twilight, that sense of urgency still heavy in their minds.

"I'm not crazy am I?" Fluttershy couldn't help but wonder as they kept walking. "Did you also feel Twilight's voice calling for help?"

"It's how I perceived it, too." Rarity answered as she looked around. "But I'm puzzled on which path we need to take to get to her quickest." she pondered as the three came to a left and right fork in the path.

"Oh I know! It's the left path!" Pinkie shouted as she pointed to the left, "That's where we have to go. My heart tells me so!"

"Marvelous work Pinkie! Lets go Fluttershy." Rarity spoke excitedly to the girl.

"Okay." she smiled as she followed Rarity as they took the right path instead.

"Hey~! I said the _left _one!" Pinkie shouted as she frantically pointed to the left.

"Why, if you say to the left, that means that she is surely on the other side." Rarity countered as she and Fluttershy kept pace while going down the path.

"...Oh now they think they're funny, huh?" Pinkie muttered as she ran after the two, "Wait for me!-!-!"

* * *

At the other end of the city, Nightingale and Descent both felt something rather uneasy about what was going on. The first thing that worried them was Rainbow Dash's aura it felt different...altered almost. But then they felt something else, another aura not unlike that of an Imagin? But that alone is what confused them.

"What's going on?" Nightingale asked sensing this. "This sort of transformation to Rainbow's aura shouldn't be happening."

"You're right. The collar should only increase her negative emotions, not change her entire aura," Descent added.

'_Someone must be messing with the collar, but what worries me is that Imagin's aura, its not like the others...it's like Luna's Imagin yet it also seems wilder?'_ Nightingale noted a hint or worry in the back of her mind, "...Damn it. Change of plans, Descent. We're gonna go get Rainbow now!"

"Check." he nodded as they both put their hoods up over their heads before a pair of dark wings extended from their backs. The two then rose up into the sky before they flew off together to the park.

* * *

At the path Twilight was on, the battle between Rainbow Dash and Applejack continued to rage on.

AJ raised her kick to hit Rainbow but the shorter girl ducked under the swing sliding on her knees past the blonde haired girl, Rainbow then leaned back and put one of her hands on the ground before she shifted all her weight onto her arm before she lifted the rest of her body up and spun on her hand before she swung and nailed a kick to AJ's abdomen and hip almost making her grunt in pain but she grit her teeth and held it down. AJ then grabbed the leg with both her arms closing her hands tightly the grip almost crushing making Rainbow's eyes widen in worry AJ then spun around on the balls of her feet before she tossed the short girl sending her flying across the ground.

Rainbow calmed herself before she tucked her legs in and rolled back with her momentum before she skidded to a halt with her hand and feet. The tomboy smirked almost evilly as she gave a cocky glare to Applejack.

'_Rainbow's skills are incredible!' _Twilight thought as she watched the fight, _'She managed to land several kicks and didn't even get hit. Applejack is just busy trying to defend herself. And everytime she tries to attack, Rainbow just dodges the blows and recovers.'_

"Heh...you can't even touch me, stupid blond," Rainbow dash smirked, panting a bit as sweat dripped from her face, "If I'm proud of anything, it's my speed and reflexes. They're the best, all thanks to my parkour training!"

"Ah'll make you pay, midget!" Applejack shouted as she ran forward to attack, she then shot her left arm forward with a palm strike that Rainbow ducked under.

"Farm Girl! You still don't get it!" Rainbow taunted as she ducked back from a kick from AJ letting it swing over her head, "I'm able to read each and everyone of your moves!" she explained as she rolled forward and past Applejack before jumping to her feet and facing the girl, "Now take this, moron!" she shouted as she tried to uppercut AJ from behind, only for the blond to duck under it, letting the swing just go right into the air, _'No way! She moved as quickly as I did!'_

"Taste mah best kick!" AJ shouted as she pushed up with her hands before she aimed and shot her legs back with all her strength.

"I don't think so!" Rainbow shouted as she shot her arms down and pushed herself over the kick while grabbing onto her legs.

'_Ah can't believe it! from that distance, she couldn't have dodged mah best attack!' _AJ thought in shock.

With that, Rainbow swung her legs up and over bringing her forward and bringing AJ's legs with her, effectively slamming the blonde haired girl into the ground flat on her back,Rainbow landing on her legs before she pushed up with said legs, jumping into the air with a slight spin before she slammed her knees into AJ's abdomen, making her gasp in pain for a second. This also pinned her to the ground as Rainbow gave her a dark smirk.

"...Heh...you're somethin'..." Applejack chuckled a bit before Rainbow began to punch her face repeatedly. But while the Tomboy bombarded AJ with punches, the blonde's hands rose up and grabbed Rainbow's thighs with the same crushing grip as before, making her stop for a second upon feeling the pinch. She looked down, but this was the wrong thing as she stopped punching, AJ then slammed both her knees into Rainbow's back with a large amount of force, knocking the air out of her lungs as she was sent flying off AJ and sliding across the ground.

'_Alright. Now I can remove the collar!' _Twilight thought as she quickly pulled out her tiara and began to focus, _'__**Telekinesis!**__' _she called in her mind as she put her fingers to the horned headband but nothing happened, she ordered for the necklace on Rainbow's neck to come off...but just nothing. _'Nothing happened?! Wait...my magic isn't working! What's going on?! I was able to use Aura Analysis before! Wait...is someone blocking my Spiritual Energy?'_

The figure hiding in the trees seemed to smirk as the crystal in their hand glowed, blocking weak forms of magic from being used.

'_Alright...it's mah turn now!' _Applejack thought as she managed to get back up, charging at Rainbow Dash just as she recovered a bit. The blond was about to strike before, much to her shock, Rainbow slammed both her feet into her face in a bucking fashion, causing some blood to spill from her mouth, _'I...it's can't be. She used mah best attack against me?!' _AJ gasped in her head as she landed on the ground, _'Guess she's also imitating attacks she's seen only once before.'_ she then managed to sit up, rubbing the spot the tomboy kicked her at, "Ah gotta hand it to ya, girl. Ah underestimated you. Ah thought it was done with that last blow ah gave you, but apart from mah brother, ya'll are th' only one in a coon's age to match me in a fight. Heck, ah was forced t' do what it takes t' win this one."

"...What...what're you talking about?" Rainbow asked as she was sitting up, panting visibly. She used a lot of her physical strength just now. She was about to try and stand up, but her eyes widened when she noticed something...her legs were cramping up badly, "Wh-what's happening?! My legs! I...I can't move them!"

"Hehehe…" Aj chuckled a bit, rubbing some blood away from her lips, "for a moment there, ah thought ah missed, but ya'll finally fell into mah trap."

"What?!" Rainbow cried out as her legs began wobbling from the cramping.

"It was impossible for me t' just attack ya'll," Aj stated while panting a bit, "You're very fast, and your reflexes are way better, so y'all forced me t' let you hit me intentionally from th' get-go."

'_She let herself get hit on purpose?'_ Twilight blinked mentally as she heard this. This made almost no sense to her.

"Ya'll said yerself that yer trainin' parkour, meaning y'all are usin' yer legs as well, even in yer attacks," Applejack stated as she stood up on one knee, "And if ya'll pride yerself on yer speed, Ah'm proud of mah physical condition." AJ explained as she got up on her feet, "Ever since ah was a child, ah did hard labor on mah father's farm, day in and out. Thanks t' that, mah arms and legs are very strong. Reckon even mah waist can take a beatin' or two," She then wiped some sweat from her face, "But ah gotta admit, some of yer shots had me hurtin', especially on th' face. So ah had t' use every chance ah got t' immobilize ya'll. And th' only way t' do that is to hurt yer legs."

'_That's what it means to do whatever's necessary to win? Even if you have to get hurt for it.'_ Twilight asked as she took this all in, then it hit her, these were along the lines of the same things that the Taros did in battle, Momotaros always charged in regardless, Urataros used his brains to get an advantage, and Kintaros tended to do the same let himself get attacked to get an advantage. Even Ryotaro did things like this he was okay letting himself get hurt to protect others.

"And so, ah had t' resort t' following the three basic rules of a fight," As continued as she picked up a nearby rock, "One; analyze yer opponent. Two; Take it step by step so it fits mah game. And three, mah favorite part of all…" she smirked as she raised the rock up in front of her before she slowly began to apply pressure. "All-Out attack!" she shouted as she crushed the rock with all her strength.

She then charged forward before she reached her arm out and grabbed Rainbow by the strap of her tanktop and lifting her off the ground with little ease.

"Ah win, you lose, dwarf!-!-!"

"Don't hurt her!" Twilight shouted before Applejack tored the necklace off Rainbow.

"Ah'll smash this demon trinket good!" the blonde shouted as she crushed the necklace with the same strength from before, tossing the remains off to the side into the grass and into a flock of birds, making them fly away. A dark aura then came off Rainbow before dissipating away.

As the birds did a figure was squatting next to them. He was dressed in a pair of baggy grey pants, a blue long sleeved shirt with black shirt underneath, his black hair was hidden underneath a brown cap a bang of hair in the front waving in the air with a bright purple streak in it, he also had a pair of headphones around his neck.

The male soon stood up holding his hat down as he did. He then looked over to the girls with a purple glow escaping the shadows of his cap. He then slowly made his way to them before snapping his fingers, getting their attention.

"**Oi…"** he called out to them in a rather high pitched voice making AJ and Twilight blink and look up at him. **"You scared away those birds with your game."**

"Game?" Applejack repeated as she carefully put the unconscious Rainbow Dash down, "Y'all think we were playin' a g-" she paused as she winced a bit, holding her side a little.

"**Of course...it's a game because it looked like fun."** the boy grinned most of his face still hidden behind the cap. **"Ne, Mind if I join in with you?"** he asked almost childishly. He then suddenly disappeared before he appeared right in front of AJ. **"So is it okay for me to play with you? Kotae wa Kiitenai?"**

"Wha…?" Applejack blinked at that before she barely dodged a roundhouse kick aimed at her head, the blonde managing to jump back a bit as she stared at the newcomer.

'_Such speed!' _Twilight thought with wide eyes, _'He's almost faster than Rainbow Dash.'_

"**Hahaha...you're good Nee-san, I'll enjoy playing with you." **the male said as he took a step back before he began to weaves his legs around moving from side to side like a serpent his movements were almost dance like he blurred from side to side before he appeared right next to Applejack. **"Demo...you're a bit slow to be my dance partner,"** he grinned as his head was right next to hers. He then spun around her before he kicked one of her legs out from under her sending her falling to the ground. He then leaned his head over hers. **"See...too slow~"** he chuckled as if this really was just some game to him. He then backflipped away from AJ as she swung back to her feet. All the while he swayed from side to side as if listening to a song.

'_What th' heck's with this guy? He's actin like this is nothin' but a game,' _Applejack thought as she panted.

"**Ara? Tired already?"** he asked almost innocently as he tilted his head to the side, **"Could it be your weaker than me?"** he pondered as he spun around and bent his knees so he ended up sitting crosslegged with his back to AJ.

AJ growled a bit at that as she ran over to him, the blonde attempting to deliver a kick to his head before he dodged it, tumbling onto his back before he did a rising kick to her face, causing her to stagger back as she spat some blood out of her mouth. As the man did his hat fell off while he jumped to his feet revealing his face to them.

"**Ah my hat…" **he smiled as he picked it up and dusted it off revealing his face to be...Ryotaro!?

"R...Ryotaro?!" Twilight gasped, her eyes widened in shock.

'_It's him again...' _AJ thought as she recognized his face, _'Why is it that ah keep runnin' into him?'_

"**Ryo...taro?"** 'Ryotaro' blinked at them as he put his cap back on. **"I don't know who Ryotaro is...but this looked fun since you scared the birdies away."** he explained with a big happy grin.

"The birds?"

"**Yup, I was enjoying playing with them till this mean lady scared them away. So I'll play with her instead."** he added on with a nod. His legs then began to kick back and forth as if breakdancing as he listened to a song only in his head again.

'_What the heck's going on? Why is...wait,' _Twilight mentally paused as she noticed a streak of purple in his hair, _'That was never there before...and that only happens when...a….Imagin!'_

"**Come on…"** 'Ryotaro' taunted to AJ. **"Aren't you going to go or should I go next? It's no fun if no one does anything in a game."** he explained with a childlike logic.

"W...well, excuse me...fer being a bit tuckered out...from fightin'...her," Aj panted heavily, pointing to the unconscious Rainbow Dash.

"**Ooh...Niji!"** 'Ryotaro' said as he appeared over Rainbow Dash looking at her hair. **"It's so cool~! Look, her hair is a rainbow! Wai~"** he smiled pointing at her.

"Huh? Does this persona have ADHD?" Twilight couldn't help but ask out loud at this.

"**Ooh...sugei~" '**Ryotaro' awed as he messed with Rainbow's hair a bit before the tomboy was starting to come too. **"Ah. It's alive…"** he blinked as he leaned his head in close. **"Oi, you didn't do a good job beating her." ** he pointed out to Applejack.

"Ugh...Can you keep it down? My head feels like a ten ton dump truck ran it over," Rainbow groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"**Oh, it can talk too?"** 'Ryotaro' pondered as his face was the first thing she saw. **"Oi...what is it?"** he asked AJ and Twilight.

"..."

"**Well? Wh-"**

"Woah!" Rainbow yelped as she managed to crawl back, "Ever heard of personal space, buddy?!"

"**Personal...Space? Oh, is that where you can own part of Space? That would be so cool!"** 'Ryotaro' said taking that as what Rainbow meant. **"Ne! Niji-chan, how did you get your hair like that?"** he asked as he appeared in front of her again as he played with some of her hair.

"Uh...funny story. I…" Rainbow began before she shook her head a bit, "Okay, seriously! Back the h...wait…" she paused as she got a closer look at him, "...Aren't you...Ryotaro?"

"**Nope, I'm me. I'm not Ryotaro...who is Ryotaro...oh wait! Is he the guy I'm possessing?"** he asked bluntly.

"Then you're an Imagin!" Twilight gasped at how easily he just admitted it.

"**Hai...I'm bored...oh! Ne, minna," '**Ryotaro' spoke as he shot up, spinning in place a bit, **"Mind if we dance?"**

"Huh? "the three girls blinked at that.

"**Kotae wa Kiitenai!" **with that he snapped his fingers, making all three of the girls suddenly stiffen up as they heard music begin to play.

(Cue: Climax Jump*Hip-Hop Version*)

As the music began to play, 'Ryotaro' began to weave back and forth kicking his legs around dancing from side to side. He then spun around before for some other reason the three girls own bodies moved against their wills and began to dance along with him in a well choreographed unison. 'Ryotaro' moved from side to side along with the girls before they all lined up in front of him and then moved aside, allowing him to dance past them. He then stopped in place before ducking down and began to spin around until he was spinning around on his shoulders and head with his legs in the air the entire time. He proceeded to flip around and, as he began to balance on his hands, he began to kick his legs out rapidly before flipping around and putting all his weight on his left leg while kicking his right. He jumped up before ending with a spin, aiming his right hand out like a gun and pretended to shoot it. With that, the music stopped and the girls could now control their bodies again.

"Wh...what in the hay just happen?!" AJ demanded, the blonde panting heavily as she fell on her rear.

"How...how should...I know?!" Rainbow panted as she did the same.

"**Wai!"** 'Ryotaro' shouted happily as he danced around the girls. **"That was fun! Let's do it again!"** he said a she grabbed Rainbow and began to skip around with her.

"H-hey! L-let go!" Rainbow shouted as she was forced to dance with him.

"**Doshte? I don't have to listen to any of you,"** he stated simply as he kept dancing with Rainbow, **"Besides this is fun so I'll keep doing it."**

'_Oh man...this is not good.' _Twilight thought, _'why hasn't Momotaros or any of the other imagin tr-'_

"Twilight!"

"Huh?" the girl blinked hearing her name, she turned to see Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy walking up to her.

"See? I _told _you she was this way!" Pinkie pouted at Rarity and Fluttershy before she noticed Ryotaro (?) dancing with Rainbow, "...Aw~ You were having a party without us, Twilight?! No fair~!"

"**WAI~! Party!"** 'Ryotaro' cried out happily as he lifted Rainbow into his arms and spun around with her. **"A party sounds like fun, ne Niji-chan?"** he asked Rainbow.

"...Twilight, just what is going on?" Rarity asked as she helped Twilight up.

"It's a very long story…" Twilight said, "First I met Rainbow Dash, then she was manipulated by a dark aura, then we got her free...but then we met this...new Imagin that's taken over Ryotaro." she explained as 'Ryotaro' was still carrying Rainbow around.

"Can I say it?" Pinkie asked, referring to the new Imagin part.

"...Ugh...I know I'm going to regret this, but yes."

"I told you so." Pinkie smiled.

"**WAI~!"**

"Someone stop this crazy thing!" Rainbow cried being spun around one to many times.

"O-oh my, Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped before she walked up to Ryotaro, a stern look on her face, "St-stop that at once!"

"**No."** he huffed ,turning away from her in the process dropping Rainbow. **"Oops...sorry Niji-chan." **

"Ow…"

"This day just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder…" Applejack admitted.

"**Kuro-Tori!"** 'Ryotaro' shouted pointing at the sky.

"Eh?" the girls blinked at that before a pair of black blurs shot down from the sky before landing, revealing themselves to be Descent and Nightingale.

"**Ah Bird people! Cool!"** 'Ryotaro' awed with stars in his eyes.

"Th...this has to be a joke…" Applejack spoke as her eyes widened in disbelief, "Th-they're flyin'...and have wings."

"Seems we made it in time." Descent said seeing the scene, "Relax we're not here for you today, just Rainbow."

"**No! Niji-chan is staying here!"** 'Ryotaro' said as he grabbed Rainbow under his arm.

"...That wasn't a request," Nightingale frowned as she glared at him, "Hand her over now."

'Ryotaro''s face became serious as his purple eyes flashed. **"Oi...are you telling me what to do?"** he asked as he raised his hand, **"Kotae wa Kiitenai."** he said snapping his fingers before their wings locked up making them fall to the ground.

"What the...how did he do that?!" Descent shouted as he and Nightingale stood up.

"**No one can tell me what to do…"** 'Ryotaro' said as he appeared in between them. **"So mind if I beat you both now?"** he asked before he backhanded Descent before he ducked and spun around before kicking Nightingale in the stomach making her double over, he then spun the other way before he slammed his leg into Descent's head sending him stumbling back. 'Ryotaro' then ended this with a backhand to Nightingale's head sending her to the ground. **"Kotae wa…"** he began as he kicked Nightingale sending her skidding away he then slammed the back of his leg into Decent making him do the same. **"Kiitenai."** he spoke as he fixed his cap the dark glare from his purple eyes not stopping.

'_...Damn it. What's with this guy?' _Nightingale thought as she managed to stand up, holding her stomach area.

"**This is boring now, I'll be making this fast."** he said as he pulled out his belt before he strapped it on. he then pressed the purple button making hip hop music begin to play **"Henshin!"** he said as he swiped the pass.

**=GUN FORM!=**

With that, the suit formed before the armor formed, it aligned itself like it does for Sword form only the red chest plated opened up revealing a silver with purple interior, the tops parts seemed to resemble dragon claws holding orbs as the abdomen section showed where the armor made room for these markings, the next thing to form was the DenKamen that grinded down the helmet it was a dragon head that was gold and black with purple horns. The dragon then unfolded and became a mask, the horns flipped around and formed into a purple V like screen/visor with two golden horns that pointed upwards from the chin. A golden crest now centered in the forehead. The new form then pointed at Nightingale dynamically.

"Mind if I finish you now?" he asked her as a purple aura burst from the suit, "Kotae wa kiitenai." he smirked as he charged at her. He spun around before he aimed a kick at her head that she just barely dodged as it hit a tree splintering the entire thing to pieces. Den-O just danced around from side to side as if mocking her. "Oi oi, it's no fun if you dodge, now be good and let me finish you." Den-O complained childishly.

"...Descent," Nightingale spoke as her partner regrouped next to her, "We're not getting anywhere with this guy."

"I know. So what do we do?" Descent asked her, all the while Den-O was messing with the DenGasher seeing the parts before he began to put it together.

"Simple. One of us distracts him while the other grabs Rainbow." She explained but before more could be said a bullet passed by just between the two making them look to Den-O as he had the Dengasher in a gun formation as he skipped over to them.

"Oi why are you whispering, is it a secret, Oh I'll make you tell me before I destroy you both." he laughed as he began to shoot more each bullet hitting with an explosive impact that left craters in the ground and destroyed trees. "Bang~!" he shouted as he began shooting at them again.

"Is he nuts?!" Rainbow shouted as a stray shot nearly hit her and the girls, "He's gonna destroy the whole park if he keeps up!"

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" Den-O shouted as he made Nightingale and Descent run to avoid the killer rounds. "Chotto come back here!?" Den-O complained.

"This Imagin if dangerous!" Twilight shouted seeing this.

"**How the hell did he even get in Ryotaro!?"** Momotaros' sand form asked as he appeared next to the girls.

"Gah! What in tarnation' is that thing?!" AJ yelped a bit as she jumped back from Momotaros a little.

"**Oh shut up! I'm trying to think of how to knock that annoying brat out of Ryotaro!"**

"**Sempai, we've been trying all day." **Urataros' sand form spoke appearing next to AJ.

"**Zzz…" **Kintaros snoozed as he appeared next.

"...Will somebody please tell me what th' hay is goin' on?!" AJ shouted.

"Uh...fine, Ryotaro is a armored hero who protects all of time, but he's not strong himself so these figures we call the Taros posses him and give him the ability to fight on an even level." Twilight explained giving a summarized explanation. "Weird I know but it's happening."

"Wai!" Den-O cheered as he jumped on Descent's shoulders and getting a piggyback ride in the process. "Go Kuro-tori-kun!"

"And that's a new one." Pinkie pointed out as everyone witnessed this scene, "Which...has dragon themed...armor...Twilight, please pick up the phone."

"Pinkie, now's not the time t-"

"Because I called it!*Squee!*"

"Oh toy!" Den-O said as he bashed the bottom of his gun into Descents head before he ran up to Pinkie. "Wai! where's the toy?" he asked shaking her. He then aimed and shot at Nightingale as he did so.

"It's like some kind of little boy Imagin." Rarity pointed out, "That knows how to breakdance...and use a gun." she trailed off as Den-O kept shooting at the two Shadowbolts.

"Toy...Toy!" Den-O complained to Pinkie, "Where's the toy, momo-chan?!" he asked shaking her. "Niji-chan, make her give me the toy." he complained to Rainbow.

"Toy...toy...oh!" Pinkie gasped before she pulled out a small rubber ball from her hair, "You mean this?"

"**Ha! See?! I told you that thing existed!"**

"Yup! it's real!*Squee!*" Pinkie smiled.

"**Wait...but she...h….GRR! GOD DAMN IT, MIZU-ONNA!"**

"Toy!" Den-O said as he took the ball he then squeaked it once before he aimed and shot the ground in front of the two Shadowbolts causing an explosion that made them fly away from the shockwave. "Look Niji-chan!" he said to Rainbow as he raised it in front of her face.

"Wait Pinkie...do you know how to talk to this form?"

"Well of course! He's kinda like me!...Well, albeit he likes to shoot things, but still." she explained.

"Wai~" Den-O said happily before he shot at the Shadowbolts again. "Toy~" he said as he put his gun down and began to play with the ball. He then kicked Descent back before he bounced the ball up and spun and kicked Nightingale sending her flying back as well.

"**Oi, Mizu-Onna! Tell the brat to let me take over! We got the Niji-Onna back already let's bail already!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Hmm? Wha-" Den-O began before something struck him in the back, causing him to drop his gun as he staggered back. "Oi...that was mean!" he complained as he got back up not even affected by the attack.

"...We've been wondering when you'd show up, Haze," Nightingale frowned as the last member of the Shadowbolts walked out of the shadows.

"Apologies." he said as he walked in.

"Ah Omae, your the big guy I beat last night!" Den-O called out as he pointed to Haze, "Hahaha...he ran like a chicken!"

"..."

"Oh! Let's see if he dances like one!" Den-O beamed as he quickly picked his gun up. He soon fired a shot at Haze before, much to the group's shock, the largeman deflected it, "Mou! No fair!" he complained, "I said no magic, do I have to take it away again?"

"...Go ahead...try."

"Fine!" he whined as he snapped his fingers...only to get nothing, 'Eh?" he tried snapped again, only to get the same result, "Nani?!"

"**Oi something's wrong?"** Momotaros spoke, **"All of a sudden it feels like Ryotaro is really exhausted."**

"**Agreed...I don't know why…" **Urataros began as he stared at Haze, **"But there's something not right here...and I think it involves him."**

"Mou...why won't it work?" Den-O complained rolling across the grass. "No fair!" he cried he then shot up before he grabbed the belt and took it off reverting to Ryotaro.

"What the-?"

"**You meanie!" **Ryotaro (?) complained as he jumped up, sitting with his legs crossed and a pout as he glared at Haze, **"You ruined the fun! I liked it better when I was beating you last night. You were a lot less mean then."** he huffed as he stuck his tongue out.

"**You snot nosed brat...get the hell out of Ryotaro!"** Momotaros complained.

"**No! In fact…" **he began as he stood up, **"I'm leaving!" **he huffed as he turned his back to everyone.

"What?" they all shouted.

"**Boring~"** he said as he began to leave. **"No one knows how to have fun." **

"**Oi! Get back you, gaki!"**

"**Blueagh!" **Ryotaro(?) stuck his tongue out at him as he ran off.

"He left?!" Twilight cried out seeing this.

"Pinkie go get him back he listens to you." Rarity stated pushing her forward.

"But h-"

"Gah! Let me go!" Rainbow's voice shouted, causing the girls to turn and see Descent holding onto the tomboy tightly.

"No! Rainbow!"

"Oh no!" Twilight cried out seeing this, she then looked to the possessed Ryotaro as he was now laying on his side on a tree branch a bird perched on his finger. It was already clear this Imagin might not be of any willing help. "Ah...what do we do about...that?!" she asked pointing to him.

"Hell if I know. But if you care for this girl," Descent paused as he and Nightingale flew off, "Then try and catch us!"

"**Kuro-tori-kun is not very creative is he, regular tori-kun?"** Ryotaro(?) asked the bird perched on his finger. **"Yeah you're right let's wait for the next fun thing."** he spoke to the bird again...as if it had spoken to him before somehow?

"...We need to go after them. But first…" Twilight paused as she took AJ's stetson off her head and put it on the small pile of clothing. She then handed it back to the blonde, "Thank you for helping me out."

"...Ah really cant' get mah head around this, but y'all better go after that girl," AJ stated, "It seems you know th' stakes way better."

"Right...I'm sorry you somehow got involved in our strange lives." Twilight apologised as she looked at the new Ryotaro as he just petted the bird. "Believe me so far this is becoming a strange day even by our standards." she explained, "Once everything's done, I'll explain everything more clearly."

"...No hard feelings girl, but get this; Ah don't want nothin' t' do with you," Aj frowned as she put her stetson back on, "Ah only helped because y'all were gettin' strangled in th' streets. that doesn't mean ah want to meet you or yer friends."

"Oh...right...well still thanks for saving back there either way, also...if Ryotaro were in control he would want to say sorry as well...when these guys take over they go to extremes."

"**You know I'm still here, you damn Mahou-Onna!"**

"...Don't y'all have someone t' rescue?" AJ stated, her hat shadowing her eyes as she began to walk off.

"**Grrr….that damn cowgirl pisses me off with how badass she tries to act!"**

"She's right, Momotaros," Twilight spoke as she and the others gained their gear, "We need to hurry and rescue Rainbow Dash before they get away."

"**Tsk...Wakata! Well we can't get Ryotaro free the normal way...all we can do is hope he wakes up and forces that brat out."** Momotaros said rationally if not calmly.

"**Wow his anger was burning so much it made his head cool."** Urataros joked.

"**Zzz…" **Kintaros snoozed a bit as he nodded in response.

"**Urusei Kame! And wake up Kuma! Kuso...this makes me so mad I don't have a body to kick those street punks asses with!" **Momotaros said before he looked up at Twilight. **"Ah thats right! Mahou-Onna let me posses you!"**

"Wha-?!" Twilight began before Momotaros became a orb of light and entered her, taking possession of her. With that, her hair spiked back near the back with a red streak, her cloths also changed to a black halter top and skirt with a leather jacket. **"Tsk...this still feels awkward as hell."**

"**...Huh, interesting. Seems her tiara and such changed a bit as well," **Urataros noted.

"**Eh?" **M-Twilight blinked at that as the tiara was not mostly red and magenta in color with the horn now a red color with a slight curve to it like, Momotaros' own horns. **"Nande? This crap can change too? How the hell does magic work like that?!"**

"_Seriously, how does Ryotaro deal with this?!" _Twilight shouted.

"**He just mostly rest and lets me take charge," **M-Twilight replied with a slight scoff.

"_I really should make things easier for him if this is how he feels with thr…ah Four Imagin."_

"**Don't count that damn brat!"** M-Twilight shouted, **"We're not keeping this one. So don't get attached to it, Mizu-Onna!"**

"Normally I'd snap, but we need to go after Dashie!"

"**...Bah! You're right. Ikuze!" **M-Twilight shouted as she took off in the other direction.

"W-wait up!" Fluttershy called out as she, Rarity, and Pinkie ran after the Imagin possessed Twilight, Urataros and Kintaros(who had just woken up) running after them.

Applejack gave them one last look before looking at herself.

"...Sheesh. Ah look like a slob," the blonde grumbled as she put her school shirt back on, "Ah Can't go t' like this…" she then looked down as she rubbed her arm a bit, "Everythin' that happened t' me today has been unbelievable."

"Perhaps I can enlighten you, Bearer of Harmony," a voice spoke up, causing AJ to tense as someone walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to be Haze.

* * *

"Okay seriously, let go!" Rainbow snapped as she struggled to get out of Descent's grip.

"Ow! Watch it, Rainbow!" Descent grunted as he flew before he and Nightingale landed. He then dropped Rainbow onto the ground, the tomboy moving back a bit before she was against the trunk of a tree.

"Okay seriously, what the hell are you guys?!"

"Calm down, Rainbow dash. We'll explain everything," Nightingale repled before looking towards the shadows, "Isn't that right?"

"**Ha...why I bother giving you brats my plans is beyond me…"** the Black colored Imagin sighed as he walked out. **"Very well, Rainbow Dash. Ask me any question, and I shall give you the best answer I can."**

"...Fine. Who the hell are the Shadowbolts really? And what did that freaking necklace you gave me do to me?!"

"**These expendable brats are merely servants to my master, Luna-hime."** he explained bluntly, **"You and them, those girls, are all connected to something very large, as in the fate of all life large. Is that honest enough to your liking?"**

"...That still doesn't' explain what happened with that stupid necklace."

"**Oh that, it was brainwashing you."**

"And forcing me to nearly kill someone?!"

"**...Excuse me for a moment," **the black Imagin stated as he moved Descent and Nightingale away, **"What is she talking about?"** he asked as he grabbed them and lifted them both up. **"I asked you both a question, you ungrateful brats!"**

"it's not our fault," Nightingale choked out a bit, "Something had caused the collar to change Rainbow's entire aura."

"**What? It was never intended to do that!" **he shouted as he tossed them down. **"Who would dare to trample my plans! Wait...Haze. I knew I should have killed him the moment he crossed me. I knew I should have had Kai tell us what he knew about that ungrateful cur!"**

"What're you talking about?" Descent asked.

"**...I need to head back to Luna. You two...stay here and ensure that those annoying little girls do not get wise to what we are doing. And you!"** he pointed to Rainbow, **"If you betray the trust I have put into you, then not even that beloved Kamen Rider you keep talking about will be able to save you from me. Understand?"**

Rainbow Dash didn't respond as she glared at the imagin.

"**What now you bare your fangs to me? I offered you revenge when you wanted it? What is there for you to turn back to now? You will burn your last bridge if you cross me. Remember that little girl."** he growled as he leaned in close to her, **"Ja...ne," **he said as he sank into the shadows, leaving Rainbow alone with the Shadowbolts.

* * *

"**And that's what basically happened from what the Mahou-onna told me!" **M-Twilight shouted as the group ran down the path.

"But...but why was Rainbow being controlled?" Fluttershy was the first to ask.

"Uh...this is still so strange." Rarity couldn't help but say mostly to herself, she still had trouble when Ryotaro was possessed at times. "But that is a good point?"

"**She don't know, nears as she can figure probably to hurt the Kaze-Onna, and we can guess that the damn Emo-Onna Luna is behind it somehow."** M-Twilight explained with a growl.

"Maybe. Do you think she was controlling her as a means to hurt Fluttershy?" Rarity pondered

"**Thats the best I can...wait, the Mahou-Onna said the shrimp had that neckpiece before we even got the shy one on our team. If you notice those things, say them sooner!"**

"_I was trying to tell you but you kept tuning me out!" _

"Hopefully we can convince her that we just want to help," Pinkie spoke before turning towards Fluttershy, "Because no offense Fluttershy, but your friend Rainbow is as stubborn as a rock, or maybe even Momo."

"**Shut up, Mizu-Onna!"** M-Twilight shouted, slapping her upside the head while they kept running.

"_Actually Momotaros, before things escalated earlier, I was able to talk to Rainbow for a little while. And I could tell she really wishes to be our friend," _Twilight spoke, _"Also, if we can't convince her, then maybe Fluttershy can get her to think straight again."_

"**So to be clear, we are placing all our faith into the Kaze-Onna? Alright, just had to say it outloud."**

"Demo, I don't think she'll listen to me after everything that happened," Fluttershy spoke with a small sad sigh as she rummaged through her bag before pulling out a string with a golden lightning bolt hanging from it, "But there is one person she can't ignore...only, he's not in Ponyville."

"**Then make the midget listen! Right now is not a time to just be quiet."**

* * *

Back with Rainbow, the tomboy was taking in everything the Shadowbolts told her.

"It's hard to believe, but maybe I really was a pegasus in my past life," Rainbow spoke, looking down at the ground a bit before looking back at Descent and Nightingale, "Just like you two."

"I know it must be hard to believe and our intention was to slowly reveal the truth to you. But you're wrong, we're different. Our wings were crafted by the powers of Princess Luna." Descent explained "But you really do have the soul of a pegasus and your powers will be awakened soon. The best way we can recommend is to let someone like Luna help you to control them."

"...But what about Fluttershy? You said she was a pegasus as well…"

"Yes but she choose to stay with those girls and the Kamen Rider." Descent countered, "It's time for you to decide what's best for yourself." he added, "Luna has something special planned for all the souls that came from Equestria, and needs someone like you to help her. And in return, she'll give you total control of your powers."

"Just imagine, Rainbow. Using your powers without limitation, and being a hero to the city, and the entire world. Much more than the legendary Kamen Riders and Super Sentai," Nightingale added, "And for all that, you just have to prove your loyalty to Luna."

"Come, Rainbow. Follow your destiny at the side of our princess."

"..." Rainbow didn't say anything as she looked down at the ground. In one hand, she would be a hero...but in the other, she'd be working with the Black Imagin, and she had a huge feeling that he was planning something, "...I...I need to be alone for a bit."

"...I understand," Nightingale nodded as she placed a hand on the tomboy's shoulder before pointing to the left, "Just follow along this path, and you'll meet up with Luna. She'll help you in your decision. Go on your own, we'll catch up." she explained.

Rainbow honestly didn't know what to do, but she figured at the moment it was probably her best option, so she just walked down the path she was given.

"Why don't we just bring her to Luna immediately?" Descent asked.

"You idiot, we can't do that," Nightingale frowned a bit at him, "For her loyalty to change in favor of Luna, she has to cross the barrier herself. In the meantime, we have to stop those girls and the Kamen Rider from coming closer to her."

"How do we do that?"

"Oh don't worry," Nightingale assured as some sand fell off her, "Luna gave us some 'pet's for just in case. Shadow Fang, Razor Claw?"

With that, the sand reformed into two Imagin. The first was white and owl like with large shoulder ads that resembled wings with feathers his left hand was normal with black talons, and its right arm was made of three large black hook claws. His face was grey and skull like with two horns on the sides of the face making, him almost demonic. It's body also looked as if wearing a white suit with feathers forming a collar of sorts. The second was a black armored Imagin, who had large shoulders and a chest plate that resembles eyes and fangs. The top of its head was covered in a red hood, with bandana like straps hanging from the back it also had a sword in its hand that resembled a hook/crescent with serration near the bottom front.

"**AWOO!"** the Wolf Imagin named Shadow Fang howled. **"Ah I can smell the Kamen Rider's Imagin on its way here."**

"**Hmph...please do leave this to us, Nightingale-sama. This contract shall be a simple one to finish those humans are no match for us without their Kamen rider." **the Owl Imagin named Razor Claw bowed to the two.

"I know," Nightingale smirked.

* * *

At the same time, Haze had just finished his explanation to Applejack, the blonde blinking a bit before chuckling a bit.

"So let me get this straight. Yer sayin' those girls and ah were ponies with some kind of special powers?" Applejack asked, trying to hold the chuckle down a bit as 'Ryotaro' listened in a bit, "Heh...of all th' fools linin' up today, y'all take th' cake. Not only do y'all have th' wrong girl honey, but ah've never seen those girls in all mah life."

"Quite the contrary, during the occurrence earlier with Rainbow Dash you proved to me you're exactly the one I'm searching for. Applejack, the reincarnation of the Element of Honesty. Unfortunately my little test was ruined when the Kamen Rider and his new...Pets…" he growled the last part out "Interrupted and attacked you." he finished, calming himself back down. "Furthermore, I never once said that you knew them in this lifetime, you merely assumed I said that."

"...Just who th' hell are you anyway?" Applejacked asked with a frown, "Yer just babblin' stupid trash and stuff."

"Presently, I am called Haze, but it's the message I need to deliver that's important not the messenger." he explained calmly. "In the very near future, the world will be turned into one of chaos and destruction. Humanity will be overrun by monsters, monsters that hide in the shadows of your world, monsters from other worlds, monsters and more monsters. Humanity is already doomed. But it could in theory be stopped if the Bearers of Harmony reunite…"

'Ryotaro' listened in more on that before he spotted AJ turning her back to Haze.

"Ah'm leavin. Best ah don't catch crazy talk from somebody like you," Applejack scoffed a bit as she began to walk away.

"I did not expect such a reaction from you. your attitude is nothing at all like your past life. Could this be his doing?" he said in honest wonder of it himself. "You have no conviction, zero commitment to your role as a Bearer of Harmony, nor even care that the very people you do care for will die?" he added as he pulled out a black ribbon from behind his back. "Well then, since you have no desire to do something for the world, I don't think it'll be a problem. I'll just take this rag I found tied to an Apple tree. It'll be a nice trinket."

Applejack froze mid step as her eyes widened, the blonde turning around to see the black ribbon.

"...Listen up, blockhead," Applejack began as she glared at Haze, "If y'all don't want to enter a world of pain, you better hand over that ribbon now!"

"Hm...if a simple ribbon can change your enthusiasm, then I'm very much looking forward to how much enthusiasm you show whilst protecting this world alongside those others and even that Kamen Rider, it shall be incredibly interesting." Haze chuckled.

"**Hm...this actually seems interesting now."** 'Ryotaro' said as he had a bird on his shoulder while sitting on a branch and watching the two. **"I think I might enjoy playing with these two after I've taken care of Ryotaro."** he smirked darkly.

* * *

With the girls, they had just arrived at the clearing Nightingale and Descent were in, the two resting against a pair of trees. Their Imagin were hiding out just behind the trees as per their contractors orders, waiting for their chance to attack.

"Heh...took you long enough," Nightingale smirked.

"You two! Where is Rainbow?!" Fluttershy demanded in a serious tone.

"Hahaha, who'd thought the weeping girl could show so much aggression. Is that blockheaded Red Imagin controlling her?" Nightingale laughed. "First of all, let us introduce ourselves: I'm Nightingale, and this is my brother Descent." she introduced motioning to herself then her brother. "And we are subordinates of the true and only ruler of Equestria, the Princess Luna." she finished with a smirk.

"**Then that damn Emo-Onna is behind all this crap!"** M-Twilight growled, **"But why does she need the Niji-onna?! She has nothing to do with this!"**

"**That's simple, sempai," **Urataros spoke up as he and Kintaros caught up with the group, **"Recall what Celeste-san told us the day after Rainbow-chan left?"**

"**Yeah? What ab….oh."**

"_What's he talking about, Momotaros?"_

"**So, she was right. That Niji-Onna is just like you lot."** M-Twilight smirked looking at the others.

"What do you mean, Momo?" Pinkie asked.

"Heh. It's quite simple really," Nightingale smirked a little, "Rainbow is the Bearer of Loyalty."

"**I knew it!" **Urataros called out happily.

"But hold on," Rarity spoke up next, "How could Luna know that? She can't find that out without the Jewels of Harmony."

"Insolent girl, Luna knows all. Soon Rainbow will awaken her powers and use them in service of my lady." Nightingale smirked.

"**Any other time I'd be hitting on her, but I think I'll just let Sempai hit her." **Urataros said seriously yet snarkish.

"**Yeah. Besides, those Elements of Harmony thing only work together, so the Emo-onna just wasted her time," **M-Twilight smirked.

"...Wow. You really are an idiot," Nightingale chuckled, "It's true when used together, they can make a great power. But separately, they can be almost as powerful. Luna told me that if a Bearer hasn't released their power, it can still be changed. In other words, the Loyalty she had for Fluttershy will soon be changed to Luna once she convinces her to join us. And when her powers are awakened, she can only use them for whom she trusted at the time."

"Eh/**Nani**?" they all blinked.

"Which is why we've been manipulating her consciousness to make her join with Luna, and to leave behind her little friend." Nightingale finished with a sadistic smile on her face.

"...How…?" Fluttershy began as she held her hands over her mouth, "How could you do that?"

"Hahahaha...it was due to two helpers: One was the necklace she had. It increased every negative feeling and emotion she had, making her anger reach its boiling point and her sadness send her to despair. And second it helped you made Fluttershy join your little after-school hero club, the Kamen Rider was most useful in that as he was there the most for Fluttershy. That just increased her envy even more too boot."

"**Grr…" **M-Twilight growled, balling her hand up into a fist as she glared at Nightingale.

"As you know, the former sister of Luna, the current Celestia, had cast a spell that prevents her from approaching her, and preventing entry into Ponyville," the female Shadowbolt continued, "But the barrier only affects Luna, and Rainbow will soon cross it. Not only will she be unreachable to you because you'd be exposed to Luna herself, and you know very well your four and the Kamen Rider are no match for her, but also Rainbow will have chosen to be loyal to Luna."

"**How cruel…" **Kintaros frowned.

"**What an unsightly plan...it disgusts me."** Urataros frowned as his eyes glared at them.

"**Oh your ass is grass, you crazy bitch." **M-Twilight growled, Momotaros' anger forming a red aura that was fueled by Twilight's magic.

"...I won't tolerate this!" Fluttershy shouted as she gained her gear, "Nobody does that to my friend!"

"Stop don't attack them. Thats our job." Pinkie spoke as she and the others all got in front of Fluttershy.

"Pinkie's right, dear. Let us handle them," Rarity stated as she took her hat off.

"**They're right, even Twilight says you should go and get the Niji-Onna,"** M-Twilight said as she walked forward, **"Just go after her. You got the wings and the pull to bring her mind back to normal."**

"...But what about them?" Fluttershy asked as she motioned to the Shadowbolts, "They have wings too, and they're fast, so they'll have the advantage."

"Don't worry about that, Fluttershy. Momotaros and Twilight together means we'll have someone who is much better at fighting on our side, so they and Rarity can handle the old witch over there." Pinkie smirked.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING OLD?!" Nightingale snapped, her teeth shark like as Descent backed away from her.

"**She means you! Them crows feet and wrinkles are a good example of how freakin' old you are you hag!"** M-Twilight added on to what Pinkie started.

"GRRRR!"

"And as for the handsome guy? I'll teach him a few dance moves," Pinkie giggled.

"**Remember to actually keep him from hitting you."** M-Twilight reminded. **"And to hit him rather than hitting on him!"** she added, bonking Pinkie's head lightly.

"**Ike Fluttershy, we shall handle them, go show your friend just how strong you truly are."** Kintaros spoke to Fluttershy.

"**Hai, hai, go reel her back to reality and then we can all get along together."** Urataros nodded.

"...But. How can y-"

"You think we'll let you go after Rainbow?" Descent spoke, his goggles glaring a bit as dark energy began to form around his hand, "Not in your wildest dreams!" he shouted as he charged at them but he was cut off by a swirling mass of water that suddenly reformed into a pony that seemed to match the one on Pinkie's headpiece. Descent then looked to the side to see Pinkie resting on a stream of water that curved into a heart like tip.

"Hey. I told you that you were my dancing partner for this party, cutie," the excitable pinkette giggled.

"...heh. okay," Descent smirked as his wings appeared, "Let's see how long you can dance, crazy girl."

As this happened M-Twilight stared off with Nightingale both just waiting for the other to make a move.

"**Okay...I don't know what exactly your body can do in terms of fighting, so whats the plan?"** M-Twilight asked.

"_It's simple. Just concentrate and shout Mirage to create a flash of light, producing a fake Fluttershy. While Nightingale's distracted, the real Fluttershy will get away while Rarity creates a wall to prevent Nightingale and Descent from following."_

"**Then Momo gets to hit stuff?"**

"_Then Momo gets to hit stuff."_

"**Mirage!"** M-Twilight shouted a she held onto her hand, forming a blinding red flash, and just as Twilight said an illusion of Fluttershy flew forward just over Nightingale.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nightingale frowned as her wings popped out, the female Shadowbolt formed a sphere of dark energy in her hand, "I said no one's gonna escape this fight, weeping girl!" she shouted as she fired the blast that went through the illusion dispelling it from existence, _'What?! It was an illusion?! But...where's...?'_

She looked over to see Fluttershy flying away already as a large wall of rock formed and cut off the path she flew in with the help of the tall trees.

"Well done Momo, Twilight's plan for a fake Fluttershy tricked her perfectly." Rarity smirked.

"**I may not be smart, but your dumbass forgot we got more brains than you and that dumbass brother of yours," **M-Twilight smirked.

"_Let's hope Fluttershy reaches Rainbow in time," _Twilight hoped.

'_Wait for me, Rainbow. Please...don't go," _Fluttershy thought as she flew as fast as she could.

* * *

Back with Haze and Applejack, the tall man was just waiting there for the Blonde's next response of insult, whatever it would be.

"Gimme that ribbon, ya jackass!" Applejack demanded as she continued to glare at him, 'Ryotaro' still watching this event go down from the sidelines.

"Before that, I need to know if you're truly committed to save the world. And join those girls and work alongside the Kamen Rider."

"Ah already told you, ah got no beef with them! Ah just want me and mah family t' live in peace!" Applejack shouted, "Ah don't believe in friendship!"

"Hm...then that is problematic. My job will not be complete unless I can find a way to make you understand." Haze spoke as he scratched his chin, "Tell me how far away is the school of your little sister, Applebloom?" he asked, lowering his hand with a dangerously serious tone, making both Applejack and 'Ryotaro' look at him in shock and interest respectively, "I believe I know now. By showing you the pain of losing someone you care for, I shall take the Kamen Rider approach and turn you into a warrior of vengeance."

"Don't you dare touch mah sister, you son of a bitch!" Applejack snapped as she ran towards him. She then jumped up and delivered a kick to his face, earning no response from him as her eyes widened in shock, _'N...no. Ah don't believe this.'_

"I like this response." Haze spoke up as it was revealed he blocked the swing of her kick with his right hand's index finger.

"...Who...who are you?" Applejack asked in a slight nervous tone as she jumped back from him, "That kick you stopped should've tore your finger off."

"You are physically strong indeed, but did you honestly think a little girl who hasn't even awakened her spiritual powers, let alone knows the truth about all the shadows lurking in humanity's world could defeat someone like me, who knows all the hidden secrets of the spirits and this world's darkness?"

"Ah...ah don't understand a word yer sayin'" Applejack said as she began to shake a bit.

"To put it in simpler terms, it's like a race where the small and weak pony is trying to defeat the fully grown and strong stallion. In short...you're out of your place, little girl."

"...You...you won't get near mah sister…"

"You're hardly in any position to stop me. You've pushed away the four girls, and the Kamen Rider is just watching me torment you. But my goal is not to fight you or harm you exactly. If it was, you'd be dust by now. No merely I wanted to receive a positive response from you, yet all I got was negative." he explained as he slowly walked up to her. "You are steadfast in rejecting your destiny even if it damns this entire planet and the human race. You still reject your role as a Bearer of Harmony, and now...I'm curious as to what made you like this."

"St-stay away!" Applejack shouted as she got into a fighting stance, her body shaking more, "If y'all take one more step, Ah...ah swear ah'll hurt you!"

"My you are stubborn. Even though I stopped your kick, you still believe that you can harm me?" he asked as he walked forward as he stepped on a branch with a crunching sound, "But since you insist on threatening me…" he began as he raised his arm but before more could happen a blur landed between them. 'Ryotaro' slowly standing back up as he fixed his cap.

"**Chotto…"** he spoke to Haze. **"Did you step on that nest?"** he asked pointing to the branch revealing a birds nest Haze stepped on.

"...It was not my intention, but if you'll excuse me...I have business with this little girl here."

"**Ano, Nee-san can wait."** 'Ryotaro' said, stopping Haze by putting his hand to his chest and to his slight surprise his body was stopped. **"She won't be going anywhere...her legs are all shaky. She's stuck here so you and I can talk and settle things with what you have done to that nest."** he explained as a purple aura began to form off him as a humanoid image formed over him, the purple aura almost suffocating to those who could sense it. **"Didn't you know something about dragons?"**

"...I suggest you stay out of my way…" Haze began as he pulled out a venom green gem, "Now."

"**They can turn even a drop of water into a raging flood...imagine what a dragon could do to a single drop of someone's Aura?"** 'Ryotaro' smirked.

Haze didn't reply as the gem in his hand glowed, causing both 'Ryotaro' and Aj to freeze, almost like some force was forcing them down to their knees.

'_Wh-what's goin' on? Ah...ah cant' move!' _AJ thought as she tried to stay up.

"**Hehehe...your fun...Kai was right about you."** 'Ryotaro' smirked, looking uneffected. **"Look you forced Ryotaro's body to go down, sugoi...but it's not as impressive as what mister Green Eyes showed me."**

"...Applejack," Haze spoke as he looked at the blonde, "When you were fighting Rainbow Dash, the Bearer of Magic was about to use her magic to remove the necklace around her neck. I was able to stop her with this, the Emerald of Damnation. If it can block a young woman like Twilight, who already has control and use of her Spirit Power, just imagine what it can do to someone who hasn't discovered theirs yet."

"Wh….what're you plannin'?" Applejack managed to get out.

"Simple…"

"**Doink."** 'Ryotaro' grabbed the emerald from Haze. **"Oh...this looks nice...Ne mind if I keep this? I think I'll have lots of fun with it." **he smirked as if nothing had happened to him.

"...Poor fool."

"**Fool? Why, I already know the future,"** 'Ryotaro' smirked as he held it up. **"You think I'm just a kid but you don't know anything, do you know why your boss told you to come and do this to this girl?"** he asked as he twirled the gem around on his finger. **"It's not important Kai already told me what will happen to you anyway, I'll enjoy laughing at you." **he smirked with a dark look. **"Remember I'm not one of those Imagin, or Ryotaro, I'm me."**

"...That's fine," Haze spoke as he put his hand on AJ's head, "I don't need the gem to do this."

"Wh-?" Applejack began before she began to scream in pain, "G-gahh!-!-!-!-!-!"

"Now...let's see what caused you to hate friendship so much."

* * *

"**Starstorm!"** M-Twilight shouted as she held her hand out firing a powerful blast of glittering light that was a mix of red and yellow.

"**Anti-Materia!**" Nightingale declared as she held her hands out, firing a giant shadow and night colored sphere of darkness that collided with the light.

The Starstorm began to push back against the Anti-Materia more and more, the added combat abilities of Momotaros made fighting easier and seemingly made Twilight's normal attacks stronger to an extent.

"**Oi, Chikyu-onna! Any day now!"**

"Right! **Imprison!**" Rarity shouted as she clapped her hands together in a prayer like style. Likewise two stone hands rose from the ground around Nightingale and closed in trying to capture her but the girl just flew straight up letting the stone hands slam against one another.

"You can't even touch me! I'm too fast!" Nightingale shouted as she flew high into the air.

"**Oh shut the hell up!"** M-Twilight shouted as she jumped onto the stone hands before she jumped with all her might into the air, right in front of Nightingale, **"If you're going to fly, don't half ass it and hover over the freaking ground!"** she shouted slamming her forehead into hers, disorienting the female Shadow Bolt a bit, **"Blade of Energy!" **she shouted as a blade of red energy formed over M-Twilight's hand. She then swung it, only for Nightingale to push with her wings and move over the swing before appearing right behind M-Twilight.

"You fool fighting someone in the air without wings! Even if you can't reach me how the hell will you outmaneuver me?" she asked as she aimed her fist to M-Twilight's back. "**Momentum!**" she shouted as a large burst of force shot from her fist, sending M-Twilight into a tree branch that was hanging off the cliff.

"Hold on! I'm-!" Rarity began before Nightingale appeared before her, causing her t jump back.

"It's just you and me, insolent girl," Nightingale smirked darkly.

In another fight, Descent was trying to hit Pinkie, only for the excitable pinkette to dodge each strike easily, almost like she was dancing.

"**Well, it seems Pinkie-chan is enjoying herself," **Urataros noted as he and Kintaros watched from the sidelines.

Pinkie just dodged more of Descents strikes before he began to tire as he took a second to catch his breath, Pinkie just giving two peace signs and sticking out her tongue.

"If those are your moves, I doubt I'll choose you as a partner for the party we'll be throwing after we find our final friend," Pinkie scolded playfully.

'_Demons...who is this girl? She evaded all of my attacks with ease, and I'm the fastest member of the shadowbolts. But come to think of it, Princess Luna told us to be especially careful of this one and the Kamen Rider, I understood the Rider, but I didn't think this pink colored nuisance would be so much trouble...now I'm glad to not be facing that Kamen rider.'_ he mentally spoke as the memory of that beating was still fresh in his mind.

"...Either way..." Pinkie began as she spun in place, water beginning to worm around her as she spun, "I guess I have to teach you how to move those hips," she winked before a glint appeared in her eye, the water surrounding her becoming whips as they shot towards Descent.

"Crap!" Descent shouted as he flew away and ducked from each lashing of the water whips before he landed on a branch. "I'm sorry girl but I'm way too fast for you to catch me." he smirked, "Also you and I have nothing in common."

"Why not? You're a guy, I'm a girl. We're compatible," Pinkie smiled in a cat like manner.

"I mean in that you want to make people happy…" he smirked as he formed a black flame on his finger, "Where as I prefer to see them suffer. **Wildfire!**" he shouted as he fired out a large burst of pitch black fire, the flames forked and hit the ground around Pinkie before it all turned into a raging inferno that seemingly swallowed her entirely up. Descent smirked in victory before his eyes widened behind his goggles, the black flames dying down to show Pinkie in a sphere made of water, the girl holding her breath as she floated in the water.

She then let out an air bubble that she made into the shape of a heart before she snorted another air bubble from her nose shaped like an arrow that 'pierced' the heart bubble.

'_This girl's giving me a headache,' _Descent mentally groaned, _'Even on the verge of death she won't stop joking.' _he groaned holding his head.

"**Poor fool has no idea. This is just tame compared to what we have endured."** Urataros spoke as if reading Descent's mind.

"**Indeed," **Kintaros nodded in agreement as he cracked his neck.

Back at the other battle, Rarity was having trouble with Nightingale, the3 former having created a dome of earth to block the waves of dark energy arrows the latter fired at her.

'_Damn...I can't attack her.'_ Rarity complained as she had trouble keeping the earth dome up.

"Luna was right. You're strong at long distance, but you vulnerable up close." Nightingale taunted shooting more and more arrows. "Maybe you rely too heavily on your little pet Kamen Rider. But it doesn't matter..." she smirked as she raised her hands, a large dark energy sphere forming above her, I'm going to crush you here and now!" she shouted as she launched the giant sphere of dark energy.

But before it could hit a figure landed on the dome of Earth before punching their arm forward, creating a barrier that stopped the blast.

"**Heh...if that's the best attack you can do, then you're not going to last long,"** M-Twilight grinned as she blocked the blast.

"What?! Why are you still alive?!" Nightingale demanded as M-Twilight leapt at her once more, "Seriously? This tactic again? What makes you think it'll work this t-?"

"**Phantom Wings!"**

"Phantom wh-" Nightingale blinked before a pair of energy construct wings formed from M-Twilight's shoulders before taking her up into the air and above Nightingale.

"**Oh shut up, you old hag!"** M-Twilight shouted as she raised her arm back before punching her in the face sending her straight down.

"_...Seriously, Phantom Wings? It's supposed to be 'Ghostly Wings', Momotaros," _Twilight spoke.

"**Shut up. I don't like the name, so I'm changing it. If you don't like it, learn how to push me out like Ryotaro does," **M-Twilight snorted as she flew back to the ground, landing next to Rarity as she lowered the earth dome.

"Momotaros...you were flying," Rarity gasped a bit.

"**Heh...I prefer calling it jumping with style," **M-Twilight explained, **"According to the Mahou-Onna, it's a spell that lets you jump again, and controlled with high speed, useful for taking this winged jerks down."** she explained, stretching her arm after that last punch.

"I see...well it very well kept you alive, and it's a great spell. Perhaps once this is all over, Twilight can possibly teach it to me."

"**She says if we make it out of this and get regular Ryotaro she'll teach you all you want."**

"Excellent! I can already imagine it now…" Rarity began as hearts formed in her eyes a bit, "Butterfly wings with a matching outfit. I would look simply divine."

"**Oi...fight first, Chikyu-Onna."**

"_I suppose some things are just within one's nature."_ Twilight sighed a bit before a faint light orange glow caught her attention, _"...Wait. What's that glow?"_

"**Oi. Something's glowing in your bag."**

"What?" Rarity blinked as the two, well three if one is being technical, looked at their bags to see the orange glow from Twilight's backpack. Seeing as this might be something complicated Momotaros exited Twilight so she could speak.

"The Jewel of Honesty...it's glowing. That must mean it found its bearer!" Twilight gasped.

"**Eh?! Two in one day?!"** Momotaros (in his sand form) shouted. **"What the hell?! Are people important to our lives just falling from the sky now?!"**

"Do you know where, Twilight?" Rarity asked her violetette.

"I think it's presence is coming from the opposite direction, back to where we left Ryotaro and that Applejack girl, why else would it react now." she pointed out.

"Twilight, maybe there won't be another opportunity to find her." Rarity pointed out.

"**Ah she's right,"** Momotaros nodded.

"...Can you fight Nightingale on our own, Rarity?"

"I'm not sure...unless Momotaros is possessing me. But that's your call, Twilight," Rarity answered.

"No...even if Momotaros did possess one of us, the problem would be if they would find out about this other Bearer, we would lead them right to another one. It's best for us to deal with them for the moment." Twilight pointed out logically. "If we had Ryotaro with us that be different...wait, Momotaros could you possibly make it over to Ryotaro and find this person yourself?"

"**Eh? me?...Well even if I could, what good would it do? That damn Gaki(Brat) is blocking our connection to Ryotaro."**

"Damn…" Twilight cursed a bit before she and Rarity tensed as Nightingale got back up, "let's hope she can handle herself then."

"...That was a good shot but…" the female shadowbolt began with a slight smirk, "What say we even the odds...in _our _favor?" she smirked as she snapped her fingers, causing two blurs to come out from behind the trees. The two Imagin then appeared, the Owl one landing in front of Nightingale while the wolf one landed in front of Descent.

"**Imagin!"** the Taros all shouted as the Imagin glared at the girls.

"Meet our Imagin, Razor Claw, and Shadow Fang."

"_Seriously?! _You got to name them before me?! Meanies!" Pinkie pouted childishly.

"**Pinkie, that's not the problem here! Those Imagin are very powerful...none of you could fight them evenly!"** Urataros shouted.

"...He's right. On our own, we can't stand against an Imagin without Ryotaro's help," Twilight spoke as she looked at Momotaros next, "Momotaros, try and get to Ryotaro as fast as you can."

"**Gh...hai!"** he shouted, **"I swear if you guys end up getting hurt and make Ryotaro depressed, I'll show you no mercy!" **he complained as he turned into a sphere of light and flew off back the way they came.

"**What about us?" **Urataros spoke up, motioning to himself and Kintaros.

"One of you try and go back to DenLiner and see if Owner could tell us something useful. He knows everything about the Imagin and Den-O. Maybe he can, I don't know, exercise this new one?" Twilight hoped.

"**Alright, I'll go."** Urataros nodded. **"Kin-chan, you stay here and help however you can."** he told Kintaros, who nodded before Urataros himself turned into a blue flash and disappeared.

"**Yosh! I'm ready to fight!"**

"But...how can he fight, Twilight?" Rarity asked her friend, who took a deep breath.

"Have him use your body."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Your powers could be used with Kintaros fighting style, which focuses heavily on defense," Twilight explained.

"..." Rarity blinked at her a few times before sighing a little, "Fine," she then turned towards Kintaros with a stern look, "You better not scuff my dress."

"**Ossu."** he nodded before he became a sphere of light before entering her.

Rarity's hair then became straight and tied back in a ponytail with a yellow streak going through it, she also had a lock of bangs hanging over her face covering her left eye with a matching yellow streak through it. Her clothes also changed as well. She now wore a short cut females kimono that was mostly yellow with a sakura petal pattern and a black sash around her waist. To seemingly add more flare to the new look she also had a bamboo umbrella over her shoulder.

"**Ore no Tsuyosa ni…omae ga naita," **K-Rarity stated as she moved her bamboo umbrella away from her face, showing her tiara had changed as well. It was still mostly metallic silver, but the parts that were purple now became a bright topaz yellow with the floating horn of the tiara seeming to have an axe blade along the top.

"It worked." Twilight noted, "And it seems like they have a good sync as well."

"...This could be a bit of a problem," Nightingale frowned a bit before regaining her composure, "As if. Razor claw, Shadow Fang, mess them up!"

* * *

Back with Haze, he was currently looking down at Applejack, the blonde shaking like a leaf as she laid on the ground.

"N….no...enough. Ah….ah don't want t' remember anymore…" Applejack shivered as she shook, a look of fear and near despair on her face as tears rolled down her eyes, "Please...ah just want t' live with mah family in peace."

"It seems you are really sincere you don't want friendship in your life." Haze stated as he looked down at her.

"**Hm…"** 'Ryotaro' looked down at her. **"Humans are rather strange. Aren't they, Kuro-Tori-san?" **he asked Haze all the while twirling the emerald he stole from him in his hands.

'_...I did not expect this. She's a lot like Luna...she was born to suffer for others...' _Haze thought as he looked over to 'Ryotaro'. _'Then that memory that is the root of her current self...why do I know it's connected to this Kamen Rider...'_

"**Don't worry about this Ryotaro for long."** 'Ryotaro' explained as if reading his mind. **"Kai's plan is already working, she's like this, and Ryotaro will soon be defeated, I'll be sure to do it."** he smirked as he patted Haze's shoulder. **"Oh I like that confused look on your face."** he smirked looking at his face.

"...I must check with my team. Excuse me…" Haze said as he walked past 'Ryotaro', but stopped as he looked over his shoulder, "Applejack, I see now the my presence here served no purpose. I understand you don't know them, nor wish to be friends with them."

Applejack didn't pay attention as she continued to shake.

"I'll withdraw for now as I am needed elsewhere. I hope we meet again someday, but it'll be possible that you won't recognize me," Haze stated as a large pair of black wings sprouted from his back, "And as for that threat I made at your sister...a mere lie. I'm not interested in her, much less know or want to hurt her." he explained as he looked up revealing the blue eyes under his hood. "But what I told you about the world being in danger those words where the truth. And that boy over there is being controlled by one of the monsters out to destroy it."

"**Hello."** 'Ryotaro' waved as he was now chewing on the emerald out of childish boredom.

"..." Haze said nothing as he held his hand out, the Emerald of Damnation flying out of 'Ryotaro's mouth as it landed back in his hand. "Know this. While you know what will happen…" he paused as his eyes glowed under his hood, "Fate has a funny way of changing things," he added as he flew off.

"**Baka...he doesn't know anything about how this works," **'Ryotaro' snorted before he heard something faint, **"Eh? What's that?"**

"**Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!" **Momotaros' voice shouted, 'Ryotaro' turning around before a sphere of light hit him, forcing whoever was possessing Ryotaro out.

"**Mine…" **M-Ryotaro growled as he looked up as the light faded away as the possession was complete. **"Ah...this feels so much better. I hate having to take over a girl...Ryotaro's body really does feel more comfortable. Now t-" **he paused when he noticed the badly shaking Applejack, **"...What the hell happened here?" **he asked as he ran up next to her before looking at her. **"Oi...you okay?"**

"...Ah dont' want t' have any friends...ah don't' want t' suffer anymore…" Applejack whimpered, her tears practically rolling down her face as she held herself.

"**Tsk...I really am going soft…"** M-Ryotaro complained as he lifted Applejack up before he carried her over and let her rest against a tree. **"If you can hear me, I'm not looking to be your dang friend. I don't want anything to do with you. But my pride won't let me leave someone who's in this state be like that,"** he spoke as he grabbed her hat and placed it on her head again. **"So don't take any of this as a request for friendship, got it? I'm just doing my one good thing. And don't bring this up either. I hate it when someone gets me to actually be nice…"**

Applejack didn't say anything, her stetson hiding her eyes as she shook still, not noticing M-Ryotaro walking away, unaware that he was being watched in interest by a Imagin closely resembling a dragon.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rainbow Dash, the tomboy was walking by herself along the path Nightingale suggested her. Many things were going through her mind right now. In one hand, she could join Luna and become strong...become the hero this world needs. But in the other...she'd be with that Dark Imagin. That Imagin that just made her feel like if she turned her back on him he wouldn't hesitate to stab it. But she also couldn't help but think about the other things like her friend that was here, and why she joined those girls and the Kamen Rider. She stopped when she began thinking of that last word...Kamen Rider.

When she thought about that name, Ryotaro's face just came to her memory. He looked like them, and he protected people, but he took her friend away. Didn't...he? It didn't seem like something someone who was a Kamen Rider would do. But the more she thought of this, the more it just confused her more and more.

"...Ugh, why am I getting worked up over this?" the tomboy muttered to herself as she kicked a nearby rock ,"I don't need anybody...I can only trust myself. I don't need Luna to help me unlock my true power, I can d-"

"Rainbow!" a voice called out to her as Fluttershy flew in before landing letting her wings and gear disappear as she did.

"Fluttershy...y...you really do have wings…" Rainbow whispered, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Rainbow...please…." Fluttershy panted heavily as she looked at her friend, "Don't...leave….me."

"..."

"Rainbow...please don't' go to Luna. She's just using you." Fluttershy tried to reason.

"Just like those girls are using you to make me feel bad?" Rainbow countered.

"That's not true, Rainbow. How...How can I make you understand that they're not against you, but want us to become their friends?"

"But I'm your only friend, Fluttershy! You have to listen to me and only me! A-"

*SMACK!*

Rainbow just stood their a look of disbelief on her face as she had a bright red hand mark on her face. Fluttershy had her hand raised up as she was breathing harder from her own emotions of frustration taking hold.

"Enough!" she actually shouted out in a tone that just made Rainbow be quite. "I'm not your pet, I'm also not your property." she finally said what was on her mind as she calmed down. "I've always been there when you needed me, but I am also entitled to have other friends. I love you Rainbow, but you don't' own me."

"...Then you sh-"

"What about the promise to 'him'? Did you forget that?" Fluttershy cut her off this questio causing Rainbow's mind to go for a loop.

"I...I don't know what you mean." Rainbow defened weakly.

"I'm talking about that promise we made to him. The one we both made three years ago." Fluttershy stated before she grabbed Rainbow's shoulders. "I'm talking about Soarin, the person you admire most. Have you forgotten him as well?"

"...S….Soarin…" Rainbow repeated quietly.

"Remember Rainbow...please…" Fluttershy begged as tears formed in her eyes, "Please remember your promise."

* * *

_SZ:...damn...just….damn_

_Z0: And let the questions of the readers new to this begin. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Also this, along with the next chapter, is going to be the biggest two parter we've ever done so far._

_Z0: That's right, but first allow me to explain something I feel is important. Readers in the official comic Mauroz made the next chapter is actually a long flashback thing that explains all that happened with this big promise. Here's the thing, that is actually unbelievably long. And while it provides a lot of backstory it will take us a long time to put that down into word when you could read it yourself. I know that must sound very harsh and that is not my intention with this message, it's just that it's one whole chapter with a big flashback, and I feel it be best for me and Sean to skip to the next chapter that continues what is currently happening._

_SZ: Yeah. If we added the flashback, it...well...this would be a very long three parter. So we think it's best we keep it just a two parter. If you want to see the flashback to Rainbow's promise, look up Mauroz' MLP manga, specifically chapter 5_

_Z0: That's right, again it is not our intention to seem harsh or too try and be an advertisment or anything, it's just that the Flashback would really take a whole chapter, and we feel it be kind of pointless for us to just write it down when we have no plan to change anything about the flashback's story. _

_SZ: Hai. But I think we talked enough about this issue. Shall we get to the preview, aibou?_

_Z0: Hai, and roll preview…*let's screen roll down*_

* * *

Rainbow: I don't want to let go of those memories.

Momotaros: Heh...I think this might be our last battle Ryotaro.

Twilight: Rarity!

Pinkie: *darkly*I think I'm gonna enjoy my time torturing you all.

Ryotaro: Even...if I am weak...I'll fight so no one has to burden the pain that I can endure...boku wa...Kamen Rider da!

**Stop 8: Loyal Thunder, Dancing Dragon Pt 2**

Den-O Gun form/Rainbow: Mind if we beat you now? Kotae wa Kiitenai/I don't hear an answer!

* * *

_Z0: Well looks like next chapter will be very exciting. _

_SZ: Eeyup...and telling by what Pinkie said in the preview…*gulps*Best I not go any further into it. I nearly fainted just from thinking about...'her'._

_Z0: Well I'm sure any Bronies reading this have a guess as to what will be coming. But enough about that, things will be getting interesting in the conclusion of this little arc. And then we have more interesting things for you. _

_SZ: Eeyup. But we'll save that until the arc is finished. Be sure to leave a review after reading this chapter as we had some fun writing it. Just please no flames or trolling...I hate those kind of reviews. Oh, and no 'It's just a cheap rehash/knockoff of someone else's story'. I got a review for the redux of AR, and the guy who said that(he entered it as a guest) was a real jerk about it._

_Z0: Indeed please Reviews should have professional and honest criticism, if you find something we did to be wrong then correct us so that we may do better in the future. _

_SZ: Hai. Well that's it for now, minna. Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion to this arc. Until then, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I am Kamen Rider ZER0, Ja-ne!_

_SZ: Have a good day, minna. Ja ne._


	9. Stop 8

_SZ:...*turns TV off*Okay. No matter how many times I see the Season 5 premier of MLP, that song is still creepy. And Starlight...while she's not as dangerous as Tirek or other villains, she is dangerous with that magic of hers._

_Z0: Well it is one thing I never expected honestly. I never figured there would be a magic for taking a person's talent away._

_SZ: Agreed. But here's the major questions...WHERE did she learn such magic, and HOW THE HELL DID CELESTIA AND LUNA NOT NOTICE HER?! I mean seriously, a Unicorn, a NORMAL Unicorn I might add, with the ability to take away someone's talent is highly dangerous!_

_Z0: *sits down and grabs Manga before putting headphones on* He'll take a while once he enters rant mode. _

_SZ: Plus there's the fact she escaped, which means she's still out there somewhere!_

_Z0: *places voice recorder on table before pressing play* Uh-huh._

_SZ: Hoo boy, if she returns in the season finale, and...no no. I'd rather see what happens for myself._

_Z0: *closes Manga* Ah Luffy you never cease to make me laugh happily with your antics. _

_SZ: Oh? Reading One Piece are you?_

_Z0: I read lots of things at any given time. On to the next thing...lets see what's in the bin of Manga's for later. *pulls out box before lifting several books* Hm...Zetman...finished, Terra Formars, waiting for update, Parasyte...finished...twice. _

_SZ: Ahem. Uh dude? We got a story to work on._

_Z0: hm…*closes manga before tossing it aside* Oh right, work how could I forget. Anywho, we have yet another chapter for you here folks. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And if you remember minna, things got pretty heavy last chapter._

_Z0: Eeyup. _

_SZ: Hai. We'd go into a recap, but I think we'll do that after the disclaimer._

_Z0: *pulls out remote before pushing red button letting Disclaimers fall from the sky*_

Disclaimer: Neither of the Writers here stake any claim on the series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and/or Kamen Rider Den-O. Both series belong to their respective owners and companies. This version of MLP is owned by the very talented Mauroz of Deviantart.

_SZ: Alrighty. Now that that's done with, shall we begin?_

* * *

_Last time, things weren't looking good for our heroes. A mysterious new Imagin has possessed Ryotaro, and the girls face off against the ShadowBolts after finding out Rainbow is a Bearer of Harmony. They manage to hold the Shadowbolts back at first, but then two new Imagin appear and blindside our heroes. And with Rainbow, Fluttershy manages to catch up to her and tries to remind her of the promise they made to Soarin. Will it work? Let's find out._

* * *

Rainbow just let the words that Fluttershy said sink into her mind, her memories flooding back to her.

"I...now I remember," Rainbow mumbled as the memories set in.

"I promised to never lose the trust between us...and that's what I'll do, Rainbow," Fluttershy explained, her voice full of confidence.

"...But….how can I trust you again, Fluttershy? After everything that happened..." Rainbow asked, her tone of voice confused at what to do, what to say, just confused.

"Because we're family, Rainbow. And you must have faith in me when I tell you that Twilight, Ryotaro, and the others are true friends." Fluttershy spoke calmly and gently, "But now I understand I can't force you…" she stated as she looked at Rainbow. "It's time for you to make a decision, but you should know. Even if being with Luna is what you really want I'll always still be your friend." she stated a sad smile on her face.

"Fluttershy...I…"

"...I have to go and help the others," Fluttershy said as her gear and wings appeared once more, "Take care, Rainbow-chan," she smiled sadly again as she flew away back to the others.

Rainbow just looked at this her face sullen, she had no idea what to say to this. Her memories with Fluttershy all just came rushing back to her head she was one of the most important people in her life. But now she understood this was the most important choice for her to make at the moment, not for the sake of pleasing others, but for her own sake.

* * *

Back at the fight, the girls were having a bit more problem since Shadow Fang and Razor Claw joined the fight. Shadow Fang slashed at Pinkie, forcing her to evade each sword swing before it cornered her against a tree and raised the sword to her neck.

"**Heh...Silly little human, a wolf is not something you can outrun!"**

"I know..but they can easily be lured into a trap," Pinkie giggled, confusing the Wolf Imagin before she pointed down at the trail of ice underneath him.

"**What?" **Shadow Fang blinked as the ice began to cover him. However the next thing to happen where black flames forming from the Wolf Imagin's own body melting the ice off. **"Bet you didn't know an Imagin could do that if their contractor has magic huh?"**

"...You fell into another trap."

"**Huh?" **Shadow Fang blinked before he spotted the puddles created from the melted ice formign into large water fist, **"...Oh….fu-"**

"**Aqua Gatling!" **Pinkie shouted as the water fist began to pummel Shadow Fang sending him skidding back across the ground.

"**What is with this Manga feel? What kind of games are you playing, woman!?"** the Imagin growled before he howled and leaped into the air before he slashed down, cutting the tree behind Pinkie in two.

"Well I _was _having a dance with the cutie there before you interrupted us, you meanie," Pinkie stated with a small pout, the excitable pinkette having sidestepped the Wolf imagin's attack.

"**Shut up! We all know without your little pet Kamen Rider, you wouldn't be able to beat us! None of you are able to fight up close!"** the Imagin growled as he swung wildly each time Pinkie just ducked left or right to evade the swing and at the same time, taking a step back before an ice pillar launched her into the air and let the Imagin cut that in two. **"What?"**

"This girl's starting to get annoying," Descent frowned, firing black fire arrows at Pinkie, only for the pinkette to dodge them easily, "Grr! Stand still, you pink idiot!"

"**Grrr...damn it! What kind of battle is this?! She's just dodging everything!"** Shadow Claw shouted as he cut down a tree blocking Pinkies path to evade Descent's arrows, cornering her again. **"I wanted to face their little pet Kamen Rider! Not some childish coward!" **

"...Wow. You and your puppy need to calm down, cutie," Pinkie said bluntly as she looked at Descent, "Otherwise you'll end up with wrinkles. And I like to be the crazy girl that likes to have fun, then be someone who's sane and boring. Also..." her face then saddened, "I don't believe you want to see me upset...I don't want to become _her _again."

"What?"

"**She's just trying to get in our heads, master! We both know if we actually land a hit on her, she'd go down! They hide behind that pet Kamen Rider of theirs selfishly like a human shield!"** Shadow Fang shouted.

"..Yeah...you're right," Descent nodded slowly, shaking his head as he glared at Pinkie.

With Twilight and K-Rarity's battle, the former was dodging Nightingale's attacks while the latter was busy charging something up, chanting something quietly to herself.

"How naive. Jump and evade me all you want! You won't escape me!" Nightingale shouted as she flew after Twilight, who jumped from tree to tree to evade her onslaught of attacks. The girl dodged the last ,only for the Owl Imagin to appear before her and grab her arm before tossing her to the ground, "Plus, there's my partner, Razor Claw."

"..I wasn't trying to run…" Twilight spoke, confusing the two as a sphere of energy formed in her hands, "I was waiting for the perfect moment to get you both! **Stella Magna!**" she shouted as she fired the sphere as a powerful blue beam of energy.

Razor Claw appeared before Nightingale and grabbed her before his shoulder pads opened as wings and flapped with enough force to send them both out of the attacks path.

"**A powerful attack indeed, but it's rang and broadcast is obvious in a battle such as this one."** Razor Claw explained as the two landed on a high branch. The Imagin then formed a lance like weapon in his normal left hand that he twirled around and aimed at Twilight.

"**That's because that attack was a distraction!" **K-Rarity shouted as both NightinGale and Razor Claw's feet were trapped in earth, shocking the two, **"It was all part of the plan!"**

"...Damn it. No wonder she wasn't doing anything," Nightingale growled a bit.

"**And now you're both exposed to my attack! Right arm of the Diamond Golem, hashin!"**

With that, a magic seal formed behind K-Rarity before a large arm formed from it. It was large, dwarfing Nightingale and Razor Claw in size easily. It seemed to be made from silver metal with a black material underlayer, each finger tipped into claws as the knuckles where all studded with purple diamonds.

"**Rarity says she lacks the power to summon this being in its full form, but with our power combined, it will be enough to defeat the two of you."** K-Rarity explained as the arm pointed at them both. It then pointed out its index finger as a sheen of light went up the arm till it reached the clawed tip as it began to glow yellow. **"Attack!" **K-Rarity ordered as the arm shot forward ready to attack the two as Razor Claw shielded Nightingale best he could with his body.

However, a blur shot before Nightingale and Razor Wing before a venom green hexagon shaped barrier appeared, blocking the attack easily, much to everyone's shock.

"**Nani!"** K-Rarity gasped. **"Something was able to block that attack?"**

"H….Haze…" Nightingale whispered as the one who summoned the barrier was Haze, "...Where the hell were you?!"

"I was taking care of the Kamen Rider you could say…" he explained, not looking back at her. "It wasn't easy, it ended up just becoming a back and forth conversation with that new personality of his."

"Who...who is this guy?" Twilight whispered as she stood next to K-Rarity, "He was able to stop your creatures attack...with one hand."

"**It is certainly unbelievably, this is not someone we recall being with them."** K-Rarity responded.

"_Kintaros, what do we do now?"_ Rarity asked the Imagin.

"**At this point, we may need to return to a defensive strategy. They have us vastly outnumbered at the moment. Especially without Ryotaro and Fluttershy."**

"It's true...and we don't' know how strong this new guy really is...I'll check it out real quick," Twilight said as she closed her eyes, using the aura analysis technique real quick. After a few seconds, her eyes shot open as her entire body began to shake, "Wh…..what?"

"_What's wrong with Twilight?"_

"**It's that man...his strength must be so great it has left her in shock."** K-Rarity explained. **"This is very bad...Twilight, you shall take care of the one known as Nightingale, leave the Imagin and that man to me and Rarity." **she explained to Twilight, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"...R...right," Twilight nodded, the violetette managing to calm herself.

'_**Rarity, I must be honest. I think if we face that man we will be putting ourselves in great danger,'**_ Kintaros spoke to Rarity mentally.

"_I know...that's why we must face him. He made our attack look simply pathetic," _Rarity stated in a serious tone.

'_**Hm...Ryotaro's respect for you makes sense. You are incredibly stronger deep down then you let on.'**_ Kintaros nodded mentally. _**'But on the other side of the coin...if things go bad, I will be sure to protect you.'**_

"_Thank you, Kintaros. Now…" _Rarity began as the Diamond Golem's arm clenched its fist, _"Let's show this brute what true strength really is."_

"**Ossu."** K-Rarity nodded as a stone platform lifted her into the air along with the Diamond Golem's fist.

"...Listen, I am not in the mood to fight you. I detest when things don't go down the way I planned them," Haze frowned as he looked up at them. "Now I will give you a chance to retreat, but in case you choose to fight. I don't care that you're a woman, I'll attack without mercy." he glared.

"**I fully understand you are powerful and dangerous. But firstly; I can not stand aside. Many people are relying on our strength… so I can not stand down with fear as a reason. Secondly; it is rude to think because someone is a woman that you may look down on their strength."** K-Rarity glared as Kintaros and Rarity both focused their minds on one goal attacking. The Diamond Golem's hand then slowly opened into a palm strike as the thumb curled over the palm. **"Doskoi!"** she called as the arm fired forward with great force, the rushing wind from its charge sounding like the roar of a bear.

Haze stood their, unaffected by the approaching attack as his middle and index fingers glowed a venom green.

"**Venomous Excalibur," **was all he said as he lifted his fingers up, creating two venom green cutting waves as one collided with the Diamond Golem's hand, slicing it in two. The second one then flew straight for K-Rarity before she jumped off to the right just before it collided with the stone pillar.

"**We must be careful...his attacks have a hidden effect to them."** K-Rarity glared as Kintaros natural instincts could pick up on a dangerous presence from the attack. She was about to get up, but couldn't as her body felt like it was paralyzed. _**'I knew it. I could smell it a poisonous aura to his attack...now it's acting as a paralyzing agent against your body Rarity...I'm sorry for not noticing it sooner, my nose is not as strong as Momonoji's.'**_

"...I take you figured out my Venomous Excalibur. Not only can it cut through almost anything,but it can paralyze anyone for a couple of minutes if they're within a two meter radius of the attack," Haze explained, "...I did try to warn you...how regrettable."

"**Kuso...I can try to force Rarity's body to move...but the strain would be to much for her...unlike with Ryotaro I have no affect on her physical form. I'm sorry, Rarity…"** she apologized as Haze charged at her.

* * *

Elsewhere, Spike felt a sudden chill go up his back as his heart felt like someone put a vice on it.

"Ah!" he shouted as he sat up shooting his hand to his chest. "Wh...what was that? It's like someone is crushing my heart." he complained as he looked to the park. The town had heard what sounded like explosions before, Spike just chalked it up to another Imagin attack. "I hope they're alright."

* * *

Back at the fight, Pinkie was easily dodging Descent and Shadow Fang's attacks easily.

"**Stop running, you annoying woman!" ** Shadow Fang growled as he punched at her, only for the girl to duck under the swing, letting the Imagin stumble forward.

"Nope. Besides, he's almost here," Pinkie giggled as she dodged Descent's black fire arrows.

"What're you talking about?!"

"Easy. You keep saying that we use Ryotaro like a pet and a shield, well that's a mistake. The truth is, Ryotaro's just very protective. It's what makes him so sweet." Pinkie explained. "You're underestimating my friend by a lot. And besides, I know deep down, you don't want to hurt me."

Descent froze a bit at that.

"I think I know why you're on Luna's side. It's perhaps because your sister wants to help her, but it's bad that you don't listen to your heart."

"I believe your wrong, Pinkie, I'm not a friendly person." Descent spoke as Pinkie walked up to him.

"Descent, I'm only happy around good people, and I know that your inner self is a good person," Pinkie explained as she blushed a little, tracing her finger a little on his chest, "That's why I like you."

"**Master, do not listen to that temptress!" ** Shadow Fang shouted as he slashed making Pinkie back away.

However, before more could be said, the sound of a bike engine cut them off as they all looked as the Machine DenBird, with a helmet clad M-Ryotaro, crashed into Shadow Fang, sending him stumbling to the ground. M-Ryotaro then stood on the bike before he clotheslined Descent.

"**Seriously, stop flirting!"** he shouted as he kept going before the bike rose off it's front wheel and slammed it into Razor claw sending him flying into a tree. He then dismounted and tossed the helmet aside. **"Yosha! Ore Youyaku Sanjou!"** he called out striking his pose.

"Momotaros!" Twilight called out upon seeing M-Ryotaro.

"**Ah, sorry for the delay. It took me some time to get Ryotaro's body back...he's still not awake yet. Just as well. I don't want him to see you guys in such a worrisome state at the moment," **M-Ryotaro explained as he noticed Haze. **"Oi, you big guy! Y-!" **he began before something crashed into the tree behind him and Pinkie.

The two looked before gasping in unison. It was Rarity, but back to normal with Kintaros a formless mass of sand lying next to her. Her dress was mostly torn to shreds and she was bruised all over as well. She also had a few cuts on her as well, some of which were still bleeding as blood dripped from her mouth.

"**..."** M-Ryotaro just gripped his fist tightly, making his knuckles crack as he did.

"This is supposed to be a Bearer of Harmony?...How pathetic," Haze frowned as he stepped forward, "They're only girls trying to play war."

"Ra...rity?" Pinkie gasped slowly, her hair band breaking as she felt something snap inside her.

"**Teme…"** M-Ryotaro growled as his eyes became completely red.

"Now...surrender, or suffer more pain than what defeated this weak woman."

"Haze…" Descent whispered before he felt something...a massive wave of murderous intent. He slowly turned with his Imagin to see the water around Pinkie startling to ripple fiercily, her hair shadowing her eyes.

The water began to accumulate more and more as the girl raised her index and middle fingers up, causing several small puddles to form under Haze.

'_Hmm? Where did this massive killing intent come from? Wait..can it be?' _Haze thought before...

"**Impailment!"**

Haze was able to jump away as a spiked glacier of ice came out from the ground where he stood. Haze and everyone looked down at this missing as Pinkie jumped into the air before she blurred away and appeared in front of Haze. Drops of water formed out of the air itself before it covered her entire forearm in a ice boxing glove of sorts. She then slammed the fist into Haze, who raised his arms to block it, shattering the glove, but still sending him flying back.

"In...increible...what unbelievable speed." Descent gasped seeing this.

While everyone was distracted, Shadow Fang tried to get a jump on her as he charged at Pinkie, only to be blocked by a wall of water that surrounded him, the water slowly forming into what looked like a iron maiden.

"Heh...naughty doggy," Pinkie smirked darkly, her voice full of malice as she held her hand out, the water turning into ice as Shadow Fang tried to keep the 'iron maiden' open, "Do you know what happens to doggies when they act naughty?...They get put down...**Frozen Tomb."**

"**G….gah!-!-!-!" **Shadow Fang cried out as the 'iron' maiden closed on him before it completely crushed him, killing him within a second. The Iron Maiden then exploded into ice dust from the explosion of the Imagin.

"What? Is that girl really this strong?" Nightingale gasped.

'_Pinkie!'_ Twilight said in her head seeing this.

"**What….the...hell?" **M-Ryotaro whispered, his eyes widened in shock after seeing that, _**'W...was that really the Mizu-onna?'**_

"_**Hm…?" **_a new voice spoke in his head. It was the same voice as that other Imagin that was possessing Ryotaro.

Pinkie smirked darkly in victory before Haze grabbed her neck from behind.

"You have to do better than that to beat me Pinkie…" Haze said confidently as he began to apply a little pressure.

"Hehehe…" Pinkie laughed, confusing Haze before she suddenly turned into a mass of water.

"What?!" Haze gasped, "Damn it! A water clone?! When did sh-?!"he was interrupted as he leapt back from the water clone, which began to form into pony like form just like before, but this time, the mane was perfectly straight rather than curly. One of its hooves was a tendril of water that wrapped around Haze's arm.

"No...he's trapped," Nightingale gasped as she and Twilight watched this, Razor Claw beginning to shake a bit as well from the killing intent Pinkie was releasing

"Hey chocolate man, you've been a bad boy..." Pinkie smirked darkly as she moved her currently wet hair aside, showing that her pupils had shrunk down to dots, and had a look that promised one thing...death. Her tiara changed a bit as well as the pony head in it matched the water one.

'_**What the hell is this change to her...this isn't the Mizu-Onna, this is much more cold and dangerous.'**_M-Ryotaro gasped mentally. Part of him would have liked a more mature Pinkie, but this level of change was scary.

"...Fascinating," Haze spoke up, "I admit that last attack with the water clone was very much unexpected. There aren't' many people that manage to fascinate me."

"You dared to hurt Rarity and Kin…" Pinkie began as she twirled a lock of her hair around one of her fingers. "So before killing you, I believe I'll have some fun with your chocolate body." she smirked evilly.

'_Pinkie...wh-what happened to you? Why are you talking like this?' _Twilight thought in horror.

"...You say you're going to kill me? Ha...I'd wish to see that," Haze chuckled a bit.

"Be patient, man. Before I eat some chocolate, I like to play with it a little." she stated as her smirk broke into a full evil smile. "Lets see how you react when I break that swollen arm of yours." she explained as Haze's arm began to twist and snap as it being twisted out of its socket.

Everyone gasped in shock seeing this.

"_**Oh...this is really interesting, I want to meet this Nee-san!"**_The invasive new Imagin shouted happily.

"**What?! Wh-?!" **M-Ryotaro began before Momotaros was forced out of him, the Oni Imagin becoming sand once more, **"God damn it!"**

"**Hehehe…"** the other 'Ryotaro' smirked as he crouched down and watched. **"Ah, this looks so fun." **

"Oh? The little dragon comes back I see," Pinkie pondered a little as she looked over at him ,"Listen. Can you be a dear…" she then pointed at Razor Claw, "And take care of that nasty bird for me? I don't want him ruining the fun."

"**Hm...normally I don't like listening to others, but I really want to see what trick you do next, Kuro-tori-san is fun to play with."** he pondered thinking. **"Okay, I'll do that, then I'll defeat Ryotaro."** he smirked shooting back to his feet. He then quickly pulled out the belt and pass before strapping the former around his waist, pressing the violet button, **"Henshin."**

**=GUN FORM=**

"**Nani?!"** Razor Claw shouted as Den-O's armor snapped into place, along with the DenKamen.

"Sorry but I want to get back to the show now, so you need to die now." Den-O said as he formed the DenGasher into gun formation.

"**..I don't think so!" **RazorClaw growled as he took off into the air..at least until Pinkie fired ice arrows that impaled his wings, followed by a few gun shots from Den-O as the Owl Imagin's wings were fully decimated, **"G-gah!-!-!"**

"I said I had to make this fast, so please be quiet and die." Den-O said as he pulled out the pass before he swiped it.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"**Wait...stop…"**

"Kotae wa Kiitenai." Den-O said coldly as he aimed his gun as bolts of energy came from the spheres on his shoulder pieces and formed into a large sphere of purple energy. He then aimed and fired the sphere that crashed into Razor Claw, destroying him in a large explosion, leaving no remains. "Hm...all done." he spoke as he turned around on one foot before he crouched down and sat crosslegged while holding his gun in his hands as he watched Pinkie intently.

"Good boy," Pinkie smiled darkly as she looked back at Haze, "Well..since you didn't give much of a reaction before, let's see what happens when we apply pressure to your body." she said as the water wrapped all around his body and began to apply some pressure.

'_If this goes on any further, she'll end up killing Haze!' _Nightingale thought, about to help her teammate before...

"Chotto." Den-O said as he appeared next to her and aimed his gun at her head. "You weren't going to interrupt Nee-san's show, where you?" he asked, pushing the twin barrels against her head. "That'd be a bad idea. This is interesting, and I want to see something fun before I have to finish my mission."

"Yeah…" Pinkie's voice spoke as a water clone appeared behind Nightingale, her arm shaped as a blade as she pressed it against her neck, "So just sit back, and enjoy the show~"

"Now it's time to crush your huge body." Pinkie smirked as she began to close her outstretched hand as the water around Haze crushed more and more, making multiple cracking sounds as it did. Haze could not hold his composure any longer as he coughed up a small glob of blood from his mouth.

Twilight could only look in horror as she had her hands over her mouth, tears beginning to form in her eyes. This...this wasn't the same excitable pinkette she became friends with.

"Oh what fun this is!" Pinkie stated with an insane smile on her face as she closed her hand even more, making Haze groan in pain.

'_I...Can't watch this anymore!' _Twilight thought, "Pinkie, please stop!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice carried off and was heard by the girl, making her pause as if Twilight's voice made things snap back into place in her head.

As they did, her hair regains its volume, along with the pony head on her tiara, her eyes even returned to normal.

"Huh? Wh-what happened to me?" Pinkie blinked in confusion.

"Now!" Haze called out seeing his chance. "**Replacment!**" he shouted, putting his hand to a nearby tree and trading places with it in his watery prison. He then stretched his wings before he flew forward and aimed his still good arm back.

"Gh?!" Pinkie tensed as she snapped back to it, "**Water Shield!**" she shouted, forming a water pony construct again but Haze just flew right through it and punched the girl in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her lungs and sending her up into the air a bit before Haze punched again, sending her slamming into the ground.

"Pinkie!" Twilight cried.

"Nee-san?" Den-O asked as he walked up to Pinkie and looked down at her.

'_Hmm...that enigmatic girl...' _Haze thought as he looked at the unconscious Pinkie, _'For a few moments, a strange aura emanated from her, different from Celestia's Aura of Light, and Luna's Aura of Darkness. It felt like...the Succubus Type. But that's impossible...'_

"Haze, are you okay?" Nightingale asked as she ran up to him.

"Don't worry about me...I use Body Regeneration to repair all the bones and organs she crushed." he explained as he held a green sphere to his bleeding arm as it began to heal itself back to normal.

"But that means you lost half your power. Will you be able to keep fighting?" She asked.

"Heh don't be ridiculous to fight these girls I don't even need half." he stated before a bullet flew past his face leaving a cut that began to bleed.

"Oh...is that so?" Den-O asked as he looked at them both. "That might be for them, but what about me? I'm different, remember?" he reminded as he walked up to them a dark purple aura rolling off him. "I don't know why, but Ryotaro's body feels angry, and my anger for what you did to Nee-san is letting me sync with him now. You know what happens then right Kuro-Tori-tachi?"

"..."

"And now you can't stop me from doing my trick now that you're weaker, right?" he asked as Haze visibly flinched at that subject. "Ah I'm right," he said raising his free hand ready to snap his fingers. "So...no more flying." he said snapping his fingers at that their wings locked up preventing them from being used. "So...what boring thing do you have to say now?"

The Shadowbolts didn't' say anything as they stood ready.

In the shadows nearby, the black Imagin was watching, all the while his eyes seeming to scan Den-O as he skipped over to the Shadowbolts. The Rider then spun around before he swung his leg at Haze's head making him duck back to dodge only for Den-O to jump to the side along with him before slamming his fist into his chest sending him flying into a tree. Den-O skidded to a stop before he aimed and began to shoot at Nightingale, he moved the gun left and right keeping her from escaping him before he cornered her against a tree.

"Hm...Normally I wouldn't care what happens to others...demo I really likes that Nee-san there." Den-O said looking at Pinkie. "And you guys hurt her, so that means I have to kill all of you now. Seems fair, no?" he asked as he aimed the gun at her again. "But if it makes you happy just know when I'm done I'll have to defeat Ryotaro next."

Before he could fire, a strong force of wind forced him back.

"Nande?" Den-O asked as he held his hand up to stop the wind best he could.

After a moment, a pale yellow blur shot past him before landing next to Twilight, revealing itself to be Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight gasped seeing this.

"So...the heir of Gaia has finally arrived," Haze noted as Fluttershy looked around, her eyes widening when she saw the states Rarity, Pinkie, and Kintaros were in.

"Wh….what happened here?"

"That giant guy came in and beat both Rarity and Pinkie." Twilight explained as she looked to Den-O as he cleared dust from his purple visor. "And then that Imagin took control of Ryotaro's body again."

"Oh no…" Fluttershy gasped.

"Oi you." Den-O spoke to Fluttershy. "Why did you get in my way?" he asked his visor glowing for a second as if glaring. "Things where just about to get good."

"...Ano...demo I...I was trying to…"

"Eh? Trying to wh-" Den-O began before he barely dodged a venom green cutting wave. The Rider turned his head to Haze before he turned his whole body to face him. "That was a dirty move...I'll have to play dirty too." he said as he began walking over to him, but not before freezing in place, "n..nani? Why can't i move?"

"You were fortunate when the heir of Gaia came in, otherwise you would've been hit by my attack," Haze stated, "And as for your body...while you dodged it, you were within the radius of my Venomous Excalibur, which means you cannot move for a while."

"Oh…" Den-O spoke, before he cracked his neck before he made his body take a step forward. "Good thing this isn't my body, I can use it till it tears itself apart." he stated as he kept walking.

'_**...How interesting...' **_the black imagin thought as he watched this.

"That would have worked if I cared what happened to Ryotaro...but my job is to defeat him. You're just helping me." Den-O spoke as he grabbed Haze by his neck and tossed him into a tree. He then charged and slammed his knee into his chest before he punched him across the face, making him fall down. "Get up." he laughed lifting him up. He then spun around before kicking him across the face. "Your plans work best if someone cares what happens to their body huh? Well I don't, you can kill this body of Ryotaro's whenever you want, it won't stop me from fighting you."

"..."

"..But enough," Den-O shrugged as he knelt down to pick up Haze, "Time to say b-" just as he touched him, something flashed in his and Ryotaro's head for a second, causing him to freeze up as he jumped back ,"N….naniyo…?" he asked looking around. He then looked to Haze. "What did you do?" he asked grabbing him by his neck and lifting him up. "Oi what did you do to me?" he asked as he tightened his grip, making Haze actually struggle to breath, "Tell me now! What was that _thing _you showed me?!" he asked as he tightened his grip making Haze try and pry the arm from his neck. "I said tell me!" he shouted as he aimed the gun to his head. "What...what was that warm feeling I felt from that?"

"..."

"..Fine! Have it your-" Den-O began before he quickly jumped back from a few black fire and dark energy arrows sent at him, "Oi oi! No fair ganging up and using sneak attacks!" he complained as he aimed his gun at them as the three regrouped.

"Haze are you okay?" Descent asked the man as he coughed a little.

"I'm fine…"

"Oi if you have time to talk than fight as well." Den-O said as he began to shoot at them which forced them to counter with their own attacks. Den-O then charged as he kicked and shot at the three forcing them on the defensive.

"Twilight...what do we do?" Fluttershy asked as Den-O kicked Haze across the face before he punched Descent sending him stumbling back. The Rider then began shooting again.

"I don't know...this Imagin looks like it can handle all of them on it's own." Twilight said as she saw Den-O block three attacks from the Shadowbolts at the same time. _'But...what's going to happen to Ryotaro?'_

"**Grr...this is messed up! I should be fighting, not that gaki!" **Momotaros complained.

"Momotaros, that's not the main problem right now," Twilight complained to the sand bodied Imagin. "Didn't you hear that Imagin?"

"**I know! He wants to destroy Ryotaro!"**

"...Wh...what?" Fluttershy whispered, her eyes widened in shock when she heard that.

"**Even now that damn brat is forcing Ryotaro's body to move around even though it should be paralyzed...I can feel all the pain and stress being put on his body right now."** Momotaros growled. **"If we don't do something his own body could give out!"**

"Oh no...Wh...what do we do?"

"I wish I knew, Fluttershy….I wish I knew…"

* * *

Back with Rainbow, the tomboy stood along on the grass, looking down at a gold lightning bolt.

"...Soarin...what should I do?" she asked the lightning bolt.

* * *

-Flashback 3 years ago-

"_Whats up with you, Rainbow? You seem in thought," a man with spiky black/dark blue hair dressed in a blue uniform with gold accents asked as he was sitting on the edge of a building. Sitting next to him was a younger shorter Rainbow with shorter hair as well. _

"_I'm still thinking about what you said, that you were happy that I made the right choice," Rainbow replied as she looked up at him, "So you never wanted me to win?"_

"_You're wrong. If you had opted to win, I would have thought you made the right decision as well," he explained, looking at a sun set with an amused expression on his face. _

"_I don't understand. How can you be happy whether I win or not?" a very confused Rainbow asked once again._

"_Rainbow, of all the paths in your life the ones you choose will always be the right ones. Whats important is that you choose them and not somebody else, at the end it's your journey." Soarin smiled happily as he looked at Rainbow. "So don't be afraid of to choose, only remember to choose the way that makes your heart happy. Promise me, my small pegasus…"_

-Flashback end-

* * *

"Choose with the heart...choose what makes me happy…" Rainbow chanted to herself as she had her eyes closed, the tomboy thinking deeply.

As she did, her memories with Fluttershy flooded into her mind.

"Fluttershy...being with her...makes me happy." she spoke letting those thoughts sink in before becoming a new resolve within her mind and her heart. She then turned around and began to run back in the direction she came from, _'I'm so stupid! I never should've doubted Fluttershy! Wait for me, fr...no. Wait for me friends...I'll be there soon.'_

* * *

"Bang!" Den-O cheered as he fired more bullets at the Shadowbolts hitting a tree making it fall over. "Whats wrong? Not liking that I took your wings away?" he taunted as he danced around to avoid blasts from Nightingale before he spun around and backhanded a green slash from Haze sending it away. "Same trick again?" he mocked before he kicked Haze upside his head sending him stumbling to the ground, "You're really a one trick pony, you know that?"

"Grr…" Haze growled under his breath. _'How do I go about this one...I'm forbidden from using my full power...but for this thing that just might be the one way to get away from this. Furthermore, I can't even use my full power after healing my wounds.'_

"Oi, Haze. Any plans?" Nightingale asked as she and Descent landed next to him.

"I don't know...this Imagin is different…" Haze explained. "It's not unlike the one Luna has." he noted as Den-O spun around on his legs before he jumped and spread his legs out as he pointed at the three before he twisted his hand so he could give them the 'come on' hand gesture with his fingers.

"I see...and what about the girls?" Nightingale asked further, motioning to Twilight and Fluttershy, the former currently healing Rarity with her magic.

"Fluttershy has the least experienced among them. She has yet to actually fight as many battles since she joined, and she is really scared at the moment. And Twilight has exhausted a large amount of her magical and physical power, even with the Imagin having helped her earlier. But she is undoubtedly trying to think of a way to fight us before that Imagin can tear the Kamen Rider's body apart by forcing it to move around like that." Haze explained.

"Right...options?"

"Hm...my best option would be to attack those girls and then try and evade the Kamen Rider long enough for his body to destroy itself." Haze opted, "Given our current level and that it seems he can use some form of magic whenever he snaps it's the best I can think of at the moment. We need to hope the energy Luna is feeding into you two will allow you to last long enough for that to happen."

"...Right," Nightingale nodded before turning to her brother, "Descent, we'll distract the Rider while….Descent!"

"Huh? What?"

"...You're thinking of those words that pink idiot told you earlier, aren't' you?"

"I'm sorry, Nightingale. It's just for a moment I was wondering if what we're trying is actually right…" Descent admitted, maybe it was those words from Pinkie or maybe it was the kicks and punches to his head, but the thought was just there in his mind now.

"...Listen up, Descent. Dont' forget why we do this," Nightingale stated, "Remember the accident we had a month ago? You lost your eyesight, and I was paralyzed from the waist down. When no one wanted to help us, Luna was the one who gave us back what we had lost! That's why we vowed to do whatever's necessary to thank her, no matter if her desires are good or bad. Never forget that, Descent."

"Yes...your right. I'm sorry." Descent apologized as he shook those thoughts out of his head.

"Chotto...they're off in their own reality now, aren't they?" Den-O asked no one in particular.

"...That's nothing for you to be concerned about, Imagin," Nightingale frowned.

"..." Descent said nothing as he got ready to attack again.

'_That guy...it seems that he's…'_ Twilight noted as she looked at Descent. She thought of a plan in her head before she began to concentrate slightly. _"Fluttershy...Fluttershy…?"_ she spoke mentally yet her voice seemed to carry over to the girl she was naming.

"_Y-yes?" _Fluttershy mentally replied to the telepathic communication.

"_I think I might have an idea, one that could make this easier for us."_ Twilight explained as she looked over the scene as Den-O was in a firefight with the Shadowbolts both figuratively and literally as blasts of dark and green energy along with black flames all came at him only for him to shoot them down. _"If it works I think we could settle this faster and maybe get that Imagin out of Ryotaro."_

"_...I'm listening."_

"_First; I'll try and take the one of them who seems to have doubts in his mind. I think maybe if I can talk to him, I could convince him to stop this. At the moment it could be our best option."_ she explained. _"While I do that, you keep healing Rarity and the others."_

"_O-okay."_

"_I know it's not exactly the best plan but at the moment any little thing could help us."_ Twilight explained worried, the thought that Ryotaro's body could give out at any minute scared her to no end.

"_Alright...please be careful, Twilight."_

"_I will,"_ Twilight closed her eyes before opening them again as she glared at the Shadowbolts as Den-O and Haze punched one another sending the other flying back. "It's my turn!" she called out.

"**Eh? Wh-" **Momotaros began before Twilight charged forward, **"Oi! Chotto matte!"** he shouted as she was already way ahead of him.

Both Descent and Nightingale saw this as Twilight came at them.

"Ha! Tired of waiting?!" Nightingale laughed seeing this charge. "So you want to be the first to fall? Fine!"

"**Glare!**" Twilight shouted as a blinding flash appeared seemingly from her eyes forcing Nightingale to cover her own eyes from the blinding light.

"My eyes!" Nightingale cried as Twilight jumped past her before tackling Descent taking him away from the scene.

'_Quite ingenious. That will allow her a moment to face Descent alone. I doubt she didn't know that he was wearing dark glasses so the flash from her Glare didn't affect him. Unless perhaps her intention is not to fight descent?'_ Haze pondered only for Den-O to kick him across the face sending him stumbling back.

"Hm...she took that one away?" Den-O noted after his kick hit Haze. "Strange girl…" he tilted his head as he pondered why she did that.

"Twilight, you're very weak," Descent stated as he managed to get out of Twilight's grip, "You cannot defeat me after spending so much of your Spiritual Energy."

"I don't want to defeat you, just for you to rethink this," Twilight said as she looked at him, "I can see you're not a bad person since a bad person wouldn't be conflicted about what you're doing."

"You're just trying to mess with my head like Pinkie did!" Descent shouted in protest as he shook his head.

"Pinkie didn't want to mess with you. She just wanted to make you show your real feelings, "Twilight countered, "And just like her, I also don't think you're a bad person."

"You don't understand. We owe Luna too much. She helped us without asking, without knowing us, not even asking for something in exchange. She only healed us and departed, we were the ones following her and offering out help!" Descent shouted his reasoning to Twilight.

"...You...you can return the favor...and still not do deeds that hurt your ethics and heart," Twilight panted, the exhaustion starting to catch up with her, "Please, Descent. You have the last word...You can decide…"

"Shut up!" Nightingale shouted as she punched Twilight from behind, sending her flying as the female Shadowbolt grabbed her brother by the scruff of his shirt, "What the hell are you doing, Descent?! Stop acting like a child!" she scolded her younger brother for how he was acting.

At the same time, Fluttershy had finally finished healing all of Rarity and Pinkie's wounds and she was even able to bring Kintaros back too.

"Finally...I've been able to heal them both, but why won't they get up?" Fluttershy asked in worry as she saw the two still lying unconscious.

" **I don't know, but I think it's that big lug's fault," **Momotaros growled as he glared at Haze who was forced to block rapid gun fire from Den-O with his shield.

"**No...even with their bodies back to full health, their minds are still out of it,"** Kintaros explained, holding his head as he regained his sense of equilibrium. **"I doubt they shall be awakening anytime soon, Fluttershy,"**

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whispered before Twilight crashed into the tree beside her, "Twilight!"

"**Mahou-Onna!"** Momotaros shouted as the two Imagin and Fluttershy ran up to Twilight.

"Hold on Twilight, I'll heal you," Fluttershy said as she got next to her and began to heal for the third time.

'_That stupid girl. Using that spell takes a lot of spiritual energy to cast once.'_ Haze complained in his head as he saw this, his shield just barely holding out against Den-O's gun shots.

The Black Imagin rested his arm against a tree as he saw this. _**'The weeping girl is smart in knowing her place as the team's healer...being able to draw on the reserves of the ecosystems Spiritual Energy makes her useful. But that means she's merged her own energy with that of the ecosystems, not a good idea in the long run. Children indeed.'**_he spoke in his mind as he turned away from the battle.

As Fluttershy finished healing Twilight, the girl noticed her savior to be a little dizzy.

"**Oi Kaze-Onna?"** Momotaros asked seeing this.

"Fluttershy are you alright?" Twilight asked as she shot up.

"H...hai. I'm just a little dizzy," Fluttershy replied as she held her head.

"**Dizzy nothing! You can barely stand!" **Momotaros argued.

'_Hmh...Just as I figured. The energy merge has had a negative effect on her physical condition,'_ Haze noted before he jumped back as a larger blast of energy from Den-O's gun hit his shield shattering it.

'_Damn it...I don't' have anymore ideas, and I'm already at my limit,' _Twilight thought before Fluttershy managed to stand in front of her, "Fluttershy?"

"St...stay behind me, Twilight. I'll...protect you," Fluttershy panted.

"**Oi, Kaze-Onna. Don't push yourself you can't face these guys on your own!"**

"**Momonoji's right. You're not as prepared for battle like the others yet."**

"I know...but...I won't...let them hurt my friends! **Cyclone**!" she called out as she raised her arms up, crossing her wrists before a large gust of wind whipped up around her before forming into a wall of air that shredded any debris that got caught up in it.

"What? Just that? She doesn't even try to attack us?" Descent questioned confused by this.

'_As I thought. Since you've been wounded in your school life, you still have yet to awaken that courage to deal with enemies.' _Haze spoke as he dodged another kick.

'_Fluttershy ,forgive me, if I hadn't given you that Jewel of Harmony, then you wouldn't be in this mess.'_ Twilight apologized in her mind for involving the girl in this mess.

Den-O stopped fighting for a second as he noticed this as well. "Hm...she's not very good at this, is she?"

"..."

"..Oi. I'm talking to you…" Den-O said as he waved a hand in front of Haze's stoic face, "...Don't ignore me...I can never read you while you look like this…" he commented cupping his chin. "Oh I bet if you showed the way you really are it be easier." he said shocking Haze greatly for a moment.

"_...Nightingale, I suggest you end this battle now, or else things will get complicated," _Haze mentally said via a mental network with the female Shadowbolt, _"Additionally, your brother is already hesitating. If you don't do something soon, you won't be able to control him anymore."_

"_Hmm...your right."_ Nightingale growled her response to Haze's advice. "Descent, let's put an end to this lets use the Infernal Tornado." she ordered to her brother.

"What?!" Descent gasped at that, "You really think that's necessary?"

"I said now, Descent!" Nightingale shouted, not taking any form of no for an answer.

"Y...yes…" he mumbled.

"Fluttershy?" Twilight worriedly asked as it seemed the strain was really getting to her.

"Don't worry...I...I won't let them hurt you…" Fluttershy assured, the shy girl panting heavily as she felt like she was about to faint any moment, _'Wh...why wont my head stop spinning?' _she asked herself as it honestly felt as if the world was spinning.

Descent and Nightingale both stood before the other as they held their hands forward. Dark energy then began to pool before them before two energies began to chase one another spinning around again and again looking like a tornado of black flames and shadow energy as it rose and grew higher and larger.

"**Infernal Tornado!**" the two shouted as the tornado began to move forward until it collided with Fluttershy's wall of wind before it dispersed easily. As it did, the shy girl's wings and gear all dissipated away, letting her fall to her knees.

"I...I'm sorry Tw...light...I'm useless." were the last words Fluttershy was able to speak before the black tornado picked up both Twilight and Fluttershy and lifted them up into its vacuum.

'_The battle is finished, Fluttershy has finally succumbed to the strain of healing three people in a row.' _Haze said in his mind as Den-O seemed to lock up.

"Nani?" Den-O asked.

"_Twilight…"_ Ryotaro's voice spoke up from the back of Den-O's mind as he saw the two girls swept up in the tornado, _"Fluttershy!"_

"Doshte? How are you awake?" Den-O asked as he tried to make the body move to aim at the Shadowbolts to do anything that he wanted but the body just rejected his command. As the Imagin tried, it happened again...that flash in his mind, and that warm feeling, one of comfort and happiness. What was this feeling?

As this was going on the tornado finally stopped and left both Twilight and Fluttershy to fall, and off a cliff near their current location for this battle.

Just then, a blur ran past Den-O and quickly grabbed the unconscious Twilight and Fluttershy's arms, the blur revealing itself to be Rainbow Dash as she tried to lift them up, the tomboy laying on a branch extending from the wall of the cliff.

"_R...Rainbow?" _Ryotaro gasped.

"**Niji-onna!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Rainbow what are you doing here?" Nightingale asked as she walked over to the cliff.

"Please...help me. I'm not going to be able to hold them for long!" Rainbow shouted, hoping for help.

"_Ah!"_ Ryotaro mentally cried as he heard that. He then slowly tried to force Den-O to move.

"...How can you think of helping them?" Nightingale asked with a frown, "Fluttershy has only caused you pain. You're worth a thousand times more than the lives of those girls."

"I'm begging you, please help me!"

"Drop them both and I will help you!" Nightingale offered.

"Never!" Rainbow shouted at her, "Fluttershy has always been my best friend. I'd never dare leave her!"

"Hm...very well then. I can understand your bond with her," Nightingale said calmly as she thought of something, "I'll tell you this. Since Fluttershy was a pegasus as well. We'll save her and convince Luna to let her join our group." she offered.

"Yes, anything you say! Just hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold on!" Rainbow shouted.

"I'm only asking in return you drop Twilight." she smirked evilly making everyone gasp, "She's not your friend, and her friends made you quarrel with Fluttershy. Twilight doesn't deserve your help. In fact, she doesn't deserve to live after doing something like that to you."

'_Nightingale...'_ Descent said in his head.

"_No...please Rainbow don't…"_ Ryotaro begged as he was able to make Den-O take a small step towards them.

"She's to blame for everything! Just let her fall!" Nightingale stated.

"...No!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "It's not true! It was all my fault! They wanted to be friends with Fluttershy and myself, but my jealousy made me blind! I….I….I'll never abandon my friends!"

"_Rainbow…"_ Ryotaro said as he took all that in as he still struggled to get full control of his body.

"**You tell them, Niji-onna!" **Momotaros whooped.

"...As you want, Bearer of Harmony…" Nightingale spoke before her face distorted into one of pure anger. "Then you can go to hell with them!" she shouted aiming her hand at them.

"_No!"_ Ryotaro shouted as the armor of Gun form shattered, letting Plat Form run in and block the blast that Nightingale fired letting it hit him square in the chest, shocking everyone, even Rainbow as she was able to see this.

"**Ryotaro!" **

"Rainbow...sorry...my body is to weak to help you right now…" Den-O spoke as he weakly stood on his feet, his chest smoking from Nightingale's blast. "But either way, thank you for helping my...our friends." he added as he looked at the Shadowbolts. "I won't let them hurt you." he said raising his arms.

"...How? You can barely stand," Nightingale scoffed.

"But my body is still in one piece…" Den-O said making everyone look at him in confusion. "Even if my body is weak...even...if I am weak...I'll fight so no one has to burden the pain that I can endure." he stated, "I know I'm not a good fighter, I'm not strong, and the only thing special about me is that I can notice if the past has been altered. But even still I'll protect people...I'll take all the pain so they don't have to suffer it. If I can be that useful to someone then that's more then enough for me to die with no regrets." he states proudly. "Boku...boku wa, Kamen Rider da!"

Rainbow's eyes widened as she heard all that, the tomboy managing to look at the injured hero.

"...So you think you're a hero huh?...fine...then how about you join your friends in the afterlife?!" Nightingale shouted as she fired a barrage of dark energy arrows that bombarded Den-O again and again, making sparks and explosions spark off his armor and suit. This continued until the entire thing just shattered off leaving a normal Ryotaro his belt flying off and falling into a bush as the explosions stopped.

Ryotaro breathed heavily as he had bruises and burns all over, a small bit of blood escaping his mouth. But the boy still tried his best to stand on his feet in spite of his injuries...until it all became too much for him. Ryotaro's eyes rolled back in his head before he fell to the ground.

"There. One down…" Nightingale began as she aimed her dark energy coated fist at the tree Rainbow Dash was on, "Three to go."

"Rainbow…" Ryotaro was able to groan out in his last seconds of consciousness. The last thing he was able to register was the sound of Nightingale's blast snapping the tree Rainbow was on.

'_No matter what happens...never leave them...right Soarin?' _Rainbow thought, the tomboy holding onto Twilight and Fluttershy tightly as they fell, '_Because for me, the loyalty to my friends is the most important thing.'_

With this level of conviction and feeling of loyalty, the Gem of Loyalty began to glow in responce.

"**Eh! It's happening again!"** Momotaros shouted as he saw the faint red glow of the gem.

Kintaros nodded as the jewel bursted fmo Twilight's bag and flew down the cliff rainbow Dash fell down before it collided with the tomboy. Its power began to course through the girl before a bright flash occured, activating her transformation. Her head was now adorned in a tiara like headband that had a metallic and futuristic design to it. The earpieces resembles headphones with small wings extending from her ears to the back of her head. The left side had three orbs colored in warm colors of red, orange and yellow while the right was colored in cool colors of purple, blue and green. The center of the headpiece has a red thunderbolt gem with a set of wings along the bottom and it was finished with the head of a cyan pony with a matching rainbow colored mane to the girl's similarly colored hair.

The next thing to form was a silver device over her back, like a backpack. It was oval shaped with a large red gem in the center and two claws holding it in place on the bottom, and a beak like piece keeping the top portion in place and had an upside down yellow triangle with a upward pointing smaller orange triangle above it, extending from under the red crystal where two large cyan colored feathered wings. Unlike the ones Fluttershy had, these were less angelic and more fierce in appearance, as if those of a strong flyer. Finally, Rainbow's arms were covered in black gloves that extended to her elbows with dark blue bracers over her arms with two silver claws over the tops of her forearms with the top of her right arm having a green color and the left having purple. It also seemed like the transformation gave her slightly more muscle definition as well. In addition, a mark consisting of a cloud with a red, blue, and yellow lighting bolt appeared on her thighs.

"What?!" Nightingale gawked before a rainbow colored blur shot up from the cliff.

"**YES! Way to go Niji-Onna!" **Momotaros shouted and cheered as she landed and set both Fluttershy and Twilight on the ground.

"Momotaros," Rainbow spoke, getting the Imagin's attention, "Look after them," she then glared at Nightingale, "I got a 'friend' I need to deal with."

"**Right, I know this is dumb to ask but mind making it fast, my life is kind of dependent on Ryotaro who isn't exactly doing too good."** he stated as worry showed in his tone.

"...Heh," Rainbow smirked as she cracked her knuckles, "Fast is my middle name."

"...You'll regret this," Nightingale growled as she glared at the tomboy.

"Come on. let's finish this," Rainbow taunted as she flew up into the sky.

"Fine! Descent, come! Let's finish that girl off!" Nightingale shouted as her wings appeared.

"She didn't let go of her friends even as they fell...and he used himself as a shield even if it cost him his life." He mumbled as he looked to Ryotaro. "Neither of them minded risking their lives."

"Descent! Are you listening?! Help me finish Rainbow off!"

"...No, Nightingale," Descent spoke, shocking his sister "I won't continue this."

"...Wh-what're you saying?"

"You heard me, I'm done doing such evil deeds."

"You're betraying me?! _Me_?! Your own sister?!"

"I'm sorry Nightingale, but my decision is final." Descent stated firmly.

"What about the oath we gave Luna?" Nightingale asked, "Our way of thanking her for saving us?" she tried to remind her brother of why they did all this.

"I'll always be grateful, but I can't deny the feelings in my heart any longer." Descent admitted as he raised his arm to his heart to emphasis this, he then looked over to Pinkie. _'Right Pinkie?'_ he asked more to himself mentally, "And honestly Nightingale, our mission was to lead Rainbow to her before obtains her element, but she decided to join her friends instead. We have nothing left to do here." he explained his own form of reasoning, "Come on sister...we lost."

"...No...no! No! I never lose!" Nightingale growled, her face contorting to one of pure anger before she flew up after Rainbow.

"Nightingale!" Descent cried.

"**Hm...You're not good with women, are you Shounen?" **Kintaros noted bluntly to Descent.

'_Now...lets see why Rainbow was so valuable to Luna.'_ Haze said as he sat alongside a tree to watch the battle unfold.

'_This is incredible. The freedom I feel while flying...for some reason, it feels so familiar to me,' _Rainbow thought as she flew through the skies, _'Heh...you were right after all, Soarin. I turned out to be a small pegasus.'_ she mused with a smile on her face, but her face changed to serious as she could feel Nightingale catching up to her.

The two stopped in the middle of the sky, letting the wings keep them aloft.

"Rainbow! You'll suffer for rejecting Luna!" the female Shadowbolt growled.

"I'll never join someone asking me to betray my friends!" Rainbow countered as she stood her ground, figuratively that is.

"...You still believe they're your friends, huh?...Fine!" Nightingale snapped, "After I'm done with you, I'll throw your friends off the cliff, starting with that shy bitch!"

"Oh now I'm so kicking your ass," Rainbow growled out in response.

With that, the two let their wings flap before charging at one another and collided with one another once before taking a leap away from one another. The two then flew up higher into the sky before they began to clash back and forth in the air, Rainbow would kick Nightingale sending her staggering back before the Shadowbolt would retaliate and strike back letting this back and forth continue till they broke past the cloud line.

Nightingale raised her hands, forming a large purple and black sphere before it began to unleash an near endless barrage of blasts on Rainbow, but the tomboy just flew up higher and she evaded each shot that was aimed at her, she would flap her wings pushing out of the path of one before she let herself spin and avoid a second before she flipped around in the air and let a third go right by her. She continued to dance around the endless barrage of blasts all the while a mocking smile never leaving her face.

"D-damnation! How is it that you can move this fast after getting your wings?! Why can't I predict your movement?!" Nightingale demanded

"Hehehe...if you still haven't figured it out, then you'll never catch me!" Rainbow taunted, "Guess you were just shooting empty threats before huh?"

"Grr! Cocky girl! I can still go on like this until you tire out!"

'_Damn! She's right. Fleeing doesn't get me anywhere, but I don't know what else I can do. It's not like I get some weapon I can build like Ryotaro does.'_ Rainbow complained in her mind. She was still new to this, so she had no clue what exactly she could do as far as powers besides flight went.

"_Rainbow...Rainbow…"_ Celeste's voice rang in the back of her mind.

"What?!" she gasped, looking around, "who...who are you?" she honestly asked as she continued to search for the disembodied voice.

"_My name is Celeste, in the past I was an alicorn but now I am the older sister of Twilight." _she explained simply wanting to get to the point as soon as possible.

"Her older sister? But where are you?" she asked franticly, looking around again.

* * *

Somewhere in Egypt, above the Pyramids floated a familiar older sister.

"Don't look for me, I'm communicating with you telepathically from another place in the world." Celeste spoke knowing Rainbow was trying to find the source of her voice. She figured someone new to this would do just that.

"_I see...but why're you so far away then?"_

"Here's what happened: I created a spell against Luna to stop her from entering Ponyville and attacking you girls and Ryotaro. But in order to make the spell resistant to counter spells, I had to force myself to make some sort of covenant, and that's why I can't be with any of you at the moment." she explained as simply as possible. "Of course there is the loophole. I'm able to ride on Ryotaro's time traveling train with all of you, but you can ask about that later."

* * *

Back with Rainbow, she looked down at the still angry Nightingale, who was looking at her with a slight tint of confusion in her furious eyes.

"_Unfortunately, this woman you're facing is will not be getting exhausted anytime soon. Because Luna is feeding her own power into her so she can fight you guys longer than she normally should."_

"...Well can't you do the same for us?" Rainbow asked.

"_The key difference between you and Nightingale is that her wings and powers were granted by Luna; kind of making them connected. While your powers are granted by the Element of Harmony, not me." _Celeste explained before her mood lightened up greatly. _"However, what I can do for you is give you information on your powers and telepathically teach you some of the techniques you can use at your current level. Luckily you posses an innate ability enabling you to readily learn movements you see or get taught. That's why I only need to implant the techniques into your memory."_

"Like saving information on a computer?" Rainbow clarified for herself to make sure she got the gist of what she was being told.

"_Exactly."_

'_...What is she planning?' _Nightingale thought as she saw Rainbow talk quietly to herself, _'I can't understand what she's muttering.'_

* * *

After a moment or two of mentally copy and pasting techniques to Rainbow, Celeste floated down from the top of the pyramid and down to the sands of the desert. She took a short relaxing breath to calm herself down some, she was worried but she had faith things would turn out okay.

"Did you manage to contact her?" a voice asked, causing Celeste to turn her head to see a figure approach her. Standing there was a woman who was dressed in tribal clothing, her hair styled into a mohawk of white and black hair, and even her face was painted with white tribal paint as well.

"Of course!" Celeste smiled confidently, "Now it all depends on Rainbow from here, but I'm sure she will succeed."

* * *

'_Thanks, Celeste. That may be enough to beat her,' _Rainbow thought as she flew through the air goading Nightingale after her.

"What's wrong?! Starting to tire out already?!" Nightingale smirked as the two 'skidded' to a halt.

"Nope...in fact, to quote a web show I like to watch; I'm about to rock you…" Rainbow began as electricity began to crackle off her, "...Like a hurricane."

'_Wh-what's going on?! Why's her body being covered in electricity?!' _Nightingale thought as a look of worry appeared on her face, she did not expect this to happen honestly.

Rainbow then lifted her right arm and pointed it forward as the tips of her outstretched fingers all began to glow a yellowish/orange glow. She then crossed her left arm over her chest before gripping her right arm.

"**Light Machine gun!**" she shouted as a pulse of light occurred around her hand before she began to fire a barrage of small bullet/pellet sized balls of electric energy, each one flying at speeds comparable to that of light.

Nightingale cried out in shock as she could only raise her arms to form a shield of darkness to block the barrage of light bullets.

'_Celeste was right! I can control electrical energy!...Oh man that is so awesome!' _ Rainbow couldn't help but squeal that last part in her mind. She knew the risks going on, but she just felt so excited. Maybe it was the electricity surging through her or something, but part of her just felt so excited at the moment.

'_Damn her! How did she learn to do that so soon?'_ Nightingale asked as she was slowly pushed back across the sky.

"**Thunderbolt!**" she called as she lifted her index and middle finger to her forehead as blue electricity began to surge from the tips. She then aimed them at Nightingale before unleashing a bolt of electricity that broke through her barrier.

'_So this is Rainbow's power. She can't have possibly created all these techniques out of the blue. Surely this is the influence of the current Celestia,'_ Haze spoke in his head as he saw all this, he even remembered the time Rainbow copied Applejack's kick earlier, _'It also makes sense when she confronted Applejack earlier. This girl showed the ability to learn movements by simply observing them. Celestia probably watched over her and is taking advantage of this ability to teach her how to use her techniques…'_

"**Go, Niji-onna! Kick that old hag's ass!" **Momotaros shouted as he and Kintaros watched the aerial battle.

"**Ossu! What an exhilarating display of strength!"** Kintaros nodded before he cracked his neck, **"It has brought me to tears!"**

"Give it up, Nightingale!" Rainbow shouted as she lowered her arm, "The light will always prevail over the darkness!"

"Stupid girl. Don't forget the darkness covers all," Nightingale smirked haughtily as she raised her arms up before she began to focus all the energy she could muster at the moment into a black and purple sphere with black lightning surging around it. "**Realm of Darkness!**" she called out as the energy balanced out before she tossed the sphere at Rainbow.

"**Magnetosphere!**" Rainbow declared as she pushed her arms out, creating a field of distorted light, like those of the northern lights, swirling around in a disk like style. The Sphere of darkness hit the barrier and began to disperse its energy so it harmlessly dissipated into the barrier.

"What?! Th...that's impossible! Wh-what did you do?!" Nightingale asked, the female Shadowbolt starting to worry.

"Heh...that's easy. I focused part of the earth's magnetic field in the palm of my hands to create a shield. For someone with a special talent like mine, it's a really easy defense technique," Rainbow Dash explained with a smirk, resting her arms behind her head as she rested on a nearby cloud, "And look. Thanks to controlling the magnetic field, I can levitate without needing to move my wings."

'_Why is this girl so strong? Not even ten minutes ago she obtained her powers.'_ Nightingale complained in her mind before she realized something, _'Damnation! I forgot when these girls get a new member for their group. all their levels increase. You're saying that your power is higher than or equal to mine?'_

"**Oi, Niji-Onna! Hurry up! We need to get Ryotaro help, so finish her already!" **Momotaros shouted at the top of his technically non-existent lungs.

"...Seriously, Nightingale, I don't want to fight you," Rainbow spoke as she got off the cloud, "Despite the bad things you've done, I'll never forget the moments I've had with you. So please...stand down."

"Never!"

"Then you leave me no choice," Rainbow sighed sadly before she raised her arms and began to concentrate. All the clouds around her soon began to move and swirled around her and Nightingale, darkening as they did, "**Thunder!**" she simply shouted as the clouds turned into the eye of a storm.

Nightingale could only look up in astonishment before an electric blue flash covered the entire area with an explosive crack of thunder right after. The flash and the sound of thunder lingered on for a moment until it all began to clear up as the clouds dispersed as well.

"Huff...It's finally over." Rainbow sighed as she lowered her arms to her side.

"It's over for now, Rainbow," Descent's voice spoke, causing the tomboy to look to see the male Shadowbolt holding his currently unconscious sister, "Tell me, was she seriously injured by that attack you used on her?"

"Nah. I only made her unconscious with the sound of thunder…" Rainbow explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to hurt her, despite the things she did to me and my friends. I honestly can't forget the good times I spent with her and the parkour lessons she taught me." she admitted. "I never betray my friends, even if they betray me." she explained as she turned her back to the siblings.

"Rainbow….thank you," Descent said with a small smile.

"...What'll you do now, Descent?" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know yet. I think I'm going to go to think about what I'm really looking for." he explained.

"And escape from Luna?"

"Heh...Luna's really not bad Rainbow, if you know her as I do. You wouldn't think that she has a heart of pure darkness." Descent explained, "Now I understand that her way was wrong I hope that one day she can return to the path that belongs to her." he said before he looked at the still unmoving Ryotaro. "Maybe...someone like Den-O could lend a hand in that. Please tell Twilight that she was right…" he said with a sad sigh. "And Pinkie...please forgive me, but I wont be able to come to the party you'll have once all six of you have met...I really would have liked to be your dance partner." he admitted with a sad smile.

"...Good luck, Descent. I hope you'll find what you're looking for." she wished him the best.

"That name...Luna gave it to me as a nickname of war." Descent admitted as he reached up and took the goggles over his eyes off, revealing the blue eyes underneath, "Just call me Flash."

Rainbow gave a small nod as Flash flew off, carrying his still unconscious sister in his arms. She watched them off as they disappeared from her line of sight. All the while a small smile graced her lips, she was happy that the guy had found what he believed to be right in his heart.

"**Heh...well as long as that old bat and her annoying baby brother are gone, I can live with that. I still say she should have fried their sorry asses!"** Momotaros shouted his pride prevented him from ending on that positive note he was setting up.

"**Shh. Quite, Momonoji. The girls are just waking up," **Kintaros said as Twilight and the others started to regain consciousness.

"**Ah! About time!"** Momotaros shouted as he ran up to them. **"Kaze-Onna, hurry and wake the hell up already!"** he shouted at Fluttershy. **"Ryotaro's not doing good hurry the hell up!"**

Fluttershy's eyes snapped open at that as she quickly got up and ran towards the downed Ryotaro, walking through Momotaros sand form in the process, breaking him to pieces before he reformed.

"**You're lucky I'm letting that slide!" **Momotaros barked, shaking a fist at the shy pinkette. He then made his way over to Ryotaro with her as Fluttershy kneeled down next to him before she put her hands to his chest to begin healing his wounds.

"Man...what a great nap," Pinkie yawned as she sat up, turning her head slightly to look at Rarity, "..Ohho~! I like your new look, Rarity! It just screams extravagant and sexy...In fact, I think I'm gonna copy you."

"Huh?" Rarity blinked before she looked down to the tattered remains of her dress. "Whaaat?!" she gasped, seeing her current state before she quickly grabbed Twilight just as she woke up, "Twilight, help! I look horrible, and this dress cost me an arm and a leg to buy!"

"Okay okay, fine." Twilight sighed as she put her headband on before raising an arm at Rarity. "**Ut Supra!**" she said as a flash formed from her hand before covering Rarity and mending all the tears in her cloths good as new.

"Ahh! It looks divine! Thank you so much!" Rarity cried happily as she hugged Twilight, "You'll have to teach me that trick, ok?"

"Yes if you say so…" she grumbled as she was still being hugged by Rarity.

"Psst! Twilight, you missed a part on the bottom," Pinkie whispered quietly, yet loudly to Twilight as she pointed downwards.

Twilight tilted her head and did so before she noticed there was still a noticeable tear in the back of Rarity's dress. Twilight's face became one of worry before she looked at Pinkie and raised her finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" she shushed, telling her to mums the word as Pinkie nodded in response, "...By the way Pinkie, are you feeling okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah...why do you ask?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"It's just that your appearance previously was…" Twilight began as the memory of that other 'Pinkie' came back to her, "Uh..no nothing forget it." she chuckled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"**Oi, Ryotaro!" **Momotaros' voice shouted loudly as he was trying to wake Ryotaro back up, who was still being healed at the moment. Seems he had many more injuries to his body then at first glance.

"Ahh! Ryo!" Pinkie gasped as she, Twilight, and Rarity ran over to check on him.

"**Oi why is it taking so long?"** Momotaros asked worried as some wounds where only slowly beginning to heal.

"I...I don't know," Fluttershy replied in equal worry, "My healing spell should've finished by now."

"**Could it be you are still tired, Fluttershy?"** Kintaros asked, **"You did use lots of energy to heal the others, and Ryotaro did suffer large amounts of internal damage."** he explained, **"That other Imagin did put a lot of strain by forcing his body to move around like that."**

"**Gh...it's all that damn Gaki's fault!" **Momotaros growled, **"I…!"**

"Is he alright?" Rainbow's voice asked in concern, causing Fluttershy to look up and see the tomboy flying down next to her, her wings and gear dissapearing.

"**Ah...no...for some reason the stress that annoying invader put on him is making it harder for the Kaze-Onna to heal him…"** Momotaros complained. **"I bet if he didn't take over and do all that crap with his body then I could have taken over and we'd be going home by now!"**

"Momotaros, please calm down," Twilight spoke, "You're stressing Fluttershy out."

"**Gh...I know! But it just bugs me that Ryotaro put himself in danger like that and all I could do was watch as he took all those attacks like that!" **Momotaros complained, **"Ryotaro had to pick then to show how cool he really was…acting like a shield for his friends and all that."** he admitted.

"...If only I had gotten here earlier," Rainbow sighed as she looked down, "...No. If my damn jealously hadn't gotten to me, none of this would be happening."

"**Mm…"** Kintaros sighed before he hit Momotaros breaking him apart. **"Be quite Momonoji! Ryotaro chose to protect his friends with his strength to blame yourself like that is to disgrace his choice! Both of you!"**

"But…"

"He's right," Fluttershy spoke up, causing Rainbow and Momotaros(who had just reformed once more) to look at the shy pinkette, "It's not that I'm happy Ryotaro did something like that, it's just that Ryotaro did it to protect us, that just sounds like what he would do. Ryotaro would risk himself for us but he will not senselessly throw his life away. He's just Ryotaro. He does his best to selflessly help us and anyone in need even if it hurts him." she smiled, looking down at the boy as some of his wounds healed up.

"...Yeah. I guess you're…" Rainbow began with a soft smile.

"That was quite the speech," Haze's voice spoke, making the girls turn to look at the lone Shadowbolt, "Also, congrats on obtaining a new member, Bearers of Harmony," he added as he got up, "I think it's time you all show me how powerful you all are."

The Black Imagin peeked his eyes from a tree as he saw this.

"**Haze...you will pay for ruining my perfect plan,"** he growled as he held his hand up before he shot it out and fired a blast of darkness that flew past Haze and into the crater from the two Imagin's destruction. Their sand remains then lifted up before reforming into two Gigandeaths one Hell and one Heaven. The two beasts roared before they looked at Haze.

"**Sic em."** the black Imagin ordered before he faded into the shadows of the trees.

The Hell Gigandeath swiped at Haze, sending him flying away from the swipe.

"...Ooh that's not good," Pinkie paled a bit as the Gigandeaths turned their gaze at the girls next.

"Woah! That's a thing?!" Rainbow shouted as the Hell Gigandeath roared at them.

"...Fluttershy, please tell me you're almost done healing Ryotaro," Twilight said in slight worry.

"It's still taking a while…" she admitted.

"**Gah! Without Ryotaro, no Den-O! And no Den-O means no DenLiner!"** Momotaros freaked.

"...I'll distract them," Rainbow spoke as she regained her gear and wings, "Fluttershy, you just focus on healing Ryotaro."

"But Rainbow…" she began to argue, it was too dangerous to take on two of those monsters physically.

"Relax. I'm not alone…" Rainbow assured as she turned her head a bit to look at Momotaros, "Right, buddy?"

"**Heh...alright, let's work together on this one, Rainbow."** Momotaros said using her real name.

"Knew you'd say that," Rainbow smirked as Momotaros became a orb of light

"Wait. Momotaros are you sure? Owner said it's risky for you to possess others." Twilight reminded. The Orb of light that was currently Momotaros seemed to turn to her.

"**It's fine. If I'm not going to take a risk, then how can I be partnered to someone like Ryotaro?"** he answered with a question, **"Plus, I was able to possess you with no problem, remember?"**

"Yes but…"

"**Don't worry Mahou-Onna, even if something bad happens to me, you'll still have Ryotaro and the other two, so shut up and let us get to the climax already!"**

"...Ugh...fine," Twilight sighed in defeat, "Just be careful."

"Relax, Twi. We got this," Rainbow assured with a small confident smirk as Momotaros went into her. Her hair became more wild as the red in it seemed to grow wider before red feathers appeared in her wings as well.

**"Hmm...it still feel awkward in any body other than Ryotaro's, but I feel like I can work with you more comfortably on this occasion." ** Momotaros voice came from M-Rainbow as she rolled her shoulders.

"_Uh duh. That's because we're awesome, and we know it," _Rainbow replied.

"**Damn straight. Okay, let's show these two dumbass they shouldn't jump in when our story hits the climax. Ikuze!" **M-Rainbow shouted as she took off into the air, becoming a blur before flying around the Hell Gigandeath and raining light bullets on it from different angles making it back away from the others. She then flew up and made the Heaven Gigandeath chase after, only for M-Rainbow to aim her index and middle fingers and fire a bolt of red lightning. **"Heh...if it weren't for me liking being Ryotaro's Imagin, I might consider pairing up with you Rainbow."**

"_That would be pretty badass. Speaking of badass…" _Rainbow began before whispering something to the Imagin.

"**..Oh hell yeah. Let's try it," **M-Rainbow smirked as she flew up further before stopping just as the Gigandeath Hell began to attack, **"Eat this, you kaiju reject! Thunder Blade!" **she shouted, raising one arm into the air before multiple bolts of thunder and lightning started to pour into the arm before they began to reform into what appeared to be a giant sword made of electric energy. It started off a light blue color before it began to charge and darken to purple before sparking into a crimson red. The Gigandeath looked up at the glowing blade before it was swung down forcing the monster to block with it's arms causing a large flash and crack of thunder upon impact. When the flash died down, the Gigandeath Hell stopped moving as the electric blade pierced its arms and head, the 'kaiju' giving off a small gurgle like growl before it collapsed.

"They did it!" Rarity shouted as they all saw this.

"But it looks like that attack may have left them a bit drained." Twilight countered.

"True, but that was pretty awesome!" Pinkie beamed after seeing the attack, her eyes replaced with stars.

"**Okay...that's one down. Now for the damn flying one,"** M-Rainbow panted, taking a breath or two as she glared at the Heaven Gigandeath that looked unphased by the loss of its comrade. **"Any ideas for that one?"**

"_Hmm...how strong are its wings?"_

"**How should I know? I….ooh…" **

"**Tsk...that damn Red idiot…"** the voice of the black Imagin came from the Heaven Gigandeath.

"**Huh? Who the hell said that?" **M-Rainbow demanded, looking around a bit.

"**Momotaros...you and your Kamen Rider are proving to be a thorn in the side of my plans. I thought it would be simpler for these Gigandeath to destroy you but I was wrong. This will be the last time that happens. You've seen before what happens when Luna-Sama's energy is fed into a Gigandeath, witness it once again,"** the voice stated as a dark aura began to come off the Gigandeath, making it seem to grow in size

Its wings extending out further before the bee like body slowly grew into a full body before arms and legs formed along with a tail. A head then began to form from the top. It soon ended as M-Rainbow now looked at a dragon like monster that was pitch black with red veins all over its body. It's wings were still a mix of one feathered and the other bat like while a clubbed tail swung around its back. The beast roared loudly with such force, it even felt like the sky itself shook.

"**Gigandeath...Sauron,"** the voice finished as a red glare came from its eyes, **"Saa, let's see if this little wannabe knight can face this dragon!"**

With that, The Gigandeath Sauron grabbed M-Rainbow in one of its claws arms before roaring once again.

The Imagin possessed Tomboy struggled to free herself before managing to get one arm out. she then aimed it and began to fire bullets of light at one of its eyes, making it growl before it tossed her away. The Gigandeath Sauron then opened its jaw as it began to charge dark purple and black energy into its jaw.

"_Oh…!" _Rainbow began.

"**Crap baskets!" **M-Rainbow shouted, managing to recover midair before she barely dodged a beam of darkness from the Gigandeath Sauron's mouth, the blast shooting straight into the sky.

"How do they stop that?" Twilight couldn't help but ask this as the Gigandeath Sauron roared once again before it flew straight for the Imagin controlled Tomboy, who flew away, letting it chase after her.

"Ryotaro…" Flutershy whispered as she looked down at him as he stir a little.

* * *

Ryotaro's eyes opened as he was now in a strange empty space. It seemed to have a sky and background of multiple overlapping layers of colors mainly red, blue, yellow and purple.

"This is….where am I?" he asked as he looked around the space. "Is this...my own head?"

"**Hm...something like that."** a familiar voice said as Ryotaro turned to see a thin built Imagin, who was all purple in color with what looked like a trenchcoat his shoulders rather large. He also had a purple pony tail behind his head that seemed to resembles a dragon like face with a mouth that looked like it had fangs, two yellow whiskers and ridges along the top of his head. He also had orange eyes. He was crouched down in one area of the space as if thinking.

"Ah. You're that Imagin that possessed me," Ryotaro stated.

"**Yup," **the Dragon Imagin nodded, **"I've been sitting here, waiting for you to wake up."**

"Why are you here?"

"**Hm...I was sent to defeat you."** the Imagin explained.

"Eh?"

"**I was told that I needed to defeat Nogami Ryotaro...and I figured the best way was to posses you and then do away with you,"** he explained as he stood up and faced him. **"And it was easy too, but then lots of people got in my way, so I figured I'd get rid of them too...demo…"**

"Demo?"

"**Ne...that Momo-Nee-san would be sad if something happened to you, right?"**

"Momo...ah Pinkie?" Ryotaro realized before memory flashes appeared in the space even of her battle earlier.

"**Yup...I like her, she seems like fun. So I thought I'd let her stay…" **the Imagin explained as he looked at the images, **"But when I thought of her...then these warm memories began to appear in your head."**

"Memories?" Ryotaro asked confused before images and memories of his sister Airi appeared before them. "Nee-san!?" he stated in shock.

"**Hai...and then there's this one," **the Imagin spoke as he motioned to a memory of Ryotaro with the girls, **"Why do you and Momo-nee-san look so happy with these three?"**

"They are my friends...because no matter how much of a bad luck and jinx I am...they still stand by me as my friends." Ryotaro explained honestly. "It made me feel so happy to have such friends I could rely on, and Nee-san loves having them around too."

"**Hmm...I'm jealous."** the Imagin admitted as he crouched down, a small sense of depression coming of him. **"I play around all I want and can make people my friends...but they don't give me the same warm feeling that you get. I want that too."**

"..." Ryotaro smiled weakly as he walked over to the Imagin and sat next to him. "I know what you mean...before I met Twilight-tachi, I never had anyone. I felt happy with besides Nee-san and Sakurai." he explained. "But...that's what's good about life. you have the time to find people you belong with." he said as he put his hand on the Imagin's shoulder. "I can feel it from you, your not a bad Imagin. You're just not the most tact Imagin."

"**Mou...I don't understand…"** he complained as he played with his pony tail. **"Demo...I want to feel that same warm feeling from someone I can call a friend, like how you do with those Nee-san-tachi."**

"...I..." Ryotaro began before he heard a faint explosion outside, followed by a faint roar. "Nani?"

"**Hm...sounds like a Gigandeath...and a big one too,"** the Imagin noted as he looked up.

"Minna…" Ryotaro whispered as he shot up, a worried look on his face. "I need to go help them."

"**Eh? Why? Can't they take care of it themselves?"**

"Maybe...but I can't let my friends fight something like that themselves," he stated as he gripped his fists.

"**Hmm….it makes people sad if anything happened to them, right?"**

"Hai."

"**Then the warm feeling would stop?"** he asked as he got up. **"Ne Ryotaro...if I fight with you and those Nee-san's, will I be able to feel that same warm feeling?"**

"...All the time," Ryotaro answered with a small smile. "I know sometimes it feels bad when you can't do what you like...but you have to sometimes do things for your friends. So I'm sure if you can learn that, you will always be able to feel like that and be friends with my friends." he said as he put his hands on the Imagin's shoulders.

"**Hai…"** he nodded before looking at Ryotaro. **"Sa iko...Ryotaro."**

"Hai...let's get along," Ryotaro smiled as the Imagin became purple flash that made Ryotaro cover his eyes.

* * *

Back in the real world, Ryotaro's eyes shot open as he began to regain his bearings in the real world.

"R...Ryotaro?" Fluttershy gasped as she saw him sit up.

"H...hai." he groaned as he began to force himself back to his feet.

"**Don't move, Ryotaro. You're just recovering," **Kintaros spoke.

"Daijobu…" he groaned a little as he looked up at the Imagin possessed Rainbow as she evaded the Gigandeath Sauron's swipes at her, "That's the Gigandeath?" he asked as the beast roared again.

"Yes," Twilight nodded, "It wasn't like this before."

"Yeah. It was more batty and bee like before it turned into that," Pinkie added as she pointed at the Gigandeath Sauron.

"Soka…" He said as he took a step forward, groaning a little bit as he did. He then saw his belt in a bush before he picked it up. He then strapped it on as best he could.

"Ryotaro, wait. You just woke up," Rarity spoke as she and the girls looked at him, "You don't want to over do yourself."

"...If I don't do anything, then Rainbow and many other people could be hurt by that Gigandeath...I can't just stand and do nothing when I could do something." he said as he grabbed the pass. "I meant what I said before, I will do my best to help people even if it ends up hurting me." he said as he reached for the buttons. "Besides I'll never be doing it alone. Ike, Ryutaros." he smirked, naming the new Imagin as he pressed the purple button.

_**"**__**Hai!**__** Ikuze, Ryotaro!"**_

With that, a purple flash overtook Ryotaro as his bangs grew out with a purple streak and a cap and headphones appeared on his head.

"**Boku wa Ryutaros…"** the newly named Imagin's voice came from R-Ryotaro. **"I hope we can get along." ** he smiled to the girls.

"...Same here," Pinkie smiled, recognizing his voice, "Now go and kick that Gigandeath's butt, Ryu!"

"**Chiga Momo-Nee, Ryutaros." **R-Ryotaro corrected.

"I know. I was just giving you a nickname."

"**I don't like that one."**

"Oh...Okay then. Then until I can think of a better one, I'll just call you Ryutaros for the time being."

"_Ryutaros, hurry!"_ Ryotaro complained.

"**Hai, hai Ryotaro."** he nodded his head to the mental voice. He then raised the pass before he swept it over the buckle. "**Henshin!"**

**=GUN FORM!=**

**(Cue: Double Action Gun Form)**

With that purple shards formed Den-O's suit before the armor formed and opened and lined into Gun forms formation before locking into place just as the dragon themed DenKamen grinded down the helmet and unfolded into the purple visor like mask.

Den-O snapped his fingers as the Machine Den-Bird came up to him before he jumped on it and revved the gas handle once.

"I'm going to go beat that now is that okay?" he asked before the bike took off. "Kotae wa Kiitenai!" he called before he heard the whistle of DenLinder as a portal opened up under the cliff as a new purple and black car came out, the strange looking thing was it seemed like the setting for the Den-Bird was right on the top of the car. "Ah thats mine right?" Den-O asked looking at the car.

"_I...I think so," _Ryotaro answered.

"Yosha!" Den-O said as he jumped the bike off the cliff making the girls freak out as he did. But then the DenLiner rose up into the air with the Machine Den-Bird in place. The Car and tracks rose up into air before it crashed into the side of the Gigandeath Sauron making it fall to the ground. "Wai~ Niji-chan!" Den-O waved to M-Rainbow.

"_..Wait. isn't that the Imagin that possessed Ryotaro before?" _Rainbow asked.

"**It is! Oi, Ryotaro! Why is that Gaki still here!?"** M-Rainbow demanded.

"_Well...I didn't think he was that bad, he's just like a kid after all…"_ Ryotaro's voice responded in M-Rainbow's head due to Momotaros connection to Ryotaro.

Den-O made the DenLiner duck down to avoid a blast before he formed his gun and began to fire as it seemed his shots where even stronger than before and caused damage to the Gigandeath's torso as he shot it.

"See? Ryotaro says it's okay for me to say. Momotaros-no-Baka," Den-O spoke before he blew raspberry to M-Rainbow.

"**B-baka?! Why you little…!"**

"_Uh how about we fight later and deal with this thing now?!" _Rainbow shouted.

"_Yes please?"_ Ryotaro pleaded.

"Hai/**HAI!**" the two compiled before the rest of the DenLiner cars all came out and aligned with Gun forms in a reverse order, with Axe form's car, then Rod form's car and Sword form's car bringing up the rear. With that Den-O pressed the weapon systems button before the front of Gun forms car lifted up and unfolded into...a large Dragon like head with a cannon in its mouth!

DenLiner more or less roared at the Gigandeath Sauron, who roared right back. DenLiner rose into the sky above the clouds before all the cars began to fire on the Gigandeath, Sword form's car unleashed all it's bombs, missiles and blasts while Rod form's car began to fire its laser beams. Axe form's car raised up its axes before they began to glow and shot blade beams. Each and every shot or blast hit the Gigandeath, making small explosions that made it cry out in pain as burns and wounds began to appear all over it.

DenLiner then charged as it crashed into the Gigandeath while still unloading it's payload of weapon upon it sending it falling through the sky as DenLiner raced down with it, the Axe form car then grabbed is with it's arms as the track picked up just next to the monster. DenLiner then turned upwards and high into the air before it dipped down like a roller coaster and came down to the earth before it picked itself up once again but not before it let go of the Gigandeath Sauron letting it crash into the ground and uproot several trees. DenLiner circled around the crash site as the Gigandeath Sauron picked itself back up.

"_One more attack should do it."_

"_Yeah...and I got an idea. Combine attack!"_

"**You're lucky I like your ideas, Rainbow…"** M-Rainbow sighed.

"Okay! Ike, Niji-chan!" Den-O said as DenLiner shot several blasts from the cars at the Gigandeath, goading it to follow it back up into the sky. As DenLiner rode into the clouds Den-O grabbed M-Rainbow's hand and brought her along with him as the Train of time went above the clouds making it look as it an endless sea of clouds were beneath it.

Den-O stood up in his seat as the clouds burst to reveal the Gigandeath Sauron. Den-O then swiped the pass before he put it back on his person not wanting to toss it off this time. As he did purple energy pulsed into his gun while M-Rainbow raised her arms into the air.

Thunder began to crack and boom behind DenLiner as the dragon raised its mouth up. Then finally, a large bolt entered its jaw forming a sphere of electricity that merged with it's own beam of energy that was forming.

"**Thor Dragon Cannon!**" The four shouted as they aimed the Dragon head at the Gigandeath as Den-O pulled the trigger, firing a beam from his gun along with the electric blue beam from the dragon's mouth. The beam hit the Gigandeath Sauron square in the chest, sending it soaring across the sky and into the horizon before exploding violently with a thunder clap.

"Mind if we destroy you?" Den-O asked rhetorically, "Kotae wa Kiitenai!" he laughed as he twirled his gun around with his fingers before raising it to his helmet to blow the smoke from the barrel.

"_Heh….that….that was….awesome…" _Rainbow panted as M-Rainbow plopped down on the seat behind Den-O.

"**Y...yeah...now...if you'll excuse me...I got a cup of coffee with my...name on it…" **was all M-Rainbow said before Momotaros left her body.

"Hm…" Den-O sighed as he looked at the horizon. "It's very pretty, isn't it?" he asked Ryotaro.

"_Hai…" _Ryotaro agreed.

"Ah...I should take us back to go pick up those Nee-san's." Den-O said as he sat back down. "Niji-chan hold on tight." he warned Rainbow.

"R...right," Rainbow nodded as she held onto the train. The tracks then extend out before they dipped down dramatically and steeply like that of a very high up rollercoaster.

"Wai~!" Den-O cried raising his arms up as the Train made it to the drop before it fell down to the earth at great speeds. The DenLiner then turned up so it was going right across the ground before it pulled to a stop next to the others. "Oi Nee-san-tachi!" Den-O waved to them as the Dragon head of DenLiner roared one last time.

"Hey! We're down here R...uh...Oh! Ryuta!" Pinkei waved excitedly.

"Yay I like that one!" Den-O smiled as he grabbed Rainbow under his arm and pressed the eject button letting the Den-Bird fly off the top of the dragon's head and land on the ground.

"Knew you would," Pinkie smiled.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy called as she ran up to the tomboy.

"...Fluttershy...I…" Rainbow began before the shy pinkette hugged her.

"You came back…" she mumbled happily, "Arigatou...nee-san."

"Yay!" Den-O shouted as he appeared next to them. "Everyone's happy!"

"Indeed," Twilight nodded as she, Pinkie, and rarity walked up to the three, "Rainbow, thank you. You're a loyal friend."

"Heh...no prob," Rainbow replied before she noticed Pinkie looking around ,"...Uh...something wrong?"

"Someone's missing...where's that cute boy?" Pinkie asked as she looked around.

"Are you talking about Descent, he left a long time ago." Rainbow explained.

"What?!" Pinkie gasped as she grabbed Rainbow, "Please tell me he said he'd be back!"

"Uh...I don't think he'll ever really be back." Rainbow weakly replied surprised by this.

"No!-!-!-!-!" Pinkie cried out as she pulled Rainbow into her chest, smothering her in her breast, "I didn't even get his phone number or facebook page~!"

"Pinkie, you're exaggerating," Rarity said bluntly, "I can't believe you fell in love with someone who rejected you several times."

"Momo-nee?" Den-O tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"That's why I like him…" Pinkie sniffled a bit, "That's more fun than guys who always say yes," she then grinned a bit as she moved Rainbow's head out of her bosom, messing with the tomboy's hair a little, "I like men that're difficult. The challenge of conquering someone like that is what makes it so much fun."

"Momo-nee, omae wa baka?" Den-O joke asked.

"Nope. I just like to joke a little! *Squee!*"

"...ugh...be it as it may Pinkie," Twilight sighed a bit, "But while you were unconscious, I was talking with him, and I saw he wasn't interested in you."

"...Wait. You talked to him while I was sleeping?" she asked in astonishment before she gave Twilight a sceptical look, "You're a bad friend, Twilight. You wanted to steal the guy I was trying to conquer…"

"...What...do you mean?" Twilight asked slowly.

"Eh? Nani ga Momo-nee?" Den-O asked in confusion.

"_Ano, I'm lost as well, Ryutaros," _Ryotaro admitted.

"If you want to know, you should have just asked me. I would have lent him to you for a date rather than trying to steal him…" Pinkie slowly nodded her head.

"What?! Don't say such stupid things!" Twilight snapped, "I don't even like the guy!"

"I never thought you were one of those guys who steals boyfriends…" Pinkie cried.

"Eh?" Den-O blinked, "Does that mean Ryotaro is next?" he asked in childish wonder.

"AHH!-!-!" Twilight shouted as she began to shake Pinkie, her teeth shark like, "I'm not one of those!"

"_Mou, don't fight…"_ Ryotaro sighed.

"Yay fight! Fight! Rumble!" Den-O cheered. "Ne use this!" he offered tossing them his gun.

"Are things always this crazy with you guys?" Rainbow asked as she, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Kintaros watched.

"Boy I hope so." Den-O said proudly before his arm took the belt off as a purple aura left him, leaving regular Ryotaro.

"Ah…" regular Ryotaro panted as he put his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I guess Four Imagin might be pushing it by this point…" he sighed before falling to his knees.

"...H-here. Let me help you up," Fluttershy offered, holding her hand out to help him.

"Arigato, Fluttershy-san…" he sighed, taking her hand as she helped him stand back up, albeit it rather wobbly.

"...Why don't we head home?" Rarity suggested, "All this battling for one day isn't good for my skin."

"H...hai," Ryotaro nodded, taking a second to take a good deep breath. "I should probably head home too. Nee-san must be really worried about me. Ryutaros apparently had my body run around all night." he sighed.

"G-good idea. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat along the way?"

"I'm good with that," Rainbow shrugged a little as the group began to leave, "But I'm not going to eat plants."

"**Pudding!"** M-Ryotaro shouted before he flashed to U-Ryotaro. **"Choto, Sempai. You should let the beautiful ladies decide for us right?"** he asked before a yellow flash changed to K-Ryotaro. **"Ossu! I am good with whatever is decided so long as it shows to be a well prepared meal! A meal is only good if it can drive you to tears!"** a purple flash and R-Ryotaro was skipping along the way. **"Yay~! Food~!"**

'_I'm not going to get used to that...' _Twilight mentally sighed, "...Why don't we just head to Ryotaro's place. We can get something to eat there."

"Hai…" Ryotaro agreed as his eyes were replaced with swirls from the rapid Imagin changes.

* * *

Meanwhile, over on the island Luna was on, she was looking out at the night sky from her cave.

At the same moment, a shadow began to grow along the ground before her Imagin appeared from said Shadow.

"**My deepest apologies, Luna-hime...those damn Shadowbolts have betrayed us."**

"I know...I never should've sent those three," Luna frowned, "And on top of that, the one calling himself Haze deceived me completely...although, I can imagine who sent him."

"**I will make that man pay for ruining my plans...I will not rest till I have crushed his skull…"** the Imagin growled.

"..It's not all bad. I now understand the error I made giving a part of my power to those three," Luna spoke as she looked over her shoulder, a faint green glow coming from the cave, "But if I create a person that possesses the powers of all three, those girls and that Kamen Rider will never win."

"**Den-O...do not worry about the Kamen Rider, Hime. I had already devised a plan to ensure he dies by my own hands."** the Imagin spoke. **"And the best part will be the very irony of it all...ah I will enjoy the looks of his friends when I finish him and those four annoying Taros."**

"...True. And from what I've studied up on the other Kamen Riders out there...when those girls fall into a state of despair upon seeing their friend die…" Luna began with a dark smile, "Creatures known as Phantoms will be born in their place."

"**Then for now I shall focus on my plan to kill Den-O. Hime, you need only concern yourself with the Elements of Harmony."**

"...Correct," Luna nodded as she looked back at the cave, _'Arcana...you will be the one who helps bring me victory, even though you're still developing...but when the time comes, no one, not even those five beares or that Kamen Rider, or any of his allies will be able to handle you.'_

'_**So that is Hime's little project, I can't wait to see how it develops for our goal.'**_ the Imagin said, looking back as well.

* * *

Back with the group, it was friday night, and they decided to hang out at Twilight's place.

"_What I wonder is why I was invited for this? Doesn't this seem more of an activity only girls would do?"_ Ryotaro's mental voice asked.

"**WAI~!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as he was hanging upside down from a ceiling fan as it spun around he was dressed in a white shirt with a purple spray painted stripe along it, with dark black baggy pants.

"Pinkie, stop hogging the mic!" Rainbow complained as she tried to grab a mic from Pinkie, the former wearing a simple sleeveless shirt and blue shorts while the latter wore a light pink night shirt.

"No, Noo, Nooo~!" Pinkie sang as she pushed Rainbow away.

"You really seem happy, Twilight," Fluttershy noted as she saw an excited smile on the violetette's face, the shy pinkette wearing a yellow night shirt and pants with the cuffs, collar, and pant legs pink.

"Of course! This is my first pajama party after all!" Twilight smiled, the girl wearing a light purple night dress.

"**Wai Party~!" **R-Ryotaro cried still hanging from the ceiling fan, **"Haha...I can feel all the blood rushing to Ryotaro's head."**

"_Somebody please explain to me why I'm here?"_ Ryotaro mentally begged.

"_**Don't look at me. I bet it was the Ero-Kame's idea," **_Momotaros scoffed.

"_**I have the right not to explain that."**_

"_**AH! See it was his freakin' idea! How'd you do it, Ero-Kame!?"**_

"_**Speak now or face punishment Kamenoji!"**_

"_**Simple really. I just told Ryotaro's sister that Twilight is going to have a study night. And then I simply planted the idea that it be only fair to invite Ryotaro along in Pinkie's mind is all. And all I needed was a simple string to do it."**_

"_**...You just wanted to do it because you wanted to see the girls in their PJs, didn't you?"**_

"_**What?! Well I never!"**_

"_**Dynamic Chop!" **_Kintaros voice shouted as a loud cutting sound could be heard after that.

"_**Ah! Okay! I admit it! Please no ax!"**_

"_**Too late! We're making Pervert Turtle soup! So get in the freakin' pot!"**_

"_**AHH!"**_

_'I really need a filter…'_

"**Hehehe...Kame-chan is in trouble again,"** R-Ryotaro smirked as he spun around the room still.

"Ahh! Pinkie! Get your ass off my head!" Rainbow snapped as Pinkie bounced her butt off of the tomboy's head.

"But it's time to dance dear!" Pinkie countered as she continued.

"**Eh? Dance time?" **R-Ryotaro asked as he flipped off the ceiling fan and landed on the ground. **"Kotae wa Kiitenai!"**

"Whoo! Dance party!" Pinkie whooped.

"No not him!" Rainbow cried before R-Ryotaro snapped his fingers making it so the three began to break dance, "Oh, come on!"

'_It makes me so happy to see Rainbow play with them,' _Fluttershy thought with a soft smile as she watched Rainbow Dance with Pinkie and R-Ryotaro, _'We'll never be alone again.'_

"Good. After that we'll start playing that game…" Twilight stated happily as she raised up a book.

"**Oh! Game!"** R-Ryotaro smiled as he stopped dancing and slid over next to Twilight.

"Ano, what're you reading, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked out of curiosity as she sat next to the violetette.

"I went to the library this morning and borrowed a book that describes how to throw the perfect slumber party with friends," Twilight explained as she opened the book, "Although this book is about thirty years old, I imagine the taste nowadays should still be the same."

"**I'm bored now…"** R-Ryotaro complained as he was face first on the carpet. All that explanation made him bored fast.

RAinbow and Pinkie gave each other a bored look before smirking a bit, an idea popping in their heads.

"Hey, Ryutaros. We got a game you can play," the tomboy spoke up.

"**Eh? Game? What is it, Niji-chan?"**

"Oh that's easy…" Rainbow began as she snatched the book from Twilight and tossed it to him, "It's called Keep Away!"

"**Wai~!" ** he smiled as he jumped up and strapped the belt on, **"Okay!" **

**=GUN FORM!=**

Den-O grabbed the book before he tossed it out the window and aimed the DenGasher at it.

"Bang!" he cheered as he shot it to pieces. "Is that how you play?"

"...Uh...no. You were supposed to catch it, then toss it over to me or Pinkie, Ryutaros," Rainbow sweatdropped.

"Oh…" Den-O said as his shoulders drooped. "Niji-chan did it." he said as he gave Rainbow the gun.

"What?!" Rainbow gawked as Den-O quickly took his belt off, reverting back to R-Ryotaro before Ryutaros left his body.

Ryotaro's shirt lost the purple streak as his hair returned to normal and the hat and headphones left as well.

"Ah Ryutaros...matte!" he called back to the Imagin. The reason he let Ryutaros take over is because his child like mindset made him feel safe for his body in this situation.

"oh~ Now what am I supposed to do?" Twilight sighed as she cried mini waterfall tears.

"Relax, Twi. It's a Pajama party," Rainbow assured, "You just have to improvise."

"Yes Finally finished!" Rarity shouted happily as she lifted up a notepad with a drawing on it, the purple haired beauty wearing a elegant and frilly black top and shorts.

"What were you drawing, Rarity?" Twilight asked as she looked up at her friend.

"I'm designing a costume befitting of battle." she explained happily. "Now I know you didn't like the previous design because it was very striking. But I'm sure you'll love this one."

"_**I think that's what she said before with the first suit!" **_Momotaros stated with a slight laugh in his tone.

"Rarity, I already told you it won't do. When our last friend unites with us, we're going to obtain complete transformation," Twilight reminded her.

"But...I wanted too…" Rarity began.

"No," Twilight said bluntly.

"Twilight, don't you think that was a little to blunt?" Ryotaro asked, "Rarity only has good intentions."

"No no...she's right, Ryotaro," Rarity sighed a bit as she put the notepad down, "I just really liked how this one turned out." she explained dejectedly.

"Twilight, I brought the snacks you asked for." Spike's voice called. A purple flash then occurred as R-Ryotaro went up to the door and opened it.

"**Thanks, Spike-kun!" **he smiled as he took the tray. **"Treats!"**

"Uh...sure, no problem," Spike said sheepishly before he noticed Rainbow, "...Hey Twilight."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as she looked at her little brother, who was giving her a small frown.

"You lied to me. You said Ryotaro's going to be the only boy here," he complained as R-Ryotaro was off eating all the snacks by himself in one corner of the room.

"...I did."

"Then who's this guy?" Spike asked as he pointed to Rainbow Dash.

"Grr…" Rainbow growled as a tick mark appeared on her head. She then walked up to Spike before smacking him upside the head with her fist, "Idiot! I'm a girl!"

"You, a girl? Impossible. Your front is just like mine."

"Huh? Just like yours?" Rainbow blinked in confusion at that.

"Yes because you don't have anything up front...nothing hehehe!" he smirked, patting his chest.

"**Hmh...is that how you decide if it's a boy or girl?"** R-Ryotaro pondered with the last cookie in his mouth.

"Why you little!" Rainbow growled as she began to choke Spike, "I'll teach you for calling me flat!"

"I didn't say th-ack!" Spike gagged.

"**Yay! Fight time!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as he finished the last cookie.

"R-Rainbow, stop!" Fluttershy shouted as she tried to pry the angry tomboy off of Spike.

"**I want to fight too!"** R-Ryotaro said as he grabbed Twilight in a headlock.

"Ack! Ryutaros st-!" Twilight began

"I want to join too!" Pinkie shouted as she leapt up onto Twilight's book shelf, aiming herself at the currently sleeping Rarity.

'Hmm?" Rarity blinked a bit, yawning a little as she looked up to see Pinkie staring at her, the purple haired beauty starting to pale a little, "Wait Pinkie! Don't y-!"

"From the top rope! Body slam!"

"KYAAA!"

"Wait...Minna...please stop…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"I'll teach you to respect your elders!" Rainbow barked as she continued to choke Spike.

"...Mou…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"**Pile on!"** R-Ryotaro shouted as he lifted Twilight up over his head before he slammed into all the others.

"Ow! Seriously, stop this!" Rarity shouted from beneath the pile.

"No way! This is too fun!" Pinkie giggled.

'_Ugh...This is going to be one of those nights,' _Twilight mentally groaned

"_Please make this stop...this embarrassing for me…"_ Ryotaro cried mentally.

"_**I'd help, but I'm busy running from sempai and Kin!" **_Urataros screamed.

"_**Get back here you damn perverted Turtle!"**_

"_**No not the bowl! Celeste-san, Tatsukete!"**_

"_Eh? What did I miss while in Egypt?"_

"_**The Kame made it so Ryotaro would be invited to spend the night with the girls, all so he could take over and perv on them, but he didn't expect the new Gaki to be strong enough to force him out!" **_Momotaros shouted, _**"Now it's soup time! Banzai!"**_

"_**Ahh!"**_

'_Again..filter...need it.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, somewhere within Europe, Haze was standing in a room with his back to window as sitting before him was the Green Eyed man.

"Welcome back, Edward. I'm very eager to hear what happened," the green eyed man said with a slight smirk.

"Luna's attempt to control the Bearer of Loyalty has failed. And additionally, the bearer of Kindness joined them as well. Plus the Kamen Rider has gained two new Imagin and two new transformations to his useage as well."

"I see...does that mean five Bearers have already awakened?" the green eyed man asked once more.

"Correct."

"Excellent. Then everything is going as planned." he smirked maliciously before his face turned into a softer smile, "By the way, about the mission I gave to you...was it a success?"

'Yes, and you were right. That young girl Applejack turned out to be the last Bearer," Haze nodded in response, "But for some strange reason, I find her presence familiar."

"Hehehe…" he smirked.

"But there's a problem. She doesn't' want to join the others," Haze added, "I've searched her mind, and it seems like she has some sort of trauma."

"Don't worry. We'll leave it to the Bearer of Magic and the Kamen Rider to find the solutions for that problem. However, even if their results aren't fruitful, we shall handle it. Kai owes me a favor or two. All that matters is all six Elements of Harmony have their powers awakened, no matter the costs." the Green Eyed man explained. "But addressing another issue, Edward, did Luna realize you were an imposter?"

A venom green aura engulfed Haze as his form began to change. His large burly form slowly shrank to a more regular if not just below average height size, and the large muscles were now gone as well. His hair also lengthened out slightly. It was black with blue/teal highlights on his front most bangs. His face was also drastically different, whereas Haze had a very masculine appearance, this man had a more effeminate appearance almost with large light blue eyes and black marks extending from just below the eyes.

"No. I hid my physical appearance and my Spiritual Essence. I was also only forced to fight with only 15% of my power, so I didn't draw much attention. Although for now, I know that you've noticed," Edward replied as he looked at him, "Christopher, what will be our next objective?"

"Now that these girls are forming their own little group, I thinks it's about time we did the same." the newly revealed Christopher explained as he went over to a glass case he had on a table.

"Do you want me to handle it, or will you have Kai assist you?"

"No I don't want to inconvenience you again or distract Kai from his own goals," Christopher explained, "I'll do it myself this time."

"...Does that mean you'll go to Ponyville?"

"Yes. I've been watching several people who would make great additions and have great potential to be our allies." he explained as he lifted the glass case up "But apart from that, I'm very interested in meeting both the beautiful reincarnation of the white unicorn, and the Singularity point known as Ryotaro Nogami." he explained as he picked up a headband that was black in color with a horn at the top and a red ruby heard in a gold setting tied to the horn by a blue ribbon. "You never know what kind of beasts could be lurking within, or what can be used to turn them into a ghost of their former selves, hehehe."

* * *

Somewhere back in Ponyville, the man known as Kai was sitting on the edge of a building as the wind picked up his black poncho, he laughed a little as he looked up at the sky.

"Ah Christopher...you had to send Edward...now things really are going as they should. That's so boring." he smirked looking at the night sky. "Oh well. I have all of time to make things interesting. me and my friends will be sure of that." he smirked, looking at the sky as every star in the sky above him was covered by a sphere, representing another Imagin under his control. And by every star, it really was every star. For every star in the night sky, there was an Imagin in its place, making a fun recreation of constellations. Kai raised his hands as he made the Imagin 'constellations' dance around in the night sky. "Hehehe...ah Nogami Ryotaro, you make things so interesting in every timeline we meet...hehehe…" he laughed as a shadow covered one of his eyes before it began to glow ominously with a dark grin on his face. "But I can't let you win this time...I have so much...Chaos planned for this place."

* * *

_SZ: ...Well that's f*beep*king ominous._

_Z0: Eeyup. _

_SZ: Hai. While the girls and Ryotaro did get new teammates, Luna, Kai, the newly revealed Christoper each have something planned. And telling from what we've seen..it cannot be good._

_Z0: Nope it never is, it never is. But anyway the chapter is done and so is this little arc. I hope you enjoyed folks now onto the end of chapter news where we reveal the important news pertaining to this story. And here's the main issue at hand, We done run out of Mauroz comic to use for this story._

_SZ: Eeyup. So until Mauroz releases the new page/chapter of his comic, we'll be doing filler chapters._

_Z0: Yes readers thats right glorious filler, Filler upon filler upon filler! Don't worry folks we have a plan to balance it out and keep it still linear to the story. But hey we need to buy time, So I regret nothing in this decision. _

_SZ: Either do I...to make it up for it hopefully, here's a preview of the next chapter._

* * *

Momotaros: Hehe now our team is balanced out and we got someone on this team I can work with.

Ryotaro: I get the feeling that we've been jinxed, Rainbow.

Rainbow: What makes you say that?

Momotaros: AH! Everyone for themselves!

Rainbow: God damn it, Momo!

Ryutaros: Ah It's my turn! Mind if I leave? Kotae wa Kiitenai!

**Stop 9: Misadventures and Time Travel! **

* * *

_SZ: And there you have it._

_Z0: Yup, we'll be taking a little break from the drama. It's for your good and ours folks. _

_SZ: Hai. Leaving it on cliffhangers are okay, but...well...best you explain, aibou._

_Z0: It stresses us out to have to keep the tension high all the time, we need to take it easy and just have a fun little thing now and then to give us a break to. So we shall be taking break from the dramatics now and then, do some comedic chapters, who knows maybe a crossover type deal with the established other heroes in this world. It's something only our mood will decide upon. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And I know what some of you are thinking..since some of Den-O's predesesors have been mentioned(Kiva, Wizard, Fourze, Gaim, Etc.), then something big will probably go down, right?_

_Z0: I think it's more what happened in their shows were big things went down, I mean Fourze, Wizard, and Gaim both had world ending level events go on._

_SZ: True, and one guy who said just that thinks(like I said at the end)something big is going to happen. _

_Z0: It's a given, if you've seen Den-O you can guess. But things will be so much more dangerous and end of the worldish. _

_SZ: Hai, but we'll leave you guys to figure that out. Welp, that's all for now._

_Z0: Yup so be sure to read and review people, we'll see you all next time we finish a chapter. Till then Remember I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, Ja-ne!_

_SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115, signing off. Have a good day._


	10. Stop 9

_SZ: *sits in a thinking pose*Hmm…._

_Z0: He's thinking about something. _

_SZ: I am sorta...I'm just...looking back on Toonami_

_Z0: Ah I see. _

_SZ: Yeah...if it weren't for Toonami, we wouldn't have been introduced too most of the animes we love to watch._

_Z0: Ah found memories of characters fighting to the death in nonsensical tournaments. _

_SZ: Yup..and then there's Tom, the face of Toonami itself._

_Z0: Gotta love a cool looking robot host. _

_SZ: Yup. And the fact he was voiced by Steve Blum, who voiced quite a few characters(such as Spike from Cowboy Bebop), made him even more awesome._

_Z0: Yup that it did. Although now I can't help but feel we may be off track...track...track…*DenLiner stops behind me* Oh there is it. _

_SZ: ahh...right. We still have a story to write...speaking of, the MLP(mauroz) part of it finally got a new chapter recently on Deviantart_

_Z0: Yup so shouldn't be long before more pages come out. _

_SZ: Indeed...plus we learn one thing...AJ and her family are freakin' rich!_

_Z0: Eeyup. Unexpected really, just in that well...it's just well unexpected. _

_SZ: Yup. And speaking of MLP, we're about to reach episode 100 soon_

_Z0: Which for most of the fandom means putting voices and personalities to many of them background ponies they obsess oh so much about. _

_SZ: Yup. And from what we've seen in the teaser trailer, Octavia and Derpy have speaking roles in the episode_

_Z0: Indeed, we shall have to wait and see if anybody else gets a speaking role but so far two should tie over most of the more...uh...crazed fans I guess?_

_SZ: Right..but enough delay. We have a story to get too, aibou_

_Z0: right, I'll go get the cast for the story. *raises up sword* I'll be back. *walks away* _

_SZ:...Uh...disclaimer!_

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

It had been a week since Rainbow Dash and Ryutaros joined the group, and so far the two had proven to be the most skilled at destroying enemies in record time. As evident with the heroes having chased after an Imagin to the past.

"Ah! He ran that way!" Den-O gun form exclaimed, chasing after a Ram Imagin. "Matte! I haven't killed you yet!" he called as he waved his gun around like a mad man as he ran after the Imagin, jumping over things in his path.

"**You will nooooot catch me, Den-ooooooo!" **the Ram Imagin bleated as it used its horns to crash through any obsticals in its way.

"Aw~ Why does he talk funny?" Den-O asked in a child-like wonder.

"_I think it's because he's a goat."_

"Bad Goat!" Den-O cried at the Imagin.

"**Goat Janai! Ram da!" **the imagin barked, skidding to a halt as he turned around and charged at Den-O, tackling him through a few trees.

"But you still go 'baaah'?" Den-O countered/asked as he shot past the trees hitting the Imagin's shoulder sending him falling down.

"**Urusei! Baaaaaad enough I haaaaad to deal with that pink idiot calling me a sheep!" **the Ram Imagin argued.

"Ah! You're some kind of farm animal chimera!" Den-O shouted as he cornered the Imagin in a clearing. "So I was right." he said cupping his chin before he ducked a swing from the Imagin before he spun around and kicked him across the face, sending him staggering back.

"**Tha'ts it! I'm noooot gonna take it anym-"**

"*whistle!* Hey, billy goat!"

"**Goat janai!" ** the Imagin shouted, only for him to be struck by a large blue bolt of lightning leaving him burnt. **"Baaaaahhh~!"** he called out before falling over and exploded.

"Heh...too easy," Rainbow's voice smirked as the rainbow haired tomboy flew down.

"Chotto...I wanted to play with the goat/sheep more…" Den-O said as he was crouched down on the ground like a child who lost his chance to play with his friend.

Before Rainbow could say anything, the sand that was the Ram imagin began to reform until it was a Gigandeath Hell that began to slam its arms around, uprooting trees from the park.

"Yay~!" Den-O cried happily as he jumped up at seeing this. "Niji-chan, look! It grew big again!" he shouted as he lifted Rainbow in his arms at this.

"I can see that!" Rainbow exclaimed before she and Den-O barely got out of the way of a falling tree, courtesy of the Gigandeath Hell, "...I think this calls for DenLiner."

"Okay!" Den-O nodded as Gun Form's personal car came in behind them before the Machine Den-Bird drove in as Den-O jumped on. He then drove it down before he he docked it onto the top of the car as the dragon head popped up and roared. The dragon then reached and bit into the Gigandeath before lifting it up off the ground and tossing it away.

"Combo attack?" Rainbow asked as she flew next to Den-O.

"Okay! Ike, Niji-chan!" Den-O said as he held the pass up before scanning it.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O raised the Dengasher gun into the air before he slowly aimed it down at the Gigandeath as the DenLiner opened its jaw and fired a powerful beam as Den-O did the same as the blast kept it in place before multiple bolts of thunder began to rain down on the Gigandeath. The combined energies began to pool inside its body, making it glow brighter and brighter before it exploded brightly.

"And down goes the Gigadeath," Rainbow grinned, "I think we'll call that move...Fang of the Thunder Dragon. Sounds cool, don't it?"

"Sounds better than anything Ryotaro could ever come up with." Den-O commented plainly with a nod.

"_I'm sorry for my lack of naming sense…" _Ryotaro apologized.

"Welp..I th-" Rainbow began before her cell phone rang, "...Hold on," she then pulled her phone out and answered it, "Hello? Oh hey, Twi. Did ya…"

-Rainbow Dash...why did we see a giant thunder bolt hit the park?- her voice cut her off as a bad vibe seemed to come from her voice.

"Oh that? That was my and Ryutaros' new move, Fang of the Thunder Dragon. Awesome was it n-"

-Rainbow...you caused a thunderstorm in the middle of summer...you caused a disturbance in the past, and you set the park on fire didn't you?-

"Ah Niji-chan, look! The trees are burning." Den-O said as trees were on fire.

"...Uh...oops," Rainbow sweatdropped.

-...Ugh...Pinkie!-

-Yes, Twilight?- Pinkie's voice asked over the phone.

-We need to fix another of Rainbow's messes and we need water. Come on.-

-Okei dokei lokei!-

"Ooh...you think we could make s'mores or something?" Den-O asked as he pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

"..."

"...Niji-chan?"

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 9: Misadventures and Time Travel**

* * *

"Okay...so let me see if I have this figured out?" Twilight asked as she paced around DenLiner with Ryutaros in his own body while Rainbow was seated next to him as they watched Twilight. "Not only did you go overboard to stop the Imagin, but you caused a disturbance in time just as bad as what the Imagin itself could have?" she summarized what they did wrong.

"Hey. At least we beat teh imagin before it could do anymore damage," Rainbow defended.

"_And _caused more damage in the process," Twilight frowned, "This is a serious matter, Rainbow Dash. The point of Den-O and Denliner is to keep those things from happening. It's Ryotaro's job to make sure things go as their suppose to, and you're doing these kind of things could end up getting you in trouble with Owner."

"Owner?" Rainbow blinked in confusion.

"Watashi desu." Owner said appearing next to Rainbow.

"Gah!" Rainbow yelped in surprise as she jumped back from him. "Where did you come from!?"

"I sat down while you were rolling your eyes to Twilight-chan." he explained simply before he rolled his cane around and pointed it at her, the tip just between her eyes. "And she is right, you have broken a rule; a very big rule." he smiled almost sinisterly. "And the punishment is being banished to walk those sands of time for eternity." he stated happily.

"...Uh...he's joking...right?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight in a nervous manner.

"I never joke about these matters." Owner cut her off. "and don't think I won't. I have done it before, and I sleep perfectly fine at night."

"...Uh...please tell me there's a way I can get out of this punishment," Rainbow Dash asked once more, the tomboy practically sweating bullets.

"Hm...You have one more strike, miss Dash. But one little thing you so much as kill a bug in the past...and off to the sands you go." he smiled waving goodbye for theatricality. "Are we clear?" he asked with a smile as he lifted his cane over his shoulder.

"C...crystal," Rainbow gulped.

"Good. But don't worry, you won't be alone. I'll be sure to send Ryuta with you." Owner smiled, "Just kidding, I'll give you both the chance. Besides, it'd be bad if I banished a hero, now wouldn't it?" he joked as he turned and went to his table in the back a large plate of rice set before him with a flag in the center. He then pulled a spoon from his coat pocket and began to eat away.

"Don't worry Rainbow, Owner can be a bit serious, but he's a fair person." Ryotaro spoke as he got up and walked up beside her.

"R...right...I'm uh...gonna go check on Fluttershy and the others. Excuse me," Rainbow said as she walekd away, the tomboy still a bit nervous about the threat Owner made.

"Well at least she got a talking too I guess…" Ryotaro chuckled along with Twilight.

"Y...yeah…" Twilight nodded, _'Banished to the Sands of Time?! That's...that's just...he can't' do that!'_

"Hm...Twilight looks worried," Celeste noted as she peeked over her seat. "Are you wondering if Owner really would do that to any of you?" she asked.

"**Heh...he's probably bluffing," **Momotaros scoffed, sitting across from her as the two were playing poker, **"Ha! Full house!"**

"...Not bad. But.." Celeste began with a slight smirk as she revealed her hand.

"**WHAT?! ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH AGAIN?!"**

"Heheh." Celeste smiled as she took Momotaro's chips as winnings.

"**...That's it! Next round wins it all!"**

In the end, Celeste won again.

* * *

"**Mou...I didn't get any s'mores…" **Ryutaros complained as he was laying over a chair in another car of DenLiner.

"Don't worry, Ryuta," Pinkie spoke, poking her head up from a nearby seat before pulling out a baggie full of s'mores, "I have a few with me if you want some."

"**Ah! Thank you, Momo-nee-san." **Ryutaros smiled as he took one and somehow ate it. It still amazed the girls how the Imagin ate, even though it seemed the mouths were more decorations.

"No problem!" Pinkie smiled, "Anything for my favorite purple dragon!"

"**Hm...seems you grew really close to Ryuta," **Urataros noted as he was sitting besides Pinkie, reading a magazine with a pair of glasses over his orange eyes.

"Yup. He's like the little brother I always wanted," pinkie replied, "I mean, sure it's nice to have three sisters, but having a brother i-"

"**There's three more of the Mizu-onna?!" **Momotaros exclaimed, poking his head in from the other car.

"I brought my sister up before, Momo." Pinkie said innocently, "I guess you missed that."

"**So then you are the youngest of your family I take it?"** Urataros asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yup. There's Inkie, Blinkie, and Maud," Pinkie explained, "The former two like to stay at home with mom and dad while Maud likes to travel. It's part of her job, so it's like a big benefit." she happily explained, "I miss her a lot, but she always comes over to visit and she sends me tons of stuff from wherever she's sent to." she added, "Seems she loves to visit Japan a lot, and she often ends up finding a bunch of other heroes in Japan. I'm so jealous of that though; that sounds so awesome."

"**Soka...mind showing me a picture of her?" **Urataros asked in genuine interest.

"Hm...Oh shoot. I forgot to bring my scrapbook this time." Pinkie whined as she realized this,"..Oh! But I do have a picture of her on me! hold on.." she then began to search through her pockets, pulling out various random objects until she pulled out a picture, "Here it is!" she said as she gave Urataros the picture as Ryutaros peeked over Pinkie's shoulder to see for himself.

The picture was of a girl older than Pinkie. She had dull purple colored hair that just fell straight behind her shoulders with several bangs over the front. She was wearing a dark turtleneck with short sleeves and a large black leather belt around her waist, but not looped around the grey jeans but over her cloths. She also had a second purple colored belt that had two pouches over each hip one larger than the other and seemed to be full of something. She also had two bracelets one on the right made of rocks, the one on her left however was made of bright pink and white beads with one being a large heart with a smiling face and a tongue sticking out of its mouth and a metal piece that read: I love Pinkie; but with the love part symbolized by a heart. The girl had a very similar face to Pinkie's but the difference was that she had almost no expression whatsoever.

"**..."**

"...What's wrong? Isn't it a good picture?" Pinkie asked, wondering why Urataros was silent.

"**Momo-nee...Your nee-san seems...different from you."** Ryutaros said what Urataros was most likely thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"**Tch...let me see that," **Momotaros spoke up as he walked in and took the picture from Urataros. He then blinked a bit as he looked back and forth between the picture and Pinkie, **"Uh…"** Momotaros put the picture up as he compared them side by side. **"How the hell are you related to this calm woman!?"**

"What do you mean? We have the same face, plus our hair is almost the same when mine goes straight."

"**Well yes. We can tell those things...but it's just her expression it seems...so much more different." **Urataros stated.

"**Or to be frank, you're more energetic while she looks so...so calm!" **Momotaros exclaimed.

"Of course she's always been calm. But she's really fun!" Pinkie exclaimed with a big smile, "One thing we like to do when she's in town is make Rock Candy!" She then quietly, yet loudly whispered to the three Imagin, "The secret ingredient is rocks!"

"**Ooh...rock candy made with real rocks…" **Ryutaros smiled. **"Ne, Momo-nee-san. Can I make them with you next time?"**

"Sure thing, Ryuta!" Pinkie smiled.

"**Hm...Seems like a fun day for you two,"** Urataros said as he went back to his reading.

"**So to be clear, there are four of these things running around the world? Great. Just great…" **Momotaros sighed as he left back to the main dining car.

"..What's his problem?"

"**It's sempai, Pinkie. You know how he is."**

* * *

"Ano...Rainbow? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked the tomboy, who was sitting next to her in the next car over.

"Fine...it's just that Owner guy gave me a pretty stern warning is all." the tomboy explained.

"**Hm...you mean he threatened to banish you to the sands of time as well?"** Kintaros asked as he was drinking Tea in the next set of seats with Rarity.

"Banished?" Rarity repeated with slightly wide eyes, "Isn't that a bit over the top? I mean, I know Rainbow caused some damage in the past and all, but still."

"See? She gets it."

"**Hm...I agree it is a bit excessive...but given what my brothers in species have planned for the world...there can be no risks." ** Kintaros sighed. **"I don't like it, but Ryotaro and my kyodai are Den-O. We can not let ourselves do the same harm as the other Imagin. For then we would just as bad as they are." **he explained seriously as he crossed his arms.

"Well but you guys aren't like those other Imagin's." Rainbow countered, "So far you guys have been doing good right?"

"**...That is true, but still. We cannot afford to cause too much damage in the past, lest we end up changing the future."**

"That's true...so please try not to cause too much trouble when in the past Rainbow." Fluttershy smiled. "If you can that is…" she added.

"...Okay...I'll try," Rainbow sighed a bti in defeat.

"Arigatou, nee-chan," Fluttershy smiled at that.

"Yeah y-" Rainbow began before the train shook a bit, "...Did you guys feel that, or was that just me?"

"**Zzzzzz…."** Kintaros snored as he fell asleep all of a sudden.

"Oh, it must be nap time again." Fluttershy said as she tried to shake him back up.

"It amazes me how use to this bit you are…" Rainbow sighed.

"Minna, did you feel that?" Ryotaro asked as he came into the car to check on them, Twilight and Momotaros behind him.

"**Damn it, Kumako! If you made this thing shake by stomping around again, I'll kick your ass!"**

"Ano...Kintaros didn't d-kya!" Fluttershy screamed as the train shook once more, this time a bit more violently.

"Okay I know you guys felt it for sure this time!" Rainbow shouted as they all got their balance back.

"I did! But what on earth cou-" Rarity began before she noticed something from one of the windows, "...Girls...Ryotaro...we're going too fast."

"Eh?" they all blinked, looking outside to see DenLiner passing by so many time gates everything seemed like a red and desert colored blur from outside the window.

"**GAH! We're going to crash into the end of time!"** Momotaros cried hysterically.

"But wh...Pinkie!"

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie asked as she poked her head in.

"**We're gonna die!"** Momotaros shouted as he grabbed Pinkie.

"Did you mess with the controls?" Twilight asked the excitable pinkette with a frown.

"What?! No! I was sitting by myself, thinking about my sister, Maud!"

"**Ah! I'm going to die and I can't blame anyone!"** Momotaros shouted.

"**Ah...what a travesty." **Urataros sighed as well.

"I'm going to try and stop DenLiner…" Ryotaro said calmly as he put the belt on. "Henshin." he called as he became Plat form and made his way to the Den-Bird control system.

"Why is he so calm?!" Rainbow asked seeing this.

"Because he's been dealing with this for quite a while," Pinkie replied.

* * *

Den-O made it to the control room as he mounted the Den-Bird and pulled the breaks to force the train to stop and the breaks did grind against the rail, forcing everyone in the train to fall over in the process till eventually DenLiner came to a halt over a bridge in the middle of the sands of time. Luckily the DenLiners main system allowed the Den-Bird to take priority in its controls.

"Phew….safe." Den-O sighed as he looked out the window to see them stopped over the bridge. "I worry about how far we would have gone…" he gulped looking down the canyon below.

* * *

"Is everyone o...kay?" Den-O asked as he walked back into the car the girls and the Imagin were at, seeing them sprawled about the car. "Uh...sorry about the breaks…" he mumbled sheepishly rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Ano...i-it's fine," Fluttershy stuttered, the shy pinkette blushing a bit as she tried to keep her skirt up, seeing as she was hanging upside down from one of the seats.

"**Ah...I think I'm going to heav…" **Momotaros groaned from the ground as Rainbow landed on him, slamming his horns into the floor.

"**Please tell me the heavy thing covering my face is one of the girls and not Kin!?"** Urataros cried as that was exactly what happened as Kintaros was on top of Urataros' head.

"Ohh..that was worst than the time Sweetie Belle dragged me onto that roller coaster," Rarity groaned, her hair a mess as she was on one of the tables.

"**Wai! Again again!"** Ryutaros cried happily as he was the only one sitting normally in a seat.

"Agreed! Let's go again!" Pinkie beamed, sitting next to him.

"Let's not please…" Twilight groaned, her hair also a mess as she was under one of the tables.

"She's right...let's worry about what just happened." Den-O said as he took his belt off, reverting to Ryotaro. He then helped the girls all get back up as the Imagin's picked themselves up.

"Good idea…" Twilight nodded as she and Rarity were fixing their hair back up.

"What the hell was that?" Rainbow was the first to ask.

"Hmm...it would seem DenLiner has had a technical issue." Owner said as he appeared next to them from thin air again, scaring them all a bit.

"Don't do that!"

"He is right," Celeste spoke next as she walked up beside Owner, "It seems Denliner has had an error..so to speak."

"Well is everything okay?" Ryotaro asked as he and Rainbow helped Fluttershy get back to her feet.

"Yes...but it seems things are a bit different outside," Celeste pointed out.

"DenLiner will have to take a pit stop in regular time so as to sync back up with the sands of time." Owner explained. "However, it seems we are a bit...lost." he said cryptically as he walked around the youths, "It would be best if you all find out where..or rather _when _we stopped at."

"**I vote Rainbow!" **Momotaros pointed at Rainbow. **"Let her be the one who goes out and gets into time travel trouble." **

"Uhm...I'll go." Ryotaro volunteered.

"Ano...I-I'll go as well," Fluttershy offered.

"...Wow. You two really like to tease the shippers, don't you?" Pinkie asked with a slight giggle.

"**..."** Momotaros looked at Pinkie before he grabbed her and tossed her out the open door.

"Ahh! Pinkie!" Ryotaro gasped as he, FLuttershy, Rainbow, and Ryutaros ran after the excitable pinkette.

"Why'd you do that, Momotaros!?" Twilight snapped at the Oni Imagin.

"**Shh...do you hear that...it's quiet." **Momotaros raised a hand to where his ears would be.

"...it is…"

"**Darn straight, which means we have absolute silence until the Mizu-onna comes back."**

"I...I well...you do have a point…" she sighed.

"Too late to change anything now I guess." Rarity shrugged.

* * *

"Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked as she and R-Ryotaro walked around a jungle like area to find her.

"**Momo-Nee-chan! Come out, come out wherever you are!?" **R-Ryotaro hollered out into the jungle.

"Ugh...where is she? She could be a-" Rainbow began before she heard a faint growl, "...Somebody please tell me that was their stomach."

"**Ah Kyoryu~!"** R-Ryotaro said with stars in his eyes.

"Uhm...what the hell did he just say?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy.

"Ano..I-I think he said…" Fluttershy began before a large shadow covered the two girls and Imagin possesed teen, "..D-dinosaur."

"Dino...saur?" Rainbow squeaked as she looked up at the tall Dinosaur standing over them it was a famous carnivore of the jurassic period, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It snorted as it turned its head down to look at the three.

"**Oh Tyranno~!" **R-Ryotaro smiled as the stars flashed brighter., **"I'm going to ride it!"**

"Shh! Quiet!" Rainbow hissed as she and Fluttershy stood still, "Don't...move...from what I've read, these things can detect movement…"

"_Doesn't that only happen in movies?" _Ryotaro asked.

The T-rex gave out a roar, causing the girls to scream as they ran, Rainbow dragging R-Ryotaro along as they ran into the jungle.

"**Bye-bye, Tyranno-chan!"** R-Ryotaro waved good bye as the Dinosaur roared and chased them before Fluttershy and Rainbow both transformed and flew into the sky, evading the beast as it was left confused as they disappeared all of a sudden to it.

* * *

"I...I think we lost it," Rainbow panted as she, Fluttershy, and R-Ryotaro were far away from the T-rex.

"H...hai…" Fluttershy agreed.

"**Hm…"** R-Ryotaro said as he crouched down to the ground and picked something up from the ground, it was a white speck. He then followed a trail of these specs that got larger as he went along till he found the source. **"Eggs." ** he said seeing the large eggs in a nest before him.

"Eggs?" Rainbow blinked as she and Fluttershy noticed the nest, "..Oh c-"

"Whee~!" Pinkie's voice cheered, making the three look around.

"Pinkie?" Fluttershy blinked, "Ano, wh-where are you?!"

"Up here!" Pinkie shouted, making the three look up to see the excitable pinkette riding one of the tallest dinosaurs in existence, a brontosaurus.

"EH?! Pinkie! What the heck are you doing on that thing?!" Rainbow shouted, "Get off of there before that thing eats you!"

"_Ano...Rainbow that one is a herbivore." _Ryotaro commented.

"**Hahaha silly Niji-chan that's a vegan Dinosaur." **R-Ryotaro laughed at her.

"...Still, she should get down before," Rainbow began before the dinosaur flipepd Pinkie off its head and...into its mouth, "..."

"..."

"**..."**

"_..."_

"AHHH! It ate her! Quick! Someone g-!" Rainbow began to panic before Fluttershy flew up to the dinosaur's head and gave it a stern look, or as most of the group has dubbed it, The Stare.

"Now you look here! You spit my friend out this instant, understand!?" Fluttershy scolded the brontosaurus, the Dinosaur gave a groan as it lowered its long neck to the ground before opening its mouth and rolling Pinkie out with its tongue.

"Wow...I almost became dino-food," Pinkie giggled, the excitable pinkette covered in dinosaur spit, "..And now my clothes are dripping wet with dino-spit."

"**Me next!" ** R-Ryotaro said as he ran for the dinosaur but Rainbow grabbed his collar keeping him from going.

"No. We're heading back," Rainbow frowned as she grabbed Pinkie's collar as well, "That goes for you too."

"Aww~" Pinkie pouted as the tomboy dragged her and R-Ryotaro back to DenLiner, Fluttershy following them as she waved good bye to the brontosaurus.

* * *

"There you are." Twilight said as she was waiting for them at DenLiner that was right next to a river. "What took you so long?"

"**Momo-nee got eaten by a dinosaur." **R-Ryotaro said bluntly as he pointed to the still slobber covered Pinkie.

"...I'm not even going to ask why," Twilight sweatdropped before Pinkie's dino-spit covered shirt hit her, "H-hey!"

"Good thing I keep a spare set of clothes with me," Pinkie giggled as she put a fresh set of cloths on, putting the shirt on last as it covered the baby blue bra she had on, "There we go. Good as new!*Squee!*"

"**Yay~!*Squee*"** R-Ryotaro copied her even down to the squeak.

"**Oh god damn it! Now that damn noise has been doubled!" **Momotaros complained.

"Right…" the girls sighed at Momotaros' ranting before they noticed someone missing.

"Where did R-Ryotaro go?" Rainbow asked as she often used these names to address the possessed Ryotaro's in a third person sense.

"He went into the next car for something," Pinkie answered.

"I get a bad feeling…" Twilight began before the train began to move once more, "Eh? We're moving again?"

"Last one on is Dino chow!" Rainbow shouted as she jumped in first.

"Rainbow! Matte!" Fluttershy shouted as she, Pinkie,, Momotaros and Twilight ran after the tomboy just as the train began to leave.

* * *

Everyone took a chance to relax inside of DenLiner after that trip.

Ryotaro then walked in free from Ryutaros control as he stretched his shoulders. "Is everything okay now?" he asked as he sat down next to Twilight in one seat.

"Owner said it will take some more stops before we can get back to our normal time." she sighed.

"Oh, come on! How many times do we need to go through this?" Rainbow complained as she appeared from the seat behind them.

"I dont' know. Two, maybe three stops?" Pinkie shrugged as she popped her head up from a nearby seat.

"But just how many awful times must we visit?" Rarity asked worried.

"I...I don't know," Fluttershy replied before the train stopped.

"**We're at our next stop." **Momotaros shouted as he looked out the window. **"I can't tell what time period it is...looks closer to ours though...kinda off…"**

"...Let me see," Rarity said as she looked out the window before squealing a bit, "We're in Europe!"

"**How do you know that?"** Kintaros asked as he pushed Momotaros down to see out the window.

"You can tell by some of the clothing most of those people are wearing," Rarity explained as she saw a few people dressed in some elegant clothing walk by, not aware of the train.

"Ah look it's the Eiffel tower." Ryotaro pointed to the landmark of Paris France.

"...Wait...that means…" Rarity gasped before squealing, "We're in Paris!"

"Well this is a surprise." Rainbow said, "I'm not stepping a foot out there." she stated as she jumped into a seat and began reading one of Ryutaros' comics.

"**Me neither," **Momotaros scoffed as he sat down, reading a few mangas he bought last time he possessed Ryotaro.

"Well I guess if you want, we can go out and take a look, Rarity." Ryotaro offered kindly.

Within an instant, Rarity grabbed Ryotaro by the hand and bolted out of Denliner.

"...I'll look after them," Twilight sighed a bit as she followed after them.

"Good luck." Pinkie waved, as much fun as it looked, she'd rather sit this one out. Seemed boring to her as well.

"**I'll stay here and keep an eye on things." **Kintaros said as he sat down.

"**I'll come join you in a bit. I want to finish this last article." **Urataros said reading his magazine. Twilight just shook her head as she jumped out after Rarity and Ryotaro.

* * *

"Ryotaro, just look at these dresses!" Rarity smiled brightly as she saw a few elegant dresses in one of the windows, "Don't they look just divine?!"

"They are very pretty." he smiled in agreement. "Though if I'm being honest it looks like they'd be rather uncomfortable…" he noted the corset on most of the dresses.

"...While that is true, they still look splendid. Ooh~ I wish I can bring back home with me!" Rarity whined a bit.

"Well it seems we will be here for a bit why not go in and try some on or something?" Ryotaro asked plainly. "I'm sure it's not too much trouble." he smiled.

"...As lovely as that sounds, I can't. We can't change anything in the past, remember?"

"True...I guess I just figured this much wouldn't really do much," he admitted. "I respect the rule. I just feel maybe we should find something to enjoy from our troubles is all. I mean it is my fault you're stuck in the past after all."

"...There is one thing we can possibly do, darling...the Eiffel Tower. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to see the view from the top," Rarity said before blushing a bit, "Though...I hoped it would've been with someone I love."

"I understand that." Ryotaro admitted, "My sister once told me something like that too. I know I'm just your friend but I think it's still be fun to go see the view as well." he offered. "If you want to that is...I wouldn't want to make you feel weird."

"_**Hmm...seems Ryotaro is much better at reading these things then I first expected."**_ Urataros chuckled in his head Ryotaro just ignored him as he wasn't sure what he meant.

"...You're a real gentleman, Ryotaro," Rarity smiled softly, her blush increasing a bit, "I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend yet."

"Ahahaha...well I guess. To be honest, you girls are the first girls to ever really talk to me." he admitted, scratching his cheek, "My bad luck tended to make people stray away from me."

"Well, those people are just insecure jerks who probably expect something in return," Rarity huffed a bit, "I mean honestly, not helping out someone as sweet as you? Preposterous."

"Thank you Rarity." he smiled "So shall we go? May as well before we have to take off again right?" he asked looking to the tower.

"Indeed," rarity nodded as she took Ryotaro's hand, making him blush a little as the two made their way to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

"Sugoi…" Ryotaro awed as he looked at the view from the top of the tower.

"I know. Truly amazing, isn't it?" Rarity asked as she stood next to him.

"Indeed...maybe next time, we can all come here together, us and all our friends." Ryotaro smiled as he looked out at the city.

"...I would love that, darling," Rarity smiled.

"Hai." he chuckled. "But I get the feeling we would need to keep Pinkie away from the edges, Who knows what she would do…" he smirked before he began laughing at the thought.

"Indeed," Rarity couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

"_**Ah, how sweet. But I think it's my time to play now,"**_ Urataros voice said as a blue flash occurred and Ryotaro was now possessed by the turtle Imagin.

"**Ah, Paris. The city of love and lights,"** U-Ryotaro stated happily as Ryotaro's clothes changed into a dark suit with a blue tie and his glasses over his face, **"Truly a magnificent city, is it not, Rarity-chan?" **he asked as he leaned against the railing. **"Hm...and I can't deny most of the woman of this era have such a wonderful style, it's just wonderful."** he said with a smile as he looked at several woman that where on the tower.

"...Yes. I suppose it is," Rarity agreed, _'Well...it was good while it lasted at least.'_

"**...Is something wrong?" **U-Ryotaro asked noting the shift in her tone. **"Ah I get it. You were enjoying time with Ryotaro, I must say your friendship is incredibly strong, it's impressive honestly." **

"...Why thank you. But…"

"**..But what?"**

"Oh nothing, dear. it's just...has something to do with Fluttershy and stuff."

"**Oh? Jealous are we?" ** he teased lightly. **"Hmm...my, my. Things sure are interesting when watching honest people."**

"Hmm? Why what do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"**It's just that your bond with Ryotaro and those girls makes you all more honest with one another. Well, in that you will share in each others problems and help. It's more interesting than just watching two people lie back and forth. That my dear is called politics." **

"...I guess that's true. But…"

"There...you two...are…" Twilight's voice panted, making the two look over to see the violetette standing not too far away, "I've been..looking for you two."

"**Ah, Twilight-chan. I almost forgot about you."** U-Ryotaro said bluntly.

"That's another lie! You didn't tell Ryotaro I was looking for them, so I'd run around all over the place!" she accused the Imagin possessing Ryotaro.

"**Guilty…"** he giggled.

"...Ugh...come on. We better head back before anything happens," Twilight sighed until...

"Oi, you!"

'._..Curse you, murphy's law!' _Twilight mentally shouted as the three were cornered by a few guards.

"**Is there something I can help you with, monsieur?"** U-Ryotaro asked the guard in French.

"Yes. We've been getting reports of women disappearing, and you seem suspicious," the lead guard frowned, "Therefore, you're hereby placed under arrest."

"**Moi?" ** he asked in French before he was cuffed, or rather shackled.

"Yes, you!" the lead guard frowned before looking at the girls, "Do not worry, loves. we'll make sure this man is behind bars..at least until his execution."

"**Oh merde(Crap)!"** U-Ryotaro freaked.

"You can stop with the French, they don't like you much!" Twilight complained.

"Monsieur, please! My friend here did nothing wrong!" Rarity pleaded in french.

"We are sorry, but this man fits the profile. we are sorry but the law says what it says." the lead guard replied as they dragged U-Ryotaro off.

"Twilight, please do something!" Rarity begged her friend.

"What can we do but attempt to escape with him back to DenLiner…"

"**I got away!"** U-Ryotaro shouted as he ran away from the guards his arms still cuffed. The guards ran after him but with shoe prints on their faces, **"Come girls! Let us hurry back to Denliner!"**

"...Darn it, Urataros," Twilight facepalmed.

"We can complain later dear, first we try and save Ryotaro's life." Rarity said as they ran back to DenLiner.

"**What about me!?"** U-Ryotaro complained as it seemed they more cared for Ryotaro over the Urataros part.

"_You _are getting a stern talking too when we get back," Rarity frowned at him.

* * *

"...Where the heck are they?" Rainbow asked as she looked up from the current comic book she was reading, "They should've been back by now."

"**Eh...Kameko must have got them in trouble."** Momotaros said bluntly, reading his manga. **"Heh. Ah~ Zetman, I love your brand of violence."**

"...I hope they're okay," Fluttershy whispered as she looked out the window. The next thing she saw was U-Ryotaro running past people as he evaded the guards before he kicked one out of his way. At that moment, Twilight and Rarity both arrived as U-Ryotaro used the handcuffs to hold one of the guard in a choke hold. "Oh…" she said as U-Ryotaro tossed the guard away before ducking under the swing of another.

"**What is it?"** Kintaros asked.

"..They're being chased by guards," Fluttershy answered, a nervous look on her face.

"Ooh look Urataros just kicked that guard in the face so hard he got sent flying." Pinkie awed as she looked out the window.

The door then opened as Twilight and Rarity jumped in as U-Ryotaro landed inside before the door closed.

"...Okay...first: What? Second: The hell happened out there?" Rainbow asked the three.

"**Ryotaro...and Rarity went to the top of the Eiffel Tower on a sort of date like thing. I took over, got arrested for being mistaken as a kidnapper, and was going to be executed." **Urataros explained as he separated from Ryotaro.

"**Can we throw just the turtle overboard for the execution part?"** Momotaros asked.

"No time! We need to get out of here, now!" Twilight shouted before the train began to move.

"**Ask, and ye shall re-"**

"You don't get to talk," Twilight and Rarity growled slightly at him.

"Haha! He got scolded!" Pinkie laughed.

"**Ha!" **Momotaros laughed as well.

"Well at least we made it." Ryotaro sighed before he held up his hands. "Could someone get these off please? They pinch." he chuckled.

'...Allow me," Rarity offered as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. She then began to undo the shackles on Ryotaro before they came off, "There we go."

"Thank you, Rarity." he smiled rubbing his wrist.

"**Where do you think we will end up next?"** Kintaros asked.

"I don't know," Twilight replied, "Hopefully home. Spike and my parents are probably worried sick right about now."

"**Well this is a time machine. No need to worry too much."** Momotaros said, peeking over his seat behind Twilight's. **"Besides, your folks are almost always busy. Ten bucks they haven't even noticed yet."** he taunted lightly.

"...That's not funny, Momotaros," Twilight frowned.

"Don't worry. It shouldn't take to long for us to get home." Ryotaro said as he sat down.

"...I hope so...if my BBBFF was home, he wouldn't stop until he found me," Twilight sighed a bit.

"BBBFF?" Ryotaro blinked.

"Best Big Brother Friend Forever," Twilight replied.

"**Ah maska...Mahou-onna, you're a bro-con?"** Momotaros taunted before his head glowed and shrank, **"Eh?! Oi! What did you do to me?!...Holy crap is that my voice?!"**

"AHAHAHAHA! Momo sounds like an angry chipmunk!" Pinkie laughed hysterically.

"I had no idea she could do that." Rarity blinked upon seeing this.

"Ahahaha! Ah man, look at you, Momo!" Rainbow laughed.

"Ah...so I take it you're close to your brother Twilight?" Ryotaro asked.

"...I am," Twilight nodded, a small soft smile on her face, "When I was little, I was always with my brother, Shining Armor. He was the best big brother I could ask for..."

"Soka...so where is he now?" Ryotaro asked.

"Did he move out or something?" Rainbow guessed.

"Something like that. Last I heard, he joined a royal army in a distant country," Twilight replied.

"Well that sounds interesting," Rarity said after hearing that part.

"**So your nii-san is off in another country doing whatever he's doing?"** Kintaros asked.

"Yes. If I recall, he met someone. I personally haven't met her, but I hear she's really nice."

"Hm...I wonder if we'll ever visit him?" Pinkie wondered, "Knowing us, there's a chance we will get into some trouble and then wake up in the same country as him."

"Pinkie, doesn't that seem a bit odd even for us?" Ryotaro asked.

"Hmm...no. I don't think so," Pinkie replied before the train stopped, "Ooh look. We're at stop three."

"Eh?" they all blinked looking outside.

"Hey where are we...it looks like the backdrop to a Ninja movie." Rainbow noted, the tomboy looking outside.

"Ooh! I think we're in Japan," Fluttershy gasped a bit.

"Wow cool." Pinkie awed, "Oh I know! Lets go out and see if we can get Kintaros to fight some random samurai!" she stated happily.

"No, Pinkie," Twilight said sternly, "Bad enough Urataros caused a commotion back at paris. We dont' need anymore trouble. In fact, me, Ryotaro, Fluttershy, and Rainbow are gonna go check this place out real quick. Rarity? Keep an eye on things while we're gone."

"Of course," Rarity nodded.

"Alright, let's go then." Rainbow shrugged as she jumped out, followed by Ryotaro, who then helped Fluttershy and Twilight out of the car.

"Aw~ I wanted to go," Pinkie pouted.

"After what happened back at the jurassic era, I don't think so," Rarity frowned a bit.

* * *

"Wow...it looks so amazing." Twilight awed, admiring the town they entered.

"I feel like this is where we should be noticed, but no one has yet," Rainbow couldn't help btu ponder a bit.

"Oh, after last time, I cast a little spell to keep us from getting noticed." Twilight answered.

"Ahh...clever."

Fluttershy didn't seem to say anything as she looked at the scenery before her. The town seemed so...quiet and peaceful.

"Sugoi...this is Tokyo…" Ryotaro awed looking around as he kept walking, "It seems to be just after the Sengoku era as well." he noted as he noticed the police force wore western uniforms rather than Japanese kimono.

"H-hai…" Fluttershy noted before she spotted a wanted poster, "Eh?"

"What's up, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked her. Fluttershy then pointed to the poster as Twilight took a look as well. The letters were a blank to them but the drawing it looked like…

"Ryotaro!?" they shouted as the picture looked like him, only with longer hair and what looked like an X shaped scar on his cheek.

"Eh?! M-me?!" Ryotaro gawked.

"...Hold on...This can't be Ryotaro...can it?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the poster.

"M-maybe he's an ancestor of Ryotaro's?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Maybe…" Twilight shrugged a little.

"Battousai?" Ryotaro read from the poster. "Masaka...my ancestor is a manslayer?!"

"Dang...your ancestor's a badass, Ryo," Rainbow awed a bit.

"Fainty time…" he sighed before falling over to the ground.

"I think the shock he has the blood of a manslayer was too much for him to bear." Twilight Noted.

"I'll say," Rainbow nodded a little before Ryotaro..or rather K-Ryotaro stood up. His clothes changed to the yellow and black kimono and sandals that were common.

"**Nakeru-de!"** he claimed cracking his neck.

"C-careful, Kintaros-san Y-you might end up hurting Ryotaro-kun's n-" Fluttershy began before she covered her mouth, the pinkette blushing heavily.

"**Kun? I had no idea your relationship had moved forward so…"** K-Ryotaro stated bluntly.

"Uh...a-ano…" Fluttershy stuttered, meekly poking her two pointer fingers together, "I..it just slipped and stuff I..I really meant to say R..Ryotaro-san…"

"_Sure _you did," Rainbow rolled her eyes a bit at that.

"Mou...not you too, nee-chan," Fluttershy whimpered.

"I don't understand why you are so embarrassed. Ryotaro is your friend after all." Twilight said, none of the girls noticing K-Ryotaro walking off.

"Well...y-yes...demo…"

"Uh...girls," Rainbow spoke up, catching the two's attention, "Where'd Kin go?"

"Ah! He ran off!" Twilight shouted seeing this.

"Mou…" Fluttershy cried in worry as K-Ryotaro was now no where in sight.

"Ugh...we better find him," Rainbow sighed as she transformed, "Me and Fluttershy will look from the sky." she said lifting up off the ground.

"Okay I'll look around down here for him. He can't have gotten far. He'll need to nap again soon." Twilight sighed.

"Right...be careful Twilight." Fluttershy said as she transformed and flew up to look around as well.

"I will," Twilight nodded as she began to look around for the Imagin possessed Ryotaro.

* * *

"Alright. Where could he have gone?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the ground for any sign of the yellow and black kimono K-Ryotaro wore often.

"I...I hope he's okay…" Fluttershy hoped as she looked as well.

"..You mean Kin or Ryo, right?"

"Eh well...I…" she stammered blushing again. "I...of course mean...b-both...but what I meant...was...well...I..." she just stammered more.

"...Fluttershy. Do you...like Ryotaro...as in more than a friend or something?" Rainbow asked, making the shy pinkette's face brighter and redder than a tomato.

"No...well...I m-mean...well…" she tried to say what she wanted, but her mouth just betrayer her and spoke gibberish.

"...We'll talk more about it later. Right now, we need to look for Ryotaro and Kin," Rainbow stated as she flew ahead.

"R-r-right." Fluttershy nodded, following her.

* * *

Twilight went into a building to see if she could find K-Ryotaro inside one of them, the first place was a restaurant, which to her luck she could see K-Ryotaro in the back eating grilled meat with a happy smile.

"**Umai...oh seconds!?"** he shouted as a waitress nodded and went off to get more food. K-Ryotaro then grabbed another piece of meat before he tossed in his mouth to munch on. **"Oh...it just gets better and better with each bite~!"** he stated happily as he swallowed.

"Ahem!"

"**Hmm?" **K-Ryotaro blinked a bit, looking over his shoulder to see Twilight looking at him, **"Oh. Greetings, Twilight-san." ** he smiled as he put the last piece in his mouth. **"What took you so long? I said we should get some food but you never followed." **he explained while chewing the food.

"Why did you walk off like that?! ME and the girls have been trying to look for you," Twilight hissed, making sure no one would hear her.

"**But I tried to call you over to join me, but then you all just ran off." **K-Ryotaro countered before another plate was put in front of him. **"Arigato."** he smiled as he took another piece of meat and began to eat it. **"Oh here try this." **he offered to Twilight.

"..First: We didn't run off. _You _walked off on us," Twilight stated with a slight frown, "Second:..no thank you. I'm not hungry"

"**Well let's just say it was a goof up and leave it at that." **K-Ryotaro said as he ate the food himself.

"...Look. Let's just try and hurry back to Denliner before something else h…"Twiligth began before she stopped herself, "I almost jynxed it right there."

"**Hm...Twilight I just remembered something."** K-Ryotaro said getting her attention. He then patted his kimono. **"I have no money…"** he whispered opening the top to reveal that he had nothing on him but the cloths.

Twilight took a deep breath for a moment before she facepalmed, not noticing a figure with a straw-hat sitting down nearby.

"**Well we have two options...run away before anyone could notice…" **K-Ryotaro offered the first option.

"...Or what? "

"**I switch with Urataros and he talks us out of this problem." **

"...No. We are _not _switching to him. Plus, we're not going to dein in dash. That…"

"There he is!"

'_Damn it!' _Twilight mentally shouted as a few guards came in, spotting K-Ryotaro.

"It's the Battousai!" one of them shouted, making K-Ryotaro's eyes widen as he looked left and right.

"**Bet you wish we went with number one now don't you?" **he chuckled meekly in the face of this problem.

"...Ugh…"

* * *

"Come on...he's gotta be here somewh-" Rainbow began before she and Fluttershy noticed a ruckus coming from a restaurant down on the ground, "What the?"

"**Doskoi!"**

With that, several guards were tossed out of the front door and hit the ground as K-Ryotaro stomped out before he grabbed a punch from another Guard and slammed his knee into his stomach knocking him out. He then grabbed a swing from the left before blocking from the right he then lifted both guards up and slammed them into one another before tossing them away. He was then punched across the face but the attack did nothing before K-Ryotaro grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and headbutted him knocking him out cold.

"...Oh for pete's sake!" Rainbow groaned as she and Fluttershy flew down to the ground, landing next to Twilight just as she left the restaurant, "What the hell happened, Twilight?!"

"Remember that wanted poster for Ryotaro's ancestor?" she asked as K-Ryotaro lifted up another guard up before using him like a bat to strike another sending them both flying away.

"...They mistook K-Ryotaro for him, didn't they?"

"Yes," she sighed her shoulders slumping forward as K-Ryotaro was being dogpiled by guards, before he grunted and tossed them all off with a mighty shout.

"**Doskoi!"** he shouted as the top portion of his kimono got all ripped up. He then cracked his neck before he stretched his arms down, letting the change Kintaros offered of larger muscles show off before he raised his hands to the guards left and motioned them to come at him. But most of the guards all took a step back after that last part.

"...Heh. Looks like th-woah!" Rainbow yelped as a kunai nearly hit her, "...Oh crap...ninjas."

"**Yosha...koi I shall take all of you on then."** K-Ryotaro said as he took a stance ready for battle. To add emphasis to that, he stomped his foot, cracking the ground a little. He then raised his arm and grabbed another Kunai that was aimed at his neck.

"It's almost like he's at home in this time…" Twilight noted as K-Ryotaro grabbed another Guard before tossing him into a roof making a figure jump away.

"Yeah, but we need to get Ryotaro back to _our _time, Twi," Rainbow reminded her.

"I know. I don't want to leave my friend in the past with Samurai and Ninja mistaking him for some ancestor of his. Why did Ryotaro have to have such a man as his ancestor anyway?" she complained. "Whose luck is this bad?"

"**Ha!"** K-Ryotaro shouted as he fought his way past the guards who came to confront him his super strength sending them all flying away and crashing into buildings.

"Worry about that later! Hey, Kin!" Rainbow shouted at K-Ryotaro, "We need to go now!"

"**Ah right…" ** he grunted as he tossed another guard away before he backhanded another, as he used the swing to kick a third one away. **"Gomen but I have no more time for this work out. Nakeru-de!"** he shouted as he slammed his hand into the ground before lifting up a large chunk of rock from the very ground. He then tossed it at them causing a small dust like explosion from the impact. With that as cover, K-Ryotaro ran and grabbed the girls over his shoulders and ran for it.

"...What a strange man, de gozaru," the strawhat figure from the restaurant noted as he had watched what had happened.

He fixed his red colored kimono before he walked across the street before he drew a katana to block a kunai aimed at him. But the strange part was that his blade was reversed. The edge was along the back of the katana with the flat side along the front.

"Seems that I will have to take over for that man, de gozaru." he said as he tossed of the hat to reveal an X shaped scar along his face that looked just like Ryotaro's.

* * *

"**Yosh...we escaped."** K-Ryotaro sighed as he walked around without a shirt.

"Just barely, yes," Twilight sighed in relief.

"Note to self; this is a very bad time period to go to with Ryotaro...your ancestor causes more trouble than you." Rainbow sighed.

"_It's not my fault. I never knew such a thing."_

"M-matte. I-I'm sure it's not his fault," Fluttershy spoke up, "...I-I mean...he's probably really a nice person...um...that is if you're listening that is."

"_Thank you, Fluttershy-san."_

"**Ryotaro says thank you."** Kintaros relayed since his voice was stuck to being solely mental at the moment.

"Oh...T-tell him I said you're welcome," Fluttershy blushed a bit.

"**Mm,"** he nodded his head as the group arrived back at Denliner. **"Tadaima!" ** he called as he walked back on board first before he gave the girls a hand back up.

"Did you have a good time?" Rarity was the first to ask.

"Ask the shirtless goof who fought Imperial guards and Ninjas!" Rainbow said as she slapped K-Ryotaro's back to stress her point.

"Wow...that's two times the imagin have got Ryo in t-"

"Not the time, Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

At that, Kintaros left Ryotaro, letting him take control again.

"Ah...I feel so tired after all that…" Ryotaro sighed as he took a seat.

"Can't blame ya. Kin was going to town on those guards with your body," Rainbow stated as she sat next to him jsut as Denliner started moving again, "Seriously though, Kin and the others have to be more careful with your body. From what I've seen, Fluttershy really worries about what happens to you."

"I know…" Ryotaro sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But I can't change them." he said looking at the Taros, "They're my friends by this point, even if they can be a little reckless. Besides they are much nicer once you get to know them." he smiled as Momotaros was fighting with Urataros again.

"..I guess," Rainbow shrugged,'...So uh...from what Twilight told me one time, you can Fluttershy..kinda became close after…" she paused before looking down, "What happened with me."

"Eh?" he blinked, "Well we did become good friends, and I know how she felt. I often felt alone a lot when I was young too," he explained, "But you shouldn't blame yourself Rainbow-san it wasn't your fault, you were being controlled." he reasoned.

"I know. But...ugh...I was such a lousy sis after treating her like that."

"...Ano, I've been meaning to ask, but...are you and Fluttershy really sisters?"

"No,but we see each other like ones," Rainbow replied.

"Ah, I can understand that too. I use to have someone in my life who was like a brother to me." he explained. "We had lots of moments where he'd pick me up from my bad luck."

"I see...he must've been quite a guy, huh?"

"Hai...he was a good guy." he smiled, "Nee-san really loved him...but..he just..disappeared one day."

"Disappeared?"

"Hai...it's strange, but after that day, nobody remembered him." he explained, "As if...I was the only person in the world who remembered his name...remembered he existed." he said a sad smile on his face. "And whenever I tried to remind me Nee-san about him, it seemed like something was wrong so I tried not to force it…"

"I see…" Rainbow noted before she thought of something, "Hey uh...I know this may be a hunch but...do you think a Imagin may be the cause behind his disappearance?"

"Ah...that's probably what happened, and it would explain why only I remember him." he stated as it made sense to him.

"Hm...how so?"

"Ryotaro is a Singularity Point." Celeste said as she appeared from the seat behind them. "No matter what change in time is made, he will notice it. Even if he was erased from time, Ryotaro would still exist actually." she explained.

"Huh...I see," Rainbow noted as she got up, "...I think I'll talk with Twilight about this as she's dealt with this time travel thing longer than I have."

"Ano...Celeste-san, is that true? About my still existing?" Ryotaro asked.

"Yes. Singularity points can survive outside the flow of time, it means you can alter the past and know the original out come of it, while others wouldn't. And if time is ever destroyed...then you'd still be alive." she explained, "It seems rather incredible doesn't it?"

"Hai...so even if the world where changed so that things never happened like they should then...I would still remember how it use to be. I don't know whether that is a good thing or a bad thing honestly…" he explained as he leaned into his seat.

"What do you mean?"

"Well just...I don't know if it be better if I was remembered, or if I wasn't as well." he admitted. "It's just a thought I wonder about sometimes, I feel like I cause others a lot of trouble."

"...Ryotaro," Celeste began as she put her hand on his shoulder, "You are in no way trouble to anyone.

"Demo...so many dangerous things happen to Twilight-tachi. and it's because I'm Den-O that it happens…" he said, "I know they are strong, much stronger than I am. But I can't shake that feeling off still." he explained as Momotaros and the other Taros overheard this through their link.

"...While I may not have the answer to that..." Celeste began as she stood up, "I'm sure you, Twilight and her friends, and your Imagin partners will figure it out."

"**Hm...that woman is very good with her words, isn't she?"** Momotaros asked quietly so they wouldn't hear his conversation.

"**Indeed she is," **Urataros nodded, **"They are all true, so that adds a healing like sense to her words, its impressive what a great mentor or older sister like role she can fill."**

"**Heh...guess that's what makes her useful to our little team dynamic." **Momotaros nodded to that with a sigh.

"**Hai," **Urataros nodded.

* * *

"You know, seems things have been going good so far." Twilight noted as DenLiner slowly moved down the sands of time.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed, "So far, we haven't stopped anywhere else."

"Hm...I'm surprised myself actually. Who thought that be all the weird adventures we'd have." Pinkie noted, cupping her chin before the lights began to flicker. "there it is." she said almost happily.

"**Okay, who the hell is messing with the lights!?" ** Momotaros shouted as he pried the door between the cars open. **"Mizu-Onna what the hell did you do?"** he blamed Pinkie.

"Me? I didn't do nothing," Pinkie defended.

"**Yeah right! As I...wait a minute," **Momotaros paused as he noticed something, **"...Where's the gaki?"**

"I think he was still in that back car." Ryotaro said as he and the others all came in. Everyone then went to the back car.

* * *

"**HEY Kozo!" **Momotaros shouted as the door opened, **"What the hell did you do to the Den….ah...uh…"** he left off as everyone just developed a shocked look.

"**Ne, ne. Is it good?"** Ryutaros asked as he tossed a fish into the beak of a large Pteranodon like dinosaur...but it was for sure still an infant going by its size just close to that of a human. It snapped up the fish with a gleeful screech. **"Ah Minna, isn't it cute?"** he asked happily as he petted the dinosaur while feeding it another fish. **"We became friends!"**

"...Ryutaros..._where_...did you get that Pteranodon?" Twilight asked slowly, trying her best to not yell.

"**Eh...well while everyone was saying boring stuff, I found this little guy on the ground alone, so I brought him on board and now he's my friend."** he explained as he hugged the dinosaur as it gave another happy screech and seemed to return the hug. **"Plus he's cute."**

"**It's not cute at all…"** Momotaros said bluntly. **"And what the hell kind of bird is this?"**

"**Hm...seems it's a Sternbergi."** Urataros noted as he read from a book of Dinosaurs kept on DenLiner should something like being trapped in the past.

"**I call him Suteru-kun!"** Ryutaros smiled petting the dinosaur's beak.

"Ano...Ryutaros," Fluttershy spoke up, getting the dragon Imagin's attention, "i...I know you think it's cute and all, demo...its mother is probably worried sick. We need to give it back to her."

"**Yada! Suteru-kun is my friend!"** he complained. **"I'm not going to throw him away."** he reasoned.

"You're not throwing him away. You're giving him back to his mother."

"**No! I don't want to!" **Ryutaros whined as he held Suteru close. **"I won't just give away my first real friend," **he exclaimed.

"I thought we were your friends, Ryuta?" Pinkie asked before pouting cutely, "I thought I was your friend…."

"**Demo...your only my friend because of Ryotaro...Suteru-kun is the first friend I could make by myself...It finally feels like I have a friend who is my friend just because of me and not Ryotaro…"** he explained honestly as he petted Suteru.

"Ryuta…" Pinkie whispered before Momotaros stomped over,.

"**Look! If we keep that thing, then time might go crazy! So give it back now!"**

"**No!"**

Suteru screeched loudly in fear as it jumped back and hit the wall shaking the entire car around.

"Ah chotto don't scare it Momotaros!" Ryotaro complained as everyone struggled to keep their balance. Suteru then jammed it's beak into another wall causing sparks to fly off the hole.

Everyone stared wide eyed at this as the car shook left and right again as more and more things began to short circuit.

"**NANI!?"** Momotaros shouted as DenLiner suddenly pulled to a stop, causing the group to fly into the next car, going into a small dogpile.

"**Ah! You scared Suteru-kun!"** Ryutaros shouted as he was on the top of the pile.

"**What the hell!?"** Momotaros complained as he was pinned under Kintaros.

"Eeek! Who's grabbing my butt?!" Rarity yelped from inside the pile.

"**I haven't a clue…"** Urataros voice groaned.

"**Bad Kamenoji!"** Kintaros scolded as he bonked Urataros on the head.

"Hey. At least he's not buried face first into Fluttershy's chest like Ryotaro," Pinkie's voice said from inside the pile.

"God dangit Pinkie/**MIzu-onna**!" Rainbow and Momotaros both shouted in unison.

"Can we get out of this awkward pile now?!" Twilight shouted.

"Yes please! This is rather uncomfortable!" Rarity shouted.

* * *

"We agree. That didn't happen, ok?" Twilight asked as the group was out of the dogpile.

"...H...hai," Rotaro and Fluttershy nodded, both their faces a bright red as they tried to look away from each other.

"Alright that's done with." Pinkie nodded her head. "So what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we need to fix the damage to DenLiner?" Twilight figured as Owner and Celeste were both already doing that.

"We have that covered, Twilight," Celeste assured her, "Why don't you and your friends explore the timeline we ended up in? I'm sure you might find something quite interesting."

"I get the feeling she is more knowledgeable than me." Pinkie said in shock.

"Where did we end up in anyway?" Rainbow asked as she opened the door. "Uh...we're in a god damn desert!?" she shouted in anger.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as she looked out as well, "...Did we end up in egypt?"

"...Egypt doesn't have a cactus of any kind though…" Celeste said, peeking out a window.

"Cactus?" they blinked jumping outside.

"**Oi...masaka...we're stuck in a Clint Eastwood Western flick?!" **Momotaros shouted, peeking out through the window.

"Looks like it," Twilight noted, "...Still, we better check things out."

"I agree," Pinkie nodded, "I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"...You and your big mouth," Rainbow muttered as the girls and Ryotaro were surrounded by a bunch of bandits rising...bulls?.

"This is not what was supposed to happen!" Pinkie cried, "We were suppose to be arrested by a sheriff...this is bad, something I didn't predict." she complained with tears comically forming in her eyes.

"That is not the key issue right now!" Rainbow shouted shaking Pinkie by the shoulders.

"Well boys, what do y'all think we should do with these here prisoners of ours?" one of the bandits asked.

"Ah say we take th' girls back to th' boss, and leave the scrawny lookin' feller out here," one bandit smirked.

"**Scrawny!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as Momotaros took over when he felt trouble. **"Why you redneck bastards!"**

"Eheh…" one of the bandits chuckled as he held his guns up, "Whatchu gonna do, pardner? There's twelve of us, an' only one of you."

"**I think only the horses you're riding count as the ones with brains."** M-Ryotaro smirked.

"...Did you jest make fun of our bulls?" the lead bandit frowned.

"**No, I'm insulting the ugly bastards on their backs. Compared to your ugly faces those things are way prettier."** M-Ryotaro taunted further.

"...Y'all jest sealed yer fate," the lead bandit growled as he and his fellow bandits aimed their guns at him.

"_Momotaros? Please tell me you have a plan or something? I don't think I'm bulletproof."_ Ryotaro complained mentally.

"**Nope, just winging it right now."** he smirked, making the girls face fault at that bit.

However, just before the bandits could fire, a loud whistle caught there attention.

"Eh? Who in t-" the lead bandit began as he turned his head around before paling a bit, seeing a figure heading towards them, the figure riding on top of a horse, "...Oh crud."

"It's th' sheriff! but how'd sh-?!" one of the bandits began to panic.

"**Well then...how bout that…"** M-Ryotaro said as he overheard them he then turned to the girls. **"Lucky~!"** he smiled at them with a thumbs up.

"Shut up! Y-" one of the bandits began before the figure on the horse leapt off it and kneed him hard in the face, "Gah!" he groaned as he was sent flying away tumbling across the sand.

"Oh crap! She got Tennesee!" one of the bandits yelled.

"You bitch!" another growled as he tried to shoot the figure, only for the figure to move to the side in a blur before they spun around and landed a kick across his face, sending him flying away as well.

The figure then leapt over an attempted shotgun fire from one of the bandits before landing right on his shoulders. The figure then slammed their heels together on his head before flipping back and tossing the bandit right into another one, knocking them both out cold.

"Grr...you bi-" one of the bandits the figure kicked before growled, about to stand up before the figure leapt right at him, _'...She gonna kick me again, ain't she?'_

And right he was as the figure kicked him again sending him flying into a rock.

"Holy crap…" Rainbow gawked a bit as the figure spun kick another bandit off his bull, "I don't know who that is, but they're really kicking ass."

"Yeah. She's very strong." Twilight agreed as she overheard some of the bandits call the sheriff 'she'.

"**Hm...is it just me, or do get a sense of Deja Vu that only Ryotaro's face could remember…"** M-Ryotaro said, cupping his chin before he backhanded one bandit who tried to sneak up on them for leverage.

"Ano...what do you mean?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask before the bandit that tried to grab her from behind was knocked aside when the figure tossed another bandit into him.

"**Ah...well it's just seeing this chick kick these thugs in the face reminds me of the time that...the blond cowgirl...kicked me...in the face...Oh don't even tell me!" **he shouted facepalming.

"Eh?" The girls blinked before the second to last bandit was tossed over their heads, leaving the last bandit standing.

"Well...is that all?" the figure asked as she lifted her stetson up a bit, "Ah thought y'all were tougher than that."

"Grr...you'll pay fer this! Anyone still conscious, let's get outta here!" the last bandit yelled as he rode his bull out of hte area.

"Wow we missed everything…" Rainbow said as she turned back to the scene.

"**Oi. Please don't let this be this type of situation…."** M-Ryotaro begged to the universe for a break.

"Hey," the figure spoke up, making the group look at here, "Y'all okay?"

Standing before them was a woman who was probably a few years older than them. She had long blonde hair that she had tied with a small band towards the ends. She was dressed in a dark tan leather jacket that was rather short and left open, revealing the white top she had on underneath that was cut off around her stomach and was also stretched out by her chest that left little to the imagination. She also wore a pair of tan shorts that cut off very short on her thighs but she also wore a pair of black leather chaps and boots with a black belt around her waist. She also had a pair of black gloves and a worn out stetson hat on top of her golden hair.

"...Um...yes we are," Fluttershy was the first to reply.

"That's good t' hear," the blonde smiled a bit before she gained a serious expression, "Y'all need t' be careful out here. Ah was lucky t' be in th' area, otherwise Jersey Shore's boys would've mugged y'all fer everythin' ya have."

"Wait...their bosses' name is Jersey Shore?" Rainbow asked, trying to stifle a laugh at what that sounded like.

"...Did ah miss a joke or somethin'?" The blonde asked in slight confusion.

"**Ah no...At least I don't think so. To be honest, I have a hard time understanding these women…"** M-Ryotaro bluntly explained.

"...Ah see…" the blonde noted before she whistled her horse over, "Still, y'all best follow me to mah office back in town. We can talk there."

"_**Sempai, I think it's better to go with her then come back to DenLiner. Owner says it will take some time to fix what Suteru did to the wall."**_ Urataros voice rang in M-Ryotaro's head.

"_Well I guess it's also the best thing we can do as well. It would be strange if we said we can't go with her back to town."_ Ryotaro spoke.

"**Hai, hai I get it…"** M-Ryotaro whispered back. **"Looks like we might as well follow her…"** he sighed to the others.

"Good idea," twilight nodded as she looked at the blonde, "Thank you for helping s out miss...uh..."

"Alexis. Alexis Jacksonville, sheriff of th' town we're headin' to," the blonde introduced herself as she mounted her horse.

"Thanks, miss Jacksonville." Twilight nodded her thanks as they all followed her back to town. Along the way M-Ryotaro having to carry Fluttershy on his back as she got too tired. It wasn't exactly a short walk but it was manageable to most of them.

* * *

"...Y'all got yer butts kicked again?" a large shadowed figure frowned as he glared at the bandits.

"Yeah…" most of them sighed in defeat, most of which having boot prints on their faces, save for the ones who just had their whole faces bruised.

"...Ugh...that sheriff is gettin' on mah last nerve," the large figure groaned, "...Boy. Ah think it's time we pay th' town a visit. We haven't received our 'payment' yet after all."

"Right boss." they all agreed before groaning slightly from pain.

"Oh stop complainin'."

* * *

After a short walk, our heroes and their escort made it to the town in question it was a small little town that was just starting to grow larger.

"**Ahh...we made it...thank goodness I thought that damn desert would go on forever."** M-Ryotaro sighed happily, Fluttershy still hanging onto his back as he carried her through the desert.

"Agreed," Rarity panted, her face almost completely covered in sweat, "My hair is not fit to handle this kind of heat."

"I think I'm done with this time travel stuff for a while…" Rainbow complained, walking ahead of the group.

"Same...here…" Twilight breathed heavily.

"I...can't feel...my...everything~" Pinkie whined as she plopped onto hte ground, the excitable pinkette covered in sweat, "And I'm hungry~"

"**Come on...Mizu-onna just a few more steps and you can plunge your face into a giant thing of water…" **M-Ryotaro complained as he grabbed her leg and dragged her along.

"..Y'all are th' strangest group ah've ever met," Alexis noted as the group stopped in front of a building, "And if it's food and drinks y'all are loookin' for, ah have some apples and some apple cider, both regular and non-alcoholic, in mah office."

"**I feel the Deja Vu again...also, I think Ryotaro's body is dying of dehydration now...goodnight…"** M-Ryotaro said as he fell forward to the ground.

"Ahh! R-Ryotaro!" Fluttershy gasped as she tried to help him up as best she could.

"...We need t' get some water in him fast," Alexis said as she grabbed Ryotaro by the collar of his shirt and brought him inside as the girls followed, Rainbow taking over for dragging Pinkie inside.

"D-don't worry, Ryotaro. Everything will be okay," Fluttershy assured the unconscious Ryotaro as Alexis placed the dehydrated teen down in a chair.

"H….hai…" he replied weakly as his eyes were replaced by spirals from the weakened state he was in. He was then handed some water that he gladly gulped down till he began to feel better.

"How'd you end up so thirsty anyway?" Rainbow asked as Ryotaro took a second to breath.

"Must have been when Kintaros fought off all those men back in our last little stop." Twilight figured.

"What was that?" Alexis raised an eyebrow at that.

"Nothing!" Twilight quickly said.

"...Okay…" the blonde slowly blinked a bit before clearing her throat, "Now then, what were y'all doin' out in the middle of the desert anyway?"

"Well not like it be believable, but our train kind of broke down due to someone's...uh pet, so we figured we'd see if there was a town around to spend the time till it got fixed…" Rainbow explained.

"Ah see...well ah hope y'all have a good mechanic on hand then, because that area ah found you in was part of Jershey Shore's territtory," Alexis explained.

"Now I'm kind of worried for Owner and Celeste…" Ryotaro mumbled quietly.

"I've been meaning to ask, but who is this Jersey Shore you keep talking about?" Twilight asked.

"...He's th' most ruthless, brutal and cunnin' outlaw in th' west. He and his gang, th' longhorns, have terrorized this town fer months. Every week or so, we have t' pay him for some protection service.'"

"Urge to kick ass rising," Rainbow growled as she heard all that before she was slightly flicked on the head, "Hey!"

"Y'all watch that mouth, little lady," Alexis scolded her, "Someone as young as you shouldn't be cursin' at that age."

"My age...just how old do you think I am?" she asked a sneer on her face.

"Hmm...ah say...15-16 maybe," Alexis guessed as she looked at the tomboy.

"Ah...she's right…" Rainbow gawked, she was honestly expecting to have been mistaken for younger.

"I take it you were expecting her to mistake your age like others have?" Ryotaro asked.

"...Maybe," Rainbow admitted before her stomach growled, followed by the others, "..."

"Hungry…." Pinkie groaned first, the excitable pinkette sitting on the floor before she grabbed an apple that was tossed at her.

"Here. Y'all must be starved," Alexis smiled a bit as she handed the group a few apples.

"Thanks." Ryotaro nodded as they all took a bite. "Yum...this is really good." he smiled, taking another bite.

"Umai..." Fluttershy smiled as she took a bite of her apple as well.

"Thank ya kindly. Ah grew them mahself," Alexis smiled.

"That's increible," Rarity admitted taking another bite herself.

"Yeah. How do you grow things things out here this good?" Rainbow asked.

"Plenty of water, and lots of love," Alexis explained as she she rubbed an apple against her chest, "That's th' way mah family's done fer years."

"Yum...you can taste the love." Pinkie smiled as she ate two at the same time.

"Eheheh…" Alexis chuckled a bit, "..By th' way, ah haven't catched yer names."

"Oh right. I'm Twilight," Twilight introduced first before she motioned to the others, "These are my friends, Ryotaro, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow," she pointed to each one specifically.

"Greetings." Ryotaro nodded.

"Hi~!" Pinkie waved.

"Pleasure to meet y'all," Alexis tipped her hat to the group.

"We really can't thank you enough for all the help, miss Jacksonville." Twilight said as everyone finished eating up.

"It's mah pleasure, miss Twilight. As sheriff, it's mah duty t' protect people from thieves and such."

"Well it was still great you helped us out." Rainbow said as she sat down after eating.

"Well, I guess we probably still have some time till Owner is done with the repairs, so what should we do till then?" Ryotaro pondered.

"...I'm not sure…" Twilight replied, cupping her chin in thought a bit.

"...I have a suggestion," Rainbow spoke up as she cracked her neck a bit, "We wait for this Jersey shore guy to come, and wreck his butt."

"Kin, is that you in there?" Pinkie joked as she looked at Rainbow. "The neck crack sounds like yours, but the voice still sounds like our Rainbow."

"Uh, I know this guy is a jerk Rainbow, but we can't, it's bad enough we've already had an affect on the past so much so far. I mean, as far as Japan knows, there are two people with Ryotaro's face running around fighting people in the past." Twilight countered as they ignored Pinkie again.

"Well...yeah. But we can't just let this Jersey Shore guy get away with exploiting this town."

"Uhm...I hate to say it but maybe we could help out with this one thing?" Ryotaro asked calmly. "We don't have to do it the way Rainbow suggested, but we could try and think of something that Miss Jacksonville could do about them…" he offered an alternative.

"See? Ryotaro gets it...sorta," Rainbow stated.

"...Uh...no offense, but a don't think y'all have what it takes t' hand Jersey and his boys," Alexis admitted.

"Ha! Please. We have handled some big threats on our own." Rainbow gloated.

"Well...she's not wrong…" Rarity sighed.

"But never like this before...the situation's rather different." Twilight complained.

"...Y'all are confusin' me right now," Alexis scrathced her head in confusion

"Trust me, you haven't gotten to the confusing stuff about us yet." Pinkie explained before she looked at Ryotaro. "For example he can change personalities. Momo, Pudding time~!" she called out before a red flash changed Ryotaro to M-Ryotaro.

"**Where?!" **he demanded as he grabbed Pinkie.

"What in tarnation?!" Alexis yelped at that, "How'd he do that?!"

"**Talk now Mizu-Onna or so help me, I will toss you off the train next time it gets moving." **M-Ryotaro threatened calmly as he gave Pinkie the ultimatum. He then sniffed the air. **"I smell jackasses...I feel the urge to hit stuff now! Ikuze, ikuze ikuze!"** he shouted jumping out the door into town.

"Pinkie! You wound Momotaros up too much! Now he's out of control!" Twilight complained as they could see men being tossed around the town now.

"True. But at least he;s beating up some of those bandits we ran into before," Pinkie countered.

"**Get back here, you bastard! Your ass belongs to me now!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he chased bandits around with an ax. **"Don't you run from me! I'll find your ass! And then I'll stab it!"**

"Yeah...but is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Rarity countered as more and more people began running from M-Ryotaro as he maniacally chased them ax in hand the whole time.

"...From what ah'm seein' ah say both," Alexis frowned a bit as she walked outside and stared at M-Ryotaro, "Hey!"

"**Eh?" ** he blinked as he headbutted a bandit, knocking him out cold, **"Nanda, you talking to me?"** he asked with a scowl, the difference between M-Ryotaro and Ryotaro all the more obvious with this.

"Yes Ah am," Alexis replied, frowning at him, "Y'all need to stop right now. Yer startin' to scare the townsfolk."

"**Bah! That's all I need, another woman keeping me from having fun."** M-Ryotaro complained as he dropped the thug. **"Whats the big deal? As far as I see it, these guys deserve the ass kicking I'm giving them."** he countered as he began to clean his ear in boredom.

"...That maybe true, but y'all don't just go swingin' an axe around," Alexis countered, "The townsfolk are more nervous than a long-tail cat in a room full of rockin' chairs."

"**It's not my fault I can't find a dang sword in this place!"** M-ryotaro defended as he tossed the axe away, letting the flat side hit the last bandit in the head and knocking him out. **"Ten points!"** he cheered to himself having done that on purpose.

"A sword?...This ain't th' east or anythin' pardner," Alexis stated to him.

"**Blah...swords are more fun, that takes real skill to use."** M-Ryotaro complained. **"And to use them and not seriously hurt someone, now that takes even more skill. Not that I would know."** he mumbled, **"Now if you'll excuse me, I-"**

Before he could even finish, a bull rammed right into him, sending him flying straight into the town's water tower.

"...Jersey shore," Alexis frowned, glaring at teh rider of the bull.

The person in question was rather large and bulky, and was wearing a dark grey button up shirt and black vest, dark grey pants, and black cowboy boots. On his head was a large cowboy hat with what looked like bull horns attached to the sides.

"Holy crud! He's big!" Pinkie gawked quietly as she and the girls saw them from the window.

"So can we do something now?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"Not yet. Let's see what happens first," Twilight whispered.

"...What are y'all doin' here, Jersey? You already collected yer 'pay' for this week," Alexis stated to the large man.

"True, but after hearin' mah boys gettin' beaten up, _twice _ah might add...ah think ah need some compensation...double of everythin'."

"What?" Alexis asked through gritted teeth.

"**Ah...damn I think Ryotaro has a concussion or something."** M-Ryotaro complained as he pried himself free form the water tower.

"Y'all heard me," Jersey shore smirked as he got off his bull, "Double of everythin'...unless…" he knelt down a bit and cupped Alexis' chin, "Y'all like t' come with me instead? Ah can't guarantee what mah boys will do if y'all deny mah offer."

"**God dang horned bastard!"** M-Ryotaro complained as he walked past Jersey and to the bull before he pushed the animal in the face, sending it flying back. **"Watch them damn horns or so help me, I'll turn you into a T-bone steak dinner!"**

"...Pardon me," Jersey said to the blonde before he stood over M-Ryotaro, giving him a death glare, "Ah don't appreciate people messin' with mah pet bull. Do y'all know what happens to people who do that?"

"**Nani?"** M-Ryotaro asked as his eyes began to glow red as he glared right back at him. **"You saying something, you inbred redneck trash? If you are trying to pick a fight, I'll be happy to oblige you!"** he stated as he grabbed his head before tossing him down the dirt road.

"Grr...why you little scrawny weed!" Jersey groaned as he stood up, "Boys, bring me mah gun!"

"**heh! Well bring it! I ain't scared of n-"** M-Ryotaro began before his eyes nearly became the size of dinner plates, **"...That's a freaking chain gun! Why the holy hell do you have that?!"** he asked as Jersey aimed it at him. **"Yabai!"** he cried out, **"Kumako, switch!"** he shouted as a yellow flash occured before Ryotaro slammed his hands into the ground and pulled up a giant slab of stone he used as a shield.

"**Maji dayo, Momonoji?"** K-ryotaro asked with a sweatdrop as he could feel the bullets beginning to hit the stone.

"_**I may be tough, Kuma, but no way in hell I can take on a freaking chain gun! Seriously, I've seen what people can do with those things!"**_

"**Hah...no sense complaining about it now…"** K-Ryotaro sighed, cracking his neck, before he kicked the rock, sending it flying at Jersey.

"Gra!" Jersey roared as he used his chaingun to break the rock into pieces, "Y'all are startin' to piss me off, son! So y'all better start running!""

"**Ryuta, can you take over from here?"** K-Ryotaro asked his fellow Taro.

"_**Hmm...okay but I need to make it fast. Suteru-kun gets scared whenever I leave."**_ the Dragon Imagin responded before a purple flash changed him to R-Ryotaro. He then jumped up and landed on the roof of a building before he ran along it towards Jersey.

"Stand still!" Jersey growled as he opened fired on R-Ryotaro, teh bullets hitting and destroying teh roof tops as the imagin possessed teen ran across them. He jumped side to side letting them fly right past him before he jumped into the air and over Jersey's head making him have to turn around as R-Ryotaro landed. The Imagin possesed teen then spun on his leg and slammed a straight kick to Jersey's face, sending him falling to the ground.

R-Ryotaro then flipped into the air before he slammed his knee into Jersey's chest, keeping him pinned.

"**You're keeping me away from my friend...I'll have to finish you off now?"** he asked the large man. **"Kotae wa kiitenai." **

"...GRrr...get! Off!" Jersey began as his eyes became literally red with anger, "ME!" he roared, tossing R-Ryotaro off him before grabbing his head, and tossed him hard into a nearby building, destroying part of the wall.

"Ahh! The boss is mad!" one of the bandits freaked before they dived into various barrels to had.

"**Oh...so you're one of those types who gets stronger after they are beaten."** R-Ryotaro stated as he walked out dusting his shoulders. He then jumped over another swing from Jersey before landing on his shoulder.

"GRRRRR!" Jersey snarled as he tried to get him off, the large man giving off a few snorts as he tried to 'buck' R-Ryotaro off.

"**Baka, baka!" **R-Ryotaro laughed as he held on with little trouble. He then jumped off before he came down and slammed a punch to the back of his head sending him into the dirt. **"Yosh. Kuma-chan, you can have at it again."**

With a Yellow flash, K-Ryotaro landed in front of Jersey before grabbing the man by his collar and lifted him up over his head with one hand.

"**Nakeru-de!"** he shouted as he slammed him headfirst into the ground burying him into the dirt.

After a small moment of silence, Jersey slammed his fist into the ground, causing it to crack a bit as he began to lift his head out of it, his face contorted into one of pure anger as his entire face was a pure red.

"No one...makes...a fool...out of me!" the large man roared, turning around and slamming both his hands into the ground going into a charging position as he aimed his horns at K-Ryotaro..

"**Hmph…"** he snorted as he widened his legs into a stance as he raised one arm up and the other lower so as to catch Jersey. **"As they say, bring it."** he taunted.

"Ooh...now if only he had a red cape then this would be entertaining." Pinkie said as the girls all peeked out the window.

"Pinkie, this is serious," Rarity stated, "Even though Kintaros is possessing him, Ryotaro will no doubt feel the pain."

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded in a mix of agreement and slight worry.

"**Hm...I see his weakness now."** K-Ryotaro smiled as he slammed his foot into the ground causing a small tremor to shake everyone and everything. **"Come at me little man."** he chuckled to anger Jersey even more.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Jersey snarled, steam coming out of his ears and nose as he charged straight at K-Ryotaro, intent on impaling him with his horns..

K-Ryotaro then shot his hand forward and grabbed Jersey by the center of his head before he leaned back and pulled him up over him. K-Ryotaro then slammed his palm into his abdomen knocking the air out of him. He then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then he grabbed the belt of his pants and lifted the large man up over his head. He then aimed him at a watering can for horses before tossing the man headfirst into the water.

"**Hmph…"** K-Ryotaro snorted again as he crossed his arms and walked up to Jersey before pulling his head out of the water. **"Now are you going to stop, or do I have to keep treating you like an animal?"**

"Y...y'all...can't...beat...me…" Jersey growled weakly, blood dripping from his lip as he tried to stay conscious, "I'm...Jersey...shore…"

"**I tried to be nice...now you'll have to deal with the unreasonable one now."** he sighed before a red flash changed him to M-Ryotaro. **"Hey dumbass, I'm going to brand my name into your ass!"** he grinned evilly.

"...Why...you…" Jersey growled before he finally fell unconscious.

"**I wasn't kidding."** M-Ryotaro grinned as he dropped his face back into the water. **"Nobody move him till I find something burning hot to use to brand this jackass!"**

"Y….Ya'll...y'all just beat him…" Alexis whispered, her eyes widened in complete shock.

"He….he beat the boss…" one of Jersey's goons gawked as they all had seen that.

"**Eh, trust me. I've had to fight way worse then some over grown prick who think's he's a cow."** M-Ryotaro stated as he overheard them, "**Oh..and one more thing…"**

"Huh?" the bandits blinked.

"**RUN!-!-!"**

The bandits screamed in fear as they ran from M-Ryotaro.

"**You jackasses come back here and I'll brand my name on all your asses! In fact, get back here! I'll do it anyway!"** he roared as he ran after them for a bit. But he stopped as Ryotaro forced Momotaros out, letting him take a second to breath.

"Ah...hah…" he panted a bit falling to his knees. "Man...I get the feeling we end up facing too many threats without armor lately."

"I'll say," Rainbow noted as she walked up next to him.

"Jersey Shores, fer multiple accounts of theft, kidnappin', and many other things, y'all are under arrest," Alexis stated as she handcuffed the unconscious Jersey.

"..." he just groaned a little in his sleep as his face was still underwater.

"Well congrats Ryo, you just changed history I think." Rainbow said patting his back.

"Ah...I don't want to walk the sands of time forever…." he cried.

"I'll try and convince Owner and Celeste to not do that," Twilight said as she walked up to that, "Hopefully they wont' do that...I hope."

"Ah…" he sighed in defeat.

"Ooh that was a cool fight scene...Ryo sure can make use of the benefits of the Taros can't he?" Pinkie commented as she bounced around Ryotaro as he stood up. "I mean Momo knows how to fight the best, Kin is super strong and Ryuta is super fast. I wonder if we get more Taros what they could do?"

"Four is enough!" everyone(minus Alexis) all shouted.

"Oh you guys are no fun…" she pouted.

"Hey!" Alexis shouted, catching Ryotaro's attention, "..Thank you. Y'all did this town a great service...ah hope we meet again someday."

"Same here...you never know when you'll meet someone again I suppose," he nodded. "and with my life good bet we could meet again." he chuckled to himself mostly.

Alexis nodded, a small smile on her face as she managed to lift Jersey over her shoulder.

"Well...y'all take care now." the blonde tipped her hat to the group as she left.

"Wow, that's one strong chick." Rainbow noted quietly to herself.

"She really does seem familiar though…" Ryotaro mumbled to himself as she left.

"..You know, she kinda reminds of Applejack," Pinkie noted, "...A few years older, but still."

"Wait...you don't think that's like her ancestor or something?" Twilight realized.

"Seeing as we sorta saw Ryotaro's ancestor back in Japan, I say so," Rainbow shrugged.

"Wait, you met Ryo's ancestor?" Pinkie asked. "Why did no one tell me this?! These are important things to know!"

"But we didn't really meet him…" Fluttershy stated plainly, "Ryotaro-san was just mistaken for him is all."

"Oh...but still, I should've been there to see it!"

"I kept the wanted poster if you want it?" Rainbow said as she pulled the poster out of her pocket.

"...Wow Ryo. Your ancestor...looks cooler than you to be honest…" Pinkie admitted, "...No offense."

"Hai…" he sighed.

"Eh, they still look the same to me. Besides the scar that is…" Rainbow pointing to the scar on his face. "Still can't believe Ryo gots the blood of a Samurai manslayer in him,"

"Please stop bringing it up…" he whined.

* * *

"Ohh...welcome back, Twilight," Celeste smiled as the group returned to Denliner,"Did you and your friends enjoy your trip in the old west?"

"Ryotaro got a guy arrested!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"Well it was actually Kintaros and Ryuta who did it...and Momotaros kind of started it I guess." Ryotaro countered.

"Oh...I see...neat."

"Neat? NEAT?! But..Time most likely got ch-!" Twilight began in slight panic.

"History said a mysterious figure helped sheriff Alexis Jacksonville catch the notorious outlaw Jersey Shore," Celeste informed with a slight smile, "Nobody knows who the mystery figure is, so technically, time hasn't changed."

"Wh...b...I…"

"So in short, you knew that if anything that was Ryo?" Rainbow asked pointing at him.

"Eeyup. Time travel can be incredibly confusing. It's near impossible to predict what could be changed." Celeste explained. "So the best you can do is just go with it and hope things will be okay. It's not reassuring, but again, there's not much you can do unless you intended to change time that is."

"..."

"Twilight?" Pinkie blinked as she waved her hand in front of her friends face, "...I think she's broken."

"Yeah...she does that whenever we try to explain something difficult to her." Celeste explained as she gently patted Twilights head. "She'll be fine after a little time to reboot her brain." she smiled, "For now, just sit back and enjoy the ride back home."

"But..what about Sut-and she just ignores me," Rainbow sweatdropped as Celeste walked away, "...Twi, I think your sister's a troll."

"Hey! That's my job." Pinkie joked, appearing from behind a seat.

At that, the dinosaur in the next car screeched once again.

"**Ah good boy, Suteru-kun!"**

"**AH!"** Urataros screeched, **"It's trying to eat me!"**

"**Good! That's for getting Ryotaro in trouble back at Paris, erokame!"**

"So we're just going to let Ryuta's pet eat Urataros?" Rarity asked.

"Yup." Rainbow agreed.

"...Ugh...no we're not. We're going to return him back to the jurrasic era," Twilight sighed as she recovered from her brain shutting down like that.

"**Yada!"** Ryutaros shouted, having overheard them. **"I'm not giving Suteru-kun away like that!"** he stated before he shut the door to the next car.

"He belongs with his family, Ryutaros! We can't just keep him! Owner would…?!"

"I would what, miss Sparkle?"

"Kya!" Twilight yelped as Owner suddenly appeared behind her.

"I appreciate your upholding the rules, but I'm afraid that this is not something simple threats will be able to convince young Ryutaros of." Owner explained. "If I may suggest, know what your friends are good at and who may be able to reach out to him the best." he offered the idea to her before he left back to his seat with another full plate of rice and a flag in the center.

"...But...but who…" Twilight began before it hit her, the violetette slowly turning towards the two pinkettes in the room.

"...What? We got something on our faces?" Pinkie tilted her head in confusion.

"Pinkie, you and Ryutaros are close right?" Twilight asked as she walked up to her. "Do you think you could talk to him?" she begged.

"...Hmm…" Pinkie pondered, tilting her head, "...Maybe…"

"Please? You know he can't keep the Dinosaur…"

"You mean Suteru." Pinkie corrected.

"Yes...Suteru, We need to take it back before something really bad happens." Twilight sighed. "Could you please talk with him? He seems to listen to you."

"...Alrighty. I'll try."

* * *

"**Yosh...good Suteru-kun…"** Ryutaros smiled as he pet the infant dinosaur's head calming it down. **"Don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me."** he assured the creature petting it lightly before he grabbed another fish before he tossed it to the dinosaur before it snapped it up.

"Hey, Ryuta. it's Pinkie," Pinkie's voice spoke as she knocked on the door, "Mind if I come in to talk?"

"**Okay…" **he said as he opened the door to let her in. **"What?"** he asked.

"Look. I know it's really cool to have a pet Dinosaur, but..his mommy is really worried, and is looking for him. You need to give him back, or item will be really messed up."

"**...But...he's my first friend. I don't-"**

"Think about this. If time does change, there's a chance my sister, Maud would disappear...and if she did…" Pinkie paused as tears began to form in her eyes, "I...I wouldn't know what to do…"

"**Momo-nee…**" Ryutaros whispered as he looked at Pinkie before looking back at Suteru. **"I don't want to make Momo-nee-san sad, but I don't want to give up my first real friend too…"** he said as he looked at Suteru who just gave him the same normal look it always did. **"Suteru-kun...what do you want?"** he asked hoping it would give him some sort of answer.

Suteru noticed the sad look on Pinkie's face, giving off a small sad coo. He wanted to be with his friend, but he really missed his mother.

"...I think Suteru wants to go home too, Ryuta," Pinkie said, "He must really miss his mother."

"**Hmm…"** he sighed as he went up to Suteru. **"Suteru-kun...Okay...I'll take you home…"** he said sadly as he petted the head of the dinosaur.

Suteru gave a small happy chirp like sound as he rubbed his head against Ryutaros.

* * *

DenLiner pulled to a stop back in the jurassic era they first landed in. R-Ryotaro slowly led Suteru out the door, Pinkie following him as well. R-Ryotaro knelt down as he gently patted Suteru's head one last time.

"**Suteru-kun…" **R-Ryotaro began with a small sad smile, he then stood back up and turned away. **"You should hurry home...I'm sure you're Kaa-san is worried,"** he stated holding back a sniffle. **"Bye-bye…" **he said as Suteru unfolded his wings before flapping them and slowly beginning to take off. Suteru then flew off into the sky leaving R-Ryotaro and Pinkie standing there. R-Ryotaro then began to cry a little as the dinosaur was gone. **"Suteru-kun…"** he sobbed turning back around to see Suteru flying off.

"...It's okay, Ryuta," Pinkie spoke up as she put her hand on R-Ryotaro's shoulder, "Even though you won't' see him again, he'll always be with you...in your heart."

"**Yeah. I suppose Suteru-kun is better off with his mother then with me anyway."** he said sadly.

"I don't think thats it exactly," Pinkie assured, "I think Suteru did like you too. He must have really felt bad about leaving but he did it anyway. Sometimes you have to make a hard choice to help friends." she smiled. "So I'm sure he liked you too but he had to go home."

"**Hai...I can understand that…"** R-Ryotaro nodded.

"Come on, let's go home too," Pinkie smiled as she hugged R-Ryotaro.

"**Hai...ne, Momo-nee. When we get back home...I want to make friends with everyone."** R-Ryotaro smiled.

"Good boy," Pinkie smiled as they got on board DenLiner with Ryutaros separating from Ryotaro's body.

"Did everything go well?" Twilight as the first to ask.

"Yup, Ryuta is A-OK!" Pinkie smiled with a thumbs up as Ryutaros sat down in a seat in thought, a happy aura could be felt from him.

"You make a good big sister, Pinkie." Ryotaro commented.

"Thank you, Ryo! I learned from the best!*Squee!*"

"**Ugh...I give up by this point…"** Momotaros sighed from his table as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Well seems Owner has fixed the problem and we should be back to the moment we first left our home time." Celeste explained as she was drinking a cup of coffee next to Momotaros.

"Thank god," Rainbow sighed in relief as she leaned back in her seat, "I've had enough time travel for one day thank you very much."

"Well you get use to it after a few centuries of it." Owner explained from his seat as he had another plate of rice in front of him before he began to dig in.

"Well I guess...wait centuries?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Oops...silly me. No spoilers now." he laughed as he continued his meal.

"...I honestly don't know who the bigger troll is, Twilight. Your sister, or Owner," Rainbow sweatdropped.

"I'm totally forgotten from that list…" Pinkie complained, comical waterfall tears falling from her eyes.

"Uh there, there Pinkie." Ryotaro tried to console her, Ryutaros patting her head.

"While I do agree this whole Time travel ordeal was tiring, at least we got to see certain places, like Paris," Rarity commented, a small smile on her face as she looked out the window, "I truly hope we visit it again...in present time of course."

"Yeah. I get the feeling I'll still be a wanted criminal if we went back to that time period." Ryotaro chuckled.

"Yes, but best forget about that for now," Rarity said as DenLiner kept going down the sands of time back to their original time.

Everyone just took a second to enjoy the ride with Pinkie looking out the window at the sand dunes, mountains and other landmarks she could notice. As she kept watching, she looked ahead and saw something. It looked like a human figure clad in black rags like a cloak to keep him safe from the sunlight and winds. The figure turned to see DenLiner, and Pinkie could swear the figure sent a cold glare at her. For a second, everything seemed to slow down, but the next second, things felt back to normal as the figure just watched DenLiner moving.

"...Uh...Celeste?" Pinkie spoke up slowly.

"Hmm?" Celeste blinked, looking up from her book as she turned to the excitable pinkette, "Yes, Pinkie?"

"Do people live out there in the sands of time?" Pinkieasked as she could still see the figure standing out there.

"No. Nobody could live out there." Celeste explained.

"But I see someone outside…" Pinkie stated pointing outside with worry in her voice.

Everyone got up and came to the windows on her side of the car, but they could see nothing out there as if the figure was now just gone. But to them it looked like nothing was there to begin with.

"...Uh...I don't see anyone out there, Pinkie," Rainbow stated.

"But...He was just there! I know I saw him!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Sorry Pinkie, but there's nothing out there but sand and mountains." Rarity said as she stepped away from the window.

"You must have just seen something." Twilight reasoned, "It could have been a rock or something."

All the while Owner subtly looked out the window with a worried expression no one else saw from his seat at the back of the car.

"But I really did see someone, he even looked back at me." Pinkie explained worried about it honestly. "His eyes were scary too."

"Well...whatever it was, looks like it's gone now Pinkie." Ryotaro assured his friend putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"But...I know I saw him…" Pinkie whimpered, "He was making my Pinkie sense go crazy."

"It's okay now...seems like for now nothing has gone wrong." Ryotaro added.

"He's right Pinkie please try to calm down, nothing is wrong right now." Twilight assured as DenLiner kept going down it's track.

All the while a figure stepped on the track of DenLiner it was the black cloaked figure his eyes glaring at the slowly shrinking image of DenLiner. He began walking down the tracks after the DenLiner, his eyes glaring out through his robes a look in them that could only convey one thing, hunger.

* * *

_SZ:...Please tell me that black cloaked figure isn't who I think it is?_

_Z0: If you've seen Den-O, then you can probably guess and yes Sean it is...exactly who you think it is. _

_SZ:...Hooooo boy. Not good. Not good at all._

_Z0: No my friend. No it is not. _

_SZ: H-hai...ahem, moving on. And so ends the time travel chapter of FiT. And i gotta say..it was a pretty fun ride...sorta._

_Z0: Eeyup. This is what can happen with time travel. Lots of weird shenanigans. _

_SZ: Eeyup. But we did get two fun references, one each in Edo Japan, and the old west._

_Z0: Indeed, and cookie to whomever can figure out the series where Ryotaro's ancestor comes from. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And as for the one in the western arc...well, if you've read the IDW MLP comics, you'll know. if not, check out the western arc of said comics. It should be around the early twenties or so._

_Z0: Yup but enough about references, that's the end of this chapter. _

_SZ: Indeed, and it is time for ze preview!_

* * *

Momotaros: Ha I really am the best on this little team of ours! I kick all the ass!

Rainbow Dash: Uh..i'm sorry. I think you mean me as in I kick all the ass!

Momotaros: Please everyone knows I'm the super attractive star that brings in the fans. My Hissatsu waza just defeats all enemies.

Rainbow Dash: Please. My speed and thunder can defeat enemies just like that.

Ryotaro: Ano...guys is this really important right now?

Momotaros/Rainbow: YES IT IS!

**Stop 10: Iron Warrior competition.**

Rainbow: Last one with the most wins proves who's the better badass!

Momotaros: Bring it!

* * *

_SZ:...*facepalms*Oh geez...it's the Rainbow Dash Vs Applejack episode from Season 1 all over agian._

_Z0: Only one problem here...Momotaros is probably just as egotistical as she is._

_SZ: I know...that's what makes it worst. Ugh…*rubs the bridge of my nose*I'm gonna need some asprin for the incoming headache next chapter...which is going to be the official tenth chapter of this story._

_Z0: Indeed, so we have some fun planned out for next time folks tune in for then. Till then, I'm Kamen Rider ZER0._

_SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115. And we bid you all good day. _

_Z0: Ja-ne!_


	11. Stop 10

_SZ: *hums a bit as I polished my latest trophies of Ryu, Roy, and Lucas from Smash bros 4*Ahh...it took a while, but I finally got these three for Smash bros for the 3DS and Wii-U_

_Z0: *Sits at TV playing Batman Arkham Knight* Must...get all bad guys…_

_SZ:*puts trophies on shelf*there. Nice and clean...and awesome._

_Z0 *keeps playing while in a trance* I can't stop, this game is too addictive. Oh look another Batmobile race. _

_SZ: *notices the readers*...uh, Z0?_

_Z0: What?_

_SZ: The readers are waiting on the next chapter of FiT._

_Z0: Oh yeah, work…*keeps playing the game* I kind of forgot. _

_SZ: *sweatdrops*...not that I blame ya. From what I've seen, they really went all out with this latest Batman game._

_Z0: Oh yeah they have so much, so far the game lets you play as Bat's, Nightwing, Robin, and Catwoman, and the DLC for Red Hood, and later on Batgirl. So the whole Bat Family is playable._

_SZ: Sweet. But what I think really takes the cake here...is that Mark Hamill reprises his Role as the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker!_

_Z0: Even if he is like...well a ghost in Batman's head now. I swear I think even I'm starting to see him. *rubs eyes to see Joker on the couch* _

_SZ: Eh? What do you mean?*gets hit with a pie*Hey! Who threw that!?_

_Z0: Uh...nobody. *goes back to game, before jumping back from Manbat jumpscare* God damnit! Stupid Manbat bastard scares me every damn time!_

_SZ:...Ahem. As you can see, it's been awhile since we've updated this story. But take note as we've been busy with our own things. Like me...well…*motions to the three trophies*as you can see, I got the latest DLC for Smash Bros 4. So now I can play as Lucas from Mother 3, Roy from Fire Emblem, and making his debut from Street Fighter, Ryu._

_Z0: Oh yeah I heard that was a thing now. Cool. _

_SZ: oh yeah. Ryu's pretty powerful, and they went all out on him. You can make his moves more powerful depending on how long you hold the attack button, and you can enter the inputs for the Hadoken, Shoryuken, and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku just like in Street Fighter._

_Z0: Well that's a plus lets you really feel like you're playing him right out of street fighter. _

_SZ: eeyup. Plus here's the interesting thing. He has Two Final Smashes, one being the Shinku Hadoken, which you have to be far-away to use, and the Shin Shoryuken, which you need to be close to an opponent in order to use._

_Z0: Makes sense. *slowly turns back to TV to begin playing again* I will get you Arkham Knight! I know who you are!_

_SZ:...Uh...ahem. Anyways...disclaimers!*gets hit with another pie*Damn it! Who keeps doing that!...If it's Deadpool coming back from the dead, I will start hitting somebody!_

_Joker: Shh folks no need to ruin the fun yet. Hahaha!_

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

It was just another normal day for our heroes. Well, normal for them. A normal Saturday for any normal teenager would include sleeping in, doing nothing, going out with friends, and having fun. For our heroes here, the definition of normal is getting up early and searching the town all over for time traveling monsters from the future, stopping them from twisting the wishes of innocent people and protecting time as they know it. So for them, it's just another Saturday, just a slow one.

"**Gah! Why is it so boring!?"** M-Ryotaro complained as he was dressed in a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and a pair of black pants.

"Ugh, I know!" Rainbow Dash added, the tomboy wearing a white Tee underneath a sky blue short sleeved jacket, and a pair of black runnings shorts with a pair of cyan lines on the sides, "Not one Imagin attack this entire stinkin' week!"

"**I haven't even been able to smell one...one night I smelled them in the tons, the next day nothing, nada, zilch...ah I'm so bored!"** M-Ryotaro cried as he punched a wall, making cracks in it. Not even caring about the scared looks he got from pedestrians. **"Rainbow...I think I'll die of all this peace, I'm a creature of violence and conflict...I can feel the frufru peacefulness beginning to poison my mind…"** he said overly dramatically.

"You're not the only one. Not even Parkour feels the same right now!" Rainbow groaned as her shoulders slumped, "Ugh...what I wouldn't give f-"

"Kya!" A voice screamed from a nearby alleyway.

"**I smell scumbags! It's not the same as an Imagin, but at this point I'll take anything!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he sniffed the air. He then pointed at the alleyway. **"Charge!"** he ordered as he ran past people.

"Hey wait up!" Rainbow shouted as she ran after the Imagin possessed teen. When she caught up with him, the two noticed a civilian cornered by a group of familiar punks.

"**Ugh...great. These assholes again?" **M-Ryotaro groaned.

"Wait..you ran into the diamond Dogs before?"

"**Pft! That's such a stupid name..and yeah. These bastards are the guys who picked on The Kaze-onna and Ryotaro back when they first met. That cowgirl came in and beat most of them and Ryotaro was able to call me in to help finish it. I've been using them as punching bags ever since."**

"Oh...I see…" Rainbow noted before smirking, "Want to make a bet?"

"**Eh? Bet?"**

"Yeah. whoever knocks them out faster…" Rainbow began as she pondered what the prize will be, "..aw screw it. Let's just beat them up. Been itchin' for a fight all week."

"**...Heh. Fine," **M-Ryotaro smirked as he walked up to them before he grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt. **"Hey punching bag number 1, did you miss me?" **he asked him.

"...Oh crud! It's him again!" one of the punks paled.

"And he's not alone," Rainbow's voice smirked before the tomboy kneed the punk hard in the face, sending him flying back as a comically large stream of blood gushed from his nose.

"**Spine check!"** M-Ryotaro smirked as he lifted the leader up with both arms before the realization of what he meant dawned on him. But it was too late as the Imagin possessed teen slammed him onto his knee with a loud snapping sound as his eyes were left white. **"Ah don't worry nothing's hurt, well long term that is."** he chuckled offhandedly.

"Uh...uh…" the remaining Diamond Dog gulped, not noticing Rainbow sneaking up behind him.

Rainbow then leaned back on one hand before she kicked both her legs forward while also pushing with her arm, launching her forward as the kick hit the last Diamond Dog in the spine, sending him forward to M-Ryotaro, who delivered a closeline to him, sending him spinning through the air like a wheel before landing headfirst into the concrete.

"And he goes down!" the tomboy whooped before smirking at the punks, "So..you punks want more, or do ya want a second helping? Either way, I'd be glad to deliver more of that badass butt whooping I gave you."

"**Heh...I'll be sure to meet you guys next Wednesday for your weekly cup checking!"** M-Ryotaro reminded as for emphasis he lightly kicked one of them below the belt, making him groan.

"Gonna whiz red," the unlucky punk that got kicked wheezed as he held his really sore balls.

"**Well, just me making the world a better place one sorry jackass at a time,"** M-Ryotaro smirked before he grabbed the three and chucked them into a large trash bin before he closed the lid and locked it. **"By the way, today's garbage day." ** he smirked happily as he stretched a bit, **"Welp, I think I just proved who's the better badass...me."**

"Uh, excuse me?" Rainbow spoke up with a slight scoff, "I think _I _was the bigger badass back there. Did you see how far that one guy flew after I kneed him hard in the face? He was practically bleeding his brains out!"

"**Pft! Please. I nearly snapped one like a twig. I think that my skills and Ryotaro's much more powerful body makes me the bigger badass here,"** M-Ryotaro countered as he flexed his arms for emphasis.

"Oh yeah. Well considering you focus more on strength, I used my speed to knock them out faster. Therefore, I am the bigger badass."

"**Well it took the least effort for me. Is it really that hard to deal with these losers?"** M-Ryotaro countered as he leaned in close a smug look across his face.

"I don't know. You tell me," Rainbow quipped as she gave him a cocky smirk, the two not noticing the civilian they saved running off.

"**Heh, please Rainbow. We all know who the super badass hero of this town is, and that would be me,"** M-Ryotaro stated with a scoff as he turned away with his arms crossed.

"Please. While you are a Kamen Rider, all you do is flail that sword around like a mad man," Rainbow scoffed before smirking, "Me? I can control lightning, _and _fly at high speeds. Can you do that?"

"**Who needs to fly when they have both a badass super speed bike, and a train that can both fly and go back in time?"**

"You mean Ryotaro's train?" Rainbow countered, crossing her arms. M-Ryotaro grew a tick mark at that.

"**It's the same damn thing! I'm Ryotaro's partner we share the same body so that makes it part mine, midget!"**

"Oh yeah?! Then where's your pass, peach boy?!" Rainbow snapped.

"**Don't call me that, Tomboy!" **M-Ryotaro growled with white eyes and sharp teeth now.

"Then don't call me midget, Peachy!" Rainbow barked, her eyes blank and teeth shark like.

"**Get it right I'm not a peach! I look like an Oni! Got it?! A freakin' Oni!"** he roared.

"And yet you're named after the boy named after a peach!" Rainbow snapped.

"**Thats cause Ryotaro has no god damn naming sense!"**

"_I'm still awake you know…"_Ryotaro complained mentally.

"**Shut up Ryotaro!"** M-Ryotaro snapped.

"You know, this whole thing wouldn't have started if you had just admitted I'm the bigger badass!" Rainbow shouted.

"**Yeah like that'll happen. If your going to be a bigger badass than me come back when you can match the things I can do without your fancy magic whatever powers."**

"Grr…." Rainbow growled before she calmed down, "...Okay fine...if that's how you want to play it...I got an idea. An Iron Warrior Competition."

"**An Iron what now?"**

"Who heard me. An Iron Warrior Competition," Rainbow repeated as she glared at him, "Whoever wins it proves who's the bigger badass. Interested, or are you too chicken?"

"**Heh...it's not even going to be a challenge."** M-ryotaro scoffed before he leaned forward with a wide grin and a cocky glare. **"You're on, Rainbow. You and me let's settle who's the team badass so no one forgets it!"**

"Good. Than meet me later at the park, around 3-4 o'clock. Until then...later," Rainbow smirked as she used her parkour skills to exit out of the area.

"**Heh fine till then...Oi, wait! I thought we were going to get something for lunch!?"** M-Ryotaro remembered.

"Get Twilight or Fluttershy or something!" Rainbow shouted.

"**Do I look like I eat freakin' greens!?" **He shouted right back before he turned to see the trashcan he put the Diamond dogs be loaded into a garbage truck. **"Haha! They actually picked them up...sweet."** he completely forgot what he was complaining about.

"_Momotaros…" _Ryotaro sighed.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 10: Iron Warrior Competition**

* * *

"**Damn that Rainbow ticking me off...if she weren't my friend, I'd deck that crazy chick."** M-Ryotaro complained as he had a box of pizza in his hand as he walked toward the Milk Dipper to relax. He took a slice of regular pepperoni pizza out before he began eating it. **"Thinking she's more badass than me, pft please…" **he grumbled as he chewed the slice of pizza.

"_Ano, you shouldn't have made her mad, Momotaros."_

"**Tch, so what?! She claimed she was the bigger badass...more like little badass to me," **M-Ryotaro argued before chuckling a bit, **"Heh...I made a funny."**

"_Ah…"_Ryotaro sighed mentally shaking his head at this. Both Momotaros and Rainbow are his friends but he had to admit their similar personalities made them clash heads more than one would expect. Sometimes it was small and they just laughed it off other times it would turn into a childish argument that went back and forth until it ended in them just ignoring the other for the rest of the day. Pinkie had come up with a name for the latter arguments...a Kamina moment...or something.

"**Hey! I can be funny...oi! Don't ignore me, Ryotaro!"** M-Ryotaro complained as he kicked the door in so it would just open. He tossed his pizza on a table before he spun into the chair and slammed his boot covered foot onto the table opening the box again. He grabbed another slice as he sat back and relaxed.

"_Ah...Sorry Momotaros. I got lost in thought again. Sometime I over think the things Pinkie says and I end up lost in following them…"_ Ryotaro explained as he mentally scratched the back of his head.

"**Tch. What do ya except? It's the freakin' Mizu-onna," **M-Ryotaro scoffed as he took another bite of his pizza, **"Freakin' annoying as heck. I swear she just pops up anytime sh-"**

"Hi, Momo!"

"**GAH!" **M-Ryotaro screamed as he jumped back from Pinkie, who poked her head out from the table, **"GAD DAMN IT, MIZU-ONNA! DON'T DO THAT!"**

"But if I don't surprise you, how will I make you slip up and finally call me Pinkie." she explained putting her index finger up to her chin. "I mean it's only a matter of time before you goof up."

"**UGH! I can't deal with this! First that damn Niji-onna challenges me to some stupid competition, and now you?! Ugh…" **M-Ryotaro groaned

"..Competi..oh! you mean that Iron Warrior Competition she challenged you too?!"

"**Oi...have you been following me?"** he asked as he leaned in close to her face. **"Tell me now, and I promise the punishment won't hurt...much."**

"...Nope. Rainbow texted me and the girls about it. Said it was going to take place at the park around 3-4 o clock, PM," Pinkie answered as she held her cellphone up..

"**Hm...and here I was sure you where the stalker type."** he said skeptically as he leaned back. **"Well at least now I know I can say whatever I want without worry of you finding out."**

"Okay...oh and by the way," Pinkie began as she skipped out of the coffee shop, "You stepped in dog doo on the way out of the pizzeria."

"**Huh?" **M-Ryotaro raised an eyebrow at that as he looked at his shoes, causing his eyes to twitch violently, **"...GOD DAMN IT, PINKIE!"**

"Ha! Knew I'd get you to slip up!" she cheered just outside the window before paling a bit, "Whoa-oh! Running time!" she yelped as M-Ryotaro chased after her in his blind anger.

"**Get back here! I'm gonna deck you so hard, Chuck Norris will be impressed!"**

"_Momotaros…"_

* * *

A few hours later at the park, Rainbow was sitting on the grass, waiting on M-Ryotaro to show up. Nearby, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and strangely, Spike were sitting down on some nearby benches.

"Um, remind me, Twilight. Why are we waiting here again?" Rarity asked her book smart friend.

"Well part of me says it's for the sake of being there for friends, but really I'm worried about what might happen if no one was here to keep an eye on Momotaros," Twilight explained, "Who knows the stupid things he'll do with Ryotaro's body."

"So in short, we are here to make sure Momo doesn't hurt Ryo's body." Pinkie stated with a happy smile.

"Yes P-" Twilight began before blinking, the violette slowly turning her head to see the excitable pinkette sitting between her and Fluttershy, "...When did...ugh…" she groaned, _'It's Pinkie Pie...don't question it.'_

"See? She learns," Pinkie smiled before they heard the sound of a bike as M-Ryotaro drove in.

"**I'm here. For a minute, I thought those cops would never give up."** he said as he took off the helmet.

"_Momotaros you got involved in an armed robbery, of course they would get involved." _Ryotaro complained.

"Y-you were chased by the cops?!" Fluttershy gasped while Twilight and Rarity facepalmed.

"Of course…" Twilight muttered to herself.

"**It's not my fault. Ryotaro had to make a run to the bank for his sister and wouldn't you know it, someone decided to rob the place. I acted out of self preservation."** M-Ryotaro explained plainly.** "But I guess when the cops show up and you're the guy with the gun, it looks bad."**

"...Ugh…" Twilight sighed.

"**By the way…" **M-Ryotaro began as he pointed at Spike, **"What's the midori-gaki doing here?"**

"I'm here to be the referee...so to speak," Spike replied.

"**Eh. Well whatever floats your boat kid." ** he shrugged as he ruffled his hair.

"_Momotaros, you should try to be nicer to Spike. He's a good kid."_

"**Pft...I don't have to listen to you on how I should treat people."** M-Ryotaro scoffed, turning his headway and crossing his arms.

"_Well to be fair, I am kind of the landlord."_

"**And that is why I like you,"** he smirked, hearing that reply from Ryotaro.

"About time ya showed up," Rainbow spoke, a smirk on her face as she got up and looked at him, "So...you ready to lose?"

"**Ha! Please like I would ever lose to you," **M-Ryotaro smirked.

"We'll see," Rainbow smirked back as she cleared her throat a bit, "Now then, here's the rules of the competition. We each go through a series of challenges. Whoever wins the most challenges, wins the whole dang thing," she then pointed over at Fluttershy, who was holding a board with Rainbow and M-Ryotaro's names on them, "Fluttershy will be keeping track of the score."

"**Okay, so any other rules before we get to your losing?" **

"Yeah...No cheating or anything."

"**Pft like I need to cheat to beat you."** M-Ryotaro scoffed in agreement.

"Good," Rainbow smirked as she motioned to what looked like an obstacle course, "Here's our first event. Whoever goes through this the fastest wins. But...here's the catch. You can't' touch or bump into anything, or else you lose a few seconds. Got it?"

"**So only our feet can touch anything...got it." ** M-Ryotaro nodded as he tossed his jacket at Pinkie, covering her head in the red leather.

"Ah I can't see! Everything's gone red!" Pinkie cried, falling over from her seat.

"Ugh…" Twilight sighed a bit as she took the jacket off Pinkie's head.

"Oh...it was just a very expensive red jacket was all. My oops." she giggled as she got back up.

"**Don't lost that, it wasn't easy to get, I had to extor….I mean earn a lot of cash for that."** M-Ryotaro corrected himself.

"Uh-huh…" Twilight deadpanned, not buying that one bit.

"Okay...on my mark," Spike began as he held a stopwatch.

"**Get set and go!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he jumped over Rainbow.

"He just did that...right?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." the others all nodded.

"That doesn't count ya know!" Rainbow barked as she shook a fist at M-Ryotaro.

"**I can't help it! I hate having to wait!" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran through the obstacle course, trying his best not to touch or bump into anything.

"Damn you, Momo!" Rainbow shouted running after him.

"I get the feeling this will be a very long day." Twilight sighed resting her head on her hand.

"Most likely, yes," Rarity sighed.

"A-ano...g-ganbare Rainbow, Momo!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Oh~ it's so hard choosing who to cheer for! On one hand it's Momo, on the other it's Rainbow. Both my friends...it's so hard!" Pinkie stated loudly as she tried to choose.

Back at the obstacle course, both Rainbow and M-Ryotaro were neck and neck as they traversed through it, making sure not to hit anything. Both where able to dodged the obstacles easily enough but it was clear Rainbow held more of a speed advantage over the Possessed male. But M-Ryotaro had the edge in mobility meaning he was able to make sharper turns and stops then Rainbow. So the two went on, passing each other by at each chance. Everytime Rainbow suddenly stopped to avoid something M-Ryotaro would pass her. But that was short lived as she caught up faster as well.

"They're reaching the finish line," Rarity noted as the two were close.

"It's so exciting!" Pinkie cheered, raising her arms in excitement.

"And…" Spike began just as Rainbow and m-Ryotaro passed the finish line, "Time!"

"Who won?" Fluttershy asked out of curiosity. She couldn't follow it very well with how fast they went.

"Hmm…" Spike muttered as he looked at the stopwatch, "Momotaros and Rainbow both got 15 seconds, but…"

"**But what? The Tomboy screwed up?" **M-Ryotaro asked in a cocky tone.

"Actually...you did."

"**You're kiddin' me, right kid?"**

"Nope. When you made that one turn, your arm slightly bumped into the pole, so you lost like 2 seconds."

"**Uh…"** M-Ryotaro mumbled weakly at that.

"_Oh I don't get a good feeling about today…"_ Ryotaro sighed.

**M-Ryotaro: 0**

**Rainbow Dash: 1**

* * *

"Okay, this one is pretty simple," Twilight spoke as she read a list of events Rainbow gave her, "Whoever can kick the ball the farthest across the river wins this event."

"Heh...too easy," Rainbow smirked as she walked in front of a kickball and punted it hard, sending it across the river, the ball almost hitting the other side as it plopped into the water, "Think you can beat that, Momo?"

M-Ryotaro just kicked his ball with all the force Ryotaro's legs could muster as he sent the ball straight across the water, leaving a small trail of water before it hit a tree on the other side. The force of the impact sending the ball all the way back before M-Ryotaro grabbed it in his hand.

"**Heh…"** M-Ryotaro smirked as he looked at the gawking Rainbow, **"You were saying, tomboy?" **he asked as he spun the ball on his fingers.

"That's one for Momotaros." Spike stated.

**M-Ryotaro: 1**

**Rainbow Dash: 1**

* * *

As the day went on, both Rainbow and M-Ryotaro won each event, the two unknowingly drawing in a crowd as the event went on. Currently, the two were tied still, and we're doing a pushup competition.

"**100, 101, 103, 104, 105, 106…"** M-Ryotaro stated as he was pushing himself up with one arm each time he swapped arms he was using resting the other on his back. **"Heh this one seems like a good choice for a break challenge."** he commented as he kept swapping arms as he pushed himself back up before slowly letting himself back down and repeating the process.

"107...108...109….110…" Rainbow panted as she kept up with him, but her arms were almost about to give out.

"**Heh? What's wrong, tomboy? Getting tired already?" **M-Ryotaro asked as he lifted his head to look at Rainbow. **"I guess all that sword flailing was good for something now wasn't it?"** he added before he swapped arms and went back down.

"You…!" Rainbow growled before an idea popped into her head. As much as she didn't want to resort to it, she didn't want to admit defeat, especially to a hothead like Momotaros.

"**What your brain hurt from an idea coming to you?"** M-Ryotaro joked as he easily kept doing pushups. **"Did it go something like 'I give up to the great Momotaros'?"** he scoffed as he swapped hands again.

"No..just...want you to keep an eye out." Rainbow smirked a little.

"**Heh...why? Y-" **M-Ryotaro began, switching to his left hand before he felt something sharp against his palm...or rather, _in _his palm** "...That was a nail….wasn't it?"**

"I tried to warn you," Rainbow didn't deny any claim M-Ryotaro was making.

"**...SON OF A BITCH THAT SMARTS!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he collapsed onto his stomach and held his currently bleeding hand **"ah Medic! Momotaros down!"**

"And Rainbow Dash wins this round!" Spike shouted, causing the crowd to cheer.

"**Does it look like I give a care?! There's a god damn nail in Ryotaro's hand!"**

"_..."_ Ryotaro could say nothing as he felt the pain most this being his own body after all.

"H-hold on. I'll help," Fluttershy spoke as she ran up to him, holding a medkit in case something like this would happen.

"**Ah...god damn, this must be how Jesus felt...ah the pain…"** M-Ryotaro hammed it up out of his own nature. **"Who the hell would leave a nail out….there…?"** he asked as Fluttershy began to tend to his injury, **"...Wait a minute…"**

"_What's wrong?"_

'_**That damn tomboy cheated! She used her magic to make the nail 'mysteriously' move under my hand!'**_

"_Rainbow wouldn't do that? she said so herself no cheating."_

'_**Wake up Ryotaro, she's a woman. All woman are the same things liars! they say one thing but then go and do the other. Like when a woman says you don't have to get her anything, but then she throws a fit because you did just that!'**_

"_Momotaros, you're overreacting. It was just an accident...I hope…"_

'_**If she's gonna play it like that, than two can play that game! Oi, Kuma!'**_

'_**ZzzzZZZ...huh...nande Momonoji?'**_

'_**I want your help for this little game I'm playing with Rainbow. Tell me do you know how to play tug-o-war?'**_ M-Ryotaro asked with a wide grin on his face the entire time.

* * *

With that, the next event began as Rainbow and M-Ryotaro both stood at opposite ends of the long rope for the next competition. Simple enough the stronger one pulls the the rope pulling the loser into a pit of mud.

"Okay. Are you two ready?" Twilight asked as she looked at the two competitors.

"**Heh, bring it on short one, no way you can beat me in this game."** M-Ryotaro chuckled rolling his shoulders.

"Oh we'll see about that, peach boy," Rainbow smirked back.

"I'm thinking they're ready." Spike nodded to Twilight.

With that the two grabbed their ends of the rope. Wearing gloves so as to not get rope burn of course. The first to try and make a powermove was Rainbow as she pulled with both her hands as M-Ryotaro just dug his heel into the solid dry dirt under his shoes.

"Heh...give it up. I got this one hands down," Rainbow grinned as she pulled the rope, forcing M-Ryotaro towards the mud.

M-Ryotaro smirked at that moment. _**'Now Kuma!'**_he ordered as he slammed his foot into the ground before his hair changed for just a second as he pulled the rope bringing Rainbow flying forward with almost no control of her body as she was dragged into the shallow mud pit. Ryotaro's hair spiked back to M-Ryotaro who pulled the rest of the rope over to his side bringing Rainbow out of the mud in the process.

"**Uh take notes sweetheart. **_**That's**_** how you win."** M-Ryotaro taunted as he swung his end of the rope around.

"And the winner of this challenge is M...er, Ryotaro!" Spike shouted.

"Why'd you hesitate right there?" Twilight whispered to her little brother.

"Because of the crowd."

"Eh? What crowd?"

"Really Sis? a crowd of people come in to watch these two and you haven't noticed till just now?" Spike asked as he motioned to the growing crowd of spectators.

"Oh…"

"**Yes, praise me! For I am the winner baby!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he raised his arms in victory getting cheers from the crowd.

"Not...yet…" Rainbow growled as she pulled herself out of the mud, glaring at M-Ryotaro, "This isn't over yet! There's still more challenges to go!"

"**Pft, bring it girly,"** M-Ryotaro scoffed, waving it off with his hand for emphasis.

* * *

It was now the evening, and both M-Ryotaro and Rainbow were still tied, their scores both 25. Through each event, they had used their 'specialties' to win each on unnoticed...except to each other.

"**That all you got, Rainbow? I half expected you to pull out some crazy death trap straight out of a videogame…"** M-Ryotaro chuckled, his body looking a little worn for wear.

"Heh...like I'd have the money for that…" Rainbow chuckled a bit, her body looking tired as well.

"**Yeah...you got a point, that's just stupid money right there...I'm not sure how much longer Ryotaro's body can hold out, so lets end this already so I can win and Ryotaro can slip into a coma."** M-Ryotaro huffed, he had tried to see how much longer Ryotaro thought he could last but from what he could tell he already conked out to sleep.

"Heh...dream...on…" Rainbow panted, "I'm...gonna...win...this."

"**Yeah right. I-"**

"I don't' think that's a good idea," Twilight spoke up, making the two look at her, "From the way you two are panting, you sound like you're about to collapse any moment now."

"**Yeah...well you pushy…" **M-Ryotaro said groggily as just as she said he was getting tired by the second. **"And...god damn it Ryotaro, you need to work out more…"**

"_Mou…" _Ryotaro wheezed, the poor guy completely exhausted.

"Well there has to be some way...we can finish this," Rainbow said as she pondered for a bit. After a few moments, she got an idea, "I got it...a race."

"Huh/Eh?"

"Tomorrow morning, we'll have a race. First one at the finish line wins the whole thing," Rainbow smirked.

"**You're on Rainbow...girl...person...hey when did you get a twin? Oh no that's just the exhaustion talking...nighty night…"** M-Ryotaro mumbled as he fell over, a red flash coming off him as Momotaros was forced to leave behind the regular Ryotaro to deal with all the fatigue.

"C...can't...wait for..it," Rainbow grinned in a tiered manner as she fell on her butt.

"Hey, we want to join the race too!" one of the people in the crowd shouted as most of them began to shout, wanting to join tomorrow's race as well.

"O….k…" Was the only thing Ryotaro could mutter out with the last of his strength before he fell in sweet unconsciousness.

"I'm...cool...with it…" was all Rainbow could say before she fell unconscious as well.

"O-oh my!" Fluttershy gasped as she ran up to the two to check on them.

"We really need to ground Momo after all this." Twilight sighed. She knew there was little she could do to stop the stupid Imagin, and it annoyed her how they tended to put so much stress on Ryotaro as it was with their usual battles.

"Yeah. He and Dashie had another kamina moment," Pinkie added as she, Spike, and Rarity walked up to the three."

"...Okay, I gotta ask. What exactly is this 'Kamina moment' you keep saying, Pinkie?" Twilight asked, having heard the excitable pinkette utter it whenever Rainbow and Momotaros would butt heads.

"Likewise. What makes you keep saying it?" Rarity asked as well. It was one of those things she just couldn't stop wondering about when Pinkie did it.

"Well since Momo and Dashie are the 'kick butt first and ask question later' types, I figured I call their little spats Kamina moments, seeing as they tend to act like this one guy from a manga I like to read," Pinkie answered.

"Huh that was a lot less confusing than I expected it to be honestly." Twilight admitted.

"Yeah," Pinkie nodded before tapping her chin in thought, "I wonder if Momo and Dashie have orange, pointed sunglasses and a cape? It would make their moments more authentic...so to speak."

"Don't give Momotaros any ideas. It's bad enough how he acts and dresses Ryotaro as it is." Rarity stated as she waved her hand in denial.

"Why's that bad? I think he looks pretty cool like that," Spike spoke before rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "But if Rarity doesn't like it...then I guess I can agree with her."

"Like that's not transparent." Twilight mused quietly to tease Spike a little.

"Not to be the one to say this, but is a good thing to leave Ryo sleeping on the ground like that?" Pinkie pondered.

"Don't worry," Twilight assured as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Fluttershy tending to both Ryotaro and Rainbow Dash, "Fluttershy's treating him and Rainbow right now."

"It's good we have our own personal team medic." Pinkie nodded. "Wait...who's the leader then?" she pondered in some sort of childish wonder.

"Is that really important right now, Pinkie?" Rarity asked her excitable friend with a slight sweatdrop.

"Of course it is. We have the mage, the scout, the healer, the defender, the knight, and th-"

"Pinkie…" Twilight sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry. I got carried away again," Pinkie chuckled sheepishly. "Oh well. Let's just take Ryo home so his sister doesn't worry." she stated as she went over and picked the boy up over her shoulders. It helped since she seemed much stronger then she looked.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as she helped Rainbow up, "I'll help carry Rainbow home."

"I best get home as well," Rarity spoke as she looked at the time, "I promised my parents I'd look after Sweetie Belle this upcoming week."

"Alright, I guess we'll go take Ryotaro home with Pinkie before heading home ourselves Spike." Twilight said to her brother.

"Alright. I got nothing better to do tonight anyway," Spike shrugged, "Besides, there's nothing on TV tonight."

"Spike your pretty boring aren't you?" Pinkie joked.

"Hey! I-i'm not boring!" Spike shouted defensively.

"Relax Kiddo just teasing." Pinkie laughed as she rubbed his hair roughly.

"R...right," Spike sweatdropped a little.

* * *

"**You really pushed Ryotaro to his limit today, Sempai," **Urataros noted as he looked at the Oni Imagin, who was plopped down in his seat.

"**Heh...Ryotaro's limit is our limit Kameko."** Momotaros complained as most of his energy returned when he was in his own body again.

"**Hm...so you mean you are using this competition to try and push Ryotaro to become stronger, therefore making us stronger as well?"** Kintaros asked.

"**Uh...yeah...something like that."** Momotaros mumbled, turning his head away from Kintaros.

"**I thought you wanted to prove you were better than Niji-chan?" **Ryutaros tilted his head, looking up from some paper with a picture of what looked like Den-O in Gun form.

"**Uh well yeah...that had something to do with it. But I figured hey if it makes Ryotaro stronger and us stronger too, then well...bonus."**

"**I think you're just trying to pull some stuff out of thin air to defend your idiocy."** Urataros sighed as he put on a pair of glasses before he began reading a news paper.

"**...Shut up, Kame-yaro," **Momotaros snorted.

"**Just remember to try not to push Ryotaro's body to far. You know if he is left unable to fight it will just work against you specifically."** Urataros countered, bringing up a good point to Momotaros.

"**Uh…"** Momotaros left off struck speechless as he let that sink in, **"...I-it's not like I had a choice! That damn tomboy was cheating during the competition!"**

"**And if I recall, you were doing the same thing,"** Urataros countered.

"**...Tch, whatever. As soon as I win that race tomorrow, I'll prove to that midget that I'm the bigger badass."**

"**You can't swap with Ryuta to cheat for this one."** Both Urataros and Kintaros stated making Momotaros fall over in his seat. Ryutaros was the fastest of them, so there went Momotaros' back up plan.

"**..Fine! I don't need the gaki then! I'll just run as fast as I can in Ryotaro's body!"**

"**When you get yelled at, we will say we told you so."** the three other Taros all said in unison, at this point just enjoying the picking on Momotaros.

"**...Whatever."**

* * *

The next morning came as Ryotaro woke up in his bed to the sound of an alarm that was set to wake him up before the big race between Momotaros and Rainbow. Well he was part of it as well but that was more a technicality by this point.

"*Yawn*..." Ryotaro yawned as he stretched his arms, his body felt sore from the games all the other day. Every event was easy because the strength boost Momotaros gave him each time. But even still his body still had it's normal limitations, so just because he could run faster and fight harder. Didn't mean his body was built to do it for long. "Momotaros...it's morning already…" he grumbled as he grabbed some running clothes he laid out the other night before.

"_**Huh...whazat?" **_Momotaros mumbled as he began to wake up.

"It's morning already, Momotaros." Ryotaro reminded speaking out loud. To tired to use the mental connection they had, mainly because using his brain was too much work this early in the morning. "Ah...man it's early…" he yawned again.

"_**Its morning? Wh...oh crap that's right! The race!" **_Momotaros shouted as he immediately took possession of Ryotaro.

"_Chotto Momotaros, we still have a few hours let me change first…"_ Ryotaro sleepily complained in his head.

"**Now's not the time to worry I need to beat that girl so she can't rub it in my face I lost because I was late!-!"** M-Ryotaro shouted out loud.

"Ryo-chan be quite it's 6:00~!" Ryotaro's sister complained from her room.

'_**...Was that you sister?'**_

"_She's not much of a morning person sometimes. So please don't wake her?" _Ryotaro begged.

'_**...Okay fine. I'll try and be quite.'**_

"_Thank you."_ Ryotaro mentally nodded as he slipped back into a sleep like state to let himself rest. It wouldn't be much for when his body was exhausted. But at least he could stay awake then.

* * *

"*yawn*man what a day yesterday," Rainbow yawned as she and Fluttershy walked to where the race was being held, "But that won't matter when I win the whole thing."

"Rainbow, are you sure this is such a good idea?" Fluttershy asked in worry. She was worried because she knew that both Momotaros and Rainbow where...for lack of a better term in her vocabulary stubborn. So she worried the two would do something...well, stupid. "I mean you and Momotaros...well mainly you, exhausted yourself, Momotaros made Ryotaro tired." she muttered correcting herself.

"True, but it's not my fault Momotaros decided to cheat," Rainbow countered as she stretched her arms a bit.

"Well true...but still you have to remember your not really competing with Momotaros. You're competing with Ryotaro." she reminded.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Rainbow waved her off, "But since Momotaros doesn't have his own body outside of Denliner, he has to use Ryotaro's body to race. Therefore, I'll be racing him today, and prove I'm more awesome than he is."

"Well not to pick sides, but is it really so simple? I mean, every time one of the Taros take over, Ryotaro's body becomes stronger and faster. So doesn't that mean that Momotaros could win too as he makes Ryotaro strong enough?" she asked, making the tomboy stop in her tracks at that.

'_Crud...she's right...' _Rainbow thought, but since she didn't want to admit it outloud, "So? I'll just work twice as hard."

"I really wish you could both just say sorry so we could all spend the day doing something less stressful." Fluttershy sighed.

"Sorry, Flutters. B...woah," Rainbow blinked as she and Fluttershy arrived at the starting line for the race, seeing a lot of people there, "...I didn't' think this many people would show up."

"Well you did attract a rather big crowd the other day." Fluttershy reminded as she instinctively shrunk back from the crowd. "I mean the two of you did do a lot of amazing things while cheating back and forth the way you did."

"...Eh, I guess that's true," Rainbow admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey Dashie! Flutters! Over here~!" Pinkie called out, causing the two to turn and see the pinkette, Rarity, and Spike sitting at some benches.

"Hey guys." Rainbow waved as they walked over to them. "So any idea where Momotaros and Ryotaro are?" she asked, wanting to find her opponent for this little race.

"Got a message saying he's on his way," Pinkie replied.

"Ahh…" Rainbow nodded before blinking, the tomboy noticing someone missing, "Hey...where's Twilight?"

"She's getting ready," Spike replied, looking up from his comic.

"Eh? Ready for wh-" Rainbow began before she heard a revving sound, "...About time he showed up."

At that the Machine Den-Bird drove past people with M-Ryotaro riding on it he was dressed in a pair of black running shorts with red stripes down the sides and a sleeveless shirt. He was also driving without a helmet which one might want to note. He pulled to a stop next to the girls.

"**Ah, we made it. I knew I shouldn't have asked for direction from that girl. She sent me halfway across town to a post office!"** M-Ryotaro complained to himself.

"Eh? Wh-what girl?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"**Blonde, kind of clumsy, weird eyes...I didn't catch her name."** M-Ryotaro explained.

"...Derpy?"

"**Woah woah! What's with the name calling?!"**

"_Ano...Momotaros, that's the girl's name. She goes to my school." _Ryotaro chimed in having woke up a while ago.

'_**Seriously?...Wait. Who the hell names their kid Derpy?!'**_

"_It's not nice to pick on someone because of their name you should understand that." _Ryotaro countered making M-Ryotaro develop a large tick mark on the temple of his head.

'_**...I'm gonna let that slide,' **_M-Ryotaro growled as he glared at Rainbow, **"Ready to lose, midget?"**

"I don't know. Are you, peach boy?" Rainbow countered as she glared back at him, near invisible lighting bolts crackling between their eyes as they glared at each other.

"Wow...it's almost too fun watching them squawk at each other like an old married couple." Spike chuckled.

"Yup..though I think Flutters might have some competition if Rainbow falls for Ryo," Pinkie added with a slight giggle.

"Really, Pinkie?" Rarity sweatdropped at that as Fluttershy was blushing like crazy again.

"...G-good luck you two," was all Fluttershy said as she went to go join the others.

"Thanks." Rainbow nodded not taking her glare from M-Ryotaro.

"**Heh, I don't need luck my skill is more then enough, but why don't you take it, could offer me a challenge."** he mocked as the sparks seemed to grow more visible now.

"No thanks. I got enough skills to walk circles around you," Rainbow growled as she and M-ryotaro walked towards the starting line, the two still glaring at eachother.

The two stood in the front the other racers keeping some distance out of respect for their little challenge, but mainly because the fact the sparks of electricity from their glares seemed to grow even larger. All the while an aura of anger and desire to win came off them that just told the others not to get in their way.

"Well, you two seem to be pumped for this."

"Damn straight Twil-" Rainbow began before she and M-Ryotaro blinked, "Huh?...Twilight?"

"Yes?" Twilight's voice ask, making the two turn to see the violetette, who was wearing a dark purple tracksuit with magenta lines on the sides.

"**Why are you here, Mahou-Onna?"** M-Ryotaro asked in confusion as the tension between him and Rainbow totally faded away.

"Simple. I'm joining the race," Twilight replied simply.

"...You...joining the race…" Rainbow repeated before she and M-Ryotaro entered a laughing fit.

"**Ahahahaha! Ah! Oh my god! The ribs and the lungs...hahahaha! Ah man!"** M-Ryotaro laughed holding his sides.

"I! I can't breath!" Rainbow laughed like crazy.

"What? It's true," Twilight added, making the two stop.

"**Eh? You're really joining the race...but you're...you."** M-Ryotaro stated as he motioned at her.

"Yeah. No offense Twilight, but you're more of a….how do I put this delicately?...an Egghead," Rainbow stated.

"**I'm not gentle. You're just a nerd." ** M-Ryotaro chuckled.

"_Chotto, Momotaros. Don't be so rude."_ Ryotaro complained at the mocking.

"...While that...ahem, maybe true, I think this would be a good chance to get some training done," Twilight stated, "Besides, I read a few books on running techniques, and the proper way to breath and such so I don't end up getting exhausted early."

"**Heh...so you read a few books. So what? It's not like if you read a book on how to be a ninja, that it will make you a ninja. You just have to be good at something."** M-Ryotaro scoffed.

"_I really doubt you're one to be making this point."_

"**Shut up Ryotaro!"**

"..Eh. In any case, try and keep up," Rainbow smirked as she began to stretch a bit, "I'm gonna leave you, Momo, and everyone else in the dust."

"**Pft! That's a laugh, tomboy. You beat me? Ah...I'll enjoy the look on your face when you see me running past you to the finish line."** M-Ryotato scoffed as he raised his nose in arrogance. **"Get use to looking at Ryotaro's behind, cause it's what you'll be seeing this whole race!"**

"Oh we'll see about that!" Rainbow growled as she got into position, "Okay, whoever's the referee, start the race already!"

"_Chotto minna, it's still ten minutes till the race actually begins…"_ Ryotaro complained.

"**Shut it, Ryotaro!" **M-Ryotaro snapped as he got ready as well.

"Um...there's still like ten minutes before the race begins, guys," Twilight stated to the two.

"**Oi can you hear Ryotaro now too?"** M-Ryotaro complained.

"No...I was just stating that," Twilight sweatdropped, "Plus, the referee hasn't arrived, so we can't officially begin without him or her."

"**Dang it. The smart ones alway's bugging me. Well I'm not just standing here for ten minutes…"** M-Ryotaro complained.

"Me either," Rainbow added.

"_Now you both just sound like little kids."_ Ryotaro sighed making another tick mark form on M-Ryotaro's forehead.

"**Why are you picking on me so much today!?"** he complained as he scratched his spiked hair.

"I take it Ryotaro is commenting on your brand of stupidity?" Twilight asked.

"**That's right...wait. Did I just admit I'm stupid?"**

"Yes. Yes you did," Rainbow snickered.

"Really, I wish you didn't just run around using Ryotaro's body as you wished." Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "But I guess with all the abuse you get it seems about fair." she smirked.

"**Eh?! How's that fair?!"**

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a hothead that goes in head first in every battle?"

"**You say that like it's a bad thing?"**

"...Ugh…"

"I think that just proves how annoying he is." Rainbow snickered to herself.

"**Ye-oi!"**

"Just...please stop you two. The referee could be here any moment now," Twilight said with a slight annoyed sigh.

"**Tell...me what to do…"** M-Ryotaro grumbled crossing his arms as he looks away. He then began muttering to himself as he began complaining with Ryotaro. **"Ah fine, Oi Mahou-onna, Ryotaro says he wishes you good luck."** he told Twilight.

"Good. Tell him I said thank you," Twilight smiled as she began to did a few stretches.

"**He can hear, he just can't talk,"** M-Ryotaro explained as he did the same and did a few simple stretches to loosen up the muscles he was going to use, **"We get tired of always being told, 'Tell Ryotaro this or that', when he can hear you just fine."**

"_To be fair Momotaros, they can't hear me like you all can."_

"**Why do you always take their side, Ryotaro!?"**

"_Because they're my friends."_

"**Ugh…"**

"Heh, Ryotaro's giving Momo the business." Rainbow chuckled as she saw the argument. She wasn't sure what Ryotaro was saying, but she figure it was good since it annoyed Momotaros.

"Quite. Here comes the referee now," Twilight hushed the two as they saw a woman in a female referee uniform walking up to them.

"**Heh...Action time already?" **M-Ryotaro questioned.

"Guess we're kickin' things off early," Rainbow smirked, "Hope ya got a plate ready Momo, because you're gonna eat my dust."

"**Heh. As if, Tomboy. You just enjoy getting second place and watching me cross the finish line,"** M-Ryotaro scoffed as he leaned in close to her face, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh we'll see about that," Rainbow smirked as the two got into racing position.

"Okay, listen up everyone. Here are the rules," the referee spoke as she cleared her throat, "The first to cross the finish line will be declared the winner. however, if you try and cheat and such, you will be disqualified."

"**Guess that means your chance of victory flew out the window huh Rainbow?"** M-Ryotaro mocked.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you ask your Imagin buddies?" Rainbow countered.

"**Heh I don't need those jackasses to win." **M-Ryotaro scoffed, turning his head away.

"And I don't need my powers to win," Rainbow scoffed as she did the same.

"Oh my...u-um...G-good luck, Rainbow! M...er, Ryotaro! Twilight" Fluttershy shouted from the sidelines.

"Yay! Go Rainbow! Go M-Ryotaro! Go Twilight!" Pinkie cheered loudly, the excitable pinkette instantly in a cheerleader outfit.

"Where on earth did you get that?" Rarity asked as she looked at the excitable pinkette in confusion

"Shh, secrets." Pinkie shushed as she just went back to cheering for the three after that.

"Is it normal for my head to hurt a little?" Spike asked rubbing his head. It was common for a small headache to form when someone spent too much time with Pinkie, but it was still fun none the less at times.

"I don't think so…" Rarity replied while thinking, _'Then again, pinkie is acting..well, her usual crazy self right now.'_

"Oh Race time!" Pinkie stated as she sat down and waited in anticipation for the racers to take off.

"On your mark…" the referee began.

"Time to be awesome," rainbow said to herself in a cocky tone.

"Get set…"

"**Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"**

"Will you two just calm down alr-" Twilight began.

"GO!"

Wth that, the racers took off with rainbow and M-Ryotaro in the lead, both of whom running faster than the others by a near inhuman margin. Rainbow ran with more skill in a manner that used less of her energy but kept her going strong while M-Ryotaro poured more and more of his strength into his legs so each step pushed him across the ground. With this in mind, both were still in the lead by a good stretch.

"**Heh. This is barely a competition. At this point, it's just you and me,"** M-Ryotaro chuckled as the two kept running.

"Yeah...and now it's just me!" Rainbow shouted as she ran further away from him, turning the corner.

"**Oh no you don't'!"** M-Ryotaro growled as he chased after her. But as soon as he turned the corner, he ended up tripping on a crack, causing him to stumble a bit before he ended up falling head first into a trash can. **"Okay...no more mister nice Momotaros."** he growled as he shot up before he began running again. He began pouring more strength into his legs as he closed the gap that had formed between him and Rainbow.

"Heh. Caught up have you?!" Rainbow smirked as she saw him over her shoulder.

"**Yes I have! And I'm gonna show you what happens wh-"** M-Ryotaro began before he ended up stepping on a nail, **"...SON OF A MOTHER F*yay*KING BITCH!" **he shouted as he leapt up and down, holding the nail embedded foot.

Course while this was happening, most of the other competitors ran past him while Twilight stopped to check on him.

"Momo...is everything okay?" she asked ,seeing him as he pulled the nail out, luckily the soles of nis sneakers kept it from doing more than just scratching the skin.

"**Yeah...this street has some dangerous litter, you know that?!"** he complained as he stomped his foot to numb the pain down, **"...Wait a minute...a nail out in the middle of the street?...THIS IS THE TOMBOY'S DOING!"**

"Are you sure about that?" Twilight asked with a slight sweatdrop, "It could be, and no offense to him, Ryotaro's bad luck kicking in again."

"_It is possible. So you don't need to jump to any conclusions."_ Ryotaro said.

"**Tsk...alright fine, two against one. I'll leave it alone...sheesh. Find someone else to scold now and again will ya?"** M-Ryotaro grumbled as he turned and began running as he passed by most of the racers who past him. Twilight just shook her head as she began to continue the race as well.

* * *

Way up ahead, Rainbow had a confident smirk on her face as she ran down the streets, passing down a few stores now and then.

"Heh...this is too easy. And I don't even have to use my powers for this," the rainbow haired tomboy said to herself.

"**UWAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked as she looked over her shoulder to see M-Ryotaro running towards her, his arms and legs blurs.

"**RAINBOW!"** he shouted out as he ran faster. **"I'm back!"** he laughed maniacally.

"Oh man!" Rainbow yelped as she ran faster and faster.

"**Don't you try to run away from me, Tomboy! I got some choice words for you and they are **_**not **_**child friendly!"** he shouted as he caught up to her. **"Did you miss me!?"** he laughed as he was right next to her.

"Don't know! Did you miss eating my dust!?" Rainbow shouted as she ran faster and faster, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"**I will hurt you!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he put more power into his legs pushing him forward faster.

"Hah! I like to see you t-" Rainbow began with a laugh before she ended up tripping, causing her to stumble and skid on the ground, "Gah!"

"**Hahaha! Eat my dust, flatty!"** M-Ryotaro laughed as he ran past her in a blur.

"Oh he _so _did not just go there!" Rainbow growled as Twilight manage to catch up and run up to her.

"Now you fell down?" she asked, a look of mild amusement on her face. She didn't like seeing her friends hurt, but with how big the heads of Momotaros and Rainbow were at the moment, a little humility wouldn't hurt.

"Only cause Momo tripped me!" Rainbow snapped.

"...I highly doubt h-"

"Yes he did! Look!" Rainbow shouted as she lifted her feet up, showing that the laces were undone, "My shoes have been untied! No doubt he did it just as he caught up with me!"

"Rainbow, listen to yourself. You expect me to believe somehow Momotaros, the Momotaros who got stumped by a push not pull door, somehow did that to your shoes?" Twilight asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No..but he probably got Urataros to do it, sneaky Oni," Rainbow growled as she retied her shoes, "Okay..time to kick oni ass now!"

"Rainbow w-" Twilight began before the tomboy shot up and ran off in a rainbow colored blur, "And she ignores me...great." she sighed as she just went back to join the race at her pace.

* * *

M-Ryotaro was taking it a little easier now that he had such a big lead. He ran at a good pace but he also leaned his head back with a blissful smile as he did.

"**Ah quite, sweet bliss, especially when I'm in the middle of winning." **he sighed as he looked ahead. **"I'll be sure to treat myself to a big bunch of pudding after this for me victory." **

"_Ano...you really should've helped Rainbow Dash back there, Momotaros," _Ryotaro spoke up, concern in his voice.

"**Pft. It's not like she would have done the same. This is a competition to win. We can be nice when this is all over."** he explained.

"_Your ever so honorable." _

'_**In case your brain couldn't tell that was sarcasm Sempai.'**_ Urataros chuckled.

"**Oh gee, thank you for th-SHUT THE F*yay*K UP, YOU PERVERTED TURTLE!" **M-Ryotaro shouted, **"AND WHO KEEPS CENSORING MY CURSES!?"**

'_**You just did a Pinkie.'**_ Urataros stated.

"_Ah this will be a long day indeed."_

"**Shut up. I'm in the lead anyway, so I'm a-" **M-Ryotaro began before suddenly, Rainbow landed in front of him and ran ahead, **"Son of a bitch!"**

"Later, Momo!" Rainbow grinned as she ran further ahead.

"**You cheating bitch!" **M-Ryotaro growled as he ran after her,** "You used parkour, didnt' you?!"**

"The ref didn't say anything about parkour, did she?!" Rainbow smirked as she looked over her shoulder, the tomboy running on top of a rail.

"**Why you little…!"** M-Ryotaro growled shaking his fist. **"Fine! You play your way, I'll play the Momo way!"** he growled before he began running faster before he jumped over a car and landed on a roof before he began running and jumping across roofs.

"_**You do realize you're doing the same thing Rainbow is, sempai," **_Urataros pointed out.

"**Shut up! I'm just fighting fire with fire! Only my fire burns hotter!"** he shouted as he kept running and jumping.

"_**But what'll happen if you run out of roofs?" **_Ryutaros asked.

"**Tch. Please...like I'd r-" **M-Ryotaro began before he felt nothing underneath him, making him slowly look down to see a cactus garden below him, **"...I hate you so much right now, gaki."** he said, only for the laws of gravity and physics to take effect and bring him down into the garden of spiny desert plants.

* * *

"**AAAAAAHHHHH!" **M-Ryotaro's scream shouted throughout the city.

* * *

"...Do you hear that?" Rarity asked as she and the others heard M-Ryotaro's scream of pain.

"I _feel_ that," Pinkie winced.

* * *

"...What the devil is that noise?" Luna raised a brow in confusion as she heard the scream from the island she was on.

"**The sound of idiocy,"** The Black Imagin said as he was reading a book in a shaded corner.

* * *

"Ahh, thank you, Naomi," Celeste smiled as Naomi placed a cup of tea in front of her, "Perfect as al-" she paused when she heard M-Ryotaro's faint scream, "What on earth is that?"

"**Trust me when I say it's better not to know,"** Urataros said as he and the other Taros all looked worse for wear do to their connection to Ryotaro.

* * *

"Heh...enjoying your acupuncture, Momo?" Rainbow Dash smirked as she ran past the garden.

"**You damn tomboy...I will make you pay for this humility!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he jumped out of the garden, shaking all the spines that had imbedded in his skin. He then looked towards Rainbow. **"Matte!-!-!"** he shouted as he ran after her, **"I'm going to smack the colors right out of that hair of yours!"**

"Ha! Like you could beat me!" Rainbow shouted.

"**THAT'S IT! KICKING YOUR ASS!" **he roared as a red aura burst off him as he ran faster after her. When he caught up to her, he tackled her into an empty courtyard.

"Oh so it's going to be like that huh?"! Rainbow growled as she got up from underneath him, "Fine! Just henshin and let's fight!"

"**I don't need no suit to beat you!"** M-Ryotaro shouted. _**'Sides, I left it on Ryotaro's night stand.'**_

"Fine! Like I need my wings and gear to beat you!" Rainbow shouted back as she and M-Ryotaro charged at eachother.

The two glared at each other before they both attacked at the same time. M-Ryotaro threw a punch while Rainbow swung a kick at his head. Both attacks hit the other in the cheek with a great show of force sending some dust flying up from it.

"That...all you...got?!" the two growled, despite the fist/foot embedded in their faces.

'_We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?' _Ryotaro sighed.

'_**Yeah.'**_ the Other Taros brothers all sighed in unison.

* * *

Back with the other girls, Fluttershy looked out in worry as she looked at the finish line.

"Hmm...there not here yet…" Pinkie sighed in a tone mixed between bored and worried.

"I know...you'd think they'd be finish by now," Rarity stated, worry evident in her tone.

"Knowing Momotaros, he probably got in a fight in Rainbow," Spike said.

"...Remind me to introduce him to the coffee grinder if that's the case," Rarity frowned

"Ano, isn't that a bit much, Rarity?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not for Momotaros it isn't." she countered nonchalantly.

"Momo gets in trouble too much sometimes." Pinkie nodded her head.

"...Th-that is true, but...a coffee grinder? Isn't that a bit much for him?"

"Are you sure you're worried for Momotaros at the moment?" Pinkie asked before smirking a bit, "Or are you worried for Ryo?"

"Eh? No...well I am worried for Ryotaro, but I just meant it seems a bit extreme to do so to Momotaros." Fluttershy defended, a blush forming on her face.

"...True, but it's either that, or no pudding for a week or month," Pinkie stated back.

"And if we did that he'd just complain and become even more unbearable." Rarity added.

"...Good point."

* * *

"**Momotaros suplex!" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he slammed Rainbow into the ground with a makeshift suplex.

However, Rainbow was able to slip out of it and delivered a dropkick to his back, sending him tumblings forward a bit.

"I...is that….all….you….got?" Rainbow Dash panted, her hair a mess and her cloths covered in dirt with a few tears in them..

"**I...don't know...how about...you?"** M-Ryotaro panted as his shirt was torn up with his spiky hair all messed up...more so than normal that is. **"I think we got some fight still left in us...but we can stop if you give up. I wouldn't want to hurt a friend of Ryotaro's…" **

"Heh...and I...wouldn't want to hurt...Ryotaro," Rainbow panted, "besides, this race is probably killer on...his…."

"..."

"...OH CRAP, THE RACE!" the two exclaimed in realization, having forgotten about the race during their fight.

"**CRAP!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he just began running back down the road with Rainbow next to him. **"How the hell did we forget this whole thing?!" **

"How the hell should I know?!" Rainbow shouted, "But I'm not giving up! I'm still gonna win this thing!"

"**Like hell you are! I'm going to win this!"** M-Ryotaro countered as the two glared at each other before they began picking up speed.

Both of them kept running and running until their limbs became blurs as they strained their bodies to move faster down the track. Within a few minutes, the two saw the finish line not too far away.

"The finish line!" the two shouted.

"I'm gonna win!" Rainbow shouted as she ran a bit further!"

"**No! Me!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he did the same.

The two made one last mad sprint for the finish line before both skidded to a halt across it their legs picking up a large cloud of dust as they did.

"I WON!" the tomboy and Imagin possessed teen shouted before looking at each other, "WHAT?! No I won! No! I w-STOP DOING THAT!"

The two then glared at each other before grasping hands, trying to push the other away.

"Actually, you two tied," Twilight spoke up, making the two turn to see the violette walking towards them.

"We did?" Rainbow blinked.

"Yes….for last place."

"**What you talkin' about, Magical Girl?"** M-Ryotaro demanded grabbing Twilight's shoulders.

"Start talkin', woman!" Rainbow shouted.

"Look," Twilight said as she pointed over her shoulder, causing the two to look and gawk, seeing all the other racers standing around, "You two were so busy with your argument, you didn't realize how far behind you were."

"**What the hell kind of cop out ending is this!?"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he involuntarily shook Twilight as he did, **"...Wait...you didn't get first place, did you?!"**

"No."

"Oh thank g-" Rainbow began.

"I got fifth."

"_SERIOUSLY?!_" the two gawked.

"_Well to be fair, she did start off very slowly. So she had more energy for the end. It's a smart plan, I bet if you two did the same, you might have won."_ Ryotaro commented in his own mind.

Rainbow and M-Ryotaro couldn't' help but blabber nonsense before the exhaustion finally caught up with them, causing them to plop on the ground, their eyes replaced with swirls.

"Ah…" Twilight sighed, seeing them. "Really? You see, this is what your ego's caused." she told them.

"Ugh…" Rainbow and M-Ryotaro droaned in their unconscious state.

"**Oh joy...a lecture. Yeah...that will help my head...ugh...now Ryotaro can't move…"** he complained Ryotaro's body feeling all locked up.

"...Ugh…" Twilight sighed as she pulled out her cell phone, "Really glad Airi gave me her number just in case something like this would happen."

* * *

"Honestly, Rainbow. What were you thinking?" Fluttershy frowned as she treated Rainbow Dash's wounds.

"I can answer that." Pinkie said from her seat. "Not much except for winning." she stated proudly.

"Hey give me a break, Pinkie," Rainbow grumbled, an embarrassed blush on her face, "Bad enough I lost to Twilight, but now I feel worst for getting Ryotaro in that state."

"As you should. I told you earlier, you're not facing Momotaros, but Ryotaro." Fluttershy reminded.

"I know I know...I tend to forget that when me and Momotaros butt heads," Rainbow sighed.

"Yup. And you two had a pretty big Kamina moment this time around," Pinkie nodded.

"Pinkie. References later, scolding now." Twilight reminded.

"Right right…" Pinkie waved her off a little.

"Well just be lucky Ryotaro was just very exhausted and nothing to bad happened to him." Rarity stated. "And luckily whatever wounds he did get, Fluttershy was able to heal."

"Yeah...but he's pretty much on bed rest for the rest of the day," Rainbow sighed once more, guilt evident in her voice, "Ugh...I wish there was something I can do to make it up to him."

"Well, why not take over Ryo's work at the Milk Dipper while he's sleeping? I'm sure it make him happy to know someone was helping his big sister and keeping an eye on the creepy guys around this place." Pinkie said offhandedly making everyone look at her with blank stares. "What?" she asked raising a hand to her face. "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

It was the next day, and Ryotaro had just woken up. Yesterday was killer on his body, especially his legs. Two straight days of Momotaros using his body for that Iron Warrior competition. His body felt sore all over more than normal. Whenever he was possessed, he felt tired after he got control back, even if it was just for a few minutes. But the combined factors made it feel like his body just plain locked itself up refusing to move for its own good. But Ryotaro just shrugged it off enjoying the long sleep he could enjoy because of it. And today, he was going to help his sister out to make up for not helping her out yesterday.

Ryotaro got up out of bed as he stretched his arms. So far so good in terms of soreness and aches. He got off his bed and stood up his les felt a little wobbly, mainly because they still felt asleep right now. He was lucky there was a day off from school due to yesterday's race...speaking of said race…the coverage by media seemed to be huge as it was apparently all over the news. It even seemed like the city wanted to hold one again next year. It was a nice thing, but for Ryotaro he knew one thing. No matter how much the Taro's might want to, he will never join that race again...ever.

"_**Morning, Ryotaro," **_Kintaros spoke up, making Ryotaro blink. It was strange Kintaros was the first one up in the morning. Ironic actually. But he shook it off.

"Morning Kin…" Ryotaro yawned quietly. "Anything happen while I was asleep?"

"_**Nothing much...except Momonoji has been quiet all morning," **_Kintaros replied.

"Eh?" he blinked finding that part odd. "Is he asleep or something still?"

"_**No. He seems to have gone out to meet with the girls in his sand form."**_

Ryotaro blinked once more after hearing that. this was rather...odd behavior for Momotaros.

"...Ano, I'm going to go check on nee-chan." Ryotaro said, deciding to shake it off. He figured nothing bad could come of it since Momotaros was with the girls. With that he decided to get dressed for the day and make his way downstairs to the Milk Dipper. Ryotaro yawned as he made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey hey! Easy, buddy! you'll get your coffee, so be patient!" Rainbow's voice shouted from...downstairs?

"Eh? Rainbow-san?" Ryotaro asked as he rubbed one of his eyes before opening the door to the cafe part of the building finding the day already starting as some of the regulars sat at their normal seats near the booth. Airi was of course mixing some orders of coffee from her place behind the booth. But what surprised him was Rainbow being the one passing it out. As per usual orders of Airi she wore a black apron over her clothes just incase of any accidental spilling.

"It is Rainbow…" Ryotaro said quietly as he rubbed his eyes once more.

"Okay, that's orders 23 and 18 down," Rainbow said as she rubbed a bit of sweat off her face, "That just leaves a f- Oi, Seigi! I told you to sit down!" she shouted to the man as he sat himself back down in a bid of fear from her voice.

"Uh, morning Rainbow." Ryotaro was able to greet once he finally saw he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked a bit as she turned to face him, "Oh...hey Ryo."

"Hi, what are you doing here so early?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Oh this? Well…" Rainbow began as she chuckled sheepishly, "After what happened with yesterday's race and stuff, I...felt bad for putting your body through all that. So I decided to help out around here and stuff. Sorta like a part time job and all."

"Oh, thanks Rainbow." he smiled as he understood her reasoning well enough. "It's a real big help. But you don't have to worry so much over me." he added.

"True, but Fluttershy, Twilight, and the others pretty much chewed me out and such," Rainbow shrugged, "But eh..it's pretty cool working here. Your sis is really nice a-damn it Seigi! I told you to sit down! I'll get your order when it's ready!" she shouted, making the reporter stop in his bid to grab a seat at the booth next to Airi. He then rushed back to his seat, trying to put on an innocent facade.

"Haha...well looks like you've gotten use to how it works around here really fast." Ryotaro smiled. "Again, thanks Rainbow. Nee-san likes it when people come to help out. So it means a lot to her." he explained as he looked over to Airi who looked a bit more happy than usual as she hummed while making the next order.

"No prob," Rainbow smiled a bit as she rubbed the back of her head, "Heh...maybe I can get Twilight and the others to get part-time jobs here as well."

"I'm sure Nee-san would be more than glad to help you out with that." Ryotaro chuckled a little. He knew how much Airi loved having the girls around. It made the place more lively as she put it. "She might even think of a way to trick them into agreeing to it." he added as he began laughing a little at this point.

"Eheh...yea," Rainbow chuckled in agreement.

"Say Rainbow, have you seen Momotaros at all today?" Ryotaro asked as he remembered Momotaros was out.

"...Actually no. I haven't seen him all day," Rainbow replied before she looked down a bit, "Honestly...I was hoping to talk to him about what happened with the whole 'Iron Warrior' thing."

"Hm...well there can't be many places Momotaros would go…" Ryotaro muttered to himself as he took a seat.

"True...especially since he's a pile of sand when he's not using your body," Rainbow nodded as she sat down as well.

"Strange Kintaros said Momotaros left to go talk with you and the others earlier." Ryotaro added.

"He did?" Rainbow blinked at that.

"That's what Kintaros said." Ryotaro elaborated.

"...Hmm, he'd probably save Twilight and Pinkie for last since...well, he gets pretty easily annoyed by them from what I've seen," Rainbow guessed, "Which means he'd probably go see Rarity or Fluttershy first."

"That makes sense...I wonder when he'll be back?"

"Don't know," Rainbow shrugged, "...I'll probably give the girls a call in case they did see him or not," she then leaned back in her seat a bit to look at Aira, "Hey, Airi. i'm gonna take a small break real quick. i'll be back to finish giving out orders and such."

"Okay Rainbow-chan," she smiled as she poured some coffee. "I'm sure things will be fine for just a little while."

"Okay," Rainbow nodded as she got up. But just before she and Ryotaro could leave out the front door, the tomboy gave Seigi a stern look, "Don't try anything funny. I'm watching you and monk boy like a hawk. Got it?"

"Hai…" Seigi and Isse both cried in a high pitched tone.

"I'll be back in a bit Nee-san." Ryotaro waved as he and Rainbow left, "So who're you going to call first?

"I'll try Fluttershy. Knowing her, she's probably up this early visiting the local vet," Rainbow explained as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Okay." Ryotaro nodded as the two began walking.

"Yeah," Rainbow nodded as she dialed Fluttershy's number into her phone, "Let's hope she answers." she said as the phone began to ring for a little before the sound of answering was heard.

-H-hello?- Fluttershy's voice answered.

"Hey, Flutters. It's me," Rainbow replied, "Listen, have you seen Momotaros?"

-Oh well actually I ran into him this morning.- she explained on her end, -Um...I wasn't sure what to do with him since I couldn't just let a pile of sand follow me into the Vets, so I scooped him into this glass jar-

**-This is really embarrassing, Kaze-onna!- **Momotaros' voice from the line, but very muffled.

-Sorry…- Fluttershy cried in response.

"...Ugh," Rainbow sighed a bit, "Look, meet me and Ryotaro here at the Milk Dipper. There's something I like to talk to him about...oh, and if ya can, bring Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie with ya."

-Oh...okay. Just let me finish up here, okay?- the shy pinkette replied over the line, -I'll make sure Momotaros doesn't...well you know, be Momotaros- she said being polite.

**-I know what you mean by that Kaze-onna.-** Momotaros grumbled.

"Good..see you in a few," Rainbow nodded, "And now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get back to work...not to mention keep monky boy and the perv away from Airi."

-Eh? You mean you took up Airi's job offer?- Fluttershy asked.

"Eeyup. In fact, maybe you and the others would like to join part-time," Rainbow offered, "It's a good pay, nice place to hang out, the works."

-Oh that's a good point. And we can all hang out together more too- Fluttershy agreed.

**-How did this turn into a job interview?!- ** Momotaros asked before he screamed **-AH! Kaze-onna, there's a hell hound trying to get me, and I don't' like the way he's sniffing me!-**

-Oh my! G-gomen, Rainbow! I need to go! Bye!- Fluttershy said as she hung up.

"Heh, Momo's afraid of dogs!" Rainbow grinned happily as she turned off her phone, "but enough about that, time to get back t-" her eye twitched a bit, "...excuse me," she walked back into the restaurant, "I thought I told you and monk boy to stay put, Seigi!"

"Hehe...she's sure grown use to the place." Ryotaro smiled as he followed her back inside.

* * *

After Rainbow chewed out Seigi and Isse, she and Ryotaro waited for Fluttershy and the others to get back with Momotaros. It wasn't a long wait really as Fluttershy walked through the doors with a small pack over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

"Morning ,Fluttershy." Rainbow greeted as she finished giving out a few more orders.

"Morning, Rainbow…" Fluttershy greeted before she blushed a bit, "A-ano...good morning, Ryotaro."

"Oh, morning Fluttershy." Ryotaro greeted from behind the booth with Airi.

"Ah, Fluttershy-chan. Good to see you here so early." Airi greeted.

"L-likewise, Airi-san," Fluttershy bowed, "Ano, Twilight-chan and the others will arrive shortly."

"Alright, but first things first..." Rainbow paused as she held out her hand. "Give me the idiot." she added.

"**Hey!"** Momotaros voice came from Fluttershy's backpack.

"R-right," Fluttershy nodded as she took her backpack off and reached into it, pulling out a jar full of sand, "h-here he is."

"Thanks." Rainbow said taking it and holding it up. "Okay Momo, I need to talk to you."

"**Ha! Do your worse, woman! After the coffee grinder, I can take any form of torture!"**

"I mean talk about what happened with that stupid Iron Warrior competition, dumbass!" Rainbow hissed.

"**Oh...well why didn't you say so?"** Momotaros scoffed feeling embarrassed.

"Momotaros, be nice." Ryotaro said as he walked by, having picked up some cups rom customers who finished.

"Ugh…" Rainbow sighed as she walked off, "Ryo, take over for me. Fluttershy, try and help him out and such."

"R-right." Fluttershy nodded as she tried to help Ryotaro.

* * *

"Alright…" Rainbow began, the tomboy out back as she opened the jar Momotaros was in, "Let's talk."

The Sand slithered out before it reformed to Momotaros upper half.

"**Okay…"** he said, crossing his sand arms over his chest.

"...Ugh, look. You and I both know we made asses of ourselves during that Iron Warrior Competition, and Ryotaro payed the price for our stupidity."

"**Tsk...Yeah I know."** Momotaros sighed lowering his head. **"I feel bad about as it is. So I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to help. That's why I went after the Kaze-onna. I figured she might know some trick since she's the one who knows all this healing stuff." **

"Good idea," Rainbow nodded, "As for me...well, I decided to take a part time job here at the Milk Dipper to make up for what happened." she explained.

"**Well I guess that's a good start since you got a real body out here. Till Ryotaro makes a contract, I'm just sand."**

"Yeah…" Rainbow nodded as she leaned against the wall, "Hey Momotaros...quick question. What do you think of me and the other girls?"

"**Eh? What do you mean by that?"** the Oni Imagin asked in confusion.

"Well considering you've been fighting alongside us for a while, you've had to come up with something. I mean, are we allies, or no?"

"**We're Imagin. Truth be told, all we should care about is the person we are contracted to."** Momotaros began. **"But, when I first took over Ryotaro and got confronted by the Mahou-Onna and then all this weird stuff...I felt like things are different." **he sighed. **"The thing is all I wanted to do was fight, but the more I got on these weird adventures and fights with you girls. It felt like I can't picture my life without all this. without Ryotaro...without the Mahou-onna naggin me, all that." **he finished.

"I see…" Rainbow noted, "Me...well, i'm still sorta new to the group and stuff, especially after what happened with…" she paused as she looked down, "After what happened with the Shadowbolts and stuff."

"**Don't beat yourself up, you had some stupid magic whatever making you act like an ass."** Momotaros said as he turned away.

"I know….just…" Rainbow paused as she looked up at the sky, "Before we met you guys, me and Fluttershy had no one else to trust really."

"**Well I can't tell you much on that. I'm an Imagin, past doesn't matter much to us personally. But I guess something brought you to Ryotaro and the others, call it what you like fate destiny but I guess some friends are just meant to meet."** he said before scratching his head. **"Tsk...why do I feel all soft today!"**

"Heh...I know!" Rainbow chuckled a bit, "It's a bit uncool for badasses like us to act like such softees."

"**Heh...well I guess that's why we have friends like Ryotaro and the Kaze-Onna their soft enough for the both of us." **

"Yeah...and to keep us from doing anything stupid."

"**Y-" **Momotaros began before he tensed up, **"Wait...that smell...can it be?"**

"What's wr-"

"**IMAGIN!"**

"Oh come on…" Rainbow complained as she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, "We were having a good heart to heart moment too."

"**Tsk he's on the move. No time to grab the others, let's go after it and you call them and tell them where we are heading!"** Momotaros ordered as he began slithering across the ground quickly following his nose to chase the scent of an Imagin.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"**No. I…" **Momotaros began before he stopped,** "...Oh...right. Ryotaro." **he realized as his head reformed. **"Tsk damn it like I said there's no time I'm already losing the scent! You'll have to hold it off till he can get there!"** he said as he made his way back down the street as fast as his sand form could go.

"Ugh...fine," Rainbow nodded as her wings and gear appeared, "Let's hurry before it gets away."

* * *

"Ano...I wonder what's keeping them?" Ryotaro pondered as he and Fluttershy took over Rainbow's duties...at least until the tomboy came back.

"Do you think they started fighting again?" Fluttershy asked, it wasn't fair to think they would fight again, but she knew them both well enough to figure it was possible.

"I'm not sure. I would've heard them arguing from in here," Ryotaro replied. He then felt his phone buzzing in his pocket before he pulled it out. "Hello?" he answered.

-Hey, Ryo. Sorry for leaving you and Fluttershy hanging. Momotaros smelled a stray Imagin and we're heading off to face it- Rainbow stated over the phone.

"Eh?! Imagin?!" Ryotaro gasped in surprise, getting Fluttershy's attention. "Where are you?"

-We're almost at a construction site. I already texted Twilight and the others, but I'm sending them over to you and Fluttershy-

"Demo, wh-"

-Don't worry. Me and Momo got this, so you guys sit back for this one- was all Rainbow said as she hung up.

"Ah…" Ryotaro mumbled as the line went dead. "Ano Fluttershy...we kind of need to go find them…" he chuckled scratching the back of his head as he put his phone away. "I don't think it will be a good idea to let those two run wild against an Imagin on their own…"

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded, "D-demo, what about Airi-san? She still has some customers here."

"Well I'll go find them on my own. When the others get here, then you can tell them where to find us." Ryotaro explained. "That way someone is still here to help Nee-san and someone can keep an eye on them." he rationalized.

"Ahh...o-okay," Fluttershy nodded, "B-be careful, Ryotaro."

"Hai." he nodded as he turned around and took a breath. _'Urataros, can you find Momotaros?'_

'_**Simple enough. Let me take the wheel for this part.'**_ the blue Imagin replied before a blue flash changed Ryotaro's hair and and eyes, and a pair of glasses formed on his face.

"**Don't worry, Fluttershy-san. I'll be sure to bring everyone back in one piece. Ja-ne."** he waved happily as he made his way out the door...at the same time Twilight and the other girls were about to walk in.

"Hey R-" Twilight began before U-Ryotaro ran past her, "Huh?"

"**We can flirt later, my little bookworm. Right now I need to be the hero for the day. Bye-bye!"** U-Ryotaro winked as he ran down the street.

"...That was Urataros, wasn't it?" Twilight asked as she blinked a few times.

"It would appear so," Rarity noted, "But what did he mean by 'being the hero for the day'?"

"I don't know. Maybe an Imagin finally showed up," Pinkie shrugged.

"Ah...you all made it here sooner then Ryotaro expected." Fluttershy said from the door. "Uhm...Rainbow and Momotaros found an Imagin and Ryotaro went after them," she explained the details quickly to them. "Ano...so if it's not any trouble could you maybe help?" she asked.

"Ahh...got it," Twilight nodded as she looked at Rarity and Pinkie, "Rarity, stay behind to help Fluttershy and Airi out. Pinkie, you're with me."

"Of course," Rarity nodded.

"Okie, dokie lokie!" Pinkie saluted.

With that, Twilight and Pinkie made their way after U-Ryotaro while Fluttershy and Rarity wished them luck and stayed behind.

* * *

Momotaros slithered into the construction site that was empty for the day, he slipped under a movable fence before reforming as he looked at the iron skeleton of the building around him.

"**Oi, Rainbow. The scent ends here...that means this yaro is hiding somewhere in here."** Momotaros said as he scratched his sand head looking around in confusion.

"Yeah…" Rainbow nodded as she landed next to him, "But where's the little sneak hiding?"

"**Yeah, this jerk is super sneaky...what was he anyway?"** Momotaros asked as he couldn't see well while slithering around in his sand state he relied on his smell to navigate. But Rainbow was flying so she must have seen him once.

"I don't know. He looked like a...gazelle or something."

"**Oh joy. Some kind of skipping jerk…"** Momotaros complained as he slowly moved across the ground trying to sniff him out. But it was then something landed on him revealing the Imagin.

It was as tall as a full grown man with a bronze colored armor over it, its shoulder where tipped with large spiral like horns as where it's head that resembled that of a Gazelle but with eyes that seemed a might bit small for its large skull. Its arms were also tipped in spiral horns acting like melee weapons, and its legs where covered in thick armor that made it look like a bad idea to take a kick from.

The Imagin growled as it looked at Rainbow before swing its arm mounted weapons at her forcing her to duck under it's swing. This let the Imagin hit a fence with the arm mounted horn that cut through the steel links with ease.

The Imagin growled as it turned to face her again as it crossed it's arm mounted horns letting sparks fly off them.

"Oh you want to play rough huh?" Rainbow smirked as she held her fingers out, "Eat this! **Light Machine gun!**"

With that, multiple electro bullets fired at the Imagin as it used its legs to jump over the first barrage and land on a steel girder above Rainbow. She quickly aimed up and fired again, forcing the Imagin to jump from vantage point to vantage point lest it be sprayed by the bullets. This went on for a good minute until a few bullets finally hit its shoulder, sending it falling face first into a steel girder before falling down to the dirt foundation.

The Imagin rolled to its side before standing up and growled as it glared at Rainbow. It then swiped it's legs across the ground as it got ready to charge at her. And charge it did as it ran straight at her with impressive speed as it stabbed it's right arms horn at her which she jumped over to avoid, letting it pierce another section of steel that was behind her.

"Heh...sorry buddy," Rainbow smirked as she flew in the air, "But I do parkour for a living. Avoiding you was like a simple breeze for me."

The Gazelle Imagin growled as it held its arms up letting the horns on it's arm glow before they turned into sand and reformed into a spear with a drill like spiral for a spear head. The Imagin grabbed it's new weapon and aimed it at her before it jumped into the air and stabbed it forward, rapidly making it appear as if dozens of spears were all coming right at Rainbow.

"Too slow!" Rainbow shouted as she flew over the attack and threw her arms forward, "**Spark Wave!**" she shouted, firing out a large wave of electricity, but the Imagin just aimed its spear forward and let the tip absorb the energy before it banged the tip against a steel pillar next to it and let all the energy flow through that instead of it's own body, "Oh, come on! Are you serious?!"

"**This thing choose to fight in this place full of metal to take away your lightning's advantage…"** Momotaros groaned as he reformed.

"Wait.. Then th...oh crap baskets," Rainbow facepalmed, "We walked into a trap."

The Gazelle Imagin growled as it snorted in response and aimed the spear at her again. It then jumped with all it strength and aimed the spiral head of its spear right at Rainbow. Rainbow was able to avoid this but the spear still dug into another steel girder leaving a spiral hole in it. The Imagin growled and jumped again as it kept shooting it's weapon forward trying to skewer Rainbow who was forced on the defensive.

'_Damn it! We could use Ryotaro's help right about now!' _Rainbow thought as she continued to dodge the Gazelle Imagin's attacks.

Rainbow was then stopped as she felt a hard cold surface of steel behind her as she was forced into a corner by the Imagin that aimed its spear at her again. But before it could stab it forward, the sound of foot steps got it's attention before a sneaker hit it in the face making it stumble back.

"**Omae Boku ni tsuraretemiru?"** U-Ryotaro asked as he landed in front of Rainbow. **"My how unsightly, to force such a pretty girl against a wall. What a vile beast."** he stated fixing his glasses.

"Oh great, it's the perverted turtle," Rainbow groaned as she facepalmed.

"**My is that how you thank the one who just saved you?"** U-Ryotaro smirked. **"You know such lack of gratitude works against you. Takes away even more feminine charm then you can afford."**

"**Oi, Kame!" **Momotaros shouted, **"How about a little less flirting, huh?!..in fact, move over!" **he then became a orb of light and entered Ryotaro, forcing Urataros out.

"**Ore Sanjou!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he struck his signature pose. **"Heh about time, lets get this done with. I don't want to repeat my mistakes from before."** he chuckled as he grabbed the belt, strapped it on, and pressed the red button, **"Hey Gazelle-yaro, get ready for a world of hurt!"** he taunted as he lifted the pass up with a wide grin across his face. **"Henshin!"** he shouted as he swiped it over the buckle letting the red light and music play.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

The Red shards of energy formed before slamming to M-Ryotaro forming Den-O's Plat Form, before the armor formed around him and floated into place before it slammed on and locked itself into place. the Peach shaped DenKamen then grinded down his helmet before locking into place forming Sword Forms eyes. The entire armor flashed red as Den-O shot his arms up.

"Ore!" he shouted pointing to himself with both thumbs, "Sanjou!" he finished. He then grabbed the parts for the DenGasher before he put it back together into it's sword configuration letting the red blade extend. "Get ready Gazelle-yaro, cause from start to finish we are at the climax!" he stated as he pointed his blade forward.

Den-O then charged forward as he slashed his DenGasher at the Imagin who blocked with its spear. The two grinded their weapons against each other before Den-O reared his head back and slammed his head into the Gazelle Imagin's head, making it stumble back a few steps. Den-O took this chance as he jumped forward and slashed it down across the chest, ripping sparks from it's natural armor. Den-O then slashed it across the abdomen as he ran past it making it stumble forward. Den-O turned around and slashed the Imagin across back before kicking it in the rear sending it forward into a pile of construction supplies.

As the Imagin got back up, Den-O charged and slashed it across the shoulder breaking one of the horns on its shoulder. Den-O ran up a wall before he jumped back and slashed the Imagin across the chest ripping even more sparks. As the Imagin stumbled back, Den-O grabbed the horn on its head before he began running before slamming it headfirst into a steel girder, causing its horns to get stuck in it.

"Hey hold up! Don't' take all the fun, Momo!" Rainbow shouted as she kicked the Gazelle Imagin to the side, causing one of its horns to come right off.

"Alright! Let's get this bastard, Rainbow!" Den-O cheered as he held his DenGasher forward before the two charged. The two jumped and aimed a punch that hit the Imagin in the face sending it back a couple steps.

Den-O attacked first as he slashed it across the chest once, then twice, before a third slash senti it stumbling back. Rainbow flipped over den-O before she landed an Ax kick to tie Gazelle Imagin's head, making it stumble back even more. She then spun around and nailed a roundhouse to its side before Den-O came around the side and slashed it across the chest making the Imagin fall back to the ground from the attacks.

Den-O spun his sword around before he held it upside down and used his free hand to punch the Imagin as it got up. He then leaned back and kicked with all his strength sending the Imagin flying out of the main building of the construction site and out to the dirt foundation outside.

"Rainbow he's got no steel to block your Lightning. Light him up!" Den-O shouted.

"Sweet! I got a new move I've been wanting to try out!" Rainbow smirked as she crossed her arms, "**Thunder Edge!**" she declared as her hands were covered in cyan electricity before they formed into blades forming from the gauntlets on her arms.

"Ikuze!" Den-O shouted as the two held their bladed weapons forward before they both charged.

Den-O slashed from the right lancing the Imagin's shoulders and knocking it off balance, before it looked up to see Rainbow as she came down and slashed both her arms down and cut the Imagin down from the left shoulder to its right hip, leaving a glowing trail of electric energy in it's body. Den-O slashed the Imagin from the back making sparks fly and forcing it to spin around on it's feet from the force. Rainbow then stabbed both her blades into the Imagin's hips from behind forcing the shock of electricity to surge through it's body. Rainbow yanked her blades out of the Imagin before Den-O charged and slashed his blade upwards hitting the Imagin from the hip to it's shoulder sending it flipping through the air.

"Let's finish it," Rainbow smirked as she 'sharpened' her electric blades.

"Ore tachi no hissatsu waza." Den-O stated as he held up his blade and pulled out the pass with his free hand. He then scanned the pass over his buckle letting energy go into the Den-Gasher's handle section.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"Ikuze ,Rainbow! Let's show this punk some real sword skill!" Den-O smirked as he held his sword straight up into the air before it began to glow bright red. Rainbow then held her hands up before she let loose a large surge of electric energy that began to converge to the crimson blade of Den-O's sword.

The Energy began to cover the blade until it began to grow slightly in size as red lightning raced off the blade. It then shot up from the handle into the air as a large amount of thunder cables kept it connected to the Handle.

"Take this! **Hissatsu Waza: Raiga(thunder fang) Version!**" Den-O shouted as he swung the handle down as the blade delayed for a second before it flashed down like a bolt of lightning that struck the Imagin before it could even register what had happened.

The Gazelle Imagin's body was cut right down the middle with said middle glowing a bright red before it slowly split apart and explode into a large burst of flames and electricity. The blade reattached to the DenGasher as Den-O swung it over his shoulders and leaned on one leg.

"Who's bad…?" Den-O began as he held his fist up.

"We're bad," Rainbow finished as she bumped her fist against Den-O's.

"That's right, no one is cooler than our combi." Den-O smirked as he swiped his thumb over where his nose would be under his helmet.

"Oh yea," Rainbow nodded.

"Hold up!" Twilight's voice shouted, making the two turn to see the violette and Pinkie running into the area, "We're here….to…Where's the Imagin?"

"Ah Mahou-onna, looks like we got too into it and finished it before you could make it…" Den-O chuckled rubbing the back of his helmet.

"Eheh..yeah," rainbow chuckled sheepishly.

"So...we came out here for nothing?" Pinkie blinked.

"Afraid so, Pinks," Rainbow chuckled a bit as her gear and wings disappeared. "We were kind of in a rush since this one was really smart and had us in a trap…" she explained scratching her cheek.

Den-O yanked off his belt and returned to M-Ryotaro.

"**Ryotaro did say something about backup but I tuned him out with how into the fight I got…"** M-Ryotaro chuckled as well.

"Yeah...but oh man you should've seen it!" Rainbow grinned excitedly, "Momo was all over that Imagin! He didn't even let it attack once!"

"**Heh you should have seen the Tomboy in action, she was so fast she took every opening I made in the Imagin, and her new trick was super badass as well."** M-Ryotaro countered with a grin.

"New trick?" Pinkie blinked.

"Eeyup," Rainbow smirked, "I took notes from Twilight's Blade of Energy move, and decided to give my own twist to it."

"Wow...we let them fight one Imagin, and they turn into the best friends in the world." Twilight noted with a chuckle.

"Eeyup. Looks like," Pinkie nodded, "..Oh! We should head back and check on Rarity and Fluttershy!"

"**Eh well the peaceful stuff starts up again, I'm going to go nap on DenLiner."** M-Ryotaro said as Momotaros aura left Ryotaro.

"And i need to head back to work," Rainbow said as she cracked her neck a bit, "Need to make sure Seigi and that monk don't try anything funny." she grinned as she began walking down the street back to the Milk Dipper.

Ryotaro shook his head as he gained control back. "Chotto Rainbow don't use violence." he called out after her.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt them. Just gonna use a few choice words with them," Rainbow waved him off before she stopped for a bit, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Hey Twi, Pinkie. When we get back, you guys want a part time job or something? I'm sure Airi would be glad to have some extra help around the place. Plus, we can hang out more often outside of school."

"Ooh~Ooh I want to work there!" Pinkie cheered as she skipped after Rainbow and Ryotaro. "Think of all the coffee I'll get for free!"

"No coffee, Pinkie!" Twilight shouted as she chased after them, "I don't want a repeat of what happened on Denliner!" _'Though...a part time job wouldn't hurt I guess. There's still a few books I haven't' read yet at the Milk Dipper.'_ she smiled in her mind.

"Haha...this all seems like fun doesn't it?" Ryotaro chuckled as he walked with his friends. He was really happy to have friends he could spend every day with and who loved spending time at Milk dipper as well.

"eeyup. ooh! Maybe I can get some coffee-"

"NO COFFEE!"

"...Cake. Coffee cake," Pinking finished as she gave Twilight a childish frown, "You really need to learn some manners, Twilight."

"Daijobu Pinkie. I'm sure Nee-san has some made just for you," Ryotaro chuckled, "She knows how much you love sweets, so she buys and makes extras just for you."

"Whoo hoo! Yay for Ryotaro's sister!" Pinkie whooped.

"You're lucky she's super nice. Or she might not stand for how loud you are. It is still a library after all." Twilight laughed.

"Oh I know. I'm just excited for free sweets!*Squee!*"

"That's the one thing you truly cared about huh?" Rainbow laughed her question out.

"Eeyup! That, and hanging out with my best friends!" Pinkie beamed as she pulled the three into a tight hug.

"That does sound very nice doesn't it?" Ryotaro mused happily.

"It does…" Twilight nodded, wincing a bit from how tight Pinkie was hugging her, Rainbow, and Ryotaro.

"It's a dream come true!" Pinkie smiled as the friends all laughed as they entered Milk Dipper.

* * *

_SZ: And thus, another chapter is finished._

_Z0: Indeed. A nice chapter I might add. _

_SZ: Eeyup. We got a bit of character development for both RD and Momotaros._

_Z0: Yup. Those two really shone this chapter didn't they? _

_SZ: indeed they did...though this chapter sorta started with the two butting heads, trying to prove who was, and I quote, 'The bigger badass'._

_Z0: Yup, but really they are good friends once they get past their ego's. _

_SZ: Eeyup...hmm, I wonder what's n-*gets hit with a pie*...okay...whoever's throwing those pies, are you done? Because after the preview, I'll be clean. And if you do that _again_, I will be so! Freakin'! Ne-*get's hit with multiple pies*OH DAMN IT!_

_Z0: I really need to get my eyes checked *rubs eyes as Joker is laughing on the couch* lets just get to the preview. _

_SZ:...Right.*scrolls screen down for preview_

* * *

Urataros: A what a nice quiet day with me in control. Nothing could go wrong.

Pinkie: Hi, Ura!

Urataros: Gah! Pinkie!?

Pinkie: That's right! Today, it's my job to make sure you don't do anything naughty with Ryo's body!

Urataros: This day can't get any worse…

Pinkie: Is that a female Imagin I see?

Urataros: I stand cor-female you say?

Pinkie: Well that's enough talk. Let's get to action! Come on Ura!

**Stop 11: Keeping a promise**

* * *

_SZ: *walks back in, wearing a fresh set of cloths*ahh...there we go. Pie free._

_Z0: Indeed, well things should be interesting next time. _

_SZ: Indeed. A chapter involving Pinkie and Urataros._

_Momotaros: __**Ha! I feel sorry for the Kame!**_

_Z0: Oh you don't know the half of it Momotaros. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Now that's all f-*ducks under a thrown pie*HAHA! nice t-*gets thrown back by a huge boxing glove*MOTHER F*yay*KER! WHO KEEPS DOING THIS?!_

_Joker: Hahahahaha! Ah it never gets old picking on this guy. Tune in next time folks!_


	12. Stop 11

_SZ: *turns TV off*Well...Season 5 of MLP: FiM is doing great...with the exception of two episodes. Princess Spike, and Party pooped, the latter which made me feel uncomfortable due to the scenes with the…*shudders*yaks. Those guys...are crazy dangerous._

_Z0: I wonder what exactly they are meant to represent I mean their culture must be based on something *Is hanging upside down from the roof*_

_SZ: Uh...these guys are easily offended, and pretty much declared war becuase they didn't like the party Twilight tried to throw for them...Let's be thankful Pinkie saved the day, otherwise...ahem, moving on. speaking of Pinkie, she has her own Party Cave hidden underneath her house. That, and we find out something about Twilight...heh, she's afraid of Quesadillas._

_Z0: Well strangely it's the Quesadillas thing that weirds me out the most. Isn't that like backwards? I mean Party Cave and the one about a Mexican food is stranger._

_SZ: True….ahem. Moving onto the latest episode, Amending Fences...I think it was a pretty good Twilight centric episode as she was able to mend her friendship with her friends in Canterlot a….wait…*goes to a computer and goes to a certain scene*That dark purple mane with the cyan highlight...where have I seen it before?_

_Z0: *Descends from the ceiling next to Sean* Yes it's quite the mystery. Oh who am I kidding you know what your thinking. _

_SZ:...no...it couldn't be...c…*zooms in on the corner of the scene* light purple fur...a horn….0-o...oh crap baskets...it is her!_

_Z0: Please excuse us as I calm down my partner the procedure is quite...complicated *holds up frying pan*_

_SZ: What the faiz is Starlight doing in Canterlot?! Is she planning on spying on Twilight?! Is she planning on taking the princess' Cutie Marks a-_

_*CLANG!*_

_SZ: *dazily*Buttermilk...biscuits…*collapses on the floor with a large bump on my head*_

_Z0: You people know I did what was right. *Drags Sean away before stuffing him in a closet*_

_Deadpool: Ha! He got stuffed!_

_Joker: *appeared behind Deadpool before shooting him in the neck with a dart*_

_Deadpool: Ow! What...th…*slurs*fudge….?*collapses face first onto the floor*_

_Joker: Hahahaha...thats for you beating me on Super Powered Beat down. *Shoots Deadpool in the behind with several more darts*_

_Deadpool: *muffled*Ow…_

_Z0: Well this office gets more crowded by the day we might need a new place. _

_Pinkie: *pokes head in*Yeah! I mean, how many times has the 4th wall been broken here?_

_Joker: Oh oh...witnesses. *grabs dart gun*_

_Pinkie: I didn't see nothing!_

_Z0: Oi Pinkie you're needed on set this is your chapter remember. *Shoots Joker with a taser, leaving him twitching on the floor* _

_Pinkie:...Oh! Right...bye bye! *skips out of the room*_

_Z0: *sits in a chair while pressing the Taser shocking Joker one more time* Hm...well that should take care of that. Now then what next. Oh right back to work. _

_SZ: *Groans as I walk out of the closet*Why does my head hurt?_

_Z0: Medicine my friend pure and simple Medicine. Roll disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

Getting up early for school is something all teenagers hate. To get up so early when all one wants to do is just sleep is such an annoyance. It leaves the morning as something to hate. That's unless you are someone who is impossibly chipper about just about everything.

"Hey guys! Wonderful morning, isn't it?!" Pinkie beamed as she greeted her friends outside the school gates.

"Mor…*yawn* Morning Pinkie," Rainbow greeted as the others walked through the School Gates, trying to get their wits together for the morning.

"Pinkie, you seem excited...more so than normal today." Twilight noted.

"Oh I am!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she pulled her friends into a tight group hug, "I get to spend a great day with my friends, and my fellow coworkers of course!*Squee!*"

"Pinkie is always just full of positive energy I guess," Ryotaro chuckled with a smile.

He knew what that Pinkie was talking about in that last part since...well, after the events between RD and Momo a few days ago, the girls had gotten part time jobs at the Milk Dipper. But if they had something important to do, such as Rarity helping out at the homeless center and working at her store, Airi would give them the day off.

Of course it seemed that as a result of the new job, Pinkie was happier than normal. She was more excited to meet everyone and was happy to spend time with them working or saving the world.

"Ooh! What should we do for lunch later?! I Got a ton of sweets in c-" Pinkie began before Rainbow put her hand over her mouth.

"Pinkie...it's 8 in the morning. Don't you think it's _too _early to think about lunch?" the tomboy deadpanned.

"Mmmm mm mmmm mmm!" She mumbled through Rainbow's hand.

"She said it's never too early to think about lunch." Ryotaro stated as Pinkie happily closed her eyes and tapped her nose.

"How did you...?"

"I can understand mumble mouth," Ryotaro explained, "I kind of needed to after this one time I stood next to a speaker and all I could here was mumbles."

"I see...that is a bit interesting," Rarity noted before she noticed the time,"Oh my! I need to head to class!" she gasped as she ran off, "See you all later at lunch!"

"Bye Rarity." everyone waved her off.

"Ah man I got to get to class too." Rainbow sighed as she let go of Pinkie. "Come on, Fluttershy. We dont' want to be late."

"O-okay," Fluttershy nodded as she and Rainbow bean to leave, "S-see you later, minna." she waved as the two ran off to their class.

"Bye! See you at lunch! Remember to come hungry!" Pinkie cheered as she waved good bye with both her arms before she lowered them, "Come on Twi! Ryo! It's time for class!"

"Oh right...we better get going then." Twilight nodded before Pinkie grabbed their wrists.

"Then lets go!" she cheered as she ran off dragging the two with her.

"_**Ugh...not one minute, and already the Mizu-onna's annoying!" **_Momotaros exclaimed in Ryotaro's head.

"_**Now now Sempai there is nothing wrong with some extra energy in the morning."**_Urataros chuckled.

"_**Oh really? Need I remind you of the coffee incident, Kame-yaro?"**_

"_**But that was that and this is just a minor version of it." **_

"_**Momo-neechan is fun! Leave her alone, Momotaros-no-baka!"**_Ryutaros voice complained as the sound of a mallet bonk was heard.

"_**Oi!"**_

"_**Heh heh…" **_Urataros chuckled a bit, _**"Honestly, sempai, I don't know what you have against Pinkie-chan."**_

"_**She's annoying when she wants to be! popping out of nowhere, talking nonsense, the works!..In fact, I bet you couldn't handle a single day around her, Kame!"**_

"_**Hm...is that an invitation for me to take over Ryotaro for the day?"**_ Urataros asked a smirk in his voice.

"_**Just for the day, yeah...but only so you can see how it is to be around the Mizu-onna and her antics," **_Momotaros replied.

"_**All I heard is go out and take control for the day. Too late. No take backs, Sempai."**_ Urataros chuckled.

"_**...Fine. Don't say I tried to warn you, Kame."**_

"_**Zzz…" **_Kintaros snored as he slept.

"I think Urataros called dibs on the day…" Ryotaro mumbled in class as he paid more attention to the Taros over class.

"Oh no…" Twilight sighed, sitting at the desk right behind Ryotaro's, "It's too early for this…"

"Daijoubu, I'm sure it won't be as bad with Urataros in control...and if he tries anything to bad I can force him out." Ryotaro said with a smile to reassure his friend.

"Right..but in case he tries anything, I have a backup plan," Twilight replied, "I-"

"Ms. Sparkle, Mr. Nogami, please be quiet!" the teacher shouted a bit, "Do i need to send you to the Principal's office?"

"No ma'am," the two yelped a bit as they sat in their seats properly.

"Tsk tsk...what are we to do with you trouble makers?" Pinkie shook her head sarcastically from her desk just in front of theirs. Her desk was covered in sweets and wrappers rather than papers and pencils.

"That goes the same for you," the teacher frowned at Pinkie, "Unless you have enough sweets for the rest ofthe class, I suggest you hold onto those until _after _class is over and lunch begins."

"Okay…" Pinkie whined in defeat. While she did have enough, she didn't want to share that much.

* * *

Later, it was around lunch time, and the girls were sitting at their usual table...however, there was someone missing.

"Hmm...Ryo's gone." Pinkie noted as she looked at his empty seat. "Wierd. He was with us before but then he went gonezo."

"Do you think maybe Momotaros took him over again?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"I doubt it," Rainbow shrugged as she took a bite of her pizza, "He's probably resting on DenLiner."

"Then could someone had said tear and Kintaros took over?" Fluttershy pondered, remembering how Kintaros worked.

"I don't think so," Rarity answered.

"..Wh-what about Ryutaros then?" Fluttershy asked once more.

"Do you see a flash mob?" Twilight asked before sighing, "Besides...I think I have a pretty good idea who's possessing him right now."

At that, they all heard the sound of girls squealing, making them look over to see a mob of girls all huddled in one area of the cafeteria.

"**Ah what a wonderful day, wouldn't you agree?" **U-Ryotaro asked as he walked through the room his uniform changed into a blue blazer over a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, with a blue and silver striped tie around his collar. He pushed his glasses up as he sat at a table.

"Ooh~ Who knew Ryotaro was such a charmer?" one of the girls asked with hearts in her eyes.

"I know~! One moment he's acting like a bad boy, but now he's a dreamboat…" another girl swooned.

"**Please stop you make me blush."** U-Ryotaro chuckled in response before he flashed them a smile. **"Well then I guess I'll just have to return the favor then, won't I?"** he smirked giving them a wink of his eye.

"KYA~~~!" most of the girls screamed as they fainted with big smiles on their faces.

"**Hahaha...ah such wonderful ladies, truly I am lucky."** U-Ryotaro smiled as he wrapped both his arms around two girls, **"Perhaps you ladies can treat me to a nice d-GH!"**

"Ryotaro, I need a word with you," Twilight hissed as she dragged U-Ryotaro off by the ear.

"Aww~~~!" the girls whined as their dreamboat left them.

"**Itai...itai…"** U-Ryotaro cried as he was dragged to the others by Twilight. **"Ow!"** he shouted once she let go. **"What was that for? Things were getting good,"** he muttered, rubbing his ear with an annoyed scowl on his face.

"I was preventing you from making a mistake with Ryotaro's body," Twilight frowned at him.

"**It's not a mistake if you know exactly what you're doing…"** U-Ryotaro grumbled, crossing his arms before he smirked a little, **"Hmm..perhaps maybe you dragged me away was because you're jealous?"**

"Wh...what?!" Twilight exclaimed with a heavy, embarrassed blush.

"**Well it's just that Ryotaro is the only boy you actively talk to, and your first friend. Maybe you just don't like that I'm making him such a ladies man with my skills."** he pondered scratching his chin.

"He does have a point, Twilight," Pinkie noted.

"Don't encourage him!" Twilight snapped, the blush still on her face.

"Oh ho~ If that's the case.." Pinkie smirked as she nudged Fluttershy a bit, "Seems like you got some competition, Fluttershy."

"Eh?" the shy pinkette blinked, blushing as much as Twilight if not more so.

"**Hm...it seems Ryotaro does need my skills after all. With all these cute girls hanging around him, he needs lessons."** U-Ryotaro smirked as he carefully took a few steps back

"Ugh...honestly," Rarity rolled her eyes a bit, "Leave the poor dears alone, you two. It's not like their love life is that important at the moment."

"Didn't see you complaining when you and Ryotaro went touring around France back during that incident with DenLiner," Rainbow muttered, earning her a small glare from Rarity, who had a small blush on her face.

"**Ah, that's right. If I recall, you were very upset I took Ryotaro from you."** U-Ryotaro added as he took a larger step back. **"In fact, it looked like you were very happy to be spending some time with the boy." **

"...Twilight, Rainbow...please do something about him before I am forced to do something unlady like," Rarity said in a firm tone.

"What can we do really? We hit him, he leaves we hit Ryotaro. We go confront him on DenLiner, he just jumps back into Ryotaro." Rainbow stated. "He's the smart one, remember?" she reminded.

"...Shoot. She's right," Rarity sighed.

"I know…" Twilight sighed before whispering to Rarity and Rainbow, "But don't worry. I have a plan to keep him in check. And it involves someone we know very well."

"?" the two listened closely as Twilight whispered the plan to them.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it)**

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

* * *

**Stop 11: Keeping a promise**

* * *

Later, after school was over with for the day, U-Ryotaro was walking through the main gate. He added a happy flare to his steps as he strutted about happily.

"**Ah, such a happy air today. I think I'll find a nice place to relax and meet some new…"** he began as he looked at a few girls. **"Friends."** he smiled to the girls. He was about to walk over to them before…

"Hi ,Ura!"

"**Ahh!" **U-Ryotaro yelped when Pinkie popped up in front of him from a nearby tree, some leaves in the excitable pinkette's hair. **"Pinkie-chan, you nearly gave Ryotaro's body a heart attack…"** he huffed as he began to regulate his breathing.

"Sorry, Ura!" Pinkie chuckled sheepishly, "Anyways, I was hoping we could hang out and stuff. It's my day off and stuff you know. I mean, I could hangout with Twilight and the others, but they're already heading to the Milk Dipper."

"**So what's stopping you?"** U-Ryotaro asked, **"Today is my day to do as I like, I'd enjoy some alone time for that."** he explained as he fixed his tie and pushed his glasses back up, **"Now if you excuse me, I have ladies to court. And from what I see, amongst them is a set of twins."**

"Hmm...no thanks. I think I'll stay near you and make sure you don't do anything naughty with Ryo's body!*Squee!" Pinkie beamed.

"**Ha...fine so less fun day than I expected…"** U-Ryotaro sighed as he began walking again.

"Don't you mean 'super fun day?'" Pinkie asked as she skipped alongside him.

"**...Yes…"** U-Ryotaro replied while thinking, _**'I think I might need to lose her.'**_

'_**Heh...I knew you couldn't handle it, Kame,' **_Momotaros smirked.

'_**I'm doing better then you normally do. You would have yelled at her by now.'**_

'_**He's not wrong, Momotaros-no-baka.'**_

'_**Oh please. He hasn't seen anything yet.'**_

'_**ZzZZzzZZzzZZ!'**_ loud snoring drowned the other Two Taros out.

* * *

"Ooh~! look, Ura! It skipped about...7-8 times!" Pinkie smiled excitedly as she and U-Ryotaro were at the park, the excitable pinkette skipping stones in the river, "I can do better than that!"

"**Hai hai…" **U-Ryotaro waved her off a bit as he sat on a bench..until he noticed a woman walking by. He slowly looked over at Pinkie, making sure she wasn't paying attention to him. He then noticed she was looking for the right stone to throw. Once she leaned down to pick it up U-Ryotaro jumped from his seat on the bench and made his way over to the woman in a blue blur from his blazer.

U-Ryotaro walked up next to the woman. **"Why good afternoon to you my dear." **he smirked as he walked up next to her. **"I was wondering it you would humor me and listen to a request of mine. See I'm afraid I've misplaced something important to me, and I was hoping you've seen it." **

"Hmm...what do you mean?" the woman asked as she moved her auburn hair out of her face, "What did you lose?"

"**That's easy...my h-" **U-Ryotaro began before a flat rock hit him square in the back of the head, **"Gah! Son of a…!"**

"Sorry, Ura! Still trying to find the perfect rock to skip!" Pinkie shouted off-screen.

"**Ah...it's okay. It just stings is all…"** U-Ryotaro complained rubbing his head. **"I'm, terribly sorry my childish friend can be quite strange."** he chuckled.

"It's quite fine...um, excuse me. I think I hear my cousin calling me," the woman said as she began to walk away, a slight unnerved look on her face.

'_**Ha ha! Cockblocked thrice on the same day!' **_Momotaros laughed.

Urataros just tuned him out of his mind completely, essentially just pressing mute on Momotaros.

"**Tsk...that was too convenient...Pinkie you're doing this to me on purpose aren't you?"** he asked as he walked back to Pinkie,

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Pinkie asked as she continued to look for the perfect skipping stone, not noticing u-Ryotaro's left eye twitching a little.

"**Pinkie, look there is a vendor selling free sweets to the first person to tell the truth." **U-Ryotaro joked.

"Free sweets!?" Pinkie gasped as she ran off in a blur, "Mine mine mine mine mine mine!"

"**I didn't think that would honestly work…"** U-Ryotaro sighed seeing that. shaking his head he got back up. figuring it pointless to try to escape. **"Pinkie come back it was a joke." **

'_**Face it, Kame. She's gonna drive you crazy by the end of the day.'**_

'_**Hmph..please sempai. What's the worst that could happen?'**_

Famous last words there…

* * *

"**Pinkie? Why are we at an amusement park again?"** U-Ryotaro asked as he was covered in random nicknacks and was carrying two sticks of cotton candy.

"Uh duh! To have fun!" Pinkie smiled before gasping, "Look! They have funnel cakes!"

"**Ah well...I guess the day hasn't been the worst." ** U-Ryotaro sighed, about to take a step forward before...

"Careful, Ura! you're about to slip in…" Pinkie began before U-Ryotaro ended up tripping on some melted ice cream, causing him to fall on his back and caused the cotton candy he was holding to fall on his face, "Melted ice cream...whoopsie…"

'_**...I was wrong...' **_U-Ryotaro thought as he slowly wiped the cotton candy off his face. **"Alright. Enough is enough, Pinkie. I've humored you for three hours, so now talk. What is the real reason why you are bugging me this night?!"**

"Oh...that's easy. I Pinkie Promised Twilight I'd keep an eye on you, Ura," Pinkie replied.

"**Hahaha...no really. What's the reason?" **U-Ryotaro demanded.

"That is the reason. Twilight wanted me to make sure you wouldn't try anything funny with Ryotaro's body," Pinkie replied.

"**Ahh...those girls. They should just say they don't want me to do something with their crush's body."** U-Ryotaro sighed as he turned around and began walking.

"Hey~! Where are you going?!" Pinkie shouted as she chased after him.

"**I'm not like the others who will just accept things as is."** U-Ryotaro said as he kept walking. **"If I don't like something then I change it, so I'm changing it and am going off to have fun by myself." **he huffed as he kept walking.

"Wait~! I Pinkie Promised to keep an eye on you!" Pinkie shouted before she froze on spot and began to twitch, "...My Pinkie Senses are tingling!..and it's a big one! That must mean one thing...Imagin attack!"

"**I'm not listening." **U-Ryotaro's voice said as he kept walking.

"I'm serious! There's an Imagin attack!"

"**Oh ha ha. Very funny, P-"** U-Ryotaro began before an explosion occurred nearby, **"..."**

"See? I told you." Pinkie cheered as she hopped on U-Ryotaro's shoulders.

"**...L...let's just go and deal with the Imagin,"** U-Ryotaro sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, _**'Sempai, I think I'm starting to see what you mean now.'**_

'_**Haha! Score 1 Momo!'**_

U-Ryotaro sighed as he began running towards the sound with Pinkie following right behind him.

* * *

People screamed as they ran from a burning book store, a figure seen within the smoke.

"H**mm...surely this is what I'm searching for~" **the figure purred in a female voice.

"Freeze!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped in first. "Time cops! Hands in the air, Imagin!" she shouted pointing her finger like a gun.

"**...Is this some sort of joke?" **the figure asked.

"Maybe~" she stated happily. She then summoned her gear before she held her right hand up and summoned a sphere of water she formed before freezing into a giant bazooka made from Ice. "Okay now freeze. Or I'll make you frozen~!" she smiled.

"**..Heh..listen, little girl. You don't want to face someone like me," **the figure chuckled as it walked out of the smoke, revealing it was a Black Panther Imagin...and female? Well that was a new one.

The Imagin stood a little taller then Pinkie maybe as tall as Ryotaro at most. Her body was covered in black armor with black fur lining the collar, the shoulders, and around the legs as well. Her arms were covered in black gauntlets with curved claws extending from the fingers. Her legs were also covered in long black armored boots with blades at the end of her heels. Her head looked like a cat like mask with long black hair extending from the back of her hair. She also had a long cat tail swishing around behind her.

"Hey wait...you're a girl Imagin...we've never met one of those before." Pinkie noted with a surprised look to her face.

"**Well..consider me…" **the Black Panther Imagin began as she pulled out a whip and used it to pull the bazooka out of Pinkie's hands, ** "The first~"**

"You use a whip too?" Pinkie blinked. "Why does this sound familiar...ah! Avoid the whip first!" she cried as she ducked under the crack of the whip.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that Den-O landed between them as he grabbed the whip with his right hand.

"Ara ara...my this is quite the surprise, now isn't it?" Den-O asked as he kept a good grip on the whip keeping the Black Panther Imagin from pulling it back. "I never thought I'd meet a female Imagin, let alone one who is so...vivacious."

"**And you must be Den-O. Funny, I've heard you were a hothead," **the Black Panther Imagin smirked a bit as she pulled her whip back.

"No, that's the other one. We share a suit so to speak. You can call me a good old fashion gentleman type," Den-O smirked as he ducked another crack of the whip before jumping over a low swing before he slammed his foot on the whip. "ooh, bad kitty." he taunted as he let her pull the whip back.

"**Oh you have no idea~" **the Black Panther Imagin purred as she unfurled her whip before it straightened out, the tip becoming pointed as she wielded it like a spear/staff.

"Ura, she has the same fighting style as you." Pinkie noted as she stood next to Den-O.

"Yes. Now please sit down, Pinkie-chan. Adults are talking now," Den-O said as he took all his DenGasher parts and connected them into the rod formation before it extended and the top blade extended out as well. He then gently pushed Pinkie to the side to give him some room.

"**Heh...come on, big boy~" **the female Imagin challenged as she spun her spear/staff like an expert.

"Oh I love it when they play along," Den-O smirked as he held his DenGasher forward and charged at he blocked a strike from the Black Panther Imagin's spear/staff before he kicked the weapon away giving him room to swing but the Imagin ducked under the swing before she flipped back to her feet before swinging her weapon around as Den-O blocked it with his DenGasher. The two then pushed the other away as they both aimed the tips of their weapons at the other.

"**My my...you're quite good," **the Black Panther imagin noted.

"Why thank you," Den-O smirked a bit before blocking a strike from the Imagin.

"**But…" **the Black Panther Imagin began as the top of her weapon changed back into a whip, allowing her to pull Den-o's weapon out of his hand and throw it into the wall, **"I'm better~"**

"True, but my defense is better," Den-O smirked as he used his shoulder pauldron to block her whip before he spun around and swung his arm at her head only to stop short of her face. "So what's your next move, little kitty cat?" he asked in a flirtatious tone.

"**That's for me to know…" **the Black Panther Imagin paused as she used a sweep kick to knock him off his feet, **"And for you to find out~"**

"Ooh, hard to get now. I like that," Den-O smirked as he grabbed his DenGasher before he grabbed it with his hand and swung it, sending the cable to wrap around both the Black Panther's ankles tripping her to the ground.

"**What can ya say? I'm a pretty bad girl~" **the Black Panther Imagin purred as she sat up and slashed her claws across Den-O's chest armor, sending sparks off it.

"Oi careful now. This body is a rental, so no scratching." Den-O said, wagging his finger as he rolled to his feet. He then pulled the DenGasher up swinging the Imagin into the air and crashing into some debris from the explosions before. "Sorry, was that to rough for you?"

"**Not the slightest," **the Black Panther smirked, about to attack before she was hit from behind by a sphere of water, **"HISSS!"**

"Pinkie?" Den-O asked, seeing the girl with her arms held up.

"Sorry, but things just kept getting weird!" she stated shaking her arms around like mad.

"**Ugh...great! My coat's soaking wet!" **the female Imagin groaned, **"We'll finish this some other time, big boy**," she stated as she jumped up the side of the building, climbed up to the top, and leapt out of the area.

"Things are still getting weird!" Pinkie shouted again.

"Hm...she's one of a kind." Den-O hummed cupping his chin.

"I was wrong, it's still weird!" Pinkie freaked. She then covered her hand in ice before she began slapping Den-O. "Ura, snap out of it!"

"Gah! That hurt, you pink goof," Den-O complained holding the cheeks of his helmet.

"Things were getting _too _weird, Ura!" Pinkie snapped, "You were thinking with the brain in your pants more than the one in your head! It was freaking me out! And trust me, that's saying something!"

"Pinkie calm down." Den-O complained shaking her. "Besides you don't mind when I flirt with your friends or other girls why is this so weird?"

"Because one: You were flirting with the enemy! And two; It was a kaijin! So that makes it double weird!" Pinkie shouted.

"But Pinkie, I'm not a human." Den-O reminded as he rested the DenGasher on his shoulder with a sigh. "Ryotaro is the normal human boy, I'm just an Imagin. I'm technically your enemy, I'm a Kaijin." he then patted her head. "So calm down please, you're going to make a scene."

"..."

"Surely you don't see any of us as human do you, that's so foolish." Den-O chuckled as he walked away and took his belt off reverting to U-Ryotaro.

"...Hold on!" Pinkie shouted as she ran in front of him, her gear disappearing, "We still need to find that Imagin. Who knows what kind of trouble she's causing."

"**What can we do about her? She's too fast for anyone but Rainbow or Ryuta to catch."** U-Ryotaro countered. **"Furthermore, only Sempai can smell Imagin out. the only plan we have is to wait for you to sense her again."** he stated simply. The sensible logic of it surprising Pinkie.

"...Okay fine. Still, it won't hurt to look around. Besides, I still Pinkie Promised Twilight I'd look aft-"

"**Okay. I have to ask here and now. What is this 'Pinkie Promise' you keep bringing up?"**

"Huh?" she blinks in confusion.

"**Surely knowing you the face your name is in it there is a special meaning behind this Pinkie promise. And we will not go Imagin hunting until you spill it, you pink demon."**

"Oh...okay then. You see, a Pinkie Promise is a very special promise you keep. And it goes something like this...," Pinkie stated as she cleared her throat a little, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. I promise not to...well, you get the gist of it. But here's the important part…" she then gained a very serious expression on her face, "Never….ever…._ever _break a Pinkie Promise."

"**Ah, Pinkie you adorable little sociopath," ** U-Ryotaro sighed, **"For a minute I thought you'd say something about it being like a soul deal or something."** he chuckled patting her head. **"So it's just a very important promise. Well then thats one thing discovered now we may go Imagin hunting." **

"Good…" Pinkie nodded before leaning in close, her face still having that serious expression, "but I'm serious...never..._ever _break a Pinkie Promise around me, or else."

'_**If I were you, Kame, I'd listen. I've seen what happens when she snaps, and it's **_**not **_**a pretty picture,' **_Momotaros warned.

"**I'll remember that...now unless you plan to kiss me back away."** U-Ryotaro said pushing Pinkie away with his index finger.

"Alright. Now…" Pinkie paused as she smiled a bit, "Let's go search for that Imagin!"

"**Ugh, fine. Besides, I enjoy the hunt."** U-Ryotaro said with a mischievous grin.

"Just don't go flirting with her again."

"**Yeah, not promising that." ** U-Ryotaro cut her off. **"So unless you want to get use to it, then get some earplugs." **

"I-" Pinkie began before she heard the sound of an explosion, "...And just like that, we've found our Imagin. Talk about convenient."

"**Wait for me, my little kitty cat!" **U-Ryotaro shouted as he ran to the sound of the explosion, a trail of hearts flying from him.

"Hey wait up!" Pinkie shouted as she chased after him.

* * *

U-Ryotaro arrived at the scene of the attack his belt already strapped on and pass in hand as well.

"**Here kitty-cat, Urataros is here to catch you." **U-Ryotaro stated as he jumped onto a wall and looked around left and right.

"Ura…" Pinkie spoke as she poked her head out of a window, "Pantera's not just gonna pop up if you mention her name."

"**Pantera?"** he asked still looking around.

"The name for that Blank Panther Imagin. I'm still thinking of something, so I'm sticking with Pantera for now."

"**Hm...I like it. It's very...exotic."** U-Ryotaro stated with a wide grin.

"_Oh I know I'm not going to like this day."_ Ryotaro sighed mentally.

"...You know Ura, you're acting _really _out o-" Pinkie began before a blur shot by her and U-Ryotaro, "There she goes!"

"**Mimaska!"** U-Ryotaro shouted as he jumped high into the air. **"Henshin!"** he shouted swiping the pass as he descended towards the ground.

**=ROD FORM!=**

Den-O Plat form landed on the ground before the armor formed around him and realigned into it's Rod form configuration as the turtle DenKamen slid down his helmets track. The armor all locked into place with a blue flash. Den-O Rod form snapped his fingers as the Machine Den-Bird drove up next to him on command.

"Time for the huntress...to become the hunted," Den-O chuckled a bit as he got on. He kicked the ignition before letting go of the throttle and letting the bike take off down the road in the direction of the blur. Den-O revved the throttle pouring more gas into the engine and making it speed up even more. Den-O reached down with one hand and built the DenGasher into it's rod formation, except he saved the tip for last, which he threw at the newly dubbed Pantera's head. The Black Panther Imagin reacted and knocked the piece right back only for Den-O to hold up the rest of the DenGasher and let it lock into place and letting it extend in a burst of energy as is normal.

Den-O pulled the brake lever letting the bike slide to a stop as he swing the DenGasher and let the cable extend and wrap around Pantera's waist, pulling the female Imagin back with a great force before slamming into the ground.

"Omae Boku ni Tsuarettemiru?" Den-O chuckled as he retracted the cable and rested his DenGasher over his shoulder.

"**Ugh...honestly," **Pantera groaned a bit as she stood up, dusting herself off, **"Can't a girl take a run around the city after obtaining something rare?"**

"Hm...sorry but my job says I have to stop any stray Imagin trying to complete a contract. Besides, you know you love our little meetings." Den-O chuckled as he dismounted the Den-Bird.

"**And yet you forced me hard onto the floor," **Pantera countered as she pulled her whip out.

"Oshigoto wa Oshigoto da." Den-O sighed as he pointed his DenGasher at her. "Besides, I think my coworker has gotten tired of our little flirting game. So from here, we might as well start playing seriously."

"**Heh...seems like. But let's make it fast. I don't want the gem I 'acquired' to lose its shine," **Pantera smirked, straightening her whip out before it changed into it's spear/staff form.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll be sure to give that gem to a pretty lady after I've taken it from you." Den-O said as he swung his DenGasher sending the cable flying past her as it stabbed into a fire hydrant. "Sa lets make sure no one escapes now." he said as he yanked his weapon back, ripping the lid from the hydrant causing a large geyser of water to cut off the other end of the road.

"**Hey, watch it!" **Pantera snapped as she leapt out of the way of the water, **"I just got my coat dry after what that pink nuisance did last time."**

"Sorry. As a turtle, I feel at ease near water," Den-O chuckled as he charged and swung his DenGasher high before rolling with the swing as he spun across the ground and swung again, this time slashing the Black Panther Imagin across the stomach once. Den-O then spun again before he kicked his leg letting his increased leg strength, send her stumbling back across the ground.

Pantera shook it off for a moment before she changed her weapon back to its whip form, she then cracked it forward making Den-O duck his head to the left lest he get hit by the weapon. But the Imagin swung her wrist to the side cracking the whip to the left letting it wrap around Den-O's neck forcing the rider to try and pry it away from his windpipe. Pantera then pulled the whip to the right and sent Den-O flying to the side across the road.

Den-O rolled with the force before he flipped to his feet and aimed his DenGasher at Pantera. He then charged and stabbed forward, only for the Black Panther Imagin to jump over the weapon and it's wielder as she did she swung her whip letting it strike Den-O's helmet sending him stumbling forward. Pantera landed and swung her whip again but this time Den-O used his Dengasher to block the whip letting it wrap around the center section of the rod.

Den-O then smirked as he disconnected his weapon into two pieces letting the whip fall to the ground with nothing in its grasp. Den-O then spun around forward before he landed a hook kick to Pantera's face before he reconnected his DenGasher to rod formation. He then rolled with his kick before he swung his DenGasher and slashed Pantera across the chest once. Den-O spun around again as he twirled his DenGasher in his hands and slammed the bottom of the weapon upside her head sending her falling to the ground.

Den-O stopped his spin as he aimed the bladed tip of his DenGasher at Pantera.

"Speed will do you no good if you can't crack my defenses." Den-O stated proudly as he got into a position to spear the Imagin with the DenGasher where she was.

"**True...then again…" **Pantera paused as she leapt out of the way, letting Den-O's spear hit the wall, embedding it in it, **"Speed isn't my only forte~"**

"Kuso." Den-O said as he tried to pull his DenGasher out of the wall.

But he stopped as he blocked a kick from Pantera before he kicked back hitting her in the stomach before he ducked under the DenGasher and grabbed her wrist as she tried her claws this time. Den-O then spun her around before they both kicked one another in the chest sending them both falling to the ground.

Den-O got up first as he held his pass up, ready to swipe it over his buckle to deal a finisher.

'_**It seems I will have to rely on hand to hand for the moment. One strike and I should be able to finish this.'**_Urataros said to himself as Den-O stood his ground, getting into a jumping stance and got ready to swipe the pass for a Full Charge finisher.

"Hey, Ura! You left me again!" Pinkie shouted as she slid into the area via ice trails, "Ooh! You're about t-"

"Ugh...Shut up and let me concentrate!" Den-O snapped as he loosened his stance to turn and yell. But as he did, Pantera jumped over his head sending him face/helmet first into the street. The Black Panther Imain then used the embedded DenGasher as a pole vault to jump higher into the air before landing on a building and run off by roof hopping. "mmmm…" Den-O mumbled his face implanted into the concrete.

"Oops...she got away again…" Pinkie chuckled sheepishly.

Den-O pushed himself back up as his orange compound eyes gained a dangerous glint making Pinkie sweat drop. Den-O grabbed the DenGasher and pulled it out of the wall with a single motion.

"Pinkie...I'll warn you once...run…" Den-O said slowly as a blue aura rolled off of him.

"...Eep," was all Pinkie said as she ran...or rather, skated off at high speed.

"Pinkie!" Den-O shouted as he chased with the Den-Bird.

"_Chotto, Urataros! Calm down!"_ Ryotaro tried to calm down the Turtle Imagin in control of his body.

'_**I am sorry Ryotaro, but I can't take it anymore! I can take sempai and Ryuta's antics, but Pinkie Pie is a different thing entirely!'**_

"WAH! I'm sorry, Ura!" Pinkie cried still being chased by the Kamen Rider down the street.

"Tell that to the spear tip of my weapon." Den-O stated in a tone that portrayed great anger, but was scarier because of how calm he also sounded.

"AHH! Too dark!" Pinkie screamed as she ran off in a pink blur, leaving trails of ice in her wake.

"_Ah...this will be one long weekend I can already tell." _Ryotaro sighed as the chase went well into the night.

* * *

It was the next day, and the students began to leave the school due to it being only a half day.

The one walking out the school first was U-Ryotaro, who had tricked the other Taros into letting him take over under the reasoning that Pantera was his enemy to face, which went over surprisingly well with them. Of course, it also gave him more time to...well flirt and charm the day away.

Even now, U-Ryotaro had dozens of girls following him as he loosened the tie from his modified uniform.

"**Ah...my such a pleasant thing to have a half day of school. It leaves one with so much more energy for the evening." ** he stated happily, **"Now, what to…?"**

"Hey, Urataros," Pinkie's voice spoke up, causing him to stop as he spotted the pinkette sitting on a bench.

"**Pinkie, the Ryotaro rule."** He reminded.

"I know. I...just want to apologize for making you mess up yesterday," Pinkie sighed a bit as she got up off the bench, "But...I think I can make it up to you, and keep my Pinkie Promise to Twilight."

"**...Whatever it is, I'm not interested," **U-Ryotaro snorted a bit as he walked past her.

"What if I told you I know a flower shop runned by three sisters?" Pinkie asked, making him skid to a halt.

Within a second, U-Ryotaro had his arm around Pinkie's shoulder and was walking with her.

"**I'm ever so sorry my dear sweet Pinkie."** he apologized with a smile. **"It was rude of me to ignore you as well, I should have listened to you first. I've learned my lesson now, so let us get to work ne?"** he asked hugging her closer.

"Sounds good to me," Pinkie smiled, "Now come on. I'm sure you'll love this place!"

"**I'm sure I will."** U-Ryotaro smiled as the two walked to town.

* * *

"And here we are!" Pinkie smiled as she and U-Ryotaro stood in front of a flower shop, beds of various flowers displayed in the windows.

"**Oh what a wonderful shop,"** U-Ryotaro noted as he walked up to the door. **"I wonder what other beautiful flowers I shall find inside?"**

"Oh you'll see," Pinkie giggled as she opened the door and the two walked in.

Once the two got inside, U-Ryotaro noticed the three slightly older women working there. The first(who seemed to be the oldest out of the three) had rose-red hair that reached down to her neck, and wore a light tan blouse and a rose red skirt. The second had blond hair with what looked like a white flower in her hair, and wore a light pink sundress with what looked like lilies imprinted on the bottom of the dress. And lastly, the third had light grass green, curled hair, and wore a pale pink-ish dress shirt, and a light green skirt with a daisy imprinted on it.

"**Pinkie…"** U-Ryotaro spoke, getting the excitable pinkette's attention. He then pulled her into a hug with one arm, **"I love you so much right now." ** he stated happily as the lenses of his glass began to shine.

"No problem, Ura!" Pinkie smiled, "You enjoy yourself for a bit. I'll be outside the store, thinking about the things Pantera took and stuff."

"**Yeah yeah, I'll have the same thing,"** U-Ryotaro said, ignoring what she said as he fixed his uniform's collar he then walked past some flowers before his clothes changed to more regular street clothes, consisting of a blue dress shirt left open over his torso revealing the black graphic shirt he had on and dark grey jeans with a pair of blue sneakers. He also had a ring on his index finger that was themed after a turtle shell as well. **"Pardon me, but could I take a moment of your time?"** he asked the girls.

"Hmm?" the rose-red head blinked a bit as she looked over at him, "Why sure. do you need help with something?"

"**Why yes. You see, my elder sister's birthday is coming up soon, so I was wondering if you could assist me in picking out just the right flowers for her. I'm afraid I'm not well versed in the language of flowers. Possibly an expert like yourself could give me some lessons?"** he asked with a suave smirk on his face.

"Oh...why sure. You came to the right place," the rose-red head smiled.

"**Thank you miss...I apologize, but I never got your name." **U-Ryotaro stated with an expression of regret.

"Ahh...sorry about that then. I'm Rose," the woman introduced herself before motioning to the other two, "And those are my sisters, Lilly and Daisy."

"**Ah, such wonderful names. Names that can portray such beauty so simply, it's amazing."** he stated. **"Well, it would be rude not to do the same. My name is...well, everyone just calls me Ryotaro."** he stated, a very faint pause near the end. **"My friends have nicknames for me. But I think only my **_**true**_** name would suffice." **he chuckled.

"it's fine," Lilly smiled.

"Y-" Daisy began before she spotted something and gasped loudly," Oh no! Lilly look! One of the Azaleas are starting to wilt!"

"What?!" Lilly gasped before she and daisy fainted.

"This is awful!" Daisy exclaimed in panic.

"The horror! _The horror!_" Lilly exclaimed.

"**Oh...rara…"** was all U-Ryotaro could say at this display.

"I'm sorry about my sisters, Ryotaro. We're...really dedicated to our work," Rose said calmly, though in truth...she was trying her best not to faint as well.

"**Well I must commend such love for what you do."** U-Ryotaro admitted. **"I perfectly understand wishing to do what you love the most, after all I get to do the so every chance I get."** he added as he fixed his glasses as his eyes began to glow. He then picked up the flower before he twirled it in his fingers and it seems to become healthy again. _**'It's a good thing I pick up tricks now and again from those girls.'**_ Urataros sighed mentally before he put the flower back in it's place. **"Consider it a little magic trick, a gift if you will."** he explained to the girls.

"...Thank you!" Lilly and Daisy shouted happily as they shot up and hugged him.

"Girls, calm yourselves," Rose scolded the two as she pulled her sister's off U-Ryotaro, "But seriously, thank you, Mr. Ryotaro."

"**Think nothing of it my dear, rather you need not thank me. For that is what I love to do, I love to make woman happy."** he explained with a smile. **"To let such lovely face look so down, why that is nothing more than a crime to me."**

Rose couldn't help but blush a little at that before she quickly shook it off.

"Um...Lilly, Daisy? Would you two mind heading out back and look after that really rare flower we're looking after?" Rose asked her sisters, "I want to make sure Mr. Ryotaro here isn't distracted while I'm helping him."

'_**Rare flower?'**_ Urataros noted in his mind as Daisy and lilly ran into the back of the store. _**'Hm...useful information I dare say.'**_ he muttered to himself mentally, **"Rose-san, what is this rare flower you brought up?"**

"Hmm?" Rose blinked a bit at that, "Well..if you must know, me and my sisters have been given the task of looking after a really rare flower known as the Heart of Isis. It says only one grows out in the middle of the desert every 50 years or so."

"**Hm...it sounds like such a rare flower indeed. Must be a great honor to be the ones chosen to take care of such a marvel?"** U-Ryotaro asked.

"Oh it is. You see, it just bloomed last night and...my god is it beautiful," Rose sighed blissfully, a soft smile on her face, "It was as if my troubles had melted away just from looking at it."

"**Hm...such a wonderful feeling it must have been."** U-Ryotaro smiled at that. **"I believe that is how a person should always feel, to let their troubles disappear by doing that which they love."** he stated with a smile as he pushed his glasses back up.

"Oh it is. And me and my sisters love tending to our flowers," Rose smiled before she blinked a bit when she noticed Pinkie waving excitedly outside the window, "Um...I think your friend outside wants something."

"**I'm sure she just had something to sweet…but maybe I should check on her. She tends to get excitable."** U-Ryotaro sighed. **"I'm afraid I'll have to come back another time, Rose-san, but please do leave a spot open for me. I do so enjoy talking to you, perhaps we may have more fun talking in the future."** he smirked as he made his way to the door. **"Bye-bye."** he waved adding more charm to his voice.

"Uh...see you later, Mr. Ryotaro," Rose waved back at him.

"**Hai,"** U-ryotaro smiled as he walked out of the store and looked at Pinkie, a stern look on his face, **"This better be good, Pinkie Pie."**

"Oh it is. I've been thinking long and hard, and I remembered the places Pantera attacked," Pinkie replied, "The first place was a bookstore that sold some really rare books. And the second place she attacked was a jewelry store, which she stole a very rare gem."

"**Okay keep talking. No reason to pause here."** U-Ryotaro sighed putting his hands on his hips.

"Now think about it. Pantera's been stealing rare items, so where do you think she's going to strike next?"

"**Rare items…"** U-Ryotaro said as he turned to the shop as it all clicked together. **"Pinkie-chan, I think we have found the perfect place to cast our fishing net." **

"Sweet!" Pinkie beamed, "All we have to do is wait for Pantera to come, and bam! We got that kitty bagged hook, line, and sinker!*Squee!*"

"**Hm...a tied up prey, wonderful."** U-Ryotaro said with a perverted smirk on his face.

"Hey hey! Get your mind out of the gutter, Ura! Anymore thoughts like that, and this story will be bumped up to M Rating!" Pinkie scolded him.

"**I'm not seeing the bad part in that."** U-Ryotaro countered, making Pinkie sweat drop.

* * *

U-Ryotaro and Pinkie both sat on the roof of the flower shop with some bags of lunch as they relaxed. Pinkie of course got a bunch of sweets for herself while U-Ryotaro had a cup of coffee in his hand that he calmly drank.

"**Hm...not as good as Naomi-chan's or Airi-san's." **U-Ryotaro stated taking another sip. **"But it's passable."**

"Mmhmhmhs," Pinkie said with food in her mouth.

"**?"** U-Ryotaro blinked before Pinkie swallowed what was in her mouth.

"In that case, why not try one of these?" Pinkie asked as she offered him a cupcake, "Courtesy of Sugar Cube Corner."

"**Ah. That pastry shop down the street from Milk Dippers."** U-Ryotaro blinked as he took the treat. **"Thank you Pinkie."** he nodded his head as he happily took a bite. **"Yum, really good stuff here."**

"I know, right?! Sugar Cube Corner has some of the best sweets and pastries in all of the city!" Pinkie beamed, "Why do you I like going there?"

"**Hm...not personally, rather I've noticed Ryotaro and Airi-san love going over there to buy some sweets at least twice a week. It seems to be some sort of little family outing for them. Apparently they get along unbelievably well with the owners." **he explained as he pushed his glasses back up.

"That's good to hear," Pinkie smiled before she started to twitch a bit, "...my Pinkie senses are tingling again."

"**Oi. What is this 'Pinkie sense' anyway?"** U-Ryotaro couldn't help but ask.

"Oh it's just something I've developed. If my ears are flopping, that means someone's gonna fall down a hole. if my leg's twitching, that means something's gonna fall from the sky."

"**Ah I see..."** U-Ryotaro noted before he pushed Pinkie out of the way of a whip that cracked into the spot where she was sitting.

"**You two again?" **Pantera's voice spoke, causing the two to look up and see the female Imagin standing on top of a water silo, **"You both are really persistent, aren't you?"**

"**I like to think it's part of my wonderful charm."** U-Ryotaro smirked as he helped Pinkie to her feet. he then raised his arms up. **"But I'm afraid I can't let you just take anything you want from this shop." **he apologized.

"**Oh? And why's that?" **Pantera asked as she leapt down from the silo, gripping her whip.

"**Well I'd like to say it's because I'm the dashing hero and you're the vexing thief, but really, if I let you waltz in there and ruin the shop, you would make three lovely girls upset. And that is really the only reason why I'm even here."** he admitted.

"**So you're just here to impress three girls? Heh...how 'heroic' of you," **Pantera chuckled a bit, **"But i'm not here to harm them. I'm just here for the Heart of Isis."**

"**So I figured...but again I can't let you do that. Those three work hard to care for that flower. So I won't be letting you grab it with your little paws."** U-Ryotaro countered. **"Now be a good little kitty and go play with some string somewhere."**

"**Heh...I find one problem with your statement right there," **Pantera smirked as she cracked her whip at u-Ryotaro and Pinkie, causing the two to roll out of the way, **"I'm a bad girl~"**

"**Ooh my favorite type."** U-Ryotaro smirked as he got up while fixing his glasses.

"Okay, this is getting a bit weird again," Pinkie muttered before she rolled over to U-Ryotaro, took his pass and belt out, and strapped the latter around his waist, "No time for flirting, Ura! Henshin and fight already!" she shouted as she pressed the blue button on the buckle making it play music. "Henshin!" she shouted as she swiped the pass for him causing shards to form into the suit.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that, the armor and DenKamen all snapped into place with a blue flash from his armor.

"Oi, Pinkie. I was in the middle of something," Den-O Rod form complained as he turned to Pinkie while putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes. Flirting with her _again_," Pinkie countered as she gained her gear, "Now let's hurry and trap this kitty before she gets away."

"Hai hai." Den-O sighed, shaking his head as he formed the DenGasher into its rod form. It extended out as he aimed it at Pantera. He then jumped at her as he swung his weapon. The Imagin grabbed his swing but both of them were still sent falling off the roof together.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind again!" Pinkie shouted as she leapt down after them, using her powers to create a bed of snow below for a soft landing.

Den-O jumped back to his feet as he ducked his head to avoid the crack of a whip before he swung the bottom of his DenGasher at Pantera, making her duck back from the blunt impact.

Pantera then rushed up to Den-O and delivered a rising slash on his chest armor, causign sparks to coem flying off it as she delivered a series of slashes before she ended it with a sweep kick, knocking Den-O off his feet. Den-O kicked his legs into the ground sending him flipping backwards before landing on his feet. He then kicked at Pantera forcing her to duck back before Den-O spun and swung with a reverse roundhouse that she dodged. Den-O then slammed his feet together grabbing his Den-Gasher with his feet before spinning and using one end to trip the Imagin to the ground.

Den-O then kicked the weapon up into the air before he grabbed it and spun around moving across his shoulder as he did before he swung it and lanced Pantera's shoulder, sending her stumbling back.

"**Well...you sure know how to give a girl a hard time," **Pantera noted as she stood her ground. She then quickly rolled out of the way before Pinkie's ice hammer could smash her.

"Ah shoot, I missed." Pinkie said, looking upset as she pouted. She then lifted the hammer up before swinging it around as if it didn't weigh as much as it obviously did. She twirled it around above her head and behind her back before she spun her body by twisting her hips and slamming the head of the hammer upside Pantera's head, sending her flying back before slamming into the roof of a car. "Oops. I forgot to say 'Fore!'" Pinkie giggled, resting the hammer on her shoulders.

"**Grr...you're starting to annoy me," **Pantera frowned, becoming a blur before she slashed Pinkie across the chest, **"Ha! Got y-" **she began before 'Pinkie' broke apart, **"What? An ice clone?"**

"Nothing like a lie to make things interesting right?" Den-O asked as a cable wrapped around Pantera's foot before it pulled her down across the ground before up into the air as Den-O used a light pole to hang the Imagin in the air. "Well look as this catch, impressive no?" Den-O asked Pinkie who walked out from behind him.

"Quite the beauty, ain't she?" Pinkie smirked.

"**Well aren't you two clever? But wait…" **Pantera paused as she cracked her whip over their heads, using it to grab the side of a fire hydrant, **"I have a retort~"**

"Huh/Eh?" the two heroes blinked turning to the hydrant.

With a quick yank from Pantera, a blast of water bursted out of the fire hydrant after the side lid had been ripped off, knocking the two into the side of a building.

"Ironic that we, the aquatic members, got caught off guard by water isn't it?" Den-O asked as he stood back up helping Pinkie to her feet.

"Yeah…" Pinkie coughed a bit, her clothes soaking wet.

"**As much as I want to continue this, I have a job to complete," **Pantera stated, using her claws to cut the line, setting her free as she fell to the ground and landed on her feet.

"Ah cats do land on their feet." Pinkie stated as she user her powers to remove the water from her clothes leaving them dry.

"Chotto."

"**Ugh...what now?" **Pantera groaned as she looked at Den-o

"Before you try and go in there...I want you to promise..no. Pinkie promise you won't harm those inside."

"**...Excuse me? A...what promise?"**

"It's what it is, a Pinkie Promise that you will not harm any of the girls inside, and…" Den-O uttered the rest very quietly. "Is it a deal?"

"**...Very well then. I promise I won't harm those inside," **Pantera replied.

"So you accept my full promise, alright then. It's a Pinkie Promise." Den-O nodded his head.

"**Right. Now if you'll excuse me…" **Pantera said as she made a run for the store.

"Ura, what's the deal?" Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie-chan, I need you to trust me when I say there is a reason I made her promise me."

"..Huh?" Pinkie tilted her head in confusion at that before she heard the sound of Rose and her sister's screaming, followed by bodies plopping onto the floor.

"Pinkie, tell me what just happened?" Den-O asked as he stabbed his DenGasher into the ground and leaned on it.

"Ugh...Rose and her sister's fainted?" Pinkie guessed.

"Now tell me why would that happen? I mean I did say that she's not allowed to hurt them or scare them after all. Or else she has to tell us everything." Den-O explained. "She promised...no. She Pinkie promised. And since she scared Rose-san and her sister's, she broke it."

"...what?"

"The kitty broke a Pinkie promise," Den-O said as he turned Pinkie's head towards the shop, letting her see Pantera running out of it.

"..."

"Now...what shall you…" Den-O began before he saw Pinkie's face contorting into a look of anger, steam literally starting to come out of her ears, "Nani?"

"Nobody..and I mean nobody…" Pinkie growled before her eyes went red, **"BREAKS A PINKIE PROMISE!-!-!"**

"Oh I think I might have miscalculated this plan a little." Den-O scratched the back of his helmet.

"_Seems more than a little."_ Ryotaro spoke up.

"Uh...Pinkie-chan? Why d-" Den-O began before Pinkie ran off after Pantera in a blur, nearby fire hydrants exploding as she ran past them, "Oh my…"

"_**...Okay, that's the second time the Mizu-onna scared me...' **_Momotaros admitted.

"I think I've unleashed a nightmare on the world…" Den-O sighed as he grabbed his DenGasher and decided to follow after on the Den-Bird.

* * *

"**Heh heh...that was too easy," **Pantera smirked as she ran down the street, holding onto a rather beautiful flower carefully, **"Now to return to my contractor and…"**

"**PANTERA!-!-!-!"**

"**Eh?" **Pantera blinked, looking over her shoulder to see a familiar pinkette running at her in the distance. At speeds no human should be able to move at she might add. Pinkie formed a ramp of ice before jumping off the end and landing in front of the Imagin with a look of pure rage in her eyes.

"**YOU BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!" **Pinkie snapped, her voice sounding a bit distorted.

"**What on earth…?" **Pantera whispered with wide eyes before she barely rolled out of the way of a stream of boiling water. The Black Panther Imagin landed on her feet but ice crept up her legs keeping her in place. **"No way!"** Pantera gasped seeing the ice.

"**Apologize…" **Pinkie growled as she created a giant ice mace, the spiked ball part of the weapon creating a mini-crater upon impact, **"Apologize or else!"**

"**Apologise for what?"** the Imagin stuttered in fear. She honestly had no clue what was going on here.

"Matte Pinkie!" Den-O called as he drove in.

"**FOR BREAKING A PINKIE PROMISE!" **Pinkie snarled.

"**...You're kidding...right?"**

"Nope she's not." Den-O said as he took the flower from Pantera. "You see, I whispered the last half of my promise so you wouldn't hear it. And therefore break it." Den-O taunted as he leaned in close to explain. "Now unless you say sorry and spill the beans my partner here will crush you under ice."

"**...no seriously. Is this a joke?"**

"**APOLOGIZE NOW!" **Pinkie snapped, ready to smash the imagin.

"**Okay okay! I apologize for...ugh...breaking a Pinkie promise," **Pantera groaned.

"Ah I don't think I believe her do you Pinkie?" Den-O asked.

"**No...no I don't…"**

"You need to mean it Kitty unless you want to get frostbite." Den-O chuckled.

"**Okay...fine. I am sorry I broke my promise. I promise I won't do it again. There...happy?"**

"I'll accept if just because I want to get to the point of this day." Den-O chuckled. "Okay Pinkie I forgive her."

"Good…" Pinkie frowned a bit, her voice back to normal as she made her ice mace disappear.

"Alright now spill it Cat, what's your master's wish." Den-O asked as he pointed the tip of his DanGasher at Pantera.

"**...Fine. She wished for something precious. I didn't understand that, so I decided to steal any rare items I could find. If it wasn't what she was looking for...well, bonus for me."**

"That's a joke, right? you stole stuff all over town because your contractor wasn't specific?" Den-O asked in shock. "Pinkie can you believe that?"

"I know! It sounds like that time Momo tried to 'borrow my supply of pudding one time," Pinkie stated.

"**Oh shut up!"** Pantera complained.

"Alright...so now what do we do? Do we just kill her?" Den-O asked bluntly.

"Hmm…nah. I think Pantera has had enough for today."

"**Oh you have no goddamn idea," **Pantera groaned before blinking a bit, **"Wait...what did you call me?"**

"Pantera, it's your name." Pinkie explained.

"Don't even try to argue woman, once Pinke has named you it's for life. Or till I kick you into oblivion." Den-O stated flatly.

"**...Ugh...fine. Just...please let me go. i've had quite enough for one day."**

"Alright fine a deal is a deal." Den-O sighed as he chipped the ice away from her legs. "Go before I decide to harpoon you with this thin at the last second." the Rider said seriously.

"**Okay fine...you ruined my fun anyway," **Pantera muttered as she leapt towards a nearby building, climbed up it, and leapt away.

"Well that takes care of that for this night. We should also probably return this." Den-O said, holding up the flower.

"Good idea," Pinkie nodded, "But...where do you think Pantera went?"

"Ah." Den-O cut her off wagging his finger in front of her face. "Secrets my dear Pinkie, Secrets." he stated cryptically.

Pinkie blinked at that before shrugging it off as she followed Den-O back to the shop where he returned the flower, before anyone noticed that is.

* * *

The next day, U-Ryotaro and Pinkie where on the search again. Urataros already knew Pinkie would follow him anyway, so he just waited for her to pop into existence and then go about his search. Currently the two were sitting at Milk Dipper as U-Ryotaro thought over the evidence they had on the Black Panther Imagin Pantera.

"**Hm…"** U-Ryotaro hummed to himself as he sat in his chair while loosening the tie from his uniform.

"Got anything?" Pinkie asked, the pinkette currently resting her head on the table.

"**Not much, I'm good with words, not thoughts. That's why we have Twilight. She is the smart one."** U-Ryotaro stated plainly.

"True…" Pinkie nodded, "But what can you do? I told her I could handle it, so she made plans to spend some time with her mom and dad, plus Spike." she explained with a happy smile.

"**Such reliability,"** U-Ryotaro huffed sarcastically.

"Yup. Twilight's really reliable," Pinkie smiled, making him sweatdrop, "But seriously, what do you think Pantera meant by 'something precious'?"

"**Ah...what would I know? What could be misconstrued as precious enough for her to steal a priceless book, a diamond that could buy someone a life on easy street, and a flower that blooms so rarely, it's a miracle?"** U-Ryotaro started as he put his feet on the table to relax. **"My understanding of such thoughts would only extend to that this contractor is very greedy. But perhaps another point of view would help. Where's Rarity or Flutter-chan? Maybe they could offer something?"**

"Rarity's looking after her little sister, and Fluttershy's busy helping out at the vet," Pinkie replied.

"**Ah...well it's not like Rainbow would offer much of a viewpoint on this. Too feminine for her,"** U-Ryotaro laughed.

"Yeah," Pinkie giggled a bit before blinking a bit, "Wait...I think I might have something. What if what Pantera's searching for isn't physical?"

"**H,m…?"** U-Ryotaro blinked. **"Well, that would explain why she has not found what she is searching for...but if that's the case, then she will just keep attacking and attacking with no reason to stop."**

"True. But...what if we search for her contractor?" Pinkie suggested.

"**Hmm…"** U-Ryotaro closed his eyes in thought, **"Maybe...but we have no idea where to search though."** he sighed, **"It would be easier if the others were here, but they chose to waste their time with their family."**

"Hey!" Pinkie snapped as she slammed her hands on the table, "Don't talk about family like that!"

"**Heh...that's something I still don't understand about you humans...why is family so important to you?"** U-Ryotaro countered uncaring of Pinkie's outburst. **"Why is it so important to spend time with people who are merely obligated to care for you?"**

"Because you only get one family," Pinkie stated, "Even if you're not related by blood or anything, those who raise and take care of you are your family."

"**I still do not understand it."** U-Ryotaro said, **"All I know is human nature is to find one who accepts you, so why spend time with people who love you under obligation when you could find one who loves you unconditionally? Even someone like me, who lies for the fun of it, can understand that as truth."**

"...You may not care for it now, but someday you'll understand."

"**You speak as if I'm human."** U-Ryotaro sighed. **"But enough of that I think there is something I can do to find our mysterious Imagin contractor."**

"Oh?" Pinkie blinked as she leaned in a bit, "I'm listening."

"**Ah. Spoilers my dear, spoilers."** U-Ryotaro chuckled poking her forehead with his index finger. **"For this to work, I need you to have absolute faith in me. So trust me, okay?"**

"...Okay."

"**Perfect, now time to cast a line."** U-Ryotaro smirked.

* * *

"Why're we back at school?"

"**Pinkie you said you'd trust me remember."** U-Ryotaro smiled back at her as he kept walking. **"So no matter what I order you to do, just trust me that I know what I'm doing."**

"...alright." Pinkie nodded as she leapt into a nearby bush.

"**I know you all see me as the silver tongued liar, but I'm not reckless. I can't afford to let something happen to Ryotaro as well."** U-Ryotaro stated as he began walking. He walked out into the school courtyard, looking around. He then spotted a bench, where there was a girl around Ryotaro's age sitting down with a sad look on her face. _**'Ah this is a gamble I bet all of my lies on. Here's hoping.'**_ Urataros said mentally as U-Ryotaro slipped his belt on just in case and his pass in the back pocket of his pants, **"Excuse me, miss?"**

"Hmm?" the girl muttered a bit, looking up to see him, her eyes a bit red, and was a bit hidden behind her short, sea blue hair, "Yes?"

"**I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but I couldn't help but notice that you look rather upset, is there anything I can do to help?"** U-Ryotaro's voice asked a sense of sincerity in it as it sounded like Ryotaro's real voice was blended with his own.

"...I don't think there's anything you can do," the girl replied sadly as she looked back down.

U-Ryotaro pushed his glasses back up as he smiled a little. **"Maybe so...but still, it never hurts to have someone to complain too. Even if you just want to vent all sorts of frustration, that works too."**

"...Okay…" the girl sighed, "I'll try and make it fast though. She might be listening in."

"**She?"** U-Ryotaro asked in confusion.

"A sand like creature that resembled a black panther."

"**The Imagin…"** U-Ryotaro stated as he pushed his glasses back up once more letting the glare from the sun block out his blue eyes.

"I'm...sorry?"

"**I'm sorry. It's just what you described is an Imagin, beings who grant wishes for a dangerous price."** U-Ryotaro explained to her, **"She is undoubtedly here right now due to her connection to you."**

"**You don't know the half of it," **a familiar voice spoke, causing the two to look up and see Pantera resting on a tree branch, **"Hello again, Mr. Suave."**

"**I honestly didn't expect my meeting with you would be so soon again, Kitten."** U-Ryotaro sighed as he moved in front of the girl. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his pass to become Den-O as well.

"**I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to clarify something with my contractor," **Pantera stated as she leapt down from the branch, **"Oi, Yumi."**

"Y-yes?" the girl in question asked.

"**The wish you made...you said you wanted something precious, and yet none of the things I brought you didn't match that. What exactly did you mean by 'Something precious'?"**

"Huh?" she blinked.

"**Hm...so she was right. It wasn't anything physical was it? Not in the normal sense." **U-Ryotaro spoke up. **"The thing you lost or rather what you lost was your chance wasn't it? The chance to tell someone important how you felt?"** he asked the girl named Yumi.

"...not...exactly…" Yumi replied, small tears forming in her eyes as she pulled out a letter...or rather, what used to be a letter, "I did...but...he broke my heart...he tore the letter I wrote for him right in front of me, saying he doesn't like girls with blue hair."

"**I see. Your heart was broken, so by something precious, you wish that you had that feeling you had before your heart was broken." **U-Ryotaro said.

"Yes…" Yumi sniffled.

"**...Yumi," **Pantera spoke up, the female imagin frowning a bit, **"Tell me where that bastard is now."**

"**Matte."** U-Ryotaro spoke up cutting the Imagin off.

"**No...there's one thing I hate above all else...a broken heart," **Pantera growled.

"**Even still, I can not allow you to go and harm this person."** U-Ryotaro countered with a shrug of his shoulders as he held up his pass. **"So I'll do this. Yumi please cancel your contract."** he said as he walked away before he reached down and pulled his belt off. **"But if you're so dead-set on vengeance instead...then I shall not stop you." ** he added as turned around and tossed both his belt and pass at their feet.

"...Uh...I….I…" Yumi gulped a bit, a bit nervous due to the pressure she was feeling.

"**But before you decide, let me ask you just one more thing?"** U-Ryotaro spoke up. **"Would revenge make your feelings fade away? Do you want to let this one person ruin your chances of finding someone who does accept you for who you are?"**

"**Yumi...please tell me where he is."**

"...I….I…" Yumi gulped, trying to think on her answer before it finally came, "I cancel the contract!"

"**Eh?" **Pantera said before dissolving to sand.

"**Hm...so thats what happens when they do that."** U-Ryotaro noted seeing this.

"**Wh...how...you planned this, didn't you?" **Pantera frowned a bit as she looked at U-Ryotaro.

"**Yes and no."** he chuckled as he held his hand up revealing a thin fishing line attached to his hand before he pulled it and brought his belt and pass back into his hand. **"To explain, yes I planned to confront our contractor, no I did not honestly expect it to be this simple. I mean, lies are my game, so I was ready to transform and fight you should she had chosen revenge."**

"**...Clever boy…" **Pantera chuckled a bit.

"**I like to believe so. Besides even if by chance my plan A backfired, I had Plan B, or Plan Pinkie."** U-Ryotaro chuckled happily as he pointed to a bush as Pinkie stuck her head out with leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"**So you thought that far ahead...how sneaky."**

"**I just wanted to end this little battle of ours. So I relied on my tools my deceit to win. Of course, you still live. So one day, we will need to end this little kitty."**

"**Of course...until next time then, turtle boy," **Pantera smirked as she became an orb of light and flew off.

"**Hm…"** U-Ryotaro sighed as he put his belt away before looking at Yumi. **"Just so you know, I was serious about being someone you could complain too. Rather it was a pleasant surprise that you where the contractor."** he explained as he pushed his glasses back up again.

"Oh...I see…"

"**Yes...for the record, I think the boy you confessed to is rather stupid. A simple feature such as the color of your hair should have no merit in deciding if you're a good person or beautiful. In fact I rather like the color blue."** U-Ryotaro chuckled with a wink as he turned away.

"...Th-thank you," Yumi blushed a bit before she shook it off.

"**No thank you for giving me a free weekend from fighting monsters. Since said weekend is free, maybe you would like to spend it with me?"** U-Ryotaro asked.

"...Well…"

"Oh no you don't!" Pinkie exclaimed as she popped out of the bush and grabbed U-Ryotaro by the ear, "She's still recovering!"

"**Ah ite-ite-ite! Pinkie, stop with the ear grabbing already! You're going to twist Ryotaro's ear right off!"** U-Ryotaro complained as tears of pain fell down his eyes.

"Nuh uh! I Pinkie Promised Twilight I'd keep an eye on you, and that's what I'm gonna do! Plus, again, that girl's still recovering!"

"**You don't need to tear off the ear woman!"** U-Ryotaro complained. **"I was just flirting. I didn't mean to push her into anything!"**

'_**Isn't flirting basically the same thing?' **_Momotaros asked with a scoff.

"_Momotaros, please don't add fuel to the fire,"_ Ryotaro sighed as he had just been quite this whole time out of his own confusion to these past few days.

'_**...Yeah, you're right. I'm enjoying this too much any way,' **_Momotaros chuckled.

"**Seriously Pinkie, stop! My ear is going numb already!"** U-Ryotaro complained as he was being dragged off.

"...Okay. I will...but! Only if you promise not to flirt with anyone else for the rest of today!"

"**Just grab the ear already."** U-Ryotaro said leaning his head over, he could not agree to such an impossible demand.

'_**Ha ha! Not so easy, is it, Kame?!'**_

'_**Like you could agree to spend the whole day not fighting Sempai.'**_ Urataros countered.

'_**Yeah, but there's a difference between us for that. When I can't' fight, I can just practice my skills and stuff. When you can't flirt for an entire day is another thing entirely.'**_

'_**...'**_

"_Um, Momotaros...all you really do is fight. Your practice is just more fighting or rather beating on gangs who are afraid of you…"_ Ryotaro countered.

'_**...Damn it. Why'd you have to rain down on me like that, Ryotaro?'**_

"_Sorry…"_ Ryotaro apologized.

"_**Ugh…"**_

"_**Snrk! Huh...what did I miss?" **_Kintaros asked, the Bear Imagin having finally woken up.

* * *

_SZ:*yawns*...huh? What did I miss?_

_Z0: Not a thing my friend, not a thing *flips pages of comic book* _

_SZ: You sure? Because all I remember before going unconscious was something about Starlight Glimmer, and overhear….ing…*sees Deadpool running by, screaming as he tried to get a beaker off his head*...what th...How did he... _

_Deadpool: You don't wanna..*in a blink Deadpool head was twisted and Sean was magically relocated as sitting on Z0 like a footstool* what the hell?_

_Z0: Not my problem my work is done for the week. *tosses Sean off before going back to comic book*_

_Deadpool:...eh. Fuck it...now where's Joker?*Deadpool was suddenly buried headfirst into the ground and Sean was tied up and hanging upside down* what the fuck?!_

_Z0: Nope not acknowledging it till I finish this issue. _

_Deadpool: Batman sucks any…_

_?: Za World!*deadpool head came off*_

_Z0:*still reading comic* If not me then someone._

_O.N: Mwahahahahahaha*puts an afro on the frozen Sean and draws on his face* cue the preview!_

* * *

Next time!

Kintaros: Yosh! Today my strength shall make everyone cry!

Twilight: Kintaros, strength is not everything, you know.

Kintaros: Nonsense. For men, Strength is absolute! It is not something women can understand.

Twilight: Excuse you? Are you saying I can't be strong?

Kintaros: No, just not as strong as me and Ryotaro.

Ryotaro: I never said that.

Twilight: I'll take that challenge!

Kintaros: Very well!

Ryotaro: Am I invisible this week or something?

**Stop 12: Brains Vs Brawn**

Kintaros: Our Strength!

Twilight: Made you cry!

* * *

_Z0: Well next time should be interesting to say the least *closes comic before placing it on desk*_

_O.N: Za World!*puts a clown nose on Sean before running* whoop whoop time resumes*vanishes as Sean blinked and noticed his attire*_

_SZ:...what the hell?! Why am I in this?!*gets hit with a giant pie*GRRR! AND WHO KEEPS HITTING ME WITH PIES!?_

_Joker: *laughs alongside Deadpool*_

_O.N:*smashes in* hold up what the fuck is the joker doing here?_

_Joker: what do you…_

_O.N: There is no incarnation of the Joker that can break the fourth wall you don't belong here author powers go!*the Joker gets erased*_

_Z0: You do know he's just a construct of my mind right?_

_O.N: No that's a construct of your mind*points to the stand like Batman behind Z0*_

_Z0: Oh yeah, by the way he coic is done so I'm acknowledging it. *Batman stand grabs O.N. by the neck*_

_O.N: Time freezes Za Wor…_

_Z0: To slow!*O.N. gets rapid punched out the wall* That is what happens when I acknowledge it._

_Deadpool: Well you damn bronies and kr readers next time Twilight and Kintaros duel Brains against brawns, lazy against active beauty vs beast, Ursa Major vs. Algebra Major._

_Z0: If you say you made that a thing I will punch you so hard every time you regenerate you will feel it._

_O.N: I made it a thing!_

_Z0: I have an idiot to go teach. _

_Deadpool: Also go to SGC it time for a rematch Superman vs. Goku part 2 its time for rematch suckerrrssss!~ *gets punched out of the room*_

_Z0: I educate all the idiots here. _

_SZ:...Uh...I'm seanzilla115…_

_O.N: I'm O.N and is that all you got ya bitch i ain't learn nothing ya hear me nothing._

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0 *Batman stand raises electrified arms* _

_O.N: Bring it!~ MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!_

_Z0: You're not a blonde haired bisexual vampire cut that shit out! _

_O.N: no! mudamudamuda~_

_Z0: Okay fine you can be gay._

_O.N: I'm a robot sexuality means nothing!_

_Z0: *begins pummeling O.N. relentlessly* This will be a long day folks so you're free to leave now. _

_SZ: Uh….until next time, minna._

_O.N: Loook*POW* For…*pow* to…*pow*...ne…*pow* sto…*pow*...ers._


	13. Stop 12

_SZ:...so...looks like we're getting another hiatus for season 5 of MLP: FiM_

_Z0: *walks in the door late* What did I miss anything?_

_SZ: Well for one, Season 5 of MLP: FiM is going on hiatus._

_Z0: anything else?_

_SZ: Well..in the latest episode, we learn what Rainbow Dash's worst nightmare i-*gets mouth covered by said pegasus and tomboy*?!_

_Rainbow dash(both human and pony): Don't you even _dare_ mention it!_

_Z0: I got to remember to stop leaving that set door unlocked. *Sits at desk with the paper*_

_Deadpool:...*grins*I love you~ you love me~_

_Rainbow Dash': GAH~!*goes into a fetal position*_

_Z0: Should've figured you'd do that Wade._

_Deadpool: Heh...I beat ol Joker to the punch,._

_SZ:...anyways...some other stuff was revealed for season 5, one being that...well, turns out Fluttershy has a brother._

_Deadpool: Hold on *gets a cup of water before taking a big drink, then begins swishing water around in mouth before spitting into SZ's face* WHAT!?_

_SZ:...*wipes water off face*Yep...Fluttershy has a brother, and he's going to appear later in season 5._

_Deadpool: Why is this only being brought up now? Wait. Little or big? 'Cause I think that's something important that needs to be known._

_SZ: Not sure. We'll have to wait until we see him to find out...oh, and one more thing. Remember that...ahem, Starlight Glimmer cameo in last week's episode?_

_Z0: If this goes into a rant again I'm getting the meds *holds up metal hammer*_

_SZ: It's not. And...well, turns out she's returning in the season 5 finale and...best I explain it.*stops Z0 just before he could hit me*and no, it's not a rant. it's a explanation. There's a difference._

_Deadpool: that's what everybody says. *gets hit with hammer instead*_

_Z0: Anyway, continue. _

_SZ: Thank you. In the sneak peek provided, Twilight is explaining how she and her friends got their Cutie Marks, which of course was caused by the Sonic Rainboom Rainbow dash created, and guess who was in the crowd?_

_Deadpool: The evil communist pony you have an unnatural fixation on?_

_SZ:...Z0, two or three more hits._

_Z0: *raises up Burning mace* I say three's the charm*grabs Deadpool before dragging him off, where screams of pain can be heard*_

_SZ: Thank you...anyways, Twilight notices her for a bit before Starlight seemingly disappears. While Twilight is heading back to her castle with spike, they talk about said mare before lo and behold, the mare in question was inside Twilight's castle, sitting in the room where the map was._

_Z0: I see *drags in a duffle bag before dropping it on the round* well that's not ominous at all now is it. _

_SZ: Nope, and considering Starlight was there at Twilight's speech...well, it could lead to something very bad._

_Z0: Yup, what about you Deadpool any thoughts? *kicks duffle bag as muffled grunts can be heard* No, okay. Also uh...what do we do about the currently comotosed Dash on the floor?_

_SZ: Think about it. What's Pony RD's favorite drink that only comes out a certain time of year?_

_Z0: Oh right. Luckily I took Deadpool's magic satchel, lets see…*begins looking around in pockets before pulling out random objects* Sword, gun, playboys, rubber chicken, a book on demonology, grenades, cheat codes to any game in existence, wow there's a lot of junk in here. Ah here it is. *pulls out large barrel* Wow bigger than I expected. _

_SZ: Good. Now we just need something to snap human Rainbow out of it._

_Z0: *holds up frying pan*_

_Deadpool:*pops head out of duffle bag* Is violence like the only answer you know?*gets hit*nighty night…._

_Z0: Well since it seems my methods are not welcomed lets try this one. *grabs Human Dash before throwing her back on set* Let Fluttershy deal with it. I have work that needs to be done. *Sits down before pulling out comic book*_

_SZ:...Uh, dude? You forgot something._

_Z0: Nope *pulls out remote before pressing button causing large shadow to form over SZ and Deadpool before getting smaller and smaller*_

_SZ:...f-*Gets crushed by the disclaimer*...ow._

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

It was a good morning this day. The sun was out, but it wasn't to bright thanks to some clouds, and a cool breeze made it just feel like a nice day. It was days like this it made getting out of bed worth it, as was the case for our two friends. Ryotaro and Twilight were both walking down the street to school. The two would on occasion get up early to avoid Pinkie's morning break in's, or as she called them 'wake up calls'. But breaking in was still breaking in. But regardless of this, Ryotaro and Twilight both where enjoying a quiet morning talking to one another, it mainly regarded books they had read.

Since the two were both fans of books in general since Ryotaro grew up in the library that is Milk Dipper, and Twilight had always loved books and reading. The two had once spent hours talking about books the had read. It was just something the two shared in common.

"Ahh...such a peaceful morning," Twilight sighed blissfully as she and Ryotaro walked down the path leading to school.

"Indeed it is a very nice day out, isn't it?" Ryotaro asked with a smile as he looked at the morning sun.

"Indeed," Twilight nodded, "It's not too hot out, the wind is just right, and best of all...no Pinkie barging into our homes for a 'wake up call'."

"Haha...yeah, at this point I think my sister might have given her a copy of the house key," Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly.

"Look. I don't mind Pinkie greeting us every morning, but she doesn't have to come in at five or six in the morning," Twilight stated with a small sigh.

"I know it can be a bit much Twilight, but she's just trying to be nice. You can't fault her for it." Ryotaro stated in defense of Pinkie. Part of him couldn't help defending the actions of those he called his friends.

"...I guess that's true," Twilight replied, "It's just how she is. I can't change that. It would be like if I try changing Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash of who they are."

"Yeah, they're our friends the reason they are how they are is why we like them." Ryotaro nodded with a smile.

"Indeed…" Twilight nodded before she stopped.

"...something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just…" Twilight paused as she reached into her backpack and pulled out the container holding the last Element of Harmony, "Ever since what happened after that battle with the Shadowbolts, the last Element glows faintly from time to time."

"Eh...wait now that I think about it...Momotaros said something about that day, that something strange happened with that girl Applejack." Ryotaro remembered. "Maybe Ryutaros remembers he was the one in control that day."

"...That is plausible," Twilight said as she held her chin in thought, "But...there is one problem. Even if Applejack is the last Element holder...she wants nothing to do with us, or friendship."

"Yeah...that's right...but doesn't that just mean that we should help her more?" Ryotaro asked, "I mean, it means she was hurt, so maybe what she really needs is someone to call a friend?"

"...That could help. But...what could've happened to turn her away from the notion of friendship to begin with?" Twilight pondered further, "Does it involve her family...or perhaps maybe…"

"I don't know Twilight...but maybe she'll tell us one day if we do become her friends." Ryotaro nodded his head in positive thought.

"..Perhaps. TH-" Twilight began before a loud honking noise caught their attention.

The two looked at a crosswalk as some people began moving out of the way of a fast moving red car, however in the rush a girl who was also on her way to school tripped leaving her in the path of the car.

'_**Ryotaro ikuze!'**_ Kintaros voice shouted in Ryotaro's head as his body moved forward in a burst of yellow light.

K-Ryotaro landed in front of the girl before he held his hand out as the car made contact. But to everyone's shock the vehicle was stopped in it's tracks, it's tires still spinning and there was now a large hand shaped indent in the red cars grill and wrinkles in the hood.

"Hey ya jackass! Get outta da road!" the driver of the car shouted as he poked his head out the window, "And don't think you're gonna get away after breaking my brand new car!"

K-Ryotaro slowly stood up his yellow eyes glaring at the man. He then slammed both his arms into the hood of the car before ripping it off, scaring the man as he did.

"**You almost ran over this child."** K-Ryotaro stated coldly as he motioned to the little girl behind him. **"You almost harmed an innocent young life...and all you care for is your cheap vehicle?"**

"Cheap?! This things cost me a gr-" the man began before K-Ryotaro reached into the front of the car and pulled out the engine, "...Please put that back. I kinda need that to flee from you."

"**You dare risk the life of a child...and dare to get angry with me!?"** K-Ryotaro growled as his hands began to grip the metal as the muscles under his clothes began to flex and ripple from his anger. He then began to crush the engine block between his arms, slowly crushing the metal and pieces together all the while his raw strength tore his shirt apart, leaving him in only the black tank top under his uniform. He then dropped the metal ball molded from the Engine block on the ground.

"...Uh…" the man gulped before K-Ryotaro grabbed him by the neck, "Gah!"

"**You put the life of an innocent little girl in danger...you endangered multiple people...you even endangered your own life…"** K-Ryotaro stated as he lowered the man close to his face as his yellow eyes began to glow. **"Apologize."** he growled out lowly.

"...I...a...polo...gize."

"**Not to me...to the little girl you almost ran over...to her family. and everyone else you endangered. Or so help me; my strength will make you cry."** K-Ryotaro growled as to punctuate his point he slammed his hand into the roof of the car bending the vehicle into a V shape as he did.

The man's eyes became the size of dinner plates upon seeing that.

"Yes! Yes! I apologize! I promise I won't harm a living thing ever again!"

"**Good. Now…" **K-Ryotaro began as he got into a throwing position.

"...Wait. Nononononononon-" the man panicked before K-Ryotaro tossed him into the distance, the man giving out a high-pitched scream.

"_...Kintaros...where did you throw him to?" _Ryotaro couldn't help but ask.

"**With the amount of force I put into it, he should touch down in the river about…"** he left off as a large pillar of water could be seen in the distance, **"Now."** he nodded his head before turning to the little girl behind him. **"Are you alright little one?"**

"...Y-yes. Thank you, mister," the little girl smiled.

"**You are welcome, young one," **K-Ryotaro replied with a soft smile, rubbing her head gently before.

"Woah! did you see what Nogami did to that car?!" one of the students from the school.

"Yeah! and you saw how far he threw that guy?! That had to be almost two, three football fields long!" another exclaimed in awe.

"**Yosh."** K-Ryotaro smiled as he picked up the little girl on his shoulder. **"Let's find your mother."** he smiled happily as he took of to find the child's parent.

"Aww. I never realized how much of a gentle kind of guy Ryotaro was," one of the female students smiled.

"Yeah. A bad boy, a suave hunk, and a gentle giant bundled into one cute package," another girl sighed.

"No way...the Taros are actually making Ryotaro more popular?" Twilight couldn't help but gawk to herself as she overheard all this. The fact these idiots helped his image is what shocked her the most, _'Ugh...no doubt Momotaros is taking this news well...even though Kintaros was the one who technically saved the day, so to speak.'_

* * *

"**ACHOOO!"** Momotaros sneezed from his seat on DenLiner. **"Ugh...I think one of those women are saying things about me again. Heh...fine. Say what you want, we made Ryotaro into a superstar at school."**

"**Let's just hope the fame doesn't turn him into one of those overconfident types," **Urataros stated as he read a small book he borrowed from Celeste, **"Much like you, sempai."**

"**Ye-oi!"**

"**Wai! Momo-baka!" **Ryutaros laughed from his seat, where he was drawing with crayons.

"**..That's it, hanatare kozo(snotnosed brat)! You're getting a spanking! A big ass spanking!" **Momotaros snapped as he pulled out a paper fan.

"**Well that wasn't suggestive at all."** Urataros joked from his seat before ducking a paper fan swipe from Momotaros.

* * *

K-Ryotaro waved off to the little girl and her mother after finding her, all the while a big happy smile on his face.

"**Remember to stay safe."** he called out as they left.

"Okay! Bye, mister!" the little girl waved.

"**Hehe…"** K-Ryotaro chuckled happily as he turned around before he noticed the shreds of clothes on his torso before just tossing them away leaving him in just the black tank top.

'_Mou...that's gonna cost 20 to fix,' _Ryotaro sighed.

"**It's not my fault all your cloths are so restricting."** K-Ryotaro complained out loud to Ryotaro. In truth sometimes Ryotaro's cloths was constricting to Kintaros when he took over. Since each time he did, he made all of Ryotaro's muscles bigger. **"Hm...it's a nice day today."** K-Ryotaro finally was able to notice as he stretched his arms.

"_..."_

"**What? Was it something I said?" **he asked Ryotaro. **"Oh I smell food."** K-Ryotaro stated as he followed his sense of smell towards the smell of food.

"_Kintaros, we still need to head to school."_

"**Hm...nah. I'm good."** K-Ryotaro said plainly as he kept walking.

"_I suggest you do. Twilight's waiting for us, and I don't want her to be late," _Ryotaro stated, _'..No seriously, I don't want her to be late or…' _he paused as she shuddered, _"just...trust me."_

"**Hm...Twilight!" ** K-Ryotaro called out loudly as he turned around.

"What?!" Twilight shouted back.

"**Has school started yet?!"**

"Not yet, but it's about to any minute now!"

"**Okay go without me then,"** K-Ryotaro shouted back. **"I need to do something important I'll make my way to school later."**

"Oh no you're not! You're coming here this instant!" Twilight shouted, "I don't want to be...T-_tardy _again!"

'_**...Did her voice just squeak right there?' **_Kintaros blinked.

"_Please for everyone's sake just go to class for me, Kintaros!"_Ryotaro begged.

"**...Fine," **K-Ryotaro sighed. He then jogged his way back to school as he did he grabbed Twilight under his arm before he ran into the school.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 12: Brains Vs Brawn**

* * *

K-Ryotaro was sitting at Ryotaro's desk as he looked to be forcing himself to stay calm and not fall asleep from the boredom. He tapped his fingers on his desk each tap making the desk creak slowly from his super strength.

"**Ryotaro, I can't take it anymore. What kind of monster forces adolescents to sit through this kind of torture?"** K-Ryotaro asked.

"_It's required, Kintaros. That's basically what school's about. Learning in classes…"_

"**But this is tor-"**

"_And training ourselves in Gym Class."_

"**...Gym class?" **he asked as he looked out the clock. **"I shall endure then."** he nodded as he sat up and crossed his arms in wait. **"Curse you time...you move to slow for me…"** he sighed as he slammed his head on his desk splitting the wood portion in two this scared everyone in class for a second as they saw this. **"Sorry I'll fix it later."**

"_Kintaros…" _Ryotaro and Twilight(the latter sitting at the desk behind him) sighed mentally.

* * *

Later after the class incident, K-Ryotaro rushed to the gym, mainly be jumping out the window which nearly gave the teacher a heart attack.

"I**'ll fix that later!"** K-Ryotaro shouted as he landed in the ground, creating a mini-crater. He then ran across the ground to the gym. He made his way in where he was among the first there before he began to strip off his cloths and change into his gym uniform, **"YOSHA!" **he cheered as he entered the main gym.

"Huh? Kin?" the voice of a certain tomboy asked, causing him to turn and see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the two wearing the female variant of the gym uniform.

"**Uh...hello." ** K-Ryotaro waved to them. **"I'm surprised to see you two."**

"Heh...I'm always the first here," Rainbow smirked as she stretched a little, "I'm not the fastest girl in school for nothing."

"Hi Rainbow!"

"GAH!" Rainbow yelped as she jumped back, seeing Pinkie poking her head out of a trash can, "Damn it, Pinkie! Stop doing that!"

"**Ah, Pinkie. You're here too."** K-Ryotaro noted as he grabbed the trashcan before holding it upside down and forcing Pinkie out.

"Yep!" Pinkie beamed as she stood up, shaking her head a bit to rid the junk in her hair, "I'm prepped and ready for gym class!*squee!*"

"**Ah. She still squeaks."** K-Ryotaro noted, grabbing her by the head and lifting her up. **"How does that happen?"**

"Ugh...it's Pinkie, Kin. Don't question it," Rainbow facepalmed.

"**Hm…"** K-Ryotaro sighed as he just stared intently at Pinkie. Pinkie then blinked as K-Ryotaro smirked. **"I win."**

Who knew it was a staring contest this time?

"...Did we just start?" Pinkie blinked before shrugging, "...Oh well. Time for a run on the track! Come Rainbow, Fluttershy! Let us run!"

"You have to much energy…" Rainbow sighed, sometimes Pinkie's energy was draining on them. Maybe that's why she has so much energy now that she thought about it.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Pinkie asked with a smile.

"...Ugh...let..let's just go already."

"Ano, j-ja ne, Kintaros-san," Fluttershy said as she followed after Rainbow and Pinkie.

"**Ja-ne!" ** he waved to them happily, **"Okay...time for me to train as well!"**

"_Ano...th-" _Ryotaro began.

K-Ryotaro ignored him before he walked into the gym. The first thing he did was put every single weight on a single dumbbell. The combined weight on the dumbbell was around 400 pounds. K-Ryotaro laid down on the bench before he began to lift the weight up with a single arm making all the other men present in the Gym gawk at the sight. After ten reps K-Ryotaro changed arms before continuing the process.

"...Okay, what the hell is he eating, and where can I get some?" one of the guys there asked.

"**The key is to train with all your might!"** K-Ryotaro shouted as he added even more weight to the dumbbell before repeating the process of doing several single handed reps before swapping to his other arm. **"And lots of sleep don't forget that."** he chuckled before his head rolled to the side and he began snoring but still lifting the dumbbell.

"...That man is a god…" the guys awed.

"Oh brother…" Rainbow rolled her eyes as she ran the track, Fluttershy trying her best to keep up with the tomboy.

"**Nakerude!"** K-Ryotaro snorted as he woke up as he put the dumbbell down and took the excess weights off. **"Alright I'm all warmed up time to begin the rest of the training."** he stated as he yanked the door that connected the gym to the pool off before he made his way in. **"Yosh this is big enough."** he exclaimed as he took his shirt off before he jumped into the pool. He then began to swim back and forth moving at great speeds to to the power of his arms, unintentionally splashing water on the students sitting on the benches.

"_Kintaros, I didn't know you could swim."_

"**Bears are naturals honestly."** K-Ryotaro stated as he took a break from swimming. He then got out of the pool as he began to stretch and in the process flex most of his muscles from the use with his swim. This had the effect of getting lots of attention due to being shirtless at the moment, mainly from the female students there.

"Wow...Kin's really getting a lot of attention," Pinkie blinked as she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy had poked their heads in the hole that used to be the door, "Right Fl-woah!"

"Grr…"Fluttershy growled a bit as her hair shadowed over her eyes, a tick mark on her head was what looked like a mini-tornado hovered over her head.

"Uh...Fluttershy? You okay?" Rainbow asked her shy friend.

"Rainbow...I'm afraid now…" Pinkie stated blankly.

"Hey girls. What did we…" Twilight began as she and Rarity walked over, the former noticing the currently growling Fluttershy, "...Uh…"

"Don't ask," Pinkie gulped.

"Ugh...Rarity, wh-"Twilight began before she noticed the student class president staring at K-Ryotaro, the purple haired beauty couldn't help but drool over at the site, "...Oh no…"

"**Ah! That was a great swim!"** K-Ryotaro smirked as he began to towel himself off, **"I think I will enjoy this...Gym class."** he smirked as draped the towel around his neck. **"Ah minna. What are you doing here?"** K-Ryotaro asked them. **"Ah I know. You also came for a swim."**

"...I...I'm sorry, what?" Rarity blinked as she snapped out of it, "Sorry. My mind was...elsewhere."

"**Well you're all here at the pool. So what other reason would you have for being here?"**

"...Well, since we still have time in gym, we might as well enjoy it," Twilight shrugged.

"..Hai," Fluttershy nodded as she calmed down.

"**Ahh...excellent. More time for me to have a sprint on the track while you girls enjoy yourselves," ** he smirked happily as he tossed the towel away. He then crouched down before sprinting off and beginning to run around the track whipping up a large wall of dust.

"...R-right," Twilight nodded, _'At least the school's nice enough to let us bring our own swimsuits.'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes have passed since gym started, and the girls seemed to be enjoying themselves in the pool while K-Ryotaro ran around the track.

"Is it odd we let Kintaros do all these crazy things?" Twilight asked as she was wearing a light purple two piece that had a large bow/knot on the back of her top, the violetette sitting down on the benches.

"Possibly so, dear," Rarity replied, she had a white bikini top with a purple sarong tied around her waist. She was also sitting down on a bench next to Twilight.

"What's the big deal? At least Kin gives Ryotaro super human strength and durability." Rainbow, dressed in a more athletic swimsuit consisting of a professional swimming top and a pair of light blue shorts, stated as she swam in the pool.

"Th-that is true," Fluttershy agreed, the shy pinkette wearing a pale yellow one piece swimsuit as she was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water.

"Yep. W-woah!" Rainbow yelped as she was pulled under the water.

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy gasped in worry, but the next thing she knew, Rainbow was pulled back up with Pinkie having her arms wrapped around her.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie smiled happily she was wearing a pink colored two piece bikini with white straps.

"Pinkie! What the…*cough*hell!?" Rainbow coughed as she got out of the excitable pinkette's arms, "I could've drowned, damn it!"

"Oh don't be silly. No one on this show dies unless they're an Imagin." Pinkie scoffed, waving the idea off with her hand.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

"You….do realize you jinxed us, right Pinks?" Rainbow facepalmed.

"Oh please. We've ignored that form of logic a long time ago." Pinkie countered. "How many times has Ryo or Momo said something like that, only for them to blow up the evil Imagin and just end up with very bad booboos?"

"Not what I-" Rainbow began before an explosion occurred outside, "...meant."

"**Nakerude!"** they heard as the wall was broken down by K-Ryotaro. He cracked his knuckles as he walked over to the next wall before he slammed his fist into it making another hole in the concrete wall. **"I shall take care of this threat." **he called out as he held up the belt for Den-O along with the pass.

"Right," Twilight nodded as she got up, "I'll meet you shortly. Rainbow, you and the others track the Imagin in case it gets away."

"On it," Rainbow noded, giving Pinkie the stink eye.

"...What?"

"**Ikuze!"** K-Ryotaro shouted as he ran through several more walls.

"Hey wait!" Twilight complained as she tried to find her cloths.

* * *

In the middle of the courtyard, students all ran from the sound of the explosion. Standing in the field was an Imagin. It was as big as Kintaros is normally, only its body was overlapping stripes of white and black with larger armored shoulder pauldrons that resembled the paws and claws of a tiger, it's torso was covered in barrel chested armor that had matching stripes as well as claws acting as spikes along the sides of its ribs. Its arms were covered in armored gauntlets with claws extending from its knuckles and armored boots as well. Finally its head resembled the head of a tiger with two large fangs extending from it's mouth it's eyes hidden behind a light blue visor of sorts and tufts of hair/fur on the back of its head that was tipped blue.

The White Tiger Imagin looked around in disappointment at the youths running away from it. It sighed before he plopped down sitting crosslegged on the ground.

"**Humans...weak the lot of them…"** he sighed in a deep gruff voice that had a noticeable chinese accent, **"Is there not a single warrior out there to give me the battle I deserve?"**

"**Nakerude!"** at that K-Ryotaro burst out the wall of the school. **"This school has a lot of unnecessary walls." **he noted dusting his shoulders of dust from the broken concrete and plaster.

"**Oh?" **the Tiger Imagin raised a non-existent brow as he looked over at him, **"And who might you be?"**

"**Ore wa Kintaros."** K-Ryotaro introduced himself. **"This is my contractor's body his name is Nogami Ryotaro."** he added. **"Sa, Ore-tachi no tsuyosa ni omae ga naita!"** he stated proudly as he grabbed the shirt Ryotaro ordered him to put on, and proceeded to rip it off, **"Namida wa kore de fuitoke!"** he shouted tossing the scraps of shirt at the Imagin. He then slung the belt on before pressing the button starting the music before he held up the pass. **"Henshin!"** he ordered swiping the pass.

**=AX FORM!=**

With that yellow shards combined to K-Ryotaro's body before forming into Plat form Den-O the armor formed and floated into it's place for Ax form and spun around before slamming into place as the ax shaped DenKamen grinded down his helmet and formed into the mask.

"**Hmm...you look like you might provide a good match," **the Tiger Imagin noted.

"Ikuze!" Den-O shouted as he charged at the Imagin. The Tiger Imagin jumped to its feet as he blocked a palm thrust from Den-O but the force still pushed the Imagin back across the ground leaving tracks in the dirt. Den-O then grabbed the Imagin by its shoulder before spinning around and tossing him to the ground.

"**Ho...now this is more like it!" **the Tiger Imagin growled happily as he shot back up and charged. The two clashed as their fists connected with the others face sending them both stumbling back. Den-O swung again but the Imagin jumped over him before jumping behind the Kamen Rider. The Imagin then grabbed Den-O by his shoulders before lifting him up and tossing him away into a tree splintering it in two from the force.

Den-O quickly got up, cracking his neck before he charged again and slammed his knee into the Imagin's chest knocking it back a step. Den-O then grabbed the Imagin's arm before twisting it behind it's back and pushing against the wall of the school. But the Imagin kicked it's leg forward stopping it from slamming into the wall. It then ran up the wall and twisted free from the hold before landing behind Den-O and grabbing both his arms and pulling them back with all his force before slamming his knee into the Rider's back forcing him to cry in pain from the hold.

"Gah!" Den-O coughed as the Imagin kept pulling on his arms while pushing with it's knee. Den-O grunted as he began to pull his arms back with all his might forcing the two to struggle against one another. Once Den-O got the Imagin close enough he slammed his head back using the helmet to hit the nose of the Imagin making it groan and stumble back in pain. "Grr…" Den-O growled as he turned around before he slammed a punch across the Imagin's face sending it stumbling back.

"**Heh...that's it…" **the Tiger Imagin smirked as he spat out some sand like blood, **"Make my blood boil!"**

Den-O grabbed the Imagin before punching it across the face again, he then delivered a palm thrust to its solar plexus, sending him stumbling back. Den-O then charged as he tackled into the Imagin but it just grabbed the Kamen Rider by the shoulders before spinning and tossing him to the ground. The Imagin then jumped and slammed it's knees into the back of the Kamen Rider before wrapping it's arm around his neck and pulling back keeping Den-O in a choke hold.

Den-O grabbed the Imagin's arm before prying them off and tossing the monster off his back to the ground. But the White Tiger Imagin rolled so it was resting on all four limbs, It then charged at Den-O like and animal as it swiped it's hand like claws striking the Kamen Rider across the chest making sparks fly, the Imagin landed on the ground before it rolled forward before jumping and landing in a crouch a ways away from Den-O.

The Imagin roared before it pounced on Den-O slamming it's clawed fist across the rider's face scratching the helmet knocking him back a step. Den-O fell to one knee trying to keep himself up after that last attack. the White Tiger Imagin pounced again but Den-O shot his arm up, grabbing the Imagin by it's throat before lifting it up as he stood. He then slammed the monster down into the ground with great force. Den-O kept his hand around the Imagin's neck, keeping it pinned to the ground with all his strength.

"Is this truly the limit of your strength?" Den-O frowned behind his helmet.

"**...Heh. I could say the same for you, bear bastard," **the Tiger Imagin smirked back, it then grabbed Den-O's wrist with both it's hands before it swung both its legs up and wrapped them around the Rider's neck forcing him into a scissor lock. The Imagin then began to pull back on Den-O's arm putting pressure on his elbow threatening to break the Kamen Rider's arm.

"Ah!" Den-O groaned in pain as he tried to lift up his forearm to relieve the pressure on his arm.

"**What's the matter? Can't break out?"**

"Grrr…." Den-O growled as he slammed his free hand into the ground before he lifted both his legs up and swung them down, landing the soles of his boots on the ground before pushing up. Den-O lifted his entire body up from the ground, he raised his locked arm into the air along with the Tiger Imagin. "Nakerude!"Den-O shouted as he slammed the Imagin into the ground causing cracks to form in the dirt, the impact forcing the monster to release Den-O's arm. Den-O growled again as he slammed his leg into the ground only for the Imgin to roll out of the way of the foot as it slammed into the dirt making a crater from the impact and shear force.

The Imagin rolled back before flipping to it's feet, it stood up straight as it cracked its knuckles in excitement. Den-O held up the DenGasher in ax form before raising his arm back in a battle ready pose as the two stared the other down. The two then charged as Den-O spun on his right heel as he swung his axe at the Imagin as it jumped into the air with a flying side kick. Both passed the other by ripping sparks off the other from their attacks landing.

Den-O turned and charged only for the Imagin to block his left handed swing by blocking his wrist, the Tiger Imagin took this opening as it slammed its left fist into Den-O's torso repeatedly each one slowly chipping away at the defenses of the Rider's current form. The Imagin then landed a left hook across Den-O's helmet making the Rider stagger back a few steps. The Imgin then jumped a step forward as it raised it's leg and kicked Den-O in the chest sending him flying back and slamming into a tree.

Den-O ducked to the side as another kick split the tree behind him in two. The Imgin turned it's head to Den-O before charging again, he landed a punch to Den-O shoulder making him stagger back again, the Imagin then spun on it's right heel landing a roundhouse kick right to the temple of Den-O helmet sending him spinning to the ground. The Imagin didn't stop as it spun around again and raised it's leg once more before slamming it down forcing Den-O to raised both arms to block the kick, but the force still forced the Rider into the ground forming a crater from the force.

"**Oh...your built tough, huh Bear-bastard?"** the Imagin chuckled as he jumped away letting Den-O force himself back up to his feet.

"he is stronger than I expected…" Den-O admitted as he grabbed his ax and slowly got back into a position with his ax held in front of him and his legs put into a defensive stance.

"**Tch...using a weapon…"** the Imagin growled as it charged it attacked with a roundhouse kick that Den-O took a step back to avoid, the Imagin swung it's right hand and grabbed the arm Den-O was using to hold the Ax, it then ducked behind Den-O and wrenched the arm behind his back forcing the ax to escape his grip. the Imagin then grabbed Den-O's other shoulder before spinning around and tossing the Rider across the ground before hitting the ground.

As Den-O tried to force himself back to his feet he was sent back down by a strong blow to his side, the tiger Imagin already over him before it kicked again the same blow to the Rider's side only this time sending him flipping over to his back sprawled out in pain from the attack. The Tiger Imagin then slammed its foot onto Den-O's chest keeping him pinned to the ground.

"_Kintaros!"_ Ryotaro's voice called out in worry.

"_**Oi, Kuma! Swap with one of us! You can't out muscle this damn cat!"**_ Momotaros ordered.

"I can...not…" Den-O growled as he grabbed the leg trying to push the Imagin away.

"_**Don't give me that! Switch with one of us!..in fact, Switch with me! I'll show this stupid cat who's boss!"**_

"I said...I can not!" Den-O shouted trying even harder.

"**What's wrong? Run out of strength already, bear bastard? Heh...pathe-" **the Tiger Imagin began before a sphere of magic energy pelted him on the side, **"Eh?"**

"Nani?" Den-O asked as he looked up to see Twilight standing there in her school uniform, her hands held out and her gear already summoned.

"_Twilight!"_Ryotaro stated as the Rider's eyes saw her.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I had to make sure the others were in position," Twilight stated.

"Nani?" Den-O asked he finally pushed the Imagin's leg off his chest. The Imgain growled as it glared at Twilight. "Yamero!" Den-O shouted as he shot up and grabbed the Imagin's shoulder only for it to punch him in the stomach before spinning and kicking the Rider across the helmet sending him to the ground once again.

"**...Is this some sort of joke?" **the Tiger Imagin growled as he glared at Twilight, **"You have to rely on a little girl for help, bear bastard? How truly pathetic of you."**

"Teme…" Den-O growled as he slammed his hand and charged at the Imagin he tackled into it as the two wrestled with one another. "Twilight run!" Den-O ordered as he punched the Imagin across it's face only for it to return the favor and to the same before the two began to struggle for leverage over the other.

"**Teme...get off me!" **the Tiger Imagin roared as he slamemd both fist into Den-O, knocking all the air out of his lungs before he was sent flying into the school, breaking the wall, **"As if I want to fight someone who relies in 'comrades' to help!"**

"Urusei!" Den-O shouted as he got back up. He then charged and tackled into the Imagin again he wrapped both his arms around it's waist and kept charging pushing the Monster across the ground.

"**Get off!"** the Imagin growled as it began slamming its fist into Den-O's back making sparks fly off with each blow.

"Grr...Twilight go! I'll handle this!" Den-O shouted as he tightened his grip even tighter.

"...No. I can help!" Twilight shouted, about to attack before.

"**GAO!-!-!-!-!" **the Tiger Imagin roared, sending out a huge shockwave that knocked Den-O and Twilight over, **"...Tch. I'm done here...time I go find someone stronger."**

Den-O pushed himself back up as he saw the Imagin leap away. Den-O growled as he slammed his hand into the ground, causing it to crack.

"Darn...he got away," Twilight grunted as she stood up, "I better call Dash and the others."

"It is not their concern." Den-O said as he pulled his belt off letting the armor fall off in shards. This revealed the multiple cuts and bruises on his close and skin. **"This is my battle."** he grunted as he began walking away.

"Kintaros, wait!" Twilight shouted as she ran up to him, "We can help you. If I can just think of something to counteract that Imagin's roar, we can-"

"**I said this is my fight,"** K-Ryotaro cut her off. **"Only my strength is needed to defeat this Imagin. No one else is strong enough."** he stated bluntly.

"...Excuse me?"

"**I meant what I said, nobody but myself is strong enough to face this enemy."** K-Ryotaro spoke as he looked back at Twilight with a fierce look in his eyes. **"So this is my fight and my fight alone. Do not interfere."**

"..Now you listen here!" Twilight snapped as she stomped over to him, "Don't just go brushing me and the others off like that! We may not be as strong as you or the others, but we make up for it in teamwork!"

"**This is not a fight between teams, this is a one on one battle."** K-Ryotaro scoffed walking past her.

"And that's another thing, you meat head! Strength isn't everything you know! You have to think up a plan in case something goes wrong!"

"**There is no honor in that."** K-Ryotaro replied, **"This is a battle between two who fight solely for the spirit of it. To diminish it with tactics would be an empty victory."** he explained as he kept walking. **"My strength shall not be dishonored like that."**

"Disho...why...you….UGH!" Twilight groaned as she pulled her hair in frustration.

"**That just proves you do not understand. Someone like you could never understand it."** K-Ryotaro sighed.

"Ugh…" Twilight sighed before her phone rang, the violette answering it, "What?! I'm in the middle of something here!"

-Yeesh! What crawled up your butt?- Rainbow's voice spoke on the other line.

"Ugh...Kintaros is being very difficult…" she sighed as she massaged her temples to relax away the migraine she was feeling. "He doesn't want us to get involved in fighting this Imagin, he wants to fight it all on his own for some stupid macho jerk reason."

"**I heard that."** K-Ryotaro called back to Twilight.

-Seriously? Doesn't he trust us at all?-

"I don't know...I can't understand any of these dang Taros at all…" Twilight sighed.

"**We all heard that one."** K-Ryotaro spoke up again as he kept walking.

"...Ugh…" Twilight sighed, "...Did you and the others happen to see the enemy Imagin by any chance?"

-Yeah we saw it heading somewhere into town, but then it evaded us, this thing is a lot trickier than it looks- Rainbow sighed from her end.

"...Did you at least see where it ran off?"

-Yeah we lost it around town square. Last I saw it, it was running down an alley then he was gone- Rainbow explained.

"I see...call me back in case you guys find it."

-On it- Rainbow nodded as she hung up.

"Well that just leaves me to deal with…" she trailed off as she saw K-Ryotaro stop as he reached a river with a rather strong current. He then stepped into it before he began walking against the current. "Him…" she trailed off as K-Ryotaro fought against the water's current.

"_Kintaros, what are you doing?"_

"**Training...if I can overcome that roar of the Imagin, then that's one less problem to worry about."** K-Ryotaro explained out loud as he took another step.

"_Soka...still. I think we should listen to what Twilight has could help w-"_

"**I said no."** K-Ryotaro spoke up as he kept walking against the force of the river. **"Only my strength is needed to face this Imagin,"** he grunted as he kept walking.

"_Kin, we've fought alongside Twilight-tachi for a long time now. Don't you trust them?'_

"**I said that only my strength is required, this has nothing to do with trust."** K-Ryotaro spoke as he walked forward more. **"No one needs to risk getting hurt other than myself."**

"_**Oh sweet god, how thick headed are you, Kuma?!" **_Momotaros exclaimed.

"**I have made up my mind."** K-Ryotaro stated as he tuned them all out and only focused on his task at hand.

"_**...Ugh. Now I know how the Mahou-onna's feeling right now."**_

"**I had no idea you had a feminine side, Momonoji."** K-Ryotaro stated bluntly.

"_**Ooh burn on you Sempai."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**...run?"**_

"_**What do you think?"**_

"_**Right running...but first. Coffee in your face!" **_

"_**Gah that's hot!"**_ After that only the sounds of randomc chasing and violence could be heard, with Ryutaros laughing at them the entire time.

"**Distractions."** K-Ryotaro grunted as he continued to walk against the current.

"...Ugh...Kintaros, get out of there," Twilight said as she stood at the side of the river, "Otherwise you're going to give Ryotaro a cold."

"**I refuse."** he stated simply as he continued marching. **"I must become even stronger than I am now. Otherwise…"** he trailed off.

"Look...I know you want to get stronger, Kin. But right now, we need to think of a way to beat that Tiger Imagin. A-"

"**I do not want to rely on such trickery."**

"It's not trickery! It's to make sure he doesn't do that roar again!"

"**I shall not stoop to such tactics to win a battle!" **K-Ryotaro shouted. **"If I can not overcome what is in my way, then my strength is for nothing! And if that is the case, my own existence is for nothing!"**

"Ugh! You're hopeless!"

"**That may be, but if I truly can not win this battle, then you need not worry about me any longer."** K-Ryotaro said as he kept walking.

"..."

"**Now if you are done, I have training to do."** he stated as he walked ahead by himself.

"...fine...I'm d-" Twilight began before her phone rang again, "That must be Rainbow," she then pulled her phone out and answered, "Hello?"

-Uh, Twi. I think we found him...and he's not a happy tiger- Rainbow replied from the other end as a loud roar could be heard in the background.

"...I'm on my way."

K-Ryotaro then ran past Twilight as he made his way back to town.

"Hey, wait!" Twilight shouted as she ran after him.

* * *

"**RAH!"** the White Tiger Imagin roared as he jumped over the girls and landed on a roof. **"Grr...this is so irritating...no one in this damn town can give me a good fight! Not one person here has been able to get my blood boiling. The bear was close, but he had to rely on a little girl…"** he complained face palming in irritation before slowly dragging his hand down his face. **"Once again I am confronted by little girls who only fight me from a distance!"**

"Hey!" Rainbow barked as she flew up to him, "Who the hell are you calling a little girl?! I'm 16 damn it!"

"**I don't care how old you are brat!"** the Imagin roared as it's arm shot out faster than the blink of an eye and grabbed Rainbow be her throat. **"To me, you're nothing more than a pest who can't take a hit!"** he growled as he pulled her closer. **"So do what you do best and fly away!"** he shouted as he shoved her away, sending her flying through the air.

"Gh! Damn it!" Rainbow cursed as she managed to reposition herself in the air, "Pinkie, Rarity, how about some back up here?!"

"Right." Pinkie nodded as she formed several spheres of water that compressed smaller before firing off at bullets. The Tiger Imagin let them hit his chest letting the water bead off his armor harmlessly.

"**Didn't feel a thing!"** he shouted jumping at them as he slammed his fist into the ground causing it to shake. He then slammed his arms into his chest loudly. **"Koi!"** he challenged.

"Don't worry. I have this," Rarity assured the others as she raised her hand, causing stone walls embedded with sharp gems to appear around the White Tiger Imagin, "Take this! **Gem Squall!**"

At that all the gems shot at the Imagin hitting him repeatedly ripping sparks from his body. The Imagin just growled.

"**More! More! Make this actually exciting for me!"** he ordered as he dusted bits of crystal from his chest.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you how tough we are," Rainbow smirked as she looked down at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, some help here?"

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as she raised her hand towards the tomboy, "**Kaze Busou(Wind Armament)!"**

With that, Rainbow's left leg was covered in a mini-tornado, yet it didn't tear her leg up.

"Eat this, Tiger boy! **Thunderstorm fang!" **Rainbow declared, adding electricity to the mini tornado as she kicked forward, sending a large cutting wave of wind and electricity at the Tiger Imagin.

"**GAO!-!-!-!-!"** the Imagin roared as it unleashed the same shockwave roar from before that clashed with Rainbow's attack the two pushing against each other, the Imagin roared louder causing the two attacks to explode mid air, **"Pathetic! Yet another weakling relying on 'allies!' Relying on people shows how truly weak you are!"** he scoffed as he relaxed his shoulders a little his disappointment making him forget about fighting seriously, **"So why don't you little girls go home and learn how to cook in the kitchen, where you belong?"** he waved them off as he crossed his arms and turned his back to them.

"...Did he just...did you just...OH YOU'RE _SO_ GETTING AN ASS KICKING NOW!" Rainbow snapped as she charged at him.

"**Ah...never learn do you, little girl?"** the Imagin sighed as he side stepped her charge before he shot his hand forward and grabbed the back of her head, keeping her from going any further. **"Do I need to force the lesson into that little brain of yours! You are not on my level."** he growled as he began to apply some pressure with his hand.

"G-gah!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy gasped.

"**Yamero!"**

With that, K-Ryotaro tackled into the Imagin, making him drop Rainbow. K-Ryotaro hefted the Imagin up with both arms before he tossed the Tiger Imagin away with all his might, slamming it into a wall.

"**You shall not hurt them any more."** K-Ryotaro growled as he cracked his neck.

"**Grr...you again," **the White Tiger Imagin growled as he got out of the wall, **"I don't want to face someone who relies on little girls for help."**

"**This time I shall rely on nothing but my own strength...anyone who interferes is also my enemy."** K-Ryotaro stated seriously. **"Sa shoubu da!"** he ordered as he charged, he then jumped before he landed a punch to the Imagin's chest knocking it back. He then grabbed it by it's shoulders before lifting the Imagin into the air before slamming him back down into the ground. K-Ryotaro didn't finish as he pulled the Imagin up again before slamming a punch to it's stomach making the White Tiger themed beast double over in pain, and leaving him open to the palm strike to his head that sent him flying away. K-Ryotaro slowly lowered one of his arms as he took the chance to breath before he set himself into another stance ready to attack.

"**...If you think this is enough to make my blood boil, Bear Bastard...you're sadly mistaken!-!-!" **the White Tiger Imagin roared loudly.

"**Henshin!"**

**=AX FORM!=**

With that, K-Ryotaro jumped into the air before yellow shards formed Den-O plat form, before the armor slammed into place. Den-O then slammed his blank helmet into the Imagin's face making him stumble back before the ax shaped DenKamen grinded down the track and locked into place completing his transformation.

"Nakerude!" Den-O cried as he slammed his hand into the Imagin't face, sending him stumbling back. He then grabbed it be the collar of it's armor before pulling him forward and punching him in the stomach again. Den-O then wrapped around the Imagin's waist as he was doubled over. He then lifted the Imagin up so it's head pointed at the ground. "doskoi!" he shouted as he slammed the Imagin into the ground headfirst with all his strength ripping chunks of concrete and a cloud of dust with the attacks impact.

As the dust cleared, Den-O pulled the Imagin up by the hair from i's head. He then punched it across the face sending it flying back across the ground. Den-O popped his neck again as he formed the DenGasher into its ax formation. As the White Tiger Imagin rose back up Den-O attacked as he slashed it across the chest once, twice, then three times before a fourth sent it staggering back.

The Imagin growled before he walked forward as did Den-O. Den-O slashed as the Imagin swung its fist, Den-O slashing the Imagin across the chest while the Imagin's fist hit Den-O's abdomen. Both attacks ripping sparks. Den-O slashed again as the Imagin punched again, and again both attacks landed a blow on the others torso ripping sparks. But the two stood their ground and attacked again once again hitting the other making sparks fly from their blows. Den-O swing down from the right landing his ax blade on the tiger Imagin's shoulder while the Imagin punched Den-O's chest armor. Both just stood their for a second before pushing the other back making sparks explode from their bodies in the process. Their strength causing even damage to one another.

Both began to breath heavily as the damage sustained on both sides began to take a toll. Both growled before attacking again as Den-O slashed horizontally while the Imagin swung a kick, both fighters landed their attacks in the others stomach sending both stumbling back as sparks exploded off of them once again. Both fighters stumbled back several steps before the Tiger Imagin actually fell to it's knees.

Den-O began breathing heavier as well as he raised his ax up.

"Sa this one is my win." he stated as the Tiger Imagin rose back to it's feet.

"**This fight is much better than before...this is more what I'm looking for…"** the Imagin growled as he crossed his arms before lowering them as he took in a breath rearing his head back. **"Keep it up, Bear Bastard!"** he shouted before shooting his head forward. **"GAO!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**

With that, the shockwave fired at Den-O ,who slammed his Ax into the ground keeping him anchored where he stood. And So the shockwave hit this time but Den-O did not let it overpower him. After a second of taking it's force, the Kamen Rider lifted his ax up before he took a step forward. Then another, and another. And slowly, step by step Den-O walked through the Imagin's attack, as he got closer to the monster, sparks began to fly off his armor. But he continued to walk forward.

"Gah…" Den-O groaned as the shockwave was getting stronger and stronger as he got closer to the Imagin. "Na...ke...ru...de!" Den-O grunted as he was now right infront of the Imagin making it's eyes widen. Den-O then raised his free hand as it began to glow faintly. "Orya!" he roared as he punched his fist into the Tiger Imagin's face causing a small scale explosion upon impact that sent the Imagin flying away. The shockwaves ended at that as sparks continued to explode off of Den-O's armor making him fall to his knees before his armor shattered from stress and exhaustion.

"Kin!" Pinkie gasped as she and the others ran up to him to see if he was alright.

"**Gah…"** K-Ryotaro groaned as he fell forward his hands keeping him from hitting the ground. **"Stay...back...this battle is not over yet!"** he shouted.

"Huh? What do you…?" Rarity began.

"**It means that this battle is not over till one of us is done for right?"** the tiger Imagin asked from it's place on the ground as it slowly pushed itself back up. **"Haha...ah coming into a fight ready to die facing me...now thats someone I can enjoy fighting…" **he commented as he got back up. **"Heh...you knew if you kept fighting hard enough that you could waste up your energy and burn out...and yet did it anyway."**

"H**ah…" **K-Ryotaro breathed heavily as his arms gave out letting him fall face first to the ground. **"Kuso...in the end I still wasn't strong enough…"**

"**...Tch. How sad...I was just enjoying the fight too…" **the Tiger Imagin scoffed as he began to walk away, **"Enjoy your company, Bear Bastard."**

"**...Uh…"** K-Ryotaro gasped as Kintaros fell from Ryotaro as a pile of sand, letting the boy fall into unconsciousness.

"Ahh, Ryotaro! Kin!" Pinkie panicked, "Fluttershy quick! Use your healing powers on them!"

"Right." she nodded as she began to heal Ryotaro.

"Yeesh...that tiger's really tough," Rainbow grumbled as she leaned against a wall, "Not even Kin could beat him."

"Well then I guess we really will need to think of something else we can do." Rarity sighed, "We might have to go with Ryutaros or Momotaros next time."

"Yup," Pinkie nodded before she noticed Twilight running into the area, "Oh hey TWilight. You're late."

"Is that really important to point out Pinkie?" she asked in annoyance. "What happened?"

"...Kintaros lost…" Rainbow sighed, "That Tiger's just too damn strong, especially with that roar of his."

"Ah...I figured as much...but Kintaros won't listen to reason…" she sighed. "For some reason, he's dead set on doing this on his own."

"...well that's stupid," Pinkie blinked, "Doesn't he know he has friends he can rely on?"

"I know Pinkie...but I can't even begin to understand why he's acting this way. It's like he's got some weird reason behind it," Twilight stated, looking at the pile of sand next to Ryotaro.

"I see…" Rarity noted as she pondered a bit, "Hmm...could it be because of that Tiger Imagin?"

"What about that damn tiger gets Kin so worked up?" Rainbow asked.

"I wish I knew," Twilight sighed.

"Maybe because since he lost to him, Kin's trying to get stronger so he can beat him," Pinkie stated, causing the girls to look at her, "...What? I got a boogie?"

"Well I don't doubt that could be part of it...but it feels like there's more." Twilight sighed, "I just don't know what."

"Uh...my head…" Ryotaro groaned as he began to wake up.

"Not so fast, Ryotaro. Y-you're still a bit weak," Fluttershy said as she continued to use her healing magic on him.

"H-hai…" he groaned as he rubbed his head. "Ah...Kintaros really went all out didn't he?" he asked/joked as he sat up just a little.

"Yeah...but he lost," Rainbow sighed.

"Kintaros…" Ryotaro spoke solemnly as he looked at the pile of sand. Said sand seemed to shift a little till at least Kintaros head could form as it groaned in slight pain.

"**Oh my head…."** he groaned in pain as part of his right forearms reformed and rubbed the side of his head. **"Is this how Momonoji feels after being punished?"**

"_**Oi!" **_Momotaros snapped at that.

"_**Well considering it's possibly brain damage, no, Sempai has no idea what that feels like. You need to have a brain for it to even be damaged."**_

"_**Momotaros-no-baka!"**_

"_**That's it! Where's my paper fan?! It's time for some spanking!"**_

"_**How is it you words come out sounding more wrong than my own?"**_ Urataros sweatdropped.

"_**...Just for that, you're first Ero-Kame."**_

"_**Wai!" **_the only thing that could be heard after that was random if not comical acts of violence.

"**I now see what Ryotaro means...a brain filter is much needed."** Kintaros sweatdropped despite being a pile of sand, **"...Where is the enemy Imagin?"**

"He got away...again," Twilight sighed.

"**..."** Kintaros just mumbled something to himself as he turned his head away from the others, a feeling of failure washing over the Imagin partner.

"Kintaros…" Ryotaro whispered as he looked at the Bear Imagin.

"**In the end...I was still a failure…"** was all he could coherently say to them, not able to look any of them in the eye. His own feeling of loss and failure forcing shame upon him.

"Don't worry, Kin! We'll get him next time!" Pinkie smiled a bit,hoping to cheer him up.

"**It is pointless unless I am the one to defeat him…"** he sighed as he just deformed back into a motionless pile of sand.

"...Wow. Even_ I'm_ starting to feel depressed by this," Pinkie sighed a bit.

"I still don't get it. Why is Kin so obsessed with fighting this Imagin by himself?" Rainbow complained, scratching the back of her head. "I mean, we've fought alongside him before, and he's been the best team player out of all the Taros, so why now of all times is he pulling a Momo?"

"_**We can hear you!"**_ Momotaros shouted only at Ryotaro since he was the only one capable of hearing him.

"...Come to think of it," Twilight spoke up, causing the girls to look at her, "Before we came here, Kintaros was training in the river, hoping to work against that Tiger Imagin's roar."

"Seriously, what's up with Kin?" Rainbow asked, finally tired of trying to figure this out.

"Hmm…" Ryotaro sighed as he placed his hand on the sand that was Kintaros before it turned into a sphere of light he held in his hand. "Kintaros...do you wish to try again?" he asked the light.

"**..."**

"Kintaros, I'm sure we can beat that Imagin if we just keep trying. And if we work together with Twilight and the others, we c-"

"**That will not do…"** the light spoke as it entered Ryotaro, Ryotaro then listened to the rest mentally as Kintaros did not want to speak his entire reasoning out loud.

"Soka." Ryotaro nodded as he overhead Kintaros.

"So what's his deal, Ryo?" Rainbow asked, "Why's Kin so hell bent on facing that tiger on his own?"

"Well it's hard to explain what he just said, mainly because I hardly understood it myself. He used a lot of double negatives and odd phrases I think he made up…" he explained sheepishly with a sweatdrop, "But more or less this is something to do with how both Kintaros and that Imagin are like martial artist, something about it having to be a fair one on one battle."

"...I see," Rarity noted.

"...Hey wait! Is this about that damn thing saying Kin's weak because he works with us?!" Rainbow snapped.

"I believe so…" Ryotaro nodded sheepishly. "I think even Kintaros pride was hurt by someone belittling his strength. Unfortunately no matter how much we try...I think our efforts would just have the opposite effect." he explained as he scratched his head.

"...So what you're saying is that Tiger got under his skin, and now he wants to prove himself by fighting on his own?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah...and if we tried to convince Kintaros to take your help. he would just take it as you have no faith in him." Ryotaro added. "It seems we have reached a rather difficult impasse."

"Hai...demo, we do have faith in him," Fluttershy said.

"Indeed. But from the way he's acting, it's like he has no faith in us," Rarity added.

"Well then what are we suppose to do?!" Rainbow complained shooting her arms into the air. "The idiot currently hiding in Ryo's head has it all figured that it he doesn't beat this stupid cat Imagin that he's weak, and if he takes any help then he's weak. It's like the only thing that could make him happy is if he somehow beat that Imagin all by himself!" she finished with a shout, letting her annoyance and frustration out on everyone's eardrums.

"I wish I knew what to do, Rainbow...but...ugh…" Twilight sighed, "Let's...just head home. Hopefully tomorrow, he'll have cooled down."

"I wouldn't hold your breath." Pinkie and Rainbow said in unison, both already knowing how the Taros worked.

* * *

It was the next day at school, and it seemed like a normal day like any other. Only...there was someone missing in class.

"Where's Ryo?" Pinkie asked as she looked around the classroom in confusion. "Pst Twilight." she called from her desk.

Twilight didn't say anything as she looked out the window in deep thought.

"Twilight…" Pinkie said again before the ripped a small piece of paper from her desk and rolled into a small ball shape before flicking it at Twilight's head.

"Huh? Wha…?" Twilight blinked a bit as she looked over her shoulder to see the pinkette, "What is it?"

"Where's Ryo?" she asked quietly...well as close to quietly as Pinkie could get. "I haven't seen him all morning...even Airi said she didn't see him this morning for breakfast."

"...I see," Twilight noted, a bit of worry on her face now.

"Yup...we need to investigate this," Pinkie said quietly as she pulled out a magnifying glass and raised it up to one of her eyes, "And dont' worry, Twilight. Detective Pinkie Pie is on the case, because I'm a hard boiled detective."

"More like luke warm," Twilight muttered, not sure how to act, mainly because her worry outweighed the confusion, "...Still, you're right. After school, get Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. We're going to go find him."

"Or we could just sneak out after class," Pinkie suggested.

"I knew you would suggest that." Twilight shook her head.

"I hardly think class is as important as our friend, who by the way I bet a week's worth of sweets is possessed by Kin and out there looking for a killer Tiger Imagin." Pinkie reasoned. "So what's more important? Class, or our friend, who is probably in a heap of trouble?"

"I'm not sure whether to be shocked by the logic...or just plain shocked?" Twilight muttered, "...Fine. After class, we sneak out. But make sure nobody sees us leave."

"Oh please. I've done this tons of times, so trust the professional here." Pinkie stated confidently.

"..."

"What?"

* * *

"Why does this make me feel so guilty?" Twilight asked as the five where just outside the school's main building and on their way out the back entrance of the school.

"Because we're all worried about Ryotaro at the moment?" Rainbow asked.

"...true...but let's hurry this up before somebody notices we're missing," Twilight said.

"Okay, then lets get a move on. Who knows where Kin has gone off to be Kin," Pinkie stated as she marched forward a little faster.

"Uhm...but where would Kintaros go?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's a good question? Where in the city could he go without anyone bothering him?" Rarity pondered.

"...The park?"

"No I think I got an idea as to where he went." Twilight spoke up. "It's the one place he can do the outrageous training he enjoys."

"And that is?" the others asked as Twilight led the way.

* * *

The five girls made their way through the forest that got denser and denser the further they went, that is until they began finding trees that had been nearly knocked over, some having an imprint of a hand embedded deep in them. There were also a plethora of rocks that seemed to have been split in two and left behind.

"Wow...safe bet Kin's been through here." Pinkie said as she held up two halves of a rock before putting it back together.

"The guy is like some kind of one man wrecking crew…" Rainbow sweatdropped, seeing a large boulder that had been split in two, "...Really glad he's on our side."

"Yup. Good thing his first pick was Fluttershy, and then he liked Ryotaro enough to partner up with him." Pinkie remembered.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded before yelping when she heard a loud roar.

Everyone stopped and turned to see a large brown blur shoot past them and slam into the ground. It was a full grown bear that slowly got back up and glared up a hill. the girls followed its line of sight to see K-Ryotaro standing their, multiple cuts across the yellow and black kimono he wore. He then jumped down as he landed in front of the beast as the two glared at eachother.

Both growled and charged as K-Ryotaro blocked both of the beasts arms with little trouble, he then slowly lifted the beast up before tossing it into the air just a bit before he grabbed it and held it over his head.

"**ORYA!" **K-Ryotaro roared as he spun around once before tossing the wild bear away and into the woods, letting it slam into a tree before hitting the dirt and grass below it. K-Ryotaro then stomped his foot into the ground causing it to shake a little. He growled a bit as the Bear got back up it whined once before it backed down and retreated back into the forest, **"Ossu!"**

"Oh my...such strength," Rarity awed a bit.

"Wow...Kin really went to town on that bear, huh Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked before she noticed the shy pinkette was missing, "...Fluttershy?"

"Oh boy…" Rainbow realized as she noticed her missing as well, "Kin's gonna get it."

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as she, Rarity, and Pinkie looked at the tomboy, "What do you mean?"

"Word of advice, don't, and I repeat this, _don't _hurt animals, or mention the 'H' and 'M' words around her."

"H and M?" Pinkie blinked as she tried to figure out what that meant, the odd girl even sat down rubbing the palm of her right hand across her chin trying to figure it out as soon as possible. Everyone just ignored this though.

"**Yosh...back to where I left off then…"** K-Ryotaro huffed as he wiped some sweat from his brow. He then turned to go back to his training but stopped as he looked down to see the ever so slightly shorter Fluttershy standing in his path, **"oh...hello Fluttersh-"**

"Kintaros…" Fluttershy growled in a tone that actually sent shivers down K-Ryotaro's spine.

"_I tried to warn you not to fight that bear…"_ Ryotaro sighed.

"Kintaros-no-baka!" Fluttershy snapped as she began to yell at him in full-on Japanese.

"Wow...I didn't know she had it in her." Pinkie stated in a state of shock as her eyes widened into blank white orbs.

"Yup. Like I said, don't hurt animals around her, or mention the 'H' and "M' words," Rainbow said.

"H...and...M...oh you mean hu-" Pinkie figured it out before Rainbow covered her mouth, "Hmph?!"

"Shh! Yes that! don't _ever _mention those words around her!" Rainbow hissed before gulping, "You don't' want to see her when she hears both those words in the same sentence."

Everyone nodded as Pinkie decided to save her randomness for after the danger of Mad Fluttershy passed. Which was still going on as she ranted and scolded and chastised K-Ryotaro to no end. Something along the lines of how it's not right to harm an innocent wild animal.

"**Gah...hai hai! I understand Fluttershy! Please stop Ryotaro is already starting to cry…" **K-Ryotaro was able to whimper out as he held his hands to his ears to try and drown out her endless shouting.

"Good..just don't do it again," Fluttershy frowned as she walked back to the others.

"I honestly think I'll ever be able to get that scene out of my head…" Twilight stated plainly.

"**Ugh...I just had to be the one with the better ears…" **K-Ryotaro mumbled as he stood back up straight before dusting the torn kimono a little.

"_**I honestly don't know who's scarier when mad. The Mizu-onna, or the Kaze-onna," **_Momotaros spoke with a slight gulp.

"_**Woman...definitely the truly most terrifying thing in all of time and space."**_ Urataros shuddered.

"_**Yeah...The timid girl can get really creepy when she's mad."**_ Ryutaros spoke up.

"_**No kidding. I think Ryotaro might've fainted during that scolding."**_

"_**Ryotaro? Ryotaro can you hear me? Speak to me buddy!?"**_

"_Mou~" _Ryotaro replied in a dizzy, yet scared manner.

"**Well, I think Ryotaro has been mentally scarred enough." **K-Ryotaro sighed, rubbing his neck before he turned away and went back into the woods.

"Wait!" Twilight shouted, causing him to stop, "Where do you think you're going?"

"**..Going to resume my training,"** he stated simply. **"I have had enough distractions with that rowdy young bear and then the lot of you." **

"Do you even realize how worried we were when Ryotaro didn't show up in Class?" Twilight frowned as she walked towards him, "Airi was starting to get worried when she didn't see him this morning!"

"**If you are done, I have to resume my training."** K-Ryotaro said not even turning around.

"Ugh! You...you are _so _stupid right now!" Twilight snapped.

"Twilight dear, calm d-" Rarity began.

"Ever since you've lost to that Tiger Imagin, all you've done is nothing but act like an idiot! I keep trying to offer to help you against that thing, but no! All you seem to do is nothing but think of yourself, like you have no faith in me or the others!"

"**..."** K-Ryotaro turned his head as his eyes held a very upset if not angry look as he turned to look at Twilight. **"You are right...I am thinking of myself."** he admitted confusing them. **"I am thinking of myself as the only one who needs to be harmed to face this Imagin, as the only one who needs to enter this danger. I can not even begin to imagine what would happen to Ryotaro if I allowed any of you to get hurt while I could have done something. Ryotaro is one who blames himself for any little mistake. So yes. I thought of myself while deciding to be the one to burden all this." **

Twilight didn't say a thing at that...not sure of what to say really. All this time she thought he was doing it for himself, but in reality, he was doing it to make sure she and the others don't get hurt.

"**So if we are done here, I must return to my training...I realize that as we are, Ryotaro and I can not exceed our current power. But I have figured a way to finally defeat this enemy."** K-Ryotaro stated as he held up his hand before he gripped it firmly.

"...what….what is it?" Twilight asked.

"**I shall take a note from Momonoji and perfect a new...technique. An attack that could blow this Imagin away in one blow…"** He explained as he walked up to another boulder. **"I realize that this Imagin is so powerful because it has something more to it...like those Imagin that have worked for the woman known as Luna...an enhanced Imagin if you will."** he explained rather wisely. **"So if I can land one blow with all of my strength that should be enough to defeat him."** he explained as he raised his right arm into the air as it began to glow a soft yellow for a second before he swung it down in a chopping motion, a yellow downward streaked form from his swing before the boulder slowly split into two. The rock cleanly cut and smooth as well.

"Wow...now _that _is strong," Pinkie gawked.

"Yeah…" Rainbow agreed.

"**It is still not enough…"** K-Ryotaro spoke. **"In retrospect, that attack just now is about the same power as my normal ax swing as Den-O." **he explained rolling his shoulder slightly, **"What I am going for is to make sure it is fast and powerful, much like a shooting star."** he stated, holding his hand up again. **"But in order to do so first, I must be able to achieve the same feelings and powers as that day." **

"I see…" Twilight noted.

"**Yes...as Den-O our power becomes stronger the more we can synchronise with Ryotaro's own emotions. Yet...it is hard to match the same level of devotion to protecting others that Ryotaro has honestly," **K-Ryotaro admitted with a sigh. **"Where as I can burden a great weight on my shoulders, Ryotaro can burden much more that then one could believe. I believe that is why my fellow brothers in arms choose to stay with him."**

"_**Oi! Don't go giving us cheesy names like that!"**_ Momotaros complained in his head.

"True...Still, there has to be a way we can both take this Imagin down together," Twilight said before sighing a bit, "And...look. I want to apologize for what I said earlier. All this time, I thought you were training just to prove yourself, but...you've been training just so you can make sure me and the others can't get hurt."

"**You need not apologise to me Twilight...I pushed you all away so rudely, but I did what my heart told me was best to protect mine and Ryotaro's precious Nakama,"** he countered as he crossed his arms to relax a little. **"This Imagin does not pull its punches. It is savage it will go for the blows that could seriously harm you...or worse. My making Ryotaro many times stronger and Den-O's armor made me the best choice to take him in hand to hand combat."**

"Yeah...the guy likes to pull cheap punches like that," Rainbow noted, rubbing her head a little, "I mean, it's not like there's a way we can confuse him enough, AND make sure he doesn't do stuff like that."

"To do that, we'd probably need like six Kin's, our included," Pinkie added, nodding her head in unison.

"**If there were six of me, I'd bet this battle would have been won the first time."** K-Ryotaro shrugged his shoulders in agreement with Pinkie, **"But sadly, there isn't."**

"...or is there?" Twilight spoke up, "Rarity, how fast can you sew?"

"Hm?" she blinked in confusion at the sudden turn of attention on her. "Well I guess fairly fast, why?"

"Because I may have an idea that'll benefit all of us," Twilight replied, "And we have Pinkie and Kintaros to thank for it."

"Me?" Pinkie asked pointing at herself.

"**I am just as confused my Hyper friend."** K-Ryotaro blinked.

"Let me explain…" Twilight began.

* * *

As all this was going on, the White Tiger Imagin was sitting on top of a roof, its legs dangling off the side as it looked out at the city a frustrated and angry growl escaping it's mouth as it glared at all the people. All of them weak, to weak to even stand a chance against him. Such a truth aggravated the Imagin, what was the point of it's strength if it could not use it to full effect. So the Imagin finally had enough and jumped from his spot on the roof and landed on the ground below shocking the poor people down below.

"**Grrr…"** the Imagin growled before he grabbed to random people. He then raised them up before tossing them away. **"I'm tired of all you weak pests poisoning this place!"** he shouted out loudly, **"So I'll just do this place a favor and exterminate all of you!" **he roared as he smashed his hand against a nearby car, totaling it. He then roared before he began to rampage further as he attacked random people and destroyed anything that was within his reach.

The Imagin jumped on a moving car caving it's roof in. He reared his head back before aiming it at a near by store.

"**GAO!-!-!-!-!-!"** he roared, firing a sonic blast that caused all the glass to shatter

The people began to panic as they ran away from the vicious tiger like monster continued it's senseless rampage destroying buildings, vehicles, and attacking poor people who got in it's way.

"**Ha!" **he roared as he backhanded a man out of his way. **"Ah I can smell it...someone who could be a fight...don't disappoint me meat."** he stated as he marched through the sea of people to find this person he sensed could fight, **"Now where could he be hiding?" **he asked as he pushed people aside roughly. The Imagin then stopped as he felt a familiar presence.

"You know...there is an old saying. Go looking for trouble, and it might just find you," a familiar voice said as the Imagin and the crowd all turned around to see Den-O Ax form walk into the area. "But I guess this more relies to me now doesn't it. You know it's said that two beasts can't live on the same mountain." he stated as he popped his neck loudly. "So lets see who fall off for good shall we?"

"**..Heh...let's see if you can give me a challenge this time around," **the White tiger Imagin smirked, cracking his neck, knuckles, and shoulders before getting into position.

"Minna! For your own safety, leave this area!" Den-O shouted at everyone as he rolled his shoulders. "Or at the very least get behind me. This beast shall not make it past me."

The people didn't need to be told twice as they bolted out of the area as quickly as they could.

"**Good. Didn't want any weaklings to get in the way of our fight," **the Tiger Imagin smirked, causing Den-O to frown behind his helmet.

"I merely did my duty and protected those who are not strong enough to fight themselves." Den-O stated, "I think somewhere along the lines of our battles, I focused too much on another task. But this time I will be fighting for them."

"_Kintaros."_ Ryotato's voice spoke in Den-O's head as the hero slowly moved his right leg back and got into a firm defensive stance.

"Ikuze Ryotaro. Our strength shall make him weep!" Den-O shouted as the Imagin charged first, Den-O took a step back and pushed the Imagin's arm to the side knocking him off balance, Den-O then grabbed his shoulder before grabbing the Imagin's hip with the other. Den-O then lifted the monster up over his head with little trouble. "Utchari!" Den-O shouted as he tossed the Imagin high into the air.

"_Sugoi...that's higher than the other times." _

"Wait for it." Den-O replied as the Imagin fell back down. Den-O raised his arm back before he swung it and connected with the monsters face sending it flying away towards the less populated park a ways away.

"**Guh...you've gotten stronger since last time…" **the Tiger Imagin growled a bit as he stood back up, shaking the dirt off him.

"Last time I was fighting to defeat you...this time I am fighting to defend." Den-O spoke as he slowly walked into the park his ax already in his hand. "Sa Nakerude!" he called out as he stood before the Imgin ready to battle.

"**...Heh...we'll see," **the Tiger smirked as he pulled out a pair of metal nunchucks, spinning them wildly like an expert.

"_I'll be the first to say it; I didn't see that one coming." _Ryotaro spoke up.

"Likewise." Den-O agreed. The Kamen rider then charged as he slashed high at the Imagin's head but it ducked under the swing before it rolled and swung it's flailing weapon, striking Den-O in the back, making him roll forward before getting back to his feet as the Imagin charged this time. Den-O countered as he swung his ax horizontally but the Imagin blocked the blade with the chain of its nunchucks.

The two tried to force their footing to get the edge over the other. Den-O rolled to the right and let the Imagin stumble forward.

The Tiger imagin growled a bit as he got back up and shot forward at Den-O before trying to deliver a roundhouse kick to the kamen Rider's head, but Den-O just raised his hand to block the kick before he ducked under it and shoved the Imagin forward making him fumble over his own feet. The Imagin growled in anger and turned around to attack Den-O whom he assumed had taken some steps back for breathing room, only the Imagin was surprised to see Den-O standing right infront of him. Den-O then punched his arm next to the Imagin's head making him turn his head in surprise. Den-O then tossed his ax into the air confusing the Imagin again as he looked up at the weapon but this left him open as Den-O masked his previously free hand across the Imagin's head knocking him back a step. Den-O then grabbed the ax formed dengasher before he slashed the Imagin across the chest once sending sparks flying as well as the Imagin.

"You left yourself open." Den-O spoke as he lowered his arms.

"**Grr...damn you…" **he Tiger Imagin growled before he noticed a nearby couple trying to hide, **"...Heh...you say you want to defend...but...can you defend them?!" **he roared as he threw his nunchucks at the frightened couple. The weapons making it's way at th two as they coward from the oncoming attack.

But before the weapon could hit it's mark a large barrier formed in it's path and let the weapon harmlessly bounce off it before landing on the ground. The barrier was a large glowing circle with magical symbols etched into it. And standing behind it was….another Den-O ax form?

"**Eh?! There's two of you?!" **the tiger imagin gawked.

"Correction…" Den-O stated before four blurs ran into the area, "There's six of me."

"**Say wh-?!" **the Tiger imagin began in shock before he saw six total Den-O's all standing before him all of them having their arms crossed over their chests plates in anticipation, **"Wh...what the hell's going on?!"**

None of the Den-O's said anything before two began to charge at him. The Imagin expected them to swing their fists at him only for them to both stop short as one held their hand up before an electric shock came out and send the Imagin stumbling back, the other held their hand out before the ground under him lifted up shooting him into the air before crashing into the ground.

"**Grr...why y-" **the Imagin began before another Den-O raised their hand, causing a nearby hydrant to explode as water pushed the imagin further back. The Imagin tumbled along the ground before two more Den-O's moved forward and held their arms out, one of them caused a small tornado under the Imagin that lifted him into the air while the other unleashed a small cluster of yellow stars that all were sucked into the tornado before causing a series of explosions that sent the Imagin falling to the ground smoking.

As the Imagin got up it was slashed across the side by another Den-O with his ax ripping sparks from the monster's body. It turned around to punch at Den-O but his arm was caught in a mass of water before it wrenched his arm behind his back. The Den-O with the dengasher then slammed the palm of his hand into it's chest sending the Imagin flying back.

"**Grr...I am getting really tired of this!" **the Tiger Imagin growled, getting back up before he roared, **"GAO!-!-!-!-!-!-!" **he roared but a large wall of water formed before him and absorbed the sounds, letting them ripple inside of it before the water calmed down. **"NANI!?"**

"Water makes a natural insulator against noise." Den-O explained confidently as he crossed his arms again. "The sonic waves of your attacked bounced around inside canceling itself out." he added as the other Den-O's stood by his side.

"**What?! My...my most powerful attack's been rendered useless?!"**

"Hm...I'll be the first to admit sometimes being smarter is useful." Den-O sighed as he unfolded his arms and rested his DenGasher on his shoulder. "I get the feeling I shall never live this truth down though." he added before he took a few steps forward. "But I can worry after this battle is over." he stated as he charged.

As he did, he slashed the Imagin across the chest knocking him back a few steps. Den-O then ducked out of the way as two of the other Den-O's raised their hands as a mass of water that was rippling with electricity was shot at the Imagin shocking it to it's core making it stumble back as it mumbled in nonsense from the electric shock amplified by the water. The other three then walked forward before one raised their hand forming rock around the Imgin's legs before vines wrapped around it's arms keeping him from moving. The last Den-O then raised both arms before firing a powerful blue beam of energy that hit the Imagin with a small scale explosion sending him flying through the air.

"**Th….this can't be...how?! How can I lose?! How are you stronger than me?!"**

"Simple we are stronger than you." Den-O stated as he walked up to the Imagin, the other Den-O's right behind him. "Our strength has made you…" Den-O began.

"Cry," the other Den-O's finished as the original prepared for the finisher.

"**Grr Onore!"** the Tiger Imagin growled as it reashed around before finding it's nunchucks on the ground behind him. **"I won't lose to you!"** he shouted as he shot up and swung the weapon in an arc at the main Den-O.

The Kamen Rider raised his arm and blocked the Imagin's arm but the weapon still swung in it's arc as the second half of the nunchucks slammed into Den-O's helmet and caused it to crack before shattering half of it revealing the black hair and yellow streak that belonged to K-Ryotaro along with one of his yellow eyes.

Den-O however didn't seemed affected by the blow or destruction of his helmet. He then twisted the Imagin's arm and pulled him closer as he did.

"Wipe your tears...with this." He growled as his visible eye glared at the Imagin. Den-O then slammed his fist into the Imagin's chest sending it flying back.

Den-O then grabbed his pass and swiped it once sending energy into the DenGasher.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O then swiped it a second time letting even more energy flow into the ax.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O flung his axe into air with all his strength, sending it high into the air. Den-O then jumped into the air and grabbed the glowing weapon before it's blade extended and grew double in size. Den-O then came down as he swung down with both arms, leaving a glowing cut in the air before his feet slammed into the ground and the ax blade cut through the Imagin before cutting into the ground.

"**Dynamic**…" Den-O began before he raised his weapon and spun around cutting a second time horizontally across the Imagin's chest leaving a large + shaped glow in it's body. "**Ryusei Chop.**" he finished as he rested the ax on his shoulder.

"**...D….damn….you!" **the Tiger Imagin cried out before he split into four pieces and exploded.

"Ossu." Den-O huffed as he turned on his heels and bowed in respect to his enemy. "Perhaps if you had a more kind soul, we could have been good rivals." Den-O spoke to the rising pile of smoke, "Perhaps we will meet again in another life." he added as he turned away from the smoke as it slowly faded away and carried off into the wind. He then looked at the other Den-O's, "Minna...I truly thank you for your assistance." Den-O bowed to them as well.

"It's no problem, Kintaros. We were glad to be of some help," one of the Den-O's replied in...Twilight's voice?

"I would also like to apologize for pushing you away...I realize I must have hurt your feelings by doing so." Den-O added his exposed eye showing deep guilt and remorse for his actions.

"It's cool man," another of the Den-O's shrugged in Rainbow's voice before they all took their helmets off, revealing themselves to be Twilight and the others.

"Even still, I wish to apologize for it. Ryotaro told me constantly to accept your help but I refused." Den-O added as he scratched the exposed part of his head. "I suppose this is why Ryotaro is the brains between these formations isn't he?" he asked. while it sounded like a joke he sounded rather serious in it yet that somehow also added more to the joke part of it.

"In a way, yes," Pinkie nodded before she began to look at her costume, "Not to go off topic, but these a really detailed, Rarity. It almost feels I turned into Den-o myself!"

"Yeah is this how it feels for you guys and Ryotaro to where that armor?" Rainbow asked.

"Well sometimes I forget I am wearing armor...the suit feels almost like a second skin really," Den-O explained as he pointed to the fabric over his arms. "Though honestly I wouldn't know how it works. I mean...I don't see a way out of this thing really...look. No zipper or anything." Den-O added as he looked around his back for a method of taking the suit off normally.

"...Well, I guess it was a good idea I added one to these then," rarity stated.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, a blush on her face.

"...Something wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked her shy friend.

"...Ano...w-well...it's a bit...tight."

"It is? but I made it so it would e-" Rarity began.

"I...in the chest," Fluttershy said.

"Guess we can't tell due to the chest plate." Pinkie figured tapping the armored portion for emphasis.

"Hey Kin, how do you deal with this giant hunk of armor on your chest?" Rainbow asked knocking on Den-O's armor which made a very loud metallic clang.

"Feels light as a feather to me." he replied.

"Oh...Then again, you are the muscle of the taros, so to speak," Rainbow stated.

Den-O just nodded in agreement before yawning.

"Tired, Kin?" Pinkie asked

"Ah...I just realized how much sleep I missed...I must make up for it if I am to have energy for the next battle." Den-O yawned as he stretched his arms. He then yanked off his belt letting the armor fall as yellow shards. **"*yawns* ah...well time for a quick...three week nap."** he said as he sat down before leaning on his side with his head resting on his arm before snoring slightly. **"Zzzzz."**

"...Come on, girls. let's help carry him back home," Twilight spoke, "After what happened, he deserves a nice long rest."

"Count me out, all that new muscle makes him way a ton!" Rainbow complained.

"Well how are we suppose to get Kintaros back to denliner if he's fast asleep?" Twilight asked.

"Quick someone look for the Pass, that way, we can call DenLiner here." Pinkie spoke up. "It's either in those bushes or deep in his Kimono."

"Pinkie. I don't think th-"

"Fluttershy, you check his kimono, I'll go check the bu-" Pinkie began before Fluttershy fainted with a heavy blush, "...Fluttershy?"

"You just had to take that opportunity, didn't you?" Rainbow sighed.

"What? it's not like she was going to f-ooh…"

"...Ugh...this is gonna take a while, isn't it?"

"Yup." Most everyone agreed.

"Alright I'll just get it from him then." Pinkie replied as she walked up to the sleeping K-Ryotaro she reached for his kimono, only for his arm to shoot up and grab her face with a strong grip, "Ahh! Regret! Regret! DX"

"Ahh! Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed as she and the others-minus the still unconscious Fluttershy, ran over to try and pry the excitable pinkette from K-ryotaro's grip.

"**ZZZZ….My strength shall make you cry...ZZZZ!"** the sleeping possed youth snored as his grip seemingly got harder.

"You're already making my cry~! T-T" Pinkie whimpered as she cried small, waterfall tears.

"This is what you get for trying to pickpocket him!" Rainbow countered as she tried to pry the fingers off Pinkie's face.

"Ryotaro, please push Kintaros out...oh please don't you be sleeping too?" Twilight begged.

"_**Oi, Kuma! Wake the hell up! You're gonna crush the Mizu-onna's head like a pumpkin!" **_Momotaros exclaimed.

"**Zzzz…" **

"_**...Ugh...I know I'm going to regret this but...cry."**_

"**Snkr! Nakeru?!"** he shouted as he let go of Pinkie letting her fall down as he shot up. **"Who is crying?"** he asked before Twilight slapped him upside the head, causing a yellow flash as he was returned to regular and tired looking Ryotaro.

"Th...thank you...Twilight…" Ryotaro managed to get out, bags under his eyes.

"My face still hurts…" Pinkie cried.

"Again, that's what you get for trying to pickpocket him," Rainbow frowned as she stared at the pinkette.

"I already said I regret it…" Pinkie whimpered.

"Sorry Pinkie…" Ryotaro apologized as he rubbed his head. "I tried to push Kintaros out...but I haven't slept since Kintaros took over...I'm really weak."

"...dude, I think you may need a vacation or something," Rainbow suggested.

"Maybe...once this is all over...or tomorrow...yeah tomorrow…" he mumbled as he fell over letting sleep take over as he snored very quietly.

"...I'll go ahead and call Airi," Twilight sighed.

"Well at least now he's light enough to move," Rainbow sighed as she picked Ryotaro up with little trouble.

"After what happened today, the poor dear deserves a nice long rest," Rarity said as she helped Fluttershy up, the shy pinkette starting to regain consciousness, "You okay, dear?"

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, the blush still on her face, "Ano...I think I might need a cold shower once I get home."

"You said it, not me," Pinkie spoke as she shot up, a red hand mark still on her face.

"Oi...let's just hurry and get him home."

"Good idea," Twilight nodded.

"Come on you goof. Let's get you home." Rainbow chuckled, dragging Ryotaro along.

"Ano, m-matte, Rainbow! Please be careful with him!" Fluttershy shouted as she ran after the tomboy.

"Eh he's fine, he's been through worse, I mean, he did fell off a building while Momotaros was possessing him, and that was during the whole iron Warrior competition."

"Well yes, but still we don't want to cause more harm to him." Fluttershy defended. "I mean, he did save us all many times. It's the least we could do."

"...Alright. Then I guess you got Ryotaro watch for the rest of the week," Rainbow shrugged.

"Hai….wait what?" she gawked once she realised what she just agreed to.

"Well it was your suggestion." Rainbow countered, "So you get to watch over him."

"Wait...I mean yes I suggested being careful but I didn't meant...well what I meant was that…" she kept trailing off trying to find that right word, "...Mou...Twilight-chan, help me out here."

"Sorry Fluttershy, I'm kind of at a loss for how to help you out on this…" Twilight admitted rubbing the back of her head.

"...W-well can you at least help me with it?"

"Can't. I got to cover Ryotaro's shift until he's all better," Rainbow stated.

"I have to work at my store," Rarity added.

"I have a few lessons with Celeste," Twilight added.

"I have nothing." Pinkie smiled. "But you're still on your own on this one."

"But…"

"She's right. you're on your own for this one, Flutters."

"Mmm…" she whimpered in defeat.

"Come on he's asleep whats the big deal?" Rainbow complained tired of the arguing, "I mean, you hang out at school with him, we always see him at the Milk Dipper, so what's the big deal?"

"Well yes...but it's just those times we are all together…" she began as they all walked down the road together. "And well...every time when Ryotaro is around one of you is there as well…"she mumbled.

"So what, you've never spent any time alone with him?" Rainbow asked.

"...H-hai," Fluttershy managed ot squeak out, a blush forming on her face.

"But what about...no we were there too...huh I guess you and Ryotaro never have spent time together without one of us there." Twilight realized.

"Hm...suspicious." Pinkie spoke up as she stared intently at Fluttershy, "Why on earth would you want to spend time alone with Ryo?...Unless you want to say you l-and there she goes."

"Ugh...again?" Rainbow facepalmed.

"Pinkie I think you went too far...again." Rarity sighed.

"What? I was just asking a legitimate question.'

"...just for that, we're giving all your pudding to Momotaros."

"Aw…" Pinkie cried like a child. "Thats not fair!"

"You made Fluttershy faint twice, Pinkie. it's a fitting punishment," Twilight stated.

"And your being a crybaby will not make us change our minds." Rarity added.

"It makes me want to put Kin back in Ryo and have him do the iron grip on your face again." Rainbow admitted with a straight face.

"Aw, come on! It's not fair that you girls are gaining up on me like this!" Pinkie complained.

"Consider it your punishment." they all spoke in perfect synch.

"Mmm~" Pinkie whined at that, the excitable pinkette crying mini-waterfalls tears.

* * *

_SZ: Well...that was...uh…_

_Deadpool: Something indeed._

_Z0: Eeyup. _

_SZ: Yeah...but regardless, chapter complete. Only two more filler chapters left._

_Z0: Oh stop your groaning fans I know who you are. And if you don't like it then tell us how we are suppose to move on to the next character if the comic hasn't finished that arc yet._

_SZ: Exactly. We only got two pages so far, and we haven't even gotten to AJ's tr-oops. Almost spoiled it._

_Z0: Indeed. So please readers stay loyal and put up with just two more until we can move on. I mean would you rather we did nothing at all until we got the material we need?_

_*Silence*_

_SZ:...We thought so. So in the mean time, enjoy this preview for the next chapter._

* * *

Ryutaros: WAI~! Yosh Minna lets have fun! Everybody dance!

Fluttershy: R-Ryutaros, calm down!

Ryutaros: Nah, I don't have to listen to you. You're not Momo-nee or Onee-chan. Oh look at that doubutsu-tachi(animals)!

Fluttershy: You have to be careful when tending to animals, let them know you're not trying to hurt them

Ryutaros: Hm...nah they just listen to me anyway. See they like me.

Ryotaro: Ryutaros does have a knack for making friends with animals…

Fluttershy: H-hai…

Ryutaros: Yeah, and I'll make sure to protect them from anyone too...so don't get in my way. Kotae wa kiitenai!

**Stop 13: A Kind and Gentle touch.**

Ryotaro/Fluttershy: Ryutaros please calm down!

* * *

_Z0: So Fluttershy and Ryutaros; things should be...interesting. _

_SZ: Yeah...the shy angel ,and the dancing dragon._

_Z0: What could possibly go wrong? *waits for universe to answer that*_

_SZ:...well, let's hope a certain minotaur from the IDW MLP comics doesn't make an appearance in this story...i don't think he'd survive Ryutaros', or Momotaros' wrath, especially the former since…*growls*Well-to-do thinks the world doesn't need trees or animals._

_Ryutaros: *jumps out from behind Sean* EH Nani!?_

_SZ: Think I'm kidding? The nearly torn down the Everfree forest just to build a park, breaking a golden rule between Celestia and the deer that rule said forest, all while doing it WITHOUT her permission._

_Ryutaros: Hmm…*pulls out shotgun like weapon* I'll be back. *leaves the room before the sound of utter destruction could be heard outside*_

_Z0: Well universe you never let anyone down. _

_SZ: Nope…_

_Momotaros: Hold up, Gaki! I'm joining as well!*pulls out sword*looks like meat's on the menu tonight, boys!*roars as he ran out the door*_

_SZ:...Uh...gues that's it for now._

_Z0: Yup...well back to my internet search for news on the newest Kamen Rider. _

_SZ: Ahh...that's right. The next kamen Rider to come out will be Ghost. And so far, he looks pretty interesting._

_Z0: Considering the fact he's going to die in the first episode and comes back from the dead as well...yeah interesting is one way to put it. Anyway till next chapter folks I'm Kamen Rider ZER0 see you next chapter Ja-ne!_

_SZ: And i'm Seanzilla115. Have a good day._


	14. Stop 13

_SZ:...great...just...just great! On top of FNaF4 coming out, I...I...ugh!_

_Z0: *walks into the room before stopping and turning around ready to walk back out*_

_Deadpool: Don't mind him folks. He just saw something Sonic related, and it really ticked him off?_

_Joker: Really? What was it?_

_Deadpool: Basically, Sonic wouldn't let this Mike guy fight because he was, and I quote 'Just a Guy'. Pretty much after that, everyone hates him, even ol' eggbutt and his friends._

_Joker: Really you don't say? _

_Deadpool:Yeah...that's pretty much stupid in my opinion? I mean seriously? Hating someone just because they wouldn't let some average looking schmuck fight?_

_Z0: *walks in before pulling a screen down, covering up everyone else and blocking them out* _

_Deadpool: *offscreen*Hey! HEY! We were talking here!_

_Z0: Right then folks let's get on with today's chapter. As you know this time we will be following the adventures of Fluttershy and Ryutaros. _

_SZ:*calms down*...y...yes. I wonder what kind of things we'll see involving everyone's favorite shy angel and dancing dragon?_

_Z0: Yup, makes for an interesting pair. And so we begin our fun tail of friendship, heroics and love of animals. _

_SZ: Eeyup. But first, disclaimers!_

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

It was a nice and cool weekend morning as everyone who was up at this time took a chance to let themselves enjoy the perfect temperature of the morning. Particularly in the park where the morning dew made the grass glisten in the early morning sun making it glow a vibrant emerald green, the cool breeze picking up slightly.

One of the many people enjoying this morning was none other than Fluttershy, she was taking a scenic walk through the quiet park, the pinkette wearing a soft yellow jacket on top of a pure white shirt, a light green skirt with three small, pink butterflies imprinted on it, and a pair of white and pink shoes.

"Ahh." she sighed happily as she enjoyed her small little walk. She looked around the park to see a person or two jogging or walking their dogs. She also counted the park animals she came across like squirrels, chipmunks; ducks and geese that swam in the nearby pond. The occasional bird as well too. And on occasion, she would see a cat or two resting on a park bench. "Hm...there sure are more and more strays showing up here." she noted with a small smile, she didn't mind the cats and dogs that had no where to go, calling this very large park home.

"**There there," **she heard a familiar young voice, **"Good Neko-chan."** the voice added as she turned to see R-Ryotaro resting on the grass a black persian cat resting in his arms as he scratched its ears. He was wearing a large brown vest over a white shirt with a purple spray paint streak in a wild zigzag pattern, a pair of dark grey baggy jeans and purple and black sneakers. His hat and headphones also on his person.

"...Ryutaros?" Fluttershy blinked a bit, seeing the Imagin possessed teenager as he cuddled up to the cat.

"**Ii ja, Neko-chan."** he spoke, ignoring her as he rubbed the cats head.

The cat meowed a bit in response as it rubbed its head against his hand, purring as she did.

"**Hehehehe…"** R-Ryotaro chuckled at it's affection. He then slowly stood back up as he held the cat in his arms as he did. **"Ah it's almost breakfast time."** he noted as he looked at a tall publik clock in the park. He then turned around before he finally noticed Fluttershy, **"Eh? Shy-chan?"**

"Ano, hi…" Fluttershy waved.

"**Why are you here?" **he asked in honest wonder. The cat in his arms meowed getting his attention. **"Eh? You know her?"** he asked the cat that responded. It amazed Fluttershy, Ryutaros could converse with the cat. Could he do so with other animals?

"...Oh! Ano, well...I usually come by here every morning to help take care of the animals," Fluttershy replied.

"**Oh...is this true Neko-chan?" **he just asked the cat for confirmation, which he got in the form of another meow. **"Ah so she does come to help."** he noted as he scratched the cats head again. **"Well in that case, this one really likes that you come to help Jii-san out like that."** he explained not even looking up. **"She says your really nice too...but you're kind of strange as well. Eh? Strange how?"** he asked as he got into another conversation with the cat.

"St-strange?" Fluttershy blinked at that.

"**Hm...you're not making any sense," **R-Ryotaro admitted to the cat that had crawled up to his shoulder with her tail wrapped around his neck for balance. **"Ah right. Breakfast…"** he remembered getting a nod from the cat. **"Ah, come on. Let's get you something to eat. Ne, Shy-chan! you come along too!"** he stated happily as he grabbed Fluttershy's hand and dragged her along with him.

"D-demo, what abou-" Fluttershy began before her own stomach began to growl, "...Ano...I...I guess getting something to eat wouldn't hurt...as long as it's healthy of course."

"**Of course it's healthy." **R-Ryotaro smiled as he let go when he lead her to the center of the park where there were bowls for pet food all over the ground, different food for different animals in each of them. R-Ryotaro then gently placed the cat on his shoulder on the ground as she ran towards the closest bowl of cat food.

"Ah Shounen-kun, you're back again." a voice said as an elderly man dressed in dark blue overalls walked in with more bowls, only with water this time. "Come on minna foods here!" he called out as multiple kinds of dogs and cats came out from the shrubs and bushes before scampering up to the food and digging in.

"**Hehe, Nekoneko, Inuinu…" **R-Ryotaro smiled as he held a kitten and puppy in each arm. **"ah they're so fluffy…" ** he stated happily as he held the puppy up to Fluttershy. **"Here you hold him."**

"O-okay," Fluttershy nodded as she carefully took the puppy before him, the puppy soon beginning to lick her cheek, causing her to giggle a bit.

"**Hehe...he likes you Shy-chan."** R-Ryotaro smiled as he put the kitten down letting it scamper off for some food. He then reached into his vest before he pulled out a granola bar. **"Here you're hungry right?" **he asked holding it up to her.

"H-hai," Fluttershy replied, letting the puppy down gently so it can join the others before she took the granola bar and began to eat.

"**If you want another, I have extra. Onee-chan told me to pack lots before I left this morning."** R-Ryotaro stated as he crouched down to watch all the animals.

Fluttershy nodded as she took a seat nearby, watching the animals enjoying the meal provided to them. She also watched as now and then one of the animals would scamper over to R-Ryotaro who would play with them and pet them making them really happy. It surprised her to see the loud music loving Ryutaros be so fond of animals really.

'_Hm...I guess Ryotaro wouldn't have kept Ryutaros if he didn't think he was a good person.'_ Fluttershy figured in her head as she watched R-Ryotaro let himself be pushed over by a small dog that then began to lick his face, a soft smile growing on the shy pinkette's face.

"Ah that boy really loves those critters." the elderly caretaker replied as he sat down on a bench not far from Fluttershy. "Ooh he's also a good help too, he makes feeding them a lot easier with that youth of his…" he sighed with exhaustion in his tone, "What I wouldn't give to be young again." he chuckled to himself as he took his hat off to wipe some sweat off his brow.

"...Is there anything I can do to help?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh no no, I could never force such a young thing like you to have to do such work because I'm getting old." the man replied quickly. "But I guess I could always use a hand with some of these critters." he added. "You know, look out for them and make sure that each one gets a fair share to eat. That Shounen there is more than strong enough to carry all their food around."

"H-hai...i'll make sure I can help feed every single one of them," Fluttershy replied before looking down, seeing a small, tabby kitten rubbing against her leg.

"Haha...another new one." the man laughed seeing the kitten. "Every day more and more of these guys show up."

"Soka...demo, I'd say its more of a girl," Futtershy noted as she gently picked the kitten up, "i'd say she's about...a few weeks old, maybe a month or two tops."

"Oh? You really know about these critters don't you Ojou-chan?" he cuckled sheepishly at his little goof.

"I do. I visit the local vet to help out with the animals," Fluttershy replied as she gently rubbed the kitten, "I make sure they're fed and drink plenty of water. Plus from time to time, I'd help clean any new animals that come in to be treated."

"Oh that be a great help, the last thing I'd want is for anyone to want to take these little fellas away." he stated as he looked to see R-Ryotaro being dog piled by puppies. "These guys love living here in the park like this. And lots of kids love to come play with them."

"That's nice to hear," Fluttershy smiled as she gently put the kitten down. She was about to say something before loud music began to boom throughout the area, causing the shy pinkette and the caretaker to cover their ears while the animals began to run away, "Ahh! D-don't run away!"

"**Ne Minna?"** R-Ryotaro asked as he notice the lack of fluffy animals covering him.

"Mou~ Where's that music coming from?!" Fluttershy shouted softly.

R-Ryotaro shot up as he looked to the side to see a bunch of kids around his and Fluttershy's age blaring loud rap music from a yellow boombox.

"Oi you guys!" the Elderly man shouted standing up as he walked up to them. "Hey! You guys need to cut that out!" he told them shouting over the music.

The teens seemed to ignore him as they listened to their music.

Fluttershy frowned a bit at how poorly they were treating the elderly man. She was about to get up and scold those kids before she noticed R-Ryotaro walking over to them.

"Hey! Can't you hear me!?" the man shouted as he turned off the boom box making the youths walk up to him. "Good. Like I was saying, you need to turn this stuff down. You're scaring the animals."

"Hey. Why do we need to turn our music down for a bunch of animals?" one of them asked.

"Yeah. They can just go somewhere else if it bothers them. We got just as much a right to be here." the leader of them stated as he shoved the man away from their boom box. "Same goes for you old man don't go touching our stuff."

"Hey!" Fluttershy snapped as she shot up, giving the boys a stern look, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Oh look out his granddaughter is going to scold us." one of the punks mocked, not scared at all.

"Why don't you and your gramps get out of here, cutey? We don't want any trouble now," the leader chuckled.

"**Chotto!"** R-Ryotaro shouted as he flipped over Fluttershy and landed between her and the youths. **"That wasn't very nice."** he said as his hat tipped over his eyes. **"Apologise to Jii-san."**

"Oh? And what're you going to do if we don't?" the leader asked as he leaned forward, giving him a small glare, "Kick our asses?"

"**Hm...that sounds like a good idea."** R-Ryotaro said, a wide smile across his face, his purple eyes glowing under the visor of his cap.

"Wait wh-" the leader began before R-Ryotaro's foot instantly connected with his chin.

"**You guys don't mind if I do just that, right?" **he asked as he tipped his cap up, revealing his glowing purple eyes that seemed to illuminate the shadowed portion of his face. **"Kotae wa Kiitenai."**

Before the rest could respond R-Ryotaro appeared in front of a taller one before he swung a roundhouse kick to his temple, knocking him out in a single blow. R-Ryotaro then spun and ducked around the falling teen before he punched another one with his arm before he spun on his heel and slapped him across the face sending him spinning to the ground. The Imagin possessed teen then ducked under a swing from a third thug before he lifted one of his arms up and spun and hooked his leg around his leg while spinning counter clockwise. this tripped the teen before R-Ryotaro stood on one hand and dropped forward and slammed an ax kick into his gut knocking all the air from his lungs. R-Ryotaro then rolled forward before jumping off the same person he ax kicked in the stomach. As R-Ryotaro floated in the air for a second he then spun around in the air before he slammed a kick to the shoulder of a fifth one knocking him down to his hands and knees.

R-Ryotaro then leaned back before he backflipped and slammed both his feet into his face and nose sending him flipping backwards into the air before hitting the ground. The last thug and the leader who got back up looked as R-Ryotaro landed on his feet and fixed his hat.

"**Hm...this is fun isn't it?"** he asked with a wide child like smile on his face that disturbed them a little. He then ran forward before he jumped over the leader before slamming both his feet into the face of the last thug knocking him down to the ground, R-Ryotaro then rolled forward before pushing back with both arms and slammed both his legs into the back of the leader sending him falling forward. R-Ryotaro then did several back flips before landing in the center of all the downed thuggish teenagers. Most all of them began to get back up before R-Ryotaro leaned back and put one of his hands to the ground. With a grin began running across the ground in a circle on his hand before falling to his shoulder as he began spinning around on his shoulders and base of his neck like a breakdancer before he began to flail his legs about and hit all of them as he spun around, whipping up a small wind in a spiral as he did.

This send every last thug falling to the ground in pain as they could feel the bruises forming and the throbbing from the blows to their heads. R-Ryotaro stopped his spinning before flipping to his feet as he fixed his cap and headphones.

"**That was fun, now your my friends right?"** he chuckled happily.

"S….so...strong…" one of the thugs grunted as they began to get up.

"And yet...so...cool…"

"**Right?"** he asked raising his right arm up getting their attention before he snapped making all their eyes go blank, **"Mind if we dance? Kotae wa kitanai!"**

**(Cue: Climax Jump-Hip Hop version)**

With that, R-Ryotaro's hip hop music began to play as all the thugs moved around him and began to dance with him. It started simply as they did basic dance moves such as moving their feet around in rhythm to the music, their legs flailing around in a wild yet synchronised style. One or two flipped back while the others all began moving and dancing in sync before they all lined up in a line in front of each other. They all then began to part going left or right as R-Ryotaro danced forward skipping from side to side as he held his hands on his cap to keep it in place. He then stopped before he began to bob his head back and forth clicking his tongue as he did before he leaned down on one hand before he swung his legs forward counterclockwise so that his legs pointed forward as he kicked his left leg that rested on top of his right around before spinning to his left hand and flipping back to his feet in the process. As he did he kicked his leg out before he crouched down on his other leg before shooting back up as he aimed his right arm into the sky in the shape of a gun. His new background dancers all danced around him before posing alongside him. All the while the chorus of his hip hop music reverberating around them.

"S...sugei…" Fluttershy couldn't help but awe a bit after seeing the display. She heard from Twilight that Ryutaros had some strange ability to control others by snapping his fingers. But she didn't know it could make people dance so well.

"**Heh heh...that was fun," **R-Ryotaro smiled happily as he broke his pose, his new background dancers all getting out of his way. **"Well now that I'm done. You guys can get lost now. I'll call you when I need you." **he stated with another snap as they grabbed the boom box and danced away.

"Ryutaros...are they still under your control?" Fluttershy realized.

"**Eh they're not smart enough to shake it off." ** he shrugged, **"Then again, they are pretty good dancers."** he added. **"Ne Jii-san are you okay?" **he asked helping the man to his feet.

"I'm fine...nothing too serious," the elderly caretaker replied as he dusted himself off..

"**That's good."** he smirked.

"...Still…" the old man began before sighing, "I wish those darn kids didn't have to scare the animals off."

"**Hm…"** R-Ryotaro mumbled sadly. He looked off at the bushed where the animals all hid from the noise. He then crouched down and waited in front of the bushes watching and staring intently waiting for them to come out.

"Ryutaros?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ah I find him like that sometimes, he just sits there waiting for the critters to come out." the old man explained. "don't worry none about your friend he'll be happy when at least one comes out." he grumbled as he cleared his throat. "I need to be getting to work now so I'll meet you again hopefully, Ojou-chan," he nodded as he walked off.

"O-okay," Fluttershy nodded as she looked back over at R-Ryotaro. He just sat their watching and waiting his hat pulled back showing his bright purple eyes that seemed to still be glowing.

"**Hmm...I'll win this you know. You may as well come back out now…"** he stated quietly to the bushes.

A few moments of silence passed before a few of the animals slowly began to return.

"**It's okay, I won't scare you again."** R-Ryotaro chuckled as he patted the head of a kitten. **"That music must have been too loud huh...I'll try and stick to my headphones then."**

The kitten mewed in response as it and a few others began to rub against R-Ryotaro's legs.

'_Ryutaros, you confuse me sometimes.'_ Fluttershy stated to herself seeing this scene. _'On one hand, you can act a bit spoiled...yet your kind as well. Is this why Ryotaro kept you around?'_

"**Shy-chan?"** R-Ryotaro asked as he appeared in front of her face, incredibly close as well, **"Daijoubu?"**

"...Ano...eto...eto…" Fluttershy stuttered, her entire face a beat red from how close he was, the pinkette trying to mentally repeat 'it's just Ryutaros' over and over.

"**Oi, Ryotaro...I think she's broken."** R-Ryotaro spoke to Ryotaro in his mind. **"Hm...really? Oh I had no ideas girls could be so weird...oh well. I'll ponder it later. I have somewhere to be."**

"E-eh?" Fluttershy blinked, her blush dying down a bit, "S-somewhere important?"

"**Hai...it's a very important thing."** He replied with a serious face. **"I definitely can not delay any longer."** with that he began jogging off, leaving Fluttershy standing there confused.

'_...What could be so important for him to leave just like that?...could it be another Imagin attack?' _she figured, what else could get the carefree Ryutaros to be so serious. That must have been it another Imagin attack. _'I better follow him in case they need some help. I should probably call Rainbow-tachi as well.'_

With that, Fluttershy began to chase after the much faster R-Ryotaro as best that she could.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it)**

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

* * *

**Stop 13: A Kind and Gentle Soul**

* * *

Fluttershy finally made her way to the large mall that was near the park after some difficulty following after R-Ryotaro. It did not help he often cut through places by jumping over things in his path. But regardless the minute she saw him enter the mall she did the same and now she was looking around for any sign of the Imagin controlled teen.

"Mou, why does everyone have to be so much faster than me…" she cried, feeling exhausted. "And where did Ryutaros go off too?" she asked herself as she looked around. She didn't see any Imagin, in fact everything still looked rather peaceful. If that was the case, then where was Ryutaros exactly?

"**WAI!"**

There he was.

Fluttershy followed the happy cry to see a small crowd of kids and people at a large indoor Arcade. All of them were watching someone playing a game; to be more specific it was one of those dancing games, one of the newer models it seems. And the one dancing was R-Ryotaro, who was using his Breakdancing skills to move around the dance pad wildly and scoring points at an equally wild speed.

"**WAI!" **R-Ryotaro cheered as he did a few flips in the air and landed on the pad just as the song was over. He then rose up and aimed his fingers like a gun to the crowed. **"Bang."** he smiled making them all cheer. He grinned at the cheers before he jumped off the pad and landed in front of everyone. **"Yosh! I beat your score Spike-kun!"**

"Aw man! It took me a week to get that score too!" a familiar voice groaned. Fluttershy saw as Spike; Twilight's brother walked forward a disappointed face at his lost. R-Ryotaro just patted his head with a smile.

"**Hehe...it's okay,"** R-Ryotaro smiled happily as he rubbed Spike's head.

"I knew I should have listened to Ryotaro and not played you at a dancing game."

"_I did warn you Spike,"_ Ryotaro's mental voice sighed seeing his young friend disappointed at losing to Ryutaros dancing skills.

"**Heh heh…" **R-Ryotaro chuckled a bit before he noticed the pinkette looking at him, **"Eh? Shy-chan?" **he tilted his head in confusion.

"Huh? Oh! Hi Fluttershy." Spike waved as he followed R-Ryotaro's line of sight.

"Ano, hi Spike," Fluttershy waved back as she walked over to the two before whispering to Spike, "Ano, mind if I ask why you and Ryutaros are here?"

"Huh...oh well the other day I was hanging out with Ryotaro on DenLiner...don't tell Twilight by the way; she doesn't seem to like it much." he stated quickly. "And well me and Ryutaros got to talking and I asked him if he wanted to hang out with me and some of my friends from class." he finished his explanation.

"Oh...s-soka," Fluttershy noted, "Demo...I only see you an-"

"They're in the back playing one of those new racing games that just came out," Spike replied. "Ryutaros saw the dancing game and kind of went off on his own…" he chuckled.

"**Chotto...why is everyone whispering still?"** R-Ryotaro asked as he put his face between theirs.

"GAH/KYA!" Spike and Fluttershy yelped in surprise as they jumped back from him.

"**Mou I don't like being ignored…"** he complained, **"Ah never mind, I'm going to go play with the others."** he said as he jumped on top of a machine before jumping from game to game till he made it to the back, **"Ne ne! My turn now!"**

"Aw, come on! It was my turn, Ryotaro!" a voice complained, their voice having a bit of a squeak to it.

"**Mou...but I already beat Spike at the dancing game. It was too easy."**

"...Fine. But I get next game after Scootaloo!"

"**Okay!"**

"I think maybe Ryutaros is a child Imagin…" Fluttershy stated blankly.

"Yeah, but he;s still pretty cool," Spike admitted.

"**Wai! My turn now!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as Spike and Fluttershy made it to the game to see R-Ryotaro sitting in the driving games chair. **"Chotto...this has two more tires then I'm use too…"** he scratched the back of his cap in realization.

"Well it is a kart racing game for one," one of the girls there pointed out.

"**I've only ever driven a motorcycle…"** R-Ryotaro sweatdropped as he turned to the girl next to him. **"Bloom-chan how do you drive a kart?"** he asked the girl, she had long red hair with a pink bow in her hair. she also wore a yellow shirt with a white skirt, yellow knee socks and red shoes.

"That's easy. Y'all see th' steerin' wheel in front of you, right?" the red haired girl asked, her voice having a bit of a southern accent to it.

"**...You mean this?" **R-Ryotaro replied as he pointed to the steering wheel. **"Okay...wait. Where's the brake...I can't feel it with my hand…"**

"It's one of the petals at your feet," another of the girls replied, this one having purple hair that seemed a bit wild. She wore large orange colored shirt that seemed maybe a few sizes too big for her letting it hang off her shoulders, revealing the black tank top she had on underneath and a purple colored belt wrapped around her waist, a pair of black shorts and orange colored shoes.

"**Eh? Nande? Using your feet to drive something...oi, Ryotaro. Did you know about this?"**

"_Chotto, Ryutaros. You can't openly talk to me like that. People will think I'm weird…" _Ryotaro complained.

"_**And the Mizu-onna isn't?" **_Momotaros deadpanned before he got hit on the head, _**"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"**_

"_**You did have it coming,"**_ Urataros responded.

"_**I was just stating the obvious," **_Momotaros grumbled.

"_Chotto...how did this become about Pinkie-san?"_

"Ryotaro?" the girls asked as R-Ryotaro was paying attention to the argument in his...well Ryotaro's head.

"**Eh? Hai?"**

"Are you alright? You've been silent for a bit," the third of the three girls pointed out, said girl having curly medium hair that seemed to be a mix of light purple and light pink. She wore a white dress that seemed to be made up of two light undertones of the same light purple and pink as her hair. She also had two sashes around her waist once again made up of purple and pink, and a pair of white shoes with purple socks.

"**Ah sorry...I was all confused and was trying to figure it out in my head…" **R-Ryotaro explained as he shook his head. **"And I may have gotten into a mental conversation with Ryotaro…"**

"_**Our secret is doomed…"**_ Momotaros stated.

"...You refer yourself in a third person?" the three girls tilted their heads in confusion, question marks popping up above their heads.

"Ahahaha. Ryotaro is kind of special," Fluttershy suddenly spoke up before she knudged Spike a little.

"Oh right. He's got sort of multiple personas." Spike added. "So he sometimes speaks of himself in third person."

"**Hm?"** R-Ryotaro blinked not understanding what they just said.

"...Oh! So he has multiple personality disorder!"

"Yeah! And this is one of them…" Spike said, wrapping his arm around the taller R-Ryotaro. "Hehe...we kind of call them different names so as to save us headaches, this one we call Ryuta."

"**Hai! Boku wa Ryutaros!"** he smiled introducing himself, **"There's three more, demo...Momo's a baka…"**

"_**Oi!"**_

"**Kin sleeps a lot, and Ura's a...eto, what did Niji-chan call him?" **R-Ryotaro pondered.

"Ah the last one's kind of...flirty." Spike cut him off. _'If this is what Twilight has to deal with regarding these guys, no wonder she seems so stressed. I take back all my complaints...well almost all.'_

"Oh…" the girl with light purple and pink hair blinked a bit before looking at Fluttershy, "So...who're you? Are you Ryotaro's girlfriend?"

"Eh?! N-no! It's not like that at all!" she stated hysterically, "We...we're just friends…" she mumbled with a blush as she twiddled her fingers.

"...Are you sure?"

"H-hai," Fluttershy squeaked out.

"**Girl...friend? What's that?"** R-Ryotaro asked as he grabbed the Redhead he called Boom-chan.

"Well, it's what you call a girl that y'all really really like," the redhead replied.

"**Really...really...like?" **R-Ryotaro blinked as multiple question marks appeared over his head. **"Like how Ryotaro likes Twilight, or how he likes Rarity?"** he asked in confusion. To him, 'Like' was still like as in caring for someone such as a friend.

"Wait. My sister likes him too?!" the light purple and pink haired girl gasped, "It...it's like a love triangle!"

"Wait. I think maybe he's just confused." Spike spoke up, only to be ignored.

"**Chotto...what were we talking about again?"** R-Ryotaro asked, making them all face fault, **"...what?"**

"I don't think this Ryotaro can give us a good enough answer huh?" the purple haired girl noted as she tapped his head.

"**Mou...boku wa inu janai,"** he complained, **"...I'm bored now...oh! Ne ne, Shy-chan! play with me on the dance game!"**

"N-nani?"

"**Come play with us. It seems like a simple thing to listen too."** he started tapping his chin. **"You all understood it right?" **he asked the girls.

"...Ah guess Ah got no problem with that," the redhead shrugged a bit as she looked at her friends, "Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, what do you think?"

"I'm cool with that,"the purple haired girl shrugged.

"I don't mind at all, Applebloom," the light purple and pink haired girl smiled.

"_**...Applebloom? Sweetie Belle? Scootaloo? What's with most of the girls in this city having names that almost make you want to go 'hng!' while clenching your heart?" **_Momotaros complained a bit.

"_**I don't know, but sometimes the names are just too cute really. It doesn't help they look just as adorable as well,"**_ Urataros added.

"_**ZZZZzzzz…"**_Kintaros just snored.

"_**...Eh, I guess you're right."**_

"_It feels I get less noticed as you guys take control…" _Ryotaro deadpanned.

"**Oh...they are having another interesting conversation again…"** R-Ryotaro noted, holding his head, **"...oh well. So…" **he began as he looked at Fluttershy, **"Mind joining me in a dance, Shy-Chan?"** he asked with a wide smile, the way he worded it and the smile seemed to have caused Fluttershy's mind to wander on it's own as she froze in place, her face a deep red at this point. **"Ah...she turned red again…"**

"_**That's because y-" **_Momotaros began before the sound of a struggle went on in Ryotaro's head, _**"Oi oi! What the hell a-hmph!"**_

"_Eh Momotaros? Momotaros? Are you okay?"_

"_**He's fine, Ryotaro. Sempai just went to take a small nap is all," **_Urataros replied.

"_Eh...well okay."_

"**Shy-chan...Shy-chan?"** R-Ryotaro asked, waving his hand infront of her face but she was still unresponsive.

"I think you broke her," Sweetie Belle noted as she and the others all did the same.

"**Eh?! Broke her?!" **R-Ryotaro gawked.

"It's an expression, big guy." Scootaloo explained.

"**So, she's okay?"** he asked, getting a nod in response, **"Phew..!That's good….Onee-chan would be upset if I broke someone."**

"...E...eto…" Fluttershy managed to speak up, her heavy blush dying down a bit.

"Ah, look she's calmed down now," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"It looks like she's tryin' t' say somethin'," Applebloom noted.

"**Shy-chan, what is it?"**

"I still find this so strange." Spike spoke up. Part of him kind of regretted asking Ryutaros to hang out with him, but he figured it wasn't all his fault, it's not like Imagin are normal anyway.

"E-eto...eto…" Fluttershy stuttered a bit, pushing her two pointer fingers together as she blushed, "...I-I guess a dance wouldn't hurt."

"**Ah really?"** R-Ryotaro asked in surprise. **"You hear that? Shy-chan will play with us!"** he smiled to the girls. **"First one there gets first round!"** he shouted as he ran off.

"Ahh! M-matteyo!" Fluttershy gasped as she ran off after him.

"Hey, wait up!" Scootaloo called out she and her friends followed as well.

"Sometimes I wonder how Twilight puts up with all four of them…" Spike noted as he followed after them all.

"Achoo!" the violetette in question sneezed, nearly causing her to drop the book she was reading, "...That was strange." she noted rubbing her nose hoping she wasn't catching a cold. But she just shrugged it off and picked her book to continue where she left off.

"**Hm...it was a tie…"** R-Ryotaro noted as he and the girls stood in front of the game. **"So who goes first then?"**

"A-ano...wel-" Fluttershy began.

"You know this game is two player, right?" Scootaloo pointed out.

"**Ah really? I end up using both spots when I played….not much room,"**

"Well these type of games are more fun when you play it with a friend."

"**You mean like a competition?"**

"No. For fun," Sweetie Belle said.

"**Oh soka…"** R-Ryotaro nodded as he grabbed the railing of the game before flipping onto the dance pad. **"Ah. Show me how to play with two…"** he added as he grabbed Sweetie Belle and placed her on the other pad next to him.

"..Actually, why don't' you dance with her?" Sweetie Belle suggested as she pointed at the shy pinkette, "You said you wanted to dance with her before, right?"

"**Ah I did...wait. Shy-chan, can you even dance? Niji-chan says you're not very good at things that require physical skill,"** R-Ryotaro pointed out.

"...Ano, well...That is kinda true," Fluttershy admitted, "I'm...not that good of a dancer really."

"**Ah soka…"** R-Ryotaro nodded as he lifted Sweetie Belle and placed her on the ground, he then jumped over and grabbed Fluttershy's hand. **"Then let me show you."** he smiled happily.

"Eh? Sh-woah!" Fluttershy gasped as R-ryotaro dragged her onto the dance machine. Before she could say anything, R-Ryotaro had already chosen the song for them to dance too.

"**It's okay. I'll be sure to show you,"** he smirked as upbeat dance music began to play. **"It's easy, just lightly tap your feet on the arrows."** he started as he began to press the corresponding arrows he hit each one so quickly the machine was the one that couldn't keep up. He then began to add his own flare as he spun and ducked around with each motion of his legs.

"Chotto...isn't that to much for anyone?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Ryotaro, try an easier setting." Sweetie Belle spoke up.

"**Eh easier?" **he blinked as he stopped while now doing a handstand with just his left arm. **"This is easy."**

"Not easy for you, easy for her." Scootaloo corrected poking his head pushing him off balance only for him to flip to his feet.

"Yeah, nobody's as good as you are here." Applebloom chimed in.

"It's almost unnatural how fast and bendy you are really." Spike chuckled. _'Poor Ryotaro. I wonder how he feels after Ryutaros takes control...some of those dance moves look...complicated.'_

"**Hm...okay."** R-Ryotaro stated as he hopped over next to Fluttershy. **"Easy da. Alright Shy-Chan. I got it..."** he smiled as he patted her shoulder. **"I'll ask Ryotaro to help."**

"Eh? Ryotaro?" Fluttershy questioned.

With that, R-Ryotaro closed his eyes before the purple streak in his hair faded away and opening them to reveals Ryotaro's regular black eyes.

"Chotto Ryutaros...don't just switch places like that…" Ryotaro stated as he slowly took off his cap before he gave it and the headphones to Spike.

"Huh. I didn't know you could change back like that," Spike noted.

"Eto...well, it's more like Ryutaros let me drive. He's still here so to speak," Ryotaro corrected with a small chuckle.

"Oh...I see," Spike noted.

"Yeah…" he added.

"Wait. Can you even still dance as you are?" Spike suddenly asked, "I mean, from what I can see, your certain...talents of your other selves don't carry over to you. Is all I mean."

"Oh, that. Well...uh, you see…" he chuckled before he went over to the other dance pad, he then began to dance to the music of the machine and to their shock while not as good as Ryutaros he was still better than any of them expected. He then stopped with the music as he landed a perfect score.

"That...was awesome," Scootaloo awed before shaking her head a bit, "Though...Rainbow Dash could've probably done it faster."

"Rainbow-san?" Ryotaro and Fluttershy both blinked.

"You know Rainbow?" Ryotaro asked first.

"Well...not personally, but I've seen her at the Wonderbolts competition a few years back," Scootaloo replied.'

"Oh that day." Fluttershy remembered as well. "You were in the crowds, weren't you?"

"I was. And I saw how awesome Rainbow Dash was!" Scootaloo awed with stars in her eyes.

"Hehe...Rainbow is very incredible…" Ryotaro chuckled. He was a bit thrown off by the admiration little Scootaloo had, but he thought it nice as well.

"I-indeed," Fluttershy agreed.

"Well it's not like Ryotaro's other personalities can't do cool stuff to." Spike commented. "I mean one of them can lift an entire truck and then toss it into the river."

"Huh?! Really?!" Scootaloo and her friends gawked at that.

"Eeyup. And another of Ryotaro's personalities took down an entire gang of thugs with one arm tied behind his back."

"_**That's because it was so easy, I could've just beat those dumbasses with my feet!" **_Momotaros grinned.

"Yeah, oh and the time Ryotaro's personality was able to jump up to the roof of a school." Spike added, remembering the times Urataros would do leaps like that, "Course...that was because Rainbow was chasing after him after he hit on Fluttershy."

"_**Is it wrong for me to try and get to know such a shy angel?" **_Urataros asked.

"_**Is it wrong for me to take a five iron to your skull?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"_**Shutting up."**_

"_**That's what I thought."**_

"Ah...my uh, personalities get me in more trouble then get me out of it really…" Ryotaro sighed. "Like the time one of them got involved in a bank robbery...or the time one of them destroyed most of a park...or the time I wound up involved in some strange mystery thief case...my bad luck knows no ends does it?" Ryotaro sighed as he slumped down, an aura of depression surrounding him.

"Th-there there," Fluttershy said as she patted his back.

"Hehe...sorry Ryotaro...I just wanted to point out your pretty cool in your own way." Spike chuckled.

"It's fine, thanks Spike." Ryotaro chuckled slightly. "It's more I remembered some of the messes I've gotten into because of my other personalities."

"Oh…"

"Oh right like the time Momo kind of got you arrested." Spike remembered.

"Nani?!" Fluttershy gasped.

"_**...I'm probably gonna get The Stare next time the Kaze-onna sees me, aren't I?" **_Momotaros asked.

"_**Oh what do you think?"**_ Urataros countered.

"_**...I think I'm going into hiding for a few days."**_

"Yeah...that kind of happened."

"Wait. One of yer personalities is really named Momo?" Applebloom asked.

"Technically, it's short for Momotaros. He….n-nevermind. Let's just get back to the game," Ryotaro said as he looked back at the dance game, _'Besides, nothing bad has happened so far.'_

* * *

"Gah!" a man screamed as he was tossed out of the park. He looked back to see the thing that tossed him away. Standing there was a tall and thin built Imagin. It's body was a dark emerald green and what looked to be a long trenchcoat hanging down his back with feather like markings, his shoulders were covered in large diamond shaped polarons with feathers sticking out of the top. It's head had a large beak in front of it's head with a mohawk like plumage of feathers on top of his head. His blue colored eyes glared evilly at the man as he raised his hand that had short talons and looked to me scaled.

"**Nigete...ningen."** he ordered as a feather formed in his hand before it morphed into an ornate long sword that was mostly thin with a Y shaped guard and hole in the center. **"You will have but one chance to flee like a coward and never return here."**

"Ahh! Monster!" the man screamed as he ran for it.

"**..That's what I thought," **the Peacock Imagin scoffed as he turned around, **"And how dare he call me a monster. I am a true work of art...no. I am perfection,"** he stated as he walked back into the park before stopping as he heard footsteps. **"Another one...humans are such pests."** he sighed as he jumped after the next target.

* * *

"So you just move one foot like this," Ryotaro started as he put one foot forward slowly as Fluttershy and the kids mimicked him. "Then you bring it around to the left in a half circle." he added doing just that as they all mimicked, "And then you just jump and spin." he finished as he once again demonstrated before letting the others try. They all tried it slowly and got it right mostly. Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle both almost fell over, "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine...I'm just not that coordinated…" Fluttershy added as Ryotaro helped Sweetie Belle stand straight.

"Man, who knew dancing was this complicated?" Sweetie Belle asked as she dusted herself off.

"It's just something that takes some practice." Ryotaro chuckled. "I somehow have a natural talent at it...Ryutaros seems to take advantage of it."

"That explains a lot." Spike nodded before heard what sounded like faint screaming, "Huh?"

"What's that noise?" Applebloom blinked, "It almost sounds like someone screamin'."

"Screaming?" Scootaloo questioned.

"What do you mean?" Ryotaro asked as they all turned to look at the sight of some people running away, "Nani?"

"A-ano, excuse me!" Fluttershy called out to one of the people, who skidded ot a halt to look at her, "What's going on?"

"There's a peacock monster attacking people that enter or get near the park!" the person shouted in fear before he ran off screaming.

"Peacock...monster?" Ryotaro blinked hearing that before a purple flash washed over him.

"**Ah! Imagin da,"** Ryutaros voice escaped his lips as his eyes turned purple and the purple streak came back to his hair, **"This should be fun."** he smiled as he grabbed his cap and headphones from Spike. **"Sa, ikuze Shy-chan!"**

"H-hai,"Fluttershy nodded as teh two quickly ran off to the park.

"Hey wait! What about m-and they're gone," Spike sighed as the two were out of listening reach, "..Well girls. L…" he began when he noticed someone missing. or rather...three someones, "...Applebloom? Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle? Where...oh don't tell me." he complained, tossing his arms into the air. "Well looks like we're monster hunting now. Ryotaro, I think your bad luck is contagious."

* * *

R-Ryotaro and Fluttershy made it to the parks main entrance, but everything seemed fine for the moment.

"**Hm...where's the Imagin?" **R-Ryotaro asked as he looked under a rock, **"Hello?"**

"...Could it have been a false alarm?" Fluttershy pondered as she looked around, "..no. It couldn't be th-" she began before a feather zipped past her like an arrow, said feather hitting a tree that was right behind her.

"**More humans...this will never end."** the Peacock Imagin sighed, sitting on some steps into the park with a feather in his fingers.

"**Kochi!" **R-Ryotaro shouted as he tossed a rock at the Imagin's head, making him fall down the steps he was sitting on.

"**Gah!How dare you hit me!" **the Peacock imagin snapped, **"Do you realize how long it's going to take to cover up that spot?! You ruined my face, you blasted rat!"**

"**I am no rat." **R-Ryotaro stated, **"I'm a Dragon!"** he smirked as he rushed forward and swung his leg in a roundhouse kick that the Imagin blocked.

"**Everyone that tries to enter here are nothing more than rats to me. For you see…" **the Imagin paused as he leapt back from R-ryotaro before posing dramatically, **"I am true beauty itself!"**

"**Chotto...Shy-chan, I'm kind of creeped out now…"** R-Ryotaro said nervously to Fluttershy.

"M-me too," Fluttershy agreed.

"**Now I can give you both a choice. Either run, you can both bow down to a beautiful emerald god such as myself," **the Peacock Imagin offered.

"**Gh…"** R-Ryotaro tensed as he jumped away and landed next to Fluttershy. **"Shy-chan this guy's really creepy."**

'_I suppose it's worse for you being childlike...'_Fluttershy noted. "It's okay Ryutaros." she said patting his shoulder.

"**Right. Henshin time...ara?"** R-ryotaro blinked as he patted his pockets and body. **"Belt ga...ja nai…"** he stated slowly.

"Ryutaros, what's wrong?"

"**I can't find my belt."** he stated as he kept looking. **"Ah...I gave my things to Spike-kun to hold for me…"** he remembered.

"So...it's back at the arcade?"

"**Hai."**

"_**...U...I...Ugh."**_

"_**Are you alright sempai?"**_

"_**Yes just...angered from the sheer stupidity."**_

"**Wow. I had no idea Momo was that stupid."** R-Ryotaro stated out loud.

"_**GAHHHHHHHHH!" **_Momotaros roared in pure anger.

"_Ah...the headache…"_ Ryotaro sighed.

"So what do we do?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask at the moment.

"**Uhm...fight?"** R-Ryotaro asked, shrugging his shoulder.

"**Are you ignoring me!?" **the Imagin shouted at the two. **"I don't care how lovey dovey you two are as a couple! I shall not let you ignore me!"**

"**Lovey dovey?" **R-Ryotaro blinked, **"What's that? Is it some kind of treat?"**

"**...I'm going to drown you. I'm going to drown you like a sack of dumb animals," **the Peacock Imagin growled in annoyance.

"**Oh boy!" **R-Ryotaro cried as he grabbed Fluttershy and jumped away from several feathers. **"Stay down, Shy-chan. I'll take care of this!"** he ordered as he ran forward dodging the feathers till he was right in front of the Imagin.

"**Stay back, you filthy rat!" **the Peacock Imagin snapped as he pulled his sword out and slashed at R-Ryotaro, but he just ducked under it before flipping back landing his sneaker into his face sending the Imagin stumbling back. R-Ryotaro then did several backflips away from the Imagin before grabbing some of his feathers he fired before.

R-Ryotaro landed on his feet before tossing four feathers that all struck the Imagin in the chest sending him stumbling back again. Small sparks flying off his chest.

"T**sk...this is too much trouble…" ** R-Ryotaro complained as he backflipped away getting more room.

"_**Well maybe it wouldn't be, if you hadn't left the belt back at the arcade like a dumbass!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"**You forgot it in a restaurant last week." **R-Ryotaro countered.

"_**..."**_

"_**He does have a point, sempai. Remember the lecture twilight gave you o-" **_Urataros began.

"_**You forgot it at some chick's house Kame-ko! Don't you start with me!"**_

"_**Oh come on one time…"**_

"_**Seven," **_Kintaros corrected.

"_**Seven times!"**_

"_Ano, can we please focus?!" _Ryotaro shouted as R-Ryotaro struggled to dodge the Peacock Imagin's endless barrage of sharp feathers.

"**Sugoi...kono Tori-san has no end to his feathers."** R-Ryotaro stated as he jumped over another barrage. As he landed, he looked up to see one coming right at his face.

Before it could hit, a large gust of wind blew and tossed it away from him.

"**WHAT!/Nani?"** the two blinked seeing the wind. The two then looked at Fluttershy who summoned her wings and gear.

"**Shy-chan, nice!"** R-Ryotaro smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded.

"**Quick, blast him with wind!"** R-Ryotaro ordered as he appeared next to her and pointed at the Imagin, **"Ara...why haven't you attacked yet?" **he asked, looking at a nervous Fluttershy.

"Ano, it's just...I-" She began before the Peacock Imagin fired more feathers at the two, causing the shy pinkette to summon a wall of wind to block it.

"_Masaka...Fluttershy, Are you unable to fight for some reason?"_ Ryotaro questioned forgetting for a second she can't hear.

"**Eh? Shy-chan can't fight?"**

"G-gomen demo...my attacks are more defensive really," Fluttershy admitted, "I...really don't have any moves made for attacking."

"**Eh? That makes no sense. Momo-nee controls water and she can do lots of cool things. You control wind and plants."** R-Ryotaro pointed out. **"Masaka...like Ryotaro...you have no imagination sense?" **he asked as he grabbed her by her shoulders before the two ducked from more feathers.

"_Ryutaros...that's rude…"_

'_**What? It's true.'**_

"_**But remember Ryuta, Fluttershy's the healer of the group, so it would make sense most of her moves are more for defense and support," **_Urataros explained.

"**Then what's the point of all this if she's not good in a fight?" ** R-Ryotaro shouted as he shot up blindly shouting at the sky. Fluttershy grabbed his arm and dragged him away before more feathers could hit him.

"**Honestly, if you rats are done talking to each other, then let me finish you off, just go away!"**

"**Rock to the face!"** R-Ryotaro shouted tossing another rock into the Imagin's face, knocking him back a few steps.

"**You insolent cur!" **the Peacock Imagin snapped as he fired an entire wave of feathers at the two.

"Ryutaros, please don't anger him more…" Fluttershy complained as they hid behind a rock.

"**Wait for it…"** R-Ryotaro said as the barrage ended, **"We Imagin can't use attacks like that made from our own bodies like that without running out eventually."** he stated rather smartly, making Fluttershy blink. He then jumped up. **"He should be out of feathers for a while."**

"**Yabai...this brat knows about my powers…"** the Peacock Imagin groaned as he ran out of feathers, **"...Might as well resort to physical combat then."**

"**Kick!"** at that R-Ryotaro kicked the Imagin in the stomach sending him stumbling back. He then spun around and landed a hook kick to it's head sending him stumbling back.

"Sugoi...Ryutaros is smarter than I expected…" Fluttershy stated getting over her momentary shock.

While the three were distracted, three figures were watching them from a distance, hiding behind a set of bushes. They watched as R-Ryotaro jumped over a sword swing before he punched the Imagin in the face making him take a step back, the teenager then kicked his legs and ran up the Imagin's chest before backflipping away. He then landed on the ground before he ducked to the right letting it's sword stick into the ground, R-Ryotaro then charged and kicked the Imagin upside the head sending it stumbling back.

"**My hits aren't doing much...I can't win this fast enough without Den-O's power." ** R-Ryotaro breathed weakly as he got back into a fighting stance.

"**Hpmh. What's wrong, boy? Has my beauty driven you weak?" **the Peacock Imagin asked.

"**Is running away an option Shy-chan...this guy is creeping me out!" **R-Ryotaro complained childishly.

While Fluttershy totally agreed with him on how creepy this Imagin was, they couldn't just leave it terrorizing the people like this. She shook her head no, making him slump his shoulders in disappointment. R-Ryotaro then jumped away from another sword swing before he jumped into a tree and pounced on the Imagin, sending him to the ground.

"Yeah, that's right! Get him, Ryotaro!" one of the figures watching from the bush quietly cheered.

"Eh?" Fluttershy blinked as she turned on her heels towards the voice while R-Ryotaro was trying his best to keep the Imagin pinned.

"**Scootaloo-chan?"** R-Ryotaro blinked with the Imagin's hand smooshed against his face as he punched it in the face with his own fist.

"Uh oh. looks like we've been spotted," Sweetie Belle's voice gulped.

"Eeyup," Applebloom's voice added.

"Eh? Applebloom? Sweetie Belle?" Fluttershy blinked before she spotted all three girls poking their heads out of the bush, "What're you three doing here? Don't you know how dangerous it is?

"**AH!"** R-Ryotaro cried as he was tossed over Fluttershy and landed in the dirt. **"Onee-chan look...shooting stars…"** he groaned out as stars floated around his head.

"**Filthy pest," **the Peacock Imagin growled as he dusted himself off before he noticed the three, **"...Great. Three more little rats."**

"**blegh...dirt tastes like dirt!" **R-Ryotaro groaned as he got back up.

"Girls, you seriously need to get out of here before-" Fluttershy began.

"**Begon pests!"** the Imagin cut her off as he formed a few feathers in his hands. **"Three shots for three rats!"** he roared firing them at the girls. But before they could hit a blur cut the feathers off.

"**Gah…"** R-Ryotaro coughed as he stood before them the three feathers deep in the flesh of his back. The back of his clothes slowly beginning to stain red.

"Ryotaro!" the girls gasped as R-ryotaro fell to his knees.

"**Are you alright?"** he asked wincing in pain a small smile on his lips. His voice sounding more like Ryotaro's for a moment.

"We...we are," Sweetie Belle nodded slowly.

"**That's good…"** he groaned as he forced himself back up to his feet. He then turned and glared at the Imagin. **"You tried to hurt my friends...I'm going to hurt you now."** he added his eyes glowing brighter as he did.

"**Hmph. Please. Like you could fight me further," **the Peacock Imagin scoffed, **"All you did was delay the inevitable for those three brats."**

Fluttershy didn't seem to say anything as her hair shadowed over her eyes.

"**We'll see about that."** R-Ryotaro stated as he stood in front of the girls. **"But you still need to get past me, and even then Shy-chan can stop you as well."** he pointed out. **"and you wasted your last feathers with that didn't you? Well she can control the wind itself...who's got the advantage?"**

"**..Hmph. If that's true…" **the peacock Imagin began as he twirled his blade a bit, looking over at Fluttershy, **"Then I shall take her out first!" **he shouted as he threw the blade at her.

However, before the blade could reach Fluttershy, a vine popped out from in front of her and grabbed the blade, the tip inches away from her face.

"**I-impossible!"**

"You tried to hurt these children...you hurt Ryotaro-kun...you…" Fluttershy began with a slight growl, the wind seemingly picking up as the vine began to crush the blade, "I'll never...never forgive you!" she shouted as the blade shattered. A circle of wind then formed before forming into a forward pointing vortex that fired forward and enveloped the Imagin before taking it up into the air and away from where they all stood.

"**WAAAAHHHH!"** the Imagin cried before crashing into the ground a good couple miles on the other end of the park.

"**S….shy-chan?" **R-ryotaro gawked at what the pinkette just did.

"_**Okay...seriously! What the hell is with these women!?"**_ Momotaros demanded.

"_Blood loss...starting to get to me…feeling woozy,"_ Ryotaro mumbled mentally as R-Ryotaro swayed around a bit before he fell forward.

"**Chotto Ryotaro...can't your body last a little longer?"**

"_Can't...losing...too...much...blood…"_

"**Ah...Going down…"** R-Ryotaro mumbled as he passed out and hit the dirt face first.

"Ahh! Ryotaro fainted!" Sweetie Belle gasped, "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

'_**I could do without the screaming...'**_ Ryutaros commented still being awake within Ryotaro's body.

"Uh...uh...somebody call 911!" Applebloom shouted.

"What do we tell them? A monster attacked us?"

"Guys…" Spike called as he found them before noticing what happened. "Ah man...they did it again! Ryotaro needs some kind of life insurance at this point." he stated, not sounding to worried as Fluttershy ran up to Ryotaro.

"...Girls, Spike, help me get Ryotaro onto a bench," Fluttershy spoke in a serious tone.

"Right." Spike nodded as he helped to move the boy. "Trust me just listen to what she says, she knows what she's doing. This is almost a weekly thing for them," he told the others.

"..Okay," Scootaloo nodded as she and her friends helped move Ryotaro as best as they could. Eventually, they placed him on a bench carefully.

"Kay so now what?" Applebloom asked.

"Now we watch the routine." Spike explained as Fluttershy held her hands over the wounds before a light came from her hands. The feathers slowly began to lift out before the wounds magically faded away and healed. The shirt was still stained but that matter little compared to the wounds vanishing before their eyes.

"Wow...was that magic?" Sweetie Belle in awe.

"More or less...I kind of ignored the long winded speech slash explanation about it I got from my sister." Spike explained. "Seems that healing is a special trick that Fluttershy can do easily."

"..And those tornados and vines from earlier?" Applebloom asked.

"All Fluttershy too." he explained. "Seems she can control both with her powers. Again, not a hundred percent how they do it. I just go with 'it's Magic.'"

"Oh…"

"Okay. It's done," Fluttershy said as she moved her hands away from the now healed Ryotaro, "...girls, I want you to promise me something."

"Huh?"

"I want you three to promise me you won't tell anyone about what you all just saw. Understand?" she asked of them. "Uhm...please?"

"We promise."

"Besides, I don't know how Rainbow Dash would react if she saw a friend of hers having wings," Scootaloo added.

"**Niji-chan has wings too…"** Ryutaros voice spoke from Ryotaro's body.

"Wait, really?!" Scootaloo gawked.

"**Hai. She can also control lightning and stuff."** he added. **"And Sweetie Belle and Spike's nee-san can control magic and stuff."** he added more as he pushed himself up enough to at least look at everyone.

"They can?!" the three girls gasped.

"Hai, which is why I asked that you three could keep this secret. If anyone found out about this...ano, well…" Fluttershy paused, the shy pinkette not sure what to say.

"**People would want to use their powers for bad things."** R-Ryotaro spoke up. **"Like how you can't tell anyone Ryotaro is a time traveling super hero."**

"..."

"**...What?" **he asked as he put his hand to his face. **"I got something on Ryotaro's face?"** he asked rubbing it rapidly. **"Spike what's on my face?"** he asked shaking spike rapidly.

"_Ryotaros...that was supposed to be secret."_

'_**Eh? But Shy-chan got to reveal a bit about herself.'**_

"_Ah well I guess that's true at least you didn't tell them about what you really are."_

"**Ah you mean like how I'm not an alternate personality but an Imagin that possesses you? Oh-oh…"** R-Ryotaro blinked.

"_..."_

"_**Ugh…" **_Momotaros groaned, _**"I think I need an aspirin or something."**_

"_**I think Owner has a bunch in the pantry."**_

"_**Naomi! Aspirin! A ton of it!"**_

"**I did it again didn't I Shy-chan?" **R-Ryotaro asked Fluttershy.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded slowly before looking back at the girls, "Please don't' tell anyone about that as well."

"Well, I don't think we are the ones to worry about at this point…" Scootaloo pointed out as R-Ryotaro scratched the back of his head, "Besides, what about that peacock monster back at the park?

"Eh well...Ryotaro and Ryutaros can't fight unless we have his transformation belt so he can become Den-O." fluttershy explained before looking at Spike. "Spike you had it right?" she asked.

"..."

"Spike?"

"...Uh, I _think _I might've left it back at the arcade."

"Uh…" Fluttershy sweatdropped as she fell to her knees in exasperation.

"_**Has everyone caught the case of the stupids today or something?!" **_Momotaros complained.

"_**Well I guess that's what happens when you're around, sempai."**_

"_**...That's it. Naomi, tonight we dine on turtle soup!"**_

"_**Oh no, not the pot again!" **_

"_**Zzzz...yum turtle soup...zzz"**_

"_Again, need a brain filter."_

"**Yup...today is going to be one of those days." **R-Ryotaro commented nodding his head having tuned into the nonsense that was the mental communication of the Taros, **"...I wonder where that creepy Imagin landed?"**

* * *

"**Ah...damn that little brat...how dare she send my perfect form flying off into this dirty false wilderness...I'm so going to kill them."** the Peacock Imagin growled as he got out of a bush, **"I don't care about what that old man wished for. Next time I see that brat, he's dead."**

The Peacock Imagin then limped away as he mumbled and cursed to himself.

* * *

"Okay, so here's the plan. We all go back get Ryotaro's belt, let him transform and kill the evil monster, then we all go home in time for dinner." Spike summarized.

"**I like that plan."** R-Ryotaro agreed, **"It's plain and simple."**

"Well yeah," Sweetie Belle said trying to think of something else to add but not sure. "What do we do it attacks more people in the mean time?"

"**Well...we could send Spike in as a distraction?" **

"_**Did the gaki just suggest we sacrifice the Mahou-onna's brother?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"_Ano, Ryutaros. I don't think that's a good idea."_

"**Eh why?"** he asked picking up Spike. **"He's a fast runner."**

"GAH! God I see why Twilight is so cranky now!"Spike cried. "These Taros are all nuts!"

"eh...well...yeah." Fluttershy agreed; sometimes she just couldn't defend their actions no matter how much she truly wanted to.

"**Hm...then what else could we do?"** R-Ryotaro asked as he tucked Spike under his arm. **"Shy-chan isn't that good at fighting...I don't have the belt, and the rest don't have much to offer."** he pointed out bluntly as Spike tried to escape his grip, **"So what do we do?"**

"Well...I don't know. Twilight is the one who thinks up the plans, and Rainbow and Pinkie are our best fighters not counting Ryotaro and you four as Den-O." Fluttershy explained, "Demo, Rainbow, Pinkie, Twilight, and rarity are all busy at the moment."

"**Eh? What's more important than us?"** R-Ryotaro asked. **"Selfish…"** he pouted.

"Your one to talk Ryutaros…" Spike commented.

"**Mmm...what can we do…" **R-Ryotaro pondered before he got something, **"Oh! I know! I can keep the creepy Imagin distracted while Spike-tachi goes and gets my belt!"**

"Well I suppose I'm okay with that."

"Spike!" the girl complained that he was so okay with a dangerous idea like that.

"**Yosh. Okay, Spike-kun go get the belt."** R-Ryotaro smiled as he lifted Spike into the air. **"Get it quickly!"** he shouted as he tossed him into the air before watching as he landed in a tree. **"I'll go and do the dangerous job!"**

"Wait! can you at least get me d-and he's gone," Spike groaned as R-Ryotaro ran off.

"Ano...don't worry Spike-kun, we'll get you down." Fluttershy stated as she and the girls tried to get him down.

* * *

The Peacock Imagin stood on a tall clock tower in the center of the park as he looked at the entire park. He glared to the side before he fired several of his feathers that hit the ground stopping two people from entering the parks south entrance. He then raised his arm and stopped two people trying to get out through the west entrance. With this now no one could enter or leave. This worked perfectly now he can find the ones he wants to destroy most. That was till the sound of a bikes engine caught his attention.

R-Ryotaro on the Machine Den-Bird drove into the park.

"**Brat…" **the Peacock Imagin frowned. He snapped his fingers as he formed a number of feathers over his head before they all began shooting at R-Ryotaro who swerved his bike from side to side to avoid them, **"Tch...filthy rat."**

"**I told you...I'm not a rat, I'm a Dragon."** the teen stated as he picked up speed.

"**Hmph. Well 'dragon', can you dodge these?" **the imagin asked as he raised his middle and index finger up, causing the feathers embedded in the ground to come out and fly after R-Ryotaro.

R-Ryotaro saw this as he revved the engine and drove forward faster before suddenly turning to a stop. R-Ryotaro kicked his leg and stopped at a tree before driving forward and letting the feathers hit the same tree. R-Ryotaro then turned in a large U before going straight at the Imagin. He then revved the handle again and made the front tire raise up before making the bike jump into the air over another barrage of feathers that hit the ground.

"**Hmm...not bad, but you still have a few on your tail," **the Peacock Imagin smirked as R-Ryotaro headed towards him, **"And if you think that old trick will work, you're sadly mista-"**

"**Then how about my own trick?"** he asked as he jumped up and stood on the bikes seat before the feathers hit the back of the bike. He then jumped off the bike pushing it down as he leapt into the air over the Imagin. He then began to spin in the air as he descended before he slammed a kick to the Imagin's head. With a loud smacking sound the Imagin was sent falling off his high ground and crashing to the ground below. R-Ryotaro then landed on the same spot the Imagin once stood and crouched down giving a playful grin to the downed Imagin that had an imprint of his sneak on his face.

"**Grr….kono…" **the Peacock Imagin growled as he got back up, **"How dare you ruin my face! I-"**

"**Wait for it,"** R-Ryotaro smirked as the Imagin looked up, only to see the Machine Den-Bird crash into him.

"**...I hate you **_**so **_**much right now."**

"**The feeling is mutual,"** R-Ryotaro smirked as he looked as the clock under him. **"Mou...faster minna."** he complained he then ducked under another feather.

* * *

"Come on...where is it?" Spike muttered to himself as he and the girls searched the arcade for Ryotaro's stuff.

"Dang it Spike. How do you lose a backpack?" Scootaloo complained.

"It's not my fault. Everything happened so fast and everyone was making a run for it," Spike complained., "Besides, you three are one to talk! Why the heck would you three follow Fluttershy and Ryotaro in the first place?!"

"We were curious, okay?!" Scootaloo argued.

"And so you got caught in a monster attack." Spike countered.

"Well...Spike-kun didn't you make a contract with an Imagin once?" Fluttershy asked recalling the story from Twilight and Rarity.

"Ah that was different!" Spike countered, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Contract?" Applebloom blinked, "What contra-"

"Found it!" Sweetie Belle shouted from the kart racing game as she held up Spike's purple colored backpack.

"Ah. Good job, Sweetie Belle." Fluttershy smiled as she and the others ran up to her. Spike took the bag before he reached in and pulled out the white belt to become Den-O. "Okay, now we need to hurry back to the park." _'Hopefully Ryuta's doing well against that imagin.'_

* * *

"**Your really bad at this," **R-Ryotaro stated as he kicked the Imagin upside the head again before he ducked behind a tree.

"**And **_**you're **_**beginning to get on my nerves, brat," **the Imagin growled.

"**I know you are but what am I?"** his voice countered.

"**A filthy rat!" **the imagin growled as he pulled out his sword and slashed at him, only for R-Ryotaro to dodge. However, the Imagin pulled out another sword and slashed again, causing the Imagin possessed teen to barely dodge as the blade nicked his cheek.

R-Ryotaro backflipped and in the process kicked the Imagin in the chin. He then began flipping away till he landed on his feet. He then looked at the blood trickling down his cheek. He then wiped some of it with his thumb before licking his finger clean creeping out the Imagin immensely.

"**Heh heh...looks like I creeped you out now, mr. pidgeon."**

"**P-pidgeon?! Pidgeon janai!" **the Peacock Imagin snapped, **"Peacock da! Do not compare me to those filthy flying rats!"**

"**So you're a bird that doesn't fly? Lame."** R-Ryotaro stated with a bored look. **"No wonder all you can do is shoot feathers. I bet if you could fly, you would have beaten me a long time ago...lame."**

"**What?! How dare you mock me!" **the Peacock Imagin growled as he charged and began to unleashed a barrage of slashes at R-Ryotaro, making it hard for him to get a blow in.

"**So now that I think of it you're more like a chicken."** he commented as he dodged all his sword swings. He then jumped up as he was almost cornered at a tree letting the Imagin's stab both sword deep into the trunk and get them stuck. **"Silly Chicken-kun!" **R-Ryotaro smiled as he was sitting on a tree branch.

"**I will cut off your head!" **the Peacock Imagin growled as he pulled both swords out and slashed the tree in half, causing it to fall over.

"**Baka!"** R-Ryotaro stated as he snapped the branch he was on before he used it as a club to smack the Imagin on the head with enough force to splinter the branch.

"**Ah...kirai no hoshi…"** the Imagin groaned seeing stars. R-Ryotaro then kicked his foot against the Imagin's rear, sending him face first to the ground, right under the path of the tree's falling radius.

"**Timber."** R-Ryotaro smiled seeing the tree slam onto the Imagin.

"**...Grr….you hanatare kozo!" **the Peacock imagin growled as the tree shattered, the Imagin charging out of the resulting dust cloud with a killer intent in his eyes.

"**Ah you and Momotaros-no-baka would get along."** he stated not even moving as the Peacock Imagin got close he leaned back and kicked his leg forward hitting him square in the face. **"See? Baka,"** he laughed as once again his sneaker was imprinted on it's face.

"**You brat! Stop attacking my beautiful face!"**

"**Thats beautiful?"** he asked Ryotaro. **"hm...you're right, it's not much compared to the girls we know." **he commented.

"_**Indeed, Ryuta," **_Urataros agreed.

"_**We do know a lot of women who are freakishly pretty…."**_Momotaros added. _**"I mean compared to them...not much other women can compare."**_

"_**Indeed...it's so much, it makes one want to cry!"**_ Kintaros shouted as a loud stomping sound could be heard in the background.

"_Chotto minna I think we got off track here…"_ Ryotaro commented with a mental sweatdrop.

"**Oh right, right, we know girls so pretty, this ugly thing looks even more ugly is the point here,"** R-Ryotaro stated out loud. His shoulders then drooped. **"He just heard me didn't he?"**

"_Hai."_

R-Ryotaro barely dodged the blade aimed at his neck, causing it to nick his cheek once more as the Peacock Imagin began to unleash a flurry of wild slashes, making it near impossible for him to dodge while a few slashes nicked him and tore his clothes a bit.

"_**Good job Kozo! Now you pissed off this creep so much, he's blinded with rage!"**_

"_**So like you on any normal day?" **_Urataros and Kintaros, as well as Naomi and Celeste's voices all asked.

"_**SHUT UP!"**_

"**This is strangely not helpful!" ** R-Ryotaro complained as he kept dodging while he jumped backwards to try and gain some distance.

"_**Well maybe you shouldn't have pissed him off! Damn it, where's the Kaze-onna and Spike?! They should've been back by now!"**_

"**That's right!"**

"_It helps no one to blame them…"_ Ryotaro sighed as R-Ryotaro finally got some distance from the mad Imagin, _"I mean, they probably got held back by something, like traffic."_

"_**Damn you traffic! If you weren't something abstract I'd kick your ass!" **_Momotaros barked, _**"..Ugh...damn it! I need something to call me down, and i already beat the Kame like a rag doll today!"**_

"_**You need a hobby."**_ everyone stated once again.

"_**Shut up! Ugh...where's my manga? I need my action fix."**_

"_**You read them all sempai."**_

"_**Seriously?!"**_

"_Oi minna that's not important right now!"_ Ryotaro cried as R-Ryotaro ducked around the mad Peacock Imagin.

"**DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" **the Peacock Imagin shouted in a mix of anger and insanity as his sword slashes were all but a blur.

"**He's even creepier when he's mad!"** R-Ryotaro cried as he jumped away again. Before the Peacock Imagin could move forward his leg was grabbed by a vine before it grew and hoisted him high into the air, **"Eh? Nadat-"**

"Hey! Over here!" Spike's voice shouted, making R-Ryotaro look over to see him and the girls, Fluttershy already having her wings and gear out.

"**Minna!"** R-Ryotaro smiled as he ran over to them. He then grabbed Spike in a big hug with one arm. **"Ah thank you for making it in time...I thought we were going to die…"** he sighed as he used his other arm to grab Fluttershy and pull her into the hug. **"Ryotaro is happy to see you too!"** he shouted happily. **"Especially you Shy-chan."** he added as he rubbed his face against hers.

"E...eto...eto…" Fluttershy stuttered, her entire face a bright red as he wings began to flap a bit.

"**Ryotaro knew you'd come to save us, guess it helps he has so much faith in you."** he added. **"It's just as he said! Shy-chan wa sugoi!"**

"E...eto...eto…" Fluttershy babbled, her wings flapping faster as she unintentionally lifted herself and R-Ryotaro off the ground a little.

"**Eh...Shy-chan you're flying...why?" **he asked. **"Ah this was unexpected."**

"Gah! Too high!" Spike cried, still in R-Ryotaro's other arm.

"**Shy-chan chotto we're going to high…"** R-Ryotaro pointed out.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Spike cried as he held on tight to R-Ryotaro.

"**Ah! Gross Spike!"**

"It's not my fault your flattery sent her into shock!"

"**It's not my fault! It's Ryotaro's for liking her so much!"**

"Oh yeah! W...wait. Why have we stopped?"

"**Ah! Shy-chan has steam escaping from her head! Her brain is blowing up!"**

"That's not the only thing we need to worry about!"

"**Eh?" **R-Ryotaro blinked before Spike pointed down, making the Imagin possessed teen look down, **"Shimata…"** he cursed as the three plummeted down. **"Shy-chan, wake up!"** he cried shaking Fluttershy who's face was still burning red, only now her eyes where swirls. **"Ah crud! Spike give me the belt!"** he ordered.

"R-right!" Spike nodded frantically as he began to search through his backback before pulling out the belt, "Here!"

"**Thanks!" **R-Ryotaro shouted as he took the belt and slipped it on before he held out the pass. **"HENSHIN!"** he called.

**=GUN FORM!=**

With that, shards formed around them before they all hit the ground whipping up a large dust cloud. Everyone else present watched in shock before the cloud faded away to reveal Den-O in Plat Form, standing there with Fluttershy in his arms, being carried bridal style with Spike hanging onto his shoulders. He then set them both down before his armor formed and slammed into place as the dragon head grinded down his helmet and formed into his purple mask. Den-O Gun form has arrived!

"Phew…" Den-O sighed wiping invisible sweat from his helmet brow. "That was very close." he noted as he lifted up a perfectly fine Fluttershy.

"No kidding…" Spike groaned, his eyes replaced with swirls as he slid off Den-O's shoulders.

"Yosh. Shy-chan, wake up now." Den-O said gently as he shook Fluttershy a little. "Come on Ryotaro and the others are starting to worry."

"Mmm~" Fluttershy groaned a bit as she started to regain conciousness, "Wh-what happened?"

"Heck if I know. You just started flying when I told you about how much Ryotaro likes you then you passed out. You must be really weak to pass out from carrying two people and flying…" Den-O stated as he rested his chin on his hand. He then patted her head. "Demo, thanks anyway Shy-chan. You really saved us."

"Oh. A-ano...Y-you're welcome," Fluttershy replied with a slight blush before shaking it off, "Spike, you and the girls go hide somewhere safe."

"Don't got to tell me twice…" he groaned, getting his balance back before he and the girls all hid behind a tree...but not before poking their heads back out to watch.

"Heh heh. No worries, Shy-chan. With me here, this will be over in no time." Den-O commented as he helped her stand back up. "Minna don't worry I got this, I'll be done in five minutes...four tops! Then we can go back to having fun!" he stated giving them a peace sign. "Shy-chan ikuze!" he shouted turning back towards the Imagin.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as she faced the Imagin as well.

"**Grr...I am getting really tired of this!" **the Peacock Imagin growled, **"You may have evaded my attacks so far, but…" **he paused before gaining a slight grin, **"There's one move you've yet to see, and it is quite beautiful." **he stated as a several long feathers like those of a male peacock formed from his back.

"Shy-chan, get behind me!" Den-O shouted as he formed his DenGasher into gun mode as he got in front of Fluttershy and aimed it at the Imagin. However the feathers all spread out as an ever changing and pulsing light came from the feathers. "Eh...sore de...nande…?" Den-O asked as his voice slurred a little before he dropped his gun and just froze in place.

"**Heh heh...like it? When I unfold my tail feathers, they create a rather...captivating aura," **the Peacock Imagin smirked as his tail feathers glowed more, **"But I'm not finished yet. Feel the power of my perfect hissatsu! Glamorous Spike!" **he declared as his tail feathers unleashed a flurry of energy feathers at the two.

"Ah," Fluttershy gasped as she held her hands up, forming a large wall of wind around her and Den-O that was able to block most of the feathers but their explosive force still broke through the barrier of wind, "Kya!"

"Shy-chan!"

"**Heh heh. Did you enjoy it?" **the Peacock Imagin smirked.

"Eh nani?"

"**My wonderful illusion shows you what your heart most desires. You will be trapped in a dream world of that which your heart most wants!"** he stated as his tail feathers extened again as the light flashed even brighter keeping Den-O from moving again. **"Sa, give in to what your heart most wants and dream pleasantly in your last moments Den-O!"**

"Boku...no karada…" Den-O spoke as his body froze before he slumped down to one knee and stopped moving entirely.

"**Now once again, Glamorous Spike!" **the Peacock Imagin declared as he unleashed another barrage of energy feathers. The Feathers all hit the area around Den-O rocking his body with the explosions, **"That's it! Let me hear the sounds of your pain filled cries!"**

"Ryotaro-kun! Ryutaros!" Fluttershy cried seeing this.

"Ryotaro!" Spike shouted as he saw Den-O get tossed around by the explosions.

"That's not fair! That stupid peacock's using that trick of his to keep him from moving!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Yeah! How can he fight back if he's frozen!?" Applebloom added.

"Yeah! It's not like someone can just take those feathers of his out or something!" Sweetie Belle shouted, making ehr friends look at her, "...What?"

"You do realize you suggested something brilliant but also possibly stupid right?" Spike asked.

"Really?" Sweetie Belle blinked.

"Yeah. But only one problem…" Spike paused as he looked back at the laughing Peacock Imagin, "If one of us try and approach him from the front, then we'd end up getting hit as well."

"Oh...then how about approaching him from the back?"

"Well that's a good point." Spike nodded.

"You'd have t' be pretty darn fast t' do it though," Applebloom added.

"True…" Spike sighed, "We'd need wings or something to do that." he said before he slapped his palm to his face and slowly dragged it down his face. "Duh we have Fluttershy!" he remembered, "Fluttershy! Get behind that Imagin!"

"Eh nani?" she asked turning towards the kids. "Why Spike?" she asked.

"If you take those feathers of his out, then that would probably dispel that illusion he has on Den-O!"

"Ah soka. Sugoi Spike!" she stated impressed with the idea.

"No prob! Now hurry and beat that overgrown chicken!"

"**AH! Someone called me a chicken again! Die you cur!"**

"Ah! He's mad!" Spike yelped.

"You just had to call him a chicken?" the girls all sighed. Fluttershy flew up into the air and over the Imagin before she was floating behind him.

'_What do I do to stop him...I could no...or maybe...no that might not work either...Ryutaros was right, I'm not that imaginative with my powers like how Pinkie is with hers.'_ Fluttershy admitted in her mind. But she shook that off the next moment. _'No I can't think like that right now. If I don't do something now, Ryotaro-Kun and Ryutaros, and even Spike-tachi are going to get hurt. Right now they need my help.'_ she stated to herself as she took a deep breath before she held her hands out, _'I really hope this works.' _"**Leaf Cyclone!**"

"**Oh ho ho! As if s...eh?" **the Peacock Imagin blinked as the wind began to pick up around him, carrying any nearby leaves, **"What's going on?" **he demanded as he saw leaves fly past his head and behind him as if daring him to turn around. And against all his better judgment the Imagin did just that. **"Arara?"** he blinked as he saw what looked like a tornado of leaves building up, the tornado becoming bigger and fiercer each time it drew in some leaves. **"Oh my~"** he stated seeing this before he felt like he was being drawn into it, **"Eh? Am I...oh no…" **he stated as the wind picked him up before the tornado began to condense and become thin and carried itself higher into the sky.

All the while within the cyclone, the Imagin was knocked from side to side as the leaves where moving so fast, they began to scratch against his skin. It also began plucking his tail feathers out and spun them around along with him,

**"Matte they will still explode!"** the Imagin cried out as the top of the tornado exploded brightly letting the leaves and the Imagin fall to the ground, all of its tail feathers gone.

"Yatta! It worked!" Fluttershy cheered to herself, a strong sense of self accomplishment washing over her. She then floated down near Den-O. "Ryutaros wake up." she said trying to wake him.

"Come on Ryutaros wake up and beat that thing already!" the kids all shouted.

"Mou, but Onee-chan. I don't want to go to school today~" Den-O whined childishly.

"Ryutaros, please w-'

"**You…." **the Peacock imagin growled in a very dangerous tone as he slowly got back up, a murderous look in his eyes as he glared at Fluttershy, **"You ruined my feathers...you damaged my perfect body. I shall make you pay for such a sin!"** With that he pulled out a sword before he charged. He then swung at her and the prone but standing Den-O.

Just as the sword came at her Den-O's arm swung up and blocked the blade with his forearm, making sparks fly off the contact.

"**Nanda?!" **the Peacock Imagin's eyes widened a bit at this before they narrowed, **"Out of my way, brat! This whore must pay for destroying my b-"**

***BAM!***

"**Gah!" **the Peacock Imagin cried out in pain as Den-o delivered a rising kick to his chin, sending him floating a few inches in the air. Den-O then grabbed the Imagin's sword before he slashed it, sending the Imagin flying back as he fell, **"Wh….what just happened?! When d-"**

Den-O said nothing he just charged and slashed the Imagin again across the chest before he spun around and slashed upwards, sending him flipping through the air. As the Peacock Imagin faced the ground ,Den-O kicked his leg, hitting him and sending him flying away and hitting a tree.

Den-O stiffened for a second then before looking at his arms.

"Ara...boku wa nani ga?" Den-O asked in Ryutaros voice as he tossed the sword away.

"R...Ryutaros?" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Eh? Shy-chan...what happened? I remember seeing the Imagin blind me with weird light, then...I had a very nice dream…" Den-O explained, "Then I woke up holding his sword."

"..."

"Shy-chan? Daijoubu? You look...scared," Den-O noted, seeing the shocked look on Fluttershy's face. "You look like someone told you they hurt an animal…" he noted as he shook her a little.

"You...you mean you don't remember?"

"Eh? Remember what?" he asked in confusion. "What happened...did you save me? Sugoi, Shy-chan."

"Oh..a-ano. I...it was no problem, R-ryutaros," Fluttershy said as she calmed herself a little.

"Yosh well I'll finish this now." Den-O said as he grabbed his gun. He then charged at the Imagin as it got up before he began shooting it making sparks explode off it's body. He then jumped before slamming his knee into its chest and pinning him against a tree. "Oi, you tried to hurt all my friends...I bet you even tried to hurt the cute animals who live here too?" he asked as his mask lit up a little. "You're a bad chicken."

"**Y...you...brat…" **the Peacock imagin managed to choke out.

"So what if I am?" Den-O asked. "I see nothing wrong with being childlike. It's more fun," he added as he raised up his free hand before he punched the Imagin in the face. As he did, he broke the tree behind it into large shards of wood as the Imagin fell to the ground. "So I'm going to turn you into roast chicken now...is that okay?" he asked as he began to walk away as he pulled out the pass again, "Kotae wa Kiitenai." he stated as he swiped the pass over his belt before tossing it and his gun away. He then spun around in place as energy began to pour into his leg in a purple tornado.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

Den-O spun around in place before he jumped into the air. He then aimed his right leg forward as the energy formed around his leg till it looked like a purple eastern dragon made of pure energy. Den-O then shot forward as the Imagin got up, only for it to look in terror as Den-O's kick connected before going straight through him. Den-O then stood up as the Imagin sparked, the electric energy turning into another dragon for a moment before it bit down on the Imagin causing it to explode violently.

"Yes! He did it!" Spike and the girls cheered.

"He beat that creepy bird monster!" Sweetie Belle cheered.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo added, admiring the final attack Den-O did.

"Ah know! His foot became a dragon!" Applebloom added.

"Heh heh.." Den-O chuckled a bit as he turned to face them and gave them all a peace sign. "Victory!" he cheered happily as he ran over to them at blinding speeds before he swept all four of them in a big hug. "We did it! Wai~!" he cheered jumping around with them. "Ryuta do good?" he asked them in general.

"Ryuta did awesome!" Spike and the girls cheered.

"Hehehe…" he laughed as he put them down. "Ah ne ne Shy-chan did good to right?" he asked as he grabbed Fluttershy's hand and pulled her over to them.

"Good? She did great!" Scootaloo beamed, "The way she summoned that leaf tornado was awesome!"

"Not t' mention said tornado turnin' into a cyclone," Applebloom added.

"Yeah. Plus she looks like an angel with those wings of hers!" Sweetie Belle added.

"Shy-chan do good." Den-O added as he patted Fluttershy's head. While childish she still very much appreciated the thought and how nice it was of Ryutaros.

"Arigato…" she smiled sheepishly.

At that, Den-O jumped and landed sitting down. "Ah...I'm hungry now…" he groaned as he fell back on the grass. "Ah lets all go eat on DenLiner!" he stated while shooting back up like a bullet. "Then you can all meet me in my real body!"

"DenLiner?" Scootaloo and her friends repeated.

"It's a real cool big train that can go backwards or forwards in time!" Den-O stated happily. "And it has a lot of cool weapons! Like a Giant Dragon Cannon, that one's mine!" he added as he took his belt off letting the armor fall off as shards. **"It's a perfect idea. Huh, Shy-chan?"**

"...Ano, well..while it does sound nice, I'm not sure if it's a good idea bringing them on board."

"**Aw~ why not?" **he asked.

"Eto...well it's just, maybe it's not safe to bring them along on DenLiner. I mean, it is very big, bigger than it looks on the outside sometimes. And it could be dangerous to bring them along to the sands of time…"

"Aw~ But that's not fair!" Applebloom complained.

"Yeah! We want to see DenLiner!" Sweetie Belle added.

"It sounds so cool!" Scootaloo added.

"Eto, w-well…"

"**Please Shy-chan! Please, please please please please!"** R-Ryotaro begged as he kneeled in front of Fluttershy. **"Please!?"** he begged as he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"...Well, they did help us today…" Fluttershy note a little as she began to think a little, "...I-I guess we can let them on, but just for today. Alright?"

"**Alright."** R-Ryotaro nodded standing up before he turned to the girls and gave them a wink to tell them he planned otherwise. He then held up the pass before the portal opened and tracks formed from the air and then aligned next to them before DenLiner shot out and stopped right next to them. **"Kore ga DenLiner!" ** he stated motioning to the large Train that stopped before them.

"Wow…" The three girls awed as they looked at the train.

"...Me first!" Scootaloo shouted as she ran towards the train.

"Hey! Wait fer us!" Applebloom shouted as she and Sweetie Belle chased after her.

"**Ike!" **R-Ryotaro shouted as he ran after them.

Fluttershy and Spike both sighed at their friends antics before following after them.

'_Demo, I guess it's in Ryutaros' nature,' _Fluttershy thought with a small smile before recalled what happened with the Peacock Imagin, _'Still...was that really Ryuta back there?' _she wondered.

"**Shy-chan, Spike-kun, get in here!"** R-Ryotaro shouted as he grabbed them and pulled them aboard DenLiner just as the doors were closing.

'_...I'll worry about it later,' _Fluttershy thought, _'For now, I'll j-'_

"Cool! It's so big in here!" Scootaloo awed as she and her friends looked around the place.

"**Eh...nani kono gaki?"** A voice asked behind her making her turn to see Momotaros standing there.

"AHH! Demon!" the three girls yelped as they backed away from him in fright.

"**Ara...motomoto kawaii no Kodomo-tachi." **Urataros spoke as they turned to see him sitting in a booth reading a newspaper with glasses over his orange eyes. **"Hello~"** he greeted.

"**Who are you brats calling a Demon!?"** Momotaros demanded as he jumped on a table. **"You want a demon then I'll give you a freakin' Demon!"**

"**Sempai, stop that. You're scaring them," **Urataros scolded as he kicked Momotaros off the table, sending him falling to the floor.

"**Don't mind Momonoji."** a third voice said as the three turned to see Kintaros standing behind them. **"He's a good person...when he wants to be." **

"Woah...he's big," Sweetie Belle noted in slight awe.

"Yeah. He's almost as big as mah brother," Applebloom added.

"**Hello, I am Kintaros."** he Greeted as he walked past them before he sat down on Momotaros' back, keeping him from getting back up.

"**Gah my back!" **

"**Minna!"** a voice shouted as Ryutaros in his Imagin form jumped over them and landed in front of them. **"Welcome to DenLiner! This is where I live!"**

"Woah...you're a dragon?"

"**Hai!" **he smiled as he sat down and patted a seat next to him for them to sit with him, **"Ne ne, come and sit next to me. Naomi-chan can give us some pudding from Momo's stash."**

"**Like hell she will!" **Momotaros snapped, only for Kintaros to slams his face into the ground, stabbing his horns through it, keeping him from looking back up.

"**No cursing. There are children on board," **Kintaros stated, **"Now….zzz"**

"Eh? He fell asleep?" Scootaloo blinked.

"**Kuma-chan needs to sleep seven times a day."** Ryutaros explained.

"...Is he excercisin' while sleepin'?" Applebloom blinked when she saw Kintaros doing push ups in his sleep.

"Kintaros is a bit of a fitness buff." Ryotaro's voice said as he walked in dressed in his normal clothes. "He even does it while controlling me…" he added scratching his cheek.

"Really?"

"Hai…" Ryotaro nodded as he sat down.

"**If you ask me, seems pointless since he already has super strength."** Urataros chimed in. **"But the result is making Ryotaro healthier, so who's complaining here?"**

"**I am!" **Momotaros complained as he tried to get his horns out of the floor.

"**No one asked you, Momo-no-baka!"** Ryutaros complained, giving him a kick to the rear.

"You get use to it after a bit…" Ryotaro chuckled to the girls.

"Oh...okay," The three nodded in response.

"But deep down all of them are really good people." Ryotaro added. "They might look a little scary at first, and act weird, but I'm proud to call them my friends," he smiled as the Taros all messed with each other.

At the moment, a now free Momotaros was strangling Urataros as Kintaros tried to pry them apart and Ryutaros just hit them all on top of the head with a rubber mallet.

"...You're right. They are a bit weird," Scootaloo sweatdropped a bit, "But they're still cool."

"Yeah," Sweetie Belle and Applebloom agreed.

"Indeed. Plus, I wouldn't be able to fight without them...I just wish they didn't get me into so much trouble. Even I have my limits," Ryotaro sighed in admittance, "I really need a vacation, even just for a bit." he chuckled to himself. At that, the door opened as Spike ran in.

"Hide me, she found me!" he cried as he hid behind Ryotaro.

"Eh? Who fou-" Ryotaro began.

"Spike!" Twilight's voice shouted.

"**Oh great! The Mahou-onna's mad again!" **Momotaros groaned, **"What did you do this time, Spike?!" **he asked letting go of Urataros and grabbing Spike and lifting him up by his shirt. **"Talk green bean!"**

"I swear I'm innocent this time!" he cried.

"Spike there you are." Twilight sighed as she walked into the main car. "What where you thinking?!" she shouted as him. "How could you get yourself involved in all of this and worse your friends?!"

"It wasn't my fault Twilight!" Spike yelped, "They ended up following Ryutaros and Fluttershy when they heard about an Imagin attacking the park!"

"**Can I hit him this time?"** Momotaros asked Twilight.

"Not just yet." she stopped his fist. "Okay. So say we're believing that. Why should I still not be mad for you, oh I don't know, disobeying me and coming onto DenLiner without my permission, invited Ryuta somewhere, and then got you and your friends involved in another Imagin attack?!"

"...Uh…"

"**Now I hit him?"** Momotaros asked raising his fist.

"Wait!" Sweetie Belle shouted as she and her friends ran up to Twilight, "It wasn't his fault. We couldn't help but wonder why Ryutaros and Fluttershy were in such a hurry."

"Yeah. Besides, it's not like we're gonna tell anyone!" Scootaloo added.

"**Gh….oi Mahou-onna...what do we do about these kids anyway?"** he asked as he dropped Spike to the ground roughly. **"Even I'm not angry enough to be violent towards kids this adorable…"**

"...ugh, I don't know," Twilight sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Ano if I may interject." Ryotaro said as he walked up between them. "I know it was dangerous but in the end they are safe. And they are good kids after all." he added patting their heads. "Plus, they are friends with Spike, and Sweetie Belle is Rarity's sister. So they were all bound to find out sooner or later."

"...I guess that's true," Twilight sighed

"**When put like that, this is just saving the time of surprising them…"** Momotaros added. **"Oi...how do you think the chikyu-onna will react to all of this when she finds out?"** he whispered to Twilight, who had memorized all his nicknames for them.

"I don't know. But I do know one thing…." Twilight paused before giving Spike a firm glare, "Spike's still in trouble."

"**So...Momo hit?"**

"No. But I have fitting punishment for him."

"Oh, come on! How am I still the one who gets blamed for all this?"

"**Shut up."** Momotaros countered as he lifted Spike up before taking him away with Twilight.

"First up, no TV for a week, Spike."

"Aw man!"

"**Shut it. This place doesn't get TV you don't hear us crying about it."**

"But...It wasn't my fault!" SPike groaned

"That maybe Spike, but you're still in trouble for getting your friends in danger," Twilight countered.

"Alright. I take back any nice things I ever said about these Taros…" Spike grumbled.

"Hehehe. Well, looks like there are somethings I just can't stop…" Ryotaro muttered to himself as Twilight continued to chew out Spike while Momotaros just held him in place.

"Ano, Ryotaro?" Fluttershy spoke up, making him turn to see teh shy pinkette sitting next to him, "A-are you alright? I...I just want to make sure nothing was broken or anything after what happened with that Imagin's attack."

"No I'm fine." he smiled, "I feel a little sore, but it's nothing that won't feel better after a little rest." he explained as he rolled his shoulders a little. "But...thanks for worrying anyway." he added. "It's nice having people that worry about you really. Don't you think?"

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded, a small blush on her face as she had a soft smile on her face.

"Hm…" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom mumbled as they all stared at the two.

"Eh? Girls, is everything alright?" Ryotaro asked, having noticed them.

"...Are you two sure you're not boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sweetie Belle asked, making the two blush heavily.

"Eh...na...nani?" Ryotaro blinked, "Why would you think that?" he asked them, his blush still there as Fluttershy's grew even darker.

"Well it's just everytime Fluttershy's near you, she seems t' blush a lot," Applebloom pointed out.

"Especially if you're praising her or something," Scootaloo added.

"And she can never speak normally around you either." Sweetie Belle added, "She always stutters and seems more careful about what she says."

"Eh? Ryotaro blinked again, he was mainly shocked at the high level of deductive skills these girls had. "You girls seem a lot smarter than you let on, aren't you?" he asked, having stated what was on his mind.

"When we want to be, yeah,"Scootaloo shrugged a bit.

"Yup." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom nodded in agreement.

"Ah...soka…" Ryotaro nodded before he then shook it off. "Anyway...I don't see why you girls are making such assumptions. Fluttershy and I, are friends. To be honest I've never even been in a relationship before in my life."

"Really?" the three blinked.

"But why not? You seem so nice, Mr. Ryotaro," Sweetie Belle pointed out.

"Eheheh. Well you see, not many girls have talked to me before...I have really bad luck so people use to not talk to me because of it." he explained. "But that's okay, I found friends who accept me regardless. I think that for now that's more than enough for me."

"Oh.."

"Yeah. To be honest with you, my life in the past hasn't been the best." he added as he patted their heads. "But that's fine. I have many friends now and I know that my future will be better. So for now, I'm just happy to have friends that care for me and I can care for. That seems good enough, right?"

"...I guess that's true."

"**Ryotaro really is a great brother figure, isn't he?"** Urataros asked, appearing behind the girls.

"..Yeah. He's a really nice guy," Applebloom replied with a small smile, _'Maybe...just maybe he can bring mah sistah out of her shell.'_

"**Ryotaro is strong indeed."** Kintaros added from his seat before he went back to sleep.

"**Nap number 5."** Ryutaro spoke.

"Hehe...I guess having some good partners helps too." Ryotaro added as everyone chuckled at the Taros antics.

"Hai," Fluttershy agreed.

* * *

_SZ: And yet another filler chapter complete. Just one more left, minna._

_Z0: Eeyup. Well that's all the Taros and four of the girls, so all that's left is Ryotaro himself and Rarity. Well that should be an interesting match up. _

_SZ: Indeed. Let's see what kind of adventure they'll have in the preview._

* * *

Ryotaro: Huh? A day off from the Taros, that's never happened before…

Rarity: Well I guess they wanted to give you a day off then.

Ryotaro: Well here's hoping for how long it lasts…

Taros: Ryotaro! We're bored!

Rarity: Well that didn't last long.

Ryotaro: It's a new record honestly.

**Stop 14: Den-O's Shinning Potential!**

Ryotaro: No! This time I'm putting my foot down! No more possession!

* * *

_SZ: Hoo boy...looks like Ryo's starting to get ticked off at the Taros._

_Z0: Well wouldn't be the first time if you've seen the original Den-O series. _

_SZ: eeyup._

_Z0: Well I think we have put a fair amount of work into this chapter as is. Might as well call it a day from here. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And as soon as the next filler chapter's done, we can get back to the main story...albeit the first part that is, depending on how the comic goes since we just got another page recently._

_Z0: Yeah, so don't worry folks we will get back to the main plot eventually. But till then shut up and take what we give you. _

_SZ: Wasn't that last part a bit rude, aibou?"_

_Z0: I honestly could have been much more rude. But this fic is not M rated so not pushing it. Sides I hate people who complain about things like filler._

_SZ:...True. I mean, I complain about fillers from time to time, but there are times it works in certain animes, and times it doesn't work, like in the Naruto and Bleach animes, which mostly contain filler arcs, a few being okay, and a few being...meh._

_Z0: Yup. Well that's enough I suppose so lets just end today on wait till the next chapter. So till then everyone I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, have a good day. _

_SZ: and I'm Seanzilla115. Ja ne, minna-san._


	15. Stop 14

_SZ: *sits in a meditative pose*Hmm…_

_Z0: He's either really calm...or thinking on something that only he thinks about. _

_SZ: Sorry. Trying to think on what to do with one of our other stories, Digital Schooling. Mostly because...well aside from this, I've been in a major Yugioh mood lately after watching 5D's._

_Z0: I see. Well I don't know what to tell you my friend. _

_SZ: Yeah...not sure if we should continue it, or if we should just do a redux of it due to some of the errors made in it._

_Z0: Not really caring at the moment. We got other stories to work on. _

_SZ:...Good point.*sits up*Especially since this is the last filler chapter._

_Z0: Oh you readers better hope that the Mauroz Comic comes out faster. Cause that is very necessary for us to move along. _

_SZ: Indeed, because next chapter, we'll be getting back to the main story._

_Deadpool: About damn time._

_Z0: Deadpool why do you care? _

_Deadpool: Because I want to see how bad you guys w-*feels the ground underneath him missing before he looked down to see he was above a hole*...oh f-*falls into the hole*_

_SZ: *puts away the Trap Hole Trap Card*Ahh...Trap Hole, a rather handy Trap card...not as handy as Bottomless Traphole, but still handy._

_Z0: Eeyup. Nothing beats the classics. _

_SZ: Eeyup._

_Z0: Anywho back on track we have work that needs to be done. _

_SZ: Indeed we do. But first, disclaimers._

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

_SZ: Alrighty...ikuze, aibou!_

_Z0: Sa Show time da!_

* * *

It was just another quiet day at work for most. For those who worked part time like Rarity her early saturday was spent working at a boutique. It was a job she loved do to her love for the craft of fashion design. She also really enjoyed helping people with what they needed and giving her opinion. It was just that the job only got boring when there was no one around, such as early in the mornings and afternoons. She tried to make a few dresses to possibly ease the boredom, but she didn't feel inspired or anything at the moment. It was just one of those slow days all around she figured.

"Ara? Rarity-chan?" a voice asked as the door opened. The voice came from Ryotaro's older sister Airi, she was dressed in a black blouse and a white long skirt. "Ryo-kun was right this is where you worked." she smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Oh, Ms. Airi. A pleasure to see you," Rarity smiled back, "What can I help you with?"

"Oh I had to run some errands today, but I finished a little sooner than I expected, so I figured I'd come in and see what caught my eye is all." she explained happily as she walked up to Rarity. "It helps that Ryo-kun is always around to help." she added as sure enough Ryotaro walked in carrying a few bags from various stores.

"Kay Nee-san I put most everything in the car and picked up everything else." he stated simply as he walked up to her without looking past the bags that he held in his hands. He then looked up and blinked in slight surprise. "Ah Rarity, hello." he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, Ryotaro," Rarity greeted before noticing the bags he was holding, "Do you need any help?"

"Don't worry, I might not be as strong as Kintaros, but I can handle this much." he replied as Airi moved off into the store on her own, humming a song as she browsed around. "Still thank you for the offer."

"Right...well you could sit down though. We have a couple of seats for customers that're waiting for their special order." she explained as she pointed him to a seat.

"Ah thank you, Nee-san can get a little carried away while shopping sometimes." Ryotaro chuckled as they could see Airi carefully looking over everything she came across. "She tends to end up finding things to buy for other people sometimes rather than for just herself." he added as Airi was now looking over things in the men's section, looking over some jackets.

"I see. Well if she ever needs any clothes for special occasions, I can make them for her," Rarity offered.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that very much." Ryotaro smiled. "You really are very generous aren't you Rarity?" he chuckled.

"Indeed I am," Rarity giggled a bit.

"Hm." Airi hummed as she tried on a sun hat seeing how it looked in the mirror. She then blinked before she went off to another end of the store again.

"Seems Nee-san might become a regular customer here seeing how much she seem to like everything here," Ryotaro noted as he and Rarity just watched her go from side to side and section to section, looking over any little thing that caught her eye. What was amazing was how fast yet gracefully she moved from one area to the next.

"I hope so. So far today has been rather...slow," Rarity admitted

"Well it's just early I suppose. Nee-san likes to run all her errands in the morning so we can be back at the Milk Dipper by noon," Ryotaro explained before Air zipped past him, wrapping a black and white striped scarf around him in the process.

"Ohh. I see," Rarity noted, "well it seems she's chosen quite a few clothes so far."

"So it seems," Ryotaro chuckles before Air appeared next to him again. She then swapped the scarf around him for one that was red and white.

"Hm...Red seems to be a good fit for Ryo-kun." Airi smiled wrapping it around his neck. "What do you think, Rarity-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Rarity pondered a bit as she looked between the red and black scarves, "...I'd say the red one fits him more. It adds a certain flare to his appearance."

"Indeed." Airi smiled as she put the black scarf back. "Ah. Just a little longer, Ryo-Kun. I have a few things I want to try on, and maybe some for you as well." she stated while heading towards the dressing rooms.

"Hehe...see? She likes looking for things for other people as much as she does for herself." Ryotaro chuckled. "Nee-san can sometimes get carried away though, like buying gifts for all of our regulars. And we do have a lot of them as well, most all of them men as well." he added with an obvious air of obliviousness in his voice.

"Yes. I've...noticed," Rarity replied, recalling all the men that visited the Milk Dipper when she and the other girls are working there part time. Almost every single one of them just sat there gawking at Airi. Some would even leave gifts like flowers and candies, yet both siblings mistook them as something they forgot and put them in a lost and found box. This strange extent of innocence both siblings had was rather interesting really and kind of sweet as well.

"But they're not all bad really. Some of them can be kind of nice." Ryotaro added. "I don't know why all of you often threaten them?" he referred to how the girls often yelled and mistreated the dumb twins of Isse and Seigi, who regulated the Milk Dipper.

"Well yes but...well…" Rarity paused, not sure of what to say about those two.

"Ah I didn't mean to scold you or anything. I was just trying to be fair was all...sorry Rarity." Ryotaro apologised.

"It's fine, Ryotaro."

"Hai." he nodded his head. "Even still, I didn't mean for anything I said to come off as rude. I guess for a long time, the only ones who ever worked at the Milk dipper was just the three ah….two of us." he said as he hung his head a little.

'_...He was about to say 'the three of us',' _Rarity mentally noted.

"Sorry it's nothing really. Just something difficult to talk about." Ryotaro explained use to people noticing his mix up when he brings this subject up.

"...Well, maybe w-" Rarity began before Airi came back, carrying a few sets of clothes.

"Ryo-kun your turn." she smiled as she grabbed him and dragged him to the dressing rooms. "Make sure you try all of them on." she smiled at the closed door.

"Nee-san isn't this a bit much?" Ryotaro's voice asked.

"Of course not, you can't go around wearing the same sweater all the time." she justified.

'_Come to think of it, Ryotaro does often wear the same sweatshirt when he's not being controlled by one of the Taros.'_ Rarity noted, _'Perhaps some new clothing would do him some good.'_

"Well if you say so." Ryotaro agreed he then opened to door dressed in a red shirt that was half flannel on the right side and pure red red on the left, a pair of dark grey jeans with red suspenders hanging around the back and down the side, he also had a red tie loosely tied around his collar, "How's this?" he asked as he fixed the collar.

"Hm...I think it looks good on him, Ryo-kun likes wearing puffy close but I think clothes that are more form fitting works for him, after all he is very thin." Airi smiled as she put her hands on Ryotaro's shoulders as he blushed a little from embarrassment.

"That is true," Rarity agreed, "Hmm...though I'd probably exchange the jeans for something. The suspenders sorta..kills the look for me."

"Hm...I thought it worked well." Airi stated. "But that's a fair point. Ryo-kun go try on the next one." she smiled pushing him back in.

"This is going to go on for a while isn't it?" he asked from behind the door.

"Oh quiet you, it never hurts to listen to your big sister and a friend now and again." Airi laughed. "Besides it's a little fun right?" she asked Rarity.

"Indeed," Rarity giggled a bit.

"Hai hai…" Ryotaro chuckled a little as well, he then opened the door now dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt that was buttoned up with a black coat over it that had very long sleeves, a pair of grey colored pants finishing up the look, "How's this one?"

"Hmm...add a fedora, and you'd possibly look like something out of a mystery or detective novel," Rarity replied.

"Ah." Airi blinked as she pulled one out of a bag and put it on Ryotaro's head. "Ta-da! Hard Boiled Ryo-kun." she smiled.

"Excellent! I absolutely love it!" Rarity beamed a bit.

"See, your big sister knows a thing or two." Airi laughed as she hugged Ryotaro.

"I never said you didn't Nee-san." Ryotaro replied.

"Ah this was a lot of fun, we should do this every week what do you think Rarity?" Airi asked happily.

"Oh that sounds lovely, darling!" Rarity replied happily.

"Oh and we can bring Ryo-kun along as well." Airi added. "After all, he needs friends to help him with things he's not good at after all."

"I feel like that one I should take a little offense too…" Ryotaro sweatdropped.

"_**Heh. At least I'm not you right now, Ryotaro," **_Momotaros chuckled a bit.

"_**Oh yes spending a time with one's only family and a pretty girl is oh so embarrassing Sempai."**_ Urataros countered.

"_**...I was referring him becoming their personal dress up doll, Kame."**_

"_**It's not my fault you lack an emotional spectrum beyond violence, eating and sleeping." **_

"_**You're just going to take any jab you can find, aren't you?"**_

"_**Oh? He figured my plan. Maybe he is getting smarter."**_

"_**...I am **_**this **_**close to bringing out the nutcracker, you perverted turtle."**_

"_**Naomi, Momotaros threatened me again! Take away his pudding!"**_

"_**Naomi don't you dare!"**_

"You know you kind of get use to them." Ryotaro sighed, holding his head.

"You say something, Ryotaro?" Airi asked.

"No. Nothing, Nee-san." Ryotaro shook his head.

"Oh...alright." Airi nodded before noticing the time. "Oh I know why don't we all go out for lunch together, you'll be on break soon right Rarity?"

"Yes. My break starts in a few minutes actually, so yes. Lunch sounds lovely."

"Perfect." Airi smiled as she grabbed all the things she wanted to buy before taking them to get scanned and paid for with Rarity.

After that, Rarity quickly changed to her normal clothes and the three made their way towards a restaurant to eat.

"Hmm...let's see. Where shall we eat?" rarity pondered as she looked through a list restaurants on her phone.

"Oh there are so many to pick from aren't there?" Airi asked as she leaned over just a little to see the list. "Hm...well how about Italian? That could be good, right?" she offered a solution to narrow down the list.

"That does sound good actually. In fact, I think I might know just the place," Rarity replied, "It's about a few more blocks ahead."

"Oh perfect." Airi smiled. "Come on, Ryo-kun. We know the place to go to now!" she smiled, grabbing his arm and dragging him along as he was busy conversing with the Taros.

"Huh...whoa!" Ryotaro gawked as he was dragged along suddenly, "m-matte, nee-san! Not so f-"

*BAM!*

'_...Please tell me we didn't bump into someone,' _Ryotaro begged mentally as he tipped the fedora Airi put on him to see who they bumped into. Standing there where several people that Ryotaro remembered. They were the thugs that Momotaros often beat when he had nothing to do. "Ah you guys are…" Ryotaro began.

"AAAHHHH!" they all screamed backing away from Ryotaro. "We're sorry! Please don't cripple us!" they all begged suddenly dropping to their knees and bowing down to Ryotaro.

"Eh/Huh?" Ryotaro and Rarity blinked as Airi just tilted her head in confusion.

"We swear we haven't hurt anyone!" one of them stated hopefully.

"And we haven't picked on any kids or harassed any women!"

"And we have done nothing else illegal!"

"Please don't kill us!" they all finished in unison.

"No wait, I'm not going to hurt you." Ryotaro said getting back up.

"You said that last time and then you cracked all our skulls…" one of them cried.

"And then you stuffed us in a trashbin filled with nothing but ghost chili peppers!" another cried.

"And the time you hung us all off a bridge by a rusty chain…" the last one sobbed. "It was about ready to break at any minute."

"Ryotaro, it looks like Momotaros has mentally scarred them so much, they are now reformed members of society." Rarity whispered to Ryotaro.

"Who knew something good could come from that…" Ryotaro deadpanned.

"_**Eh? It's those punks again?"**_ Momotaros noted, having paid attention now. _**"Tell them to keep their asses right there. I need something to kick!"**_

"Wait Momotaros! You don't need to…" Ryotaro began before a red flash turned his shirt red and the rim around his fedora the same bright red as well, a chain also formed on his pants and hung off the pocket.

"**Ore...Sanjou."** He grinned tilting the fedora down. He then tilted it up, letting his red eyes glow brightly.

"AHHH! HE'S USING THE SCARY VOICE AGAIN!" the three punks panicked.

"**So...let's see what more payback you owe society. Let's see...oh right. You owe this world a lot of teeth for all the shit you've done to it. And today, you can call me the tooth fairy, because I'm here to collect."** he grinned happily as he cracked his knuckles loudly. **"So...want to make this easy for yourself and just let me swing, or you want to run so I can catch you and do ten times worse?"**

The punks didn't say anything as they ran off screaming, leaving a couple of trails of 'water' on the ground as they screamed for help.

"**Ten times worse it is then."** M-Ryotaro grinned, grabbing a trash can lid before he chucked it like a frisbee, the lid flew and hit the first thug before bouncing off and hitting the second before once again bouncing and hitting the last one in the face. **"Just call me Captain America, only ten times more handsome and Japanese."** he grinned tilting his fedora down again as he walked over to them.

"Wait...Mo...Ryotaro you don't have to hurt them," Rarity said as she ran up alongside him.

"**Like hell I do. You have any clue the number of messed up things I've caught them doing?!"** M-Ryotaro countered.

"...I'm afraid to ask what those are, but still. Isn't what you're doing to them a bit more h-" Rarity began before she heard a siren.

"**Ah nuts…" **M-Ryotaro groaned as a cop car pulled up to them.

"What seems to be the problem here…" he began before noticing the three thugs. "Ah you guys again…" he sighed before looking up to see M-Ryotaro and Rarity, well mostly M-Ryotaro since he had kind of become known for beating most all the gangs in the city to within an inch of their lives, "Did you knock these three out?"

"**Yeah what of it Copper?"** he asked before Rarity stepped on his foot. **"OW! Son of a mother!"** he groaned hopping on one foot.

"You can't talk to a police officer like that," she complained.

"**Like I give a care about his feelings!"**

"Not unless you want to get sent to jail!" Rarity hissed.

"**Pft! Like prison can hold me in."** M-Ryotaro scoffed before Rarity stepped on his foot again. **"GAH! Son of a...Stop that, Chikyu-Onna! That freakin' hurts!"**

"What an odd couple," the Police officer stated plainly, "I'll just...carry these three off to teh station."

"**Damn it! See what you did?! I didn't even get to beat them much!"** M-Ryotaro complained to Rarity.

"I like to think I did the right thing given the situation." Rarity countered.

"**Oh come on! Tools like that deserve to have a fractured skull!"** M-Ryotaro countered, **"I've beaten lots of people for less, but I'll be damned if I let the people who deserve it get off with just a trash lid to the face!"**

"_**While that is true sempai, I don't think Ryotaro would appreciate being put in jail for something he didn't do," **_Urataros pointed out.

"**Shut it! I'm not afraid of no Cop! I'd like to see him try and lock me up!"** M-Ryotaro shouted loudly before he noticed Rarity facepalm, **"What's wrong with...I just said that and the cop is behind me isn't he?"**

"Ugh...yes," Rarity sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Sir. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to come with me," The police officer stated simply.

"**Crap baskets…"** M-Ryotaro complained. **"Kame, get us out of this!"** he ordered as a blue flash changed Ryotaro's shirt to blue along with the rim of his fedora.

"**So for once, I'm useful…"** he sighed as he turned to face the police officer who blinked at the color change and the new glasses. **"I'm dreadfully sorry officer. My outburst was out of line and uncalled for."** he apologised sincerely as he bowed his head. **"My anger got the best of me please let me…"** he trailed off as he turned his head to look at a woman in low riding jeans walking past him. **"Me...I'm sorry if you'll excuse me."** he said as he blurred over and wrapped his arm around the woman. **"Sorry my dear, but mind if I string you along?" **he smiled as he walked off with her.

"Uh…."

"**By the way, I have a question to a-" **U-Ryotaro began before Rarity dragged him off by the ear, **"Ah no wait! I swear this isn't what it looks like!"** he tried to explain.

"Sure it isn't," Rarity stated, the purple haired beauty not buying it one bit.

"Uhm...Miss is your boyfriend alright?" the police officer asked Rarity.

"**I knew someone would make that mistake sooner or later."** U-Ryotaro stated very quietly.

"Sh...shut it you," Rarity hissed, a small blush on her face before she shook it off and looked back at the officer, "He's fine, officer. It's just he has MPD."

"How do you put up with that? You're too young to drink away the headaches," he asked honestly.

"I sometimes ask myself that same thing." she admitted.

"**Oh you know you love every last one of us."** U-Ryotaro added.

"Not when you get r...yourselves in trouble," Rarity countered.

"**It's not our fault we're not allowed to be ourselves,"** U-Ryotaro sighed as he put his arm around the cop, **"You have an idea how hard it is to have fun when you have someone always keeping you from doing what you want. I feel like there might as well be a ring on my finger keeping me from doing what I like. You know what I mean?"** he asked him. **"I mean a guy like you has to have a ball and chain keeping you from having all the fun in the world."**

"..."

"Oh no…" Rarity sighed resting her forehead on the palm of her hand.

"**So am I in trouble now?"** U-Ryotaro asked before he noticed his hands clad in police cuffs. **"Oh come on. You're making me cry here...oh no!"** he freaked, realizing what he just said.

"Why…?" Rarity asked shaking her head. "Anything but this…"

"Oh now what's going to happen?" the Police officer asked as a yellow flash covered Ryotaro once again, making his shirt and the rim of his hat match the flash.

"**Nakerude."** he stated raising his arms before pulling them apart ripping the metal cuffs to broken pieces. He then looked at the Police officer, who suddenly felt like he was staring up at a wild bear. **"Why have you restrained me, man in blue?"** K-Ryotaro demanded.

"...Uh...Ahem. You were disturbing the piece, so it's my duty to take you in," the police officer replied.

K-Ryotaro leaned forward before he snorted and looked over at his car. **"If you insist on battling me, then show me you are able."** he said as he grabbed it by the side before lifting it up over his head. **"Sah Jinzo ni shoubu da!"** he stated lifting the vehicle high above his head.

"..."

'_Ugh...It had started such a good day too,' _Rarity groaned mentally.

"**So will you face me?!"** K-Ryotaro demanded loudly.

"...Uh….I think I'm needed back at the station!" the officer yelped as he bolted out of there.

"**Hm…"** K-Ryotaro sighed as he placed the car back down looking into see the thugs from before pale white from the fear of what just happened, **"Are you three alright?"**

Upon seeing his face, the three punks fainted while foaming at the mouth, their eyes completely blank.

"Why...just why…" Rarity complained.

"**To be fair, this could have been worse,"** K-Ryotaro stated. **"Ryuta could have come out." **

"..."

"**...Did I say something wr-" **K-Ryotaro began before a purple flash covered him, altering his clothes color once again.

"**WAI~!" **R-Ryotaro cried happily. **"Onee-chan!"** he cried as he jumped into Airi's arms wrapping his own arms around her tightly..

'_He just had to jinx it...didn't he?' _Rarity mentally groaned, trying her best to not pull her hair.

"**Ah Sweetie Belle's Onee-chan, you're here too?"** R-Ryotaro realized just now.

"...Yes. I've been here for a while," Rarity slowly nodded, trying her best to stay calm, "And we were going to eat lunch before...'this' happened."

"**Ah Onee-chan let's go eat!"** R-Ryotaro smiled to Airi. **"Oh and you can come too, only if Onee-chan says it's okay though." **he said blankly to Rarity.

"..."

"This has been an odd day, hasn't it?" Airi stated, her sense finally coming back after all that just happened.

'_You have no idea, Airi,' _Rarity mentally sighed.

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 14: Den-O's Shinning Potential!**

* * *

So after that fiasco, all the Taros decided to relax on DenLiner, believing nothing wrong would possibly happen. Little did they know that Ryutaros made a big scene at the restaurant when the waiter was staring at Airi. So what did he do...he chased him out to the street with a troop of background dancers. Guess where Ryotaro is never allowed back into?

"**Heh. Boring day, huh?"** Momotaros asked as the four all sat there bored.

"**It is rather slow, yes," **Urataros replied.

"**Zzzzz…"** Kintaros snored.

"**Yeah. Slow indeed, Kuma-san."** Ryutaros nodded as he was sitting at a table, reading a Shonen Jump magazine.

It was at that the doors to DenLiner opened as Ryotaro, Twilight, and the others all came in.

"**Ah hey guys…" **Momotaros began before Twilight smacked him upside the head. **"GAH! That hurts!"**

"**What's with the violence?"** Urataros asked, only for Rainbow to punch him across the face. **"...Ow…"** he wheezed from the floor.

"You idiots got Ryotaro in trouble….again. And even worse than ever before!" Rainbow shouted at them first.

"**Hey! It's not our fault those Diamond Dog punks appeared again!" **Momotaros argued before he was smacked up side the head again.

"You didn't have to do anything by this point! Those idiots are just your victims!" Twilight shouted out him making Momotaros shrink back in his seat.

"You just had to fight them for no reason. You got Ryotaro in trouble with a cop!" Rainbow added on, making Momotaros shrink back even more. "And Kin went and picked up his car too!" She added, kicking Kintaros in the stomach making him double over forward and wake up.

"**I'm up! I'm up!"**

"You idiots went too far this time." Twilight sighed. "That goes for you too Ryutaros."

"**Eh? Boku?"** Ryutaros asked, hiding behind a seat.

"Yes you," Rainbow sighed.

"Ryuta, you attacked some guy just for looking at Airi. That's not good." Pinkie said from next to him making Ryutaros eyes widen at being scolded.

"**Eh…?"** Ryutaros' eyes widened a bit.

"You all get Ryotaro in trouble time after time; and don't even care about it because you're not the one left standing there in the end." Rarity spoke up.

"She does have a point," Fluttershy added, "You do tend to do things that you want and then just leave Ryotaro the one to suffer the consequences of it."

"**Yeah...but...uh…"** Momotaros tried to respond but just couldn't.

"Yeah. So now that pea sized brain of yours starts working." Rainbow growled bonking him on the head again.

Ryotaro sighed as he took a step forward. "Mou this is enough." he finally spoke up, "I've had enough."

"**Eh?"**

"I'm sorry, but I have to put my foot down." he stated as he looked up, his eyes holding a slightly annoyed look. "I'm tired of all the trouble you guys give me. You went too far this time, and worse you involved my sister this time." he spoke up. "So...from now on…." he began before taking a big breath. "You're no longer allowed to posses me!" he stated loudly.

"**HUH?!" **the Taros gawked.

"I mean it, I'm not going to let any of you take control of my body." Ryotaro stated, holding his ground. "Not for anything."

"**But...what if you need to change forms while as Den-O?" **Urataros asked.

"Not even then. Not for anything. You all went too far, even my patience has its limits," Ryotaro stated further.

"**But…"**

"But nothing!" Ryotaro cut them off fully angry, now shocking everybody. No one had ever really seen Ryotaro upset in an angry manner. He was always very happy or down. But angry Ryotaro, that was just different, "I'm sorry, but no more possessing! Not even for Den-O! Not for anything whatsoever!"

"Wow...Angry Ryotaro is a scary Ryotaro," Pinkie noted, poking her head out from underneath a table booth.

"Note to self, Ryotaro angry...very bad for those who made him angry." Rainbow added, just as shocked to see her friend angry for the first time.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy agreed, having hid behind Rainbow. Hearing the normally quiet Ryotaro shout in anger had scared her a fair bit.

"Definitely," Twilight nodded slowly.

"Y...yes," Rarity added, doing the same.

"Hm...so it seems Ryotaro-kun has hit his boiling point." Owner's voice said as he appeared next to all of them twirling his cane. "Very well. I shall have to give him a little tool to enforce his new rule." he smirked before he held his hand out. "The DenLiner pass if you will I want to show you something." he said confusing everyone. Ryotaro blinked as he pulled it out before Owner tapped it with his finger making it glow for a second before it stopped. "Now the Imagin are unable to freely possess Ryotaro." he stated, "Only by summoning them through the belt will they be allowed to leave this car of DenLiner."

"Wait. So that means they won't posses him a willy nilly anymore?" Pinkie asked.

"Nope, they can only talk to him." Owner explained. "I offered Ryotaro this option when he first became Den-O. But he trusted the Taros enough to give them some freedom." he explained as everyone looked at Ryotaro. "It seems the Taros have just broken that trust." he smiled intently at the Imagin partners. "Not that I can blame him really. So as of now the Taros are on complete lockdown. No way for them off the DenLiner unless Ryotaro-kun summons them to battle. And I doubt that shall be happening soon."

"**Gh…"** Momotaros and the other Taros all groaned at that.

"So that means all the troubles they caused, all the times they just came in and ruined Ryotaro's life...that won't happen anymore?" Twilight asked just to be sure.

"Yes. That is the gist of it, Twilight-san," Owner nodded. "It can be undone of course should Ryotaro-kun wish it, all he has to do is ask me to."

"I see…" Twilight noted.

"Yes, there are many other things Den-O can do as well but those are best saved for another day." Owner smirked as he sat down.

"R...right," Twilight nodded before she noticed something, "...Where's Celeste?"

"She had something important to do. Somewhere in Central America if I recall...she gets around a lot really." Owner explained, "Last time she brought back a lot of sweets from Europe as well." he trailed off into his own thoughts.

"Oh."

"Wait. There were sweets and no one told me?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You never asked," Owner replied, making everyone just sigh in exasperation.

* * *

The next day came around easily after that. In fact, it's as if the day went by faster and more peacefully than normal. This really put into perspective how much trouble the Taros caused in such a short time. But for now it was time for school. And things seemed to be quiet and normal really. Except the girls noted one thing about Ryotaro when he's not being possessed. His bad luck seems to come back with more force.

"Hm…" Ryotaro hummed as he walked down the hall before his feet slipped and he went sliding across the tile floor. "Ah!" he screamed in surprise before he noticed several students walking a TV from the AV room. "Look out!"

CRASH!

That was a very big crash and mess; and it was the 10th one this morning.

"Itai…." Ryotaro groaned as he laid there on the floor, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Ah...man I wonder how Nogami got the worst of that?" one of the students asked completely safe. Ryotaro was the one who took most of the damage from that, in fact the two who were moving the stuff where left safe.

"Man that's some bad luck." his friend commented as Ryotaro was helped up.

"Thank you…" Ryotaro groaned, rubbing his head, "Itai...that's the tenth accident this morning." he noted. "Maybe all the bad luck that should have happened to me has built up…" he mumbled to himself as the students went to work cleaning the mess up.

"Looks like it," Pinkie's voice noted, making Ryotaro blinked before the excitable pinkette popped out of a trash can, "Hi!"

"Pinkie, what are you doing?" Ryotaro asked as he helped her out of the trashcan.

"Simple, I was worried so I followed you, and as for the trashcan...that is a long story on it's own." she explained with a smile.

"Someone threw away a sweet you wanted, didn't they?" Ryotaro asked plainly.

"Ah you do know me." Pinkie smiled wrapping an arm around Ryotaro. "Anyway, onto the important thing. Today you are super unlucky so we need to be careful." she stated confidently.

"I kn-" Ryotaro began before he was suddenly garbed in multiple items meant for good luck, such as four leaf clovers, lucky rabbits foots, and so on. "Uhm...Pinkie? Isn't this a bit much?" he asked feeling a bit weighed down.

"Of course not silly! This is all to make sure my friend doesn't get hurt." She stated confidently. "I'll find more good luck things if it helps. I Pinkie Promise to help you out with this!"she shouted before noticing Ryotaro suddenly missing. She then followed a path of destruction down the hallway. "Gonna need more lucky things." she stated plainly.

* * *

=Later at Gym=

"Okay...I can do this…" Ryotaro told himself as he was next in line for the pole vault, praying that his bad luck doesn't kick in. Ryotaro then began running before he tripped on a rock and fell forward flat on his face. "Well...at least nothing broke this time…" his voice mumbled out as he slowly picked himself back up, which soon proved to be a mistake as a discus hit him square in the face.

"Uh...oops. Sorry, Ryo!" Rainbow shouted as she ran up to him.

"It's okay…" he stated, rubbing his face where he was hit, "It's my fault for standing there anyway…"

"...Yeesh. Pinkie wasn't kidding about your bad luck l-" Rainbow began before she saw something heading towards Ryotaro, "...uh Ryo? You might want to move."

"Huh...why?" he blinked, about to turn around before…

***CLANG!***

"Night night…" Ryotaro groaned as he fainted, a rather large bump on his head as a iron ball laid on the ground next to him.

"I warned you…" Rainbow sighed as she picked him up, "Don't worry! I'll take him to the nurse!" she shouted so no one would worry.

* * *

=later at the nurse's office=

"Don't worry, Ryotaro. Everything will be fine," Fluttershy assured as she and rainbow sat down next to the bed Ryotaro was laying on, said teen having bandages on his head.

"Ah thank you…" he sighed as he sat up a little while rubbing his head. "I guess when the Taros are controlling me, they force my bad luck down." he figured, "But now it's free to go back to normal."

"No kidding," Rainbow nodded, "But don't worry. Nurse Redheart's one of the best doctors we got here at school."

"Thanks Rainbow." Ryotaro smiled, "I guess one thing that's different is now I have friends there to help me."

"Heh. Darn right you do," Rainbow smirked a bit.

"Well at least it seems to be calming down to an extent, this morning was at it's worst." Ryotaro sighed. "Hopefully after today it will go down to manageable level."

"H-hai," Fluttershy agreed.

"Well at least nothing bad can happen while you're just laying in bed." Rainbow pointed out.

"That is true." Fluttershy nodded. Really, what could happen to Ryotaro right now?

"Hai. I mean, what else could h-" Ryotaro began before something shot through the window and…*winces*hits him in a certain, sensitive area, "?!"

"...Excuse me," Rainbow spoke as she grabbed the ball that hit Ryotaro in the jewels and poked her head out the window, "Alright! Who's the idiot who threw this?!" she shouted, "I see you running, you bastard!" she shouted, pointing at someone in the distance before she pulled her hand back and tossed it back out the window, hitting the person on the head.

"D-daijoubu, Ryotaro-kun?" Fluttershy asked the poor boy in concern.

"I've….been better," he wheezed out.

"Ugh...freakin' idiots," Rainbow grumbled as she walked back over, carrying a bag of ice, "Here. This should help or something.."

"Thank you…" he replied taking the bag of ice.

"It's official. That bad luck really hates you…" Rainbow grumbled as Ryotaro gently put the bag of ice over his lap.

"I know…" Ryotaro sighed.

* * *

=later at the school library=

Ryotaro (after recovering) was sitting in the library, trying to relax a little by reading. His head was still bandaged, but overall he was still fine. Sitting next to him was Twilight, who was busy reading her 6-7th book for today as she had a small stack sitting right next to her.

"Not much to read today Twilight?" Ryotaro asked noticing the stack of books.

"No…" Twilight sighed a bit as she closed her book, "I already read almost almost the books here at school."

'_She read that much already?!' _Ryotaro mentally gawked. "It's a amazing you haven't done the same at Milk Dipper already…" he chuckled, shaking off the shock.

"I've read almost half of them already, but I'm taking it slowly."

"Slowly?" Ryotaro blinked. "I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"I'm reading three-four books at a time when i'm not busy helping out at the Milk Dipper," Twilight explained.

"Ah soka." he nodded. "You really do like reading, huh Twilight? I haven't even come close to reading half the books in Milk Dipper really. I mainly just end up rereading the books I like best sometimes." he admitted scratching the back of his head.

"I see. And as for your question, yes I do. I try and learn everything I can, so I read every book I can that'll help me in my pursuit of knowledge."

"I see. But sometimes reading a good book for fun too is fine right?" Ryotaro smiled happily.

"Yes. Yes it is," Twilight nodded.

"But still, you're really impressive, Twilight. I don't think I could ever be as smart as you. My bad luck might end up giving me a head trauma to keep me from trying." he joked. "That or I'll end up having to go back in time or something...my life sure is strange, isn't it?"

"Both of our lives are," Twilight admitted, "Recall the day we first met?"

"Hehe...yeah. I wasn't expecting that for my first day back to school. But really, I'm glad and I cherish that strange day the most now." Ryotaro admitted.

"Yeah. If I hadn't met you…" Twilight paused as she looked out the window, "They i wouldn't have become friends with Pinkie and the others."

"No. I think you still would have. I could tell you're a very caring person Twilight. I'm sure you would have made friends with everyone even without me." Ryotaro admitted as he turned the page of his book. "You just have a little trouble making them at first, but that's okay."

"Y...yes," Twilight slowly nodded, the violetette blushing a bit before she shook it off.

"Twilight are you alright?" Ryotaro asked. "Your face looks a little red." he noted tilting his head a little.

Before more could be said the two heard an odd sound, they both looked back to see the large glob that was in the library tilting over slightly, one of the legs keeping it up groaning and bending due to pressure on it.

"...Ryotaro?"

"Hai?"

"I think we should run now."

"Yes Twilight!" he said as the two ran to the side just as the leg gave out, letting the large globe fall over and hit the table they sat at knocking it over and sending all their books flying to the ground. "Well that was a close one…" Ryotaro stated seeing that.

"Agreed," Twilight slowly nodded.

"It's a good thing no one got hurt because of that. But I think I lost my place in my book." Ryotaro chuckled as he picked up some of the books Twilight was reading, along with his own.

"You were on page 25," Twilight replied, making Ryotaro double take as he looked at her, "...What? I keep a close eye on what page I'm on when I read."

"But I was the one reading…" Ryotaro pointed out as he pulled the table back up. He then rolled the globe to the side of the library for someone to do something about it.

"I know, but I noticed what pages you were on while I moved onto the next book," Twilight further explained.

"Sugoi, you really are impressive to be able to remember something like that Twilight." Ryotaro chuckled. "I wish I could do that it make studying a little easier." he added.

"It might also help if you didn't have to save all of time every other day." she countered.

"R-right."

* * *

=later after school was over=

"Haa...today's finally over," Ryotaro sighed, as he sat at his desk for a bit to relax. This day was very stressful. Too many bad things going on. First was the incidents this morning, then there was the discus and iron ball incident at gym, then there was the baseball to the...ahem, crotch, and finally, there was the incident at the library. Plus a few more random events after that, some which Ryotaro would rather forget at the moment. "But the worst seems to be over…" he sighed standing back up. "I should probably try and let this bad luck hit me more often so it doesn't build up again."

"That doesn't sound healthy," Rarity's voice spoke, making Ryotaro turn to see the class president walk towards him.

"Maybe...but I think it's better than letting it all build up till it makes it so a natural disaster occurs…" Ryotaro chuckled dryly.

"...I see," Rarity noted, the class president still feeling worried for the dear boy.

"But I can deal with a few bruises I suppose, at least no one got hurt." Ryotaro reasoned. "That's what's most important in the end I suppose. But I guess I would also like it if it didn't happen at all."

"...Maybe so but...Know what? I think I'll keep I'll keep a close eye on you for today. This bad luck of yours is truly not healthy."

"Eh...well that is true but I wouldn't want you caught up in my bad luck somehow Rarity." Ryotaro countered, some worry in his voice as well.

"Nonsense, dear. It is my duty as your friend to make sure you come out of this situation safely," Rarity replied

"Well I guess I would do the same too...so I can't really convince you can I?" Ryotaro laughed.

"No. No you cannot."

"R-right...wait. What about Twilight and the others?"

"They'll be busy helping Airi out with today's orders," Rarity informed, "Course Rainbow will have to cover both of our shifts, but she claims she can handle it."

"Alright." Ryotaro nodded. "Well I guess since our work is covered we can find something to do. But what?" he asked thinking about that as the two made their way out of school.

"Not sure. Hmm...oh! There's a new store located at the mall! Perhaps we could look around there," rarity suggested.

"Sure that sounds nice." Ryotaro nodded. "I think we might be able to get their quick if we took the Machine Den-Bird." he offered, referring to the blue and white motorcycle currently parked on the student parking lot.

"That sounds like a pleasant idea," Rarity smiled, "Let's do it."

"Right." he smiled as they walked up to the bike. Ryotaro took out his pass before inserting it pulling it back out starting the bike up. He then grabbed the helmet resting on the handle before pulling out the gloves stored inside. "Good thing it seems to follow me around a lot of times." he chuckled as he grabbed it's spare helmet and offered it to Rarity.

"No thank you dear. While I appreciate the offer, I don't want to mess up my hair," Rarity replied.

"Ah okay." Ryotaro said, "I'll just be sure to drive extra carefully then." he stated as he sat down on the seat. He slipped the gloves on before he put his own helmet on.

"I'd appreciate that," Rarity nodded as she sat down behind Ryotaro and held onto him, making him blush as he felt her figure against his back, "Shall we get going then?"

"Hai…" he responded as he kicked the ignition and started up the bike before he drove it out of the parking lot before he began going down the street. "If I remember right...the quickest route was…" Ryotaro mumbled trying to remember the fastest route from the school to the mall, "The park I think." he snapped his finger as he took the next turn before he turned into the park, taking the roads that went through it. It was quicker and it was a nice view as well.

"Clever idea going through the park, Ryotaro," Rarity smiled as she took in the scenery.

"I just remembered most of the short cuts Momotaros took through town and then took the more street legal ones." Ryotaro explained with a smile. "Lets just say with him, streets and street signs are more of just...guidelines not worth following."

'_Of course he'd think that way,'_ Rarity thought with a sweatdrop, _'Though so far, things are calm. Let's hope nothing bad happens.'_

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain black Imagin was walking through a dark and empty parking lot, as if looking for something. Or rather...someone.

"**Kai, show yourself!"** he shouted out to bring him out. As if on cue a figure jumped from a higher section, revealing it to be Kai as his poncho swayed in the wind.

"Ah. Long time no see, my old friend. How have you and Luna-chan been?" Kai asked as he spun around before falling to the ground and leaning on his side resting his face hand. "Has the honeymoon phase ended yet? Are you two fighting endlessly?"

"**Enough nonsense, Kai. I need one more Imagin. Your others have all bitten the dust by now."** he explained.

"Eh? Really? Wow ...what a bummer." he shrugged as he sat back up. "But it's gonna cost you, Man in black." he smirked.

"**...What do you want?"**

"Hehehe...Maybe a date with Luna-chan," Kai smirked as he appeared next to the Imagin, who just elbowed him in the gut, "Oof...okay seriously, I just need you to owe me a random favor. Not just you, but Luna too," he corrected himself shaking off the pain.

"**That can be arranged then,"** he nodded.

"Excellent!" Kai smirked as he put his thumb and index finger into his mouth before he let out a loud whistle.

With that sand began to pour out from his poncho and to the ground before it began reforming. The Sand formed into an Imagin that was themed after an Armadillo, his large body was covered in thick blue body armor that plated all over, he had three bladed ridges on each thigh and each shin as well; with his knees covered in plates that ended in large metal rings, a similar metal ring handing off the buckle of his belt. His chest plates had two silver ridges down the sides that looped to his back, both of his shoulders are covered in large domes of armor that were strapped down by strips of metal and multiple iron bolts poking out from the tops. Both of his arms were covered in thick blue armor except his right hand was normal with five grey fingers on his hand that held a morning star and a long length of chain; his left hand was a large tusk like claw that had a smaller hook like a thumb making it look like an oversized armadillo's paw crossed with a hook. Finally his head was covered in a blue shell like helmet that had a large blunt spike on the top and two smaller sharper ones extending from his temples like eyebrows, his eyes peering out from a darkened visor with breath escaping the silver mouthpiece.

"Say hello to one of my big generals." Kai stated to the black Imagin "Armadillo. Yeah, I'm not big on making nonsensical names." he grinned. "Anyway Armadillo, this is your boss for the next few weeks."

"**Yes Kai-sama."** Armadillo bowed before turning to the black Imagin. **"I am at your service then."** he begrudgingly stated.

"**So it seems. Let us hope that you shall help me gather the last bit of information I require on Den-O," **he stated as he swiped his hand across the one of the horns poking from the side of his head, **"And if those girls interfere, just ignore them. Luna needs them for something, so just muscle past them and focus purely on Den-O."**

"**I can do muscle."** Armadillo nodded.

"**Good answer. Now get going."**

"**Right right."** he nodded as he lumbered off.

"Hm...why is Luna so interested in Den-O to send you to study him this much?" Kai asked the Black Imagin.

"**I never said my research was for Luna-hime's purposes,"** he replied as he walked off into the shadows.

"..Heh. This should be interesting then."

* * *

Back with Ryotaro and Rarity, the two had finally made it to the mall and are currently looking for this new store Rarity mentioned.

"Ano, Rarity? Are you sure it's around here?" Ryotaro asked, feeling lost since he was not at all familiar with the layout, "We've been looking around for half an hour now."

"I'm Sure it's around here somewhere. I know it," Rarity replied as she looked around.

"Okay." Ryotaro nodded, completely trusting her. As he kept, walking Ryotaro stepped on something slippery and ended up falling for probably the 20th time today. "Itai…" he sighed face first on the ground.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" Rarity asked in concern as she offered her hand to him.

"I'm fine. I think I've gotten to use to it," he sighed as he took her hand and stood back up. "Hm...ah Rarity could that be the shop you meant?" he asked pointing to the next floor up seeing a sign that read Grand Opening.

"Why yes. That's the one," Rarity nodded.

"Hehe...guess sometimes a little good luck sneaks in with my bad luck huh?" Ryotaro sheepishly stated scratching the back of his head.

"It seems that way," Rarity nodded, "Now come on. Let's hurry inside bef-"

***BOOM!***

"I swear that wasn't me," Ryotaro stated.

"I know, but then what was…" Rarity began before she facepalmed, "Oh no...not today of all days!"

"Eh?" Ryotaro asked before the two felt something crash into a wall behind them. They both turned to see the Armadillo Imagin lumber out of the wall dusting himself off. "Oh now I get it." Ryotaro stated.

"Yes," Rarity nodded as she transformed, "Let's hurry and finish thing off before it ruins anything else."

"Uh right…" Ryotaro nodded.

"**Den-O!"** the Imagin shouted as he looked around before his gaze stopped on the two, **"Ah, there you are. It took me forever to track you down,"** he complained, pointing his hook like left arm at Ryotaro. **"Now summon one of those stupid Imagin pets of yours already."**

"Ah...well see, the thing is they are kind of on...leave at the moment…" Ryotaro chuckled slightly.

"**...What?"**

"Yeah…"Ryotaro chuckled.

"**Don't screw with me Den-O!"** Armadillo shouted as he charged and swung only for Ryotaro to duck down and make the Imagin trip over him sending him stumbling forward. He then stopped just before the railing of the second floor they were on. **"...safe."** he sighed turning around to see Rarity poking her finger to his head. **"I hate kids so much…"** he complained as he was pushed off letting him drop to the bottom.

"He's an angry one, isn't he?" Ryotaro asked as the two looked down at the Imagin, who was stuck in the concrete floor below them.

"Indeed," Rarity said before the Imagin managed to pull himself out. "So shall we run now?" she asked.

"Running works for me," Ryotaro nodded as the two made a run for the parking lot and the Machine Den-Bird.

"**Oh no you don't!" **Armadillo shouted as he curled up into a ball and began to spin in place, **"Rolling Crusher!"**

"Is he some kind of hedgehog?" Ryotaro asked as he and Rarity ducked as the Ball flew over them and hit the wall of the exit blocking it off. "Right. Looks like running's not going to work." he stated as he pulled out his belt and slung it on before holding the pass up, "h-henshin."

With that white shards formed before covering Ryotaro in Den-O Plat forms suit and armor.

"**Finally!" ** Armadillo shouted as he pulled out his morning star. **"Now bring out one of those pests already!"**

"Eh…" Den-O mumbled holding the buckle before shaking his head. "I can't."

"**...What do you mean you can't?!"**

"I told you. They're kinda...on leave at the moment." Den-O stated as the Imagin facepalmed with his hook hand over this. "So I refuse to summon them at the moment. If I just go back on what I said, then nothing will change."

"**Good lord, I traded my nap for **_**this**_**?" **Armadillo groaned in annoyance, **"Fine then. I'll just beat you till you have no choice but to summon one of those Imagin!"** he roared as he swung his morning star as Den-O ducked under it letting it swing around back to him. **"Just summon one already!"**

"I told you I can't!" Den-O cried as he ducked a swing by jumping to the left, Armadillo then charged and swung with his left arm making Den-O jump back to avoid the hook.

Den-O raised his arms blocking the head of the morning star as is crashed into him, sending him flying across the ground and into a wall. Armadillo was about to approach Den-O before he was surrounded by stone walls embedded with gems.

"**Gem Squall!**" Rarity declared as the gems shot at the enemy Imagin, only for them to bounce harmlessly off his armor, "Wh-what?!"

"**Hahaha...you kids have gotten to use to all those scouts of ours!"** Armadillo laughed. **"You're playing with the big time Imagin now kids!"** he laughed as he swung his morning star and broke all the walls around him. **"Now back off girl! My only target is Den-O, my boss told me to just ignore you."** he added waving her off as he swung his morning star around again. He then swung it at Den-O who finally got free of the wall this time the morning star hit him square in the chest and sent him crashing right through the wall and out the other side.

"Ah!" Den-O cried in pain as large chunks of concrete fell on him. Armadillo then ran up and grabbed Den-O before punching him across the helmet once then twice before punching him in the stomach.

"**Come on! Fight back!"** he shouted as he grabbed and tossed Den-O out another wall.

"Trust...me...I'm trying here…" Den-O panted pushing himself back up.

"**well if this is the best you got, then i'm sorely disappointed," **Armadillo frowned.** "If I kill you as you are, my boss will complain about the results...man what a pain."** he sighed as he wrapped the morning star around his neck and made his way for an exit. **"I'll come back another time then. Hopefully next time, you use those traitors you got on your side."**

"M-matte...d-" Den-O said, trying to get back to his feet, "Ite...I think I broke one of my ribs." he groaned as he fell back down. By this point Armadillo was already gone.

"Oh my…" Rarity spoke as she ran up to him, looking at the destruction the enemy Imagin caused.

"This is a very bad thing isn't it?" Den-O asked finally able to prop himself up on a slab of concrete.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded as her gear disappeared, "This Imagin is far tougher than the previous ones we fought."

"Makes me worry how many stronger ones we haven't met yet," Den-O added as he pulled off his belt, letting his armor fall off as shards.

"Yes," Rarity nodded as she pulled her phone out, "I better inform Twilight about this in case she or the others encounter that brute."

"Good idea." Ryotaro nodded as he held his hand over his ribs flinching from pain a little.

'_...I better have Fluttershy come here as well to help heal him,' _Rarity thought as she dialed the number for Twilight's phone.

-Hello?- Twilight's voice replied on the other line.

"Twilight, we have big...really big trouble." Rarity explained as she looked over the destruction of the Imagin's attack.

-How bad can you expect this to be?- Twilight asked flatly.

"An Imagin attack. And this one is far tougher than the ones we've fought before. Neither of us couldn't make a single dent on him."

"To be fair, he was the one doing most of the denting…" Ryotaro mumbled out while scratching his cheek.

"Yes. And...well, dear Ryotaro got hurt while fighting the Imagin, so I was hoping you could possibly send Fluttershy over," Rarity added

-Alright I'll send her over. You two just stay there or somewhere safe- Twilight sighed, a little bit of relief in her tone.

"We'll be sure too. And Twilight, you and the others be careful. Like I said, this Imagin is far tougher than the ones we've fought before."

-...What does it look like?-

"An armadillo."

"He's also blue and has big armor, oh and he has this trick where he rolls into a ball." Ryotaro added.

-...I see. I think it's better if we all came so we can figure out how to beat him- Twilight said before a crashing sound was heard in the background -...As soon as that mess is cleaned up-

-Alright! Who's the jerk who dropped that?!- Rainbow's voice demanded in the background -Don't even think of running! Get back here, you bastard!-

-Five...ten minutes tops please hold on- Twilight added as she hung up quickly.

"Ahh...looks liek we're on our own for a while, Ryotaro," Rarity sighed a bit as she put her phone away.

"So it seems…" he sighed as well. "At least for now we are all right." he added.

"Indeed. I just hope Twilight and the others don't run into that brute of an Imagin," Rarity said in concern.

"I think he only cares about me." Ryotaro stated, "He had the chance to attack you, but he ignored you and attacked only me. So for now, I think you and the others are safe."

"...I hope you're right, Ryotaro."

"Ah…" Ryotaro sighed as he was sitting on the Machine Den-Bird in the parking lot most of his torso covered in bandages to keep his possibly fractured rib from getting any worse. "I kind of forgot what broken bones felt like…" he winced patting his side, he then grabbed his uniforms shirt and put it on once again but left it unbuttoned for the moment. "They seem to be taking a while huh?" he asked Rarity.

"It seems so," Rarity replied, noticing twenty minutes had passed since she called Twilight.

"I hope nothing happened." Ryotaro added as he rolled his shoulders a little. It was then the two heard the voices of the others noticing them walking over to the parking lot.

"Wow, it's pretty dark in here," Pinkie noted as she looked around the area, squinting her eyes, "Better hope there's no vampires or something in here."

"V-vampires?" Fluttershy gulped.

"Oh come on. Vampires? Really Pinkie? Why not just say Big Foot will step out from behind a car." Rainbow groaned.

"Well we would have gotten here sooner when there was more light if you didn't have to chase that guy down and drag him back to pay for what he broke." Twilight told Rainbow.

"Hey! That guy tried to dine and dash!" Rainbow argued, "Freakin' cheapskate."

"Hehe...that was still funny," Pinkie laughed a little, "The guy thought he was safe, only to get drop kicked in the face by Rainbow around the corner. I think I even saw a few of his teeth flying out of his mouth."

"Not my fault his teeth are weak." Rainbow added.

"You guys really have an odd sense of humor, don't you?" Ryotaro asked as he and Rarity looked over the ramp to the next level making the others look up to see them.

"It's fine to be a bit odd, Ryo. Also, hi!" Pinkie waved a bit before wincing upon seeing Ryotaro's injury, "Ooh...that Imagin must've got you good."

"I'll be fine." Ryotaro mumbled wincing a bit. "But maybe something to dull the pain would be good…" he chuckled.

"Oh my. H-hold on," Fluttershy spoke as she hurried over to him, donning her gear and wings as she held her hands over Ryotaro's injured ribs and began to use her healing spell.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Ryotaro said as he felt his wounds heal, as if they had never happened.

"Man, this guy has to be crazy strong if he could hurt you that much as Den-O." Rainbow stated.

"He was," Rarity nodded,"From what he said, the Imagin we've fought before were mere scouts compared to him."

"Huh? But they didn't wield any baseball bats," Pinkie spoke up, earning her blank stares from the others, "...What?"

"Bad Pinkie." Rainbow said gently bonking her head.

"So this Imagin is stronger than normal is the key point?" Twilight asked Rarity.

"Exactly," Rarity nodded.

"It seems he is also targeting only me as well." Ryotaro added, "He ignored Rarity, even when she attacked him and only came after me."

"And my attack didn't even phase him," Rarity added.

"Dang. How do we fight something like this then?" Pinkie asked. "Hm...quick Ryo get a random upgrade!"

"Pinkie I don't think Den-O works like that…" Ryotaro blinked.

"Nonsense! There's always a point in the story where the main hero gets an upgrade!" Pinkie declared, "Oh! Maybe Ryo's upgrade will be have all 4 Imagin combine as one for a Climax form!"

"Pinkie, if that happens I'll buy you a week's worth of cake." Rainbow deadpanned. "But since it's not, no cake for you."

"I'll take that bet." Pinkie stated differently.

"Can we please focus on why that Imagin is targeting Ryotaro specifically?" Twilight asked with a groan.

"Well why else? Ryotaro and the Taros as Den-O are our teams heavy hitter. They can take more damage fight up close." Rainbow stated, "I would want to take him out first if I were some maniacal evil villain."

"...That is a good point," Twilight noted, "But considering the Taros are out of play for the time being...we'll have to think of something to make up for that."

"Well then what can we do? Ryo just gets the lame Plat form when he transforms." Pinkie pointed out. "We need something big to face this big guy."

"I know, Pinkie," Twilight stated as she pondered a bit, "But what can we do? Rainbow's mostly good for speed attacks, Rarity's good for defensive attacks, Fluttershy's our team healer, you're the one who has the most control over their special element, and most of my biggest attacks take time and too much energy to use repeatedly. Ryotaro as Den-O was used as our front line attacker. But the Imagin are...well grounded right now."

"Well, why not just let the guys out then?" Rainbow asked Ryotaro.

"I can't do that...If I did, then they would never respect me and just get me in more trouble thinking I wouldn't mind," Ryotaro reasoned.

"Oh...damn. Then what're we supposed to do, combine our attacks or something until that imagin's defenses wither down?" Rainbow asked.

"At the moment that honestly looks like all we can do." Twilight nodded. "That is unless Momotaros and the others actually apologise and Ryotaro lets them out."

"And knowing Momo's ego, I don't see that happening," Pinkie stated, "His ego is as big as Rainbow's."

"Y-hey!"

"Well...you can't deny you are a little overconfident…" Fluttershy spoke up as she finished healing Ryotaro.

"Well yeah but…"

"Do we need to bring up the Iron Warrior competition again?"

"...shutting up."

"She can be taught." Pinkie smiled.

"Well I guess there's not much we can do since the Imagin seems to have called it a day," Twilight stated, "Which should give us enough time to come up with a plan."

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Well at least we know Ryo is okay." Pinkie smiled as she hugged Ryotaro. "I think that makes this a good day."

"H-hai," Fluttershy agreed.

"Well I guess we are lucky Ryotaro is okay since he's the main target right now." Twilight nodded.

"We may as well use him as bait tomorrow." Rainbow added as they all began walking out with Ryotaro walking the Machine Den-Bird.

'_Why does that make me feel worried?'_ Ryotaro thought.

* * *

"**Ah...man that Den-O is weird,"** Armadillo complained sitting with Kai in some kind of warehouse, a crate between them acting like a table for their card game, **"He won't use his transformations because those traitors with him are away."**

"Eh? really?" Kai asked as he took a card from the deck. "That's odd." he mumbled to himself. "I didn't know he contracted with them already. Strange." he mumbled as he leaned to the side seeing a mirror behind Armadillo that the Imagin didn't notice.

"**I know. I would've finished the fool off, but I got bored. Plus that stupid girl got in the way."**

"Well those girls are incredibly close to him, maybe even romantically." Kai said, taking another peak in the mirror before he took a card from the deck and discarded another. "It doesn't surprise me they would be protective."

"**Annoyances is what they are," **Armadillo scoffed.

"Not arguing that my friend, Straight flush." Kai said putting his cards down.

"**Gh...and I thought I had a good hand to…"** Armadillo said looking down at his hand.

"**It's good to see how professional your top men are Kai."** the Black Imagin sighed as he walked into the room.

"Eh he'll get the job done. No harm in a break," Kai reasoned as he shuffled the cards back into the deck, "So to go off topic, how's that little search for the last Element bearer coming along?"

"**That is none of my concern, that is both yours and the green eyed brat's problem."** the Black Imagin scoffed.

"Okay okay. You don't have to bite my head off."

"**I will save that for Luna-hime next time you offend her."** the Black Imagin joked. **"I came to check as to why you left Den-O back there?" **he asked Armadillo.

"**He was a disappointment. He never transformed into his other forms because those traitors are 'away'."**

"**Then just force him to call them, attack civilians if it will force him to. Put his life in so much danger he has to. Use that space between your ears for something."** he sighed.

"**How? Those annoying girls will no doubt get in my way."**

"**Like I said if you attack enough random things Den-O's heroics will make him confront you sooner or later."** the Black Imagin said, **"Like I said use the space between your ears for something."**

"Four aces." Kai said, having ignored the Imagin and already started a second round of cards.

"**...Alright fine. I'll cause enough mayhem to get Den-O's attention."**

"**Good I'll be back to watch your progress. Luna-hime gets annoyed if I'm away too long. I think she gets lonely."** he started walking off.

"Heh. She needs a boyfriend is what she needs," Kai smirked a bit before ducking under a crowbar tossed at him, "Ha! Missed me!"

"**Kai-sama…"** Armadillo sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

The next day at school, the girls all sat in the library, which was empty at the moment. Ryotaro himself was busy getting them some drinks from the vending machine as a distraction so that the others could talk. What about it had to do with Ryotaro refusing to summon the Taros and the Imagin threat.

"Alright, so what can we do about this Imagin?" Twilight asked.

"We know it's after Ryo, he's mean and strong, and the Taros are still in trouble." Pinkie listed as she wrote that down on a white board behind Twilight along with several doodles related to what was written, "Anything else I'm missing?"

"Yeah. Who's the guy that sicced him on Ryo in the first place?" Rainbow asked.

"Who sends any of these guys out into the world?" Twilight asked. "Someone must be planning something, and Ryotaro is either a problem for that or the key to it."

"Yes. But the question is...who?" Rarity pondered.

"That's a good point. The Imagin have to have some kind of boss telling them what to do." Rainbow added.

"But our Taros conveniently don't know anything." Twilight said skeptically.

"Th-that is true," Fluttershy nodded..

"Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros all claim they never really knew details beyond make contracts and go back in time." Twilight stated.

"And Ryuta says he just didn't care to ask what he had to do." Pinkie added.

"Great. So unless Ryotaro gets a fifth Taros who knows stuff, we are totally in the dark." Rainbow sighed.

"I know, but right now, we need to get back to the matter at hand," Twilight spoke up, "And first, we need to figure out where that Imagin is currently hiding."

"I get the feeling that's the least of our worries Twilight, this Imagin seems really set on attacking Ryotaro anywhere anytime to make him fight him." Rarity explained.

"So then sooner or later, this guy will just find Ryotaro or make him come to him." Rainbow figured.

"How would he….oh right Ryo is a hero." Pinkie remembered.

"Exactly," Twilight nodded, "Which is why we need to find this Imagin fast before he caused destruction to the city, and make sure Ryotaro doesn't get hurt."

"So for once, we need to be the ones protecting him instead of him protecting us?" Pinkie asked.

"That's right," Twilight nodded.

"I can work with that." Rainbow smirked. "But even still, what exactly do we do? Ryotaro is thick headed when it comes to this after all. He's not a Kamen rider for nothing."

"We need him to be distracted by something…" Pinkie spoke up as she tapped her chin while thinking" ..or rather, some_one_."

"Eh?"

"One of us could distract Ryotaro by spending all day with him while the rest of us go and find that Imagin and beat it. That way Ryotaro won't think anything's up because he will be distracted and think the rest of us are off doing our own things." Pinkie explained. "Or maybe I'm just overthinking a random idea…" she shrugged her shoulders while smiling as if it where all just a goof.

"Actually, that could work," Twilight said before pondering a bit, "But the question is, which of us will keep him distracted long enough for us to go and find that imagin?"

"Hm…" Pinkie and Rainbow both thought in unison while overlooking the others.

"Well considering you three got a thing for Ryo, I suggest either Fluttershy, Rarity, or you Twilight," Pinkie suggested.

"Huh?" the three blinked at that.

"She's not wrong." Rainbow agreed.

"Eeyup. So which one of you fine ladies will keep ol' Ryo distracted?" Pinkie asked.

"Uh...well I mean I know how the plan is suppose to work but you guys didn't have to make it feel weird." Twilight muttered blushing a little.

"H-h-h-hai," Fluttershy agreed, her entire face blushing heavily.

"Besides we merely need to distract Ryotaro...the biggest time wasters among us are the two of you anyway." Rarity countered, blushing a little as well before she shook it off, "Which is why I'll be the one who'll keep Ryotaro distracted."

"Oh?" Pinkie and Rainbow both asked with amused smiles.

"Simply because by logic, Twilight is the smart one, Fluttershy is the healer, and the two of you are nothing but the fighters." Rarity stated to the two. "To face the Imagin without Twilight and Fluttershy is a bad idea. You two are merely useful for being able to hit it."

"Wait, did she just call us the dumb ones?" Pinkie asked.

"She did...but damn it she makes a good point," Rainbow admitted.

"That she did." Twilight nodded, along with Fluttershy.

"So while you may have to fight without the cover my abilities provide, I'm sure you can figure something out, Twilight." Rarity added as Twilight nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so we have our plan then."

"Yup now we just need to put it into action." Rainbow added as the door opened as Ryotaro came in carrying a lot of drinks.

"I'm back. Uhm, Pinkie? Any reason you wanted me to buy you 10 Strawberry flavored soda's?" he asked, putting all the drinks on the table.

"Oh no reason, Ryo," Pinkie giggled a bit.

"Right...you're Pinkie." he chuckled as he passed out all the drinks, Water for Twilight, Energy drink for Rainbow Dash, Tea for Fluttershy and Rarity, and the strawberry soda's for Pinkie. "For once, I was able to complete a task without being distracted by some random misadventure." Ryotaro laughed as he grabbed a bottle of juice before taking a drink.

"We _do_ do that a lot, especially when it comes to the Taros," Rainbow chuckled a bit as she took a swig of her energy drink.

"Oh come on they're fun sometimes." Pinkie argued, taking a drink of one of her many sodas.

"When they don't get us into legal trouble." Twilight sighed.

"...true, but they're still funny," Pinkie said as she moved onto her next can.

"Well it can be kind of like listening to that old show the Three Stooges in my head sometimes." Ryotaro admitted, "I just wish I had a mute button on it sometimes."

"I see…" Twilight noted as she took a small drink of her water, "By the way, Ryotaro, Rarity wants to ask you something."

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion before he turned towards her. "What is it Rarity?"

"Oh...ahem. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with some errands after school was over," Rarity replied

"Of course." Ryotaro smiled. "I don't mind helping at all. Are the rest of you going to tag along as well?" he asked the others.

"Nope. We got plans of our own today, so it's just the two of you." Pinkie replied on her third can of soda now.

"Oh...I see," Ryotaro noted. "Then I guess it's just you and me Rarity." he smiled while taking another drink.

"It seems that way, darling," Rarity nodded as she took a sip of her tea.

"And so it begins." Pinkie said quietly to herself as she chugged down her next can of soda.

* * *

After that, it was just a matter of waiting for school to end. The moment it did, Rarity dragged Ryotaro off campus as fast as she could.

"And there they go." Pinkie said as she watched the two leave school from behind a tree, "Okay, Ryo has been distracted. Now we find the Imagin."

"Yes," Twilight nodded as she and the others popped out from behind the tree.

"Well shouldn't be too hard. It's a seven foot tall Blue Armadillo on two legs…" Rainbow deadpanned.

"True, but the Imagin can hide in their sand state." Twilight added.

"Then we need bait now…" Pinkie spoke up. "Twilight, you wouldn't happen to know a spell that would make someone look like Ryo, would you?"

"No."

"..Well can you at least make an illusion like copy of him or something?" She asked, "I mean, you read that magic book all the time, there has to be some illusion based thing in there." she reasoned.

"Well there is kind of something like that...but it would require to use it on someone who has a good image of how Ryotaro really acts first." Twilight explained. "It works by using the memories of said person to construct it, but I've never really tried it."

"Well there's a first time for everything, Twi." Rainbow countered.

"...Good point," Twilight nodded a bit.

"Exactly. So...who're gonna use it on first?"

"Well I guess any of us should do, we all know Ryotaro very well." Twilight explained.

"Oh! Try me!" Pinkie volunteered, "I wanna be Ryo! I wanna be Ryo!"

"Well you are about as tall as him, so might as well." Twilight shrugged, along with Rainbow and Fluttershy. Twilight then began to mutter several magic words quietly before she held her hand up at Pinkie as a light covered her before slowly fading away to reveal she now looked exactly like Ryotaro, even down to his school uniform, except it seemed as if that she...he...you get the point Pinkie-Ryotaro looked to be glowing slightly.

"Wow it worked." Rainbow blinked as Pinkie looked over the Ryotaro disguise.

"Wow...aside from the glowing, I look just like Ryo," Pinkie-ryotaro noted before blinking, "Uh...my voice still sounds the same though."

"Well I said you'd look like him, I never said you'd sound like him." Twilight justified.

"Oh."

"That's okay. You just gotta shut up and the Imagin will try to kill you, no problem." Rainbow smirked, patting Pinkie-Ryotaro on the shoulder.

"Agreed," Twilight nodded, _'Provided Pinkie can stay quite long enough for the plan to work.'_

* * *

"So what exactly is it you needed my help with again, Rarity?" Ryotaro asked as the two walked through the downtown shopping center, which was pretty much like a large collection of shops all lined up like an outdoor mall.

"Well quite a few things actually. I need you to help me carry a few things, gather a few materials for some new cloths I have in mind, some new dresses, stuff like that," Rarity explained.

"Okay, well I'll try my best then." Ryotaro nodded happily as the two kept walking. "Ano, where are we heading first then?" he asked in curiosity.

"Hmm...well, how about we go and gather the materials i need first?"

"Alright…" Ryotaro nodded as he stopped to see a small map of the shops. "There should be a shop around the food court like area." he explained reading over the map with Rarity.

"Excellent," Rarity smiled a bit, "After we're done, we can grab a quick bite to eat."

"Sounds like a good idea." Ryotaro smiled as they began walking towards their destination.

It wasn't a far walk at best, maybe a city blocks length. Plus the shop was pretty noticeable as well, so Ryotaro and Rarity got their and found it no problem. The inside seemed quite large in comparison with row upon row of clothing material in the store.

"Hmm...let's see…" Rarity murmured as she began to browse through the store..

"There are a lot of things here…" Ryotaro awed, he was moving very carefully to make sure his bad luck didn't cause something bad to happen. As he stood there he noticed Rarity carefully looking over different materials with a careful eye. _'Rarity sure seems profesional at this...Wait, of course she is. This is something she's passionate about. Still, it's impressive as if she has been doing this sort of stuff for years.'_

"Hmm…maybe…" Rarity spoke as she held up a ice blue cloth, "This would be nice for winter wear." she noted to herself.

'_Yup, very professional. I just think it looks nice, I wouldn't know anything about when it be best to wear.'_ Ryotaro chuckled a little at himself.

"Hmm...yes. This could work," Rarity muttered to herself as she pulled out a notepad from her purse and began to write and draw something down, "Maybe...yes. I already have the perfect name...the swan of ice. Yes...that has a nice ring to it."

"You must get a lot of ideas, huh Rarity?" Ryotaro asked with a smile.

"Indeed I do, darling."

"I think thats really impressive. I'm not very creative, just ask Momotaros…" Ryotaro chuckled a bit.

"_**Darn right you're not creative," **_Momotaros scoffed

"_**He does not speak for the rest of us."**_ the other Taros all stated in unison.

"_**Oi!"**_

"_**Baka-momo!"**_

"_**That's it! You're getting a spanking, gaki! A big ass spanking!"**_

"Hehehe…" Ryotaro chuckled as he tuned out the Taros.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy kept to the roofs watching Pinkie-Ryotaro walk down the streets trying to draw out the Imagin.

"So far...nothing," Rainbow spoke as she floated in the air with her wings.

"Be patient, Rainbow. That Imagin is bound to show up sooner or later," Twilight stated as she kept an eye out for the enemy Imagin.

"Maybe Pinkie just makes a bad Ryotaro." Rainbow added, "Maybe if she fell on her face a few times, then he'd come out."

"You know that sounds mean yet there is a chance you're so right." Twilight admitted.

"Of course," Rainbow nodded as she rested a bit in the air, "Now w-"

***BOOM!***

"..."

"No one say anything and lets just deal with it." Rainbow spoke up as the three looked over the roof to see Armadillo crashing out of a building in ball form before he uncurled to his full height.

"**Ugh...where is that brat? He should be here about now," **Armadillo said before he spotted 'Ryotaro' walking down the street. **"Found you Den-O!" **he shouted as he pulled out his morning star and swung it at 'Ryotaro', who dodged it by bending backwards, letting it fly and hit a fire hydrant. 'Ryotaro' then shot back up before pointing at the Imagin as the water moved on it's own, like a snake before shooting into Armadillo, dousing him in ice cold water and knocking him off his feet. **"Nani!?"**

'Ryotaro' just smirked as he snapped his fingers, causing another hydrant right behind Armadillo to explode as more water slammed into him before it began to condense and then slowly freeze keeping him trapped from the neck down in a large and heavy block of ice.

"N**-nandato?! Since when did Den-O use water and Ice powers!?" **Armadillo demanded.

"Huh. Who knew it would work." Rainbow said, landing next to 'Ryotaro'. "This guy maybe strong but he's not that bright is he?" she laughed as Twilight and Fluttershy both landed next to her.

"Eeyup," 'Ryotaro' nodded.

"**...Wait a minute...something's not right here,' **Armadillo blinked before it hit him, **"Oh find me in the alps! You tricked me!"**

"...Huh. Guess he's not as dumb as he looks."

"So it seems." 'Ryotaro' giggled before a light flashed, revealing Pinkie there smiling happily.

"**Den-O was never here to begin with!? Where the hell is he?!" ** Armadillo demanded.

"He's on a date you can't disturb him." Pinkie stated confidently.

"**Den-O is very relaxed for someone with the fate of time in his hands…"** Armadillo deadpanned.

"Tell me about it. He's so lax, h-"

"Pinkie focus!" Twilight ordered, shocking Pinkie back to her senses.

"**Tsk! I have no time for this. My boss will be angry with me if I don't deliver results!"** Armadillo growled as he flexed his muscles before he began to crack the ice covering him. With a final shout the ice shattered releasing him. **"Get out of my way!"** he growled as he charged forward.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Rainbow shouted as she and Pinkie charged at him. Rainbow held her arms up forming a bolt of electricity between her hands before she spread her arms apart making it longer until she swung it like a rope that tied around Armadillo delivering several bolts of electricity to his armor.

"**It will take more than that to stop me…"** he grunted till a sphere of water formed above his head. **"Oh...well that might do the trick…"** he stated as the water dropped over him, increasing the conductivity of his armor and body, making the electricity course through hims faster and deal more damage in the process.

"Heh. I thought this guy was gonna be tougher than this," Rainbow smirked, "This is just too easy."

"Yeah. Almost _too _easy," Pinkie added.

"**Brr…"** Armadillo shook it off as he stood up alright. **"Not bad girls, I felt that a little. It was like my first ever pinch,"** he joked as he raised his normal hand before slamming it into the ground, causing it to shake.

"...Knew it. That was too easy," Pinkie stated.

"Yeah...all the more reason to knock this guy of his high horse," Rainbow smirked.

"**I'm an Armadillo!"** the Imagin cried as he ran forward trying to push past the girls. He was stopped by a wall of ice but he still shattered it like it was nothing. He then blocked a swing from Rainbow before he used his claw to block an Ice hammer aimed at his head made and held by Pinkie. He then raised up both girls before he spun around and tossed them away to his sides by shooting both his arms outwards.

"Rainbow! Pinkie!" Fluttershy gasped.

"**Don't get in my way!" **Armadillo spoke as he charged again only for him to stop as the ground below him began to glow. **"what the hell…?"** he asked looking down to see a violet magic circle under his feet, another smaller circle formed at the top before more smaller circles began to form around the big one till six in total formed. The Magic circle then lit up before a large explosion sent Armadillo flying back and crashing into a car. **"Magic...time bomb...joy."**

"Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I set that up incase he actually got past them." Twilight explained as Armadillo got out of the car. But before he could, he was soon belted by shards of Ice, making him turn to see Pinkie holding a minigun made of ice.

"**What the hell can't she make out of ice!?"** the Imagin demanded as it began to get annoying. Both the powers and the ice pelting.

"Trust me, if I told you about all the things I could make, we'd be here all d-" Pinkie began.

"**It was a rhetorical question, you pink nuisance!"**

"And I gave you a rhetorical answer! *Squee!*"

"Yeah get use to it." Rainbow said. flying above him as she aimed her hand down and unleashed a torrent of light bullets that added to the ice barrage, pinning the Imagin in place.

"**Grr...this tactical crap is getting old!" **Armadillo shouted as he curled into a ball and began to spin in place, **"Rolling Crusher!"** at that all the rounds that were pelting him began bouncing off and hitting everything around him.

Twilight formed a magic circle that acted as a shield for her and Fluttershy.

"Guys stop! You're doing more damage then the Imagin!" Twilight cried out as buildings and cars got damaged by the shots.

"Little busy right now, Twi!" Rainbow shouted as she and Pinkie began to dodged the shots repelled back at them.

"**Heh...this is almost entertaining."** The Black Imagin said, standing on a roof as watched the fight with Kai. They watched as Magic circles formed around Armadillo ,keeping him from spinning before a large block of ice slammed into him, crushing him into the pavement, followed by a large bolt of lightning from the sky.

"I know. Makes me wish I had brought some popcorn," Kai smirked a bit.

"**Ah...damn these girls are tough...oh...what do they need Den-O for than?"** Armadillo asked, leaning on a wall while catching his breath, only looking slightly hurt after the string of rapid fire attacks that hit him, **"I'm sure these monster women can handle it themselves…"**

"Oh trust me," Pinkie smirked a bit as she appeared before him, holding a ice bazooka aimed right at him, "We're more than monsters."

"**Oh fuuu…"** he began before Pinkie fired a powerful blast of ice that sent Armadillo flying through the air before crashing into a car, cold mist covering him and the car before it all began to freeze over.

"That should hold him for a second." Pinkie smiled. "Not long though, but long enough."

"Great so we can hurt him...but just a little." Rainbow pointed out as they could see Armadillo trying to break free of the ice.

"Oh ho. Looks like Armadillo's having a rough time," Kai noted as he rested on his side, "Too bad he doesn't have any backup or anything to keep those magical girls at bay."

"**I'll give it another second to see how well these girls can handle higher ranked Imagin before I step in."** the black Imagin stated as he sat on the edge and watched as Armadillo broke free finally after the girls had a quick strategy talk.

"Oh? You're going to butt in?"

"**I will, but not just yet. The show is getting good."** he stated as Armadillo charged at the girls once again.

* * *

Back with Ryotaro and Rarity, the two were still busy looking for supplies. Rarity was picky, but mainly because she was careful about getting things done just right. So the two took a little while longer then expected, not that Ryotaro minded. He was just glad to help.

"Let's see...one more thing should do…" Rarity muttered as she browsed through the supplies, Ryotaro holding the ones she had chosen.

'_I should find it strange it took her almost and hour just to pick out the few she has, but I guess that's a professional for you.'_ Ryotaro said in his mind, holding the various supplies Rarity picked out in his arms.

"There has to be...oh!" Rarity gasped a bit as she saw what looked like a small, gold cloth amongst a pile of different colored cloths, "That...that would look glorious for a dress!" She walked over to it and grabbed...right at the same time someone else did, "Um...excuse me ma'am, but I saw this first."

'_Uh oh, my bad feeling senses are going off.'_ Ryotaro stated in his mind.

"_**Since when have you had that?!**_" Momotaros asked. _**"Do you know how useful that would have been that time we went back in time to some guys memory of visiting the pyramids and we got stuck in some Indiana Jones adventure?!"**_

'_Ano...'_

"I don't want to repeat myself ma'am, but again, I saw this first," Rarity stated as she tried to stay calm.

"Get lost! I saw this first, hack!"

"...What did you just call me?" Rarity's left eye twitched violently.

"Ah…" Ryotaro sighed as he walked over to them. "Rarity please calm down there's no reason to start anything." he stated before looking at the woman. "I'm sorry ma'am, but my friend did see it first. We would really like not to cause anything."

"So? I need this more than she does!" the woman argued.

"Please calm down, there is no reason to shout, I'm sure we can work this out." Ryotaro reasoned just feeling a little awkward playing mediator, well at least not to the Taros.

"...Hpmh! fine.." the woman scoffed as she let go of the cloth, "She can keep it."

'_Oh thank k-'_

"I just don't want to look at that dreadful hairstyle of hers."

"..."

'_Why...just why?'_

"_**Ryotaro, there is a time for a man to be a man. This...is not one of those times."**_ Momotaros warned, _**"So if I were you, I'd stay back, or stop the Chikyu-onna before she does something she regrets."**_

"Ano…" Ryotaro mumbled out as he could feel the anger radiating from Rarity who still stood behind him.

"What….did you just say...about my hairstyle?" Rarity demanded in a very dangerous tone.

"I said that rat's nest you call a hairstyle is dreadful," the woman countered.

"You really don't need to be so rude to my friend you know." Ryotaro spoke up. "She hasn't done anything to you and she was even trying to be nice about the whole thing."

"That's what she wanted me to think. She just wanted that cloth for herself!"

"But sh-"

"Ryotaro, let us pay for our current items and leave before I am forced to do something I'll regret," Rarity spoke in a very even tone.

"Okay Rarity." Ryotaro nodded in understanding.

"_**Tsk...that woman is lucky I'm not allowed out there or I'd…"**_

"_**Don't dig us a deeper hole Sempai."**_

"_**Hai! Baka-Momo!"**_

Ryotaro just turned around and began walking with Rarity to the counter to pay for what they had, the latter trying her best to remain calm...and not tear the hair right off that rude woman's head.

"Rarity, are you alright?" Ryotaro asked in worry, "I know you're upset, but I think you made the right decision."

"I know. But...Ugh. The nerve of that woman," Rarity groaned, "She had the audacity to call _my _hair atrocious. ryotaro, my hair's not atrocious, is it?"

"No of course not." Ryotaro shook his head. "I know I'm not one that knows a lot about these kind of things, but I think it looks nice. I think some people just enjoy saying anything that will hurt your feelings. It's best not to listen to those kind of words or people. At least, that's the advice I was given."

"I see…" Rarity noted, taking a deep breath for a moment before giving him a soft smile, "Thank you dear. I needed to hear that."

"It's alright. I'm your friend after all. I'll always be there to help if I can." Ryotaro nodded.

Rarity couldn't help but blush a little at that before she quickly shook it off and payed for the stuff she needed from the store.

"Yosh…" Ryotaro said softly as he held the bag. "Thats one stop down." he smiled as they made their way out.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded, "Now, how about a quick bite to eat at the food court before we head to our next destination?"

"That sounds nice." Ryotaro nodded as the two made their way to the food court. Along the way though, Rarity's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me darling, I need to take that," Rarity apologized as she took her phone out, "I'll meet you over at the food court, ok?"

"Okay." Ryotaro nodded as he walked ahead.

"Hello?" Rarity asked, putting the phone to her ear.

-Hey Rarity...we might have a bit of a delay in our plan- Rainbow's voice spoke as an explosions was heard, followed by the sound of the Imagin cursing.

"...I take it's taking longer to hold him back?" Rarity asked quietly.

-Pretty much. Ryo wasn't kidding. This guy is tough. He's tanked all our biggest attacks and he's just barely out of breath.-

-**No one said anything about lasers!**\- The Imagin's voice shouted before a loud crashing sound was heard in the background

-At this point, I seriously think we're just annoying him is all…- Rainbow groaned -Especially Pinkie. He pretty much despises her by this point-

-**Get back here, you pink nuisance! I'll crush you like the cartoon character you are!**\- The Imagin shouted loudly as loud stomping could be heard, followed by tripping and crashing **-Damn it!-**

"So I can tell...anyway, what do you expect to happen? This is something stronger then the normal ones we've faced. And quite frankly, I don't think we could stop him unless every single one us faced him together."

-Well that's gonna be a problem now isn't it?- Rainbow asked sarcastically before she heard Fluttershy and Twilight yelp in the background -...I gotta go. That walking tank is trying to attack Twilight and Fluttershy now-

"Alright, be careful."

-I think that plan went out the window the minute this guy tanked three of Twilight's energy beam attacks in a row- Rainbow deadpanned.

"..Seriously, be careful," Rarity stated "Ryotaro will be sad if he finds out you or the others got hurt."

-Well we'll try our hardest, but it's not like this guy is giving us much of an option- Rainbow stated before an explosion occurred in the background -Ohh man! Gotta go! Later, Rares!-

"Oh my…" Rarity sighed, hanging up the phone at that. This was really bad. This Imagin's defense was too big for them to crack. She really worried for both the girls and Ryotaro, considering the girls were fighting him and Ryotaro is this Imagin's main target.

"Rarity!" Ryotaro called out from the other end of the food court as he waved her over to a table he found, some food already placed on it.

"C-coming!" Rarity replied as she ran over to him, _'Twilight...girls, please be safe.'_

* * *

"**Okay...somewhere along the line, I lost control of this situation…"** Armadillo wheezed as he was crouched down on the ground, his body armor still in perfect shape, save for maybe a scratch or two. **"Okay time out kids...seriously…I need to catch my breath."**

"You think we're gonna let you get a chance to get away, bub? Fat chance," Rainbow stated.

"She's right," Twilight nodded, a serious expression on her face, "You're after our friend, and we're here to prevent you from hurting him."

"H-hai!" Fluttershy added with a nod.

"**What the hell Den-O...you charmed these girls so much, there that protective…?"** Armadillo deadpanned as he got back on his feet. **"Okay. Since it's obvious you girls aren't going to let me pass anytime soon...and I'm ready to fall asleep from exhaustion...how about I try and find him tomorrow that work for you?"**

"...Yeah, we're not falling for that," Pinkie deadpanned, "It's still like five, six o'clock right now."

"**Oh, come on! I'm an Armadillo! I'm lazy here…"** he groaned, **"I mean, it's not like I can change species or anything!"**

"To be fair, Armadillo's are slow little creatures." Fluttershy elaborated.

"Not the time, Fluttershy." Rainbow said.

"Demo, it's true."

"We can put him in a petting zoo after we beat him." Pinkie reasoned, forming another ice bazooka.

'_**These girls are freakin' relentless!' **_Armadillo exclaimed mentally.

"Hm...it seems to be a lot of repeat gags by this point." Kai stated from his spot on a roof.

"**Yes the novelty has worn off."** The black Imagin sighed as he made his way to the roof entrance.

"Hey where are you going?"

"**I'm using the elevator, what do I look like an idiot?"**

"Okay okay. I just figured you'd melt into the shadows or something."

"**That only works when I want to go long distances."**

"Shadow powers are confusing as hell…" Kai mumbled, "...Oh well. Might as well see what happens next."

Back on the ground, Armadillo stood his ground as the girls all held their hands out at the same time. Twilight formed a magic circle before them that soon began to develop a spiral of wind in the front of it before electricity was added to the mix. The final add was a series of ice shards to the combination. All the individual attacks all blended into one location before it aimed at Armadillo.

"**Oh that's gonna be felt in the morning…" **he grumbled as the combination of energies began to grow until it seemed to reach a critical state.

"Just so you know, this is very personal!" Rainbow shouted out as the attack fired as a large tornado that had a series of magical bolts of energy along with bolts of lightning and ice.

The attack was about to hit Armadillo before a black shape moved in front of the Imagin and held his hand out, stopping the attack with his palm alone. The figure then swatted the attack off to the side, letting it deal damage to a building.

"**Truly amusing ojou-san-tachi."** the figure clapped as a cloud of dust and smoke covered him from their view.

"What the...who...how…?" Twilight whispered, her eyes widened in shock.

"No way! Who the hell could've repelled an attack as big as that?!" Rainbow gawked.

"**I'm hurt, Miss Dash."** the figure said, walking forward as his black colored body and armor with blood red vein like accents walked forward, the two horns on the side of his head poking out as he did, and a face that looked very familiar to a hot headed Imagin they all knew.

"You…" Rainbow frowned.

"Hey. He looks a lot like Momo," Pinkie noted, "But...like an evil version of him. Though I think he's missing like the evil beard and moustache."

"**Amusing as ever, Miss Pie. Truly amusing. I must admit, your level of growth and evolution has been staggering to say the least."** he stated as he stopped a few feet in front of them. **"Luna-hime is right to worry about you. You're just walking time bombs of disaster for any well laid plan."** he chuckled evilly. **"But that's why I exist. I am the one who will disarm that bomb...and I will start by cutting away the most dangerous weapon you have...Den-O."**

"Wh-what?" Fluttershy gasped a bit.

"**That is why I live, I am made from Luna-hime's wish to kill Kamen Rider Den-O."** he stated holding his arms out, **"I'm made from the hatred she has for this world...the hatred she has for the current Celestia."** he stated looking upward. **"And it is wonderful! Ah such powerful hatred, anger, all those negative emotions, all that darkness that is what I am made of!"** he laughed before looking down at them his red eyes glowing slightly. **"I guess that makes me...**_**Negataros!**_**"** he stated with a maniacal snicker.

"...Wow, this guy's insane," Pinkie noted.

"**Far from it, my dear."** the newly named Negataros stated. **"You see, insanity is what one feels when they can not accept the world as it is. I am made from this world's reality. I know how it works, and how to work it. The world is after all like a business."** he explained as he began to walk around them, **"But that's just one way to see it."**

The girls didn't say anything as they stood their ground.

"**But see I am now involved because I am not happy."** he spoke up stopping. **"You all are getting in the way of my mission...I don't like that."** he added wagging his finger in disappointment at them, **"As you are, all five of your are pretty dangerous. And if you find the last Element Bearer...well, I wouldn't be mad. I would be...oh I don't know, **_**absolutely livid.**_**"** he explained as he walked up to Twilight. **"Because then Luna-hime would be livid...and that's not good for anyone...so that is why your getting in the way of my mission to kill Den-O is not helping me. So I will give you a chance, move aside and let my goon finish his mission, or I will show you why not to make me angry."**

"...I'm afraid we can't let you do that," Twilight stated in a serious tone, "We're not gonna let you or anyone else hurt our friend."

"**I tried being diplomatic just so you know."** he sighed as he turned away before holding out his hand as black sand began to form in it. It then condensed into a shape, it was a large hatchet like ax...in fact it looked exactly like Kintaros ax when he was in the real world, only pitch black, **"Oi, Armadillo. Get going."**

"**I...I can't. These annoying girls drained me."**

"**..Fine," **Negataros said as he held up a small, black crystal shard, **"Then here's a bit of an energy boost."**

"**Eh?" **

'_Oh crap...a Shard of Discord,'_ Twilight paled a bit before Negataros threw the 'crystal shard' at Armadillo, hitting him square in the chest.

At that, Armadillo began to grunt in pain as he began to change, starting to look a lot less like an armadillo and more like an ankylosaur. His body retained the overall same appearance save for more ridigine scale like texture to his armor, his hook like hand now merged with his morning star making it replace the hook. His armors also darked to more of a dark navy blue as well.

"They can do that?!" Rainbow shouted.

"**Get to work now."** Negataros ordered as he turned back to face the girls as he twirled his ax around before resting it on his shoulders. **"Sa, shall we settle this now girls?"** he asked as Armadillo ran through a building to get out of the area.

"..Fine," Rainbow frowned a bit as she and the others got ready, "I've been meaning to kick your butt for what you did to me before."

"**How human...a grudge."** Negataros chuckled as he swung his ax down, hitting the ground, causing it to split and crack open making a fissure in the concert that opened to the sewers below.

"...I think we might be in over our head," Pinkie gulped a bit.

"**Oh you have **_**no **_**idea," **Negataros smirked.

* * *

Back with Ryotaro and Rarity, the two were eating some ice cream at the table Ryotaro picked out, enjoying a little quiet to relax.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Rarity asked with a small smile, taking a small lick of her ice cream.

"Indeed...it's nice having some quiet time without having to save the world." Ryotaro nodded.

"Quite," Rarity nodded, "Just a normal,quiet day without anyti-oops! Eheh...almost jinxed it."

"Trust me I'm alright with it, I often do it to myself a lot." Ryotaro chuckled, taking a bite of his ice cream before wincing, "Itetete. Brain freeze…"

"Careful now." Rarity giggled. "I guess that's the worst of the jinx then." she laughed.

"Hahaha…" Ryotaro laughed a little as well as he rubbed the back of his head, "I guess so."

"Well let's not dwell on it." Rarity suggested, "For now, let's just enjoy our ice cream, shall we?"

"That's fair." Ryotaro nodded, taking a smaller bite this time.

Rarity nodded as she took another lick of her ice cream. As the two enjoyed some quiet time, it was soon interrupted by Rarity's phone went off again.

"..Excuse me. Gotta take this," Rarity said as she took her phone out and began to leave the table, making sure Ryotaro wouldn't hear, "Hello?"

-Uhm Rarity...I have bad news...- Twilight's voice said as the sound of an explosion went off in the background -The Imagin got away, and we got a bigger problem to deal with-

"Bigger problem?" Rarity asked in worry. "What do you mean bigger problem?"

-We ran into an Imagin connected to Luna- Twilight explained -And this one...he makes the Armadillo one look like a weakling in comparison-

"Luna's Imagin...and he's that strong?" Rarity murmured a bit of fear from that fact in her voice.

-I'm afraid so. And to make matters worst, he upgraded that imagin, who looks more like an ankylosaur now, with a Shard of Discord-

-Kya!-

-Fluttershy! Oh your ass is grass!-

-Uhm...sorry Rarity, but we can't talk much more. This Imagin is big trouble. Please be careful. The Imagin is on his way to you now, sorry bye!-

"Oh my…" Rarity said as she hung up the phone, "This is not good...not good at all."

"Rarity, is everything alright?" Ryotaro asked as he walked over to her. "You look worried."

"..."

"Rarity? Are you okay?" Ryotaro asked as he was starting to get worried, seeing her nervous look.

"...F-fine, darling. Just...fine," Rarity managed to say.

"Rarity…" Ryotaro said a little sternly as he looked at her. "Please if something's wrong then you can tell me."

"...Okay fine. But...promise me you won't get mad."

"Oh my god, what did you guys do?" Ryotaro asked figuring the basics of what this might be about.

"Well...after what happened yesterday, me and the girls decided to...well, deal with the imagin, so to speak, while one of us kept you distracted," Rarity explained, "Everything was going fine until…"

"Until what?" he asked.

"The Imagin got stronger and got away from them, Now he's making his way here." she finished.

"Hah…" Ryotaro sighed shaking his head slightly. "You shouldn't have tricked me like that. You're my friends I don't want you guys getting hurt over something like this. Whether any of us likes it or not, we have to work together in this."

"I know. But…" Rarity paused as she took a deep breath, "I'm afraid there's even worst news. Twilight and the others are dealing with an Imagin that's connected to Luna. And from what Twilight told me, this one makes the one from yesterday look like a weakling in comparison."

"I see." Ryotaro nodded his head. "Then that just means that now more than ever we all need to work together. We are friends and we are in this together. So promise me you won't try and do something like this again, alright?"

"...Alright," Rarity nodded, "I promise."

"Good." Ryotaro nodded. "We need to go then, our friends are in trouble and people need our help." he smirked slightly as he turned around while pulling his belt out.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed as her gear appeared, "Let's hurry before th-"

***CRASH!***

"**Den-O! Where are you!?"**

"Looks like the big lug found us first." Rarity noted.

"Yup." Ryotaro nodded as the two ran towards the sound of the crash to find the enhanced Armadillo.

"**I know you're here! Come out and fight me!"**

"Rarity, I'll lead him away from the people." Ryotaro stated as he strapped his belt on and held up up his pass. "Oi kochi!" Ryotaro shouted, desperately getting Armadillo's attention.

"**Den-O!"** Armadillo shouted running after Ryotaro who lead him away, **"Fight me, coward!"**

"I'd really rather not…" Ryotaro whined as he ran into a parking construct.

"**Give it up! There's no way you can run from me, nor find a place to hide!"**

"Technically I'm a good few meters ahead of you and I'm kind of thin and can hide in places you can't reach." Ryotaro countered with a weak smile. He then stopped and ducked around Armadillo who crashed into a wall from missing Ryotaro. "also you're kind of clumsy."

"**Urusei!" **Armadillo shouted as he got out of the wall, about to smash Ryotaro before a stone hand forced him back sending him crashing into the ceiling above him.

"You also don't know how to count." Rarity smiled as she walked up next to Ryotaro.

"**I swear I hate kids so much now…"** Armadillo complained a she held his mace like arm forward. **"I'll just destroy you where you stand!" ** he shouted as the spikes flew off like missiles that flew at the two.

"Henshin!" Ryotaro shouted swiping the pass over his belt as crystal like shards formed infront of him. Rarity raised her arm in time as the missiles hit the shards for Ryotaro's armor.

A large explosion soon occurred before it soon began to clear. But Armadillo gawked in surprise as nothing happened to the two as glimmering shards of crystals floated around them along with the shards for Den-O's armor. The crystals having intercepted the mini missiles and protect them both from the force of their explosion. The shards then combined to Ryotaro before forming into his Plat Form armor that seemed to have a slightly brighter sheen to it than before due to the extra light from the shards still floating in the air.

"**N-nande?! How's that possible?! I hit you point blank!"**

"It's quite simple actually." Rarity spoke up. "Crystals." she smiled.

"**Crystals?"**

"See all forms of rock even man made like concrete have the necessary elements to form crystalline structures." She explained a tone of satisfaction in her voice. "So with my ability I just made them from the concrete around us. A perfect shield don't you think?"

"**I'm so tired of all this magic stuff!"** Armadillo shouted as he held his normal right hand up to his head to ease the headache he was feeling, **"Seriously, I've been hit with lasers, zapped, splashed on, frozen, and blown away by those other stinkin' girls!**

"My this one has a short fuse doesn't he?" Rarity asked Den-O sarcastically.

"Hai." Den-O nodded before they both got ready to fight as Armadillo charged again. He swung his mace like left arm only for Den-O to grab it before it could hit him or Rarity. He then held it and Armadillo in place. "Rarity!" he shouted keeping him locked in place so he could be attacked.

"Got it!" Rarity nodded as she pressed her hands on the ground, "**Stone Edge**!"

At that, Armadillo looked down before the ground before him shattered only instead of falling down as gravity should, the shards of stone all shot up carrying him up to the ceiling and through it to the next level.

"**Why you little bit-!" **Armadillo began as he charged out of the hole.

"**Stone Edge!**"Rarity declared as she used the attack again. The stone shards and more from the ground below Armadillo all shot into him sending him even higher up this time to the second to last level of the parking garage.

"**...Are you done?! Because I'm coming back down there! And I swear to god, if you do that **_**again**_**, I will be so freaking p-"**

"**Stone Edge.**"

"**Oh damn it!" **Armadillo cried as he was sent flying up once more by stone shards letting him crash to the top open air level of the parking garage. Den-O and Rarity both made it to the roof by standing on a rock that floated up through Armadillo's holes in the concrete.

"I think his fuse has long since burned out Rarity." Den-O stated plainly as he helped her off the floating stone and onto the ground.

"It would seem so," Rarity noted.

"**I'm going to enjoy breaking Den-O in front of you!" **Armadillo shouted getting back up and charging at them. He swung his mace arm at Den-O, who ducked it before rolling of to the side, Armadillo turned to fire his missiles only for his arm to hit a column of stone that formed quickly in his arms path and breaking it; stopping his concentration. He was then hit be a series of stone bullets formed from several larger chunks of concrete floating in front of him each one making him back away a step from their sheer force. **"Damn it! Screw his orders! Your dead stone girl!"** he shouted pointing his mace at Rarity only for Den-O to grab his arm and point it up letting the missiles fly up into the air before falling back down from their loss of momentum and begin to rain on both The Rider and Imagin causing a series of small explosions.

"Ryotaro!" Rarity gasped as the smoke subsided to show Armadillo and Den-O, both standing where they were, both harmed slightly from the explosions.

"**Damn you Den-O!" **Armadillo shouted as he swung his left arm and hit his mace into Den-O's chest armor making sparks fly off it. Den-O then grabbed his arm and kept it in place. **"Let go!" ** he shouted as he began punching with his regular right arm each one creating a loud boom or smack as he hit Den-O. But the Rider kept his grip firm keeping the Imagin from using its weapon. **"Grr...fine! Point blank full fire!"** he roared as his left arm's mace began to glow before it unloaded a larger amount of missiles into Den-O's chest point blank sending him flying away, but the recoil also sent Armadillo flying back as well and through all the holes he made to the very bottom.

"Ryotaro, are you alright?!" RArity asked in concern as she ran up to Den-O, who slowly forced himself to his hands and knees, his chest armor smoking greatly.

"I've...been better…" he grunted, falling back down from the pain.

"_**Mmm….ah! Ryotaro, just summon one of us already!"**_ Momotaros shouted.

"I can't…" Den-O spoke, shaking his head. "You...you still haven't said it…"

"_**Are you kidding me?! This is no time for that! You need to let one of us take control so we can beat that stupid armadillo before you end up buried!"**_

"You still have to say it." Den-O spoke flatly. "None of you have ever once said you're sorry for all the trouble you've cause me…"

"_**But-!"**_

"**RAH!" **Armadillo roared as he shot up and began making his way back to the top of the parking garage.

"_**Ryotaro, please change forms so we can fight, otherwise you or the Chikyu-onna are as good as dead!"**_

"My answer's still no…" Den-O said. "Not until you say I'm sorry." he stated definitely.

"**That's it! It's tiem for me to finish this!" **Armadillo shouted as he reached the top, curling into a ball as he began to spin in place really fast, **"Gigas Rolling Crusher!"**

"_**RYOTARO!"**_ all the Imagin cried desperately.

"The I'm sorry…" Den-O countered as he stood back up.

"**Great Wall!"** Rarity declared as she summoned multiple stone walls, hopefully to slow down the Armadillo Imagin's attack, but it was tearing them down easily. "Oh please! Can you idiots swallow your pride and just say the 'I'm sorry'?!" she complained trying to strengthen the wall to hold off the Imagin.

"_**...They has a point, sempai. If we want to help out, then we're going to have to apologize," **_Urataros stated.

"_**Hai," **_Kintaros and Ryutaros agreed.

"_**Gah…"**_ Momotaros groaned as the sound of him slapping his own face could be heard. _**"GOMENNASAI!"**_ he apologised. With that four lights all entered Den-O as he stood back up.

At that moment, Armadillo broke past Rarity's defense before coming right at Den-O. Den-O moved one leg back and reared his arm back as Armadillo came right at him.

"Hah!" Den-O cried as he punched his fist forward, four astral images of the Taros right arms forming around his before a ring like shockwave formed and sent Armadillo flying away. "See? it wasn't that hard was it." Den-O chuckled as Armadillo crashed into the ground skipping off the concrete surface before flying off the top of the Parking garage.

"_**We never speak of this again…"**_ Momotaros voice echoed in his head.

"Hai hai…" Den-O nodded as he pressed the red button on his belt. "Ike Momotaros." he chuckled as he swiped the pass over his buckle.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, the armor formed and positioned itself for sword form as the peach themed DenKamen grinded down his helmet before splitting open into eye pieces as the armor locked into place. A bright red flash then came off Den-O.

"ORE!" he shouted as he pointed at himself before he shot his arm back and the other forward in his surfer like pose as he stood low. "SANJOU!"he shouted as his voice came off as a loud shock wave. "I'm going to kick that freak of nature's armored ass!" Den-O shouted happily.

"Phew...thank goodness," Rarity sighed in relief, "I didn't know how long I could keep the defenses up."

"Heh well you did good Chikyu-onna." Den-O said as he patted her head. "Ryotaro's lucky having girls like you in his life. Tell anyone I said that and I'll deny the hell out of it!" he added as he crossed his arms and looked away.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good. Now enough talk...time to kick ass! Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!" he cried as he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground below facing Armadillo. "Come on big and ugly, I'm right here! Come and get me!" he taunted dancing around a little as he swung his arm around. He then charged and punched Armadillo across the face making him lose his balance. Den-O then grabbed his left arm and made the Imagin hit himself in the face sending him falling back as sparks exploded off the impact. "Ah why'd you hit yourself?" Den-O asked in mock worry.

"**Damn you…" **Armadillo growled as he tried to smash him. But the Rider ducked around and moved behind the Imagin before he kicked his leg forward and hit the Imagin in the lower back sending him stumbling forward holding the spot where he was kicked. **"Gah damn it…"** he groaned. He then looked up as he saw Rarity wave at him from the top of the parking Garage before she pointed up.

Floating in the air where two masses of concrete and stone that began to spin around into spiral pattern like drills and glowing internally was the magic keeping them together. Rarity then waved good bye before the two spirals shot forward and hit Armadillo causing two large explosions of dust sending him flying back.

"**Guh...this is impossible...how're they hurting me?!" **Armadillo demanded.

"Hell if I care!" Den-O shouted as he closelined Armadillo, only instead of knocking it over.,Den-O wrapped his arm around his neck before he kicked both his legs up and uses his weight to slam the Imagin back first into the ground with a large slam. Den-O then rolled away before he grabbed all the parts for his Den-Gasher and tossed it up before they all fell and aligned into sword formation. It's red blade extended as Armadillo got back up.

Den-O roared as he charged and slashed Armadillo once across the chest then a second time and a third, then a forth, before he stabbed the tip into the center of his chest the blade breaking through his arm and into the center of his body. As it did the blade's tip hit the crystal that was now in the core of his body shattering it to pieces.

Armadillo stumbled back as sparks and electricity came off his body from the influx of internal energy. He stumbled back more as his body slowly morphed back to normal.

"Kame! Your turn!" Den-O shouted pressing the blue button before swiping the pass.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that, Den-O's armor and the Dengasher all reformed into the Rod form alignment before his DenKamen grinded down and folded into place.

"Omae Boku nii tsuraretemiru?" Den-O asked rhetorically as he held up his DenGasher. He then charged and slammed the blunt bottom of his weapon across the Imagin's face making him stumble back. He then spun the DenGasher above his head before lancing it's tip across Armdillo's chest ripping sparks off his armor. "The thing with large body armor is it has a lot of gaps to exploit. Like here!" Den-O shouted, stabbing him between his belt and chest armor, making sparks fly off as Armadillo held the spot in pain. "And here!" he added, stabbing in a gap under his shoulder armor, making more sparks fly. "And here, and here, and here!" he continued as he kept stabbing weak points in Armadillo's armor, making sparks fly off him with each strike, "Hm...You know they say it's dangerous to stand outside with a metal pole…" Den-O stated making Armadillo look up at him.

"**What the hell...wait…"** he blinked as Den-O held his DenGasher up before lightning hit the tip before Den-O slashed it whipping electricity that sent Armadillo flying back and hitting the ground.

"You took a while to get here minna." Den-O said as he rested his DenGasher on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Rarity blinked before she turned around to see Twilight and the others, a few bruises on them, "Girls!"

"Hey. Sorry we're late," Rainbow apologized, "Fluttershy was busy healing us after...nevermind. Let's just kick this guy's butt."

"We can all worry afterwards." Den-O stated as he pulled out his pass. "Kin-chan, your turn." he ordered pressing the yellow button and swiping the pass.

**=AX FORM!=**

With that, Den-O's armor and DenGasher flew and rearranged before locking into place for Ax formation as his DenKamen grinded down the helmet.

"Nakerude!" Den-O cried, cracking his neck as he held up his ax.

"**T….teme…" **Armadillo growled as he managed to get up and charged at Den-O.

Den-O just punched his arm out, hitting him in the face, making him stumble back. Den-O then slashed the Imagin across the chest, ripping sparks from his chest. Den-O then grabbed Armadillo and lifted him into the air above his head.

"Go flying!" he roared as he tossed the Imagin up into the air.

"My turn!" Pinkie shouted as she leapt up, carrying her ice made hammer as she slammed the imagin back down to the ground.

"**Gah…"** the Imagin groaned in pain as he stood back up.

"Doskoi!" Den-O shouted as he tossed his ax into the air. As it did, Rainbow made a bolt of lightning hit it before Den-O jumped and grabbed it. He then came down and slashed it downward, cutting and shocking the Imagin at the same time.

As the Imagin stumbled back he was bombarded with a blast of magic bolts and crystal fragments that all exploded across his chest making sparks explode all over his body.

"Ryuta, your turn," Den-O stated as he pressed the purple button and swiped the pass.

**=GUN FORM!=**

With that, Den-O's armor and DenGasher all reconfigured for gun formation and locked into place as his DenKamen grinded down his helmet.

"Yay~! My turn!" Den-O danced happily. "I'm going to hurt you now. Is that okay?" he asked, pointing his gun at the Imagin. "Kotae wa Kiitanai!" he didn't let the Imagin reply as he aimed his gun and began to fire a barrage of explosive bullets that all hit the Imagin causing explosions and sparks to fly off his body.

Armadillo tried to charge through the barrage before he was caught up in a mini tornado, raising him into the air. Once he was high into the sky, a series of yellow stars fell into the tornado causing a string of mini explosions within it. As Armadillo floated in the air for a second, he was hit by a barrage of water fists that sent him higher into the air. After another second five, spinning disks of stone and crystal formed around him in a star pattern before crashing into him sending him higher into the air again. To finish it a large bolt of lightning fell from the sky and sent Armadillo crashing into the ground causing a small dust cloud to rise into the air due to the impact.

"**Gah…"** Armadillo cried in pain as he slowly got back up, his armor scratched dented and broken in certain places, **"Im….impossible. I...I'm going to lose?!"**

"Seems he's losing his cool." Pinkie smirked as she leaned on Den-O.

"Guess he doesn't take losing well." Rainbow smirked holding her arms behind her head.

"Nope," Den-O smirked, twirling his gun a bit with his pointer finger. "Mah, let's end this already. I want to get back to my drawings." he said, holding up his pass and pressing the red button. "Okay Momotaros-no-baka, you can end it." he smiled, swiping the pass.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that, his armor and DenGasher aligned to sword formation as his peach themed DenKamen grinded down his armor.

"Heh. With pleasure, Hantare Kozo." Den-O Sword form smirked, holding up his DenGasher.

"**No...I won't lose...I refuse! I refuse to lose!"**

"News flash, buddy. You just did," Rainbow taunted.

"Yeah big time." Pinkie agreed.

"Lets end this already! I want to enjoy this victory so I get back to having fun." Den-O added as he pointed his sword up. "Oi girls, come here. I got an idea for a new move." he said as he huddled them all together.

"What is it?" Twilight asked before Den-O whispered it to them, "...You think that'll work?"

"Oh, come on. Be fun for once, Mahou-onna." Den-O chidded patting her shoulder lightly.

"...You're right, Momotaros. Let's try it out."

"That's what I like to hear," Den-O smirked as he turned back around. "Get ready you rolling bastard, cause from here on, we are at the climax, and there's no stopping us!" he stated as he swiped the pass over his belt.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With that, red energy surged into the bottom of his sword, making it glow bright red.

"Hissatsu!" he called out as the girls all held their hands up, forming five orbs of light that floated up before slowly spinning around Den-O's sword before absorbing into it and making it rapidly change colors in a rainbow like hue, "Ore tachi-no Hissatsu Waza! Part 3!" he shouted as the blade shot high into the air.

He then swung it up leaving one glowing cut before Den-O swung it back down, leaving a second one, and leaving an X like imprint of multicolored energy. Den-O then raised the blade high into the air as all its energy began to surge greatly.

"**Combi version!**" Den-O shouted as he swung the blade down, leaving a rainbow like trail as it swung down and cleaved through Armadillo. The Imagin screamed before a large explosion occurred, sending flames and smoke high into the air as Den-O's sword returned to it's place on the DenGasher. Den-O then spun around and rested the blade on his shoulder.

"Victory!" Pinkie beamed as she gave a peace sign.

"Heh…" Den-O chuckled, swiping his thumb over where his nose would be. "Well I guess this brings an end to the whole punishment thing." he chuckled as the flames from the explosions slowly died down.

"Eeyup. But I hope you learned something, Momo," Pinkie spoke up.

"I was suppose to learn something?" Den-O asked, only to get his toe stepped on. "Gah son of a…" he groaned dropping his sword and began hopping on one leg as he rubbed his throbbing toe. "Alright alright I get it. Try not to get Ryotaro in trouble anymore and apologize if I do…" he complained.

"Good boy. You earned a treat," Pinkie smiled.

"A treat? What do I look like a d-?" Den-O began before Pinkie pulled out a pudding cup from her hair, "..." he then sat down on the ground. "Momo do good." he stated happily.

"Indeed. Now fetch," Pinkie said as she tossed him the pudding cup.

"Mine!" he shouted as he leapt up at the pudding cup, taking his belt of in the process as his armor disappeared, M-Ryotaro then caught the pudding cup with his hands before he landed on his feet. **"Hehehe...delicious treasure."** he smirked as he opened it before folding the lid into a makeshift spoon he used to scoop up some before eating it. **"Wonderful…"** he smiled as he ate away.

"Well you got him well trained." Twilight noted, seeing M-Ryotaro enjoy his pudding cup.

"Of course. Mention pudding, and he becomes a big ol' puppy!" Pinkie giggled.

"Well at least by this point, we know how to control them." Rainbow shrugged, stretching a bit before wincing, "Ow...still hurting."

"This other Imagin really is powerful, isn't he?" Rarity asked worry in her voice.

"H-he is," Fluttershy nodded, gulping a bit.

"He repelled all of our attacks like nothing, and he knocked all 5 of us out in one blow," Twilight explained, "If Fluttershy hadn't woken up first and used her magic to heal us, then we'd probably need some medical attention."

"It worries me how many other strong Imagin may be out there…" Rarity said as M-Ryotaro got up and cracked his neck. "How many other things we may have to fight?"

"That is something kind of intimidating when you think of it," Twilight admitted, "But I think we can handle it. After all, none of us are alone."

"**Mizu-onna, another!"** M-Ryotaro stated as he grabbed Pinkie and lifted her up.

"Sure!" Pinkie nodded as she reached into her hair and pulled out a eight pack of pudding cups, "Here you go. Extra large too."

"**Mine!" **M-Ryotaro shouted, dropping the excitable pinkette as he snatthed the eight pack and began to chow down.

"Well for now we can relax knowing things are back to normal." Twilight sighed happily as she sat down on the ground to relax. "I'm tired after today…" she sighed falling back on the grass and laying down.

"I think we're all tired, Twi," Rainbow sighed as she carefully laid down on the ground, laying on her back as she looked up at the sky.

"Yeah...break time…" Pinkie sighed as she plopped down on the ground along with them. "I'm sleepy."

"That would be very nice after this day," Rarity add as she carefully sat down on the grass.

"H-hai…"Fluttershy nodded as she sat down, "Today was rather...t-tiring and exhausting..."

"**Heh...Ryotaro agrees with that, Kaze-Onna."** M-Ryotaro added, having finished his last pudding cup. He then fell back as a red flash altered him back to regular Ryotaro.

"But I guess in the end...we can take a relaxing breath…" Ryotaro grunted as he rubbed his chest to dim the pain from the missile barrage he took earlier.

"True," Twilight nodded a bit, _'Still...I can't believe Luna has such a powerful Imagin by her side...I hope we find the last Element Bearer, because after today, we need all the help and power we can get.'_

* * *

"Ah that was entertaining." Kai smiled, having watched the whole thing from what looked to be a hole in the air in front of him that replayed the fight like a video player set to automatic replay. He then held his hand as the scene of the Final slash coming for Armadillo slowed down incredibly, it then showed a similar hole from behind him before a hand grabbed the back of his armor and pulled him in but not before a mass of sand formed a decoy. "Good thing I pulled him out in time, I can't afford to lose one of my big guns so soon." Kai smirked as sand formed into Armadillo behind him.

"**Thank you, Kai-sama."** Armadillo bowed to Kai.

"Don't mention it. I still have some use for you after all." he sighed as he flipped forward before he pulled something from his pancho. It looked like a photo. "Armadillo...I want you to begin your mission now that our boon with mister Negataros is done. It's time to get back to work." he explained with a smile.

"**Of course, Kai-sama."**

"Christopher needs me to hold up part of my bargain, but I think this would work better for everyone. I need you to back to the past and attack this target. It's imperative if things are to be interesting." Kai nodded, giving Armadillo the photo. "Why let things happen as they should? I say we make things more random, destructive and chaotic!" he laughed. "Sides it works out better for us in the end."

"**Of course, Kai-sama." **Armadillo nodded.

"If you have trouble going by the picture...just remember her name is Applejack," Kai smirked as the picture revealed that very girl.

"**Hai. But...why this specific girl?"**

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai asked, "Because I love messing with everyone." he laughed as he began walking away.

* * *

_SZ: And with that, the final filler chapter is done._

_Z0: I think we may have gotten carried away though...lets see this is…_

_Deadpool: A shiton long, so long me, Pinkie and R.D here watched 70 episodes worth of Saint Seiya!_

_Z0: To be fair It took us most of the week to finish because I had work to go to. _

_Deadpool: So? i can kill your bosses and make you the boss for 100 dollars or chimichangas._

_Z0: Hm…*scratches chin before beginning to answer before shaking head no* No I shouldn't….I have family that is kind of my boss there. _

_Deadpool: Whip…_

_R.D: Hey i figured it out._

_Deadpool: Figured what ou…_

_R.D: PEGASUS RYUSEI KEN!*Deadpool gets sent flying by a rainbow of meteor like punches*_

_Z0: I'm not fixing or taking care of the copy rights for that. So As far as I care, do it all you want I didn't see nothing. _

_O.N: Hey guys what's u…*Rainbow Dash grabs me and goes flying*_

_R.D: Pegasus Rainboom Rolling Crash!_

_O.N: WHAT THE HEL…*an explosion of rainbows occurred*_

_Z0: Well as you can see things have been getting interesting around here folks. Before more insanity occurs I'm going to roll the preview and try to...I don't know fix this...gonna need an Ultraman though…_

_SZ: Right...roll preview!_

* * *

Twilight: Okay. It says she lives...around...here.

M-Ryotaro: Hot damn! That's a big house!

Applejack: What d'yall want t' talk t' me about?

Twilight: Well...you might want to sit down for this.

M-Ryotaro: I got the aspirin.

?: Long time no see, Dash

Rainbow: No way…

**Stop 15: Honestly Climatic! Pt1**

* * *

_SZ: That's right, minna. We're finally getting back to the main story._

_Pinkie: Yay! the circle is now complete!_

_Z0: Indeed. Many more interesting things shall happen with the upcoming events. _

_Pinkie: Yay more fun and more friends, and Rainbow Dash is going nuts with that ryusei ken*see the destruction R.D is causing* I'm on it. Genma Ken! pinkie version~*hits Rainbow who starts laughing like pinkie*_

_Z0: God damn it...now they know all the dangerous stuff from Saint Seiya…_

_SZ: Crap baskets _

_Pinkie: You two look like you need a smile on your faces~_

_Z0: Pinkie...you get one chance to stop or so help me I will be forced to pull rank on you. _

_O.N: Well someone please pull me out of this crater!_

_Z0: Well this is not what I expected this day. _

_Pinkie: Blame Sean for leaving Saint Seiya on the TV._

_SZ:..._

_Z0: *eye twitches a little* Okay since this day shall not be ending soon._

_O.N: Leave a comment, review, fave, bow before this team massive overbearing...ego and look forward to the future installments next time. on the adventures of team toku east*pulls down the curtain as various noises were heard* ok so seriously anyone gonna pull me out my legs are dead._

_SZ: I'm on it. *pulls O.n out*better?_

_O.N: Would be if Z0 and Pinkie didn't start having a thousand war over there. I suggest we run, i know what happens when thousand wars starts. plus i got a megabuster to modify._

_SZ: Alrighty. Let's get out of here before things get even more hectic a-_

_*BOOM!*_


	16. Stop 15

_SZ: Hey minna. Welcome back...to...uh….Z0? Does...the place look different to you?_

_Z0: *not even noticing with headphones blaring music at max volume*_

_SZ:...as you can see folks, my aibou here is busy with music._

_Z0: *sits at a chair and begins to strum air guitar along with the music*_

_SZ:...anyways...before we begin season 5 of MLP resumes this Saturday. Let's hope the wait was worth it...again. And as for the Kamen Rider half of this story, we're getting yet another Kamen Rider game next year. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis...or Creation...one of the two._

_Z0: It's Officially Genesis, but it's japanese name Sousei can also mean creation*Still strumming air guitar to music* Oh and Den-O plays a big part in the game as it's all about time travel. _

_SZ: Indeed. And unlike the previous games, we'll get a chance to play as most of the Showa Era Riders._

_Z0: Quick tidbit for those here who are not so well versed in Kamen rider. The Showa era is the time frame from just before the 90's, and is when most of the oldschool Kamen riders came into be. The first One Kamen Rider Ichigo, that means Number 1 in Japanese, not Strawbery, his show Just called Kamen Rider aired in 1971 on April. _

_SZ: Hai. And following him were others, such as his aibou, Nigo(Number 2), V3, X, Amazon, Stronger, Riderman(who is sadly not playable in the new Battride War game coming out), Super-1, Black, and Black RX just to name a few. Also in Battride War Genesis, you'll get a chance to play as the secondary riders from Kuuga to Decade, meaning there's a total of….45 playable Kamen Riders in this game._

_Z0: And it is the Kamen Rider Franchise's 45th anniversary soon as well. In fact, the next Kamen Rider, Ghost, is in fact what is called an Anniversary Rider meaning he runs on a special year. _

_SZ: Indeed, and Ghost will be playable in the next Battride War game, along with the current Kamen Rider, Drive, and Kamen Rider Mach. Shame Chaser isn't playable in it...maybe he will as DLC or something._

_Z0: Hopefully. Speaking of Drive, I have insert songs from his show to enjoy more of. *puts headphones back on* _

_SZ: Sweet._

_Z0: Yup, the new trend for Kamen Rider is to have the Primary Rider, and Secondary, which for Drive is two riders (Mach and Chaser), to sing an insert song that plays for the entire final arc of the show. This Trend started with last years Rider, Gaim. _

_SZ: And we were treated to one of THE most epic songs in Kamen Rider history, Ranbu Escalation._

_Z0: Indeed, and the song for Drive Spinning Wheel is good as well. In fact if you can understand Japanese like I do, the lyrics come off as a love song. Which makes sense since both Kamen Rider Drive and Chaser both have feelings for the same girl in Drive. _

_SZ: *nods*Wonder what kind of song we'll get treated to when Kamen Rider Ghost reaches its Final Arc?_

_Z0: Well considering Ghost and his already confirmed Secondary Rider Specter are going to be Rivals/enemies from the get go, might be something similar to Ranbu Escalation where both Rivals are having what equates to a sing off. _

_SZ: Indeed...in fact, Ranbu Escalation is perfect when it comes to rival battles. Hell, there's a video on youtube that plays the song while showing different rival battles in anime._

_Z0: Well the main Writer for Gaim was an anime primary writer before he worked for Gaim. He even said in a blog post while writing Kouta(Gaim) and Kaito(Baron) he used many famous anime rivals for a base. How the Main character of anime is kind and goofy, like Kouta, and their rival is super serious and broody, like Kaito. Now look at anime like Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, and so on. Sound familiar?_

_SZ: Yes. Naruto and Sasuke for the former, and Goku and Vegeta for the latter._

_Z0: Indeed. But I think we have gone a bit far in our talk for now, we will continue after the chapter. So for now we shall begin what you all came here folks. _

_SZ: Eeyup. The main story resumes, and we'll be getting to the last Element of Harmony holder, along with something extra, but we won't' reveal what it is until part two._

_Z0: Yup, and also note, starting here, we shall be deviating a lot from the Original Source material story wise. I feel like pointing that out incase later on there is that one person who points that out. _

_SZ: Right._

_Z0: Yup well that's enough from us you will meet up with us again at the end of the chapter. So please enjoy the story ahead. _

_SZ: Hai. But first...disclaimers._

Disclaimer: As usual, we don't' own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP or Kamen Rider franchises. Both series belong to the rightful copyright owners and companies, and the MLP Comic by Mauroz belongs to him and is used differently here.

* * *

A few days passed since the Armadillo Imagin attack, and things have started to calm down for the group...well, all except for Twilight. After said day, she's been trying to search around for the last Element of Harmony holder, and has come up with nothing yet. Even with everyone's help and the gem lighting up on occasion she ended up finding nothing.

At least till now that is.

Twilight could feel something annoying her in her sleep, it felt like something...a light was flashing in her room. A light that woke her the same way the sun shinning on your face first thing in the morning does. Her eyes flickered open ever so slightly, the light annoying them and forcing them to open.

"Ugh...it's too early for this…" Twilight groaned as she rubbed her eyes. However, once she got the 'sand' out of them, she noticed that the jewel for Honesty was glowing a bit. Taking a second to let her mind fully process that she shot up in surprise, "Wait...why's it glowing now of all...wait. Could it be that...?" she whispered to herself before shooting out of bed to quickly get dressed. If the gem was glowing, that could mean only one thing...the person it's connected to is probably not too far from her place. Twilight then looked at the clock in her room to see what time it was.

6:00 AM was what she read and once again she took just a second to let that process.

"Is this a joke? It's Six in the morning?!" she gasped in slight annoyance. "Couldn't it have waited till at least 10?...nevermind. I better hurry before the gem stops glowing." she nodded as she got out of bed grabbed a pair of shorts and a jacket before she ran out of her room and down to the street where she grabbed her bike.

* * *

**=45 minutes later…=**

"Uff...oh heavens…" Twilight groaned as she kept peddling down the road, at this point a fair distance out of the more populated parts of town. "I never...thought the presence of the bearer...could be so far away...this is the first time it's glowed with its bearer so far away...ugh...I really regret not calling Ryotaro...his motorcycle would have made this so much easier," she groaned before she noticed a faint, orange energy trail trailing from the road and into the nearby forest, "...That's strange. The essence is deviating from the path." she noted, stopping her bike. She quickly got off but not before setting the kickstand to keep it from falling over.

Twilight then began to follow the orange trail as she marched up the incline into the forests.

"It feels like I'm getting closer the essence is getting stronger and denser." she spoke to herself as she walked up the small trail made by the trees and shrubbery before she spotted someone in teh distance, "Eh? Who could that be? And what would they be doing in such a desolate area?" she whispered as she crouched down and slowly walked up behind a tree to get a better look at the person. Now closer Twilight could make out the long blond hair tied into a braid and her choice of cloths. _'Is she…'_ she asked mentally to keep herself hidden.

"Phew. That's enough for th' day," the person she was looking at exhaled a bti as she wiped some sweat of her face, "Tomorrow after classes, Ah'll see t' th' rest. Fer now, Ah better head back home…"

"Yes! It's you!" Twilight suddenly called out a little loudly, surprising the girl as she quickly turned around to face her, "Yes! You're Applejack, the girl from my school who helped save my life a few…"

"What're y'all doin' here?!" Applejack demanded.

"I just came by. I have something very important to talk to you about…" Twilight began, walking closer a little.

"NO!" Applejack snapped, making Twilight flinch at the tone she was using, "Y'all have t' leave!"

"But, there's one thing I have to talk to you ab-" Twilight began trying to just talk but the look Applejack gave her made her be quite.

"No, I'm very busy right about now, I'll talk to you later. But right now you need to leave…" Applejack said trying to calm herself down, but her irritation could still be felt.

"...Okay," Twilight sighed, "But...promise me you'll talk to me later, okay?" she asked as she began to leave, looking back a little as she did.

"Yes. Now just go, please,."

"O….k…." Twilight replied as she began to walk away.

Applejack watched as Twilight left, making sure she was gone before she sighed to try to cool herself down. She then turned back towards the tree that was behind her a black cloth tied around is securely, parts of if that hung down from where it was tied swinging slightly in the wind. One thing did seem to stick to her mind at the moment...how did she find her exactly?

* * *

(Cue opening)

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 15: Honestly Climatic Pt 1**

* * *

A few hours later, closer to early noon, everyone was awake and going about their morning/day as normal. For most, that means hanging out with friends this weekend, or just doing nothing. For two of our heroes, it was the former. This morning Rainbow Dash with nothing in particular to do with Milk Dipper closed for the day decided to get some training in, Fluttershy of course was acting the part of her coach/motivator.

"Faster Rainbow, time is running out." Fluttershy called out as Rainbow Dash ran past her. She was dressed in a white shirt with an open light purple hoodie over it; a pair of dark pants with lines running down the sides and light pale pink colored sneakers.

"Yes!" Rainbow shouted, the tomboy wearing white sports bra on top of a black shirt, black track pants with blue lines on them, dark blue gloves, and white running shoes with red soles. She then began to run faster trying to beat the timer.

As Rainbow kept running, the two were noticed and soon joined by another pink haired girl the two called a friend.

"Hey Flutters! Good morning." Pinkie called jogging up to Fluttershy. she was dressed in a pink long sleeved undershirt that cut off above her stomach and a white tank top that was about the same length over that; a pair of white cut off shorts with a pink belt holding a small pack to her waist as it hung off her hips, knee high pink and white striped leggings and a pair of pink sneakers.

"Pinkie, good morning," Fluttershy greeted her excitable friend, "How are you?"

"I'm great, so this is what you and Rainbow do with your free time?" she asked, interested in what her friends were doing.

"Yes, normally Rainbow trains in the afternoon after school normally. But with all the Imagin and our jobs at Milk Dipper she hasn't had the time to train for a while." Fluttershy explained, "So we have decided to try and get it done in the morning if at all possible."

"Oh...sounds like fun! I'm going to join Rainbow in this game!" Pinkie beamed.

"M-matte, Pinkie…!" Fluttershy began before the excitable pinkette ran off.

Meanwhile with Rainbow, who was a good distance in her preset running course, was thinking to herself.

'_Uff...my legs are losing their strength. With all those Imagin, I've gotten too used to my wings and powers. My legs are beginning to lose some of their strength from before...I probably should have noticed this when Momotaros and Ryo could keep up with me so well.' _she noted to herself, while she admitted Ryotaro when possessed could do amazing feats M-Ryotaro wasn't a speed type per say, Ryutaros as R-Ryotaro she could understand but this was a wake up call to her constant flying taking a tole by weakening her leg muscles slightly from lack running like she did before.

"Helooooooo Rainbow!" Pinkie's voice shouted, making the tomboy blinked a bit before she looked ahead to see the excitable pinkette running ahead of her...while backwards, "I see you're having fun without me."

"Pinkie!" Rainbow gasped in surprise but she shook it off as she looked at her friend, who was still running backwards with the same happy smile she always had, "What are you doing? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Oh? I thought you were only playing?" Pinkie blinked.

"Playing?! This is something serious, girl!" Rainbow snapped, a little annoyed at this point from the distraction.

"I know that, you're playing seriously. Hihihihi…" Pinkie laughed as she leaned in a little while still running backwards. "Oh I know, let's have a race!" she shouted happily. "Loser has to clean the winners feet with their tongue!" she laughed sticking her tongue out a she kicked her left leg up and pointed to the sole of her sneaker.

"Uh...ew?" Rainbow gagged a little before Pinkie dashed off in a blur...while backwards, "Huh?! What the...how….how were you able to speed up like that, all while running backwards?!"

"Pinkie...you never cease to amaze me…" Fluttershy sweatdropped having watched the whole thing from where she stood. While she wasn't looking, a figure ran by her and snatched her stopwatch, snapping the shy pinkette out of it as she finally noticed, "Ahh! My stopwatch! Rainbow, tatsukete!"

"Huh?!" Rainbow gasped as she skidded to a halt, "Fluttershy, what's wrong?!"

"A thief just stole my stopwatch, and is getting away!" Fluttershy cried out, pointing to the running figure.

"Idiot! Nobody steals from my friend!" she shouted, running after the retreating figure as Pinkie checked on Fluttershy.

"Are you okay, Flutters?"

"H-hai. Demo, we need to follow Rainbow," Fluttershy said.

"Good idea. Now…" Pinkie began before she picked the shy pinkette up and held her over her shoulders, "Hold on tight!"

"Wait wh-" Fluttershy began before Pinkie dashed off at high speeds, "KYAAAAAA!"

'_Damn this guy's really fast.'_ Rainbow mentally complained to keep her pride from feeling hurt by admitting that.

She was running after the person who was dressed in a tan brown attire, that consisted of a hoodie with the tops of the shoulders slit to reveal their real shoulders, a white shirt that was cut up and ragged at the ends which itself ended above the stomach, a pair of baggy brown pants with a studded long brown belt tied around the theifs thin waist and hang around behind once again tattered at the end making it almost like a tail. the thief also had bandages tied around their ankles and brown hiking shoes covering their feet. The thief also had a the hood of their brown hoodie drawn over their head hiding their features only a tuft or two of white hair could be seen under that.

'_Who could that be for them to be able to outrun Rainbow like that? their skill is almost as good as hers.'_ Fluttershy stated in her mind still be carried by Pinkie as they followed the thief with Rainbow.

After running through several streets, Rainbow cornered the thief in an empty alleyway, it was to wide for any sort of jumps and the wall was really high and lead to nowhere. It was a dead end with one way out, the way you enter.

"Idiot, you can't escape me…" Rainbow growled as she skidded to a halt at the exit to the Alley.

"Uff...we made it…" Pinkie groaned as she walked in slowly, visibly exhausted from all that running. Clearly while she had a lot of speed, she lacked some endurance. "I can't go on...Pinkie's done…" she gasped as she fell backwards, Fluttershy still holding on, resulting in Pinkie pinning the poor girl to the ground with her weight.

"Ah Pinkie…" Fluttershy groaned. "You're too heavy…"

"It's not my fault…" Pinkie whined, not liking that statement.

"Now…" Rainbow began, holding her hand out as she glared at the thief, "Give me that stopwatch or else."

"...Heh. You've become more aggresive Dash...I like that," the figure smirked a bit.

"Huh?" she blinked in surprise. "What?! You're calling me Dash?!" she stated as the gears in her head slowly began to spin and interconnect, "Only one person has called me just Dash before…" she started letting the cogs mesh and grind as it all fit together now, "Are you….Gilda?"

"Gilda?" the two pink haired girls asked from behind Rainbow.

The figure turned around and pulled off the hood, revealing the white hair that had a very wild look to it, two locks of hair tied by wrappings along the side of their head ending in feathers. Her face smiling widely enjoying the shocked look on Rainbow's face.

"Long time no see, Rainbow," Gilda smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Twilight, Twilight had gotten dressed for the day; now dressed in a red tank top with a large yellow sweater that hung off the sides of her shoulders and extended past her waist like a dress almost; a pair of tight black pants and white boots covering her legs and feet respectively, she also had a white backpack on. She decided to go meet with Rarity at her part time job. After meeting up with her fashion savvy friend, she informed her everything about what happened this morning.

"Are you saying that Applejack is the last bearer of Harmony?" Rarity asked Twilight to see if she had the gist of everything, and got a slight nod in response. "Hm...well that does not surprise me." she admitted.

"Huh? so you know her?" Twilight asked.

"Not really I just know she transferred to our school this year." she explained. "But why did you come ask me?" she pondered as to why her friend came to her first.

"Well, I went to the place where I found her this morning, but she was no longer there," Twilight explained, "I wanted to go to her house, but I have no idea where she lives. That's why I came to see you, to help me find her home." she explained, "Of course I had no idea you worked on Sundays." she added feeling a little bad for bugging her at work.

"You forgot that I need fabric for my cloths, and food I give to the shelter where I go every Wednesday, so I work on sundays at this boutique." Rarity explained happily, "And I'm the best at serving customers."

As if on cue, the bell to the door rang as another customer entered.

"Morning, Rarity-chan!" Airi's voice called from the door.

"Ahh, Airi! A pleasure to see you, darling!" Rarity beamed as she turned around to face her, "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Ah just fine, Ryo convinced me to take a day off so I figured I'd come spend it here." she smiled, "Ah there were still so many things I wanted to look at last week." she said as she turned to Twilight. "Ah Hello to you as well Twilight-chan, sorry I almost forgot you for a second. I got lost in thought." she smiled and admitted.

"I-it's fine, Airi. I was just talking with Rarity before you came in," Twilight explained, "I was asking her where this one student we know lives at."

"Oh, I see so your are helping out a friend." she figured. "That's a very nice thing to do."

"Well yes but...actually, the person in question really isn't our friend, though I wish she was," Twilight admitted.

"Hm...do you mean that girl Applejack?" Airi asked, making Twilight blink.

"You….know about her?"

"Ryo likes to talk things out to me when he's not sure what to do to help." she explained. "Ryo really wants to help her make friends just like you want to be her friend." she added with a smile. "So I say that it be perfect if the two of you could make friends with her. Then she'd have some of the best friends in the world right?"

"...Well, I guess that's true…" Twilight admitted, "Though it would help if we knew where she lived."

"Oh don't worry, I belive I can find just where Applejack lives." Rarity spoke up with a smile. "I just need to check her school data."

"I thought that data was confidential?" Twilight sweatdropped.

"You forget who you're talking to." Rarity smiled mischievously. "What's the point of being Student Body President with out a few perks here and there?"

"Good point, Rarity-chan." Airi agreed with a similarly mischievous smile.

"Thank you, Airi," Rarity giggled before whispering to Twilight, "But seriously, Twilight. About Applejack...do you think she really wants to join us? Ever since she came to our school, everybody says she doesn't speak with anyone and hasn't been seen with friends."

"All the more reason for us to reach out to her." Twilight countered, "I just know that she's a good person deep down. After all if she wasn't she never would have helped Ryotaro that one time, or even helped me." she added to solidify her argument.

"I suppose you make a very good point there." Rarity nodded, "Speaking of which...Airi where is Ryotaro anyway?" she asked the elder sister of said person.

"Ryo is parking his bike, he should be along any moment. Ah I should find something for him again," she nodded as she went off into the rows of clothes and outfits.

"...She really does like getting him things, doesn't she?" Twilight blinked twice.

"Indeed, but I think it's nice. After all they do have only each other as family." Rarity smiled.

"...I guess that's true," Twilight agreed with a small smile.

* * *

Back with Rainbow and the others, they were currently hanging out at the beach. Both Rainbow and Gilda sat down as they began to catch up.

"Gilda, you really came all the way from Siberia to see me?" Rainbow asked still in a state of surprise from seeing her friend.

"Did you forget my promise to you years ago? I swore that I'd look for you and we'd be together," Gilda replied, "It took me a long time to decide to leave my house and find you, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." she admitted as she slid her arms out of the sleeves of her hoodie as she leaned back on the spot where she was sitting. "By the way Dash, who are these girls?"

"Oh! Almost forgot!" Rainbow chuckled sheepishly. "Gilda, these are my friends, Pinkie I met her a couple of weeks ago. And this is Fluttershy, we've been friends since I first got here more than three years ago." she introduced.

"Hi!" Pinkie waved happily.

"um pleased to meet you Gilda." Fluttershy bowed a little.

"More than...three years ago.." Gilda repeated to herself.

"Rainbow, how long have you and gilda known each other?" Pinkie asked out of curiosity.

"We met each other in Siberia back when I was 6 years old." Rainbow explained standing up as she put both her hands behind her head. "We did everything together, we even competed to see who was better at sports." she smiled.

"And I always won," Gilda smirked as she stood up.

"Liar," Rainbow chuckled a bit, "You only beat me in endurance competitions while I won in the speed competitions."

"Haha...ok but you can't forget that you always needed me to help overcome problems." Gilda smiled as Rainbow gulped just a little.

"Did you protect her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, she was a shy crybaby who always got into trouble." Gilda said proudly.

"L-lies! Don't believe a damn thing she says!" Rainbow shouted, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"So you were just like Fluttershy, a shy crybaby?" Pinkie asked, pointing at said girl.

"Yes...hey...I'm not a crybaby." Fluttershy cried a bit while Pinkie just giggled a bit at her.

"Wait till Momo hears about this…" Pinkie smirked to herself quietly.

"But seriously Dash, check you out now," Gilda spoke up as she looked at the tomboy, "You look very tough...although, I don't like your multi colored hair at all. What're you, a clown or something?"

"Don't joke. I'm devoted to parkour, so I just wanted to change my look is all. I figured it be fun to see people's faces when they lost to a rainbow colored blur."

"...Heeh, I guess that's true," Gilda chuckled a little, "As for me, I now practice in free-climbing."

"Seriously?!" Rainbow asked in amazement, "You got to tell me what else you've been up to all these years." Rainbow smiled as she wrapped her arm around Gilda as the two began to walk away.

"Heh, of course. We have a lot to catch up on, sister," Gilda grinned.

"Hey, what about us?" Pinkie pouted as the two kept walking. "Don't we exist?" she asked looking at Fluttershy, who had a small smile on her face, "Hmm? Are you jealous, Fluttershy?"

"No. I'm actually glad Rainbow has been reunited with her old friend. I can see how happy she is," Fluttershy smiled to Pinkie who returned it with one of her own.

"Yeah guess you're right...Oh! I still need to tell Momo and the rest of the Taros Rainbow use to be a crybaby!" she stated loudly as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Pinkie, is it really that important?" Fluttershy sweatdropped a bit.

"Yes it is! This gossip is just too juicy!" she snickered as she sent the text message she wrote. "And now everyone shall know the truth."

"Pinkie…" Fluttershy sighed.

* * *

Back with Twilight, she was waiting as Rarity found the school data about Applejack. She then put the address in her data and looked for directions to her home.

"Her house is in this place?" Twilight asked as she and Rarity looked at the phone.

"Yes it's on the outskirts of the city and really close to the forest, it's partly on it actually." she noted.

"Buying a house or land out there must have cost a fortune." Twilight stated, earning her a look from Rarity, "..what?"

"Twilight...you...really don't know who Applejack is, do you?" Rarity asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't' be asking you, Rarity," Twilight countered.

"Twilight, Applejack is one of the daughters of the owner of the Apple-Acres company. An American based Agricultural enterprise that is recognized worldwide." Rarity stated, a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"...Excuse me?" Twilight asked shocked.

"My friend, Applejack's family are multimillionaires!" Rarity exclaimed.

"HUH?!" she shouted as the door opened.

"Ah...did I walk in on something?" Ryotaro asked at the door. He was dressed in a white shirt, with a long green and yellow flannel shirt/jacket over it that extended down past his waist, a pair of jeans and black sneakers.

"Yes...I just found out Applejack's family are multimillionaires," Twilight slowly replied, the violetette still shocked upon hearing the news.

"You mean you didn't know?" Ryotaro asked.

"No I...wait. YOU KNEW?!"

"Applebloom told me." Ryotaro explained. "I was really shocked myself when she told me. Momotaros was stunned quiet for a while." he added.

"_**I still say the kid was messing with me!"**_ Momotaros responded back to Ryotaro only.

"I...I see…" Twilight noted, "Ahem. A-anyways, I need to get to Applejack's place. Do you think you can drive me there, Ryotaro?"

"Sure." he nodded happily. "Nee-san! I'll be back later I need to help out Twilight." he called into the shop.

"Okay! I'll be here with Rarity-chan!" she called back from the other end of the shop.

"Okay!" Ryotaro called back out as he looked back at Twilight, "L-let's go then." he nodded as Twilight grabbed him and ran out the shop dragging him to his bike.

* * *

After a quick drive across town, Ryotaro pulled the Machine Den-Bird to a stop before a stone wall with a large metal fence and a small door to the side. Beyond it one could see a very large red house...er...mansion sitting upon a hill.

"S...sugoi…" Ryotaro gawked from behind his helmet as he turned off the bike's engine.

"Her...her house is really...really ENORMOUS!" Twilight shouted looking up at the mansion.

"**GOD DAMN IT!"** M-Ryotaro shouted getting off the bike Momotaros having taken over in his fastest time yet. **"She is rich!"** he shouted falling to his knees. **"Damn! Now I owe your sister 20 bucks. God damn her know it all cheat code to life!"**

"_**You should know better than to bet against Celeste, Senpai."**_

"**Shut up Kame-ko! You owe her 40."** M-Ryotaro countered as he stood back up before looking at Twilight who was now thinking. **"Oi, Mahou-onna?" **he asked.

'_Hm...this could complicate things...I really hope she doesn't think we're only trying to gain her friendship because of her money. It will be really hard if I have one of those four idiots shouting things from Ryotaro's mouth.'_ Twilight said to herself in thought.

"**Oi. I know that face. It's the 'Momotaros is an idiot' face."** M-Ryotaro said as he leaned in really close to her face.

"No. It's the 'I'm worried about Applejack not accepting our friendship if she thinks we only want to be friends only for her money' face," Twilight countered.

"**Well not to be that guy, but to be fair, the cowgirl needs something for me to put up with her personality."**

"_Momotaros."_ Ryotaro spoke up.

"**But I...alright fine I take it back."** M-Ryotaro grumbled, **"But seriously, how're we gonna get in?"**

"I don't know...we have to reach the front door somehow." Twilight said.

"**Alright." **M-Ryotaro said as he crouched down before he jumped up and flipped over the fence and landed on the other side.

"Momotaros, what're you doing?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"**You said get over to the other side."** he complained as he backflipped back to the other side and landed next to her. **"Come on hurry up and magic jump over the thing, we ain't got all day woman." **he said as he grabbed Twilight by the waist and began lifting her up. **"Here I'll help you up if you want!"**

"No! People are gonna think we're trying to rob this place!"

"Have you tried ringin' th' doorbell? They could probably hear y'all," a third voice suggested in a southern accent.

"**This monstrosity of concrete has a doorbell?"** M-Ryotaro asked.

"Eeyup."

"**Huh...c-"** M-Ryotaro began before he and Twilight finally noticed who said that..and looked up. **"God damn it Ryotaro...you have to only be 5'5."** M-Ryotaro gawked still holding onto Twilight.

Standing there was a rather tall and buff man a couple of years older than both Twilight and Ryotaro. He had tanned skin and sandy blond hair, and he wore a open red shirt with a white shirt under that, a pair of faded jeans with brown work boots covering most of his ankles. He also had a brown belt tied around his jeans and arm bands on each wrist.

"**Well...hello Gigantor."** M-Ryotaro said quietly.

"_**Oh my...he's as tall as Kin, probably even bigger,"**_Urataros noted.

"_**So that's what Applebloom meant when she was talking about having a giant brother. I thought she was just being cute."**_ Kintaros added.

"_**Wai~! A Kyojin!"**_ Ryutaros spoke, _**"Quick! Someone get Mikasa or Erwin!"**_

"_**...You really need to stop reading that manga, Ryuta," **_Urataros sighed, _**"It is not healthy for your mind to read such a violent thing like that."**_

"_**But the way they take those kyojin down is so cool!"**_

"**Does it look like any of us have some gas powered jetpacks, Kozo?!"** M-Ryotaro snapped, **"...Actually, that sounds kinda badass. Remind me to bring this up with Rainbow."**

"...Is yer friend alright?" the tall man asked Twilight.

"No...he's talking to voices only he can hear…" Twilight sighed still being held up by M-Ryotaro.

The tall man didn't say anything as he pulled out a phone and began to dial something.

"Uh...who're you calling?"

"The police. Telling them that there's two people tryin' t' break into mah home while one of them is mentally dangerous."

"**Did he…?"** M-Ryotaro asked blinking as he put Twilight down. He then walked up to him before grabbing the phone. **"Tell me if I'm mentally dangerous….boy please I'm physically dangerous." **he grumbled as he walked back over to Twilight as he tossed the phone over the gate.

"You're not helping," Twilight groaned before looking at the tall man "Please. This is all a misunderstanding. We're not trying to break in or anything."

"Then why were you and yer friend tryin' t' jump over th' gate?"

'_Oh how do I even begin to explain this believably.'_ Twilight said in her mind.

"**The Blonde Cowgirl who lives here."** M-Ryotaro stated. **"Woman owes us a talk that she can't weasel out of."** he stated bluntly. **"She even promised this one here, that they could talk later, and guess what? It's later."** he added pointing to Twilight.

"...Ah see," the tall man noted, "...Come on in then."

"Huh?"

"If one of mah sisters promised you somethin', then it must be important," the tall man stated, "Though she's a bit busy right now, so y'all have t' wait until she's done."

"**As long as she doesn't kick me in the face again I don't care." **M-Ryotaro grumbled.

"_Are you still mad about that, Momotaros?"_

"**That woman one shot me with a kick to the face...to the FACE!"** M-Ryotaro shouted to the sky.

"_Ano...to be fair, even though it was an accident, you did kinda hit her with pudding."_

"**Shut up Ryotaro."** M-Ryotaro deadpanned.

"_No need to be rude." _Ryotaro chuckled in response.

"You know, sometimes I still wonder what kind of odd mental conversations you have…" Twilight said, staring at him.

"**Trust me, you wouldn't want to now."**

* * *

Back with Rainbow and the others again, Gilda was currently reminiscing with everyone about hers and Rainbow's childhood.

"Hm...even when I was small I was considered a bad example for others." Gilda began her tale to Pinkie and Fluttershy. "I always saw myself as a confrontational rebel girl. And when I wanted to know others in school their parents told them to avoid me. I finally accepted the truth...there's always a girl that the world hates." she said sadly before she suddenly smiled brightly, "Until one day a midget that had just come to the school made me see that even a girl who is a bad example still might be accepted."

* * *

_**=FLASH BACK=**_

"_Please give it back. It belong to my mother," a young Rainbow Dash with cyan hair begged as she tried to get a book back from two boys._

"_Shut up, girl. I want to read it," the blonde haired boy shoved her away as he read the book. _

_At that moment a young Gilda was walking by as she noticed the two as they messed with Rainbow. Gilda took a second as she looked at the scene before she let lose a very small sigh and walked up to them. _

"_Hey Idiots, give me that book." Gilda ordered of the two boys. _

"_Get lost. Stop meddling with our things, ugly girl," the blonde boy frowned._

"_Heh heh...you're as ugly as a monster!" the second boy laughed._

"_Wh...what did you call me!?" Gilda growled, balling her fist as a large tick mark formed on her head. "Grrr…" she growled opening her eyes as she jumped into the air as they turned red and her teeth became sharp comedically mind you. "I'm tired of you! I'm going to kick your buts!" she roared as she pounced on the poor idiot boys. _

* * *

_**=a few minutes later=**_

"_Ahh. Nothing's better than hitting dumbasses in teh morning," Gilda chuckled stretching a bit before tossing the book over to Rainbow, "Take it, stupid girl. If you don't fight for what's yours, they'll always abuse you."_

"_Thanks." Rainbow smiled happily as she held the book in her hands. "Sorry but what's your name?" she asked excitedly. _

"_...Get lost, weakling. I don't want to be seen with people like you," Gilda waved her off._

"_...Okay. But I want to give you something in return…" Rainbow added before she went up and hugged Gilda. "Thank you my friend!" she smiled happily. _

* * *

_**=Flashback pause=**_

"I didn't get such a strong and warm hug since the time my parents were still alive. It was so beautiful...full of harmony and love…" Gilda paused as she sighed a little, "I felt paralyzed. In my entire life since I was a little girl, I've always been defensive, but that moment was the first time I've felt helpless...and happy at the same time." she admitted happily a little embarrassed admitting it in front of others.

* * *

_**=Flashback resume=**_

"_Mmhh...I'm so hungry…" Young Gilda complained as she was sitting against the ridge of a stone bridge overlooking a frozen river. _'I didn't want to do that today, but I have no choice but to go back there and steal a piece of bread from that bakery in front of the school…'_ Gilda mentally told herself as she held her growling stomach as it demanded food at that very moment. _

"_Hey!"_

"_Huh?" Gilda blinked a bit as she looked up to see Rainbow holding a lunch box, "You again?!"_

"_Are you really hungry? We can share my lunch," Rainbow smiled, "My mother always gives me a lot."_

"_Wh...why are you doing this? Haven't you heard all the things they say about me?" Gilda asked. _

"_...Yeah. I heard you do bad things," Rainbow sighed a little before smiling, "But I only see what I see and not what they say. It's what my mother's always telling me."_

"_And what do you see in me?" Gilda couldn't help but ask. _

"_I see a heroine who saved me from some bad guys. Hihihi…" Rainbow laughed happily as she sat down and began to eat. _

"_..." Gilda sat there in silence as she looked at her before giving her a small smile, "Th...thank you. And my name is Gilda."_

"_I like your name Gilda. Mine is Rainbow, hehe." she laughed happily. _

_**=FLASHBACK END=**_

* * *

"You're saying that I helped you, but you really supported me," Rainbow admitted, "For example when my mother died, you stood by my side, comforting me all the time like a true elder sister. And I'm deeply grateful that you taught me not to get trampled on by anyone and to always feel proud of myself."

"Hey. _I _should be the one to thank you," Gilda chuckled a bit before smiling a bit, "Because the years I've spent with you were happy moments I've treasured deep in my heart."

"What a nice story." Fluttershy spoke up a happy smile on her face from hearing the touching story, "I can imagine how close you two were back then."

"We were," Gilda nodded, "I vowed to always protect her, and no matter how far apart we were, I'll always come to her aid."

"Hey I'm no longer a little girl I can take care of myself now..." Rainbow grumbled blushing from embarrassment.

"That's what you think…" Gilda paused, smirking as she began to pull Rainbow's cheek, "Baby."

"Ahh! Damn it, that hurts!" Rainbow cried in pain.

"Hehe...I like her already." Pinkie smiled. "I can't wait till we introduce her to Ryo and the others."

"Huh?" Gilda blinked as she looked at the pinkette, "Ryo?"

"She's talking about our friend Ryotaro." Rainbow explained, "He's a pretty nice guy and his sister is the nicest person you'll probably ever meet."

"Don't forget Ryo's really bad luck that kind of comes with him." Pinkie added.

"Bad...luck?"

"Yup. He even got his bike stuck up in a tree...while he was still on it!"

"What th...how do you even _do that?!_" Gilda exclaimed

"Don't forget the time he slipped in a puddle of water and wrecked most of the south wing of the school." Rainbow added. "Or the time he survived being struck by lightning."

"Twice." Pinkie added.

"...How is he even alive?!" Gilda gawked.

"Honestly we think he's some kind of invincible by this point, "Pinkie shrugged before her stomach growled, "Ah...all this talking and listening has made me hungry…" she grumbled patting her stomach.

"You're right. We haven't eaten anything since this morning," Fluttershy spoke up, "Don't worry. Lunch is on me today."

"Great, I can't wait to eat a burger." Gilda sighed happily the thought of food on her mind.

"...Y….you eat...meat?" Fluttershy whispered, making Rainbow and Pinkie pale.

"Of course." Gilda said proudly, "Hey Dash, remember when we hunted animals to eat them?" she asked her friend, who paled even more.

"H….hunted…..animals…" Fluttershy repeated as she trembled, a dark aura starting to come off of her.

"Yeah and sometimes just for fun." Gilda added, a look that said she knew exactly what she was saying at this moment.

"FOR FUN?!" Fluttershy exclaimed, the dark aura on her flaring up.

"Uh...c...calm down Fluttershy. Gilda just likes to make jokes," Rainbow defended, still very nervous at this moment seeing the intimidating glow coming from Fluttershy's eyes hidden behind her hair. "Why don't we go buy some of that delicious vegan food we both like so much." she offered nervously.

"Hai…" Fluttershy hissed, going full on Japanese as she pointed at Rainbow, her tongue snake like, "Wareware wa soko ni ikushinagara, wareware wa rikai shi, hijō ni shinkokuna hanashi o motte shiyou to shite imasu!(And while we go there, we are going to have a _very _serious talk, understood?!)"

"Uh...y...yes." Rainbow nodded, having learned the basics of whatever it is Fluttershy scolds her over while ranting in Japanese. "Pinkie come with us please?" Rainbow begged her friend who was drawing a circle in the sand.

"No way. Not with Fluttermonster standing next to you," Pinkie waved her off, "It'd be crazy to join you t-hey!"

"Don't be a coward and come with us!" Rainbow shouted as she tried to lift the excitable pinkette up.

"I don't want to! I don't want to!" Pinkie cried, trying to get free, "I'm not going anywhere near an angry Fluttershy unless Ryo is there to calm her down!"

"Tough nails! Y-"

"Anata ga kokode wa tsu o zehi! Imasugu!(Come here you two! NOW!)" Fluttershy snapped/ordered. She then grabbed them both by their heads and began dragging them away, "Watashitachiha, yasai o kōnyū suru tsumorida, to watashi wa niku ni tsuite wa nani mo kikitaku arimasen! Kikoemasu ka? !(We're going to buy vegetables, and I don't want to hear anything about meat! You hear me?!)"

"I don't speak Japanese yet…" Pinkie cried.

"Just say yes will ya," Rainbow cried as well.

"Then yes~~!" Pinkie cried.

Gilda was just having a blast, snickering as she watched the two being dragged away by the normally shy pinkette. She wasn't sure if this was at all normal, but she was sure enjoying Dash's new friends. They offered a good laugh that much was for sure. But it was really short lived as a presence could be felt behind Gilda just as a person stopped a few steps away.

"Having fun, Gilda?" he asked.

"Huh?" Gilda blinked as she slowly turned around, her eyes widening upon who she saw, "You!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Twilight, Ryotaro and the Taros. Ryotaro had returned to normal suddenly and Twilight sat on a couch, along with their host Big Macintosh, who had introduced himself when the group came in.

"Listen, ah apologize fer tryin' t' call th' police on you and yer friend, Twilight," Big Mac apologize.

"No. If me and Ryotaro saw something like that, we might do the same." Twilight said.

"That's if my other self doesn't...do the job himself." Ryotaro chuckled to himself. Twilight gave the good old Multiple personality disorder story when Big Mac was a bit freaked out by the sudden change from delinquent M-Ryotaro to nice normal Ryotaro.

"You need to get rid of him at some point," Twilight said bluntly.

"_**I heard that, Mahou-onna!" **_Momotaros complained.

"Chotto, Twilight. That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Ryotaro asked.

"He nearly got us into trouble again," Twilight whispered to him, "If we had met Applejack instead of her brother, then there would be no way she'd talk with us."

"I know...but at least his bluntness came in handy for once in our lives." Ryotaro spoke.

"I….suppose you're right…" Twilight admitted.

"Yeah, so let's try not to focus on that for now." he added. "I really think it best we try to move past that incident."

"R...right," Twilight nodded.

"_**Oi...doesn't it look odd if the two of you are just whispering to each other like that?"**_ Momotaros pointed out.

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked. "Odd how?"

"Uh...do Ah need t' give y'all some time alone or somethin'?" Big Mac asked, seeing how close the two were facing each other.

"Hm?" Ryotaro blinked tilting his head slightly.

"No, it's nothing like that I was just trying to ask if Ryotaro can keep his other self in check is all…" Twilight said, "He can keep them in control if he tries so I don't want him to lose his focus and end up letting that delinquent personality out again."

"Oh...Ah see," Big Mac noted.

"Y...yeah…" Twilight nodded, "By the way, your parents' house is very nice."

"It is indeed, hard to believe only your family lives in it." Ryotaro added looking around the large living room.

"Thanks. But...yer both wrong. This isn't mah pa's house, it's mine," Big Mac clarified, "He's in th' united states leading his company while Ah'm in charge of business here."

"Huh? You mean this is all your house, and you're in charge of your father's company here? And your only how old?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"_**Oi Mahou-onna, you're acting like the Mizu-onna."**_

"_**You know she can't hear you, sempai."**_

"_**I can still say it. Besides, you're all thinking the same thing, so I'm speaking for everyone here!"**_

"Ano…" Ryotaro spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Big Mac-san you said your father...only. So isn't your mother with him?" he asked.

"...No," Big Mac replied sadly, "She died ten years ago…when I was 9."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up something difficult." Ryotaro said, "It was probably rude of me to even bring that up."

"It's fine, Ryotaro…" Big Mac replied before looking over at Twilight, "By th' way, Twilight. Y'all said that you came t' see Applejack. Are Y'all her friends?"

"To be honest that's what both me and Ryotaro want to be, her friends." Twilight admitted.

"Hmm….That might be a little complicated," Big Mac replied, confusing the two, "She hasn't had friends fer more than five years."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Why?" Ryotaro added.

"Sorry, but Ah don't want t' talk about it as long as Applejack permit me to," Big Mac replied.

"We understand." Twilight said, Ryotaro nodding in agreement.

"_**God damn it...rip off! Why does no one ever want to talk about these things without permission?! You know how irritating that is?! You could solve so many problems if they just said it!"**_ Momotaros ranted.

"_**Well obviously something must've happened to her, so she doesn't want her family to talk about it," **_Urataros stated

"_**Tell me it wouldn't save us a whole stupid adventure if the damn giant had just said it? Go on say it." **_Momotaros challenged, getting silence in response. _**"Exactly you can't so shut the hell up Kame-ko!"**_

"Really need a filter…" Ryotaro muttered before he heard a door opening up.

"Big sis! Ah'm glad yer here!" a young voice spoke up excitedly.

The three all turned around to see Applebloom at the door. She was holding on to her older sister's hand and dragging her inside the house excitedly. Applejack herself looked happy to see her sister so full of spirit.

"Hey, Applebloom? Did y'all do yer chores alraedy?" Applejack asked her little sister with a small smile.

"Yes!" she smiled she then stopped and pointed to the couch and three who were sitting on it. "Got a surprise for ya." she added pointing at Ryotaro and Twilight.

"What?!" Applejack gasped, her happy mood gone as it was replaced with anger, "What are they doin' here?!"

"Well you promised me that we'd talk remember." Twilight said as the three all stood up.

"Ah sure didn't say we'd talk today," Applejack frowned a bit, "Now get out of here."

"Applejack that's not very honest." Big Mac said as he walked forward a little, a disappointed look in his eyes.

"Don't mess with me, Big Mac," Applejack frowned at him.

"Ah know, but if you promised to talk, you have to meet up, or are these the values you want to teach Applebloom?" he asked guilting his sister.

"...Okay then," Applejack sighed before glaring a bit at Twilight and Ryotaro, "You two, come along. There's a room where we can talk to in private."

"I was hoping we'd go into town…" Twilight spoke up glad she had Ryotaro for a ride back now.

"Ain't one of mah problems," Applejack scoffed as she walked off.

"I suppose it's only fair we talk where she wants to," Ryotaro said to Twilight.

"...I guess that's true," Twilight admitted, "I just hope w-"

"Don't waste mah time any longer and get over here!" Applejack snapped as she poked her head back in, an irritated look on her face as her eyes were red, and her teeth shark like.

"Yipe," Ryotaro yelped in fear.

"_**Note to self: Do not anger her," **_Urataros noted to himself.

"_**You say that now, but we've already bet on how long it takes for you to make her kick you where the sun don't shine."**_ Momotaros countered.

"_**I put 30 on after we make friends with her."**_ Kintaros spoke up.

"_**40 for me."**_

"_**Your faith in me astounds me minna…"**_ Urataros deadpanned.

"NOW!"

"Ahh!" Ryotaro yelped as he hurried into the room, the Imagin a bit startled by the tone the blonde used as well.

"Good luck guys." Big Mac said as the two left.

"..Big brother," Applebloom spoke up, "What does Twilight and Ryotaro want t' tell Applejack?"

"Ah don't know...but Ah hope they have luck on their side." he said as he patted Applebloom's head.

* * *

Back at the beach, Gilda faces the mystery person who has appeared.

"Why did you follow me here?" she asked in worry glaring up at the man dressed in a green hoodie with a black section over his shoulders, clavicles and chest; black pants and green shoes.

He looked at her with a smirk his hood hiding his black and green hair.

"Gilda, is this how you treat let alone great the person who has gotten you this far?" the familiar voice of the Green Eyed man Christopher responded. "Solely so you could return and see your beloved Rainbow…" he trailed off.

"...You lied to me," Gilda frowned as she glared at him, "You said that Rainbow's in danger in this city."

"I never lie and you shall soon realize I was telling you nothing but the truth." he countered calmly. "But it's a real pity your lying Gilda."

"What're you talking about?! I haven't lied to anyone, least to Rainbow!" Gilda argued.

"But you're lying to yourself, Gilda." he replied, "Or are you telling me you only came to see Rainbow because she's in danger? Your main reason was to find out if whether she really forgot about you. Tell me how did it feel to see her with her two friends? Was it anguish, disappointment, or simply jealousy?" he asked.

"..Heh. I know you're trying to fool me, and it won't work," Gilda chuckled a bit as she turned away from him, "Your words won't make me get angry at Rainbow."

"And what would it help me to see you angry with her?" he countered. "I just want for you to no longer suppress what your feeling, but mainly that she doesn't mock you."

"...Mock me?"

"Yes, how many years have passed since you've last seen her?" he asked pushing his hood back to reveal his face clearly "Three isn't it? Just the same three years that she has been friends with Fluttershy. Which means it only took it only took her at most...what a couple months to get to know her new best friend and forget about you?"

"...Her _new _best friend?" Gilda repeated with a frown as she turned around to face him, "_I'm _her only best friend. I was always there when she needed me most!"

"Again you're just fooling yourself Gilda." Christopher countered pointing at her. "Aren't _you_ the one who that really needed her most?" he asked making her eyes widen just a bit. "Admit it you feel like something is missing without her, for you Rainbow was like food, satiating the hate you have towards this world. But especially giving you a reason to live. Because for her you where the Heroine."

"SHUT UP!" Gilda snapped, "I'll always be her heroine!"

"That's where you're wrong, here you're just a stain on her current life. you can not give her that which she needs anymore. She has many new friends who fulfilling what is most important for Rainbow." he smiled, "something that every living being has longed for since the time of creation, something that helps to have friends but also aids in destroying them."

"Tell me what it is?!" Gilda demanded.

"Patience Gilda, you shall soon find out."

"...N...no. She couldn't have switched me out...I know she still wants me."

"If you are so convinced then ask her that question." Christopher offered.

"What?" Gilda gasped a bti, her eyes widening a bit.

"Yes that question you have been burning to ask her since you first arrived. See just how loyal Rainbow is to you." he offered again. "And you'll soon discover what Rainbow really wants…" he added his eyes glowing a little.

"...Sh….sh…" Gilda shivered, a few tears trailing down her cheeks, "SHUT UP!" she snapped turning to face Christopher, only for her to look all around the beach.

Just like that he was gone, as if he was never even there. Not a trace even the sand that was once under him look undisturbed.

"Where did he…?"

"Hey, Gilda! Come on!" Rainbow's voice shouted, "We brought you lunch!"

'_Rainbow…'_ Gilda said in her mind looking to see the three walking back.

"Hurry up before we leave you out and finish it all." Pinkie called out.

'_Leave….me out?' _Gilda mentally repeated, glaring a bit at Pinkie and Fluttershy.

* * *

Ryotaro and Twilight both followed Applejack into a different room. It was essentially a very large Gym with all sorts of workout equipment.

"Is this a gym?" Twilight asked as she looked around the large room, "You've got everything in here."

"Sugoi…" Ryotaro gawked in amazement as he looked at the high ceiling.

"_**Damn Rich cowgirl…"**_ Momotaros grumbled.

"...Y'all can tell me what you need to in here, and quickly now," Applejack stated, having her back facing them.

"Why are you so angry with us?," Twilight asked, "We haven't done anything wrong."

"That's what y'all think," Applejack frowned, "Y'all come into mah house uninvited, y'all turn mah siblings against me, and finally…"

"Finally?" Ryotaro gulped.

"Ah hate girls fallen fer mah brother!" Applejack finished, her arms crossed as she glared at Twilight.

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked looking at Twilight.

"_**Well...this got awkward."**_ Urataros spoke.

"Wh...what?! I wasn't fawning over him or anything!" Twilight argued.

"Then why were y'all talkin' t' him so casually?" Applejack frowned.

"Wait that actually means something...I thought Urataros was lying about that again…" Ryotaro said off in his mind for a second.

"I was complimenting on his home and stuff! I wasn't trying to ask him out on a date or anything! Sheesh!"

"...Ugh…" Applejack sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Don't sweat it. Now tell me, what do y'all want?"

"Ah right, well this is going to be a long...and headache inducing explanation really." Twilight admitted.

"She's not wrong." Ryotaro agreed.

"R...right...ahem, tell me Applejack, do you beleive in reincarnation?"

"..Yer talkin' about prior lives and all that?"

"Yes, I have a 22 year old elder sister, Celeste." Twilight began, "She told me that all people posses a soul, and that soul is reborn once we die, saving memories of our previous life."

"..okay then, and yer sis is some spiritualist or somethin'?"

"No she's an Archaeologist, in one of her expeditions to the mediterranean she found some ancient civilization's ruins and that nobody else ever discovered…" she began, "That culture worshipped one goddess in particular called Celestia and she wasn't exactly a goddess in human form, if anything she had the appearance of a winged unicorn." she explained.

"...Uh huh…"

"After being attacked by a being that commands the shadows, my sister met a woman named Zecora; who rescued her and told her that she sought her for a long time because she is the reincarnation of Celestia."

"So….yer sister was a goddess?" Applejack asked, not buying this one bit, "...Okay. Y-"

"Please let me continue!" Twilight quickly begged.

"Yikes...go on. Do go on then…"

"Right…" Twilight nodded, clearing her throat as she continued, "Zecora gave my sister a crown that belonged to her and when she put it on her powers were awakened and she was able to learn from the remnant of the Spirit left by Celestia." she went on, "The Spirit of Celestia the truth of her origin: she explained she wasn't really a goddess, rather a being known as an alicorn from another world where she ruled a kingdom known as Equestria. A place where there were no humans it was inhabited by ponies, unicorns, pegasi, and many other magical creatures; they all lived together in peace and harmony."

"**Everytime I hear that it makes me question so much." **M-Ryotaro said as he walked forward a little.

"Great...now Y'all are gonna tell me they had houses, schools, and sweet apple orchards," Applejack chuckled a bit.

"**They probably did."** M-Ryotaro said bluntly. He then elbowed Twilight. **"Move on with it."**

"R...right," Twilight nodded, "As I said, they all lived together in peace and harmony. but at one moment, completely unexpected, something bad happened. What was once a place of harmony became chaos. An unknown force that the Spirit of Celestia cannot remember anymore struck Equestria and its surroundings, threatening its inhabitants."

"Lemme take a wild guess. They were enslaved?" Applejack asked sarcastically.

"**Not even close, Cowgirl. This thing threatened to do worse than my so called brothers, destroy their very souls."** M-Ryotaro stated. **"For my kind, we are pretty much just souls, so trust me when I say that's a very bad thing."** he said seriously.

"He's right," Twilight nodded sadly, "Celestia had to use a banned spell known to and usable only by the members of the royal family, like her...the magic Exodus." she explained before taking another quick breath before moving on to the rest "And thus she liberated the souls of ponies and other magical creatures and sent them to another dimension so they can be reincarnated there until the day equestria can once again be inhabited. And the only place she could think to send them was the Kingdom of humans."

"**Earth."** M-Ryotaro added. **"You know this little globe here that seems to have a monster pop out of the wood works like every other sunday."**

"...I can imagine yer tellin' me that tall tall because you lived in that world?" Applejack asked Twilight, earning a slight nod from her, "...Even if it were true, Ah don't understand why yer draggin' me into this?"

"**Yeah that's the part I recommend you sit down for Cowgirl."** M-Ryotaro said. **"Here's where everything gets trippy."**

"Well he's not wrong." Twilight admitted before she coughed a bit, "Here's the big important part: In Equestria there existed 6 friends, 2 earth ponies, 2 unicorns and 2 pegasi. Celestia said she had never seen a friendship as intense as the one these six shared. their Friendship was so steadfast that they managed to awaken an old power of such force that it lead their world towards perfection. The name of that power was the Elements of Harmony. They represent the Laughter, Generosity, Kindness, Loyalty, Honesty, and in all."

"**Before you ask...just think of it like the force till we're done."** M-Ryotaro cut Applejack off from talking, **"Continue, Mahou-onna."**

"Thank you Momotaros." she nodded. "Although this great power was unable to prevent the disaster of Equestria, once those six were sent to earth, the elements followed them. Celestia's original goal was to return and gather these powers and restore their old kingdom. But she soon discovered something terrible that must be stopped before returning to equestria. In this world, when the Eclipse happens at the end of this year, a crack will form in the walls of this world and will connect it with another dimension, one that is used as a prison for a creature that once lived in Equestria. It's name is Discord. the Rift doesn't allow this creature to physically enter this world but it's aura alone will cause great chaos in the minds those who live on earth. Because of that only the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony…"

"**Eh-hm!"** M-Ryotaro coughed, elbowing her.

"...And Den-O."

"**Thank you."**

"Anyway, only the humans who possess the souls of those who originally awakened the Elements of Harmony can use their power to fight this threat." Twilight finished.

"...Still not makin' a lick of sense why yer tellin' me all this," Applejack stated.

"**Are you really that dense you can't put two and two together by this point in the story?"** M-Ryotaro scoffed. **"Let me take over story time for a bit cause it's time Ryotaro and I add our piece of this little story."** he added as sand fell from Ryotaro before it reformed into Momotaros' upper body made of sand on the ground.

"Right." Ryotaro nodded.

"**Listen here Cowgirl, aside from that Discord monster, there are other problems, mainly my so called brothers the Imagin."**

"Imagin are the souls of people from the future who have had their time erased, ending their time, their lives and everything for them. But their souls exist and they have come back in time to change it so the future works in their favor." Ryotaro explained. "This is done by making contracts with humans then using their memories to travel back in time, where they begin to change things such as causing destruction, or literally changing major events."

"**But not all of us are bad guys, that's why I partnered here with Ryotaro. To make sure you humans get to live a nice normal life with no problem."** Momotaros added. **"We do this by using the time traveling train DenLiner and Ryotaro's belt and pass to become Den-O."**

"...I see…" Applejack noted, "So Ah take that one personality Ah met that one day was another of yer..Imagine pardners, right?"

"Yes, that was our newest member, Ryutaros. He's not that mentally mature, but he's a good kid deep down." Ryotaro nodded.

"**More like annoying snot nosed brat…"** Momotaros groaned. **"Anyway, if not for Ryotaro your world would have ended a long time ago and you wouldn't even know it. Time travel is annoying that way."**

"The problem that connects my story to Twilight's is that the Imagin seem to be working with who ever it is that wants Discord to be free." Ryotaro added. "And that is what connects our story to yours as well."

"He's right," Twilight nodded as she resumed her part of the story, "Several weeks ago, my sister sent me the jewelry container that holds the Elements of Harmony. She told me that I was one of the ponies, and that my Element was Magic. As the days passed, me and Ryotaro started to find the others."

"That's right, we met and made many great friends." Ryotaro smiled.

"The first we met was Pinkie, she's the Bearer of Laughter." Twilight explained.

"**And boy does she personify it…"** Momotaros deadpanned.

"Next we met Rarity, who represents Generosity," Twilight continued, "Then Fluttershy joined us. She proved to have great kindness and represents that very element."

"**Those two where a lot easier to draft into this little team." **Momotaros nodded.

"And finally Rainbow. She has a strong sense of loyalty towards her fiends and personifies it."

"**Heh. Some bastards thought they could twist her feelings, but we kicked their asses good for it."** Momotaros said proudly.

"But we're still missing the last of our friends in equestria." Twilight said as she reached into her backpack. "I...We've spent many weeks since we began this quest but the last one didn't show trace of it's owners existence till recently, even though we had an idea who it might be. Then today, this morning it took me to it's bearer…"

"**Figured it out yet, Cowgirl?" **Momotaros asked.

"...Wait. Are you sayin'...?"

"Yes. You're the last friend we need to join us," Twilight nodded as she pulled out the jewel for Honesty, which began to glow a bit, "Applejack, you're the Bearer of Honesty."

"**Dun-dun-dun!"** Momotaros joked, only to get kicked and disintegrated.

* * *

Back with Rainbow and the others, they had just finished their lunch which was a dish consisted of Tofu, but was incredibly well prepared and actually looked and was quite tasty. Still didn't curve a desire for a good hamburger though.

"You see girls, now you can try something new, what did you think of this delicious tofu?" Fluttershy asked, taking another bite for herself.

"It...it's yummy." Rainbow was able to get out forcing another bite down her self. While she did admit it was surprisingly good, it just wasn't for her. The texture and aftertaste was not to her liking. But she'd dare not say that at this moment, lest she open the Pandora's Box that was Fluttershy's rare among rare temper. She then leaned close to Pinkie. "I can't eat any more of this…" Rainbow whined quietly to her bubbly friend.

"Don't worry, Rainbow. I'll get us some burgers later," Pinkie whispered to the tomboy.

"What are you two muttering about?" Fluttershy asked with a flat look.

"Nothing!" Rainbow and Pinkie yelped, not wanting to anger the shy pinkette again.

All the while Gilda was just dragging her fork around the plate poking a piece now and again but she just ended up dropping it as her mind drifted back to what she had talked with Christopher about earlier. It did not help that at the same time it felt like she was acting very paranoid over nothing.

"Hey Gilda, what's wrong?" Rainbow asked, noticing her friend hadn't even touched her food, "You haven't even tried your food. I know it's not burgers, but believe me, it's not that bad."

"Dash...do you still like me?" Gilda asked all of a sudden, her voice shaking a little as if worried about the answer.

"..What? Of course I do," Rainbow replied, confused by the sudden question, "Why even ask?"

Gilda suddenly grabbed Rainbow's shoulders. "My friend ,will you come back to Siberia with me?" she asked...no it was more as if she was pleading for her friend to return with her.

"What?!" Rainbow gasped, shocked by the sudden question.

"After everything we've been through together back...don't you want to?" Gilda asked more seriously.

"Gilda…" Rainbow said, in truth, she felt torn. She had so many friends here, a mission. But Gilda she was her oldest friend, someone she cared for deeply like an older sister, someone she loved like family. How...could Rainbow just decide on something just like that.?

Then as if the world had decreed it time for our heroines go to work. A Large dark portal formed in the sky what looked to be four orbs like those of Imagin going in before dark energy began to spark. Purple lightning racing from the portal as it spiraled like a galaxy. As it did what looked like small specks of sand or soot could be seen falling from the central event horizon of the portal.

"Ahh! Girls, look!" Pinkie shouted, catching the others attention as she pointed at the portal.

"Wh...what is that?!" Gilda asked seeing the portal as a figure could be seen coming out of it.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Rainbow asked as she stood up.

"It might be…" Fluttershy said as the others all did the same.

"It's a monster!" Pinkie cried happily. "Finally some action...ah...but there's no Ryotaro to do an awesome transformation scene…" she complained.

At that something shot out of the portal that soon closed. the falling object fell high from the sky like a meteor heading towards the ocean.

"Monster? Transformation?" Gilda repeated as the falling object touched down into the water causing the waves to wash up a little farther up the beach.

"Oh no! If people see it, it'll cause a lot of fuss!" Fluttershy gasped.

"I know...Fluttershy, think you can lift up the sand in this place?" Rainbow asked her shy friend.

"Oh I understand." Fluttershy nodded as she nodded quickly as she turned around and summoned her wings and gear. She then flew up into the sky and towards the boardwalk where all the people were currently.

"What's going on here?! Why does Fluttershy have wings!?" Gilda demanded.

"**Sandstorm!"** with that a large and powerful gust of wind picked up sending a large mass of sand into the air not unlike a real sandstorm. The Wind began to spin around constantly keeping the sand constantly flying in the air essentially creating a wall no one could see through.

It was at that time something finally peaked out from the water, four somethings. Four long dull yellow scaled serpent like heads slithered up and began to swish around, hissing and growling as they seemed to take in air, but more came, all four were connected to a main body, said body looked like a lower waist with two short bowlegged legs that made it look like it was squatting; it also had a long tail that peaked out of the water slightly. The Creature raised its heads it's eyes opening to reveal the pure red orbs hidden beneath, a bright fiery red as they took in the world before them. The Monster finally reared its for heads up as it let loose a loud hissing roar that seemed to shake the very air itself.

"What the….?!" Rainbow gawked. She was half expecting an Imagin, but this...this was completely different. "Is that some kind of Gigandeath…?" she asked seeing the monster as it roared once again as it trudged through the water.

"Gigandeath?" Gilda repeated.

"Not sure, but this is perfect! Let's get into my element!" Pinkie shouted as she took her white tank top off, she then ran forward as she tossed off her second shirt, shorts, socks, and shoes revealing the white with blue lines two piece swimsuit she had under her cloths. "It's a good thing I always bring a bathing suit for just such an occasion…" she smirked as she summoned her gear in a quick flurry of water. "It's time to have some fun, Mr. Kaiju!"

"Who...who...no. _What _are you?" Gilda sweatdropped a bit at the display before a bright flash caught her attention, making her turn to see Rainbow already in her gear, "Dash...you also have wings!"

"Gilda...please get to cover for a few moments." Rainbow said calmly, "I promise you I'll explain it all later but right now, I need to stop that thing before anyone gets hurt." she said as her wings extended out before with a quick flap she took off into the sky and then with another motion of her wings she shot off towards the Monster.

'_What's going on? Is...Is this the danger that guy was talking about?' _Gilda thought as she watched the three battle the monster.

"Hm...this day is truly going to be entertaining." Christopher spoke as he stood on a roof that just peeked over the sandstorm blocking everyone's view of the battle. He watched as large columns of water and bolts of lightning struck the monster which roared and sent it's four heads out snapping it's jaws to bite it's attackers.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Applejack's house, the blonde was taking in all the info Twilight and ryotaro gave her.

"So...t' wrap this tale up, we were friends in another dimension, and Ah was th' guardian of some mystical power?" Applejack asked.

"Yes! So you believe us now?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"Ah knew it was a kick in th' bucket t' listen t' you both. Y'all only wasted mah time," Applejack sighed in slight annoyance.".

"**Why you damn country…"** Momotaros grumbled in anger. **"Oi, look at me! How the hell can you see an Imagin with your own damn eyes and not belive us!?"**

"Well how do Ah know yer not some hologram these two created t' back up this absurd tale of theirs?!" Applejack countered.

"**I...you know what...fine! You want proof?! I'll give ya your damn proof!"** Momotaros shouted as he turned into a ball that floated into the air before he went back into Ryotaro forming M-Ryotaro once again. He then grabbed his belt and strapped it on. **"Henshin…"** he growled as he pressed the button and swiped the pass.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that the shards flew around him before connecting and forming Plat Form's suit until his armor floated out and slammed into place as his DenKamen grinded down his helmet and opened into his eye pieces.

"Alright Cowgirl...you want to see the real deal, here it is!" Den-O shouted as he kicked a punching bag that was hanging next to her, his kick tearing it in half letting the sand that filled it fall to the ground. "That kick had a total of 7 tons of power behind it...want to feel it for yourself?" he asked dusting his boot off. "Go on feel it this armor and this power is all real."

"...That was a fancy trick and all, but trust me. Ah stopped believin' in fairy tales and unicorns a long time ago," Applejack stated firmly.

Den-O then grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her close to his helmet. "Oi...you can believe in what ya want as far as I care." he admitted. "But here's the deal, this world has got a lot of dark things coming after it, my species is one of them. This isn't some fancy story to keep kids asleep at night this is a confusing reality of this world you live in."

"..Ah'll believe it when Ah see it," Applejack scoffed.

"...Then see it with your own eyes," Twilight spoke as she closed her eyes, her gears starting to slowly appear as Applejack's eyes started to widen.

"No...This...this can't be true…" Applejack whispered.

Den-O then raised his head as he began to sniff the air.

"Nani?" Den-o blinked behind his helmet as he let go of Applejack, "Oi...Mahou-onna...this is bad. There's an Imagin around here."

"What?" Twilight gasped at that, "Where?"

"Hm…" Den-O said taking off his belt letting his armor fade into shards. "It's in this area...as in around this place." he said sniffing the air. **"Oi...it's got the same scent as that Armadillo-jerk we face before…" **he added.

"What?! But...that's impossible...we defeated him," Twilight said, her eyes widened in shock upon hearing that, "We all saw him explode."

"**I can't be sure it's exact same...but I can tell you one thing, it's the exact same class as him." **M-Ryotaro stated. **"Tsk...hell of a time for a live demonstration." **

"R...r-" Twilight began before her phone rang, "What the...what is it now?" she asked as she answered her phone, "Hello?"

-Twilight, big...BIG Trouble!-

"Huh...how big?"

-Uh...ever watch Godzilla? Or see that news footage of Ultraman?-

"...Yeah...wait...don't tell me. Gigandeath?"

-I don't know! It just...popped out of a dark portal, and landed in the ocean!-

At that the loud roar of the beast could be heard from Twilight's phone as well.

"...Uh...Momotaros...we got another problem," Twilight spoke up, "A really BIG problem."

"**Gh...so what do we do...I'm the only one who can sniff out Imagin...and me and Ryotaro are the ones with the giant Train of Monster death as well…"** M-Ryotaro complained. **"and the sucker is close to...it's like he's coming closer to this house." **

"...Go."

"**Eh?**"

"I'll stay behind and look for the Imagin. You go and help Rainbow and the others against the Kaiju."

"**Tsk...alright...but you promise you'll call us if this thing does show up or it's too tough? Ryotaro would cry if you get hurt got me?" ** he complained.

"Got it," Twilight nodded, "Now go. I don't know how much longer Rainbow and the others can deal with that monster."

"_She's right, Momotaros. Ikuze."_ Ryotaro said.

"**Hai, I'll be back as soon as I fry Godzilla Jr. Keep this place safe, pretty much the only one I care about here in this place is Applebloom."** M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran out the door outside. He then held out his pass before a portal opened and a track formed in front of the Mansion.

"..Do you believe us now?" Twilight asked the still stunned Applejack, who saw DenLiner coming straight out of the portal. It then stopped right infront of her home before M-Ryotaro changed back to Den-O Sword form again.

"Remember, you so much as see sand you freakin' call! Got me, Mahou-onna?!" Den-O shouted as the Machine Den-Bird broke through the gate and rode itself up next to Den-O. He kicked his leg over it and sat down. "Forward my trusty Stead!" he shouted as he revved the throttle and took off forward at full speed. The Bike then jumped up into the air before DenLiner shot forward and essentially swallowed Den-O and the Den-Bird.

"Right…" Twilight nodded as she looked back over at Applejack, "Applejack...listen. I know this is new to you and stuff, but I need you to get your brother and sister out of the house fast."

"...Ah...Ah still can't believe this is all happenin', but yer right," Applejack nodded, "Y'all look fer that Imagin thing while Ah get Big Mac and Applebloom out of th' house."

"Right." Twilight said a she began to search.

* * *

Back at the beach, Rainbow and the others were having trouble with the hydra like monster as it was brushing their attacks off like nothing. It's scales were too thick to take much damage from the pressurized water and it seemed to be unaffected by electricity as well. Luckily for the moment it looked like it had no projectile based abilities; leaving it to only swing it's necks and tail around in hopes it could hit its targets.

Gilda couldn't help but watch in a mix of awe in worry; the awe was easy enough she was seeing Rainbow fly through the air and control electricity itself to attack the monster, and likewise Pinkie was moving through the water and controlling it to attack from lower angles; however the worry was the fact that this was an actually Kaiju like monster, while globally it's not new, this was definitely a first for her to see in person.

However, just before the kaiju could try and eat Fluttershy, a loud train whistle filled the air, causing it to stop in its attack.

"What the...a train?" Gilda blinked as she looked around for the source, "All the way out here?"

At that the self making track of DenLiner formed from the large sandstorm and out over the water before the speeding DenLiner shot out along the track. The Front car's roof opened as it's main laser cannon like weapon extended out and began to bombard the Kaiju with beams of energy forcing it to cry in pain and take steps back away from the beach.

"Oi Sorry for the wait!" Den-O Sword Form's voice came from the train. "Bit of a drive from the other side of town!" he chuckled as the second car extended its dog head component out before it began to fire missiles at the Kaiju each one exploding and knocking it back down into the water.

"It's fine, Momo! We're jsut glad you could make it!" Pinkie shouted as she sat on top of a pillar of water.

"Yosh, ikuze all DenLiner cars attack!" Den-O shouted as three portals and tracks formed before the cars for Den-O's other forms all came out before lining their tracks into one and all cars linked together forming one long train. With that each and every car opened up and unleashed their weaponry, the Rod form's car extended its turtle like hovercraft, Ax forms car brought out all of its axes and finally Gun forms DenLiner car extend its dragon head. "Fire!" Den-O cried happily as all weapons began to fire upon the Kaiju; lasers, explosives and the such all bombarded the creature as it rose from the water again.

"Bulls eyes!" Pinkie cheered as water clones of herself held up some cards with a '10' on them, "Perfect strike, Momo!"

"I'll take over fighting this thing for now." Den-O stated, "DenLiner has the edge in endurance over all of us."

"_That Sandstorm could keep people and authorities back for so long, who knows how long this could drag out? They should try and clear the area."_ Ryotaro said mentally.

"True, but we'll finish this damn thing before long," Den-O stated.

DenLiner's track formed an ascending spiral around the Kaiju making it roar in confusion. DenLiner then been going up it's track looping around the Kaiju's body, as it did it unleashed all its attacks, lasers burning and piercing into it's scales, and missiles and bombs leaving large scorch marks over its flesh. With how close DenLiner was it let the axes from Ax forms car swing and cut into the monster's scales making it scream in pain.

"Time to see what good four heads are...besides as targets!" Den-O shouted.

The tracks lifted DenLiner right in front of the beasts heads, Rod Forms car aimed it's two cutting lasers firing them with a wide radius in between them, within this radius were all four heads. Den-O pressed the button as the two beams began to close together cutting into the two outermost heads, after a second, both those heads fell off and into the water before the lasers cut into the middle two and once again with second both heads were burned off their body and allowed to fall into the ocean.

"Heh...see? New we could beat it," Den-O smirked in a cocky manner.

"Yeah! Way to go m...waut a minute," Pinkie blinked, "I just realized something. The thing we've been fighting reminds me of a hydra."

"...And what's your point exactly, Pinkie?" Rainbow asked.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but don't Hydra's regrow more heads if they lose their previous ones?"

"...Oh….crap baskets," Rainbow said as the girls looked at the body as it still stood, the four stumpes began to twitch before sure enough they slowly began to bulge until two new heads grew out of each fleshy stump. Now eight heads all raised up and roared in rage.

"Well...that was unexpected…" Den-O gawked standing on his bike within the DenLiner.

"_To be fair Momotaros, I think anyone that's heard the story or seen that old animated movie Hercules would have seen that coming."_ Ryotaro pointed out.

"Well how was I supposed to know that w-woah!" Den-O yelped a bit as one of the hydra heads slammed against DenLiner, "Damn this creepy ass snake thing!" Den-O groaned as DenLiner quickly moved out of the Hydra's way. "Okay how did they kill this thing in the story of Hercules?"

"_Well...in the old story, he dipped arrows in it's own poisonous blood and shot it's immortal central head, and then he cut off each head and had his nephew burn all the stumps so they wouldn't regrow."_

"Oh okay. Then let me just grab my bow and arrow and call me nephew then," Den-O said sarcastically, "Come on, Ryotaro! We don't have anyone with fire powers, and even if we did, it would get put out by the water! Plus, we don't even have a freakin' archer on our team!"

"_Would you rather toss it off a mountain and let it and yourself get buried under a rockslide like in the movie?"_ Ryotaro asked sarcastically.

"..."

"_**Did...Did Ryotaro just shut sempai up?" **_Urataros blinked.

"Shut up!" Den-O shouted in anger, "Oi, Mizu-onna! Niji-onna! Try and do something will ya?!"

"Like what?!"

"Oh I don't know...freeze it or shock it?!" Den-O shouted.

"_Momotaros, Rainbow can't use any electric shock that are too strong, Pinkie is at risk as well as the multitude of marine life in the ocean as well."_

"_**And do you want to explain that collateral damage to Fluttershy?"**_ Urataros added.

"...And I supposed you got an answer for the Mizu-onna freezing that thing?"

"_Do you expect that to work, given how big and strong it is?"_

"...God...damn it you make a good point." Den-O complained slapping his helmet.

"_**Just a thought, but we do have a gigantic Dragon cannon attached to DenLiner." **_Urataros said.

"...Ugh...can't believe I'm gonna say this, but Gaki! You're up!"

"_**Wai! I'm going to crush a Kaiju!"**_ Ryutaros said as a purple flash went into Den-O.

**=GUN FORM!=**

With that, Den-O's armor rearranged into Gun forms as his DenKamen locked in place with his armor.

"Yosha ikuze Ryotaro." Den-O said as he pressed the button and ejected from DenLiner, the Machine Den-Bird riding down half of the track.

DenLiner rearranged as the front of the Gun form car connected to the front while it's second car connected to the end forming a tail. With that Den-O jumped his bike as the Dragon head lowered its head and let the Machine Den-Bird lock into place on top of it's head.

"Bang!" Den-O cried as he aimed and fired his gun extra powered bullets exploding off each head making them scream in pain as Den-O aimed for weak spots like the eyes and inside their mouths.

"Atta boy, Ryuta! you show that hydra who's boss!" Pinkie cheered.

"Well at least with Ryutaros in charge, we know one thing for sure," Rainbow began as Den-O shot another round of energy bullets at the heads making them all scream in pain. The Dragon head of DenLiner then lunched forward and began to bite one of the Hydra's heads as Den-O shot all the heads that tried to pry it free. "We should feel more bad for the Hydra." she joked as the Mechanical Dragon fired a blue energy beam point blank that burned the Hydra head in it's mouth to ash and dust and singing the neck preventing it from growing back.

"I wish Twilight and Rarity were here to see this," Pinkie stated, "...Maybe not Rarity. She'd probably faint from seeing something like this."

"That's an understatement." Rainbow agreed as another blue flash indicating another beam that burned a second head clean off, _'Let's hope Twilight's doing good.'_

* * *

'_Where is it...Momotaros said it was practically right outside the house, but I've swept the entire place and no sign of it. Maybe...maybe it's still uncontracted and doesn't have a body yet and that's why...in that case...oh no!' _Twilight realized as she turned back towards the house and ran inside. _'Who...who will it go after for a contract?'_ she asked herself as she ran in the door, _'I just hope Applejack got her brother and little sister out in time.'_

"Hey!" Applejack's voice shouted, making her turn to see the blond running towards her, "Ah manage t' get Big Mac and applebloom out of th' house. Any luck on yer end?"

"No, I don't think the Imagin has been able to make a contract yet." she explained, "That mean it doesn't have a physical body just yet. It could hide anywhere it wants to."

"...Ah see…" Applejack noted, "..Wait. Contract?"

"Long story short, if an Imagin contracts with someone, it would do anything to fulfill its contractor's wish. And when's it's complete, it goes back in the past and...you can see where I'm heading with this." she stated quickly. "The worse part is most twist it into something easy. For example; if someone wished to be well known or famous, it will frame you for a crime, then you'll definitely be famous." she added as she looked around the house, her eyes glowing trying to find the Imagin's aura.

"...Ah see…" Applejack noted as she looked around as well, "...Answer me this...what does this...Imagin thing yer lookin' for look like?"

"Mostly like a seven foot tall blue armadillo." she explained, "Yeah they kind of get their physical form based on a person's imagination, something Ryotaro's Imagin partners complain about."

"Seriously?" Applejack sweatdropped.

"I am not joking," Twilight sweatdropped before she tensed a little, "Hold up...I think I sense it...but…"

"But what?"

"My senses are telling me that it's right on top of us…" Twilight said slowly as she looked at the ceiling above her. "What room is directly above us?" she asked Applejack.

"Mah bedroom. Why?"

"..."

"Let me guess, move?"

"Yeah." Twilight nodded as the two rushed up the stairs. When they reached the door to Applejack's bedroom, it was knocked off of its hinges and flew off the top floor. "Is now a bad time to say I'm sorry about this trouble?" Twilight asked as something stomped out of the room.

"**Ah man not you again!"** Armadillo groaned upon seeing Twilight. He then slammed his normal hand to his face. **"Your damn magic lasers bugged the hell out of me last time!"**

'_Damn it. It really is the same Imagin from before,' _Twilight thought as she stood in place, looking over at Applejack a bit, _'And Applejack hasn't awakened her powers yet.'_

"**Alright, magic girl! Move aside! This time I got orders from my real boss."** Armadillo ordered. **"Last time that Black Devil jerk wanted me to just test Den-O and leave you alone, but now I'm free to crack your skull like an egg!"**

"...I don't think so," Twilight frowned as she got ready, _'Who am I kidding? Ryotaro and Rarity had a hard time dealing with him on their own. If I tried handling him on my own, there's no way I'd be able to beat him. Plus Applejack…'_

"Hey!" Applejack shouted as she walked forward, "Ah don't know who yer boss is, or what they ordered y'all t' do…" she paused as she cracked her neck a bit, giving the imagin a glare, "But Ah don't appreciate y'all messin' up mah brother's house, nor am Ah happy y'all just trashed mah room."

"**Are all woman in this town seriously not able to grasp the point that I'm a freakin' monster from the future?!" **Armadillo asked in annoyance. **"No matter, Kai-sama gave me my orders, and my target has just walked right up to me like an idiot."** he chuckled, leaning in close.

'_Kai? Target?' _Twilight thought before she realized something,_ 'Wait...is his target Applejack? But, what c...don't tell me...is this Kai person an ally of Luna's?'_

"**So I've got a message for you blondie,"** Armadillo chuckled, **"Say goodbye to the land of the living!"** he shouted raising his hooked hand.

"Applejack, run!" Twilight shouted, but the blonde stayed put as she glared at the imagin.

"**Now die!"** Armadillo shouted as he threw his hook down at her. But before he could a magic circle caught his hook. **"What the fudge?!" ** he asked in shock, **"Ah it's stuck…"** he groaned as he couldn't move his hook before he looked at Twilight who was holding her hands out. **"You did this!"**

"Applejack, you need to run!" Twilight grunted, using her magic to hold the hook in place.

"Ah ain't running!"

"You don't understand...this thing is far stronger than you think!" Twilight stated, "This thing is one of the strongest Imagin we've ever met, it took all of us together to defeat him."

"Well Ah'm not th' kind t' just run away when mah own home is in danger!" Applejack argued, "Especially when it's some giant sand monster!"

"But when they have a contract they're not sand anymore, their skin is as strong as steel, at weakest no less. This guy is just a giant hunk of metal." she countered as Armodrillo was still trying to get his hand free.

"**Ah it's still stuck, okay you two stay there…"** he groaned pushing his legs against the wall to free his hand, **"Ugh..damn it! I'm too old for this kind of slapstick!"**

"Please just trust me when I say this thing is not easy to hurt by any normal mean." Twilight spoke up, ignoring Armadillo.

"...Ugh...fine," Applejack groaned in defeat, "But let's take this outside or somethin'. Ah don't want him destroyin' the place."

"I can do that." Twilight nodded, raising her hands again.

* * *

"**What…?"** Armadillo asked as he blinked and saw he was in the air outside the house. **"Oh that girl is becoming a real pain in my…" **he began before the magic circle keeping him afloat faded away, **"...I….hate….magical….girls…."** he growled before gravity took effect as he fell to the ground.

"There he's out of the house." Twilight said as she and Applejack where looking out a window at Armadillo who was planted face first into the dirt. "He won't be down for long. He's just getting over the shame."

"...Y'all do realize when he recovers, he gonna be gunnin' fer us, and mah brother's house will be in teh line of destruction, right?"

"...Okay new plan. We run deep into the woods, find a place to hide, and wait until Ryotaro and the others arrive." Twilight offered, "Then we have everyone here and we can end this all in just one blast."

"...And y'all guarantee mah brother's house won't get destroyed, right?"

"Positive."

"...ugh...this day just keeps getting more and more weird…" Applejack sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "..Alright fine. Let's hurry out into th' woods out back. There's a place there that Ah know that giant armadillo won't find us."

"Alright lead the way." Twilight nodded as the two made their way out the back of the mansion.

"**Ah...ugh...it's a good thing I'm not human…"** Armadillo groaned. He then looked and saw the two run away to the woods. **"Damn it I hate chase scenes…"** he groaned as he got up and ran after them.

* * *

Back at the beach once again, the DenLiner and the Hydra continued their battle a the beast was now back to four heads again, the other four burned to a crisp keeping them from regrowing. The Dragon head of DenLiner bit the spot in between the Hydra's necks before lifting the monster up slightly.

"Now, go flying!" Den-O shouted as the Dragon tossed its head down letting go of the Hydra and sending it crashing back into the water a better distance away from the beach. "There now the explosion from when I kill you won't kick up waves big enough to hit the town." he said plainly.

"Wait Ryuta!" Pinkie called out to Den-O.

"Eh, nani ga Momo-nee?" Den-O blinked his serious attitude gone just like that.

"Rainbow's friend Gilda is still on the beach! You can't kill the Hydra yet."

"EH!?" Den-O gawked.

"_**You mean someone is STILL on the goddamn beach?!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"Then what do I do then?" Den-O asked as he shot at the Hydra heads that went at him, once again aiming at weak points. "I don't have much time to set up another chance to finish it." he said to Pinkie.

"Hmm..then let's finish it with a big bang!"

"Yosh okay!" he nodded.

"_**Just kill it already!"**_ the other Taros all ordered.

"Okay okay!" Den-O nodded quickly as he prepared for the finisher.

However, before the finisher could be initiated, the hydra felt like something was calling it back, the portal from before reappearing in the sky.

"Eh Momo-Nee what is that?" Den-O asked as he looked at the portal.

The Portal grew larger before what looked to be bolts of lightning came from the center, the electricity then wrapped around the Hydra as it roared in surprise before it was hoisted out from the ocean and into the sky. It then dragged the Hydra back inside as the portal began to close up again. Untill it and the Hydra where now gone.

"..."

"_**...Uh...what the hell just happened?"**_

"Ah! No fair!" Den-O shouted standing on the Machine Den-Bird, "You can't just retreat when you're losing...this isn't Pokemon!" he complained childishly.

"I know! That's so unfair!" Pinkie shouted, "We didn't even get to use an ultra cool finisher on him!"

"This is so annoying, like when you get to the last boss in a game who's already cheap the they just run out on you!" Den-O added gripping his fists in annoyance as he landed on the beach next to Fluttershy. "It's unfair...it's unfair Shy-chan!" he cried grabbing her by the shoulders. "Do you know how annoying that feels?"

"A...ano...v-very annoying?"

"Exactly!" he shouted. "It's such a pain…" he cried as he rested his head on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Now my good mood is all bad…" he pouted behind his helmet.

"..Ano...th-there there, Ryuta…" Fluttershy said as she patted him on the back.

Gilda was at a lost for words after seeing all that. She could help but think one thing...what exactly has Rainbow gotten herself into?

"Ara...this Nee-san is new." Den-O said flashing in front of her quickly. "Who is she?" he asked leaning in close to Gilda.

"...Uh…"

"That's gilda! Rainbow Dash's friend from Siberia!" Pinkie spoke up.

"Siberia?" Den-O tilted his head. "What's that?" he asked blurring over to Pinkie. "Momo-nee why are you in your underwear?"

"This?" Pinkie blinked as she looked at her swimsuit, "this is a swimsuit, Ryuta. This is what you wear when you go swimming."

"I don't think I've ever done that while in Ryotaro's body…" Den-O muttered tapping the chin of his helmet. He then took off his belt letting his armor fall as purple shards. R-Ryotaro then fixed his cap. **"Ah right, Ryotaro wanted me to remind you there is an Imagin at the place Twilight is, along with the Western-Nee-san." **

"What?!" Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow gasped before blinking at that last name, "Wait...Western?"

"...Oh! he's talking about that Applejack girl!" Pinkie realized.

"**Beepo."** R-Ryotaro nodded tapping his nose.

"Why are you telling us just now?"

"**Demo...I don't know this Shiro-nee-san yet so I wanted to see if she could be my friend."** he said blurring over next to Gilda again. **"Besides we already fought this one anyway. It's no fun fighting an Armadillo twice in a row." **

'_What the hell have I slipped into?!' _Gilda exclaimed mentally.

"That maybe Ryuta, but there's obviously a reason why that dang Armadillo is back."

"**You sure? All I remember before Momo-baka left was that Western-nee-chan was the last Bearer of Harmony,"** R-Ryotaro shrugged, earning him wide eyed looks from the three girls, **"...what? I gotta boogie?"**

"Ryuta, that's a very important thing! Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!" Pinkie asked shaking him.

"**You didn't ask." **he pointed out bluntly.

"...He has a point," Pinkie stated, "We didn't' even bother asking."

Rainbow's eye twitched as she kicked Pinkie in the rear knocking her into the sand. "Don't agree with your surrogate baby brother right now of all times Pinkie!" she complained. "Ryuta, this is big you need to get back there to help Twilight."

"**Eh...but I wanted to make a friend…"** he complained.

"Now, Ryuta!"

"**Mou...fine fine...but you're coming with me then."**

"...Ugh...fine,' Rainbow sighed as she looked at Fluttershy, "Call Rarity and tell her what's going on. We'll need her help since that damn armadillo's back.."

"H-hai," fluttershy nodded.

"Gilda…" Rainbow began as she looked at her old friend, "I...this is really not easy to begin to talk about…." she sighed, "I promise you I'll give you the long headache inducing explanation after all this is done. But right now people need mine, and especially this one's help." she added grabbing R-Ryotaro by the ear.

"...Just….just go already," Gilda sighed, "And that question I asked you earlier...you better answer it when you get back."

"I promise you I will." Rainbow nodded, "alright Ryuta grab the bike." she ordered.

"**Hai hai,"** he complained snapping his finger as the Machine Den-Bird drove itself up to him.

"Good boy," Rainbow nodded as she let go of his ear before turning towards Pinkie and Fluttershy, "Pinkie, you're riding with him. Fluttershy, you're flying with me."

"Right." Fluttershy nodded as Pinkie found her cloths and began putting it back on over her bathing suit.

"Right-O." Pinkie saluted as she fixed her shirt.

"Good. Let's hurry then."

With that, both Rainbow and Fluttershy took off into the air while Pinkie and R-Ryotaro jumped onto the Den-Bird and drove off, leaving Gilda all by herself. She watched as the four retreated into town and off to who knows where. Gilda herself was still trying to get over whatever just happened, a Kaiju, powers, a train with weapons and a dragon head, and one weird guy with a suit of armor.

"So...Do you see what I meant now?" a voice asked, making Gilda turn around to see a familiar green eyed man.

"...Were you spying on me this whole time?"

"I'd prefer the term 'observe'." he countered. "But you saw it right? That monster, their powers, that Train, and the Kamen Rider."

"...I did…" Gilda slowly nodded.

"And now do you see the danger your friend is in?" he asked once again. "You know what they say about those Kamen Riders, wherever they show up, monsters and disaster occur like crazy...and most of the time..." he paused as he smirked darkly a bit, "Someone dies."

"I know the stories...I also know that those same stories have those Kamen Riders kill most of those monsters." Gilda countered.

"Denial...childish Gilda, really it is." he sighed, "Like I said, most of the time, someone dies around a Kamen Rider, whether it's a fellow Kamen Rider...or a human ally of theirs."

"...What's your point?"

"Riders are cursed is what I'm trying to say." he said as he walked past her. "I just wanted to let you know is all. I mean who would let their friend pair up with a Kamen Rider, heroes known for being magnets for trouble."

"..."

"Wether you believe it or not, your friend Rainbow Dash is in danger...and I know of a way to save her…"

"...How?"

"Easy...eliminate the Rider and those 'friends' of hers, and she'll have no choice but to come back with you. You know it's an option for you, or you could let her keep traveling with a masked hero who fights monsters like that on a weekly basis." he sighed as he walked away. "I mean what do I know? it's not like I have superpowers or anything like that…" he chuckled a little.

Gilda stayed quiet as she stood there. As she as she wanted to deny it...he was right. There was no way Rainbow was going to accept her offer, which means if she continued to fight alongside that masked hero...she'll die. And then there are those new friends of hers. So many thoughts so many things, all just rushed into her mind in that instant. As if someone was flooding them into her mind to get her to realize it.

"_Hm…"_a voice rang out in the air getting both of their attentions. _"This world has changed since I last saw it, so much to...indulge in."_

"Who...who's there?!" Gilda shouted as she looked for the source of the voice, "Show yourself!"

"_Hahaha...this is the one you pick Shounen...you have no idea what Gluttony is do you?"_ the voice said to Christopher this time.

"Gluttony?" Gilda repeated as she turned around to face Christopher, "What the hell is that voice talking about?!"

"No...who could this be?" he asked.

"_Of course you don't know of me, I am the king of thieves whose name was erased from time, I wanted to devour the power of time itself, so I was banished from it." _the voice explained. _"Something in this time, drew me here, something interesting, and I have you to thank Shounen."_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gilda shouted.

"Who are you?" Christopher asked.

"Haha!" the voice laughed as a cloaked figure appeared behind him. "So impatient, so stiff...you need to calm yourself Shounen." the figure said patting his shoulder. "Hm...you're still confused I see."

"Wh…" Christopher began before he noticed the horn around his neck glowing a bit, "...I see now."

"You're not on the level to master that power yet boy." the figure said as he pulled the cloak off revealing the man's face. He had tan skin and short black hair and looked to be in his late 40's to early 50's. "Now...I've spent nearly a millenia walking a desert...I'm hungry."

"...Who...who the hell are you?" Gilda asked, shaking a bit. She didn't know why, but the man's appearance alone seemed to have her paralyzed in fear..like a hungry beast was staring her down.

"My dear girl you would never know who I was, but I will leave you with my name." the man smirked down at her, "I am the king of thieves, my enemies called me by one name….Gaoh." he chuckled raising his arms up dramatically. "I'm sorry but it seems that I shall be taking something this youngman meant to give you, but don't worry it just suits me better."

"Something...meant for me?"

"He was right you are gluttonous, but it's so one direction." he said, "You crave one or two things so much, I however crave everything of this world can offer. Don't worry one day your Gluttony will become strong indeed, but till then do not worry of it." he said raising his hand as Gilda fell asleep and fell to the sand. "You tried to pick a cub to join your little group when you need a lion. You have much to grow as a leader." he said turning to the greened eyed man.

"...Of course…" Christopher nodded.

"You're also naive." he added walking up to him. "Currently this world, this time it has all been twisted so much, nothing will happen as it should. It's as if someone has twisted destiny and fate, it's interesting for me but a pain for you I imagine." he chuckled, "But the question is...who? Could it be Discord? Or someone else entirely?"

"Just how much do you know about these things Gaoh?" Christopher asked.

"Only what I want to know…" he chuckled as he turned to smile at him, his eyes then flashed a dull orange color. "That's all that one needs when they want to...indulge themselves. After all the world has much to enjoy, and gorge oneself upon, I plan to enjoy it all."

"..."

"Sadly, I must go...but I have a message for you and your so called master...tell them...I'll be over for dinner, so make a lot." he laughed as he walked away.

'_The King of Thieves Gaoh...things…' _Christopher mentally began as he watched Goah walk away, '_Just got more complicated.'_

* * *

_SZ: 0-o….oh….no….not him._

_Z0: Yes it's him. For those who are new to Den-O. Gaoh was the main enemy of Den-O's theater debut film. And he is famous for being one of the Kamen Rider villains to come closest to total world domination and killing the hero. He was also OP as hell. _

_SZ: And Den-O had just barely beat him!...hoo boy. I fear what kind of chaos he'll bring into this story._

_Z0: Yup, and one last explanation about him, if you remember Owner's threat of banishing you to sands of time, well he's the example of it. He wanted to abuse time travel and so he was kicked out of time and therefore no one remembers him in any way shape or form. _

_SZ: Nope...and before we get to the preview..one thing unsettles me...what he said to Gilda and Christopher._

_Z0:Yup, Gaoh is going to be a big player here. And you can take a guess why. But anyway back to the tale, we have a story to set up for next time. Hit it!_

* * *

Twilight: Momotaros be careful you can't possibly defeat him just one on one!

Den-O Sword Form: Just watch me try!

Ryotaro: No...this can't be happening...Urataros...Kintaros...Ryutaros...their...gone.

Applejack: Y'all want t' know WHY ah don't like friendship? Fine.

Momotaros: You can believe in what you want, Ryotaro and I are going to keep helping you out whether you like it or not.

Armadillo: I've had it with thsi stupid chase! Now it's time I destroy you all once and for all!

Ryotaro: We won't let you harm our friend.

Twilight: You have to get past us first.

Den-O: Kame...Kuma...Hantare-kozo...this is the real Climax...Ikuze!

Applejack: Ah'm tired of runnin'...nobody...hurts mah friends!

**Stop 16: Honestly Climatic Pt 2**

Den-O's Belt: Momo-Ura-Kim-Ryu! Climax!

* * *

_SZ: Hoo boy. Looks like next time, things are gonna get climatic!_

_Z0: Indeed they shall. Be prepared readers next time we will have a ton of action for you. But before that...and before we end this chapter. We have two...two bits of news right partner?_

_SZ: Indeed. First, as you all know, this is the first MLP story that takes place in Mauroz' version of said series...and yet there's no others like it in terms of crossovers. Therefore, we issue a challenge to you, our readers. Z0?_

_Z0: We want you to try a fic like ours, before you ask you don't have to make it a Kamen Rider crossover, infact make it anything you want, and you also don't have to limit yourself to following the story exactly. We want to see what you fellow writers that are also our readers can do with your own twist on things. In short we want you to take the concept we do here and go wild with it. _

_SZ: Indeed. But remember, it would have to take place in the Mauroz MLPverse._

_Z0: So, are any of you up to the challenge? Ah well that was part one. Now here's part two. As you know Friendship is Timeless is a story both me and my friend Seanzilla here work on, but technically it is his fic on his page. So here's what I'm contributing, my own Kamen Rider and Mauroz MLPverse crossover. And it will be it's own universe not a shared universe deal. Think of it like two different versions brought to you by the same guys. _

_SZ: Indeed. And what Kamen Rider will Z0 be using in this crossover? Why Kamen Rider Drive of course!_

_Z0: Exactly! The current Kamen Rider that as of this chapter has two episodes left. And one of my favorite Riders of recent years to boot as well. Sa te, strap in readers caus coming to a Fanfiction near you. A new story straight from my mind. So let's go out for a spin together, cause this Rider is also a Driver._

_SZ: Indeed. Unlike most of the other kamen Riders in the series, this one drives a freaking car!_

_Z0: As his main Rider Machine that is. Technically in the past, Kamen Rider Black RX had a car of his own, but he still mostly used his bike the Acrobater, and used his car the Rideron as a spare and method of dimension traveling. Drive however is a rider who has just a car and is confirmed to never even touch a bike as long as he is on the air. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Hell, his car is even part of his final form, Type Tridoron._

_Z0: And said car can transform, stores his weapons, transformation items, and even once turned into a freakin Mecha to combine with a Super Sentai mecha. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And that last one started in one of the Super Hero taisen films when Den-O tried to combine Denliner with the ToQger's mech, ToQ-Oh. While he did combine...well...tell them z0?_

_Z0: His combination with them was just straight up slapped away by another Red Sentai hero, and DenLiner...became leg armor...so major freakin let down there Toei. _

_SZ: Indeed...though you did redeem yourself when Drive combined his car turned mech with the Shurikenger's mecha._

_Z0: Personally it only looks best when combined, Tridoron turned Mech was kind of...well honestly they teased at something better but nevermind, point is when combined with the full mech it looks awesome. _

_SZ: Indeed...anything else we should add, or is that it?_

_Z0: Hm...not sure unless I got the time to put up a preview for the Drive fic in question. _

_SZ:..well considering you're about to leave soon, and with how long this chapter is...sadly, we'll have to nix on the preview. besides, we'll be starting on it possibly tomorrow._

_Z0: Ah well, I had a good thing planned. Oh well for another time. Till then later loyal readers and remember our challenge. _

_SZ: Hai. until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider Drive till next time we meet Readers, and remember to drive Safely!_

_SZ: Ja ne, minna!_


	17. Stop 16

_Z0: Whoa...it's been awhile since we used this Set. We are kind of at fault for having to rely on just one thing from the comic, till you had that good idea that is. _

_SZ: Thanks. I try. Plus...well, it's been so long since we've worked on this story, and the fact it's probably going to take a long while before we get to a certain point in Mauroz's MLP comic, people will think we've abandoned this story_

_Z0: True, which is not the case folks, that is not it at all. We are going to start up again, and we will be taking it our own route as well. Now before we begin, those of you who read the Mauroz comic know it just updated and we got some interesting developments...some of those elements will be used here, but for the sake of our...I repeat Our story, things shall be done differently._

_SZ: Indeed. Plus...prepare for something big in this chapter as well._

_Z0: Yeah we're going all out here readers. So sit back, read, relax, and enjoy. But be sure not to be too close to the screen, we don't want to blow you away that much. _

_SZ: *nods*So...anything you'd like to add before we begin, aibou?_

_Z0: Uh...maybe get ready for a feel or two...or three...know what just have a box of tissues if you're a easy crier...that's the safest bet. _

_SZ: Ahh...well I hope you enjoy this chapter then, minna. Hopefully it'll distract you all for the hiatus again for Season 6 of MLP: FiM….speaking of, the Season finale of season 5 passed not too long ago._

_Z0: We can go more in-depth in the outro, we've kept the fans waiting long enough. _

_SZ: Good point. But first...Disclaimers. Z0? Care to do the honors?_

_Z0: *takes out sword and cuts rope letting something fall from the ceiling* Banzai! *Disclaimers crash to the ground*_

Disclaimer: This is your basic fan work, it is made by two writers who wish to entertain and interest readers in the source material. Neither writer holds any claim in ownership of said source material. Kamen Rider Den-O, MLP-FIM, and the Mauroz manga all belong to their appropriate owners, check out each please.

* * *

Trees were uprooted as the large blue armored Armadillo Imagin crashed through the forest, said Imagin was noticeably panting as it pushed another tree aside. It had been searching for a while for it's target and the annoying magical girl, who was keeping him from finishing said target. Armadillo leaned against a tree.

"**Ah...okay. At some point, I think we went from 'you can run but can't hide', to 'your hiding and just messing with me'...I mean...a log trap? Really?! Who sets up booby-traps in the forest, let alone two teenage girls?!" **the enemy kaijin complained. **"What teenage girl knows how to set up a freakin log trap that slams into me from…"** he trailed off as he stepped on a twig making it snap. He then looked to the left as a giant log swung in and slammed into his chest the log splintering and shattering but the force still knocked Armadillo back a step, **"...Okay. I think I walked into that one. But no matter! When I find those two, I…" **he began before the ground below him suddenly disappeared, making him blink a bit before he slowly looked down to see he was above a trap hole, **"...again, I! HATE! MAGICAL!" **he began as he fell into the hole,** "GIRLS!-!-!-!-!-!"**

"It's a good thing these Imagin tend to be...really stupid." Twilight muttered quietly to herself from behind a tree as she saw Armadillo fall into the trap, she knew it take him a good time to get out. "We should probably keep moving, knowing Imagin and their animal themes...it might have some digging ability…"

Applejack just nodded in response as the two began to run out of the area, leaving a very ticked off and complaining Armadillo Imagin in the hole.

"I hope the others get here soon…" Twilight whispered to herself, casting a quick spell before she was totally out of visual range of the trap hole.

* * *

"**We're here!" **R-Ryotaro shouted skidding his bike to a stop just in front of the gate. **"See? It's really big!" **

"God damn…" Rainbow gawked as she and Fluttershy landed.

"**Bloom-chan was telling the truth after all."** R-Ryotaro smiled as he turned to get Pinkie to let go of him, Ryutaros method of driving...was to...extreme even for her liking.

"Y….yeah…" Pinkie slowly said, her hair extremely blown back, so much it was completely straight

"**Demo...that Western-Nee-san is really mean. She kept yelling at Twilight-chan and Ryotaro...she's mean," **R-Ryotaro muttered.

"A-ano...I'm sure she had her reason...m...maybe," Fluttershy spoke up.

"Maybe…" Rainbow shrugged as she looked at Pinkie, who was trying to re-puff her hair, "So, any word from Rarity?"

"I'd answer you...but I dropped my phone when Ryuta jumped that train." Pinkie explained trying to get her hair back to what she calls normal. "Or when he cut through that skate park and broke through that ramp...or when he somehow jumped that house…" she trailed off the fear from those stunts coming back to her.

"**Hehe...good thing that truck was there…" **R-Ryotaro chuckled.

"...So...you have no idea then?"

"That's right," Pinkie nodded before grunting a bit, "Ugh! Repuff you stupid…!"

"**Ah look taxi."** R-Ryotaro pointed as a car stopped before Rarity got out from the back.

"Sorry I'm late. Some maniac caused a bti of traffic," Rarity apologized to everyone before handing the taxi driver his money.

"And this is why I already miss my phone." Pinkie pouted.

"**Here. You can have Ryotaro's," **R-Ryotaro said, tossing Pinkie Ryotaro's phone.

"Thank you!" Pinkie beamed as she grabbed it...until a falcon swooped down and grabbed it before flying off, "..."

'_My phone…'_

"That's not fair! Ryuta let me borrowed that!" Pinkie cried, throwing a rock at the bird, but not even getting close to hitting it. "Fluttershy, he took Ryotaro's phone!" she complained to the only one who knew anything about animals.

"Oh! H...hold on," Fluttershy said as she flew after the falcon.

"...You could've asked me to get, ya know," Rainbow spoke up as she looked at Pinkie.

"But you would have zapped it." Pinkie pointed out.

"**And made Shy-chan upset."** R-Ryotaro added.

"I just got here and already things are turning strange," Rarity chimed in before clearing her throat a bit, "Now then, before Pinkie's call suddenly ended, she mentioned something happened with Twilight."

"**Oh! The big blue imagin we fought a while ago is back and after Twilight-chan and Western-Nee-san, both of them are in the woods hiding from him,"** R-Ryotaro explained calmly.

"..."

"He means Applejack," Rainbow stated.

"Ahh…" Rarity nodded a bti before blinking, "Wait...why on earth is that thing back?! And furthermore, why is it after both her and Twilight?"

"**I don't know, Momotaros just smelled it while Twilight was talking with her...then she told me and Ryotaro to go help Niji-chan and the giant Kaiju at the beach," **he explained making Rarity turn to Rainbow again.

"It's kind of a long story…" Rainbow shrugged.

"Oh…"

"**It was unfair...I didn't even get to kill it…" **R-Ryotaro complained falling to his knees. **"A cheap kaiju…" **a red aura then flashed as he changed to M-Ryotaro.

"**Damn brat. He's not good for anything…"** M-Ryotaro complained. **"Well since he's helpless right now we may as well get to finding those two so we can settle all this once and for all."**

"Agreed. I'd rather had enough of that brute thank you very much," Rarity huffed a bit, referring to the Armadillo Imagin.

"**Alright it's agreed we find him, destroy him in the most gruesome way possible, then I leave all of you to the happy hug fest where you get cowgirl to join the team, we in agreement?"** M-Ryotaro asked cracking his knuckles.

"As long as we have a big party to celebrate afterwards, yes!" Pinkie nodded as she managed to get her hair back to normal.

"**Okay, I'll sniff out the Imagin. You girls follow my path of destruction,"** M-Ryotaro said, slinging on his belt. **"Henshin!" **he declared, pressing the red button before swiping the pass. Red shards then connected to his body before his armor locked itself into place.

"Ore...Sanjou!" Den-O shouted as he ran and crashed through the gate. "Ikuze-ikuze-ikuze!" he cheered running into the woods.

"..."

"Ano...I'm back," Fluttershy spoke as she returned, holding Ryotaro's phone as she noticed the looks on her friends faces, "...What did I miss?"

"Aside form Momotaros being...well, himself and the fact that we might have to pay for the repair bill for the front gate...nothing much," Rainbow replied.

"I'm sure we can worry for that later...let's go after Momotaros before he causes a forest fire." Rarity sighed.

"How would Momo...oh right...nevermind. let's go." Pinkie nodded in agreement as she took Ryotaro's phone from Fluttershy. "I'll hold onto this, thank you."

"Let's go find the idiot." Rainbow sighed as her wings opened before she took off into the sky once again.

* * *

"I smell him…" Den-O muttered as he kept running before skidding to a halt. "There!" he pointed as he saw a claw grab the ground as Armadillo slowly pulled himself back to his feet. "Armadillo-teme!"

"**Oh no...anything but you!"** Armadillo complained as he looked around. **"Listen...you stay away from me right now."** he begged desperately.

"Already afraid? well you should be," Den-O smirked as he pulled out his sword. "I'm charging!" he cheered as he began running.

"**STOP YOU FOOL!"**

Den-O's foot hit the ground as the area around them lit up in a large number of magic circles.

"Oh...crap!" Den-O said as all the magical mines Twilight set up went off at once causing a large scale explosion.

"**GAH! DAMN YOU, YOU IDIOT!"**

* * *

"Sounds like the mines I set went off," Twilight noted, having overheard the explosions in the distance as she and Applejack stopped against a nearby tree, "Let's rest here for a bit."

"Good idea," Applejack nodded a bti as the two rested against the tree.

"I hope Ryotaro gets back soon...I never thought I'd miss those damn Imagin living in his soul…" Twilight sighed falling to her knees from exhaustion.

"...Ah'm guessin' they give y'all a lot of headaches, huh?" Applejack asked as she sat down on the grass.

"They've gotten Ryotaro arrested, they've caused collateral damage like something from one of those superhero movies...they've messed with time so much I fear I'll wake up to find that history is out of whack...and to top it off, one of them is a total pervert who flirts with any pretty girl, the other is essentially a sumo wrestler, and the other one is like some ten year old on a 24/7 sugar high...I feel like I've aged several years since I met them…"

"...Ah see…" Applejack noted.

"Don't get me wrong...they can be kind of likeable...and are good at the job of killing monsters. But they are more trouble than they're worth." she sighed, "...You'll understand when you're helping us take on th-"

"About that...ah've been thinkin'..." Applejack began as she sighed a bit, gaining a serious expression, "Ah'm gonna have t' turn down yer offer of 'friendship'."

"What?" Twilight's eyes widened upon hearing that, the violette turning to face the blond, "You don't want our friendship? But why? All I want to know is understand you more."

"...Sorry, but in mah lifetime, Ah'v discovered what friendship actually means t' people," Applejack stated.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked confused. "What does it mean to you?" she asked more clearly.

"It's simple, Twilight. In th' end, it can be summarized in just one word…" Applejack began, "Friendship is only convenience."

"Convenience?!" Twilight repeated in disbelief. What could that mean? What could she mean?

"Yes. A friend isn't important if they don't have somethin' t' offer, somethin' yer actually lookin' fer," Applejack stated with a slight frown.

"You mean finding friends with a common interest?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight. People are only lookin' fer friends out of selfish reasons," Applejack restated, "Either because they're different and don't want t' be excluded from other people, desperately seeking others because they're afraid of bein' alone, bein' a coward in need of someone t' protect them from their fears, or th' childish desire t' brag about yer achievements."

Twilight took a second to let that sink into her mind. It sounded wrong...yet why...why did she picture her friends? Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow...why did she picture them as Applejack spoke?

"Ugh...There are no people nowadays who think about others before they think about themselves," Applejack sighed a bit.

"That's...not true…" Twilight spoke as she pictured all the times Ryotaro let himself get hurt for others. "I've seen someone who does just that…"

"Who then?" Applejack slightly demanded.

"Ryotaro...he…"

"How do ah know he's not tryin' to get somethin' in return from you?" Applejack asked wtih a frown, "In fact, he probably became a hero to only use that time travelin' train y'all told me about."

"No...Ryotaro...never would do that. He could...but he chooses not to. He never wanted to risk his life for people...he doesn't get anything out of it...all it does is nearly get him killed. But he still does it...he risks his life for me, for everyone. He's completely fine with being just...expendable."

"By which, y'all jus' keep him as a bodyguard then."

"That's not true! I...uh...I…"

"Twilight, yer the prime example of what Ah'v been sayin'," Applejack as she pointed at Twilight, "If it weren't' fer that jewel that brought y'all t' me, y'all wouldn't have even considered bein' mah friend. Yer only interested in me to become part of yer silly little crusade t' stop Discord and those sand monsters."

"Your wrong...I really do want to be your friend...and so do the others."

"Oh really?" Applejack frowned a bit, "Surely y'all accepted them solely because th' jewels were guidin' you t' them. Admit it, y'all don't even care about any of them. Y'all only united in th' interst of magic, power, and th' ability t' control time."

"...I…" Twilight tried to argue, but her words fell short...her voice...No. Her will had nothing to counter. It's as if part of her just accepted this. But why? Did she really only unite...find her friends cause some force beyond her control pointed her to them for the simple sake of power and saving the world? If not for this, would she have ever really made friends with Ryotaro, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow? But...she knew that was wrong, or did she? If her will could not argue it did some part of her really believe let alone accept that.

"Aside from all Ah'v said, me personally, Ah don't want anythin' t' do with these battles," Applejack continued, "If that creature is about t' appear in this world, what makes y'all think six girls and a masked warrior with some fancy train t' defeat a being that has powers equal t' a god? If this really is gonna happen, Ah'd rather spend mah last days with mah family, not perish with some strangers that mean nothin' t' me."

"You really believe that don't you?" Twilight stated quietly, her will weakened by the doubt in her own heart. She then pulled out the Jewel of Honesty to see it shine brightly, "Your jewel shines...your words are honest...Very well, Applejack...I…"

"Gah!" a voice cried as two figures tumbled through the trees revealing Den-O and Armadillo. "Anybody get the number of that...oh never mind…" he groaned, pushing himself up on his sword, Den-O's armor scratched and scorched in various spots.

"**Ugh...I am getting too old her this crap," **the Armadillo Imagin groaned a bit before he noticed Twilight and AJ, the former seemingly distracted at the moment, **"There you are!"**

"Pedo-Armadillo says what?" Den-O said, confusing the Imagin. Den-O then slashed the Kaijin across the chest making sparks fly as he knocked the Imagin back a step. "Oi, Mahou-onna get you and Blondie out of here! I'll hold this ass off."

Twilight didn't seem to be paying any attention at the moment, Applejack's words still floating around in her head.

"Oi, you hear me?!" Den-O shouted only for a morning star to his his helmet causing one of his red eye lenses to crack. "Gah!" he cried in pain as he fell to the ground. "Son of a…" he groaned.

"_Momotaros...something's wrong with Twilight" _Ryotaro noticed.

"Oh great…" Den-O groaned getting up. He then pushed both Twilight and Applejack away as the morning star came back and slammed into his chest causing a dent in his armor. "Gah! Son of a bitch!" he cried in pain falling and stumbling head over heels.

'_**Momonoji, switch out with me!'**_

"Grr...no way! I...I can take him..." Den-O complained getting back to his feet.

'_**Now is not the time to argue! Twilight is in some kind of shock. How do you expect for her to escape?'**_ Urataros complained/argued. _**'Switch with Kin-chan so he can fight off the Imagin.'**_

"_Momotaros we have no choice right now…"_Ryotaro stated firmly.

"...Ugh...fine! Kuma, let's switch!"

**=AX FORM!=**

With that Den-O's armor flew off and floated around before realigning to Ax form's armor. Den-O clapped his hands together loudly before he grabbed the morning star's next swing.

"Doskoi!" he shouted as he swung the chain up with all his force and lifted Armadillo into the air suddenly. "HA!" he roared as he began spinning the chain around swinging the Imagin through the air. The Kamen Rider then swung down and slammed it into the dirt with great force forming a large dust cloud.

"Twilight!" Den-O called out, using this chance as he ran up to her. "Twilight, snap out of it!"

His response was more silence from Twilight.

"Twilight, snap out of it! We don't have time! The Imagin will be getting back up!" Den-O shouted before the Imagin's hand grabbed the back of his helmet.

Armadillo then tossed Den-O back and through a tree with great force.

"**Teme, don't ignore your opponent in a fight!" **the Armadillo Imagin snapped as he charged at him and slammed his mace against Den-O's chest making sparks fly from the impact. Armadillo then slammed his hand to the side of Den-O's helmet knocking him down. **"Come on muscle head."** Armadillo said grabbing Den-O and lifting him back to his feet. He then began slamming his clawed hand to Den-O's chest making more and more sparks fly from each impact, **"fight back! Fight back, coward!"**

"Believe me...if our body could I would…" Den-O groaned as he was tossed to the ground. "Ryotaro has been fighting to long...using the armor to many times...piloting DenLiner...and that explosion to one of less defensive forms...Ryotaro's stamina has taken a big hit…" Den-O said getting back to his feet, he then pulled out his dengasher in ax formation. "But We will not stop yet...we will give it our all from here on to protect our friends…" Den-O stated before he charged and slashed Armadillo across the chest before he slammed his fist into his gut making him double over slightly. Den-O then grabbed the Imagin by it's throat and lifted him into the air. "Now...our strength shall make you cry!" he shouted as he slammed the Imagin into the dirt ground with so much force it caused the ground to crack in a large cloud of dust and dirt.

'_Did...Did we get him?' _Ryotaro asked, only for the Armadillo Imagin to shoot back up.

Armadillo swung it's claw lancing Den-O's chest but the Rider ignored it and slashed his ax into the Imagin's shoulder. Both then punched with their free hands knocking the other back a step. Den-O recovered first and slashed his ax across Armadillo's chest making sparks fly. The Imagin stumbled back another step but stopped and slammed its foot into Den-O's chest making him skid back and back into a tree.

Both fighters charged at each other, swinging their arms lancing each other in the chest, making sparks fly and knocking one another back.

"Heh...th...that's all...you got?" Den-O grunted holding his ax up.

"**I was going to say the same." **Armadillo grunted grabbing his morning star again.

"_Kintaros...we have to lead the Imagin away...Twilight still isn't responding to anything...and we can't let it near Applejack."_

"That's easier said than done Ryotaro...those two won't even move."

"**Which makes them easier targets!" **Armadillo shouted as he charged, knocking Den-O over as he charged towards the two girls.

Applejack tensed as the Kaijin ran towards her and the still frozen Twilight.

"Yamero…" Den-O grunted reaching his hand out as Ryotaro's body was exhausted. Den-O then gripped his fist as his armor began to glow for a moment before his armor reverted to plat form and a light shot out of Den-O. "Kintaros…" Den-O said in Ryotaro's voice.

The Light then shot around Armadillo and suddenly reformed into Kintaros who slammed his palm into Armadillo's chest knocking him back.

"**Grr….bastard. Take this!" **Armadillo shouted as he slashed his mace down hard on Kintaros. Kintaros grunted as sparks and sand began to fall from the impact.

"**Nakerude!"** Kintaros declared as he slashed his ax cutting into the Armadillo's shoulder making the Imagin stumble back. To give himself more time Kintaros slammed his palm with all his might into Armadillo's chest sending him flying back and into a bush. **"Ah…"** Kintaros groaned ,falling to his knees, his body losing all color, looking like a sand sculpture.

"K...Kin...taros…" Den-o whispered.

"**Gomen...Ryotaro…"** Kintaros muttered as his body began to fall apart.

"Kintaros!" Den-O cried as he got up and ran to Kintaros.

"Wha…?" Twilight gasped a bit, snapping out of her frozen state to see what was happening to Kintaros, "Kintaros!"

"**There is no time...he will get back up soon...you need to get out of here." **Kintaros spoke his body falling apart more. **"I'm sorry...this was all I could do to stop him…"** he grunted turning to Twilight a little. **"Twilight...take care or Ryotaro and the others...they lack your common sense…"**

"Kinaros...no…" Twilight whispered, "D...don't talk like that. I...I can try a spell to...to.."

"**It's no good...my bond to Ryotaro is what kept me together...without that...it does not matter. You must get out of here."** Kintaros said weakly.

"...of course…" Twilight slowly nodded.

"**Thank you…"** Kintaros gave a weak nod as his body fell apart to sand.

"Kintaros...Kintaros!" Den-O cried out, trying to get a response from the Imagin, "He's...not there anymore…"

Twilight said nothing as she looked down, tears starting to go down her cheeks as she shook.

"**Ugh...god damn it that hurt a bit…"**

"Twilight...take Applejack and run. I'll try and hold him off," Den-O spoke, reaching for the buttons on his belt.

"Right...I'll give you an opening," Twilight nodded a bit, about to use a spell to hopefully blind the Imagin. However...nothing seemed to happen, "What? My magic…"

"Twilight?" Den-O asked in confusion.

"Something wrong...my magic doesn't seem to be working!" Twilight shouted as she tried again, only to get nothing once more, _'Why isn't it...wait. Is it..because of what AJ told me?'_

"**You won't get away!" **Armadillo shouted tossing his morning star, Den-O pushed Twilight out of the way letting the weapon hit his chest causing sparks to fly and his belt to fly off making the Plat form shatter into shards.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight shouted in worry before looking at Applejack, "Applejack, we need to help and get him out of here! W-"

"No...Ah ain't runnin'!" Applejack argued, "This thing wants a piece of me,I'll give it to him!"

"Applejack, I'm serious! This thing is out to kill you! And Ryotaro's too weak to hold him b-"

"Ah don't care! Ah'm not gonna let this thing keep chasin' me like ah'm some sort of rat!" Applejack argued.

"**To bad you're going to die like one!"** Armadillo shouted raising his morning star.

Ryotaro looked up and saw his belt in front of him. He grabbed it and slipped it back on. "Hen….shin." he grunted placing his pass over the buckle.

With that he returned to Plat Form, Den-O then charged and tackled Armadillo from behind, but he wasn't strong enough to do more then make the Imagin drop its weapon from the surprise.

"**Grr...you pest! Get off me!" **Armadillo snapped as he pushed Den-O off him.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight gasped upon seeing this.

"Twilight...please get away…" Den-O said getting back up and tackling into Armadillo's back keeping him from moving.

"no! i don't want to lose anyone else!" Twilight shouted as she tried to use her magic again, only to get nothing, "Come on...work!"

"**Get off!" **The Imagin roared as it slammed it's hand into Den-O making sparks fly from each strike.

'_**Mou...this baka isn't playing fair! My turn!' **_Ryutaros shouted in Ryotaro's head as he took control. Den-O then let go of Armadillo and spun around the Imagin before kicking the Imagin in the chest knocking him back.

Den-O then swiped the pass over his belt.

**=GUN FORM!=**

With that Den-O changed again as he blocked a punch from Armadillo.

"I'm going to make you regret hurting my friend...Kotae wa kiitenai!" Den-O shouted as he kicked Armadillo across the face once then twice. He then punched the Imagin with all the force he could muster sending the Imagin stumbling and falling back.

'_**I'd thought I'd never say this, but get him, gaki! Get him!' **_Momotaros shouted.

"I'm tired of all of this…" Den-O said as he held up his DenGasher in gun mode. He then turned and shot at the ground near Twilight and Applejack. "Get out of here." he told them coldly.

"Of course. W-" Twilight began.

"Dang it! Fer th' last time, Ah ain't runnin'!" Applejack snapped, "How many times do ah have t' say this?!"

Before she could say more another bullet shot past her head and split a tree in two. Den-O now right in front of her.

"If you can't hear me then I'll tell you again, get out of here." he said "This is my revenge...if you want to get in my way." he said as he put the gun up to her head. "Then I'll consider you something else to shoot at got it?"

"..."

"Applejack seriously, listen to wh-"

"**RAHHH!" **the Armadillo imagin roared as he slammed his mace hard against Den-O's side, sending him stumbling to the ground, forcing Ryutaros out of him as he changed to Plat-form again.

"Why does that keep happening…" Den-O wheezed, it felt like his connection to all the taros was becoming blurred.

"I**t's because you're weak!" **Armadillo shouted. He then raised his morning star again and swung it around before he tossed it at Twilight and Applejack. But before the weapon could get closer the head of the weapon exploded making everyone fall back from the shock of sudden explosion, **"Nani?!"**

"**Chotto, did you think throwing something would go faster than a bullet?" **Ryutaros voice asked. His body fully formed small specs of sand falling from him as he held a large gun that resembled a cross between a revolver and shotgun.

"Ryutaros? H...how did…" Twilight began, a surprised look on her face.

"**Stop being shocked and run already!"**Ryutaros complained as he began shooting at Armadillo each bullet causing a large explosion upon impact.

"Urataros…" Den-O calls out swiping his pass again.

**=ROD FORM!=**

"HA!" Den-O roared as his armor locks into place. The Rider then charges at Armadillo before he lands a kick to the Imagin's side making him stumble over. He then pulled out the DenGasher in rod mode and began swing it lancing the Imagin repeatedly each swing causing sparks to fly upon impact. "Ryuta!" Den-O shouted noticing, Ryutaros as more sand began to fall off of him.

"**Don't worry about me! just go!"**

"**I'm not letting you escape!"** Armadillo roared.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"HA!" Den-O roared again as his right leg was covered in blue light energy. He then jumped and aimed his leg at the Imagin. Armadillo raised his arms to block the kick as it met with a large explosion.

* * *

"Woah! What the heck was that?!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Another big explosion…" Pinkie said slowly, a tone of worry in her voice, "...My Pinkie senses are telling me something bad is gonna happen...something really bad."

"Oh for once Pinkie I hope your Pinkie sense is wrong." Fluttershy said worried greatly as well. The explosion before scared her a fair bit but this one had a very bad feeling behind it.

"I hope so too…" Rarity added. "I just got a very bad chill...I can't explain it. But I'm very worried now." she said for some reasoning feeling reminded of Kintaros.

"Me too...I feel all scared." Pinkie shivered slightly thinking of Ryutaros for some random reason...well random to her.

"...Come on. Let's hurry," Rainbow spoke up, the tomboy having a bad feeling building in her stomach.

"Right, the sooner we take care of this Imagin the sooner we can all go home." Rarity agreed as she began jogging to catch up with Rainbow.

"Right/H-hai!" Pinkie and Fluttershy nodded as they ran after them.

* * *

"Ha...ah…" Den-O panted as he carried off Twilight and Applejack. "Ah...seriously...Ryotaro and Fluttershy need to be partnered up all the time...we put this kid throught the ringer…" he panted as he stopped, Ryutaros stopping next to him his body becoming more pale and colorless by the second, "...Ryuta…"

"**I'm...okay," **Ryutaros panted as he leaned against a tree. Den-O dropped both girls to the ground without a car as he checked on the child like Imagin.

"Ryuta...you shouldn't have done that. You realize there is no way for you to connect back to Ryotaro normally now…" Den-O chastised as he grabbed the Imagin by his shoulders. "It's bad enough...you just shouldn't have done this."

"**It's...it's okay…"** Ryutaros said slowly, the Dragon imagin slowly losing more of his color as sand fell off him.

"Ryuta stay together a little longer...we can find Pinkie and you can make a contract with her or something…" Den-O said.

"**No...it's fine…"** Ryutaros panted a bit as he slid down to sit down against the tree he leaned against, **"I'm...I'm glad I was able to help a bit…"**

"Ryutaros...no. Don't say that…" Twilight whispered.

"**Twilight...I never seen you look sad before...only mad...you don't look nice when your sad...it makes me sad too…"** Ryutaros said weakly, looking up at Twilight.

"Not as sad as Pinkie is gonna look when she sees you like this…" Twilight replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"**Twilight...Please don't say that...I already feel sad...I want to at least think happy things right now...cause...everything is okay,"** Ryutaros replied, sand falling from the sides of his face almost like tears of his own.

Applejack said nothing as she watched what was happening, her hat shading over her eyes.

"Ryuta...you need to keep together a little bit longer...you're stronger than the rest of us. You should be able to hold out longer." Den-O whispered, "Please just wait a bit more…"

"**Kame...gomen...I'm just tired now...weird...I never really felt this tired before…"** he explained as his hand began to crumble into sand. **"Ryotaro...gomen...you took a chance on me...and I could only do this much for you. But...if anything happened to you...Onee-chan would cry a lot...so this is better."**

"_Ryutaros…"_ Ryotaro whispered inside of Den-O's mind, his voice starting to break a bit.

"**My only regret right now...is that I couldn't see western-nee-chan….make friends with...onee-chan...and...the...others…" **Ryutaros whispered as he slowly became sand.

"Ryuta...Ryuta!" Den-O tried to call out to him as the Dragon Imagin finally turned into nothing but sand. "..." all he could do was grab at the sand. Den-O growled before he punched the tree he was leaning against, shattering it.

"...Applejack...get out of her now…" Twilight whispered, tears flowing from her eyes as she stood up, "I don't want to lose anymore friends…"

"...Ugh..Ah thought we went over this. Ah don't want yer friendship!" Applejack snapped, "Y'all only want t' be my friend because y'all need me t' help y'all fight!"

"Oh get over yourself," Den-O spoke up as he took his belt off, letting his armor fall off, U-Ryotaro's hair not as neat as it normally is. **"You...need to get off your high horse because not all our problems revolve around you." **

"Well y'all are tryin' t' protect me right now! Ah don't' need protection from people ah have no feelings for!" Applejack argued, "Like ah told Twilight, friendship is nothing unless someone gets somethin' in return!"

"**Pft...hahaha…."** U-Ryotaro giggled before he arched his head back and began to laugh. **"HAHAHAHAHA….ah...that..Hahahaha…"**

"What's so funny?!" Applejack demanded.

"**That...that pathetic childish crap you're spewing...it's...so laughable!"** he laughed more.

"Childi...This isn't funny! Ah was speakin' th' truth!" Applejack snapped.

"**The fact you believe something like that just makes your truth...nothing but a joke." **U-Ryotaro laughed as he fixed his glasses. **"So...you claim friendship is something selfish...haha...ah...I see nothing wrong with that."**

Applejack said nothing as she glared at him.

"**So because a person wants to be a little selfish, that makes them wrong...heh...then your selfish desire to be with your family makes you just as bad,"** U-Ryotaro stated. a serious tone in his voice **"I can see it on your face...You think just because your family doesn't want anything from you, it makes your desire to be with them any different….You're wrong little girl. You want your family to accept just as much as any person would want their friends to accept them. You're nothing but a hypocrite!"**

"What?!" Applejack growled, about ready to deck this guy in the face.

"**You want to break Twilight's view of friendship because you don't agree with it...am I right?"** U-Ryotaro asked, **"What makes your truth any better then my truth? Tell me that? Your truth is not some all knowing fact of the world. You just stated your inner feelings nothing more nothing less. You claim friendship is something selfish...fine then. It was selfish for two people who are like my brothers dying for those they care about!" **he shouted loudly.

"...Then answer me this...what makes you think Twilight isn't using y'all, much like those other girls she 'befriended'?" Applejack asked, a frown still on her face.

"**Using me...that's funny. Twilight use me...she can't even control me. I do what I want when I want...if anything I use her."** U-Ryotaro claimed. **"I tease her, I poke fun at her, and I anger her for amusement...but yet here I am, willing to die for her...for Ryotaro...and all you humans."** he countered. **"Besides...what's wrong with wanting something from others? What's so wrong with being selfish? What's so wrong with wanting someone there for you...someone to rely on...isn't that the same thing as family!?"**

"I...b...you…"

"**Listen...I maybe a liar at times, but what I'm speaking is the honest truth, because family...friends...as far as I see it, both are the same thing. People whom you rely on for comfort...security...acceptance...strength...love. Those are all the same things you get from family...or friends. That is why when you talk crap about Twilight and how she feels about her fiends, all your doing is insulting your own family as well! Fate lead her to her friends...just as fate decided your family. So...if it's so wrong for her to believe she has true friends, then you have no right to return to your home and smile to your brother and sister,"** he stated harshly.

Applejack wanted to argue me with him, but she couldn't find the words.

"**Now you feel it...your heart being honest...your heart accepts that I have told you the truth."** U-Ryotaro noted, **"Hopefully this w-"**

"**RAAHHH!" **Armadillo's voice roared as the enemy Kaijin came crashing into the area, livid beyond belief.

"**Twilight...grab Ms. Applejack and leave."** U-Ryotaro ordered, **"Ryotaro agrees with me...go now."** he added as he held up his pass. **"Henshin!"**

**=ROD FORM!=**

Den-O charged at Armadillo swinging his DenGasher as he slashed the Imagin across the chest.

"For once in my life...I'll embrace some honesty!" Den-O shouted stabbing the Imagine. "As a professional liar, I know what honesty is...honesty is telling a person what you know! It is not being a blunt fact!" Den-O explained, slashing Armadillo across the chest again. "Honesty is something you tell a person with confidence, to tell someone what you know, even if it's something as simple as you don't even know the answer!" he shouted, kicking Armadillo across the face, the Imagin not even sure what's going on right now. "That is why...you are not an honest person in the slightest...Applejack," Den-O finished as he smashed the bottom of his weapon across Armadillo's head.

"Th..that...I...b…" Applejack tried to say, but her words fell flat.

"You can't even say it...you refuse to admit you don't know...you are afraid of it," Den-O stated as he began to charge energy into the Den Gasher and prepared to throw it.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

"That is why...I can never accept anything you tell me as true!" Den-O shouted as he tossed his DenGasher as a spear/harpoon at Armadillo who formed another morning star and tossed it. Both weapons hitting one another causing another explosion.

Twilight quickly shielded herself as the resulting shockwave created a strong wind, AJ doing the same a bit as she held onto her hat.

"Run now!" Den-O shouted as he grabbed them both under his arms and began jumping into the trees, leaping from tree to tree to get away from the Imagin.

* * *

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Rarity asked as the group stopped, seeing the normally excitable pinkette shaking a bit.

"That bad feeling...it's back, but even worse…" she said as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Really...really worse…" she shuddered horribly.

"I think I feel worried too…" Fluttershy murmured, a bad chill going up her spine.

"...I don't like this…" Rainbow muttered as she ran ahead, _'Twi, Ryo...you guys better be okay!'_

At that they heard another faint explosion in the distance.

"I think it's safe to bet we are close." Rarity noted, worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Ryuta! Momo-onee-chan is on her way!" Pinkie declared as she dashed forward.

"Pinkie wait up!" Rainbow shouted as they all ran after her.

* * *

Back with Den-O, he landed near a small stream as he drops both girls on the ground before falling to his knees.

"Good lord...Twilight...you need to cut back on visiting the Cake's. I don't care if their pastries are good," Den-O joked.

"...Your lucky I'm not trying to smack you right now, Urataros," Twilight frowned a bit, knowing how serious the situation was still.

"Yeah...I love you too," Den-O chuckled a bit as he moved over and leaned against a rock facing the stream, "...Heh...fate has a strange sense of humor right now…" he added with a weak chuckle. He then took his belt of, reverting to U-Ryotaro. **"You know...when I first possessed Ryotaro...all I wanted was to use his good looks to flirt with pretty girls...to lie...to deceive...and have fun with you humans…"** he said as he took his glasses off, **"And yet...I found something I thought I'd never find…"** he said as he dropped the glasses, letting his blue eyes dim slightly. U-Ryotaro's hair the began to revert back to Ryotaro's normal messy hair, the blue bang slowly fading back to black.

"Urataros...no..don't tell me you're…" Twilight whispered.

"**Yes...but...it's my choice."** U-Ryotaro weakly explained as Ryotaro's hair fell around his eyes, shading them. **"Ryotaro...he can't handle suddenly losing two contracts...it's as if...half his soul was ripped out."** he explained, leaning back a bit. **"It's painful you know….it literally felt like something was painfull ripped out of him...and yet...all he cared about...all he ever cares about is...other people...making sure you're okay...making sure Ms. Applejack is safe...all he cares about are other people...even though he suffers the worst pain any human could…" **he said slowly as sand fell from Ryotaro and began to pool in front of him. **"If he continues like this...then both me and Sempai...will fall apart on him. But...if I cancel my own contract...if I choose to leave...then I can alleviate some of the stress to him."**

"Urataros...please no...I...I don't want to lose anymore friends…" Twilight begged.

"**Heh...sorry...Twilight-chan...and Applejack-san…" **he began as he turned towards the blonde, **"...I wish I got to know you a bit more...you beautiful...southern...belle…"** he chuckled the blue now gone from Ryotaro's eyes. The sand then reformed to Urataros half body sand form. **"Ryotaro...thank you...you could have cast me aside to save your health...yet you took a chance and trusted me. You gave me...people I want to protect...so I shall be forever grateful to you. Twilight...I'm sorry to make you cry...but I am making sure you don't lose one of your most important friend. With this Ryotaro shall be safe...so will Sempai."** Urataros stated, his body crumpling slightly. **"Oh and Applejack...I wish I could have seen you make friends with Twilight and Ryotaro...I would have enjoyed arguing with a girl as cute as you...your blushing face must look so cute...hehe…"** he chuckled.

Applejack couldn't say a word as she was left speechless. Why...why were all these people sacrificing themselves for her, especially after how she treated Twilight?

"**Thank you...one last time...Ryotaro...I owe you so much...my friend…"** he laughed as he fully crumbled.

Ryotaro the entire time said nothing he just sat there, yet tears could still be seen running down the side of his face.

"Ura...Urataros…" he cried, nothing more able to escape his lips as his hair still obscured his eyes.

"_**Kame...Kuma...Gaki…" **_Momotaros' voice whispered inside Ryotaro's head.

Ryotaro moved forward as he moves his hand through the sand that made up Urataros...once made up Urataros body. he let the grains of sand fall through his fingers...Ryotaro hoping...something was left of his friend.

"Ryotaro...I'm...I'm so...sorry…" Twilight whispered, trying her best to not cry as tears streamed down her face.

Ryotaro didn't say anything he just raised his hand as more of the sand sifted through his fingers. However a red flash overcame the sand reforming it into something. Something...phone like. It looked like a red flip phone. The top half however was half black and had a circle the size of his belt's buckle two arches of the circle coming out the sides. The screen was also see through since Ryotaro could see the buttons underneath the top half.

"Eh…" Ryotaro asked as he flipped it open. He could read on part of the circle arch it read DEN-O in large bold white letters, with Den-O System right under those large ones. The screen had a crosshair like design, the Center button matching the Den-O symbol with a another button along the side. Ryotaro didn't know what this is...but he didn't want to let go of it.

"A...phone?" Twilight blinked a bit, rubbing the tears out of her eyes to get a clearer look at the item.

"It...just formed from the sand…" Ryotaro said holding it up. _'It must be something for Den-O...Did Urataros use the last of his time to leave this behind?'_ he asked as he closed the phone. "I think...he used the last of his will...to make this." he said as he tried to stand even though his body had almost no energy left.

"Rytaro, stay down…" Twilight advised as she walked over to him, "You need to save your strength."

"It's okay…" Ryotaro grunted, stumbling a bit. "I've...had worse...I can keep going." he assured as he picked up his belt again.

"Ryotaro you can barely stand," Twilight stated in worry, "You take any more hits like before, there's no way you're gonna get back up."

"Twilight...I'll be okay…" Ryotaro assured, "I promise...I won't let anymore of my friends get hurt…"

"Ryotaro…" Twilight whispered.

"..." Ryotaro said nothing as he gripped the phone like device. "Urataros...Kintaros...Ryutaros...they did that for my sake...as much as yours...I can't stop...even if I'm never strong enough to stop that Imagin...I have to keep fighting...I have friends I still want to protect."

"Yer….friends…" Applejack quietly repeated, his and Urataros' words echoing through her head.

Ryotaro slipped the belt on and clicked it in place. "Yes…" Ryotaro replied. having heard Applejack. "They...were crazy...they got me into a lot of trouble...but they were my friends...along with Twilight...some of the best friends I ever had. They accepted me...even though I was bad luck. They stood by my side. So if this little I can do for them, I'll be fine with that." he said as he turned to stare at Applejack. "I'm really sorry for what Urataros said, I'm sure that you have your reasons for why you feel the way you do about friends. But I have to disagree with it too." he stated simply.

"..." Applejack said nothing to that, her stetson shading over her eyes.

"I still hope we could have been friends. Your little sister Applebloom talks about you a lot. She really looks up to you, she claims your incredibly nice. I'm inclined to believe in her." he added. "But even if you don't want to be our friend...I'm okay with that. I'll make sure you can live with your family in peace. That much I can do." he stated confidently. "I'm sure Momotaros can agree with me…"

"_**Well...at this point all I care about is killing that damn Armadillo-teme...we can talk about the sappy crap after all this is done."**_ Momotaros voice replied.

"Ike...Momotaros." Ryotaro said as a red flash surged around him before his hair spiked back with a deep red streak forming in it. Ryotaro's muscles grew slightly as well, ending with his eyes flashing red.

"**Ore...Sanjou," **M-Ryotaro whispered, gripping the phone in his hand tightly. **"Che…"** he groaned as tears formed in his eyes. **"Damn Ryotaro...your body cries to easily…"** he complained as he wiped them away. **"You...keep showing me up be being cooler than me in these kind of moments…"** he spoke mostly to himself, **"But Whatever...I'm Gonna kick that damn armadillo's ass all the way to the moon and back."** he said as he took a calming breath. **"Oi Blondie...beat it. You're not needed here anymore."** he said bluntly as he turned away.

"Momotaros...d-"

"**Shut it, Twilight," **M-ryotaro growled a bit,** "Listen up blondie..I don't care what happened to you in the past to make you hate friendship so much. And right now I could give a crap if you even liked us. But my friends...they did that for your sake...so if you don't mind, go home."** he said as he began to walk. **"I'm not like Ryotaro, who cares about everyone, or Twilight who is nice and wants to make friends with anyone...all I care about is taking care of that armadillo bastard. So unless you're gonna stay and help for once, get out of here."** he said as he kept walking.

"Momotaros…" Twilight whispered, a bit surprised to hear him use her real name.

Applejack however...she said nothing as she looked down, causing her stetson to shadow more of her face as she took his words in.

Before anything else could be said, Rainbow and the others came running into the area, a look of worry on both Pinkie and Fluttershy's faces.

"Twilight!" Rainbow called out first, "Finally...we had to follow three explosions just to find you. What happened...where's Ryotaro?"

"Girls…" Twilight whispered, unsure if she should tell them what happened, especially about what happened to Urataros, Kintaros, and Ryutaros.

"Twilight, what's wrong? You look terrible." Rarity took notice of both her condition and sad look on her face.

"It's...I…" Twilight tried to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"...Twilight, you're starting to worry us," Rainbow dash stated as she walked up to her, "What happened? and where's Ryotaro?"

"Ryotaro...and Momotaros went to fight the Imagin." Twilight was able to say that much. Part of her wanted to tell them the rest...but just thinking of it...made her want to cry again. Before she knew it Twilight felt to arms wrap around her as Pinkie hugged her, "What...Pinkie?"

"You looked sad...so I wanted to hug my friend...I don't like it when friends are sad." Pinkie explained, hugging Twilight, "It makes me sad…"

"Twilight...please. tell us what's wrong," Fluttershy spoke as she and Rarity walked up ot her as well.

"...Girls...i…" Twilight began before a crashing noise was heard, startling the girls.

"Was that Den-O?" Rainbow asked as more sounds of fighting could be heard.

"**RAAAHHH!-!-!" **the Armadillo Imagin's voice roared throughout the area.

"Get back here, you damn roadkill!" Momotaros voice was heard as more crashing sounds could be heard, "I'm gonna turn you into armadillo pot pie!"

Everyone ran towards the sounds where they found Den-O Sword form and the Imagin fighting with one another. Den-O slashed the Imagin across the chest leaving a large and deep scratch in it's armor. Den-O then grabbed Armadillo's head and tossed the Kaijin into a tree it's head splintering a large chunk of the bark. Armadillo got back up, only for Den-O to kick the Imagin in the chest and pin it against the tree. Den-O roared in anger as he raised his sword with its tip pointing down. He then stabbed it into Armadillo's shoulder, sparks and sand coming off the strike that pierced through.

"You feel that, teme!? YOU FEEL THAT?!" Den-O snapped as he kept slashing the Armadillo Imagin. Den-O grabbed Armadillo and pulled the Imagin to it's feet. He then began slashing wildly, even more wild than normal.

"Holy crap…" Rainbow gawked upon seeing how wild and vicious den-O was attacking.

"What on earth has gotten into him?!" Rarity gasped in pure shock, her hands over her mouth.

"It...it looks like he's lost control…" Fluttershy whimpered as she hid behind Rainbow.

"Rah!" Den-O roared as he slashed Armadillo across the chest. "You...out of all the Imagin we've taken down...you're the one I hate the most! The one I'll send to hell…" Den-O grunted. "My friends...gave their lives protecting someone from you…" Den-O groaned, slashing Armadillo across the chest several times. "Even Ryotaro is pissed at you!" Den-O roared as he charged and slashed with his sword, creating a large red flash on impact, "What you did to the Kame, Kuma, and gaki, I'm gonna pay you back by a lot!"

Armadillo punched at Den-O, but the Kamen Rider ducked under the swing and slashed Armadillo across his hip. Den-O then slashed Armadillo across the chest once he turned around.

"i'm also sick and tired of everyone talking crap..so what if friendship is convenience…" Den-o began as be blocked Armadillo's strike with his sword, "If you can consider someone a friend...then that's more than enough reason to stand by them until the end!" he shouted punching Armadillo across the face, making the Imagin stumble back.

Armadillo roared and tossed his morning star at Den-O, who slashed his sword, swatting the weapon away.

"All this bull crap about what they think it is and what it isn't...why you have friends...why you stand by them. If you have the time to focus on bullshit reasoning like that, then you got the time to go out and find people whom you can stand with!" Den-O shouted, slashing the Imagin across the chest once then twice, "Which is why I'll do anything to stand by my friends, even if it kills me!" Den-O shouted, his voice both that of Momotaros and Ryotaro that time.

His words seemed to impact Applejack greatly, the blonde's fist shaking a bit as small tears began to form in her eyes.

'_**Grr...damn it! Where is this strength coming from?!' **_Armadillo mentally cursed as he tried to block each of den-O's strikes, _**'Ugh...guess there's only one tactic left for me to do...'**_

With that, he quickly pushed Den-O to the side before charging at the girls. Before any of them could do anything, Armadillo ran past rainbow and the others before grabbing Twilight, the violetette screaming in surprise from the sudden grab.

"Twilight!" Ryotaro's voice came from Den-O, even though being in Sword Form.

"Why you…!" Rainbow growled as she, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy prepared to transform.

"**Don't even think about it!" **Armadillo snapped as he held his claw against Twilight's neck, **"Not unless you want to see her blood spilled on the ground!"**

"Let her go!" Den-O demanded.

"**Not unless you all stand down!" **Armadillo demanded back, **"I am very livid right now, and I am ready to end this god-damn magical girl's life! So I repeat, stand down or else!"**

"Ah…" Den-O gasped as his hand was held up. "Ryotaro…" Den-O whispered as his hand opened dropping his sword.

"**Heh...that's what I thought…" **Armadillo smirked as he let Twilight go, **"Now…" **he began as he pulled his mace back out, **"Say goodbye to your friend, Den-O!"**

"Wha…!?" Twilight gasped as she quickly turned to see the enemy Imagin raising his mace, ready to end her.

"Teme…" Den-O groaned charging at the Imagin.

Time seemed to slow down as Den-O and the rest of the girls rushed to get to twilight in time, the Armadillo Imagin's mace about to slam down on the fear struck violetette. The sound seemingly disappeared from the area, the sound of heartbeats echoing through it as the mace was close to ending Twilight. Den-O's boots pushing against the ground could be heard as the Kamen Rider reached out for twilight, hoping to reach her in time.

"**Die!" **Armadillo's slowly roared as its mace almost reached its target.

However, something...or rather, someone seemed to blur in front of Twilight and delivered a powerful, hard kick to Armadillo's face, causing him to drop his mace as he was sent stumbling back.

"**Gah...oh for the…"** Armadillo groaned as he stumbled down to the ground. His weapon sent flying off to the side and landing in hole in the bark a tree used by birds as a nest. **"Okay...when did he get super speed?" **he grunted as he looked forward to see his attack, only for his eyes to widen a bit in shock, **"...You've got to be kidding me…"**

"N...nani?" Den-O whispered in equal shock as he and the others stopped, seeing none other than Applejack standing in front of Twilight defensively, a serious expression on her face.

"A….Applejack…" Twilight whispered, having regained control of herself.

"Applejack?" Ryotaro's voice came from Den-O.

"Twilight...Ah've been an idiot…" applejack admitted, "Ah always thought friendship was beneficial...but after hearin' what Ryotaro and his Imagin said...Ah was wrong."

"Huh…" Twilight blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Friendship...is like family. Even if you don't get nothin' in return, you do it out of selflessness...you do it...because they're like family to you…" Applejack explained, "Ah've been a stubborn fool...Ah tried t' push y'all away because Ah thought you were gonna use me, but after what Ah've seen…" she paused as she wiped some tears from her eyes, "T' see so many people fightin' t' protect me...Ah...Ah don't know what to say...except this. As long as Ah'm alive…" she paused as she glared at the Armadillo Imagin, "Ah won't let anyone harm mah friends and family."

"**What is happening?!" **Armadillo demanded in confusion only to be punched across the face by Den-O knocking him back down.

"Gh….it took you long enough, you damn blonde cowgirl…" Den-O complained, gripping his fist. "I had to go through a lot today...so you better have learned something!"

"Oh Ah have. But right now…" Applejack paused as she smirked a bit, "What do y'all say about teachin' this oversized varment a lesson?"

"Heh...as long as you don't kick Ryotaro's face again!" Den-O scoffed. "We can hash all this crap out later..right now...I got a lot of anger to take out."

"Same here…" Applejack nodded as she glared at the Armadillo imagin once more, "no one hurts mah friends, and gets away with it."

With that, a bright glow caught everyone's attention.

"Wh...what?" Twilight gasped as she pulled out the Jewel of honesty, seeing it giving off a bright light. Before she could say anything else, her own jewel began to glow as well, followed by the other girls' jewels.

"What the hell is with the light show…" Den-O complained.

"**Oh come on!"** Armadillo cried guessing what this could mean.

"What the...why's my jewel shining?!" Rainbow asked in pure surprise, seeing her jewel glow brightly.

"I don't know...my jewel is shining as well!" Rarity gasped.

"o..oh my...oh my…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Ooh...pretty~" Pinkie awed before her jewel fired a bright light, "Woah!"

Before Twilight could ponder what was happening, the Jewel of honesty flew towards AJ before her own jewel unleashed a bright light as well, followed by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow's own jewels.

"Gah bright…" Den-O complained.

"_What's going on?"_Ryotaro mentally questioned as he could see the light fading slightly.

Once the bright light faded, everyone looked to see Applejack had transformed. However...unlike the other times Twilight and the girls transformed, this one was completely different. Instead of a headpiece and arm bands as what was typically happened, her cloths were entirely altered. She now had a tan/dull orange colored top that resembled a tank top with green trim and stopped around the very top of her abdomen, a large green gem/pendant right in the center her chest that had two straps of fabric that went around her shoulders, meeting at her back forming into half of a triangle shaped cloak, somewhat like a cape with red fringe/tassels lining around the edges, adding a classical western theme to it. Around her waist, she now had a matching skirt that had a similar red fringe lining it; and was slightly slanted longer on the right side and shorter to the left drawing attention to a maroon and green colored band around her left thigh, a large yellow rope belt tied around her skirt with three red gems acting as the knot keeping it in place, several very long feathers extending from the clustered gems, the belt also extended behind her almost as if a tail with a large emerald at the end with a tuft of the rope extending out the other side. Her legs were now covered in large brown boots that stopped just below her knees, two braces around the ankles of her boots with green gems over each ankle, several feathers extending from the back of each boot with the front seeming to be tipped in metal. Her wrists also had matching bands that had the same color as her cloths, and had a triangle shape extending over her forearm, with the same matching red fringe. She also had a headband around the top of her hair that was a mixture of orange and red a green gem to the left side with more feathers connecting to it. Lastly, her hair was done in a twisted ponytail, a red jewel keeping it held together at the end.

"_Eh...her transformation is...different."_ Ryotaro noted.

"Eh?" Den-O stated in confusion.

"What...the…?" Twilight whispered in a mix of surprise and confusion, _'This...this is completely different. Why is Applejack's transformation so d...wait. Celeste said something about something happening when all Six Elements of Harmony are gathered. Is...Is this what happens?'_

"**Oh you've got to be kidding me!" **Armadillo snapped.

"Masaka...she get's an upgrade right off the bat...how is that fair?" Den-O complained lightly.

"Well I guess when all of them are together they just gain a new form such as this." Ryotaro stated through Den-O.

"Ah shut up Ryotaro!...Wait. Why are you even able to speak right now anyway?"

"I don't know…" Den-O shrugged with Ryotaro's voice.

"Two people in control of one body...this is weird…" Den-O shuddered before shaking it off.

"**God damn it! I swear I've had enough with Magical Girls for one goddamn day!" **Armadilla complained, **"I swear to god if I see one more, I'm gonna…!"**

At that, both Applejack and Den-O punched Armadillo in the face sending him flying through a few tree.

"...heh…" Applejack smirked a bit as she looked at herself, flexing her fingers a little, "Ah think Ah can get a bit used t' this."

"Heh...well you better cause we fight asses like this on a regular weekly basis." Den-O said as he grabbed his sword and twirled it around. "Heh it's weird I feel calm now...but I'm still pissed and I'm going to kill that thing."

"Then what's stoppin' ya?"Applejack quipped a bit.

"**Ah crap…"** Armadillo groaned, getting up. **"That's it...I'm out of here…I didn't sign up for this..."** he grunted, trying to run only for Den-O to charge and slash with all the strength his arm could muster, the slash all but going right through Armadillo's armor causing a large red spark that burst into flames that lit up a nearby tree.

"Aw crap baskets.." Den-O cursed as the burning tree began to fall...right towards Applejack, "Oh double crap!"

"Applejack, r-!" Twilight began in worry as the burning tree landed in front of Applejack. However, much to everyone's surprise, rather than burn her, the fire seemed to gather around her...almost as if it was waiting for her to command it.

"..Huh...that's new," Applejack noted as she looked at the fire surrounding her.

"Maybe...like how the other girls have some element they can control, Applejack's is fire," Ryotaro's voice stated from Den-O.

"...Huh. That's cool," Den-O admitted as he kicked Armadillo to the ground.

"Wow...so we have our own fire user now...that's so cool!" Pinkie beamed, "Ooh! Ooh! Maybe we can use Applejack's fire to make s'mores!"

"..." Den-O heard that as he pulled out the phone that was left behind by Urataros. He gripped the phone tightly in his hand as he let the memories of the other Taros come to him, "Gaki...Kuma...Kame…Damn it...I'm getting s..." he began before the phone suddenly began to ring, "Eh?"

"Huh? Who the heck's calling at a time like this?" Rainbow blinked as the girls-minus Applejack, who was once more keeping Armadillo busy via a series of powerful kicks, pulled out hteir phones, only to see they weren't ringing, "Wait…"

"If our phones aren't ringing...then who's…?" Rarity began before the grouped looked to see the phone in Den-o's hands ringing.

"How is this thing even working? We just got it," Den-O asked as he fiddled with the device, "How does this damn thing even work anyway?"

"Where did he get that anyway?" Rainbow asked, seeing Den-O try and work the strange cell phone, "Did Urataros buy it or something?"

"No...it was...the last thing Urataros left behind…" Twilight was able to say.

"Hmm?" Rainbow blinked as she and the others turned towards Twilight, "What do you mean?"

"..."

"...No...don't tell me…" Rarity began in realization.

"Urataros...he...canceled his own connection to Ryotaro...because that Imagin...severed his bond to Kintaros...and Ryutaros…" Twilight sighed sadly. "It's just...Ryotaro and Momotaros now…Urataros left so Momotaros wouldn't disappear as well."

"Oh no…" FLuttershy whispered, a look of shock on her face.

"Kin...and Ryuta….are gone?" pinkie whispered, her hair starting to lose its puffy shape, "No...no that can't be…"

"Tsk...was this seriously all they left, a stupid phone made from Ryotaro's stupid sense?" Den-O groaned in annoyance, everything he felt coming back in full swing. "Did those idiots really disappear on us…" he groaned as the phone kept ringing. "Kame...Kuma...Hanatare-kozo...you don't get to disappear on those girls! I don't care if you hate me...but you don't get to ditch them or Ryotaro!" he shouted, his thumb touching one of the buttons on the phone, "You bakas!-!-!-!" he roared into the phone.

-As violent and temperamental as always.- the phone stated on speaker.

"Urataros…" Ryotaro's voice said.

"Eh? Kame?!" Den-O gawked as he held the phone, "Kame, is that you?!"

-There's no time to explain...the after life is seriously creepy- Urataros' voice complained -Use this phone.-

"Eh?" Den-O stated in confusion. "How do I use a phone to bring you back?! Wait...how does a phone get calls from hell?!"

-Why do you believe I went to hell?!-

"Where the hell would a pervert like you go to when they die?!" Den-O shouted.

"Momotaros, now is not the time! Let's try it," Ryotaro's voice spoke up from Den-O.

"How the hell do we use a phone to bring three people back to life?!"

-Just do it Momonji...it's seriously dark here-

-Momo-nee-chan, get Momotaros-baka to use the phone-

"Kuma, Kozo!" Den-O said somewhat happily.

"Huh?!" most of the girls gasped upon hearing that.

"Ryuta...he's alive…" Pinkie whispered, her hair puffing back up.

"I...I don't believe it…" Twilight whispered, "It….it's a miracle."

"**I don't know what the hell's going on, but I'm not gonna…!" **Armadillo began before Applejack delivered a fire powered kick to his back, causing his shell to crack a bit,** "?!"**

"Fine. Let's go for it…" Den-O said as he held his sword under his hand before he pressed the four bottom row buttons, then hitting call last.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU!=**

**(Cue: Climax Jump-Denliner version)**

**-Okay!-**

**-Bet you were lonely?-**

**-Mind if we join in?-**

All three Taro's asked in unison as the phone began blinking and playing a combined tune of their transformation jingles.

The Phone began vibrating like mad, making Den-O drop it, letting the device fall and hit a rock, making it press the button on the side.

**=CLIMAX!-!-!=**

With that a train track of light shot from the bottom of the phone and around Den-O, it then connected to his belt as shards of multicolored light flew off the track and floated around Den-O. The track then began to retract, bringing the phone off the ground and following the track before stopping next to Den-O's belt. It then slid on over the buckle, acting as a new buckle all together. Two horns popping up as it pluged into place. As it did, all the shards slammed into Den-O's body, altering his armor and suit.

The black Suit of Den-O's now had silver train track patterned stripes going down sides of his abdomen and down the fronts of his legs, over his knee pads and the shins of his silver greaves. the same track stripes wend down his arms and over his silver gauntlets, the top of his hands and fingers now a dull silver as well. Den-O's armor was not form fitting and sleek, a pure red color now, his chest had a large circular symbol that was actually the Den-O symbol that was on his pass, six more tracks goung over, through and under his shoulders to the back of the armor. His shoulder pads where now rounded and red with tracks going up his shoulders meshing with the stripes on his arms. All that stayed the same was his mask.

A blue ripple appeared in the air before the mask for Rod form flew out, freaking Den-O out. A yellow ripple then occurred as the mask for Ax form floated out, followed by a purple flash as the mask of Gun form floated out next. all three masks floating around Den-O.

"AH!" Den-O freaked out seeing the ghostly masks fly around him. "What is this?!" he asked as he avoided the masks as they flew at him. But he was to late at Rod form's mask slid up his right arm and spun in place before locking itself to his shoulder armor. "AHH!" Den-O shouted. Ax form's mask then slid up his left arm. "Kuma...Kuma!" he freaked as it latched into place. Gun form's mask flew to Den-O's chest and spun around before it too locked into place. "Hey...hey!" Den-O complained as the masks all locked into place. Den-O's eyes began to rapidly change colors as the golden track on his helmet split open to reveal a black track in its place. It had a Bright blue hexagon, a yellow diamond, and a purple arrow head symbols down it. His eyes then 'peeled' back as the red turn into edges, framing the now fire like orange eyes in it's place. "AH My face has been peeled!" Den-O freaked out comedically. He then looked over the new...form. "What are you guys doing?!" he demanded as his body began to glow red before Den-O was now covered in an aura of fire.

The fire then formed a track that slowly caught fire as it flew up and connected to a time portal forcing DenLiner out onto the track. The flames covering the track and then DenLiner, the train passing behind Den-O, who was freaking out even more.

"Now I'm on fire!" he shouted running around. the grass around him on fire as well. His foot touching some flames. "Hot! Hot!"

"It is hot…" Owner said from inside of DenLiner, the flames making the inside of the train glow red like an oven.

"Everyone, you didn't disappear?" Ryotaro asked from the new Den-O.

"Seems like it," Den-O noted in Urataros voice as he spun around in place.

"Ryotaro, leave it to me!" Den-O declared in Kintaros voice, standing in a sumo pose as he cracked his neck.

"But this is kind of gross." Den-O admitted as he began skipping forward with Ryutaros voice.

"Assholes! I'm the one who's grossed out!" Den-O shouted in Momotaros' voice as he stopped skipping.

"What...the hell is going on?" Rainbow blinked in absolute confusion.

"That's what i'd like to know," Rarity admitted in equal confusion.

"Momotaros...Urataros...Kintaros...and Ryutaros...have all possessed Ryotaro and become Den-O at the same time," Twilight stated what she believed was happening to her friend's body, "And somehow...they've obtained a new form…"

"A...a new form?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Den-O has leveled up!" Pinkie shouted, just happy to see all the Taros where alright. And the excitement of this new transformation bolstering that feeling.

"This is getting weird!" Momotaros shouted as Den-O stood still.

"Yet I feel a great power from within Ryotaro now!" Kintaros exclaimed.

"Yes. It seems all of us possessing Den-O at once has caused Ryotaro's power to skyrocket from before." Urataros noted as Den-O raised his fist, gripping it tightly.

"Wai~ It's like Momo-Nee-chan said, we leveled up!" Ryutaros stated as Den-O spun in place and gave a thumbs up. He then quickly looked over at the still fighting Applejack, "Ooh! Western-nee-chan leveled up as well!"

"My...I must say, I like the design." Urataros stated as Den-O cupped his chin, "It has a real western theme to it."

"Shut up, Kame! Your back from the dead not even two minutes and you're back to being a total pervert!" Momotaros shouted as Den-O changed into an angry pose as he raised his arms up.

"Oh come now, sempai. I'm just admiring Applejack-chan's new outfit," Urataros countered.

"Oh yeah?! Well you better keep your mouth shut then! The Kinpatsu-onna has power over fire, which now makes her a Kaji-onna!"Momotaros snapped, "Which means one wrong word, and you're roasted turtle!"

"Ah it feels so good to be back together again!" Kintaros shouted as Den-O slammed both his legs into the ground like a sumo wrestler would.

"Wai! Let's go!" Ryutaros stated happily as Den-O blurred over and grabbed Armadillo before he could even react. "Ike!" Ryutaros cheered as Den-O kicked Armadillo across the face once.

"Nakerude!" Kintaros shouted as Den-O backhanded Armadillo.

"Boku ni tsuraretemiru?" Urataros stated as he kicked Armadillo in the stomach with full force, making him double over.

"Kotae wa kiitenai," Ryutaros added as Den-O slashed Armadillo across the chest as he got up, making sparks fly again.

"Heh!" Momotaros laughed as Den-O grabbed Armadillo and slammed his helmet into the Kaijin's head, making some of the armor around his head crack.

"**Gah!" **Armadillo grunted in pain as he staggered backwards, holding his head in pain before Applejack delivered a dropkick to his back, causing his shell to crack more.

"Doskoi!" Den-O shoted in Kintaros voice palm slamming Armadillo. "Tsk." he sighed in Urataros voice as he slammed his knee into the Imagin's chest making another crack. "Haha!" The rider laughed in Ryutaros voice as he spun around and backhanded the Imagin across the face before he landed a roundhouse to its head, knocking it over. "Heh...you know, I could get use to this feeling. We can have a real nice climax to fights from here on." Momotaros chuckled as he slashed Armadillo across the chest twice.

"Ooh! I got it! Maybe we should call this form Climax Form!" Ryutaros voice said.

"It's perfect!" Kintaros agreed.

"Well the phone did say Climax after all," Urataros noted, making Den-O shrug in agreement.

"Heh...alright then. We'll show this armored bastard a real nice climax before we send him to take your place in hell," Momotaros chuckled.

"I told you I didn't go to hell!" Urataros shouted.

"Says the perverted turtle!" Momotaros countered.

"Can y'all please stop arguin' so we can finish this varment off?!" Applejack shouted as she dodged a strike from Armadillo before kicking him hard in the face.

"You'll get use to it!" All four Taros shouted at once. Den-O then moved his hand to the button on the phone that looked like Den-O's symbol. Den-O then pulled out the pass and opened it before he held it over his belt's buckle.

**=CHARGE-AND-UP!=**

A large multicolored Den-O symbol formed from the buckle before it flashed and faded away. The Three masks on Den-O's armor then flashed. Gun form's mask slid to the left slightly as Rod Form's mask slid over to the center of the chest plate, the large circle on the armor then began to spin as an energy track formed down Den-O's side to his right leg, taking the mask with it. Gun form's mask locked back in place before the circle twisted and the mask went down it's own track to Den-O's right leg. Ax form's mask wend over Den-O's shoulder to the center before it to slid down to his leg.

Now all three masks locked into place on Den-O's leg, Rod form's mask in the middle of Den-O's shin, Gun forms mask right over Den-O's kneepad, and Ax forms mask over Den-O's upper thigh.

"**Oh no...I'm not sticking around for this!" **Armadillo shouted as he began to run, only for applejack to block his path.

"Ah don't think so!" Applejack snapped as her leg was engulfed in fire, "**Wild Bronco!**" she shouted as she kicked her him hard in the gut, the kick creating a large explosion of flames upon impact, sending Armadillo flying backwards into the sky, flames and cracks forming all over his body.

Den-O then jumped into the air as multicolored electric like energy surged from his belt down the three masks on his legs. Rod form's two bladed antennas then folded down as a large cone of rainbow colored energy formed around Den-O's right foot.

Den-O aimed his leg at Armadillo as the energy surged brighter. He then shot forward.

"**BOISTEROUS KICK!**" The voices of all four Taros and Ryotaro shouted upon impact, causing a giant flash of multicolored flames in the middle of the air.

Den-O landed on the ground as all the masks were now back in their original places.

"We did it..." Momotaros stated.

"We did it! We did it!" Ryutaros shouted, making Den-O jump from side to side, "Wai!"

"Oi Kozo!" Momotaros complained.

"See, Sempai? You can't do it without me." Urataros bragged, making Den-O walk awkwardly to the right.

"I bet you missed me!" Kintaros shouted, making Den-O walk to the left awkwardly.

"Oi! Don't you jackass's move on your own!" Momotaros complained.

"Wait...Minna…" Ryotaro complained as Ryutaros made Den-O skip around again before all four started fighting for control making Den-O flop around. "Stop playing!" he tried to get them to stop.

"Osu!" Kintaros declared as Den-O cracked his neck.

"Ow! God damn it that hurts!"

"Ah! How does Ryotaro deal with that…" Urataros complained.

"Ah...Momo-nee-chan, my neck hurts!" Ryutaros whined.

"Don't worry, Ryuta! I'll get you a big bag of ice when we get back to Den-Liner!" Pinkie shouted as the girls ran up to him.

"Guys, stop playing around already," Den-O complained in Ryotaro's voice as the Rider stood back up.

"Guys...what you did back there...was..._so_ _Awesome!_"Rainbow exclaimed, her voice squeaking a bit at the end.

"Yay~! We're awesome!" Ryutaros cheered. "Demo...this is still kind of creepy." he added, making Den-O poke his index fingers together.

"Shut it! This is weird for me too! You think I like being cramped with you guys into one form!?" Momotaros shouted, making Den-O stop that.

"But at the least...they are back, Momotaros." Ryotaro said, taking control this time.

"And we're happy to hear that…" Rarity smiled a bit, "Plus I will admit, your new form is interesting. Though…" she paused as she cupped her chin in thought, "It could use a pair of wings. Ooh! Maybe ones made of gold and azure!"

"Uh-uh! This form is weird enough with the Kame controlling the right arm, and the Gaki making us dance like crazy!" Momotaros complained as Den-O's left arm was flexing, Kintaros seeing what he had control of.

"It does feel kind of funny having my body controlled by four people at once." Ryotaro chuckled. "I feel like some kind of robot from an anime." he laughed, making Den-O raise a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh.

"Tee hee...it kinda does," Fluttershy admitted with a slight giggle.

"But he's so cool cause he's all our friends mashed together!" Pinkie stated happily. "Wait...all five in one, I can hug five people at once!" she smiled. hugging Den-O tightly.

"Gah! Too...tight!" Momotaros gagged, Pinkie's arms around Den-O's neck for the hug.

"Wai! Hug!" Ryutaros beamed as Den-O began returning the hug as he spun around holding on to Pinkie.

Applejack just gave a slight chuckle as she walked over to the group, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Ah! Western-Nee-san became our friend!" Ryutaros cheered as Den-O stopped spinning. He then made Den-O's arms open wide. "Hug!"

"Heh...now now sugahcube, Ah…" Applejack began before she suddenly felt tired, the blonde beginning to pant a bit, "Oh...oh mah…"

"Applejack?" Ryotaro's voice asked as Den-O walked up to check on her.

"Oi oi...you okay?" Momotaros asked as Den-O helped her stand.

"Ah...Ah...ah don't know. ah...Ah suddenly...feel...really...tired…" Applejack panted heavily as she fell to her knees, the blonde losing her transformation in the process.

"Oi!" Momotaros shouted as Den-O grabbed her before she could fall.

"It seems she has exhausted herself," Urataros noted, "Her...transformation being special must have taken a lot out of her….I think it's best we take her on board Denliner. Perhaps Celeste will know something."

"Heh...Kuma grab her...I don't trust the Kame." Momotaros ordered as Den-O's left arm picked Applejack up.

"Careful…" Twilight advised him as she walked up to him, "We don't want to possibly make things worse."

"Right…"

* * *

"So...this is Denliner huh?" Applejack noted as she laid down in one of the seats, "Heh...pretty interestin' place y'all have here."

"Yeah. It's a bit small, but it's fun cause we all get to hang out here together!" Pinkie smiled brightly.

"Damn it Kame, move aside!" Momotaros shouted as Den-O was still in his new Climax form, said Kamen Rider more or less spasming on the ground as the Taros fought to control the body over the other.

"I will as soon as Kin wakes up!" Urataros grunted.

"Zzz…" Kintaros snored, Den-O's left shoulder shaking with the rumbling of the snore.

"I can't move my legs…" Ryutaros complained.

"Oi...didn't I tell you guys to stop playing?" Ryotaro sighed.

"We're not playing around!"

"Oh for the love of…" Rainbow facepalmed as she walked over and snatched the belt off him, making the Taros come bursting out of Ryotaro, "There. You guys happy?"

"**Ah...my stomach is in my ass…"** Momotaros complained, sitting awkwardly in the chair from the force of getting ejected.

"**Ah...my back…"** Urataros complained as Kintaros landed on a table in front of Fluttershy, who just patted his head, helping the Taros relax.

"**Mou...my neck…" **Ryutaros whimpered as he held his neck before pinkie ran up and placed a bag of ice against it, **"Arigatou, Momo-nee-chan."**

"Ah...my body won't move anymore…" Ryotaro groaned from the ground. "I think I could only move as Den-O due to all the energy rushing through my body…"

"Oh dear...here. Let me help you up," Rarity offered as she did her best to help him up.

"Th...thank you Rarity…" he muttered, out of breath as a few bruises could be seen on his face.

"My pleasure, darling," Rarity smiled a bit as she looked over at Naomi, "Naomi dear, would you mind getting Ryotaro some water?"

"Hai." she smiled as she ducked under the bar and pulled out several colored glasses, she handed a clear glass with a white straw to Ryotaro. "Hai Ryo-san, and the rest for everyone else." she said as she began passing drinks out.

"**Ah thank you Naomi-chan."** Urataros thanked as all four Taros got color matching glasses of iced coffee, with matching frosting covering the tops.

"Whew...thanks, Naomi," Rainbow sighed a bit in relief as she took her cyan colored glass and began to drink its contents.

"Yay!" Pinkie smiled getting her own in a pink glass.

"A-arigatou, Naomi-chan," Fluttershy thanked her as she got her own drink in a pale yellow glass.

"Thank you Naomi." Twilight thanked, getting her own in a violet glass.

"AJ-san, one for you when you feel better." Naomi said leaving a dull orange glass on a table next to Applejack.

"Heh...thank ya kindly," Applejack smiled a bit.

"**Ah...this is good...though I bet it would feel better if you three didn't come back." **Momotaros joked as he elbowed Urataros.

"**Well now we are back. So once again, take care of us Sempai."** Urataros chuckled.

"**Sempai!"** Kintaros and Ryutaros joked.

"**Heh...smartasses," ** Momotaros scoffed, **"Oi, mahou-onna! Where's your sister anyway?"**

"Someone call my name?" Celeste's voice asked as she walked in from behind Momotaros.

"**GAH!" **Momotaros screamed in surprise as he jumped out of his seat, **"God damn it!"**

"Celeste, good you're here."

"Of course I was, I was just getting out of the shower." Celeste explained simply.

"Wait...this thing has a shower?" Rainbow gawked.

"Why of course. You just need to look at the right places, Rainbow Dash," Celeste replied.

"**Oi...I thought we agreed you had to stop using this place's shower! It's ours!" **Momotaros complained. **"You use up all the hot water damn it."** he pointed accusingly.

"**Oh come now, sempai. is it wrong for her to freshen up?" **Urataros spoke up, **"It takes work for Celeste san to look that good."**

"**Mahou-Onna...you want to take care of this one?"** Momotaros asked Twilight.

"Of course." she nodded as she smacked Urataros across the face knocking him out of his seat.

"**And like that, things are back to normal, perverted Kame," ** Momotaros smirked as he slammed his leg on Urataros' back, using him as a footstool.

"**...Twilight, didn't you have something to ask Celeste?" **Urataros asked with a groan.

"Well I was waiting to see how long till we hit you." Twilight admitted, making Urataros groan even more, "...But you're right. Celeste?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Celeste asked as she sat down.

"When Applejack used her Element of Harmony, she transformed...differently than us. I remember you said when all of us are together, we'd attain some kind of full transformation, yet why is it Applejack just suddenly used it and not all of us?"

"Hm...that is interesting." Celeste noted. "Well I suppose now that the Elements are all awakened, their full power could be called upon. But as for why one could and the others didn't...I'm not certain. The Elements are incredibly tricky, and more or less have minds of their own." she admitted. "If I had to make an educated guess, it could be Applejack just resonated greatly with her Element of Harmony, so much so she attained a full transformation, and you didn't."

"I see…" Twilight noted as she held her chin in thought, "But...How come she felt extremely tired afterwards?"

"Well the incomplete transformations you have been using are meant to draw on the least amount of energy to keep you from overexerting yourself...how best to explain this is like a flow of electricity. It follows the path of least resistance, so, a makeshift flow for your energy is made with your incomplete forms. But it's not enough to draw it all out. However the complete form, which Applejack used, is like a complete circuit, allowing all that energy to be used in one go." Celeste explained. "However, since she did just that, use every ounce of energy she had all at once. To do whatever special feats her element offers, she's drained of all her energy. I'm correct to assume it feels as if you just finished two marathons in a row Applejack?" she asked.

"That's takin' it mildly," Applejack replied as she managed to sit up, just enough to let her pick up her glass.

"Well there you go, Applejack expended too much energy on her first go. If she had gained the same incomplete transformation as the rest of you, she'd be in much better shape. But for now, it seems she will have to train so as to not exhaust all of her stamina with a single attack from now on," Celeste explained.

"Sounds plausible…" Twilight noted, "...In fact, I think me and the other girls should train as well."

"Excuse me?" Rainbow raised a brow as the girls looked at Twilight.

"**She means in your magic powers…"** Urataros grunted from the ground.

"Girls...I know we get stronger each time we find an element user, we're still Inexperienced," Twilight explained, "I mean, we barely survived our first encounter with that Black Imagin."

"Black...Imagin?" Ryotaro asked.

"Calls himself Negataros, and...well…" Rainbow began.

"Basically, he looks like an evil Momo," Pinkie finished.

"**Pffft!" **Momotaros did a spit take spraying, everyone with his coffee. **"What the hell did you just say?!"**

"That...he...looks like an evil you?" Pinkie answered, her face covered in coffee.

"**Oh hell no! Oh hell the fuck no!"** Momotaros snapped, **"No one is allowed to take my awesomeness and just copy it! That Asshole is getting a Hissatsu waza where the sun don't shine! No no...even better! I'm gonna pound him so hard, the person he's contracted to is gonna be feeling it!" **

"Should we tell him that's Luna?" Rainbow asked Rarity as Momotaros went into full Rant mode, using Urataros as his metaphorical soap box.

"I'd rather not. He's miffed enough as it is," Rarity replied quietly.

"Maybe we should just let him keep complaining till he gets tired?" Fluttershy offered.

"You mean like a little kid?" Rainbow asked bluntly.

"Exactly." everyone said in agreement.

"**I heard that, damn it!" **Momotaros shook his fist at them.

"Sorry." everyone apologized.

"...But in seriousness, I believe we should start training once Applejack's feeling better," Twilight suggested, "After what just happened, we're gonna need all the training we can get...we'll never know who else we're gonna face."

"But we just got a new power for Ryotaro and Den-O. I mean that Climax form is obviously the strongest thing he can become right now, I mean that form was faster than his Gun form and way stronger then Ax form." Rainbow pointed out. "Even if he ends up flopping around because these four are stupid, that form is way strong."

"I know…" Twilight nodded, about to continue her explanation before blinking a bit, "...Actually, I was wondering something about that."

"Hm…?" Ryotaro asked, sipping his drink this entire time.

"How was Ryotaro able to obtain that form anyway?" Twilight pondered, "I mean, after Urataros...disappeared, that phone just suddenly appeared."

"Owner is the one who would know about that." Celeste said as everyone looked towards Owner's private booth, where he had been drinking a glass of white wine.

"Hm?" he blinked having taken a small sip, "May i help you?"

"Owner-san, how did Ryotaro...gain his new power?" Fluttershy asked.

"And bring the Taros back?" Pinkie added.

"Ah...that. It seems that was just an act of Ryotaro's selfiness." Owner stated. "Ryotaro refused to let go of the Taros. So much so, his burning passion to stay with them allowed him to reach out to them, even in the realm of the afterlife." everyone just looked to Ryotaro, who was still sipping on his drink through his straw.

"...O...kay...but that doesn't explain the phone and that awesome new form," Rainbow stated.

"Ah, the phone is obviously something Ryotaro's mind thought of, a way to always be connected to the Taros. To call upon them whenever he needs them." Owner explained, "In short...it is a creation of Ryotaro's imagination sense."

"That explains it…" Ryotaro noted as he pulled the phone out, "And this allows me to change into Climax Form?"

"In a way, yes. In short, that phone is an embodiment of Ryotaro's inner power." Owner explained. "This Climax form as you call it is not so much just the Four Taros power, but an example of Ryotaro's growing power." Owner added with a whimsical smile, "Infact I dare venture, Ryotaro could finally attain his own level of power."

"Really?" the girls and Ryotaro asked.

"Yes. Did you think Den-O is so strong because of the Taros?" Owner asked, "Anything they do while controlling Ryotaro is nothing short of what he himself can achieve."

"I see...that is quite interesting," Rarity noted.

"Yes. Ryotaro is one worthy of being Den-O, his will is only beginning to grow, soon, his power may be so grand, he may not even need the Taros for anything."

"**Heh...please," **Momotaros scoffed as he rested back in his seat, **"Like Ryotaro would get rid of us."**

"Of course, Ryotaro is to nice to do something like that." Pinkie stated. "He'll keep you around forever, cause he'll never let go of any of his friends."

"**See? The Mizu-onna gets it," **Momotaros smirked a bit.

"Yup!" Pinkie nodded, "Ooh! Speaking of friends, we still need to get the party ready!"

"Party?"

"Yup! and not just any party, a party to celebrate Applejack joining, to celebrate all six of us getting together and to celebrate Ryotaro getting a new form!" Pinkie beamed. "Oh and For Ryotaro being able to bring Ura, Kin and Ryuta back to life!"

"**Don't talk about it…"** all three of them shivered.

"Ooh, and one more thing…" Pinkie began as she turned towards Rainbow, "We have a deal, Rainbow~"

"Huh? What deal?" Rainbow Dash blinked in confusion.

"Oh you know. The one about where I predicted Ryo getting a new form called Climax form, and you agreed to get me tons of cake if that happened?"

"...I...have no idea what you're talking about," Rainbow quickly denied.

"Yes you do, I even recorded it on this recorder," Pinkie added, holding up a recorder in her hand, "I'll play it too if ya want."

"No no! You...don't have to…A deal's a deal…" Rainbow sighed in defeat, "i'll get you your cakes…" _'So much for saving up for that new guitar.'_.

"Ano...if you want, you could just ask Naomi to make the cake for Pinkie...her coffee can vary, but seems she can make anything." Ryotaro offered from his seat as he overheard them.

"...Okei dokie lokie then!" Pinkie giggled, "Naomi, can you make a cake?! Possibly a really big one?!"

"Hai," she smiled as she ducked under the bar and pulled out a giant one. "Fluttershy-chan sent me a message about what happened and the bet you made with Rainbow-chan, so I made this just incase." she explained.

"Did everyone just expect that to blow up in my face?" Rainbow asked.

"No/**Yes."** Fluttershy and Momotaros said at the same time.

"...Whatever. Let's get this party started then!" Rainbow whooped.

"YAY/**WAI!" **Pinkie and Ryutaros cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the island Luna was left on, Negataros walked in from the shadows before he bowed to Luna, who seemed to be in a slight meditative state.

"**Luna-hime...I have very grave news to report…"** Negataros stated a subtle growl in his voice.

"What is it?" Luna asked, her eyes closed as a dark blue aura surrounded her.

"**The last Element bearer has joined the rest of them. And...Den-O...has evolved." **he stated his anger leaking into his voice.

"...what?" Luna frowned, her eyes slowly opening in anger, "You lie."

"**I speak the truth, Luna-him. Our...enemies have finally gained their full power…"** he growled.

Luna began to growl as bit as the aura around her began to grow darker, her eyes starting to become a bit slitted.

"**Kai...he sent an Imagin after the last bearer, resulting in their joining forces, and the most annoying fact is...the Imagin succeeded in killing three of Den-O's partnered Imagin. The human user...Nogami Ryotaro...revived them from the dead, and obtained a new form."**

"**...This...will not stand…" **Luna growled, her voice sounding distorted as the dark aura around her seemed to flare into the night sky.

"**Yes...we must take things a step ahead it seems…"** Negataros stated.

"**Indeed...Negataros, gather as many strong Imagin as you can…" **Luna ordered as she looked up at the half-moon, **"The day of the Eclipse is almost upon us, which means the current Celestia's magic will weaken."**

"**Understood Luna-hime...I shall prepare everything. From now on...I will not allow any outside distraction to impede your wishes."** Negataros stated, getting back up.

"**See that you do…" **Luna stated as the dark aura disappeared, "I must prepare myself as well…I mus rid of this shell of a body..." she paused as her voice became distorted once more, **"And become a true...nightmare."**

* * *

"Hm…" a voice hummed as the black cloak clad Gaoh sat at a table, a large turkey leg in his hand as he ate, as if a man who had not eaten in months. "You should try this boy...it's seasoned and cooked to perfection."

"I'll pass for now, mr. Gaoh," Christopher replied.

"...Suit yourself then," Gaoh shrugged a bti as he resumed eating, "I must say, this world has so many great things to savor." he muttered, taking another large bite. "But, it so boring. Where's the death, the wars, the nonsensical rulers?" he asked. "The future looks so bleak in terms of excitement."

"I assure you, things do not appear as they seem," Christopher stated, "But enough talk. I believe it's time we talk."

"Talk away boy. We have time." he smiled as he wiped his mouth clean.

"Yes...well you see, there's a small group intent of stopping what we're trying to achieve," Christopher explained.

"Den-O's group of women?" he asked, sipping a large mug of beer.

"Yes. Do not be fooled by their appearance. They are much stronger than they appear," Christopher stated, "They've certainly proved to be a nuisance to Luna."

"Of course...she chooses to attack them as warriors." Gaoh stated. "You all see Den-O and those girls of his as just threats. You play mind games to keep them from attaining their power. But what good will those tricks do if you just let them exist...I'm not talking about killing them...cause that will do you nothing either, Den-O has just attained new power...I can feel it. He has drawn on the power of DenLiner to do something...impossible." Gaoh stated taking a final sip of his amber drink. "As I see it...no matter what plan, what goal you have, destiny has chosen to give those girls a weapon that exceeds all your expectations." he said as he put down his empty mug of beer.

"Of course...which makes things even more interesting…" Christopher explained as he pulled out a yellow/orange colored topaz gem, which seemed to be giving off a dark aura, "You know what this is, no?"

"Yes, this is not my first time seeing it, Once in the past I found that gem, it was among many of my great treasures." Gaoh stated.

"Yes...well to make it short, this gem was originally going to go to gilda...but seeing as its original wielder is among the living once more…" Christopher began as he set the jewel down, "Things have gotten quite more interesting."

"Land of the living…" Gaoh chuckled, "You make it seem I ever died," he stated as he slammed his boot on the table, making the jewel fly into the air before Gaoh's hand shot up and grabbed it. "But, since you brought my treasure back, I shall give you a reward." he smiled as he stood up, a dark orange aura forming above him as he pulled something from his robe. It was a pass like the one Ryotaro had, only it was made of solid gold. "I shall erase your problems from time."

* * *

_SZ:...hoo boy…_

_Z0: Eeyup, things are escalating. _

_SZ: No kidding. Luna is livid right now, and Gaoh's got something sinister planned._

_Z0: Well folks, things have hit a new level. _

_SZ: Eeyup...but on the bright side, Applejack has finally joined the group, and Den-O has achieved a new form._

_Z0: Climax form, Den-O's form that allows all four Taros to posses Ryotaro at the same time. And attain a new level of power, in Den-O's original run once this form was introduced, Den-O took care of almost every pesky Imagin using this form, till the next upgrade that is. _

_SZ: Yup, but you guys'll have to wait until later to see what this other form is. For now, I believe it's time for a preview!_

* * *

Momotaros: Yosha! Let's try that again! Kame, Kuma, Kozo, Climax Ikuze!

Urataros: Ano...it's not working.

Momotaros: Damn it!

Ryotaro: Well...at least they're trying.

Twilight: Looks like it.

Momotaros: Damn it! Why isn't this damn thing working? We haven't been able to turn into that Climax form since Cowgirl joined the team...speaking of whom, where is she?!

Twilight: She said she and Rainbow were gonna try and train. I'd ask Pinkie where they are, but she's currently helping the Cakes out at their store.

Momotaros: Whatever, we're trying again, maybe if we all dogpile into Ryotaro at once it will work, Ike!

Ryotaro: Wait what?

Twilight: I don't think that works like th-kya!

**Stop 17: A busy day in the life of...**

* * *

_SZ: Yup...we're hitting the fillers again, minna._

_Z0: IT's not exactly filler, it's just a bit of inbetween, before we get to more of the big time story. It's more character development. We can't just go from one end of the world scenario to the other all the time. _

_SZ: Yup. plus, this'll build up something for the next next chapter._

_Z0: Something kind of important. Lets just say, Climax form needs one more part to be complete canonically. _

_SZ: yup. Anyway, we hope this will provide you some entertainment during the hiatus for season 6 of MLP: FiM...speaking of said show once more, the Season 5 finale was sure something. Eh, z0?_

_Z0: It was indeed. Time travel, who knew Starlight could abuse it like that? _

_SZ: Yeah...speaking of Starlight, she kinda...got off easy after what happened._

_Z0: Well, if you think of it...with time travel, there really isn't much to hold against her...because well she doesn't even have anything to blame on her. Whatever changes she made are completely undone._

_SZ: True...but the futures she created by stopping the Rainboom were kinda….well, dark. I mean, we got oen where Sombra waged war,we got one where Chrysalis rules, we got one with Nightmare Moon ruling over eternal night, and then...nothing._

_Z0: Yeah but she didn't know that, I don't think anybody that doesn't know the things Twilight and the others stopped would expect the simple event of them not meeting would doom all of existence. _

_SZ: Yeah...also the reason why Starlight hates Cutie Marks...is because her old childhood friend got his first...hmm..not sure if we should blame him for not even bothering to write her back, or to blame the parents since they immediately sent him to magic school after finding out he got his Cutie Mark. Either way, because of this...Starlight hated Cutie Marks because she was afraid of losing anymore friends(which she never even tried to befriend somepony again) to them._

_Z0: Well, she's a bit at fault for...being a bit crazy. But in this regard she thought she was just messing with one group of people, she didn't know she was destroying the world, she honestly thought she'd just make six friends not meet and that's it. So she's vindictive, and again kind of crazy, but she's not a world dominating mad crazy type villain. So I feel like maybe just giving her a slap on the wrist was fair-ish. I'm not saying she's in any form of right, but I liked how it turned out, no rainbow power magic blast that just poofs you good. So when Twilight talked to her and got her to give up and she befriended her, it felt believable. _

_SZ:...I guess that's true. Still...Starlight has quite a bit to make up for in season 6...that is if she's gonna be in it. But in anycase, it was still a good season finale._

_Z0: That it was. It was a great finisher, and like most season Finale's it has that great feel to it that gives you a complete feeling. Cause most of them feel like the last episodes ever, so you're excited when you get the next season and all it's stuff. _

_SZ: Yeah...well we'll have to wait and see what comes next year for MLP, because if I recall...that's when we get a 4th Equestria Girls movie, and I think when the official MLP: FiM movie comes out._

_Z0: Yup so lots of things coming out next time around. So should be epic. _

_SZ: Indeed. Let's hope Season 6 is as good as Season 4 and 5, the latter having quite a few good episodes. in fact, the only bad episodes I could see in Season 5 were Princess Spike and…*frowns*Party Pooped, A.K.A...the one with the yaks._

_Momotaros: *offscreen* Don't even start!_

_SZ: I'm not...and don't you have a bathtub full of pudding to get too?!_

_Momotaros: What I do with my paycheck is my business._

_SZ: Well you better hurry. Deadpool's probably gonna get to it first._

_Momotaros: What?! Oh hell no!_

_Z0: I missed these moments of messing with Momotaros. _

_SZ: Indeed. Well...until next time folks, I'm Seanzilla115… _

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and stay tuned for the next chapter readers. Cause I'm in a mad Kamen Rider mood as of late. *fades away like a ghost*_

_SZ: Yup...so ja ne, and happy holidays._


	18. Stop 17

_SZ: Well...hello folks. Yesterday was just….wow._

_Z0: Give him just a second and he'll get to what he means. It always takes a second to remember yes it happened. _

_SZ: It did...first was the Smash Direct,and ho...ly...crap. It was the last one, and they ended it with a bang! i mean, come February next year, we're getting Bayonetta for Smash. I...really didn't expect someone like her to get into Smash bros!_

_Z0: *stares at Bayonetta poster intently* I'm sorry what was that?_

_SZ: That...Bayonetta got into Smash 4?_

_Z0: *staring at poster again* _

_SZ:...moving on. As for our second DLC character we're getting in February, it's...well, yet another Fire Emblem character, but this one is pretty cool looking. I mean, it(you can choose either male or female for the character) is a freaking dragon knight with a chainsaw sword! How is that not awesome?!_

_Z0: Well the simple fact that sounds like a mashup of awesome concepts, kind of hard not to be. _

_SZ: Yup. And as for the Third DLC character we got this month, Cloud Strife from FF7...he is a blast to play as. He's fast, hits like a truck, and has a pretty devastating Final Smash, his trademark Omnislash. However...there's a downside to him. After most of his heavy hitting attacks, he's left wide open for an attack._

_Z0: Well upsides and downsides my friend. _

_SZ: Yup. it's stuff like that that keeps a character from being too broken in a video game._

_Z0: Eeyup. So any other news for the readers or want to wait till the outro?_

_SZ: Hmm...I'll save it until the outro. For now..let's get to MLP info...speaking of, in the latest MLP comic by IDW….well, let's say we can add another redeemed character to the list of former baddies in MLP._

_Z0: You readers will be very surprised by who, trust me, you're going to need a couple of minutes to get over the, 'What?'_

_SZ: Yup. I-_

_Deadpool: Sombra_

_SZ: DAMN IT, WADE!_

_Deadpool: What? You guys were keeping it in suspense for too long. *Z0 appears behind Deadpool before grabbing him in reverse half nelson and dragging him into the shadows* Be gentle…*loud cracks can be heard from the shadows*_

_SZ:...uh….yes. Sombra is no longer a baddie...he no longer has dark magic, and no longer looks like a demonic horse._

_Deadpool: *weakly*basically, he looks like that other Sombra in that mirrored version of Equestria._

_SZ; y…..huh...it just occured to me, and...kinda ironic._

_Z0: *walks out of the shadows wiping hands on a towel* It kind of is. _

_SZ: Yeah...I mean, the Sombra of that world became evil when he absorbed the magic of the Evil Celestia and Luna, while the Sombra of the regular Equestria is no longer evil thanks to the Crystal Heart._

_Z0: Things are strange my friend. Anyway I think we have held up the readers enough. _

_SZ: Indeed...time for more FiT, and to see how the group is faring after AJ joined the group. But first...disclaimers. Aibou?_

_Z0: *pulls out button before pressing button causing the wall behind us to fall on Deadpool and reveal the disclaimers*_

Disclaimers: Neither writer owns the series that make up this fan made story all rights belong to the respective owners and companies. This is made for fun and enjoyment. So please do that and enjoy.

* * *

A week has passed since Applejack joined the group, and it had taken her a bit to get use to the group. But it was getting there. She was getting use to the group's antics, character...flaws and such. It was still a bit rocky though. But regardless, she was slowly fitting in. Though if there were one thing that would annoy her at times...it was the Imagin, mainly Momotaros and Urataros.

If it wasn't Momotaros' confrontive, arrogant, and annoying personality, she would have been able to handle him. Luckily, she was kind enough to spare Ryotaro the pain and always hit him while on DenLiner. Urataros on the other hand, just as he said, he enjoyed to tease and torment Applejack. His lying and flirting didn't help either as she found the resulting U-Ryotaro...a pain to deal with. Kintaros and Ryutaros on the other hand..she could tolerate them most of the time. She found Kintaros super strength to be a bit destructive, but his habit of often sleeping she could look over due to Fluttershy pointing out he's a bear. Ryutaros...she just treated him like the rest, an obnoxious little kid. But she had to admit, he could be kind of sweet when he wanted too.

As for the others, after her apologizing to Twilight, Applejack had come to be able to call her a friend. She admitted Twilight was maybe a little too bookish at times, relying too much on book smarts, but she was a good person who really did mean well enough. It kind of made poor Applejack felt a bit worse as she learned this. For Pinkie...well, after meeting her personally, she couldn't help but think that this girl was the most hyperactive thing she has ever met. But just like the mounds of sugar she probably ate, she was a sweet girl. She just had too much energy for her liking at times. Luckily it seemed she distracted herself by acting as a big sister for Ryutaros, to which Applejack had to admit, Pinkie seemed to be a good older sister for the childish Imagin.

For Rarity...well, Applejack didn't know what to make of her really. In one hand, she could see she was a kind and generous person and cared for all her friends deeply. But she could tell from her week of getting to know them, she might have been on a different wavelength then she was. Whereas Applejack was okay with work and getting a little dirty, Rarity wasn't exactly on the same page. Ironic given her element affinity she often pointed out mentally. She remembered meeting Fluttershy that one day, but after getting to know her personally, Applejack could tell that Fluttershy was...well, the shyest thing she has ever met. But despite that, she was gentle, kind girl that cared deeply for both animals, and her friends. She was told by Pinkie she could get surprisingly mean, but that just didn't seem possible. Fluttershy mean? Pinkie must have been trying to trick her. And finally there was Rainbow Dash, a.k.a the girl she fought that one day when she was under those Shadowbolt characters' control. While that left a slight tension between them at first, after the two punched out Urataros at the same time, Applejack felt she had a little more in common with Rainbow Dash then any of the other girls quite honestly. She likes them, but she just could tell if she brought up a subject she liked related to sports, Rainbow might be the one who understood it. Of course the two also had a bit of friendly competition to them because of this as well since Pinkie pointed out it be hard to pick the best fighter between them. The time an Imagin did show up, Ryotaro barely had the chance to become Den-O.

Speaking of Ryotaro, she had to admit. Twilight was right, Ryotaro is probably the most selfless guy she's ever met. He literally puts himself last before everyone. Even with that god awful bad luck of his, which she still couldn't explain, he got up and smiled none the less. She actually found Ryotaro's desire to help everyone like that to be very sweet. He was a good person who was a good friend as well. Why he put up with the Taros possessing him on a regular basis is beyond her. But she guess that just chalks up the nice points again. She even had to admit his older sister was just as kind, she would always look out for all of them when they came to their family's Cafe. The story of their parents was a bit sad for her but she felt it was something she shared in common with the siblings. She also had to agree with one common thought of the Nogami siblings...both of them were probably too innocent for their own good.

Speaking of Ryotaro and his sister, let's see what the two are up to, shall we?

* * *

Ryotaro hummed a tune as he helped clean the Milk Dipper's tables. It was a nice day out today, no school, and best of all, his bad luck hasn't hit him yet. He was just wiping down a few tables as he made his way through the Milk Dipper.

"Hm...normally by this time someone has come in." Ryotaro noted as his sister was just humming a song as she ground up coffee for the day.

"It's just a slow day Ryo-kun." Ari smiled before going back to her humming.

"Your right, Nee-san." Ryotaro nodded in agreement. These days happened from time to time, so they just enjoyed them as a psuedo day off, "I wonder how twilight and the others are doing?"

As if on cue, Twilight walked into the family owned store, the violetette carrying her backpack with a few books inside it.

"Ah. Hello, Twilight," Ryotaro greeted as he finished the last table.

"Hello, Ryotaro," Twilight greeted him, a small smile on her face as she sat down, "How're you doing, today?"

"I'm fine, it's been a very calm day." he explained as he sat down across from her. "These kind of days are very nice, no customers, no fighting to save the world." he chuckled.

"Yeah," Twilight nodded, "It has been rather quiet today. My parents are resting at home, Spike is out with his friends, and I'm here to relax and read a couple of books I've been meaning to catch up on."

"That's nice." Ryotaro nodded. "I'm a bit surprised though...normally someone else is here before you." he explained. "Is everyone busy?"

"Kinda yes," Twilight nodded, "Pinkie is helping out over at Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are busy practicing to bring out their full transformations, and Rarity and Fluttershy...well, I guess they have a day to themselves."

"Guess everyone is taking it easy, aren't they?" Ryotaro chuckled.

"I guess so," Twilight nodded, giving off a bit of a giggle before clearing her throat a bit, "Sorry...so...how're the Taros doing?"

"Hm...well now that you mention it...they haven't appeared all day." Ryotaro noted, surprising himself he didn't notice.

"Really?" Twilight blinked in surprise, "I was sure that...well, to be honest, I was sure Momotaros would be causing a bit of chaos by now or something."

"Hai...I wonder what they're up to?" Ryotaro pondered.

* * *

"**Okay, Kame, Kuma, Kozo! We have one mission and one mission today. Unlock the power of Climax Form!"** Momotaros declared as he marched back and forth in front of his fellow Taros, the Oni Imagin wearing a classic military helmet on his head, a few holes in it for his horns to poke out.

"**Yes, Captain Momotaros!"** the other Taros saluted, be it mockingly or seriously was left unknown.

"**Excellent! Now minna, assemble!" **Momotaros exclaimed, **"Kame!"**

"**Boku ni tsuraretimeru?"**

"**Kuma!"**

"**Ore wa tsuyosa ni, omae ga naita!"**

"**Kozo!"**

"**Kotae wa Kitenai!"**

"**Yosha...Ore Sanjou!" **Momotaros finished as all of them waited for a few seconds in awkward silence, **"..."**

"**...I...don't think that worked, sempai."**

"**I can see that, ero-kame!" **Momotaros snapped before tapping his chin in thought, **"Hmm….I got it! We need to pose!"**

"**Pose?" **the other Taros repeated.

"**What does posing have to do with obtaining Climax Form?" **Urataros asked.

"**Well you got a better idea Ero-Kame?"** Momotaros asked, earning silence from the Turtle imagin, **"I thought so. Minna, ikuze! Kame!"**

"**Hai hai…"**

"**Kuma!"**

"**Osu!"**

"**Kozo!"**

"**Wai!"**

"**And...pose!" **Momotaros declared as the four did a rather...interesting pose.

"**...Well this is stupid."**

"**Shut up! Again! Kame!"**

"**Hai…"**

"**Kuma!" **

"**Yosha!"**

"**Kozo!"**

"**Wai…"**

"**And...pose!" **Momotaros shouted as they posed again...this time a rather...strange one.

"**...Why do I feel like a song that has something to do with a 'tokusentai' should be playing in the background?" **Urataros sweatdropped.

"**Because...shut up! Uh...dog pile!"**

"**Dog pile?" **Urataros blinked before the other three Taros leapt at him, **"Oh no…"**

***CRASH!***

"**Ugh...I don't think it worked…"** Urataros groaned from the bottom of the pile.

"**This is boring…" **Ryutaros muttered from atop the pile, **"..Where's Celeste-san? She's usually here by now."**

"**She...said something about...searching some old ruins in South America," **Urataros groaned, **"She won't be back until later tomorrow."**

"**God damn it…" **Momotaros complained, **"the one time we could've used that 'all-knowing' brain of hers….whatever. Back to posing!"**

"**Ugh…" **the other Taros groaned.

* * *

"I'm sure they have some distraction of their own." Ryotaro nodded to Twilight as he brought the violetette her favorite cup of coffee and some cookies Airi made for her.

"Most likely, yeah," Twilight nodded as Ryotaro set the items down for her, "Arigatou….um, I said that correctly, right?"

"Yes. You said it right," he nodded with a smile. Ryotaro had been teaching Twilight the basics of Japanese in their free time. She picked it up well, but her persistence on being true to her studies meant she only ever used proper speech rather than casual speech.

"Ah good...I was afraid I had got it wrong," Twilight sighed a bit in relief.

"You got the hang of it really fast." Ryotaro admitted. "You're a little to casual though...that's coming from me of all people." he chuckled, "But regardless, y-" he began before he twitched a bit.

"Huh? Ryotaro?" Twilight asked as she saw him began to twitch, "Ryotaro, what's wrong?"

"I...felt like when one of the Taros possesses me...but it looks like nothing happened." Ryotaro explained before his eyes began glowing shifting between Red, Blue, Yellow and Purple.

"What the…?" Twilight whispered.

"**Oi, Kame...are you here?!"** Momotaros voice shouted from Ryotaro suddenly.

"**I'm right here...this feels different from before."** Urataros voice came next from his mouth.

"**It's gross…" **Ryutaros' voice came next.

"**zzz…."**

"**Did you seriously fall asleep, Kuma?!"**

"**How can that be….oh being awake and asleep at once must be hurting Ryotaro's head...or feel somewhat comfortable." **

"**This feels gross still!"**

"**How do you think **_**I**_** feel, hanatare kozo?!"**

'_Ugh...there goes my quiet day,' _Twilight mentally groaned.

"How am I able to still be in control of my body with all of you in here?" Ryotaro asked, his eyes flashing brighter and faster. It was actually kind of mesmerizing if Twilight stared at them to long.

"**How the hell should we know?!" **Momotaros exclaimed.

"Momotaros calm down."

"**I can't be calm! I'm upset cause we can't make you turn into Climax form...every time we try we fail, we figured this one would work, but nope."**

"**Basically, semapi thinks by posing together, we can achieve Climax form."**

"**And that was stupid!"**

"**zzzz…."**

"And you think forcing yourself into Ryotaro all at once is any better?" Twilight deadpanned.

"**To be fair, it was sempai's idea."**

"**Shut it, Kame!...Screw it. We're going back to posing!"**

"**Oh no…"**

"**SHUT UP!"**

"M-matte!" Ryotaro yelped before he began to do a bunch of strange and weird poses. "Itai...my arm doesn't bend like that Ryutaros...ah Kintaros that hurts my back…" he groaned pain from the weird poses surging through his body.

"...Okay. Enough of this…" Twilight's eye twitched in annoyance as she stood up.

"**Come on, you pansies! Put some backbone into it!" **Momotaros exclaimed as he posed dramatically, **"We…"**

"Ahem!"

"**W-"**

*SMACK!*

With that, Ryotaro was slapped upside the head and a multicolored flash came off him before all the Taros were ejected back to DenLiner.

"...Danks, Dwibight(Thanks, Twilight)," Ryotaro replied, his entire cheek bruised, up to the point it was swelling a bit.

"Sorry, but I had to get those idiots out of you somehow," Twilight sighed as she helped him sit down. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard." she apologized.

"It's okay." he stated as he rubbed the pain away from his cheek. Fast healing seeming to be a thing for him over small things like this. "I tried to force them out...but it's different when they are so synched with me like that...I guess the one bad side of being closer to them...they are harder to manage."

"I noticed…" Twilight muttered, _'Ugh...I wonder how the others are holding up?'_

* * *

**(Cue opening)**

**Owner: Toki no ressha Denrainā (The train of time, DenLiner). Tsugi no eki wa kako ka? mirai ka (Will the next station be in the past? Or the future)?**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete(Catch the wave of Time!)**

**Ima sugu ni ikuo yakusoku no basho(Head to the promised place right away)**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome(The limits are infinite. Jump at the critical moment!)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

**Kanaetai yume no ga aru nara(If you have a dream you wish would come true)**

**Shinjinakucha neggata hibi wo(You've got to believe in the day you made the wish)**

**CATCH THE WAVE**

**Mayoi sou na Toki Kanarazu(When you think you're lost, I'm sure…)**

**Omai no tsuyasa ga michibiku(The strength of your feelings will guide you)**

**Kimi ga Nozomu mirai sude ni IN YOUR HANDS!(The future you wish for is already IN YOUR HANDS)**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen(Beginnings are always sudden)**

**Unmei wo Tsurete yuku TIME TRIPPIN' RIDE!(Bring fate with you on a TIME TRIPPPIN' RIDE)**

**Fukanou no Koete(Surpass the impossible)**

**Tsukami toru sa(Grab hold of it) **

**CLIMAX!**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide(Don't be afraid of change)**

**Ashita no jibun mi ushinau dake(You're just losing sight of your future self)**

**Dare Yori takai sora e tobou yo(Higher than anyone else...let's jump into the sky)**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! **

* * *

**Stop 17: A Busy day in the life of…**

* * *

Meanwhile, over at a quaint looking bakery, a certain bubbly pinkette was humming a small tune as she began to make some cupcakes. She put some in the oven and started the timer before she began the process of setting everything up to make yet another batch. The smell of sugar and baking bread filling the air, and having a...Pinkie level calming effect.

"*Sniff!*Ahh...nothing beats the refreshing smell of cupcakes cooking in the oven," Pinkie sighed blissfully. She then began mixing the batter for the next batch with a whisk.

She hummed as she moved from one side of the kitchen to the other all while whisking the batter and checking on everything going on at once. She put the bowl down before she slipped on a pair of oven mitts and began taking batches of muffins and cupcakes that were all finished. As she places them down, she kicked a tube of frosting into the air.

As it came down she took off one of the oven mitts and began to frost several cupcakes in one quick motion. She then put that down before grabbing a handful of sprinkles or whatever other things people wanted atop the treats with and sprinkled it to the top.

With that done, Pinkie went back to doing several things all at once, an amazing feat all on it's own.

"Pinkie Pie, help!" a voice called out for the other room, causing the excitable pinkette to skid to a halt, "I need some assistance here!"

"Coming, Mr. Cake!" Pinkie called back as she made sure it was safe for her to leave things for a moment. Once it was, she zipped into the next room, "Alrighty, how can I…..woah."

Once she got a good look, she saw quite a lot of people waiting in line, some of them even waiting outside.

"That is...a lot of cupcakes to make…" Pinkie said, her eyes becoming large and blank at seeing the sheer number.

"I know...I know…" a rather lanky looking man with orange hair sighed a bit, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead, "We haven't been open for long, and already we got tons of customers waiting for their cupcakes."

"Wow…" was all she could reply as she shook her head to get her senses back. "What do need me to do to help?" she asked with determination.

"I need you to make the cupcakes and hand them to me as fast as possible," Mr. Cake stated before gulping a bit, "These people are starting to look a bit testy."

"One of the times I wish I had M-Ryotaro to be his usual self…" Pinkie muttered to herself, wishing she could use his temper to calm everyone down, "Got it!" she saluted loudly as she zipped into the kitchen and returned, carrying a couple of trays of cupcakes, "Here you go!"

"Oh you're a lifesaver, Pinkie," Mr. Cake sighed in relief, "Again, thank you for coming in to help me with the store."

"No problem. Glad to help, sides this would be impossible on your own," Pinkie stated as she brought out another set of trays before she ran back in to begin making the next batch, "Plus, Ms. Cake is expecting, so it would be a crime to let a mother-to-be work her buns off, especially to a crowd this big."

"Thanks either way Pinkie. You're a real lifesaver, I'd call on Ms. Nogami to help, but I'm sure she's more then busy with her own business." he chuckled as he gave a few orders out to customers while organising their payments.

"I'm sure Airi would have helped you either way," Pinkie said as she brought out a few more trays, "Next batch is cooking as we speak, Mr. Cake."

"Good, because we're gonna need a lot more cupcakes," Mr. Cake stated as he handed out more orders.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie saluted as she ran back into the kitchen, the pinkette couldn't help but ponder what the others were up to at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Applejack's house, both said mentioned blonde and Rainbow Dash were currently sparring with each other, both of them already transformed.

Bursts of fire and lightning raced through the sky and across the ground. On occasion both clashing with one another creating a large explosion.

"Heh. What's wrong, AJ?!" Rainbow shouted as she flew past the blonde, a confident smirk on her face, "Getting tired already?!" A blast of fire then shot right past her head.

"That answer yer question, short stuff?!" Applejack quipped as she kicked the air a few times, sending a few fireballs at the tomboy.

"Oh, it's on now, cowgirl!" Rainbow exclaimed as she raised her balled up fist into the air, "**Thunder Blast!" **she declared as she shot her fist forward, sending cyan and azure thunder at Applejack.

Applejack countered by firing a large blast of fire that was a mix of orange and red. Both attacks met mid air causing another explosion. The smoke slowly cleared to reveal nothing but scorched ground between them.

"Not bad...but can ya dodge this?" Rainbow smirked as she dashed towards Applejack, her fist engulfed in electrical energy.

Applejack stood her ground as her own fist was engulfed in flames, the blonde ready to counter the tomboy's attack.

Both their attacks met with one another pushing them both back in a burst of elemental energy.

"Heh...ready...to give up...yet?" Rainbow panted as she landed on the ground.

"Nah...just...gettin'...started…" Applejack panted.

"I was about to say the same." Rainbow smirked she surged lightning to her hands as she reformed them into small blades. "I think it's safe to say I can bust out a few more of my tricks here." she grinned as she flew forward and swung her arms, Applejack being forced to duck and dodge each swing.

"Heh...pretty interesting' trick there, Rainbow…" Applejack smirked a bti as she jumped back from the tomboy, "Mind if ah copy ya?"

"Pfft! Please...like anyone can copy my…" Rainbow began before Applejack's feet were engulfed in flames, 'scythes' made of fire coming out of her heels, "...Move?" she blinked as she jumped out of the way of a kick that cut down a tree, leaving both ends burning. "Well good thing Momotaros isn't here for that."

"Yeah...he'd probably get jealous or somethin'," Applejack joked a bit as she got into a ready position, almost like she was about to jump.

Rainbow saw this as she got into position as well, her eletrical blades cracklin a bit as she balled her fist up.

Both then made their move jumping into the air before swinging again resulting in another elemental clash. When the resulting smoke died down, it revealed that both Applejack and Rainbow were in a cross-counter like stance, the rainbowette's fist embedded in Applejack's face while the blonde's foot was embedded in Rainbow's face. Both were then sent flying back and crashing into the ground with a large impact.

Both rolled over and jumped to their feet, both panting just a little from exerting their energy.

"Heh….is that it? Momotaros...hits harder...than you…" Rainbow panted.

"Oh yeah? He….went down...pretty easily...that one day…" Applejack panted, recalling what happened when she first met the imagin when he possessed Ryotaro.

"Yeah well...he just hit hard...I ain't calling him Superman," Rainbow chuckled in response, "I mean...the guy is...scared of dogs...for crying out loud."

"...Beg pardon?" Applejack blinked a bit upon hearing that.

"Momotaros freaks out at the sight of dogs." Rainbow explained, "Fluttershy told me this story about how they fought this Dog Imagin...Momotaros freaked out like a madman when he saw it." she explained while taking a big breath. "I hear it was really funny, he even climbed up a tree or something to get away from it."

"...Huh...that would explain that one day..." Applejack noted.

* * *

"_**AHHH!-!-!-!" **__M-Ryotaro screamed as he climbed up a tree, __**"Get that thing away from me!"**_

"_Hmm?" Applejack blinked before looking at a brown border collie sitting next to her, panting a bit, "Y'all mean Winona?"_

"_**Yes! That demon sitting right next to you!"**__ he cried as he climbed up even higher into the branches of the tree. __**"Why did no one tell me you had that?!"**_

"_She was at th' vet when y'all first came here," Applejack explained as she knelt down to pet her dog, "Had a bit of trouble with a porcupine a week ago."_

"_**I DON'T CARE! KEEP THAT THING AWAY F-" **__M-Ryotaro began before he heard a snap, __**"...That was the branch, wasn't it?"**_

"_Eeyup."_

"_**GAH!"**__ M-Ryotaro cried as he fell from the tree and landed face first on the ground. The pain and shock knocking Momotaros out in his sand form, __**"Ugh...I hate dogs.." **__he groaned as he raised his head up, only to be greeted by Winona's face, the dog panting happily a bit._

"_Arf!"_

"_**GAH!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

* * *

"Hahahahahaaha!" Rainbow laughed loudly after hearing all that, "Th...that-ahah! literally happened?!" she asked as she fell backwards, kicking her legs in the air in time with her laughter, "Oh...oh god! I can't breath! I can't breath!"

"Heh heh...Ah guess that is kinda funny now that ah think about it," Applejack chuckled a bit herself.

"Ah man, the one thing I wish is I had been there...I would have recorded it on my phone," Rainbow Dash panted, catching her breath after laughing like that.

As if on cue, Rainbow's phone began to rang, catching the rainbowette's attention as she pulled out out of her cyan running shorts and answered it.

"Hello?"

-Hi, Rainbow!- Pinkie's voice greeted her.

"Oh hey Pinkie, what's up?" she asked, hearing some sounds in the background.

-Oh nothing much. Just helping Mr. Cake out with the customers- Pinkie explained -How about you? What're you and Applejack up to?-

"Eh, not much. Just training so we can achieve or full transformations," Rainbow shrugged, "I haven't got mine yet, but i'm getting there. I can feel it."

-Cool, just taking a bit of a break for the moment, we got lots of customers today, so I'm just checking in on everyone.- Pinkie explained -Oh! How's Applejack doing in her training?-

"She's getting the hand of her powers as well as any of us."

-So...she's doing just as good as you?- Pinkie innocently asked.

"Yup."

-Cool...but, is she still holding up after what happened with that Armadillo Imagin a week ago?- Pinkie asked.

"Pinkie I got a few bruises and burns that say she's doing just that." Rainbow admitted dryly, "If there was anything wrong, I would've noticed. That, and if there was, she's doing a good job at hiding it."

-Just checking. Well be safe, you tend to go a little overboard now and again- Pinkie stated. -Like that time you got Den-O shocked by lightning during a thunderstorm-

"To be fair, Momotaros shouldn't have swung his sword in the air like that," Rainbow stated back.

"Hey, Rainbow! Y'all ready t' continue?!" Applejack asked, the blonde ready to continue their sparring match.

"Gotta go, Pinkie. Catch ya later."

-Kay! Bye~!- Pinkie said as she hung up on her end.

"Okay…" Rainbow began as she pocketed her phone, cracking her neck a little before punching her fist into her open palm, a cocky smirk on her face, "I'm ready, AJ."

Applejack smirked at this as both began to channel their elemental power again. Both then charged as their attacks clashed unleashing a surge of energy again.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rarity and Fluttershy, the two seemed to be enjoying their day off as they walked through the park..

Both of them had nothing to be done this day. Fluttershy had no animals to take care of today, and no plans to go do any work at the park. Rarity herself was given the day off to relax as well. However neither of them had any plans for the day. They would have visited Ryotaro and Airi, but they decided to let him enjoy a little quite as well. They felt they took enough of his time he spent with his sister. They also figured the others were busy with their own things, so they decided to hang out with each other. Where though...they were still a bit unsure.

Out of curiosity Fluttershy felt compelled to ask what was on her mind.

"Rarity...do you know what the others are up to?" she asked as they both walked through the park.

"Hmm...I'm unsure really," Rarity replied, "Rainbow and Applejack are probably still training, Twilight is probably catching up on her studies, Pinkie probably being...well, Pinkie, and no doubt Ryotaro must be having a quiet day with his sister." _'That is if Momotaros and the other imagin hasn't disturbed anything yet.' _she stated in her mind, honestly wanting Ryotaro to have a quite day to himself. "Anyway, everyone must be enjoying a little day off in their own ways."

"S...soka," Fluttershy noted, "Ano...then what shall we do?"

"Hm...I'm not really sure, I had no plans for today, I was thinking of either going shopping and see what caught my eye or spend the day at home," Rarity admitted.

"Oh...I see…" Fluttershy noted once more, "Ano...I...really don't have much to do today either. It's my day off at the vet, and none of the animals at the park need to be fed."

"In short, no one really has anything to do." Rarity nodded. "It's days like this where I wish the Imagin would pop up, so we wouldn't miss anything." she admitted with a slight giggle.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded with a slight giggle.

"Hmm...btu what can we do…?" Rarity pondered a bit, tapping her chin in thought for a moment before she got na idea, "Oh! I think I got just the idea!"

"Eh...what?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity.

"We could head to the local spa," rarity suggested, "I recalled they've gotten quite a good amount of reviews, so I figured you and I could head there for a nice, relaxing day."

"Oh that sounds wonderful." Fluttershy admitted. "I've always wanted to go to a place like that...but I guess I've never found the time." she chuckled while poking her fingers together.

"I see, well then we have something to do then," Rarity giggled, "Now come on. Let's hurry before there isn't any reservations left."

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as the two made their way to the Spa, adding a little more energy to their steps to get their faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Spike and his friends, the group were currently bored out of their minds. Reason; the arcade was closed because some of the games shorted out. All of them bored because of this.

"Ah man...this...this is so boring." Spike complained.

"I agree...I'm bored out of my skull here," Scootaloo muttered, resting her head on a table.

"What are we gonna do?" Sweetie Belle asked. "The arcade is closed...and everyone else is busy."

"Ah know, especially mah sister," Applebloom added, "There has t' be something we can do."

"Hm...no arcade, no school, no nothing...well we could go hang out at Ryotaro's family Cafe and wait and see when he gets possessed," Spike offered, all of them finding his random possessions pretty funny.

"Hmm….Ah guess so," Applebloom shrugged.

"Got nothing better to do, so alright," Scootaloo added.

"Well at the very least it'll be funny." Sweetie Belle chimed in. "That is unless another monster attacks and we get stuck in the middle." she pointed out, making all of them blink at the possibility. All of a sudden going to visit Ryotaro sounded like a much better option.

"..So we're all in agreement. Visit Ryotaro?" Spike asked.

"Yup," the three girls nodded.

With that, all of them got up and made their way to Milk Dipper as fast as they could. It didn't take long to get to said place as they weren't too far away from it. They had to admit it was a nice place to visit, it's just as kids the library part of it seemed to instinctively bore them.

"I wonder what he's up to right now?" Spike asked as he opened the door.

"**Kame stop moving! The arm is going numb!"** Momotaros voice came from Ryotaro, who's eyes were flashing multiple colors rapidly. His hair gaining four streaks of color this time.

"**I'm trying but Kin is pushing again!"** Urataros voice came out this time as he began to twitch around.

"**Doskoi!" **Kintaros' voice came out as he slammed his foot in the ground.

"**Mou, this is really weird!"**

"Well this is a new one." All four kids blinked, seeing Ryotaro spasm around as the Taros fought for control before Ryotaro suddenly stopped as a burst of light came off him, sending all four Taros back to DenLiner. Ryotaro muttered something before he fell over.

"Is...he alright?" Sweetie Belle asked in a bit of concern.

"He's been going through this all day." Twilight explained as she helped Ryotaro up. "The Taros have been trying to...make him unlock a new form all day."

"A new form?" Spike and his friends repeated in unison.

"Yeah, Ryotaro has a new power, that the idiots who live with him can't make work." Twilight sighed.

"For some odd reason, Momotaros thinks he can unlock it by posing with the other Taros," Ryotaro added with a heavy sigh.

"_**Yes it can! I can prove it!"**_

"Oh not again…" Ryotaro paled as he tried to stop them, only for another flash as his hair raised up with four colored streaks as his eyes began changing color again.

"Oh no…" Twilight groaned as she facepalmed.

"**We can make this work!"** Momotaros shouted as Ryotaro shot up. **"Oh hey kids."** he greeted causally.

"Uh...hey Momotaros," Spike answered.

"**Wai! Minna!"** Ryutaro's voice greeted as Ryotaro blurred forward and grabbed all four of them in a big hug his strength making it a tight one. **"I missed you guys!"** he smiled through Ryotaro.

"Can't...breath…" Sweetie Belle wheezed.

"Oh...crud...he's even stronger then before…" Spike grunted.

"He hugs almost as hard as Big Mac," Applebloom grunted a bit.

"**HUGS!"** he cried happily hugging even harder.

"**Ryutaros let them go you will squish them."** Urataros complained.

"**Aww~but I want to keep hugging them!" **Ryutaros whined.

"**Their faces are gonna turn blue if you keep hugging them, kozo!"**

"**Drop."** Kintaros voice stated as Ryotaro opened his arms, letting the kids fall to the ground, "...Sorry."

"You could've dropped us gently, you know," Scootaloo muttered.

"Sorry, my body is all...out of control with all of them in me at once," Ryotaro apologised. "If this keeps up, I'm probably gonna be out of commision for a week."

"Those idiots…" Twilight growled in frustration, making Ryotaro freak as all the Taros saw a dark intimidating aura coming off of her.

"**Wa...wait Mahou-onna we can talk about this...you don't have to hit Ryotaro…"**

"**S-sempai's right, Twilight-chan. W...we can resolve this rationally…" **

"**Don't hit us again!"** Kintaros and Ryutaros cried.

"...Oh don't worry...I'm not going to hit you," Twilight replied in a rather...unsettling calm tone.

"Twilight, please don't be too hard on them." Ryotaro smiled, not even trying to protect the Taros.

"**Betrayer!"** all four shouted.

"Oh don't worry, Ryotaro...I have something...special in mind for them." Twilight smiled calmly, a dark violet aura forming over her, making Ryotaro shudder due to the Taro's fear.

"**Mahou-onna please stop, STOP!"** Momotaros begged making Ryotaro's arms shoot up to keep her away from him.

"**Sempei, I think we've gone past the line of forgiveness…" **Urataros gulped as Twilight began to approach.

"**Ah...wait Twilight-chan it's not all our fault!"** Ryutaros complained, making Ryotaro comically cry from his taking control, **"Hit Baka-momo! He's the one you should be mad at!"**

"**Judas!"**

"**Now you're all just spouting random things!" **Urataros complained before a birght flash blinded the room.

After a few seconds, Ryotaro stood back up, back to normal once again.

"You know...I'm not saying I prefer the magic zap, but it's better then the hitting." he panted his body tired again from the multiple possessions, "...Ano...what exactly did you do to Momotaros and the others, Twilight?"

"Look for yourself." Twilight replied, holding up a glass jar in her hand that held a red light.

"**Gah...she's turned us into items from a RPG!"** Momotaros shouted from inside the glass jar.

"**Now I know how those fairies in the Legend of Zelda series feel…" **Urataros' voice sighed from another glass jar.

"**Zzzz...ZZZZZZ"** Kintaros snores came from a third jar, said jar shaking as it did.

"**Wah...nani kore?!"** Ryutaros asked from a fourth jar.

"Su...sugoi." Ryotaro said as he grabbed the snoring jar of Kintaros. "Wow...I didn't know you could do things like this Twilight, this is amazing."

"**Don't just stand there and gawk, Ryotaro! Let us out!"**

"They're not coming out until I say so," Twilight stated as she put Momotaros' jar down, "And thanks. I've been learning more and more spells whenever I can."

"Wow...I've never seen you do this stuff in person…" Spike said grabbing the Urataros jar. "I've seen you transform that one time...but even then, Momotaros did a lot of the fighting. This is so cool."

"Eheh...thanks, Spike," Twilight chuckled sheepishly as she scratched her cheek a little.

"This isn't even the most impressive thing Twilight can do." Ryotaro smiled. "She can do all sorts of cool things when she needs to."

"**he's right you know," **Urataros spoke up, **"Twilight-chan can create illusions, magic traps, barriers, and many more."**

"Your sweet talk won't get you out of their any time soon," Twilight deadpanned.

"**Could you blame a guy for trying?"**

"...Keep it up, and I might be tempted to put you and Momotaros in the Coffee grinder," Twilight threatened.

"Okay...I'm going to take these now." Ryotaro said taking the jars away from Twilight. "We just got a new one, no need to mess it up by putting them in it."

"I know. I'm just making my point," Twilight stated.

"Wow…" the girls said as Ryotaro put the jars in front of them. They then began messing with the jars, earning complaints from Momotaros, Urataros and Kintaros.

"**O-oi oi! Stop that!" **Momotaros snapped as Applebloom shook the jar he was in a bit, **"Ugh...I'm starting to get a bit queasy!"**

"**Please stop it...no don't just leave me upside down...Sweetie Belle!"** Urataros complained as she left his jar upside down.

"**Zzzz…"**

"...did he just fall asleep?" Scootaloo blinked as she held the Bear Imagin's jar.

"He does it compulsively."

"**haha...it's kind of funny when it happens to you guys."** Ryutaros laughed.

"**Shut it, Kozo! Urp...gonna puke…"**

"Can Imagin really puke?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"Don't know...and I think I don't want to find out," Sweetie Belle gagged a bit.

"That's actually a good question. I mean they clearly are able to eat and drink...so it has to go somewhere…" Ryotaro muttered.

"Yeah…" Twilight agreed, holding her chin a bit in thought, "...Maybe I should look further into Imagin when I get the chance."

"**Stop-up! Looking at us like test subjects, Mahou-onna!" **Momotaros snapped.

"Oh come on you're made of sand." Twilight teased.

"**Urusai!" **Momotaros snapped.

"**I wonder how the other girls are doing?"**

"**Shut it, ero-kame!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Rarity and Fluttershy, the two were in the spa relaxing as they both sat down in the robes the spa provided. Both of them enjoying the relaxing environment. Compared to the last few weeks of their lives it was pleasant. Very pleasant, it made all their stress and worries just disappear from the chance to relax.

"Ah...this was just what I needed." Rarity sighed contently as she leaned back in her seat. "After all these crazy battles of life and death, a nice day like this is heaven."

"Hai," Fluttershy agreed as she leaned back, her head wrapped in a towel as she had a calm, peaceful look on her face. It really felt good to be able to just enjoy time with one of her new friends. She was glad it was something she could enjoy so calmly. She loved helping her other friends with their likes and hobbies, but something like this was just what she would want to do.

"Is there anything else we can do for you two?" a woman with light blue hair and a light pink dress asked.

"Yes? Is there?" a second woman that was an invert of the first one, as in she had light pink hair, and was wearing a light blue dress, asked.

"Oh no, we are good for the moment." Fluttershy responded as she sat up to address them. "But we will find you should we need something."

"Alright then," the light bluette nodded as she and the light pinkette left to tend to the other customers.

"Ahh….I knew going to this place was a good idea," Rarity sighed in bliss as she rested back in her seat, "Perhaps I'll Invite Airi along next time we come here, Fluttershy."

"Oh that sounds nice, I'm sure she would love that." Fluttershy nodded in agreement as she leaned back into her chair, "Ooh. Maybe we can invite Twilight and the others as well."

"Most likely, yes. Though honestly, I doubt Rainbow and Applejack would come along," Rarity admitted.

"Eh? Why?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well just given their character and personality I don't think this is their type of activity. They may still come as our friends...but they probably won't find as much enjoyment out of it like you and I do." Rarity explained.

"...I suppose that's true," Fluttershy admitted.

"Twilight I'm sure would love the quiet atmosphere, Pinkie...well...with her I honestly couldn't say. She may end up taking to it...or cause problems...with that girl it's like flipping a coin." Rarity had to admit. Many times Pinkie would surprise her by liking something in a common ground, but other times she'd act as expected.

"H...hai…" Fluttershy slowly nodded. She had to agree that Pinkie was a tricky person to predict. But she was still one of her friends and had grown use to some of her antics, enjoying a good laugh from them.

"Right. Well...ahem, let's not stress on it further. Let's just get back to having a relaxing day, shall we?" Rarity suggested.

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded liking that idea. She then began to innocently wonder what the others where up to.

* * *

Back over with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, the two were panting heavily as stood stood across from each other, sweat practically dripping off their heads as they spent the entire day training against each other.

"Hah...okay so...I might be willing...to call that last round a draw...how 'bout you?" Rainbow asked through her breathing.

"S...so...sounds like...a good...idea…" Applejack answered.

"Yeah...never been this fun since the time with Momo." she laughed a little at the memory. "Even then, never got to fight him with my powers...I wanted to...but Fluttershy knows how to scare that type of idea out of you."

"Heh...ah can imagine," Applejack chuckled a bit as she plopped down on her butt, the blonde losing her transformation.

"Yeah…" Rainbow sighed as she did the same and sat down before she sighed and fell on her back. "Kay...I'll give Ryotaro this. As Den-O he can take way more punishment...I swear I think I've seen that armor tank a real missile once."

"...I'd say y'all are just exageratin', but I'd believe it…" Applejack admitted a bit, "That, and ah am tired as heck right now.

"Yeah...if we did continue, then there's a mighty high chance we'd probably end up too exhausted or hurt to even move," Rainbow added. "Plus I can just hear the complaints and chewing outs I'd get from the others when they find out i did something like that." she sighed all too use to how everyone would reprimand her for her recklessness; while beating Momotaros for the exact same.

"Yeah...Ah guess yer right," Applejack nodded a bit, "...So...now what?"

"Don't know….want to head to the Milk Dipper?" she asked sitting up. "It's where we all hang out when we got nothing to do anyway." she added. "Plus, I bet Momotaros has done something stupid we can pick on him about."

"Ah see...alright. Let's go then," Applejack shrugged a bit as she stood up.

"Sweet," Rainbow smiled a bit as the two began to leave, "I bet Pinkie and the others are probably there now."

"Probably."

* * *

Pinkie sat down at one of the now empty tables at Sugarcube Corner, flour and powdered sugar covering her. She gave a quick sigh before she let her head slam on the table, her hair poofing up more as a result.

"I feel tired...and happy at the same time...I did so much work and got to help so much...Pinkie's tired…" she mumbled to herself.

"Me too…" Mr. Cake sighed as he sat down as well, "I think I'm gonna need a few days off after today."

"Well you got a baby on the way, would offer you a good excuse." Pinkie offered as she shook her head making a large white cloud of flour and powdered sugar.

"Indeed," Mr. Cake nodded as he took a sigh. "It was a crazy day...I'm glad we got it all done." he said as he wiped some sweat from his brow. "You should head on out of here Pinkie, I'll be closing up early today so go and spend time with your friends."

"Good idea…" Pinkie nodded as she stood up, "Call me when you hear something about Ms. Cake."

"Will do." he smiled as Pinkie waved goodbye as she left.

"Hm...I know. I'll go to Milk Dipper and check on everybody," Pinkie beamed as she began to skip...only to wince a bit as she resumed walking, "Ow...legs too sore to skip." she complained at not being able to have her little fun, "Hopefully Ryo's having a good time."

* * *

"**YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!"** Momotaros shouted, his glass jar hopping up and down,** "I demand that you release me now, Mahou-onna or so help me!"**

"**I don't think that's gonna get us out, sempai."**

"**Shut it, ero-kame!"**

"**zzzz"**

"**Are you **_**still**_** sleeping, kuma?!"**

"You know it's kind of funny watching them." Ryotaro admitted with a slight chuckle.

"I know. It's like that old show the Three Stooges," Spike chuckled.

"Yeah," Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle giggled a bit in agreement.

"Well, at least we can find some amusement out of them." Twilight chuckled. "We'll let you out after we've had enough of your comedy."

"That sounds fair." Ryotaro nodded in agreement with his friend.

"**We're not your damn playthings!" **Momotaros snapped as the front door opened as everyone came in at the same time, **"...Oh thank god! Mizu-onna! Kaze-onna! Chikyu-onna! Rainbow!...Cowgirl."**

"...Uh….what the…?" Rainbow began.

"Do we even want t' know?" Applejack asked with a slight sweatdrop.

"In short Momotaros and the others kept messing with Ryotaro by possesing him at the same time, so I trapped them in these jars." Twilight explained as she tossed the jar with Kintaros to Rainbow.

"Whoa...you can do that, awesome." Rainbow said holding up the jar, "...Wait. Is he sleeping again?"

"Yeah...I don't know what to say about that." Twilight shrugged.

"This is so amazing!" Pinkie said grabbing the Ryutaros jar. "I can carry Ryuta in my backpack or pocket from now on...it's like my birthday came early!"

"**Wai!" **Ryutaros beamed.

"**Don't cheer, gaki! We still need to get out of these things!"**

"I said I'd let you out after I feel like it." Twilight teased to the Taros. "Pinkie, you can keep Ryuta if he likes."

"**I do like it!"** Ryutaros cheered eyes visibly forming in the purple light that was him; as they closed into eye smiles.

"Sweet!"

"...To think this day started in such a relaxing manner," Rarity sweatdropped.

"H...hai," Fluttershy slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry about that." Ryotaro chuckled. "But still this is admittedly kind of funny." he chuckled.

"...Heh. It kinda is to be honest," Rainbow chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...I like how Momo's jar is shaking and jumping." Pinkie laughed along with everyone else as the jar with the red light that was Momotaros was doing just that and even flashed brighter red as if heating up.

"...Quiestion. Why were they possesin' Ryotaro anyway?" Applejack couldn't help but ask.

"They were trying to unlock Climax Form," Twilight explained.

"Unlock?" everyone blinked.

"They don't know how to turn me into it again…" Ryotaro admitted. "And neither do I." he awkwardly admitted.

"...Have you tried using that phone y'all got the day ah joined?" Applejack suggested, "Y'all were able t' transform because y'all had that thing."

"No actually...I haven't tried that." Ryotaro said pulling the phone out. "I wondered why it attached to my belt that time."

"Ooh~ Ooh~ Ryo...try pressing the color coated buttons!" Pinkie suggested.

"Uhm...okay." Ryotaro nodded pressing all the red buttons.

**=MOMO-TA-RO-S=**

With that the jar that was once red became empty as a red flash covered Ryotaro, turning him to M-Ryotaro.

"**YOSHA!"** he roared at Twilight. **"I'm free!"**

"...that was interestng," Twilight noted as she looked at the phone, "Pressing all those red buttons turned Ryotaro into...well, M-Ryotaro."

"**Freedom!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran around the cafe. He then grabbed a wooden support beam and used it to run in circles.

"Hmm…" Twilight pondered as she looked at the phone carefully, "If we can figure out what buttons to press, Ryotaro can access Climax Form whenever he wants."

"Ooh! I think I might know!" Pinkie shouted as she snatched the phone, "Press teh red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons in that order!"

"...Pinkie, I highly doubt a combination as easy as that w-" Twilight began skeptically.

"Like this silly." Pinkie giggled, pressing them all in order.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU!=**

Pinkie then pressed the button on the side, making the phone shout again.

**=CLIMAX!=**

With that, the Den-O belt formd on it's own as the phone attached itself again. Multi-colored shards then slammed into M-Ryotaro and formed the basic armor that he had as Climax form last time. All four masks locked into place again as Sword form's eyes 'peeled'.

"...How….I….Wh…" Twilight gawked.

"Twilight...it's pinkie. Don't question it," Rainbow sighed, "...But other than that, we just found out how Ryo can turn into Climax form now."

"Booyeah!" Den-O shouted picking up all the kids in his arms, "I knew I could turn into this form again!"

"Uh...t' be fair, didn't Pinkie figure out how t' turn y'all into this new form?" Applebloom asked.

"...true, but don't care! I can kick ass 4 times as much now!" Den-O whooped. "This is so cool. O h man, I'm so hyped, I want to just beat up any imagin that attacks! Or better yet...I want to spar! oi cowgirl, you a-"

"Sorry. Me and Rainbow are a bit tuckered out from trainin' today," Applejack stated.

"Ah…" Ryutaros voice complained from Den-O. "Oh well at least we made it work. Big hug!" he shouted.

"No!" the kids all cried instantly.

"Mou…" Ryutaros whined.

"Sorry Ryuta, b…" Pinkie began before her phone rang, "Hmm?" she pulled it out and answered. "Hello~" she answered happily. "Oh Hi Mr. Cake….wait. Say that again...no the last part...No the part after that...yes that part!" she said excitedly, "Oh my gosh...Oh my gosh!"

"What? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Imagin attack?!" Momotaros asked in slight hope.

"No! Bigger than that!" Pinkie stated pushing her face into Den-O's mask, "Guess-guess-guess-guess-guess!-?-!-?-!"

"Twilight, she's gone crazy again! Get the tranquilizer!" Urataros stated from Den-O.

"Pinkie, calm down!" applejack shouted as she pulled the excited pinkette off Den-O, "Now calm down and explain slowly."

"Okay~!" Pinkie giggled as she took in a sharp and deep breath. "Okay...I'm calm."

"Good. Now...what's got y'all so excited?" Applejack asked.

"Mr. Cake just called me from the hospital." she began, getting everyone's attention. "Don't worry it's really good news, or should I say two." she giggled teasingly taking her time to build up their reactions.

"Dang it, Pinkie! Just tell us what it is!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Mrs. Cakes went into labour earlier after I left their shop today." she stated happily. "She just had her baby...or should I say babies. Twins a boy and a girl." she smiled.

"..."

"Seriously? Is that why you were so exci-?" Momotaros began, only for Den-O to suddenly be pushed aside. "Ugh...never mind."

"This is happy news." Urataros said as Den-O stood back up.

"Why is everyone so excited for babies?" Ryutaros asked curiously and innocently.

"Becuase they are happy Mrs. Cake's had her babies and they are healthy." Ryotaro stated.

"Yup!" Pinkie nodded her head really fast, "Ooh! If we hurry, we can go see them!"

"Lets go!" Ryutaros said as Den-O ran for the door only for Applejack to grab the Kamen Rider by Rod form's mask on his shoulder keeping him from running out the door. "Boo~"

"Lose the armor, Ryuta," Applejack stated, "We can't have y'all runn' around town in yer armor."

"She has a point," Urataros spoke up

"Okay." Ryutaros said grabbing the belt.

"Wait Kozo...don't!" Momotaros cried as Den-O yanked the belt off. In a bright flash all the taros were ejected out as bright lights and landed as their sand forms.

Ryotaro was left standing there, holding his belt before he fell over to the ground.

"Woah there, Ryo…" Applejack said as she caught him in time.

"Sorry Applejack...I just lose a lot of energy when I use that form...I'll have to train on my own to better use that." Ryotaro chuckled as he stood back up by himself.

"Agreed," Applejack nodded, "Me and Rainbow can help y'all with that later. Fer now, let's hurry and catch up with th' others."

"Right." Ryotaro smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at the hospital, all was calm as the sun set making it night. The hospital was mostly quiet and working away peacefully. No one minding any sudden visitors coming to check on the newborn twins that were born earlier.

But on the roof of the hospital, something was forming. Sand...it slowly began to ground together and form something solid. The new figure was tall and imposing. The sand solidifying and beginning to take color. The figure was an Imagin. But unlike most he did not seem so...threatening or imposing. He was a solid white with gold accents. A long coat tail seemingly made of feathers hung around his waist.

"**Korin…."**

* * *

_**O.N: Ok Z0 I swear to god if you push me down while i'm trying to perfect this christmas tree i will Za Warudo! you.*tries to put the star on the tree***_

_**Z0: *sips glass of eggnog* You know just cause it pronounced that way it's still The World. **_

_**GammaTron: *walks in, munching on an eggnog-flavored chocobo* That's a big tree, ON.**_

_**O.N: Humbuh! now steady...steady..this will be the perfect tree, by the way where is everyone?**_

_**Z0: Hm…*walks out before dragging everyone else inside of a sack* Found em. **_

_**SZ:*pokes head out*...**_

_**Z0: I know how to hunt people. **_

_**R.P: Motherfucker.**_

_**O.N: ok steady steady…*deadpool pushes the ladder and i fall with the star stabbing me* ow! my ass! god damn it WADE!**_

_**Z0: He took my joy from me. *grabs Deadpool and toss him out window***_

_**O.N: I need a doctor!*see Crazy Diamond come up to me with a grin* ohhh noo….**_

_**Z0: Crazy Diamond...do it. *Stand punches O.N. flat before he begins to glow and reforms to how he was a few minutes ago***_

_**O.N: well someone please help me put the star on the tree i can't feel my le...why am i fused to the floor?!**_

_**Z0: Oops, I put too much power into the reformation. *Crazy Diamond punches O.N again reverting him to normal***_

_**GT: I'm on it! *grabs the star and zips up the tree, putting the star on top before anyone can stop me* There we go...Nyow get me down from here, please!**_

_**SZ: I would...as soon as someone gets me out of this bag!**_

_**O.N: Nah GT makes the tree look perfect, ahem...we at Team X over formerly known as Team Toku Sonic thank you all for visiting us and reading fics our individual members.**_

_**Z0: *Crazy Diamond pushes O.N. out of the way* But now we are bringing you something more, as a holiday gift to our readers we will be giving a slight announcement/special for you.**_

_**O.N: Yes first off those who look at GT page please hear this. Friendship is timeless is in continuity with Ghost Yokai Chronicle and the Decade/Skylanders story rewrite in process.**_

_**Z0: We...I shall make it work. **_

_**GT: Nyope. **_**We**_** will make it work, Z0!**_

_**O.N: So please look forward to it and our other soon to be release works. all we can tell you is we're building up where all the members present can more effectively work together. I now bring you tidings from Seanzilla, Rider Paladin and Gammatron.**_

_**R.P: Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy New Year!**_

_**GT: Merry Christmas and Happy Nyew Year!**_

_**SZ: Hai...but seriously, can someone get me out before the bag t-*bag tips over as his face hits the floor*...ow.**_

_**O.N: Sean stop being a goofer or you become our Krillin.**_

_**SZ:...fine.*tears the bag open to get out*there we go...but we lost a perfectly good bag.**_

_**O.N: Z0 get the owned count ready.**_

_**Z0: *Crazy Diamon grabs part of the bag before it reforms back to normal* **_

_**O.N: Thank you now as I engage Z0 in a stand battle Sean will start the omake starting from female leads: Kiina, Cyber, and the Mane 6 and on the Riders side Tsukasa, Ryotaro and the Taros along with good old Takeru. Note: this may or may not be canon. We'll decide that later; it's just for good holiday fun, now then *Za Warudo appears behind me* I challenge you Z0!**_

_**Z0: IT's The World! *Crazy Diamon punches through The World to O.N.***_

_**GT: Look out below, meow! *jumps off and lands on ON, shutting him down and dispersing Za Warudo* Whew. I thought I lost one of my nyine afterlifes. **_

_**SZ: ...uh...begin Omake!**_

* * *

_**Twas a Christmas day like any other to some but on this special year a lonely ghost awaited fellow peas of a pod.**_

"I hope they make it." Takeru said, waiting outside the temple on a snowy night. He let out a pleasant sigh taking in the work he put into his decorations. Luckily, Onari was gone for the day or he would have complained about them.

_**But alone not this day from with him were beings of supernatural. A red cat with flaming tail tips so bright, a pair of bricking ghosts-one a waiter the other an annoying cyclops but with him were people important and the closest thing to family.,**_

"Oi Daijobu?" Takeru looked up to see his partner in crime and childhood friend Makoto join him in waiting. "It's been forever since i celebrated christmas."

"Ah...same here. This is the first time in a while Onari has been gone long enough for me to do anything...I don't see what the big deal is...just cause we're Buddhist doesn't mean we can't have fun." he said.

"How about I get a mistletoe for you and Kanon?" Yurusen giggled.

"Isn't that an American thing?" Takeru pointed out.

"And it's not getting done here." Makoto said swatting Yurusen away. "Huh? Do you hear a train?"

"Ah, that must be Ryotaro-san." Takeru said happily as a portal opened in the sky before the train of time DenLiner came out.

"**AHHHH!"** something screamed as a red oni fell and landed behind them all.

"What the hell is that? One of Cyber's Yokai pets?" Makoto asked.

"Friends," Whisper corrected as he discreetly looked through the Yokai Ukiukipedia, "And this is not a Yokai." he screamed and hid behind a tree, "It must be a Ganma!"

"**Rainbow Dash! I swear to hipple!"** the red oni snapped as he shot up and shook his fist at the air, **"Just cause I accidently got you and the shy onna with a mistletoe doesn't mean you can…!"**

"No, this is Momotaros." Takeru explained. "He's a little scary...but...yeah he's more goofy."

"So it's not one of Cyber's ...friends." Makoto stated as he pulled out his Eyecon just incase.

"Oh right you all forgot because you weren't on the train..." Takeru blinked.

"**Oh...Yurei-boy…" **Momotaros said standing up. **"Long time no see."** he said, dusting snow off his body. "Thank me; the snow broke my fool."

"Don't you mean god?"

"Yes I am." Momotaros smirked.

"I thought you were a sandy oni, zura," Komasan noted, making Momotaro falter.

"Yeah...he's like that." Takeru explained to Makoto.

"Want me to crush you, buggy?"

"Momotaros, we just got here. No crushing." Ryotaro sighed, having arrived with the Mane 6 in santa outfits and him in a reindeer costume.

"Ah Ryotaro-san." Takeru greeted.

"Osashiburi, Takeru-san." Ryotaro greeted.

"Ahh. Where's Yuuto-san?"

"With my sister...he lost a bet,"

"It's his own fault for agreeing to a race with Rainbow," Twilight sighed, "So where's Cyber?"

"Umm, she should be inside."

"I hate reintroductions." Rainbow muttered since only Takeru remember them.

"I can imagine...but I'm sure you will all get along with her as well as last time." he said, "Cyber!"

"Hai~!" Cyber called as she came out, following by Jibanyan.

"My friends are here." Takeru motioned to everyone.

"Konnichiwa," Cyber bowed with a smile.

"...Are her boobs even bigger than last time?" Rainbow asked outloud, earning a elbow to the gut from Twilight, "Ow! What?! I was just noting!"

"AHah! I knew it!" Yurusen shouted, appearing behind them.

"?!" Cyber glanced at Takeru, "Takeru-san, do they know about…?"

"I showed them a picture of you," Takeru said.

"Ano...I meant Yuru…"

"**Hi!"** Ryutaros greeted.

"**Hime." **Sieg bowed to Cyber.

"**Cut it out Tori-yaro!"** Momotaros shouted, drop kicking Sieg from behind.

"**Your head is too high!"** he said, shrinking Momotaros to doll size.

"**God damn it, not again!" **Momotaros snapped in a squeaky voice.

"Ah...well, seems things are still the same, huh?" Takeru chuckled.

"Exactly…" Ryotaro noded with his own chuckle.

"Hmm. dear me you should wear something better for the occasion," Rarity said to Cyber.

"Eh?" Cyber blinked before messing with her Santa hat, "Is...Isn't this enough?"

"Come with me."

"It's ok, Cyber. She's a fashion designer," Takeru assured.

"H-Hai…" Cyber nodded, giving a nervous gulp.

'_Man...She acts just like the first time we met her,'_ Rainbow sweatdropped.

"So is this everyone?" Applejack asked.

"I invited Tsukasa…"

"Ahahahahaha! Ahahahah!" Rainbow and Momotaros laughed.

"Oh please that scrooge?"

"Yeah. He never wants to hang out with people." Momotaros said, unaware of a dimensional wall opening behind him.

"So...who missed me?" Kamen Rider Decade asked.

"Oh, so is this Japan?" Kiina asked as she poked out from behind Decade, making him falter, "I've always wanted to see Japan."

"Well this _a_ Japan." Takeru said

"Kiina…" Decade sighed.

"Oh! Are you speaking English?" Kiina asked.

"No, it's pure Japanese," Decade flicked her forehead, "Because of how we came here, your head has the native language."

"Oh...My head is what now?" Kiina asked while rubbing her injure forehead.

"...Basically Japanese was downloaded into your head like a computer." he said, "Spyro, Cynder, come on, You too, useless guy who says Boom alot."

"Is that safe?" Takeru asked.

"Y-" Decade began before Pinkie glomped him, "...Ugh. hi, Pinkie."

"Hiya~!" Pinkie greeted.

"Mmmmmm…" Kiina narrowed her eyes at the pinkette while puffing her cheeks out.

"Settle down, kiddo," Flynn chuckled as he stepped out, "Wowzers! There are a _lot_ of new faces here."

"So this is Earth...Why aren't we turning into figures again?" Cynder pondered as she looked her her claws, expecting to shrink and become inanimate.

"How many monsters should I be expecting?" Makoto asked, summoning the Ghost Driver.

"Oh you...heads up avoid a guy who's also blue." Decade told Makoto.

"Dragons, we are dragons," Spyro corrected Makoto, "Honestly, don't calls us monsters. We get that enough from Narutaki whenever he shows up."

"Umm Spyro, here dragon are known for eating humans and burning their villages as well as asking for humans as tribute to spare our lives." Decade informed.

"Ugh. A stereotype," Spyro facepalmed as Cynder tried to not look at anyone, a brief pained look going across her face.

"Well in the west...here in Japan, Dragons are revered as gods of peace, who only bring disaster when angered." Takeru explained. "We even have shrines that worship them."

"...Okay, I like this J-Pan place. Got any chimichangas?" Flynn asked.

"**So in short don't fuck with dragons." **Momotaros informed.

"**Haha...yeah!"** Ryutaros smiled happily.

"Good to see you again, Ryuuta," Spyro greeted the Dragon Imagin, sharing a hand/clawshake with Ryutaros.

"**Cynder nee-chan let's dance,"** Ryutaros grinned.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," Cynder replied, "Last time you did that, I couldn't leave my room for a week from embarrassment."

"Dragons…" Cyber gawked, "Whisper-san, are they like Ryujin-san?"

"Cyber-chan...I don't think these are Yokai at all…" Whisper sighed.

"As long as no one causes any trouble for Kanon, I won't kill anyone." Makoto said bluntly.

"Umm...Makoto-nii-chan..." Takeru then whispered to him what Decade is known for.

"Kill?!" Flynn gulped, "Hey now. No one said anything about death at a party...unless you count having an Undead Skylander like Fiesta as the band…"

"Flynn, freak out and I'll kill you." Decade said, "Besides...this one right here." Decade said, shooting Takeru in the chest and it did nothing, "Already dead."

"Wow!" Kiina exclaimed in awe, "Are you an Undead Element?"

"No, I'm a ghost." he said, walking through her.

"...So you're an Undead Element," Spyro noted as decade undid his belt and turned back to human form.

"Ghosts exist in Skylands and the majority of them are attuned to this Undead Element," Tsukasa informed.

"Well then I guess I am then...whatever that means…"

"You get use to it." Decade sighed as he opened his belt and reverted to Tsukasa with a Santa hat on his head.

"Yeah I stop trying to understand a long time ago myself." Ryotaro admitted. "Weirdest adventure of my career as a rider."

"And he was imprisoned for most of it."

"I still can't thank you and the other Riders enough for helping destroy the Darkness," Kiina bowed to Ryoutaro.

"So I get no thanks?" Tsukasa asked, "I see how that is. Hey, Pinkie come on let's bake cupcakes."

"Ok~!" Pinkie giggled, hopping along with Tsukasa.

"I'll get the music." Ryotaro smiled, "Minna, ikuyo."

"Ah! Hey! Kadoya~!" Kiina called out as she ran after them, "You know that you get more thanks than anyone else from me!"

"Those two don't admit how they feel about each other much do they?" Makoto asked bluntly.

"Eeyup," Flynn nodded, "Plus, as her adopted big brother, I can't threaten the guy because he could easily match and then surpass any threats that making her cry would do."

"And the fact he could beat you to a pulp in less than 5 seconds?" Momotaros asked.

"I just said that," Flynn replied, "But I still have the advantage over him in one area; he's horrible with piloting still."

"**...should we tell…"** Urataros began.

"No, let him feel confident."

"Actually, he really can't pilot any of the ships in Skylands," Spyro informed, "He's simply horrible with them."

"He crashed into a mirage tree...a _mirage_ of a tree of all things," Cynder shook her head.

"..." everyone just walked away not saying anything.

"...What just happened?" Whisper asked.

"No idea, soft serve head," Yurusen replied.

* * *

"Ok yaro here we go!" M-Ryotaro declared, "Hit the music!" he shouted as Pinkie pushed a button.

**(Cue: Double Action-Sword Form)**

**Like the sand that is ever falling, Time can never be stopped by anyone**

**Any violator of this never-changing law, 'I/I' will erase him, for sure**

**Who is it that is inside of me? Who always cause a disturbance within**

**I'm still waiting for my time, still suppressing my rushing impulse**

**Right now, if you avert your eyes away, History will definitely crumble**

**The wind is crying out to me, "It's time to get fired up"**

**A Time-Space that no one knows of, and a light that has shone past**

**Get Ready (Hey you), Time to change (decide now), the whereabouts of this world**

**When the voices of 2 overlap each other, we will be stronger than anyone else**

**Let's get going now, Double-Action! When 'Present' &amp; 'Future' become a single Moment**

**There is no time to hesitate, the battle is just right in front of you**

**With your heart in concurrence, bring out your bravery**

**Right time, something is in the midst of change… Abandon your confusion**

**Facing the spreading darkness, "Stand up to it, now"**

**In the intervals of Time, a journey is silently starting**

**Just stand up (I will), Time to change (protect), the memories of this world**

**When the voices of 2 overlap each other, the strength is not to be reckoned with**

**Let's start running now, Double-Action! When 'Heart' &amp; 'Strength' become a single Miracle**

**If the Past is broken, no one is to be forgiven**

**Your very self, your existence…before they are taken away**

**When the voices of 2 overlap each other, we will be stronger than anyone else**

**Let's get going now, Double-Action! When 'Present' &amp; 'Future' become one…**

**When this power is released, this Time-Space will be dyed crimson**

**Let's proceed in style, Do the action! It's coming alive, this Climax!**

**Like the sand that is ever falling, Time can never be stopped by anyone**

**Any violator of this never-changing law, 'I/I' will erase him, for sure**

"This place is amazing," Kiina observed, closing her eyes, "The energy here...it feels almost like the magic in Skylands."

"So it's seriously a series of floating islands?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Kiina nodded, "It's been my home ever since I was five and I wouldn't trade living there for anything."

"Ok Tsu-kun you're next." Pinkie said pulling Tsukasa up the stage.

"I told you never to call me that." he groaned.

"No, Tsu-kun is cute," Pinkie replied.

"Very well then ahem.."

**(Cue: Ride the Wind)**

**Once the light bends,**

**A new sky**

**Beckons to me**

**As if to awaken me**

**I don't need maps to get by**

**In these places I suddenly find myself in**

**I find my way around**

**By trying to go one way, then the other**

**And each of these worlds (How many cards in the world)**

**Demand that I not pass through it (No hesitation in my mind)**

**Without a fight**

**Ride the wind Dash through this chronicle (Get pass the world!)**

**Get hold of the power Card**

**Your eyes will surely come to see as you go on your journey (I got the cause!)**

**Your final destination... Just keep on walking**

**The journey begins without warning**

**Just like when the curtains rise**

**I am swept off my feet, I drift along**

**Just like wings lifted by the wind**

**Should I hear the call of destiny (How many cards in the world)**

**I won't think twice (No hesitation in my mind)**

**All the scenes flash in my mind**

**Ride the wind What lies ahead? What awaits me? (Get pass the world!)**

**The clues are to be found in battle Card**

**Your eyes will come to see, you will discover as you go on your journey (I got the cause!)**

**What you ought to do... Just keep on walking**

**Keep the wind coming (Get ride!) Don't make it stop blowing (Get ride!)**

**Keep on moving forward (The form is changing to the strong!)**

**Charge into a tomorrow never seen before**

**Ride the wind Dash through this chronicle (Get pass the world!)**

**Get hold of the power Card**

**Your eyes will come to see, you will discover as you go on your journey (I got the cause!)**

**What you ought to do...**

**Ride the wind Your final destination (Get pass the world!)**

**Will be revealed upon reaching the end of the ninth world... Just keep on walking**

"You did great, Kadoya!" Kiina applauded, "Now if only you could stop crashing ships."

"...Oi Pinkie I think the cupcakes are done." he said walking off with her.

'_...Were they right?'_ everyone thought as Kiina facefaulted.

"...uh...I'm gonna go check and see what Fluttershy's doing," Rainbow spoke up as she stood up.

"So Skylands also celebrates Christmas?" Takeru asked.

"Of course we do!" Flynn chuckled, "A time of celebrations, a time of joy and peace...a time for presents galore!"

"So just like in our world." Takeru nodded, "Well except in Japan, we also have this thing called the Christmas eve date."

"Yeah, that's fun," Makoto scoffed, drinking tea before looking at it, "Who made this?"

"Naomi."

Makoto just dumped it into a plant, "I'm not thirsty anymore."

"It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Spyro asked.

"Doo doo...doo doo." Yurusen giggled, sneaking around as everyone was distracted.

"What are you doing, Yurusen?" Whisper deadpanned.

"Go and clean your master's shoes, butler boy."

"Oh no you don't," Whisper advised before holding up his left arm, showing it was now large and humanoid, "My body's starting to go through that change again when something akin to a cataclysmic event will happen...and it's only changing around you."

"Well, aren't you ominous. Don't you have a girlfriend to hang out with?" she teased, "Of course not. You're just a worthless Yokai Butler."

"Oh! Yurusen and Whisper are under the mistletoe!" Komasan pointed out.

"Eh?!" the two looked up to see Mistletoe, "Oh come on!"

"**Ahahahahaha! Got you."** Momotaros Laughed, holding it. **"Now suffer, you pests!"**

"What's a mistletoe?" Jibanyan asked.

"Anyone under it has to kiss on the lips if it's on Christmas Day." Ryotaro explained simply.

"Oh, this is gonna be rich," Cynder snickered, "Come on. Kiss, you lovebirds."

"Umm…" Rainbow Dash told Cynder showing Ryutaros had her and Spyro under one.

"Ah," Cynder looked up before kissing Spyro, "We're mates, so no biggie."

"C-Cynder…" Spyro blushed.

"Children present, thank you," Tsukasa told them covering Pinkie's ears.

"I'm killing these Taro things now." Makoto said standing up and pulling out his eyecon. before it was swiped by Rainbow Dash, "Oi!"

"Just enjoy." she said, watching Whisper and Yurusen kissing

"If you use tongue, I will bite it off." Yurusen snarled.

"Don't think I'm enjoying this," Whisper grumbled.

"Pftt...Hahahaha…." Takeru laughed, falling out of his seat, as Tsukasa took out a cam recorder.

"**Get a room you two!" **Momotaros laughed.

"Well...that's not the kind of treasure I'm looking for." a voice said as Kaitoh was now standing behind everyone.

"Hey." Tsukasa waved.

"Meh." Kaitoh scoffed.

"**Pudding thief!" **Momotaros snarled, **"Must kill!"**

"Trap card." Kaitoh smirked, holding up Winona.

**"AHH! DEMON DOG!"**

"Grr…" Applejack growled as she walked over and took her dog back, glaring at Kaitoh.

"So is it alright, I bought my recruitments?" he asked pointing to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom, "They told me they want to be thieves. like Robin Hood."

"Hi, sis!" Applebloom waved to her big sister.

"...Kaitoh…" Applejack began as she transformed, "Ah suggest y'all start runnin'."

"Uh huh." Takeru said. "No fighting please. i invited him."

"Aw~" Kaitoh blinked twice before looking to his left to see Kiina petting Winona, "What an adorable puppy. Not as adorable as Hot Dog, but still adorable."

"Not you…" Katioh sighed in annoyance, feeling a headache coming, "Are you wearing a wedding ring yet?"

"Be thankful kids are here," Kiina informed.

"Tis the season for forgiving." Tsukasa said coming back wearing an apron and holding a tray of cupcakes.

"I believe there is a limit." Makoto said, grabbing one.

"Let me know when you find it." he said as Takeru noticed something off with the christmas tree like it was glowing in a familiar way.

"So speaking of love, which of these girls have you settled on, Ryotaro-kun?" Kaitoh asked with some teasing.

"E-eh?!" Ryotaro exclaimed, blushing a bit, "Wh...what do you mean?!"

"Six girls, one guy trying to save the world. That's a harem story."

"It kinda is." most of the guys agreed.

"A harem?" Kiina gawked at Ryotaro, "Oh my...What a naughty secret Ryoutaro was hiding…"

"N-No...no, that's not it! I swear…" he tried to reason, blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

"And what about you ghost boy? A girl who talks to Yokai and the girl you gave a chance to live again for. Who's winning?" Kaitoh asked Takeru, who blushed.

"I'm just a ghost. I don't think anyone would love me. it's not that American movie about the ghost of the lady's boyfriend still looking after her and protecting her." he defended, embarrassed as well.

"Can I hit him now?" Makoto asked Tsukasa.

"Onii-chan." Kanon frowned, "Peace time."

"I don't see the big deal, kid," Cynder noted, "Some Undead Elements can marry others without any real repercussions."

"But I don't even know if I'll be around."

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked.

"I die and go to the afterlife for good if i'm not careful." he explained, "I'm not sure if time is on my side or against me...all I got is right now."

"So why don't you make your time right?" Cynder asked.

"Sorry, but I don't want to fall in love or have someone in love with me if we're just destined to never be together." he explained.

"That's so heartwarming…" Kiina sniffled, "It's like the romance novel the girls and I are reading in our Book Group…"

"Sadly he's kinda right we're pretty much destined for tragedy." Tsukasa said, "...hmm." he said as he offered his hand to Pinkie, "How about we all dance?"

"**Yay!"** Ryutaros said, spinning and entering Ryotaro who was in a DJ outfit with DJ equipment all of a sudden.

"Phew. It's not me this time," Cynder sighed in relief.

"**On Christmas you have to dance." **Momotaros informed. he said taking Rainbow Dash as his dance partner. **"C'mon Rainbow let's show these losers!"**

"Hmm…" Urataros pondered as he began to walk off, "Perhaps i'll ask Rarity or Fluttershy for a d-"

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow and Momotaros exclaimed as they dropped kicked him in the back.

"**Ahh. You two as well." **Urataros told Ryotaro and Fluttershy pushing Ryutaros out and sending the two shy members on the dance floor just before Rainbow and Momotaros' kicks could hit the turtle Imagin.

"...A...ano…" Fluttershy blushed heavily as she and Ryotaro stood there.

"C'mon shake it!" Pinkie whooped, bumping her rear into Fluttershy, knocking her into Ryotaro.

"Careful Pinkie…" Ryotaro sighed as he caught himself before they both fell.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with her?" Pinkie asked Tsukasa pointing to a semi-pouting Kiina.

"Hmm... I'm avoiding her for now."

"**Scum…"** Momotaros said plainly.

"Oh well if you think you can handle her you dance with her peachy."

"You're a pathetic man." Makoto said walking past him eating another cupcake.

"Makoto-nii-chan doesn't even know how similar they are when it comes to siblings." Takeru said standing by his lonesome before noticing the tree glowing.

"...well...wanna dance?" Yurusen asked Whisper.

"I know you're up to something," Whisper muttered, "Just not sure what."

"My only joke was the mistletoe besides you don't have a partner either do i, we don't have to like each other but let's have fun."

"Very well," Whisper nodded.

"Onii-chan." Kanon said tapping her brother shoulder, "Wanna dance?" hoping to kill his gloomy mood.

"not really." he said.

"Hmm...guess I'll dance with Kaitoh-san then."

Makoto looked up suddenly before he turned and shot a death glare at Kaitoh.

"Ladies dig me." Kaitoh said.

"I don't," Kiina stated.

"You're a lady?" Kaitoh smirked.

"Come on Kanon i'll make sure you don't dance with playboys." he said as urataros sneezed.

"**Ugh...I hate when that happens."** Urataros complained.

"Hey." Pinkie asked Kiina, "Why so down?" she asked, "Is it because i'm being close to Tsu-kun?" she got no reply, "oh well don't worry he's not my crush, nothing to it in fact he's my adopted brother. well not adopted as in legal." she ran her mouth off. "Cause he's also kind of like Ryotaro's brother since both of them have the same job, and he's a good guy when he's not being super mean, and deep down he's okay. Plus sometimes he can be kind of funny so I like to think he's our friend. And so he's our adopted brother just like Takeru and his kind of brother Makoto are."

Kiina blinked twice, "Wait...So you see Kadoya as a honorary brother?"

"Yeah isn't that what I said? I'm pretty sure it was." Pinkie muttered.

"...So basically, he was flirting with his own sister?" Kiina gawked, "Oi...Kadoya is a strange guy. An awesome guy, but still strange."

"That wasn't flirting." Pinkie said, "When he's flirting you'll know that was him being nice t his sisters." she said, "But that fact you think it was flirting so how much you love him~"

"**Since when are you an expert in this subject Pinkie?"** Urataros asked appearing next to her.

"Since i was throwing valentine day parties."

"**That doesn't really count you know…"** Urataros sighed as he tapped Pinkie's head.

"Shut up let pinkie solve Tsukasa problems." she said, "So Kiina if you're so scared of Tsukasa leaving you, just go and ask him to dance with you."

"...I, uh...I can't dance," Kiina blushed.

"why didn't you say so?" Tsukasa asked popping up. "If you didn't know how to dance it makes this part of the party less fun."

"Eep!" Kiina squeaked, "You two have a habit of popping up out of nowhere...are you sure he's not your real brother and not just a brother figure, Ms. Pinkie?"

"Well since you don't know...Sensei?" Pinkie smirked as Tsukasa sighed and took Kiina's hand.

"Just look closely at my feet and do as i do." he told her.

Takeru watched as everyone enjoyed the spirit of the season wondering on what events the next year would bring at last he focus on the tree glowing and finally realize what was occuring this season.

"Masaka." he said walking towards it and summoning his driver. "Henshin."

In an orange flash Kamen Rider Ghost now stood before the tree. He tossed his hood back before holding his hand infront of the tree and moved it around forming an eye symbole as Sennin use the kumo lantern to make him visible to all.

"Takeru-kun what are you doing?" Kanon asked.

"Just watch." he said as he used the eye symbol on the glowing tree. It then turned into red and green smoke that reformed into a Ghost Parka. "Kita!"

"**Oh my me…"** Momotaros blinked.

"**SANTAAAAAA!" **Ryutaros and Pinkie screamed in pure joy.

"Oh my goodness he's real." Twilight gawked.

"It really is Santa…" Ghost chuckled. "Yosh...koi Santa." he said as the paraka flew into his belt forming a red ripple of light that left behind a matching eyecon. "Santa Claus Eyecon."

"Use it use it use it." Pinkie cheered till a ganma trio came in and snatched it from ghost. "No! Santa!"

"Ahh dang it one day one day!" Momotaros snapped. "Ok so who are you guys?"

"I am the ganma of christmas past."

"Present."

"And future."

"You mean like ripoffs of the classic story, a 'Christmas Carol'?" Ghost pointed out.

"Shut up we were looking for the house filled with enough christmas joy to bring about the embodiment of santa so we could steal him and ruin christmas."

"EVIL!" Pinkie, Flynn, and Kiina exclaimed.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Makoto and Tsukasa said at the same time.

"What about the last time Kaos gloated about him being evil?" Spyro deadpanned.

"...Point," Tsukasa nodded.

"Well fools on christmas Santa power is unmatched!"

"Then I won't let you take it!" Ghost said just going with it as he charged at them.

"Whoo whoop whoop!" the ganma holding the eyecon said running with the others.

"No one ruins Christmas on my watch," Tsukasa said taking out his driver.

"Momotaros." Ryotaro ordered.

"**Ikuze Ryotaro!"** Momotaros cheered jumping into his partner.

"Pinkie...get Rarity," Twilight said to the bubbly pinkette as she transformed.

"On it!" Pinkie saluted as she dashed off.

"Uh uh." Sennin said, "Let the boys handle this one."

"Where did you come from?!" Spyro gawked.

"Three Ganma three riders. its the night before christmas, boys, are you going to save it?" Sennin asked Ryotaro, Tsukasa and Takeru.

"Don't even have to ask." Tsukasa said, "...Kiina, when i get back i'll teach you how to dance." he said running off.

"Oi onna, keep the pudding cold." Den-O said running off.

"Makoto nii keep everyone safe incase there more." Ghost said as he floated after the Ganma.

"Taking the spotlight again…" Makoto sighed leaning against the door sipping eggnog.

* * *

-Den-O-

"Where is he where is he i'm gonna give him what for." Den-O snarled before seeing the Ganma, "There he is."

"What you got a beef?" Ganma Present asked, "Peach boy."

"Hey. Be glad the pink one didn't follow me," Den-O said as he pulled out the DenGasher. "I'm going to end this and get back to my Christmas pudding!"

"Umm um um...ahaha!" the Ganma said taking a reindeer costume and merging with it.

"What the hell he just put on a jacket!" Den-O noted as the...Reindeer Ganma now had real antlers on it's head. Which it then used to hit Den-O in the chest making sparks fly. "Gah...that's not fair…"

* * *

-Decade-

"...really?" Decade asked as the ganma of past merged with a snowball. "out of all the things you picked a snow ball?"

"To be fair, I was going for the rock."

"Well then I guess I can enjoy this a little." Decade said cracking his armored fingers. "Come here!" he ordered grabbing the Ganma by the collar.

"Please don't hurt me...pysch." he said spewing snow on Decade's mask blinding him.

"Ah...what the hell?" Decade asked as he tried to wipe the snow away. Only for two spheres of ice to slam into him sending him stumbling over. "I swear if anyone saw that I'm killing them along with this thing." Decade complained pulling out a card.

**=ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!=**

Decade pulled out his sword and charged at the Ganma.

* * *

-Ghost-

"...you had to pick here…" Ghost freaked at fighting in a graveyard as a grim reaper looking ganma laughed.

"I am the Ganma of future."

"To little to late I'm already dead." Ghost replied as he pulled out an eyecon. "Ike Musashi!"

"Ahh Takeru." Yurusen popped up, "Sennin said these Ganma can only be defeated by the power of christmas."

"I don't have the Santa Eyecon…" Ghost pointed out.

"Then get it back." Yurusen pointed out before a scythe slashed Ghost across the chest.

"Ugh…" he said, "I wish this was easy."he said as the santa eyecon lit up making them blink. "You had it?"

"What how…"

"...Christmas...wishes…" it said as the santa parka appeared and attacked the ganma.

"Ow ow ow ow ow"!

"Ah...okay." Ghost said as he got up. "Okay let's do this Santa." Ghost said pressing the switch on the eyecon.

**=KAIGAN: SANTA CLAUS! Jingle Bell! Hoshi furu! Seinaru yoru!=**

"And for my fellow riders." he said pointing at the sky with his finger as lights shot out of it.

* * *

-Den-O-

Den-O was then hit by the light as snow flake appeared on the red of his armor along with a Christmas hat.

"Nada sore?" he blinked. "Ahh forget it!" he said swiping his rider pass.

**=CHRISTMAS CHARGE!=**

* * *

-Decade-

Decade blinked as he was hit as well the magenta on his armor red and the black now white top off with a santa hat.

"Hmm, 'tis the season," he said as a card appeared in his hand.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: MERRY CHRISTMAS!=**

"Gomen but you…"

* * *

-Den-O-

"Are on…"

* * *

-Ghost-

"The naughty list."

Ghost then jumped into the air as red and green energy formed his symbol, the enrgy then spiraled around his foot as he shot forward and landed a kick to the Ganma destroying it.

* * *

-Decade-

Decade aimed his gun at the Ganma before he unleashed a large blast of red energy with silver sparkles that pierced through the Ganma making it explode.

* * *

-Den-O-

"Hissatsu ore no hissatsu waza,...Christmas version!" Den-O shouted as his sword shot off, he then swung from the right as it caused a red flash, he then swung the floating blade from the left forming a green flash. The Rider pointed the weapon up before slashing down letting the sword bisect the Ganma with a silvery flash.

The Ganma groaned in pain before it exploded as the sword connected back to Den-O's DenGasher.

"Ho-ho-ho." Den-O smirked.

* * *

-Party-

Everyone waited on the three riders but suddenly smoke came out the chimney.

"Merry Christmas!" Ghost Santa Claus Damashii cheered happily. before floating a large bag hung around his shoulder.

"Ore Christmas!" Den-O followed also with a bag.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Decade said following after also holding a bag over his shoulder.

"Where were you guys?"

"Santa damashi made me go all around the world delivering presents." Ghost explained. "It was awesome!" he said excitedly. "but this be the last stop." he said as the three riders dumped out the persents all with the party guest names on it. "Hai hai...Cyber-san, Kanon-chan, Makoto-nii-chan, Yurusen, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Komasan."

"For Ura, Kin, Ryuta, Seig, Twilight Sparkle, and the mane onna." Momotaros and Ryotaro spoke.

"And for Flynn, a set of model airplanes from earth," Tsukasa passed out, "For Kaitoh, a lump of coal." Tsukasa smirked, "For Spyro and Cynder a statue of earth dragons and a history book on them and for our young portal mistress." he said pulling out a necklace. "Something she should hold dear and near her heart." he said as she took it and open it seeing the content inside and smile as she held it to her heart.

"So how did it feel being santa?" Sennin asked Takeru.

"I loved it!" Ghost said raising his arms up. "I got to deliver so many presents so fast, and it feels all mwarm and fuzzy." he said before the parka came off him and took the eyecon.

"It is a once-a-year event," Whisper noted.

"He's only strongest on christmas once the month is over he's weaker than a joke." Sennin informed Takeru.

Santa damshii then took out something and gave it to Takeru. It was a present for his father.

"He says you should give your dad a present as well," Sennin added as Santa waved good bye, but pinkie and ryuuta tackled him.

"Please don't go~!" Pinkie cried.

Santa Damashii gently patted the two.

"He says that he has to. He has to go on home, after all," Sennin chuckled.

"**They ain't listening," **Momotaros said, **"Grab them."**

"Probably the smart move." Makoto agreed he then grabbed them both and hoisted them off the Damashii. "There's always next year." he told them, treating them like would kids.

Santa then whistle as a sleigh came out of nowhere outside, headed by nine tiny reindeer.

"See you next year." Takeru waved. "...hopefully." he muttered under his breath as the reindeer in the lead nose glowed red and created a light as if to serve as a road as they ran off to who knows where.

"...Well i guess that's enough fun." Tsukasa sighed, "So many worlds to travel too much time." he said getting on his bike. "Come on you guys I'm dropping you off home." he said as the headlight flashed and opened a dimensional portal.

"...You're not traveling with him?" Pinkie asked Kiina. "Weird. He always has companions."

"I'm not Doctor Who…" Tsukasa complained.

"Notice how you didn't deny companions." Pinkie said, "Traveling alone all the time might be lonely."

"Kiina, hurry up." he blushed.

"I hit a sore spot." Pinkie said. "Hey where Kaitoh go?"

"Ahh my youkai Ukiukipedia!" Whisper shouted.

"Nevermind." Pinkie sighed.

"Later folks I'll see you all next time around." Kamen Rider DiEnd saluted from atop a tree before he jumped and faded into three colored images of himself.

"Get back here with my Yokai Ukiukipedia, you human acting like a Yokodori!" Whsiper shouted, shaking a fist at where Kaitoh had vanished.

"never change." Decade said as Kiina got on his back, "You ready?"

"Uh-huh," Kiina nodded.

"So home is it?"

"Yeah," Kiina replied.

"Till next time Takeru." Decade said, driving off as Flynn Spryo and Cynder ran or flew after them.

"That's our cue as well." Ryotaro said, "Minna ikuzo."

"Ryotaro-san take care." Takeru informed.

"Good luck with Takeru, Cyber." Rainbow Dash informed.

"We're rooting for you my dear." Rarity smiled.

"Good luck to you." Fluttershy bowed.

"Be honest." Applejack advised.

"My money's on Kanon but the girls think you have a good shot." Pinkie informed.

"...Even if he doesn't get his life back...make the time you have matter." Twilight said.

"H-Hai," Cyber nodded.

"Not my plans...but i guess it's a christmas for kamen riders." Takeru smiled as he looked at Cyber and notice she wasn't wearing a coat he took his kimono jacket and put it on her since he didn't need it anyway. "Come on, let's go back inside Cyber."

"H-Hai...Merry Christmas, Takeru-san."

"Merry Christmas Cyber." he smiled.

"Well this is embarrassing." Sennin said as they looked up to see him just setting a mistletoe. "Listen i didn't do this on purpose i didn't think you were coming in."

"Uh…" Takeru muttered seeing this.

"Oh just get it over with." Makoto said as he turned away the moment he saw this scene.

"Umm umm Cyber-san I…" Takeru started before she held his hand tight while blushing.

* * *

**O.N: I am OverNerd04**

**SZ: I am Seanzilla115**

**GT: I'm GammaTron!**

**Z0: Kamen Rider ZER0**

**R.P: Rider Paladin**

**Team X Over: WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	19. Stop 18

_SZ: Hmm...what to get...what to get….hmm…._

_Z0: What is it this time?_

_SZ: Oh hey. Pondering on what to get with the 50$ I got for an early b-day present. I'm having trouble deciding whether to go with the Yugi's legendary deck box set, which of course coems with three decks Yugi used throughout the series(duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and series finale), or to download the character sets for DOA5 Core fighters since they're currently on sale._

_Z0: I see. Well I don't know what to tell you. I'm not one to ask about money related things. _

_SZ: Oh...I'll probably think of something. I mean, I won't be able to spend it until tomorrow, which is when the bank's open...ahem! but enough of that…*looks at the readers*hey, minna. It's Seanzilla115 once again._

_Z0: And Kamen rider ZER0, and we are here to bring your the first new chapter of our new year. Some of you noticed we didn't leave a preview...well we were in a rush last time so cut us some slack. _

_SZ: Yeah...but in any case, we're here to bring you more action and comedy from everyone's favorite group._

_Z0: Indeed, and to start it off we are doing a two parter. _

_SZ; Eeyup. Plus two debuts are gonna happen in this two parter...one of which is upsetting Momotaros a bit._

_Momotaros:*offscreen*Damn right I'm upset!_

_Z0: Hey! You knew he was going to be a part of the cast sooner or later so shut up and get to work. What am I paying you for?_

_Momotaros: I don't get paid!_

_Z0: Oh...I must have forgot to put the Taros on the payroll…_

_SZ: Ouch...moving on. As for the other thing that's gonna debut...you'll have to wait for part 2 to see it._

_Z0: That's right, and since we are about technically 20 chapters or so in, we'll give you the short version. Me and Sean own neither of the main series used for this fic. It is made for fun so just enjoy. Now onto the story. *flips switch letting screen fall and begins story*_

* * *

Going to the hospital was rarely a pleasant thing for Ryotaro. And as they got to know him, his friends as well. But for once, they were here for a reason that made them smile. Today was a very special day, it was a day two new lives where born into the world. The twin children of the Cake's were born today. Pinkie of course dragged everyone to get their faster. But no one minded, they all were excited to see them.

"And we're here!" Pinkie exclaimed as the group arrived at the front of the hospital, "Hurry hurry! I don't want to miss seeing them!"

"Pinkie slow down visiting hour is still going to be open for a while longer." Twilight countered following closely behind Pinkie.

"We would have gotten here faster if we didn't have to walk here," Rainbow complained.

"It's not like Ryotaro could carry all of us on his bike," Applejack deadpanned.

"Yeah...but still, we could've ran instead of walk," Rainbow sighed, "...Then again, I did spend almost half the day training."

"Well the point is we made it here." Rarity stated as they walked into the reception as Twilight asked for directions to the Cake's room.

"Probably...ah…" Rainbow trailed off as she looked to her left to see Ryotaro hounded by doctors again. All of them checking on him to see if he was okay and asking him all sorts of questions.

"Ano...i-it's okay. I'm fine…" Ryotaro tried to reason with the doctors.

"You sure?" some asked to make sure.

"You've been struck by lightning...several times."

"You've fallen off buildings and get hit often yet you never come in with broken bones!" another doctor stated loudly.

"There must be something about you."

"Now that I think of it, Fluttershy's healing makes Ryotaro some kind of a medical marvel huh?" Rainbow asked with a deadpan. Fluttershy only sheepishly chuckled at that.

"Looks like it," Twilight noted.

"Really I'm alright." Ryotaro tried to reason as the Doctors kept crowding him. A red flash then came from the center of them.

"**Back the hell off pill pushers!"** M-Ryotaro roared loudly as he pushed them away. **"Get back! Don't you pull that needle! Sit the hell down orderly!"** he shouted scaring them.

"Should've have seen that coming," All six girls sighed in unison.

"_Momotaros, please calm down. We're in a hospital an-" _Ryotaro began, only for M-Ryotaro to keep pushing the doctors and nurses away from him.

"**I'll calm down after we can go to a damn hospital without being looked at like a medical experiment!" **M-Ryotaro snapped before Twilight smacked him, knocking Momotaros out as he changed back to normal Ryotaro.

"Eh…" Ryotaro blinked as his strength went back to normal resulting in all the doctors pushing against him to give way making them all fall over on him.

"Uhmm…" Twilight mumbled seeing this happen.

"You know, may not have been the best time to send Ryotaro back to being normal," Rainbow sweatdropped.

"Help…" Ryotaro wheezed.

"Maybe next time we go to a hospital for a visit we disguise Ryotaro." Pinkie suggested, getting a thumbs up from Ryotaro to say he agrees, "See? Ryo likes it."

"Pinkie go see the babies." Twilight simple said as Pinkie ran off in a blur. "Don't take any of them!" she shouted after her.

"Got it!" she shouted back.

"And try to be quiet! We're in a hospital!" Twilight shouted, earning some shushes fm the doctors, "Eheh...oopsie."

"**Osu…"** K-Ryotaro grunted as he lifted all the doctors up while he stood back up. **"These hospitals are annoying." **he grunted carrying the doctors away.

"...Let's just go check on Pinkie before she does something she'll regret," Twilight sighed.

"**Should I…"**

"Let the doctors down Kin." Rainbow cut him off as K-Ryotaro just dropped them all to the floor.

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Pinkie repeated as she looked for the maternity ward, eager to see the newborn twins. "Come out little baby Twins. Pinkie just wants to meet you." she said to herself as she walked around a corner totally lost only to crash into K-Ryotaro. All that muscle and invulnerability made him like a brick wall.

"**I found Pinkie." **K-Ryotaro said looking at a Pinkie who fell over after walking into him like she did.

"Oh...hey, Kin," Pinkie greeted.

"You got lost huh?" Rainbow asked, appearing next to K-Ryotaro. Pinkie shooting back up.

"Uhm...maybe." she sheepishly replied.

"**We saw you walk past their room four times."** K-Ryotaro stated bluntly.

"...Wait. I passed it four times?" Pinkie blinked, making the two facefault.

"You're not good with direction huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Blasphemy." Pinkie replied with a huff. "I'm great with them."

"**You walked into the Emergency room twice."** K-Ryotaro added.

"I may...have gotten turned around."

"Pinkie." Rainbow said getting her attention, "Do you want to see the twins or not?"

"Very much so, Dashie," Pinkie nodded her head quickly.

"Then follow Kin. He can find them instantly." she replied.

"How?" Pinkie asked before K-Ryotaro's ear twitched. "Oh I get it when they cry he finds them instantly."

"Yep." Rainbow said as K-Ryotaro grabbed them both and ran off down the halls, "And off he goes!"

* * *

"They're...they're adorable!" Pinkie quietly squealed to not wake the two sleeping newborns, which were a boy with soft chocolate brown hair, and a girl with soft orange hair.

"They look so sweet." Rarity added as they moved around in their sleep.

"**It makes you want to cry how adorable they are." **K-Ryotaro admitted, his eyes tearing up.

"_There there Kintaros."_ Ryotaro stated mentally patting the Imagin. _"Just don't wake them up okay."_

"Kawaii…" Fluttershy smiled softly as she looked at the twins.

"They're so cute even I have to agree with you…" Rainbow added.

"Aw, they're so tiny." Pinkie added as she used her finger to touch the little ones their tiny hands grabbing her finger. "Aw~" she smiled happily.

"Pinkie sure likes kids." Twilight noted.

"**Guess her natural big sister instincts extend beyond just Ryuta."** K-Ryotaro chuckled as he reverted to regular Ryotaro.

"Time for his nap." Ryotaro explained, getting a nod from the girls in understanding.

"...Wonder where the dad is," Rainbow pondered a bit, "I mean, it's not like he fainted or anything while his kids were being born, right?"

"Well...if he did that would explain why he's passed out in this other bed." Twilight said, moving the curtains for a second bed in the room showing Mr. Cakes passed out but with a very happy smile on his face none the less.

"Oh...I was half joking about that," Rainbow sweatdropped.

"Well guess he just stressed himself out while waiting." Pinkie said as she finally pried herself away from the twins. "Bet once he saw these little guys he was so happy he just passed out."

"That would make sense." Ryotaro nodded as he helped Mr. Cake get more comfortable in the bed since he just seemed to have fallen on it in an awkward position.

"Yup," Pinkie nodded before remembering something, "..Ooh. I forgot to ask Ms. Cake what the twins' names are."

"That's a good question...we've been fawning over them for an hour and don't knot their names yet." Rarity realised.

"But they're so cute." Fluttershy and Pinkie said as the same time.

"Guess since we were so busy with when we arrived we forgot to ask," Twilight admitted.

"Well let's find out then," Applejack suggested as she as she looked at a small notepad showing the twins' information, "Says here their names are Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake."

"Hm?" Twilight looked at it as well. "Those names...they're too cute…" she admitted.

"Uhm...which ones is which?" Ryotaro asked looking over the twins.

"Says here the Boy's Pound Cake while the girl is Pumpkin Cake," Applejack replied, looking at the info.

"Aw~" Pinkie cooed happily. "They are so adorable." she added as she looked at them. "Hello Pound and Pumpkin, I'm Pinkie, I'm going to be your very first best friend."

"Pinkie don't get too close to them." Twilight said, pulling her back a little.

"Aww~ but I want to keep looking at them," Pinkie whined a bit.

"I know, but I don't want you scaring them," Twilight countered.

"Don't worry Pinkie once they go home you can play with them all you want." Ryotaro said patting her shoulder.

"Ahh...alrighty," Pinkie beamed.

"Hai…" Ryotaro nodded, "...Ohh uh...gomen. I need to call my sister real quick."

"Take your time, dear," Rarity nodded.

Ryotaro walked out and pulled out the K-Taros cellphone and dialed his home number. "Nee-san, we're at the hospital...no it's not me. The Cakes just had their babies so we came to visit. Don't worry everything's fine, you should come visit. I'll be home in a bit once visiting hours are over." he spoke to Airi over the phone. "Hai...alright be home in a bit."

With that, he pocketed the phone and began to walk back to the others. however, just as he was about to head to the door, a red flash came off him.

"**Imagin."** M-Ryotaro growled out happily. He then opened the door. **"I'll bring Ryotaro back in a bit there's an Imagin around here, okay later bye!"** he said quickly to the girls before running away just as fast, **"Alright! Where are you, ya ba-"**

"_Momotaros, Watch your mouth!"_

"**What? It's not like the rugrats are around to hear me."** M-Ryotaro countered. **"Since when are you so testy about my badmouth, when did you turn into Captain America?"**

"_We go watch Avenger's once and now you make tons of references."_

"**What can I say? You humans make good movies." **M-Ryotaro stated as he kicked open the door to the roof. **"Come out bastard!" **he roared. **"Ah...it's gone!?"**

"_Are you sure there was an Imagin and that you just didn't want to leave to do something you wanted?"_ Ryotaro asked.

"**Hell no! I'm sure there's an Imagin around here somewhere!" **M-ryotaro snapped,** "But I can't even smell him right now!"**

"_Uh-huh…"_ Ryotaro said simply.

"**Don't use that tone with me, damn it! I'm not that crazy!"**

"Shh!" a passing by nurse hushed him.

"**Oh 'shh' yourself, lady!" **M-Ryotaro snapped at her.

"_Please don't get me admitted to the psychiatric ward...again."_ Ryotaro pleaded.

"**That was the Kuma's fault, not mine!"**

"_You bit a chunk out of that man's leg."_

"**He tasted pathetic!"** M-Ryotaro shouted louder.

"_**Then there was the time you used those Diamond Dog thugs for a game of 'baseball," **_Urataros added.

"**That was different, they were picking on Spike and his friends." **He countered.

"_**You scored a homerun with each one of them."**_

"**They are also pathetic."** M-Ryotaro countered before he turned around to see people having watched him shout at the air. **"Beat it before I bite a chunk out of all of you!"**

"Ahh!" one man yelped as the people began to scatter away from him.

"**That's what I thought!" **M-Ryotaro growled as he resumed his search. **"Come out you bastard, I know you're here somewhere, come out so I can destroy you and I won't have to put your contract holder into another one of these."**

"_You mean a hospital?"_

"**What did I say?"**

"_Nevermind…"_ Ryotaro then saw the clock as his body jogged through the halls. _"Ah...Momotaros we need to leave now."_

"**Why the hell would I do that?"**

"_Visiting hours are over."_

"**Oh...don't care at the moment. I have an annoying Imagin to find," **M-Ryotaro stated as he resumed his search, unaware the girls were walking up to him,** "Come on, you jerk! Show yourself! Where the hell are you?!"**

"_I tried to warn you…"_

"**About what?"** M-Ryotaro asked turning around his eyes going blank. **"Oh...now I see what you mean."**

"Momotaros…"

"**Heh heh...hey, Mahou-o…"**

*CLANG!*

"**That's...smarts…"** he grumbled as he fell over Momotaros falling out of Ryotaro as sand on the ground. A bump forming on Ryotaro's head soon after.

"Oh look...stars…" Ryotaro laughed in a dazed manner, his eyes replaced with swirls as stars swirled around him.

"Ano...did you really have to hit him that hard, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"I might be getting stronger with each swing." Twilight sighed, "I really should try to remember not to hit Ryotaro."

"Ya think?" Rainbow sweatdropped as she and Applejack helped Ryotaro up.

"Y'all alright, sugahcube?" Applejacked asked him.

"I've had worse…" he admitted shaking his head so his eyes returned to normal. "I really wish it was at least Kintaros...I feel less pain afterwards."

"**Speak...for yourself…" **Momotaros as his head formed in the sand, swirls replacing his eyes as a large bump was on his head.

"Ah shut up, this is your fault." Rainbow frowned, kicking him making his body fall apart, "We heard you screaming all the way from the room. Heck, I'm surprised the twins didn't wake up from all your yelling."

"Your lucky they were very sleepy." Pinkie added.

"**Hai, hai. I get it Momotaros did bad, everyone beats him up for no reason just like all the other moments you girls nag me."** Momotaros sighed in annoyance.

"Well maybe if you stop getting Ryotaro in trouble, then we wouldn't have to hit you," Rainbow stated.

"I would like both of those very much." Ryotaro spoke up.

"I think that's asking for the impossible, Rainbow." Rarity spoke up. "We've tried training Momotaros to be...bearable. It didn't work."

"You tried training him?" Ryotaro asked.

"Well of course. We hated seeing you suffer all his stupidity, so we tried, but we failed," Rarity responded.

"Ugh..I'm getting a headache just from remembering it," Rainbow groaned, "let's just go already."

"Let's go." Pinkie said, bouncing away, everyone leaving Momotaros behind.

"**Oi! Don't ditch me...is that the sound of a floor waxer?! AH!"**

"Did you hear that?" Ryotaro asked.

"Nope." six resounding voices said at the same time.

* * *

Unknown to the group once they left the hospital, a shadowed figure was watching them from figure waiting for them to be a good distance away, waiting an extra moment for a mass of sand that is Momotaros to rush out after them. The figure then made it's way through the halls before any of the Hospital's workers could notice. It then found the room, and walked inside to look over the two, currently sleeping newborn twins. The figure then sat down beside them and just watched.

* * *

A little after that day, the Twins and their parents were finally free. Mr. Cake had closed up Sugar Cube corner to help take care of the children and spend time with his wife. Since then Pinkie has been waiting for her chance to meet the Twins again and finally get to play with them. She just had to make it through school first. If only time went by faster.

"Come on…" Pinkie muttered as she looked at the clock, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Pinkie…" Ryotaro mumbled getting her attention. "Are you okay?"

"Turn darn you...turn…" Pinkie muttered, not paying attention as she intensly stared at the clock.

"She's too focused…" Ryotaro stated.

"Pinkie..." Twilight whispered, taking a shot at it. She then grabbed a text book and slammed it on Pinkie's desk, making a loud bang.

"Wah!" Pinkie cried in surprise, "We're under attack! Children, siblings, and sweets first!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Pinkie who still looked fairly surprised.

"Pinkie...it was a book." Ryotaro said as Twilight only smirked and took the book back.

"Oh...I knew that."

"Pinkie you were so focused on the clock, you probably wouldn't have noticed the school on fire." Twilight stated bluntly. "I hope you're not thinking of messing with time, cause you know that get you in trouble with Owner."

"Of course not! I know the penalty for messing with time," Pinkie replied, "I'm just waiting for school to be done so I can go see the twins."

"Can't you just escape into your own mind and wait it out then?" Twilight asked.

"I tried that, but the little me inside my head just kept leading me back to reality."

"Wait what?"

"It didn't work." Pinkie explained simply.

"I don't think the statement from before is processing well with Twilight." Ryotaro explained, seeing the violette's eye twitching a bit.

"Give her time. She'll figure it out," Pinkie giggled.

"You enjoy making my head hurt don't you?" Twilight asked as Pinkie just stuck her tongue out mockingly, "Ugh…"

Before anything could be said, the school bell rang, causing Pinkie to shoot out of her seat as she dashed off in a blur, leaving a dust cloud in the shape of her.

"She gets more...animated with each day doesn't she?" Ryotaro asked, seeing this.

"Ugh...I need a long vacation," Twilight sighed as she plopped her head on her desk, rubbing her temples in hopes of getting rid of the incoming headache.

"Sorry…" Ryotaro apologized as he patted his friend's shoulder to help her calm down.

"Ryo I need you to drive me! Come on-come on-come on-come on!" Pinkie cheered as she dashed back in, hopping up and down, "PLEAAAASSE~~!-?-!-?-!"

"_**Damn it! Who gave her coffee?!" **_ Momotaros snapped.

"Okay, okay I'll drive you." Ryotaro chuckled.

"Yay!" Pinkie beamed as she hugged him tightly, "Let's go!"

"M-matte! Let me just get my st-ahh!" Ryotaro yelped as Pinkie dashed off with him, leaving two dust clouds in their shapes, the Pinkie shaped one waving to Twilight before it and the other faded.

"...That's it. I'm heading to the Milk Dipper," Twilight groaned, the violetette getting a massive migraine after seeing that.

* * *

"Okay here we are." Ryotaro said, pulling to a stop before Sugar Cube Corner.

"Thanks, Ryo!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she hopped off the bike.

"No problem...I wish I could have grabbed backpack...but Twilight has it." Ryotaro said.

"_**None of this would have happen if you just let her walk."**_

"_**Oh well, we're already here Sempai."**_ Urataros chimed in.

"Come on, Ryo! hurry up!" Pinkie called out to Ryotaro, the pinkette hopping a bit in place as she stood at the front door, " I don't want to miss seeing the twins!"

"I'm coming." he replied, walking up to the door with her.

"Sweet! Now let's…" Pinkie began as she opened the door, seeing a pair of shady businessmen talking to Mr. Cake, "...go in?"

"Huh?" Ryotaro blinked seeing the same thing.

"So you see, mr. Cake. It would be profitable for us if you sell your shop to us," the first of the businessmen stated, showing him some papers.

"It's all simple and straightforward good sir. Trust us." the younger of the pair added.

"...Oh...I don't know…" Mr. Cake replied, hesitant about this, "I mean, my children were just born yesterday and…"

"Look sir we are just offering you a once in a lifetime deal here. The benefits are great." the elder of the two added wrapping an arm around Mr Cake.

"Trust us it's just as simple as sign...here…" the younger said seeing the papers gone. The three then looked up to see U-Ryotaro sitting with his legs crossed while flipping through the papers.

U-Ryotaro fixed his glasses as he looked up at the men. **"Greetings."** he nodded as he kept reading.

"What the...hey! You give those back this instance!" the older of the businessmen demanded.

"**...I'm afraid not,"** U-Ryotaro frowned as he looked at Mr. Cake, **"Cake-san, I wouldn't sign this if I were you."**

"Huh...what do you mean Ryotaro?" Mr. Cake asked the boy in one of his other persona's Pinkie had explained to him.

"**Hm...just these men are...what's a proper term here? Pinkie, what would you call these men trying to trick Mr. Cake here?"**

"Con-artist?" Pinkie guessed.

"**Exactly my dear."** U-Ryotaro nodded as he flipped to the very last page. **"Let us see here...80-95% of the store's profits go to these two gentlemen here, an unreasonably high rent for the upstairs rooms. Let's see what else...oh that's bad and this, and definitely that."** U-Ryotaro kept reading before he closed the papers back to normal. **"In my professional opinion as a lying, smooth talker, these gentlemen here are; well first of all...they suck at this job. Second of all, Pinkie my dear assistant file these away where they belong."** he smiled tossing the papers to Pinkie.

"Can do," Pinkie saluted as she crumpled the papers up before tossing them over her shoulder, hitting the trashcan that was in the corner, "Nothin' but can."

"...uh…," the two businessmen began as they slowly looked back at mr. Cake, who was frowning greatly at that, "...We can explain that…"

"**Oh yes do explain how you were trying to swindle this man of his family's business, and income for his wife and children, please do tell I'd love a good laugh."** U-Ryotaro stated putting his hands on their shoulders.

"...Sirs, you two better get out of my store right now, or else," Mr. Cake threatened the two businessmen.

"**Please Mr. Cake, go with your family. Allow me and Pinkie to handle this,"** U-Ryotaro waved him off, his blue eyes flashing with an evil glint as he looked at the two. **"Pinkie...get the door."**

Pinkie saluted as she walked to the front door and opened it, making a motion to him that basically said 'go ahead'.

"**Now Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure...actually that is another lie, I see you both near this shop again, I'll let someone who makes it a hobby of bench pressing trucks handle you."** U-Ryotaro said calmly. **"So we got an understanding?"**

"Y...yes…" the two businessmen squeaked out.

"**Good...now...clench." **he said simply, making them blink.

"AH!" they both shouted, being punted out the front door and clear across the street.

"And stay out, you con-artist!" Pinkie shouted before slamming the door, "Nice kick there, Ura."

"**Twas nothing my sweet."** U-Ryotaro said as he cleaned his glasses. **"Honestly such pathetic technique. It makes a professional liar like me disappointed for humanity."**

"Indeed," Pinkie nodded, "It's people like them they're making society crumble down."

"**I wouldn't go that far. But none the less, I like this place I'd hate the Cake's to be stuck in some tight spot like that."**

"Mmhmm," Pinkie nodded before pulling the papers out, Now let's see who those guys were, or perhaps find out who they were...oh...Ura, we might want to try and be careful. Apparently those guys worked for Well-To-Do industries."

"**Ahh...I have heard of that particular company," **U-Ryotaro noted, **"It's a big chain of stores and amusement parks, but they stomp out any family own business to make more money, and to 'improve' the place they bought out."**

"How do you know all that?"

"**I may or may not have bought stock in the company once."** he stated bluntly. **"How do you think we pay for Ryotaro's medical expenses so easily?"**

"Ahh...that's pretty clever of you, Ura," Pinkie admitted.

"**I could have bought out the whole company...but you had to have Ryotaro back for that school field trip."** U-Ryotaro complained as he put his glasses back on.

"True, but we learned plenty of things at that museum we went to," Pinkie replied, "...Though Dashie slept through it most of the time."

"**Sempai was sleeping well that afternoon as well...I however was not."** U-Ryotaro complained.

"Right...I'll uh...go check on the Cakes then," Pinkie said as she walked up to the stairs.

"**And I shall join you."** U-Ryotaro said, following after her.

* * *

After a bit, the two were upstairs, Pinkie playing with the twins while U-ryotaro talked with Mr. Cake and his wife.

"**Well those two won't be coming back any time soon. Unfortunately given their employers I doubt the company will be stopping any time soon,"** he sighed as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, **"You were lucky. Me and Pinkie had just arrived when we saw those two."**

"Yes, and we're grateful for you chasing those crooks off," Mr. Cake sighed, "Things have been really stressful for me and Mrs. Cake lately, especially now that the twins are born."

"**Well, crooked businessmen will be an unfortunate fact of life."** U-Ryotaro sighed, **"The key rule is to either have a good lawyer, or someone who knows when others are lying in your corner. Given your parents now, you're going to need to learn that latter skill very quickly."** he chuckled as he looked at Pinkie making the twins laugh by making faces, **"In fact...I may have a suggestion. You two could have Pinkie look after the twins when she isn't busy working."**

"...Well...that does sound like a good idea," Mrs. Cake, who was a woman with swirly pink hair and wore a light blue blouse under a yellow apron, noted, "Though…"

"**Though?"** U-Ryotaro stated, Ryotaro also asking the same mentally.

"We're afraid she might not be up to handle such a big responsibility," Mr. Cake admitted, "I admit, she's a big help when it comes to filling out orders, but…"

"We just think she may not be as up to the less fun tasks of taking care of the twins is all. She loves playing with them and makes them so happy. So we just worry a little she might…"

"**Ah I see...you're worried her...energy will get the better of her while taking care of the young ones." **U-Ryotaro finished for both of them in a simple manner. **"Quite reasonable for first time parents." **

"Hehehehe….my hair's not really candy." Pinkie laughed as the twins pulled on her curly hair. Luckily they weren't strong enough to make it uncomfortable so it just made Pinkie laugh even more as they tried, "Silly babies. You're just too cute t…" she began before she faintly heard something. "Hm...shh...did you hear that?" she asked the twins who just looked at her in confusion.

Pinkie took her hair back as she blured up to the window. She opened it and looked outside.

"Hello?" she asked looking around finding no-one, nothing. "Hm...must have been a bird or something," she shrugged before she looked down, seeing various white feathers littering the ground behind the shop, "...or multiple birds." she blinked as she leaned out of the window to pick up some of the feathers. "Big feathers for a pigeon…" she blinked twirling the feather between her fingers. "Could an Eagle have crashed into Ryotaro again?" she pondered.

As Pinkie twirled the feathers around in her fingers she heard the happy cries of the twins getting her attention. They stared at the feathers smiling happily and laughing. Pinkie looked at the feathers then back to the happy twins.

"Do you like these?" she asked holding the feathers up to the twins who happily reached out to try and grab them. Laughing happily at the feathers. "Wow...you two really like feathers. Or birds...kind of hard to tell which one." she smiled twirling the feathers above them making them laugh even more. "do you even know what birds are?" she asked them, Pinkie then grabbed a picture book for the twins and turned it to a picture of a bird. "Bird." she pointed.

The Twins just tilted their heads in confusion. Making Pinkie due the same. She pointed to the picture again with the feathers.

"See Bird." Pinkie said again only to get no reaction except for when she held the feathers up making the twins happy again. "Huh...weird...so you have no clue what a bird is...but you like these feathers," she noted, looking at the feather, "...Hey uh...Ryo?"

"**Yes, Pinkie?" **U-Ryotaros spoke up.

"Have you seen these kind of feathers before?" Pinkie asked, holding the feather to him.

"**They look like swan feathers."** U-Ryotaro explained simply. He then took one and twirled it around in his finger before his eyes narrowed at it. **"Odd...these feather feels familiar…"**

"Huh? Familiar how?"

"**Probably nothing."** he sighed as he stuck the feather in Pinkie's hair making the twins laugh happily. **"I'll be taking my leave now Ryotaro has been put through enough today."** he sighed as a blue flash reverted him to regular Ryotaro.

The twins laughed happily at the light show from Ryotaro.

"Yay they like the Taros." Pinkie smiled happily seeing that.

"I think they just liked the pretty light from when I get possessed." Ryotaro claimed.

"...Yeah maybe," Pinkie shrugged, "Still, the twins seem to like it."

"Is there anything they don't like?" Ryotaro chuckled having seen them laugh at just about everything.

"Nap time?" Pinkie shrugged jokingly.

"Maybe," Ryotaro shrugged back with a smile. "The Cake's are planning to close up so we should probably head home."

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow you two." Pinkie turned to the twins once more. "Be good for your mom and dad okay," she said only getting laughter in response. "Good babies."

"You don't speak infant do you?"

"No of course not...but I wish." Pinkie admitted.

"E...eheh….soka," Ryotaro noted, sweat dropping a bit before the two began to leave the shop.

"Hmm..." Pinkie pondered as she walked down the street to Ryotaro's bike; all the while looking at the strange feather she found. "It's so weird…" she muttered twirling it around her fingers more.

"It's just a feather right?" Ryotaro asked.

"Yeah...but what's weird is that not even Ura knows what kind of bird it came from," Pinkie replied, "He said it's a swan feather, but he said it felt...familiar to him." she stated as she showed it to Ryotaro.

"Uh Pinkie…" Ryotaro said getting her attention as the feather in her hand began to...dissolve into sand.

"...Is it bad that I found more of these behind the shop?" Pinkie asked sheepishly.

"Very…" Ryotaro nodded as he turned around, "I'm gonna head back to the shop to investigate." he said as he pulled out his belt and strapped it on just in case. "Call Twilight just in case!" he called out.

"Be careful Ryo!" Pinkie shouted out to her friend.

* * *

"Feathers...feathers?" Ryotaro muttered as he looked around the back of the Sugar Cube Corner. He then spotted the pile of feathers. "Ah there they are," he stated walking up to them. He then picked one up as it once again turned to sand in his hands, "...Imagin."

As Ryotaro checked on these feathers a figure walked up behind him. Slowly creeping closer and closer towards Ryotaro. It's hand clenching into a fist as it formed a weapon in it's hand. The figure raised its weapon into the air to strike down Ryotaro.

Ryotaro's head shot up as he jumped out of the way at the last moment as what could best be described as a bladed shovel/ax slammed into the ground where he once stood.

"Dare?" Ryotaro asked seeing the Imagin behind him.

The Imagin was insect based it's body a mix of green and black. It's left leg green with black spikes down the sides of it's shinn and right leg black with green spikes down the side; and what looked like the legs of a grasshopper going down the left leg and a regular insect like leg down the right. Above it's belt it's coloring was inverted the left side of its torso and arm black with green shell piping, a large serrated spike on its left shoulder as well with green spikes down its arm, likewise it's right side was now green with black accents and spikes, a smaller green spike on it's right shoulder. It also had a grasshopper like wing extending from the green half of it's tors as well. It's face was split down the middle the same green and black color with a large antenna on it's green right hand and a smaller one on the black left half. It's dark red eyes glowing at Ryotaro, the man it knew to be Den-O.

"**Den-O...I had not expected you here already."** the Imagin spoke calmly.

"Imagin!" Ryotaro yelped as he pressed the Red button on his belt. Momotaros then entered him becoming M-Ryotaro.

"**Teme...I don't like kids, but even I'm not going to let you start anything around them."** M-Ryotaro growled before he charged and tackled into the Imagin forcing it away from the shop.

M-Ryotaro and the Imagin both tumbled into the park nearby as M-Ryotaro used this to roll to his feet as he grabbed his pass.

"**Henshin!"** he declared swiping his pass.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

**(Cue: Double Action Sword form)**

With that the shards formed over M-Ryotaro as did the armor. all locking into place forming Den-O in sword form as his mask grinded down the helmet and opened up.

"Ore...Sanjou!" Den-O stated as the Grasshopper Imagin rested it's shovel/ax over it's shoulder. Den-O took his Dengasher and turned it into it's sword formation. "Ikuze!" Den-O ordered charging.

The Kamen Rider's sword clashed with the Imagin's weapon as both pushed against each other. Den-O pushed the Imagin's weapon to the side before he punched it across the mandible on it's face making it take a step back.

Den-O then slashed the Imagin across the chest once making sparks fly from the impact. The Imagin growled in annoyance as it swung its weapon that Den-O blocked. Both then pushed the other back before swinging at the same time slashing one another across the chest. Both took a step back before charging again as Den-O swung his sword to knock the Imagin's swing away. The Imagin then punched Den-O across the face knocking the Rider back.

"Tsk...I hate this guy already!" Den-O complained.

"**The feeling is mutual,"** the Imagin stated, swinging its ax lancing Den-O across the chest.

"Teme!" Den-O complained stabbing his sword hitting the Imagin's shoulder.

Both clashed weapons again before taking a step back and clashing their weapon again annoying one another. Den-O pushed the Imagin's weapon aside before trying a swing as the Imagin used the shaft of its shovel like weapon to block the blade. It then tilted it's weapon to the side before rolling around making Den-O stumble around to the left. The Imagin then swung its weapon cutting Den-O across the shoulder.

Den-O growled as he grabbed the next swing of the weapon. Den-O then slashed his sword across the Imagin's chest making it spark. Den-O swung again keeping up his momentum making more sparks fly from each blow to its chest. The Imagin growled raising his shovel using a gap in the blade to block the next swing of Den-O's sword. The Imagin then used the new leverage to push the Kamen Rider's sword off to the side. The Imagin then slashed it's shovel up hitting Den-O in the chest making the Rider stumble back.

"I hate this guy…" Den-O complained.

"_He is a smart fighter compared to our last Imagin enemies."_ Ryotaro stated.

"I freakn' hate smart fighters, you're not supposed to be smart in a fight!" Den-O complained only to get another slash to his chest armor. "Gah!"

"**Maybe if you spent more time strategizing in a fight you wouldn't be so...predictable."** the Imagin stated slashing Den-O across the chest again.

"Me...predictable?" Den-O asked. "ME?! Oh I'm going to kick your sorry bug ass!" Den-O roared taking out his pass. "Take this, my Hissatsu waza!" he shouted scanning it.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O held up his dengasher as the sword shot off and into the air connected by a stream of crimson electric energy. Den-O then swung from the right hitting the Imagin across the chest once making energy spark off the slash. Den-O then swung from the left making more energy surge through the Imagin.

"Part 3!" Den-O shouted slashing down cutting the Imagin down the middle before it exploded. "Heh...Predictable my ass. Sure showed him,that hopper-yaro."

"_Momotaros...something doesn't seem right."_

"Eh? What're you talking about? I kicked that thing's ass." Den-O complained. "My Hissatsu waza part 3 is unstoppable to some mixed up bug bastard, you worry too much Ryotaro."

"_Demo…"_

"Ah quite worrying it's taken care of, just go home and relax Ryotaro." Den-O stated taking off the belt as Momotaros' left in a red image of himself. Ryotaro stood there confused as he put his belt and pass away.

"Maybe Momotaros is right." he sighed walking down the street to go home. "I'll call Pinkie and Twilight to tell them we took care of the Imagin already." he said pulling out his K-Taros cellphone.

Unknown to him, a figure was watching him from far away,said figure walking away as what appeared to be feathers began to fall around him.

"Huh...Pinkie won't pick up…" Ryotaro muttered unable to get a hold of Pinkie on her phone. "I'll try again." he said typing in her number again.

"_**Tsk...sucks this thing doesn't have a useful screen, all it can do is make phone calls."**_ Momotaros often complained about the K-Taros ability as a phone when not using it to become Climax form, _**"Even if it did have a useful screen, I doubt this thing has any games on it."**_

"_**Did you seriously just say that, sempai?"**_

"_**Well now you can't text message all those girls you're so fond of."**_

"_**AH! Your right!"**_

"_**Ha! See you damn perverted Kame, you're just as bad as me, only worse because your perverted!"**_

"Ah...but it is better for a lot of reasons though," Ryotaro added.

"_**Mainly for the fact you can make calls to anyone for free with the thing."**_

"Ehehehe...it is useful." Ryotaro admitted, "...I'll try calling Pinkie again."

"_**You do that. I'm going to have an…'interesting' conversation with the kame."**_

"_**Why don't I like the sound of that?"**_

"_**Kame's in trouble."**_ Ryutaros laughed.

"_**Hai...zzz…" **_

"Well you guys enjoy your night, I'll keep trying to get Pinkie and tell her about the Imagin. I wonder why she's not picking up?"

* * *

"Wah! I lost my phone!" Pinkie cried as she tore her room apart, looking for the cellphone. She could hear it ringing but couldn't find it anywhere. "It must be Ryo trying to tell me about the Imagin...come on cellphone come to Pinkie, I love you." she said as she dove under her bed. "Ah...my mom is going to kill me if I did lose it."

* * *

"She must be busy I guess." Ryotaro guessed as he hung up his phone. "I'll just tell her tomorrow." he nodded as he kept walking the sun having already set as street lights turned on lighting up the streets.

As Ryotaro kept walking he stopped suddenly when he felt something fall on his shoulder. He looked to see...a feather. More and more soon began falling around him as he ended up standing right under a street light. Ryotaro kept looking around himself in a circle as the feathers fell.

"Eh...nani?" he blinked before something floated down behind him.

Ryotaro slowly turned around. Standing there was an Imagin. The Imagin's appearance made it look as if it were dressed in a white royal suit. With a golden chest plate and armor on his wrists, and tips of his boots. A very large upturned collar around his neck with feathers extending from it, covering his shoulders, the cuffs around his sleeves, and feathers seeming to make a coat around the Imagin's torso. The Imagin had light blue eyes as wings made ears on the side of it's head.

"Imagin…" Ryotaro stated as the Imagin looked at him.

* * *

The next day at school. Pinkie was slowly walking to school. Her normal peppy skip gone as she held her thumb up to her mouth as she was busy chewing on her nail to try and think or at least calm down with the thought of Ryotaro having good news for her. But even after she did find her phone last night it ended with Ryotaro being the one who didn't answer her calls back.

"Pinkie...Pinkie?" Twilight asked waving her hand in her face surprising Pinkie back to reality. "Are you okay, you're spacing out and not in your normal way."

"Oh...sorry, Twilight. It's just...I haven't heard back from Ryotaro," Pinei replied, "I tried to call him back last night after I finally found my phone...he never picked up."

"I see. He must have had something come up or lost his new cellphone." Twilight offered. "He's an unlucky fellow."

"I know but I'm worried we found some stuff about an Imagin around the Cake's." Pinkie explained. "Ryo went to check and he tried calling me a few times."

"Maybe he was just busy chasing it all night?" Twilight guessed, knowing how much Momotaros enjoys...the 'hunt' as he calls it.

"Maybe...still, I'd feel a lot better if Ryo told me Momo or Ryuta destroyed this Imagin." Pinkie admitted.

"Worried about the twins?" Twilight asked getting a nod as an answer. "Well don't worry. I'm sure Ryotaro has it under control."

"...Yeah...you're right," Pinkie nodded a bit.

"Yeah. So let's…" Twilight began before her phone rang, "hmm?" she blinked as she took out her phone to see Rainbow Dash calling her. "It's Rainbow...wonder what she wants? Hello?" she asked answeing the phone.

-Uh...Twilight. You and Pinkie may want to come over here- Rainbow answered -Something's wrong with Ryotaro-

"Why do I never like hearing that combination of words...Wrong, with, and Ryotaro." she sighed as she placed her free hand up to her face and began massaging the bridge of her nose. "What the Taros all taking control at once again?"

-That's the thing...this time it isn't one of the taros- Rainbow replied, confusing Twilight -I don't know what happened, but Ryotaro's acting all...uhm...well...I don't know how else to say it but...he's kind of acting like a way more ego driven Rarity.-

"I'm sorry what?"

-You heard me. He's acting all...snooty-

"So just come see for myself?" she asked palinly.

-Please do...I don't think AJ can hold herself back from hitting Ryotaro back to normal-

"Got it," Twilight nodded as she looked over at Pinkie, "Something's wrong with Ryotaro. We better hurry up to see what's wrong."

"Righty-O Captain." Pinkie saluted as she and Twilight ran to school.

* * *

Twilight and Pinkie made their way to the school Cafeteria. They opened the doors to find Rainbow and Applejack as the first two people they saw.

"Okay...where is Ryotaro?" Twilight asked.

"I think you mean prince," AJ groaned.

"I'm sorry?" Twilight blinked before Rainbow turned her head to the side to see what she meant.

Sitting at a...large extravagant table was Ryotaro. Only his hair was styled into cornrows that met at the top of his head, with white streaks all through his hair. He wore a short white leather jacket with a normal shirt on underneath, a pair of dark grey pants, and matching boots. He also had a white feather boa around his neck as well like a scarf. Ryotaro slowly opened his eyes, revealing they were now a bright silver white color.

"**Hmm, such an exquisite reception," '**Ryotaro' stated as he used a couple male bullies as footstool, and had two females on his side with everyone else serving him. **"Truly you servants know how to treat royalty."** he stated as he grabbed a tea cup resting on a saucer and took a sip.

"I don't understand you Nogami-sama." the female next to him said clearly love struck, "One minute your a gangster, the next a little kid obsessed with hip-hop…"

"A really bad sumo wrestler, a playboy...a damn good one at that."

"**A prince is allowed to try his hand at many things. Just because you see one thing on the outside, doesn't mean you haven't seen what the inside holds." **'Ryotaro' stated as he cupped the face of one of the girls, **"Now...do this homework those peasant teachers expect a prince to waste his time with."**

"Hai~!"

"**And if you exceed my expectations...perhaps a reward is in order."** he smiled. He then tapped his boot on one of the bullies acting as a foot rest. **"Peasant number 4, bring me some entertainment. I grow bored."**

"Ok I've seen enough." Twilight frowned.

"Ah be careful...what ever this new Ryotaro is...he's kind of tricky, we tried having Rarity and Fluttershy see what's wrong...but well…" Rainbow began.

* * *

-flashback-

"**Hmm?"** he blinked, seeing a pale-pinkette approach him,. "**Hmm you are clearly attractive on the beastial peastant male or female eyes a prince is not sexist."** he muttered, **"My lovely maiden how may your prince help you?"** he asked walking up to Fluttershy as he grabbed her hand. **"Speak your request to me." **he said as he kissed her hand.

"Oh...a..ano…" fluttershy tried to speak up, a heavy blush on her face, "I...um..I was wondering..ano…"

"**Hmm speak up, a beautiful angel, whose body would be prefect in the eyes of me a prince a man among men am a slave to your eternal beauty." **'Ryotaro' spoke as he cupped Fluttershy's chin to make her look up at him and into his eyes. **"Your prince commands you...to command him."**

"...T...Tenshi(angel)?!" Fluttershy squeaked out, her entire face a beet red, "A...ano...ano…"

"**You're voice is that of beautiful temptress i am losing the feelings in my knees your powers of persuasion is so breathtaking." **he said pulling her close, **"My beautiful angel, would you allow me this." **he asked kissing her on the forehead.

-End-

* * *

Rainbow then finished pointing to a completely red Fluttershy, who looked like she was dead.

"Ah! He got Fluttershy!" Pinkie shouted as she bolted to the shy pinkette, "Hang in there!" she cried holding her friend.

"And Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"Oh god she was the worst…" Rainbow groaned.

* * *

-Flashback-

"**Out of my way."** Ryotaro said coming into the student council president's office, **"Hmm a place for a prince." **he noted as he stroked his chin as he thought of how to change it. **"Yes, a wonderful seat here, and changing the floor all together and it be a wonderful room."** he smirked as he sat down in a chair and slammed both his boots on the desk. **"And no one is going to stop m…" **he started as the door slammed open.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Rarity asked him, a slight frown on her face, "This is my office. And...Ryotaro?"

"**It is very rude to address your prince so casually….." **he started before they looked at each other.

'_Oh my...what elegance, his attire his aura...his persence.." _Rarity thought as she blushed.

"**So...what have you to say for yourself?"** Ryotaro demanded as he stood up. **"I do not like intrusion upon my personal space, least of all so abruptly and rudely." **

Rarity then slapped him.

"**?!"**

"I will have you know i am a lady! and i demand the respect of one."

"**You...you've stuck me...no one has ever done so to me before…"** he whispered holding his face.

"Who are you Amuro Ray?" she joked, mentally blaming having anime night with Pinkie and rainbow.

"**Why I never. What kind of respect is this to royalty?" **

"Last guy i met who was royalty treated me...poorly."

"**Then the man you met must have been an utter buffoon. No Royal person would treat a beautiful woman so poorly" ** he said,** "And for striking me you should be punished…" **he said before pulling her into a dance,** "Dance with me my princess."**

"P...p...princess?!" Rarity exclaimed, a bright blush on her face

"**Quiet...and let us dance." **he said, snapping his fingers as elegent music began to play.

-End-

* * *

"They danced for 3 hours straight."

"Well...part of me isn't surprised by that." Twilight admitted. "Wait, then where is Rarity now?"

"My Prince! I've gotten your royal gown," Rarity said, coming in with clothes as she had a blissful smile on her face.

"No surprise whatsoever…" Pinkie stated bluntly.

"Eeyup," Applejack agreed, a deadpanned look on her face. "Ok look out. Ah got it."

"Don't hit him." Twilight said, "Get the imagin out of him then we'll all hit him."

"An Imain is the only thing that makes sense." Pinkie said. "Ryo's not that good with girls at all. that's Urataros department"

"Yeah…"

"Honestly i had to stop him from a love hotel two weeks ago." Pinkie sighed.

"Wait what?!" Twilight exclaimed upon hearing that.

"Don't worry. Ah'm not gonna fall fer that mushy stuff," Applejack assured as she began to walk up to 'Ryotaro', "Hey, y-"

* * *

-5 mins later-

"Ah ah…." AJ blushed greatly, messing with her hair and walking past the girls.

"Wow...just wow," Pinkie blinked seeing this. "Better than Ura...way better."

"Don't worry i got this," Twilight said, "I handle Momotaros and he was the worst of them all ok listen u…."

* * *

-30 secs later-

"He's not that bad." Twilight said blushing. "But he's not that good either."

"Oh come on!" Rainbow complained. "Pinkie, try driving him crazy!" she ordered.

"Yeah...no…" she shook her head. "I have babies to visit later."

"Oh come on, you're the one immune to all the Taro's tricks, try and get Ryuta to force him out or something."

"**Oh you mean the child dragon?"** 'Ryotaro' asked appearing behind her. **"He tried. They all did."**

"...what?"

* * *

-Flashback-

"**Ok football! Hut hut hike!"** Momotaros shouted.

Momotaros, Kintaros and Urataros all charged at the new Ryotaro only to end up running through him and crashing into the wall.

"**Humph! **_**These**_** are the warriors i saw yesterday?" **Ryotaro asked as the three all slid down the wall.

"**Hey! Get out of there, pretty boy! Only one pretty boy in this group and he's a perverted kame I like to beat up and insult on a daily bases."**

"**And I hate you just as much Sempai…"**

"**What insolence, zu ga takai….Zu ga takai!"** Ryotaro shouted pointing at the three.

"**What are you talking about our heads are too high!" **Momotaros shouted as his voice became higher and higher as if he breathed in helium.

"**Is everything getting bigger?" **Urataros asked his voice getting higher pitched as well.

In a large puff of smoke all three...shrunk to the size of small action figures.

"**Ah...Momotaros-tachi...shrunk." ** Ryutaros said as he leaned down to look at them. **"hehe...they're like toys. Kawai." **

"**Play child. Your prince leaves you."**

"**Okay bye-bye!" **Ryutaros waved him off. He then began slamming his hands into the ground knocking all three mini-taros off balance.

"**Ahh Godzilla!"** Momotaros roared as Ryutaros began poking them all knocking them over.

"**Hehe...take that...and that."**

* * *

"I'll be right back." Pinkie said, running off in a puff of smoke and then the smoke dance as Pinkie was back laughing. "Aahaha! I took a picture." she laughed, showing the girls pics of what happened to Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros.

"Heh heh...mini-Momo," Rainbow chuckled. "Pinkie, send me that."

"Yeah ahh...hey where's Weird Ryotaro, or W-Ryotaro as I'm calling him?"

"So like how you call his possessed forms M, U, K, and R-Ryotaro?" Rainbow asked.

"Exactly." Pinkie smiled as she put her phone away. "Okay we need to find Ryotaro and our friends are acting weird. Dashy...start slapping." she said, making Rainbow smile happily.

"Glad to…" Rainbow smirked as she started to rub her hands a bit, "Question is...who to slap first?"

"Rarity is kind of starting to freak me out…" Pinkie admitted. "So uh...you know do with that what you will, I tried to stop you but I needed to wake up Fluttershy." she said twirling her finger as a floating bubble of water appeared over Fluttershy's head.

"Gotcha," Rainbow nodded as she left to go look for Rarity, "And while i'm at it, i'll smack some sense into AJ as well."

"Which leaves me with Twilight than," Pinkie figured walking towards her, "...Eisenstein is an idiot."

"Take that back!" Twilight snapped, her blush disappearing.

"Haha...I know you so well." Pinkie laughed, putting her hands on Twilight's shoulders. "You're too predictable."

"..."

"Now...time to wake up Fluttershy," Pinkie giggled before snapping her fingers, causing the bubble of water to pop and spill its contents all over the pinkette.

"Kya!" Fluttershy screamed as she shot up, "C….cold…."

"Ooops. Got some on your shirt. Cover your chest, Flutters."

"Pinkie, you can just remove it with your powers." Twilight said, giving Pinkie a cold glare.

"You're no fun." Pinkie pouted as she used her powers to get the water off Fluttershy, "There. Happy?"

"No more sugar," Twilight stated making Pinkie cry. Twilight then helped Fluttershy back to her feet.

"Well got babies to visit bye bye."

"Wait you gotta help us…!"

"I'll look as I go!" Pinkie shouted as she ran off.

"But...it's still school…" Twilight muttered, "...Ugh...come on, Fluttershy. Let's go look for Rarity and Applejack."

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded as the two left the cafeteria, "Where do you think…"

"Ow!" they heard Rarity's voice from not to far off, "What was that for, Rainbow Dash?!"

"To put some sense into ya, that's what!" Rainbow's voice argued.

"That's no excuse to smack someone!" Rarity argued back.

"Shut up! I have one more person to slap sense into, so go help find Ryotaro, you know so you can fall in love with him again." Rainbow stated.

"I was not in love with…"

"Rarity….you're wearing a wedding dress."

"...its for a play."

"Uh huh...what's the name of it?"

"...uh…."

"I thought so. Now hurry up and get changed so we can go find Applejack." Rainbow stated, "and you're also beginning to embarrass me too."

"How am I embarrassing you?"

"I have to hang out with the crazy bride." Rainbow laughed.

"...Just for that, I'm forcing you to try out one of my dresses next time you come to my place."

"Aw, come on!"

* * *

"ugh...stupid blush. Get off," Applejack muttered as she tried to get the blush off, the blonde standing on the school roof, "It was just some fancy, honeydewed words."

"Found her!" Rainbow's voice shouted as the tomboy came rushing in, "AJ! Wait right there!" she ordered.

"Not plannin' on goin' anywhere," Applejack sweatdropped a bit, the blush still on her face.

"Good, now before I end up angering you, are you clear headed or do I need to slap you back to normal like I did Rarity?" she asked holding her hand up. "Please tell me I have to slap you."

"..Ah'm clearheaded, but Ah can't get this darn blush of mah face!" Applejack exclaimed in annoyance, "Th' next time Ah see that...whoever is possessin'' Ryotaro, Ah'm gonna…!"

"You sure it's not the fact the words came from Ryo's mouth?" Rainbow asked.

"...N….no!" Applejack argued, the blush increasing a bit, "...Gosh darn it, Rainbow!"

"Oh my god that is the problem!" Rainbow shouted, laughing a bit, "Wow. These Imagin sure know how to make Ryo's pretty boy face work for them if they can even get you this worked up."

"...Just shut up and slap this blush off me," Applejack muttered as she knelt down to Rainbow's level.

"No hit backs!" Rainbow quickly stated as she raised her arm. "Also this is now one of the best days ever." she said as swung her arm.

*SMACK*

"...phew. Thanks Rainbow," Applejack sighed a bit as her blush was gone, but was replaced with a bright red hand mark on her face.

"Haha...no really thank you...that was the most fulfilling thing I've ever done." she laughed. "Ah...if I don't hit this stupid Imagin watching you do it will be great."

"Oh trust me…" Applejack began as she cracked her knuckles a bit, "Ah'm gonna do more than just hit 'em. Ah won't kill him, but ah WILL hurt him."

"Oh ho, ominous." Rainbow chuckled. "But let's find Ryotaro first...before that new guy ends up getting him elected King...or married to Rarity...cause I swear that one probably wasn't even the Imagin's fault." she joked.

"..Let's just regroup with th' others and find this guy," Applejack sighed.

"Right."

* * *

"Anything?" Twilight asked over the phone with Rainbow.

-I've flown around town like ten times Twilight, and yes not once did I see a royal carriage, a group of people, or parade with Ryotaro in the center. Whoever this new Imagin is...he's crafty-

"I see…" Twilight noted.

-However, I did get at least one clue...feathers. It seems this guy leaves feathers everywhere he goes-

"Huh...come to think of it, back at the cafeteria, he had a bunch of feathers around his chair and table." Twilight remembered. "It must be a bird Imagin."

-If Ryotaro starts flying, we are going to have a talk about team roles.-

"Yeah...no." Twilight stated calmly.

-Just kidding, I know we're not keeping this one. But what are we doing with it?-

"The Momotaros option," Twilight stated.

-Harsh.- Rainbow replied. -But given how much he embarrassed over 80 percent of our team...mainly you and Applejack, seems fair.-

"...Just hurry up and find him," Twilight sighed.

-K...still, he got Flutters, Rares, and AJ pretty good. Heck, I'm surprised they weren't trying to fight over him- Rainbow chuckled.

"I doubt that actually happen." Twilight sighed. "Still looks like we lost our secret weapon with Pinkie going off to do her own thing. Her craziness is the only thing no Imagin can predict."

-More like Pinkie's senses are so weird, she'd be immune to that freaky prince charming thing the new Imagin has going on- Rainbow stated.

"Yeah...I just wish she didn't rush out of school to help us," Twilight groaned.

-Eh. What can ya do? It's Pinkie, so don't question it-

* * *

"Achoo!" Pinkie sneezed as she froze in place, "...huh. Someone must be talking about me." she said as she resumed walking down the street to Sugar Cube corner. It having taken longer with out a pair of wheels like last time with Ryotaro, but she got there in time.

She was about to walk in, but she quickly noticed two things...one; the front door was opened. And two; there was some feathers on the floor.

"**My beautiful siblings soon i shall have a kingdom for us, and multiple servants for mother and father."**

"That voice...no way!" Pinkie gasped as she rushed inside. Once she did she found...W-Ryotaro as she dubbed him rocking the two drowsy twins in their crib to sleep.

"**Rest for now my dear sister and brother, you need your sleep to grow into a wonderful pair of royal siblings." **he said as they slowly fell asleep. He then turned to notice Pinkie. **"ah Servant good timing, I require you to bring me tea, I** **am relaxing with my siblings."** he stated as he began snapping his fingers.

"Get away from the babies!" Pinkie shouted, summoning bubbles. "I learned a lot of water techniques from reading Jojo!"

"**Hmm…?"** W-Ryotaro turned to look at her. **"You dare to try and start a battle near my siblings?"** he asked as he stood up and turned to face her. **"If you must be a rufian, do it in the sticks where you belong then." **he said about to do something till a yawn from his 'Siblings' made him sit down. **"Ah what a wonderful noise for a royal child to make."** he commented as he patted their heads.

"You are crazier than me and trust me...that's saying something." Pinkie informed him, "They aren't your siblings. Heck, they aren't even Ryotaro's."

"**What idiocy do you spout, buffoon?" **W-Ryotaro asked as he turned to face her. **"Do not speak of things you do not understand. Leave. Your presence is not needed here."**

"..Not until you…" Pinkie began before she began to twitch a bit, "...oh no...not now."

"**What's the matter with you now?"**

"My Pinkie sense is twitching!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"**Buffoon make yourself useful."** W-Ryotaro spoke up looking out the window. **"Get rid of that pest."** he said pointing at a Grasshopper Imagin like the one Den-O destroyed already.

"Eh?" Pinkie blinked before noticing the Imagin, "Waagh! Imagin!" she screamed as she quickly gained her gear.

W-Ryotaro gave her an annoyed look. **"Do not startle the royal siblings." **he complained flicking her forehead.

"...argue with you later. Got a bug to deal with," Pinkie muttered, rubbing the spot W-Ryotaro flicked her on before she turned towards the Grasshopper Imagin, "Alrighty, buggy, time to…!"

"**Bye bye!"** the Grasshopper Imagin laughed as it leapt away.

"Hey! Get back here, I wasn't done!" Pinkie snapped as she followed after it.

"**She is rather...unintelligent is she not siblings?" **W-Ryotaro asked the twins, but got some giggling noise, **"Hmm? you like that about her? Very well...she shall become your personal fool once my kingdom is complete."**

* * *

"Ah...where did it go?" Pinkie asked as she ran around the street. The Imagin out of her sight completely.

"**Sneak attack!" **the Imagin shouted kicking Pinkie from behind knocking her down.

"Hey! No fair!" Pinkie complained as she shot up, summoning her ice hammer as she swung at the enemy Imagin.

The Imagin jumped over her swing before landing behind her. It then pulled out a strange shaped sword, it had a green handle, but the upper half of the blade was wide and shaped like a violin/fiddle with a green bladed edge. The Imagin then used the blade to block Pinkie's next swing.

**"Oh...you're not bad for a human."** the Grasshopper Imagin stated. **"Den-O would be better though, at least he knows how to fight up close and personal."** he Imagin taunted as he pushed her ice hammer away. He then ducked another swing before blocking another.

"Oh trust me. I can be pretty scary when I want to be!" Pinkie shouted as she leapt up into the air, her ice hammer turning into an ice rocket launcher, "Now eat ice rockets!"

"**That's cold!" **the Imagin joked as he slashed his sword, leaving a large green streak as the missiles came at him. Resulting in an explosion of icy mist.

Pinkie landed on her feet before the Imagin jumped over her head and landed on a light pole. He then rested his sword on his shoulder and made a motion as if playing it like a real fiddle.

"**Dun-dun-dundundun!"** the Imagin happily played the tune for his weapon as he danced on the arm of the street light. **"Come on Element of Harmony dance the night away!"** he laughed as he swatted another ice rocket away with his sword.

"Ooh! You're starting to get on my nerves, buddy!" Pinkie frowned as she shifted her ice rocket launcher into a large ice wrench.

"**What're you gonna do with that? Fix my water-pipes?"** the Imagin joked before it felt the street light it was standing on become wobbly. **"Well played woman...well played."** he said as the pole fell over bringing the Imagin with it.

"Trust me. You haven't seen nothing yet," Pinkie smirked a bit, resting the ice wrench on her shoulders, "In fact, there's some things I'd like to try after reading some mangas, and you're the perfect test dummy, Hoppy."

"**Bring it on, you walking stick of cotton candy!"** the Imagin offered. It's antena then twitched. **"Eh...no choice then."** he stated as he looked at Pinkie. **"sorry Element of Harmony, but you got boring all of a sudden, I need to be back to my brother, Buh-bye!"**

"Brother? W...hey wait a minute!" Pinkie exclaimed as the Imagin hopped away, "Hey! You can't do that! Monster's aren't supposed to run away during the first fight!"

"**Read the Kaijin rule book, woman! We get a free one!"** the Imagin stated becoming a black and green blur that disappeared into the sky.

"You made that up!" Pinkie shouted to the sky.

"**What an expected failure."** W-Ryotaro's voice stated.

"Oh no…" Pinkie groaned as she turned around to see him.

"**Your lucky my siblings were asleep or the noise would have startled them."** he stated simply. **"If you must destroy half the street...do them a favor and do it in another town."** he stated simply as he walked back to the shop and the twins.

"I...wh...b...you…" Pinkie sputtered before groaning, the pinkette taking out her phone and calling Twilight, "Twilight...it's me. I found 'Ryotaro'"

-That's great...or bad...I don't know how to feel about that honestly.-

"He thinks the cakes new babies are his royal siblings."

-I'm sorry? But it sounded like you just said this weird new Imagin...thinks the twins as his siblings.-

"Did i say something pinkie pie-ish at the end of that last sentence?"

-Well he's gotten on your nerves too it seems.-

"Lets just say we don't see eye to silvery-white Ryotaro eye."

-That sounds like you. Okay we'll be there as soon as we can. Try not to...make things more convoluted-

"Roger, Twilight," Pinkie nodded.

-See you in a bit.-

* * *

"See?! This is what I meant!" Pinkie hissed quietly as W-Ryotaro was holding both twins in his arms as he read...well showed them a picture book.

"**Ah. You like this one, do you my Imouto?"** he asked, nuzzling his…'siblings'. **"But you shall not have a boyfriend….I sooner be dead and a ghost haunting them then allow a male to touch you."**

"Wow...I so did not see this coming." Rainbow admitted.

"He's acting like...a good big brother…" Twilight stated.

"I did not see this coming whatsoever." Fluttershy admitted.

"Eenope," Applejack added.

"Aw it looks rather sweet." Rarity admitted.

"Don't get any ideas." everyone else stated at the same time.

"**Hush. I'm trying to get my siblings to sleep once more,"** W- Ryotaro hushed them. **"They truly have too much energy, it's impressive." **he smiled as he stood up. **"they are almost asleep, just rock them gently and they shall slumber."** he explained walking up to them. He then handed the twins over to Fluttershy. **"Please watch them for me."**

"oh...ano...okay," Fluttershy nodded as she carefully held the twins.

W-Ryotaro then held his hand over his mouth as he gave a very quiet yawn. **"Much too long a day, I require a royal nap."** he yawned as he stretched his arms slightly.

Before anyone could protest, a gold light came off of W-Ryotaro before he changed back to Ryotaro, the gold light changing into a Swan Imagin that Ryotaro had met the other night. The Imagin yawned as he walked off into the house to find a place to sleep.

"Wait. That's what the Imagin looks like?" Rainbow asked watching it walk down the hall, "Kind of what I expected. He even looks snooty."

"Well he's in fer a little payback," Applejack frowned as she began to walk towards the Imagin.

"...After what happened with Ryo, I want in on this," Rainbow added as she followed the blonde, "Hey, snooty!"

"**ZU GA TAKAI!"**

"Oh no...not again." Ryotaro stated finally able to control his body.

"What did he do?" Twilight asked.

"Eto...well you see when he shouts 'Your head is to high' like that he makes anyone he wants….shrink." Ryotaro explained.

"...I'm sorry, btu did you jsut say…" twilight began.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack's voice exclaimed in a high pitch, causing the rest of the group to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash to size of action figures.

"Ah he did it." Ryotaro said as he leaned down to look at them. "He tried it on other people before but...for some reason it worked on you guys." He said as he held his hand out for them so he could pick them up. "Sorry guys...he's really hard to control, I tried pushing him out before...but I couldn't."

"Well get him to change us back!" Rainbow demanded, "This is very humiliating!"

"I'm sorry guys but it doesn't work that way, you have to wait to change back to normal." Ryotaro apologised. "I'm really sorry, I tried helping him but he just ended up possessing me and doing all sorts of things." he said as Rainbow and Applejack jumped on the palm of his hand as Ryotaro stood back up.

"Ah see...ugh...darn it," Applejack groaned, "Well can y'all explain when ya bumped into that oversized chicken?"

"Ano last night after Momotaros and I destroyed the Grasshopper Imagin I ran into him. His name is Sieg." Ryotaro explained. "He...he is contracted to...well…" he said sheepishly using his free hand to scratch the back of his head using the same hand to point to the sleeping twins in Fluttershy's arms. "With Pound and Pumpkin." he finally stated.

This took a few seconds for the info to register in the girls heads.

"...EH?!" the girls exclaimed.

"Hai...Sieg is their Imagin." he finally stated. "That's why he calls them siblings he is connected to them. It also seems since he was contracted to them from the moment they were born...he is many times stronger than any of the Imagin we have faced before. As evident by the...uh..." he finished that by pointing to Rainbow and Applejack.

"How does that make sense!?" Rainbow shouted.

"If I wasn't upset, I'd comment on how cute Rainbow sounds with a chipmunk voice!" Pinkie shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Rainbow snapped, her eyes blank and teeth shark like.

"Rainbow calm down, you'll wake the babies." Ryotaro stated calmly.

"I'll calm down when that uppity prick changes me…!"

"Ahem!"

"..And AJ back to normal," Rainbow stated with a frown.

"I understand you're upset but you don't want to upset the twins, when they start crying nothing can stop them." Ryotaro explained.

"He's right, they just get louder and louder." Pinkie agreed resting her head on Ryotaro's shoulder so she could look down at the miniature Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"But…!"

"Rainbow…" Applejack spoke up, "Ah'm as upset as y'all are, but ya gotta calm down, ok?"

"...fine…" Rainbow sighe in defeat as she sat down, puffing her cheeks a bit, "I still want that snooty jerk to change us back to normal size."

"I'm sorry again." Ryotaro lowered his head in apology to his friends currently standing on the palm of his hand.

"Ryotaro, why did you...decide to help Sieg anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well...Sieg told me he wanted my help to protect the twins." he explained as Pinkie took one of the twins to make it easier for Fluttershy. "Even though it's clear Sieg is probably many times more powerful than the Grasshopper Imagin, and maybe even the Taros."

"So what...he just wanted someone to do it for him?" Rainbow complained.

"Hai…" Ryotaro nodded his head.

"Right..kinda sucks he got away though," Pinkie pouted, making Ryotaro blink a bit.

"Huh...but Momotaros destroyed him last night." he stated making everyone look at him, "...What?"

"...Did you accidently sniff paint or something, Ryo? Because I know for a fact that's not true," Pinkie stated, "I saw it trying to get into Sugar Cube Corner, I chased after it, a fight ensued, and it got away."

"Demo...last night when you went home, I was attacked by a black and green grasshopper Imagin, and Momotaros destroyed it as Den-O." Ryotaro stated. "I think I remember when something tries to kill me."

"...did it looks something like…" Pinkie began, taking out a pencil and a notepad before furiously drawing something before showing him a perfect picture of the GRasshopper Imagin, "this?"

"Yes...only...the one I met used a shovel...not...a violin?" Ryotaro asked looking at the picture closely.

"What the hell is with Imagin and freaky weapons?" Rainbow complained.

"That's not important." Pinkie said, "What's important there are two Grasshoppers...maybe even more. The one I met said it had to get back to it's brother."

"I see…" Twilight noted, taking in that info after hearing all that, "But...if that's true, then what on earth could they be after?"

"Sieg, wouldn't tell me," Ryotaro said.

"Ryotaro, you're not keeping this one." Twilight said bluntly, "You barely managed to handle 4 Imagin at once before you got Climax Form."

"Hai." Ryotaro nodded. "Demo...Sieg doesn't seem so bad...I just can't remember how he was able to possess me, even though I'm not his contractor."

"Momotaros does that sometimes." Pinkie spoke up.

"Question?" Rainbow spoke up as she summoned her gear to fly up. "Can you remember everything Sieg did with your body?"

"Ano…" Ryotaro blushed at that question.

"So you remember what he did to them right?" Rainbow asked, jerking her thumb over to Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity.

"Well...I...do remember…" he said quietly still blushing while scratching his cheek, trying his best not to stare at anything but a spot on the ceiling that looked rather interesting.

"Yeah...well you better keep him under control if you do happen to keep this guy," Rainbow stated, "Otherwise you'll end up with a harem or something."

"...h….harem?!" Ryotaro squeaked out, his entire face blushing brightly, "Stop, hold on...it wasn't even me who said those things…"

"Well they only ever react that way when the words come out of _your _mouth," Rainbow added, enjoying this little torment to her friends.

"Rainbow...y'all better stop right now," Applejack frowned, blushing a bit as she glared at the rainbowette.

"Agreed," Twilight added, blushing a bti as well as she glared at the miniature tomboy.

"Hey the fact you're so mad at me just means I'm not wrong." Rainbow chuckled flying out of Twilight's reach.

"Mou...Rainbow it's not nice to pick on your friends like that…" Ryotaro complained. "More when you make wild accusations."

"Hey, is it wrong for me to joke around every once in awhile?" Rainbow asked with a slight smirked, resting on the air.

"Not when you make fun of us like that." Everyone who was blushing stated at the same time.

"...ugh...fine. i'll stop," Rainbow muttered as she landed on teh counter, "But in all seriousness, let's get back to those two Imagin Pinkie and Ryo mentioned. Who sent them, and what exactly are they after?"

"And why are they after the twins?" Pinkie asked as she appeared in front of the counter Rainbow landed on.

"Hm...Pinkie you don't think it could be those men we saw the other day?" Ryotaro asked Pinkie.

"Ah! That's right!" she stated loudly turning around quickly her hair whipping Rainbow.

"Woah!" Rainbow screamed as she was sent flying.

"She's fine." Twilight said with AJ nodding in agreement. "Now what guys?"

"The other day these two shady businessmen tried to trick Mr. Cake to sign this very unfair contract."

"So Ura used his words to turn them around and make them look super stupid," Pinkie added. "Then he punted them across the street like soccer balls."

"I see…" Twilight noted, "...If that's the case, then I might have a bad feeling why they want those Imagin to capture the twins."

"What do you...oh...oh dear," Rarity whispered when it hit her, "You're not trying to say those businessmen want to use the twins as a bargaining chip, are you?"

"The company they work for probably won't take no for an answer, and to complete their wish the Imagin might take this as the best option." Ryotaro said.

"Ah...now I wish we let Momo go at them." Pinkie said, holding Pound Cake close.

"Hai…" Ryotaro nodded.

"How horrid...using newborn infants just to get something," Rarity frowned greatly, Fluttershy nodding in agreement with a frown on her face as well.

"Then let's just blow up their last Imagin, then lock them in a room with M-Ryotaro." Rainbow suggested as she flew over and landed on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"As much as Ah want t' agree with y'all there Rainbow, Ah'm gonna have t' point somethin' out," applejack spoke up, "We don't even know where these businessmen are."

"So what? All we can do is wait?" Rainbow countered.

"I don't like it either...but we have no clue how to find the Imagin otherwise." Ryotaro spoke up. "Normally we find them by knowing what the wish is...and well we already know it."

"He's right...I really don't like it, but we already know where they are going to strike...going out to look would be pointless." Twilight stated.

"Oh what an awful predicament." Rarity sighed.

"Then we need to make sure someone is always here to protect the twins then." Fluttershy said.

"Right," Rainbow nodded as she leaned against teh pinkette's neck, "And let's jsut hope Momotaros and the others change back to normal in time…"

* * *

"**ACHOO!"**

"**Ew! You sneezed on me, sempai!"**

"**Ah shut up!" **

"**Heheh...they're like hamsters." **Ryutaros smiled as he put all three mini-taros in a large teacup.

"**Don't you even think about putting us in one of those hamster balls, hanatare kozo!" **Momotaros snapped as he shook his fist at the Dragon Imagin.

"**Ahh! Baka-Momo read my mind!**" Ryutaros freaked out grabbing him and putting him in a hamster ball.

"**God damn it! Oi, Celeste! Get your butt in here and help us!"**

"**She still isn't here, Sempai. She won't be back until later today," **Urataros spoke up.

"**Damn useless woman!"**

"**An...wait what do you shout in bowling?"** Ryutaros asked as he was in a bowling pose poised to throw Momotaros in a hamster ball down the car of DenLiner.

"**Don't you dare!"**

"Go ahead, Ryuta!" Naomi said setting up soda bottles as bowling pins.

"**Traitor!"** Momotaros shouted.

"**Strike!" **Ryutaros shouted, tossing the hamster ball down the car and knocking all the bottles over.

"Perfect!" Naomi cheered.

"**I'M GONNA KILL THAT CHICKEN WINGED BASTARD WHEN I...urp...oh man...I'm gonna puke!"**

"**Hahaha!"** Ryutaros laughed.

Owner took a bite of his food before seeing the hamster ball roll on past him. He grabbed his cane and stopped it.

"Ryutaros. no pets."

"**That's just Momotaros-no-baka." **

"Ah then carry on." he said as he swatted the hamster ball like a golf ball with his cane being the club sending it flying the other way down the car.

"**DAMN IT!-!-!-!"**

"**...I want to help sempai, but at the same time, I am enjoying this way too much," **Urataros chuckled as he watched.

"**Indeed." **Kintaros nodded in agreement.

"**TRAITORS!"**

"**Soccer time!"** Ryutaros shouted kicking the hamster ball. **"GOAL!"** he shouted as the hamster ball flew back down the car only for owner to swat it back to Ryutaros.

"Hm...what an interesting day indeed." Owner said as he sipped some coffee as he swatted Momotaros-hamsterball back to Ryutaros.

"**Ah look at this!"** Ryutaros cried as Kintatos and Urataros' heads grew to normal size making them look like they where trapped in the teacup before it cracked and exploded releasing two normal sized Imagin once more. **"Ah they're back to normal."**

"**Kozo…"** Momotaros voice came from behind. making Ryutaros slowly turned to see the regular sized Imagin, **"VENGEANCE! Momotaros Driver!"** he shouted grabbing Ryutaros around the waist before falling back slamming his head into the ground with a suplex.

* * *

"Hmm?" Ryotaro blinked a bit when he heard Momotaros' voice shout in his head, "...Ano...I think they're back to normal."

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"Momotaros' voice sounds back to normal, and not a chipmunk like it once was...and he's getting revenge on Ryutaros for tormenting him." he explained simply.

"Oh poor Ryuta." Pinkie stated.

"I hope he's alright," Fluttershy said in worry.

"We can worry after I'm back to normal!" Rainbow complained. "I get enough jokes about my height as it is! That jerk just made it worse."

"We'll worry about that after that Grasshopper Imagin is doen with, "Applejack stated, "...Even though Ah'd like t' get back t' mah normal size as well."

"I'm sure you'll turn back like the others, it will just take a bit." Ryotaro said sheepishly.

"Seriously, you're not allowed to keep this one Ryotaro." Rainbow spoke up flying up to his face, "bad enough we got Urataros hitting on every girl in the city, we don't need this new guy getting you a freakin' harem."

"Mou...Rainbow, I get it already…" Ryotaro sighed. "But we need to do something with him...we can't just leave him to be the babysitter for the twins till his contract is complete."

"He's got a point, Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke up as she walked up next to him, "Plus we still have that Grasshopper Imagin to worry about, so we need to think of something to deal with it...and I think I got something."

"Really?" everyone asked hopefully.

"Yes...we set a trap," Twilight suggested, "One of us will be the bait for it, and once the enemy Imagin appears to capture said bait…"

"We jump him!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"And we beat him!" Pinkie added, equally enthusiastic.

"Exactly, but maybe we should wait till Rainbow and Applejack return to normal. So we're all at full strength." Twilight offered.

"Ugh...the more I'm reminded the more I can only shudder at the poor jokes Pinkie has in her head." Rainbow sighed.

"Hey~!" Pinkie complained.

"Um...excuse me, but I have a question," Rarity spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "who's gongi to be the bait?"

Everyone minus Pinkie...turned to stare at Pinkie. Making her eyes widen and her hair poof up bigger in surprise.

"Me?"

"It's for the best, Pinkie. The Imagin must know you care for them the most by this point." Twilight said.

"Wah~! Why has my love for the twins turned against me so?" Pinkie complained.

"Suck it up and be bait," Rainbow complained. "Me and AJ got shrunk, so you can walk around for a trap."

"I'd rather be shrunk short and listen to all your bad jokes about it instead."

"I don't make bad jokes." Rainbow countered.

"Whatever, Shorty."

"Who the hell are you calling a beanstalk in a giant pot of chilli?!" Rainbow snapped.

"Ah...she's gone into her not short rant again." Twilight deadpanned along with everyone else.

"Indeed/hai." everyone else nodded.

* * *

"...ugh...darn it," Pinkie muttered as she stood out in the open, "I know I want to protect the twins, but being used as live bait? That's...nevermind. Gotta focus."

"Remind me again, why we are hiding in the bushes?" A still small Rainbow asked, standing on Ryotaro's head.

"Twilight said we just need to keep an eye out for when the Imagin shows up." he stated as Applejack stood on his shoulder. Neither having turned back to normal yet.

"I get that but AJ and I are small...couldn't we just hide in that untamed wilderness that is Pinkie's hair?" Rainbow asked.

"For some reason, that doesn't sound like a safe idea…" Ryotaro replied.

"Why not? It'll make for a great sneak attack by me and AJ," Rainbow countered, "The minute that Imagin get's too close to Pinkie, BAM! Me and AJ spring out and attack!"

"But what if you return to normal size while in Pinkie's hair?" Ryotaro asked. "In fact, what if you changed back now?" he asked pointing out how both of them were standing on him to get around faster.

"...He's got a point there, Rainbow," Applejack admitted.

"...Darn it. You're right," Rainbow muttered, "It sounded like a cool idea at the time too."

"Well as long as we have an understanding now." Ryotaro replied before his K-Taros went off. "Just a second." he said flipping it open and answering. "Hello? Oh Twilight, no nothing yet. Yes, I'll be sure to keep an eye out in case we see the Imagin."

"It's so boring…" Rainbow complained.

"No nothing, Rainbow is just complaining again." Ryotaro told Twilight.

"Hey don't just treat it like a usual thing!" Rainbow snapped.

"Shh!"

'Don't you shush me, AJ! I…!"

"Quite…" Applejack stated as she closed her eyes, cupping her hands behind her ears to listen in,"...Ah think ah hear it comin'."

"I'll call you back Twilight." Ryotaro said hanging up. he then strapped his belt on. _"Momotaros, are you and the others ready?"_ he asked mentally.

"_**Heh...just try and stop us!"**_

"_Good," _Ryotaro nodded.

"...Come on..where is he already? I…" Pinkie began before she began to twitch, "...twitcha Twitch! Twitcha twitch!" she said as she instantly summoned her gear and formed a wall of ice as a fiddle shaped sword got stuck in it.

"**No fair! You're not allowed to have a Spider-sense!"** the Grasshopper Imagin shouted standing on the branch of a tree.

"It's not Spider-sense! it's my Pinkie Sense! There's a difference!" Pinkie argued from behind the ice wall.

"**Your face will look different when I'm done with it!"** he shouted jumping down on the ground. Before he could do anything Ryotaro's leg kicked out nailing the Imagin in the rear making him stumble forward comically.

Pinkie dispelled the wall of ice and formed a baseball bat of ice before using it to strike the Imagin in the face, making it flip through the air and land on the ground face first.

"Nice kick Ryotaro." Rainbow said as Ryotaro walked fully out from the bushes.

"**Ambushes are unfair too…"** the Imagin complained from the ground.

"Well that's what you get for running away, Hoppy," Pinkie stated, twirling the ice bat with ease.

"**Don't call me that!"** the imagin complained.

"Suck it up _Hoppy_. once Pinkie names you it's stuck to ya." Rainbow laughed.

"**AH! They have a fairy!"**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA IN AN ANT COLONY!?" Rainbow snapped, her eyes blank and teeth shark like.

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN WHAT I SAID!"**

"Now that I think of it ,Rainbow is a small flying sparkly thing right now." Pinkie pointed out.

"Pinkie, now's not the time." Ryotaro tried to reason, Applejack shaking her head in exasperation at this.

"Oh right. Imagin stuff," Pinkie remembered as she looked back at teh Grasshopper Imagin, "Alrighty, get ready for a bti of a cool shower via bubbles!"

"**Bubbles? What are bubbles gonna…" **the Grasshopper Imagin began before a swarm of bubbles flew at him...except for the fact they froze turning into small cannon balls of ice that pelted him. **"Gah! It's not fair these are bubbles!"** he cried as he stumbled back. **"Time out! I don't like dodgeball! Ouch!"**

"This one is a lot more different from the other one I face." Ryotaro noted. "Mine was more...serious."

"Oh joy. We get th' stupid one," Applejack sighed.

"**I'm not stupid!"**

"You got beat by bubbles!" Rainbow pointed out.

"**I will clap you to death, fairy!"**

"THAT'S IT! **VOLT CHARGE!**"

"Matte, Rainb-and she's gone," Ryotaro sighed as Rainbow charged forward, the tomboy engulfed in electricity.

"**GAH! IT stings! It's not a fairy! It's a very very angry electric wasp!" **the Grasshopper Imagin yelped as it tried to swat Rainbow away, only to get 'zapped' each time the electrified mini-tomboy hit him.

"Ryo, try transforming now while Rainbow is torturing the Imagin!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh okay." Ryotaro nodded as he grabbed his pass. "Henshin." he called as he swiped the pass the shards forming into Plat form. Somehow the transformation ignored the fact Applejack was still on his shoulder. Den-O then pulled out the K-Taros. "Yosh ikuyo mina."

At that everyone heard a loud poof and turned to see Rainbow now back to her normal size as she punched the Imagin across the face.

"Rainbow's back to normal." Den-O stated seeing this.

"Wait if she's back to normal…" Pinkie began.

"Ah!" Den-O suddenly shouted as Applejack returned to normal, the sudden change resulting in both of them falling over. "In my heart I knew this would happen…" Den-O said slowly.

"Oops...sorry, sugah-cube," Applejack apologized before blushing a bit, the blonde quickly shooting up when she realized she was sitting on his face.

"Uh...It's okay...I only blame myself this time…" Den-O said, standing back up. He then placed the K-Taros and pressed all four buttons.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU!=**

Den-O then pressed the center button as the silver track formed an X around his armor changing it to the default for Climax form. The Masks then floated out and around Den-O.

**=CLIMAX FORM!=**

With that, the three masks of Rod, Ax, and Gun form locked into place on his armor as Sword forms grinded down his helmet before opening and peeling to the orange eyes of Climax form.

"Ore-tachi...SANJOU!" all four Taros shouted as they struck Sword form's surfer like pose. "Oi Ryotaro...why is there a weird tension around here?" Momotaros asked.

"It's nothin'," Applejack quickly responded, the blonde transforming as she cracked her neck a bit, "Let's just hurry and deal wit' a pest problem."

"Heh...I've had a lot of anger to unleash...Oi didn't we kill this one already?" Momotaros asked.

"It looks like there was a second one." Ryotaro's voice explained.

"Eh?! They can come in pairs...I want a twin too!" Ryutaros shouted as Den-O raised his arms up into the air. "How do I do that?"

"Just shut up and help us fight this thing!" Rainbow snapped as she uppercutted the Grasshopper Imagin, Pinkie following up as she smacked the Imagin into a wall via Ice hammer.

"Don't gotta tell me twice. Kame, Kuma, Kozo, let's show this damn bata-yaro a real climax!" Den-O shouted as he charged at the Imagin as it stumbled forward. Den-O reared his left fist back before he punched with all of Kintaros' might sending the Imagin skidding back across the ground and into a tree then through it. "Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!" he shouted keeping up the charge.

Den-O then tackled into the Imagin sending it through more and more trees before he ran out and let the Imagin fall off and roll across the ground. Den-O then took his DenGasher and formed it into its sword form.

"Rainbow, present for ya!" Momotaros voice shouted as Den-O tossed her the sword.

"Awesome." Rainbow said grabbing it. She then surged electricity through it making the blade charged. "Now this is my kind of present." she smirked as she blurred forward and slashed the Imagin while flying past it making sparks fly as it was electrocuted.

"**No fair...you can't just share weapons!"** he complained, only for a flaming kick to hit him across the face making him fly through the air.

Den-O charged and jumped into the air before slamming a double legged dropkick into the Imagin sending it flying through the air and into an Ice goal post made by Pinkie.

"Goal!" Pinkie and Den-O shouted at the same time.

The Imagin stumbled out from the goal post before Rainbow landed in front of him. She slashed the DanGasher across the Imagin's chest several times, each one making sparks fly and electricity surge through the Grasshopper themed monster. Rainbow shot back into the air, making the appointed Hoppy think he was free of pain only for Pinkie to slam a hammer of Ice into his chest. Each blow sending shards of Ice flying as well as more sparks. As Hoppy stumbled back he looked up to see both Den-O and Applejack jump into the air and extend their legs out to land a pair of flying side kicks to the Imagin's chest and sent him flying back, fire sparking from the impact and sending him flying into a pound in the park.

All four stood side by side as the Imagin got back to it's feet.

"He's resilient I'll give him that, maybe's he's really a roach." Urataros spoke.

"That explain why he's half black and green." Momotaros stated as Den-O crossed his arms.

"Actually, I think he's a mixture of an Ant and a Grasshopper." Ryotaro spoke up making everyone look at Den-O. "Well you see there's an old story about the Grasshopper and the Ant, the Grasshopper would spend all it's time playing while the Ant worked hard to store food for winter." Ryotaro explained. "That would mean that this Grasshopper Imagin represents the fun loving grasshopper, and the one we destroyed already represents the Ant."

"Oh...I see," Pinkie noted in slight interest.

"Yeah yeah. That's interesting and all that, but let's hurry and finish this guy off before something happens," Rainbow impatiently spoke up.

"Figures you wouldn't care for a lesson." Applejack joked.

"Hey, I do okay in school!" Rainbow countered.

"**Ah...they are being dysfunctional again...chance!"** Hoppy stated trying to run.

"Mind if I take that back for a second?" Urataros asked as Den-O held his hand out to Rainbow.

"Knock yourself out," Rainbow said as she tossed him the Dengasher.

Den-O then quickly worked as he rearranged it to it's Rod Formation. As the weapon extended to it's normal size in this state; Den-O swung the weapon, the tip flying off on a cable as it wrapped around the Imagin's neck, just as he was about to jump.

"And reel it in." Den-O said as he tugged the weapon back.

"**GRK!"** the Imagin croaked as he was pulled back and slammed into the water.

"Not a good sized catch." Den-O sighed resting his head on his free arm. "Oh well we still might as well cook it." he said, planting an idea in the girls heads.

"I say we fry it," Rainbow smirked as she held her hand up, electricity crackling off it.

"Ah say we roast it," Applejack added, fire coming off her hand.

"I say we turn him into a bug popsicle," Pinkie added, holding up some water spheres in her hand.

"**I say we let him go," **the Grashopper Imagin said in a high pitch, trying to make it like it was one of the girls speaking.

"Hm...such nice options. Let's try the first three and see where that takes us." Urataros voice said, causing the Imagin to pale, "Kin, reel in our catch."

"Osu!" Kinaros voice shouted as Den-O pulled the DenGasher and tossed the poor Imagin high up into the air. "Rainbow your first!" he ordered.

"Gladly." she smirked grabbing the DenGasher before sending a large surge of electricity through it and up the cable frying the Imagin as it was in the apex of its ascension into the sky. Making it look like some electric light show in the sky.

"Hm...wish I brought my shades." Pinkie smiled as the light died down.

"AJ, your turn." Urataros said as Den-O grabbed the cable of the DenGasher and pulled with all his might bringing the Imagin flying towards them.

"Light him up!" Momotaros shouted happily.

"Got it," Applejack nodded before delivering a hard, fire powered roundhouse kicked to the Grasshopper Imagin just as it was inches from the ground, said Kaijin being sent flying once more as it was engulfed in fire, "Pinkie?"

"Go get him Momo-Nee-chan!" Den-O shouted in Ryutaro's voice as Den-O lifted Pinkie up. The Kamen Rider then tossed her into the air.

Pinkie said nothing as she fired the water spheres at the enemy Imagin, said spheres hitting it as the kaijin was now trapped in a sphere of water. Pinkie then snapped her fingers, causing the sphere to freeze over.

"Now the finisher." Ryotaro said as Den-O pulled out the pass and opened it before pressing the button of his K-Taros. The Dynamic music and symbol of Den-O forming in light in front of his belt.

Den-O then swiped the pass, unleashing the energy.

**=CHARGE AND UP!=**

Den-O tossed his DenGasher away as all his extra masks moved and covered his leg once again.

"Take this Batta-yaro!" Momotaros shouted as multi-colored energy surged down the masks. Den-O then jumped into the air before aiming his right leg at the ice covered Imagin. The horns of Rod form's mask folding down forming a cone of multi-colored energy around his foot.

Den-O then shot forward like a missile and crashed into the sphere of ice. Making the whole thing light up from the inside as it cracked and exploded into...snow that fell around everyone. Den-O landing on the ground his masks back in their original spots.

"Heh...too easy," Momotaros smirked.

"Yup. Took him down hook, line, and sinker," rainbow grinned as she leaned against a tree.

"Yup! We did great, huh AJ?!" Pinkie beamed, only to earn silence fmo the blonde, "...Applejack?"

"...Somethin' doesn't seem right here," Applejack spoke with a slight frown.

"Ah come on. I just made it snow!" Momotaros complained as Den-O walked back over to them, "Admit we won and let's go home so Pinkie can play with the twins and we can go kick that chicken wing jerkwad out of their house!"

"Ah know that. It's just...like y'all said Momotaros, that was easy," Applejack stated, "...Perhaps _too _easy."

"Why you gotta do me like that?" Momotaros complained as Den-O fell to his knees.

"She has a point, it's like the first time, you defeated it's other half with your finisher attack easily enough," Urataros spoke up.

"He has a point," Ryotaro added.

"OH shut up! It's not as if that first batto-yaro is gonna coem in out of nowhere!" Momotaros complained.

At that a...bladed shovel hit Den-O from behind pushing him down.

"Not...a single word…" Momotaros growled as Den-O landed in front of the girls.

"Huh...guess you were right, AJ," Rainbow noted before smirking a bit, "But nevermind that. We got more butt to kick."

"**I'm not here to battle Den-O and his women." **the Imagin stated bluntly as he grabbed his weapon. **"I'm here to pick up my little brother."**

"Otouto?" Ryotaro asked as Den-O stood back up.

"Brother?" Rainbow blinked, "..uh...hate to be the bearer of bad news buddy, but your bro's nothing but snow now."

"**Yes, watching you torture him was entertaining."** the elder Imagin stated. **"but I must bring him back to our contractors already"** he stated simply confusing them even more.

"I thought you where the smart one, we just said he's dead!" Rainbow complained.

"Uhm...Rainbow?" Applejack spoke up, patting her shoulder. She then pointed to a mass of sand which reformed into the Imagin Den-O just destroyed.

"UNFAIR!" Momotaros, Pinkie, Ryutaros and Rainbow shouted at same time.

"You guys aren't supposed to do that!" Pinkie complained.

"Yeah! Cheaters!" Ryutaros added.

"Since when can Imagin Revive!? Monsters aren't suppose to do that!" Rainbow shouted.

"Told you so." Applejack and Ryotaro said at the same time.

"SHUT IT YOU TWO!" Rainbow and Momotaros snapped in unison.

"**As much as I want to see you all make idiots of yourselves, we have a wish to fulfill," **the older of the two Grasshopper Imagin stated.

"Like hell Batta-Yaro Elder!" Momotaros shouted as Pinkie tossed him the DenGasher.

"**Oh...I wouldn't if I were you."** the Elder stated. **"Den-O...I have had time, and I have studied you since before I made my contract, I know your weakness."**

"Weakness? Pfft! I have no weakness!" Momotaros scoffed.

"**No not the tools."** the Imagin explained. **"Nogami...Airi."** it said slowly.

"Neesan?" Ryotaro asked.

"**It be a shame...if something were to happen to your last family member."**

Den-O tensed up upon hearing that, his eyes widening in fear behind his mask.

"Hey Don't drag her into this!" Rainbow snapped.

"**Hehehe...see the look of Den-O, the greatest enemy of our race, so easily bested."** the Imagin chuckled. **"Besides why leave family out of it? we don't." **he said leaning on his bother.

"Okay...y'all are startin' t' cross th' line, "Applejack frowned greatly.

"**Then do something about it. you and the...what's the word you called the rainbow haired one, brother?"**

"**Fairy?"**

"**Yes thank you. Look, here's the simple fact of it. Our mission is to kill Den-O, and destroy the past, any means necessary. This isn't even the worse to come to you Den-O."**

"I...wh...you…"

"Okay...that's it!" Rainbow snapped as she charged forward.

"Rainbow, matte…!" Ryotaro tried to call back to her.

The Older brother of the two then jumped over Rainbow's attack before he landed back on the ground. His brother on the other hand was sent skidding across the ground.

"**Alright, well allow me to extend to you...a challenge Den-O." **the older Imagin said as he tapped his weapon on his shoulder. **"You come alone to face me and my brother, no assistance from your women. And we won't involve your sister."**

"Ha! As if he'd be stupid enough to…!" Pinkie and rainbow began.

"I accept."

"WHAT?!"

"Beg pardon?" Applejack blinked in equal surprise.

"I accept." Momotaros voice said again. "You just keep good to yours and we'll keep good to ours." Den-O grabbed his belt and yanked it off reverting as Urataros, Kintaros and Ryutaros where ejected. M-Ryotaro standing there as he pulled the K-Taros off his belt.

"**Good…" **the elder Grasshopper Imagin smirked as he looked at his younger brother, **"Come, Otouto."**

"**Hai hai, aniki."** the younger agreed as both of them left.

"...Hoo boy...Twilight's not gonna like the sound of this," Pinkie said.

"**She can complain all she wants but I did what I needed to."** M-Ryotaro stated, **"Besides, those guys want to finish this, I'll gladly give them the end they deserve."**

"Ohh...well good. I don't want those guys going after the twins," Pinkie admitted with a slight frown, "I won't forgive anyone who would dare try and bring harm to those two."

"**You're starting to sound too much like me Mizu-onna."** M-Ryotaro said patting Pinkie's head. **"Either way I better get going to that."**

"You realize that's probably a trap right?" Rainbow pointed out.

"**Probably. If it is, you, Mizu-onna, and the cowgirl should headback to the shop to look after the twins."** M-Ryotaro said, **"Listen, I don't like playing the level headed one...it ain't my thing! But...right now, Ryotaro needs someone to do it for him. That hopping bug bastard wants to touch his family...I'll send them both to hell and back as many times as they want."**

"But…!"

"Rainbow...let him go," Applejack spoke up, catching teh tomboy's attention as the blonde put her hand on her shoulder, "They threatened him usin' family...that's something y'all shouldn't do. Momotaros…" she paused as she looked up at him, frowning a bit, "Give those varments hell."

"**Heh...for once you girls are giving me the Okay...world is all upside down now…"** M-Ryotaro sighed. **"When this is over, one of you better go back to nagging me, Or I'm beating the hell out of every dirtbag in the country."** he smirked as he began walking away.

"Come on, girls. Let's head on back to Sugar Cube corner," Applejack said as she began to walk away, "We better tell Twi what's goin' on."

"Right." Rainbow and Pinkie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the shop, Twilight and the others were waiting on Ryotaro and the others to see what had happened, Fluttershy currently looking after the twins. Sieg was apparently still sleeping. Not that they wanted to wake him really.

"**Ah...what a wonderful sleep."** Nevermind. Sieg walked out of the room he had used to sleep. **"Where is the buffoon?"**

"..if you're refering to one of my friends, they're busy at the moment, "Twilight replied, frowning a bit.

"**Ah...so I see. Where is the warrior, the one who makes a perfect body?"**

"Currently with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie," Twilight replied again, earning silence fm the Swan imagin, "...Ugh, the blonde haired cowgirl, the rainbow haired tomboy, and the bubbily pinkette."

"**Ah them."** Sieg stated nodding his head in understanding. **"Where are my siblings?"**

"Oh I don't know they suddenly gained the ability to fly and went out the window." Twilight said sarcastically.

"**..."** Sieg looked out the window for a moment.

"It was a joke."

"**It wasn't not very entertaining."**

As the two went back and forth, Twilight growing more and more frustrated as they did. They were watched by Fluttershy and Rarity.

"Ano...should we do something...Twilight looks like she's about to pop a blood vessel," Fluttershy pointed out.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded as she stood up, "Um, Twilight dear…"

"Ughh...yes?" she asked turning to look at Rarity.

"Why don't you try calling Rainbow and the others?" Rarity suggested, "Surely they must be doen by now."

"...Good idea," Twilight nodded, about to pull her phone out before the front door opened, revealing Applejack and the others, "...Nevermind. They're here."

"We're back...well most of us." Rainbow said.

"..What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked.

"Ano...where's Ryotaro?" Fluttershy asked from her seat.

"...Uh...about that…." Pinkie spoke up, "You see...he uh...how do I put this?"

"This is the part where you are probably going to be angry and worried." Rainbow spoke up. "See...the Imagin's come in a duo...and they revive eachother after getting destroyed."

"...I see….go on," Twilight said, a calm smile on her face.

"...Uh….they dared Den-O to fight them alone, or else they might go after Airi," Rainbow continued, a bti nervous about that smile Twilight had, "So….he accepted, well actually Momotaros is the one who accepted, and left to go fight them." she said as she backed away and hid behind Applejack.

"...I see….excuse me…" Twilight said as she walked to the back of the shop, closing the door as she went out back.

"She...took that better than expected." Pinkie said as she also hid behind Applejack, "I was expecting her hair to turn into fire and…"

"AHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!" Twilight's voice screamed from outback, followed by a flash of bright energy that died down a minute or two later. After that, Twilight walked back in, burn marks evident on her person.

"Was that what you were waiting for?" Rainbow asked, Rarity and Fluttershy joining her and Pinkie in hiding behind Applejack.

"Note to self...never to anger Twilight from now on," Pinkie whispered with a gulp.

"Eeyup," Applejack slowly nodding in agreement.

"**Are you quite done?" **Sieg asked not even phased by the display.

"Y...yes…" Twilight panted, trying to fix her currently messy hair, "...But in all seriousness…" she paused as she looked at Rainbow and Pinkie, "Why on earth would you let him go by himself?!"

"The Imagin said if they saw us then they'd target Airi next." Rainbow said, "We wanted to help, but Ryotaro was all...well you know worried and stuff."

"And then Momotaros said that he could handle it, I know that's normally a bad thing, but at the moment he was the calm one." Pinkie explained.

"Yes but…"

"Twilight...y'all have t' understand those Imagin were gonna target Ryotaro's sister," Applejack spoke up, a small frown on her face, "Y'all don't mess with family like that. If Ah was in Ryotaro's shoes, Ah'd do the same."

"I know...I fully understand, but I can't help but worry. Ryotaro is literally the brain to Den-O, if he's not thinking straight who knows what could go wrong. So...I'm just worried." Twilight explained.

"We're all worried, Twilight, so fer now, we'll just have t' hope he'll beat those two varments," Applejack stated.

"I know...well I guess as long as they use Climax form, they could overpower two at once." Twilight sighed.

"Yeah. Plus if those two imagin have a trap planned, We'll be ready incase they try and come here," Rainbow added.

"I still wish one of you followed him." Twilight sighed. "Well then again I think sieg could find Ryotaro...where is Sieg?" she asked turning around as everyone noticed the white Imagin now gone.

"No idea...wait. Where's Fluttershy?" Pinkie blinked, noticing the shy pinkette was missing as well.

"That's a strange twist…" Rainbow noted. "Hey. It's been pretty quiet...shouldn't Twilight's rage moment have woken up the twins?"

"...You don't think…?" Applejack began as the girls rushed up to the twins crib, only to find them missing.

"...He did," Twilight frowned a large tick mark forming on her forehead.

"Twilight, calm thoughts. Think calm, pleasant thoughts," Rarity said as she began massaging her forehead to help her calm down.

"That no good dirty sneaky pigeon," Pinkie growled as she looked around, "When I find him, I'm gonna turn him into frozen chicken nuggets!"

"Pinkie, calm down. I'm sure they haven't' gone far," Rainbow replied before noticing a familiar trail of feathers, "See? There's a trail there th…"

"I'm after you bird boy!" Pinkie shouted running after the trail.

"...I think I made a mistake."

"You think?" the others deadpanned.

* * *

_SZ:...well uh...that's it for pat 1 i guess….uh...z0? What the hell just happened?_

_Z0: Sieg...was being Sieg. So since this is a two parter, technically this isn't the end. You're just at the: 'To be continued…' part more or less readers. Cause well the rest will pick up next chapter. _

_SZ: Yeah...excuse me. I uh...gotta get some of the weirdness this chapter had out of my head.*goes to play DOA5LR: Core Fighters*_

_Z0: Well folks that's all for this chapter. _

_SZ: *off-screen*Yup. Tune in next time for part two, where the real action is gonna start, and teh debut of two major things._

_Deadpool: *pokes head in*It's…!*gets his face punched in by z0*?!_

_SZ: *off-screen*what was that?_

_Z0: Nothing. Nothing my friend. But yes next chapter we get some fun new things. So stay tuned for that which will be soon. _

_SZ: *off-screen* Yup. So until next time minna, I'm Seanzilla115, about to turn 28 on the 15th of January this year, and he's z0…_

_Z0: Full name Kamen Rider ZER0...and I have college to get ready for...and the prison of school drags me back again. till next time folks. Bye-bye._

_SZ: *off-screen*Ja ne._


	20. Stop 19

_SZ: *busy playing Tomba on the PS3*ahh...nostalgia_

_Z0: *pushes in a new TV* Hehe...I knew that was a smart bet. _

_SZ: Hmm?*turns to see Z0 and the new Tv*...where'd you get the TV, Z0?_

_Z0: Eh made a bet with a friend of mine, In the new Kamen Rider Battride war game Kamen rider Specter is DLC alongside Kamen Rider Chaser. _

_SZ: Ahh….sweet!_

_Z0: Yup, plus both are free as well. So you know, along with the countless characters it already has you can play as two more for free. Now to just wait till the end of next month to actually buy the game. _

_SZ: Hai...when it goes down in price on Amazon...I'm getting it_

_Z0: I'm buying the game as soon as possible, unless they make a version with all the DLC Riders included, because I know more are bound to come. Anyway, we might be off base now. Back to work my partner. _

_SZ: Hai...and I'll wait to get the version with the TV soundtracks on it. But back on track now...ahem!*pauses game as he stood up*Greetings, minna. It's Seanzilla115 once more. And with me is Kamen Rider Zer0. Say hi Z0._

_Z0: Hi as you know we are on part two of the Sieg chapter. _

_SZ: Indeed. And as we stated last time, we're gonna have two debuts this chapter._

_Z0: What those are, well I'm assuming those Rider fans among the readers can guess one given Sieg. But...that's about all you might be right about. So onto the story then. _

_SZ: Hai...oh, and as for why we didn't have the opening and chapter title last chapter...well, let's just say a new version of the opening is in the works._

_Z0: Eeyup, it's about midway point...maybe, we're not sure how long the story will be here honestly, but like most things Japanese based, the opening will periodically alter. You've been warned. _

_SZ: Indeed. Anything you'd like to say before we get to the disclaimers, Z0?_

_Z0: Nope. I'm good. That's about everything for the opening. We'll have a more indepth talk after the chapter so, begin the story. _

_Disclaimer: As usual either of the two writers working on this fan based work, do not own any rights to the series that appear in this story. Be that MLP: FIM, Kamen Rider Den-O and so on. _

* * *

M-Ryotaro road the Machine Den-Bird down the road. The scent of the twin Grasshopper and ant Imagin still strong enough for Momotaro's strong nose to pick up. It was like they really did want him to follow. And at the moment that gave even Momotaros a bad feeling.

"**Tsk...those damn Hopper bastards really do want us to follow them,"**

"_**Undoubtedly it's just a trap for us."**_ Urataros spoke up mentally.

"**Pfft! Even if it was a trap, I doubt they could take someone like me down," **M-Ryotaro scoffed in a cocky manner.

"_**Well...then you try and calm down Ryutaros."**_ Urataros countered.

"_**Calm down Ryuta!" **_Kintaros voice shouted.

"_**No way! I'm going to kill both those guys for threatening Oneechan!"**_

"**Nah, that's all you guys."** M-Ryotaro stated quickly, **"Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go play exterminator."**

With that, M-Ryotaro kept driving down the road, following the Imagin's scent before making his way to an old Train yard. The old train cars left behind making into a giant maze.

"**Alright…" **M-Ryotaro began as he got off the bike,** "Where are you, ya damn hopping bastards?"**

The sound of feet landing on metal grabbed M-Ryotaro's attention as the younger of the two was squatting on top of a train car, it's fiddle shaped sword resting on it's shoulder.

"**Ah...you really are stupid to come face alone without your little harem, Den-O." **

"**Oi! Like hell I'd ever be in a relationship with any of those crazy chicks!"** M-Ryotaro shouted in annoyance. **"Let alone let Ryotaro! It would just cause me more trouble."**

"**Heh...your words, not mine. I sure hope they really didn't follow you, or the woman might kill you for us."**

M-Ryotaro only growled in annoyance at that. He then ducked as a blades ax was aimed at his head letting the swing fly over his head with no harm save make a hair of two.

"**Oi! Watch the doo, asshole!" **M-Ryotaro snapped as he glared at the elder Grasshopper Imagin.

"**Hm...so you are somewhat skilled."** the Elder of the Imagin noted as he rested his weapon on his shoulder while his brother jumped off the car and landed next to him.

"**Heh...he must have just smelled you aniki. Best we finish him before they can form that annoying mixmatch form again."**

"**That's a good plan,"** the elder agreed as both Imagin raised their weapons and pointed them at M-Ryotaro.

M-Ryotaro swung his belt on before pressing the red button beginning the tune for Momotaro's personal transformation. M-Ryotaro pulled out the pass as his face looked more serious than normal.

"**I've been holding this back, but you two jumpy bastards have royally pissed me off. As if it weren't bad enough I had a royal pain in the ass to put up with as is."** he stated as he stood straight rather than his usual flashy pose. **"And to make things worse you really scared Ryotaro by threatening his Nee-san, so I'm going to skip straight to it this time. Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that the Plat form base armor formed before sword form's armor configuration locked into place. His mask and armor flashing bright red.

"Let me say this to start, I don't do all that warm up or free shot stuff, from start to finish I'm at the climax, so let's get to it." He said, building his DenGasher into sword formation.

"**Hm...so you can be serious."** the Elder Imagin noted as Den-O roared and charged.

The Younger of the Imagin blocked Den-O's sword with his own. Den-O kicked the Younger Imagin away, the rider then swung at the Elder who blocked with his shovel. Den-O then tilted his sword down to keep the Imagin from swinging its weapon. Den-O took this opening as he punched the elder across the face. But The elder Imgin looked at Den-O simply as if unaffected by the blow. Den-O simply punched him again and again only for nothing to happen.

The Younger took this moment and slashed Den-O across the back sparks flying from the impact. The Elder Imagin swung his now free weapon, the bladed shovel slashing Den-O's chest armor making more sparks fly as Den-O was forced to stumble back. The Younger charged and slashed Den-O agan making the Rider stumble a few steps before backing into a train car. Elder rushed forward and stabbed his shovel forward hitting Den-O in the chest making sparks fly again as the strike send Den-O through the train car making a large hole.

Den-O stumbled through the train car. His armor visibly scratched by the Imagin's attacks. The Younger Imagin jumped in first as he slashed down at Den-O who blocked it with his own sword. The younger keeping Den-O pinned with the current sword deadlock they were in. Den-O grunted before kicking his leg up nailing the Younger in the back and sending him flying over Den-O freeing him. Den-O rolled back to his feet and quickly blocked a swing from elder. The weapons of both clashing and grinding against one anothers. Younger charged as he ran pased Den-O slashing him across the back making him grunt in pain. Elder then kicked Den-O knocking him against the other wall of the train car. Den-O tried to counter attack but Elder slashed the Rider quickly across the chest making sparks fly from the impact. Younger then took this chance as he slashed Den-O across the chest as well making more sparks fly and more scratches on his armor.

Both Imagin looked at one another before they both kicked Den-O in the chest at the same time sending him through the metal wall of the Train car. Den-O stumbled back over the gravel of the train yard.

Elder jumped out followed by his younger brother both snickering a little.

"**This the best you got, Den-O?"** the younger asked. **"Maybe we didn't need to bother targeting that sister of yours. You couldn't defend her anyway!"**

"Shut up…" Den-O grunted trying to get back to his feet. Momotaros feeling his control over Ryotaro's body falter.

"**Perhaps you're just not up to the task of protecting her. I mean after all, you're not strong enough."** Elder said mockingly. Den-O feeling his sync between Ryotaro and Momotaros falter more.

"Ah…" Den-O grunted finally back to his feet. "Damn it...they are trying to anger the brat...they know he can kicks us out of Ryotaro…" Den-O complained as Elder punched Den-O across the helmet.

"**What's wrong Den-O, not feeling yourself?"** Elder asked as he kicked Den-O back making the Rider fall down again.

"**Maybe he accepts he can't stop us."**

"Damn it gaki...if you keep trying to force your way in we'll all fall out of synch and can't form that new form…" Den-O grunted getting back up again.

"**Come on try and stop us, or maybe we can only get a good fight if we give you incentive." **Younger said. **"We can go kidnap your sister and see how well you do then!"**

Den-O's armor lost all color before it flew off and rearranged to Gun forms.

**=GUN FORM!=**

"Shut up!" Den-O shouted as Ryutaros took control. His DenGasher rearranging to it's gun formation.

"_Ryutaros."_ Ryotaro said as Ryutaros took control of Den-O.

Den-O began shooting as the two Imagin rolled out of the way.

"**Ah look. We upset the kid."**

"I'm not a kid!" Den-O shouted as he charged at Younger while shooting.

The Younger Imagin used his sword to block the gunshots before swinging at Den-O who ducked under it. Den-O stood back up behind the Imagin before kicking it in the back knocking him forward a step. Den-O then slammed a roundhouse kick to the Younger of the two knocking him back even more. Den-O took this chance as he aimed his gun at the Imagin only for his hand to be slashed by the Elder Imagin's shovel knocking his DenGasher out of his hand.

"**Hmph...a Gun user is at a disadvantage in this type of battle."** the Elder stated as he slashed Den-O across the chest, making sparks fly.

Younger charged and slashed Den-O across the chest making more sparks fly. Both brothers then began a relentless onslaught of attacks to Den-O making more sparks fly from their blade's contact to his armor. The Elder of the two then grabbed Den-O by his throat and began pushing him back through the Train Yard. The Elder stopped before pushing Den-O making him stumble into an open area of the train yard. Both Imagin then stood side by side before holding up with weapons.

The edges of their weapons began to glow green before both Imagin swung their bladed weapons unleashing cutting streams of energy that hit Den-O. Each one exploding on impact. The final one hitting Den-O and making him fall to his knees.

"**Hahahaha! It's just like you said Aniki, the bratty one was the easiest one to beat if we made him angry enough!"**

"**Since he's lost, I see no problem gloating about it."** The Elder said as he walked up to Den-O.

"Ah…" Den-O groaned looking up at the Elder Imagin that stood before him.

"**Hmph...the great Den-O brought down by the ego of his...useless pet traitors." **he spoke as he held his shovel upside down in his other arm. **"Fitting." **he replied simply as he kicked Den-O in the chest, forcing the Rider to fall back and land on his back. He then walked up to the now fallen Den-O and held his weapon with it's bladed edge now aimed at Den-O's neck. **"I'll be sure to dig you a grave."** he stated simply as his brother laughed happily/maniacally.

"**And I'll play you a melody of death!" **Younger laughed.

"Grr...kono…." Den-O weakly growled before his body finally succumbed to the wounds making both Ryutaros and Ryotaro pass out.

"**Goodbye, Den-O."** the Elder said as he raised his arm up ready to strike the weapon down.

However, before he could deliver the finishing blow, a sphere of sun-colored light energy collided with Elder, sending the Grasshopper Imagin flying back as he crashed into a abandoned train, denting the side greatly.

"**Ahh! Aniki!" **Younger freaked before another sphere of the same colored light energy collided into him from the left sending him into another train causing another dent in his shape.

"**Nande…"** the Elder blinked at this as he got free. **"It must be one of Den-O's women!" **

"**Where...where!"** the Younger asked as both stood back to back.

Before they could find anything multiple of the same spheres of light energy floated around them. The Twin Imagin's tried to bat them away with their weapons only for the spheres to avoid the swings and slam into them, causing small explosions that knocked them both around the train yard like rag dolls.

'_**What...what is this?! This level of magic shouldn't even be possible for those girls!' **_Elder thought, referring to Twilight and the others, _**'Who could use such powerful magic so easily?!'**_

"**Aniki...what's going on?"** the Younger asked as both stood back up as smoke came from the burns to their bodies.

"**Someone is coming to Den-O's aid...we must retreat for now."** the Elder ordered as he jumped away, his younger brother following after him.

Not too far from the trainyard, a girl that was appeared to be older than twilight and the others(two or three years at best) stood there as she lowered her hand. The Girl had long hair that was red with bright gold blonde streaks giving a very fire like appearance. From what could be seen, she had a black leather jacket on with a purple skirt around her waist with a red and yellow belt around said skirt. The girl sighed as the Imagin escaped. She cast a glance at Den-O, who laid there on the ground before sighing once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Twilight and the other girls(minus Pinkie and Fluttershy) where searching the shop one last time to make sure they didn't just miss Sieg and the twins. Pinkie all but ran around the place at her own pace. And left a while ago to look outside. Where Fluttershy went was another mystery they weren't sure they could link to the twins...yet.

"...Okay, I'm stumped," Rainbow spoke up as she leaned against the wall, "We searched the place high and low, and still no sign of where they are, or where they went."

"Okay...I agree...how did Sieg move so fast...in the time we've known him all he's done is possessed Ryotaro, embarrass us, and sleep. He hasn't shown the power of super speed," Twilight spoke up.

"For the record, he doesn't really have that, right?" Rainbow asked just to be sure.

"We don't know what he can do, dear. Remember, Ryotaro said Sieg is stronger than even the Taros." Rarity pointed out. "For all we know his...trick." she said carefully to not upset Rainbow and Applejack, "Is probably only the tip of his abilities."

"That is true…" Twilight noted, "...I mean for all we know, he might even give Den-O a new form or something, if not a temporary one."

"Oh come on...Ryotaro get's another upgrade already, how's that fair?" Rainbow complained. "The rest of us haven't even unlocked are full transformations."

"I said temporary. No matter how strong a form he ends up giving Den-O, we are not keeping that pompous jerk." Twilight countered.

"Good. he's not even part of the group, and already I got a massive headache thanks to that chicken winged jerk," Rainbow stated in a slight annoyed tone. "Not to mention I can't even enjoy the way he annoys you guys cause then you yell at me."

"Change the subject." Twilight sighed.

"Hey, I'm still on topic!" Rainbow complained.

"No your not." Rarity countered.

"Don't you start too, Rarity!" Rainbow barked, "And seriously, if that pompous jerk ends up joining, I am NOT dealing with him!"

Applejack sighed as she and the others let Rainbow rant her heart away. It was better than listening to Sieg that much was for sure. She was about to say something before one of the girls' phones began to ring.

"...I'll get it," Rainbow sighed, ending her rant as she took her phone out and answered it, "Hello?"

-Ah Rainbow, you picked up. I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while- Fluttershy's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Fluttershy!" Rainbow exclaimed, catching the others' attention, "Where the heck are you?! Me and the others have been trying to find you and the twins for a while!...Wait...is that jerk Sieg with you?"

**-Is the dwarf insulting me again?-** Sieg's voice could be heard on the other side.

"...Twilight, take the phone before I end up destroying Fluttershy's eardrums," Rainbow growled as she handed the phone over to the violette, a few veins popped up on the tomboy's forehead as her left eye twitched violently.

"Sure thing, go...let out some stress on something." she said as Rainbow ran out the door. "Fluttershy?"

-Yes Twilight?-

"Listen to me carefully, where are you? Where are the Twins? And why are you with Sieg? Answer those in whichever order makes it easier." she plainly explained.

-Oh...well you see what happened was, Sieg said it was time for the twins to get some air...and so he told me to go with him as he took them to the park. And that's where all four of us are at currently- Fluttershy explained calmly.

"...I see...and are the twins safe?"

-Hai-

"Good...just one more thing...I don't know how, but something tells me Pinkie is gonna head to where you are right now," Twilight stated.

-What makes you say...oh...never mind- Fluttershy said as she understood what she meant.

"Right...keep us updated in case anything else happens, ok?" Twilight asked her shy friend.

-H...hai, Twilight-chan-

"We'll try and get a hold of Ryotaro and the Taros to see if everything is taken care of." she added. "Remember, right now you're the only one we can trust, Sieg and Pinkie don't really count at the moment."

-Understood...even though that sounds a little mean to say-

"Am I wrong?"

-Oh...well...no-

"Like I said, keep us updated." Twilight repeated.

-Hai- Fluttershy nodded as she hung up.

"Okay...now to try Ryotaro," Twilight said, taking a deep breath as she dialed in his number, only to get a busy signal in return, "Huh?"

"What?" Applejack asked.

"All I'm getting is a busy signal." Twilight replied.

"Well...Ryotaro's new phone is kind of the key to his new Climax form." Rarity reminded.

"I guess you're right, it would be kind of hard...and awkward to answer your belt buckle." Twilight admitted, "...Though...you'd think he would pick up. I mean, he probably would've finished those enemy Imagin by now."

"...That is a good point," Rarity noted, "...now I'm starting to worry."

"Yeah...t' make it worse, we have no clue where they went." Applejack added.

"And you said that older brother was smart...okay maybe we should stop talking before we worry ourselves too much." Twilight said shaking her head to calm down.

"Indeed," Rarity nodded.

"Ahh...calmed down now," Rainbow sighed as she walked back in, noticing the worried looks on the girls faces, "...What did I miss?"

* * *

"**Ah...what a wonderful day indeed."** Sieg sighed as he stopped the stroller for the twins so the two could enjoy some of the sun and fresh air. **"Wouldn't you agree my siblings? Hm...I still think that a royal garden would have made for a better mid-day stroll, but...ah one must make do with what the commoners have."**

"Ano...r...right," Fluttershy slowly nodded, noting some of the looks Sieg was getting from some passing by people. Fluttershy figured that some of the rumors of the Imagin's attacks got out to people, and well...part of her really hoped they just thought him a freak in a suit.

"**Hmph...peasants casting their gaze, what an unenjoyable moment. I have nothing to show off to them, why can I not simply enjoy a moment of peace with my siblings."** Sieg complained, **"Mah...sometimes it doesn't pay to be a prince...but I must shower my subjects with my grace."**

"So...ka…" Fluttershy said slowly. Truth be told, Sieg didn't come off that much of a bad person, let alone a bad Imagin. But he was still very hard to get along with, "...Ano...m…" she began before she noticed something coming at them from the distance...something pink, "Eh?" _'Is that…?'_

"**Hmm…"** Sieg stood up from checking on the twins. He then lifted their stroller up with his arms before he moved to the side in a blur of light just as Pinkie ran past where he stood. Making her miss as a result. **"What a strange tactic...it appeared is if you intended to steal my siblings from me fool."**

"...First off; I didn't come to 'steal' them. I came to get them back from you," Pinkie stated, "And second: It's my duty to look after them while Mr and Mrs. Cake are away!"

"A...ano…" Fluttershy tried to speak up, seeing both Pinkie and Sieg glare at each other.

"**Hmph, you claim it is your duty, yet all you have shown is to be an entertainment to them. In fact, I'd compare you to a court jester."**

"Oh ho ho! You did NOT just refer to me as a jester!" Pinkie snapped.

"Ano…" Fluttershy tried to speak once more.

"**And why not? It's fitting for one such as you, especially with that horrid mess you call hair."**

"Oh no…" Fluttershy said upon hearing that.

"My hair...MY hair?!" Pinkie shouted, "That's rich coming from an oversized pigeon! You only look good when you steal Ryo's good looks!"

"**Why I...you annoying little peasant!"**

"Stuck up chicken!"

"**Royal fool!"**

"Arrogant jerk!"

"**Insolent Jester!"**

"Minna…" Fluttershy spoke up trying to get their attention again.

"WHAT?!" the two snapped as they turned to her.

"Eep!" Fluttershy yelped from the glare the two gave her, "...A...ano...P-Pinkie...wh...where's Ryotaro-kun and the others?"

"Huh...didn't you hear us before?" Pinkie asked

"No...Sieg told me to help him so I don't know where he went." she explained.

Pinkie took a second to think what could happen if she told Fluttershy. For a moment seemed okay, then the thought of an angry Fluttershy formed in her mind, making her pale greatly. She even began to shudder in fear.

"...Pinkie, why're you silent?"

"...Uh….I'm afraid to answer because you might get really made with me."

"...eh?" Fluttershy blinked at that.

* * *

Back with Den-O, the Kamen Rider's armor had disappeared with his belt laid next to him as if someone had removed it to deactivate his transformation. Ryotaro's eyes slowly opened up as the light from the sun warmed him. His body could only feel pain. It was dull, but it was there, his arms and legs were numb, his chest felt like he had been repeatedly struck by a pile driver, the industrial tool, not the wrestling move. And his head was suffering a splitting headache, luckily his hair didn't feel wet so it wasn't literally like that.

"..." Ryotaro looked around for anything. But he couldn't see anything. "Im...agin…?" he muttered quietly as he looked around trying his best to move. "Momo...taros?" he asked trying to contact his partners.

"_**Ryotaro...oh thank sweet merciful kami above!"**_ Momotaros happily shouted. His sand form then appeared next to him. **"If anything happened to you, those girls would torture me to within an inch of death, then make me beg for death with more torture."**

"Not...funny…" Ryotaro grunted as he tried to sit up, "I...is...is Ryutaros...ok?"

"**Damn Kozo is all beat up like you. I doubt he'll be fighting for a while."**

"Which means...Climax form is out of commision for a while," Ryotaro sighed, "...Those two imagin…"

"**Tch...manipulative bastards," **Momotaros growled. **"Anyway...how are you? Can you walk...are you going to die?"**

"I...could use a hospital…" he admitted, "Or hopefully...Fluttershy's healing ability."

"**Okay, I can do the last one. Hang on Ryotaro! If you see a light STAY AWAY from it!" ** Momotaros ordered loudly. **"Just wait for me!"** he shouted as he slid off. **"KAZE-ONNA!"**

* * *

Back at the park, the tension was still strong. As Pinkie did not like Sieg, and vice versa, and Pinkie dodging Fluttershy's question about Ryotaro.

"Pinkie, why won't you tell me anything?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well it's not that I don't want to. It's just...I really don't want to." Pinkie sheepishly said.

"**Do not learn from her, siblings. She is a bad example."** Sieg said as he tickled the twins.

"I am not a bad example!" Pinkie argued, "If any, YOU'RE the bad example!"

"**Nani?! How dare you!"**

"It's true! the longer they stay near you, the more likely they'll grow up to be pompous egotistical jerks!"

"**You insolent little…"** Sieg began. **"Very well I may not be a perfect example, but at the very least I am willing to be there to do the less thrilling things to take care of them...where have you been for those moments?"**

"I...wh...ho…." Pinkie sputtered before her entire face slowly began to turn red, "Why you…!"

"A...ano...please calm down," Fluttershy said, trying to separate the two.

"**You may pointlessly argue with me all you want but the truth remains, as my siblings I only hold their best interests at heart."** Sieg stated. **"What you could never understand is how I care for them."**

"You…!" Pinkie began before a loud yell caught everyone's attention, "Eh?"

At that a mass of sand crashed into Pinkie, knocking her over.

"**What convenient timing." **

"Sand...Ah! It's Momotaros!" Fluttershy stated, seeing the sand as Pinkie was left dazed and confused.

"Woah...did I just get hit with a sand ball made of Momo?" Pinkie dizzily asked as the sand reformed into Momotaros' upper-half, "Oh...hey, Momo. Did you know there's three of you?"

"**No time now for your craziness!"** Momotaros shouted as he looked at Fluttershy. **"Kaze-onna!"** he shouted loudly.

"H...hai?" Fluttershy spoke, flinching a bit from the tone Momotaros used, "...Wait. H...how did you get here?"

"**I followed the smell of chicken."**

Pinkie and Fluttershy looked at Sieg, who just looked behind him before pointing at himself.

"**Why I never…" **Sieg humphed.

"**Enough about chicken boy! Kaze-onna, Ryotaro hurt bad! Need help! Now! Move! Move! MOVE!"** Momotaros shouted.

"Nani?!" Fluttershy gasped when she heard all that, "Momotaros, take me to him now!"

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie spoke up, "What about those imagin he was fighting?!"

"**Didn't you hear me, no time!"** Momotaros shouted. **"If we don't hurry then there's a chance of oh I don't know...NO MORE RYOTARO!"** he shouted loudly in her face.

"Then take me to him now!" Fluttershy ordered, "I don't care how, just take me to him so I can heal him!"

"Wow...never seen Fluttershy this assertive before," Pinkie quietly noted to herself, _'Then again, it is Ryotaro who's in danger right now.'_

"**Right, Ikuze Kaze-onna! He's at the train yard!"**

"Alright! Then ta-" Fluttershy began before Momotaros became a sphere of light and went into her, her hair being too long to spike back so it just combed itself back with a bright red streak going through it now, _"M...Momotaros!"_

"**Hey. You suggested it...but no time! Ikuze!"**

"_H...hai!"_

"Wait! At least tell me Ryuta's alright!" Pinke begged.

"**Sorry...I can't lie while bonded to this woman."** M-Fluttershy started running off.

"..Fine. Then I'll stay to look after the twins," Pinkie sighed a bit before muttering, "Even though I have to stick with Sieg of all Imagin."

"**I am not happy about it either." **Sieg replied.

* * *

Ryotaro looked around. He was still in the same place as before. And he could still feel all the pain from his wounds. But it felt...less bad as before. Before he felt like he couldn't do anything but feel pain. Now...they felt...well less so.

'_...I guess the pain died down,' _Ryotaro guessed as he looked around best he could while trying to sit up normally. When he finally got a good look..the place looked like a battle field with some of the ground burnt while one of the trains had massives dents in it, "...What happened here?" he asked as he looked around. "Did the Imagin do this?" he asked as he used his elbows to push himself back against a train car to lean against it. His breathing hard as moving that much made him gasp for sweet air. He then took another look at the damaged area, _'Could those two Imagin have done this?...Or did one of the girls secretly follow me?" _he mentally asked as he looked around. _'There's...no signs anybody is around.'_ he figured as he looked around best he could, "...Then wh…?"

"**OI~! RYOTARO!"**

"Momotaros?" Ryotaro blinked looking around. "Where are you?"

"**Look ahead of you, baka."**

"Huh?" he blinked looking forward. "Oh...that's what you meant…" he blinked seeing M-Fluttershy land in front of him.

"**Yeah...how the Kaze-onna walks or flies around with…" **M-Fluttershy began as he motioned to his...er...her chest, **"These, I'll never know."**

"I'm afraid i don't quite understand your logic…" Ryotaro replied.

"**...Nevermind," **M-Fluttershy groaned as the Oni imagin came out of the pinkette, reforming into sand as Fluttershy changed back to normal, **"Well get to it, Kaze-onna."**

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded as she hurried on over to Ryotaro, "D...daijoubu, Ryotaro?"

"I...rather not jinx it…" Ryotaro admitted.

"Soka...st-stand still please," Fluttershy advised him as she began to use her healing magic on him.

"No worries there…" he chuckled sheepishly.

"**Well at least you didn't die. So you know definite plus,"** Momotaros stated bluntly, only for a gust of wind to blow him away.

"Baka…" Fluttershy muttered a bit, her eye twitching a bit before she calmed down and resumed healing Ryotaro.

"Still it seemed rather odd how they knew how to defeat us like that." Ryotaro spoke up. "They knew how to anger Ryutaros so they could exploit him in the fight."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy gasped softly upon hearing that, "Y...you don't think they were spying on you, were they?"

"I don't know...but if they knew Den-O's weakness, then I'm afraid they could know yours and the others as well." Ryotaro added. "We need to be careful with them. If our new enemies are stronger...they are smarter."

"**Ugh...I guess that with all the Imagin who came to your time, it stands to reason some would be...more annoying."** Momotaros voice grunted as his sand slithered back to them. But he was to tired to reform his body appearance.

"How many of you are there?" Ryotaro asked an important question. Knowing their numbers could tell them how close to winning there are.

"**Uh...how many stars are there?"** Momotaros countered, making the two pale.

"Oh...oh my...a-are you saying…?" Fluttershy began nervously.

"**Yeah...I never told you guys that for a reason. Oops."** Momotaros stated, **"Besides, you already have enough on your plates with that Emo-onna and that Discord creature."**

"That's still important to know." Ryotaro defended his point.

"**Look at the Kaze-Onna, she looks like she's about to wet herself!"** Momotaros argued. **"This is why we never explained that we are so large in numbers."**

"Are there any other secrets you're keeping from me?" Ryotaro asked.

"**Did you know the Kaze-Onna…"** he began before another gust of wind blew him away. **"Not again!"**

Ryotaro just blinked a few times before looking over at Fluttershy, who had a bti of an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Ano...Fluttershy-san?" Ryotaro asked carefully to make sure she wasn't to upset...or whatever was wrong.

"Hai, Ryotaro-k-san!?" Fluttershy replied, blushing further before she shook it off, "A...ano...hai, Ryotaro-san?

"Are you okay? I know Momotaros is a hard person to get use to when he possesses you." he stated.

"I...I'm fine," Fluttershy quickly nodded, "...O...once I'm done healing you, we'll head back to the others."

"Okay." He nodded in agreement.

"**Ah...no...more flying...I never want to fly again…"** Momotaros complained as he slithered back, a bandage on his sand body, **"Wind...bad for me."**

* * *

"Pinkie sure is taking her time," Twilight pondered as she paced around a little.

"No kidding," Rainbow commented as she leaned against the wall, "My guess is she found Fluttershy and Sieg, and isn't going anywhere as long as the twins are near ol' bird brain."

"I could see that being what happened." Rarity admitted.

"Yup," Applejack nodded in agreement.

"Still I'm worried given the simple fact the twins are what the Imagin are after." Twilight sighed. "We need to find them and keep them safe. One of us should try and call Pinkie or Ryotaro to see see what's going on."

"Gotcha," Rainbow nodded, pulling out her phone and dialed up Pinkie's number.

-Hello?- Pinkie's voice came from the other line.

"Wow you picked up...I'm surprised."

-Sorry I was just busy with Sieg...he's very annoying.-

"We know, we've been dealing with him too. Remember?"

-...oh yeah. Anyword from Ryo or Fluttershy?-

"No. We tried you first since cause you have the twins...wait. Why would Fluttershy be with Ryo...he got hurt didn't he?"

-Momo found us and told us, then he possessed Flutters, flew off to go find Ryotaro-

"That was...strangely not the weirdest thing I've ever heard," Rainbow stated, "...but moving on. Any sighting of those two annoying grasshoppers?….er, anthoppers?"

-Not a one...just a very annoying Pigeon-

**-I am not a pigeon!-**

"Well then...good luck with that."

-Gonna need a lot more then good luck-

"Right…" Rainbow nodded a bti as she hung up, "I'll try Ryo next," she said as she dialed in his number.

-Hello?-

"Ahh good...finally got an answer from you,"Rainbow sighed a bit in relief, "So how're ya holding up?"

-I'm alive, that's a definite plus, I owe Fluttershy-san for that-

"Ahh...good. Passing you over to Twilight now," Rainbow said as she handed the violette the phone.

"Ryotaro?" Twilight asked.

-I'm here.-

**-Thanks to me!-**

-Momotaros we get it you saved me.-

**-Damn straight I did!-**

"Ryotaro, what happened?" Twilight asked to get his attention back.

-Ano...see while we here fighting them, the Imagin made Ryutaros angry and used that to make him unfocused so they could beat him- Ryotaro explained. -I'm feeling better now, but Ryutaros is out of commission for a bit, so I don't think we'll be able to use Climax form-

"What?!" Twilight gasped at that.

-I'm sorry, I wasn't able to think very straight during the fight...maybe if I did, I could have taken control and activated Climax form-

"No no...it's fine Ryotaro. I'm...we're just glad to know you're okay," Twilight replied.

-Hai...ano...Twilight. Can I ask something?-

"Huh? uh...sure."

-Did...one of you follow me to the trainyard?-

"Trainyard?" Twilight repeated, "No. We didn't even know where you went to find those Imagin...Wait. Why're you asking?"

-Eto...well after I was knocked out, somebody fought off the Imagin...it kind of looked like when one of you used your powers- Ryotaro explained. -So I thought that you or Applejack followed me there was all...but if you didn't...then who saved me?-

"...I...don't know…" Twilight replied, both confused and surprised by this new info. Who else besides them could have done that? Celeste can't enter the city, and she highly doubt Luna would come to help even if she could. So...who was left to help save Ryotaro...could there be other users of Magic Twilight and the others didn't know about?

-Well...if they helped me. Then maybe they are on our side right?- Ryotaro asked hopefully.

"...I hope so, Ryotaro...for now...just come back safe," Twilight said as she hung up.

"Twilight? What's wrong, dear?" Rarity asked in concern once she, Rainbow, and Applejack noticed the look on their friend's face.

"Well Ryotaro's safe...but what he told me has me...concerned." she explained as she hung up the phone and handed it back to Rainbow. "Ryotaro said somebody saved him from the Imagin. Someone he thinks has powers like us."

"Woah woah woah! Wait a minute!" Rainbow shouted as she walked up to the violetette, "Are you telling me there's someone else like us out there?!"

"Well it's either that...or another Kamen Rider like Ryotaro." Twilight countered.

"A Kamen Rider who uses magic?"

"Well...from what I recall Pinkie telling me one time, her sister Maud traveled around a lot, and would encounter certain kinds of people, such as Kamen Riders," Twilight explained, "So there might be one who uses magic."

"That sounds so awesome." Rainbow admitted.

"And if it is someone else like us?" Rarity asked.

"Meh…" Rainbow shrugged her shoulders casually, "Wouldn't be surprised. Usually in situations like ours, a new guy or gal shows up mysteriously and assist the heroes, but won't join until later."

"...That...makes some sense, but also sounds like somethin' Pinkie would say," Applejack sweatdropped a bit.

"Perhaps you spend too much time with Pinkie, dear." Rarity suggested with a sweatdrop of her own.

"Hey!" Rainbow complained.

"..Regardless, there's someone else out there with magic like ours," Twilight spoke up, "...I may have to talk with Celeste about this when she gets back."

"That may be a good ideas." everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back with Pinkie, she was busy looking after the twins while Sieg was busy resting, stating he needed a quick royal nap before hand.

"Lot of good he is huh?" Pinkie asked the twins...in a rhetorical way. She held both twins in her arms as they stared at a sleeping Sieg. "Bugs me about being responsible then he falls asleep. Ryo would be better off without this one. He's nothing but a poumpus, smooth talking, egomaniac who thinks he's an actual prince."

The twins said nothing and just laughed happily. Not really sure what Pinkie was talking about. Not that they would, it was just sounds to their small minds.

"Hmm….I want to take you two out of here, but he'd probably sense us trying to leave," Pinkie said before muttering, "Freakin' karma-houdini."

"**You talk too much."** Sieg complained. **"No one is forcing you to spend time around my siblings...infact I'd prefer if if you didn't."**

"...oh yeah?" Pinkie frowned a bti as she stood up, "Well it's my duty to look after them while their parents are away! And one more thing, it's impossible for them to be YOUR siblings! They're not Imagin. How can they be your siblings anyway!?"

"**You really are a simple peasant, aren't you?"** Sieg sighed at that. **"You see what is on the outside and believe one thing. However you do not know the truth of my bond to my siblings, since the moment I awoke to this world I had but one truth in my mind. Their lives are more important than my own, so for them any means is necessary to defend them."** Sieg stated calmly. **"For there shall be a time where I am no longer there by their side."**

"I...wh...y...I…" Pinkie tried to argue, but she couldn't find anything to say to that.

"**So for once you learn to not spit out the first nonsense to come to your mind."**

"...excuse me..." Pinkie stated as she walked away for a moment, pulling out her phone and dialed Twilight's number.

-hello?- Twilight answered. -Wait...let me guess...Sieg...again?-

"Yes. He's starting to drive me crazy!" Pinkie hissed, "I brought up how he's not really the twins' older brother, and he goes on about how I know nothing about him! And furthermore, he was talking as if he's not long for this world!"

-Pinkie I understand you and him don't get along, why...I don't really know normally your strive among weirdos-

"But he doesn't count...he's like a...a...not nice male version of Rarity."

-This is on speaker…-

"Oh...eh heh...sorry, Rarity," Pinkie sheepishly chuckled before clearing her throat, "But seriously, twilight, what're we gonna do about him? This is one imagin i dont' want Ryotaro having."

-...Wait. Didn't you once say Ryo…- Rainbow began.

"I know what I said, and now I regret it, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted into the phone.

-Yeesh...sorry!- Rainbow countered in a sarcastic long drawl.

-Pinkie calm down for one minute will you. You're probably going to upset the twins- Twilight said over te phone, -In fact, you're starting to sound more like a spoiled child right now-

"WHAT?! I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD!" Pinkie snapped.

-See?! You're acting like one right now!-

-Maybe that Sieg jerk is rubbing off on you?- Rainbow stated sarcastically making Pinkie's eyes go wide in realization.

"Oh no...I'm becoming him!" Pinkie freaked.

-...that's not what I…- Rainbow began.

"Oh no...I can feel the snootyness changing me!"

-It's official. She's officially lost it- Rainbow groaned.

-Pinkie, listen to me- Twilight ordered.

"I'm listening."

-Pinkie...I get you want to try and be a good big sister figure for the twins, but…- Twilight began as she took a deep breath.

"...But what, Twilight?"

-You're not exactly going to be a good impression for them if you keep acting the way you are- Twilight sighed. -With Ryutaros, he's only mentally a child. These are babies, totally different then a child like Imagin-

"...Well...that's true but…" Pinkie began.

-But nothing, Pinkie. Listen to yourself for a second. What would you say to someone who was talking the way you are?- Twilight countered getting only silence.

"..."

-You have no answer to that, don't you?-

"No...no I don't." she admitted.

-Look I get you hate Sieg...we all do. I mean you have no idea how much we wish we could handle him like other Imagin...but Ryotaro wouldn't' agree with that so for now we put up with him-

"...I know...but...but...I….I think I need to be alone right now to think," Pinkie replied, her hair drooping a bit, "i'll...let you know when I run into Ryo and Fluttershy."

-Alright. They should be back here soon, just get the twins back here...and by default Sieg so we can take care of him from here on out-

"Understand...later," Pinkie said as she hung up, the pinkette letting out a big sigh as she put her phone away.

"**Then I guess we return home."** Sieg said as he put the twins back in the stroller.

"Y….you go ahead. I...need to sit and think," Pinkie sighed as she sat against a tree.

"**Ah…"** Sieg sighed as he pointed his finger at Pinkie, **"Zu ga takai!"**

"Oh you so did not shrink me!" Tiny Pinkie shouted as Sieg picked her up in his hand.

"**Silence, my siblings like you so you are not permitted to leave their side as there royal fool."** he stated plainly as he dropped her in the stroller with the twins.

"You...fine," Pinkie grumbled in defeat. "No wait Pound! I'm not candy!"

"**She'll be fine."** Sieg said as he walked back home.

* * *

Back with Ryotaro and Fluttershy, the two were back in town, walking down the street heading towards Sugarcube corner.

"Took so long to get back here without the bike…" Ryotaro grunted as he still had a slight limp to his leg.

"Hai…" Fluttershy panted a bit, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead, "At least we're almost there."

"Hai...well at least I got a bit of a work out from it…" Ryotaro chuckled.

"I...I guess that's true," Fluttershy noted with a slight giggle.

"It beats my old record…for how long I've been able to walk without passing out," he admitted with another chuckle.

"Oh! Th-"

"Ahh! Pumpkin no! My hair's not candy!"

"Was that...Pinkie?" Ryotaro asked, "Only as a chipmunk?" he asked as part of Fluttershy's mind actually imagined chipmunk Pinkie.

"Sieg." Both of them said at the same time after another second to think.

"_**Where?! Where's that chicken winged bastard?!" **_Momotaros demanded.

"Not now Momotaros," Ryotaro sighed.

"Ano...I think I see Sieg up ahead," Fluttershy spoke up, seeing the Swan Imagin turning a corner not too far from them, "And...ano…"

"This is really weird~!" Pinkie whined before Pound cake began to shake her, "Waah!-!-!"

"Ah Pound Cake stop that." Ryotaro stated as he ran up and grabbed his hands. "You can't do that to Pinkie." he told the little one. He then slowly freed her and held her up in his hand. "Pinkie...are you okay?"

"Aside from feeling really nauseous, and seeing multiple of you...I'm doing okay," Pinkie dizzily replied before falling flat on her face, her hair a complete mess.

"Ano...what do you do in this kind of situation?" Ryotaro asked Fluttershy as he held Pinkie up to her.

"Ano...I...I don't know, "Fluttershy admitted, "M...maybe I can try my healing magic or something?"

"It's worth a shot." he agreed.

Fluttershy focused her healing magic into one finger before tapping Pinkie and using it. Her hair returning to its normal level of poof.

"Did it work?" both asked.

"Whoo! I feel so much better!" Pinkie beamed as she shot up...before noticing she was still small, "...Aw dang it! I'm still short!"

"Sorry Pinkie...I don't know how to undo...that." Fluttershy bowed her head in apology.

"Aw it's okay Flutters, it's his fault anyway!" she shouted pointing at Sieg. Her high pitched voice sound kind of cute as she shouted.

"Kawaii…" Fluttershy admitted.

"I'm not c-okay maybe I am with this high pitched voice of mine," Pinkie admitted, "still...I want to be back to my normal size, thank you very much."

"Sorry Pinkie, you know how it works…" Ryotaro apologised.

"Aw-man~" Pinkie whined. "Well can you at least put me somewhere more comfy? I'm getting dizzy."

"Oh right sorry." Ryotaro nodded as he slipped her into the breast pocket of his jacket. "Is that okay?"

"Hey this is comfy...now I know how my cellphone feels." Pinkie muttered as she stuck her head out from the top of the pocket.

"**Hmpmh...a rather fitting place for a peasant such as yourself," **Sieg snorted, earning him a glare from Pinkie.

"Maa...Sieg...don't be rude." Ryotaro reasoned. "I know you don't get along well but you don't have to start an argument at any opportunity."

"See! This is why Ryo shouldn't keep you! He's nice and your...your...you!" Pinkie snapped from his pocket.

"Pinkie, getting mad won't change anything. You just sound like a very angry chipmunk." Ryotaro added.

"Well at least I'm likable, not like him!" Pinkie countered with a large pout as she puffed her cheeks in anger, "And the reason he shrunk me is because I wanted some time by myself after Twilight told me a few things!"

"**I simply did not want to have to drag her with me. This was easier."** Sieg responded.

"Hah…" Ryotaro sighed in exasperation. The girls recognized this sigh, it's the one he made whenever the Imagin began to get to much even for him.

"Ah the Ryo-Sigh." Pinkie pointed out seeing that, "Looks like Sieggy is starting to get to Ryo."

"**Pt….Sieggy?! How dare you call me such a name!" **Sieg snapped.

"Sieg," Ryotaro said calmly.

"**Yes?"**

"Get over it." he replied plainly. "Come on let's just get the twins home and put them down for a little nap."

"**...Very well then. The less I see that messy haired fool, the better," **Sieg huffed as he began to push the stroller the twins were in.

"Ryo/Ryotaro-san is good at controlling Imagin…" Fluttershy and Pinkie stated at the same time as the group began to make their way Sugarcube Corner.

"...Hey, Ryo?" Pinkie spoke up, catching Ryotaro's attention, "When we get back, and when I'm my normal size...can we talk?"

"Of course." he nodded simply.

* * *

After getting home things got interesting. Everyone getting annoyed at Sieg ended in...Twilight punching him across the face, Applejack kicking him in the face, Rainbow punching him once more ending in leaving a totally out cold Sieg on the ground. Pinkie really...REALLY enjoyed watching that. If only she could've recorded all that with her phone.

After that Pinkie sat on the edge of the table waiting to return to normal as Fluttershy and Rarity took care of the twins. After a little while longer Pinkie poofed in a puff of smoke back to normal. She let out a sigh of relief at this, but...the pinkette still seemed to be a bit troubled as the words both Sieg and Twilight told her echoed through her head.

Pinkie decided to take a seat on the porch behind the house as it started to become night. Everyone else enjoying a little free time while the twins slept and Sieg was kept knocked out by turns hitting him in the face.

"Pinkie?" Ryotaro asked as he opened the door. "Ah so this is where you went."

"Yeah...just wanted some fresh air is all," Pinkie replied with a small smile.

"Ah I see." he nodded as he sat next to her. He then held up a mug of hot-coco. "Here, this is for you, Twilight added extra marshmallows just for you." he explained offering it to her.

"oh...cool," Pinkie noted as she took the cup, the pinkette looking at it as the marshmallows floated in the hot chocolate.

"...Something on your mind?" Ryotaro asked, seeing the look on her face, "You said you wanted to talk to me about something while we were walking back."

"Hmm...well it's just that," she began before making another big sigh. "I don't know...I'm all confused."

"I see...that's a new one." Ryotaro said making her look at him. "Normally Pinkie is the one I know for sure always knows what she wants." he explained. "You're always happy and know how to make me smile...even when bad things happen to me. And everyone else feels the same."

"I know...it's just…" Pinkie began before sighing again, "It's just things Sieg and Twilight told me have been bothering me for a while now, mainly on how I've been behaving ever since Pound and Pumpkin were born."

"You mean happy and excited to play with them?" Ryotaro asked.

"No that's not it."

"But...that's how you were acting...before Sieg came in that is." Ryotaro said, "when Sieg appeared then you acted funny."

"Yeah...Twilight pretty much said I've been acting like a spoiled kid lately," Pinkie replied, "I'm not acting like a spoiled kid...am I?"

"Hm...well...I wouldn't say spoiled...but you do act a little child like at times." Ryotaro simply nodded.

"Oh~Twilight was right…"

"I don't mean it as a bad thing...I just mean Pinkie that we are use too...is much more clear in her feelings." Ryotaro explained. "But right now...it's hard to read you Pinkie."

"...I don't understand," Pinkie admitted, "Not just that, but...I really want to try and be a good big sister figure to both Pound and Pumpkin."

"And you're trying hard to do everything...even though you're not sure you could?" Ryotaro asked.

"Exactly," Pinkie nodded, "Plus the fact that those two Imagin are after the twins...it has me worried as well. Mr and Mrs. Cake are depending on me to look after them while they're away….and...ooh~ I'm just so confused!"

"Pinkie, can I tell you a story." Ryotaro offered.

"Huh?" Pinkie blinked a bit in confusion at that, "...uh...sure."

"See...one time before I met any of you. There was this man who tried to buy out my family's shop. Neesan didn't really know what to do. She refused to sell but she couldn't think of anything to get the man to back off. Truth be told, doing something like that isn't in my Neesan's character." he explained. "No matter how nice or reasonable she was, the man wouldn't take no for an answer. He kept pressuring her...and it was hard for her, as if some part of her just couldn't keep fighting this. But then...somebody else stepped in."

"Somebody else?"

"Sakurai Yuuto…" Ryotaro explained. "He was my Neesan's Fiance...he was like an older brother to me. Together we felt like a real family again. We were all happy and things looked positive. He was a kind person who knew how to make everyone laugh. I think you two would have really gotten along." he added with a smile. "Sakurai-san was much more forceful in his response to the man."

"Forceful how?"

"Momotaros like forceful."

"Oh." Pinkie nodded in full understanding.

"Hai...Sakurai-san said this: Sometimes...it's okay to ask for help from others. He knew Neesan didn't have skills in things like business or even handling difficult people. So he intervened cause that's just what he would have done anyway." Ryotaro explained. "Sakurai was always there to help us, without him we would have had many troubles. Cause he was family to us."

"...I see…" Pinkie noted as she took these words in deeply

"So...I think that it's okay if you don't know. Lots of people don't know what they can do, or how they can help. But that's why it's okay to ask for help right?"

"...I guess it is," Pinkie replied, a small soft smile on her face as she looked over at him, "Thanks Ryo...for being a good friend."

"Of course." he nodded happily. "Come on drink up, the others worked hard to make that for you." he smiled motioning to the hot-chocolate in her hands.

"Oh...right," Pinkie giggled a bit as she began to drink her hot cocoa, "Mmm...u….uh...Ryo? What's delicious in Japanese again?"

"Umai?"

"That's it. this hot cocoa is umai!" Pinkie giggled, "Heh...what do you know. That's two things you've helped me out with tonight."

"I don't really think that last one counts." he chuckled. "But I'll take it anyway."

"Right," Pinkie nodded, about to take a drink of her cocoa once more before stopping, "...My Pinkie sense is telling me something weird is happening inside, and it involves Twilight."

"Eh? Is it something bad?" Ryotaro asked having developed full trust in her Pinkie sense by this point.

"If it involves Sieg, yes," Pinkie nodded, "...Though it's more weird than bad really."

"Let's go check then."

"Right," Pinkie nodded, drinking the rest of her cocoa in one gulp before the two rushed back into the store.

* * *

When they got back in...they were greeted by possibly the weirdest thing they've seen today.

"...You're seeing what I'm seeing, right Ryo?" Pinkie asked as she rubbed her eyes a bti to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Ano...I think I am Pinkie...but what are we seeing?" he asked.

"Well...my Pinkie Sense did say it involved Twilight but…" Pinkie began, blinking a few more times as she and Ryotaro saw Sieg...kneeling down to Twilight?

"Pinkie...did we walk into some alternate world?" Ryotaro asked.

"I don't think so...but that be so cool!" She quickly replied.

"Twilight,...what happened?" Ryotaro asked.

"To be honest...I don't know," twilight replied, the violetette weirded out at the moment, "when I was coming to check on you two, Sieg wakes up and...starts calling me a princess. Or to be precise..._his _princess."

"**Because that is what she is."** Sieg stated.

"Wait...isn't that what happened before when Rarity hit...well you?" Pinkie asked looking at Ryotaro. Ryotaro just facepalmed at the memory.

"Masaka…" he sighed.

"Hahaha...Sieg only likes girls who stand up to him!" Pinkie laughed. "Oh I'm so glad I didn't hit him now...wait. Didn't AJ and Rainbow Dash hit him as well?"

"Don't drag us under the bus!" Rainbow hissed from behind the counter. "Have a heart will ya!"

"Yeah you're right. I'm not cruel." Pinkie nodded.

"Seriously, get him away from me!" Twilight complained as she pushed Sieg away, "This is starting to freak me out!"

"**Worry not, hime(princess)! I…!"**

"Stop calling me that!" Twilight snapped as she tried to push him further away.

Sieg then turned into a sphere of light and floated around them before he jumped right into Ryotaro making Pinkie jump away from him instantly.

"**So I see...it must be like this then."** Sieg possessed Ryotaro said as he placed his hand against the wall behind Twilight backing her into it. Her face blushing from the close proximity. **"I knew he'd come in handy for something besides as a bodyguard, it seems my Hime prefers this face."**

"Uh...I...uh…" Twilight stammered before quickly shaking her head, "G...get out of Ryotaro's body!"

"This is kind of entertaining." Pinkie hissed quietly to the others as they just watched from behind the counter.

"**Now why would I do that? This is the face you prefer to have stare at only you. If this is what it takes to win my Hime's heart, then so be it."**

"Hey what do we call Sieg possessing Ryotaro?" Pinkie asked Rainbow. "S-Ryotaro...just sounds weird."

"What about W-Ryotaro? You've been calling him that before we knew who Sieg was," Rainbow replied.

"And he is a bird...we make the W mean wing and we're all good." Pinkie nodded. "Should we worry about the fact W-Ryotaro may force himself on Twilight?" she realized.

"Greatly, Pinkie, " Applejack spoke up as she stood up, "And Ah'm gonna stop this before anythin' else happens," she stated as she began to walk towards the two, Twilight's entire face blushing heavily, "Hey, bird-boy!"

"**Just a moment, I'm having an important conversation with my Hime," **W-Ryotaro waved her off.

"No. Y'all are tryin' t' force yerself on her," Applejack frowned as she forced him to turn around and face her, "Now get out of Ryotaro right now or else."

"**...Your hair."**

"Beg pardon?" Applejack blinked at that.

"**It reminds me of...gold."**

"Oh now I'm definitely not going up to him anymore." Rainbow said as she ducked down.

"Me neither," Pinke added as she did the same.

"Huh….what?" Twilight blinked as she regained her senses her mind having went into shock from W-Ryotaro's flirting, "what...happened?"

"**Why have I not noticed such a rare beauty like you before?" **

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as she noticed W-Ryotaro was distracted with flirting with Applejack at the moment, the blonde trying her best to not blush, _'...Oh. That's right. Sieg was using Ryotaro to flirt with me...damn it.'_

"_Chotto Sieg...you need to cut this out. You can't just embarrass my friends like this."_

"**Ah...you're still awake this time."** Sieg noted offhandedly.

"_I was awake last time you just didn't listen to me please to stop."_

"**Ahh...well I was busy at the time."**

"Now he's arguing with Ryotaro." Pinkie noted, peeking her eyes above the counter.

"Why is it when he possesses Ryotaro...he flirts with everyone, yet when he's by himself, he barely notices us?" Rainbow asked.

"Who knows?" Pinkie shrugged.

"**And now if you'll excuse me, I must resume talking to this...what's the word? Oh yes...Southern belle here," **W-Ryotaro stated, about to get back to flirting with Applejack until...

"Ahem! Sieg?" Twilight spoke up.

"**Hai, hime?" **

*SMACK!*

W-Ryotaro was sent flying through the air, spinning a few times before landing on the ground roughly.

"**I...itai…"** he groaned in both Sieg's and Ryotaro's voices.

"...D...did y'all really need t' hit him that hard, Twilight?" Applejack asked, shaking the small blush off her face.

"Yes...otherwise he would've kept flirting with you."

"...good point."

"_I need to get a hang of whatever abilities I do have so this stops."_ Ryotaro complained.

"**The sooner you do that let me know…"** W-Ryotaro groaned from the ground before passing out on the ground.

* * *

The next morning, the girls all woke up from their makeshift sleep spots to find W-Ryotaro gone again. Since they both passed out on the floor they left him to sleep. Their first instinct...check to make sure he didn't steal the twins again. Upon checking the room, they just found W-Ryotaro playing with the twins happily.

"**Hahaha…"** he laughed as he tickled Pound Cake lightly, **"Your very ticklish aren't you otouto?"** he chuckled, earning him a giggle in response. **"Hehe…"** W-Ryotaro laughed at the laughing twins. Their joy contagious.

"You know...when he's focused on them...I can almost tolerate him." Pinkie pointed out quietly.

"Yeah….when he's not acting all...snooty, he's actually a good guy," Rainbow admitted quietly.

"Ah...but still he's so annoying." Twilight had to say.

"Eeyup." Applejack agreed.

W-Ryotaro could hear them but he ignored them in favor of making the twins laugh. As he reached out with his left hand he stopped as he saw...sand flying up from his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he reeled back suddenly. W-Ryotaro stumbled and tripped falling back as he did. Sand still flying up from his hand.

"...uh...Twilight? What's happening?" Rainbow asked the violetette, the group noticing the sand falling off of W-Ryotaro.

"I...I don't know." Twilight said as she saw the look of sheer terror on W-Ryotaro's face, "But it looks like it has Sieg scared...almost as if he was fading away."

"Oh my…" Fluttershy and Rarity gasped softly at that.

"Yeah...we need to head to DenLiner. Hopefully Owner knows something," Twilight offered.

"**Ah...so soon…"** W-Ryotaro said quietly as the sand seemed to stop for a bit.

"...it stopped. H…" Pinkie began before she began to twitch again, "...uh oh...Twitcha twitch!"

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no...what is it this time?" Rainbow asked.

"Explosion in three….two...one…" Pinkie counted down before an explosion occurred outside, followed by a familiar insane laughter.

"Oh, come on. It's too early for this sh-" Rainbow began, only for Fluttershy to cover her mouth before she could curse in front of the twins. But that didn't stop her from muttering it best she could.

"**Oi, Den-O! Come out here and fight me!" **the voice of the younger Anthopper Imagin called out from outside, **"Otherwise there's going to be less and less cars and buildings out here!"**

"Looks like they are trying a more direct approach." Rarity noted.

W-Ryotaro ignored that as he walked over to the twins who both looked frightened by the explosion and yelling. He patted their heads gently calming them down.

"**Ah…"** he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. **"Fool!"** he shouted suddenly as he looked at Pinkie. **"Watch over my siblings for me."** he ordered.

"What?! But I…!"

"**Now…" **he said in a very serious tone, almost like that of an angry king.

"...yes milord," Pinkie squeaked out as she bowed a bit to him. "He knows how to tap into Ryo's anger…" she shuddered.

"**It seems that I must intervene personally this time."** W-Ryotaro stated as he walked past the girls.

"Oh I get the feeling this will be worth watching." Rainbow said as they all followed except for Pinkie.

"Ah...no fair. I don't get to watch…" Pinkie complained.

* * *

The younger Anthopper Imagin laughed insanely as he destroyed yet another car, the wreckage crashing in front of a nearby store, scaring the people inside.

"**This is just too fun!" **he laughed happily as he twirled his sword around.

He got ready to swing his sword again only for his arm to be caught. The Imagin turned to see W-Ryotaro standing there an angry scowl on his face.

"**To force I, a prince to waste his time on you."** he spoke as his eyes began to glow brightly. **"Your head is to high...zu ga takai!"** he shouted as he simply shot his arm to the side sending the Imagin flying across the road and slamming into the pavement hard. **"Your Prince shall teach you manners."**

"**Then come on. Transform and fight me, Den-O!" **Younger challenged.

"**You dare to order me?"** W-Ryotaro asked sarcastically. **"Your manners are as nonexistent as your brain."**

"**...what?"**

"He means you're stupid, bug boy," Rainbow deadpanned as she and the others(minus Pinkie) stood on the sidelines, ready to transform at anytime.

"**Well screw you too!"** Younger cried.

"**I need not waste my own brain power against you, your nothing but a wild beast. If you had not angered me, I wouldn't stoop so low as to even stand before you and grace you with my presence."** W-Ryotaro said simply as he walked closer towards the Imagin. **"Yet since you did anger me, I shall show you the rage of a prince."** he added as W-Ryotaro stood right infront of Younger.

"**Heh...then come at me," **Younger grinned,** "Once I'm done with you and those girls there, I can go and take those two brats back to my and aniki's contractors so they'd have leverage to buy that stupid shop!"**

"**..."** W-Ryotaro's eyes only flashed brighter as he glared more intensely.

"Hoo boy...I think he just stepped over the line right there," Rainbow noted, gulping a bit from the intense aura flaring off of W-Ryotaro.

"I think for once we don't need to step in." Twilight replied as everyone just took a step back.

"**I take back my earlier statement."** W-Ryotaro replied simply. **"An insolent little insect like you who would dare target what I hold dear, is more than worth being stepped upon by the boot of royalty. If only to show you...the mistake you have made."** He said as he held his hand up to the Imagin's chest. **"Leave my sight."** he stated with a glare as a burst of feathers shot the Imagin down across the street. Each feather exploding upon impact with Younger.

"Holy…!" Rainbow gawked at that.

"He...batted away that Imagin like it was nothing," Rarity whispered in equal surprise.

"Just...how powerful is he?" Twilight whispered.

Younger hit the ground, his chest smoking from each the explosions to his chest.

"**I thought I said leave my sight."** W-Ryotaro stated his voice dual toned in that of both Sieg and Ryotaro.

Younger growled as he got back to his feet and charged at W-Ryotaro swinging his fiddle shaped sword at him. Only for each one to miss. W-Ryotaro simply sidestepping each one with a blur of speed. W-Ryotaro then raised his hand and swung it landing the back of his hand against Younger's face. The slap knocking The Imagin to the side with great force.

"**Oi...this is crazy...you haven't even henshined...how are you doing this?!"** Younger asked only for another gust of feathers to blow him away.

"**You have made a mistake and this is your punishment for it."** W-Ryotaro stated as he walked closer to Younger.

Younger growled as he charged up green energy into his mandibles before he began to 'spit' energy blasts at W-Ryotaro. Each one flew at him only for a silver ring/belt to fly around him and knock each blast away. Protecting him from each attack. The Silver ring then knocked into the Imagin before it looped around W-Ryotaro's waist revealing it to be Den-O's belt.

Only it was different now, the strap was a darker black color and the buckle had a new cover, making it look like a golden buckle with two wing protrusions on the sides and the center glowing a light blue color. A melodic tone of his belt playing as it did. A White aura forming from the belt and around W-Ryotaro as he slowly brought his hand down his face dramatically.

"**Hen...shin," **W-Ryotaro whispered as the pass appeared in his hand as he swept it over the buckle.

**=WING FORM=**

White feathers and shards forming around him before forming into the Plat form suit...only this time the black was replaced with Gold. Making it look more dramatic. The Armor formed in the same pattern as Sword form, only it was all a shining silver color. With the shoulder pads larger and resembling wings instead. A mask formed on the helmet in the shape of a swan with blue wings. As the mask grinded down the helmet the head folding back the helmet as the wings flattened and formed into eyes. A golden track forming along the back of the head, the new blue eye pieces with a fluttering wing shape with golden spikes along the bottom of the eyes.

"Korin(Advent)..." Den-O stated pointing his hand up as he slowly brought it down. "Man O jishte." he spoke dramatically as everyone took in the new form.

"He...he just...gave Ryo a new form…" Rainbow muttered in surprise and shock.

"Oh my...he...he…" Rarity began before her eyes gains stars in them ,"He looks like an actual knight!"

"His suit...became Gold...that never happened before." Twilight noted.

"It kinda looks like Momo's form…" Applejack noticed the chest armor, "Only...different."

"...His mask has wings on it…" Rainbow noted, "...You don't think…"

"That if he somehow joined with Momotaros and the others, he'd give Climax form wings?" Twilight guessed.

"Yeah...but there's no way he can actually fly, right?" Rainbow asked as Den-O crossed his arms behind his back.

"As a Prince I shall allow you first strike." Den-O offered Younger. "But only one...then it is my turn."

"**You arrogant…"** Younger growled as he jumped and swung down only for Den-O to sidestep the attack. The Rider then swung his arm and smacked him across the face. **"Ah...what the...why you little."**

Den-O slapped the Imagin again making him fall to the ground.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Den-O asked, "Or are you just a simple minded fool who does what he is told?"

"**Grr…!" **Younger growled as he got up and swung again only for Den-O to duck under his swing. the Imagin swung again this time sure he'd get Den-O only for the Kamen Rider to simply block with his forearm showing no signs of pain.

Den-O then turned to glare at the imagin. His eye pieces flashing brightly.

"My turn." he said slowly.

**(Cue: Double Action Wing Form)**

Den-O then kicked the Imagin with great force. Den-O curled his fingers and punched Younger across the face knocking him back several step. Den-O then walked forward before he grabbed the tools of DenGasher tossing both blades portions up into the air before grabbing the gun barrel and grip. Before letting the two flying pieces connected to the two in his hands. Forming a boomerang and a hand ax as his weapons.

Den-O scraped both blades as if sharpening them.

"Bow down before my blades." Den-O ordered as he blocked the Imagin's sword with the hand ax before using the blade on the end of the boomerang to slash him across the chest leaving glowing after images of his weapon as he swung his arm.

Den-O then slashed both blades rapidly leaving the same glowing after images making sparks fly as Younger was cut deep with each swing. Den-O blocked a slash from Younger before slashing his boomerang across the Imagin's chest making it stumble back. Den-O then began slashing rapidly each one making more and more sparks fly. Den-O then kicked his foot forward sending Younger flying down the street and slamming into a street light post.

"Holy...he's beating that Imagin like nothing!" Rainbow gawked, "I know every part of me doesn't want me saying this, but...Go Sieg!"

"Ryotaro was right...Sieg is stronger than most of the Imagin we've met before." Twilight admitted as Den-O tossed his boomerang as it began to fly around Younger and slash the Imagin relentlessly.

Den-O simply walked up to the Anthopper Imagin as his boomerang returned to the Rider's hand.

"Perhaps if I let you run like a coward to your brother the two of you would pose a more fitting challenge." Den-O said as he stopped in front of Younger. "You're not even worth me trying." Den-O said as he turned away.

Younger growled as he got back to his feet and raised his sword.

"**You annoying son of a bitch!"** he roared as he charged only for Den-O's hand to grab him by the throat.

"Watch your mouth." Den-O said calmly. Light then formed from his back making everyone look closer Two mechanical arms of sorts then suddenly appeared from Den-O's back made from shards of silver metal with black inscriptions among them. White energy forming around the edges and tips forming into bladed feathers that were glowing golden. "My siblings are innocent and clean. Your words will not dirty them by bringing a foul mouth anywhere near them."

"**Wh…?" **Younger began before Den-O suddenly took into the air, **"Ahh!"**

"He...grew wings…" Twilight said as Den-O flew up. "He GREW Wings!"

"I unleashed them." he corrected. "You cannot grow what you already have."

"So...Den-O can fly now…" Rainbow said slowly. "Unfair! That use to be my...uh. Our thing." she corrected herself, looking at Fluttershy.

"It's fine, Rainbow. Demo…" Fluttershy began as she looked up at the flying Den-O, "i'm...surprised at this myself."

"I think we all are, dear," Rarity spoke up.

"**WAAAHHH! Too high! Aniki, save me!"** Younger cried as Den-O stopped in the sky.

"If you would like to go back down, all you had to do was ask…"

"**...Nononononnono! Don't drop me! Don't dr-"**

"Ara...my hand slipped." Den-O sighed, letting go of the Imagin's neck.

"**AHHAHAHAHA!"** he screamed/laughed hysterically falling from the sky.

"_Sieg...you're not going to let him fall on something are you?"_

"No just instilling fear so he knows not to do this anymore." Den-O explained as he flew back downwards.

Den-O then became a blur of golden light that raced through the sky. The Blur that was Den-O crashed into the Imagin repeatedly juggling him through the air keeping him from hitting the ground.

"And he's fast too?! OH, come on!" Rainbow exclaimed, "That's supposed to be my thing! If he starts shooting electricity next I'm gonna be very..." she began before Fluttershy gave her a stern look, "...Ticked off."

"Well...I'll give him this, if Ryotaro did keep him, in some alternate universe that is, this form would definitely be very useful given how strong it is." Twilight admitted as the golden blur took the Imagin higher into the air again.

"Had enough, fool?" Den-O asked the younger Anthopper imagin, who only gave a slight whimper in response. "I shall be ending this now." he said as he let go once again letting the anthopper fall back to the ground. Den-O then pulled out his weapons again before he charged at him.

Den-O slashed his two hand weapons leaving a gold and blue streak in the air as the Imagin was cut in two before exploding. Not even having to use the Full Charge to destroy it.

"Hmpmh...all too easy," Den-O scoffed as he flew back to the ground, landing near the currently gawking girls. His wings extended out before they disappeared into golden specs of dust around him.

"He...he didn't even need to use a Full Charge to beat him…" Twilight whispered.

Den-O crossed his arms as he turned to the girls.

"Now that I have done my part, I will retire for the day." Den-O nodded his head as he walked away. "I shall entrust the rest to you."

* * *

"He….he flew...and beat it like it was nothing," Pinkie quietly gawked, the pinkette having seeing everything that had transpired outside. "Wow...Sieg plus Ryo equals a cool Den-O form...Math I both hate and love you." she mumbled before she noticed something, Den-O was stumbling around.

* * *

"Ah…" Den-O groaned as he fell to one knee. Sand escaping his armor, it's color flashing back between black and gold. Den-O tried to get up and stumbled around from side to side.

"What the...what's going on?" Rainbow asked as the girls ran over to check and see if he was alright.

"Sieg, what's wrong?" Twilight was the first to ask.

Den-O looked at his hand as more and more sand came off him.

"...Wait...don't tell me you're…?" Twilight began in realization.

"Don't speak of things you don't comprehend…" Den-O said as he got up straight. Only for Sieg and Den-O to be split as Den-O reverted to Ryotaro.

Sieg fell forward as his body began to dull in color as more sand flew off his body.

"Sieg…" Ryotaro said first as he helped the Imagin stand up.

"...Oh my...you're fading," Rarity whispered.

"**No...nonsense. I…" **Sieg began before he stumbled a bit. **"I am...fine…"** he repeated as he stumbled again only for Ryotaro to help him stand. **"Thank you…"** he nodded to Ryotaro.

"It's no problem." Ryotaro nodded back.

* * *

"Oh no...he's fading…" Pinkie whispered, a bit worried about Sieg now, "...Is...this what he meant yesterday? That he wouldn't be...no...I can't think like that. I know he'll be okay...even though I cant' stand him," Pinkie admitted before she quickly realized something, "...Wait. if that was the younger brother...then where's the older one?"

"**Where indeed?"** Elder spoke from behind Pinkie. Before she could turn to face him he hit the back of her neck with a simple karate chop that knocked her out cold, **"Hmpmh...too easy."**

* * *

"...Wait a minute. I just realized something," Rainbow spoke up, "If that was the younger Imagin, then where...oh...crud."

"Go on ahead," Ryotaro said as he helped Sieg walk. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Gotcha," Twilight nodded, "You just hurry and…"

*CRASH*

Followed by the sound of glass breaking, the sound of two infants crying filled the air as the group turned to see the Elder Anthopper Imagin leaping out of the store, carrying the two crying twins.

"Oh no you don't!" Rainbow frowned, transforming into her gear as she quickly flew towards him to get Pound and Pumpkin back.

Elder formed energy into his mandibles before he 'spit' the energy blast that hit Rainbow point blank, sending her flying back into the others as she crashed into them.

"**Hmpmh...fools," **Elder scoffed as the dust cleared, revealing the now currently unconscious group. He then looked to Ryotaro and Sieg. **"Well Den-O we didn't' get to finish you off before completing the contract, but if you want to follow us then We welcome the chance to finish you. Before we jump back to the past would be prefered."** he said as he jumped away.

"Matte!" Ryotaro called out as he tried to go after him before looking at Sieg, who was still leaning on Ryotaro for support, _'What do I do? the girls are knocked out, and Sieg is…'_

"Ugh...my head and neck," Pinkie's voice groaned, causing Ryotaro to see the Pinkette leaning against the window Elder jumped out of, "Stupid big…

"Pinkie!" Ryotaro called out to her getting her attention, "He's getting away with the twins! I…"

"WHAT?!" Pinkie exclaimed, quickly gaining her gear as she hopped out of the window, "Why that no good…! I'll destroy him!"

"Pinkie, matte! L-" Ryotaro began before Pinkie 'skated' past him, the pinkette in hot pursuit of the Elder Anthopper Imagin now.

"**She's not good with the word wait, huh?"** Sieg spoke up in spite of his predicament.

"Most of the time...no."

* * *

Pinkie followed the Anthopper Imagin best she could from what she could see of it's jumping form. She had to make several guesses as to the directions it took off in, but her Pinkie sense seemed to help her with those moments. Eventually her tailing the Imagin led her to an old warehouse not used by a factory nearby.

The Elder went in carrying the twins in his arms.

"**These kids just get louder and louder…"** he complained as he placed them down in a box with a blanket inside, **"Oi. I'm back."**

"About time," a voice spoke before the same business men Pinkie and Urataros dealt with walked in, "We were starting to get impatient."

"Yes, but our wait is over," the other businessmen smiled a bti as he looked at the twins, "Now we can convince Mr. Cake to sell us that shop to our boss."

"**Hai hai.."** Elder sighed as sand reformed into his brother next to him. **"Your first wish is good."**

"**And don't worry sooner or later the second one will be done!"** Younger added as he stood next to his brother.

'_Second wish?' _Pinkie repeated mentally as she quietly watched them.

"**What pesky contractors...demanding two wishes cause we came in pairs."** Elder sighed as he tapped his shovel on the ground.

"**You should be lucky we're not just saying the contract is done and leave you to the mercy of those guys who will come back for the brats."** Younger added.

"Heh...like anyone would want to mess with us," the first of the businessmen smirked a bit, "Anyone tries to mess with anyone from Well-To-Do Industries, they'd be run out of town faster than the shops that get sold out by the company."

"**...If I were you, I wouldn't act so cocky,"** Elder advised the two,** "No matter how big your company is, it'll go the same way as many other companies."**

"**Yup...going bankrupt," **Younger snickered.

"How would you know?"

"**Want to tell them?" **Elder asked.

"**Nah, I think watching them react is funny."**

"...We'll just go get ready for the deal then," one of the businessmen stated as they left.

"**Tsk...well then we best get ready for Den-O."** Elder sighed as he stood up before both Imagin's heard the sound of pipes falling over.

Pinkie looked besides her as she bumped into a pile of the rusty metal pipes and knocked them over as she tried to move around the Anthoppers.

"**Eh? Did you hear something?"**

"**Yes."** Elder stated as he grabbed his shovel and walked towards the sound.

'_Uh oh…' _Pinkie mentally gulped as Elder started heading towards the spot she was hiding in.

"**It seems we have a rat in our midst...or in this case, a mouse…" **Elder stated, readying his shovel, **"A mouse that seemed to follow me all the way here."**

Elder then swung as he cut the wall Pinkie was hiding behind. The girls having to roll out of the way as a large gash in the metal wall was left.

"**The Pink one!"** Younger shouted.

"**So you followed us did you?"** Elder asked as he rested his shovel over his shoulder. **"Your...their pet idiot correct?"**

"...First off: I am their friend. Not a pet. Second; Don't call me an idiot. And third…" Pinkie paused as she gained her gear, "I'm here for the twins. So hand them over, or I will go Jojo on you guys."

"**Heh...hear that Aniki, she's threatening us."** Younger nodded to his brother.

"**Indeed...what say we teach her a lesson, outotou?"**

"**I like that idea aniki."** Younger nodded.

Both then spit energy blasts at Pinkie she barely blocked with a wall of ice. As the ice shattered Elder jumped and slammed the bottom of his shovel into her abdomen knocking Pinkie back as the air was pushed out of her lungs.

"Ack...why you…" Pinkie growled, trying to summon some water pillars until Younger kicked her to the side.

"**Face it your tricks aren't good for close range fighting, you're not Den-O."** Younger taunted.

"No...I'm not…" Pinkie panted as she got up, a bti of blood dripping off her head, "But I won't lose to you guys…I'll get the twins back...and..."

"**And what?" **Younger asked as he swung forcing Pinkie to jump back to avoid it only to back into Elder who grabbed her by the shoulder and tossed her into a wall.

"**Her fighting is not like it normally is...this is too easy."**

"**Yeah...pathetically easy."**

"I'll...show you...easy…" Pinkie panted as she formed her ice hammer, only...it was shorter than normal.

"**With that little toy?"** Younger taunted as he grabbed the hammer mid swing. **"You look tired. Need a timeout?"**

"You...shut u-" Pinkie began before Younger kneed her in the gut, knocking the air out of her lungs once more as she collapsed onto the ground, losing her gear in the process he offered as he pushed Pinkie back.

"**Hmph...well it makes it easer, with one of Den-O's friends now we no longer need to go to the trouble of kidnapping his sister."** Elder spoke as he tapped his shovel on Younger's shoulder to get him to back off, **"Outotou, pick her up and tie her up. WE don't' want her causing trouble."**

"**Hai hai…" **Younger nodded.

* * *

Back with Twilight and the others, the group was beginning to regain consciousness. All of them waking up inside sitting on the couch or a chair.

"Okay...I remember that bug freak spitting at me...then it all went blank." Rainbow groaned as she rubbed her head to dull the headache, "Did we win, or get our butts kicked?"

"...Seeing as Pinkie or the twins aren't' here...the latter," Twilight sighed.

"Oh come on...well where's Ryo and Sieg?" Rainbow asked looking around. Everyone then began looking around.

"It doesn't look like the two are here." Rarity pointed out.

"Then where would they go?" Fluttershy asked.

* * *

"**Ah careful!" **Sieg cried as he almost fell over with Ryotaro holding the Imagin up, despite him being many times heavier than him.

"I...I'm trying…" Ryotaro panted as he kept the Imagin from falling over. "I'm not as strong as I look...if I even look strong." Ryotaro pointed out.

"**Ah...I can tell...Ah my foot!"**

"Ah wait don't just jump on one leg...you'll knock us off balance."

"**No...we must make post haste. We must rescue my siblings before something bad happens."**

"I understand…" Ryotaro complained as he tried to help the Imagin stand. He then heard ringing and pulled out the K-Taros cellphone with his free hand. "Moshi-moshi?" he asked over the phone.

-Ryotaro, where are you?-

"Oh Twilight, sorry I only had enough time to bring all of you inside after the Imagin knocked you out, Sieg made me help him find the Twins." Ryotaro explained.

"**I know exactly where they are!"** Sieg stated.

-...What about Pinkie? Is she there with you two?-

"...no. She ran ahead before I could say anything else." Ryotaro explained. "I hope when we find the twins, we find her too."

"**I'm willing to wager on such an event."** Sieg agreed.

-...Just make sure you coem back safe- Twilight said.

"Hai," Ryotaro nodded, "I'll call you when we find the place the Twins are at...I get the feeling it will take all of us given the circumstances."

-Gotcha- Twilight nodded as she hung up.

"**That way!" **Sieg ordered pointing to the left making Ryotaro off balanced again.

"Okay, that way then." Ryotaro said as he tried to move. "Wait a minute...aren't we in the middle of the road?"

"**What's your point?"**Sieg asked as they looked at the cars that stopped short of hitting them. **"Faster!"** he ordered as the two tried their best to awkwardly run away.

* * *

"Ugh...who's truck was that?" Pinkie muttered as she began to regain consciousness, her first observation, she was sitting in a rusty old folding chair with her hands tied using some chain the Imagin found around the warehouse.

"**Oi aniki. What's taking Den-O so long? He has a bike and time traveling train!"** Younger complained.

"**I don't know...undoubtedly something must have distracted him," **Elder guessed before noticing that Pinkie was awake, **"...oh look. The mouse has decided to wake up."**

"**Oh...good timing. The stupid human contractors are about to call up some people and tell them about their brats."** Younger said as he jumped in front of Pinkie. **"It'll be good, and once we finish Den-O, that's both wishes done!"**

"...you won't win...and once I t-"

"**Oh, and don't bother transforming," **Elder stated as he held up Pinkie's element of Harmony in his hand. **"Your old enemy Luna has given us a few cheat's for your powers, like just like Den-O's belt you need these to use your powers."**

"What the...hey! Give that back!" Pinkie snapped as she tried to free herself, "...Wait a minute...you guys work for Luna?!"

"**Hehehe...she still thinks Luna is the only person out there trying to destroy the world."** Younger laughed, **"Should we tell her, aniki? Should we?"**

"**No...he want's to wait."** Elder stated. **"But it's fun watching these present dwellers wonder."**

"You Imagin are really mean." Pinkie complained trying to get free.

"**And you are really annoying and stupid," **Younger countered.

"I know you are." Pinkie countered.

"**Ah she's good…"** Younger admitted only for his brother to slam his shovel into his face, **"Ite!"**

"**Don't bother messing with her, outotou. She isn't worth our time," **Elder stated.

"**Meh fine, I'll get you."** Younger said as he turned away from Pinkie.

"Jerks…" Pinkie muttered, glaring at the two Imagin as they began to walk away, _'Come on Pinkie think...you're powerless, kidnapped, and trapped. The twins are okay...but thi is a trap for Ryo, and any minute those two jerks they are contracted to will call the Cake's. Come on Pinkie you have to think, something anything you can do…'_ she thought hard as she looked all around. _'No good...I got nothing...I don't know what to do. I wish I had someone to ask for help from...like Ryo said.'_

"**So you really intend to call the parents now?"** Elder asked his contractor.

"Yes, we'd feel better knowing it's a sure thing." The elder of the two men said.

"**As long as you feel complete then I don't care. But the job's not done yet so don't get to confident."** Elder said. **"Den-O is still a problem for us."**

'_Oh no…'_ Pinkie gasped at hearing this.

The man dialed in the number before taking a deep breath as he waited for the call to go through. Both human contractor's leaned against a wall confidently. The Ringing could be heard in the warehouse both men laughing a little in anticipation as the Imagin just sat off in one corner. As the ringing stopped they prepared to talk.

Only for a loud sound of ripping metal to shock everyone as they looked to see a hand grab the head of the one with the phone.

-Hello?- Mr. Cake's asked.

"**Sorry Oldtimer. Wrong number,"** Momotaros voice came from the other side of the wall, the metal wall being ripped wider to reveal a grinning M-Ryotaro.

"Momo!" Pinkie shouted happily seeing him.

"**Forgive my mistake." **he said with a slight chuckle as he grabbed the phone and his hand before crushing it and the man's hand. **"Hello boys, guess what time it is!"** he grinned as he grabbed both men and dragged them through the metal wall.

"N-now sir! There's no need t-what're you gonna do with that pipe?" one of the business men's voice asked nervously.

"**You bastards first try to trick a family, then kidnap kids...TASTE MY HISSATSU WAZA WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE VERSION!"**

What followed suit was the sounds of metal hitting something, M-Ryotaro's roars, and the two business men screaming like little girls.

"Good Momo! Extra pudding for you!" Pinkie stated happily as M-Ryotaro jumped through the hole he made in the wall.

"**Of course. What other reward does the great Momotaros..." **M-Ryotaro began before Younger hit him on the head with a pipe, **"...did you just hit me with a pipe, jerk?"**

"**Yeah what you gonna do about it?!"** he laughed only to be slapped across the face. **"Touche."**

"Momo get me free so I can help!" Pinkie shouted.

"**Little busy!"** M-Ryotaro complained as he blocked another swing before strapping his belt on. **"Ikuze Ryotaro, Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

With that Den-O punched Younger across the face before his armor locked into place.

"Ore...Sanjou!"

"...Well at least get my Element back from that Elder Anthopper!" Pinkie shouted

"What you don't want a pillow?!" Den-O asked as he formed his sword and blocked Younger's slash. "Or maybe I could get you a milkshake and some fries!?" he countered as he kicked Younger in the stomach before slashing him across the chest.

"_Momotaros it's the least you can do at the moment."_ Ryotaro stated.

"Tsk...I hate having to fix everything!" Den-O roared as he charged at Elder who blocked the Rider's sword with his shovel only for Den-O to headbut him knocking the Imagin back a step.

Den-O slashed Elder across the chest several times before punching him. As Elder stumbled back Pinkie's Element of Harmony fell out of his hand. Den-O rolled forward picked it up in his free hand and as he rolled forward and to his feet stabbed his sword into Elder's abdomen making the Imagin stumble back.

"Here, catch!" Den-O shouted as he tossed pinkie her Element of Harmony, the pinkette catching it with her teeth.

"Got it!" Pinkie shouted back, despite having something in her mouth.

"Good!" Den-O replied only for Younger to slash him across the back. "Kono...I will burn you with a telescope!" Den-O shouted slashing back at Younger.

Their swords clashed several times as both slashed wildly. Den-O getting more wild with each until he was practically twirling his sword around like a baton. Younger looked at this in confusion for a second before Den-O began to slash at Younger repeatedly. Each one ending in another twirls as the last one pushed him away.

"Free yourself get the Twins out of here with the Chicken wing bastard and I'll handle this!" Den-O ordered.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie nodded, managing to tap into her element as she quickly gained her gear, the pinkette using her magic to freeze the chains, she then snapped them off as she stood back up.

"Come on bug brothers!" Den-O shouted as he deflected the slashes from both brother Imagin. "Damn it...damn it! No Brat no Climax…" he growled as he slashed both Imagin across the chest making them stumble back.

All three fighters clashed weapons again before the two brothers crossed their weapons over one another keeping Den-O's sword trapped. Both Imagin then punched Den-O in the mask at the same time making the Rider stumble back into some scrap within the warehouse.

"Oi Mizu-onna get the munchkins out of here already!" Den-O complained as he charged back at the Imagin who clashed weapons with him again.

"On it!" Pinkie saluted as she hurried up to find the twins. "Okay..think…" she muttered to herself as she ran around trying to listen for the sound of them crying. The sounds of blades clashing still ringing through the building. "Where would they put them...knowing two jerks like that...where they can't hear them crying." she grumbled as she began opening doors, "come on...where are they?"

Pinkie then stopped at a larger door before she slid it open to hear the twins crying.

"Bingo!" she stated as she ran up to them, "Hey hey...it's okay. Pinkie's here you two," she said to them in a soothing tone as she carefully picked them up. She then made her way out the door before running the other way from the sounds of fighting.

Den-O's sword clashed with Elder's Shovel but the Imagin's swing knocked back the Dengasher knocking the Rider off balance. Elder then slashed Den-O across the chest once making the Rider backstep. Younger then jumped and slashed his sword as Den-O tried to raise his own. The Imagin's fiddle shaped sword slashing at Den-O's arm knocking his weapon away. Younger then began slashing Den-O across the chest several times making more sparks fly with each swing.

Elder slashed Den-O from behind before Younger stabbed his sword forward hitting Den-O's chest knocking Den-O back and falling into more scrap that was laying around the warehouse.

Den-O stumbled to his feet.

"Come on Ryotaro...we need to get up! Come on!" Den-O complained.

"**What's wrong?"** Elder asked. **"what happened to all that spirit from before?"**

"Damn you…" Den-O groaned picking up his sword.

"_Momotaros I think we can only do it if we work together."_ Ryotaro spoke up.

"We can't do that crowded thing with out Ryuta, he's all worn out right now. We can't use it even if we wanted!" Den-O stated.

"**I'll finish him off!"** Younger laughed as he charged at Den-O.

"Kuso!" Den-O growled as he did the same as both swung at each other.

* * *

Pinkie ran outside with the twins as she heard the sounds of fighting back in the warehouse.

"Momo…" Pinkie whispered as she looked back as she could see Den-O fighting with the Imagin inside and it looked like both overpowered Den-O. She decided to get the twins somewhere safe at least before going back to help Den-O. "Momo said Sieg was around here...I don't like him, but at least he can keep you guys safe." she said looking down at the twins, "Only problem is...I don't know where…"

Pinkie then heard the sound of things being knocked over making her turn to see Sieg...only his body had sand flying off from all over making him appear blurry. Sieg tried walking forward best he could.

"**Ugh….of all...places for him to leave...me…" **Sieg grunted as he tried his best to stand, only to stumble forward.

"Sieg?" Pinkie asked seeing him.

"**Buffoon?"** he asked as he got back up. He then looked up at her and noticed the twins. **"Get my siblings away from here...your companions shall arrive shortly."** he grunted as he tried getting back up.

"..Sieg...you really are fading...aren't you?" Pinkie whispered.

"**That is not important…"** Sieg grunted. **"Get them out of here now!"** he ordered.

They then turned as crashing was heard as Den-O and the Anthopper brothers took their fight outside. Younger turning to notice them.

"**Aniki, there they are!"** Younger called out as Elder used his shovel to pin Den-O down and try to suffocate him as well.

"**Then go get them,"** Elder ordered as Den-O grabbed his antenna and pulled him aside to get him off.

"**Hai!"** Younger laughed as he turned to Pinkie. **"I'll be taking those brat's back!"**

"Mizu-onna!" Den-O coughed as he got back to his feet only to be slashed from behind by Elder.

"Momo!" Pinkie exclaimed before yelping as Younger headed towards her, the pinkette creating an ice dome around her, the twins, and Sieg, preventing the younger of the two Anthopper Imagin's from coming in.

"**I thought….I told you to run…" **Sieg grunted getting back to his feet as the Ice dome began shaking. **"You never can follow instructions can you?"**

"No...especially when my friends are in danger," Pinkie replied, "...Even though I don't like you, but still, the twins like you, so I'm helping you for their sake."

"**You…"** he grunted. **"Your name is Pinkie...correct?"** he asked as he looked at her. **"I need a favor of you."**

"Huh? A...favor?" Pinkie repeated, blinking a bit in confusion.

"**Protect my siblings for me."** Sieg stated, the Ice dome slowly beginning to crack, **"I'd do it myself but...I am not long for this world now…my...contract..."**

"huh? Your contract?" Pinkie repeated, "...wait. You mean the contract you made with the twins, right?...Wait. How DID you make a contract with them exactly?"

"**There is a rule among Imagins. We know a newborn is the worst option for a contract...their memories reset everyday. There is no when to fly back too...it is the same effect as if my contractor has died and forgotten me…"** Sieg explained. **"They can not support me...they are forgetting me with each day that passes."**

"That's why you're fading…" Pinkie whispered, "Sieg..I...I…"

"**But...I do not regret it...I was able to know what it is like to have siblings, to feel what you humans can."** Sieg stated, **"A family...Pinkie...do this much for me...protect them where I can not."**

"...Sieg…" Pinkie whispered, worry and sadness evident in her voice, "...I admit, I didn't like you at first, but…" she paused as she looked down at the nwo sleeping twins, "I can tell you cared for Pound and Pumpkin a lot...much like how I care much for my sisters…"

"**You make a good big sister as well...the little Dragon talks greatly of you. He respects you, cares for you. And I can tell my siblings care for you as well. But...try being more like yourself. That is the you they all care for," **Sieg stated with a weak chuckle, **"However...you're not a warrior like Den-O or sir Ryotaro...you're something...different...I don't think there is quite a proper term for it. Guardian maybe? Protector?"**

"A...guardian…" Pinkie whispered, the words Sieg told her impacting her greatly...and he was right. Lately, she hasn't been her usual, cheery self. She's been more...serious. But not in the way where she prioritize things, but in that she didn't acknowledge what her nature told her.

"**So please...promise me you'll look after my siblings...please…"**

"...Sieg...I promise...but not just that," Pinkie spoke up, the ice dome almost completely cracked at this point, "I...promise to be more like myself, and do everything I can with a bright smile. i…" She paused as she smiled, "I'll protect the twins, and brings smiles to everyone around me."

"**That's a good decision. You're able to bring a bright smile to my sibling's faces."** Sieg noted, seeing the still sleeping twins having a smile on their faces.

"Yeah….I…" Pinkie began before her Element of Harmony began to shine, "huh? My Element...what's it…?"

* * *

Den-O and Elder clashed weapons again as both pushed against one another. Both growled before they heard screaming as Younger was sent flying and crashing back into the warehouse.

"**Nani?"** Elder blinked.

"Punch to the face!" Den-O shouted, punching the Imagin across the face, making him stumble back. Den-O then grabbed the Imagin by the shoulder before slamming his knee into his stomach with full force knocking him back. "That was for the Gaki."

"_What did that to the other Imagin?"_ Ryotaro asked as Den-O looked around.

"**C….c….c-c-c-c….cold…" **Younger's voice shivered as the younger of the Anthopper Imagin stumbled out of the warehouse, some ice covering his body.

"Ice...ah Mizu-onna!" Den-O realized he then turned around only to be face to face with Pinkie's face. "Gah!" he freaked stumbling back as Pinkie laughed at that.

"Ahh...that was funny," Pinkie smiled a bit, the pinkette now wearing something completely different.

Her cloths were replaced by a new attire, much like Applejack when she transformed. She now had a pink parka that had no sleeves and was short around her torso with a large white fur trim around the collar and the hood, a midriff exposing tank top like piece of clothing that was white around the chest area, and pink around the rest with a golden trim around the bottom. Around her upper arms, she had two large blue pendants tied around her biceps and triceps, her hands now had pink gloves with large cuffs around her wrist with a gold trim as well. She had a pair of pink shorts with cut trim like the parka the fur trim around the waist line extending back into a sword of tail that became a bright pink much like Pinkie's own hair. To finish the new attire, she had a pair of pink boots that matched her gloves with large cuffs around her ankles with the same gold trim, and a white headband around her head keeping her bangs out of her face and revealing a blue gem in the center of her forehead.

"Mizu-onna?" Den-O asked.

"_Pinkie...she attained her full transformation like Applejack-san."_ Ryotaro realized mentally.

"Exactly, Ryo." Pinkie smiled.

"Oi...you can hear Ryotaro now?" Den-O asked shaking her.

"Eeyup," Pinkie nodded.

"Wh...how?!...In fact; when did you get your full transformation, Mizu-onna?!"

"Hmm….just now! *squee!*" Pinkie beamed.

"Eh...how?"

"_We can ask that later Momotaros...right now we should be happy, this mean Pinkie has gained a large boost in power. Maybe now we can turn the tide in this fight."_

"Indeed we can! In fact…" Pinkie began as she smacked her hand against Den-O's, "Tag in!"

"Eh/_Huh?_" Both parts of Den-O blinked as Pinkie skipped in front of him.

"**Hmpmh...you really think you can fight us?" **Elder asked as he stood back up, Younger standing next to him, **"Well th…"**

Before he could finish, Pinkie snapped her fingers, causing her ice hammer to appear. Only...it looked different, and was triple its original size.

"**Aniki…"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We're boned aren't we?"**

"**Yes we are."**

"Fore!" Pinkie shouted as she made a swinging motion with her hands, causing the giant ice hammer to hit both Anthoppers, sending them flying away and back into the warehouse.

"Hole in one!" Den-O shouted.

"Yay!" Pinkie beamed as the ice hammer disappeared, "But the show isn't over yet!"

"Huh? What show?" Den-O asked, confused by that part.

"You'll see," Pinkie giggled as she 'skated' into the warehouse, leaving trails of ice each time her feet slid on the ground.

* * *

The Two Imagin got back to their feet as they saw Pinkie skid to a stop in front of them.

"**Damn you…"** Elder groaned as he raised up his shovel.

"Nope. Sorry…" Pinkie giggled as she snapped her fingers, causing Elder's shovel to freeze over, "No weapons in this show."

"**Onore!"** Younger shouted as he formed energy into his mandible.

Pinkie raised her index finger like a gun and formed a small sphere of water at the tip of her finger. She then shot it as it hit Younge'rs mandible before freezing his head in a giant mass of spiky ice.

"**Gh...that's cold…"** Younger complained as he fell over backwards.

"Don't worry. Maybe a nice, refreshing bubble bath will calm you," Pinkie giggled as she snapped her finger,s causing multiple bubbles to appear around her, "Or...I could go the Jojo route and do this."

"**Seriously, what is this Jojo nonsense you keep…" **Elder began in slight annoyance.

"**Bubble Barrier!**" the bubbles then formed around them both, squeezing them together till all the bubbles reformed into one large bubble.

"**Nani!"** They both shouted trying to pop it. Only it was impossible.

"Then freeze." Pinkie said as it froze into a sphere of ice. "And drop." she said as it fell with a loud 'clunk' sound. "Now.." she added as she began pushing the sphere.

"**Oi Aniki, I'm going to get sick!"**

"**Your head is frozen!"**

"And Strike!" Pinkie called out with one final push as the sphere was now rolling down the warehouse and through everything in it's path before hitting a large pile of scrap metal and machines making the sphere finally break.

"**Aniki...just...what the heck is this girl?!" **Younger exclaimed as he popped his head out of the ice shards, sneezing a bit as he shook.

"**A nuisance,"** Elder countered as he rose up tossing ice shards and scrap metal away.

"I love when they get angry. It makes it more fun." Pinkie laughed as the two Imagin got back to their feet.

"**I...I'll...achoo! I'll show you 'fun'!" **Younger snapped as he charged at her, only to end up slipping on the now frozen ground, **"Ite!"**

"And Ice anvil." Pinkie stated simply.

"**Ice Anvil?"**

"Ice Anvil."

Younger looked up as an anvil made of ice smashed into his head making it break apart.

"**Aniki...look stars!"** Younger shouted hysterically before falling over.

Pinkie then rolled forward as Elder slammed his Ax where she was once standing.

"**Damn you...how did you suddenly gain this power?"** Elder demanded as he slashed at Pinkie who simply avoided each swing.

"When I realized I haven't been myself lately," Pinkie replied as she dodged the strikes until one got her.

Elder smirked in victory before his eyes widened when he saw his weapon had passed through her like water.

"**Bakana...you shouldn't have this sort of ability yet!"** he growled as he pulled his weapon away.

"Let's say I leveled up!" Pinkie giggled as she stepped back, "ooh! In fact, here's a little something I haven't done in a while, but improved on!"

"**Stop talking nonsense!"**

Elder swung his shovel at Pinkie only for a mass of water to form around her and stopped it with two arms forming from it to grab the weapon mid swing. The Water then reformed into the pony image that was on her original gear.

"**Nanja kore…" ** Elder asked in stupefied shock.

"Bow down before my Stand!" Pinkie declared in an arrogant tone, clearly doing an impersonation.

"**This is not Manga!"** Elder shouted in rage and annoyance.

"Ah boo, you're no fun," Pinkie pouted as did the...Stand as she called it, "Well let's change that. Crazy Pie, put a smile on his face!"

"**That is a horrible name…"** Elder pointed out before the Stand began...punching him repeatedly, sending him flying away. **"How did that thing…?!"**

"You just took 2000 psi," Pinkie smirked, "Here a little secret. I can also control water pressure."

* * *

"Oi...I get the feeling she's enjoying this to much," Den-O noted as he was watching this, finding the torment of Pinkie being done to others entertaining. "I feel like I forgot something though...AH! The munchkins!" he exclaimed as he ran towards where Sieg and the twins were.

Den-O found the three in the same place as Ryotaro took control making Den-O pick up both twins.

"Ah...safe." Den-O sighed happily. "Those women would tan my hide if they found out I just left the kids here."

"Hey!"

"...Speaking of…" Den-O noted as he looked over his shoulder to see Twilight and the others running up to him, "Ah finally you made it!" he shouted over to them. "You two help me out here." He whispered to the twins, only for Pound to pull on his helmet a bit, "O-oi!"

"Sorry we're late. We…" Twilight began before she began to shiver a bit, "Wh...why's it so cold?"

"Ah...I don't..hey quit pulling on the mask! It's not a real peach!" Den-O cried as the twins kept tugging on the helmet, "Ahh! It's trying to gnaw on it!"

"...F...Fluttershy? Rarity?" Twilight spoke.

"h-hai/On it," the two mentioned girls nodded as they took Pound and Pumpkin from Den-O.

"...Wait. Where is the elegant one?" Rarity blinked.

"Eh…" Den-O sheepishly replied as he turned to Sieg, whose body was still fading, more sand flying off of him.

"**Ashes to ashes dust to dust." **Sieg quoted, lying down before looking at the twins reaching out to him.

"He's running out of time, pretty soon he'll by like any of us who have lost their contractor...gone." Den-O explained. "Probably can't even think straight at the moment."

"**Red one." **Sieg called out, **"Tell Pinkie I'm glad I met her."**

"...Wait. Where is Pinkie? Wasn't she…?" Rainbow began before hearing something. "Who keeps crying out 'Oraoraora'?"

"Or what now?" Applejack raised a brow at that before the rest of the girls heard it, "...What in tarnation?"

"Oh the Mizu-Onna gained her full transformation like Blonde." Den-O explained simply. "And is kicking some ass."

* * *

"**Why is water so fast?!"** Younger cried as both him and Elder were being barrage by the water pony. **"And where did she get that coat and hat?!"**

"Hehehe...now I know how Momo feels when he enjoys a fight." Pinkie laughed. "But to be clear, I'm tormenting you both for one reason one _simple_ reason." she said as the water pony stopped and she put her hand on her hat to fix it.

"**What's that?!" **the two Anthoppers exclaimed.

"...You went after a pair of newborn infants so those two guys could take their mom and dad's store…" Pinkie stated in a very serious tone, "You really crossed a big line. And to make it worse you hurt one of my Best Friends and my Surrogate little brother Ryuta."

"**Ah nuts…"** Younger complained.

"Also you've pissed me off. But that's you know a little less important than the other ones." she added.

* * *

"She's fine." Den-O said as the two Imagin were sent flying from the roof. "See, she has it under control."

"_..."_

"Huh? Ryotaro?" Den-O blinked, "Something wrong?"

"_Well...it's just Sieg…"_

"There's nothing we can do about it." Den-O stated.

"You sure you just don't want to do anything?" Twilight asked.

"Uhm...no…" he replied before she stomped his foot. "GAH!"

"_...Sieg...ahh! Like with Kintaros!"_

"What?! No no no!" Den-O shouted.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"We are not keeping him!" Den-O shouted, falling to his knees and shaking his fists at the sky. "You hear me Ryotaro! I don't care how nice you are!"

At that, Momotaros was ejected. Reverting Den-O to Plat form. Den-O stood back to his feet as he dusted himself off. Momotaros formed into his sand body on the ground.

"**No! I refuse to let that guy share a house with me!"**

"But we have no other option but to let him fade." Den-O countered. "...Sieg...would you like to stay?"

"**Hmm?"**

"What?! Oh no! Oh nonononono!" Rainbow exclaimed, "We are not keeping him! I don't want to deal with his…!" she began before Applejack put her hand over her mouth, "?!"

"I mean you don't really want to make the twins cry by leaving them. right?" Den-O said as he kneeled down in front of him. Grabbing the Imagin's shoulders. "I...I can tell deep down you're a good Imagin, so...go into me." he stated making Sieg look at him, if his eyes could they would widen at that. "I know you and the others don't get along well...but I'm sure it can work out," he chuckled.

"**Ryotaro…"** Sieg said as he grabbed Den-O's arms. **"Waga no tomo yo…"** he stated before he nodded.

"**NO!"** Momotaros cried out.

Den-O then stood up as Sieg turned into a golden sphere of light as feathers fell from it. Den-O then grabbed a hold of it before the sphere reformed to the golden buckle from before. He then locked it onto his belt. As it did Den-O's suit altered as the black flashed to gold. Den-O then held his pass up before swiping it over his buckle.

**=WING FORM~!=**

With that the same silver armor from before floated around and locked into place as the Swan mask ginded down into place.

"**Ok! I am 100 and one percent done with you, you puffy pink bubblegum bi…"** Elder snapped having gone well mad before a boomerang slashed his back.

"Now, that is no way to speak to a lady, even if they are godly annoying to the senses of man." Den-O wing form replied as he walked inside.

"...SIEG!" Pinkie screamed blurring into Den-O and pulling him into a hug.

"Yes I live. You have Sir Ryotaro to thank for that." Den-O replied. "His kindness and willingness to take me in has given me a second chance. As he offered before." Den-O coughed into his hand as he bowed to Pinkie. "Let us get along from here on."

"I'm so happy!" Pinkie beamed.

"As am I. My strength, my elegance...my impeccable singing voice have returned!"

"_His what?"_

**(CUE: Double Action Wing Form)**

Den-O grabbed his boomerang as he pulled out his hand axe. He then charged and slashed both Imagin across the chest before he spun and slashed in a circle knocking both of them back. Den-O twirled

_**Romantic na tsukiyo ni, shiroi hane ga maiochiru yuugana shunkan**_

_**Jama wo suru to wa nani goto, burei na mane yurusanai**_

_**Reisetsu fukaketsu**_

Den-O blocked a strike from elder before slashing him across the chest twice. Den-O then kicked Yonger away.

"**Are you really singing in the middle of a fight?!" **

"He is…" Pinkie stated. "And you two Ryotaro...I didn't know you could sing."

_**Fukai nemuri ga yaburareta toki**_

_**Katai kizuna musubare aijou kanjite... kourin**_

Den-O Tossed his boomerang at Elder before using his axe to block a swing from Younger. Den-O grabbed Younger by his longer antenna before spinning and tossing the Imagin away.

_**Koboreochiru gorgeous wa prince yue tomerarenai**_

_**Hokori to bi no Double-Action**_

_**Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa watashi no tame Go around**_

_**Dramatic na tenkai, haha kara ko he utsuroi**_

_**Deatta my family**_

_**Sono taoozei damatte, aruji no tame hatarake**_

_**Gokurou, kanshasuru**_

Both brothers got back to their feet before Den-O jumped through the air and landed between them. Den-O slashed Younger first in a downward slash before using the swing to slash Elder in an upward slash. Den-O spun on the balls of his feet and slashed both at the same time making an X shape slash in both.

"**Stop singing!"**

_**Toki no hazama wo samayoinagara**_

_**Guuzen kokoro furuwasu tashikana tsunagari... kourin**_

_**Futatsu no ai kasanatte, dare yori mo kedakaku umare**_

_**Waga kyoudai Double-Action**_

_**Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa warera no tame Go around…**_

Den-O grabbed both Imagin by the shoulder before he began spinning around tossing both Imagin to clear opposite sides of the warehouse.

_**Itsuka kitto mata aeru no darou**_

_**Yakusoku wa nakute mo kanarazu**_

_**Utsukushii watashi no kioku ga nokotta kimi no basho de…**_

Den-O raised both his weapons up before he tossed them into the air. Both weapons flying at the twin Imagin's slashing them before flying around them and back toward's Den-O who held his pass up.

_**Koboreochiru gorgeous wa prince yue tomerarenai**_

_**Hokori to bi no Double-Action**_

_**Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa…**_

**=FULL CHARGE=**

_**Futatsu no koe kasanatte, dare yori mo kedakaku umare**_

_**Waga kyoudai Double-Action**_

_**Kyou mo asu mo sekai wa warera no tame Go around…**_

At that, gold and blue energy flew from the belt as the two weapons flew past Den-O. Both weapons now glowing rightly before flying into the opposite Imagin and crashing through their chests causing them both to explode.

Den-O held his hands up as both weapons landed back in them. Den-O then locked the DenGasher parts back onto his hips. He then walked over to Pinkie, whose jaw was left hanging open.

"Do not look so surprised, a Prince must have mastery of many things, be they singing or fighting." Den-O explained as he closed her mouth.

Nearby, the other girls were gawking a bit as well after seeing that.

"...Ryotaro can sing," Rarity whispered in awe.

"_Neesan likes Karaoke...I kind of picked it up."_ Ryotaro's spectral voice explained shocking everyone even more.

"That's me!" Pinkie explained. "I learned how to hear Ryo's voice while possessed, so I made it so now you guys can too."

"_It does simplify things greatly."_

"...well...if we ever make a band, at least we know who our vocalist would be," Rainbow admitted, "And uh...cool, Pinkie."

"I know, also...this full transformation this is so amazing!" she shouted as she jumped around. "If this is how Applejack feels every time she transforms then I never want to give it up! Look I even have a tail! It's fluffy!"

"...May I?" Den-O asked motioning to the twins.

"Oh...ano, hai," Fluttershy nodded.

Den-O then took Pumpkin from her before he went over to Rarity and grabbed Pound.

"Waga no kyodai." Den-O said to the both as he held them up. "I am glad to know you are safe now. To see you both safe makes my spirit feel light and happy. I know now I can no longer call myself your sibling due to losing my bond to you. But I shall always be there for you from now on." he stated. "I'll leave you in Pinkie's hands from now on, take it easy on her she means well. So try not to drive her mad." he told the two as they seemed to nod to Den-O. "Good."

"Alrighty! let's hurry and take the twins home, and then it's a party on Denliner!" Pinkie whooped, her tail wagging excitedly.

Den-O handed the twins to Pinkie before he pulled his belt off reverting to W-Ryotaro.

"**Not quite yet, one last thing before I go."** W-Ryotaro said as he walked back into the warehouse. He then came back out a moment or two later, dragging the two businessmen whom he chained up. **"I must punish the ones who dare attack my family."** he explained as he lifted the chain up before tossing it and them through the air. The chain snagging on a metal column used to support a crane and leaving the two dangling in the air, **"There. they will stay here until the royal guard picks them up."**

"_I think you mean police Sieg…"_

"**That is what I said, correct?"**

"Oh..I'll...just go ahead and call them," Twilight said as she pulled her phone out.

* * *

Later, once the group returned to Sugarcube Corner, as W-Ryotaro put them both back in their crib and let them relax after having given them a bath.

"**There...all cleaned."** W-Ryotaro said as he patted their heads very gently. **"You're ready to go to sleep. A Prince and Princess must sleep regularly."**

The twins tried to reach out to them until they began to yawn.

"**See, listen to your elder brother, sleep little ones."** W-Ryotaro smiled as he pulled a blanket over them. **"I will no longer be by your side all the time, but I shall come back to ensure you develop into find royal siblings. And whenever you need someone to protect you, I shall be the first to arrive to your side...followed closely by Pinkie. Speaking of her, try not to giver her a hard time in the future, she means well you know."**

The twins just gave a small, tired smile in response before they began to fall asleep. W-Ryotaro smiled as he leaned in and kissed both their foreheads. He then walked to the door before turning off the lights.

"They're sweet, aren't they?" Pinkie quietly asked, she and the other girls standing in the hallway as they looked at him.

"**Of course, their last names alone is testament to that."** W-Ryotaro nodded with a smile.

"Yup," Pinkie quietly giggled, "So….shall we get going? I want to celebrate you joining our group, Sieg."

"Whoopie…" Rainbow sarcastically cheered to herself.

W-Ryotaro gave her a sour look as he pointed his finger at her. **"I'll say it."**

"I mean...awesome. New party member," Rainbow nervously cheered.

"**I thought so..."**

"_Mou...Sieg, you can't just scare people like that."_ Ryotaro complained.

"**Forgive my rudeness then."**

"...Let's just head to Denliner…" Wwilight sighed.

"**Very well. Lead the way."**

* * *

"**So this is DenLiner?" **W-Ryotaro said as he walked through the main dining car of DenLiner, **"Interesting…" **he noted before he saw the other Taros. **"My brothers!"**

"**Huh?!"** Momotaros and Urataros demanded before W-Ryotaro hugged them.

"What?" the girls blinked.

"**We ain't your brothers!"** Momotaros complained.

"**But...well technically we are brothers as we all are contracted to Ryotaro."** Urataros stated.

"**Shut it, Kame!"**

"**Do not distress my brothers! For I shall take the lead among us."** W-Ryotaro said as he let go of them.

"**Huh?"** Ryutaros asked as he rose up from his seat with an ice bag on his head. **"Ah! Tori-san is staying!"** he stated happily seeing W-Ryotaro.

"**of course, young one. I am here to make sure everyone stays in control," **W-Ryotaro smiled.

"Twilight...why...why do we have to keep this one out of all the Imagin we've met?!" Rainbow asked shaking her friend. "This is some cruel sick joke that god is playing on us for fun, right?"

"To be fair, Ah think we jinxed it a long time ago." AJ defended.

"Hahahaha…." Pinkie laughed while scratching the back of her head.

"Ah...this stinks...we do good all the time and our reward is having to listen to Sieg…" Rainbow complained. "Right Rarity...rarity?"

"Now i was wondering if you would accompany to the school dance my darling prince." Rarity said with her arms wrapped around one of W-Ryotaro's.

"**But of course, a Prince must make a public appearance whenever possible."**

"_Why is part of me not even surprised by this?"_ Ryotaro pondered.

"Yay!"

"Oh come on, Rarity!" Rainbow snapped as she smacked the air.

'_ugh...I'd give anything to get out of this…' _Twilight mentally sighed before one of the doors opened, _'...please let that be Celeste.'_

"Hey Guys I'm back." Celeste spoke as she walked in expecting only the Taros to be there.

W-Ryotaro soon stood up and walked towards Celeste.

"**...hello hime-sama."** he kneeled.

"**AH! He did it again!"** Momotaros shouted. **"He can sense the royalty from Twilight's Neesan! Ah I used her real name again!"**

"Ahh...Momo does like Twilight." Pinkie giggled.

"**Shut it, Mizu-onna!"**

"Oh? Who's this now?" Celeste asked as she looked at W-Ryotaro.

"That's Sieg...he's Ryotaro's newest...catch." Rainbow explained.

"**We're not Pokemon!" **Momotaros and Urataros complained while Kintaros just slept.

"Ahh...I see," Celeste noted before looking back at W-Ryotaro, "Well then..welcome to the group, Sieg."

"**Thank you Hime-sama."** W-Ryotaro bowed his head.

"_I get the feeling I should get more use to this as well…"_ Ryotaro's spectral voice deadpanned.

"ooh by the way! Guess what..!" Pinkie began excitedly as she transformed, "I got my full transformation, Celeste! Check this out!"

"Ahh, wait! Pinkie no…!" Twilight began.

Within a matter of seconds, the entire dining car was covered in snow and ice, everyone besides Pinkie being buried in said snow.

"...Eh heh...whoopsie," Pinkie sheepishly chuckled as she scratched her cheek.

"**Buffoon."** W-Ryotaro sighed as he stood up from the snow. He then moved his hands to the sides sending the snow to either end of the car.

"Ahh...so Pinkie got her full transformation...congrats," Celeste smiled, a bit of snow left on her outfit, "But it seems she needs to learn to keep her magic in control."

"Ya think?" Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, and Momotaros deadpanned, all four covered in snow.

"I'm not use to that. When I transform before it's just a flash, but now I change in this big poof of water and ice." Pinkie explained, "...but no matter! I got my full transformation! Only Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow are left in getting theirs!"

"Speaking of which..how did you learn how to attain your full transformation?" Rarity asked.

"Oh that? It was easy...it was when I realized I wasn't my normal self, and promised that I'd look after the twins, and bring smiles to everyone around me," Pinkie explained, "In short, it's thanks to Sieg."

"**My greatness just rubbed off on her that's all."** W-Ryotaro stated as he sat down with a cup of coffee in front of him already, **"I am a prince afterall.'**

"**..Okay that's it! Come here, birdboy!" **Momotaros snapped as he charged right at him.

"**Insolent fool! Zu ga takai!"**

* * *

_SZ: And with that, another chapter is done. And with it, the debut of Wing Form, and Pinkie obtaining her full transformation._

_Z0: Eeyup. It will be fun introducing everyone else's full transformation. _

_SZ: Indeed. So prepare yourselves folks. Welcome to the next arc of this story. Well...mini-arc, but still…_

_Z0: Same thing. Anywho this is what we will be giving you from now on. _

_SZ: Yup. And as for the title of this two parter...hmm...what would you call it, aibou?_

_Z0: I don't know. I got nothing really. _

_SZ: ahh...so this will be the only two parter that won't have a title then...alright. Anyway...shall we roll a preview for the next chapter, or just finish things here?_

_Z0: Alright. anyway let's get to the preview. _

_O.N: *offscreen*Ascending Wings!_

_SZ: It's perfect!...wait...who..?_

_Z0: *Punches roof before pulling O.N. down and slamming him into the ground* We got a rat problem. _

_SZ: 0-o...uh...roll preview!_

* * *

Momotaros: Yosh Ryotaro, today we begin your special training get ready!

Ryotaro: ano...why're Rainbow and Applejack here?

Momotaros: What do you think? They're here to help you train!

Ryotaro: Oh...part of me is regretting this already.

Fluttershy: Ryotaro really is strong...compared to him, I'm…

Twilight: Is something wrong, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: No...I just feel...weak

**Stop 20: Proving one's worth**

* * *

_Z0: Well that brings this chapter/two-parter to an end. Took a bit longer, but what you gonna do. _

_SZ: Hai...so next chapter...or chapters depending on how the chapter goes, will focus on 's gonna happen in it, you'll have to wait and see._

_Z0: Yup. So stay tuned in for that chapter you fans you. So that's good enough for this chapter, so we'll be leaving you to review, and possibly process whatever madness you just read. So till next time I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, bye-bye. _

_SZ: And I'm Seanzilla115. Ja ne, and have a good day folks._


	21. Stop 20

_SZ: ...*takes a deep breath*...oh...man._

_Z0: He's probably okay. *takes SZ's computer* Ah...RWBY's finale, no wonder he's bugging out._

_SZ: I...where...do I begin with this?_

_Z0: First you'll need air...breath for a sec. _

_SZ: *takes a deep breath* first off...I've...never seen Yang look so...broken. And Phyrra….Phyrra…*a depressing aura appears on me as I stood in the corner*_

_Z0: Yeah things are serious. *Sprays SZ with fire extinguisher*_

_SZ:...gomen…*stands up*anyways...we've reached over 20 chapters now for this story…_

_Z0: That's super exciting Aibou, and we still have many more to go!_

_SZ: Hai...also as a comment, you'd figure we'd have a crossover chapter by this point...those we'll save for later chapters._

_Z0: That's right, from here on, the world is going to build up into a big one full of heroes. Toku heroes mind you, but still the same. But that's is not now, now is the time for our next chapter. This time a certain shy female hero will be unlocking her new power. Right Aibou?_

_SZ: Indeed. How she gets it, you'll have to wait and see._

_Z0: Exactly, so sit back and enjoy. _

_SZ: Hai. But before we begin as always, disclaimers. Z0?_

_Disclaimer: Neither Kamen Rider ZER0 of Seanzilla own either of the series used to make this fan story. It is for enjoyment and fun, so enjoy and review. _

* * *

"**Zzzz...zzzz...zzzz!"** the loud yet paced snores of K-Ryotaro sounded through the forest, said Imagin possessed youth was...sleeping under a waterfall while wearing white robes. The water fell on his head and around him...yet it didn't wake him.

"_You know...on the outside...sort of...looking in, this seems much stranger than I first thought."_ Ryotaro's mental voice projected out. _"But I do worry about getting a cold…"_

"_**Pfft! Please...as if a cold's gonna kill you," **_Momotaros scoffed, _**"Plus it's not like a log's gonna just come out of nowhere and hit you."**_

"_..."_

"_**...Sempai. You do realize you just jinxed it just now, right?"**_

"_**Oh, come on! It's not like the universe hates us that much…"**_

"_**Oi look, this map says there is a logging site up the river!" **_Ryutaros voice chirped.

"_**OH, COME ON!?"**_

"_Kintaros wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" _Ryotaro shouted, luckily disembodied voice means no strain on the vocal chords.

At that, a log was actually barreling down the river to the waterfall.

"_Ah! It's coming Kintaros!"_

"_**I'm sorry god! If the Kuma wakes up, I promise to stop pretending to be you!"**_ Momotaros begged.

"_Kintaros wake up!"_

"**Zzz...dosukoi…"** he snored a nose bubble forming with his snores, the Log finally tipping over the ledge of the waterfall.

It should have come down on K-Ryotaro's head...but a purple flash happened as the log was suspended in mid-air. The Log then got tossed aside into a bush.

"Kintaros…" the annoyed voice of Twilight was heard as the nose bubble popped from the undertone of fear felt up K-Ryotaro's back.

"**Huh...wha…?" **K-Ryotaro sputtered as he woke up, seeing an irritated Twilight looking right at him. Her bangs shadowing her eyes. **"Ah...hello Twilight...you're looking nice today."**

"..."

"**...Why are you staring at me like that?"**

"_**isn't it obvious, Kuma?! You're in tr-"**_

"**Zzz…."**

"_**Did you seriously just fall asleep on me?!"**_

"_Kintaros...wake up...KINTAROS!" _Ryotaro shouted again. _"Mou...it's pointless…Twilight...please take over from here..."_

"_**Why are you so quick to give us up to her?!"**_

Twilight just sighed as she moved the log out of the way, placing it down before using her magic to lift K-Ryotaro from underneath the waterfall.

"**Ah...I'm floating."**

"...When we get back, you're going to tell me why Ryotaro is having you guys do these things," Twilight stated in a stern tone.

"**Hai...hai…"** K-Ryotaro grumbled before he turned to a rock which had some regular clothes of a shirt, pants and jacket lain on it. **"Ah...Ryotaro's clothes are over there, put us down so we can change."**

Twilight just nodded as she placed K-Ryotaro on the ground, K-Ryotaro then walked over before he tossed his robes off, making Twilight turn away at the sudden action.

"_Gah! Kintaros!"_

'_**What?'**_

"_**Kuma! You can't just take your clothes off like that!" **_Momotaros shouted.

"_**Sempai...you streaked across town once."**_

"_**That was a dare! Totally different!"**_

"_**Can I do it next?" **_Ryutaros asked.

"_**NO!"**_

"_Wait...when did Momotaros run across town naked?!" _Ryotaro panicked.

"_**Ah...I don't know...but you'd be shocked how many people just gawk at that stuff…"**_

"_**It still doesn't give you the right to scold Kin!" **_Urataros added.

"**And dressed,"** K-Ryotaro grunted as he fixed the black and yellow jacket over his torso.

"Good…" Twilight sighed in relief, "Now come on."

"**Hai."** K-Ryotaro nodded as he walked with Twilight down the road back into town.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Climax Jump: DEN-LINER form)**

**Momotaros: Ryotaro! Kame! Kuma! Hantare-Kozo! From here on it's the real Climax! Ikuze DEN-LINER!**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete[Catch the wave of time]**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho[Head to the promised place right away]**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome! [The limits are infinite jump at the critical moment]**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?![Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!](x2)**

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara[If you have a dream you wish to come true]**

**Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo[You've got to belive in the day you mae that wish]**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu[Catch the wave when you think you're lost I'm sure]**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku[The strength of your feelings will guide you]**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In Your Hands[The future you wish for is already In Your Hands]**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen[Begining's are always sudden]**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride[Bring fate with you on a time trippin' ride]**

**Fukanou koete[Srpass the impossibe]**

**Tsukamitoru sa Climax[Grab hold of it Climax!]**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide[Don't be afraid of change]**

**Ashita no jibun miushinau dake[Your just losing sight of your future self]**

**Dare yori takai[Higher then anyone else]**

**Sora e tobou yo CLIMAX JUMP![Let's jump into the sky Climax Jump]**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! [Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!]**

* * *

**Stop 20: Proving one's worth pt 1**

* * *

"...look. I know I said to wait until we get back, but I have to know. Why is Ryotaro letting you guys do all this stuff?" Twilight asked, "I mean, first Momotaros chased off that street gang and yakuza group out of town, only for Applejack to kick him hard in the face for going too far…"

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Several groups of men dressed as the stereotypical gangster or yakuza member ran down the street. All of them crying as they ran, tripping over one another. _

"_**GET BACK HERE MEAT!" **__M-Ryotaro roared as he swung around a katana sword while chasing them. _

"_Run!" the terrified criminals cried in fear at seeing the glistening sword. _

"_**I ain't done with you jackasses yet!"**__ M-Ryotaro laughed manically, making the criminals all cry out like scared children, __**"Ryotaro, pay attention! You got to chase after the fastest and biggest ones...those are the ones who'll put up a bigger fight!"**__ he explained as he kept running while pointing the sword forward. __**"Then just strike them down with everything you got!" **_

"_AH!" the men all cried out in fear as they kept running from M-Ryotaro who swung the sword around above his head while laughing like a mad...man possessed by an Imagin._

"_**Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" **__M-Ryotaro laughed like a madman as he continued to chase them...until he was kicked hard in the face, the force behind said kick knocking M-Ryotaro back through the air before falling on his back. __**"Ah...I see the light…"**__ he groaned with a bloody nose from the strike to his face._

"_What in tarnation has gotten into y'all?" Applejack's voice sighed, causing the Imagin possessed youth to look up and see the blonde looking at him, "Ah heard somethin' about a madman swingin' around a sword like a maniac, and ah had a pretty good idea y'all were involved, Momotaros."_

"_**I...blame Ryotaro...gah…"**__ he groaned as he passed out. _

* * *

"_**Freakin' cowgirl…" **_Momotaros muttered.

"Then there was the time Urataros took over, and he hit on every girl in the school before Rainbow Dash netted him and took him back to Denliner…"

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

_U-Ryotaro was sitting at a table as he arranged flowers, with more or less half the female student body of school watching him. _

"_**Control, precision, calm, that is what is needed."**__ U-Ryotaro said as he placed more flowers into the arrangement. __**"If one does not remain calm and collected, they shall miss the perfect option, or shall make a bad mistake."**__ he added as he picked up a rose. __**"Remember Ryotaro, cool is what is needed in battle. Otherwise, you will rush into...unneeded danger."**__ he smiled as he pointed the rose at the girls. Pointing at all of them one by one. __**"Bang." **__he said calmly making them all faint, __**"See? Just like…"**_

"_Urataros…"_

"_**Hai?"**__ he blinked as he turned, only for a large green fishing net to be tossed over him, __**"This is not what my catch phrase neccessarily means, Rainbow…"**__ he said as he was dragged down the hall by Rainbow Dash, __**"Matte. I wasn't causing trouble this time."**_

"_Uh huh…" Rainbow noted, not believing him, "Then explain why almost half the girls in school were unconscious."_

"_**You say that as if I'm some sort of fiend…"**__ U-Ryotaro countered, __**"Wait...Rainbow...those are the stairs...no no no!"**_

* * *

"_**I have no regrets."**_

"Then there was Ryutaros, who ended up crashing dance clubs with Pinkie joining him, which ended with me having to drag them both back…"

* * *

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_WHOO! PARTY!" Pinkie whooped as she and R-Ryotaro were currently having a blast in a dance club.._

_R-Ryotaro began his usual break dancing as he even snapped his fingers making background dancers flip out of thin air to join him. Once again R-Ryotaro performing his usual random synchronised dance._

"_**Watch, Ryotaro! As long as you let yourself be free, you can do anything!" **__R-Ryotaro said as he began flipping through a path made by the people just watching him. __**"No matter what, you need to draw in the attention to you, and let yourself be free! And Dance!" **__he added as he backflipped onto the DJ's turntable. __**"PARTY WAI~!"**_

"_Whoo! Way to go, Ryuta!" Pinkie cheered him on._

"_Pinkie…"_

"_Hmm?" Pinkie blinked, turning around to see Twilight walking over to her, "Oh. Hey, Twilight."_

"_**Yay~!" **__R-Ryotaro cheered as began dancing again, flipping all over the place and making people cheer for him._

"_Oh...I can explain." Pinkie smiled as R-Ryotaro began snapping his fingers, making everybody else dance along with him._

"_..."_

"_...you're mad, aren't you?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"_Ryuta, run!" Pinkie warned. _

"_**Ah, Yabai…"**__ R-Ryotaro said as he jumped and broke through a window. _

"_Wait for me!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped after him._

"_Get back here!" Twilight snapped as she chased after them...but not before stopping and bowing to everyone there, "I am so sorry for their behavior."_

* * *

"_**It was getting to the good songs, too…"**_

"And don't even get me started on what Sieg did," Twilight groaned.

_-Flash….-_

"NO! Not that one!" Twilight shouted, preventing the flashback.

"_**I did what I had to to gain my Hime's attention. She didn't complain at first. She said it was a fun date."**_

"_**Pretending to be Ryotaro and asking her out doesn't count."**_

"So I have to know; why is Ryotaro letting you guys do all this?" Twilight asked once more.

"**Oh...well if I recall, it's for training."**

"...what?"

"**It's true."**

"...Yeah. We're going on Denliner so we can make sure."

"**Eh?"**

* * *

Later on Denliner, Momotaros, Urataros, Ryutaro, and Sieg were all sitting on their knees, the four Imagin having large cardboard signs hanging from around their necks.

Momotaros read: 'Will not fight.' Urataros read: 'Will not flirt.' Ryutaros read: 'Will not force town to dance with Pinkie-Neechan.' Sieg said: 'Will not trick girls into dating me.' All of them were sitting on their knees, seiza position, each of them shaking from the stress to their legs. Their legs felt numb, just sitting there and letting their shins take all the stress of their body weight.

"**Grr...Why do we have to do this again?! My freaking knees hurt!" **Momotaros complained, trying not to fall over.

"**This is our punishment…" ** Urataros grunted as he used Momotaros to steady himself.

"**Mou...I need to move...I need to move…"** Ryutaros chanted as he was shaking so much he was actually beginning to become blurry.

"**Hmph...I did nothing wrong," **Sieg scoffed as he seemed better than the others...he even got his tea and was drinking it like normal.

"**Ah nap time...Zzzzz…"** Kintaros snored as he pulled a blanket over himself and slept in his personal booth on DenLiner.

"**Damn lucky Kuma…"** Momotaros groaned.

"**WAI! I can't take it anymore!"** Ryutaros shouted as he jumped up only to fall over. **"Ah...my legs...they're asleep!"** he cried as he fell over, knocking over the others.

"**Well what do ya expect?! You've been sitting on your knees for the past….uh...oi, ero-kame! How long have we been sitting like this?"** Momotaros asked as he pushed Ryutaros off him.

"**13 hours…" **Urataros answered. **"13...long...hours…"**

"Well that's what you guys get for getting Ryo in trouble," Rainbow countered, resting in one of the booths.

"**Ryotaro is the one who asked us to train him…"** Momotaros pointed out. **"That's how I train! Besides our enemies don't use grunts...so I had to make due with kicking every criminal out of town."**

"Y'all should be lucky Ryotaro ain't in jail," Applejack frowned, "Also, Ah highly doubt th-"

"Ano...it's true," Ryotaro spoke up, catching the girls' attention "I did ask them to train me." he admitted while scratching the back of his head. "Not to say I didn't appreciate you guys...stopping them when you did. And I'm sorry for the trouble."

"...It's fine, Ryotaro. But...why'd you ask them to train you?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I figured you'd ask Rainbow or Applejack for training," Pinkie commented, poking her head out from behind a booth.

"Pinkie...why aren't you doing your punishment?" Twilight asked.

"Oh I am. I'm just doing it on something more comfy," Pinkie answered.

"**AH! Why didn't I think of that!?"** All four Imagin gasped in realisation...and in Momotaros' case, anger.

"Ano...it's just that I wanted to see what would work, the Taros are all strong in their own ways. But to their own extreme." Ryotaro said as Kintaros was making dents in the wall from his rolling around in his sleep. "So I figured I could find some middle ground from all of them...but…"

"You ended up tearing half the town apart," Rainbow blurted out.

"**Two thirds of the town, thank you very much."** Momotaros commented.

"You caused half of the girls in school to faint at school…"

"**I was merely arranging some flowers."**

"Trashed almost every dance club in town with Pinkie helping out…"

"**Wait...Almost?! ...Ah, we missed some Neesan!?"** Ryutaros whined to Pinkie.

"Ahh! How could we let that happen?!" Pinkie freaked.

"And I think we all want to forget what Sieg did."

"**It's not my fault if I let my hair down it's hard to tell me and Sir Ryotaro apart."** Sieg countered as he turned away from them with a 'hmph'.

"**You did it on purpose, Fried Chicken Jerk!"** Momotaros antagonised their 'brother'.

"**Chicken janai!"** Sieg shouted as he turned back to glare at his brother.

"..My point is I asked the Taros and Sieg to help train me is so I can become stronger." Ryotaro shortened up as he cut off the Imagin.

"Stronger?" Rarity repeated. "Why, you're already the strongest out of all of us thanks to Sieg, and that Climax form."

"Since you can fly now...pretty much." Rainbow agreed.

"Demo...that's them. Without them, I will be in danger," Ryotaro countered. "If I can't use them...I become the weakest member."

"I see...so that's why…" Twilight noted, "W-"

"Hey. if it's training you need…" Rainbow spoke up, shooting out of the booth she was laying in before standing next to Ryotaro, "Then me and AJ would be glad to help."

"Eh?"

"She's kinda right," Applejack spoke up, "If y'all need some trainin', then we'd be glad to help y'all out."

"Besides, not counting you and the Three stooges plus two, we are the strongest," Rainbow added, "Besides, unlike those idiots we actually know how to fight. So if you train with us, you'll be just as strong and fast in no time."

"**This doesn't sound like a good idea to me," **Momotaros stated, **"I mean, who knows what those two…"**

"**Sempai...you might want to duck."**

"**Huh? Wh-?"**

*BAM!*

With that Momotaros was sent flying across the ground and slamming into the end of the car next to Naomi's service counter, a boot mark on his face. Momotaros groaned and fell unconscious in a heap.

"Perfect strike, AJ-chan," Naomi smiled, holding up a card with a red X with a bowling buzzer even being heard.

* * *

The next day, everybody was at the park to witness the first day of Ryotaro's training. Since they knew at least this way, he won't cause marshall law by going on another Momotaros rampage.

"Okay. You ready, Ryo?" Rainbow Dash asked, the tomboy wearing a cyan sports bra and shorts.

"Hai, Rainbow-san." Ryotaro smiled as he was wearing a green sleeveless shirt and black shorts. "So...what's the first thing we are doing?"

"Okay first up, here's the rules," Rainbow said as she pointed over ot Applejack, who was wearing a bright orange variant of her outfit, "AJ will be training you in strength and endurance while I train you in stamina and reflexes."

"Hai." he nodded in understanding.

"Yup. And I'm first up," Rainbow stated as she walked over to him.

"Alright. so which one are we gonna do first? Stamina, or…" Ryotaro began before he tensed up a bit, "Ara...that feeling I get when my bad luck is going to strike is back. Rainbow...what do you have planned for the re-?"

"DODGE!"

"AH!" Ryotaro screamed as he jumped out of the path of a ball of lightning. "Nani...eh...nani-ga?!" he asked in shock, too surprised to use English.

"It's simple. You just gotta avoid every attack I send your way," Rainbow grinned, the tomboy already transformed into her gear, "You do that, and you'll be able to avoid even the fastest attack."

"But...you shot lightning!" Ryotaro countered. His body tensed again, knowing she was about to fire again, "Rainbow, m-"

"DODGE!"

"Gah!" Ryotaro yelped as Rainbow decked him in the face, sending him flying back a bit. "Ah...sometimes I wonder if Momotaros was meant to form a contract with you."

"Hey. Be lucky he's not here helping, otherwise...well...you get where I'm getting at."

"...True a-" Ryotaro began before he tensed up again, _'She's going to hit me again, isn't she?'_

***BAM!***

"DODGE~~!"

"Ah...mou...Rainbow…" Ryotaro complained as he pushed himself back up. "Are you really taking this serious?"

"Oh I am. Question is…" rainbow began as she flew up in front of him, "Are you?"

"You're getting your milage out of this, aren't you?" he asked as he backed away from his friend.

"**His pretty face is going to get jacked up…"** Momotaros commented in his sand form right next to Applejack, **"Which half the time is my face...I know a way to fix this."**

"Whatever y'all have planned, no. Ryotaro's gotta k…" Applejack began before another flash occurred, "...Go on ahead, but just this once."

"**Don't worry, I'm just showing Ryotaro something."** he stated. **"Ryotaro! Scorpion Imagin!"** he shouted as Ryotaro ducked backwards instantly, letting Rainbow's next punch miss and fly over him, **"Alligator Imagin!"**

Ryotaro then cartwheeled to the left avoiding yet another strike from Rainbow.

"How?" Ryotaro and Rainbow blinked at the same time.

"**Hehehe...what did you think all that crazy stuff we do with his body is just undone?"** Momotaros chuckled liking the shocked looks. **"Ryotaro's body remembers every single fight we get into, every crazy move we come up with. Like this one. Twin Anthoppers!"**

Ryotaro then grabbed Rainbow's next punch and stopped her.

"Sugei…" Ryotaro gawked, seeing his own body do that.

"...Huh. Not bad, Ryo," Rainbow admitted as she moved back from him.

"**Heh...of course, he's my contractor. His body is built to fight, thanks to me, that is."** Momotaros smirked proudly.

"...Okay. In that case…" Rainbow began as she dismissed her gear, "Ready for the next part of your training, Ryo? Cause this one's gonna be a doozy."

"Please no more dodging…" Ryotaro begged.

"Oh don't worry. it's not dodging this time around," Rainbow assured him, "You're just gonna go for a run around the park."

"Oh that sounds...normal." Ryotaro noted, sounding maybe a little more hopeful than he should have been.

"I'm not finished. You're gonna go for a run in the park while dragging a tire around," Rainbow stated, "Pinkie, bring out the tire!"

"Right!" Pinkie saluted as she blurred around before she dragged in a large tire, before she tied a rope around Ryotaro that was connected to the tire.

"And now it makes sense." Ryotaro sighed as he slumped his shoulders a bit.

"Oh stop complaining. This is gonna help you with your stamina," Rainbow said as she walked up next to him, "Unlike Momotaros and the other Imagin, you get tired pretty easily. So this will help you out big time."

"Right." he nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the help Rainbow." he chuckled, "I guess this is better than letting the Taros tear the town apart."

"**I'm right here, ya know," **Momotaros muttered, taking a bit of offense to that.

"Oh that's right you are." Rainbow and Ryotaro smiled, making the Imagin throw a tantrum.

* * *

Ryotaro was jogging around the parks path, the tire dragging behind him. It was really hard, normally a jog around the park tired him out a fair bit, but this was much harder than he even began to expect. The drag of the tire made him move slower, if he wanted to make any distance he had to push with all of his legs strength. As such he was already working up a big sweat. But he wasn't stopping he tried his best to keep going.

"Come on, Ryo! You're almost there!" Rainbow shouted over a megaphone, "Keep it up, and you'll get a break before moving onto AJ!"

"Hai…" he grunted as he kept going. _"Come on...just a little more...almost there,"_ he pumped himself up to finish as he began to move a little faster.

"Watching is interesting." Twilight said as they watched Ryotaro keep jogging. "I don't think I've seen Ryotaro this determined before." she commented as despite the fact he was clearly tired...he was still going.

"Hai," Fluttershy nodded, admiring how determined Ryotaro was to get through this, _'Ryotaro-kun is certainly strong….unlike me.'_

As she hung her head down a bit, she recalled all the battles she was in, being there for mostly healing and defense while the others were on the offense. There may have been that one battle against the Peacock Imagin, but...she wanted to do more to help. Even though most of her attacks barely do a thing against the stronger Imagin, she wanted to be more of use than being a healer.

"...Something wrong, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, noticing the look on her shy friend's face.

"...Nothing," Fluttershy sighed, "Just...I feel...weak."

"Weak?" Twilight blinked in confusion.

"Hai. Compared to you, Ryotaro, and the others I feel...weak," Fluttershy sighed.

"That's not true. Granted, in terms of fighting I don't think any of us could match Ryotaro and the Taros as Den-O...but he has a suit of armor that can do just about anything." Twilight pointed out, "Besides right now, Ryotaro is trying really hard to become stronger, so that he doesn't have to rely on those goofs all the time. I think maybe if you tried your hand at practicing your powers, you could become stronger too."

"...That...that does sound like a good idea," Fluttershy admitted before blushing a little, "Demo...I...don't want to interrupt Ryotaro-kun's training."

"Well...to be fair Fluttershy, I don't think you could last in the same kind of training as Ryotaro." Twilight stated as they looked to see Ryotaro finish his lap and promptly fall on his face breathing deeply. "Ryotaro barely can…" she commented Fluttershy nodding in agreement. "But that doesn't mean you can't try something that works for you. Why not start with just learning what exactly your powers can do in a fight, I mean you control both the wind and plants, some neat tricks must be there."

"...m...maybe," Fluttershy nodded a bit

"Come on, I'm not Rainbow Dash or Applejack, but I like to think when it comes to magic, I'm a good teacher." Twilight said with a proud tone to her voice.

"I suppose that's true," Fluttershy had to admit. Even with how good at fighting Rainbow Dash and Applejack are, the one among them who knew how Magic works had to be Twilight. The girl could explain magic like science project. It was admittedly interesting the way she'd go into long speeches at times, "...O-okay. Demo..where are we gonna go so I can train?"

"...Let me think about that," Twilight replied, pondering for a bit as they turned back towards Ryotaro.

"Okay, Ryo...you did pretty well," Rainbow noted as she helped him sit up, "So rest up. Applejack's up next, so be ready."

"Right…" he breathed out as he let his body just breath in sweet fresh air. Pinkie appeared next to him handing him a bottle of water. "Th..thanks Pinkie." he panted as he opened it and sucked down the entire bottle of water. Pinkie saluted happily to Ryotaro.

"Your holding up better than I expected," Rainbow chuckled, "Guess all those idiots rampaging around with your body has made you tougher than you look."

"Heh...y...yeah," Ryotaro panted as he gave Pinkie back the water bottle as she skipped back off to the others.

"Yup. You're a pretty sturdy guy, Ryo," Rainbow chuckled a bit as she sat down, "Heck, by the time you're done training with me, you'll probably be good at parkour too….well, not as good as me or the Wonderbolts, but still good."

"Well...we can only hope right?" he chuckles knowing how to take a compliment from Rainbow Dash by this point.

"Heeh...yeah," Rainbow nodded as she stood back up, "So...you ready yet?"

"Yeah...I'm ready." he nodded as he stood up as well. "Ready to go." he smiled excitedly.

"Good," Rainbow nodded before looking over at Applejack, "Hey, AJ! You're up!"

"**You do realize he will die without us?"** Urataros asked the other Taros who watched in their sand forms.

"**Probably…"** Kintaros admitted.

"**Yep." **Ryutaros stated bluntly.

"**Oh most definitely." **Sieg agreed.

"**Eh...maybe," **Momotaros shrugged. Before the Taros could say anything more a bucket of water was dumped on all of them. **"AH! I'm melting!"**

"Sometimes I wonder how much faith those five have in Ryotaro…" Rarity sighed as Pinkie took the bucket.

"Yup," Pinkie nodded a bit as Rainbow Dash joined back up with the others while Applejack walked up to Ryotaro.

"Okay Ryotaro, like Rainbow Dash said, Ah'm gonna be trainin' y'all in strength and endurance," Applejack stated, "So we're gonna do some simple exercises."

'_Now I just wait for the catch,'_ Ryotaro mentally stated.

"Catch." Applejack told him as she tossed him a arm band, Ryotaro caught it but to his surprise it was so heavy it made him have to hold on with both arms...but it still fell to the ground.

"Not...the catch I was anticipating…" he grunted.

"Sorry, but yer gonna need these fer mah trainin'," Applejack stated, "Just be lucky y'all aren't using the ones Big Mac use when he decides t' exercise."

"I'd ask...but I think I'll just take your word for it…" he grunted as he fitted the armband onto his left wrist, Applejack then gave him three more, for his other arms and both legs, "How much do these weight actually?"

"'Bout 10 kg's." Applejack explained.

"How much is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Give or take 22 pounds." Pinkie explained, "So yeah...that's pretty heavy."

"Ryo...your determination is seriously impressive." Rainbow admitted.

"Alright...what's first?" Ryotaro asked Applejack.

"Simple. We're gonna start wit' push-ups."

"oh...that sounds e-wait...how many push-ups?" he asked before he could get down on his stomach.

"Hmm...Ah'd say...about a hundred."

"A hundred?!"

"Would you rather it be two hundred?"

"...A hundred it is then." he sighed in defeat.

"Smart boy." Applejack smiled.

Ryotaro got down and began to do the pushups, counting them out each time. Luckily it seems the weights wouldn't be too big a deal, but still it made his hands tired after the first ten, and that made doing the next 90 a lot harder for him.

"**You know this is kind of pointless."** Momotaros spoke up appearing in front of Ryotaro's face. **"You have five Imagin to make your body faster, stronger, and more durable than any human in this world. Why train?"**

"I...can't rely on you guys all the time." Ryotaro huffed as he kept pushing himself up. "You have been so much help, you've been there for me...but if I don't get stronger myself...then I'll never be able to become able to fight on my own...I want to be able to protect my friends too." he grunted pushing himself back up. "Besides...if I'm behind truthful...there are times you guys are kind of unreliable."

"**What?! Name one time we were unreliable!"**

"You ignored an Imagin for a pudding sale." Ryotaro grunted.

"Urataros lost his belt at some random girl's house...16 times." Rainbow added. "And the time Kintaros literally demolished half the school...out of boredom, and then gave up midway and slept in the school's office."

"You also have a habit of arguing over who get's to fight this time around and end up making me wait 'till the last possible second…" Ryotaro grunted.

"**Okay okay...I get it. Sheesh…" **Momotaro muttered.

"It's not your fault Momotaros. You're just all a bunch of idiots," Rainbow said...in a faux caring tone.

"Yep." Applejack nodded in agreement.

"**Oh yeah?! Well….screw you," **Momotaros snorted as he headed back to the others.

"...Why do you two antagonize him like that? You know he could snap at any moment," Pinkie said.

"At this point, it's a game. And he knows it," Rainbow shrugged.

"Plus he's not smart enough to figure it out." Applejack added.

"Eeyup," Rainbow nodded.

* * *

After a few more push-ups, Applejack had Ryotaro switch over to sit-ups, and he was currently around 50 to 60 in terms of reps. While Ryotaro was busy doing his own training, Fluttershy and Twilight made their way off to not disturb them. Eventually, the came across a spot not too far away from the others, just in case anything pops up. Twilight set up some small targets, using the excess water bottles Pinkie has been giving to Ryotaro.

"Okay Fluttershy, let's start off very small, first we need to practice on your using your power as offensive attacks." Twilight said. "I know it's not much, but before we try something big, lets at least see you try the basics. Just use your wind to knock them over."

"O..okay," Fluttershy nodded, already in her gear.

Once Twilight was out of the way, the shy pinkette took a slow, deep breath as she slowly unfolded her wings. She then held her hands forward as she began to swirl some air in between her hands and forming a ball of it more or less. She then aimed it at one bottle and tried shooting...however as the sphere flew out...it took it's time, moving very slowly and eventually just dissipating once close to the bottle.

"...Not bad, but try adding a bit of force into it," Twilight suggested.

"h...hai," Fluttershy nodded, using her hands to form another sphere of air. She then tried to shoot it again only for the ball to stop mid-way again, only this time instead of dissipating it turned into a larger ball of wind that blew some stuff away, the wind knocking the bottles around but not over.

"Not bad...not bad," twilight noted. "You're still not getting very far...but you have the potential to do something in a fight. You just need a lot more practice."

"Oh…" Fluttershy whined.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy, you can do it. We all believe in you." Twilight smiled making her smile back.

"***grumble-grumble* Calling me useless…"** Momotaros voice complained as his sand form strode on past them.

"...I'm going to try again."

"**Eh?" **Momotaros blinked, turning to see Fluttershy preparing the sphere of air again, **"Woah wait! I'm still h-!" **he freaked as he saw the sphere of wind come his way, only to dissipate in front of his face, **"...the hell was that?"**

"...Mou...not again," Fluttershy slumped.

"**Ah...I thought I'd be blown into the prevailing winds again...like that time I embarrassed you in front of Ryotaro," **Momotaros sighed, happy that didn't happen again.

"...Mmm…"

"Momotaros…" Twilight frowned.

"**What? Not my fault the Kaze-Onna blew such a weak…"**

"Arf!"

"**Eh?" **Momotaros blinked, slowly turning to see a young german shepard staring right at him, **"GAH!"** he cried as he slithered behind Fluttershy. **"I'm sorry! So sorry! I'm SORRY! Please get rid of that demonic monster of destruction and evil!" **he begged in utter fear.

Twilight just nodded as she snapped her fingers, causing the german shepherd to disappear.

"**...Wait. Was that an illusion? ...Why you…!"**

"Want me to bring it back?"

"**Momo be good…"** he sighed.

"I thought so," Twilight said before looking back at Fluttershy, "Ready to try again?"

"...H...hai," Fluttershy slowly nodded.

"**Oi. What are you two up to?"** Momotaros asked. He then looked at the bottles or targets. **"Ah...you're training the Kaze-onna!"** he realized.

"Yes," Twilight nodded, "I'm helping her improve on her magic."

"**Don't you mean show her how to hit things besides me?"** Momotaros pointed out.

"..."

"**...I'll just shut up now."**

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she held her hands out, forming the air sphere once more. She then aimed it and tried firing it again, only for it to burst into a gust of wind as soon as it left her hands, blowing hers and Twilight's hair back.

"Mou…" she complained at that.

"It's alright Fluttershy. You're getting the hang of it little by little." Twilight said.

"**Just face it, the Kaze-onna lacks the instinct to hit something."** Momotaros spoke up. **"She's not going to hit them that way."**

"Momotaros…"

"**What? I'm speaking the truth. Sure she represents Kindness and all that crap, but there are times she needs to be harsh and stuff. But with how shy she is, she lacks the instinct to do put force in her attacks."** he said. **"She just needs to take note from us; if you're hitting something, you hit it!"**

"Momotaros…" Twilight said making him look at her.

"**You're going to put me in a fairy bottle again, aren't you?"** he asked getting a nod. **"And you're going to make it really hurt?"**

"What was your first clue?" Twilight asked sinisterly.

"**...Crap baskets."**

* * *

Back over with Ryotaro and the others, Ryotaro had finished his training with AJ for the moment, and was currently taking a break.

"Ah...I think I'm sweating myself to dehydration…" Ryotaro joked as Pinkie gave him another bottle of water. "Thanks Pinkie…" he thanked as he began to chug the water, Pinkie giving him new bottles as he finished them off.

"No problem, Ryo!" Pinkie nodded, "So how did training with Applejack feel?"

"...Really tiring, but I feel like I'm making progress." he sighed as he finished another bottle.

"Well you did great Ryo, you lasted longer than we expected." Rainbow smirked as she patted his shoulder as he was sitting down at the moment.

"Thanks…" he panted as he took the second to take in some cool air. Pinkie then pulled out a tiny fan and used it to blow cool air to him. "Ah thanks Pinkie…"

"It's what I do." Pinkie smirked happily.

"Glad to see you're enjoying your break. But don't forget, You're gonna be training with me again," Rainbow smirked a bit.

"...Please no more reflex training."

"Don't worry...You're gonna be running around the park again first," Rainbow assured him.

"Oh thank k-"

"While dragging around an even bigger tire," the rainbow haired tomboy finished.

Pinkie then rolled in a larger tire happily.

"Ah…" Ryotaro sighed at that but then he smirked happily nonetheless. "Right, sensei." he smirked, feeding Rainbow's ego on purpose.

"I could get use to that," Rainbow smirked.

"I know...that's why I said it," Ryotaro chuckled, making everyone else laugh.

"Ahh...but enough talk. Let's get back to your training before…" Rainbow began before hearing the sounds of people screaming in the distance, "...Something comes up."

"Curse you murphy's law!" Pinkie shouted, shaking her fist at the air.

"Hai…" Ryotaro mumbled as Applejack helped him stand back up. He then took the weights off letting them fall to the ground with a happy sigh. "We should go check it out...Urataros?" he asked as a blue light entered him making his shirt turn blue.

"**Hai hai, leave it to me Ryotaro." **U-Ryotaro happily nodded as he fixed his glasses.

"You go get Fluttershy and Twilight," Rainbow said to Applejack and the others, "Well go on ahead and see what we're dealing with."

"Are you sure? Ryo's been working out all day." Pinkie pointed out.

"**Relax, Pinkie. When we take over, a full recharge is given, and if we mess up, Rainbow pays for your food for the next week,"** U-Ryotaro smirked as he ran off before Rainbow could say anything to counter that.

"...God damn it, Urataros," Rainbow muttered, transforming into her gear as she flew after him.

"I'm counting that!" Pinkie shouted as Rarity dragged her away.

* * *

At a different area in the park, a Tengu themed Imagin stood within the now blown away area, a few trees and bushes uprooted from the ground. Its body was all dark black with small crow like wings on its back. It had armor that seemed to form a male kimono style shape around it's body, it fixed the vest over it's chest and it had a classic red-colored long nose Tengu mask hanging off the side of its head, said head resembling that of a crow with a large beak and yellow eyes.

"**Kekekeke...these humans are really easy to scare off...just got to go boo!"** the Tengu Imagin laughed, **"Now then..onto the next part of…"**

The Imagin tried to get ready to do whatever its plan was, only for a large ball of lightning to hit him in the back, making him squawk like a crow and fly into a bush.

"**Ah...I'm not a black chicken! You don't fry me!" **the Tengu Imagin complained.

"Well that's what ya get for attacking people, you giant...uh…" Rainbow began as she landed, U-Ryotaro walking up next to her, "...What the hell are you supposed to be anyway?"

"**It's a Tengu."** U-Ryotaro stated getting a blank look from Rainbow. **"Long nose bird man demons who live in mountains and are considered deities to some. From Japanese mythology, in fact in the story Kin is based on; the main character often harassed them for fun."**

"Oh...so they're basically cannon fodder for Kin."

"**How dare you! I am not cannon fodder! Those are the Mole Imagin's job!" **the Tengu imagin snapped.

"Mole?" both asked in confusion.

"**Ah...I said too much…"** the Tengu Imagin gasped covering his beak.

"Are they also known for being stupid?" Rainbow asked U-Ryotaro.

"**Eh...so-so."** he shrugged, making her nod in understanding.

"Good enough for me. Now to kick butt," Rainbow said, cracking her knuckles a bit as she charged at the Tengu Imagin.

"**Children these days have no manners!"** the Tengu Imagin shouted as he did the same.

"Says you!" Rainbow shouted as she threw a punch at him, only for it to miss as the Tengu imagin flew back and pulled out a strange looking fan, "What's wrong? Starting to sweat alr-"

The Tengu imagin swiped the fan horizontally, causing a fierce wind that blew Rainbow Dash into U-Ryotaro. Both of them tumbled along the ground and fell in a heap with Rainbow landing on him.

"**I had no idea you liked me so much Rainbow."** U-Ryotaro joked about the situation.

"Shut up…" Rainbow groaned as she got off him, "Also..you could've mentioned the fact he could do that."

"**It's not like I knew he has the magic super fan from Dragon Ball."** he countered. **"In most stories...they are kind of like Pinkie...annoying."** he pointed out.

"Fair enough...so wind powers…"

"**Should I say it or will you?"** U-Ryotaro asked as he put the belt on.

"...Just shut up and henshin already."

"**As you wish dear." ** he taunted as he pulled out the pass. **"Henshin."** he smirked swiping the pass.

**=ROD FORM!=**

With that the blue shards formed over U-Ryotaro and formed the Plat form armor before the armor formed and positioned itself into Rod form formation and locked in place. His mask grinded down his helmet and transformed to it's mack form to lock in place.

"Omae...boku ni tsurarete miru?" Den-O asked the Imagin.

"**No thank you!"** the Imagin said in a bad english accent as he lifted his fan again, before Den-O tossed a part of his Dengasher hitting the Imagin in the forehead. **"Itai!"**

As the piece bounced back, Den-O finished aligning the other three parts and connected the fourth finishing it's rod formation. He then charged and swung his weapon letting the bladed tip lance the Imagin's shoulders. As the Imagin grunted in pain he was hit with an electrified fist from the left making him spin through the air.

"**Oh...that hurt…"** he groaned.

"Well there's more where that came from," Rainbow smirked, crossing her arms before she uncrossed them, her fist now engulfed in blade shaped electricity, **"Thunder Edge!"**

"**Thunder wh-?" **

"**Thunder Edge: X-Wave!**" With that Rainbow slashed two blades of solid electricity sending two large cutting waves of electric energy in a large X shape.

The Tengu Imagin freaked as the blast hit him, causing a large boom that sent him flying away and crashing into a park picnic table, splintering it to bits.

"Nice distance." Den-O whistled in amazement at that attack.

"Thanks. Been tinkering a bit with my Thunder Edge move, and came up with this and a few others," Rainbow smirked in a cocky manner.

"You're just full of tricks, aren't you?" Den-O chuckled as he swung his DenGasher letting the tip fly off and tie up the Tengu Imagin as he tried to get up. "Your naming sense isn't half bad though...you know compared to Ryotaro's." he joked as he tossed the rod around and slammed the Imagin into the ground behind them.

"_And there's the insult that is meant for two people."_ Ryotaro deadpanned mentally as Den-O tossed the Imagin up into the air and letting him slam into the ground once more.

"Heh...please. You're just jealous of my swagger," Rainbow grinned, sending another electric cutting wave at the Tengu imagin sending it into the air from the explosion only for Den-O to drag it back down with a loud thud.

"Please, can't be jealous of what's not there, my multi haired friend." Den-O replied as he swung the DenGasher over his shoulder slamming the Tengu Imagin into the ground behind them. "When you have charmed as many members of the opposite sex as I have with Ryotaro's body...then we'll talk." he laughed.

"Yeah...the day I become as perverted as you is when I dress into something fancy. And guess what? That ain't happening anytime soon."

"O_**oooh! You got burned, Kame!"**_

"Fancy huh…" Den-O mused cupping his chin before he pulled out a touchscreen phone. "You mean like this dress Rarity made you model for her?" he asked, wagging the phone in front of her. "That's right, she took pictures and sent them to all of us."

"What?!" Rainbow exclaimed in a mix of shock and slight anger, "Damn it, Rarity…"

"You know you actually look rather cute in this...like a normal girl should." Den-O chuckled scrolling through pictures. He then pulled the rope of the DenGasher and dragged the Tengu Imagin over to him as he stomped on his head. "Fluttershy just loved these pictures, and Pinkie and AJ almost died laughing."

"...Oh I'm so gonna get back at you for this," Rainbow frowned in annoyance as she landed on the Tengu Imagin's jewels, causing him to wince in pain, "Also to make a point, I'm not cute. I'm badass."

"The blush of embarrassment on your face in this picture says otherwise." Den-O countered, "Besides you know I love you too, you sports crazy tomboy. And no, frying this phone will not fix this, Pinkie has printed copies already."

"**You know...if you two would rather talk out your relationship...we could do this some other time…"** The Imagin grunted, earning him another stomp to the nuts, **"Gah! My jewels again!"**

"Uh...semi important question. Do you Imagin even have vital organs and stuff?" Rainbow asked.

"Well...we eat, sleep, and apparently feel pain if you hit vital places...but other then that we are mostly just solid sand." Den-O explained simply. "I don't understand it either."

"**We are a confusing race…" **the Imagin groaned in pain, his voice a high falsetto as he spoke.

"You know swinging this lug around was easier then normal." Den-O muttered ignoring the Imagin for the time being. "Either he's lighter than normal, or you're training really is making Ryotaro stronger."

"Probably the latter," rainbow shrugged before grinning in a cocky manner again, "Just goes to show ya how effective my and AJ's training is."

"Okay...I'll give you that one. You are an expert at being a monstrous trainer. But you still look cute in a dress." Den-O teased.

"Keep that up, and I'll force you into a locked room with nothing but horror games to play," Rainbow countered with a slight frown.

"Sempai already did that."

"Ones that're scarier than the ones I had Momotaros played," Rainbow added.

"**Seriously...do you two need a relationship counselor or something? I can't tell if your going to fight or kiss and makeup."** the Imagin shouted from his spot tied up on the ground.

"...Give me that thing,' Rainbow frowned as she took the Dengasher, "I'm gonna make shishkabobs out of this guy."

"Just remember to clean it when your done. That's an important tool for us." Den-O said.

"**Chance!"** the Imagin shouted as he hopped up. **"Daisetsuzan oroshi!"** he shouted as he began spinning around at rapid speed whipping up a gale force wind, that turned into a tornado.

"Oh crap!" Rainbow cursed as she was taken along with the cyclone.

"He can do that?" Den-O asked before Rainbow was slammed into him dragging him into the twister. "Get me off this crazy thing!?" Den-O cried.

"God damn it! how could w-" Rainbow began in annoyance before she and Den-O were slammed hard into a tree.

"It's agreed...we don't mention this part...ever." Den-O groaned as he acted as a cushion for Rainbow.

"Agreed," Rainbow replied, groaning a bti as she got off him.

"**Kekekeke...the dysfunctional couple made a mistake if they thought a little humiliation would best me!"** the Tengu Imagin laughed. **"I have no sense of embarrassment!"**

"Oh...he's stupid." both of them said in unison at that.

"K**e…"** the Tengu Imagin groaned at that. **"I'm going to annihilate you both!"**

With that, he swiped his fan once more, sending a fierce tornado attack at the two. Rainbow and Den-O tensed a bit as they prepared to dodge the attack, only for a barrier to pop up in front of them and block the attack.

"N**ani?"** the Tengu Imagin gawked seeing that. Before he could respond with a different attack he was blasted with a large ball of fire to his back sending him colliding into the barrier which he bounced off of.

"Saved by the hot cavalry." Den-O chuckled.

"Finally…" Rainbow sighed a bit in relief as she turned to see Twilight and the others, all of them already transformed, "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry. We couldn't find you guys untill we saw the tornado." Twilight countered.

"To be fair...we did spend a lot of time just talking," Den-O pointed out, "And teasing you on those pic's Rarity sent out."

"Stop bringing it up already!" Rainbow shouted.

"Why? You look so cute when you…" Den-O began in a teasing manner before seeing electricity crackle around her eyes from her anger. "Shutting up dear." he whimpered.

"Good."

"**Ow...that hurt," **the Tengu Imagin groaned as he got up, only to see Den-O and the girl looking at him, ready to attack, **"..Oh come on! Seven against one is unfair!"**

"Says the mountain god inspired Imagin." Den-O muttered.

"**Wait...I'm based off a what now?"** he asked only for a ball of ice to slam into his face. **"D'oh!"** he cried in pain falling over.

"Wow...he's an idiot, ain't he?" Pinkie asked, blinking a few times.

"But he's an idiot with the power to make powerful tornados." Rainbow explained.

"Oh…" Everyone else nodded at that.

"**I hate this...this was meant to be easy...I'll blew all of you away with the four winds!"** The Tengu Imagin shouted pulling out two fans. **"Let's see you fight inside of a Hurricane!"**

"We know someone who can." Den-O smirked as a gold light formed in his hand before he placed the golden wing form buckled on his belt.

"...Oh no...not…" Rainbow and twilight began in annoyance.

"**Hurricane time!"** the Imagin shouted as he began to spin and flap two fans creating a large gust of black wind that swept into a tornado of sorts that got wider and wider.

"Too late. Sieg, I'm counting on you!" Den-O shouted swiping his pass as he wind wall got closer.

**=WING FORM~!=**

In a golden flash with feathers falling around him Den-O's suit became gold before the silver armor locked into place. His mask grinded down his helmet before unfolding, his blue eyes now glowing.

"Ha!" Den-O shouted as his wings grew out. He then began to fly at max speed in the opposite direction of the wind.

"Wait...is he?" Twilight asked as they only saw a gold ring around the twister. And to their shock the wind stopped where it was.

"**Nanda?! H...how did…?!" **the Tengu Imagin began in shock before Den-O flew in front of him, **"Gh?!"**

"You are an eyesore to my kingdom." Den-O said as his hand grabbed the Imagin by his neck. "Begone!" he shouted as he flew up with him. He then dived down before tossing the Imagin down making him slam into the ground. Den-O then landed in front of the girls as he dispelled the wings into golden dust and white feathers. "Easy." he scoffed folding his arms.

"**Doh...you...jerk…" **the Tengu imagin groaned as he tried to get up.

"Now to end this battle." Den-O said as he pulled out his boomerang and handax. He then blurred forward as he began to slash the Tengu Imagin from every angle leaving gold and blue streaks in the air. Den-O slashed his weapons in an X as he passed by the Tengu Imagin, he then spun around and began slashing his two weapons rapidly leaving multiple streaks in the air, each one causing sparks to fly from the Imagin before it stumbled back. Den-O raised his blades up to his mask letting them glisten slightly. "Be thankful for witnessing my wonderful technique." he said as multiple sparks exploded from all over it's body making the Imagin fall to it's knees as scars formed all over it's body.

"Good. Now.." Rainbow began as she walked forward, "Let's get some info out of this guy and figure out who sent him."

"Huh?" Den-O blinked holding up his pass. "We do that?"

"Yes. We do," Twilight nodded as she and the others walked over, "If we don't figure out what his goal was before it was fulfilled, he'll just keep coming back."

"I'm just going to kill it." Den-O said simply ready to swipe his pass for a Full Charge. "I can't stand to see it any longer."

"I'm sorry, but you're gonig to have to wait!" Twiligt argued, taking the pass out of his hand, "If we dont' find his contract holder, then he'll just keep coming!"

"I do not care! the sight of this ugly bird is making my eyes hurt!" Den-O complained.

"**I have...feelings...blarg…"**

"See? We must kill it. A mercy killing." Den-O said.

"I said no!" Twilight complained keeping the pass out of his reach.

"Dang it, Sieg, cut that out!" Rainbow shouted, jumping on Den-O's back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No...I must end this monstrosity!" Den-O countered still reaching for the pass.

"Bad Sieg!" Pinkie said, grabbing his arm.

"Unhand me! It is my duty as a prince to destroy creatures such as this!"

"Sieg, please wait. We need the information of this Imagin first, please be clear minded." Rarity advised.

"Apologies, but I…!"

"**Chance da!" **the Tengu Imagin shouted, taking this distraction as a chance to escape as he threw his fans forward, creating a powerful cyclone that headed towards the group.

Fluttershy quickly noticed this as she stepped in front of the others and produced a tornado of her own to block the attack, while her's wasn't the same size it's force was enough to cushion its force by a lot. But the wind still knocked the group into the air and then into a tree.

"Pfffftt…" Pinkie spat leaves out of her mouth.

"**Kekeke! See you losers later!" **the Tengu imagin laughed mockingly as he flew off.

"We just got humiliated by an ugly bird…" Den-O pointed out as his head poked out from the bushes.

"Ugh...thanks big time there Flutters, that last minute trick of yours saved us the major whiplash from a tornado." Rainbow groaned doing the same and poking her head out of the tree, Fluttershy doing the same next to her.

"I still didn't stop it…" she said dejectedly.

"Well...while I don't appreciate the leaves in my hair...it's better than the alternative of being blown far away." Rarity spoke up.

"All things considered I suppose…" Twilight sighed as she and Applejack poked their heads out.

"Ugh...if only I had destroyed that filthy beast to begin with," Den-O groaned in shame, "Otherwise it wouldn't have gotten the best of us that easily."

"That ea…" Twilight began before frowning at him, "Need I remind that we needed to get the info out of him first?! If you hadn't started arguing, then we wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"It's true." Applejack nodded.

"You're right I deeply apologize Hime…" Den-O nodded his head in shame. "A prince should not argue with his princess…"

"Please don't call me that…" Twilight whispered in annoyance.

Fluttershy at the moment hung her head sadly, the shy pinkette disheartened at how easily her wind attack was overpowered by the Tengu Imagin, even with that training Twilight was helping her with. She has made no real progress she has so far to go. Her friends kept getting stronger and jumping ahead of her, how is she suppose to catch up to them?

"...Well...what do we do now?" Rainbow asked, not noticing Fluttershy's look at the moment.

"...I suppose for the time being, we'll head to the Milk Dipper to think of a plan," Twilight sighed.

"Roger." everyone nodded, as they climbed out of the tree.

* * *

"Ite…" Ryotaro muttered as he sat in a chair with his shirt off, as Pinkie put cold-compresses on his back to help him with the sore muscles. "Ah...that feels much better." he sighed happily before she slapped the last one on. "Ah!" he freaked at the sudden sting.

"There you go, Ryo. Your muscles are all good. You surprisingly have more than I expected." Pinkie stated as Ryotaro rubbed the spot she slapped.

"Ahh...thanks, Pinkie," Ryotaro winced, rubbing the spot Pinkie slapped him on. "Ah...I'm just glad today's training is over. Training then fighting an Imagin...I hope that doesn't become normal." he sighed as he let the cold compress do it's work and relax his muscles.

"Well then at least you'll definitely become stronger." Pinkie added happily.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." he smiled before he held his hand up to stop her from slapping his back again, essentially making them do a high five.

"You're even getting faster." Pinkie smiled as she began clapping for Ryotaro, "Guess Dashie's reflex training helped."

"Yeah...guess like Momotaros said...the memories of all the fights I've been in...they are in my body after all." he nodded as he gripped his hand slightly.

"That is pretty neat," Pinkie nodded before tapping her chin a bit, "Though I can't help but wonder why Dashie kept shouting 'DODGE!' during your reflex training."

"Oh...I...think that was from that web series she and Momotaro marathoned the other day...and about every other day before." Ryotaro noted as Pinkie developed the same questioning look as him. Both just shook it off. "Where is everyone else?" he asked noticing it was just him and Pinkie in the living room of his and Airi's living space.

"I think Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy are downstairs while Rarity and Applejack went home," Pinkie guessed.

"Ah…" Ryotaro nodded as he put his shirt back on. "I guess they are trying to think of what to do about that Imagin."

"Most likely, yeah," Pinkie shrugged, "Speaking of that Imagin, where do you suppose he went? In fact, why was he attacking the park?"

"As for where he went, I think he might have gone back to his contractor. As for why...well...honestly Imagin tend to be more odd then...well you." Ryotaro muttered.

"Hey…" Pinkie complained, not liking the prospect of Imagin being better at randomness then her.

"Just saying...They take weird twists on such simple wishes."

"Got a point there." Pinkie had to admit. "Still why tear up the park? It's so weird...this is a mystery."

"It's too bad we don't know any detectives." Ryotaro muttered as the two made their way downstairs.

"Yeah. Like this one detective I've heard about up in Inaba," Pinkie added.

"Inaba?" Ryotaro blinked as they walked down the stairs.

"A place my sister Maud visited at one point," Pinkie responded, "Pretty decent town...once you leave out the mysterious disappearances."

"Pinkie...how much coffee did you have today?" Ryotaro asked.

"None...maybe a cup…" Pinkie responded. "But this is serious, though...Ryo, you can be a mean one sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I'm just making sure, last time you told me you saw a figure walk through the walls of the school." Ryotaro responded.

"Hey. That was true," Pinkie defended

"Like the Chupacabra was true?" he asked.

"Okay that one might have just been a bald dog...or cat...no wait. It probably was…" she muttered.

"You now see my point." he sighed.

"I'll show you one day, I'm not that crazy."

* * *

Downstairs, Twilight and Rainbow were discussing something, mainly about the whereabouts of the Tengu Imagin and its contract holder. Fluttershy on the other hand...was sitting by herself, the shy pinkette still depressed about what happened earlier. Part of her knew that she did help out...if just a little. But the other part still berated her for only doing so little in the first place.

'_Hah...no matter how I think of it...compared to the others, I'm not as useful in stopping the Imagin. I know that my powers could be as strong as theirs...but I can't.' _she sighed mentally. _'They all become stronger with each battle...yet...I don't.'_

"Fluttershy?...Fluttershy!?" Rainbow said loudly snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? Wha…?" Fluttershy blinked in slight surprise, the shy pinkette losing her train of thought.

"You okay? You've been staring at space for the past hour," Rainbow pointed out. "You never space out...that's Pinkie and Ryotaro's thing."

"...Ano...well…"

"...Hey. Something up?" Rainbow asked as she sat down, a bit of concern in her voice, "Come on. You can tell me. We're best friends after all. Hell, we're practically like sisters at this point, so it's my duty to make sure your happy. So come on. tell me what's wrong."

"...o...ok," Fluttershy slowly nodded a bit, "...I...wish I can help you and the others more. Demo...no matter how hard I try, I'll always end up being weaker than everyone."

"Oh I see...so Ryotaro's training regimen kind of inspired...and demotivated you at the same time huh?" Rainbow realized, only getting a nod from Fluttershy as responce enough. "Well...to be fair...you're not one for fighting. Ryotaro is...because he's such a nice person, he wants to protect everyone so he has the right motivation for fighting. Fluttershy...you're my best friend, my sister, and I love you, but you've never come across to me as the kind who would...you know fight. You're always so kind, and caring, and loving, you could protect someone, but in terms of throwing the first punch, I don't think you have that kind of instinct."

"I..I know. It's just...I...want to be more than just the healer of the group," Fluttershy admitted before signing sadly, "And yet when I try and help fight...nothing works, like what happened earlier today…"

"Well we all figured you wanted to stop that tornado it shot at us...if you had told us your plan was to counter...then we would have been shocked." Rainbow said, "But you did at least save us the trouble of being blown far away. I don't think the Kingdom of Oz is a place any of us want to end up in." she joked as she rubbed Fluttershy's shoulder. "But...I can understand what you mean. That sounds a lot like how Ryo sounded when he said he wanted to start training himself."

"...Th...that is true, hai," Fluttershy nodded, blushing a little.

"What I'm getting at is...your not going to improve a lot if you think of trying to just do better on your own. Ryo asked the Taros to train him, cause they knew how to fight, and then us, because obviously...we are more competent." Rainbow pointed out. "Besides getting good at something takes a lot of time, getting an extended amount of training in half a day is kind...well you gotta admit that's just kind of crazy." she shrugged her shoulders. "It took a lot of time for me to be as good as I am, just saying if you gave it some time, you can improve. Plus without your healing powers...I think we might have lost Ryo a long time ago. Just keep that in mind."

"...H...hai," Fluttershy noted, the shy pinkette taking all that in.

"Yep, seriously I love you Fluttershy...but you can get just as carried away in your mind as Pinkie you know." Rainbow chuckled, nudging her best friend's side slightly.

"I heard that!" Pinkie shouted off-screen.

"You were meant too, you eavesdropping sugar high!" Rainbow shouted back. Pinkie then poked her head up from a table behind them. "I saw you crawl out from the door and sneak up on us."

"No fair…" Pinkie complained childishly while pouting.

"Yeah well next time, don't be obvious," Rainbow stated.

"Hmph…" Pinkie kept pouting, making Fluttershy laugh at the act, "..If you're done playing 'take shots at Pinkie', Twilight and Ryotaro are waiting on you."

"Yeah yeah, i'm coming," Rainbow waved her off a bit as she stood up. "Come on. Let's go find an ugly mountain birdman Imagin."

"That's too long to be a good name…" Pinkie complained, "We can do better!" she said confidently before she blinked. "I feel like I was going to mention something...but forgot...oh well. I'm sure it was nothing too big."

"Whatever Pinkie." Rainbow nodded as they walked over to Twilight and Ryotaro as the two were talking over about the Imagin, "So what's up?"

"Still trying to figure out who sent that Imagin, and why he was targeting to park specifically," Twilight answered.

"While it's not exactly a big lead...maybe it can give us something to start from," Ryotaro added.

"Ahh...I see," Rainbow noted as she sat down.

"Destroying a park...not a lot to go on really...for all we know the contractor just wished to clean up the park, the Imagin is as stupid as Momotaros and figured violence works." Twilight stated.

"**I heard that!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, Momotaros jumping in as soon as he heard stupid and his name in the same sentence.

"...we might need to return tomorrow to find more clues," Twilight suggested.

"Wait...what about school?" Pinkie asked before blinking a bit, "..Did that just come out of my mouth?"

"**You realize you ruined a chance to skip school by saying that, right?"** M-Ryotaro pointed out making Pinkie slam her forehead on the table and cry comically. **"Ah there there, you poor sad crying girl."**

"That's suppose to be Flutter's nickname…" Pinkie muttered.

"...I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that," Rainbow frowned in slight annoyance at that.

"Well while we can't skip...we still need to investigate. The best way would be if someone could go and investigate. So if someone could get an excuse not to come to school." she mentioned as the girls looked at M-Ryotaro who was cleaning his ear.

"**Huh...what you looking at Ryotaro for?"** he asked them.

"_**I believe they want him to go investigate while they're busy at school, sempai."**_

"**Wait...you want us to use Ryotaro's less than stellar health record as an excuse to play hookie?"** M-Ryotaro asked almost hopefully just waiting for some form of confirmation from them.

"...On second thought. Maybe we should have one of us go with him just in case," Twilight said, feeling worried now.

"**Who could you get to skip with me...all of you have perfect attendance, even Rainbow and Pinkie." **M-Ryotaro pointed out.

"_Wait...what about…"_ Ryotaro began.

"**Ah no, no...no."** M-Ryotaro cut him off, Momotaros not wanting to hear his suggestion that could ruin his fun, **"No goddamn way!"**

"What is it Ryo?" Pinkie asked, happy all of them, thanks to magic, could now hear Ryotaro's mentally projected voice. "Sounds like you have an idea that will make Twilight happy with letting you skip."

"If he does...then Ryo is officially the smartest person we know." Rainbow pointed, "But seriously, what idea do you have in mind, Ryo?"

"_Well as I was going to suggest, besides me, the one of us who often missed school the most was Applejack. Of course for her personal reasons, but still. If Twilight would feel happier with someone going with me, then why not her?"_ he pointed out. _"Plus if we do find the Imagin, both of us would be ready for a fight."_

"...Does seem plausible…" Twilight noted, pondering this over for a bit, "...Alright."

"**And to think...I was starting to actually like you,"** M-Ryotaro groaned in defeat.

* * *

The next day, while the others were at school, just as planned by Ryotaro and Twilight, both him and Applejack used their typical excuses to get out of the day. It was easier...much easier than they anticipated honestly. The moment both called and said the same reasons as their other times missing school, the person on the phone just went all right and left it at that. Currently, the two were searching the part of the park the Tengu Imagin was at before hand. However, they noticed something...different.

"Odd...wasn't this part of the park a picnic area?" Ryotaro asked, sure the trees, bushes and such where all uprooted, and the tables and benches tossed around. But now...it looked all cleared out.

"It is," Applejack replied, looking around the cleared out area, "But..it looks like it's been cleared out. almost like..it was being prepared for construction or somethin'."

"_**Maybe this Imagin is contracted to a mean owner of a construction company who wants to run us out and buy the land to build a strip mall."**_ Momotaros scoffed.

"I dunno...If that was the case, the mayor would've noticed this," Ryotaro stated, scratching his head. "Then again...how does one go about dealing with a monster that makes natural disasters?"

"Ah'm not sure," Applejack shrugged, "But y'all got a point. Th' mayor would've noticed this by now, and yet she hasn't even noticed it."

"_**If I may add something to this discussion."**_ Urataros spoke up.

"Huh...what is it Urataros?" Ryotaro asked. A blue flash then covered him as his clothes changed into a suit with a blue tie.

"**Allow me to explain Ryotaro, AJ."** U-Ryotaro began as he paced back and forth, **"In the cutthroat world of business, it's true buying land such as this...that would take months of convincing and large if not insane sums of money...that is unless, the safety, and welfare of the park became bad. If the Imagin's contract is to help buy this park, then the more it destroys the park and drives people away, the price of the land will drop and drop and drop to the point just about any businessman can buy this land dirt cheap."** he spoke on. **"So this means while the contractor is keeping our dear Mayor busy, the monster is doing it's job of diminishing the price of the land behind her back." **he finished as he adjusted his glasses.

"...So yer sayin' it's both illegal, but also by th' book," Applejack noted with a frown.

"**Unfortunately yes my dear AJ, it is both, considering the only one with the right to judge Imagin for crimes is Ryotaro."** U-Ryotaro sighed, **"For now...all we can do is stop the Imagin. Unless you know the name of a good certified lawyer who passed the bar, cause I may be a liar who has read law books, but I'm not that confident fighting other lawyers. They are quite the tricky bunch."**

"Tell me about it," Applejack muttered a bit, "...We better find more clues on who's tryin' t' buy out th' park."

"**As long as this doesn't end the classic movie cliches I'll start looking." **U-Ryotaro nodded before he spotted several women walking along the park's jogging path. **"Yeah...I'll...uh...start…"** he trailed off, his eyes following them.

"...Come on, casanova," Applejack groaned as she grabbed U-Ryotaro by the back of his shirt and began to drag him off.

"**Ah...we just had to be chaperoned...such perfect prey to reel in...what a waste of youth,"** U-Ryotaro complained.

"_And yet, I thank these girls for so much…"_ Ryotaro pointed out.

"**Don't most boys dream of the attention from girls I get?"** U-Ryotaro asked.

"Dreams? Yes. Delusions? Another thing entirely" Applejack countered.

"**...I suppose you're right. Plus technically, Ryotaro already has a harem with y…"**

"Grr…"

"**Shutting up."**

"_I'm so very sorry for this Applejack…"_ Ryotaro sighed his apology to his friend.

"...It's fine, Ryotaro," Applejack sighed a bit, calming down, "It's just...ugh. Let's just hurry and get this done with."

"_**Hey, it could have been worse. He could have let it slip that everyone who doesn't know about the hero stuff thinks the two of you are dating."**_ Momotaros bluntly pointed out.

"_..."_

"_**I'll...just shut up and read my manga," **_Momotaros said as he shut up.

* * *

Back with Twilight and the others, it was the end of first period, and the girls were already at gym. It was a perfect time for them to be able to talk since most of the times it was just free time for the students.

"Are you sure Applejack and Ryotaro are our best investigators?" Rainbow asked as she was doing some stretches before starting a run for her daily school workout.

"At the moment, yes," Twilight nodded, stretching a bit as well, "I would've suggested myself or Rarity, but we have our own things we need to do here at school."

"Oh...guess that makes sense," Rainbow dash figured before looking around for a second, "...By the way. Have you seen Fluttershy anywhere? I haven't seen her since first period ended."

"No...I lost sight of her just after class...where could she have gone?" Twilight blinked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Rainbow admitted, looking around for the shy pinkette before she spotted Pinkie about to use the pole jump, "Hey Pinkie! Have you seen Fluttershy?!"

"Hold on!" she called out as she ran and stuck the pole in the ground using it to vault over the bar before sticking the landing, even using the momentum to cartwheel forward about three times, "Nailed it!"

"..Okay that was cool," Rainbow admitted as Pinkie skipped over to her, "But seriously, have you seen Fluttershy or not?"

"I did...in the locker room." Pinkie explained.

"...Yes, but _where _did you see her go?"

"Oh that…" she blinked before looking left and right. "She left to go practice her magic." she whispered to Rainbow. "Wings are useful...even if she's not as fast as you or Den-O wing form."

"Wait...she left to go practice?" Rainbow blinked.

"Eeyup." she nodded happily. "She told me not to tell anyone...so you didn't hear it from me. I'm no rat."

"...Pinkie...you just told us right now," Twilight sweatdropped.

"Twilight...don't be a nerd." Rainbow spoke up, "...Just...cover for me while I go look for her."

"Wait. But wh…?" Twilight began as Rainbow dash ran off to go look for Fluttershy, "..."

"You need to learn how the term 'you didn't hear from me' works," Pinkie spoke.

"...Ugh."

* * *

"Come on...where is she?" Rainbow muttered as she ran around the school yard, looking for the shy pinkette. "You know Flutters...you'd make a hell of a spy if you put this skill at hiding into it." she admitted to herself before stopping, "...Okay. there's a few places here at school I know you hang out at...and I think I know which one you might be at."

With that, she quickly looked around before quickly gaining her gear and flew up into the sky. Once she was high enough, she looked around before spotting Fluttershy on the school roof, the shy pinkette wearing a soft yellow sports top and a pair of soft grey running pants.

"Like Pinkie said, wings, useful." Rainbow smirked at her correct guess as she flew down to the roof. Using her electromagnetism floatation to land quietly.

Fluttershy didn't notice Rainbow landing behind he as she was taking slow, deep breaths, the shy pinkette's eyes closed before she began to make a few slow, yet swift movements. She recalled the battles Den-o and Rainbow got into, and slowly began to emulate some of their fighting movements. She started with Den-O, even though all his forms were so different Rainbow often told her how much true fighting skill each of them have.

Firstly Den-O's Sword form; Momotaros might have been a goof and wild gun, but his skill in sword fighting really was great, Momotaros moved carefully with his feet, he swung strong and yet at the same time close, it might be why he was able to do so much damage with those crazy swings. But what she took away from that was his footwork, Sword form wasn't the fastest, but she noted in long fights Momotaros held out longest, often avoiding enemies attacks and countering. So she tried some of his movements she had noted in his fights, he often shifted from side to side, quickly, and kept moving. It was tiring to Fluttershy, but she could understand it's purpose to keep Den-O on the offensive and able to easily change to the defensive. Of course she had to make sure she didn't do the same goofy things Momotaros often does.

'_...Is she trying to emulate Momotaros' fighting style?' _Rainbow thought as she watched. _'Well...she got the footwork down, she's moving fast, and keeping on the move, her legs don't have the memory of all that foot work yet...but she looks like she could get it down after a bit of practice.'_

As Fluttershy practiced these movements, small torrents of air surrounded her, following her motions carefully. Each one flowing around her creating a wonderful elegant pattern of flowing wind around her. with each step side to side the wind swept around, with each time her foot hit the ground again small bits of the wind would burst out. As she continued this motion of steps, it almost appeared...elegant, almost like a dance, one that could compliment another, if Rainbow had to venture as to what it felt like it was missing.

'_...She's doing pretty good. But...why do I feel as if something's missing?' _Rainbow thought, _'I can tell the footwork is still that of Momotaros sword style, hmm...maybe she's training to be able to fight alongside Ryo. Not bad, my shy sister...not bad.'_

After a few more motions, Fluttershy stopped for a moment to catch her breath, the wind currents around her dying down as she did so. She took a few seconds to rest breathing in air as she let out a slightly tired sigh of relief.

'_Ah...I'm still getting tired...guess this makes sense why Rainbow is making Ryotaro-kun do all that harsh training. Stamina...something I lack compared to the others.'_ Fluttershy spoke to herself too tired to speak truthfully. But she did not. She lasted longer then she would have expected, before this whole magical girl saving the world business, she's sure she wouldn't have been able to do that for more than a couple minutes.

'_...Maybe she can use a helping hand,' _Rainbow thought to herself as she began to approach the shy pinkette. She then tapped Fluttershy's shoulder, making her 'eep' from shock and jump to her feet instantly.

"R...Rainbow?" she blinked seeing her friend appear out of thin air, "...Ano...how...long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Rainbow explained, "So...you learned how to copy Momotaro's foot work?" she asked walking around her friend.

Fluttershy blushed just a little as she twiddled her thumbs mostly just embarrassed over being spied on.

"..Aw come on, Flutters. There's no need to be embarrassed," Rainbow assured her, "In fact, I thought you were doing pretty good."

"Huh?" she blinked in shock. "Really?"

"Of course, trust me being able to copy someone's motions and foot work off just memory...now that's something impressive." Rainbow said honestly. "Trust me on that." she smirked as she used her powers to float and more or less sit in midair. "The fact you copied Momotaros footwork so easily is very impressive, given despite being a goof, he knows how to move with those sword fighting steps."

"Well...Ryutaros moves so fast and dances more or less...and Urataros and Kintaros don't move that much honestly." Fluttershy explained, "So trying to copy Momotaros was my only option."

"Ahh...understandable," Rainbow nodded as she laid down on the air, "I also noticed you channeling your powers a bit while you were copying Momotaros' movements."

"Oh...that was actually unexpected to me too...when I was focusing, I guess I just let my powers work on their own." Fluttershy explained. "I don't know how to explain it...but while I was practicing...I focused on something. I focused on how much I wanted to be more helpful..to you...to Ryotaro, Twilight...and everyone. And I dreamed of how I could be useful and that I was. I guess it made me feel proud and happy."

"Ahh...I see," Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah...I guess it was just a dream after all…" Fluttershy sighed.

"Nah...I don't think so." Rainbow spoke up, getting her friend's attention. "I mean...you have amazing powers...like the rest of us, you're literally the embodiment of kindness. I think you can be as strong as any of us. After all, I mean it when I say you and Ryo have this in common, you're both nice people who want to protect your friends. I think if you found something to motivate you like Ryo, then you'll find yourself able to fight off even the toughest of monsters with us."

"You...you really think so?"

"Of course. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to say it'll be fast, but I'm sure if you keep at it, who knows, you might end up saving all of us from some Imagin or giant monster one of these days." Rainbow added with a slight chuckle in her voice. "Just got to go your own pace, and keep trying."

"Rainbow…" Fluttershy whispered, taking this in for a moment before she pulled the tomboy into a hug, a soft smile on her face, "Ok...and arigatou, nee-chan."

"Your welcome...your lucky I'm alright with you hugging me." she chuckled not fighting off the hug. "We'll have to begin some form of training that works for you. I suppose if need be, I can let AJ handle Ryo from now on, and I'll help you out. I'm sure him and the Taros will be okay with that."

* * *

"**I swear I didn't say anything this time!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he and Applejack ran from a police officer.

"Y'all threatened to beat that thug's head off with a pipe!" Applejack argued.

"**Okay...so I didn't say anything to piss off the cop! Happy now, woman!?"** he shouted back.

"If we manage t' get away from him, maybe!" Applejack shouted.

"Oi! Get back here!" the cop snapped as he chased after them.

"**Wait...why are we running? We have a bike that comes to my side when we snap our fingers! Den-Bird!" **he shouted as the bike suddenly jumped out of the same time portal as DenLiner. **"And you girls call me the stupid one!"**

"...ok. That's useful," Applejack admitted as the two quickly got on, the blonde holding onto M-Ryotaro, "Now hurry up and drive!"

"**Hit the gas, Den-Bird!"** M-Ryotaro ordered as the bike's headlights flashed to life. **"Ah...you really want to hold on now."** he said as the bike took off like a bullet train. Leaving behind a confused and utterly shocked police officer.

"...Ugh. I need to lay off th…" the police officer began before something landed behind him. He slowly turned around, only to scream in fear at what he saw, "Ahh! Tengu!"

"**Kekekeke…"** the Tengu Imagin laughed as he pulled out his fan. **"No humans allowed in my park!"** he shouted as he swung the fan creating a large gust of wind that was enough to blast the police officer off his feet.

"Ahh!-!-!" the cop screamed as he flew through the air before landing in a tree, "...That's it. i'm taking my vacation early."

"**Kekekeke...kekekeke…"** the Imagin laughed as the police officer climbed out and ran away. **"This job is too much fun...but I lost track of Den-O...ke...him and those girls will be back later anyway. Back to the contract."** he stated...mostly to himself as he began to swing the fan once more. The wind forming into small tornados that began ripping trees out of the ground and knock around anything that pretty much wasn't bolted to the ground, and even then that was ripped right out of the ground, **"Heh...this is too easy. That company big suit just wants me to get this place cleared out, a-"**

"**BANZAI!"**

"**Eh?"**

At that, the Machine Den-Bird was heard as the bike jumped into the air and let it's still rapidly spinning wheel slam into the side of the Tengu Imagin's face, knocking him for a loop and to the ground.

"**I told you I smelled a rat man with wings!"** M-Ryotaro shouted.

"**I'm not a rat!"** the Tengu Imagin shouted as he got back up and glared at the two youths sitting on the bike. **"I forgot Den-O has the nose of a dog when it comes to us…"**

"**I'm not one of those terrible barking demons!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, **"Ooh...just for that you Tengu-yaro, I'm making a new twist on chicken wings! Buffalo TENGU Wings!"**

"**I'm part Crow! Enjoy the bad luck!"**

"**Hah! Jokes on you! My contractor already has bad luck! Man got struck by lightning! **_**Five**_** times!"**

"**Five t...how is he even alive?!"**

"**Hell if I…"**

"Oi, Momotaros," Applejack spoke up.

"**Huh...oh right...work."** he coughed into his hands as he strapped on the belt. He then dismounted the bike before he took out the pass. **"Henshin!"** he called out as he pressed the red button and let the shards slam on to form his armor. The red Sword form armor floating around him as he got ready to do his pose.

**=SWORD FORM!=**

"Ore...Sanjou!" Den-O shouted, deepening his normally deep voice; as his red armor flashed brightly. All while he shot his arms out to his usual surfer like pose. "Alright...let me say this to start, I don't do warm ups or free shots, from start to finish. I'm at the climax." he added as he built the DenGasher into it's sword formation letting the red blade extend out. "So...let's get to the defeathering already, I'm starved."

"**You seriously want to eat me!?"**

"Man's gotta eat!" Den-O shouted as he charged and slashed his sword across the Tengu Imagin's chest, knocking him back as sparks flew off the impact.

Den-O then began to twirls his sword around like a baton before he slashed the Imagin across the chest again and again. He slashed from the left then the right then began twirling again before slashing from the right sending the Imagin stumbling back. Den-O then kicked Imagin in the rear sending him flying forward and flat on his face.

"**Grr...teme!" **the Tengu Imagin growled as he got up, about to send Den-O flying with a wind attack before he was blindsided by a fireball, **"Gah! Hachi! Hachi!"**

Den-O ran up and slashed the Imagin across the chest making him stumble back again. Den-O tossed his sword up and grabbed it upside down before he punched the Imagin across the beak making him stumble back. Applejack then rushed forward and kicked the Imagin in the chest making it double over before she landed another kick to it's head making it fall over. Both than reared their hands back as the Imagin got back to his feet. Both then punched their hands forward as AJ created a spark of fire coating both their fists hitting them both and sending the Tengu Imagin flying back resulting in him getting covered in flames.

"Hey, Momo. Answer me. How y'all like yer chicken cooked? Glazed…" Applejack began, her fire covered fist cracking a little, "Or honey roasted?"

"Heh...I'm partial to BBQ...but I like a good honey roast now and then." Den-O smirked as he twirled his sword around and tapped it on his shoulder.

"**Are you two seriously considering cooking me?!"**

"Maybe not...if y'all tell us who yer contract holder is," Applejack ordered as Den-O slowly raised up a fork and knife in his free hand.

"**Ah...name...name…"** the Tengu Imagin mumbled.

"Wait...your kidding me right? You mean you're so stupid you didn't even get the guy's name!?" Den-O asked in utter shock. "We learn it just by going into their minds...by god...I had no idea one could be this stupid."

"**Hey! it's not easy when your contract holder owns a million dollar corporation and wants to build a stupid mall/parking lot over this place!" **the Tengu imagin argued.

"Wait pause for a second...we were right about why the Imagin is doing this...for once?" Den-O whispered to Applejack.

"Looks like," Applejack whispered back before frowning a little, "And Ah have a good feeling ah know who he's talkin' about."

"**...GAH! I just spilled the beans!"**

"Yeah you did…" both of them said at the same time.

"**Uh..Uh….I'll just have to destroy you both then!" **The Tengu imagin snapped as he charged.

"Oi, cowgirl. Call the Mahou-onna and the others," Den-O stated, preparing to charge at the Tengu Imagin, "Tell them we just found out what this guy's contract holder is really up to."

"Gotcha," Applejack nodded.

* * *

Back with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, the two were floating back down to sneak back to their gym class with the others.

"Okay. You remember what I taught you about flying, right?" Rainbow whispered to Fluttershy as the two landed in front of the door leading to the back of the gym.

"Yes." Fluttershy nodded happily. "You taught me how to use my own powers to make up for the lift, and allow me to fly easier and with less resistance."

"Got to admit, power over wind...you should have an easier time flying then I do," Rainbow pointed out.

"Oh...well," Fluttershy began before her and Rainbow's phones rang, "Eh?"

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked a bit as she took her phone out and answered, "Yo."

-Rainbow, it's me-

"AJ?" she blinked as Fluttershy leaned in closer to hear her. "Let me guess, you guys found the creepy crow guy Imagin?" she asked as the sound of fighting and Momotaros shouting his randomness was heard in the background.

-Eeyup. And we most likely figured out who his contract holder is- Applejack replied.

-That's it! The wings are coming off...surgically! Call me Doctor Momotaros! Come here Tengu-teme!-

"Ignoring that one, am I to assume it's both good and bad we know who the contractor is?" Rainbow asked as a high pitched falsetto scream of the Imagin was heard in the background.

-Yup. But I'll tell y'all later. Right now, you and th' others need t' hurry on over-

"On it." Rainbow nodded as she heard an explosion in the background as the line was cut off. "We better hurry." she said to Fluttershy who nodded in agreement.

* * *

"**Ahh! I'm starting to regret making this contract!" **the Tengu Imagin freaked as he tried to run from Den-O.

"You're about to!" Den-O shouted as he swung around his sword as he chased the Imagin. "Come back here Tengu-Teme, Or I'll bring out your mortal enemy, an Imagin based on the story of Kintaro!"

"**Ahh! No! Anything but that!"**

"_Is it odd this one follows the story so perfectly of Tengu?"_ Ryotaro asked taking note of that reaction.

'_**It is quite interesting.' **_

"I said get back here!" Den-O shouted as he continued to chase down the Tengu Imagin.

"...Today just got really weird," Applejack sweatdropped as she watched, not sure if she should help the imagin or not now since he incurred Momotaros' wrath.

"No kidding. Momo looks like he's having a good time."

Applejack nodded before blinking a few turns, turning to her right to see Pinkie standing next to her.

"Hi!"

"Gah!" Applejack jumped back in slight surprise.

"**Oh my god they're multiplying!"** the Tengu Imagin shouted as he ran past them.

"Don't jinx it! Next thing you know she'll gain the power to make those!" Den-O shouted.

"_Should we tell him?"_ Ryotaro asked the others.

'_**No no...I'd rather see his reaction myself.' **_Urataros chuckled a bit.

'_**Same.' **_the other three Imagin partners nodded in agreement.

"Secrets from Momo makes him mad!" Den-O shouted gaining speed.

"**Ah! He gets faster when mad!"**

"Oh I'm not mad! I'm absolutely livid!"

"...Do we even want to know?" Twilight sweatdropped,she and the others having just arrived.

"Momo is having fun," Pinkie explained as Den-O tackled the Tengu Imagin into a pond and began to choke hold the Imagin with the grip of his sword. "He's having LOTS of fun." she added as Den-O began dunking the Tengu monster's head into the water.

"...Sh….should we….help him?" Rarity asked.

"Depends on who yer talkin' about," Applejack answered.

"Well...for now lets let Momotaros blow off steam. Not to often we can let him do that in a safe way for other people." Twilight pointed out as Den-O performed a suplex on the Imagin, slamming it back into the pond water. "Though...I am beginning to wonder whose side we should be helping in this case…"

"Go Momo!" Pinkie cheered for Den-O.

"Besides Pinkie." everyone else said at the same time.

"...Oh yeah," Rainbow spoke up, recalling what Applejack told her over the phone, "You said you found out who this guy's contract holder is, right AJ?"

"Yup," Applejack nodded before frowning a bit, "And if mah hunch is right, we've dealt with him before."

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" fluttershy asked.

"Think about it. Who else would use an Imagin to do such dirty underhanded tactics and gets away with it?"

"...Well, there was those two guys who worked at Well...to...do…" Pinkie paused before it seemed to dawn on her, "...Wait. You're saying…?"

"Eeyup," Applejack responded.

"Seriously starting to think we should have let the Taros go nuts on them," Rainbow sighed, "I mean Kin and Momotaros beat them all, Urataros and Sieg end up buying them out and sending them to debt, and Ryutaros just to drive them crazy."

"Agreed," Twilight nodded as Den-O pulled the drenched Tengu Imagin out of the pond.

"Had enough?".

"**Blarg…"**

"Well said…" Den-O replied.

"**You...you…" **the Tengu Imagin began, a dark aura coming off it.

"...Oh don't tell me…" Twilight whispered with wide eyes, "Momotaros, get out of there! I think he has a Shard of Discord in him!"

"Who with the what now?" Den-O blinked before a small tornado shot up into the air and tossed Den-O up, before bringing him down with a thud leaving Den-O imbedded into the dirt behind the girls.

"**Grr….destroy...chaos…" **the Tengu Imagin growled, his voice more distorted than usual as the dark aura flared off him, **"Destroy...cause...Chaos…"**

"Ah...nuts…" Den-O groaned.

"Well...that's a new one…" Rainbow noted.

"It's like the crystal has caused it to go...berserk." Twilight noted.

"The last times we saw something like this, it ended in a big problem," Pinkie reminded.

"Indeed," Twilight nodded, quickly transforming into her gear, "Which is why we need to defeat the Imagin and expel the shard from him before he can destroy anything further."

"Well that's not stating the obvious…" Rainbow mumbled as the dark aura turned into a tornado around the Tengu Imagin.

"This is going to be a long day, isn't it?" Pinkie asked.

"**Destory...Chaos...Destroy…!" **The Tengu Imagin growled as he swiped his fans, producing a hurricane level tornado that engulfed half the park, **"CHAOS!"**

"GAH!" Den-O cried as all seven of them were swept up in the wind. "I don't fly...that's the chicken guy's job!"

"_Momotaros...Climax form."_ Ryotaro ordered as Den-O placed the red K-Taros over the belt. He pressed all four buttons as he did.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU=**

At that the silver rail shout out from the belt and around Den-O as it made the armor fly off before the red form fitting armor locked into place. The track marks formed down the suit before it all finished changing. The masks of Den-O's other forms then floated out and around him as he pressed the final button of the K-Taros.

**=CLIMAX FORM!=**

With that the masks locked into place as Sword form's mask peeled itself. Den-O shouted as his entire body was enveloped in an aura of fire. He then spread both his arms to the side, causing the fire aura around him to disperse with enough force to dispel the wind made by the Imgain.

"Whoa!" Den-O cried as he landed on the ground. He then held both his arms out before he caught Twilight in the left and Rarity in the right. "Safe…" he sighed.

"Hey! What about us!?" Pinkie shouted as she and the others were still caught in the wind current.

"Yeah yeah. I'm c-" Den-O began before a cutting blade of wind flew past him, Twilight and Rarity, "Wah!"

"**DESTROY! DESTROY! CHAOS!" **The Tengu Imagin roared, releasing cutting waves of wind in a berserk manner.

"We better worry about that first…" Urataros spoke as Den-O regained his footing.

"I hate when he's right." Momotaros groaned.

"It can't be helped if we can stop the Imagin the wind should stop as well." Ryotaro spoke up as Den-O put both girls down. "We need to finish it off."

"Right," Twilight nodded, "We'll get the others. You handle the Imagin."

"Hai." Den-O nodded in Ryotaro's voice.

"Heh...alright I got just the new finisher to handle this." Momotaros smirked as Den-O cracked his knuckles. "Leave it to us, the brat has a good idea in mind."

"I'm going to shoot him!" Ryutaros stated happily from the chest mounted mask.

"Oi don't ruin it." Momotaros countered.

With that, Den-O charged at the berserk Tengu imagin, dodging any stray air blades that headed towards him. Den-O ducked to the side of each one before he got in close and tackled into the Imagin, sending them both tumbling across the grass. Both got back up as Den-O blocked a swing from the Imagin before slamming a punch to it's chest with his arm, the force causing it to stumble forward slightly.

"Heh. How'd y-" Den-o began before dodging a strike from the Tengu Imagin, "Oi! I wasn't' finished, asshole!" He shouted as he grabbed the next swing before punching the Tengu Imagin across the face, knocking it back.

"**Guh! Grr...Chaos!" **The Tengu Imagin roared as he swiped his fans, sending miniature tornadoes at Den-O.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Den-O said as he jumped to avoid them each time. "This….is...getting...annoying!" He shouted jumping around to avoid each tornado, "Oi, Mahou-onna! You almost done?!"

"Not yet! We're still trying to get the others without getting blown away ourselves!" Twilight replied.

"Maybe we should have used Wing form?" Urataros pointed out.

"Why can't Tori just jump into this form with us?" Ryutaros asked as Den-O jumped out of the way of another tornado.

"Cause it's crowded enough!" Momotaros shouted as Den-O combined the DenGasher to sword form. He then swung the sword to cut through the next tornado.

"It is already cramped in here…" Kintaros added as Den-O cut down another tornado.

"I'm sorry only four Imagin possessing me is the limit…" Ryotaro stated sarcastically.

"Thank you! See? Ryotaro agrees with me!...Sorta," Momotaros stated as Den-O stabbed his sword into the ground to avoid keep himself from being blown away by a large gust of wind.

With Twilight and the others, Twilight had just helped Applejack and Pinkie down from the wind current, the latter's hair completely blown back.

"Oh...this Imagin is getting on my nerves now," Pinkie complained as she shook her head, her hair poofing back to normal.

"I know Pinkie. I just wish there was some way we can disable that wind of his," Twilight sighed a bit.

"Well...i could surround him with a few stone walls," Rarity suggested, "...Then again, he'd probably blow those away easily in his current condition."

"He's stronger than we expected." Twilight added, "The only one of us to be able to counter it's wind powers is...Fluttershy." She sighed, "I think as it is, our powers have a disadvantage. Even Den-O is having trouble getting close."

"I...hate...wind tunnels!" Den-O shouted still using his sword to keep him from getting blown away.

"...She has a point," Applejack spoke up, trying to create a small spark of fire, only for it to get blown away from the wind, "Mah powers keep getting blown out, so Ah'm no help at the moment."

"It really is all we have to our advantage." Rarity nodded.

"Well...let's hope that she and Rainbow can get a hang of themselves up there." Pinkie noted, looking up.

Within the tornado' wind current, Fluttershy was trying her best to fight against to, using her wings to stay airborne. But it was to strong for her, even trying to fight it using her power over it was hard for her. It was to intense for her to keep control. Fluttershy worried she would have been in danger has she not been grabbed at the last moment by Rainbow. Rainbow wrapped her arms around Fluttershy before closing her wings slightly and using her electromagnetism to keep her from being pushed to much by the wind. The repulsion from the magnetic power pushing her opposite from the wind. Keeping her and Fluttershy from being swept away.

"Come on...need to get to safer grounds…" Rainbow grunted a bit,trying to find someplace safe for her and Fluttershy to land, unaware of some debris heading right towards the two.

"Ryutaros!" Ryotaro said as he saw that.

"Okay~" Den-O said as he grabbed the sword and twirled it around before it was reformed into Gun form. Den-O then aimed his gun and began to fire shooting all the pieces of debris he could see.

Den-O then ducked under a swing from the Imagin before swinging around from under it. As he did he fired and hit more debris. The Imagin roared and kicked at Den-O who's back was turned. The Rider's arm grabbed the kick underarm before shooting more debris. The Imagin groaned and tried to take his leg back only for Den-O to lean back and slammed the back of his helmet. The Imagin groaned backing away before tripping. Den-O twirled his gun around before he began shooting again.

The Tengu Imagin roared getting back to his feet. He pulled out his fan again before Den-O flipped forward, as he did he slammed his palm into the ground and pushed his whole body up, his legs now pointed into the air Den-O aimed his gun while upside down and shot the Imagin's leg making him fall forward. Den-O then pushed with his arm and flipped through the air before slamming his knees into the Tengu Imagin's back making him caw like a crow from the sudden shock to it's back.

"Alright you stay still," Momotaros ordered as Den-O's free arm pushed the Imagin's face into the dirt. Den-O then aimed and continued shooting whatever debris out of the sky he could.

"Mou...there's too much." Ryutaros complained shooting down several trees going right at Rainbow and Fluttershy. "Niji-chan, Shy-chan I can't keep doing this forever!" He shouted as Den-O smacked the Tengu Imagin's head making it shut up.

"I know i know! Just..this damn wind is too strong!" Rainbow shouted, using her powers to try and get her and Fluttershy to move closer to the ground. Rainbow looked up to see another tree branch coming right at her only for a magic bolt to turn it to dust. "Thanks Twi!" She shouted as Twilight sighed in relief.

"We'll keep Rainbow and Fluttershy safe, Den-O should focus on destroying the Imagin." Twilight ordered to the others.

"Ryuta! Take care of the crow!" Pinkie shouted as Den-O rolled off the Tengu Imagin that was flailing around like crazy.

"Hai Nee-san!" Ryutaros replied as Den-O saluted to her. Den-O then kicked the Tengu Imagin in the beak as he got up. He then twirled the gun around before aiming at the Imagin's face point blank. The Tengu Imagin even in his current state knew trouble when he saw it.

"***caw* Uh-oh…"**

"Bang." Den-O said as he fired the gun the bullet exploding point blank sending the Imagin flipping head over heels through the air. Den-O then jumped back as he began to fire rapid fire unleashing a braga of energy bullets from his gun to the Imagin effectively juggling it in the air. Den-O then stopped before twirling his gun around in his fingers. As he did the Den-Gasher reformed again into it's Ax form. Den-O shouted in Kintaros voice as he jumped and slashed with all his might leaving a streak in the air knocking the Imagin down to the ground.

Den-O chucked his weapon over his shoulder as the Imagin tried to get back to it's feet. Den-O pulled his pass out and flipped it open. He then pushed the button on the K-Taros making the dynamic tune begin to play.

"Kozo...let's make it extra climatic!" Momotaros ordered as Den-O swiped the pass.

"Hai~!" Den-O cheered as he tossed the pass away which Pinkie caught in time.

**=CHARGE-AND-UP!=**

Den-O crossed his arms as the Gun form Mask on his chest lit up and began to change colors rapidly. Den-O's five voice slowly let out a breath as the Rider lowered his arms.

"**BOISTEROUS SHOUT!**" Den-O roared out as Gun form's mask lifted up like a dragon mouth. A multi-colored light emanating from the jaw. Den-Othen put one foot back before a loud click was heard from his chest. Then suddenly a barrage of large silver and purple missiles shot from his chest.

"**NANI!?"** The Tengu Imagin freaked, the dark aura completely gone from the shock of Den-O unleashing a payload of missiles out of his chest like that. He then began to try and fly away from the barrage of missile, **" Oh no! No no no! No no no no! No no no no no no!"**

But it was for not as the missiles closed in on the Imagin and all struck him at the same time causing a chain of large and incredibly loud explosions. The chain of explosions mixing together resulting in a large cloud of fire and smoke.

"Whoo! Eat that, you crow reject!" Momotaros shouted.

"...Something's not right," Urataros spoke up,"the tornado is still here….wh-"

"Uh oh…" Pinkie spoke up, her entire body quivering, "T...twticha twitch! BIG ONE!"

"...Wait," Rarity spoke up as she looked at Twilight, who had helped Rainbow and Fluttershy down with her magic, "Didn't you say he had a Shard of Discord in him?"

"...Oh no..." Twilight facepalmed at that fact.

"Oh, come on! We pulled out the big guns! Literally!" Momotaros complained as Den-O turned to the smoke cloud that was suddenly split apart revealing another new Gigandeath.

This one was a large black colored bird like a crow, only it was the size of a building with a white crown of bone like armor forming three spikes above its head. It's wings were long, each father ending in a saw like serrated pattern with bone like armor above the top of the wings. I's large metallic talons struck the ground as the giant Roc Gigandeath screeched at them...mainly at Den-O.

"Giant pigeon of death!-!-!" Den-O shouted.

The Roc Gigandeath roared as it spread its wings wildly, the size of them alone easily able to block out than sun if it was in the sky.

"...We're gonna need a big net," Pinkie whispered, the group tensing a bit as they prepared to face the giant kaiju.

"You realize we are about to fight a feathered Rodan?" Ryutaros asked his fellow Taros.

"Of course we are! Only thing that'l make it worse i-" Momotaros began.

"DON'T JINX IT!" The others snapped.

* * *

Elsewhere, watching from one of the buildings near the part of the park the others were at was Negataros, the Black Imagin looking at the transformed Gigandeath in slight interest. He knew the Shards of Discord could change an Imagin and Gigandeath, but to this extent and size?

"**Hm...interesting."** Negataros muttered stroking his chin. **"I must admit, Luna-hime's experiments with the shards have proven fruitful. The ball is in your court, Elements of Harmony, Den-O. Show me you can evolve as well."** He chuckled.

_(To be Continued)_

* * *

_SZ: Welp...things just went from bad to worse._

_Z0: Eeyup. We start off facing an evil Tengu themed Imagin, now they are fighting a jumbo bird Gigandeath. _

_SZ: Which is more or less based on a Roc, a legendary bird with wings so big, it could block out the sun._

_Z0: And hunt's whales in stories as well. Yes a Bird so big it plucks whales right out of the ocean to eat them. Let it sink in how big this bird is. _

_SZ: eeyup, and Den-O and the girls are about to face a Gigandeath based on it. How will they be able to face somethign so big?_

_Z0: Well we have DenLiner. So that's one option. _

_SZ: Yeah...guess we'll see what happens in the preview._

_Z0: Eeyup. *drops the screen*_

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless**

Twilight: That thing is going to destroy the entire park if we don't do something!

Momotaros: That's big chicken! Ah we'll fight feather with feather!

Twilight: That wind it's producing is too strong! Not even Den-liner can handle it!

Rainbow: um...guys? Where's Fluttershy?

Fluttershy: D-don't worry, minna. You're safe with me.

**Stop 21: Proving one's worth pt 2**

Fluttershy: I...I won't let you destroy this park!

* * *

_Z0: So there's gonna be a part 2..why, well we thought we could do this as one chapter...but ended up going to long so we split the content into two chapters. _

_SZ: Eeyup. And don't worry. WE won't take long with the next chapter. Also...as a heads up, possibly expect a crossover chapter or two in the later future. I mean, we're about 21-22 chapters in this story._

_Z0: That's right. So we are bringing out the big guns now. And expanding the story a fair bit. _

_SZ: for what kinds of crossovers we'll do, you'll have to wait and see. As for like special movies chapters...well, those will be like OVA chapters and such. Or possibly separate stories on their own. Hmm...which would work better, Z0?_

_Z0: It shall vary. OVA things will be in the main story, single movie type things same. But more crossover type epic deals will be their own separate stories on the site to make it easier. _

_SZ: Hai. So we hope you all enjoy any OVA, Movie, and Crossovers we make for this story. Z0, anything you'd like to add to this before we end things off?_

_Z0: Nope I got nothing. Just read, enjoy and review if you liked enough. Other then that good day everybody. Buhbye!_

_SZ: Ja ne, minna!_


	22. Stop 21

_SZ: Hey, minna. It's Seanzilla115 a…*looks around* uh...Z0?_

_Z0: *rips down door* AMAZON! _

_SZ: 0-o my door!_

_Z0: *Roars at SZ*_

_SZ: 0-0...uh...Z0?_

_Z0: Pfthahahaha! I'm just joking Alpha Amazon is tame._

_SZ: Oh...eheh...right. Ahem...now moving on. *looks at the writers sorry about that, and for the semi-late update to FiT. Things have happened with us. For me..been slowly getting into the JoJo-series._

_Z0: I poisoned him. Internet has a long supply of such things for me to slowly brainwash my friend into a fan. *holds up stopwatch with a J written on it for emphasis* You will watch JoJo's Bizarre adventures…_

_Momotaros: What's so special about it? I've heard and seen the Mizu-onna reference it a few times._

_Deadpool: Eh. it's just some show where I, Deadpool, share the same japanese voice actor as one of the ch-anyone hear something?_

_SZ:*offscreen* ROAD ROLLER DA!_

_Deadpool:...Aw cra-*get's crushed by a falling steamroller*_

_Z0: Told ya, brainwashing works every time. *puts watch away* _

_Momotaros: What the...Who the holy hell smashes someone with a steamroller?!...albeit that was kinda badass, but still!_

_Z0: Momotaros…*holds watch up to his face before slowly swinging it* You will watch...you will watch._

_Momotaros: I...will...watch…*drools slowly whole eyes become spirals*_

_SZ:...Ahem. Pinkie? Mind taking Momotaros here so we can begin the disclaimer?_

_Pinkie: *straps Momotaros to chair and pushes him away*_

_SZ: Alright...now for the Disclaimers._

_Disclaimer: Neither Writer claims ownership of the copyrights to the two series used to bring this fic for your enjoyment. This is fan made content for enjoyment and fun. _

_SZ: And with the disclaimer done, let us start the story._

* * *

_Last time on Friendship is Timeless, Ryotaro and Fluttershy began a training regimen to better fight alongside their comrades. But once again another Imagin strikes. This time it's plan to destroy the town's park so it's contractor may but the land. Yet with this information learned there is nothing the group can do but fight the Imagin. Even with the resolve of the Elements of Harmony and Den-O's power the Imagin has proven to be stronger than before be becoming the Roc Gigandeath, the wicked beast creating a wall of wind separating the park from the rest of the city. _

* * *

The Roc Gigandeath let out a screech like roar as it flapped its enormous wings, the wall of wind surrounding the park becoming more and more violent with each passing second.

"Gh...gh…." Den-O groaned trying to keep from getting blown away. "This...BLOWS!"

"No pun intended too!" Pinkie shouted, she and the others holding onto a nearby tree to stay grounded, "..Uh oh! Pinkie Sense tingling!"

"Oh not…!"

The Roc gigandeath screeched as it flapped it's wings forward, sending a flurry of feathers towards the group, one slicing a passing uprooted tree in half..

"For the love of Kami…" Den-O sighed in all five voices at once as the feathers came at him. He pulled out his DenGasher as he began cutting them all down as they got within striking range. "I...Hate...Your...Dumb...feathers!" he shouted cutting down the last feather before a scaly Y shaped foot grabbed Den-O by the torso. "Crap!" he cried as he was lifted up into the air.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight called out as Den-O tried to free himself.

"How is he the only one you call out in worry?" Momotaros asked as the claws tightened. "GAH!" all five voices cried as sparks of energy flew off his armor.

"Oh that's it! Time t-" Rainbow began as she tried to fly up, only to be blown away by the force of the wind before Applejack caught her, "Crap! The wind's too damn strong! I can't even get up there without getting blown back!"

"We have to think of something…" Twilight said as Den-O's cries of pain could still be heard. "The Gigandeath's powers are just the Tengu Imagin's but glorified!" she spoke out loud, as she began to think.

"WE can see that!" Rarity shouted, trying to keep her skirt from flying up as she held onto the tree, "...oh for the love of…!" she then summoned a dome of reinforced earth around them, "There...but I'm not sure how long it'll hold."

"Rarity, I'd tell you I love you but I ain't that kind of girl…" Pinkie sighed, just happy to have a moment without that powerful wind almost spiriting her away.

"...I'll...pretend I didn't hear that," Rarity sweatdropped a bit as she fixed her skirt and hair, "Twilight dear, please tell me you have na idea to deal with that Gigandeath. I don't think my hair could take that wind like that again."

"...I'm not sure really," Twilight admitted, "This is one based on a Roc, a mythical bird whose wings are large enough to block out the sun itself."

"Don't forget they hunt whales right out of the ocean." Pinkie added, making the others look at her, "...What? It's true."

"One thing at a time." Twilight muttered. "I don't think any of us have the power to stop its wind at this level...except for maybe…" she paused as everyone looked over at Fluttershy.

"...Eh?! M-me?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she pointed at herself, "D-demo, I don't know if I can, Twilight!"

"I know you think that, but logically only your powers can stop its powers." Twilight spoke. "I know this is too much to put you through Fluttershy, but this is a very desperate situation."

"But Twilight, I could barely hold back it's previous wind attacks when it was a Tengu Imagin. Wh...what if I mess up?" She asked, the shy pinkette starting to shake a bit, "Wh...what if I…?"

"Hey," Rainbow spoke up, getting the shy pinkette's attention before the tomboy put her hand on her shoulder, "Look, I get it. You're worried, but right now we need you to try." she said as they heard Den-O scream in pain before something slammed into the top of the dome.

* * *

"Ugh...I think it cracked the chest armor…" Momotaros complained from outside.

"Plan B?" Urataros asked.

"We have a plan B?"

"Yeah. It's called Attack."

"That's failed plan A!" Ryutaros shouted.

"Oh, shut up! It's not like you got anything better!" Momotaros shouted. "Ah crap the claws again!" he shouted as the top of the dome was ripped off to reveal Den-O hanging onto the Roc Gigandeath's leg, "God damn oversized buzzard! I'm gonna turn you into the world's biggest platter of fried chicken when I get my hands on you!"

At that, the Gigandeath flew off carrying Den-O with it dragging its foot through trees and the dirt to try and scrape the Kamen Rider off.

"Wow...way to make it more angry, s-"

"Oh shut up before I decide to have turtle soup as an appetizer, kame!"

"We're gonna die!" Ryutaros cried as the Roc Gigandeath slammed its legs into the ground, resulting in Den-O being slammed into the dirt as well. "Are we dead…?"

At that, the Roc Gigandeath cawed as it grabbed Den-O in its talons again and flew up with him.

"Ugh...I can use some goddamn help here!" Momotaros shouted, "Where the hell is Denliner when you need it!?" he asked as he felt the talons scratching the back of his armor. "Gh…" he groaned as sparks began to fly from the contact.

* * *

"Okay...this is seriously the part where we need to do something," Twilight stated.

"Agreed," Rainbow nodded, "Fluttershy, it's now or never."

"...H...Hai," Fluttershy nodded, taking a deep breath as she prepared to fly out of the stone dome to try and help Den-O deal with the Gigandeath.

"I know it's stupid to ask...but you jackasses got a plan C?" Momotaros groaned out as Den-O was keeping the talons from breaking his armor.

"Unless you want Kin to take over from here, I got nothing," Urataros replied.

"Who do you think is keeping talon number 3 from piercing our heart?!" Momotaros pointed to Kintaro's arm, keeping the claw aimed at their heart from getting closer.

"...Good point," Urataros sweatdropped, "So unless a miracle happens, th-"

"Ahh! I see Shy-chan!" Ryutaros spoke up.

"Huh?" the other four controlling Den-O blinked in unison before a surprisingly strong gust of wind hit the Roc Gigandeath's head, knocking it back a bit.

"Yes! Freedom!" Momotaros shouted as the Roc Gigandeath let Den-O go...only for him to realize he was very high up in the air, "...Aw, crap baskets." he muttered as logic and gravity took hold. "Screw you, Gravity!" he shouted as he fell.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Ryutaros asked in slight nervousness.

"Hai! My only regret is not seeing the girls in swimsuits!" Urataros shouted.

"THOSE ARE YOUR LAST WORDS, YOU PERVERTED TURTLE!?" Momotaros shouted.

"I have written our death poem." Kintaros spoke.

"We're falling, not committing seppuku!" Momotaros and Ryotaro freaked as they fell into a tree.

"It is good to be prepared!"

"God damn it! My last moments is arguing with you i-"

"Ano, excuse me?" a rather timid voice spoke up, making Den-O look forward to see a certain shy pinkette flying in front of him...well, as best she could due to the strong wind, "You...do realize you're in a tree now, right?"

"We might be suffering...tiny bit from a concussion...and little internal bleeding…" Ryotaro's voice explained.

"I swear I saw my life flashing before my eyes...when the hell was I a schoolgirl outfit?" Momotaros said, muttering that last part a bit out loud.

"The hell kind of concussion dream is that?" Urataros asked, "Wait...actually that sounds pretty sweet. Mind if we tr-"

"Hell no! I was badass in that too!"

"Ano…" Fluttershy spoke up.

"Told you...concussion…" Ryotaro groaned as Den-O got out of the tree. "Ah and there's the internal bleeding." he groaned holding his side.

"Oh my...h-hold on," Fluttershy said as she landed next to him and began to use her healing magic on him.

"Seriously...we would have died like ten...maybe 18 fights ago…" Momotaros grumbled as Den-O stood up better. "Why aren't you with us like all the time again?"

"Could be we end up going at too fast a pace for her to keep up." Urataros added as Den-O moved Fluttershy out of the way of the claw of the Gigandeath.

"...Ahh I suppose you're right," Momotaros said, keeping Fluttershy down as the Roc Gigandeath tried another pass at them, "Oi, Kaze-onna. Can't you do something, like...oh say, use your Stare on it or something?!" he begged.

"Sempai, this isn't a normal animal. Th-"

"Well she did it on a freaking bear once when it got out of the zoo that one time!" Momotaros argued.

"Momonji, this and that are different."

"Mou minna…" Ryotaro sighed as Den-O led Fluttershy away from the Gigandeath. "But on the serious note, is there something you could do Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Ano...w-well, Twilight said I'm the only one who could deal with the Gigandeath. demo...I'm not sure how," Fluttershy admitted.

"Maji dayo?" Momotaros asked.

"At the time, being anything that can buy us a moment would be perfect." Urataros explained.

"Then we can call DenLiner and make pretty fireworks." Ryutaros added. "Think you could help with that, Shy-chan?"

"Ano...eto…" Fluttershy muttered, looking around the destroyed park before looking at a certain spot on the wind wall, "...I think I have an idea."

"Well spill woman! Spill!" Momotaros demanded.

"I...I can try and open a hole in the wind wall, and make it big enough for Denliner to to pass in," Fluttershy explained before fidgeting her thumbs a bit, "Demo...Th...there's only one thing you might have a problem with in the plan."

"And that is?" Kintaros asked as Den-O made them duck from another swoop of the Roc Gigandeath before Den-O made them hide under a bush.

"I...I'll have to stay behind to make sure the hole doesn't close in on you all," Fluttershy answered.

"Gh…" Den-O sighed slapping his helmet.

"I want it on record you came up with this plan…" Momotaros sighed.

"i...I know that. Demo...it'll at least give you all some time to come up with a plan," Fluttershy stated before looking out at the park, "Plus the animals here at the park...they...they must be frightened."

"If we make it out of this...I owe you…" Momotaros sighed as Den-O got up.

"Hai...J-" Fluttershy began before she was suddenly pulled into a hug by him, causing her to blush in surprise.

"Be safe…" Ryotaro whispered before releasing the hug and rushed out.

"We'll be back!" Momotaros and the other Imagin shouted.

"...h-hai!" Fluttershy nodded, quickly shaking to blush off as she flew up into the air before stopping at the spot she was looking at. She then held her hands out and began to focus her magic into that one spot.

"One chance…" Den-O muttered as he kept running. Noticing the wind around the spot Fluttershy pointed out for him seem to swirl in an odd way.

"Come on...almost…" Fluttershy whispered, the shy pinkette starting to pant a bit as she focused on that one spot with her magic. Within a minute or so, the spot started to open up slowly, Fluttershy giving a small tired smile of success before using me of her magic to make the hole big enough for Denliner to pass through.

"DenLiner!" Ryotaro and the Taros called out as Den-Bird drove up beside him for him to mount. He revved the throttle, making the bike shoot forward as the time portal opened for the Time Train to enter. Den-O jumped the bike into the air before he spun around landing in backwards to dock his bike with the control room of his train.

"Kaze-onna...I owe you one for this," Momotaros muttered as he revved up the bike.

DenLiner whistled as it drove through the opening in the wall of wind. With a flick of the button the Train's weapon system activated. The Roc Gigandeath screeched as it flew at the Time Train only to get a laser to its chest, sending it stumbling back. While the Gigandeath was recovering, Denliner passed by Twilight and the others, picking them up.

"Girls get…" Momotaros cheered as Den-O reverted to Sword form to drive the DenLiner. "Ah...Kaze-onna. Got to get her too…" he said, looking around as the DenLiner's laser continued to shoot the Gigandeath, keeping it from getting to close to them.

The Roc Gigandeath screeched taking to the air avoiding the next blast. It then flapped it's wings sending its feathers at DenLiner most bouncing off harmlessly. Well...except for the few that did seem to break the walls.

One such feather pierced into the main dining car of DenLiner making everyone duck down. Owner's meal cut in two from the feather. Owner looked at his food...mostly the flag that fell over before he passed out in his seat.

"Owner?" Twilight blinked upon seeing that.

"Meep!" Pinkie cried as another feather pierced the wall. She ducked down as the feather stopped just above her head.

"GAH!" Den-O freaked as he stopped one from stabbing him by clapping his hands in a pseudo-sword catch. "Oi, you're messing up my train!" he shouted, snapping most of the feather in half to get it out of his face.

The Roc Gigandeath screeched as it continued its onslaught of sharp feathers, further damaging Denliner. DenLiner retaliated by unleashing missiles and bombs, knocking all the feathers away with each explosion as several hitting the Roc Gigandeath, making it fall out of the sky and be pelted by even more explosives.

"Hah! How do you like that, polly?!" Den-O shouted as the large cloud of smoke rose from the explosions. The Roc Gigandeath's screech was heard as the smoke was cleared away in a large burst of wind.

The beast rose back into the air before it flew around DenLiner like a vulture circling a meal. The Beast looked at the train before it swooped down and grabbed it in its claws and dragged it off its track, making everything and everyone inside tumble around. The Roc Gigandeath let out another screech as it began to fly up higher into the air, intent on dropping Denliner.

* * *

"Whoa...gah!" Den-O cried as he was tumbling around in the control room of DenLiner. "I! Hate!" he stated as he hit the window before tumbling into the roof, "Flying!" he shouted before he hit the door leading back to the dining car with the others. "Sombody get the number of that squawking thing? That may or may not be a reincarnation of an ex-wife of mine."

"Can't talk...too dizzy…" Pinkie groaned, her eyes replaced with swirls as she hung off one of the seat.

"_Oh...this is...much worse than the time with the ferris wheel…"_ Ryotaro groaned mentally.

"Ugh...how did we end up having a sword fight on a runaway ferris wheel again?" Den-O groaned as the train was clearly still in the air before it suddenly stopped, "Did...did it?" he asked slowly not wanting to be the one who jinxed their predicament.

"...Oh god...don't tell me…"

* * *

Outside, the Gigandeath released Denliner from its talons, causing the time train to fall down at a fast pace.

* * *

"Crap!" Den-O cried as everyone was left to slam into the roof. "Well...we're gonna die...I just want you all to know...I never liked any of you!"

"Rainbow I have a confession to make! It was me who got gum all over your new shoes!" Pinkie shouted, "Oh! And I accidentally ripped a page in your new manga!"

"You did what?!" Rainbow snapped

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Twilight complained at hearing them argue at a time like this.

"Twilight...if I do die...I want you to know...it wasn't your brother who charred that book of yours...it was me." Den-O spoke. "And I put it out by dropping it in the toilet!"

"...Momotaros…"

"Ulp…"

"If this fall doesn't kill us, I'm going to…!" Twilight began before the train suddenly stopped falling, causing everyone to crash down into the floor.

"Ah!" Den-O shouted, slamming into the floor before Applejack and Pinkie fell on his back. "Ooof!" Than Rainbow and Rarity piled onto his back. "GAH!"

"This armor...is harder than it looks…" Pinkie complained, the pinkette rubbing her rear a bit as they stood up, "You alright, Twilight?"

"...just...fine…" Twilight replied, her face having landed in a pile of what used to be the food owner was eating.

"Ahh…" Den-O groaned as the color drained from his armor before he passed out and reverted to Ryotaro with Momotaros rolling out of him in his full body.

"**Gah...my back…"** Momotaros cried in pain, holding his back. **"You girls...are more compact then you look...gah…"**

"...Going to pretend I didn't hear that," Rarity frowned a bit, knowing what he actually meant, "But in all honesty, why did we stop?"

The door then opened as an awake Owner walked back in. "Okay, we are back in the sands of time." he sighed before looking at his food before he passed out once more.

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked seeing DenLiner on it's track once more in the middle of the endless Desert. "When did we...?" she asked looking around.

"A failsafe. Should DenLiner ever be knocked off it's tracks...it will be transported back to the sands of time…" Owner groaned from the ground as he composed himself once more.

"Oh...I see," Rainbow noted, "Well...at least Fluttershy got on board before that oversized rat with wings grabbed us, right?"

"..."

"...Right?" Rainbow asked, the tomboy starting to get a bit nervous, "...Okay seriously. Where's Fluttershy?"

"**...Must...escape…"** Momotaros groaned as he dragged himself out into the desert.

"...Momotaros…" Rainbow frowned, stomping over to him before grabbing his shoulder, a serious look on her face, "Where? Is? Fluttershy?"

"**She's...back there with the bird thing…" ** he groaned out.

"WHAT?!" Rainbow snapped before she tackled him to the ground, "You left her back there?!"

"**Not by choice!"** Momotaros shouted in his defense. **"She wanted us to leave her behind but I planned to drag her into this train, I didn't have the time to find her!"**

"Well you could've talked her out of it!" Rainbow argued before getting off him, "Ugh! I can't believe she would do something like this!"

"**What...something we would do?"** Momotaros asked as he tried getting back up as he made his way to Ryotaro.

"Exactly!" Rainbow snapped, "...Forget it. I'm going back there so…" she began before Applejack got in front of her, "...Applejack, get out of my way or…"

"Or what?" she asked. "What's your plan for gettin' back in there?"

"I'll charge my way through!"

"Need ah remind you there's a GIANT monster bird in there with feathers and talons that could even damage Denliner?" Applejack countered.

"**I know I'm the last one to be smart...but maybe a plan from someone who is smart would be useful by this point."** Momotaros spoke up as he sat Ryotaro up and tried waking him up. **"Ryotaro wake up!"** he ordered as he began shaking him.

"Five more minutes...Nee-san…" he muttered.

"**Oh for the love of…" **Momotaros groaned before looking at Pinkie, **"Oi, Mizu-onna. Get me some ice."**

"Got it!" she saluted as she changed and cupped her hands before forming several cubes of ice. Momotaros then grabbed a bag and put them in, before he put them on Ryotaro's head.

"**This is going to be a pain without the Kaze-Onna to heal him up…" **Momotaros muttered while Rainbow looked out the window, a bit of worry evident on her face.

'_Fluttershy...you better be safe out there,' _the tomboy thought.

* * *

Back at the park, the Roc Gigandeath circled around the sky above, the wind wall still surrounding the area as the large kaiju like beast looked for any sign of life. It saw none among the debris of its domain so it flew off to another section of the park to roost. Once it was out of site, Fluttershy poked her head out from a tree, seeing the kaiju like beast fly off before she managed to climb out of the tree, the shy pinkette carrying a pair of cats as she rushed off to another hiding spot.

She made sure to always move the opposite direction of where she saw the Roc Gigandeath fly off to. To make sure there was a safe distance. Once she was at a safe enough distance, she came across what looked like a small cave before she walked inside it, seeing various animals that lived in the park hiding there.

"Shh...it's fine...everything's fine," Fluttershy assured them in a soothing tone as she carefully let the cats down. _"At least I hope…"_ she muttered mentally as the memory of DenLiner being dropped from the sky came back to her mind. She quickly shook it off. _"No...I'm sure everyone's okay...the portal opened for them. I hope they aren't to hurt."_

* * *

"**Come on Ryotaro wake up!"** Momotaros begged, shaking Ryotaro more. **"For the love of all that is sweet awesome me, wake the hell up!"**

"Mou...but I dont' want to go to school yet, nee-san…" Ryotaro groaned in his sleep.

"**Ugh...anyone got any ideas?"**

"..." Pinkie slowly raised up a airhorn, only for a frowning Rarity and Applejack to push it down

"**Seriously...what do we do about him?"** Momotaros asked giving up on waking up his contract holder.

"I don't know...but we need to wake him up fast," Rainbow responded, "Hell, I'm tempted of taking that air horn from Pinkie and using it on him myself."

"And damage Ryotaro's eardrums? No thank you," Rarity frowned a bit at that.

"Besides, I think it better he rest at the moment," Twilight spoke up. "Who knows how hurt he is?"

"**That...that's a good point."** Momotaros and Urataros spoke up.

"**Then we check." **Ryutaros nodded simply as he pulled of Ryotaro's shirt and tossed it off to the side.

"R-Ryutaros?!" Twilight exclaimed, a bit of a heavy blush on her, Rarity, and Applejack's faces upon seeing that, "What're you doing?!"

"**Eh...well we need to make sure he's not hurt to bad...I did feel those claws digging into his side before."** Ryutaros explained as he patted Ryotaro's sides to check for wounds. **"Let's see...no holes...no blood...but he does have purple skin around here…"** he said slowly as he lifted Ryotaro's arm to show some bruises along his side around his abdomen.

"Oh dear…" Rarity whispered with wide eyes, "Those are some nasty bruises."

"...Let me take a closer look," Applejack spoke as she knelt down and checked the bruises, "...Nothin' too serious, but we need to get these healed up. Naomi, mind gettin' me the med kit?"

"Hai…" she said as she slowly got back up also dizzy from all that happened to DenLiner. She then pulled out a box full of medical supplies before she pulled out bandages and medical gauze.

"Thanks," Applejack nodded as she took the items in question and began to carefully treat Ryotaro's bruises

"**Well...that worked out better than I hoped."** Momotaros muttered, **"I expected the Brat's stunt to end in something weirder…"**

"Momo…" Rainbow spoke up.

"**Shut up?"**

"Shut up," she nodded.

"There...that should do for now," Applejack said as she finished bandaging Ryotaro up

"**Oh...AJ-san, is he okay?" **Ryutaros asked as he poked Ryotaro's cheek, making his arm move up slowly to slap his arm away.

"Yup. All he needs t' do know is rest up and not do anything strenuous," Applejack replied

"**I'm...I'm not the smartest but even I know that's kind of impossible."** Ryutaros stated bluntly. **"Since well...we have him,"** he pointed at Momotaros.

"**What?! Why you little…!" **Momotaros growled, pulling out a paper fan as he chased after Ryutaros, **"You're getting a spanking, kozo! A big ass spanking!"**

"Ryuta's not wrong…" Rarity muttered.

"Yup." Pinkie agreed.

"Eeyup," Applejack added.

"**Shaddup!" **

* * *

The wall of wind sure did not go unnoticed by many. But it was unclear what to do to stop such a strange thing. So many could only watch in awe. Many wondering what caused this strange event; how could a wall of wind form? This greatly caught the attention of someone in the crowd, the turquoisette looking with wide eyes as she slowly pulled out her phone and quickly dialed in a number.

-Hello?-

"Bonbon, you won't believe what I'm looking at r-"

-Oh not this again!- the voice on the other line groaned -Lyra, whatever it is you're looking at, it's probably part of a movie they're filming or something-

"Not so sure about that...unless you know a machine that can make a wall of wind," the girl called Lyra stated as she looked ahead at the park again. She even took a picture with her phone and texted it over. "See...not crazy this time, I know you can apologize any moment now."

-...-

"Bonbon? Bonbon are you still there?"

-...ugh...I'm coming over. But if this turns out to be fake, I'm making you take a break from your little 'research' for a month-

"I will take that bet...cause I know I can win!" she laughed, hanging up her phone. "Oh whatever caused this will be a useful one."

"Excuse me." a voice spoke up, getting her attention as Lyra then turned to see a boy around her age, wearing black jeans, a floral print Kimono like jacket with a hoodie underneath. "Sorry, I'm not from around here...I was wondering if you could tell me where to find this address?" he asked with a nervous chuckle. "Uh...I'm Takeru…" he added with a slight bow.

"Um...my name is Lyra, and sure," Lyra replied as she looked at the address written down, "Hmm…" she mumbled. "That's a while across town…" she explained going off memory, "If I recall, this place is abandoned."

"Ah...guess it's just my luck given my job." Takeru sighed.

"Your job?"

"Oh I'm a ghost hunter." he smiled.

"...Ghost….Hunter…?" Lyra slowly repeated, "As in...someone...who hunts ghost?"

"More or less." he chuckled. "We've gotten some publicity for our work back where I'm from." he added as he folded the paper up and stuffed in his jacket/kimono.

"...Can I ask you a favor?"

"Oh sure." he nodded simply, "What do you…?"

"Sweet!" Lyra beamed as she pulled out a pen and notepad, "I want you to tell me in full detail on everything you do! All the ghost you encountered! What kind of things you've ran into, all the works!"

"Oh...you're a reporter?" he blinked, "I had a friend who was one...but she had a strange hobby...anyway. Uhm...I'm kind of on a time limit...so…" he said, seeing her pleading puppy dog eyes. "If you want, you could come with me...and I can answer all your questions."

"Yes please!" Lyra exclaimed before gasping a bit, "Ooh ooh! Hold on! Let me send my friend bonbon a text, and she can join us!"

'_What have I gotten myself into?' _Takeru asked himself as he walked up to a red bike parked on the road.

"Okay. She said she'll be over in a few minutes," Lyra stated, having received the response from her friend before she began to giddily chuckle in joy, "Ooh~! My first major scoop!"

"Your excited…" Takeru chuckled before he began swatting the air next to him, "Oi...shut up...Yurusen…" he whispered so she wouldn't hear him.

"Of course I'm excited! It's my dream to make it big as a reporter!" Lyra exclaimed, "And what better way to prove that things such as ghost and Kamen Riders are real!"

"Kamen riders...how...how do you know that name?" Takeru asked as he was seeming to strangle something that wasn't there before he fumbled to put his hands in his pocket.

"I read an article based on the incident in Zawame city," Lyra explained, "...Though they were called Armored Riders...but Kamen Rider seems more fitting to me."

"I see…" Takeru nodded. "Well your dream sounds nice, Lyra-san." he smiled.

"Thanks," Lyra smiled back

* * *

Meanwhile, back within the wall of wind, Fluttershy looked out from her hiding spot before ducking back in as the Roc Gigandeath passed overhead. The creature was moving much more than normal. As if it knew she was in the park somewhere.

"It's much more active now," Fluttershy stated as she peeked out carefully, _'At this rate, there won't be anything left of the park...which means it'll move onto the city next, hurting everyone…'_

She then looked over at all the animals hiding with her, all of them shivering in fright at the large beast outside. She wished she could do something at that moment to calm them...but she knew as long as that Gigandeath was still here, then the only option was to destroy it. But...could she bring herself to destroy it? It wasn't a question of morals...after seeing so many Imagin, she knew that a good Imagin were the rare exceptions of their kind. Rather the problem was simply could she even do it at all.

"I...I don't know if I can...but...if I don't do something…" she whispered as she looked at the scared animals, "Then they would lose their only home…" she stated.

"_**If you're going to hit something, then hit it!**__"_ Momotaro's words suddenly rang in the back of her mind.

"Maybe...Momotaros...has a point..." she said slowly in a mix of realization and disbelief.

"_I mean it when I say you and Ryo have something in common. You're both nice people who want to protect your friends."_ Rainbow's voice echoed in her head.

"Nee-chan…" Fluttershy whispered as she remembered everything Rainbow told her before. She then pulled out her Element of Harmony, the shy pinkette looking at the butterfly shaped jewel in her hand. She then looked at all the small animals who were huddled close to one another in fear of the cawing Gigandeath outside, "...Everyone is depending on me right now...if I don't do something…" She then grasped the hand her jewel was in before gaining a serious expression, the shy pinkette knowing what to do as she changed into her gear. She then looked outside. "Then everything...everything that lives here will be..." she muttered looking at the animals. "Everything that lives here in this park...their lives will be destroyed." she finally spat out as she turned to glare at the shadow of the Gigandeath outside, "I know what to do now…"

With that, she flew outside of the cave, passing the gigandeath as she flew into the middle of the tornado, the pinkette immediately summoning a wall of wind to protect herself before she focused her magic into the tornado itself. The Gigandeath felt something was wrong before it's eye looked up and narrowed at the sight of Fluttershy.

"Need...to focus…" Fluttershy whispered, her hands softly glowing as she focused more of her magic into teh tornado while at the same time, trying to keep her barrier up to block out any attacks the gigandeath might have in store for her. Eventually, she started to pant a bit, the stress from trying to control such a big tornado starting to get to her, "St...starting...to weaken..but..i...can't...give up."

The Gigandeath then noticed it's wall of wind was acting different no longer was it moving in it's old violent manner. That would cut and tear anything to touch it. It was...slowing down. The Roc Gigandeath screeched in anger as it glared up at Fluttershy.

* * *

Negataros from a distance noticed this strange event as well. Hie red eyes staring intently.

"**So...you have made another attempt." **he asked not really impressed. **"Well...as things go...they will launch another attack soon...maybe even allow anyone trapped inside to escape. Well...I'd stay to watch the ending...but work to be done."** he said as he began walking away. He then stopped as he pulled out a cellphone matching his black armor and red tribal markings. **"Negataros...oh...an interesting item you say? Well...take it then. I'm sure Luna-hime could find use for such an occult object."** he ordered to whoever was on the other end of the line, **"Plus it would make a nice gift for her since she couldn't get a hold of a Phantom to help her with her little revenge." **he shrugged.

* * *

"**Got it Boss."** a Blue wolf themed Imagin nodded using a random throwaway phone to talk with the Dark Imagin. **"I'll be fast before the elements and Den-O attempt another try on that bird guy."** the Imagin then stopped as he noticed three teenagers enter the building he was watching. **"I'll...I'll call you back boss. A couple of nosey teenagers just came by."**

**-I'll let you take care of it...remember; not to much of a mess, Cobalt.-**

"**Got it."** he said hanging up by clicking the end call button with his claw, **"Welp, time to play exterminator."** the imagine said as he walked over to the building.

The trio of teenagers comprised of a boy with brown hair wearing a kimono themed hoodie/jacket, and two girls, one with turquoise hair, and the other with dark pink and dark blue hair. The boy seemed perfectly calm as he walked ahead of the two girls who were talking...or arguing...hard to tell the difference. The boy said something about checking the door...and then he did something that made the Imagin nicknamed Cobalt's eyes bug out of his head. His arm became transparent went through the wood and unlocked it from the other side while the girls didn't notice.

"**Did...did he just...no. My mind must be playing tricks on me," **Cobalt shook his head as the boy opened the door for the two girls, making one of them giggle at the gesture. **"Just got to focus on the job."** he said as the door was closed on the boy but he just walked through it. **"AH!"** the Imagin freaked seeing that.

"Did you hear screaming?" one on the girls asked.

"Kind of…" the boy spoke.

"Creepy…" the other girl muttered.

"**Calm down….I'm sure...I'm sure that can be explained...oh...why did I get this job?"** the blue canine Imagin asked sweating nervously at the thought of what that boy might actually be, **"I just want to go around stealing things, and sell them at a reasonable price...is that too much to ask?"**

At that the boy poked his head out through the wall again as if looking around. He shook his head and phased back in through the wall making Cobalt...foam at the mouth and fall over, his eyes blank while tears streamed from them.

"Ah that's the item I was looking for!" the boy cheered.

"Some eyeball?" the more excited girl asked.

"It's an odd artifact...more or less." he replied. "It seems odd...but to some this is important."

'_**Wait...that's the thing I was going to give to Negataros and Luna-sama...chikuso!'**_ cobalt growled in his mind as he overheard the teenagers. _**'I did not scare off some creepy dude dressed in all black and in need of a dentist so some meddling kids can steal what I stole...I mean FOUND!'**_

"I see…" the other girl noted before looking at the more excitable one, "See, Lyra? It was nothing to get over excited about. No ghost or anything."

"Not yet. Maybe if we stick around longer, the creepy phantom will appear." the girl whom Cobalt now knew was called Lyra argued excitedly.

"Hm...seems empty to me...trust me. Not even a rat." the boy stated as they all began moving around the empty building again. "If there was something here...it's gone now."

"Are...are you sure Takeru?" Lyra asked.

"Yes...I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I still owe you that interview, so how about that as a replacement for a ghost hunt." the boy called Takeru offered as Cobalt crawled closer to the building.

"...I...suppose so."

"Ahh good...we don't have to go chasing something based on another hunch of yours again," the other girl sighed in relief.

"Come on, Bonbon. They're not that bad."

"The time you dragged me through a swamp to chase some walking lizard man begs to differ." Bonbon argued in annoyance.

'_**That's right kids, get all comfy...I'm going to scare you what for and get that back…'**_ Cobalt thought as he climbed the walls and waited on a higher level of the wall for the three youths to exit.

"How was I supposed to know it was a guy in a gator outfit!?"

"Oh, and then there was the 'hydra' sighting back at the beach a few weeks ago."

"Hey! That one I know was true! It must have just run off…"

"Hydra...as in the mythical snake monster from Hercules?" Takeru asked as he pushed the door open for them.

"Of course!" Lyra exclaimed as she was instantly before him, "You see, a lot of strange things have been happening around town lately and it's my job to find out what's behind them!"

"You should visit New Sakura town sometimes...you'll be busy 24/7." Takeru chuckled.

"...Lyra...don't you…"

"I know where I'm going this summer then!"

"Darn it!" Bonbon face faulted, "Just one day! Just one day where we don't have to do anything strange!"

"Ano...sorry...I don't mean to make trouble for you Bonbon-san." the boy said a she helped her up. "If it's any consolation...how about I take our place as her assistant for the trip?"

"...As much as I like the offer, I can't. It's my job to make sure she doesn't get in over her head," Bonbon sighed, "More or less, I make sure she stays more down to earth and not delve into any freaky stuff."

"You're a great friend. Ah here...I kind of have business card for the temple slash research lab I live in...call if you're ever in town." he said pulling some contact cards out and handing one to each.

"Thanks," the two girls nodded.

"No…" Takeru began as he twitched for a second before pushing both just as the Imagin pounced on all three. "Look out!" he shouted.

"Ahh!" Lyra and Bonbon screamed as they fell into a box large enough for them to fit in.

"Kaijin?" Takeru asked as he glared at Cobalt.

"**Hand that thing over kid!"** the Imagin ordered.

"You don't even know what this is do you?" he asked pulling out a small palm sized device resembling an eyeball, with a light sky blue boxy frame, it had two blocks on the top and bottom for support and two buttons on the side. The eye also had a black swirling iris. "Come to think of it...what are you...some coyote...fox...ah a greyhound!"

"The Bus!?" the girls asked from inside the box.

"**Baka! I'm an Imagin!" **Cobalt snapped as he pulled out a scimitar,** "And that thing I want is going to someone very powerful!"**

"Over my dead...wait ghost shouldn't use that line…" he muttered very quietly to himself. "Uh...no way Dog face!" he shouted.

"**Very well...then I'm gonna go Five Nights at Freddy's on you!" **Cobalt snapped as he pounced at him.

"I don't like that game!" Takeru cried as he performed a blade catch on the scimitar. He then walked back and...through a wall embedding the sword into said wall. Takeru then walked out from another section of the wall and around Cobalt. "Oh...by the way." he whispered to the Imagin. "I'm a ghost." he said in a raspy voice making the Imagin shiver as his eyes turned into large dinner plates of white.

"**...Nope! Nope! Fuck this shit I'm out~!" **Cobalt screamed as he bolted for it, leaving his scimitar behind...before rushing back for it by pulling it out of the wall, and ran back out.

"Hehehe…" Takeru chuckled as he helped the two girls out of the box. "Come on...I bought us a second or two...let's hurry." he ordered them as they looked at Cobalt scrambling to escape from Takeru.

"Yeah…" Bonbon groaned a bit as Takeru helped her and Lyra out, "..What sounds like a 5 year old screaming?"

"We...we'll talk later." Takeru said as he gently motioned them to move.

"Isn't he great?" Lyra asked. "He's use to the danger's of his job."

"...I suppose so," Bonbon admitted as she dusted her cloths off.

"**I didn't sign up for no Casper the Teenage Idol ghost!"** Cobalt cried as he was stuck halfway through a window.

"What was that?"

"Our cue to get out of here before whatever it is get's smarter." Takeru said as he gently pushed the girls towards the exit and away from the building. As the three looked back they saw Cobalt stuck in the window who turned to look at them, Resulting in the Imagin and two girls screaming in shock. In Cobalt and Bonbon's case fear and surprise, in Lyra's out of excitement and joy of seeing a real monster.

"A werewolf! A real life Werewolf!" Lyra beamed as she pulled out a camera, "I gotta get a picture for proof!"

"**Wait...what no...no picture…"** he began befor a really unnecessarily bright flash blinded him. **"GAH! My retinas!"**

"Yes! Proof! I finally have proof!" Lyra cheered as she held her camera up, "Bonbon! I finally got proof that m-"

"Run now gloat later!" Takeru said as he began pushing them down the road.

"No way! I-" lyra began before she ended up dropping her camera into a storm drain, "Kya! My Camera! My proof! My story!"

"Ah…" Takeru said seeing that. "Sorry…" he said as he went to try and get it back. "An yabai…" he cursed in Japanese.

At that, the youths heard a sound as the Imagin fell to the ground and stumbled out, dazed and confused from his fall.

"**Ugh...fuck it. I'll just look for something else for that damn moon girl…" **

"Oh wait my phone." Lyra said as she took a picture with her phone; several actually, "Yes! My proof and story are safe!"

"Is now really the time for this?" Bonbon asked in worry.

"Uh...peace?" Takeru asked backing away from the Imagin.

"**...No...you win...I'm gonna look for something else...keep your little toy eyeball…"** he muttered before he got a call. **"Huh...what? Are...but I...come on boss it's a GHOST! Yeah but...oh come on...ugh…"**

"Werewolves use cell-phones?" Lyra asked, "...Wait. It's the middle of the day...and werewolves only come out at night...that means…" she then pointed an accusing finger at Cobalt, "You're a phony!"

"**I'm….that's it Eating you now!" **he growled picking up his scimitar.

"Uh...run?" Lyra asked.

"Run!" Bonbon and Takeru said as they began running.

"Aah!" Lyra screamed as she ran from the angered 'werewolf'.

* * *

Doors opened as Twilight, Rainbow and Pinkie all walked out back into town. The three looked to the wall of wind which looked less powerful now.

"The tornado the Gigandeath made looks weaker?" Twilight asked as she began walking closer, "Weird...why is that?"

"...You don't think Fluttershy obtained her full transformation and is behind the wind wall getting weaker, do you?" Pinkie asked.

"Maybe...though our jewels would be glowing by now i-" Rainbow began before as if on cue, hers, Twilight, and Pinkie's Elements of Harmony began to glow faintly. "Like that...exactly like that!" she shouted in both surprise, excitement, and a very slight bit of annoyance to the timing.

"Yes! Go, Fluttershy!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can help with the wall weakened." Twilight ordered.

"On it!" Rainbow saluted, instantly changing into her gear before she took off into the air.

"Come on Pinkie. let's go too." Twilight said as she began running for the park on foot.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie cried running after her friend.

* * *

Back within the tornado, Fluttershy panted heavily as she focused more of her magic into the wind wall, unaware her Element of Harmony was glowing faintly.

"Just...a bit more…" she muttered trying best she could to slow the wall of wind down.

But her concentration would be jarred by those feathers knocked away by her barrier every now and again. The Gigandeath learned of it when it got a chunk of it's beak scratched up earlier. But the pale pink haired Element of Harmony kept both her barrier and plan in effect in spite of the threat of the giant Roc themed monster after her.

"I...I don't know how much longer I can stay conscious…" Fluttershy panted, her barrier starting to disappear before she shook her head, "No...I can't..I won't give up. I have to do this for everyone's sake...for the animals...for my friends...for everyone in this city...I…I..." she began as her jewel began to glow more brightly, "I have to protect everyone!"

In that instant the flash from her jewel blinded the Roc Gigandeath in it's next charge before it hit her wind barrier sending it into its own wall of wind, the 'kaiju' ending up swept in with its vacuum. It's screeches of pain and shock where distorted by its constant spinning. With Fluttershy, her wind barrier started to spin wildly around her as what looked like leaves and flowers started spinning within it, the barrier blocking her completely from view as a pale pink light came off the barrier. Within a few seconds, the wind barrier dissipated in a large burst, the wind fom it smashing into teh wind wall, causing it to die down instantly.

The Roc Gigandeath found itself slamming into trees making it squawked in pain as it let it's head fall into a pound. With the wall gone the park was now accessible to others once again, a faint pink light still floating in the air, drawing the attention of the few who were actually seeing this.

"That light?" Rainbow asked as she flew faster towards it.

"Look...the wall of wind is gone!" Pinkie shouted as she and Twilight were walking down the road to the park. She then pointed to the pink light in the sky above it. "Ah...that must be Flutters! She's gained her full transformation now too!"

"I...I can see that," Twilight replied as she looked up at the light in amazement. She saw the light slowly fading away to which she used an eye based spell so she could see Fluttershy's new transformation. "Wow…" was all she could say at the sight making Pinkie form binoculars of ice.

"She's so pretty…" Pinkie added with a smile, "Like a real angel...oh oh. Or better yet..a goddess of nature."

* * *

Rainbow stopped mid air using her electromagnetic powers to float. She saw her best friend and surrogate sister floating before her in her new elegant transformation. Fluttershy was now wearing a light yellow top that had green frilly epaulettes on her shoulders, and matching forest green fabric over her collar. A pink sash matching her hair was tied around her waist like a belt and flowed behind her like two tails, connecting to a two layer green and yellow pleated skirt, with white shorts with pink edges visible under her skirt. Large green boots with blue gems in them covered her legs and yellow socks peeking out above the large boots. Her wrists had blue rings with white strips of fabric extending out and connecting to a scarf around her neck, covering the green choker formed around her neck. A tiara of leaves also formed around her head and framing her pink hair now combed down and over one shoulder. As with before her wings were still present on her back, the now golden yellow wings extending out seemingly larger than before as gusts of wind came off her wings; as before the wings still extended out of a flower on the small of her back but now with bright pale pink petals, two or which extend down and seemed to form a second much smaller pair of pink feathered wings.

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in shock upon seeing this, the wind around Fluttershy seeming to keep her aloft in the air and making her look more majestic somehow as it fluttered her clothing around, "Is...is that really you?"

"...Hai," Fluttershy whispered as she opened her eyes, giving the tomboy a soft smile, "Nee-chan."

"Flutters!" Rainbow shouted excitedly as she blurred up to her and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy. "You're okay! And you got your full power!"

"Hai. I did, nee-chan. Demo…" Fluttershy began as the sounds of the Roc Gigandeath's screech filled the air, "The battle isn't over yet."

The Roc themed monster roared as its giant wings spread up as it rose on it's feet. The beast glared at the two before it swung its two powerful limbs down to give it lift. But before it could get up a powerful gust of wind knocked it back down. It squawked in surprise again at this. How...how did it get knocked back down? It wondered in its wild beast mind. It quickly shook its head before it began to fly back off the ground, only for vines to suddenly shoot up and grab its limbs, causing it to tense as it was pulled back down to the ground. The Roc Gigandeath looked down before glaring back up at Fluttershy. It then swung it's wings sending a large gust of wind at the two flying girls.

Fluttershy raised her hand with her index finger held up, she then spun it in a circle before forming a circle of wind. She then pointed forward as she unleashed a tornado like blast that clashed with the Roc's gust of wind, Fluttershy's winning as it overpowered and hit the Beast pushing it down before even more vines wrapped around it, even digging into it's skin making sand fall from each small wound.

"Woah…" Rainbow whispered in awe as she watched this, _'I...I can't believe what I'm seeing. She...she's controlling the wind like it's second nature to her now...and she summoned those vines without even moving...Fluttershy...You...you've become stronger now…' _she thought as a small smile grew on her face, _'way to go sis…'_

The Roc Gigandeth screeched in rage as it finally broke all the vines and roots holding it down. It raised its wings to get back into the air once again. Fluttershy swung both her hands down when she saw this, sending two streaks of wind that hit the Roc Gigandeth's wings. After a moment, two feathers fell from each of its wings and when it swung its wings down...nothing but a gust of wind across the park happened. The Monster's eyes grew blank and giant in shock at this. It could no longer fly.

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked. "What...what happened?" she asked Fluttershy who gave a surprise look.

"Oh...I cut it's primary flight feathers...it's what vets do to keep house birds from flying." Fluttershy explained with a happy tone in her voice. "Uhm...I guess you can say I clipped its wings." she muttered as the Roc Gigandeath kept flapping but it just looked like a confused and giant monster chicken.

"...If Pinkie or the Taros we're here to see this, they'd be laughing their eyes out at this," Rainbow said, looking at the flapping and flailing Roc Gigandeath on the ground.

"It...is kind of funny now that it's lost it's wings…" Fluttershy had to admit stifling a very...VERY low volume giggle.

* * *

"Wow...Twilight this is amazing." Pinkie said lowering her bincoulars of ice as they evoperated away; before she began laughing. "Ahahahaha it...it looks like a chicken! Oh! Oh I wish Momo and the others were here to see this!"

"Hehehe…" Twilight had to stifle her giggling as well as she saw this through her ocular magic.

"Do you hear something?" Pinkie asked, suddenly getting Twilight's attention.

"...I don't hear anything."

"You sure? It sounds like…" at that they heard a pair of screams. "Wait...I know one of those screams...Lyra?" she asked turning around to see her and Bonbon running. "I was right!" she exclaimed before noting some boy running with them...then came the Pinkie sense. "Uh-oh! Uh-Oh! Uh-Oh!" she chanted while twitching, "Twitch-a-Twitch!"

"Another Imagin? But why…" Twilight began before Lyra and Bonbon ran past her and Pinkie.

"Lyra! Bonbon! You'r not being chased by a monster are you!?" Pinkie asked loudly them before the blue wolf themed Imagin landed on the ground ahead of all four girls. "Nevermind!"

"**Finally caught ya, you pest!" **the Blue Wolf Imagin snapped as he held his scimitar out.

"Oh no…" Twilight gasped ready to transform...before remembering Lyra and Bonbon are right in front of her. If she changes infront of them...no doubt her and her friends secret will be revealed to everyone.

"**Hey...where did that kid go, the pretty boy?"** Cobalt asked looking for Takeru. **"Ah forget it!"** he shouted raising his sword.

Twilight gasped in fear, seeing the monster raise its sword up. But before it could come down, an orange light tackled into Cobalt. Making him stagger a step as the light continued to assault him. Each 'hit' making him stumble back a step away from them. Twilight blinked before using her eye spell again...and instead of a light she saw...a hoodie?

The hoodie was black and orange with short sleeves, burning orange lights acting as two eyes of sorts in its hood, and two strips of cloth as arms. It tackled into Cobalt sending him stumbling back.

"What...what is that?" Pinkie asked before Twilight touched her arm letting her see it as well. "Ooh...a ghost jacket…" The Parka then flew off away and towards a mass of pitch black mist formed in the street.

The mist slowly became visible to everyone and anyone. The Mist growing larger and larger as the hoodie flew into it. Try as she might...Twilight could not cast any spell to see what was inside this mist. It's as if whatever this mist is made of or whoever is within it...can reject magic affecting them.

**=Bacchiri Miina!=**

At that instant a new sound came from the mist, some strange voice that sounded excited. It was chanting those same words that in Japanese meant: Watch this. The next thing they saw where orange lines glowing in the mist that seemed bunched into...bone like patterns while a blue light formed in the center resembling an eye with a wisp of fire above it's iris.

The Mist then began slowly clearing away as a bright orange...face peered from the mist. A figure slowly becoming visible. The bones forming a body with some not seen over the shoulder and torso, an orange face in the center glowing save for two black dots resembling eye holes.

**=LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GHO-GHO-GHO-GHOST! GO! GO! GO! GO!=**

The Mist cleared revealing...an armored figure there. His black suit and armor offset by the neon orange bone marks on it, an orange belt around his waist but with a large...very large buckle resembling a one eyed sheet ghost, a mouth seen through the transparent sheet it's one eye glowing orange. He wore the black and orange hoodie over his torso as it's twin collars acted as chest armor, and a clear glass like armor showing the blue eye symbol acting as a crest. His helmet was black but with a bright orange mask with black eyes and a large wisp like horn above his head.

"**Who...who the hell are you?!"** Cobalt asked in shock.

"I am…." the figure spoke as his mask stopped glowing. "Kamen Rider...Ghost." he said slowly in a distorted voice.

"K...ka...kam...Kamen...Kamen…" Lyra whispered, her eyes widened as she began to rapidly breath, a smile starting to grow on her face before looking at a gawking Bonbon, "Ha! See!? I told you they were real!"

"Kamen Rider..." Twilight said slowly as she took in this new hero. "Ghost?" she repeated as that name seemed too odd to her.

"Wow...he's so cool…." Pinkie awed with stars in her eyes. "And he's a ghost...awesome."

"He...he can't really be a ghost?" Twilight stammered in disbelief. Ghosts...ghosts didn't exist, did they?

Ghost then walked forward as Cobalt roared and swung his sword...only for it to go through Ghost and knock the Imagin off balance. The imagin roared as he swung around to cut off the Kamen Rider's head only for it to pass through his hood and neck as if he wasn't even there. Ghost then leaned back from the next swing letting it pass over his head. He then spun to the left dodging the downward slash that hit the ground. Cobalt roared as he swung low...only for Ghost to flash orange and float up into the air. Ghost then floated around the Wolf themed Imagin as he grunted and slashed at the air missing each time. Ghost then floated forward and slammed his silver knee pad into the monster's chest making him stumble back.

Ghost landed to the ground before he blocked another slash using the silver bracelets on his wrists that looked more like shackles. Ghost then knocked the sword aside before slamming his palm into Cobalt's nose making him stumble back from the force of the blow. Cobalt roared a she swung and slashed down to cleave him in two, only for Ghost to chuckle and float straight up before he disappeared in a puff of black mist again.

"**Huh...where?!"** Cobalt freaked before Ghost's black armored hand; its plating resembled a skeletal hand; slowly placed itself on his shoulder from behind, the Kamen Rider's distorted laughter emanating from behind him.

"_**Hahaha**_" Ghost laughed as his hand slowly moved up to Cobalt's face making him freak out again.

"**AH!"** he freaked turning to face Ghost who just kicked him sending him flying away down the street.

"He...he is a ghost…" Pinkie said in awe upon seeing this Kamen Rider's very creepy powers, such as the intangibility and disappearing.

"And...and he's a ghost too?!...Bonbon. Please pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming," Lyra said as her friend raised her hand without trying and pinched Lyra's cheek very hard.

"It...another...Kamen Rider?" Twilight muttered in shock seeing the new hero fight the Imagin.

"If you'd like to run...no one would blame you." Ghost spoke as he floated in the air slightly.

Cobalt got up and was clearly angry. His sword then lit up with blue flames.

"**I'm going to kill you twice!"**

Ghost said nothing as Cobalt swung his sword and fired a sword beam at Ghost. The attack hit with an incredibly large explosions as Ghost pushed the plunger like lever on his belt back in after he pulled it out at some point. The Explosion was very loud making all four girls hold their hands over their ears.

**=KAIGAN: NEWTON! Ringo ga Rakka~! Hikiyose Makka~!=**

The girls blinked before the smoke was pushed away by a light red burst of energy. Cobalt and the girls blinked. Ghost...changed his jackets. Now he was clad in a blue bubble parka with a matching hood over his head, his silver shoulders had blue tubes connecting to these large gloves over his arms, they were grey over his forearms with large blue spheres over each fist, the right gloves having a ring in it. His mask also changed, it was all black with a blue vector arrow pointing down under his horn and a blue apple over where his mouth would be.

"Hmmm…" Ghost said as he raised his right glove as he began to glow pulling the plunger lever out then in.

**=DAIKAIGAN: NEWTON! OMEGA DRIVE!=**

Ghost then raised his left arm as it began glowing blue...a moving truck behind Cobalt was covered by a stream of blue ripples. And began pulling the truck against it's will towards them. The Imagin looked back and freaked as he ran towards Ghost who lifted his right arm as it was glowing red. As Cobalt was Close ghost shouted as he punched his left arm hitting him in the gut and sending out a wave of red Ripples that repelled the Imagin away from him.

"HA!" Ghost shouted as the crying Cobalt flew back...and was forced through the truck, ripping it apart, Engine, cabin and anything else inside it out the back. After a few seconds the truck and Cobalt all exploded brightly. As the explosion washed over Ghost he turned away and slowly faded away into a blue light til he was gone.

"He's gone!" Pinkie freaked.

"What?! No...nononononono! He can't be gone!" Lyra exclaimed as she began to look around for him, "I finally found a Kamen Rider, and I don't have proof to show he's real!"

"He...he was a ghost...but ghosts….they don't…" Twilight muttered, her mind lost in its own logic or rather lack thereof at the moment. "How?"

"Twilight...did you see...he was all black mist and then...he wears a jacket, and changes his jacket for new powers...he used the force!" Pinkie babled in amazement.

"I...w….bad dream. That had to be a bad dream," Bonbon spoke, trying to forget what just happened.

"Ah!" Pinkie screamed as the dire importance of their current job sprang back up in her mind, "Sorry Lyra, Sorry Bonbon, we'll hang out some other time! We got important things!" she stated in panic as she grabbed Twilight and hefted her over her shoulder. "Bye-bye! Ghosts exist!" she had to blurt to get out of her systems as she left the two friends to wonder where Kamen Rider Ghost went to.

"...This is without a doubt the most bizarre day i've ever had," Bonbon groaned, "..No. Not it did not happen. This is all just some big, weird dream. I fainted from a jumpscare, and dreaming right now. Right Lyra?"

"Can't talk! Looking for a missing kamen Rider!" Lyra exclaimed as she looked around frantically.

"Lyra!" Takeru's voice called out as he ran up to them. "Bonbon!" he waved to them. "Are...are you okay?"

"You don't…"

"We saw a Ka-!" Lyra began before Bonbon covered her mouth, "Hmph?!"

"Nothing! We saw _nothing_!" Bonbon shouted.

"Ah...what happened to that coyote thing? Or was it a greyhound?" Takeru asked looking around. He then noticed the fire. "Whoa...that...that's a thing." he chuckled sheepishly at that.

"Eh heh...yeah…" Bonbon chuckled nervously

"I...I think maybe we should...uh go anywhere but here." Takeru figured as the two girls nodded before leaving.

* * *

"Ugh...my head...it feels like it's been split open…" Ryotaro muttered as he sat up half awake in his seat in the disheveled DenLiner. "If this is what hangovers feel like...I think I'm never ever going to drink…" he muttered to himself, "What happened…?"

"**Oh nothing much. Just the mahou-onna taking the Mizu-onna and Rainbow to go rescue the Kaze-onna, and the next thing we know the Chikyu-onna and cowgirl's jewels start glowing," **Momotaros stated as he popped his head up in the booth right next to Ryotaro.

"We believe Fluttershy may have unlocked her full power," Rarity explained as she sat in the same booth as Momotaros.

"Eh? Really?" he asked as he sat up straight in surprise. "Ah...ite…" he groaned holding his side.

"Woah there. No need t' stress yerself out," Applejack told him as she helped him sit back down.

"**Uh...have you met Ryotaro?"** Urataros asked sarcastically. **"He goes out of his way to help old ladies cross the street...you think a monster attacking his friends and some internal bleeding is going to keep him down?"**

"...Good point," Applejack admitted a bit, "Still...he's in no condition to fight right now. Best l Twilight and th' others handle it."

"I'd still feel better if I went along to-!" Ryotaro began only to be pushed back down. "Mou...you're really not letting me get out of this seat are you?"

"Eenope," Applejack shook her head, "Until Fluttershy and th' others come back, yer on bedrest."

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked.

"**Things...are about to get odd even for us aren't they?"** Ryutaros asked bluntly.

"**Wait...this is part of those conditions…"** Momotaros said making everyone but Ryotaro turn to him. **"Hehehehe…"** he began to laugh...kind of evily...more goofy.

"Why is he laughing like that? It's starting to scare me honestly," Rarity spoke as the creepy aura around the redImagin just grew.

"Eh...well, you see…" Ryotaro muttered scratching his cheek. "I...made a deal with the Taros that if ever...a situation occurred where you girls wouldn't let me act as Den-O...they have permission to...possess me...to defy that…" he said very slowly and nervously. "I never thought it would honestly happen so…"

"**So for once...we have permission to go crazy…"** Kintaros finished as they looked at Momotaros.

"**After so long...after all your abuse, your torment, insults...my time...has come!"** Momotaros declared as his eyes began to glow red, **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

'_I'm starting to regret this deal now…' _Ryotaro thought nervously upon seeing Momotaros laugh like an insane maniac.

"You...you don't really expect us to believe that do you?" Rarity asked not believing Ryotaro would make such a stupid deal with Momotaros.

"**Hehehe, blame Ryotaro for thinking it could never happen. But here it is; you girls are keeping him from acting as Den-O, so...we get to take over and defy you!"** Momotaros said as his brothers all stood next to him at that. **"Two against five…"**

"Momo...now ain't the time for this…" Applejack growled in annoyance at the timing of the Taros brother's.

"**Oh please! Like you can take all of us!"**

"**Sempai, you do realize who you're talking to, right?"**

"**It doesn't matter...even if I fail...you bastards shall carry on mine and Ryotaros…"**

"Please don't involve me like I want this…" Ryotaro cried with his eyes tearing up as white spheres.

"**You shall carry on our will!"** Momotaros finished as he raised his fist into the air, **"Now move cowgirl, or e-"**

-a few seconds later-

"**Gah…."** a charred and battered Momotaros groaned on the ground.

"**Pride cometh before the fall...doesn't it Sempai?"** Urataros asked.

"**KFC...it's up...to you...blarg…"** Momotaros addressed Sieg, who was drinking his tea happily.

"**No. I am a gentleman, not a brute who takes what they want by force," **Sieg stated.

"**You could save your princess…"** Momotaros groaned making Sieg's eyes flash.

"Oh n-" Ryotaro began before Sieg manage to zip past Applejack and possessed him, **"Do not worry, Hime! Your prince is coming to save you!"** W-Ryotaro declared as he shot up...summoning a white feather jacket over his bare torso. He then flipped over the girls before he ran for the control room of DenLiner.

"...Rarity?"

"Yes, Applejack?"

"Y'all might want t' hold onto somethin'. Ah have a feelin' this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

"**Victory is...Momo's…"** Momotaros groaned before he passed out.

DenLiner then lurched forward suddenly making everyone shout in surprise before it took off full speed down the track. A Time portal opening as W-Ryotaro just made the time traveling train speed up even more and through it back into the city.

"**HIME!-!-!"**

* * *

"Did you just hear something?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. it sounded a lot like Sieg," Pinkie muttered as they finally made it to the park, where the Roc Gigandeath was wrapped up in roots keeping it from acting violent.

"...Oh don't tell me…" Twilight groaned before Denliner zoomed right above them, the Train coming to a stop before someone jumped out.

W-Ryotaro landed on the ground...giving the girls maybe a second to register Sieg took over Ryotaro. Before W-Ryotaro zoomed over to them and scooped up Twilight in his arms.

"**Ah, Hime! I have found you! Are you unharmed?" **he asked, leaning in dangerously close to Twilight's face.

"...Aside from how close you are, I'm fine…" Twilight replied

"**Good! Now...where is the foul beast th-" **W-Ryotaro began as he turned around to look for the Gigandeath, only to stop upon seeing Fluttershy up in the sky, **"Gh?! n….Nanda…"**

"Uh...Sieg?"

"**S...such...beauty...such...g….g…" **W-Ryotaro began before he turned completely to stone, **"Goddess!"**

"Ahh! He turned to stone!" Pinkie freaked.

"_Uh...permission to freak out now?" _Ryotaro's astral voice asked, really worried.

"Twilight, do something!" Pinkie shouted as she shook twilight like crazy, "Fluttershy's new form made Sieg completely freeze up! Fix it fix it!" she cried.

"H...how?! I don't know how to fix Sieg's weird magic remember!" Twilight countered.

"Ahh! Then Ryo's gonna be stuck as a statue!"

"_Ahh! I don't want to be a statue!"_ Ryotaro panicked getting swept up in Pinkie's insanity, _"Momotaros, minna, tasukete~!"_

'_**What the hell are we supposed to do?!"**_

"Sieg wake up!" Pinkie cried as she slapped statue W-Ryotaro, who...flashed back to normal and fell to the ground. Pinkie's eyes became large white orbs in shock as she blinked twice at that actually working, "...Pardon my french, but holy crap...that worked."

"Sieg? Ryotaro?" Twilight asked as W-Ryotaro shot back up...despite the red hand mark on his face.

"**I apologize."** he muttered, coughing into his fist.

"_It's official...I only like Twilight's magic now…"_ Ryotaro sighed, having calmed down as well.

"**Ahem! Now then…" **W-Ryotaro began as he stood up, dusting off his jacket a bit, **"Where is the Gigandeath?"**

"Uhm...tied up in a forest." Pinkie noted, looking at the contained Roc Gigandeath.

"**Oh...I….see…" **W-Ryotaro slowly noted, blinking a few times to make sure he wasnt' seeing things.

"Fluttershy got a big power up…" Pinkie added. "She was able to stop that giant bird so easily. Imagine when we all get our full transformations." she muttered while cupping her chin and thinking, _'Hmm...I wonder what Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Twilight's full transformations would look like?' _she wondered as she stared at Twilight for a long period of time...and was staring rather intensely.

"_Pinkie...Pinkie? Great...now we lost her…"_ Ryotaro sweatdropped despite being a projected mental voice.

"Uh….guys?" Twilight spoke up, pointing to the squaking and flailing Roc Gigandeath.

"**Ah yes…"** W-Ryotaro then side stepped as Applejack ended up tackling into Pinkie instead of him. **"Nice try."**

"Huh? What happened?" Pinkie blinked before noticing Applejack on top of her, "...Oh. Hey Applejack...um. Why are you on top of me?"

"**Vulgar…"** W-Ryotaro muttered as he looked down at the two.

"...Seriously tempted t' kick you right now," Applejack's eye twitched at that as she got off of Pinkie and stood up.

"_Lets...lets not worry about this now till we have all of this settled." _Ryotaro begged.

"Yeah. But there's a big question now…" Pinkie spoke up as she got up, pointing to the Roc Gigandeath, "What do we do with that now?"

"_Hmm…"_ Ryotaro hummed making everyone turn to W-Ryotaro were the mental voice of the boy comes from.

"In the state it's in, it won't be able to harm anyone," a voice spoke up causing the group to look and see Fluttershy and Rainbow landing near them, "More or less, I used my wind to 'clip its wings', so it can't fly and use its wind attacks."

"**Goddess!"** W-Ryotaro gawked before becoming stone again.

"Ahh! He did it again!" Pinkie panicked.

"What the hell…?" Rainbow whispered in confusion.

"_Pinkie...you have my permission to slap him again."_ Ryotaro sighed.

"Gotcha."

*SLAP*

"**Who?! what?! When?! Where?!"** W-Ryotaro asked, shaking his head.

"_How long will that gag go on?"_ Ryotaro asked in annoyance.

"_**Dunno. But you do realize the Tori is gonna go after the Kaze-onna as well, right?"**_

"_**Isn't that Kame's job?"**_ Ryutaros pointed out.

"_**Yup. But enough of that...since the Tori keeps freaking out, I'm taking the wheel!"**_

"**Pardon?"** W-Ryotaro asked as Momotaros tried to take over only for the sound of him hitting the wall was heard. **"That's what I thought." **he muttered before Pinkie placed some sunglasses over him, making him raise a brow in confusion.

"There. Now you won't turn to stone when you look at Fluttershy now," Pinkie said, crossing her arms as she smirked a bit.

"**Hm...well at least these are stylish."** W-Ryotaro smirked as he fixed his new shades. **"Now then...I do believe we have a vermin to take care of?"** he asked, looking at the Roc Gigandeath.

"Oh! R...right," Twilight nodded as they all looked at the monster with W-Ryotaro.

"Hey. Isn't Ryo still hurt?" Rainbow asked, pointing to the bandages seen under his jacket.

"**Worry not, we can last a while longer. Do not think just cause Sir Ryotaro lacks magic...he can not last without your help."** W-Ryotaro said rolling his shoulders.

"Oh...but still. There's a chance you'll…" Rainbow began before Fluttershy walked over to W-Ryotaro.

"**Hmm? What can I…?" **W-Ryotaro began before Fluttershy gently placed her hand on his chest, a faint, soft yellow/gold glow coming off her hand before it enveloped the Imagin possessed teen for a few seconds before it faded.

"There…" Fluttershy whispered, taking her hand off his chest as she looked at him, "Better?"

"**Hm...so it is." **he said as he tore the bandages off revealing the bulked up muscles of his torso. **"Well then, I suppose this might makes things easier for us. Doesn't it, Ryotaro?"**

"_Hai. in fact, I feel...refreshed, fully re-energized…"_ Ryotaro chimed in.

"It must be a benefit of Fluttershy's full power." Twilight figured.

"That's nothing. You should've seen what she did to the Gigandeath before you guys came here," Rainbow spoke up confidently, taking pride in her surrogate sister's full power.

"I feel as if we've spent a long time just talking." Pinkie said as everyone's eyes widened greatly at the sound of snapping and turned to see the Gigandeath freeing itself.

"...Sieg. Henshin. Denliner. Now," Twilight meeped.

"Henshin!" he called out as he put belt on and swiped his pass.

**=WING FORM!=**

At that, the shards meshed to his body forming his golden suit and soon after his silver armor and blue wing mask. His mask lit up before his wings extended out and shattered into golden feathers that fell around him.

"Korin, ma-"

"Catchphrase later! Denliner now!" Pinkie shouted as the Roc Gigandeath finally freed itself from the vines.

"Don't interrupt me." Den-O said as he pushed Pinkie out of the way of some vines before he backhanded the rest away from him. "Now where was I?" he coughed as he blurred out of the way of all the rest of the vines. "Korin Man-o-jishte!" he declared as he struck his pose before he blurred out of the path of more debris.

"Good! You said it! Not hurry and get on the train!" Rainbow shouted.

Den-O ignored her as he grew his wings and flew up leaving them behind and towards the Gigandeath. He then flew at his max speed becoming a streak of golden light that struck the beast repeatedly from different angles knocking it around. Den-O then stopped next to it's head before he kicked it with all his might, sending it stumbling back. He then flew in a large aerial J before he landed an uppercut to the Roc Gigandeath's lower beak sending it's head shooting back from the blow.

The Roc Gigandeath quickly shook it's head from teh attack before it tried to 'peck' at den-O, only for him to dodge as the 'kaiju' rammed it's beak into teh ground. When it tried to get its beak out, it was having trouble pulling it out. Den-O flew up again as he pulled out his hand axe and boomerang. He crossed his arms before he tossed both his weapons as they flashed blue and gold then began cutting up the Gigandeath from multiple different angles.

When the Gigandeath finally freed itself it swung its wings around to knock the weapons away from it, only to miss as the weapons curved out of the way before making a return trip to Den-o, slashing the Gigandeath's wings in the process. The Roc Gigandeath screeched in anger and pain before it felt a sudden pain to it's stomach as a large stone pillar slammed into it sending it stumbling back over it's own feet.

The Gigandeath's eye glared at the elements of Harmony, who had taken the moment to assist Den-O. The Beast rolled over and then got back to it's feet to screech at them. The first two to come forward being Fluttershy and Applejack, who held their hands out. After a second, the beast blinked before a mass of fire began to spin around into a tornado of flames that crashed into the Roc Gigandeath, making it scream in pain as the fire burned it's body.

Twilight and Pinkie went next as they held their hands out. Magic circles that were a mix of violet and blue then formed around the Gigandeath before chains of ice shot out and began tying around the beast keeping it pinned in place it's wings even pulled apart. The Roc gigandeath began to screech before ice chains wrapped around its large beak making it squawk in surprise.

Den-O held up both his weapons before he aimed them down and tossed them with all his power sending them as twin spinning saws that cut right through the Roc Gigandeath's wings cutting the twin limbs right off it's body.

"Hmph...don't need some train." Den-O scoffed floating in mid air as he caught his weapons in one hand while holding the pass in the other.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really on our side...if you're this strong why didn't you jump in earlier?!" Rainbow shouted in Den-O's ear.

"Hmph...no one asked for my assistance." Den-O argued, "Plus I was enjoying my afternoon tea."

"Afternoon t...wh...WHAT?!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a beast to fell," Den-O stated as he scanned the pass.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

"**Royal Cross**," Den-O said as he held both weapons in his hands before flying towards the Gigandeath, crossing his arms in an X shape pattern. He then swung both of his arms as each of his weapons released a bright flash of blue and gold light.

For a moment, nothing happened...until a glowing X formed behind the Gigandeath, slowly letting it split into four sections, the Dark crystal that gave it it's power revealed to them. Den-O then did a backflip mid air before he shot forward extending his right leg out as a mach cone formed around him as he flew forward. His kick then connected to the crystal, cracking it before it exploded from the force to it as Den-O flew away from the remains of the monster as they it exploded brightly.

"Hmph...easy for a prince such as I," Den-O scoffed before looking around the destroyed park, "...So much destruction."

"What do we do? There's nothing left to salvage…" Twilight said as she looked around.

"...I think I got an idea," Rainbow spoke as she walked over to Fluttershy, "Flutters, can you…?"

"Hai," the shy pinkette nodded, knowing what her surrogate sister was going to say as she walked forward

"...uh Rainbow? Explain please," Pinkie spoke as she and the others looked at her.

"Well...Fluttershy's healing power is linked to nature right?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well then who says her healing power can't be applied back...on nature?" Rainbow argued.

"...that's an interesting theory, Rainbow Dash, but do you think that'll work for the entire park?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry. My sis has got this," Rainbow smirked as they looked at Fluttershy, who knelt down to the ground before placing her hands on it.

Fluttershy took a deep breath as she began to focus her magic into the ground, a soft pale yellow/gold aura surrounding her as she closed her eyes. The Aura around her soon began to grow and expand across the ground. It extended across the pack, the grass glowing with light before trees slowly began to repair themselves, new trees growing as well. The ground seemed to repair itself in the places where it was ruined by fighting. The water, dirtied by the pollution gathered from the Roc Gigandeath's tornado began to regain its clear, cool blue color. The animals that had been hiding with Fluttershy before started coming out of the cave as they looked at the renewed park.

"Amazing…" Everyone but Rainbow and Fluttershy awed as they all reverted to normal.

"The park...it's back to normal," Rarity whispered in awe.

"Yeah...in fact, it looks like nothing ever happened to it at all," Pinkie added.

"Maybe even better than before." Twilight added.

"**Dobutsu!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as Sieg swapped places with him. He then ran off sweeping up some animals in his arms.

"There...everything...fixed…" Fluttershy whispered, her voice sounding weak and tired as she took her hands off the ground, her aura faintly disappearing as she started to fall over, her transformation canceling out as she lost consciousness.

"Fluttershy!" the girls gasped as they rushed to catch her.

"**Otto…"** R-Ryotaro stated as he appeared behind Fluttershy and caught her in his arms, carrying her bridal style with her head resting on his shoulder. **"Shy-chan is sleepy."**

"Well of course. She focused so much of her magic into repairing the park, the poor dear fainted," Rarity stated.

"**Aw...she snores,"** R-Ryotaro laughed as he moved her around to be more comfortable in his arms.

"Well...she did have a pretty stressful day, so overall...I say she deserves the nap," Rainbow said as she looked at Fluttershy, a small proud smile on the tomboy's face.

"**Then let's put her in bed for a nap."** R-Ryotaro offered happily.

"Good idea. After today...we could all use a break," Twilight said with a nod.

"**Home!" ** R-Ryotaro cheered as he ran off back for the Milk dipper.

"Hey wait up!" Rainbow shouted as she chased after him, the others soon following after her.

* * *

The next day, everyone was spending the day doing anything as far away from training, fighting or anything normal for them. To ensure no...events Twilight even sealed the Taros into, as Momotaros called them, fairy bottles. Fluttershy was taking it extra easy today, which was much needed in their opinions after all they tried to do last time.

"**I hate this...I so very hate this. And I hate you, and you, and all of you!"** Momotaros voice came from a red bottle.

"**Oh come now, sempai. Ryotaro and the girls had a very stressful day, yesterday. So let us take this time to give them a day off, and for us to relax as well," **Urataros' vocie stated from a blue bottle.

"**Kame...what have I told you?"**

"**Shut the hell up?"**

"**Shut the hell up."**

"**Hehehe...I'm a keychain!"** Ryutaros cheered as Pinkie turned his purple bottle into a necklace. **"Or necklace in this case...nice."**

"**Zzz…"**

"**Ugh...damn it! I'm bored and need something to read!"**

"**Pinkie had Twilight shrink some manga down so you have something to do at least."**

"**Knowing her, it's probably gonna be w-Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"**

"**Oh no…"** Urataros cried.

"**Nice!"** Momotaros cheered happily.

"Well good to see them preoccupied." Twilight smiled as the Taros where distracted with their own things.

"Yup. Which means we have the day all to ourselves," Rainbow grinned a bit,holding her hands behind her head as the group rested at the park, "So overall...it's a win-win."

"Yep." the others all nodded before noticing Ryotaro napping on the grass happily.

"Ryotaro's enjoyin' it as well," Applejack noted with a small smile.

"It looks like he's having a nice dream too," Rarity noted as well, "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Don't know...but I'm sure he's enjoying it." Rainbow smirked as Pinkie nodded in agreement, "By the way Fluttershy, how're you…"

"Ahh...haa…" Fluttershy snoozed softly as she slept soundly on her spot on the grass.

"Ah...she's sleepy still." Pinkie smiled. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah...Glad she's enjoying the day off in her own way," Rainbow said, "Especially considering what happened yesterday."

"Yeah…" Twilight nodded, "Well guess a day off is good now and then. We earned one after what happened to DenLiner."

"Speaking of which...what's the plan for fixing that thing?" Rainbow asked.

"It was rather damaged by that Gigandeath." Rarity added.

"Owner said he's taking it to be repaired tomorrow...some...Master Terminal or something." Twilight muttered. "In fact, it makes me wonder something."

"Which is...?" Pinkie asked.

"Are there other time trains?" Twilight asked, getting her friends to ponder the exact same.

"That's a very good point, actually," Rarity admitted.

"Yeah. Ooh ooh! I bet there's one that looks like a bull!" Pinkie shouted, making the others look at her, "...What?"

"Don't be silly Pinkie." Twilight waved the idea off.

* * *

In the sands of time a train rode down the tracks. This train unlike DenLiner was green and black and had a second car that was gold and black. The First car had a bull theme where it had two horns and a car like front resembling the head of a bull. The second car however had a hawk like head in the front of the car. This new train rode down the tracks of the ever expansive desert before it's destination was ahead of it a larger terminal for trains.

"Deneb...DENEB!" a male voice shouted from inside the train.

"**Hai?" **a second male voice spoke up

"Did you put Shiitake in my food again?"

"**No…maybe...yes..."**

"DENEB!"

At that, the sound of dishes breaking and fist meeting something was heard.

"Will you cut it out already!?" a female voice shouted as two thuds were then heard from within the train.

"_He's_ the one who put shiitake in my food!"

"**Gomen...gomen!"** the second voice began apologizing as the clang of head to floor was heard with each apology.

"It's fine, Deneb. You were just looking out for him."

"I hate Shiitake!" the first voice shouted, only for the sound of something metal hitting skull to shut him up.

"Honestly…" the female voice sighed.

"**Ah...Yuuto! Yuuto~!"** the second voice cried in worry….actually crying...comical sobbing and all.

* * *

_Z0: Well...this took a bit longer then we would have liked...but we got it done so that's what matters. _

_SZL indeed. And I like to apologize on our behalf for the late update. We've been busy, and...well, google Drive has been acting strange with me lately. Like it'll take a long time for my edits to save, or I keep getting kicked out of the box before I can even open it or respond._

_Z0: Yeah...so this took some time to get up...and we've tried but things happen and that's all we are going to say for that. So just enjoy, cause if you've hit this part that means you read so go a bit lower and review, if you liked it. _

_SZ: Yup. But before we close things off, time for a preview! Z0?_

_Z0: Actually before that, I want to address something to you readers. You read...and you noticed a certain spooky new hero appeared this chapter right?_

_SZ: Eeyup._

_Z0: Well will you believe it...he's not part of this story...he has his own story. Several chapters in by now right here for you to read, because...he will be coming back, and maybe even our heroes going to visit him. Just search for the story titled: Kamen Rider Ghost: Yokai Chronicles, by GammaTron, and you can see the 45th Kamen Rider in action. _

_SZ: It's a pretty good story too, so check it out when you have a chance._

_Z0: Yes, and I am a co-writer for this story as well so you can consider this a selfish plug, but...I did it on purpose so who cares read our work. Now...I've take enough time with that lets see what's going on next time around._

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless!**

Twilight: New students?

Ryotaro: Sakurai...Yuuto…

?: It's best to steer clear from us.

Momotaros: Zero...liner...the hell is that thing?!

?: I should tell you this now; I am...Fairly strong! Henshin!

**=ALTAIR FORM=**

**Stop 22: Action Zero**

Everyone: A Green...Kamen Rider?

* * *

_SZ:...*grins excitedly* Yes...yes! All of my yes!_

_Z0: It's time readers, the secondary Kamen Rider from the Den-O series has appeared. And he is not alone he has his own Imagin partner, and maybe someone else fighting along with him. Who? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Until then, I am Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we will see you guys next time, bye!_

_SZ: Ja ne, minna-san. A-_

_Deadpool: *jumps in* ZA WARUDO!_

_Z0: *pushes Deadpool away before bringing down the screen* _

_Deadool: *offscreen*Hey! You cut off my bada-is that Star Platinum?_

_?: ORA!_


	23. Stop 22

_SZ: Hello_

_Z0: Hello again readers. _

_SZ: I am Seanzilla115, and he's Kamen Rider Zer0_

_Z0: And we have yet another chapter for you today. This time...time is relative when writing this stuff out. Anyway, as many of you who know Den-O could tell this time...we are getting the secondary Kamen rider of the Den-O series. Which is not a spoiler...unless you're some kind of dumb. _

_SZ: Right. Ahen...anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter, and the debut of Den-o's secondary Rider...along with someone else._

_Z0: We didn't tell you everything! Hahaha...we barely tell you guys anything, well get use to it we got more stuff coming at you._

_SZ: Eeyup...so before we start the story as always...Disclaimers._

_Disclaimers: Neither writer owns either of the series used to make this piece of fan work. All rights belong to their proper companies and creators. _

_Z0: We're over 20 chapters in...how many times do we gotta tell people we don't own stuff?!_

_SZ: it's to make sure we don't get hit with copyright issues_

_Z0: What would have changed between the last disclaimer and this one? What one of us suddenly gained majority share of Hasbro or Toei? Cause if I did...I'd have bankrupted both companies to make a real Kamen rider and MLP crossover. _

_SZ: right...still, you could never be too careful. There are people out there that think someone 'stole' something for the story without the original creator's permission, and try and get the story banned, or changed._

_Z0: To any A-holes like that I only have this to say: You are so goddamn stupid. Anyway we don't own anything but the computers used to write this, and we don't claim to own more then that so we have done nothing wrong. Now lets just begin the chapter before I end up saying something really stupid. _

* * *

A few days passed since the 'mysterious' tornado appeared at the park, and...well, to say people were shocked by this event...let along the park was unharmed...if not better. This is merely one of the many strange events that have occurred in town, along with the massive amounts of explosions that had been heard at least once a week, strangely almost always on Sundays. Yet...with all this going on not a single person understands the cause of these events. People often skipped too many big theories, ranging from the norm of Japan's random accusations...Kaijin. Monsters that appear...to most this sounds, insane. But if the world has learned anything from it's track record of other forms of life. It's that there are more strange things occurring around the world than most people know what to do with.

If anyone were to know most of the times the fate of the earth rested in the hands of private groups or on the more common cases the hands of teenagers. Then panic could be more regular. Luckily whoever stops these monsters who come out of the wood works are reliable for doing just that. But...said individuals...are still young.

"Oh come on!" Ryotaro's voice complained as he was sitting on his knees in the bank. Along with other people who got up early to take care of some business. Ryotaro himself came to deposit his pay/allowance from the Milk dipper into his bank account...only for his normal bad luck to spike once again this eventful morning. _"Why...why me...why is it whenever I walk out the front door...I either cause enough damage to myself a demolition crew would be impressed...or something illegal happens around me?"_ Ryotaro cried.

"No one move!" the armed bank robbers ordered.

"_Well...could be worse...the Taros could be awake...oh maaan~"_ Ryotaro mentally cried a she slapped his hand to his face.

"_**Zzzz ah...who...oh good morning Ryotaro…"**_Momotaros greeted as he awoke from his sleep. _**"Are we stuck in a bank robbery again?"**_

"_No…."_

"Hurry up and hand over the cash!" at that Ryotaro just squinted his eyes in annoyance, "If no one complies, someone's gonna die!"

"_**Oh I love an early morning workout."**_ Momotaros cackled.

"_Please Momotaros...this is dangerous…"_

"_**And fun!"**_

"_They have guns…"_

"_**So do I! Mr. Left and Mr. Right!"**_

"_Ah...know what...it's probably better you go crazy then them...but for the record...I do not approve of this."_

"_**Understood! Kuma lend me your muscles for a second."**_

"_I'm gonna get arrested again."_

"_**Probably!"**_ Momotaros chuckled happily.

"_I'm just going to text Twilight and tell her I'll be late for class."_ Ryotaro sighed as he pulled out his phone and began typing away writing his message to Twilight. _"Twilight sorry...I'll be late for school please tell the teacher something came up at home and…"_ he read out his text before the phone was taken out of his hand and thrown at a wall by one of the armed thieves.

"Okay just for that you little shit...choose…" the bankrobber that threw his phone ordered as he aimed at his head, "Choose who's gonna die, or you're up first!"

Ryotaro blinked before he sighed, making the man grind his teeth in anger. Ryotaro then grabbed the barrel of the gun as yellow lightning raced across his hair for a moment. The next thing the thug knew the gun was bent into a U shape the barrel now aimed at him. Ryotaro then shot up to his feet clad in a yellow and black kimono and longer hair.

"**My manly strength shall make you all cry…"** K-Ryotaro said as he cracked his knuckles then popped his neck. He then grabbed the bankrobber by his neck...and his other hand grabbed his crotch...and squeezed with his super strength. He then lifted the screaming bankrobber up over his head getting the attention of the other two.

"Hey! Wh-" one of the robbers began before the third one got tossed into a wall, his face literally buried in it

"The hell was that?!" the second thief asked in shock at seeing that.

M-Ryotaro then lowered down from the ceiling behind the first Bankrobber and tapped his shoulder.

"**Boo bitch!" **he shouted, grabbing him and dragging him up into the roof in a very quick instant. All that was heard was the thief's scream of terror.

The last Bankrobber screamed in shock. "Dude...where'd you go?! Come on...this isn't funny!"

"Oh my god the pain!" the thief M-Ryotaro took away screamed before he fell from the roof.

"**Ah crap...I let him go!" **M-Ryotaro complained. **"It's not my fault his sweat made his neck slippery...oh well screw you too, you pervert! No! Oh you think you can do better! I challenge you to try...this should be good."**

"Wh...what's going on?!" the last robber shouted as he looked around, aiming his gun wildly, "Wh...who's doing this?! Show yourself or i'm killing hostages!"

"**Now...that wouldn't be good would it?"** U-Ryotaro asked as he was sitting in a chair sipping coffee.** "Aweful...the stuff at home is better than this dry powder stuff."** he complained, not even caring for the confused robber looking at him in shock. **"What are you doing aiming that thing at me...can't you see I'm drinking my coffee...if you could even call it that." **he groaned as he tossed the paper cup of coffee away, letting it hit the robber imbedded into a wall.

"AH! That's hot!" he cried out in pain as it splashed his back.

"**Sempai, I'm counting that."** U-Ryotaro smirked. **"Yes...yes...yes it does count...well you're just a poor sport...you're not that good a winner either. Because Sempai, you just are." **he spoke to his Taros brother mentally. He then grabbed the barrel of the gun pointed at his head. **"Do you mind? I'm having a conversation over here."**

"You're talking to the air, dumbass!" the robber snapped as he cocked his gun, "Now say goodbye, you shit head!"

"**Well you have quite the mouth...let me guess...dad never hugged you enough as a kid?"** U-Ryotaro asked calmly making the robber blink.

"...Sh...shut up! Like you…"

"**Come on now...use your words big guy." **he countered with a smile. **"I'm sure deep down there is a good guy...who is just lost sad and confused."** he said as the robber slowly lowered his gun. **"There you go...see you don't need to resort to violence like this."** he encouraged with a smile.

"...uh...I…"

"**We calm?"** he asked getting a simple nod. **"Good."** he smiled as he got up and walked around the Bankrobber...and pulled out a taser and turned it on before jabbing it into his neck.

"GAH!" he cried as he spasmed around before falling over.

"_**God damn it that was a good one…"**_Momotaros admitted.

"**Told you so,"** U-Ryotaro smirked as he crouched down and tasered the robber again, **"And that was for good measure."**

"_Okay...we stopped them...can we let the police handle it from here?"_ Ryotaro asked.

"_**Hm….how about this instead. We...tie them up...and lock them in the safe...with a snake."**_ Momotaros offered a counter offer.

"_I hope Twilight and the others are having a better morning than I am…"_ Ryotaro sighed.

"**I bet they are missing us as we speak."** U-Ryotaro smirked as he stepped over the bank robbers as he walked towards the exit.

* * *

"I miss Ryo…" Pinkie complained as she leaned on Twilight as they walked to school. "He makes the morning exciting because something random happens...without him it's boring~!" she cried out of boredom.

"You just want Momotaros to cause a random fight club in the middle of the street," Twilight countered.

"Well at least it would make the morning more interesting!" Pinkie argued.

"You said that about the time Ryutaros somehow snuck an elephant out of the zoo and took it to school," Twilight argued once more, "And now the garden club has to replant everything."

"How was I supposed to know elephants ate that much!" Pinkie argued.

"You're just not going to stop this morning, are you?"

"I didn't have my favorite cereal this morning," Pinkie explained.

"That would explain why you're not your usual hyperactive self…"

"Yeah...not even the news that we got some new students will excite me."

"Wait...new students?" Twilight blinked.

"Oh...well Rarity told me last night she just heard a couple of new students signed up for the semester, and should be arriving today." Pinkie explained. "It's normal around this time for the Transfer Student trope to be used."

"Wait...wha-"

"But I don't have my normal energy to greet them like normal. But I must persevere...what kind of party planner would I be if I didn't give these kids the welcome party they deserved!?"

"O~kay…" Twilight nodded as Pinkie suddenly began acting like this was some noble mission she had to accomplish, "...l..let's just meet the others at school."

"Aye Captain." Pinkie saluted.

"Pinkie...never call me that again." Twilight deadpanned

"Boo~ you're no fun sometimes, Twilight. Just like that time you told me and Ryuta we couldn't crash weddings anymore."

"He turned one wedding into a flashmob. I think I made the right call about that."

"My point is, you're a…" Pinkie began before Twilight's phone began ringing. "You got a call." Pinkie noted with a smile as Twilight pulled her phone out.

"Ryotaro's cell? Hello?" she asked as she answered her phone.

**-Hey uh, Twilight...on a scale of 1-10, how much nerve damage can a human get from a regular taser...the turtle says a 9...but I say not that much maybe a 2-** Momotaros voice came from the other end of the line...implying M-Ryotaro was in control.

"...I'm afraid to ask...but what happened?" Twilight asked, the violetette already feeling a headache coming on

**-Nothing...yeah nothing...we're just wondering...cause we stopped some thief...and we got carried away with the taser. Tasing...tasering...tasered...anyway, the thing is out of power and this guy looks messed up-**

"...Just...just come over here. I don't want Ryotaro to get in trouble for being late, and for something YOU did...AGAIN." Twilight sighed in annoyance.

**-Yeah yeah...yeesh...seriously...people are thinking you're my wife with this level of nagging woman-**

"W...wife?!" Twilight exclaimed, a semi-heavy blush on her face before she shook it off.

**-Aha! We knew that would be your reaction! Am I in trouble now? I'm taking the silence as 'Momo in the fairy bottle for a week', right...you're that mad right?-**

"...looks, just...wait. Are those sirens I hear in the background?"

**-...Uh….no?-**

"..."

**-Okay...so slight withholding of truth...it wasn't one thief...but three...and they weren't like purse snatchers...they where armed bank robbers. And we've crushed the gonads of one, mentally scared the second...and as I said before caused potentially bad nerve damage to the third-**

"..."

**-...You're livid right now, aren't you?-**

"No...I'm totally calm and happy right now…" Twilight replied with a calm smile...contradicting the massive tick mark on her head. Pinkie meeped as Twilight's free hand was gripping a wall so hard, it began to crack, " I am _extremely_ calm…"

**-Uh...I'm going to make sure Ryotaro get's to class on time now...okay love ya bye!-** Momotaros shouted in panic as he hung up.

"...Momo's gonna get it, ain't he?" Pinkie asked.

"Oh...he's going to get it alright…" Twilight said slowly.

"Oh poor Momo...we all loved you...well...okay half of us for sure...but you shall be missed my dear fellow pudding lover." Pinkie said sadly, as if the Red Imagin were already dead.

"...Let's just hurry before class starts."

* * *

**(Cue opening: Climax Jump: DEN-LINER form)**

**Momotaros: Ryotaro! Kame! Kuma! Hantare-Kozo! From here on it's the real Climax! Ikuze DEN-LINER!**

**Jikan no nami wo tsukamaete[Catch the wave of time]**

**Ima sugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho[Head to the promised place right away]**

**Genkai mugen iza tobikome! [The limits are infinite jump at the critical moment]**

**CLIMAX JUMP!**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?![Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!](x2)**

**Kanaetai yume ga aru nara[If you have a dream you wish to come true]**

**Shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo[You've got to belive in the day you mae that wish]**

**Catch the wave mayoisou na toki kanarazu[Catch the wave when you think you're lost I'm sure]**

**Omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku[The strength of your feelings will guide you]**

**Kimi ga nozomu mirai sude ni In Your Hands[The future you wish for is already In Your Hands]**

**Hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen[Begining's are always sudden]**

**Unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride[Bring fate with you on a time trippin' ride]**

**Fukanou koete[Srpass the impossibe]**

**Tsukamitoru sa Climax[Grab hold of it Climax!]**

**Kawaru koto wo osorenaide[Don't be afraid of change]**

**Ashita no jibun miushinau dake[Your just losing sight of your future self]**

**Dare yori takai[Higher then anyone else]**

**Sora e tobou yo CLIMAX JUMP![Let's jump into the sky Climax Jump]**

**Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugee jan?! [Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?! Isn't it cool? Isn't it great? Isn't it awesome?!]**

* * *

Stop 22: Action Zero

* * *

"Safe…" Ryotaro sighed as he slumped into his desk. After a bank robbery, foiling said robbery, a police car chase, escaping said chase, sneaking around town...and trekking through the cities railway and sewage system, Ryotaro finally made his way to school and class. On time somehow.

"Good. You're here, mr. Nogami," the teacher said as he looked up from his desk, "You're lucky too. Had you been a few seconds late, I would've had you written up."

"Yes...I understand…" he sighed as he let his forehead smack the table. "I promise...this may not be the last time…" he groaned out in exhaustion, getting a few chuckles from his classmates.

"Right then," the Teacher nodded before clearing his throat, "Ahem! Now class, as you've all probabyl heard by now, we have some new students here at school."

"Yay~!" Pinkie called out.

"No Party Cannons!"

"Should have told me so yesterday...I already set them up all around the room." Pinkie countered calmly.

"Wait what?"

"Pinkie...how did you do that?" Ryotaro asked.

"A professional doesn't reveal her secrets Ryo." Pinkie smirked as she leaned back in her chair while putting her legs up on her desk.

"Pinkie this better not…" the teacher began as he sat down only for a blast of confetti to shoot from his desk in his face, "...Pinkamena Diane Pie…"

"I did warn you~" Pinkie sang happily.

"...well just for that, you are going to remove every single Party Cannon you installed in here during Lunch period." He growled.

"Then I'll get my money's worth." Pinkie smirked.

"Pinkie...do what I think you will...and I'll tell your parents." Twilight calmly spoke up.

"You lie!"

Twilight held up her phone, already set to Pinkie's home number on speed dial.

"...I'll be good…"

"See that you do," Twilight stated as she put her phone away.

"Twilight you are the best student ever." The teacher sighed before another party cannon went off behind him. "You're lucky there's nothing wrong with what you did, Pinkamena…"

"Eh heh…." Pinkie chuckled sheepishly.

"Uhm...Sensei...can we maybe...bring in those new students?" Ryotaro spoke up.

"...Oh! Right...apologies," the teacher cleared his throat, "Now then...miss Sunset Shimmer, can you step in please?"

The door to the classroom then opened as a girl probably just a bit taller than Twilight walked in. Like most of the other girls she wore the school's uniform. But what grabbed everyone's attention was her hair, it was a vibrant blend of golden yellow and red, giving the appearance of fire. The girl was for sure very attractive from the number of males who just stared like idiotic teenagers.

"Ahem! Class…" the teacher spoke up, snapping most of the students out of their staring state, "This is Sunset Shimmer. She just moved here recently from...uh…" he paused as he looked at the new student, "Where did you say you were from again?"

"I was born here...I've just been traveling with family for a while." She responded.

"Ahh...okay then," the teacher nodded before looking back at the class, "Now I hope you all give her a warm welcome, and not to cause any trouble with her. I'm looking at you Pinkie."

"Mmm…" Pinkie whined a bit.

"..Ahem! Now then. Will...um…" the teacher began as he looked at his notepad, "...Yuuto Saka...no. Yuuto Sakurai, please come in?"

"Sakurai...Yuuto…?" Ryotaro spoke up with wide eyes as he looked up at the door.

"..Ahem! Yuuto Sakurai, can you please come in?" the teacher repeated.

"I'm coming!" a male voice complained as a boy who was much taller than Ryotaro walked in, his hair was a messy brown color, he wore the same uniform but he added a black vest over his button up shirt.

"..Great. Another trouble maker," the teacher sighed before clearing his throat, "Class, this is Yuuto Sakurai. Like Sunset, he just moved here recently."

"He's not my friend…" Sunset spoke up, "He's like my step brother."

"Yeah you're no ray of Sunshine either; in spite of that name." Yuuto countered dryly, earning him a small glare from Sunset.

"Anyways, I hope you all treat him with respect, and not to cause any trouble," the teacher stated before he looked at the two new students, "Ms. Shimmer, Mr. sakurai, you may sit down at your desk now."

"Whatever…" Yuuto sighed as he looked at a seat next to the window some boy took. "Move." he ordered with a shake of his head making him slowly get out of the seat so Yuuto could take it.

"He's...rude…" Twilight muttered to Ryotaro...but he didn't respond. Twilight turned to her friend to see him staring at Yuuto. The face he had was one of confusion...disbelief...shock? It made Twilight kind of worried...she'd never seen Ryotaro act like this without being possessed by one of the five idiots. "Ryotaro...Ryotaro?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Ryotaro blinked as he saw the pale hand of Twilight wave in front of his face. He shook his head making his hair shake around before he looked at her. "Sorry…" he muttered quietly, "My...mind was elsewhere."

'_...Something's wrong. Ryotaro looked shocked when that other student walked in,' _Twilight thought as she looked at him, _'But...why did he do that when the teacher called him Yuuto Sa...ku...rai...Wait...it can't be…'_ she realized.

* * *

-Flashback-

"_My Nee-san's fiance suddenly disappeared...his name was Sakurai Yuuto…"_ _Ryotaro spoke as he and Twilight looked at the telescope in the middle of the island in Milk Dipper. "I always wonder...why...but I suppose at the time...I had too much other things to worry about."_

"_You mean Ari...and her memory loss?" Twilight asked. _

"_Hai...truth be told...there are times we go back to the past...and I want to go find him...I even think I see him sometimes when we are in some date in the past."_

-end flashback-

* * *

'_But...that can't be possible...' _Twilight thought as she faintly looked at Yuuto with wide eyes, _'It can't be the same person Ryotaro was talking about...can it?'_

"Psst! Twilight…" Pinkie whispered over to the violetette, "Psst...are you alright?"

"I'm fine Pinkie...just...something weird might be going on." she explained as Pinkie nodded in understanding.

"Oh I see…" she muttered. "It's the new kids right...oh please let it be the new kids." she begged happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Yes it is...specifically Yuuto Sakurai," Twilight replied quietly

"Hmm?" Pinkie asked as she looked at him. "What about him...do you like him?"

"What? No. Just...think about it. Ryotaro...ugh..nevermind. When you're done, meet me and the others in the cafeteria later," Twilight sighed in annoyance.

"Oh...okay then."

* * *

Later around lunch period, Twilight had to drag the stupefied Ryotaro to lunch. He was far too out of it at the moment.

"...Uh, is Ryotaro okay?" Rainbow asked as she and the other, minus the currently busy Pinkie, saw the stupefied Ryotaro, "...Pinkie didn't show him that new FNAF trailer did she?"

"FNAF?" Twilight and Rarity blinked.

"Five Nights at Freddy's," Rainbow replied, Fluttershy immediately began shaking her head 'no' rapidly, trying to tell the others not to ask anymore, "But seriously, what's wrong with Ryotaro?"

"When Pinkie's done with uninstalling the Party Cannons she hid in the classroom, I'll explain," Twilight replied as she helped Ryotaro sit down before doing the same.

"Oh...well knowing her, she's probably gonna be d-" Rainbow began before hearing multiple sound like cannon fire.

"She should be fine." Applejack shrugged.

"...Right...I'll tell her later then," Twilight seat dropped a bit before shaking it off, "Anyways, you've heard about the new students right?"

"Tall jerk who looks decent but is still a jerk?" Rainbow asked.

"A girl with fire like hair?" Fluttershy followed up.

"Yes...and yes." Twilight nodded.

"What about them, Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"...One of the student's names is Yuuto Sakurai." She began as Fluttershy gasped in realization.

"Like Airi-san's...missing Fiancee?" Fluttershy asked slowly.

"Yes," Twilight nodded, causing the others' eyes to widen.

"...Wait. But...that shouldn't be possible," Rainbow spoke up, "That can't be him...and if it is...what the hell did Ari and Ryo see in him?"

"He's different…" Ryotaro spoke up. "He's not like the one I knew...he's also younger."

"Younger?" the girls repeated.

"The Sakurai-san...I knew was older...to explain, this one is like a kid...the one I spent time with was an adult." Ryotaro explained.

"...I see," Twilight noted as she held her chin in thought, "But why is his younger self here?"

"I...don't know…" Ryotaro muttered as he crossed his arms and rested forward on the table. "Could Sakurai-san...actually be from the future?"

"...That's a possibility, yes," Twilight replied.

"Wait...if that's true, then how did he come back here to our time?" Rainbow asked, "I mean, it's not like he used a time train or something...did he?"

"I don't know…" Ryotaro shook his head. "But...it would explain why he vanished. He doesn't belong in this time...or something…" he muttered as he sunk his head behind his arms, letting his face touch the table. "Ah...I'm so confused…" he mumbled.

"Ryotaro…" Fluttershy whispered as she and the others looked at him in worry.

"_**This is a new one is it not? Normally...Ryotaro has the job of solving issues…"**_ Urataros spoke up in Ryotaro's head.

"**Tsk...this sucks...the one who solves the problems is the one with a problem…"** Momotaros voice grunted out of Ryotaro as his hair spiked up.

"_Sorry…"_ Ryotaro mumbled out...despite being a spectral voice.

"**What're you sorry for? Th...ugh! This is annoying!' **M-Ryotaro snapped as he slammed on the table, causing the food to propel to one of the doors leading to the cafeteria as one of the new students walked in, her face currently buried in a book she was reading, **"Uh oh..oi, loo-!"**

The girl grabbed a nearby tray and held it up, causing the food to hit it instead of her, all while she was reading the book. Everyone gawked in surprise at that.

"**The hell...why is the new chick Superwoman!?"** M-Ryotaro gawked as Sunset sat down at a table nearby. **"Is this what people call attraction, cause for some reason, I found that hot."**

"Dude...seriously?" Rainbow sweatdropped a bit, "That almost sounds like something Urataros would say."

"**Say what you want, but when I look at you six, all I see are annoying little sisters." **M-Ryotaro countered plainly, **"But this new girl...there's just...something about her."**

"First of all...gross." Rainbow spoke up. "Secondly: The fact you guys can honestly feel that sort of stuff...gross."

"**Yeah yeah I love you to Dashy."** M-Ryotaro countered.

"_**She kinda has a point, sempai. This is rather...uncharacteristic of you," **_Urataros spoke up

"**What, and you are the only one who can understand the level of hotness of a woman?"**

"_**No...but still it's strange."**_

"**I'll tell you what's strange, Ryotaro waking up 18 times in different homes...which don't belong to him but rather some pretty chick you hooked up with in the middle of the night...over the course of three weeks."** M-Ryotaro countered.

"Wait...what?" Twilight and the others all blinked at that statement.

"**We've been betting on whether or not Ryotaro's moved on to manhood." **M-Ryotaro added offhandedly, Not realizing the growing tension he was building around himself. **"Ah crap I did it again didn't I?"**

"_**Create the perfect conditions for a storm of total pain for all of us? Yes...yes you have." **_Urataros spoke up.

"...Fluttershy? You may want to turn away from this," Rainbow suggested as she and the others stood up, a rather unsettling glint in their eyes, "Like right now." she added as Fluttershy covered her eyes with her hands.

"**Wait...why are you looking at me like that? it was the kame! The KAME!" **M-Ryotaro panicked as he backed away.

"_**Gentlemen...it's been a pleasure working with you."**_ Urataros spoke.

"_**It has been a grand journey my brothers. Let us sink with the ship in honor."**_ Sieg chimed in.

"**Are they playing the violin?"** M-Ryotaro gawked.

Before anything else could be said or done, the cafeteria doors were kicked open as Yuuto walked in, his hands in his pants as he looked for a place to sit down. He found a table at the clear other side of the cafeteria, where he sat down and kicked his leg up on the table so he could lean back. As he sighed in relaxation he groaned when he felt someone move into the seat next to him.

"I thought we had a deal...we don't hang out with each other here…" Yuuto groaned as Sunset sat down.

"It's not by choice...but I need to talk with you."

"What now?"

"Nogami Ryotaro."

"I told you I'm not going to talk with the people..._he_ got to know here." Yuuto growled.

"That's not your choice anymore." Sunset countered.

"So what? I'm not gonna talk to him or that little harem of his," Yuuto scoffed.

"He's going to remember no matter what...he's not affected like the other people here." Sunset pointed out.

"It's not my problem, it's _his._" Yuuto countered.

"You're a real jerk you know that."

"Well luckily you spread the rumor we are siblings...god only knows how sick I'd get if they thought...ugh...I liked someone like you." Yuuto groaned.

"And there's the cement for that lie." Sunset groaned as well. "Like it or not, you couldn't just come here without running into Ryotaro one way or another...we told you that...multiple times...but like the wannabe hipster ass you are...you chose to just barge into his school...in his town."

"Hipster...where...how...you are the sole annoyance in my existence…" Yuuto growled in anger.

"And you need to keep that attitude in check," Sunset countered.

"Yeah yeah...whatever, Bacon-hair."

Sunset blinked before her boot's heel slammed into Yuuto's sneaker, making him cry in pain and fall out of the table, the taller boy holding his foot in pain.

"Ah son of..AH!" he cried. "Freakin' lady footwear of shanking...god damn it!"

"Call me that again and I'll force feed you the special lunch Deneb made for you," Sunset warned, a tick mark evident on her forehead as she went back to reading her book.

"God damn it. Why...why am I stuck with you again? I worked better alone." Yuuto groaned as he sat back in the table, but across from Sunset this time. "But no...he has to drop you off on my…"

"His."

"_My_ Door step and told me I had to work with you. That I needed to learn what it means to be friends...and he dumps a girl with lots of anger and abandonment issues on me and expects it to work." he complained as he leaned his head on his hand, "Oh, and let's not forget that story he told me about magical girls and some god of chaos or whatever."

"First of all...a jerk with bad anger issues and social anxiety doesn't get to talk about my problems." Sunset countered as she held up her index finger before holding up two, "Second of all: story is just your tiny brains way of saying you're too in denial to believe it...even though I've used magic to turn you into a woman before." she raised a third finger, "Third: your skill in combat is...street fighting at best...which oh, Den-O beats you at cause he has five styles to your none." she raised a fourth finger, "Fourth: You are an unbelievable jackass. And that's about it...oh and you were better off as a girl at least then your freak outs where fun."

"It was a trick," Yuuto muttered trying his best not to lose his cool...to which he was failing at.

"Keep telling yourself that," Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever...I got what he doesn't. I have luck."

"Not in the personality department." Sunset countered simply, causing him to glare at her a bit.

"...I'm gonna go look for something to eat," Yuuto stated as he stood up. "I hate this so much."

"Yeah yeah…" Sunset said as she flipped the page of her book. She peeked over it to see M-Ryotaro as he was jumping over tables to run away from a clearly angry Twilight. Sunset then pulled out a pen before she wrote down something in her book. "Den-O's Red Imagin has repeatedly shown to...cause trouble for the elements of Harmony, primarily the leader of them...Twilight Sparkle." she mumbled as she wrote that down as she looked at M-Ryotaro climbing the lights hanging from the roof like some kind of mad chimp. "I...Den-O's feats of agility while possessed...continue to impress me." she muttered before the light fixture he was holding onto broke and left him to fall on a table.

"**Gah...son of a…" **M-Ryotaro groaned as he sat up, only to see the 'calm' look on Twilight's face, **"...Oh, crap baskets."** he groaned as he let his head fall back and smack the table.

* * *

"So...do you think Momotaros will be in trouble?" Fluttershy asked as she and Rainbow walked down the hall to their next class.

"Momo and trouble...don't those go hand in hand, Flutters?" Rainbow countered simply as she walked backwards. "Sometimes I think Twilight's' going to lock him into that bottle 24/7." she muttered as she began to cartwheel down the hall.

"Oh my. Ano...Careful, nee-chan. You might end up bumping into someone," Fluttershy said in slight worry.

"You...worry...too...much." Rainbow muttered in between flips before she stopped on her feet. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, I need to get in my practice somehow. Those wings I get, too reliant on them." she muttered as she rolled her shoulders a bit.

"...I...I suppose that's true."

"Yeah. Now come on. The sooner class is done, the faster we can get to gy-" Rainbow began as she began to walk, to end up bumping into someone.

"Well...I was expecting to find you sooner or later." a familiar voice spoke up from the person Rainbow bumped into. Rainbow's eyes widened as she spun around to see…

"Gilda?!"

"Yo Dash." she replied...and was wearing the same uniform as her and Fluttershy, "Your really do talk to much you know. First thing the Shy one warns you about, and you do it." she chuckled while covering her mouth.

"I...wh...what're you doing here?!"

"Duh...school."

"Where...where have you been?! I've looked all over for you."

"Yeah...about that...turns out I wasn't able to get too far away from some family…" she said slowly.

"Gilda," a male voice spoke as a man walked around the corner. He wore a dark suit that of a black dress shirt and brown vest, with an orange tie, his blazer...seemed to be made of leather resembling alligator skin, black pants and boots matching his jacket. The man smiled at the girls as he looked down at them. "Ah...is this the friend you ran away from home to meet up with?" he asked Gilda.

"Yeah," Gilda nodded slowly trying to avoid eye contact with the man. "Dash...Fluttershy...this is my uncle…"

"Hello girls." the man nodded his head to them. He then reached into his faux-alligator hide jacket to pull out a snack...a stick of jerky. "I'm sorry...at my age and my metabolism...I need to keep myself fed…" he muttered munching on his snack. "I'm sorry if my Niece caused some trouble with her proclamation of running away, I assure you...she won't be leaving town...for quite some time. I needed to settle a lot of things and trouble she caused, so we could only now enroll her. Isn't that right Gilda?" he asked patting her shoulder.

"Y...Yeah uncle," Gilda nodded slowly once more..

"Ah...she's in good hands. Well Miss Dash, I'll entrust this troublemaker to you." he said as he pulled out a black fedora and put it on his head. "I have to get back to work now, Gilda. I'll see you at home. Remember, we are having guests. If you make plans…" he paused as he began walking and turned to Gilda, an orange glow flashing into his eye. "Be sure to tell me. Don' t want to set a place for someone who won't even be there now do I?"

"...No uncle," Gilda replied, her hair shadowing over her eyes a bit, "I'll be there."

"Very good my dear. Well girls...sorry to hold you up." he said as he turned back one last time with a big smile. "Remember, I'm trusting you to keep an eye on Gilda...don't want her running away again." he joked with a slight chuckle.

"Uh...y-yeah," Rainbow nodded as the man walked off, she then remembered that little mental link trick Twilight taught her, _"Fluttershy...that was weird right?"_ she mentally asked her shy friend who was standing right next to her.

"_Sc...scary…"_

"_Huh?"_

"_R...Rainbow...th..there's something about that man that makes me really scared…"_

"_Was it the gator skin jacket and boots…? Cause that was kind of...creepy"_

"_H...hai. Demo..it's not just That. the way he was staring at us. It's was like...a predator." _

"_Flutters...when you word anything like that it sounds creepy."_

"_No...not that way...like an animal kind...you know like...like…"_

"_Big scary meat eating animal...and is hungry?"_

"_H...hai."_

"Sorry about my...uncle." Gilda spoke up after taking a big breath.

"No...no worries." Rainbow spoke up while nudging Fluttershy back into normal speak.

"Ow…" she complained rubbing her arm.

"He's...really scary. It's part of his job…" Gilda sighed. "Not...my ideal pick for a family member I'd like you to meet. Hell, I'd take my Old Coot of a Grandpa over him, and my grandpa spouts randomness."

"Uhm...I know I might regret this...but what does your uncle do?" Rainbow asked as Fluttershy gave a look that was a cross between fear and nervousness that seemed to read: 'Why?'.

"Some kind of government work...that takes him all around the world." Gilda sighed in annoyance.

"Got it...message received." Rainbow shook her hands quickly.

"Yeah...Ahem! Let's just head to class, ok?"

"Got it…" Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded.

"So...uh, look Dash. Since I'm staying...let's say we forget that whole...thing at the beach with the monster...and train...and the flying." Gilda spoke up as they began walking.

"Yeah...I guess that is a good idea for now." Rainbow nodded her head. "I'm just glad you're sticking around." she smiled.

"Yeah same here." Gilda smiled as she wrapped her arm around Rainbow. The two then looked at Fluttershy who had watering eyes. "Alright, just this once…" she sighed as Fluttershy joined in the hug.

* * *

Outside, the man Gilda called Uncle walked into a car's backseat and sat down with a happy sigh. He took his fedora off before turning to the young man sitting next to him.

"Christopher-kun," he muttered as he relaxed into the seat.

"Gaoh. I hope the...paperwork went through easily enough."

"Nothing a little...charm can't fix." he smirked as he grabbed a glass handed to him from the driver in the front. The driver's hand then dropped a cube shaped block of ice in it before pouring amber liquid into the glass. "Ah...liquid gold...alcohol." Gaoh sighed as he sipped down the drink. "Want some?" he offered the young man sitting next to him as he fixed his black tie that melded with his green dress shirt.

"No thank you. I need to keep a level head when we meet our next recruit."

"Right right…" Gaoh sighed as he took another sip and let the ice cold but burning liquid flood into his mouth. "Ah...that's good." he sighed as the car began moving. "So...tell me...how much hope does this new girl have?" he asked as Christopher handed him a file. "Hm...boring...boring...boring…" he muttered, flipping through the pages before taking another sip. "If all we have to go on is this...I'm going to need more of _this_." he held up the glass of alcohol.

"Hmm...perhaps a demonstration will fair better."

"Tell me, have you convinced her to join us just yet?" Gaoh asked.

"Not exactly. I was about to go talk with her."

"Then...may I suggest something better? If you're right on which jewel she'll...you know, bond with." Gaoh muttered as he shook his glass around. "Then may I suggest something?" he smirked as he leaned in and whispered into Christopher's ear. Making him slowly smirk at what he was being told.

"Ooh...that _is_ much better." Christopher smirked as the two leaned back into the leather seats. "We'll need a slight distraction first though."

"Oh don't worry...we have just the man for the job." Gaoh chuckled as something landed on the roof of the car. The sunroof was then opened to reveal the smirking face of Kai.

"Oh...I'm a distraction now. Do you think I have the face for it?" he asked with a large smile.

"Sometimes I wonder...why we keep him." Christopher muttered as he looked up at the crazed smile on the mystery man's face.

"Oh don't be so cranky, Chris-chan. You're making me depressed...can't you tell by my face?" Kai asked in-spite of that same smile still going from ear to ear, "But enough fun and games. What kind of distraction do you need?"

"You know what we need Kai." Gaoh responded. Kai pulled out a date book.

"Hm...yeah...I think I got a few guys to spare." he smiled as sand poured out from his red and black checkered shawl. "Just the right ones." he smirked as the sand reformed into three Imagin around him. The one he tapped then reformed into a dull turquoise and purple jellyfish like Imagin with tentacles hanging around him that surged with electricity. "Bingo!" he laughed.

"Hmm...interesting choice," Christopher noted as he looked at the Jellyfish Imagin.

"I call him Jelly." Kai smirked.

"**What is your command, Kai-sama?"** Jelly asked Kai.

"I need you to distract some pests. It might take more time than I'd like to admit, but you got a job." Kai explained. "Listen to them for now." he pointed to the two inside the car.

"**Understood." **Jelly nodded.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I'm gonna go check on Luna and see what she's cooking up," Christopher nodded simply as the car turned a corner.

* * *

Back at the school, Ryotaro was walking down the hall with a confused look. He had spent all day just thinking, and thinking. But in the end, his brain went in a total circle. Sakurai Yuuto...was this version. This young...brash...temperamental, cranky, cruel...Momotaros like version; was he really the same one he knew in the past. But then if they were...how was it both an older and younger version exist within the same point in time. Could the Sakurai he knew have been from the future...of could this Yuuto be from the past. No matter what he just came back to the same base question. Was this really the Yuuto that he knew.

But as the young boy was thinking he stopped when he noticed a pair of sneakers in front of him. He then looked up and saw Yuuto standing there. A look of annoyance on his face. He glared at Ryotaro for a long time.

"Sakurai...san?" he asked slowly before he pulled out a time ticket. The black card that held no date that Ryotaro used as Den-O to enter the past. "That's…"

"Stop." Yuuto spoke up finally as Ryotaro looked at him in confusion, "Stop this. Stop fighting to protect time...and stop looking into that man." he spoke simply.

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked.

Yuuto made a more annoyed face before the locker behind him opened, slapping the back of his skull.

"Gah!" Yuuto groaned as he stumbled forward.

"Sorry~." Sunset's voice spoke as she walked around the corner of the hall.

"Sunset-san?" Ryotaro asked.

"I'm sorry Ryotaro, but can I speak with my idiot step-brother for a moment?" she said with a sweet smile.

"_That's Twilight's angry smile...only Sunset version."_ Ryotaro blinked.

"Ah god damn it, my head…" Yuuto groaned.

"Maybe it'll jump start that peanut you call a brain." Sunset growled as she dragged him away by his hair.

"Ah!" Yuuto cried.

"She's going for the stairs…" Ryotaro muttered as they left out of his sight.

"Ah…god...damn...Jesus...ah...oof...my balls…" Yuuto groaned with each tumble down the stairs.

"Are you outta your mind, you ass!?" Sunset shouted at him.

"I was fixing it…" Yuuto groaned as he got up, only to get slapped, sending him falling back. "Ow...what the hell?!"

"Are you stupid?!" Sunset shouted. "What are you doing?! We we're told explicitly not to confront Ryotaro, that he is needed to fix this mess, but no! Your stupid pride and ego makes it so you can't work with him!" she began ranting to Yuuto, who was just being silent. "And it's not like you can fix this on your own, what your going to fix time and stop a god of Chaos?!"

"I had it handled."

"Yuuto...I've put up with your crap for a year now, Trust me when I say you can't do this alone." Sunset sighed as he groaned and leaned against the wall.

"I said I had it handled." Yuuto groaned. "I'm determined to get this done. I can't afford to have that kid get in the way. He's unlucky...and weak. Without his Imagin or those girls...then this world would be done for ten times over."

"Yes, that's why it still stands as it is." Sunset countered with an annoyed sigh.

"It would be better if they don't get involved in any of this...you don't even need to be here." Yuuto countered. Sunset shook her head at his attitude.

"You're impossible." she sighed, leaving Yuuto where he was. As she began walking back up the stairs, she saw Ryotaro duck behind the corner of the hall. "Ryotaro...I see you." she sighed as he slowly walked out.

"Sorry…" he said meekly with a slight bow. "I know this is...wrong...but."

"I need to talk with you. Without your friends if possible."

"Oh...uh...okay." he nodded slowly. "I have the next period free. If you want, we can...go to my family's cafe…" he said nervously. Inspite of being friends with a total of 6 girls, all of whom he has to admit are unnaturally attractive, Ryotaro...and talking to girls about his age is still a thing that goes as well fire and oil meeting each other, "If...that's not to weird that is."

"No. That actually sounds kind of nice right about now." Sunset sighed before smiling a little.

"Hai...uh...right...I'll lead the way." he shook his head in realization as he began walking.

"Yes that would be ideal." Sunset chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was thinking to herself in the school Library. She had to admit...this whole second Sakurai Yuuto thing was odd. But what she cared about was how hard it seemed to be affecting Ryotaro. Wait...speaking of, this was his and her free period. Normally they spend it relaxing in the library to get away from all the insanity of their day.

"Ryotaro…" Twilight muttered as she closed the novel she picked out. "Is this really such a big deal for you?" she asked out loud knowing no one was around.

"Hm...suspicious." Pinkie spoke as she popped out from behind a bookshelf, making Twilight fumble her book in surprise.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? You don't have Free period"

"I was worried...Ryo is all out of whack...and I know that make you all out of whack." Pinkie countered.

"I'm sorry?" Twilight asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Duh...not counting me, Ryo was your first best friend here." Pinkie explained as if it were simple. "So, when he's out of whack...your out of whack, Ryotaro being calm and focused is what helps you stay that way."

"I'm sorry but how does that figure?" Twilight asked again.

"If you have a calm Ryo, you know someone is calm and you can stay calm. But...if he's not, then you don't have a rock. With all the silliness of the Taros you need a rock. That's what Ryo is to us. He's no fighter but he keeps us from getting carried away." Pinkie explained.

"Wow...Pinkie...that's actually very smart." Twilight blinked.

"*hiccup-hiccup*" Pinkie hiccuped before she began to giggle while still hiccuping.

"And now it's back to normal," Twilight muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Y-Hic! Yup!" Pinkie nodded, "Oh by the-Hic! Way, have you seen the new students anywhere? I've still yet to greet them personally."

"Pinkie...now is not the best of time to bring that up." Twilight sighed as she grabbed her book.

"Hm...wh-hic why?" she asked before she took a deep breath to get rid of her hiccups. "Why's that?" she asked as she walked up next to Twilight.

"I don't think Ryotaro has told you that yet has he?" Twilight realized as she turned to Pinkie.

"No...yes...maybe. I must've forgot, but I think it involved that guy he sees as a brother," Pinkie recalled, "Why?"

"Ah…" Twilight sighed, this was not going to be a fun talk. "Pinkie...this is going to be complicated." she explained as she sat down.

"Well...can't be more complicated than us being given magic powers to save the entire world...can it?" she asked sitting across from Twilight.

"It is for Ryotaro...that's all that matters Pinkie." Twilight answered getting a nod from her friend, "Now I want you to think slowly. One of the new students' names is Yuuto Sakurai."

"Yeah…'

"And the person Ryotaro sees as a brother is named Yuuto Sakurai."

"Uh huh…"

"Pinkie...now if ever there was a time for you to have that eureka moment...now is that much needed time."

"...Wait. If the new student is named Yuuto..and the guy Ryo sees as a brother is named Yuuto...that means…" Pinkie began with wide eyes before ducking under the table.

"..Pinkie? Wh-" Twilight began before Pinkie shot up, wearing a fedora, white gloves, and a fake beard.

"OH! MY! GOD~~!"

"So you get it now…" Twilight sweatdropped as Pinkie tossed the costume away. "This

Yuuto...and that Yuuto are probably the same person but from different points in time. Maybe..."

"Hmm? Maybe what?"

"It's just we have no proof." Twilight sighed.

"Oh...well I might have an idea," Pinkie suggested, making Twilight lean in a bit closer to her, "He might have his own time train."

"Pinkie...now is not the time…" Twilight sighed as she let her forehead fall on the table between them.

* * *

Kai walked onto the school grounds as he looked around. He spotted some of the Elements of Harmony all busy with their own things. So he figured now would be the perfect time to get on with his little distraction for Christopher and Gaoh.

"Jelly." he smiled as the Jellyfish Imagin formed behind him. "You know what to do." he smiled.

"**Hai, Kai-sama."** the Imagin nodded as his tentacles grew out and jammed into an electrical box. A surge of electricity ran through his tendrils and into the box.

* * *

Inside the school the lights began flickering on and off, getting the attention of the students.

"What the? Who turned out the lights?"

"I don't know. You think those Diamond Dog thugs snuck in and cut the power?"

"Nah. I don't think they're smart enough to do that."

The lights finally gave out as the inside of the school went dark. For those stuck inside the interior rooms it was dark fast, only those near windows having light enough to see.

"Fluttershy, please tell me that's you who's hugging me." Rainbow's voice spoke from the dark gym.

"U...Unless it's Pinkie...no…" Fluttershy's voice responded nervously.

"Is this normal?" Gilda asked.

"Definitely a first…"

"What could have caused the power to go out?" Fluttershy asked as some students began freaking out.

"Dunno...better call Twilight," Rainbow suggested as she pulled out her phone, "What the...no signal?"

"That's odd…" Fluttershy and Gilda muttered.

* * *

"**Hmm-hmm…"** Jelly muttered as he tore the foundation out from under the cell tower. His tendrils lifting what was left up before he tossed it away. **"Now...lets see them get coordinated without their phones." **he chuckled.

* * *

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked in the dark library.

"Yes Twilight?"

"Why are you holding on to me?"

"Cause...it's dark." she said in a child like tone.

"Second question...why again?"

"I get scared in the dark…" Pinkie admitted.

"Watch your hands or I magic them off."

"Sorry. Just...I've seen what happens in theses kinds of situations, and what could be in the dark. Zombies, monsters, slime...tentacles."

"...I am afraid to even ask where those last two came from…"

"I got carried away." Pinkie chuckled sheepishly.

"Let's...find a way out of here." Twilight said as she made a sphere of magic to use as a light to see her way out.

"Spooky. It's like being at school during the night...which is worse than being here in the day." Pinkie shuddered.

"Pinkie, I'm sure there's a logical reason the lights went out."

"Yeah like what?" Pinkie argued.

"A fuse shorted out in the main power box."

"And our phone's not getting any signal?"

"I don't know why that is…" Twilight muttered.

"Twilight...I think I saw something...something with Tentacles…" Pinkie said nervously as she wrapped her arms around Twilight again, only tighter.

"Pinkie...you're seeing things…" she grunted as both turned to see the light turquoise and purple Jelly standing in front of them.

"**Hello,"** he greeted calmly as he crackled with electricity. **"Watashi wa Jelly...I'm here to kill you; Elements of Harmony."** he said calmly.

"...Pinkie."

"Yes, Twilight?"

"That's an Imagin."

"And he sounds like Frieza…" Pinkie chimed in.

"..." Twilight let out a small sigh as she and Pinkie quickly transformed, the forming mentally thankful that darkness inside the building hid her and Pinkie's transformations from everyone else.

"What? He does." Pinkie spoke up as she formed a wall of ice as the tentacles slammed into them.

"**Oh no...a wall of ice…"** Jelly sobbed as his tentacles began to crackle with electricity...slowly melting holes into the ice. **"Is totally useless against me."** he spoke normally.

"Wah! No! Bad Imagin! This isn't _that _kind of story!" Pinkie snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked as the wall was shattered.

"**Tell me girls...ever play Paint ball?" **Jelly asked as he raised his crackling electric filled hands. **"Just remove the T." **

"...I don't g-woah!" Twilight yelped as Pinkie quickly dragged her off.

"You don't wanna know~!" Pinkie cried as electric bolts fired at them.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" Rarity asked as she and Applejack stood out in the darkened hallway, the latter using a flashlight to keep it illuminated.

"Sounded like Pinkie," Applejack noted before she heard electricity faintly crackling in the distance, "...And _that _sounds like trouble."

"Run away!" Pinkie cried as she carried Twilight, "Hi Rar! Hi AJ!" she greeted as she skidded to a stop in front of them. "Uh...Red Alert, Twitch-twitch!" she babbled.

"Ugh….she means Imagin." Twilight groaned in annoyance.

"Yes! And worse...it has _tentacles_, and sounds like Frieza...it's pure EVIL!" Pinkie cried out as she dropped Twilight.

"Ow…" Twilight groaned, having fallen on her face.

"Iops...Sorry, Twi," Pinkie sweatdropped a bit as she helped her back up.

"I'm sorry go back a few things Pinkie...it sounds like who and has what?" Rarity asked slowly as she and AJ transformed.

"Okay...full detail. It's a jellyfish Imagin with _tentacles_, it sounds like Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, and...oh yeah. IT'S PURE EVIL!" she shouted that last part before a bolt of electricity hit the wall next to her.

"**Oh...now you flatter me."** Jelly laughed. **"Anywho...let's get back to our game of **_**PAIN **_**Ball." **he said as he aimed his finger like a gun at them.

"Did...he just say…" Applejack and Rarity asked slowly as Pinkie pushed them down as a bolt of electricity hit the wall behind them.

"Please stop asking…" Pinkie whined.

"**Shoot, I missed. Oh well...seconds time's the charm."**

"..Ah Don't think so," Applejack frowned as she shot up and kicked forward, sending a semi-large fireball at Jelly. The Imagin freaked as he held his arms up only to be enveloped by the fireball.

"**Gah! Oh lord it burns!" **he cried as the flames soon died away revealing a steaming Jelly. **"Not…hahahaha!"** he laughed happily.

"Wha?" Applejack asked.

"He's a Jellyfish...so...aren't they like mostly water?" Rarity asked.

"...God darn i-" Applejack began before she jumped out of the way of an attacking tentacle, "Woah!"

Jelly's tentacle crackled with electricity as it whipped around each crack of it's length releasing another surge of electricity. The four girls had to move around lest the electrified whip hit them.

"Girls, we better find Rainbow and Fluttershy! I've seen enough…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" the others all shouted at Pinkie.

"Sorry," Pinkie meeped.

"**Die you brats."** Jelly called out as all his stingers raised up and fired multiple bolts of lightning at them.

Twilight and Rarity held their hands forward as a wall of stone made from the halls cement and strengthened by Magic symbols formed in front of them. The wall let all these bolts hit and fade away. Jelly looked as the stone crumbled into dust revealing the four girls now gone. The Imagin growled as he charged down the hall.

* * *

"Ugh...stupid blackout," Gilda muttered as she, Rainbow, and Fluttershy walked through the halls. "Dash. I know this is stupid...but any chance that your magic powers can...I don't know fix blackouts?"

"I...I don't know." Rainbow blinked as she realized she could use her electrical powers to turn things back on. "Huh...go figure. Never thought about that idea."

"So you can call down lightning from the sky, float in mid air with magnetic force and fly at subsonic speeds, which you seemed particularly proud of by the way, but you never tried charging your cell phone off your own power?" Gilda asked.

"God damn it...why did I never think of that?" Rainbow complained.

"You do tend to drain your battery fast watching those funny videos of people getting hurt." Fluttershy spoke up.

"...Oh yeah. In fact...l-'

"GANG WAY~!"

"Huh?" Rainbow blinked before she pushed Fluttershy and Gilda back as the three hugged the wall as Pinkie ran past them...skating across the floor on a path of ice. "Was that blur of fear and cold, Pinkie?"

"I believe so…" Fluttershy muttered,"And she looked scared?"

"Scared? What the hell could've scared that hyperactive chick? Sugar free desserts?" Gilda asked.

"Pinkie!" Twilight called out as she jogged down the hall. "Ugh…" she sighed as she took a second to breath.

"Twilight?" Rainbow blinked, "Uh...what's going on? And why'd Pinkie so freaked out right now?"

"Jellyfish...Imagin…" she panted in between breaths before shaking it off. "She's scared of a Jellyfish Imagin...because it's stingers resemble tentacles. Or are...Marine biology is not a strong suit of mine...yet."

"Oh my...We need to be careful then," Fluttershy suggested, "If a Jellyfish stings you, you could end up paralyzed..or worse."

"Aren't they like just blobs of goo?" Gilda asked.

"I thought so…" Rainbow nodded.

"**Well...now that's just mean. You don't see me calling you walking meat sacks."** Jelly spoke as his head seemed to squeeze through an air vent.

"Gah/Kya/What the fuck?!" the girls screamed, or cursed in Gilda's case as they backed away from the Imagin.

"**Ah..new humans. Hello, I am Jelly...I'm here to kill the Elements of Harmony."** he chuckled as his body oozed out of the vent and reformed into its solid shape.

"Okay...that's the freakiest thing I've ever seen," Gilda admitted, "And I've seen my uncle eat an entire buffet in one sitting!"

* * *

"My god...where do you put all that?" Christopher asked Gaoh as he had an entire cooked boar brought to their table.

"A true man eats so he has the strength to destroy what gets in his path." Gaoh mused as he pulled out a large knife and fork. "Itadakimasu." he said as he began to dig in.

"I've lost my appetite…" the green eyed youth muttered as he pushed his chair away a bit.

* * *

"**Now prepare yourselves!" **Jelly shouted as four of his stingers grew out and crackled with electricity. Only the ground under him rumbled before a pillar of concrete pushed him up and through the roof. **"Oh...it's a good thing we don't have bones…"** he muttered from the floor above.

"I say...he get's more disturbing with each entrance he makes." Rarity sighed as she walked up to them.

"Agreed…" Twilight nodded before noticing something, "Um...where's Applejack?"

"She went to go look for Ryotaro," Rarity explained.

"Didn't he head out somewhere with that new chick?" Rainbow asked before everyone looked at her. "What? Momotaros texted me before the power went out." she explained.

"Why is he with Sunset...no, we'll find out later." Twilight sighed before yelping when Jelly cracked one of his tentacles on the floor.

"**Okay...I'm coming back down...don't you girls leave."** Jelly spoke. **"Now, where is that air vent again?"**

"Uh...run?" Rainbow asked.

"Run." Twilight nodded as the girls all ran down the hall after Pinkie.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ryotaro, he served some coffee to Sunset before he sat down across from her. The two sat their for a moment in awkward silence as the girl took a sip of her coffee. After a moment she put it down with a slight smile on her face.

"He was right...she does make really good coffee." she chuckled.

"_He_?" Ryotaro asked, getting her attention.

"You have an idea who I mean." Sunset replied with a sigh. it wasn't one of exasperation from having to say it, or of annoyance. Rather it was kind of sad.

"Sakurai-san." Ryotaro spoke up.

"Sakurai Yuuto…" Sunset nodded. "A strange man, but nice."

"Kind of childish." Ryotaro added.

"But knew when to be a mature big brother almost." Sunset smiled.

"He never acted his age...but always helped people." Ryotaro added with a smile of his own.

"He saved me I guess you could say." Sunset spoke up. "I was not in the best of places when he found me...but he still took a chance on me when no others would. I don't want to go too much into it."

"I...understand." Ryotaro quickly spoke up.

"You...know he told me a lot about you." Sunset got his attention. "He talked about you, like a doting older brother who was always worried. Claiming luck is really unfair to you...so it owes you. He talked about how happy this place was." she added as Ryotaro's head hung low a little while he gripped his jeans. "He talked about how he was so happy he met your sister."

"Do...you know where he went?" Ryotaro asked, making Sunset lower her head a bit as well.

"No...I don't know. He just disappeared on me, same as he did with you and Ari." she explained. "Then...I met that one."

"The other Sakurai-san?"

"Yuuto...yeah." she sighed. "When he left, the Older Yuuto...this younger one just showed up."

"So, then our Sakurai-san...was from the future?"

"I don't know that for sure either. Whenever I try and ask what year that Yuuto is from...he only replies he's from now…" Sunset replied.

"Then...in the end, we don't know what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry Ryotaro...I don't have the answers you want...if I did." she paused to sigh. "I'd tell you them. I can only imagine how much this hurts for you."

Ryotaro only nodded his head at that. Even with the little he learned from Sunset...all it did was raise more questions than it answered. He still didn't know where the Yuuto Sakurai he knew went to. He didn't know why he left. Why Ari forgot of him...he doesn't know any reason as to why this happened.

"Thank you…" Ryotaro finally spoke getting Sunset's attention once more.

"But I didn't tell you anything...I only told you what you know...what I know." she countered. "I hardly deserve a thank you for just telling you how I knew the same man."

"It's...not that." Ryotaro shook his head with a sigh as he sat up straight. "You...told me something I could only imagine was hard...something I don't think I've been able to do fully yet. The fact just from what the Sakurai-san I knew told you of me...made you trust me enough to tell me that. Thank you."

"Oh….well, I'm glad I was able to help out a bit I guess."

"Yeah...I-" Ryotaro began as the door opened.

"Phew...knew ah'd find ya here," Applejack panted a bit as she leaned against the doorway, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead.

"Applejack?" Ryotaro asked as he stood up and walked over to her, "Is everything alright?"

"No...we got a problem," Applejack responded as she looked around before she grabbed Ryotaro's shoulder and moved him over towards the door to whisper. "There's an Imagin attackin' th' school, and currently targeting' twilight and th' others."

"Eh? Right now? Why now of all times? They've never really taken a direct approach like this before." Ryotaro responded. "Something must be different about this one."

'_**Does it matter? It's just another thing for us to destroy!'**_ Momotaros countered.

"Momotaros…" Ryotaro complained.

'_**He does have a point sempai. Why would an Imagin take the direct approach like this? It doesn't make…'**_

'_**Shut up Kame! This is just another job for the great Momotaros!'**_

Ryotaro slapped his forehead as he tried to put up with the Taros antics.

"Let me guess, Momotaros and Urataros fightin' again?" Applejack quietly asked.

"As your brother would say; eeyup," Ryotaro nodded with a sigh. "Anyway...we should head out…" he sighed maybe talking a little louder then he should have from the headache brought on by the Taros.

The two then turned around to see most of the male patrons of the Milk Dipper leaning in close to hear what they were talking about. In an instant all of them blurred back to whatever it was they were doing before.

"...Good idea," Applejack nodded as the two rushed out, only for Ryotaro to stop before looking back at Sunset.

"Uhm...I have to…" he mumbled trying to explain all this. "You...probably know what it is...bye." he said quickly as he ran out the door. "Wait Applejack my bike is this way!"

"Right! Sorry!" Applejack's voice apologized.

Unknown to everyone, Sunset had a rather serious look on her face as she stood up. She pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"You better not be messing around." she spoke into it.

**-Ah! Domo, Sunset-chan!-** the voice on the other end replied happily making her blink. **-Yuuto was tired so I took his phone so it wouldn't wake him. I'm out at the market right now, would you prefer italian...or chinese for dinner tonight?-**

"...First; Italian sounds good. Second…" Sunset began, looking around before whispering, "We got a Code I."

**-Code I...ah! I understand I understand! I'll be sure to get Yuuto there right away don't you worry! I promise you!- ** the voice panicked. **-Ah sorry sorry! Excuse me! Important things to do! Sorry! Here, have some candy. Oh hello little twins!-** Sunset just hang up knowing how this was going to go.

"Oh Deneb…" she sighed. That was the same kind of sigh Ryotaro and Twilight make when the Taros cause trouble, _'...I better hurry there as well. Need to make sure Yuuto doesn't' cause too much collateral damage to the school.'_

* * *

"So...it's a Jellyfish?" Ryotaro asked as he drove down the road with Applejack seated behind him. "I...I don't know any stories with Jellyfish."

"All Ah know is if you get stung by one, you end up paralyzed," Applejack replied, "Oh, and Pinkie keeps sayin' it sounds like this Frieza character from one of her mangas or somethin'."

"Frieza...from Dragon Ball...eh?" Ryotaro tilted his head in confusion.

'_**I'ma punch him in the schnauze!'**_ Ryutaros spoke up happily.

'_**Dibs on breaking him like a kitkat bar!'**_ Momotaros shouted.

"I'm...just going to go faster." Ryotaro mumbled shaking the bickering of the Imagin out of his head as he revved the throttle and made the Machine Den-Bird go faster down the road. But he then pulled the brake lever as he saw the amount of backed up traffic in front of them. "Nani?" he gawked as the bike skidded to a sudden halt to keep from hitting a sports car in front of his bike.

"Oh fer the love of...Seriously?!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Why is there so much Traffic…" Ryotaro grunted, "I know it's around the time school is out, but this is kind of ridiculous."

"Agreed," Applejack said as she moved up a bit to look ahead, "...What in tarnation'? Is someone...layin' in th' middle of the road?"

"Huh?" Ryotaro asked.

"Hey you idiot! Get out of the road!" one of the drivers complained as he honked his horn a few times. The person in the middle of the road none other than Kai, who was playing a portable game while laying in the middle of the street.

"Why is this all happening now?" Ryotaro asked as he let his helmet covered head bonk onto the handles of his bikes.

"Ah really wish ah knew, Ryotaro," Applejack sighed, "Hopefully th' others are fairin' better than us."

* * *

"Where is it?" Rainbow asked as they walked around one of the halls.

"Don't know…" Twilight muttered.

Pinkie walked out holding a baseball bat made of ice. "Not getting the drop on me this time, Mr Frieza sound-alike." she muttered.

"Pinkie…" Fluttershy deadpanned at this.

"Hey. I know I'm new to this magical girl gimmick...but why aren't you just shooting him with friendship beams or something?" Gilda asked, more calm than the others at the moment.

"Well…we did try burning it…" Rarity spoke up.

"Wait really?"

"Didn't work."

"What kind of shit are you fighting?" she asked crudely.

"Despite the sentiment and cursing...I agree with the point you raise." Rarity sighed in agreement.

"I get the feeling you and I are very different." Gilda pointed out.

"Likewise."

"I know I'm all for making friends, but can we not do it while a creepy Jellyfish isn't out to give us the electric chair?!" Pinkie cried still clearly scared of Jelly.

"And what do you suppose we do, Pinkie? Fire doesn't work on it, it shrugged off Rarity's earth attack, and I highly doubt Fluttershy's attacks will affect it," Rainbow stated.

"Well...we have you." Pinkie countered.

"I'm sorry?" Rainbow blinked.

"You have electric powers...why don't you counter his?"

"Pinkie...did you not hear me?"

"I'm just saying...what if you overcharge him so much...he goes boom."

"And what if he just powers up?"

"I...I didn't think of that."

"You can think?" Gilda asked.

"Hey!" Pinkie complained with teary eyes.

"Is now really the time for this?!" Twilight shouted with Fluttershy and Rarity standing behind her. "Look it's body is soft so a blunt attack won't work, it's mostly liquid meaning fire won't work, and it has electrical powers, meaning we have no idea how it can counter Rainbow Dash. So our options are cut him."

"Den-O." Pinkie spoke up.

"Or freeze him then smash him." Twilight added.

"Pinkie." Rainbow nodded.

"So...let me say this if we can all get together I have an idea how we can destroy him." Twilight finished.

"And?"

"I'm not telling you." she added, "If I do...you'll ruin it."

"Ohh..."

"So...smart leader?" Gilda asked bluntly.

"Bingo." Twilight nodded.

"Jelly!" Pinkie shouted as a door was broken down by the Jellyfish Imagin's stingers.

"**Peekaboo."** he said as he pushed his way into the hall. **"Jelly see's you."** he said as he launched several of his stingers at them.

Twilight swung her arm forming a blade of energy that cut them all down before they could reach her or her friends. Jelly growled as he pulled back his damaged tentacles. He then charged at them as he swung an electrified punch at Twilight, only for him to slip on a patch of ice and ram into a stone pillar. As the Imagin got his wits together, he found a strong gust of wind pushing him back.

Jelly's tentacles shot out and latched into the lockers around him. Using this to anchor himself in place.

"**Not bad…"** he grunted.

"Let's run." Twilight ordered before they saw the lockers around them begin to crackle with electricity.

Jelly laughed as the electricity formed a net of electric surges behind them keeping them from escaping that way.

"**Whoops."** Jelly chuckled as he locked both himself and them in one place.

Twilight looked around before she saw the tentacles of the Imagin latched to the lockers. She then looked back and forth between that and her friends. She then blinked as she got an idea.

"I have an idea." Twilight smiled, "Rainbow...Pinkie, come here." she whispered as the two leaned in.

"**What are they doing?"**

"Got it?" she asked the two.

"Got it." they nodded with smirks.

Rainbow held out her hands as the lockers Jelly locked himself into began to shake. The Imagin looked back and forth from both sides. Pinkie smiled as she cartwheeled forward and slapped the palm of her hand to the ground making all the ground under Jelly and further down the hall freeze over. Jelly gulped as he looked back up at the girls. Rainbow slowly closed her fingers as all the locker doors ripped off their hinges and slammed into Jelly.

"**AH!" **he screamed before the wind tunnel Fluttershy was keeping up sent him sliding down the hall.

"And for good measure." Twilight said as she held her hands forward. Magic symbols kept forming on the ice under Jelly. Each one resembling a clock as it's hands pointed backwards.

With each one he passed over his speed grew...and grew. Until the Long hall became one big blur, and suddenly.

**CRASH!**

The Imagin found himself slamming through a window and was now outside.

"**Son of a…!" **Jelly was cut off with his hitting the ground. **"Ow…"**

"Whoo! Now that was awesome!" Rainbow whooped as she and Pinkie high-fived.

"Yeah! You hear that, you evil Imagin/Freiza impersonator?! You and your tentacles won't be having any school girls or magical girls while we're on duty!" Pinkie shouted down the hall.

"Gross…" Everyone else all muttered at the same time.

"I doubt he's down for long." Twilight shook her head. "We should find another place to regroup."

"That's smart." Rarity nodded in agreement. "At least till Ryotaro and Applejack get here."

"Wonder what's taking them so long?"

* * *

"High score!" Kai laughed, despite all the cars honking at him to move.

"Ah..what do we do?" Ryotaro complained as he and Applejack were stuck in this traffic jam.

"Ah wish ah knew, Ryotaro. We can't take th' sidewalk, nor is there any openings fer us t' drive through," Applejack responded.

"The only thing I can think of is...something from a cheesy action movie...but we'd need to be stupid enough to try that." Ryotaro mumbled.

"Yeah...that honestly sounds like something' Momotaros would do and…" Applejack began before she realized her goof up, "Oh horse apples."

"Uh...best you hang on tight…" Ryotaro sighed. His torso then bulked up as his helmet changed from the white with a black racing stripe to solid red.

"**Best do as Ryotaro says Cowgirl...things are about to get crazy."** M-Ryotaro chuckled as his red eyes flashed through his helmet's visor.

Applejack didn't need any further convincing as she clung onto M-Ryotaro just as he began to rev the engine up. He then drove forward at full speed making the front wheel lift up. The Wheel slammed onto the trunk of a car before driving up it and over it's roof and it's front hood.

M-Ryotaro grunted as he drove forward jumping onto another car before he repeated the process moving his bike across car after car. Leaving a trademark over each one as it sped over them. His final jump landing him ahead of the cars. The bike jumping over Kai who looked up at them with a smile.

"Hehehe...now that. That was fun." Kai chuckled happily as M-Ryotaro and Applejack drove off.

"**There...we made it happy...oof. you're hanging on very tight…"** M-Ryotaro grunted as he drove down the empty side of the road. Applejack still holding onto him tightly...after that little stunt.

"Y...Yeah…" Applejack slowly nodded.

"**Seriously...you're stronger than a normal person...your bear hugs hurt…"**

"S...sorry," Applejack apologized as she loosened her grip on him.

"**You women are going to be the death of this kid…"** M-Ryotaro groaned as he sped up.

* * *

Twilight and the others walked out one of the doors of the school. They had made it to the other side of the school, hoping Jelly would be dumb enough to take the long round and go back in and search all over the place first.

"Okay...costs clear." Twilight said as she walked out first.

"Whoo! Freedom!" Pinkie cheered as she blurred past Twilight.

"Yeah for now." Rainbow sighed as she walked out next with Gilda, Fluttershy and Rarity. "Lets hope this...Jelly is dumb like the other ones."

"On a scale of 1 to 10...how stupid are you use to?" Gilda asked trying to break some of the tension.

"1." the element holders all said in unison.

"Wow..so you've been dealing with dumbasses until now?"

"Yep." Pinkie nodded. "But ones strong enough to take down skyscrapers. So you know...you trade off one thing for another. But boy you don't want to meet the only smart one we've dealt with."

"Uh...r-right…" Gilda nodded slowly.

"Look...right now. We need to make sure that Imagin doesn't kill us, hurt people, and that we stop it." Twilight spoke up. "To do that we need to get ready for when he inevitably does find us."

"Why don't we just run away again?" Pinkie asked.

"At the moment...that might not be good." Twilight shook her head.

"This Imagin seems determined to tracks us all down." Rarity added.

"Exactly. It could harm innocent people in it's path if we lead it away through the city." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Then...we have to beat him here...great." Rainbow groaned.

"Don't worry if we can do this right...I think we can beat him." Twilight stated confidently.

"Well..you're pretty confident for a bookworm," gilda noted with a slight chuckle.

"I'm well read." Twilight countered.

"Totally a bookworm." Rainbow blurted out making Twilight turn and give her that look that asked: 'Really?', "...What? You are."

"Anyway...now I tell you guys the plan." Twilight sighed. "Here's what I need you guys to do..."

* * *

The Machine Den-Bird drove past the school gate scaring some of the students who were leaving the campus still.

"Sorry!" Ryotaro shouted as he drove on before skidding the bike to a stop. "Finally…" he sighed as he and Applejack got off the bike.

The two began walking before Ryotaro stopped suddenly. Applejack turned as she saw why he stopped. Standing ahead of them was Yuuto. He changed from his school uniform to more normal street close of black jeans, a white graphic t shirt, and a Green vest over said shirt. He looked at Ryotaro with a cold glare as Ryotaro just looked at him in confusion. Yuuto began walking one way...before Ryotaro followed him.

"Ryo!?" Applejack called out as she followed the two.

"Sakurai-san!" Ryotaro called out to him as Yuuto stopped in the middle of the school's quad.

"Hmph." he scoffed as Ryotaro and Applejack stood in front of him. "So...Sunset spoke to you...I knew she'd just get in the way."

"Are you...are you him?" Ryotaro asked.

"My name is Sakurai Yuuto...that's all you need to know."

"Are you the same Sakurai Yuuto I know!?" Ryotaro asked again.

"Ryotaro?" Applejack asked as she touched his shoulder.

"If it's such a big deal to you then fine…" Yuuto muttered. "I am _that_ Sakurai Yuuto...or rather I will become him."

"So...you _are_ a younger version of him?" Ryotaro asked.

"I'm from ten years into the past, back when all of you were just annoying brats who could hide behind my legs." Yuuto spoke up bluntly. "The Sakurai you knew...the Sakurai who loved your sister...who was engaged to her. I'm not him. He and I are not the same. So stop looking for him. He's gone!"

Ryotaro just shook his head at that. He didn't believe that. The Yuuto he knew couldn't be gone. Even if this person in front of him is a younger version...that can't be proof enough. Ryotaro didn't want to believe that thought, that idea, that very concept. He just...couldn't.

"..." Ryotaro just looked at Yuuto who's face hadn't changed once. He still just looked annoyed at having to do this.

"Now you know." Yuuto spoke once more. "Your desire to find the Sakurai of this time...this older version of myself. It's pointless. So if that is your only reason for doing any of this. Then you should give up."

"...I…"

"Hey," Yuuto turned to look at a frowning Applejack, the blonde glaring at him, "A don't appreciate you talkin' t' mah friend like that."

"I only told him the truth." Yuuto responded. "He's chasing someone who's not here...and pretty soon...him and everyone else. Will be better off forgetting he even existed." he stated as he pulled out a strange casete like card that was black and green. "So for your sake, I suggest you give up this little hobby of yours Nogami. I can handle it myself."

"I won't stop." Ryotaro spoke up getting Yuuto's attention. "I'm not going to stop...I can't...I can't stop helping people. I also can't stop searching for Sakurai-san...he's my family."

"And here...I thought you may actually be smart." Yuuto shook his head.

"Grr…" Applejack growled a bit as her fist began to clench up.

"I tried being civil about this. But I suppose for you that won't' work." Yuuto sighed, "Deneb." he said. His arms raised up and crossed as a green flash overtook him. His hair became much longer with a bright green streak in it. His eyes then flashed green as well.

"Imagin?" Ryotaro asked as he and Applejack got ready for whatever he did next.

Yuuto lowered his arms as he looked at the two. Then...he smiled?

"**Hello~!"** he said happily as he bowed to them. **"I'm Deneb. I hope you both can become Yuuto's friends!"**

"Huh?/Wha?" the two blinked at this...sudden change from a rude jerk...to well someone who sounds like Pinkie's long lost brother.

"**I apologize for Yuuto's behavior, he's just shy." **this Possessed Yuuto spoke as he bowed to them, **"Really, he is a good boy. Please become his friends, Please?!" **he begged as he got down on his hands and knees bowing his head to them.

"...Uh...Deneb, right?" Applejack asked, her mind trying to figure out what's going on here.

"His Imagin...is...so different. Is this how it feels from the outside when I get possessed?" Ryotaro asked Applejack, finally having a frame of reference for how radically different someone is when possessed by a strange Imagin.

"Uh...more or less, yes."

"**Please be friends with Yuuto!" **the Imagin known as Deneb begged of them again.

"_DENEB!"_

At that, A green flash went off as...a full bodied Imagin was ejected from Yuuto. This Imagin was clad in all black like robes, his arms had metallic accents. With his fingers being the barrels of guns with large guards over the back of his forearms. His chest was solid green like armor with black marks, his face...was just a yellow beak like mask with a silver headband around his head. He looked like a cross between a warrior monk, and a Ninja. His hawk/tengu themed mask adding to it.

"Benkei?" Ryotaro asked as Deneb stood up. This was a tall imagin. Given unlike the Taros he didn't have horns and he was still a bit taller then them horns included.

"DENEB! Don't go making friends for me!" Yuuto shouted as he rolled his arm before he charged and slammed a closeline into his neck. The force of his attack sent them both falling over to the ground, with Yuuto wrapping Deneb in a choke hold. "Don't make me look like a fool!" he shouted childishly as he tightened his hold on the Imagin.

"**Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!"** Deneb cried desperately.

The two who had been watching Yuuto act calm, and cold. Trying to be some kind of anti-hero type...now they see him acting like a kid who has too much power over a parent.

"Wait…." Ryotaro shook his head to get over the sheer shock of seeing this. "His Imagin has a full body. Does that mean he's made a contract?"

"Looks like. But…" Applejack began with a sweatdrop as she watched Yuuto pull deneb into a fight cloud, "..Ah don't think he likes him very much."

"No it does not…" Ryotaro muttered. "Uhm...is it just me or did that kind of ruin the moment that was going on?" he asked as Yuuto used his legs to put Deneb in a scissor lock.

"Ah say so, y…" Applejack began before she shook her head, "N..nevermind that. We need t' hurry back t' Twilight and th' others."

"Right…" Ryotaro nodded slowly as he looked at Yuuto one more time. "We should hurry." he stated as he turned away to follow Applejack.

"This is what you get for embarrassing me like that!" Yuuto snapped as he choked and shook Deneb.

"**Ack...Yuuto...your friends are leaving…" **Deneb coughed out. The two just sat their...fighting while Applejack and Ryotaro left them. **"Yuuto…"** Deneb called out before a rock hit Yuuto in the head knocking him off Deneb.

"Ugh...seriously? I just arrived and already you're attacking Deneb," a voice groaned, causing the two to look up to see a frowning Sunset.

"Ah my head…" Yuuto groaned.

"**Yuuto!"** Deneb cried as he cradled Yuuto. **"Are you okay?!"**

"Deneb, he tries to kill you." Sunset groaned.

"**Oh he's just playing."**

"Shut up, Deneb."

"And that's another thing, he...ugh…" Sunset sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Nevermind. There's still the matter of the Imagin attacking the school."

"Not my problem…" Yuuto sighed before he was lifted up into the air by his legs, which were glowing with magic. "GAH!" he shouted in shock.

"Well I'm making it your problem." Sunset stated as she glared up at him., her hand covered in a sun gold magic aura

"Alright alright! I'll help! Just put me down woman...oh no. Do not do what that smirk says you-!" he was cut off with gravity taking hold and letting him fall to the ground. "Oof!"

"That was for calling me 'Bacon-Hair' this afternoon during lunch."

"Screw your pride in hair…" Yuuto grunted as he pushed himself back up and noticed his shirt dirtied. "This was my favorite shirt…"

"You say that about all those cheap things you buy." she countered.

"..." Yuuto just pointed at her before he growled and walked off. He then grabbed Deneb by the leg and dragged him with him.

Sunset merely rolled her eyes as she followed the two.

* * *

Jelly walked down the halls he had not found any of the girls whatsoever. And was getting very annoyed. As evident from the number of doors he tore or broke down. He growled as he kicked in another classroom door only to find it empty of people. Even when he used his stingers to search the room. He found nothing in the room.

"**Where...where are you my little…"** he began, only for a locker to open in his face. **"Ow…that's it!"** he snapped as he push the locker door back**, "You brats better come out now or i'll-!"** he roared before a locker behind him opened hitting his lower back. **"Gah!"** as he stumbled forward, another locker opened in his chest, knocking him back. Then another locker...and another locker. All the lockers opened in exact orders to hit Jelly in different spots slowly making him slide down to his knees. As he got down on his hands a last locker opened at great speed slamming into his face and making a dent shaped like it. **"Ugh…this is a ripoff of something..."**

"Hahahaha!" Rainbow laughed floating outside the window. "Oh my god...that was the best thing ever!" she laughed holding up her phone. "Saved...and sent. Welcome to the internet Jelly face."

"**...That's it. I am 100 and 10% done!" **Jelly snapped

"Yeah, we figured you'd say that." Rainbow smiled as she messed with her phone. "Haha...seriously 10,000 views in what a minute."

"**Die!"** he shouted as he shot his stingers at the window...only for the stingers to go through Rainbow like she wasn't even there. **"Humina-humina huh?!"**

His stingers were then encased in ice making them heavy. His stingers fell to the ground...and began pulling him towards the window. Jelly tried to push himself away from the window but in the end gravity wn as he was pulled out the window. Jelly hit the ground with a thud as his body rippled from the impact.

"**What is with you girls and knocking me out of windows?!"** he demanded as half of his stingers were cut off by a stream of water and the other by wind.

Jelly freaked as ht got up only for the ground around his legs to come to life and trap him in place. The Imagin grabbed each leg and tried to pull them out be turning soft...but spikes grew from the rocks locking him in place. He then looked up as Rainbow held her hands up as an orb of magnetic energy formed in between them.

"**What is that?"**

"Know how bad magnets can mess up computers? Turns out they can work on anything alive too, especially if they got...oh I don't know...electric currents." Rainbow said slowly.

"**Oh...crap…"** Jelly said as Rainbow aimed the ball of magnetic energy and shot it at him. Jelly then began to spasm as his own electricity began to surge from his body. Small explosions came from inside as he spasmed around.

"Pinkie now." Twilight ordered.

"Got it!" she saluted happily. "Fluttershy, lend me your power for a second."

"Huh?" Fluttershy tilted her head in confusion.

"Come on. You read Fairy Tail." Pinkie stated, giving her a second to think.

"Oh...I get it now." she gasped in realization.

Jelly stopped spasming as sparks came off him still. He groaned in confusion and pain as Pinkie and Fluttershy both stepped forward holding their hands out. Jelly blinked as two circles of magic formed in front of their hands and then melded together into one. The next thing the Imagin knew a large gust of wind and snow blew over him. It then condensed into a tornado/blizzard around him. After a moment Jelly was now fully encased in in a block of ice shaped like a flower.

"Ooh~ Nice touch, Flutters." Pinkie smiled.

"Arigatou," Fluttershy giggled a bit.

"New trick learned...how did you know we could do that, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I guessed!" Pinkie stated happily.

"You...guessed?" Rarity asked. "What if it didn't work?" she asked, making Pinkie's eyes grow wide as plates.

"I don't know…" Pinkie mumbled quietly.

"There-there Pinkie, it worked." Fluttershy assured her friend as she patted her back.

"Well...like Twilight said, new trick learned...oh I have so many ways to abuse this!" Rainbow chuckled.

"Uh...r-righ-" everyone said before being interrupted.

"Hey!" Applejack's voice spoke up, causing the others to turn and see the blonde and Ryotaro running up to them.

"AJ's back!" Pinkie happily called out. "And Ryo!"

"Sorry we're late. We...uh…" applejack began before she noticed the giant ice flower with Jelly frozen inside it, "...Uh...what the..?"

"We learned we can combine our powers and do...something new." Twilight explained. "I think we should try and experiment with the possibilities before we end up using this technique more often."

"..Good idea," Applejack slowly nodded, "...But let's focus on th-"

**CRACK!**

"Huh?"

The group looked up to see a few cracks starting to form in the ice flower, a dark aura slowly forming around Jelly as he slowly began to move within his frozen prison.

"..Oh you gotta be kidding me."

"Right finisher time!" Pinkie smiled as she looked at Ryotaro. "Ryo call one of the guys and end this with some fireworks!" she cheered.

"Hai." he nodded simply as he reached into his hoodie and pulled out his belt. He swung it on and pulled out his pass only for the ice to finally crack open as shards of ice flew out from the force. One hitting Ryotaro's arm making him drop his pass into a bush. "Ah!" he cried out as he made his way to the bush. "Where is it? Where?"

"**C-c-c-cold…"** Jelly shuttered as he dusted the rest of the ice off his body. He slowly moved his body as it creaked and cracked, his body frozen from within, but he was still able to move do to his moldability.

"This guy's relentless," Rainbow whispered with wide eyes.

"Well of course he is! He's got the same voice as Frieza!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Pinkie." Twilight scolded as she made a wall of magic to block a tossed chunk of ice at them.

"Ryotaro?" Rarity asked as Ryotaro looked for his pass still.

"**I will get you this time…"** Jelly growled as he began to crackle with electricity as he broke free of the stone holding his legs.

"Uh...Ryo? Any Day now!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I...I can't find it." he said as he searched around.

"Well look faster!" Rainbow shouted.

Jelly roared as his stingers came to life and launched them at the group of heroes. Each one crackling with electricity. Everyone began to move to make sure they were not stung by Jelly. The Imagin laughing as he essentially made them all dance.

"**Hahaha! Oh, this is good. Try uploading this to the internet, Tomboy!"** Jelly laughed. He then whipped one of his stingers in a wide arc aimed at Twilight.

"Twilight!" Ryotaro called out as he rushed up and pushed her out of the way as the stinger struck him sending him flying back across the ground as sparks of electricity raced around his body. "Gah...ah…" he groaned in pain.

"Ryotaro!" Twilight and the girls cried out, about to run over and check on him before more of Jelly's stingers blocked their path, "?!"

"**Hehehe...hero. Heh, some hero."** Jelly chuckled. **"Maybe my master will reward me if I tell him I took Den-O out of his little list of problems. Hahahaha~!"** he laughed holding his hand up to where a person's mouth would be anatomically. **"Funny isn't it, my job was to take care of you...but i end up taking care of our number 1 threat, the singularity point."**

"Gah…" Ryotaro gasped in pain as he tried moving.

"**Shame really. I figured you would put up much more of a fight, but your worry for those girls was your own undoing," **Jelly admitted with a dark chuckle. He then walked around Ryotaro as his stingers kept the girls from getting close to them. **"Shame...it ends like this. The great Den-O brought down with mercy killing. Not much of a way for a warrior to go."** he sighed mockingly as he held up an electrified hand.

"Hey! Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Rarity snapped as she prepared to send pillars of earth at Jelly, only for his stingers to interrupt her as she dodged it.

"**Ah no-no." **he said as one of his stingers wrapped around Ryotaro's neck and lifted him up like a human shield for him. **"Come on...go ahead and give it your best shot." **he challenged them hiding behind a gasping Ryotaro.

"You…!" Applejack growled, about to transform before Twilight stopped her, "Twilight, we…"

"I know...but...as it stands. If we do anything he'll hurt Ryotaro." she stated. "If we make the wrong move, we could do more harm than good."

"...Damn," Applejack groaned in defeat.

"**Good girls. Besides, I have something planned for you after I'm done with this weakling," **Jelly grinned as he dropped Ryotaro on the ground, **"Now here's what's going to happen...I'm going to kill the Singularity point, thus getting rid of your greatest tool to stopping us, and then I'm going to hunt all of you down."**

Jelly chuckled as he looked at their faces of worry and fear as he raised his electrified hand. But before he could move the sounds of gun shots were heard before sparks exploded off his back making him stumble around. Jelly grunted as he turned around to see...Deneb as he aimed his fingers like guns...his barrel like fingers smoking...meaning they actually are guns.

"**Stop right there!"** Deneb spoke as he shot at Jelly again knocking him away from Ryotaro. **"Step away from Nogami-kun!"** he shouted as he charged at Jelly while shooting.

"Eh? A...ninja?" Fluttershy blinked.

"Actually, he looks more like Benkei," Pinkie guessed.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Warrior Monk who died standing on a bridge and fighting off an army of 300." Pinkie explained quickly.

"Is now the time for this?! It's another Imagin!" Twilight shouted at them.

"That's...protecting Ryotaro." Rarity added as Deneb grabbed a punch from Jelly...and ignored the electric shock to his body.

"..What in the world is Deneb…?" Applejack began with a whisper.

"**Yosha!" **Deneb shouted as he tossed Jelly away, **"Okay! Nogami is safe, so you are free to assist him!"** he said with a thumbs up to the girls with sparkling lights forming around his face...as if to show he was smiling.

"...Who the hell is this guy?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"**Ah! So sorry! I am Deneb!"** he bowed his head to them before he walked up to them and reached into his black robes and pulled out...candy? **"Here, have a candy."** he chuckled awkwardly as he handed them out to everyone. **"I make them myself."** he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Cool! Free candy!" Pinkie beamed as she unwrapped it and tossed it into her mouth

"Pinkie…" Everyone muttered.

Deneb then bowed to them again. **"Please...be friends with Yuuto...please!"** he bowed more.

"DENEB!-!-!-!" at that, Yuuto ran in and dropkicked Deneb sending him into a tree. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times!" he shouted as he got back on his feet and pointed dangerously at Deneb. "DONT. GO. MAKING. FRIENDS. FOR. ME!" he shouted, his voice getting louder with each word. "Especially with people I don't even want to be friends with!

"**But...it's important too.." **Deneb began.

"I said never!" Yuuto shouted. "Now stop it before I beat the lesson into your thick head!"

"I feel that's what I should do to you." Sunset spoke as she walked up to them.

"...Wait. Isn't that the new students?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes it is, Pinkie." Twilight stated, a bti confused on why they were here.

"And they are here...and one is Yuuto...Ryotaro's brother in law...and...and...I'm confused." Pinkie whined, holding her head.

"Well...seems at least some of them are smart." Yuuto scoffed as he walked over to Ryotaro, who was beginning to move again. "Taku…" he sighed in Japanese as he stepped over him. "Damn. Forcing me to use one here," he growled as he pulled out a silver belt. It's buckle was black with green and yellow stripes, it looked like it had some card slot and a spinning wheel in the center. It also had a push lever above it. He then strapped it on around his waist.

"Be...belt?" Ryotaro muttered out as he turned over to look at Yuuto.

"He has a belt…" Rarity whispered as they saw Yuuto pull out a black and green cassette like card from a pocket on the left hip of the belt.

"You really are a nuisance!" Yuuto stated as he pushed the tab on the top of his belt to the side making a dramatic music begin.

"No way…" Rainbow gawked at what was possibly about to happen.

"**Not another one!"** Jelly called out as he crawled his way back.

"Henshin!" Yuuto shouted as he inserted the card making the wheel spin so the green streaks lined up with the green of the card it projected a very slanted misshapen A of sorts in green light as he did.

**=ALTAIR FORM!=**

With that robotic voice from his belt, two tracks of light formed alongside Yuuto. Green shards then flew off his belt and slammed back onto him forming a black and green colored suit. The suit's torso was pitch black with no extra color. His arms were black at the shoulder before two pads stuck up from his biceps forming pads of sorts, this section of his arm became green up to his elbows where the green gloves were covered by black gauntlets with yellow bracelets, his gloved hands green with black armor covering the back of his hand and parts of his fingers. His legs were black save for the green block on the front of his thighs, and his shins covered in dark black greaves, with yellow anklets and ending in black shoes/boots.

Yuuto's head was covered by a helmet it was pitch black save for it's silver mouthplate, two golden tracks formed along the sides of his helmet parallel to one another down the front of his mask. Armor then formed in front of him before it locked into place on him. A chest plate that was mostly green locked in place, it had a large collar that stuck up around his torso. Silver accents along the lower ribs shone while a silver track in a Y pattern in the center slowly flashed into gold. Light formed behind his helmet before two bull/ox heads grinded down the golden tracks. They snorted before the green plates on their heads folded down forming eyes, with the horns that were parallel to both bulls binding together into one horn, with the others extending outward, forming a triple horn pattern.

This new Black and Green Kamen rider now stood before them. He shouted as he tossed his right arm up into the sky. Storm clouds suddenly forming before a green bolt of lightning fell from them and split a tree right in front of Zeronos. The tree split in two, now set ablaze. This was Kamen Rider...Zeronos!

"Saisho ni itte oku…(Let me say this for starters…)" he spoke as he grabbed a new device on his right hip. It resembles some kind of handle with trigger built into the hand guard. He then plugged it into the very small dagger sized blade on his left hip. He then pulled out in a quick movement like unsheathing a sword. As he swung it around it extended out into a giant long/broadsword. "Ore wa Ka-Na-Ri Tsuyoi!(I am Fai-r-ly strong!)" he stated factually while rolling his head as he stabbed his sword into the ground.

"What?" Twilight gasped softly, her eyes widening in shock as she, Ryotaro, and the others looked at the black and green armored warrior, "A new...Kamen Rider?"

"Altair…Deneb..." Ryotaro grunted as he tried to sit up only to groan in pain and fall over once more. "Stars...their stars…" he panted in realization.

"**Hmm? Another one?" **Jelly pondered as he stood up, glaring at the new Kamen rider, **"Well...it doesn't really matter. I'll still destroy you!"**

"Tough talk from a reject character off Dragon Ball Z." Zeronos countered as he pulled his sword out and tapped it on his shoulder. "What no one could imagine a real Frieza so they settled for his voice on a pile of slime?" he taunted trying to get a rise from the Imagin, "..Actually no. You look more like someone's failed attempt at making a jellyfish from Spongebob."

"**...i'm going to drown you. I'm going to drown you like a sack of dumb puppies."**

"Ooh...I'm shaking in my boots." Zeronos mocked. "Tell you what jelly for brains, why don't you try and give it your best shot and maybe, _maybe_ we'll get somewhere. And when I mean best shot, I mean your best. Not half, not a fraction or some arbitrary percentage. I mean...your _best_."

"**..and if I don't?" **Jelly asked as he tried to regain his cool.

"Then...well I guess the only thing you'd be good for is being a beanbag chair in some loser's basement." Zeronos chuckled, "Or the star of a hentai."

A tick mark appeared on Jelly's head as he charged at Zeronos, his fist engulfed in electricity before he decked the black and Green Rider hard in the face.

Zeronos slowly stood back up normally as he swiped his glove across his helmet. "Thank you sir. May I have another, or is this turn based?" he mocked as he jumped over the next swing and landed in a tree. "Come on. Keep up, Jelly-face. Or are you just gonna play second best to an alien from a shounen manga?" he taunted, giving the 'come at me' hand sign from the tree.

Jelly roared as he launched some of his stingers at Zeronos who jumped off the branch and to another tree.

"Come on, Blobby!" he taunted as he jumped to another tree to avoid stingers. "Actually...that one's kind of rude...Blobby sounds to nice of a name. To good for you." he taunted jumping to another tree again. "Oh what's wrong I upset you?" he asked as he swung his sword cutting down the stingers making Jelly cry in pain. "Sorry I'm not into that kind of stuff."

"**I will fucking murder you!"**

"Whatever." Zeronos replied as he jumped down and swung his sword, slashing Jelly across the chest, making sparks fly.

He then held his sword upside down before slashing him again across the torso. As he swung ,he spun his wrist around and swung back, lancing the Imagin again making him stumble back. Zeronos twirled his sword around with his hands, using the momentum from his swing to make it go faster. As Jelly got his balance back, Zeronos slashed again making him stumble back. Once again holding his sword in reverse, he grunted before he charged at Jelly. The Imagin had a moment to register what was happening before Zeronos jumped and flipped forward. He then slammed the handguard of his sword right into Jelly's face with a makeshift superman punch.

Both stumbled to the ground with Zeronos pinning Jelly down. He stabbed his sword right next to his head making Jelly scream in shock as that could have been his face. The Kamen Rider then raised his right fist before he brought it down repeatedly punching Jelly.

"This is for being creepy!" he shouted as he kept punching. "This is for having tentacles! This is for making me angry! This one's cause I enjoy hitting you in the face! And this one is cause you make noises each time I punch you!" he grunted out...flawed reasonings with each punch.

Zeronos lifted Jelly up before tossing him into a tree. As Jelly got his bearings back...and his squished face reverted to normal. Once again Zeronos sword stabbed into a spot right next to his head making him scream in shock. Zeronos made use of this distraction as he grabbed Jelly's head and slammed it into the flat side of his sword making him grunt in pain. As the Imagin stumbled back Zeronos took his sword out of the tree and slashed him across the chest making him stumble back.

"Damn...look at him go to town on it," Rainbow gawked/awed as she and the others watched Zeronos go to town on the enemy Imagin.

"Yeah..it's like watching a wrestling match..only without th-" Pinkie began.

"Come on, if I'm going to transform for nothing I'm getting my milage out of it!" Zeronos shouted as he slashed Jelly again and again. He then stopped as he remembered something. "Tsk...oi, you women!" he roared at them "If you have time to gawk like idiots, why not help Nogami!?" he shouted as he punched Jelly away. "I'm only doing this cause he can't fight!"

"Oh! R...right," Twilight nodded before looking at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, c-"

"On it," Fluttershy nodded as she began to use her healing magic on Ryotaro

"There! Was that so hard?!" Zeronos shouted as he stabbed his sword through Jelly's abdomen making sparks rain from the impact of the weapon. "I swears it's like a whole group of Deneb's and Sunset's…" he groaned as he pushed Jelly into a tree.

Zeronos then yanked his sword out as sparks flew from the blade being yanked out of Jelly's body. He then kicked the Imagin in the chest, pinning him to the tree again. Zeronos groaned in annoyance before backhanding Jelly away from him. The Kamen rider taped his sword to his shoulder as he walked away from the Imagin who was trying to get back to his feet. Zeronos seemed to be...ignoring Jelly, possibly to get another rise out of the Imagin since he seemed to enjoy that tactic.

"**Grr...you little…" **Jelly began with a growl as he fired his stingers at Zeronos back.

"Deneb!" he called out as Deneb landed behind him, facing Jelly before grabbing the stingers and enduring the electric shocks surging through his body.

"**What...ah...I can't…!"** Jelly grunted as he tried to move but Dneb pulled on his tentacles and kept him in place.

"Good job Deneb...now keep him from moving." Zeronos ordered as he walked around Deneb and over to an immobile Jelly. "I always prefered T-ball to Baseball as a kid...because it was so much easier." he said as he tapped his sword on the ground. He then raised it up and slashed Jelly aross the back making him fall to his knee.

Zeronos chuckled as he lifted his sword and began slashing and slashing at Jelly's back. Each one eliciting a scream of pain from the Imagin as he continued to attack him while he was immobile. The Kamen Rider just kept at it as he slashed again and again. Sparks flew off with each blow to the Imagin as he was trapped.

"Come on, no trick? No smart replies? No last transformation?" Zeronos asked as he slammed his sword onto Jelly's back again. "This is how you win you walking pile of snot!" he stated as he slashed at him again.

The entire time Deneb grunted from being forced to hold the Imagin in place with his strength and withstand the current of electricity being forced into his body. He watched as Zeronos used this underhanded tactic to defeat his enemy. Even Deneb as Zeronos partner...or servant as it seems; Deneb had to admit this method was very dirty in terms of fighting. He then looked over at Sunset who was giving a very disappointed look to Zeronos...but Deneb thought it was to him.

"**Doh...I can't take such dirty tactics anymore!" **Deneb exclaimed as he let go of the tentacles.

"**GAH!"** Jelly cried as he was let go and fell into Zeronos.

"Ah!" Zeronos grunted as he pushed Jelly off of him. He then stood up as his eye-pieces flashed...in anger. "DENEB!" he then rushed over to him as he began winding up his arm.

**"Ahh! M-matte Yuuto! N-ahh! No, Yuuto, no!" **Deneb cried in pain as Zeronos had him in a headlock on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Who told you to let go?! WHO!? I didn't tell you! So why did you let go!?" he demanded as he tightened his grip on Deneb, threatening to pop his head off his shoulders.

"**Ack! P..please Yuuto! IT was such a dirty tactic, I couldn't stand it anymore! Plus Sunset-chan was looking at us in disappointment a-"**

"Look at my face does it look like I give a care what look she gives me?!" Zeronos countered.

"**Well you're wearing a mask… so how can I-?"**

"Are you talking back to me?!"

At that tow two rolled around in the dirt in a fight cloud...well a one way fight cloud with Zeronos beating on his Imagin partner...but same thing.

"Huh?" Twilight and the others blinked as Fluttershy helped Ryotaro sit up straight.

"This time...it's the human who's a total ass...and the Imagin who's the likable one that get's pushed around?" Rainbow asked slowly.

"Yup. And I have to deal with that everyday," Sunset sighed.

Twilight looked at Sunset for a moment. "I feel your pain." Twilight admitted as both let their heads hang low in misery.

"Deneb!" Zeronos shouted as the fight cloud rolled past them.

"Ano...shouldn't they…" Ryotaro began.

"I know Ryotaro…" Sunset sighed again.

"Ryo! I found your pass!" Pinkie called out as she grabbed his pass from out under the bush.

"Ah. Thank you Pinkie." Ryotaro smiled as she handed it to him. He then tried to stand up before Sunset put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryotaro...I know you want to help, but for this one time let him handle this." she said simply as Zeronos and Deneb both stood up after their little...tussle.

"Huh? Demo...what if.."

"**Grr….!" **Jelly snarled as he stood up, glaring right at girls and Ryotaro.

"..Ugh. While they're busy calming down, I'll handle him," Sunset stated as she walked forward.

"Huh?" Twilight blinked, "How can you-?" she began to ask in worry before she was interrupted as Jelly fired a stinger at them only for a magic circle made of orange/sun gold light to form and burn it before it could touch them.

"Don't worry Twilight." Sunset replied as she was the one who formed the circle. "I can handle myself, otherwise that idiot over there would never get anything done."

Jelly roared as he charged. Sunset formed another magic circle, only this time it formed several small spheres of light that began to spin around. Each one then began shooting beams of light that hit Jelly, each one causing a small explosion that knocked him away. Sunset then pointed at Zeronos as one of the spheres fired a bolt of light at his rear, making him yelp in pain.

"Not funny!" he shouted in anger.

"It was a little funny." Rarity admitted stifling a giggle. .

"It kinda was," Rainbow snickered.

"Oh well you're just the experts of funny aren't you…" Zeronos growled as he was zapped again. "Gah!"

"Get to work already!" Sunset ordered. "Or let Deneb take care of it."

"...Tch...fine. Deneb!"Zeronos ordered as Deneb stood behind him this time.

Jelly looked at them as Zeronos pulled his card out of his belt. He then flipped it around as it revealed a yellow side. He then pushed the tab again and pushed it back inside his buckle this time the wheel spinning so the yellow streak aligned with the card forming a misshapen yellow V.

**=VEGA FORM!=**

With that, Deneb crossed his arms and put them over Zeronos shoulders. His left hand over the right shoulder and vice versa. His fingers aimed forward becoming more like cannon barrels. A black chest plate then formed and slammed onto Zeronos' chest armor. Deneb then became a flurry of his cloak that slowly binded to the back forming a cape of black fabric with a smaller shoulder cape layered above it. Zeronos mask faded away as a new one formed, it resembled a cross between a drill and a spool of thread as the two halves grinded down the rails on his helmet. The chest armor then opened in the center as the new mask slowly spun rapidly. Deneb's face formed in the chest armor mainly his headband and yellow mask. It locked into place with it's jaw extend to keep it in place. The mask then stopped spinning as it split open like a star. It consisted of three large spikes two extending left and right and one straight up with four smaller spikes under the mask and one in the space between the three main points. The eyes were red with red coloring around the two spikes extending from the eyes, the upward spike was a bright golden color with green in the center.

The Green eyes of the face in his chest lit up along with his red eyes on his mask. Zeronos grabbed his sword and swung it downward...unleashing a powerful gust of wind and force that forced the ground to indent inward like a crater. His new cape fluttering from the wind he made from his swing.

(Insert Song: Action Zero)

"**Another form?"** Jelly gawked.

"Saisho ni itte oku…(Let me say this for starters…)" Deneb's voice came from Zeronos now.

"**You too!?" **Jelly and the girls gawked.

"The face on my chest..." he spoke as he pointed...well, to his own face now acting as chest armor. "Is only for decoration. Don't feel afraid to hit it." he stated honestly with a simple thumbs up, the smile sparkles forming around his mask.

Everyone then fell over in a deadpan, save for Sunset, Ryotaro and Fluttershy.

"_BAKA!"_ Yuuto's voice shouted.

"But Yuuto, I was just telling the truth." Zeronos countered as he used his sword to block a stinger. Only he Imagin wrapped it around the blade.

"**That's it! Killing you! I'm killing you!" **Jelly shrieked as he formed a large number of stingers and launched them all at Zeronos.

Zeronos grunted as he spread his legs...and the Deneb hands that now acted as shoulder mounted cannons turned on. They began to fire from the inward cannon out. Unleashing shot after shot in a barrage. Each one hitting a stinger from Jelly and ripping it apart with an explosion. Pretty soon the shots from the cannons dubbed the Zeronos Nova overwhelmed Jelly's attack. Until he was the one now being sprayed by bullets that all exploded on impact.

Zeronos then pulled the last tentacle of Jelly pulling him over towards him. Zeronos then slashed his sword leaving a yellow streak in the air making Jelly grunt as he was sent flying into and through a tree the hard way. As Jelly tumbled along the ground Zeronos marched over towards his enemy.

Jelly panicked as he got up he fired more of his electrified stingers at him only for Zeronos to slash his sword and cut them all down forcing him to retract them. Zeronos then grabbed the sword by the hollowed out section handle in the middle of the blade. He then jammed the tip into Jelly's chest the blade forcing it's way out his back. He then forced it out and swung the sword around before he slashed it sending Jelly flying back and stumbling across the ground.

Zeronos pulled his weapon apart into two parts again as he twisted the blade around 90 degrees. He then plugged it back in, and grabbed the handle in the center before he pushed it down. As he did, the two blades along the side opened out, their blades now facing forward with the tip resembling an arrow now. His sword now in it's crossbow mode.

Jelly growled as he forced an electric current into his hands and fired blasts of it at Zeronos who aimed his crossbow and fired a bolt of energy that hit all the blasts sent at him making them explode. The bolt hit Jelly making him stumble back. Zeronos pressed the trigger again as he fired another bolt and then another and another, and so on. Bolt after bolt of energy hitting Jelly making small explosions on impact. Each one knocking the Imagin back step by step.

As Jelly stumbled to his knees, Zeronos pointed his crossbow up as he finished his onslaught.

"_Deneb, finish it already!"_ Yuuto ordered.

"Hai!" Zeronos said with a thumbs up he then pushed the tab on the top of his belt making energy charge into the card in his buckle. He then took the card out and plugged it into a slot on his weapons handle. Yellow energy began to go into the crossbow. "**Grand...Strike!**"

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Zeronos aimed his weapon at Jelly as the Crossbow began to glow brighter and brighter. He then pulled the trigger as he fired an arrow of energy that resembles a V. The arrow hit Jelly before it branded a glowing V into his torso. Jelly groaned as the energy overwhelmed him...until he exploded.

(End Song)

Zeronos turned to everyone before he gave them a very big thumbs up.

"Su...such power…" Twilight whispered

"That's just Deneb." Sunset corrected.

"Sunset-chan look! We did it!" Zeronos said happily as he walked up to them. "And just in time for me to get dinner ready. Ah Minna can come join us for dinner!" he said happily as he turned to the others.

"_OI! Don't go inviting people I don't want on my train!"_

"His train." Sunset corrected.

"_Shut the hell up."_

"Wait..what train?" Twilight asked as she and the others looked at Sunset.

"Zeroliner."

"_**Zero...Liner...f-ing ripoff!" **_Momotaros shouted in Ryotaro's head.

"So...there is another time train?" Pinkie asked.

"Of course." Sunset nodded simply.

"And it's how you guys get around?"

"More or less." she nodded again.

"And...is it color matching?" she asked pointing to Zeronos.

"Yes…" Sunset said slowly.

"Twilight…" Pinkie turned to her friend with a cheshire grin.

"Pinkie one word or I'll make that Cheshire grin do the same thing as the cat...and make it...vanish." Twilight said with an annoyed glare.

"Aww...fine," Pinkie pouted, "Party pooper."

"..." Sunset covered her mouth to stifle a laugh from seeing them interact with one another.

"..Hey wait. There's one more thing we don't know," Rainbow spoke up as she looked at Sunset, "How were you able to use magic?"

"?!" Sunset tensed a bit at the question before calming down a bit, "I'm sorry, but that's secret."

"Hey...we're friends you can tell us." Pinkie spoke as she appeared behind Sunset, "Ohh! Ooh! Do you have a jewel like the rest of us?"

"Pinkie, that...seems highly possible," Twilight admitted a bit as she and the others looked at Sunset.

Sunset looked very nervous as she had all eyes on her.

"Maybe...you should tell them Sunset-chan…" Zeronos spoke as he was hiding behind her. "They all look very determined."

"_Are you making my body act like a chicken!?"_

"I know what determination can do! I've seen those videos on that game Undertale!"

"Ano…" Ryotaro spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Maybe...we can ask another time." he smiled.

"Huh?!" the girls all gawked.

"Well...I know it seems very suspicious...but it's not fair of us to force her to tell us her secret."

"...Ano, he does have a good point," Fluttershy added with a slight nod

"You joined his side fast," Rainbow gawked.

"It is a good point, Rainbow," Applejack spoke up, "Best we wait another time before ask."

Sunset and Zeronos sighed in relief at that.

"Alright...but we do hope you can explain this to us one day." Twilight sighed as she covered Pinkie's mouth and dragged her away from Sunset.

"Ahh..thank you," Sunset said as she and Zeronos began to walk off..

Zeronos then stopped as Deneb was ejected out. He then took the belt off and the card was ejected. Yuuto took his place as the shards that once formed his armor fell off. He then held the card as it slowly faded into dust in the wind. He clenched his fist with a growl.

"You don't get a lot of those!" he shouted, turning to face them. "If you want me to save your sorry ass again, you better make it worth my time!" he growled pointing at Ryotaro. "Remember that! Deneb, come on! We're going home." he said as he walked off on his own.

"**H...hai," **Deneb nodded as he stood up, dusting himself off before bowing to Ryotaro and the girls, **"Gomen."**

"Uhmm...bye." they waved slowly to the three as they left, Sunset whispering harshly at Yuuto as he ignored her while Deneb tried to break the two up.

"Ass…" Rainbow spoke once they left earshot. "He's a total ass, even compared to Momotaros."

"**Ha! I knew someone worse then me was out there!"** M-Ryotaro shouted in triumph.

"Yer seriously proud of that?" Applejack asked with a sweatdrop.

"**What, now you girls can't call me the worst when you hit me any more." **he argued. **"Also...who made Ryotaro depressed?" **

"I got a pretty good idea who," Rarity spoke with a frown, looking in the direction Yuuto and his group walked off in.

"**I'm going to kick his ass one day."** M-Ryotaro groaned.

"This time I'll allow it." Twilight sighed.

* * *

"Ooh. What a surprise surprise," Kai chuckled as he watched from the roof of the school. He then turned to Gaoh and Christopher as they walked up to him.

"Kai...you never told us there was a second one," the green eyed youth said as he cast an angry look at him.

"Oops...must have slipped my mind," Kai smiled as he wasn't at all worried.

"Grr…"

"But whatever. Gaoh, how is that 'niece' of yours? She must be quite 'shocked' after what happened here today," Kai chuckled.

"Yes. Little Gilda must be in shock seeing the scope of the Imagin's threat at human scale." Gaoh shrugged. "But she is a good girl. She'll listen to my advice and be ready when the time comes."

"How are you not worried of this?" Christopher asked.

"Simple Christopher-kun, one more problem doesn't change a thing." Gaoh smiled, "In the end, everything will go according to keikaku(plan)."

"Ah...You showed him how to use the internet, didn't you?" Kai asked.

"I regret it enough as is." Christopher sighed. "So what else have you not told us?"

"Don't know history isn't written in stone. It's written in paper." Kai said, holding up that little date book. "If you want to know everything I do so badly...take this from my hand." he taunted, "Come on. You know you want it. Think about it everything that could or will happen in this timeline and others, you could ensure your victory...or your defeat."

Christopher looked at the book before looking at that mad smile on Kai's face. Even if this book was as useful as Kai said...whatever it has could be bad for him if Kai was this willing to taunt it in front of him.

"Well…?" Kai asked as he slowly retreated his hand into his shawl.

"...No thank you. I'm usually not the kind of person for spoilers or anything," Christopher stated as he turned away from Kai.

"And you plan to work against the elements of harmony...yet you can't embrace chaos…you sour-sport." Kai chuckled as he hid his book inside a pocket in his shawl. "I'm sad. Does my face show it?" he asked in spite of that face splitting smile.

"..."

"Fine fine..shutting up," Kai chuckled as he backed up, "But before I head out, how's dear ol Luna doing? She mastered 'it' yet?"

"Not even close." Gaoh spoke up, interrupting Christophe before he could answer. "But watching her try will be fun."

"Heh...indeed. I can't wait for 'Nightmare Night," Kai chuckled

"Yes indeed it shall." Christopher mused as the three walked off together. "But...we have our own things to do as well. We can't let Luna have all the fun."

"No...No we can't." Gaoh smiled.

"Haha...oh I'm so excited, does my face show it?" Kai asked.

"It does...perhape too much."

"Oh why thank you." Kai smiled as his eyes flashed red.

"Gilda!" Gaoh called out. "We're heading home." he smiled, as his eyes flashed orange.

"Yes…" Gilda's voice spoke as she walked in from the shadows, her own eyes flashing orange.

* * *

_SZ: Phew...finally this chapter's done. But man was it good to work on._

_Z0: Indeed, this took us...some time. But finally we are finished. We had some technical difficulties while working, but we got it done. _

_SZ: eeyup. And plenty of stuff happened in this chapter_

_Z0: Indeed we got our new Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Zeronos. And...he's Ryotaro's...brother in law from the past. And he was kind of a douche in the early parts of the show...so I hope it shows here. _

_SZ: Yeah...also we have the debut of Sunset Shimmer._

_Z0: Here...she's not as how we are first introduced to her like in the series. Why is that...that is a story for later. _

_SZ: Hai. And lastely...the situation involving Gaoh and Gilda._

_Z0: Yes, the evil king of thieves has taken her in. For what and why...we shall find out. You folks ain't getting much out of me. No you ain't. _

_SZ: But to make up for it, here's the preview for the next chapter._

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless!**

Ryotaro: A competition?

Rarity: That's right! I've been invited to join a special competition in Manhattan!

Momotaros: **Wait...the where with the what now?**

?: Word has it people who compete in these contest have mysteriously disappeared.

Ryotaro: Could it be...an Imagin?

Rarity: But...I worked so hard on…

?: That's what happens when you're generous with someone.

**Stop 23: Diamonds and stars pt 1**

Ryotaro: You...I can't forgive...Henshin!

* * *

_SZ: Eeyup. Next time we focus on Rarity_

_Z0: Yep. it should be an interesting arc. _

_SZ: Indeed. In anycase, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, so be sure to leave a review when ya can. And please...no flames or 'comments'._

_Z0: Yeah if you liked then reviews if not then don't. It's that simple. We'd talk more but as it stands things are already kind of shaky with our situation so we'll cut it short this time around folks. _

_SZ: Yup. I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we will meet you all in the next chapter. _

_SZ: Eeyup, so ja ne, minna._


	24. Stop 23

_SZ: *finishes watching the Flutter Brutter episode of MLP*...well..that was...something._

_Z0: He's a tool….total tool. Right down to the Man-Bun._

_SZ: I know...plus he's just so...so insufferable! I mean, he thinks Rainbow Dash joined the Wonderbolts just to impress HIM!_

_Z0: I'll say it again...total tool. And did not expect Fluttershy to be the bigger sibling at first. _

_SZ: Neither did I._

_Z0: Guess it's his five-o'clock shadow thing...did not know they had facial hair that works so close to ours. Anywho, the dude just looks older design wise, but to be fair...we have no idea how old they really are. Most times seems they are...adults in their 20's given their responsibilities._

_SZ: Yeah...it's kinda hard to tell._

_Z0: The human world Sunset lives in does not help...since in that apparently they are only teenagers. Maybe we should move on before we get into some topics that have been known to cause entire fan wars. _

_SZ: Good idea. We have a chapter to do, and an arc to begin._

_Z0: That's right, this time we shall focus on Rarity. And out heroes shall travel across the globe to New York, Manhatten to be specific. One of the larger island of New york, where more or less...everything you want to see is._

_SZ: Eeyup._

_Z0: Yep. anywho let's move on to the subject of getting to the actual story. _

_SZ: Hai. today we'll be getting to Rarity's mini-arc, and if the preview is of any indication, those who have seen season 4 of FiM will most likely know what's going to come._

_Z0: Yep. But that's enough of that we have a story to get to. _

_SZ: Hai, btu last but not least...disclaimer. Z0?_

_Z0: Ugh...seriously who is that stupid._

_Disclaimer: Neither of the two writers who work on this story own any of the rights or properties. Those belong to the proper companies such as Toei and Hasbro. This is a fan made work for entertainment and enjoyment. _

* * *

Two days have passed since the blackout at school. It took quite a while for that damage to be fixed. The Imagin did quite a number on the electrical system, and the ventilation system. Who knew sand could cause that kind of damage? Suffice to say, after that...little...event, the school had to be closed to repair that level of damage. It wasn't as easy as there was a missing wall from K-Ryotaro's antics. But it wasn't like any of the students complained...except Twilight.

But that was in the past as of now. At least Rarity liked to think of it as so. She cares for her friend but even she could not overlook the benefits of a few days off from school. Part of her enjoys the free time to work on her own things like designing, or just relaxing. Truth be told, she thinks maybe a few days could do the others some good, after the debut of Zeronos, and learning he is in fact a younger version of Ryotaro's brother in law. Ryotaro himself...could use some time to himself to clear his mind. That is if the Taros even know the concept of personal time.

Well she figures when she meets her friend next she can see if he is doing alright. For now, Rarity decided to rather to just relax at home. Tonight she had no plans, all her other friends had their own plans to stay home as well, so in her life of fighting monsters, time traveling, and magical powers, tonight was her...night off. What better way to spend it then at home in pajamas.

That is of course not counting her little sister into the equation of her plans.

"Rarity...Rarity...Rarity...Rarity…" Sweetie Belle chanted slowly while trying to get her big sister's attention away from the magazine she was reading peacefully, "Rarity...Rarity…"

Rarity just gave a slight hum as she looked through her magazine on the latest fashions and such.

"...You've got a crab in your hair."

"Wahaha!" Rarity screamed as she jumped up, trying to swat at the 'crab' Sweetie Belle mentioned, "Get it off! Get it off!"

"Pft...hahaha!" Sweetie Belle laughed as she fell over. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you fell for that!" she continued to laugh as she kicked her legs up into the air.

"...Sweetie Belle…" Rarity frowned as she glared at her, "You _know _how much I despise those horrid crustaceans."

"Yeesh. You act like one tried to kill you…" Sweetie muttered before looking at Rarity's face. "Oh my god...one actually tried, didn't it?" she asked...with a smile that implied she would laugh at any answer that pointed to 'yes.'

"Yes...and if weren't for me and the others, you wouldn't be standing here now," Rarity countered.

"Oh, come on. You're exaggerating. I'm sure you guys had it handled fast... I think. Those Taros seem kind of back and forth sometimes. One minute, they're cool; the next, they're like cartoon characters."

"...Yes, that is true, but let us drop the subject," Rarity stated before shuddering, "Just remembering that hideous thing just makes my skin crawl."

"Ooh...be careful you might get wrinkles." Sweetie said in a bored tone, earning her a stern look from her older sister, "...oh, by the way. I got something to tell you."

"And that would be?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow. Normally, Sweetie Belle would tell her things at the last possible second...almost as if just to get a giggle from seeing her big sister in a panic or something.

"I invited my friends over. Is that okay?" Sweetie Belle explained. It should be stressed she didn't phrase it as a question, but more like a statement that is already in motion. She even flashed that wide happy smile that made her look innocent, but to Rarity it felt like a devilish grin of amusement at times.

"...Which ones?" Rarity asked cautiously.

"Just the same as always." She added with the same smile. "You know Scootaloo, Applebloom, and maybe Spike."

"Oh...I see. Well as long as you behave, th-" Rarity began.

At that, their conversation was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Ah! That's them!" Sweetie Belle smiled as she ran to the front door.

"When you said they'd be coming over, I thought I'd have time to get ready…" Rarity mumbled as she got up and followed her little sister to the front door. "For pete's sake, I'm dressed in only my pajamas." she muttered as Sweetie just shrugged her off and opened the door. "Hello…." Rarity began before she saw the three kids...and someone taller behind them.

"Hi Rarity." Ryotaro greeted with a smile. "I'm…" he began before Rarity shut the door. "Huh?"

"Sweetie Belle, why is Ryotaro at the front door?!" Rarity hissed.

"Oh yeah...him and Spike were hanging out and he offered to give them all a lift here." Sweetie remembered. "Oops, I forgot he was coming over too." she apologized with a slight smile.

"Well you could've told me before hand!" Rarity quietly yelled, "I'm not wearing the right clothes for company!"

"It's just Ryotaro and my friends, Rarity. It's not like we're meeting a prince or anything," Sweetie Belle deadpanned.

"That is not the point, would you go to school in your Pajamas?" Rarity countered. Now would be a good time to explain Rarity's sleepwear consisted of a pair of black pajama bottoms, a white tank top that cut off around her midriff, and her hair was merely tied back so as to not get in her face.

"I would like to…" Sweetie admitted.

"You...ugh. Nevermind…" Rarity shook her head in exasperation, "Let me get changed real quick. Keep them company until I get back then."

"Yes, your majesty." Sweetie mockingly saluted. Rarity gave Sweetie Belle an annoyed look before she sighed and just marched her way upstairs. "She's so weird sometimes…" she shook her head at her sister as she opened the door again. "Hey guys."

"Is...Rarity okay?" Ryotaro asked as they all walked in slowly.

"Ryotaro, I ask myself that question almost every day." Sweetie Belle stated bluntly, making her friends laugh while Spike just looked at Ryotaro in confusion, who only shrugged in response.

"We may never understand huh?" Spike asked.

"No Spike I don't think we will. Your big brother might just tell you the same." Ryotaro replied.

"Oh yeah," Spike nodded, "Hey Sweetie Belle...where did Rarity go? One minute she's at the door, then she's slamming it in our faces?" he asked.

"Oh, she went to go get changed. She didn't want to be seen in her pajamas," Sweetie replied.

"Oh..." the boys said in unison.

"That's kind of weird, right?" Scootaloo asked, pointing to the two.

"With Ryotaro...not sure. But for sure that Spike is a major weirdo." Sweetie Belle replied.

"I'm right here!" Spike complained.

"I know," Sweetie Belle countered.

"I swear, one day...one day I'll have a come back so good...you won't even know how to talk after it." Spike said with a growl before Ryotaro just patted his and Sweetie's heads.

"You two should stop fighting like that." he sighed, "You know that's why people tease you both that you like each other." he said with a slight chuckle, making Applebloom and Scootaloo laugh with him.

"N...no we don't!" Spike and Sweetie yelled, a blush on both their faces before they glared at eachother, "Stop copying me! No! You're copying m-seriously stop that!" Ryotaro covered both their mouths, making them stop.

"I was only teasing you two," Ryotaro sighed as he lowered his hands, making them both pout and still glare at one another, "Seriously, you're almost as bad as Momotaros and Urataros at times." _'No offense, guys.'_

"_**Kame, get over here!"**_

"_**No! You're going to use the shell cracker again!"**_

"_**You're damn right I'm gonna use it again! Now get over here, pervy boy!"**_

"Hey...I'm not stupid!" Spike countered.

"And I'm not a turtle." Sweetie muttered.

"No. But you are manipulative," Spike countered.

"No I'm not!"

"You tricked me into doing not just your homework, but Scootaloo and Applebloom's," Spike deadpanned.

"Ah was against it from the get go." Applebloom said to Ryotaro.

"I was cool with it," Scootaloo giggled.

"Yeah. And you did get that pic of my sis like I promised," Sweetie said to Spike with a slight grin.

"Yea...a picture of her hair," Spike said with an annoyed frown

"Her hair is big. I tried." Sweetie countered with a shrug.

"You tricked me and you know it."

"Not my fault you fell for it."

"I know this is kind of wrong...but this is so funny." Scootaloo laughed.

"It kind of is." Applebloom agreed.

"Now come on, you two. Let's not fight, ok?" Ryotaro said as he tried to separate the two before things got out of hand. "Come on, you two. Do you want me to get Kintaros to stop you two...again?" he warned, making them both shiver.

Just the memory of the time K-Ryotaro was there to watch them made them shiver in fear. Last time that happened, not only were they stuck having to deal with a super strong bear in Ryotaro's body, but he refused to let the two out of his sight. Even when he was asleep...he would just pin them in place by wrapping his arms around them.

"Good," Ryotaro nodded before spotted Rarity coming down the stairs, the purplette now wearing a pair of jeans and a white blouse. She also fixed her hair so it looked like it normally did.

"Hi, Rarity!" Spike called out, his mood changing to happy very fast.

"Subtle…" Sweetie Belle deadpanned.

"You shut it," Spike hissed at her.

"Hello, Ryotaro. Apologies for earlier, dear. I wasn't expecting you to come over is all," Rarity apologized

"I'm sorry, but the girls asked me to give them a lift. I would have called ahead of time but they were in quite the rush." he explained as Scootaloo jumped on his shoulder.

"His bike moves crazy fast!" Scootaloo stated happily.

"It's true," Applebloom added, "Ah almost lost mah ribbon with how fast her went."

"We outran a bullet train...at some point, we were going too fast!" Spike countered.

"Aw man… I wish I could have been there." Sweetie Belle complained. "If just to see Spike's scared face from how fast it was going."

"Grr…" Spike frowned as he glared a bit at her.

"Honestly, you two...your little crush is getting too far out of hand." Rarity teased them, making them both gawk. "Oh, I'm just joking. Honestly, you two..."

"I thought it was funny," Scootaloo laughed.

"Just for that...I'm going to get you back somehow," Sweetie Belle said to Rarity with an adorable little pout.

"Yes, you've been saying that since you were a toddler as well, and you still make the same cute little face," Rarity replied with a sweet smile.

"I have the strangest feeling of Deja-vu…" Ryotaro muttered along with Spike and Applebloom. Well, all three were younger siblings afterall.

"Ahem! Well then, Sweetie Belle, why don't you and your friends head into your room while Ryotaro and I talk?" Rarity suggested.

"Alright." Sweetie said as she turned and walked off.

"Come on, Spike." Scootaloo said as she began pushing him.

"No wait...ah...nice to see you again, Rarity! You look nice!" Spike said as he was pushed away.

Rarity just giggled at the compliment as Spike was dragged off upstairs, leaving her alone with Ryotaro as the two walked into the living room.

"I'm really sorry for the surprise again," Ryotaro spoke as he sat down in a chair across from Rarity. "When Sweetie called and asked if Spike wanted to come over, I was outvoted on the 'If Ryotaro should come along' detail." he chuckled, scratching his head.

"_**That and the puppy dog eyes the kid gave you were both sad and adorable; a testament to his desire to find this place." **_Momotaros spoke up, _**"Seriously, it's like she was taught to be manipulative, or she was born with it."**_

"_**Oh please, sempai. One cannot be born with something like that. It has to be learned or come naturally."**_

"_**...It's you, isn't it?"**_

"_**Beg pardon?"**_

"_**You taught the little one how to do it! You admit it! Die pervert! I won't get hit for your shitstorm again!"**_

"_**Ahh! Sempai, matte! No no no!"**_

"_**Tonight, we dine on turtle soup!"**_

"_**Gah! Celeste-san, tatsukete~!"**_

Ryotaro just held his head as he heard all the fighting from the two...and the cheering from the other three. Sometimes, it was honestly entertaining when nothing was going on; but other times, it was like having a loud comedy sketch show going on 24-7 in your mind and you can't turn down the volume.

"...Let me guess, Momotaros and Urataros arguing again?" Rarity guessed.

"More like Momotaros chasing after him again," Ryotaro sighed. "Also...maybe we shouldn't let Sweetie Belle hang around Urataros anymore. She may be picking up some of his...habits."

"I knew it!" Spike's voice shouted.

"You're a real genius, Spike…" Sweetie's voice replied.

"Ugh!"

"Were...they spying on us?" Ryotaro asked.

"Seems so." Rarity muttered. She then looked at Ryotaro, who found it kind of amusing. Just the fact Ryotaro looked so much more happy then that day after fighting with Jelly...That let her breathe a sigh of relief that her friend was no longer so depressed or confused.

Truth be told, Rarity had no idea how Ryotaro must have felt. To be face to face with the younger version of someone who was like family, and yet, so many more new confusing questions rose from it. More than anything, she wished she, or any of her other friends, knew something they could tell Ryotaro to make him...feel better. Less confused, to just comfort him and the mental conflict in his head. But in the end, she could think of only one thing to ask.

"Ryotaro." she spoke up getting his attention. "Are you feeling...alright?"

"Hm...I'm very confused." he admitted as he hung his head down. "I don't know what to think about...Sakurai-san. But I think I'm alright." he sighed as he looked up with a smile. "Someday...I'll find out what happened, but for now...for now I'm going to take a little break to clear my head." he smiled assuringly.

"...I think that's a good idea. In fact, why don't I get us something to drink?" Rarity offered.

"That be nice, thank you." Ryotaro nodded happily.

Rarity gave him a small smile in response as she walked over into the kitchen, leaving Ryotaro to stand in the living room before he sat down on the couch. Ryotaro sighed feeling like he just lifted a weight off his shoulder. Rarity herself also breathed a sigh of relief, she felt better having answered the question that bugged her the last few days. She knew her friend was alright so that was all that mattered.

Rarity served some iced tea for both herself and Ryotaro. She placed the drinks down on the table right in front of the couch before she took a seat down next to Ryotaro. Both relaxed as they took a sip of their drinks.

"Ahh….this is nice, isn't it?" Rarity asked as she leaned in a bit into her seat.

"Indeed." Ryotaro nodded, as he relaxed a bit into his seat. "After all the things we have to deal with, a little time of doing nothing feel like a breath of fresh air."

"Indeed. A Nice calm evening between friends," Rarity nodded; the two relaxing into the couch, neither noticing how close they were sitting to one another.

Sweetie Belle and the others peeked from around the corner of the hall on them. Noticing how close the two were sitting to one another. Spike looked at the three girls in confusion.

"What's the big deal? They are just sitting."

"Your dumb, look how close they are to one another." Sweetie Belle countered as Spike looked at them then back at her.

"Yeah...you're crazy."

"Says the boy who's obsessed with my sister," Sweetie Belle countered.

"It is not an obsession!" he hissed quietly to not give himself away. "You're the ones who seem to think there is something between Ryotaro and our sisters...when hello, there isn't. They are just friends."

"You just don't get how romance works."

"Do you?"

"They know we can hear them right?" Rarity asked calmly to Ryotaro.

"Probably not." he shook his head. "But if we tell them...then we'll have to deal with Spike and Sweetie Belle fighting again." he whispered to Rarity who nodded in understanding.

"Good point. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening." she offered happily as she crossed her legs and leaned into the couch more.

"Sounds okay to me." Ryotaro nodded with a smile.

"What are they saying?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Is it 'Sweetie Belle is not as smart as she thinks she is?'" Spike taunted, earning him an elbow to the face. "Ow…"

"Just shut up and watch," Sweetie Belle whispered as she and her friends resumed spying on the two.

"Oh, it's so cute, watching them think they are sneaky." Rarity giggled.

"It kinda is," Ryotaro admitted with a slight chuckle.

"They're laughing. Did one of them say something funny?" Scootaloo asked.

"How long do you think we should let them think they are getting away with it?"

"Just a few more minutes."

"Okay, they are talking about something...and that's…" Sweetie Belle began as she leaned in closer to hear, only for all four of them to end up falling over in a heap. "Ah!"

"Darn it, Sweetie Belle!" Spike yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"..." Ryotaro and Rarity had to stifle their laugh as they looked at the for kids.

"...you saw us spying on you...didn't you?" Sweetie Belle asked slowly.

"Yup."

"For how long?"

"Hm...how long did we know? Ryotaro?" Rarity teasingly asked her friend.

"Hm…" Ryotaro muttered with a smile, "A while, I guess?"

"Ugh…" the kids all groaned at fact the teenagers were messing with them the entire time.

"Honestly, you sh-" Rarity began before they heard a noise at the door, "...Sweetie Belle. Did you invite anyone else?"

"Nope….yeah no, nobody else but these four." Sweetie Belle shook her head.

"...Ryotaro?"

"No." Ryotaro shook his head, "Everyone else had plans."

"Then who could it-" Rarity began as the lock clicked open. Meaning they had the keys, that alone narrowed it down to two distinct people.

"Surprise~!" two voices yelled excitedly as the door opened, revealing two adults around their mid-to-late thirties, first of whom was a man with a large build. He had black hair and a mustache, and he was wearing a hawaiian shirt, shorts and a sun hat. The woman was shorter, and her face looked kind of like Rarity's, only she had a more blue shade to her hair and it was styled upwards, kind of like a bee hive with a sun visor keeping some stray hair out of her face, she was wearing a pretty normal attire of a red blouse and white pants.

"Mom, Dad?!" Rarity and Sweetie Belle exclaimed in shock.

"Mom...Dad?" the others all parroted.

"Rarity! Sweetie Belle!" the woman beamed a bit as she rushed over and pulled her two daughters into a tight hug, "I missed you both so much!"

"Mom! You guys are home early." Sweetie Belle stated.

"Yes; you said Father and yourself would be away for a few more months." Rarity added not at all bothered by the hug, Pinkie hugs had a tendency to be more back breaking.

"Yes, but me and your mother decided to take a break from our trip to see how you kids were doing," their father replied with a slight chuckle before he noticed the guests in their home, the kids standing in front of Ryotaro, all of whom looked surprised as well. "Are these the friends you two have been telling us about?" he asked pointing to them, Spike waving hello awkwardly.

"Yes, father. These are our friends," Rarity replied with Sweetie Belle nodding in agreement.

"I'm Spike," Spike introduced himself first. "And these are Applebloom, Scootaloo, and the taller one is Ryotaro. He's the legal driver who gets us around places on that bike you see outside...and I get the feeling I should stop talking before I say something that sounds nice but is really stupid." he rambled before Applebloom and Scootaloo did him a favor and covered his mouth.

"That'll do, Spike." Ryotaro chuckled, patting his head.

"Ahh...I see," Rarity and Sweetie Belle's father nodded.

"Oh? So this is the Ryotaro you've told me so much about." Rarity's mom smiled as she looked at Ryotaro who in his confusion looked to his sides. The kids just nodded simply in place of their teenage friends confusion, "Hmm…"

"...Ano...is something wrong?" Ryotaro asked with a blink of confusion.

"_**Isn't it normally really awkward meeting a girl's parents for the first time?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"_**Typically, they size you up to get a feel for what the boy is like, and get to know what kind of person they are."**_ Urataros stated.

"_**Then how does this apply to Ryotaro?"**_

"_**We don't know what things she's told her parents about Ryotaro."**_

"_**Touche, my perverted friend."**_

"_**I'm a little surprised you know that word."**_

"_**And I'm back to hating you, Kame-Yaro."**_

'_Seriously need a filter,' _Ryotaro thought before he noticed Rarity's mother whispering something to her husband. _'Oh man...now they definitely think I'm weird. Not a good first impression.'_

"Hmm...I see," Rarity's father noted, taking in what his wife told him before looking over at Ryotaro.

"Uhm...is there something wrong?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh no. There's nothing wrong at all," Rarity's father replied.

"Eh?"

"We just want to say one thing," Rarity's mother added with a smile as she waved off his question.

"Are you sure? I'm kind of afraid what my friends might have...uh, told you about me." Ryotaro chuckled nervously.

"Really it's fine. We're just happy you're such a gentleman with our daughter," Rarity's father replied, "Which is why we approve."

"Eh? Approve?" Ryotaro and Rarity blinked.

"Wait…" Spike muttered as he was the one who put two and two together first, "They think...Ryo...and Rarity…"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!-!-!"

"**What the?! What the hell was that?!" **Momotaros asked.

* * *

"Holy hell! Deneb, what the hell was that?!" Yuuto shouted as he fell out of his sleeping bag.

"**I don't know! But it caused the Souffle I was making to deflate!"**

"Why the hell were you making a souffle!?"

"**Sunset-san said she always wanted to try one."**

"Ugh...I'm going back to bed." Yuuto grumbled as he tucked himself back into the green sleeping bag.

* * *

"Spike...Spike?" Applebloom asked as she poked his cheek after he fell over, his entire body white as a sheet.

"Ah...the poor kid." Rarity's dad sighed upon seeing that.

"Uhm...was that normal? He just screamed so loud, it was probably heard halfway across the world." Sweetie Belle asked as Scootaloo joined in the poking of Spike's cheeks.

"And in an alternate plane of reality…" Ryotaro whispered very quietly.

"Father, mother, I just want to state one thing…" Rarity spoke up, trying to keep a calm demeanor right now while trying to force the blush on her face back, "Ryotaro and I are friends. N-"

"Oh nonsense, dear! You speak so highly of him in the letters you send us!" her mother replied.

"You always go on about how kind he is and how he's always around to help out." her father added.

"Well...that is true. He is always there to help." Rarity had to admit. "But I swear that it's not like that. I do care for him, but we're just friends."

"Ahh...I see," her parents noted.

"...Still, should you ever go out, we still approve," Rarity's mother stated with a small smile.

"Ugh! Mother…!"

"..." Ryotaro himself was at a loss for words, his face crimson red.

"_**Welp, it's official. Ryotaro has been broken. Any one of you dumbasses tries going out there will have to suffer the rage of that girl out there. I may be reckless, but even I am not suicidal." **_

"_**Nope."**_

"_**Uh uh."**_

"_**Zzz…"**_

"_**Then it's decided. We leave the boy to his own devices."**_Sieg stated.

"..." Rarity took a deep breath as she tried to calm down, "...Excuse me. I need to go check on the mail."

"Go right ahead. In the meantime…" her father began before he slung an arm over Ryotaro's arm, "Your mother and I are gonna have a talk with our possible future son-in-law."

"Who with the what now?" Ryotaro spoke quickly and in confusion before being dragged off.

"Oh poor Ryo," Sweetie Belle said, "Oh well...I get an awesome brother."

"Spike...Spike...are you breathing?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ahh…" Spike managed to get out.

"Do you need somethin' t' help cheer ya up?"

"Ahh…"

"...Yer right. That's a stupid question."

"Ugh…" Rarity sighed as she walked out the door.

She was happy her friends are happy and her parents are home. But the embarrassment...oh, the embarrassment. Her parents had just come home, and already they've greatly embarrassed her in front of Ryotaro.

It was true that she did write to her parents a lot about Ryotaro and how he was one of her best friends, but she never expected them to take it as she was dating him. However, given her mother on the other hand...At this point, this conclusion should have been expected.

"Right. Mail…" Rarity remembered as she checked the mail box. "Honestly, mother...you often say my imagination gets the better of me. That I tend to be overdramatic...Well, Pot calling Kettle black much?" she muttered as she pulled out a few letters, "Let's see...bill, bill, a postcard from mom and dad from last week, bill, bill, letter addressed to me, b-" she stopped suddenly as she pulled out that last letter. "What's this?" she pondered putting the mail down for a second before ripping the top off the letter so she could read the content. As she slowly read it, her eyes began to slowly widen as her hands began to tremble...followed by her entire body as she began to breathe rapidly.

"Rarity?" Ryotaro asked, opening the door. "You've been out here a while...is everything okay?"

"J….ju...just fine...Ryotaro...darling…" Rarity panted as she continued to shake.

"Are...are you sure? You're kind of shaking like Pinkie does when you bring up the word 'Party' around her." Ryotaro muttered with an awkward chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure. For you see...well…" Rarity couldn't contain it any longer as she let out a loud, excited, ear piercing squeal before she began to scream out in pure joy.

"Huh…?" Ryotaro asked, his ears ringing really loudly.

"Here! Read this!" Rarity begged/demanded of him as she handed him the letter she was reading.

"Okay…" he muttered while taking the letter, admitting to himself that he'd never seen Rarity by this happy and excited at once. None the less, he read the paper. "'Your entry in an amature Design contest to be held in New York City has been accepted past the preliminary rounds and one of the final contestants. You are invited to attend the final stage of the competition with the tickets enclosed for you, and your friends and family.'" he read out loud and let it sink into his mind for a few second. "Eh...this...this...I think I understand the happiness." he shook off the shock to finish a sentence. He then gave a happy smile. "Congratulations."

"Eee! Thank you!" Rarity beamed as she pulled him into a tight hug, "Oh, I can't believe it's actually happening! Me, competing in a contest in one of the most famous cities on earth: New York city!"

"I'm very happy for you." Ryotaro smiled after a slight 'oof' from the tight hug.

"Yes, I...ohh! Excuse me, darling. I need to hurry and call Twilight and the others!" was all Rarity said as she released the hug and ran back into her home.

"Of course...oh wait, Rarity the rest...Nevermind. I'll bring it in." he chuckled as he grabbed the rest of the mail and walked back inside.

"_**Wow...I've never seen the Chikyu-Onna this excited before," **_Momotaros noted.

"_**Indeed. She's very excited. It's almost as if she's taken a note from the playbook of Pinkie."**_ Urataros stated, _**"Well, it is expected. She's been invited to compete in New York City, one of the largest and most famous cities in the world."**_

"_**Still just surprised to see one of the most mature girls among our group, act so…"**_

"_**Emotional? Well I suppose we just have yet to see how far these bouts of surprise may go for us."**_

"_**Indeed," **_Sieg spoke up, _**"I have heard tales of this 'New York', and the many plays and operas it has."**_

"_**If you think I'm sitting through one of those snore fest, Tori-yaro, you got another thing coming," **_Momotaros snorted.

"_**Brother, if you've forgotten, I hold greater power of the voting rule among us."**_ Sieg countered.

"_**I hate you."**_

* * *

-Are you serious?- Twilight asked as she and the others were chatting with Rarity over Skype.

"Very serious!" a happy Rarity chirped. "This is one of the best things to ever happen." she smiled.

-The way your face is so happy you make Pinkie look like a downer is testament to that.- Rainbow bluntly stated.

-Yeah. You're almost more excited than me when it's party time- Pinkie admitted

-I can't blame her, it seems like a very nice thing.- Fluttershy spoke up.

-Indeed it does.- Twilight agreed.

"Spike! Your fainting! Fainting!" Ryotaro's voice shouted in worry.

-Was that Ryotaro?- Rainbow asked.

-And Spike?-

"**Oi, Midori-gaki! Wake up! Be a man already! You're fainting over a freakin' misunderstanding! Wake the hell up!" **M-Ryotaro shouted. **"It's not working. Quick, Sweetie Belle, get something stanky to wake him up!"**

-Should we even ask?- Applejack muttered upon hearing that.

-Sounds like a fun time!- Pinkie added.

"Trust me, it isn't. My parents just arrived home and the result is a lot of misunderstandings on this or that." Rarity explained.

-...Do they know about Ryotaro's…'MPD'?- Twilight cautiously asked.

"Well...I may not have mentioned it in great detail...just Ryotaro can go from very kind and caring to…"

"**Midori-Gaki! Ah...I'm sorry. I tried, but I can't save you! Girls...dig him a grave…"** M-Ryotaro sobbed.

"I'm not dead!-!-!" Spike shouted.

"**Shh! It's for the best! I'll end your suffering!"**

"You revived me the moment you thought of killing me for real!" Spike complained.

"**I went to the trouble of crying! The least you can do is actually die, you brat!"**

"Get away from me, you psycho!"

"**He's getting away! Girls, after him!"** M-Ryotaro ordered.

"Haha! Talk about a lively one!" Rarity's dad laughed outloud.

"Get him!" Sweetie Belle shouted in agreement.

"AH! You really do want to kill me, don't you?!" Spike cried in shock.

-Uh…- Twilight and the others all muttered, hearing everybody shouting.

-Wow...things sound really random over there...like Gintama levels of random- Pinkie noted.

-Maybe...we should try and tune them out for now…- Twilight offered.

-It be a lot easier…- Applejack agreed.

-It sounds like fun…- Pinkie and Rainbow said in unision.

"Gah! Why am I tied up?!" Spike shouted.

"Because if you're not, you'll run away again." Sweetie Belle countered.

"**Oi...gaki-tachi...that's a bit further than I meant…"**

"Twilight...remind me to make you put the Taros into Jars whenever Ryotaro is visiting the homes of others…" Rarity said, a threatening aura around her.

"**My danger sense is off the charts…"** M-Ryotaro suddenly stated.

-Noted- Twilight nodded.

-Right...uhm...back to what you were saying before Rarity.- Fluttershy spoke up.

"Oh right. Ahem...anyways, since I'm allowed to bring friends and family, I was hoping if you girls would like to come along," Rarity offered.

-It sounds like fun.- Twilight admitted.

-Try and stop me from coming!- Pinkie cheered happily. -I'm going to take the New York Party Scene by Storm! Be ready you've never has one thrown by me, get ready big city, It's PARTY TIME!-

-Heh...I bet there are a lot of fun things for us to do there...as long as we don't do too many things that are boring, I'm in- Rainbow agreed.

-I...It does sound like fun…- Fluttershy spoke -O...okay. I'm in-

-What more can I say that hasn't been said...I'm in too- AJ smiled in agreement.

-Well that's all of us, but shouldn't we ask if Ryotaro is okay coming along?- Twilight asked.

"Something tells me we won't have to worry about that…" Rarity responded.

"**Girls, pack Spike into a bag! I'm taking him to New York! He needs to see a wonderful city as his last request!"** M-Ryotaro shouted.

"Why are you so intent on killing me off?!" Spike cried.

-I'm going to kill him if he goes any farther…- Twilight muttered in anger.

"**Uh oh. I feel like I made the Mahou-onna mad!"**

-How...how does he know?- Rainbow asked in shock.

-Let's just say Momotaros knows what happens when I'm angry with him- Twilight stated.

"**Imagin Change!"** M-Ryotao cried in fear.

"Oh thank god...Ura, let me go!" Spike cired.

"**Oya-oya Boy-kun...what is this? I haven't seen you in a week and already you've learned to get on the wrong foot with girls…"** U-Ryotaro sighed. He then poked his head into Rarity's room. **"Gomen, Rarity...I need to get Spike out of here before he does something stupid."**

"How am I the stupid one if it's your guys fault this happens to me?!" Spike complained.

"**Because I have plausible deniability. Now...learn to harness the greatest weapon men have."**

"Greatest weapon?"

"**Yes...our legs. I shall show you how to use them."**

"What kind of secret skill is this?" Spike asked.

"**Simple...Nigerundayo (Run away)!" **

"AH! I knew it!"

* * *

"So...you ran with Spike halfway across town, all the way back to my apartment building, and still had the energy to run all the way back for the Machine Den-Bird?" Twilight asked U-Ryotaro, who was carrying Ryotaro's luggage.

"**You underestimate the power of running away. It is the simplest but wisest plan humanity has ever developed."** U-Ryotaro stated.

"So you say...but the moment you see a random girl in low-riding jeans, your plan is stand your ground in front of her path." Twilight countered.

"**It's not my fault. I am a man...and even possessing the body of Ryotaro, the male instinct is only doubled!"** he countered before blocking her hand aimed to smack him. **"You are so predictable...my saying some random thing about it being normal caused the part of your mind that hates men to make your arm move to hit me. Predictable, Ms Sparkle. Utterly predictable!"**

"How is this a victory?! All you did was prove you're a pervert who understands his friends!"

"**But I still win."** U-Ryotaro countered as he fixed his glasses. **"Besides...you have to deal with me because of your plan, you knew that you, Rarity, and Ryotaro are the ones most prepared to pack for a sudden trip effectively. So you came to pick up Ryotaro first so you could go help the others make it go faster."** he stated before his glasses fell down his nose slightly. **"By the way...why do you have two cases...one for clothing...and one for books!?"** he asked.

"There were a lot of books I wanted to bring."

"**We're going to New York! What do you intend to take the bag of books as a carry on to read during the flight?!"**

"And so what if I am? You have no right to judge me for my hobbies." she defended with a pout.

"**You're suppose to be the more sensical one, yet you packed half of Milk Dipper into a carry on bag!"** he stated loudly.

"Oh, come on. There's not that many in there." Twilight defended.

"**How should I know? How do I know you didn't use some kind of magic to make it hold ten times more than it should have?"** he countered jokingly. Twilight was about to argue back...but she paused before scratching her chin in thought...as if considering doing such a thing now that U-Ryotaro said it. **"Don't just consider it now!"**

"What? I was just thinking if it's possible!" Twilight defended. "And why are you so adamant on this? Are you trying to distract me from something you don't want me to know?"

"**I have no clue what you mean."**

"So then you didn't do anything wrong at all while in Ryotaro's body?" she asked, folding her arms and giving him a deadpan look.

"**Who do you take me for, Sempai? I don't take stupid risks."**

"Oh?" Twilight countered, "So you haven't done anything risky?"

"**Nope. Not a thing."**

"Forgive me if that sounds fishy, Mr Turtle."

"**Now you're using turtle nicknames?!"**

"Aren't you used to them?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"**Ah, look we're at Fluttershy's. Shouldn't we assist her in getting packed?" **U-Ryotaro questioned in annoyance.

"...Very well," Twilight nodded as she knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Fluttershy's voice spoke as she slightly opened the door to see who it was, "Oh! Twilight. H-hello."

"Hello Fluttershy, how's the packing coming along?" Twilight asked.

"**Hopefully, you didn't pack half a library like Twilight did."** U-Ryotaro joked.

"I didn't pack that many books!" Twilight complained.

"Well I'm just about done." Fluttershy replied. For some reason, seeing her friends fight with the Taros...made things calmer for her. She couldn't explain it...but it made it feel like there was less attention on her, yet they still heard her speaking when she had something to say.

"That's good. N-" Twilight began.

"Hey!" Twilight and U-Ryotaro turned to see Rainbow Dash running up to them, the tomboy carrying a backpack and suitcase.

"Rainbow Dash?"

"**What are you doing here? You can't possibly be done yourself…" **U-Ryotaro muttered looking at her.

"Finished this morning," Rainbow replied, "Met up with Flutters, took a quick run around the place while she was packing, and...well, I see you guys."

"**You continue to surprise me, Ms. Dash." **U-Ryotaro sarcastically noted.

"...Good to see you too, perv boy," Rainbow deadpanned.

"**Well...it seems your wit isn't as fast as your legs…"** he teased.

"Twilight...you want to come in? My mom made some coffee." Fluttershy offered as the two ignored Rainbow and U-Ryotaro.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Thanks." Twilight smiled, walking inside with her.

"N-no problem," Fluttershy nodded.

"**We were left behind…" ** U-Ryotaro said in a deadpan.

"No shit, Shirlock…" Rainbow deadpanned back.

"**I blame you."**

"How is this my fault?!" Rainbow shouted back in rage, a tick mark forming on her head.

"**Simple; you started it."**

"Oh, don't you pull that crap on me!" Rainbow shouted again, this time her tick mark getting bigger and her eyes turning white from rage.

"**It's totally your fault."**

"Oh-ho?! This coming from the pervert who once crawled through an air duct to spy on us?!" Rainbow countered, her teeth now sharp as well as all the other obvious factors of rage she had at the moment.

"**Again, your. Fault...shorty."**

Rainbow's eye twitched violently before she pulled U-Ryotaro into a fight cloud, "WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORTER THAN A BEAN IN A JUMBO SIZED POT OF GUMBO?!"

"**Where do you get your metaphors?! Some oyaji-gag book?!" **U-Ryotaro countered.

"Are you saying my jokes sound like an old man's?!"

"**I'm saying you make as much sense as Ryotaro's grandfather!"**

"_My Grandpa isn't senile…"_ Ryotaro muttered.

"Oh, that's it! Time for a new type of food; Baked Turtle!" Rainbow snapped.

"**Eh...what are you planning to do? Fry me to death? You don't have what it takes to fry me while in Ryotaro's body."**

"_I'm a hostage in my own body?!"_

"Who says I'll be the one doing the baking?"

"**Eh? Wh….oh." **U-Ryotaro paled a bit before he was dragged back to Denliner, leaving Ryotaro standing there.

"_**Hello….Ero-kame."**_

"_**Sempai….why do you have a taser?"**_

"How did...huh...wha?"Ryotaro asked.

"Agreement me and Momotaros made," Rainbow stated with a grin, having calmed down a bit, "If Urataros mocks my size to the point I want to fry him, Momo drags him back to Denliner to do it for me."

"You two really do work well together, don't you?" Ryotaro stated more factually then asking.

"Yes….yes we do," Rainbow nodded.

"Oh good. Ryotaro, you're back in control." Twilight smiled, walking out. "Fluttershy and I are going to pick up Pinkie, you and Rainbow don't mind helping AJ, do you?" she asked.

"Not at all." Ryotaro smiled as Rainbow groaned.

"Speak for yourself...she must have packed half her mansion…" Rainbow muttered.

"Oh please, Rainbow, that's just silly." Fluttershy countered. "Applejack wouldn't do something like that...Rarity on the other hand…"

"You know us surprisingly well." Rainbow joked.

"I like to think I do."

* * *

"Hmm...maybe...no no," Pinkie mummered as she went through her stuff. She tossed random things around in her room. "Hm...what to pack...it'll be a short trip but I need all the important things! Clothes, party supplies, party cannons, and most importantly...SWEETS!" she stated looking over all her organized needs. "Hm...well I suppose I can always make new cannons in New York…" she said pushing the tiny little canon back under her bed. "And Party supplies are easy...so all I need are clothes and sweets...but which to pack more of…? ...Oh well. I think I packed en-" she began before she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, "Oh! That must be them now!"

Pinkie then rushed out of her room and to the front door in one lightning fast pink blur. She opened the door and saw Twilight and Fluttershy.

"Friends!" Pinkie said happily wrapping them in a tight hug. "Guys, you made it just in time. You can assist me with a hard choice."

"You're still not finished?" Twilight asked.

"Just one important thing." Pinkie said, wagging her finger to Twilight.

"And that is?"

"Which should I pack more of...clothes or sweets?"

"..."

"...What? It's really important."

"Pinkie...it's obvious what you should choose…" Twilight deadpanned.

"You're right, Twilight...SWEETS!"

"Pack clothes!" Twilight complained.

"Boo...You're not fun at all." Pinkie pouted.

"No...Ruining your fun is fun to me." Twilight admitted sarcastically.

"Hmm…" Pinkie continued to pout, even puffing up her cheeks in slight anger. Well, not really anger...more she was just upset Twilight ruined her little fun.

"Now now...let's not get carried away…" Fluttershy said nervously.

She knew they weren't going to and Pinkie would never fight, this is just a little thing they do where they pretend to make the other mad but then play along. Sometimes, they might just take it too far in terms of being realistic.

"Twilight started it." Pinkie stated.

"The fact you're upset you can't pack all junk food makes me wonder what your priorities are in term of your own survival?" Twilight countered.

"Oh, I would have been fine. I'd just borrow Fluttershy's clothes."

"Wait, what?" Fluttershy asked.

"What? We're about the same sizes...you're just a little shorter then me." Pinkie argued.

"...gah….Pinkie…" Twilight sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well I'd borrow your clothes, but you don't have anything that works with my hair." Pinkie countered.

"How is this important?"

"Just showing I think ahead."

"..."

"Well, if you girls have nothing else to say, I'll go finish packing!" Pinkie giggled as she skipped back up to her room.

"Sometimes I wonder is she's actually smarter than most of us…" Twilight muttered bluntly.

"I don't think we'll ever find out." Fluttershy muttered.

* * *

"...Ugh...where is she?" Rainbow muttered as she and Ryotaro stood in front of the gate leading to Applejack's place, "She should be up by this time now…"

"I don't know...she might be busy with something." Ryotaro said.

"Ugh...I hate waiting…" Rainbow groaned, slumping against Ryotaro. "Ryo...go get her."

"Eh...why me?"

"Cause I'm sure she knows I'm out here, and this is some game to make me mad."

"Your opinion of what people do just for you is awfully high Rainbow." Ryotaro said with a deadpan.

"Yeah yeah, go get her Super-boy."

"I'm not a big fan of those comics…"

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting!" Rainbow shouted in shock.

"What? I read comics...I'm just not a fan of the traditional kinds…"

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"Well...you know, like...Superman and such."

"_**Once more, he's a Gary freaking stu!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"Well...the normal one...the new one where a kid suddenly gains his powers is actually well written." Ryotaro stated.

"Wait, what?" Rainbow asked in confusion and interest. "How could a kid gain his powers?"

"It's a comic book...it just happens. It's well written though." Ryotaro added.

"...Fair enough," Rainbow shrugged. "Well...go get AJ." she points at the gate simply.

"Fine…" he sighed. He then pressed the intercom button on the gate. "Hello?" he asked into it, hoping somebody would answer.

-Hello- Applejack's voice came from the intercom.

"Ah, there you are. Are you done yet?" Rainbow asked as she walked up to the intercom.

-Pretty much. Just got out of the shower a few minutes ago- Applejack replied.

"Well, you all packed?" Rainbow asked, clearly still in a hurry.

"Sorry, AJ...Rainbow is kind of in a rush." Ryotaro said sheepishly.

"I'm bored!" Rainbow complained.

"You get bored waiting for videos to load."

"I'm gonna give you that one, Ryo." Rainbow muttered.

-Yeesh. Someone's excited- Applejack chuckled.

"Come on~! How long are you gonna take?" Rainbow asked.

-Just gotta get dressed, then Ah'll meet y'all outside-

"Wait...you're already done packing?"

-Got up pretty early t' get ready, did a bit of practice outside, then took a shower- Applejack explained

"You took one long shower." Rainbow muttered while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, Rainbow...our waiting is almost over." Ryotaro sighed.

"Yeah-yeah!" Rainbow complained.

"If you promise to stop being so upset...I'll let you borrow Den-Bird for one day." Ryotaro offered, making her eyes shoot wide open with stars in them.

"...I've calmed down now," Rainbow replied.

-Ryo: 1- Applejack chuckled, having heard all that.

* * *

"Mm...Which one should I use…?" Rarity whispered as she went through the different designs she made in her store. "So many options… I've come up with so many since I first sent in my application…" she muttered to herself, "I need to pick the perfect one…"

Rarity was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her phone buzzing from her bag. She took it out and, after a quick check at the number, answered it.

"Twilight?"

-Kay. Everyone is ready and packed- Twilight spoke -Just waiting on you-

"Oh, that's fine. Just give me another few minutes. I can't decide what to use for my entree in the contest…" Rarity explained as she looked through her choices, "I made so many that it's hard to choose just one."

-Hmm...sounds like a hard decision.- Twilight muttered, trying to come up with the best answer to help.

"When you design clothes like me, it's never an easy choice," Rarity replied

-Fair enough. Still, why not try one of your most recent designs? Those have to be among your better ones right?- Twilight offered.

"...That is true, yes," Rarity admitted before stopping on one, "Hmm...I did make this one a week or so back. I call it Evening Eclipse, a perfect blend of dark rose red and a midnight blue...hmm...yes. Yes! This one will do perfectly!"

-I'd say I was glad to help but I'm assuming I didn't do as much as it seems- Twilight muttered.

"Oh no. You helped me out rather well, Twilight," Rarity responded as she finished packing the design she chose into a special briefcase, "There we go. I'm all set now."

-Great, we'll come pick you up then. Oh fair warning, Applejack may have paid for our ride and Pinkie is taking too much of a liking to it-

-Pinkie, get down from the Sun Roof!- Rainbow's voice complained -It's my turn!-

-Nope! I called dibs!- Pinkie argued.

-When?! When did you call dibs?!- Rainbow snapped.

-I just did!- Pinkie chirped happily.

-No fair, Pinkie! Come on! Don't hog it!-

-See…?- Twilight muttered.

-**You two shut up already!**\- M-Ryotaro complained.

"...Right. I'll be right over," Rarity sweatdropped.

-Please do- Twilight added as she hung up.

* * *

Everyone piled out of their ride in a limo with K-Ryotaro lifting everyone's luggage for them. Currently, our group of heroes were navigating the airport to find their flight, Twilight and Rarity looking over all the flights and gates to find it.

"Okay, let's see...We need to head to gate…" Rarity paused as she looked at her ticket, "...Gate D."

"That's Gate...M...so...we may have passed it." Twilight muttered.

"**Back it up...back it up…"** K-Ryotaro said as he began pushing all the luggage backwards now.

"...Oh dear…" Rarity whispered with wide eyes, "...Our plane leaves in 30 minutes."

"..."

"KIN, DOUBLE TIME!" Pinkie shouted.

"**DOSKOI!"** he shouted as he began moving faster, making people jump out of his way.

"Good Kin! Find Gate D and clear the line!" Pinkie ordered.

"Pinkie...uh…" Twilight muttered as K-Ryotaro left their sight.

"...Crap!" Pinkie yelped as she and the others ran after him.

"Kin...stop! KIN!" Rainbow shouted.

"Why is this strangely not surprising?!" Rarity asked.

"Dunno, but after that possessed teen!" Pinkie shouted as she ran further ahead, "KIN~~~~~!"

"I seriously wonder where she gets that energy…" Twilight whispered with wide eyes.

"One day we'll learn...and we'll solve the energy crisis." Rainbow joked.

"Uh….r-right…" Twilight responded.

* * *

"**Yosh...we're here," **K-Ryotaro said as he stopped around Gate D, the Imagin possessed teen turning around to see...nothing, **"Eh? Where are the girls?"** he asked in confusion.

"_**You left them behind, you damn kuma!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"**Oh...I did it again."** he muttered scratching the back of his head.

"_**Oh gee. Ya think?!"**_

"Kin!" Pinkie shouted, making K-Ryotaro look ahead to see Pinkie running up to him.

"**Pinkie!" **he waved as if it were a simple hello. He then held his arms out as he grabbed her mid air as she jumped at him.

"Perfect 10!" Pinkie cried happily as K-Ryotaro put her down. "Oh! You found it! Great job Kin!"

"**But of course."** he smirked proudly.

"Hey girls! I…" Pinkie began as she turned, seeing the others running up while panting heavily, "...oops. Sorry."

"Ahh...ahh...slow down...a bit...next time...Pinkie…" Twilight panted heavily.

=Attention, the flight for New York will leave in about 20-15 minutes= the intercom spoke up.

"Come on everyone time to go!" Pinkie stated.

"On it!" Rainbow shouted as she and the others ran, K-Ryotaro carrying the bags as they rushed through the gate.

"Wait for me!" Pinkie shouted as she ran after them.

* * *

"That the last of them?" a man in a security suit asked as someone boarded the plane.

"Nope," the second one answered.

"I see...in that case, l…"

"WAIT!"

"Huh?" they blinked.

"We're here!" Pinkie called out.

"**No time to stop...can't...keep going!"** K-Ryotaro grunted, picking up speed.

"...Um...we'll...need to see y-" the first guard began before the girls and K-Ryotaro rushed passed him, the tickets in his hand, "..."

"Sorry!" Twilight called out. "We really are in a rush!"

"Bye!" Pinkie waved.

"Sorry!" Rarity added.

"No we're not!" Rainbow chuckled.

"...okay...I think we earned a break."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Kin, put the bags up there." Twilight ordered as K-Ryotaro stuffed all their bags into the overhead compartments. "Ah! Be careful with those!" she told him.

"**Okay, okay…"** he complained, putting in the last pack before closing the latch. **"There...all done." **he sighed as he flashed back to regular Ryotaro, "Ahh...tired."

"Yeah…" Rainbow sighed as she sat down next to Fluttershy, "but we made it just in time…"

"I'm...ah...gonna take a nap…" Ryotaro yawned as he sat down near the window.

"Sounds good this will be a pretty long flight." Twilight said sitting down next to him.

"Ugh...that's right…" Rainbow complained. "I could fly there faster."

"Yes...but then how would you carry all your things?" Fluttershy countered, making Rainbow freeze.

"...Crud. You're right…" Rainbow muttered.

"Hehehe...Fluttershy does logic." Pinkie laughed from the seat behind them.

"...Shut it and watch your inflight movie," Rainbow frowned a bit in annoyance.

"Already ahead of ya," Pinkie replied as she put her headphones on.

"Really, you lot, can't you go a few minutes without causing a ruckus?" Rarity asked from her seat in front of Ryotaro and Twilights.

"Them...be quiet?" Applejack asked sarcastically from her seat next to Pinkie.

"...Good point," Rarity sweatdropped, "Ahem. Let's...just enjoy the flight, okay? Plus, I need to keep myself ready for the contest."

"That's probably for the best." Twilight added.

"Hey. I can be quiet if I want to…" Rainbow complained.

"No you can't." everyone spoke up at once, even the already sleeping Ryotaro.

"..okay, what is this? 'Pick on Rainbow day?'" Rainbow asked with an annoyed frown.

"Oh, you know we love you." Pinkie joked, patting her head, "Ooh! The movie's starting!"

"Tch...probably some lame romantic comedy starring Rob Schneider or something," Rainbow muttered.

"Ignoring~!" Pinkie hummed as she watched the movie.

"I'm gonna follow Ryo's example and take a nap." Rainbow muttered as she leaned her seat back, "Wake me when we land."

"Kay/alright/h-hai," Twilight and the others replied.

"Zzzz…." Ryotaro snored in his sleep.

"...How...long is the trip exactly?" Fluttershy asked.

"Should be a few hours or so," Twilight replied.

"Don't worry, dears. Once we finish packing and get to the hotel room, you can go explore New York while I prepare my entry for the contest," Rarity assured with a small smile.

"Sounds like a good plan." Rainbow muttered, trying to force herself to sleep.

"I'm sure we should be able to get to do everything we want down." Twilight smiled.

"Yup! Like..ooh! Head to a nightclub a-"

"No, Pinkie."

"Aw...why not?"

"Last time we let you near one...you let Ryuta out...and he made the entire club dance till they passed out!"

"Oh yeah…" Pinkie said, "Still...that was pretty fun though,"

"For you maybe…" everyone muttered in annoyance.

"Ah'll just probably look around," Applejack spoke as she rested a bit in her seat, "Plus, ah have some family up in New York, so it'll be nice t' see them."

"Oh yeah...your dad works, out around here doesn't he?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded, "Though he's most likely busy and such."

"Still...trying to see wouldn't hurt, right?" Pinkie countered with a smile.

"...right," Applejack nodded.

* * *

"**Mmm….Are we there yet?" **Ryutaros asked impatiently.

"**No, not yet."** Urataros said.

"**Now?"**

"**No!"** Momotaros shouted.

"**Hmmm...how about now?"**

"**No Ryuta."** Kintaros said calmly.

"**Then now?"**

"**Not even close dear child."** Sieg explained.

"**Now…?"**

"**NO!"** all four shouted at once.

"**...N-"**

"**Kozo, I swear to god that if you keep this up, I will hurt you!" **Momotaros snapped

"**N…."**

"**That's it!"** Momotaros snapped, grabbing his sword and began chasing Ryutaros around the cabin of DenLiner, **"Come here! It's time for your spanking!"**

"**This will be a long trip…" **the other Taros all muttered as Ryutaros laughed while running away from the angry Momotaros.

* * *

After a few hours of flying (and getting on two more planes from California to Missouri and then to New York), the plane had finally touched down on ground once more. Rainbow yawned as she began to wake up while Twilight closed the book she was currently reading.

"So...we there yet?" Rainbow asked, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"**YES!" **Ryotaro shouted with rainbow colored eyes, scaring them all. **"We're there, so stop asking that same goddamn question, Ryutaros!"**

Practically everyone in the plane stared at Ryotaro in confusion and surprise, not sure of how to react to that.

"**What?!"** he shouted in the layered voices of all the Taros.

"...Uh...Ryotaro?" Twilight spoke up, catching his attention, "You're...um...making a scene."

Ryotaro closed his eyes to shake the Imagin out of his head.

"...That...was odd…"

"Ugh...that's one way to wake up: all 5 of them forcing their way into my head at once…" Ryotaro complained while holding his head in pain, his eyes still flashing colors before blinking them back to normal black.

"...You okay, Ryo?" Rainbow asked.

"I think my mind has a max capacity of 5...not 6…" Ryotaro muttered.

Upon hearing, Rainbow did count with her fingers, but her face grew confused as she counted 5 Taros counting Sieg...before remembering Ryotaro's own mind counts as 1. Wait...she knew the first 4 could all squeeze their way into Ryo's head at once after the whole Climax form thing...but Sieg can't…

"Wait...Sieg can go into your head with the other Taros now?" Rainbow asked.

"I guess. He must be getting the hang of things in here…" Ryotaro muttered, holding his head as they all grabbed their stuff. The girls then looked at Ryotaro who sighed before he summoned Kintaros back into him to form K-Ryotaro who grabbed all their stuff.

"**There should be labor laws for bears…"** K-Ryotaro muttered as he carries all of the girls' suitcases in his arms.

* * *

The group of seven made their way out of the plane and through the basic airport security. Which went smoothly enough since K-Ryotaro just grunted at everything because he was still carrying all the girls' luggage. However, since it was Ryotaro none the less, his luck was bound to strike in one form or another. As they walked past some people, K-Ryotaro bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch it!" he shouted, making everyone turn and gawk at who complained. "Ah crap…"

"Yuuto!" they all shouted, pointing at him.

"Yes, that's me." he sarcastically replied.

"Why are you here?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"Why are you here?!" he countered, crossing his arms over his leather jacket.

"Here for a contest our friend is gonna be in," Rainbow replied, "What're you doing here, Mr. 'I have a 20 ft pole up my ass'?"

"Kids like you really shouldn't curse. You can't pull it off." Yuuto said simply...and angering Rainbow; Good chance it was totally on purpose.

"_**Oh snap! Someone give the shorty some ice because she got burned!"**_ Momotaros laughed.

"Why you…" Rainbow growled, ready to hit Yuuto.

"Now now…" Rarity spoke up as she got between the two, "Let's not fight, alright? We just arrived, and are here to relax more or less. Now then, would you please tell us why you're here, Yuuto Sakurai?"

"I don't have to…" Yuuto began before everyone's eyes widened at a piece of luggage hitting him in the back of the head. "GAH!" he cried in pain as he fell to the ground.

"**Sunset's here…" **K-Ryotaro muttered.

"Honestly…" Sunset sighed as she walked over, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she picked up her luggage, "We haven't been here long, and you're already causing trouble."

"I think the back of my head is broken…" Yuuto groaned from the ground, "Damn you...bacon hair…"

"..."

"**Kin feels lots of murderous intent...he's gonna go hide over there."** K-Ryotaro said, walking over to some seats.

"Me too…" Pinkie added, running after him.

"Oh this will be good." Rainbow chuckled.

"Ahem!" Rarity cleared her throat once more, "As much as some of us...preferably Rainbow Dash, wants to see this, need I remind you all we need to head to the hotel where the contest is being held?"

"Thank you…" Yuuto squeaked.

"Oh...right," Twilight nodded before looking at Sunset, "Sorry, but we need to head off."

"It's fine…" Sunset replied as she looked down at Yuuto, " I need to have another 'talk' with my 'partner' here."

"Nogami, save me!" Yuuto shouted, knocking the luggage out of K-Ryotaro's arms and jumping in them. "Run!" he ordered, pointing at the exit.

"I am just enjoying this on so many…" Rainbow began with a grin.

"Shut it, shrimp puff!"

"..."

"He shouldn't have said that…" Applejack sighed.

"Move it, Nogami!" Yuuto ordered.

"**I have no idea what's going on, so I'm going to nod and say yes...Yes."** he said before running off with Yuuto.

"Kin, you get back here with Ryotaro's body!" Twilight called out.

"Twilight, don't shout things like that in public! It draws attention!" Pinkie called out even louder, "People could get the wrong idea!"

"Uh...I guess we'll be hanging around each other for the trip…" Sunset muttered as she watched K-Ryotaro run around while carrying Yuuto...and being chased by Rainbow Dash.

"I guess so…" Twilight slowly nodded, the violette already feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for a cab or two (the other thirty minutes being spent trying to get Rainbow off of Yuuto), the group managed to arrive at the hotel Rarity's contest was to take place. The hotel in question was fairly large, and...well...thankfully since Rarity and her friends were here for the contest, the rooms were going to be for free as the hotel looked incredibly expensive.

All of our 9 teenage heroes slowly made their way into the Hotel, the boys made to carry the luggage even still despite the people there to help. That was their punishment for the nonsense at the airport.

"I blame you...for this...Nogami…" Yuuto grunted as he carried the luggage in, "God, what's in these things?! Rocks?!"

"That's...Twilight, Rarity's and Applejack's stuff…" Ryotaro explained, "You're probably carrying twice as much as I am...and I have 4 bags."

"Wonderful…" Yuuto grunted, trying to walk forward. "How...how are you not complaining about this…?! You're smaller than me!"

"Applejack puts me through much worse workouts." Ryotaro countered simply. "I figured you'd be stronger than me…"

"Gh…" Yuuto growled at that.

"Hahaha!" Rainbow laughed, overhearing that entire thing, "Oh, that's the best thing I heard all day!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh don't worry, Yuyu! We won't…" Pinkie began.

"HAHAHAHA! _Yuyu_?! Oh, that's too good!" Rainbow laughed harder as she held her sides.

"Hehehe…" Sunset laughed, trying to stop herself from giggling at the nickname.

'_Okay, what god did I piss off to get this treatment today?' _Yuuto thought in annoyance.

"Aw~ Don't be grumpy, Yuyu. We're only teasing." Pinkie said treating him like a kid.

"I'm from the past, I'm technically older than all of you!"

"No...the you Ryo knows is. You're just a jerk." Rainbow countered.

"Let's just leave them to argue…" Rarity told the others as she moved to the front desk to check in, "Ahem. Excuse me."

"Hmm?" the man behind the desk blinked, putting down a newspaper as he turned to face her, "Greetings miss. Welcome to Hotel Saffron. What can I help you with?"

"Yes, we are here to check in, they are with me, I'm one of the contestants." Rarity explained showing the papers that came to her in the mail. "In advanced I would like to apologize...for the tall one." she pointed to Yuuto, who fell over with Rainbow pointing and laughing.

"I see…" the man noted as he looked over the papers, "...Very well. If you'll wait for a few minutes, someone will help escort you to your rooms and take your luggage."

"Finally!" Yuuto cried from underneath the pile of luggage.

"However, since you're going to be in the contest, I'm obliged to warn you about something," the man behind the counter stated.

"Hmm? Warn me?"

"You see? Lately people that're competing in the contest have been disappearing," the man explained, "Nobody knows what happened to them, but they seemed to just..up and disappear an hour before teh contest starts."

"**Ooh! Mystery!"** R-Ryotaro clapped happily, appearing next to the man behind the desk, startling him. **"Ne ne, can I solve it, Rar-chan! Please? Please!?"**

'_Contestants disappearing...why do I feel an Imagin is involved?...No no. I'm probably just imagening it,' _Rarity thought, "..Ahem. Very well then. But please...do your best to behave."

"**Hai! Detective Ryuta is on the case!"** R-Ryotaro saluted before looking at the man next to him. He then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a magnifying glass. **"Suspect number 1, Questioning time!"**

"Wait wait wait! I already told you what I knew!" the man yelped as he held his hands up in defense, "i don't know anything else! Honest!"

"**Hmmm…" **R-Ryotaro mumbled before Twilight took the handcuffs. **"Ah…"**

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"**Same place as this."** he said holding up a New York Police Badge. **"I'm a police officer."**

"Ryuta this can't possibly be...ah...it has his name on it…" Twilight gawked.

"HEY!" a voice shouted as a cop ran in, "Where's dat no good punk dat stole my stuff?!"

"**..." **R-Ryotaro blinked slowly before quickly putting them on Yuuto, **"He did it!"**

"Wait what?" Yuuto blinked before he noticed the cop, "...Aw, crap baskets."

"Ryuta...you're grounded." Twilight said, making him lower his head.

* * *

"Well that was eventful…" Rarity smiled as they walked to their room.

"I was booked and processed." Yuuto complained.

"Oh relax. You're free." Sunset countered.

"After they put me into the system!" Yuuto shouted.

"**Hehehe!"** R-Ryotaro laughed as he was giving Pinkie a piggyback ride.

"Damn you, Nogami and your crazy ass Imagin…" Yuuto growled, narrowing his eyes at R-Ryotaro.

"**Omae wa baka! Baka!"** R-Ryotaro taunted childishly.

"Ryuta don't be rude!" Pinkie said patting his head.

"**Hai...gomen Nee-san…"** he apologized, lowering his head again.

"It's okay. I'll take you out to get some ice cream later," Pinkie smiled as she jumped off R-Ryotaro's back.

"**Wai~!"**

"Aw, it's like a cute little brother." Sunset noted.

"Yup!" Pinkie beamed as she wrapped her arm around R-Ryotaro, "Ryuta's my little bro bro!"

"**Wai! Nee-san wa sugoi!"** R-Ryotaro cheered on liking the nickname.

"Ah...why can't we have a nice Imagin like that." Sunset joked.

"Hellllll...to the no!" Yuuto shouted, "Bad enough I have to deal with Deneb trying to sneak Shitake in my food!"

"What's his deal with mushrooms?" Rainbow asked Sunset.

"I honestly haven't a clue...it seems like it was a thing with them even before I met them," Sunset replied with a slight shrug.

"Sunset...Shut up," Yuuto growled.

"Or what?"

"Or else I'll get us kicked out of this hotel, b-" Yuuto began before Rarity 'accidentally' stomped on his foot, "Ah! God damn lady footwear of shanking! Why are women boots so god damn painful!?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Rarity smiled innocently as she opened her briefcase, "I wasn't paying attention, so I apologize, Yuuto dear."

"You edgy bitch…" Yuuto growled before Sunset 'accidently' stepped on his other foot, "Gah! Blood! I feel Blood!"

"**Hehehe...it's like the Three Stooges." **R-Ryotaro chuckled.

"No no. Momo and the others are more like the Three Stooges, Ryuta," Pinkie giggled.

"_**Hahaha! She called you a stooge, kame!" **_Momotaros laughed.

"_**She called you one too...Curly," **_Urataros countered.

"_**What...I am not Curly! Your Curly!"**_

"_**My friends...we can all be curly!"**_Kintaros spoke up, not knowing what he was saying honestly.

"_**Why I oughtta….pick 2!"**_

"_**Uh...okay?" **_Kintaros blinked before a poking sound was heard, _**"...That stung a bit."**_

"**Hehehe...that's funny…"** R-Ryotaro chuckled.

"_Hahahaha...indeed it is." _Ryotaro agreed.

"Ah...man, no fair...I want to know what's going on!" Pinkie complained, "Only Ryo and Ryuta get to hear the funny things of the Taros…" she pouted.

"Okay then…" Rarity spoke up, holding a few cloths and a few other things, "I have everything I need. I just need to head to the contest hall, and I'll get to work on making my entry."

"**Okay...I'm gonna go be Spider-Man and swing around the city!"** R-Ryotaro stated, pulling a grappling hook out of thin air. It took everyone a full minute to register exactly what he meant by that.

"No Ryuta don't!" Rainbow shouted as she and Applejack grabbed R-Ryotaro before he could jump out the window.

"**Ah...you guys are no fun…"** he complained as Applejack tied him up with the rope so he wouldn't do something stupid.

"Here's an idea, Ryuta. Let Ryotaro enjoy some fun." Rarity offered.

"**Oh….Okay. I'll go read some comics then," **R-Ryotaro nodded as the 'youngest' of the Taros left Ryotaro's body.

Ryotaro blinked before looking down. "Huh...what happened...I passed out when he opened the window...why am I tied up?"

"Oh no reason," Rarity replied as Applejack untied Ryotaro, "Now come along, dear. I'm heading down to the contest hall, and need someone to keep me company."

"Okay." he muttered as he helped get the ropes off. "Uh...let's just get rid of that…" he said tossing it down the laundry chute for the floor. "I'm sure they'll think of something."

"Better than letting these women keep it." Yuuto said bluntly. "Damn it...I can feel the hate aimed at me…"

Sunset just gave a small smile as she walked up to the phone in the room and picked it up.

"Hello, room service? Do you have any shitake? If so...i'd like to order a pizza with nothing but just that on it please,"

"?!" Yuuto tensed up at that.

"Uh...hold the elevator Rarity…" Ryotaro stated leaving the room with her.

"It'll be up in 20 minutes? Thank you," Sunset nodded as she hung up, "Oh, Yuuto…"

They all looked to see him climbing out the window. "Later." he said, leaving.

"...Excuse me," Sunset stated as she followed after him, "Make sure t keep the pizza warm!"

"This is getting to be a weird trip." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Feels normal to me." Pinkie argued.

"By this point...yeah." Rainbow sweatdropped a bit.

* * *

Ryotaro carried Rarity's things for her as they made their way to the hall room where the competition would take place in. It was easy enough to find...look for the large room with a catwalk being built in.

"Ooh dear...I really can't believe I'm here…" Rarity whispered, giving off a slight audible gulp as she tried to remain clam, given how this is the first contest she's ever entered and such.

"Sugoi...it's so big…" Ryotaro gawked as he awed at the lengths of changes made to the room.

"Yes….yes it is…" Rarity slowly nodded, shaking her head a bit as she cleared her throat, "Ahem! Now then..let's head into the back room, shall we?"

"Hai," Ryotaro nodded as the two made their way on top of the stage and walked into the back. When they got there, they saw various people working and tending to various outfits, each one looking a bit more amazing than the last.

Ryotaro looked at all this and partly expected to see Rarity feeling more nervous. But his eyes widened as he saw the star struck look on her face. If he had to assume, her awe at all the wonderful designs overpowered her nervousness for the moment.

"Oh my lord...this...this amazing…" Rarity whispered in awe.

"Heh...first time in a contest I take it?" a voice spoke up, snapping Rarity out of her stupor as she saw a girl around Rarity's age walk over to them. She had light purple hair she kept back with a hair band, and styled into curls on top of her head before falling down to her shoulders. She wore a dark grey dress shirt, a dark purple skirt with what looked like an image of three buttons on the hem of said skirt, a pair of dark grey thigh high stockings, and a pair of Dark purple boots with the soles a creamish color. Around her neck was a very light blue striped scarf while around the top of her boots had similar scarfs around them.

"Yes…" Rarity chuckled sheepishly.

"I see...well let me be the first to say welcome," the girl smiled a bit, "Suri. Suri Polomare. And you are?"

"Rarity...pleasure to meet you...oh and this is my friend Ryotaro." she motioned to Ryotaro.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Ah...so you have an assistant as well," Suri noted, "What luck. I have one as well. Oh, coco. Can you come over here for a second?"

Her response was a bit of silence.

"...Excuse me," Suri said before turning around, "Coco Pommel!"

"C-coming, Miss Suri!" a rather shy voice meeped as a girl a year younger than Rarity ran over, brushing a bit of her shirt periwinkle hair out of her face as she adjusted the flower that was in. She wore a creamish white dress shirt, the rose-red tie around her neck resting between her...ahem, rather sizable bust, a purple skirt with the hem having two lines that were a lighter purple color, short white sock, and a pair of creamish white dress shoes, "S...sorry."

"Ryotaro...is it me or does she remind me of our dear Fluttershy?" Rarity whispered.

"...Now that you mention it…" Ryotaro whispered as he looked at the new girl, who was giving him a rather shy look, a faint blush on her face as she looked at him with her light blue eyes. _"Yep...very familiar…"_ he deadpanned mentally.

"_**Very Familiar…"**_ the Imagin all agreed.

"Gr...greetings," the girl whispered as she bowed, "I-I'm Coco pommel, Suri's assistant. A...a pleasure to meet you both."

"Greetings, I'm Rarity, pleasure to meet you. This is my friend Ryotaro, he's here to help me." Rarity introduced.

"Hello." Ryotaro bowed.

"Perfect. We all know eachother now," Suri smiled as she looked over at Coco, "Coco, would you be a dear and go fetch me a coffee real quick? Oh, and one for my new friend Rarity here if she wants one."

"Y...Yes, Miss Suri," Coco nodded as she walked off.

"_**So...Rarity isn't the only one with assitance."**_ Urataros muttered

"_**Say it like it is...slaves...they're slaves to these two." **_Momotaros bluntly corrected.

"_**..."**_

"_**Oi, Tori. What's with you?"**_

"_**...I do not like this 'Suri'." **_Sieg explained.

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Is it the quiet game?"**_ Ryutaros asked.

"_**No, young Ryuta. They others are just looking at me in disbelief," **_Sieg stated.

"_**Oh…"**_

"_**As for why I do not like her….she is merely a wolf in sheep's clothing."**_

"_**Shut up!" **_Momotaros countered simply. _**"We listen to your dumb stuff all the time...last week you hated that kid from Ryotaro's class Twilight was tutoring."**_

"_**I have my reasons."**_

"_**The week before that it was the other kid who gave Twilight back her notes."**_

"_**SILENCE!"**_

"Ah…." Ryotaro sighed holding his head as he set down Rarity's things.

"...is he alright?" Suri asked Rarity.

"He's fine. He just...well, get's certain headaches from time to time," Rarity explained, "In fact, Ryotaro, dear? Why don't you go and get something to drink and help quell that headache?"

"I don't think I'll be able to do that till I'm 21…" Ryotaro muttered jokingly.

"No no. You go ahead and get a refreshment. I need to get ready anyways," Rarity stated as she walked over to her station.

"Right right…" he chuckled, "I'll bring us back something to eat incase it runs long."

Rarity nodded as she started to get to work on working on her entry for the contest. As Ryotaro left, Suri returned to her own station, a small unnoticeable grin on her face.

* * *

After a few hours of working, the contestants began to leave to their rooms to call it a night, or go out to enjoy the big city.

"Ahh...what a long day…" one of the contestants yawned as she stretched a bit, "...I think I'll turn in early."

With that, she began to search through her drawers for some night clothes to change into, unaware of something starting to crawl through the window. Something...not human. The tall humanoid figure glanced through 6 red eyes at the contestant.

"Ahh...these should do," the contestant smiled as she held up some clothes, unaware of the figure looking at her, "Now, a nice hot shower, and then it's off t-" she paused when she felt a strange sensation...she slowly turned around and saw the 6 red eyes looking at her.

"**Hello~"**

* * *

"Hai." Ryotaro said as he placed a bottle of water in front of Rarity. "Are you sure you don't want anything else...I could bring you something to eat?"

"Oh don't worry, Ryotaro. I'm perfectly fine," Rarity assured him, pausing from working on the dress she was making to take a drink of the water Ryotaro gave her.

"Alright, I'm going to go check on the others then I'll be back." Ryotaro explained as he made his way to the door. "If you need anything call me~" he called out happily.

"I'll be sure too," Rarity nodded as she resumed working on her entry for the contest.

As Ryotaro reached for the door, he stopped as Momotaros jumped in.

"_**Ryotaro, an Imagin!"**_ he said from inside his head as his eyes flashed red. Ryotaro ran out into the hall as he changed into M-Ryotaro. **"And here I thought this trip might be boring!"**

"_But...why's there an Imagin here in New York?" _Ryotaro asked.

"**We get around...what better way to accomplish our mission then halfway across the globe from our mortal enemy...us!"** M-Ryotaro countered as he began pressing the elevator rapidly...but he grew impatient and just ran into the stairs and began climbing. Not climbing as in running up each step...climbing as in using the handrail to jump from floor to floor, **"Haha! Not even fighting yet, and I'm already at my climax!"**

M-Ryotaro made it to the flood he smelled the Imagin and opened the door before running down the hall...he then slid to a stop...that room he smelled it in there. So M-Ryotaro went with his staple save the day maneuver...kick in the door. Not losing any momentum M-Ryotaro ran forward grabbed the bed post and used it as a sudden break as he kicked his leg and hit a tall dark figure holding onto a girl.

"**GAH!"** the figure cried falling forward as M-Ryotaro grabbed the girl in his arms. **"Oh my back…"**

"**Hah! Suck it...you...uh...what are you?"** M-Ryotaro asked as he lifted the girl gently in his arms.

M-Ryotaro's eyes adjusted as he saw the Imagin. Standing taller than him it's body was mostly red from the waist down with black stripes and web patterns accenting it...and from the lower chest up his body was black with red webbing patterns. A Black and red web themed shall armor around his torso, with red arms and black sleeves with red webbing going down each arm.

"**Your...Spider-man's ugly cousin?"**

"**Nope. I'm just a normal Imagin looking for an honest pay."**

"**...You mean wish?"**

"**That, and some money. After all, money makes the world go round."**

"**So...you're a poor Imagin."**

"**How did you get that from what I said?!" **The Spider Imagine asked in anger as he raised his arms.

M-Ryotaro swung the girl around in his arms while spinning and used the momentum to land a kick to Spider's face knocking him away. M-Ryotaro then placed her down on the bed before kicking the Spider Imagin in the gut, knocking him back near the window. M-Ryotaro then grinned as he got an awesome idea. The Imagin looked behind him then back at M-Ryotaro.

"**No...no...no no no no no!"** he waved his hands desperately to try and stop him from what he was thinking.

"**Hike!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he tackled into the Imagin and out the window.

"**You stupid bastard! You're human...you'll die!"**

"**Then I'll take ya with me!"**

"**Your crazy!"**

The two fell down to the floor, M-Ryotaro punching the Spider Imagin as they fell. He then grabbed a hold of him and held on tight.

"**Not as crazy as you think!"**

With that the two fell on a large black limo crushing in the roof and breaking the windows. Everyone outside gasped in shock.

"**Heh….heh...man that was awesome…" **M-Ryotaro chuckled as he got up, noticing the crowd looking at him, **"...What?"** he asked as he got off the roof of the car. **"Oi Ugly...you alive?"**

"**Screw you…"** Spider Imagin muttered as he turned his body to sand...and reformed to escape from the dent shaped like him.

"**Okay...you New Yorkers are use to a lot of crap...but here's the moment where Mister Japanese tells you to run...before that thing literally eats your faces."** M-Ryotaro told everyone.

"**I don't eat faces!"**

"**Oh right he's a spider….he'll suck out your insides. I'm looking at you mister donut cop."**

"...Tch. Yeah right…" the cop scoffed, "Yer probably filming or somethin'. And see that thing's but ugly costume..it's probably somethin' for that Power Rangers show those kids like."

"**Okay...I'm gonna go sit there...Spider-boy let loose." **

"**Screw you Den-O!"** Spider Imagin roared as he pulled out a sword and began slashing at M-Ryotaro who ducked each swing...that ended up cutting down parking meters...light poles...and a few doors off cars.

"'**Scuse me. borrowing this."** M-Ryotaro said as he took the cop's belt making his pants fall down.

"Ahh!" the cop yelped as he pulled his pants back up, "Give those back before I arrest ya for assaultin' a cop!"

"**Saving the world here, copper!" **M-Ryotaro countered as he used the belt like a whip to slap the Spider Imagin in the face a couple times. He then hooked it around it's leg and used the pull to trip it to the ground.

Spider jumped back to his feet before he began to spit red stingers out of his mandible like mouth, each one hit a ground or a wall, making small explosions each time. M-Ryotaro hid behind the cop like a shield. He poked his head out around his shoulder, as Spider moved to shoot he hid behind him again. Making the cop freak as it looked like Spider was about to spit that at him. The Imagin growled as he moved the cop to the side to get a clear shot...only for M-Ryotaro to move him back into place. The two continued this silly routine around the poor man until the Imagin just growled and pushed him aside.

M-Ryotaro then slapped the Imagin with the belt, making him hold his face in pain and shock. Spider then returned it slapping M-Ryotaro who held his face in shock. Both then just began slapping each other back and forth.

'_This is both confusing, yet painful at the same time,' _Ryotaro commented.

"**Okay...okay time...time…"** Spider said, panting from exhaustion.

"**Okay...okay...just a second…"** M-Ryotaro agreed before taking a deep breath. **"Okay that was a second."** he said as he took the cops taser and jammed it into Spider's mandibles making him twitch and spasm while sparks raced across his body.

"_Should we keep taking this officer's things?"_ Ryotaro asked.

"**Ah he doesn't mind...he wasn't gonna do anything anyway."**

"Seriously, stop it right now or I'll…!" the cop began before the Spider Imagin's sword was a few inches away from his face, "..."

"**So...want me to go up to my room, take a shower and spend it with several girls while you handle the monster out to destroy the world, or you want me to do the hero job and you know...save your ass?" **M-Ryotaro asked, **"Seriously...I'm sharing a room with 6 girls...I don't need to be here."** he smirked.

"..." the cop slowly blinked before he bolted for it, "All citizens evacuate the area now!"

"**American cops...to think I missed the ones in Japan who got involved…"** M-Ryotaro muttered at that. He then ducked a sword before he pulled out his own belt and strapped it on, **"Now without further ado...Hen…!"**

The Spider Imagin spat some webbing in his face, causing M-Ryotaro to yelp as he tried to pull it off.

"**Sorry, but I must be on my way! Later, Den-O!" **

At that Spider jumped and began climbing the building before disappearing. M-Ryotaro stumbled around the ground, trying to pry the sticky webs off his face.

"**Ugh...why does Spider-man do this to people...this is torture!"** M-Ryotaro shouted in anger as he tried to pry the webbing off.

"Need some assistance?" Sunset's voice asked, causing M-Ryotaro to stop for a moment.

"**...yes…"** he said after a long pause of thought.

"Good. Now stay still," Sunset instructed as a faint yellow/sun gold aura appeared on the webbing, "Now this may hurt a bit."

"**We've fallen from a roof and been hit by cars and lightning...you shouldn't bother saying it by this point…"** he sighed in the voices of both Momotaros and Ryotaro.

"...Fine. Don't say i didn't warn you," Sunset shrugged.

"**Y-" **M-Ryotaro began before the webbing was ripped off his face, **"...FFFFFFFu-!"**

* * *

A truck horn drowned out the loud cursing, but practically everyone in New York heard it loud and clear, stopping from what they were doing when they heard it.

"Good lord. That's the loudest profanity I've ever heard," an old man commented.

* * *

"Told you it was gonna hurt," Sunset muttered.

"**Ah...our face!"** M-Ryotaro complained. **"Ah...okay...okay...I'm calm...does it look bad?" **he asked as he lowered his hand, revealing the red markings around his eyes. Luckily he still had his eye brows and etc.

"...Apart from some red marks, nothing too serious," Sunset replied.

"**Ugh...ah...okay hand over your shades."** he said calmly.

"What?"

"**The sunglasses you keep on your person."**

"How did you…?"

"**Sunset...please...just give us the goddamn glasses."** he groaned in both voices again.

"...Fine then," Sunset shrugged as she reached into her jacket and pulled out her sunglasses, "Here you go."

"**Thanks…" ** he groaned putting them on hiding the red marks. **"Okay...now to do the normal aspect of our life."**

"That is?"

"**Run before anyone can judge or blame us for the property damage."** M-Ryotaro stated, grabbing her arm and running off back into the hotel.

* * *

"*yawns* Getting tired...but must finish this…" Rarity whispered as she continued to work on her dress, "Almost done anyways…"

At that the door opened as Ryotaro and Sunset ran in before Ryotaro closed it. The two took a long breath of relief before leaning against the door.

"**Made it…" **M-Ryotaro sighed before noticing Rarity staring at them, some bags under her eyes as she stared at them, **"Momo did nothing…"** he said, changing back to Ryotaro.

"...Hello," Rarity greeted as she went back to work on her dress.

"She's calm…" Sunset noted.

"I think she's just very focused…" Ryotaro corrected simply as he took off the sunglasses. "Ah...who knew webs could leave such a mark?" he muttered, looking in a mirror.

"Hmm… Here. Maybe this should help," Sunset spoke up as she pulled a small container out and handed it to him.

"...What's this?"

"A bit of something I made to help with bruises and such," Sunset replied, "And don't worry. There's no side effects or anything."

"Thank you…" he nodded. "But...what should we do about...the Imagin?" he asked putting the sunglasses back on for the moment. "Come to think of it...where's Sakurai-san?"

"Uh…" Sunset muttered.

* * *

Off in New York's Central Park, Yuuto was sitting at a campfire he made on an island in the middle of the lake. He was currently roasting some fish to eat.

"Nope...not dealing with those women any more…" he said before taking a bite.

* * *

"Really…?" Ryotaro asked in confusion at hearing that.

"Really, really," Sunset sighed, "Ugh...it's times like this I wish I had someone to keep me company and deal with that arrogant ass."

"R...right," Ryotaro slowly nodded, applying the cream-like substance over the red marks on his face before, within a matter of seconds, the stinging sensation was gone, "...Wow. This stuff works fast."

"Just be sure to keep it on for half an hour or so, and the bruises will be gone," Sunset stated.

"Right, thanks a lot Sunset." he smiled.

"No problem," Sunset nodded, smiling back.

"There..finally finished," Rarity spoke up, rubbing her eyes as she moved back from her dress, "It took a while, but I'm finally done with me dress. Ryotaro, Sunset...please tell me. How does it look?" she asked as she held the dress up.

"Ooh very well done." Ryotaro smiled with a small clap of his hands.

"Agreed. It looks really beautiful, Rarity," Sunset added.

"Thank you…" Rarity Began before she yawned, "Dear...i just need to add one or two more things, and…*yawns*."

"Well..someone certainly worked themselves to the bone tonight," a voice spoke up, causing the three to turn to see Suri walk in, "Greetings again, Rarity."

"Oh Suri, I thought you finished already?" Rarity asked.

"Ryo...who's that?" Sunset asked in a whisper.

"Suri...she's another contestant...and I think a new friend for Rarity…" he whispered back.

"Oh...I see."

"Oh I was. I just came back down to double check something," Suri replied before looking at the dress Rarity made, "Oh wow...such a beautiful dress. And the design...very mysterious, yet beautiful at the same time."

"Thank you...it took me a bit to think of just the right thing." Rarity smiled at the praise.

"I can tell," Suri nodded before gasping, "Oh! I just remembered something. You see, while Coco was helping me with my entry earlier, we were a bit short on our fabric. Tell me, Rarity. You wouldn't happen to have a spare we can use, do you?"

"Hmm...why sure. I don't mind at all. In fact…" Rarity began as she picked up some cloth that had her design on it and handed it to Suri, "Here. This should help out nicely."

"Oh...well I shouldn't really take this. I mean, I can tell you put your heart and soul into this, "Suri said as she looked at the fabric.

"Oh Non…" Rarity began as she yawned, "Nonsense, dear. You're my friend, so I'd like to help out a bit. I am a generous person after all."

"**You really should head off to bed."** U-Ryotaro stated walking up next to Rarity. He still had the sunglasses on so as to not make the change to noticeable.

"...Good point," Rarity nodded as she looked back over at Suri, "See you tomorrow then, Suri."

"Okay. And Rarity...thank you," Suri stated as U-Ryotaro helped Rarity up. Once the three were gone, a grin grew a bit on Suri's face as she looked back at the fabric, "Thank you for helping me win...Coco!"

"Y-yes, Miss Suri?" Coco's voice spoke up.

"I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"So...an Imagin...here in New York?" Rarity asked as she walked to the Elevator with Ryotaro and Sunset.

"Spider themed too." Sunset added. "Ironic given the location."

"How so?" Rarity asked.

"Never mind…" Ryotaro waved off. "Still...it's odd...I'm sure the girl it targeted was one of the contestants."

"Really?"

"Hai...So...anyone else agree with me that it could be another contestant as the contract holder?" he asked.

"It would make sense," Sunset replied, "I mean, the other contestants 'mysteriously' disappearing would make things a lot easier for the Contract Holder to win."

"Seems rather simplistic…" Rarity muttered. "So...what should we do?"

"Well...we just need to wait for it to come back," Ryotaro answered, "When it comes out, we'll trap it."

"Sounds like a…" Rarity began before she yawned once more, about to drop to her knees before Ryotaro caught her, "...Thank you, Ryotaro dear."

"You...may have a bit of a workaholic problem…" Ryotaro stated bluntly and jokingly.

"Nonsense. I…" Rarity began before yawning once more, "Just need a good night's sleep, and I'll be good to continue tomorrow."

"Come on...up to bed." Ryotaro said, helping her to the Elevator.

"...Very well," Rarity nodded in a tired manner.

"_**Yeesh...the Chikyu-onna really did go all out tonight, huh?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Oi, kame. Wh-"**_

"_**Sieg...I think your suspicions on Suri maybe right…"**_

"_**You too!?"**_Momotaros, Kintaros and Ryutaros all shouted in shock.

"_**Trust me. I know a liar when I see one."**_

"_**Tch...you're so full of shit, kame."**_

"_**You'll see what we mean once Suri reveals herself," **_Urataros stated.

"_**Indeed."**_

"_**...Whatever. I'm gonna go back to reading my Jojo manga," **_Momotaros scoffed.

"Sunset...does Sakurai-san get headaches from Deneb talking to much?" Ryotaro asked suddenly.

"If by headaches, you mean Yuuto booting him out of his head to 'teach him' for some stupid reason, then yes," Sunset answered, "And before you ask why, he wants to keep that 'bad boy' image of his."

"So...Ryotaro really is the one who drew the short end of the stick." Rarity spoke up.

"I'm used to it by now." Ryotaro sighed, "..L-look. Let's just head off to bed, then we'll discuss more in the morning."

"Good...idea," Rarity yawned once more.

"Come on off to bed." Ryotaro smiled as they stopped on their floor.

"Yes...yes…" Rarity nodded, blushing a bit as she leaned against Ryotaro, her eyes feeling heavy, "Just need...a good...sleep…"

"Talk about overworking yourself," Sunset said as Ryotaro helped Rarity up, "...I'll see you two in the morning."

"Ok," Ryotaro nodded as Sunset walked over to her room.

"Good...night…" Was all Rarity said before she finally fell asleep.

"Ah…" Ryotaro panicked as he lifted her up in his arms. "Really...you fall asleep before getting to bed?" he asked her, "Man, you worked yourself hard…"

"_**Well she did put a lot of effort into making that dress, Ryotaro," **_Urataros spoke up.

"Ah, still...that was sudden. I think she needs to learn not to do exactly that. ...Oh, that might be asking too much." he realized as he got to the door. "Ah...how do I open it?" he realized. "Guys! Guys...are you awake...are you even in there? Open the door please!" he called out, getting no response. "Well...should have expected that…"

At that, Ryotaro gently put Rarity down and held her up with one arm so he could reach into his pocket to get the room key. As he reached into his pocket he leaned back a little, resulting in Rarity leaning into his shoulder and making it harder to keep his balance. As he finally grabbed the key, he pulled it out only for Rarity to wrap her arms around him to get more comfortable. This surprised Ryotaro, making him drop the key to the ground. Ryotaro gawked at his bout of bad luck since right now he couldn't lean down to pick it up. Trying to do something, Ryotaro tried to see if he could move it somewhere closer with his foot. He began gently nudging the key card closer...till one kick sent it under the room door. Ryotaro let his head slump down as a dark grey aura of depression formed around him.

"_**Wow. Didn't expect his bad luck to hit that hard,"**_Momotaros noted.

"_**Well what do you expect? He's gone too long without one of us to take control...the bad luck is catching up to him."**_ Urataros countered.

"_**Yeesh. Ryotaro's bad luck is like an annoying Ex. No matter how far away he gets from it, it keeps coming back to bug him."**_

"_Should we be giving something abstract like my bad luck human qualities?"_ Ryotaro complained mentally. _"That feels like it's just asking for more trouble."_

"_**Well what else is there to do? The others are sleeping, and…" **_Momotaros began.

"_**Haaa...Must I do everything around here?" **_Sieg sighed a bit as he took control of Ryotaro

"_**Get back here!"**_ all four shouted, dragging him back before beating him.

"...Filter...I seriously need one…" Ryotaro quietly muttered. He then began knocking again to see if someone was in the room. "Minna! Minna!" he called out louder. Then stopped as Rarity began to mutter in her sleep. "Sorry…"

"One step closer…" Rarity whispered in her sleep, "...One step closer...to my dream…"

"Eh…?" Ryotaro blinked hearing that. "Dream...soka." he realized.

He knew Rarity loved to design clothing and even make it in her spare time. It was almost crazy how good at it she was at times. She'd often fix any clothes of theirs that got ruined in a fight, mainly Ryotaro's after the Taros did something stupid. He always did find it amazing how passionate she was about this.

'_I guess this so much more important to her then I ever imagined at first...hehe...guess I should try and be even more supportive than. At the very least she has a dream to work towards, helping her reach it is my job as a friend.'_

"_**Aw...he's being all mushy."**_ Momotaros teased before making fake gagging sounds.

"Seriously...someone open the door...holding someone isn't exactly a thing to do over extended periods of time!" Ryotaro muttered trying the door again. As he was losing his balance even more trying to hold Rarity up.

"Coming….coming…" Pinkie's very tired voice spoke up before the door opened, revealing the normally bubbly pinkette, her hair a mess.

Ryotaro was about to say 'thank you' before his legs finally gave in. He then fell back with an 'eh' of surprise. Pinkie's eyes opened up hearing the thud from his fall as he landed with Rarity sleeping ontop of him. Pinkie's first instinct was to pull out her cell phone...from her hair...and proceed to take pictures with the flash on.

"...Pinkie...a little help please?" Ryotaro asked, blushing up a storm.

"Hang on… Just a few more… Aw~! Look at that happy face she's making. If she had any idea what was going on, she'd be so embarrassed." Pinkie smiled mischievously. Okay, maybe Pinkie has less of a filter when half asleep.

"Dish duty." Ryotaro said simply...it was what they punished Pinkie with at the Milk Dipper when she was getting out of hand.

"..." Pinkie slowly blinked as she put her phone away before she carefully moved Rarity off Ryotaro.

"Thank you." Ryotaro said as he got up.

"No prob," Pinkie nodded as she held Rarity up, "But in exchange...you have to put Rarity in her bed," she stated as she handed the sleeping purplette back to Ryotaro.

"Eh? B-"

"Too sleepy...going back to bed…" Pinkie yawned as she made her way back to her bed.

"Eh…?!" Ryotaro gasped out very quietly. "Well...so much for things looking up from here on." he muttered, lifting Rarity up in his arms again.

Ryotaro quietly made his way over to her bed before gently placing her on top of the bed. He then slowly put the pillow under her head, before putting the cover over her. After making sure she was comfortable, Ryotaro let out a sigh. That was the longest few minutes of his life. He made his way to the door and closed it before grabbing his key and putting it back in his pocket. After taking a second to relax, Ryotaro promptly let himself fall over to the floor with another 'Thud' and let himself catch some Z's.

* * *

_SZ: And chapter done._

_Z0: Yep. Seems like a good start, good thing it's a two parter cause this is reaching 50 plus pages. This would be over a 100 if we did all of it in one. _

_SZ: True, plus...I don't think we have to do a preview. People pretty much know what the next part is gonna be about more or less thanks to the preview in the last chapter._

_Z0: Exactly. So as always we hope you enjoyed that and we won't make you wait long for part 2. _

_Deadpool: Depending on how long these lazy asses take._

_SZ:..._

_Deadpool: you know i'm right whoop-whoop-whoop!*runs to hell*_

_Z0: So...he runs to hide behind his wife...what a hero. _

_Prinny: hey boss, the bombs you wanted me to put in his deadmobile are place._

_Z0: Good. *pressed trigger* And wait…*large explosion goes off*_

_Deadpool: Gah! My spleen!_

_Z0: And all is good. I'm happy._

_Prinny: you also got a note from O.N, it says there only one way to end a day with blowing up deadpool._

_SZ: What's that?_

_O.N:*jumps in* WAZZZ UPPP!_

_Z0: I should have expected that. _

_SZ: Oh...hey o.n. Glad to see ya, but...we're about out of time. So before we end things off...z0? Anything you like to say?_

_Z0: Not really. _

_O. N: i'll say something for him, continue to like and fave FiT and please let Sean know to update the one up on Fimfiction but its really pointless keeping it up there, at the same time i like to shamelessly promote Avengers Overdrive starring Kamen Rider Drive and marvel's Avengers! I'll be back if we can cross it over with this thank you we love you all peace! I am the OverNerd04~_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, buh-bye_

_SZ: And I am Seanzilla115...ja ne._


	25. Stop 24

_Z0: Hello Readers and welcome back to part 2!_

_SZ: Eeyup. Last time some interesting things happened to our favorite group of time travlers and magic users and such._

_Z0: Indeed, mainly their going to New York. Lots of you must be wondering things or two...but we shall answer them...with content...lots and lots of fun readable content! _

_SZ: Indeed, so let's get down to the nitty gritty. Also...no disclaimer. You guys already know what we own and don't own._

_Z0: Exactly! Which thickly ain't nothing. But we like to think we came up with the idea and that's it. Now enjoy! Action!_

* * *

Yuuto walked down the halls of the hotel. His choice to return was not exactly a voluntary one. Deneb told him there was an Imagin here, so he came to check out what it was. But so far he found nothing. So he was just walking around the hotel in the middle of the night to patrol incase it showed up again.

"Tch. Come on you bastard...I know you're out there…" Yuuto whispered as he kept a close eye out. "Tsk...if those idiots killed it already, I'm gonna be pissed." he muttered as he walked past the door to the contest area, but he stopped mid step as he noticed the lights still on. "I swear if that woman is still in there working…" he groaned opening it with a slam.

"Ahh! Wh-what was that?" A rather meek voice yelped.

"Don't care. Just get back to work," another stated before spitting out something, "But not before getting me another coffee! I said Decaf! Not expresso, you idiot!"

"S-sorry!"

"Ah...sorry! Thought you were someone else...please go back to what you were doing!" Yuuto called out in apology kind of...it sounded more dry and sarcastic than genuine.

"...It's fine!" the second voice replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Women…" he grumbled, "For a moment, though one of them sounded like the overly shy one." he grumbled slamming the doors again.

"...That was close," Suri mummered as she poked her head out from backstage, "..Hey. Are you still there?"

She could hear the faint sounds of arguing outside the door.

"No I said sorry...Deneb! Stop pushing! I thought it was Nogami's girlfriend! Your like my god damn mother...always passive aggressively nagging me!" Yuuto shouted. "Know what? Come here!"

"**AH! No! No not the legs!"**

"DENEB!"

"...I don't want to know," Suri mummered as she pulled her head back in.

* * *

The next morning, Rarity gave a slight yawn as she was the last of the girls to wake up, the purple hair designer rubbing her eyes a bit as she got up.

"What...time is it?" Rarity asked with another yawn.

"**Zzzzz...must...beat...high score…"** Ryotaro snored in Momotaros voice. **"Sempai no...don't...rage against the machine…"** he mumbled in Urataros voice as he rolled over on the ground. It was then Rarity noticed his hair had five streaks of color for all the Taros and Sieg. "No...no...fighting…" Ryotaro mumbled in his own voice.

"...Well that's odd," Rarity whispered as she moved across her bed and leaned off the edge to see Ryotaro as he snored in his sleep. "So...the streaks hid under his bangs…" she mumbled looking at the streaks of color in his hair. "Hm…" she quickly reached over the other side of her bed and grabbed a sketchbook.

She flipped over to an area of blank pages before she took a pencil and began drawing. She quickly grabbed several colors and began to color in the designs she made.

"Mmm...yes, maybe...ooh. Ooh that's a good idea," Rarity whispered as she drew down on the paper. She smiled as Ryotaro continued to sleep argue with the Imagin. "Hmm...no...ah this color fits better." she smiled coloring in a design in red. She laughed happily as she looked over the designs she just made up. "Ah...I love sudden inspiration."

"**ZzzzZ…"** Kintaros snored through Ryotaro. **"No...no...doctors…"** Ryutaros muttered as he made Ryotaro's body roll across the ground and into a dresser. **"ITE!"** all 6 voices complained while shooting up.

"Morning," Rarity greeted with a small smile of amusement at that.

"**Not funny!"** all six voices complained in perfect synch.

"Hey keep it down! Some of us are still trying to sleep here!" the person next door snapped.

"**Bleh!"** Momotaros and Ryutaros stuck Ryotaro's tongue out at the wall separating them to that room. **"Really...how do we all end up sinking back into Ryotaro's mind at once?" **Urataros asked as Ryotaro slicked his hair back to see all 5 streaks of color. "My hair almost looks like Rainbows…" Ryotaro muttered.

"It kinda does," Rarity nodded as she looked back at the design she just made up, "Heh...I think I might have outdone myself with this one."

"**Eh...what's she talking about?"** Momotaros asked as Ryotaro fixed his hair like normal hiding the colored streaks inside of his bangs. **"Eh creative types...always talking of things we have no understanding of."** Urataros chuckled. **"Eh…"** Ryutaros muttered as he made Ryotaro's hands stick his hat on the top of his head. Momotaros and the others then took control and removed the hat and tossed it away off Ryotato's heads.

Rarity laughed at seeing the Taros trying to cope with being in the same body. It was like that first time they used Climax form...and their inability to work together caused Den-O to lock up and just spasm around the ground like a goof...which he was in a way. But she wouldn't have it any other way. This was just the way one of her best friends was...she'd never change him.

"Hah….They n-" Rarity began before she noticed the time, "...Wahahaaaha!"

"Huh?" Ryotaro blinked before Rarity shot up from her bed, quickly grabbing some clothes from the nightstand before rushing into the bathroom to get changed.

"**Okay that was weird right?"**

"**Totally."**

"**Yep."**

"**Hai…"**

"**Indubitably."**

"Ah...it's late!" Ryotaro noticed as he realized it was only them in the room. "Right...change…" he muttered as he dived for his suitcase and took out a change of cloths.

"How could I sleep in so late?! I still haven't fully finished my dress for the contest!" Rarity exclaimed from the bathroom ,"Why didnt' anyone wake me?!"

"They must not have wanted to wake you...or they all left early?" Ryotaro offered.

"...possibly, but still!" Rarity exclaimed as she opened the bathroom door, wearing a silver-ish white dress shirt, a purple dress skirt, a pair of knee high dress shoes, and a pair of dark purple stiletto shoes. She was also finishing brushing up her hair into it's normal style, "There, finished! Now Hurry, Ryotaro. We haven't a moment to lose!"

"**Agh...stupid shirt!" **Momotaros complained as Ryotaro struggled to put the shirt on. **"How is it we can fight monsters, yet are bested by a simple t-shirt?!"** Sieg shouted, **"Why do we even need one anyway?!"** Kintaros asked. **"Kin-chan we've had this talk!"** Urataros argued. "We'll...uhm catch up…" Ryotaro muttered.

"...Very well. Just..please hurry," Rarity said as she rushed out the door, nearly knocking Yuuto over as he passed by, "Sorry!"

"Oi watch it...bah she's not listening."

"**Okay...1..2...3!"** the Taros roared as Ryotaro's arms ripped the shirt in two. **"God...mother lovin…! AH!"** they roared.

"Are you done?" Yuuto asked.

"**Piss off mister 20 foot pole up my ass!"** Momotaros roared from Ryotaro's body.

"Grr…" Yuuto's eye twitched in annoyance at that.

* * *

Rarity made it to the contest hall in time with a sigh as she gently opened the door to see her fellow contestants all standing around talking.

'_Yes...made it just in time.'_ she sighed mentally while walking in.

"Oh hey. It's the new girl," one of the contestants spoke up, "Good timing too. Suri was just about to reveal the new dress she made."

"Hmm?" Rarity stopped upon hearing that, blinking twice as she looked over at the one who spoke ,"New dress?"

"She made up a new entry for the contest. We all get one chance to change the design we're using...she must have thought this one was perfect." another contestant added to the explanation.

"Yeah. She did this one overnight too," another contestant added.

"Overnight?" Rarity repeated, "...Excuse me, but I find that ridiculous. How could she make an entire new dress over…"

"Oh shh! Here she comes!" the first contestant hushed as Suri walked up on stage.

"Hmm?" Rarity blinked in confusion.

"Greetings everyone. As you all know, I'm...rather famous for winning these kinds of contest, each design I make more amazing than the last," Suri stated, "But...Last night, I was struck with inspiration! Just as the sun was setting, I got an idea...a nice dark rose red, complementing a beautiful midnight blue…" she explained.

Rarity blinked at hearing those colors, _'Those...sound exactly like the colors I choose…'_

"Ladies, gentlemen, and fellow contestants...I present to you my greatest creation yet…" Suri said as she motioned to the stage, "The Evening Eclipse!"

Rairty's eyes widened greatly at the name before someone walked onto the stage, her eyes widening further as she saw them wearing a beautiful and elegant dress with a wide neckline and thin straps extending above the shoulders and drew lots of attention to the hourglass figure. What was shocking is...it looked _exactly _like the one she made, right down the the way it's choices of rose red and midnight blue blended in a way to make an almost purple like illusion of color.

"I….w….how…" Rarity whispered in disbelief as the other contestants cheered and clapped for the dress Suri 'made'.

"Thank you...thank you," Suri bowed, "Seriously, this is one of my greatest creations yet. With this, I…"

"Suri!"

"Hmm?" Suri raised a slight brow as she noticed Rarity stomping over to her, a frown evident on her face, "Oh, Rarity. How nice to see…"

"Suri...Backstage….now," Rarity growled as she narrowed her eyes at Suri.

"But of course." she smiled innocently as she followed Rarity backstage.

"We made it!" Ryotaro called in as he rushed in, wearing a grey shirt, and black vest with a red symbol stitched on the back resembling Den-O's symbol. Dark blue jeans with a chain around his left hip connecting to his pocket and a rope scarf around his neck. "Ah...we're late…" he complained. **"Damn it Kame. You had to go for flashy…"** he groaned.

"YOU STOLE MY DESIGN!" Rarity's voice snapped.

"**No time for us fight…"** M-Ryotaro muttered as he rushed past the other contestants. **"Uh...nothing to see here ladies...please move along."** he motioned the other contestants away.

""Uh...r-right," one of the contestants nodded as they all left.

"Heh….honey. I didn't steal anything," Suri countered as she looked at Rarity, a small smirk on her face, "_You _gave it to me."

"I did not! All I did was give you a sample to help with your dress!" Rarity argued.

"Which I ditched the moment I got this," Suri countered, "Afterwards, I had dear Coco make _my _dress overnight, and...voila."

"You...you…" Rarity said, feeling a surge of anger, sadness and utter shock.

"Rarity, I think it's time you learn a lesson," Suri said as she wrapped her arm around her, "You see, it's a dog eat dog world out there, and there are people that will take advantage of someone's generosity. And...well honestly, it was too easy with you."

"I...you...y…"

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to get the judges to help. The dress I had Coco make is so flawless, they'll think _you're _the one copying me, which will result in you getting disqualified from the competition, and banned from entering it all together," Suri added.

"**Why that no good…"** M-Ryotaro growled at hearing that, his hand gripping the metal support beam and denting it into the shape of his hand.

"Now…" Suri began as she took her arm off Rarity, "Why don't you be a dear and take your friends back to whatever backwater city you all came from?"

Rarity wanted to say something, but...she couldn't. Everything she worked so hard for...the first step of achieving her dream...it was all snatched away just like that...all because she thought she was helping Suri out by giving her a sample. All she could do was run away, tears running down her cheeks as she ran out from backstage.

"Heh...too easy," Suri whispered as she picked up a cup of coffee, taking a sip of it before she spat it out, "Coco! How many times have I told you?! Decaf! Not Expresso!"

"**Why that backstabbing...bi…"** M-Ryotaro growled before Ryotaro took over and ran after Rarity.

"_**Taros...and Tebai-yaro...our mission is clear!"**_ Momotaros spoke to his brothers.

"_**OH!"**_ they all agreed in unison.

"_**Also...Kame, Tebai-yaro! You were both right about that backstabbing bitch! She is a fucking wolf in sheep's clothing!"**_

"_**Told ya." **_ they muttered.

"_**Later...First, we let Ryotaro make her happy...then…" **_Momotaros growled as he clenched a fist, _**"Oh then... We get ultimate payback!"**_

"_**Indeed!"**_

* * *

"Rarity…" Ryotaro asked as he opened the door to their room, he looked inside to see someone laying under the covers of Rarity's bed...best guess it was Rarity, "...Rarity?"

"Go away…"

"Ah...I can't...do that." Ryotaro awkwardly countered.

"I said go away…" Rarity repeated, "I...don't want to see anyone right now…"

"You don't have to see me." Ryotaro said, sitting at the foot of the bed since he already knew the way around that excuse. "But I'm not leaving." he shook his head none the less.

"...Fine...then can you give Twilight and the others a message?" Rarity asked.

"Hmm?"

"Tell them that we're going home...also…" Rarity began as her hand poked out, holding the Generosity Jewel, "...I want you to give this back to Twilight."

"Eh...doshite?" Ryotaro asked in surprise as he caught the jewel. "W...why?"

"Because of my Generosity...I ended up losing my dream…" Rarity whispered, her voice straining a bit, "Suri...she tricked me...she knew I was a generous person...and she used that against me. There's nothing I can do… My dream is now gone...which is why I want you to give Twilight my jewel back. I no longer deserve it."

"Rarity…" Ryotaro sighed.

* * *

"Deneb." Yuuto ordered from outside the room. "Follow that backstabbing woman...I don't like the smell of her. At worst...just shoot up her dress." he ordered.

"**Eh? M...Me?! I can't do that!"**

Yuuto grabbed his head and brought it close. "Do it!" he hissed quietly before bonking his head, knocking him down.

"**Okay, okay! I'll go!" **Deneb yelped as he ran off...er, or rather, _flew _off as a sphere of light as it rushed down the hallway.

"Tsk…" Yuuto grumbled scratching the back of his head as he walked off and pulled out his cell phone. "Sunset...shut up for a moment, woman… Listen. That girl...Rarity… One of the contestants just did something messed up...I'll explain later. All you need to know is she's jarred and upset greatly...I'm letting Nogami handle that...tell her friends she's very upset… 'Wants to give up her powers and title' level bad."

-...I'll let them know right now-

"See that you do."

* * *

"...Tch. Where is he?" Suri whispered as she waited in an empty room within the hotel, "...Hey! Are you even there? I can hear you counting money."

"**Bah...what now?"** the Spider Imagin asked, lowering down from the roof. **"I did your dirty work. I got rid of all the best who could beat you. Keep in mind while avoiding the superhero from across the pond here to kill me. I deserve a break and a paycheck...since you're some smart bitch and made a wish I'll never be able to complete…"**

"Don't worry. The moment I win, I'll split the cash prize with ya," Suri stated, "Also, I have one last job for ya, involving that girl I tricked."

"**What? You broke her spirit. What more could you do?"**

"Her boyfriend worries me. And as much as I hate to admit it...she has some skills…"

"**Alright alright...I got it. Just being sure, okay." **

"Good," Suri nodded as she prepared to take another sip of coffee before stopping, "...On second thought, Coco!"

"Y-yes, Miss Suri?" Coco's voice asked from the other room.

"I want you to go to the coffee shop downstairs and get me a chai latte with a hint of mint!" Suri ordered.

"**Ooh! I want a coffee!"** the Spider added on.

"...Make it a double," Suri added.

"Eh? B-but…"

"NOW!"

"Ahh! Y-yes, Miss Suri!" Coco yelped.

"Ugh...if she wasn't so good at making dresses, she'd be utterly useless," Suri shook her head.

"**Well...she's really hot."** Spider stated, making Suri look at him. **"What? I was human before…"**

"...Just go and take care of that job," Suri ordered, "I'll make the split 60-40 if you do a good job."

"**Okay!"** he said, crawling off.

"Ugh…" Suri shook her head as she walked off as well, unaware that she was being watched by a certain Imagin of Yuuto's as he disguised himself as a light fixture. She looked at the 'light fixture' before walking up to it and poked it...which made it tip over before fixing itself. "This thing's ugly…" she groaned, walking off.

'_**...ow…' **_Deneb winced in his head.

* * *

"You're not leaving…" Rarity mumbled from under the sheet of her bed.

"Nope." Ryotaro responded.

"...Please leave, Ryotaro...I'm already upset enough as it is…" Rarity begged him

"Ano...you realize the more you ask me to leave...the less I'll want to." he countered logically. "Strange as it is...this is all I know how to do as a friend...be there." he explained. "I'm not smart, and I'm not exactly good at these things...I can't understand...someone like me who doesn't have a dream for himself can't really offer advice for what to do." he sighed, "But...what I'm trying to say is...don't let Suri get to you. You're an amazing designer, and an incredibly generous person."

"Hmm…" Rarity muttered from under the cover. "Even still...that's why Suri was able to use me like she did...it's my own fault."

"That's not true. Suri tricked you...she was able to put up a good act. It's not your fault for believing her...but still, I guess you could see this as a moment to learn...not everyone will be as nice as you...sometimes even if all you do is try to be nice, people will still be mean to you." he spoke sadly. "Trust me…"

Rarity said nothing as she listened to Ryotaro's words carefully.

"Demo...that's why you find friends, people who will be there to cover up your flaws…" Ryotaro spoke up, "Like Momotaros...he's rude, but when I need him...he's there." he smiled.

"_**Che...making light of my awesomeness…"**_

"Urataros is more confident than me, so he can help me out a lot." Ryotaro added with a smile, "But sometimes maybe he's too touchy."

"_**What...it's who I am."**_

"Kintaros makes me stronger, Ryutaros helps me meet new people, even Sieg helps me with learning how to see things from the eyes of others, believe it or not." Ryotaro added. "Twilight...Rainbow...Pinkie...Fluttershy...Applejack...even you Rarity...it's thanks to you, I'm not alone anymore. If I had never met any of you, I'd still be alone. That's why...when I see how much all of you have a dream you want, I want to help you reach them. I want to see you succeed. So I can see all of you be happy." he sighed, "I don't have a dream...so I think it nice all of you have one in one form or another. That's why...as your friend, I can't let you give up. If I did...I wouldn't be able to be your friend anymore...cause I let you down."

"Ryotaro…" Rarity whispered, moving a bit from underneath the sheets to look at him, wiping a bit of tears out of her eyes.

"I also think you're much more talented then that girl Suri...so much so, I know if you wanted to...you could come up with a hundred far better designs than her." Ryotaro smiled.

"..." Rarity couldn't help but blush at that, but she ignored it a bit as she gave him a smile, "Ryotaro…"

"Hai?" he asked, still leaning against the bedpost with his back to her before she pulled him into a hug, "?!"

"Thank you…" Rarity whispered, "You're truly a great friend, darling…"

"Yeah…" he nodded shyly still surprised by the hug. "So...you're feeling better?" he asked, smiling as he tried his best to return the hug.

"I am, yes…" Rarity nodded as she released the hug, "Though..what am I supposed to do for the contest now? What Suri said was right. I...ca…" she trailed before she recalled what one of the contestants said, about how you can have one chance to change out your design for the contest. She then looked over at the notepad she was using this morning, "..."

"Uhm...Rarity…" Ryotaro snapped his fingers to get her to come back to reality.

"...Ryotaro, I want you to get me everything listed down here," Rarity said as she handed him the notepad, "I got just the thing to win this contest now, something that'll blow everyone out of the water! Something not even Suri can imitate and steal!"

"Hai…" he nodded. "Uhm...What exactly is that?" he asked out of curiosity before he made his way for the door.

Rarity began to laugh under her breath, "Why, simply put, it is the most unpredictable and wild thing I know." she stated, confusing him.

"_**Wait...masaka!?" **_Sieg and Urataros gawked.

"Eh…?" Ryotaro asked the Imagin.

"Now, now. No time to waste. Please do hurry." Rarity pleaded gently nudging Ryotaro to the door.

"Okay, okay...as long as you're happy again," he chuckled.

* * *

"...Where is he?" Yuuto muttered, leaning against the door before it suddenly opened, causing him to crash into the door across from him ,"Gah! God damn it!"

"**Ah! Yuuto!"** Deneb cried in worry as he helped him up. **"Are you okay...are you unharmed? Is your head okay...do you have a concussion?"**

"Deneb!" Yuuto shouted punching the Imagin in the face, sending him shooting straight up before creaking as he fell backwards like a fallen tree, "...Ugh...nevermind. What did you find out about that backstabbing bitch Suri?"

"**Oh. ...She is working with the Imagin. She is for sure the contractor. Only as the Imagin said...she's a very smart girl and made a wish it can never grant, so it has to work for her permanently."**

"That sneaky edgy bitch…"

"**She also pays it…"**

"I'm never paying you."

"**Oh I know."** Deneb said happily. **"Anyway...seems she has been using this Imagin to take out those she knows she can't beat...and for insurance, she sent it after Rarity-chan!"**

"...Son of an emerald whore…" Yuuto cursed before he pulled his phone out and dialed in Sunset's number, "Pick up the phone, damn it…"

* * *

"Hang on…" Sunset told Twilight as she pulled out her phone. "Yuuto...what is it now?" she groaned, picking up.

-Welp...we got a Code I again- Yuuto replied -This time...the Imagin is going after your purple haired friend. Hairity, I think her name was…-

**-That's mean, Yuuto...you know their names.-**

-URUSEI!-

"Yuuto! Focus…"

-Right, right…. Anyways, Deneb found out that Suri is the contract holder-

"Suri… Wasn't that the girl who did that mean thing to Rarity?"

-Oh yay. You can retain information, and yes. Now…here's the thing...I'm gonna go ruin Mega-bitch's life...you guys kill the Imagin-

"...right. Just...don't cause too much of a ruckus."

-When have I ever?-

"Don't...just...don't." she cut him off.

-Ugh. Fine...I'll handle it… Just deal with the Imagin. Don't make me waste a card on this one.-

"Got it," Sunset nodded as she looked at Twilight, "We got trouble."

* * *

"Okay...got that, that...this and that…" Rarity checked off her list as Ryotaro brought her all the fabrics she needed, "Yes...this is exactly all I need! Thank you, Ryotaro!"

"No problem." he smiled as he took a second to relax...running around back and forth as fast as he could...was not an easy thing with how big this place was.

"...Why don't you get yourself something to eat and drink?" Rarity offered, "You deserve it after helping me out so much, darling."

"It's fine...I'm just gonna...borrow this spot on the floor for a second...eh.." he muttered, falling down with a sigh.

"...Go ahead and rest, darling," Rarity stated as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, cracking her fingers a bit as she looked at the supplies Ryotaro brought her, "I'll take care of everything from here. With any luck, I'll have this finished by the time the contest starts."

"...H-ha-" Ryotaro began.

"_**Oi, Ryotaro! I smell Imagin, and that could only mean one thing!"**_

Rarity opened the blinds of the window to let in some light to work with...only to scream in surprise seeing the red eyed Spider Imagin dangling from the wall.

"**Hello~" **The Spider Imagin greeted before crashing into the window, using his webbing to grab Rarity.

"Ahh! Ryotaro!"

"**Teme!"** Ryotaro shouted in the voices of the Taros as he punched Spider in the face, sending him stumbling back.

"**That's smarts…"** he groaned in pain with stars forming around his head.

"Thank you…" Rarity whispered as Ryotaro tore the webbings off her, the designer seeing the now tattered remains of her fabrics, "..." she then glared over at the Spider Imagin as she gained her gear, "You…"

"**Eh?"**

"Ruffian!"

"**Beat it!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he prepared to punch at the Imagin before stone armor formed around his fist.

"**Mother…"** he cried as the fist hit his face, sending him flying back out the window.

"Come…" Rarity said as she walked towards the window, looking out below to see the Spider Imagin retreating into another window, "He's not getting away with this."

Before she could move M-Ryotaro held his hand up to her. **"You stay."** he said firmly.

"What?" Rarity blinked at that.

"**Right now, your time is short. You need to get that thing ready. Ryotaro went to a lot of trouble to get you happy again...half the things he said where hard to say…"** he groaned, holding his head of spiky hair.

"..." Rarity slowly looked at the remaining fabrics she had and such ,"...I'll see what I can do. As soon as I'm done, I'll come to assist you."

"**...tsk…"** he sighed, **"We're handling it before you can get there just so you know so no rush. If you want use Ryotaro's clothes...he doesn't care either way." **

"...Ryotaro, are you sure?"

"_Well...I wouldn't word it exactly like that...but I don't mind...I only ever still wear the same sweater all the time…"_

"...Very well then. Just promise me one thing…"

"_..What's that?" _Ryotaro asked before to his surprise, Rarity pecked him on the check.

"Be safe out there."

"_H….hai…"_

"**This is too mushy for me…"** M-Ryotaro muttered as he ran out the door.

* * *

"M-miss Suri?" Coco spoke as she walked in, carrying cups of coffee, "I-I brought you the coffee you asked for."

"It's about time." she muttered taking one for herself. "Now…"

"**Abort!"** the Imagin shouted, crawling in through the window.

"?!" Coco's eyes widened as she saw the Kaijin enter, the shy girl moving back a bit as she shook, "Wh….wha….what is that?"

"Nothing important to you right now," Suri stated before glaring at the Imagin, "Now what's the problem this time?!"

"**Well besides the fact that girl you crossed has...oh I don't know superpowers, her boyfriend is the hero who's out to kill me."** he explained. **"And he's got a nose like a bloodhound for my species…"**

"...I see…" Suri noted with a frown, "...Ugh...what am I paying you for?!"

"M...Miss Suri? Wh...what's going on?" Coco asked nervously, "Wh...why're you talking to that….that spider monster?"

"It's none of your business…" she waved off.

"**Oi! Look, we need to book it before they find us. You don't want that guy finding you...he can travel backwards in time. Think how bad that will be for you...when he finds out you and me are working together to make contestants disappear so you can win contest, w-."**

"Wh...what?" Coco's eye widened at that, "M...Miss Suri...y...you're the reason all those people have been disappearing?"

"...Way to go, idiot," Suri narrowed her eyes at the Spider Imagin.

"**Well I'm sorry, but I'm panicking right now!"**

"Miss Suri...why...why would you do something like that?!" Coco pleaded.

"...Tch. Fine...you see, the whole thing we were doing beforehand, me tricking new contestants in contest into 'lending' me a part of their designs while you make an exactly, if not better version of their outfit while I take the credit was starting to get stale, so I came across this guy here…" she motioned to the Spider Imagin, "To help us, or to be more precise _me_, to win contest. He helps me win, I give him half of the prize money I won."

"**It was a sweet deal."** he mumbled. **"I don't even want to destroy humanity. I just like money… and being a jackass. What? I'm confident enough to admit it."**

"...Things were working fine too...but then that little bitch Rarity decided to come along with her boyfriend, and now everything i've worked for is in jeopardy!" Suri snapped, startling Coco, "...So here's the deal, Coco dear...You're gonna claim that _you_ were the one who made the contract."

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"**It'll be easier...Den-O's heart melts to help poor dumb contractors...he'll try to save you from me, and I'll have a chance to vamoose!"**

"Then when no one's looking, we pick you up, disguise ourselves, then get back to our normal routine," Suri added, "It's flawless. So would you do this for me...Coco dear?"

"..." Coco stood there, shaking a bit like a leaf as she tried to find her voice, "...N….no."

"I'm sorry...what was that?" Suri asked, Spider walking up next to her.

"I….I said no!" Coco snapped, "Miss S….Suri, I'm tired of doing this. I...I always dreamed of making dresses, and I thought by working under you, I'd get that chance to fulfill my dream. But no...no. You twisted it into something...cruel...nasty...evil. A...and what you did to Miss Rarity...that...that was just going too far! I...I don't want to do this anymore! Which..." she took a deep breath as she prepared to say these exact words, "Which is why I quit!"

"**Wuh-oh…"** the Spider Imagin said at that. He could just feel the anger from his contractor.

"...Fine...then I have one...last job for you…" Suri stated in an even tone, "...Live bait…"

"Huh?" Coco blinked at that, since she was expecting a more angry tone then that. And lots of yelling.

"If this works well…" Suri began as a dark smile grew on her face, "You might come out of this...alive."

"?!" Coco's eyes widened in fear at that as she tried to run for the door, only for webbing to block her path, "Ahh!"

"**Well...I wasn't expecting this,..but I'll roll with it." **Spider said, moving closer to Coco.

"St….stay back!" Coco shouted as she moved back from him, her back against the wall as she visibly shook, fear evident in her eyes as she saw the Spider Imagin approaching her.

At that, everyone heard a knock at the door.

"**Excuse me!"** a very happy voice asked.

"Now what…" Suri complained before Deneb's fist broke a hole in the door.

"**Ah, I did hear someone screaming? ...Wait there! I'll be right in!"** he said before he charged head first through the door. **"Ah...itai...I was hoping for a smoother landing."**

"**Uh...it's another of my kind…"** Spider muttered. **"Only...goofed… There are some really dumb ones in our kind."** he whispered to Coco as if he weren't trying to harm her all of 2 minutes ago.

"Ahh….ahh…." Coco whimpered from how close the Spider Imagin was to her, small tears forming in her eyes.

"**Evil Imagin!"** Deneb said, pushing Spider away from her. **"I won't allow you to harm this poor little girl!" **he then pulled out a basket of candies. **"Ah domo, here you go. I'm Deneb." **he bowed politely while shooting Spider with his fingers.

"**Ah...his fingers are guns...that's not fair!"**

"Well don't just stand there like a gawking idiot! Get them!" Suri ordered.

"**What do you think I tried?"** he asked, only to get shot again. **"GAH!"**

"**Come this way little one."** Deneb said calmly as he led Coco to the door.

"...O...okay," Coco nervously nodded as she followed him out the door.

"Get after them already!" Suri shouted.

"**Mou...give a spider a break. I don't feel so good…" **he grumbled, his body warping slightly.

"...What do you mean you don't feel so good?" Suri raised a brow at that, "...If it's about the money, I'll increase it to 75-25."

"**Oh yeah!"** he said as half of his eyes changed to green. **"Hm...seems like a fair price."** a second voice came from the Imagin.

"What…?" Suri blinked noticing this.

"**Oh goody, goody! I'm evolving…"** the red eyes cheered. **"Idiot...we're splitting."**

"Evolving….Splitting?" Suri repeated in confusion.

"**You're lucky. Not a lot of Imagin do this...only the elite, and ones who get a real greedy contractor."** the Imagin replied as he began to grow and expand widely before ripping into two Spiders. One with Red eyes carrying his sword...the other with green eyes and a net with sharp hooks on the ends.

* * *

"**Are they following?"** Deneb asked, disguised as a lamp again...hiding Coco behind him. He pushed the lamp shade up while looking around. **"I think we lost it… Are you okay? Are you hurt?" **he began to ask out of worry. **"Ah you must be hurt that's it! Ah...I've failed!"**

"Um...N-no ni. I'm...fine," Coco replied, "J...just still nervous is all."

"**Ah...it's my fault...I'm not heroic like Nogami or Yuuto…"** Deneb said still in his bout of self doubt.

"Deneb."

"**Ah...I'm sorry I failed...ah…"**

"Deneb!"

"**AH!"** he began crying.

"DENEB!" Yuuto shouted, bonking his head, making Deneb fall over stiff as a board.

"..." Coco slowly blinked as she looked down at Deneb, "...A….are you alright?"

"He'll be fine...he can't be harmed conventionally by humans...he's just acting." Yuuto explained as Deneb chuckled.

"**Demo...Yuuto punches really hard...he's learned how to harm Imagin without his armor."**

"Deneb…" Yuuto groaned holding his head. "I'm sorry...who are you?" he asked Coco.

"...C-Coco Pommel, Suri's…." Coco began before she realized what she said, "...S...Suri's ex-assistant."

"So you used to work for Alpha-bitch...and now you don't...good for you." Yuuto said plainly. "Let me guess, you found out she has a monster that does anything she wants, and Deneb saved you from it...stop me if I'm wrong."

"N-no no. Y...you're right," Coco nodded a bit, "A...after I found she had that...that thing go after the other contestants...I….I decided to quit. That, and….w-well…" she paused as she looked down, "I wanted to stop making dresses with the designs she...w-well in her words, 'borrowed' from past contestants, I..including Miss Rarity's."

"So...she wasn't even good enough to make them herself…" Yuuto muttered with a sigh. Deneb then got up and nudged his shoulder. "What?"

"**You forgot to introduce yourself."** he said before Yuuto backhanded him, making him fall over again.

"Anyway...I'm Yuuto...Sakurai Yuuto...but don't bother remembering. Soon you might not even remember me." he grumbled while rubbing his knuckles from hitting Deneb's mask, which was actually the most durable part of him.

"..E...eh?" Coco blinked at that.

"I'm easily forgettable." he lied obviously. "Look we're getting off track. Alpha-bitch...monster, you're safe." he listed slowly.

"...I...I hope so…" Coco nervously said, gulping a bit, "S...Suri wanted to use me as bait for something, and said if I did well, I….i-in her own words, 'might come out of it alive.'"

"98% of the Imagin race are just evil and twisted." Yuuto explained before looking at Deneb. "But 2% of them...are actually good beings...like that goof. He annoys me, nags me, and all around makes me mad. But...he's a good guy." he sighed.

"**Yuuto!"** Deneb sobbed happily as he hugged Yuuto.

"The point is, Coco...good chance she was gonna let the Imagin...well...it's a monster you can guess the rest." he grumbled pushing Deneb away. "In short my job...and Nogami's is to kill the bad ones. In english terms...we're super heroes." he sighed, not liking wording it like that but it was simpler than explaining they are mystery masked vigilantes from Japan.

"I...I see…" Coco noted.

"And...you're dragged into the middle of it. Be lucky you don't live in Japan...this a weekly occurrence over there." Yuuto sighed as he grabbed her arm and began walking down the hall. "Come on...I can hear laughing from down the hall."

"L..laughing?"

"If it's any indication, it means that Spider monster you say 'evolved'," Yuuto explained.

"**Imagin have the ability to split off persona's into another Imagin if the have enough power."** Deneb explained. **"Meaning now there are two! Yuuto what do we do?!"**

"Not my problem…" Yuuto said as he began picking up speed till he and Coco were leaving Deneb behind.

"**Ah! Wait for Deneb!"** he panicked as he ran after them.

* * *

"Okay. Keep a close eye out for anything suspicious," Sunset said as she and the other girls were in the currently empty contest hall, "The Imagin should be around here."

"Right!" Pinkie saluted as the group carefully searched around the area.

"This has been a fun trip…" Rainbow muttered.

"We didn't expect an Imagin all the way out here," Twilight countered.

"Yuuto said it was after Rarity…" Sunset muttered.

At that, the door opened as Yuuto poked his head in. "Oh there you are...lot of good at finding Imagin you brats are."

"...Great to see you too, Yuuto," Sunset muttered with an eye twitch, "And it's not like we haven't been trying."

"Well...I found contractor...and saved someone from the Imagin." Yuuto countered as Coco stepped out from behind him. "This is Coco."

"H...hello," Coco greeted.

"Hi!" Pinkie waved.

"Coco...these girls will keep you safe." Yuuto explained. "I'll leave you with them."

"..B...but…" Coco began nervously, "What if that monster…?"

"Don't worry. Like i said, they'll keep you safe," Yuuto assured simply, "I'm not gonna be able to protect you...your better off with them."

"Yuuto?" Sunset asked.

"I'm not wasting a card on this one. Unless it get's out of hand." he sighed as he made his way to leave.

"...What's with him?" Rainbow asked as Yuuto left.

"Nothing...he just doesn't like wasting those cards." Sunset sighed.

"I've wondered...Yuuto use that card to transform, but seems it only works once...why is that?" Twilight asked.

"..." Sunset said nothing to that, her hair shadowing over her eyes as she moved on ahead.

"...S-Sunset?" Fluttershy spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...let's focus with the task at hand," Sunset stated, avoiding the question Twilight asked.

"I think that was something we shouldn't have asked…" Pinkie muttered as she was the one keeping guard on Coco.

"Oh...I… I di-" Twilight began.

"Come on! The faster we find that Imagin, the better!" Sunset called out trying to change the mood.

"Awkward…" Rainbow said before Applejack nudged her shoulder, making her complain, "Hey!"

"She's right. We need t'..." Applejack began before she heard something, "...Anyone else hear that?"

"Eh? H...hear what?" Fluttershy asked.

At that, part of the roof and an air vent fell from the ceiling.

"**BIIII-"** M-Ryotaro shouted, falling to the ground. **"Tch…"** he finished his swear while coughing up dust.

"...Momotaros?" most of the girls blinked.

"**The bastard is in the air vents…"**

"Eh? Wait...you mean…"

"Twitcha twitch! Twitcha twitch!" Pinkie exclaimed as her body twitched violently, "And it's a big one!"

M-Ryotaro pulled Pinkie and Coco out of the way of a net of webbing.

"**Oh screw you, Den-O!"** the Red eyed Spider Imagin growled as he rappelled down from the roof.

"**That's my line, you Spider-man wannabe!"** M-Ryotaro countered.

"That's the Imagin?!" the girls asked, seeing Spider for the first time.

"**Boo!"** he laughed.

"Boo yourself!" Rainbow snapped, gaining her gear as she flew towards the Imagin, her fist coated in electricity as she decked it hard in the face.

"**GAH! What is with you people and electrocuting me?!"** he complained, falling to the ground spasming.

"Oh I'm sorry. Maybe a bit of ice and a nice breeze will help cool you off. Pinkie! Flutters!" Rainbow called out.

"Right!" Pinkie smiled as she and Fluttershy transformed as well.

"**Eep!" ** he shouted as he ran for the backstage.

"**Matte!"** M-Ryotaro shouted, running past everyone. He slapped on his belt while swiping the past and pressing the button in one quick motion. **"Henshin!"**

**=SWORD FORM!=**

Den-O's armor formed and the sword form armor slammed on with a red burst of light as his mask docked into place. Den-O grabbed Spider by the back of his shoulders before dragging him back and punching him across the face making him stumble back.

"Ore...Sanjou!" Den-O called out striking his pose quickly.

Den-O cracked his knuckles as he kept punching the Imagin in the chest and face, each one knocking him back a step. He then swung around and kicked the Imagin, sending him stumbling back into a magical barrier that sent him flying back forward and into Den-O's fist sending him flying back across the room and through the door.

"**Gah...you jerk…" **the Spider Imagin groaned as he got up...which proved to be a mistake as Applejack delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, sending him crashing into the wall.

"Twilight!" Sunset called out as she whispered something to her.

"Oh clever." Twilight agreed.

"What?" Den-O asked in confusion.

"A way to settle this without blowing up the hotel." Twilight explained.

Sunset pulled out a paper tag from her pocket before she and Twilight held up their hands, forming a magic circle colored in gold and purple. As the Paper tag went through it, the two seals merged into one, forming a white gate in the middle of the air.

"Toss it in here!" Twilight ordered.

"Okay." Den-O agreed as he formed his Dengasher into sword formation, "Mizu-onna, Kaze-onna, A little assistance?"

"Got it/Hai!" Pinkie and Fluttershy nodded as they stood side by side, holding their hands out, "**Ice Tornado!**"

"**Huh?" **the red eyed Spider Imagin blinked as he looked up, seeing a large ice tornado heading his way, semi-large chunks of ice flying within it, **"...Oh, sugar honey iced tea."**

At that, the Spider Imagin was hit and sent flying into the portal. Den-O diving in after him. After a flash, Den-O landed in the middle of Central Park. Lots of open space for the Kamen Rider to cut loose.

"Yosh...ike!" Den-O said as he pointed his sword at Spider, who groaned before pulling out his own to help push himself back to his feet.

"**I just got hit by a giant chunk of ice...where no man should be struck...with hard...cold things…"** Spider complained.

"Please...hanging out with these girls that's the least of your worries." Den-O complained as the others all jumped through the portal.

"**Seriously...I didn't sign up to face both Kamen Rider and Magical Girls…." **Spider groaned.

"Yeah well I never signed up for a contractor who attracts these type of annoying girls. We all get the tough life." Den-O countered simply as Twilight elbowed his side. "What? You know we love you." he teased.

"The Sentiment...is somewhat shared." Twilight sighed.

"**Ugh...I just want to be paid…"** Spider complained before he charged at them, swinging wildly.

Den-O blocked his sword before grabbing the Imagin's shoulder and swung him around. The Rider then proceeded to kick Spider in the chest, sending him stumbling back. As he gained back his footing, he was hit by a fireball and thunderbolt from behind, making him stumble forward into Den-O's sword swing, making sparks fly off the impact of sword to Imagin armor-like skin.

Spider grunted before he was hit by an Ice hammer making him stumble back. He was then sent flying back by a blast of wind. As Spider got back to his feet he looked up as Sunset and Twilight held up their hands and formed a large amount of stars made of magical energy. The two girls then snapped their fingers as the stars all fell on Spider causing a large series of explosions.

Den-O then jumped as he slashed with his sword, cutting the Imagin twice before he began twirling around his sword and used the building moment to add to his next sword swing. He then swung up with all his might sending Spider flipping up and through the air before faceplanting to the dirt.

The Spider Imagin quickly shook it off as he shot back up, about to charge before he ended up slipping on some ice, causing him to trip and fall on the ground back first, **"D'oh...my back…"**

"Nice job." Den-O chuckled as he pulled out the K-Taros. "Alright time to end you." he said pressing all the buttons.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU!=**

Den-O attached it to his belt making the multi colored track loop around his armor. Shards slammed and formed the armor for Climax form as the 3 masks floated around him.

**=CLIMAX FORM!=**

The Masks lock into place as Sword form's mask peeled to reveal the orange eyes. Den-O raised his sword as he blocked Spider's Slash. The Kamen Rider pushed the Imagin back before blocking the next slash. Den-O blocked a third slash before he slammed his hand into Spider's chest sending him flying away.

Den-O stood back up as he pressed the button on the K-Taros, making the dynamic music begin. He opened his pass and held it up over his belt.

**=CHARGE AND UP!=**

"Hissatsu...ore-tachi no hissatsu waza." Den-O said as rainbow colored energy surged into the sword making it glow multiple colors, "Climax Version!"

At that the sword blade shot off as he swung from the left. Spider tried blocking with his sword...only for Den-O's to cut through his and then through him. Den-O then swung from the right slashing him once more. Den-O then pointed his handle up making the blade fly up. Den-O roared as he gripped the handle with both hands. He then slashed down and cut Spider down the middle leaving a glowing cross in his body. After a cry of despair, the Imagin exploded.

"Heh...check…" Den-O began as his sword reattached to the hilt, "Mate."

* * *

"**And he's gone."** the Green Eyed Spider Imagin spoke as he calmly sat down.

"Gone?" Suri repeated.

"**The masked rider and his comrades just took my 'brother' down," **the Green Eyed Spider Imagin, **"But...this works to our favor."**

"What do you mean? I had two...now I'm back to one."

"**Yes...but as of now, they think you have one."** he countered calmly, **"And they're far away from the hotel right now…"**

"...Which means Rarity is currently unprotected right now," Suri realized where he was going with this as she grinned, "Oh, that is clever."

"**Of course. I was the smarter of us, but what can I say? People like the dumb loyal ones…"** he sighed. **"Let's just let them enjoy a victory."**

"Maybe I should look at this better...now I have someone as smart as me." Suri smirked.

"**Of course…"** he rolled all 6 of his eyes. **"Of course, now you have trouble to consider. Not only have you lost your living human sweat shop, your biggest threat is now not only inspired, but fueled by happy encouragement from the boy...and rage from you."**

"Yes, but as you stated, he's far away from here, along with the rest of Rarity's friends," Suri countered, "Which means as of right now, Rarity is defenseless and alone."

"**Hehehe...defenseless...oh honey...No, she's far from defenseless."** Green Eyes chuckled. **"No...no...going about it like a dumb brute might just make it worse. Truth be told...you're lucky...that little girl has enough raw power to level this entire building."**

"...Shit. I forgot that idiot 'brother' of yours said she had powers too," Suri cursed, "Which means we'll have to take this cautiously…"

"**Very."** he mumbled. **"We can't attack her directly unless we wish for her to drop a mountain on us, and we can't waste time...unless that's exactly what we do." ** he muttered to himself. **"Oh, this should be fun."**

"Hmm? You have an idea?"

"**As far as they know, you've lost...but they aren't police officers. All they could do is save you...or just let you be. So...you can still compete as if nothing happened to change things. What can she do? Say you sent a now dead spider out to kidnap your competition, but what's stopping you from making another move during the actual competition?"** he offered.

"...I'm listening."

* * *

"**Nope…"** M-Ryotaro said as he summoned machine Den-Bird via time portal used by DenLiner. Why was he saying 'nope'. Rainbow was trying to make good on Ryotaro's promise to borrow the bike.

"Aw come on! You promised I'd get to drive it!" Rainbow argued, "Well, it was Ryotaro who promised, but still!"

"**A: you're 15, not old enough to have a motorcycle license, you're 6 months away from that."** M-Ryotaro spoke, **"B: You've sat on the bike...you barely can reach the clutch to start the thing."**

"...What are you insinuating for the second one?" Rainbow asked in an even tone, her eye twitching violently.

"**That the bike was built for someone of Ryotaro's build...as in longer legs."** he cut her off as he sat on the seat.

"...Pick. Your next words. VERY. Carefully," Rainbow warned him, a tick mark appearing on her head.

"**Rainbow...it's a dude's bike…"** he said calmly, **"And you're a girl, meaning you…"**

"Momotaros…" Twilight groaned.

"**Are…"**

"He's gonna get it," Pinkie commented.

"**Too…"**

"Eeyup," Applejack sighed.

"**Young."** he said making everyone blink in confusion.

"Wha…"

"**You're not able to fit the bike now. Grow a bit more...Ryotaro Isn't that tall after all." **he argued.

"Did...Momo...just...logic?" Pinkie gawked in awe.

"**Hehe...look at your faces. You expected me to bring up the height issue didn't you?"** M-Ryotaro laughed at the girls, **"Heh...I'm not that stupid to call her short and stuff."**

"...We're on vacation, so you get a pass," Rainbow stated as she began to calm down.

"**Damn right I do."** he said before he sighed and tossed Rainbow a helmet. After she caught it he pushed himself back on the seat of Den-Bird. **"If we get in trouble, I'm ratting on you."** he sighed as he placed his own helmet on.

"...noted!" Rainbow exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as she put her helmet on and hopped onto the Den-Bird.

"**If you have issues with starting the thing then say so."** he sighed leaning back against the spoiler the bike had. **"Also careful. This thing's part electric, so you know...don't sneeze and boost this thing's power."** he joked.

"Don't worry…" Rainbow assured him as she gripped the handles, "I got this."

M-Ryotaro looked towards the others. He then began to mime things at them. 'If I die...I'm blaming you!'. Rainbow was able to kickstart the engine as she revved the throttle, making the engine roar.

"**Don't flood it…"** M-Ryotaro spoke calmly. **"Rule of thumb try not to do it for too long, just short bursts, makes a more intimidating roar, and keeps the engine running smooth."**

"Gotcha. Now…" Rainbow began as she grinned behind her helmet, "Let's see how fast this bad boy goes!"

At that Rainbow let go of the brake handle letting the bike run down the road. Rainbow and M-Ryotaro shouting in excitement from the rush of speed.

"And there they go…" Pinkie noted, "...They're gonna gone for a while."

"Eeyup/Definitely/Mmm hmm," Applejack, Twilight, and Sunset agreed.

"Well...at least we know Momotaros can learn slightly." Twilight noted.

"Whether or not that's a good thing for the future...has yet to be seen." Pinkie giggled, "But that's one thing to worry about for later. For now...let's enjoy the rest of our vacation before Rarity's contest starts!"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sunset admitted.

"It...it kinda does, yes," Fluttershy added.

"So are we gonna magic back...cause we are kind of far away from the hotel now." Pinkie pointed out.

"Mighty good point…" Applejack admitted.

"...Good idea," Twilight nodded before looking over at Sunset, "You have another of those paper slips?"

"Always." she smiled confidently while pulling another one out.

* * *

Yuuto walked through the halls of the hotel. He was bored, he didn't want to fight the Imagin, and he didn't have much else to do. So he decided to find something to eat around this place.

"5 stars, and I can't find a single freakin burger…" Yuuto grumbled walking through the lobby. He scratched his hair while closing his eyes in frustration, "Ugh...screw it. I'll find a fast food joint or something."

"_**But Yuuto, those types of food are bad for you. If you need a burger, I…"**_

"Yeah, fuck that." he muttered 'till he bumped into someone. "Oi!" he complained before noticing who exactly he bumped into. "Oh...Coco."

"Oh. M...Mister Sakurai," Coco gasped softly before bowing, "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it…" he sighed. "I'm just hungry. I haven't been able to get anything to eat all day…"

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Hardly any good places to eat around here," Yuuto stated while muttering, "5 star burger, my ass. Damn thing was dry as hell." he complained before coughing into his hand. "But enough about my issues...what are you up to? And where are those damn women I asked to take care of you..."

"Oh...w-well, they went after that Spider thing, and...w-well…" Coco paused as she took a deep breath, "I...I was hoping to find Miss Rarity."

"Fashion one… She's probably still held up in her room...probably working on something to beat Alpha-bitch." Yuuto muttered. "Wait...why?" he asked out of curiosity, which got the better of him.

"...I...I want to talk to her and…" she paused as she hung her head, "I...I want to apologize to her for what Suri did to her…"

"You hardly did anything wrong. I mean, I've only known you for what half a day...and even I can tell...you're not one who says no easily." he tried to be nice about it. "I'm sure she's not that mad at you."

"She….she wanted to use me as live bait, and said I 'might' come out of it alive," Coco said, shaking a bit at the memory.

Yuuto sighed as he patted her head. "I told you...don't worry about it. Brats should just count their blessings."

"...B...brats?" Coco repeated.

"What...I'm older then all of you...ah you're smirking at me…" he complained, trying not to get angry, "Ahem! Come on...I'll take you to Rarity before I change my mind." he grumbled as he made his way to the elevator. He then stopped noting Coco was just looking at him in surprise. "Oi...are you coming or what?" he sighed.

"Oh! R-right," Coco nodded as she followed him.

"This is going to be a bothersome trip…" Yuuto mumbled as he pressed the elevator button.

* * *

"Hmm…" Rarity mummered as she was still working on her backup entry for the contest before it begins, "Almost done...just need to add a few more things to this...heh. This is the fastest I've ever worked on something." she then looked out at the window for a second, "...I hope Ryotaro is okay...oh who am I kidding? Of course he's alright. He has the Taros and Sieg with him after all. I'm sure he's already handled that Imagin by now."

* * *

"**Left!" **M-Ryotaro barked as they avoided another car in their path. **"Jeez! You're not good at turning! You spend all damn day running but you never worked on your arms?!"**

"Sometimes you don't need to use your arms during Parkour!" Rainbow yelled as she made a sharp turn on an upcoming road.

"**You're turn time is a little lacking!"** he countered.

"..Okay. Maybe I…" Rainbow began before she noticed a ramp up ahead, "..."

"**...oh no. Oh no no no. Oh nononononon-!"**

"SICK JUMP!"

"**God damn it! If you ruin the suspension, I'm telling your dad!"** he shouted as she revved the throttle, making the bike run towards the ramp. **"Damn it!"** he complained.

* * *

"Uhm…" Yuuto muttered, walking down the hall with Coco. "I think it's one of these rooms…" he said, uncertainty in his voice, "Which one though…"

"Finally! It is finished!" Rarity's voice exclaimed in relief.

"There it is." he pointed at the door her voice could be heard from. "See? I knew." he stated making the girl next to him laugh, "..Oh shut it you."

"Heh heh...th-thank you, mister Yuuto," Coco giggled a bit as she walked up to the door and knocked on it...rather quietly, "Um...e-excuse me?"

Yuuto walked up to the door before he punched a hole in it, startling Coco. "Woman open the damn door!"

"Ahh! Yuuto!?" rarity exclaimed as she opened the door, "What on earth are you…?!" she then noticed Coco, "...Coco?"

"H...hello, miss Rarity," Coco nervously waved.

"She's yours." Yuuto said simply. "What...I brought you here...now I need to get back to finding a good meal not made by Deneb, cause he'll sneak in that damn mushroom I hate."

"_**He knows my plans…"**_ Deneb cried.

"Hold it," Rarity held a hand up, "Why is she here?...Suri didn't…"

"She no longer works for that alpha-bitch," Yuuto stated, "In short, she got tired of her shit, the shit that happened to you being the last straw so she quit, left, was hunted by one of the spiders, and now she's here. So I'm giving her to you, cause I'm hungry and you could use the company… Seriously, someone needs to be here to keep you from going off the deep end."

"...Right…" Rarity sweatdropped a bit at that last line before looking back at Coco, "Well then, come on in then, dear. The company would be nice."

"O-okay," Coco nodded before looking back at Yuuto, the periwinkle haired girl blushing a bit, "Th-thank you agian, mister Yuuto."

"Just Yuuto…" he said simply. "It'll make it easier for you. Trust me...hang around this lot, you're gonna get confused about my name."

"...E...eh?" Coco blinked as Yuuto walked off.

* * *

"**...That's it. You're not getting back on the bike until you get your license," **M-Ryotaro growled in annoyance, his hair blown back a lot.

"Dang...but worth it," Rainbow said as they were heading back to the hotel, "Least I got to do a sick jump at least once."

"**I'm still telling your dad." ** he added calmly.

"Crap," Rainbow muttered as she pulled her phone out and dialed up Twilight number, "Hey, Twi. W-"

-I'm sorry, but I'm currently busy with schoolwork or something important at the moment. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you-

"...The heck?" Rainbow blinked.

"**She screens our calls."**

"Seriously?" Rainbow blinked at that, "...Whatever. I'll try Pinkie," she then entered Pinkie's number.

-Hello?-

"Hey, Pinkie. P-"

-Just kidding! I'm currently away right now, so please leave a message after the beep! BEEP!-

"**She leaves really convincing voicemails…"**

"...That she does…" Rainbow's eye twitched a bit as she dialed Fluttershy's number, "Hey, Flutters. A-"

-I'm sorry. I'm currently away helping at the nursery, or helping Rainbow Dash with her parkour training. P-please leave a message, i..if that's okay with you-

"...Not even Fluttershy's answering?" Rainbow blinked, "...okay. Something's up."

"**Odd…"** M-Ryotaro mumbled. **"Temporary suspension of kindness."** he said, wrapping his arms around Rainbow's waist...before he flipped her around over his shoulders so they swapped spots on the bike.

"No, I'm serious. Fluttershy normally answers when I call her," rainbow stated, "Something is definitely up here."

"**Exactly why I'm taking control of the bike back."** he stated as he drove forward faster. **"I hate these moments where some weird shit is going on."**

"...Good point. Let's just hurry and find that spider Imagin's contract holder bef-" Rainbow began before something snatched her away, "Woah!"

"**Rainbow?"** M-Ryotaro asked as he skidded to a stop, making some cars honk at him, **"Ahh shaddup! I..."**

"**Hello…" **a voice spoke, making M-Ryotaro blink as he looked up, seeing a green eyed Spider Imagin hanging above him, a tied up and knocked out Rainbow Dash hanging beside him, **"And good night."**

"**Oh crap...I forgot we could do that."** M-Ryotaro muttered.

"_You forgot your kind has the ability to clone yourself!?"_ Ryotaro shouted.

"**Well...it's more like asexual reproduction…"**

"**Don't say it like that…" **

"**Hey f-!" **M-Ryotaro began before he was hit hard in the head by a metal pipe, **"Ni ni…"** he muttered as Momotaros fell out of Ryotaro, who then fell against the handles of the bike.

"**Did you have to wait so long? ...it got awkward…"** the Spider complained, propelling down with Rainbow slung over his shoulder, **"...Regardless, the annoyances have been dealt with. Time for the next phase of the plan."**

* * *

"..You...you made this?" Coco asked, looking at the outfit Rarity made in awe, "It..it's amazing."

"Yes…" Rarity mumbled. "However, I feel it's not quite finished...or rather, it only works for the person who inspired the design."

"R-really?"

"Yes. And the funny thing is..I just came up with the design for this this morning," Rarity admitted with a slight giggle.

"Wow…"

"**Trouble!"** Deneb's voice shouted, getting their attention as the Imagin gently knocked on the door in spite of the hole in it.

"Deneb?" Rarity blinked as she opened the door, "What are you doing here?...Oh lord. Did Yuuto do something?"

"**Ah no...he's currently taking a nap in a closet...uhm...please don't ask…"** he waved off. **"Anyway, while I was out buying things for lunch, I saw something terrible...the second Spider Imagin attacked Rainbow-chan and Nogami...ah...and then someone hit Nogami in the back of the head with a pipe...he went down...by the time I ran over to help, the Spider carried them off! I'm sorry I'm not very fast!" **he cried as he fell to the floor, tears flooding out from his eyes.

"What?" Rarity's eyes widened, about to pull out her phone before Deneb stopped her.

"**Don't...I tried calling them and Sunset-san, and got nothing. I can only assume he had kidnapped all of our friends!"** he stated. **"This one is smart...we can not be any more careful than we usually are...which means...we actually have to be careful."**

"Does Yuuto know the meaning of careful…?"

"**No…"** Deneb slumped.

"Figures…" Rarity sighed.

"B...but...why would…" Coco began before the phone in the hotel room rang, "?"

"**..."** Deneb wormed his way around the girls and over to the phone. He stood up and picked it up while telling them to hush with his fingers. **"Hello?"** he asked slowly.

-Yes...is Rarity there?- Suri's voice came out -If not...I have a message for her. Meet me at the storage room underneath the hotel in 5 minutes, or else her friends will be paying the price-

"**May I ask who's calling?" **he asked calmly and kindly, making the two girls behind him almost face fault.

-Nobody you should be concerned about- was all Suri said before she hung up

"**Okay, Ms. Nobody." **he said simply, making Suri audibly guffaw at that. **"Rarity-chan, a Ms. Nobody with a message for you."** Deneb stated.

"...And that is?"

"**Meet me at the storage room underneath the hotel in five minutes, or else your friends will pay the price," **Deneb replied. He then let the phone drop as the color slowly drained from his body leaving a pure white statue. Rarity and Coco blinked and waited a second to see what else he did. **"OH NO!"** he cried, falling over.

"Oh my! M-mister Deneb!" Coco gasped as she ran over, "A-are you alright?!"

"**No! I think I just realized who has them now! The same person who has a contract with that Spider imagin!"**

"...Suri," Rarity frowned.

"**Yes, that very rude girl who was so mean to this sweet little girl!" ** Deneb cried, hugging Coco.

"That no good…" Rarity growled a bit, nearly about to say something unladylike at how angry she was at the moment. It was bad enough Suri tricked her into giving her the old design she worked so hard for, but now she kidnapped her friends? She's gone too far now, "...Deneb, please look after Coco for me."

"Eh?" Coco blinked at that before her eyes widened in realization, "Wait...y-you're not going to...?"

"Suri did something she shouldn't have…" Rarity stated, a serious expression on her face as she began to leave, "First, she tried to take my dream...now she took my friends. This is personal now…"

"But...that spider monster…what if…?" Coco began.

"**Coco-chan...perhaps now would be a good time to just have a little faith."** Deneb said patting her shoulder.

"F-faith?"

"**Hai...They have dealt with many many monsters before, and trust me when I say...angering one of these girls is the last mistake many an Imagin has made." **Deneb said calmly. **"Because to them, nothing is more precious or irreplaceable to them then one another."**

"More precious…" Coco whispered, looking back at Rarity as she left the room ,"..M-miss Rarity...please be safe."

* * *

"Mmm…" Pinkie mummered as she began to wake up, giving a slight yawn as she opened her eyes.

When she did, she noticed a couple of things. One; she and her friends were bounded by webbing. Two; the rest were knocked out. And three; Suri was chatting a bit with the Green Eyed Spider Imagin before they noticed her.

"Oh good. The pink haired idiot is up," Suri noted.

"**Hm...we must be careful. Her...disposition makes her the most dangerous if pushed."** Green Eyes said as he walked over to Pinkie. **"Her power over water...makes you want to keep that trap shut, my dear. After all...what exactly is most of your body comprised of?"**

"Water….fair enough. Gag her then," Suri ordered.

"Gag?...Hey wait! What's going on here?! Why're we tied up in webbing?! What're you doing down here?! A-" Pinkie began before Green Eyes spat some webbing over her mouth, "Mmmf?!"

"**Oh don't worry...you're in no danger. I know what would happen if I were to saunter over and say, cut the skin even slightly of your friends. The same thing that happened when facing Lady Luna's toys...you'd forget what happened...and wake up to scared friends…" **Green Eyes spoke calmly while clapping his clawed hands together. **"That's why I laced the webs with a compound to induce sleep, so your friends merely fell asleep. If anything, they'll wake up feeling hungover."** he added, forming webs between his fingers. **"Now...you must be thinking, 'why is this silly monster telling me so much things I don't understand?' Am I right? ...yeah, I'm right." **he chuckled, looking at her pouting look. **"Here's the deal; I'm not out to kill any of you. Truth be told...I'm just doing the simple job of distracting your friend. Once she appears here, which should be soon I'll keep her busy while as your friend Zeronos dubbed her...Alpha-bitch goes and wins. Easy-peasy."**

"Mmm…" Pinkie gave a muffled growl at that.

"**Jeez...so greedy you humans are...someone has to lose…" **he countered as he was forming shapes out of the strings in his hands.

"Yes, and some have to w-" Suri began before she heard footsteps, "Ahh...that must be her now."

"Suri! Where are you?!" Rarity called out, "I know you're hiding here!"

"**And begin our mission."** Green Eyes chuckled, climbing back up to the ceiling.

"Indeed," Suri nodded before clearing her throat a bit, "I'm over here, Rarity! If you want your friends, follow the sound of my voice!"

At that, the doors to the room were busted open by a fist made of concrete. The dust from the sudden burst caused a smoke screen effect. Rarity slowly walked out, her magic seeming to cause her eyes to glow from behind the cloud of dust. Given the circumstances to our poor villain...it was rather intimidating.

"...Ahem! Welcome, Rarity," Suri greeted, trying her best to remain calm after seeing how threatening Rarity looked, "Glad you could finally come."

"You know...I knew you were nasty, but this is just another level of vile." Rarity spoke simply as she walked forward, a pillar of rock shooting up to block a strand of webbing fired at her. "To go so far as to use not one but two Imagin to win something you already cheated at. Someone seems desperate now, don't they?" she asked, a strong hint of cold fury in her voice.

"...Heh...heh...wow you're mad," Suri chuckled nervously before she shook it off, "But I wouldn't take another step if I were y-" she began before a rock flew past her and struck the ceiling, sending Green Eyes falling to the ground.

"I wasn't done talking, 'dear'." Rarity spoke. "I almost could have gotten past the little backstabbing." Rarity admitted dryly, "My friend made me realize that was my own fault...but no sense in letting it stop me altogether. No...what has me so mad right now, is the audacity you had to go to the length of kidnapping my friends just to use as leverage. Now when I said 'Desperate'...my did I ever understate that sentiment now, didn't I?" she asked as a wall of stone cut off the door behind her. "So...Suri...you seem like a smart girl. Tell me; just how much trouble you and that disgusting pet of yours have gotten yourselves into?"

"...A….lot?"

"Good girl. Now...answer me this…" Rarity began as she moved up to Suri, looking her dead in the eye, "What were you going to have we do in exchange for my friends' freedom?"

"...Have you...drop out of the contest?" Suri meeped, sweating bullets at this point.

"And...for this silly contest, you went to the extent of breaking the law by kidnapping, endangerment, and let us not forget the attempt at murder...after all from what I can assume...it was you who struck my friend Ryotaro in the back of the head...right?" she asked, a strong tone of rage entering her voice for that last part.

"...Uh…"

"Please, 'dear'. Answer….the question," Rarity said, Suri seeing a faint image of what looked like a large knight-like golem hovering above her. "It's becoming so hard for me to hold back my anger at the moment...and that kind of rage is rather unbecoming of a lady." she stated simply. "So if you would 'Dear', just answer the question."

"..." Suri just gave a small, fright filled groan as she fainted onto the floor, her eyes blank while foam came out of her mouth.

"My, I must say...I think I've discovered what Momotaros finds fun about this." Rarity sighed, rather contently at seeing that.

"MMMmm!" Pinkie's muffled voice yelled, catching Rarity's attention as she turned to see her friends bounded against some crates, the bubbly pinkette's mouth covered in webbing, "Mmm! Mmm mm mm!"

"Oh right." Rarity remembered as she formed stone hands from the concrete in the wall, which ripped the webbing off freeing Pinkie first.

"Whoo! That feels so much better!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Also...wow. You intimidated Suri so much, she fainted… That's honestly something straight out of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, and that's what made it so cool~!"

"You tell no one you convinced me to watch that series with you, and I'll let you talk about it all you wish considering the moment...deal?" Rarity asked simply.

"Deal! Now hurry a-" Pinkie began before she noticed something starting to rise behind Rarity, a dark aura around it, "...Uh...Rarity?"

"Yes...yes I feel it." Rarity sighed as she formed a wall of stone...only for it to be cut down by the strings of webbing formed by Green Eyes.

Green Eyes breathed deeply as his skin became pure black with only red web patterns along his body. Four red spider legs grew from his back while his clawed fingers extended greatly. A black crystal formed under the web shawl around his shoulders and it surged with dark energy. A Shard of Discord...its power causing the tactical Imagin's mind to go blank with rage. His mandibles opened as he let loose a screeching beast like roar.

"?!" Rarity tensed as she sent a pair of stone fist at the now berserk Spider Imagin, only for it to spit webbing that cut right through them, Rarity's eyes widening as she barely dodged it, wincing in pain as it had managed to cut up her shoulder.

"Rarity!" Pinkie called out in shock before she formed a wall of ice that froze the webbing fired from Green Eyes. "It's another of those crystal thingies...I forget what they're called, but not good!" she said as she formed Ice spears that fired at the Imagin, which ducked and weaved to avoid them before his spider legs knocked them away, "Uh oh…"

"Ugh…" Rarity winced as she tried to stand up, using a pillar of earth to cut Pinkie free, "Pinkie...get the others free and run. I'll distract this thing for as long as I can."

"I don't like that idea!" Pinkie argued.

* * *

Yuuto groaned as he walked down the halls, his belt in hand. He felt a bad surge of energy just now. That means a Shard of Discord did something bad. He strapped on the belt before swiping a man's iPod.

"Hey!"

"Bite me!" Yuuto barked at him, making him back off. "This will work perfectly." he smiled, scrolling through the songs. "If I'm wasting one of my single digit number cards for you, I'm doing it in style." he muttered to himself. _'Deneb...come to my location...I'm going to need your muscle.'_

"_**Um...about that...I can't. I...promised Rarity-chan I'd look after Coco-chan while she left to go deal with Suri," **_Deneb replied

'_Deneb...now! I'm wasting a card...don't...start with me.'_

"_**Ahh! Okay okay...ano, Coco-chan, if anyone aside from me or Rarity comes to the door, don't answer it, okay?"**_

'_DENEB!'_

"_**Ahh! Coming!"**_

"Ugh…" Yuuto groaned as he made his way to the stairs, hearing a faint roar coming from downstairs, "...okay telling by that roar, that Imagin must have a pretty large Shard of Discord lodged inside him." he muttered before he looked to a man who works for the Hotel walking over to the stairs. "Take the elevator." he ordered while shutting the door.

* * *

Back with Rarity, she was trying her best to deal with the berserk Spider imagin, her clothes having a few tears in them while she held her still bleeding shoulder.

"Eep!" Pinkie yelped as the Greened Eyed Spider Imagin lunged at them again.

"Gr...Gre...**Great Wall!**" Rarity shouted as she created a large wall of earth to block the Imagin's lunge, only for it to break through as it snarled at them.

"Hoo boy!" Pinkie yelped as she and RArity dodged out of the way of the Spider Imagin's webbing, the latter wincing as she held her arm.

"**GRAH!"** the mad Imagin roared at them crawling up a wall.

"It's official...I hate spiders!" Pinkie shouted, "Except Spiderman. He's still cool."

"N...n-" Rarity began before wincing once more, her wound starting to open up, "Ahh...that webbing is really sharp."

"Just like Dopple!" Pinkie added.

"L...Like wh-" Rarity began before her eyes widened, "Get down!"

"Huh?" Pinkie blinked before Rarity pushed her out of the way just as some webbing came at her. Unfortunately, it hit Rarity in her side, tearing up more of her outfit as it cut her, "Ahh! Rarity!"

"**RAAAAGGGHHHH!" **the mad Imagin roared out from the shadows.

However, before it could lunge at them again, it stopped as the stone wall blocking the door was shot down till it crumbled.

"Yeesh...took you long enough." Yuuto's voice complained as he walked in. "Ruined the song...I picked a good one to walk in with…" he sighed tossing the iPod away. "So...that thing's ugly." he said as he flicked open the card holder on his hip.

"Took you long enough, Yuyu," Pinkie muttered a bit as she helped Rarity up, the purplette holding the side that was cut up as she panted.

"Shut up...I'm not part of your team or your friend." Yuuto bluntly countered. "To be honest...if possible, I'm not going to transform unless needed. You're messing up my plans, by making me waste these cards, which by the way...after this, I'll only have 8 left."

"...8?" Pinkie repeated before the Spider Imagin roared in berserk fury.

"Chat later. Fight now," Yuuto stated before looking back at the Spider Imagin, "Henshin!" he shouted, slotting the card into his belt.

**=ALTAIR FORM!=**

At that, the green shards formed his black and green body suit before his armor locked into place. The twin bull heads grinded down his helmet and linked into his mask. Zeronos cracked his neck before he crossed his right arm across his chest, flexing his arms.

"Saisho ni itte oku…" he spoke while cracking his knuckles. "Ore wa Ka-na-ri...Tsuyoi!" he stated factually.

"Why does he make a big deal about being fairly strong?" Pinkie whispered as she helped Rarity.

"Because I-!" Zeronos began before ducking under a swipe from the berserk Spider Imagin, "Oi, asshole! I was talking!" he said as he kicked the Spider Imagin, making him stumble back into a wall. "Because I am strong!" he shouted as he began punching the Spider repeatedly in the chest. He then blocked the 4 spider legs before he jumped and kicked the Imagin sending it flying into a wall and cracking it. "Water girl, freeze the webs!" Zeronos ordered as he ducked a wide swing before he swung his arm and close lined the monster and slammed it into the ground.

"But what if he makes ice web hammers?"

"Woman, I'm fighting fucking nightmare fuel! Do as I say or I'll punch you too!" Zeronos shouted as he slammed an uppercut into the Spider's mandibles, sending it into the ceiling headfirst.

"Okay okay! Sheesh, you're grumpy," Pinkie said as she sent twin streams of water at the Spider Imagin, which sent a flurry of webbing at her as they went through the water, "And...freeze!"

With that, the twin streams of water froze, freezing the webs inside them. However, the Spider imagin saw this as an opportunity as it began crawling down the ice pillars, heading towards Pinkie and the injured Rarity.

"Uh oh! Bad idee! Bad idea!" Pinkie freaked as she skated out of there.

Zeronos grabbed the Imagin's leg before he pulled with all he had and slammed it into the ground. "You know...my mother had a trick for killing spiders." he said as he raised his foot and began stomping on the Imagin's head repeatedly. "And. I. Think. It. FUCKING! Works!" he shouted stomping harder and harder until it's head was essentially buried into the ground, "Heh...take th-"

"**Grr…" **the Spider Imagin growled as it aimed it's spider legs at him, causing him to tense before he got hit by a flurry of quick jabs from the berserk imagin, causing sparks to fly off his armor as he staggered back.

"Okay….those legs are not just for decoration…" Zeronos said as he regained his footing. He then took the two parts of his weapon and slammed them together into sword mode. With a swing of his arms the bladed extened as he used that to slashed the Imagin across the chest as it got back up. "But you're gonna need a lot more than that to put a dent in me!" he shouted as he began slashing savagely each one making the Imagin to stumble back a step before hitting the wall.

Zeronos aimed his crossbow point blank to the Imagin's stomach before he quickly pulled his green card out and slotted into the weapon.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

With that, Zeronos slotted the card again before green energy pour into the crossbow. Zeronos smirked under his mask as the Imagin screeched while looking up at him.

"**Grand Strike**…" he said simply while pulling the trigger. The Crossbow then fired a large Green A of energy that sent the Imagin through the wall. "Damn...I missed the crystal." he complained.

"You missed?! How could you m-" Pinkie began before she began twitching, "...Uh oh. Pinkie sense is acting up again..and it's not good! It's bad...REALLY bad!"

"...Tch. Please...how bad could i-" Zeronos began before the Spider Imagin's claw dug out of the wall, its claws now razor sharp as it pulled itself out, the dark aura surrounding it. "I hate all of you…" he groaned as he blocked a slash from the claws with his crossbow. "Woman...if you don't get these other women...and Nogami out of here in the next minute, I'm gonna show you what happens to a human body when struck by magic time lightning!"

"On i-" Pinkie began before the Spider Imagin appeared before her, "?!" before she could even react, the berserk Imagin kicked her hard in the face, sending her crashing into a few crates.

"Pinkie!" Rarity called out before the Spider Imagin looked at her next, "?!"

"Oi, asshole! Your fight is w-" Zeronos began before the Spider imagin fired a large net of webbing at him, knocking him into a wall, "Gah! Damn it!"

"**Chaos…" **the Spider imagin rasped out, its breath being visibly shown.

"Deneb...Get the hell in here!" Zeronos shouted as he tried to get teh webbing off, "I could use some help here!"

"**Right!" **Deneb cried as he shot at the webbing frying Zeronos.

"This shit is getting old and repetitive…" Zeronos complained before he tossed his sword and stabbed it through the Imagin's shoulder.

"Need...to help…" Rarity grunted as she tried to stand up, walking over to the others, "Need...to get...my friends...free…"

"Ugh...what happened?" Suri groaned as she regained consciousness, "...for a moment there, I th…" she soon noticed the berserk Spider Imagin, "...AHH! What the hell is that thing?!"

"Oh look. Alpha-bitch is awake!" Zeronos complained as he dug the sword in deeper into the Imagin. "Look at this...Look at it! You made this thing!"

"What?!"

"H...he's right…" Rarity panted, catching Suri's attention, "The thing that's inside that Imagin..it activated once you fell unconscious...a...all that darkness from all those misdeeds you had it do built up, creating this monster...and if it's not stopped…" she stopped for a moment as she rested against a crate, "It..it could attack all of New York city…"

"...if you're expecting me to help…" Suri began as she began to run, "Screw that! I'd rather live, thank you very much!"

"See...Alpha-bitch...she does know if it can't complete the contract...it will take her life as compensation, right?" Zeronos asked as he and Deneb held the monster down. "I mean these guys just don't give a shit...and worst of all; look at him...he's running on instinct which is simply kill and kill."

"..K...kill?" Suri gulped as she stopped.

"Yes, 'kill'. As in dead, not alive, sleeping with the fishes...that shit."

"..." Suri just gulped before she resumed running.

"I'm gonna…" Zeronos growled as Deneb covered his mouth.

"**Later time!"** he complained.

"Screw it!" Zeronos shouted pushing the Imagin away. "Deneb, let's do it!" he ordered flipping his card to the yellow side before inserting it.

Deneb got behind Zeronos before the two combined once again. The Chest armor locked in place as the star shaped mask locked onto his helmet.

**=VEGA FORM!=**

Zeronos tossed his cape back as he blocked a strike from the Imagin with no trouble.

"Saisho ni itte oku…" he began before motioning at the girls behind him. "You shall not harm our friends!"

"_They're not my friends!"_

"Hopefully someday they will," Zeronos Vega said before blocking a strike from the Spider Imagin.

"_Jump up."_ Yuuto ordered.

"Why?"

"_Just do it!"_

"Kay!" Zeronos Vega said as he raised the Imagin up, using the sword trapped in his torso, before jumping up through the ceiling and to the floor above them.

"Oh...he took it away." Pinkie smiled in realization, poking her head out of the crate she was in, "That's smart."

"Yes...ind-" Rarity began before wincing once more, "Ahh…"

"Hoo boy...better get Flutters!" Pinkie shouted as she rushed out of the crate, only to wince a bit as she held her head, "Ahh...that bug hit me harder than I thought…"

"We need to regroup...it'll take at least both Yuuto and Ryotaro to keep it down." Rarity winced as she got back up.

"No kidding," Pinkie nodded a bit, making a pair of ice scissors as she began to cut the webbing that binded her friends. "Come on guys wake up...WAKE UP!" she shouted slapping Twilight, "WAKE U-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Twilight snapped as she bonked Pinkie on the head, her eyes blank and teeth shark like.

"Owie!" Pinkie complained, "Not so hard, Twilight. My head hurts enough as it is…"

"Tell me about it…" Twilight complained. She then heard fighting above as she looked at the hole as Zeronos slashed at the Spider Imagin, "...what...happened?"

"Oh. Suri had that Spider Imagin capture us to bargain with Rarity, saying we can go if Rarity had dropped out. Course...Rarity wasn't happy about that and intimidated Suri so much, she fainted...which by extent caused a Shard of Discord to activate inside the Spider Imagin and caused it to go berserk," Pinkie explained, "And as you can see...Yuyu and Deneb are currently dealing with said berzerk Imagin right now."

"Oh, what a nice nickname." Zeronos spoke, shooting with his shoulder cannons.

"_No it's not!"_

"But it sounds so cute."

"_I'm not cute!"_

"Mmm...my head…" Fluttershy whispered as she and the others began to wake up, the shy pinkette the first to notice Rarity's injuries, "...oh my goodness! Rarity!"

"I would much appreciate the help." Rarity muttered as Fluttershy ran up to her, transforming as she began to use her healing magic on her.

"Uhm...after your done...Ryo would very much like the same help." Pinkie pointed out as she freed Ryotaro next, who was still very much unconscious.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded, hurrying to heal Rarity so she could get to him next.

"Ugh...damn bug," Rainbow groaned as she got up, "Grr...where is he?! I'm gonna stomp him to death!"

"He's not a bug, he's an arachnid." Twilight groaned.

"Like there's a difference!" Rainbow shouted in anger,"Seriously...tell me the difference!" she challenged.

"Not important right now," Rarity spoke up as Fluttershy finished healing her, her wounds gone, "Right now we need to regroup and think of something."

"Good idea, because Ryotaro's still knocked out," Sunset noted as Fluttershy began to heal him next, "And...well, from what I'm hearing upstairs, we'll need both Den-O and Zeronos to deal with the Imagin."

"And Rarity if she unlocks her full transformation," Pinkie added

"Why did you say it like that?" Twilight asked.

"Like what?"

"Like she'll do it any second."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"You said it like you knew it is definite."

"No...I don't think so,"

"Yes...you did."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember that."

"Twilight dear...you've been sucked into the Pinkie zone again." Rarity stopped this talk.

"...Ugh…" Twilight groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeronos was continuing his battle against the enraged Spider Imagin, the two punching at one another sending them both stumbling back. Eventually, they began to get into a more crowded area, startling people as they began to run.

"Yuuto, this was a bad idea!"

"_The girls got a chance to heal and regroup, so that means we are in the clear once they get here."_ Yuuto countered.

"Well yes b-" Zeronos Vega began before yelping, ducking just as the Spider imagin was about to bite his head off, "No! Bad arachnid! Bad!" he said as he fired from his shoulder cannons, making it stumble back, "But seriously, Yuuto, did it have to be in a crowded area?!"

"_Hey! I wasn't the one who lead it there during that little fisticuff you two were doing!"_ Yuuto countered.

"Ah...right...it is my fault." Zeronos sighed as he blocked another swing of claws.

"_Ugh...those girls better hurry up." _

"I would like that!" Zeronos cried as he was tossed into the front desk. "Very much so…" he grunted getting back up to his feet.

* * *

"Ahh...my head," Ryotaro groaned as he began to regain consciousness.

"And he's good!" Pinkie cheered as the girls where the first thing Ryotaro's eyes saw.

"Did...did I die?" he asked half seriously.

"Nope. Just knocked out," Rainbow replied, "You got hit pretty hard in the head too."

"Ah…" he groaned getting back up. "That explains the sudden feeling of pain and hurt...and what I assumed was my own blood wetting my hair…" he muttered casually. Truth be told, after he was sent flying through a building as Den-O...the more dangerous things get the more he treats it like typical bad luck, "...Demo, who knocked me out?"

"Not Spider-man." pinkie replied.

"Spider-man lives in Asia now though…" Ryotaro countered.

"What? ...no. That not-Spider-man." Pinkie pointed to the noise.

"Oh right…Imagin" he shook his head.

"Wait. Where's Momotaros?" Twilight asked.

* * *

"**The hell...where am I?"** the pile of sand that was Momotaros asked as he reformed in a sewer. **"Son of a BIIIII-!"**

* * *

"He's...nowhere close." Ryotaro muttered feeling the rest of that shout in the back of his mind. "Gonna have to go with plan B."

"And that would be?" Rainbow asked before Ryotaro's turned white.

"**Really...I am Plan B...I should feel insulted."** W-Ryotaro scoffed as his hair formed into cornrows, **"But I'll worry about that later. Now...where is the beast that dared attack my host?"**

"Upstairs…" the girls said as W-Ryotaro jumped through the hole as his belt flew in and around his waist.

"He can be kind of cool sometimes…" Rainbow slowly admitted.

"Agreed," Pinkie slowly nodded.

"Let's go." Rarity ordered, making the ground under them rise so they could climb up through the hole.

"Wait. What about your contest, Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"...This is far more important right now," Rarity stated, "Besides, I could always try and enter again next year…" she realized.

"But…"

"Just let it go, Twilight," Applejack spoke up, "Plus she's right. This is more important than a contest right now."

"True…" she sighed as they climbed up and followed W-Ryotaro.

Zeronos pushed the Imagin away with cannon fire. He picked up his sword as the Imagin growled at him.

"_You know...there's another I can add to my list of things I hate...Shards of Discord, because they make Imagin too damn annoying!" _Yuuto snapped.

The Spider imagin roared as it unleashed a flurry of bullet shaped web balls at Zeronos, who blocked them with his sword. The Imagin growled as it lunged at him again. Before it could W-Ryotaro jumped and landed a kick that sent the Imagin flying off and slamming into a table.

"Oh finally!" Zeronos Vega exclaimed in relief as W-Ryotaro dusted his shirt off a bit.

"**I apologize we lack the ability to self heal."** W-Ryotaro said simply.

"I'm just glad you're here…" Zeronos Vega said before he saw the berserk Spider Imagin stand up, hissing at the two just as the girls came running in.

"**Very." **W-Ryotaro stated simply as he tossed the pass out of his hand before it floated on it's own back to his belt forming the shards to become Den-O. His suit changing from black to gold as the white and silver armor formed around him.

**=WING FORM!=**

His armor locked in place along with his mask. He then grabbed a strand of web fired at them, before he pulled on it and pulled the Imagin towards him before kicking the Imagin sending it flying through several walls.

"I am in no mood...to hold back." he stated, walking calmly after the Imagin.

The Spider Imagin roared as it lunged at the group, it's spider legs out and ready to strike before a stone fist crashed into it from above, knocking it into the floor. As it tried to stand up, both Riders charged straight at it. Both began punching at the Imagin knocking it left and right before both kicked it sending it flying back and through another wall.

As the Imagin tried getting back up it looked as Zeronos reverted to Altair form in a flash of green and slashed it across the chest. Den-O formed his hand axe and slashed the Imagin, next making it stumble back. As it looked back up, a stone fist slammed straight into its face, sending it crashing through the wall and onto the street outside, startling lots of people as they began to run from it.

"I figured we could fight somewhere with me open space," Rarity spoke up as she walked over, "Course, we'll need to seal off the area to make sure it doesn't escape."

"Well...you can handle the roadblocks." Den-O noted.

"Of course I can," Rarity nodded, "Rainbow and Fluttershy will handle the air in case it tries to escape through one of the buildings."

"Heh…" Rainbow smirked, gaining her gear as she cracked her knuckles, "Just leave it to us."

"Hai." Fluttershy nodded as they flew up.

At the same time, the Spider Imagin had just got back up, the dark aura flaring off it as it hissed at the group. It then began to spit a large barrage of web bullets at the group, Twilight and Sunset creating a barrier to block the attack, a few cracks being seen in said barrier as Den-O and Zeronos Altair charged.

Both slashed at the Spider Imagin, making him stumble back. The Spider Imagin hissed as it fired more web bullets at the two, only for a barrier to block them. It was about to charge before a pair of ice and stone fist slammed into it, causing it to stagger before it got hit by a tornado made of fire.

"Now this I could get use to." Zeronos said as he formed his bow gun and began shooting each bolt fired from his weapon pushing back the Imagin. "That doesn't make me your friend." he added calmly.

"Don't worry...it doesn't." Den-O countered, tossing his boomerang cutting off one of the spider Imagin's extra spider legs.

The spider Imagin hissed in pain at this, about to fire more webbing at the group before Rainbow blurred up to it and delivered an electrified haymaker to its face, causing it to stagger back beck Applejack ran under it, sliding between it's legs as she delivered a fire powered 'buck' to its back, sending it flying towards Zeronos and Den-O.

Zeronos and Den-O both jumped up at the spider Imagin before they kicked their legs out at the same time. Both landing their blows to it's chest with great force, enough to cause a small shockwave upon impact. Both grunted before kicking their second unused legs before pushing the Spider Imagin away and crashing into a car.

"We need to shatter the crystal to finish it for good."

"And if it becomes a Gigandeath?" Den-O countered.

"What idiots would let that happen? ...If you shatter the crystal first before killing it, the chances drop to near zero." Zeronos explained simply.

"Yes...what idiots indeed." Den-O muttered.

* * *

"**Who's calling Momotaros stupid!?"** Momotaros voice shouted from a manhole.

* * *

"Yeah...well keep in mind the Imagin's body will work to keep that part safe." Zeronos added, aiming his crossbow.

"So...one hit?" Den-O asked, twirling his twin weapons.

"No...tap it 'till it explodes."

"Dirty peasant."

"The hell you call me?!"

"What you are."

"Oh well screw you, bird boy!"

"Vulgarities won't disprove my point."

"**RAH!"**

"Shut Up!/Silence!" both Riders shouted double punching the Monster into a wall.

"Will you two finish it off already?!" Rarity snapped at the two, "Honestly, my day has been ruined enough already by that beast, and I don't need you two acting like a bunch of children!"

"He started it!" they both complained before blocking another swing from the Imagin.

Zeronos grunted as he slammed his leg into it's face with a roundhouse kick making it spin around. Den-O raised his hand and elegantly backhanded the Imagin in the face making the spinning continue. Both nodded before kicking at the same time their legs hitting one side of the Imagin's head each making it stop it's spinning. The Imagin stumbled around in a daze from the blows to the head and disorientation.

"Get the hell out of here!" Zeronos shouted using an uppercut to send the Spider Imagin flying up into the air. After it flew well up into the sky Zeronos snapped his fingers causing a green bolt of thunder to fall from the sky hitting the Imagin.

"Ha!" Den-O shouted flying up in a burst of feathers as he grew his wings. He became a blur as he struck the Imagin from multiple angles juggling it around the sky.

Zeronos smirked behind his helmet as he took aim with his crossbow and began shooting helping in the game of juggling the Imagin up in the air. After each shot propelled the Imagin back up into the air again Den-O would swoop in and kick it back down and into another bolt of energy from Zeronos, keeping the cycle going.

While everyone was focusing on the fight, they were unaware that Suri was trying to sneak past them so she could get far away, mainly from Rarity and that berserk Spider Imagin.

"Okay….just a few more inches…" Suri whispered to herself as she snuck by, "Then I can finally be away from Rarity and her group of freak shows…" Unfortunately...her path was cut short as the Spider imagin was sent crashing in front of her, causing her to tense up as she began to back away.

The berserk Spider Imagin groaned as it got up, shaking its head as it looked up to see Suri staring at it.

"Baka!" Den-O shouted at Zeronos.

"It's not my fault!" Zeronos shouted as he aimed his crossbow, only to notice Suri. "Damn it...Oi! Move before I shoot!"

"Uh...uh…" Suri shook as the Spider Imagin began to approach her, hissing as the dark aura surged off it, "St...stay back...I...I'm your contractor still, so you have to do what I say…"

The Spider regrew his severed leg as each one grew sharper at the tip. His eyes moved around erratically before focusing on Suri. The Imagin's mandibles opened as it growled slowly.

"Move!" Zeronos shouted as he ran towards her and the Imagin with his weapon aimed strictly on the Imagin.

"I...i'm serious…" Suri gulped, "St...stay away or else!"

The Spider hissed as it leapt at her, Suri screaming as she closed her eyes shut.

***SLASH!***

"Crap!" Zeronos shouted.

Suri shook as she waited for the attack to come, only...it never came. She then slowly began to open her eyes to see what happened, only for them to widen when she saw Rarity of all people standing in front of her, her back to the Spider imagin as blood began to drip from her back.

"Yokomo!" Den-O shouted as he tackled the Imagin away from them. "Rarity!" he called out in worry.

"Tsk...ano onna…" Zeronos grumbled.

"Rarity!" Twilight and the others gasped.

"Don't...worry…" Rarity spoke up, fighting through the pain as she fell to her knees, "I'm...fine, darlings."

"Tsk…" Zeronos clicked his tongue as he ignored them and charged at the Imagin.

"Don't be a fool!" Den-O shouted. "What would compel you to do such an insane thing?!"

"He….he's right!" Suri spoke up, catching Rarity's attention, "Why would you risk your life to defend me?! I stole the design you worked so hard on! I kidnapped your friends, and attempted to use them to blackmail you, and yet you saved me! Why?! Why would you do such an asinine thing?!"

Den-O helped Rarity stand somewhat as she looked over at Suri.

"Don't misunderstand… Even though I did this, I still don't like you. But, I suppose in the end I'm not the kind who would let someone die in front of me." she looked at Den-O, "I have a friend who would do the same for me, or anyone. I suppose we both just share a strange pension for helping others."

"Omae…" Den-O said in surprise. "To think there really could be someone so generous as to defend the life of one they despise. Your assigned element is truly fitting." Sieg sighed in admittance.

"Thank you, Sieg dear. I mean after all...I am a generous person," Rarity whispered with a smile, her gem starting to glow brightly, "?! M...my gem…"

Den-O stood back as Rarity's gem began to shine brighter, the light causing the Spider imagin to hiss in pain as it backed away. Rarity began to float in the air for a few moments before she was surrounded by a dome of earth, the dome slowly changing into a diamond of sorts as it slowly began to crack open, unleashing a blinding light as the dome shattered.

As the light from the transformation slowly died down everyone gasped in surprise. Rarity's clothing had changed with her transformation into a drastically different attire much like with Applejack, Pinkie Pie ,and Fluttershy. She was now wearing a long white dress with a large slit in the skirt along her left leg, a purple sash forming a belt around her waist as it formed into a large ribbon behind her, a blue gem in a gold setting forming on her left hip as well. A black corset with golden trimming formed around her abdomen while a short jacket with short sleeves formed around her shoulders and closing around top with a blue diamond, gold trimming around each sleeve. Long white gloves appeared on her arms and ending above her elbows with matching gold trim to the short jacket and large golden bracelets that seemed to float around her wrists. Large white boots with gold trims and grey soles finished the attire, along with 5 floating stones, one taking the place of her horn and two forming into pairs over the top of her hair like a crown.

"Oh wowie! Rarity Mega Evolved!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "Wait...Who had a Key Stone on hand?"

"Utsukushi!" Den-O decreed, turning to stone again.

"Seriously?! Again, Sieg?!" Twilight snapped.

"_You know...I should have seen this coming."_ Ryotaro muttered as he made Den-O's hand slap his helmet, making him go back to normal.

"Ah thank you, Sir Ryotaro…" Den-O said, rubbing the part of his mask that was hit.

"_Is this gonna be a regular thing whenever Rarity or Fluttershy transform?"_ Ryotaro complained.

"I make no denial or acceptance of such problems." Den-O stated, "Besides, I-"

"**RaaaaaGGhhh!-!-!" **the Spider Imagin roared, catching their attention.

"Welcome back to reality!" Zeronos shouted as he pushed the Imagin off of him. "Was your break relaxing?!"

"Oh! Apologies...l-" Den-O began before Rarity Held her hand out in front of him, "Hmm?"

"Apologies for interuptting, dear, but mind if I join in here?" Rarity asked, looking over at the Spider Imagin as what looked like gem stones began to float around her. "I do believe I have some new tricks to...get a handle of."

"With pleasure." Den-O bowed politely.

"Thank you," Rarity nodded as she stepped forward, holding her hands above each other horizontally as she began to focus some magic between them, _'I hope I remember how to use this move right.'_

Zeronos punched the Imagin making it stumble back before he rolled out of the way. Den-O tossed his weapons as they pierced the Imagin's shoulders, pinning it to a wall. The Imagin hissed a bit as it tried to free itself, only for a green glow to catch its attention as it looked over at Rarity, emerald green energy building between her open hands.

"...Wait. Is she gonna…?!" Pinkie began in realization, gasping in excitement when she instantly recognized the move. "Love it!" she smiled happily.

"Wait...why does that remind me of something?" Zeronos asked in confusion.

"**Emerald…**" Rarity began, the energy between her hands swirling like a vortex before she threw her arms out a bit, sending a large flurry of emerald shards at the Spider Imagin, "**Splash!**"

The Imagin gawked at this as the emeralds all hit it, causing explosions upon impact, each blast slowly digging it deeper into the wall until it finally burst out the opposite end.

"Son of an emerald whore that was awesome!" Zeronos shouted, causing the group to look at him in slight surprise, "Ahem! I...I mean...it was okay, I guess."

"So transparent." Sunset sighed loudly.

"Shut...up...you bacon haired...bitch." Zeronos growled slowly.

"Suddenly our own dysfunctions don't seem so bad now, do they?" Den-O muttered to Rarity.

"No they do not," Rarity admitted as the Spider Imagin crawled out of the hole, sand pouring off it as the crystal on it had a few cracks on it.

"Seems you were able to cause some damage to the crystal." Den-O noted as the sand poured out more. "But...if we don't break it soon…"

"The build up power inside will just flood out...and hello Kaiju attacking New York City. We're Kamen Riders...not Ultraman." Zeronos mumbled.

"Right," Rarity nodded, pondering for a bit before she gained an idea, "...I have an idea, but it'll require you both to work together for the finisher."

Both Rider looked at each other for a moment before giving a big sigh. "Don't make a habit of this." they muttered, walking forward.

"You girls stay back," Rarity stated to Twilight and the others as she moved forward as well, "We can handle this part."

The Spider Imagin gave a small hiss before shaking its head, roaring as it began to charge at the three..

"Hate to ask now...but what the hell is your plan, Diamond woman?" Zeronos asked as he changed his ZeroGasher to sword mode.

"Simple. I enhance your weapons with my gems a bit, we attack the Imagin for a bit longer, then use a combination attack to finish it off," Rarity explained.

"You know...in someway I figured that was the plan." Zeronos groaned as he held his sword back as he began running forward.

"Indeed, but it is rather straightforward," Den-O admitted as he summoned his weapons back to his hands before he reformed them into the sword formation only instead the blade was gold in color. "I suppose it's better then just hit harder."

* * *

"**Who's using my plan of attack!?"** Momotaros shouted from a manhole again.

* * *

Rarity just nodded a bit as she began to use her magic on the two Riders' weapons, coating them in a sharp diamond like substance. The Spider hissed as it jumped at them and unleashed a large net of webbing at the three. The Riders slashed their sword cutting through the web and the Imagin's torso. It coughed as sand fell from the wounds. It's eyes then widened as it was struck by a fist made out of stone sending it flying away.

As it got back to it's feet, the concrete below it came to life as spikes of stone impaled it's legs, keeping it pinned in place. It screamed in pain, only for it to be silenced as Den-O slashed his sword, cutting off the two left spider legs and it's left arm. The Imagin roared in pain as it used its remaining hand to crush the stone keeping it in place. As it's arm reformed it formed two webs from it's hands and used them to send it up into the air.

Zeronos grunted as he reformed his ZeroGasher into crossbow mode. As he did Rarity held out her hand as a yellow arrowhead made of crystal attached to the tip. Zerons aimed and fired, sending the crystal and energy bolt at the Imagin hitting it's shoulder, making it cry in pain. As the Imagin formed a large spiders web to keep it suspended above them it growled and began shooting more bullets made of webbing at them.

Den-O scoffed as he tossed his sword away.

"Time to end this." he said swiping his pass before tossing it away.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"Couldn't agree more." Zeronos said as he made his weapon into sword form again as he inserted his card into the slot.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Den-O grew his wings as the energy surged into his right arm. Zeronos held up his sword as green lightning struck the tip making the blade grow bright green.

"**Splendid...END!**" Zeronos shouted slashing his sword sending a giant Green A of energy flying at the Imagin.

Den-O roared as he jumped up and extended his hand up with his fingers pointing at the Imagin. Den-O's hand connected with the Splendid End forming a blade of energy over the arm of Den-O. Rarity held her hand out as a ring of diamonds formed around Den-O's arm, they then merged with his armor forming a clean crystal coating over the Rider's arm.

"HA!" Den-O roared as he stabbed his hand forward, piercing through the Imagin's chest and through the crystal before his hand pieced out it's back. After a moment, a large pulse of energy shot out the Imagin's back making it hiss as it slowly lost energy. "**Royal Spear…**" Den-O said calmly as he pulled his arm out, causing the Imagin to explode.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" Pinkie cheered as Den-O landed back on the ground, dusting himself off.

"Hmph." Den-O simply crossed his arms as Zeronos stood next to him while stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Tsk...well that was something." Zeronos said, leaning on his weapon while taking a deep breath, "But it's over...it's finally over."

"Indeed," Rarity nodded, starting to feel exhausted from the transformation alone, "However...there's one last piece of business we need to finish."

"Ugh...what?" Zeronos complained.

"I know what she is referring to. Or rather..." Den-O began as he looked over at Suri, who looked on with wide eyes, "_Who _she is referring to."

"Alpha-bitch?" Zeronos asked as he reached up to his helmet before pressing something in the back, he then pulled it off his head. "What do you need her for?"

"Wait...those come off?" Den-O noticed.

"Seriously? You didn't know?"

Den-O mimicked what Yuuto did as his helmet came off just the same, revealing W-Ryotaro's face.

"...but seriously, why do we need alpha-bitch for?"

"Well for one, the missing contestants," Rarity informed.

"Deneb…" Yuuto sighed as the Imagin poked his head out from around a corner. "Play go find the captives." he ordered.

"**But...shouldn't we find out where they are exactly?" **Deneb asked

"Your job." Yuuto motioned to Deneb and the others while he walked off taking his belt off making the armor and card fade away.

"...Seriously, how do you put up with that?" Rainbow asked Sunset.

"Honestly, I ask myself that everyday," Sunset sighed a bit.

'_Okay...they're distracted again…maybe I can...' _Suri thought as she tried to sneak away once more, only for a stone wall to block her path. She then slowly looked back to see the girls, Deneb, and W-Ryotaro looking straight at her, "...Uh….hey. Thanks for saving me and the day and all that. I..."

"Where are they, Suri?" Rarity asked in a serious tone.

"...Where...are who?" Suri tried to deny.

"The contestants that went missing."

"Tell us...and we promise you won't suffer...much," Rainbow spoke calmly.

"**She means it too."** W-Ryotaro added, seeing the fingers crossed behind Rainbow's back.

"...I...have no idea what you're talking about," Suri denied once more.

"**Rainbow, you have permis.."**

"I'll handle her." Rarity said as she walked forward. "Suri 'dear', tell me something...you ever seen the movie where that guy...i think he was played by Ryan Reynolds, got buried alive by terrorist?"

"...You wouldn't," Suri's eyes shrunk to dots at hearing the threat.

Rarity then snapped her fingers as a rock coffin covered her and she began to sink into the ground.

"You used up your...Rarity forgiveness cards." Rarity said darkly.

"Okay okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Suri screamed from inside the coffin, "They're in an abandoned warehouse down by the pier!"

"You all go there and bring them back..if they find nothing...well..Suri dear...no one gonna miss you."

"**...I'm honestly scared right now."** W-Ryotaro gulped.

"Why aren't you moving? She has 30 minutes worth of air." Rarity told her friends...plus Yuuto.

"**Right. Moving along,"** W-Ryotaro nodded, putting the helmet back on before flying off with a sonic boom.

"Rarity, you can let her out now." Twilight said, "it worked...your charade can end now."

"...Charade?" she blinked in confusion.

"..."

"Oh relax. I was lying about the time limit. I left a small opening for air." Rarity explained, "Though as long as nothing where to cover it up…"

"Mmmm…" Suri whimpered at that.

"Why don't we just let th' cops handle her once th' contestants are safe and sound?" Applejack suggested.

"I suppose that's for the best. How much trouble she'll get in for...working with a monster though." she mumbled.

"**Ugh...just call the SPD…"** Momotaros voice complained.

"Where have you been young man?" Pinkie asked as Momotaros pulled himself out of manhole.

"**Somewhere in the Bronx. Did you know alligators live here… **

"Well here's your reward." Pinkie giggled, turning around and then turned back to face him wearing a dog mask. "Arf arf arf!"

"**AHHHH!"** he freaked.

* * *

Many hours passed after the battle with the Spider Imagin, and the damage caused was slowly being repaired. The missing contestants were found a few hours earlier, though they don't remember what had happened.

"Damn then no one but us to say that..but we can't exactly prove it either." Rainbow frowned.

"Oh well...everyone is safe." Ryotaro smiled.

"**Still say you should have called the SPD."** Momotaros muttered.

"I did. They were busy...something about magical girls." Yuuto muttered. "Even space cops are useless."

"TFS joke~" Pinkie smiled, "Hey...Where's Rarity?"

* * *

"Suri, You remember what i said right?"

"Yes ma'am. No more contests, and no more cheating or else I'm six feet under," Suri gulped. "And I'm to apologize to everyone."

"And for what you tried to do to your ex-assistant," Rarity added, "Now get out of my face and never appear before me again."

"Yes ma'am!" Suri freaked as she ran away.

* * *

"Oh hey Rarity. Where were you?" Twilight asked as Rarity walked back in.

"Just telling Suri the error of her ways," Rarity replied before sighing a bit, "And from what one of the judges told me, the contest is canceled due to what happened, and will be postponed until next year. But..."

"...But what?"

"Coco showed them the outfit I made, and they absolutely loved it!" Rarity beamed a bit, "They said I had a guaranteed spot for next years contest!"

"Congrats."

"Oh and I get this honorary trophy." she added, holding up a golden trophy the size of Ryotaro, "Deneb, be a dear and carry this for me, would you?"

"**With pleasure!"**

"Wow that's huge…" Ryotaro mumbled.

"**I'm sure there's an immature joke to be made here...but even I am not that stupid."** Momotaros laughed.

"As we seen today and all our lives so far...that threshold is vast." Twilight muttered.

"True." Ryotaro agreed.

"**Oh wow...geez thanks."** Momotaros muttered before he jumped back into Ryotaro.

"...So...guess who got tickets to the play Spider-man turn off the dark~" Pinkie said. holding up tickets. "And after this boxing match….then we got so many stuff to check out, and I gotta get Marble her sournviers."

"Well...we've got a now free day…" Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh joy…" Yuuto said with sarcasm.

"No one invited you, mister grump." Rainbow countered sarcasm for sarcasm.

"...umm..e-excuse me," everyone then turned to see Coco. "...if you all don't mind...would you like a tour guide?"

"Tour...guide?" Twilight and Ryotaro asked tilting their heads in confusion.

"**Ah! Coco-chan!"** Deneb waved happily. **"I invited her to spend the day with us! She is our friend after all."**

"She worked for the mega bitch." Rainbow frowned.

"...she...works for me now." Rarity spoke up.

"Excuse me?" rainbow raised a brow at that

"W...well...while you all were busy and such, Miss Rarity and I talked and...w-well…" Coco began with a bit of a blush, "Now I'm her assistant."

"...Is this true, Rarity?" Twilight asked as she looked at her fashion savvy friend.

"Oh yes. Her parents are ok with it too. I'll even be making her school uniform." Rarity informed. "After all, she wants to make up for her role in Suri's action."

"To be fair...before now she was worse off than your own shy friend." Yuuto added making everyone look at him. "Maybe hanging around you weirdos will be good for her, help her get out more and be open. Besides...unlike you brats, she's a good kid."

"Ok that's it! His ass or his balls? Which one can I fry?" Rainbow asked.

"**No!"** Deneb cried dramatically, getting in front of Yuuto. **"No fighting please!"**

"Agreed. I mean, we made a new friend and all!" pinkie added as she hugged Coco, surprising the periwinkle haired girl a bit, "Plus she's like Fluttershy, so that's a plus! Ooh! If I can get my sister Marble, she, Fluttershy, and Coco here can form a club!"

"How many sisters do you have, woman?!" Yuuto asked.

"Three. *squee*"

"...oh god...four pies." Yuuto groaned.

"Pinkie..." Ryotaro spoke, getting her attention. "Snooze." he said taping her nose. After a moment, she slumped her head against Coco's shoulder with a slight snore.

"...How the hell did you do that?" Yuuto asked/demanded.

"One morning when she was being extra hyper, I just did it out of reflex mistaking her for my alarm clock...it worked." Ryotaro explained. "Every other time after that...I was mostly hoping it would work."

"...she won't let go…" Coco spoke silently.

"She's a sleep hugger." everyone explained.

"Hmm...Marble...Pinkie protect…" Pinkie snoozed softly in her sleep.

Ryotaro grabbed Pinkie's arms and made her let go of Coco before he picked her up and let her hang onto his back.

"...Um...a-about that tour…" Coco spoke back up, shaking the initial shock off, "I-if you'd like, I can show you around before we head out tomorrow."

"That would be very nice thank you." Twilight smiled.

"Sounds better then randomly getting lost." Rainbow agreed.

"And we should have time to get to all the shows Pinkie got tickets too." Ryotaro added as Pinkie was chewing on his shoulder.

"Nomnomnomnom…." she mumbled in her sleep.

"...The hell? She sleep eats too?" Yuuto raised a brow at that.

"Sometimes…" Ryotaro nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over at the island Luna was on, the midnight blue-ette frowned a bit when she no longer sensed the Spider imagin.

"...It seems Arachnid has fallen in battle," Luna stated, "And it appears another of the Elements of Harmony gained their full power…"

"Wee! I win again!" Kai laughed hanging upside down from a tree.

"Would you please take this seriously?" Luna asked.

"Ohohoho, but I am! I was paying attention...and your elements aren't as pure as you like to think." he added. "I'm sure with just the right someone might go over the edge...hehehe." he laughed as he flipped out of the tree. "I wonder who...hm...think think think." he muttered walking around before he formed a clone of himself.

"Me what do you think?"

"I don't know me...so many choices."

The two merged back into a single Kai as he sat on a rock.

"Hm….oh ho ho~I got the perfect one in mind," Kai grinned a bit, "Perfect thing too. He just so happens to be in town.."

"...Fine. Do it and don't let another element get full power." she frowned. "Or i'll start to regret our 'friendship' here."

"Ohh~! I'm so scared!" Kai laughed as he backflipped away.

"Ugh...nuisance," Luna sighed, about to walk back into the cave before stopping, "...Mind telling me why you're here, Christopher?"

"No reason in particular." he replied as he stepped out of the shadows, "Just coming in to see how your 'training' is going."

"Training...you call being trapped on this rock training?"

"Popular culture leads to the conclusion."

"...Fine. If you must know, I've nearly mastered it by now," Luna replied, looking up at the sky, "Once I've truly mastered it, the current Celestia, nor her Elements will not stand a chance against me, nor my army..." she then turned back towards him, "And what of you? I've heard you gotten a new recruit recently."

"Well..she's more like Gaoh's apprentice at the time," Christopher replied, "She's still a bit rough around the edges, but she's coming along nicely."

"...I see," Luna noted, "...If that is all, then we're done here." she stated as she began to walk away.

"...Fine. Then I'll let you get back to your thing," Christopher shrugged as he melded back into the shadows, _'Of course...I'll be more excited once that nightmare of yours finally comes out.'_

* * *

_SZ: Well...that's ominous...then again, whenever Luna, Christopher, and/or Kai comes up, it's always ominous._

_Z0: True. _

_SZ: Yeah...but regardless, this chapter was good, and quite a few good things happened._

_Z0: Indeed. Lot of interesting things happen and we have some things ready for future chapters. _

_SZ: Indeed. Speaking of future chapters...shall we do the preview for the next chapter?_

_Z0: Indeed. _

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless!**

Ryotaro: Nani...you don't remember Sakurai-san?

Yuuto: I told you...soon everyone will forget the name Sakurai Yuuto.

Owner: For a Rider who goes through time to use his powers memories must be given, Nogami-kun is an exception, Sakurai-kun...is not.

Deneb:** The truth is...Yuuto suffers greatly each time he transforms.**

Ryotaro: I can not accept that…

**Stop 25: Den-O Vs Zeronos: Climax Zero!**

Yuuto/Ryotaro: Henshin!

* * *

_SZ: Uh oh...it's Rider vs Rider next chapter!_

_Z0: Things shall be intense next time._

_SZ: Indeed. So before we end things off...anything you want to say z0 in terms of upcoming stories?_

_Z0: Hm...just some more stories soon will be either written up or updated and share the same world as this. I can't name names exactly yet, but I can guarantee at least 3 upcoming stories that will do exactly so. _

_SZ: Cool. So until next time folks, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and be hyped for the new Video gamed themed Kamen Rider to begin in October: Ex-Aid!_

_SZ: Eeyup. Read and review, minna. Ja ne, and have a good day._


	26. Halloween special

_SZ: Hey, minna. It's Seanzilla115 once more, and with me is Z0._

_Z0: Boo readers, it's time for...Halloween Special! _

_SZ: Eeyup, and we got a very special one for ya! Now for those who're like 'but what about the next chapter?!'_

_Z0: *pumps shotgun* I'm sorry...are you the writers or us?_

_SZ: the answer may surprise you...but seriously, to those who say that...one: it is ANNOYING AS BALLS, so please stop with the reviews that go 'when's the next chapter?' or 'Next chapter. Now.'! Two...think of this like a OVA chapter or something._

_Z0: Look we got life...and a ton of other things to write. You want more chapters alright then...take some work off our backs *no replies* Yeah...that's what I figured. Look when we handle normal life, like work or just things like taking care of ourselves and home. Then we got time to write. And even then we don't only work on just a single story._

_SZ: Correct. We discuss ideas for stories, and practice out certain scenes, and people...these things Take. Time._

_Z0: And sometimes...we just ain't got that much time. I mean Me and SZ live in two different time zones. Meaning by the time I get up he's been awake for like 6 hours, and that's cause I work nights and sleep in before anyone questions the logic of that. Now that we have vented our issues. *pumps a second shotgun* Sit down...and enjoy the insanity of Halloween._

_SZ: *forms a crystal sword* Or else. *sees them sit down* Yeah...that's what I thought. Also no disclaimer since you all already know who and what we own and such, so begin the story! *pulls screen down*_

* * *

Halloween, a special time of the month were thing go bump in the night. A night for scares and fun for all ages. A famous holiday for all.

"**Awoo!"** a werewolf mascot costume howled walking down the street. **"Momotaros has a body, bitches! Get ready!"**

"**Why is it a wolf is okay, but dogs make you panic?"** a penguin mascot muttered, walking next to Momotaros.

"**Well duh! Because Wolves are awesome!" **the werewolf countered before shuddering a bit, **"Not like those little hellhounds. Especially the ones that go 'yip yip!' Or worse...Chihuahuas…."**

"**Notice the smaller the dog, the more scary it is." **an elephant mascot pointed out, walking next to a mascot dragon that way playing on a PSP.

"**All Gundams attack! ...No...no! ...Hm… I lost another round."** the dragon mascot cried.

"**There there, Ryuta."** the elephant comforted, patting his back.

"**Arigato, Kuma…" **Ryutaros sobbed.

"**Oi, you two, hurry up… What happened with the tori?" **Momotaros asked.

"**I am here, my brothers!" **Sieg's voice declared, walking around in his full form.

"**How do you do that?!" **Momotaros shouted.

"**It is because I am a prince!" **Sieg declared, **"Also I have heard this 'all hallows eve' involves costumes, so the people would assume I would be in costume. Therefore, I can walk around without scaring people."**

"**True…"** Momotaros said as he grabbed a trash can and dumped its content on Sieg, **"Now you're scary for this night."**

"**You're horrid." **Sieg sighed.

"**Come on. We've got an entire night to do whatever we want. Let's go!" **Momotaros shouted.

"**You just want to find your 'punching bags', don't you?" **Urataros asked.

"**...Maybe."**

"**What of the girls and Ryotaro?" **Ryutaros asked.

"**Something about a costume party at AJ's home." **Kintaros explained.

"**Hime...Oh, what wonderful and sexy costume you must have chosen...wait for me!"** Sieg called out, only for Momotaros to smash a metal trashcan to his head. **"Alala…"** he chanted, falling over.

"**Okay, now you're just getting creepy, tori-yaro," **Momotaros muttered. He then grabbed Sieg's feet and began dragging him. **"Quick! Help me hide the body! Help me hide it!" **he hissed at the others as they picked up Sieg. **"Dumpster over there! Hurry!"**

"**Tori's gonna be mad at us later…"** Ryutaros noted, but helped take him to the dumpster anyway.

"**Don't care. It's one less problem...heave-ho!"** Momotaros ordered as they tossed him in the dumpster before they closed the lid and locked it. **"Now...let's go wild minna!"** he shouted.

'_**I just hope things are less chaotic at that costume party right now…' **_Urataros thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Costume...costume?" Ryotaro mumbled in thought, "Hmm...what am I gonna wear?" he asked as he checked his phone. "Hello Twilight...ah...I can't think of what to wear. This is the first time I'm going out on Halloween. I just stay at home...so I'm not used to picking out costumes."

=I see= Twilight noted = Well you're not the only one. From what I heard from Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy stays at home during Halloween. In fact, it took a lot of convincing to get her to come to the costume party=

"I see…" Ryotaro smiled. "Still I'm happy to be able to hang out with all of you."

=Same here= Twilight smiled over the phone =Hmm? Hold on. Applejack wants to tell me something. Mmm hmm. Yeah, that's right...you sure? ...Okay. Applejack says she might have a few costumes for you to wear=

"Eh, really?"

=Hai. It's some costumes her brother, Big Mac, used to wear in past costume parties. She thinks there maybe one that'll fit you=

"Soka...okay." he agreed as he grabbed his helmet to ride Den-Bird there. "I'll be right over."

=Okay. See you there= Twilight nodded as she hung up.

* * *

"...Pinkie. What...are you wearing?" Spike asked, wearing a light purple and green dragon costume.

"Duh! I'm dressed as one of my fave Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Characters!" Pinkie beamed, the excitable pinkette wearing an outfit consisting of a short cut halter top with two cuts along the side making it look like straps, a long pink scarf tied around her neck hanging down to her legs, fingerless gloves with gold bracelets around her wrists, jeans with a belt around her waist brown boots extending up to her knees, and a wig that somehow...somehow hid her normally poofy hair and gave her a short cut hair style that was a dark brunette color with a light purple tint. "I'm Joseph Joestar, female version!"

"Oh...well that's cool," Spike noted as he looked around, "Uh...you happen to know where Rarity is, do you?"

"Nope." she smiled. "Your next line is: Aw drats, I wanted to see her costume…; to you."

"Aw, drats. I wanted to see her costume…" Spike slumped before tensing, "...How did you…?"

"It all goes according to this JoJo's plans." she said striking a random model pose. Spike swore the light around her began sparkling for almost no reason...and her wig changed to a green tint.

"What nightmare has been brought upon us?" Spike asked.

"A really bizarre one from what I'm seeing," Rainbow noted as she stood next to him, the tomboy wearing a ninja costume consisting of a sleeveless black top, mesh sleeves, arm guards, black pants, boots called jiko-tabi that separates the big toe from the rest, and a headband around her hair. She also had a large fake ninja sword on her back.

"..." Spike blinked a few times as he looked at her.

"...What?" Rainbow asked.

"...Why're you dressed up like a dude? Wouldn't a kunoichi be more fitting?"

"Grr…" Rainbow's eye twitched at that.

"I feel the 'Spike you goofed' feeling…" Spike muttered.

"...I'm giving you a ten second head start," Rainbow frowned, slowly taking her sheathed fake swore from her back.

"Crud!" Spike panicked as he began running away, only to trip on his tail and fell down on his face. "Ow…"

"Five seconds l-hey!" Rainbow snapped as she was lifted up by the scruff of her costume, "Damn it, AJ! Let go!"

"Thank you…" Spike whimpered.

"No fightin' at th' party," Applejack stated, the blond wearing a female werewolf costume as she dropped Rainbow on the ground, "And no dissin' other people…." she leaned in close to Spike's face, a serious expression on her own, "Got it?"

"...C..crystal," Spike nervously gulped.

"Good. Now y'all enjoy yerselves," Applejack smiled as she began walking away.

"I hate you." Spike and Rainbow both growled to one another at the same time.

"What was that?" Applejack asked, her back still turned to them.

"Nothing!" the two yelped.

"That's what Ah thought," Applejack stated before she looked around a bit, "...Anyone seen Fluttershy? Ah haven't seen her since she got here."

"Most likely hiding. Most likely out of embarrassment," Rainbow replied before shooting an even glare at Pinkie, "And i think I know why?"

"Aw come on. The costume I gave her wasn't' that bad."

"It was a succubus costume, Pinkie…" Rainbow deadpanned.

"Well I offered her the playboy bunny costume…" Pinkie countered.

"Did you by chance have anything else?"

"..." she was about to talk before Rainbow held up her finger.

"Don't say some other sexy costume cliche." Rainbow quickly stated.

"Then no." she smiled.

"...I'll go look for her," Rainbow sighed as she walked off

"Wait I do have one!" Pinkie called out suddenly before she pulled out a red dress and black wig. "Tada! Cinder from RWBY."

"..."

"..."

"...What? Not a good choice?" Pinkie blinked.

"Why...didn't you offer that in the first place?"

"Well…"

"Ah...and don't you dare say 'nobody asked'."

"...Okay, I won't."

"...Ugh. Give me that," Rainbow groaned, snatching the costume from Pinkie as she walked off.

"Your welcome!" Pinkie beamed.

"I swear to god Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh...where's the others?" Pinkie asked, ignoring Rainbow.

"Twilight and Sunset are still gettin' into their costumes," Applejack replied, "Yuuto's...raidin' th' punchbowl."

"He's not wearing a costume is he?" Pinkie asked rhetorically.

"Actually he is," Applejack answered, making Pinkie double take, "Before y'all ask, Sunset threatened to force feed him Shitake if he didn't go into costume."

"Never talk about it." Yuuto spoke up, appearing next to them wearing a butler uniform with long coat tails.

"Your Sebastian from Black Butler!" Pinkie pointed out.

"Don't talk about it." Yuuto complained. "Besides the costume isn't complete unless Deneb is in control."

"And you refuse to let him control you right now, huh?"

"...ladies and gents, she finally learned something," Yuuto deadpanned.

"Meanie Yuyu…" Pinkie cried.

"Don't call me that, Pinkie!" Yuuto shouted.

"Oh yeah...where's Ryo?" Pinkie asked, her mood doing a complete 180.

"On his way to th' party," Applejack replied, "He doesn't have a costume, but ah got a few in the back just in case."

"Ohh...Okey," Pinkie nodded, "And Rarity?"

"Just finished," Rarity's voice spoke up, causing everyone to look as she walked in. She was wearing a red dress that was longer in the back like a capt almost while sorter in the front to show off her legs, and the high heeled platform shoes she had on. Her sleeves were mostly black and the shoulders were missing but the sleeves connected to the collar that closed around her neck. The dress was buttoned along the front with one undone just a bit. She had glasses on and her hair was done up into a side ponytail with a panda themed hairclip

"...woah mama…." was all Spike said as he fainted, a goofy smile on his heavily blushing face.

"And he's down!" Pinkie shouted, "TKO!"

"Brat's not good at this is he?" Yuuto asked.

"Nope," Pinkie shook her head

"What's wrong with him? anyway?" Yuuto asked.

"He's stupid." another voice laughed. Yuuto and Pinkie then both looked down at Sweetie Belle in a witch costume.

"Not…..stupid…" Spike managed to get out.

"Anyway...Rarity...your costume is amazing!" Pinkie changed the subject.

"Why thank you," Rarity smiled a bit as she adjusted her glasses, "I found this online a week or so ago, and I just HAD to have it for the costume party."

"It's amazing. Now I wish I asked you to make a better more elaborate costume for me." Pinkie muttered.

"You'd ask for something obscene." Yuuto stated bluntly.

"No I w-"

"The succubus costume you had suggested beforehand for the shy one," Yuuto deadpanned.

"That was different."

"You're as perverted as Muten Roshi from Dragon Ball!" Yuuto shouted.

"I am not balding!"

"That's what you take out of that?!"

"Now you're not making any sense, Yuyu."

"I…..you…" Yuuto gritted his teeth before he stomped out, "Screw this shit! I'm out!"

"..."

"Well Yuuto's doing just...fine." Rarity muttered, covering Sweetie Belle's ears.

"More like he's acting his usual self," Rainbow noted as she walked into the room with Fluttershy, the shy pinkette now wearing the Cinder Costume.

"...CINDER!" Sweetie Belle freaked as she ran out the room, screaming.

"She watches the show, doesn't she?" Rainbow asked Rarity, who nodded in response.

"I'm afraid the ending to season 3...scared her a bit." Rarity sighed a bit.

"Who wouldn't? Plus...it…oh no. I just remembered the saddest part of that finale..." Pinkie sniffled, starting to tear up before she began crying waterfall tears, "Phyrra~!"

"...and that was how Sweetie Belle and her friends acted when they got to that part…" Rarity sighed further.

"Ya don't say…" Applejack muttered as they watched Pinkie keep crying.

"Well...at least this costume is less revealing than the other ones." Rainbow noted to Fluttershy.

"Mmm…." Fluttershy whimpered.

"...Oh no. Don't tell me you…"

"H...hai…" Fluttershy nodded, sniffling a bit, "Ano..I...I'm just gonna go sit down…"

"We like the same shows!" Pinkie cried on even more. "Flutters and I binge watch the same animes…"

"That explains a lot." Rainbow muttered.

"What happened while I wasn't here?" Ryotaro asked in confusion, walking over to them with his helmet under his arm.

"Nothin' much. Just th' usual when it comes to Pinkie," Applejack replied.

"...Demo, why is she…"

"Season 3 finale of RWBY," Rarity and Rainbow Dash answered.

"Oh…" Ryotaro nodded in understanding, "...Ano, where's twilight?"

"Still gettin' changed into her costume with Sunset," Applejack replied, "Once they're finish, we'll see what we can find fer you t' wear."

"Thank you." he nodded happily.

"Hm...what can we make Ryo?" Pinkie asked, stopping the water works. She then blurred up to him and began measuring him. "I know...we can make him into a super scary grim reaper from Death Note~" she said in a creepy voice making the others kind of shiver.

"P….P...Pinkie….p-please don't do that," Fluttershy whimpered, hiding behind the couch.

"Ah...but that's the point of halloween. Guys are suppose to dress up super scary or cool," Pinkie complained. "Yuyu is already a butler...we need someone to be something scary." she said, putting her hands on Ryotaro's shoulders. "Ryo's our only one left...please~"

"...Ano...well…" Ryotaro began, "I...suppose it wouldn't hurt, b-"

"She already left," Rainbow stated, the pinkette no longer in the room.

"We're not really gonna let her turn Ryo into some kind of monster, are we?" Rarity asked.

"What can we do? She's too excited...unless she finds a better costume." Rainbow offered.

"Oh...fair enough I suppose," Rarity nodded.

"Yeah…" Rainbow nodded, "By the way Rares, great Litchi costume."

"Oh...why th-wait. Who now?" Rarity blinked at that.

"A character from Blazblue, a fighting game me and Momotaros like to play when we get the chance," Rainbow explained.

"Oh…" Rarity noted before looking at her costume, "Well, she does have nice taste in clothing. I'll admit that."

Rainbow nodded until she spotted both Twilight and Sunset walk in, the former dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a blue cross across her torso, a blue pleated skirt, a brown belt hanging off her hip with a set of colorful gold keys hanging off her right hip with a fake whip on the left side, black boots stretching up to her knees. She also had a blonde wig on her head with a bit of the hair tied into a little ponytail on the side of her head. The latter was dressed in something different. Sunset's costume consisted of a set of fake armor over her torso with a golden cross over her heart, small shoulder guards, gauntlet gloves covering her hands with little wings connected to her elbows, a blue pleated skirt that tucked under the armor, and black knee length boots. She also had a bright red wig that finished off the costume.

"..." the tomboy let out a slow whistle as she looked at their costumes, "Nice."

"Hehehe...thanks." Twilight chuckled, scratching the back of her head.

"Sorry it took us a while," Sunset apologized, "We were trying to decide what costumes to pick, and...well, decided on these."

"Ahh...well they do f-" rarity began.

"Okay, you annoying sugar addict, I…" Yuuto began as he walked back in, skidding to a halt when he saw Sunset, "...Crap. One of my worst nightmares have come true." he muttered as he backed away before running off.

"I think this was a great costume choice." Sunset smiled upon seeing that before she turned to look at Ryotaro, "Hey, Ryotaro. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks...I still need a costume though...I fear what monster Pinkie will turn me into." he admitted with a deadpan, earning a chuckle from them.

"Come on. I'm sure it won't be that bad," Sunset chuckled, "I mean, wh-?"

"I'm back!"

"Kya!" Sunset screamed as she jumped back.

"...Did...Sunset just go 'kya'?" Ryotaro blinked.

"And off the list...make Sunset...and Erza go 'Kya'." Pinkie chuckled, "Oh, Ryo! I found THE perfect costume for you to wear! Hold still!"

"I'm sorry what?" Ryotaro blinked before within an instant he was dragged off in a blur.

"Pinkie?" they all asked as Pinkie pushed Ryotaro into a room with a bag.

"Don't come out till you have it on mister!" Pinkie shouted at the door.

"I'm so confused right now…" Ryotaro's voice muffled from inside the room.

"Put on the costume already." she pouted.

"Hai hai…" Ryotaro sighed a bit.

* * *

A few hours had past, and the party was still going strong...despite the small number of people at said party. Though after a while, the party started to grow a bit as pinkie called in a few of the other students from school, making the party a bit larger. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, though Twilight...she seemed to be distracted with something at the moment.

"...Something up, Twilight?" Sunset asked, sitting down next to the violetette.

"I'm not sure…" Twilight answered, looking around at the many costumed guest there, "It's just...well, seeing everyone dressed up here kinda reminds me of a spell Celeste taught me."

"A spell?" Sunset repeated.

"Yes. It was something odd, but she said it could be useful at some point." she explained, "Honestly I figured it would never be needed."

"I see...well what kind of spell is it?" Sunset asked, the blonde/redhead curious.

"She explained it as a spell that would allow us to get into our roles in protecting people. Well...to explain it in depth she said: It would be like if you dressed up as a certain character on halloween, then you would believe yourself the character and etc."

"...Have you tried it out yet?"

"Honestly no...when she explained I figured it would be something to make me get more into the whole magical girl theme." Twilight explained with a chuckle. "So I just ignored it. I guess the party reminded me about it."

"Ah...understandable," Sunset nodded, "Plus you can never be too careful with certain spells."

"Yeah...what if I hit Ryotaro and him and Momotaros fused forever?" Twilight shivered. "Or he became some hot headed anime lead who always jumps into trouble."

"Yeah," Sunset nodded before holding her chin in thought, "Though...It wouldn't hurt to try on...oh say, Yuuto real quick."

"...What're you implying, Sunset?" Twilight curiously asked.

"Well...Yuuto is normally rude and crass, but the character he's dressed as is loyal and actually has good work ethic." Sunset offered.

"..." Twilight thought this over for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was listening before whispering to Sunset, "Alright. I'll try it out on him."

"Yes." Sunset cheered happily to herself. "At least one day where he's not a jerk will be a great one."

Twilight nodded as she looked around for Yuuto within the crowd, narrowing her eyes a bit before she spotted him near the snack table. Twilight put on her head band over her wig before she pointed her hands and charged up a small bolt of magic and aimed it at Yuuto who was taking a drink of punch. Twilight then shot the bolt of magic at Yuuto. Yuuto himself however felt something dangerous as he grabbed a snack tray and used it like a mirror to bounce the bolt away. Sunset and Twilight both gawked at that as Yuuto just growled and glared at them.

"You sneaky bitches…" Yuuto growled.

"Meep…" both girls gulped at that.

"Wait...what happened to the spell?" Sunset asked.

"Uhm…" Twilight blinked looking around. "Well…"

"You mean any random person here has become their costume?" Sunset asked.

"And considering Yuuto just deflected it with something like a mirror…" Twilight added.

"What did you two try to do to me?!" Yuuto growled grabbing them by the collars of their costumes. "What did I just deflect into a crowd of random people?"

"...A….spell that makes you act like the costume you're dressed in?"

"I have half a mind to hit both of you...but first...make sure we didn't zap someone here dressed as Darth Vader." he sighed letting them go. "Come to think of it, isn't the shy one dressed as some megalomaniacal murderer?"

"Wait what?" Sunset blinked at that.

"Cinder? You know? From that RWBY series online?"

"...Oh no…" Sunset paled

"Or the farm girl and her werewolf costume…" Yuuto added, making them pale further. "Or Pinkie and her dressed as a manga character who has been known to fry the brains of the first person to piss them off, _while_ playing insanity driving mind games of annoyance...actually, she might be fine."

"...We need to hurry and find that spell," Twilight stated.

"Evening de gozaru." a voice said as it's owner walked past them, making the three turn to see Ryotaro dressed in a red kimono and white hakama with a sword around his waist. His hair now long enough to be tied into a pony tail...and an X shaped scar on his face. "Yes?" he asked looking at them.

"I think we found who you hit…" Yuuto pointed out.

"Oh thank god…" Twilight sighed in relief...before she recalled something, '_Wait...Ryotaro's ancestor was a samurai with an x-shaped scar… _"Pinkie!" she shouted.

"Yes?" Pinkie asked, appearing from thin air behind them.

"Did...did you dress Ryotaro as his ancestor?" Twilight asked.

"What...I kept the wanted poster." she explained pulling it out. "See? It's perfect on Ryo! Even used makeup to put on the scar too!"

"That's not makeup." Yuuto said. Pinkie blinked before she poked the scar on Ryotaro's cheek. After a second her face became shocked as she began sweating.

"Ryo!? Why did you cut your cheek!?" Pinkie shouted shaking him.

"Hai?" he asked, being shaken like a rag doll.

"...Twilight…" Sunset spoke as she slowly looked at her, "I think that spell turned Ryotaro into his ancestor." _'And I'm surprised Ryotaro has a samurai for an ancestor…'_

"Ryo, are you a dummy!? Never do something like that!" Pinkie shouted at him.

"Ryo wa...dareda?" he asked in japanese.

"English silly...I'm not good with Japanese yet. At least not unless there are subtitles."

"He asked 'who's Ryo?'" Yuuto translated. "Just so you know...he's not Ryotaro right now...he's more or less become his own ancestor, Himura Kenshin, the legendary Battosai. The Man Slayer of the Edo era." he explained, holding up the poster Pinkie pulled out before.

"Man slayer?" Sunset repeated, blinking a bit before looking at Ryotaro, "...Weird. He doesn't look like a killer."

"That's what they said about Yoshikage Kira, and look how he turned out," Pinkie countered.

"He's not a murder...he was a solider." Yuuto explained. "He was hired at the age of 14 by the government for his skill with a sword. He spent his entire life in war and battle. He was able to end wars before they began...by slaughtering the entire enemy army with his blade." Yuuto continued. "In all the years he battled...it was considered odd he just stopped aging and remained young looking. But after the reform of Japan...he went from the nation's greatest weapon...to it's greatest hero."

The girls just took turns gawking between Yuuto and Ryotaro/Kenshin.

"...wait wait...I got a question!" Pinkie shouted as she looked at Twilight, "How did you change Ryo into his ancestor?"

"She used a spell intended for me," Yuuto frowned before glaring at sunset, "and I can figure out why."

"Hahaha…" she laughed sheepishly.

"Anyway...you need to keep an eye on Nogami. The Battousai swore off killing, but his skill was so extreme it's said he could shatter all the bones in a man twice his size using a tree branch as a makeshift sword." Yuuto groaned.

"Wait...he swore off killing?" Sunset blinked.

"They say doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of insanity...I suppose he got tired of the blood on his hands and wanted a quiet life...which you should thank him for cause that's why Nogami is here now."

"I have a question YuYu." Pinkie raised her hand.

"No." Yuuto stated simply.

"Please~?"

"Fine…"

"How do you know all that?"

"Are you guys stupid...how many times do I have to remind you A: I'm older then all of you...and B: I'm from the past...where they still had this in history class." Yuuto reminded.

"...He does have a point," Sunset nodded a bit.

"...can't believe i'm saying this, but thank you bacon-hair."

"And I'm back to being annoyed by you," Sunset's eye twitched.

"Focus...Ryotaro has become a samurai." Twilight reminded.

"Ryo's gone." Pinkie stated as they noticed they were missing a teenager turned Samurai.

"God damn you, Pinkie!" Yuuto shouted in her ear, making her fall over while whimpering. He then glared at Twilight, "You. How do we reverse that spell?"

"...I'm not sure," Twilight answered before pondering a bit, "Maybe if I hit him with it again, he'll change back."

"That's not reassuring." Yuuto deadpanned.

"Well it's the best chance we got," Sunset argued, "Let's split up and search for him."

"Got it."

"Pinkie...tell the others about what's happened to Ryotaro." Twilight ordered.

"Got it…" she mumbled standing back up.

* * *

"Come on, Flutters. Calm down," Rainbow said to her shy friend as the two stood in another part of the house, "It's just a party."

"I know...but...everyone's staring..." Fluttershy muttered nervously.

"Your dressed as a villain from a popular web show...you pull it off...and...well that's it." Rainbow shrugged.

"I feel so guilty…" she muttered. She was also a huge RWBY fan.

"Oh get over it…" Rainbow sighed, her patience on the subject running thin.

"I can't..not after…" Fluttershy began before she noticed someone in the crowd, "Eh? R...Ryotaro-kun?"

"Ryo?" Rainbow blinked, turning to see a confused Ryotaro looking at the snack table.

"What's this?" Ryotaro asked, picking up some snack food off the table before he took a bite. "Umai…" he said happily as he began eating quickly.

"...Well, he's certainly hungry…" Rainbow noted, "Hey, Ryo!"

"I don't think he heard you." Fluttershy muttered as he didn't turn around at all.

Ryotaro walked past a cake...before he drew the sword on his hip and cut it into perfect slices before taking one.

"...Okay. Now i'm concerned," Rainbow paled a bit.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, "A...ano, R-Ryotaro-kun!"

Ryotaro stopped and looked at them before looking around in confusion and even pointing at himself.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded as he walked over, "Ano...D-daijoubu?".

"Ano...who are you, de gozaru?" he asked in confusion.

"Eh?" Fluttershy blinked at that before taking her wig off, letting her pale pink hair out, "R-Ryotaro-kun, it's me. Fluttershy."

"Why do you keep calling my that?" he asked again. "Who is Ryotaro, de gozaru?"

"...Ano...you are."

"Eh? Iie...Ore wa Himura Kenshin, de gozaru." he bowed his head.

Fluttershy took a few moments to absorb that before she grabbed Rainbow Dash suddenly. "Rainbow...this is Ryotaro-kun's ancestor!" she hissed in shock, to not shout.

"What?" Rainbow blinked in surprise before shaking her head, "no no. That's impossible. It can't be him...can it?"

"We time travel once a week...this can't be impossible," Fluttershy countered, freaking out.

"...Good point. Still...how could…?" Rainbow began.

"Girls!"

"Ahh/kya!" Rainbow and Fluttershy yelped as they jumped back from Pinkie.

"Shh!" Pinkie hushed, covering their mouths. "I'm here to catch me a rare Ryotaro."

"Mmm…" Rainbow growled a bit in annoyance as she moved Pinkie's hand off her mouth, "Well I got some bad news for ya. Somehow we ended up bringing Ryo's ancestor here after a previous time travel adventure, and now he's here at the party.

"Oh no silly wittle ninja, that's our Ryo still. Twilight just goofed and hit him with a spell that makes him believe he's his costume." Pinkie waved off the insane idea.

"Hmm?" Fluttershy tilted her head as her eyes became whide white orbs of shock.

"Did you just call me 'wittle'?" Rainbow growled.

Fluttershy moved Pinkie's hand away from her mouth. "That's not important Ryotaro-kun thinks he's a samurai."

"Don't worry...he's a pacifist Samurai...he just is still really good at hurting folks without killing them.

"AH!" a random person screamed, flying through the air.

"Like that?" Rainbow asked.

"No...that was YuYu." Pinkie explained, "Someone must've did something to tick him off."

"As if that's new…" Rainbow deadpanned.

"Mou...minna." Fluttershy puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Sorry sorry…" they shook their hands.

"Look look. Let's just get Ryo to Twilight so she can…" Pinkie began before she noticed that Ryotaro/Kenshin was no longer in the room, "...Aw, cupcakes."

"Great...where would he go" Rainbow asked.

"Don't know...but I'm glad I went with this and not my first one."

"What was the first one?" they asked stupidly.

"Hmhm…" Pinkie laughed, "Noctis from Final Fantasy XV!"

"..."

"Ooh! Speaking of Final Fantasy…" Pinkie began, taking out her phone and used the sound recorder app on it, "Note to self: figure out how to use Diamond Dust."

"...Ignoring that," Rainbow muttered, "Look. He can't have gotten too far, so...let's just split up and search for him."

"Where do we look first?" Fluttershy asked.

"Dibs on the backyard where he might be waiting for a fateful encounter!" Pinkie shouted, earning looks from her two friends"...What?".

"Just...just ignore it." Rainbow stated.

* * *

"Ah'm sorry?" Applejack blinked as she and Rarity looked at Twilight.

"You...accidentally turned Ryotaro into his ancestor?" Rarity asked.

"Pinkie made him dress as his ancestor Himura Kenshin, and Sunset and I were going to pull a prank on Yuuto, but somehow the spell bounced off and hit Ryotaro." Twilight explained.

"Bounced my ass! I deflected it!" Yuuto shouted from a distance.

"You don't have to keep reminding me!" Twilight snapped back before sighing, "look. Just...if you see any sign of Ryotaro, just let me know. If I can hit him with the spell again, I can possibly turn him back to normal."

"And...if it doesn't?" Rarity asked carefully. She knew magic tended to be more complex than that.

"...It could end up bouncing off him and hit someone else."

"So you'll end up making things worst i!"

"Sunset, can you please do something about him?!" Twilight shouted.

"With pleasure." Sunset said, grabbing an apple and tossing it with all her magically enhanced strength.

"AH! The back of my head!" Yuuto cried in pain.

"Thank you," Twilight smiled a bit as she looked back at Rarity and Applejack, "Again, if you see any sign of Ryotaro, just let us know. Okay?"

"Gotcha/of course," the two nodded.

"Good...now if only we could find him." Twilight muttered.

"Hmm…" Ryotaro hummed walking past them.

"Don't say it…" Twilight groaned.

"...just use th' spell before he's out of sight," Applejack sighed.

"On it…" Twilight sighed, focusing her magic as she aimed at Ryotaro.

"Wait...distract him first." Sunset told them. "Remember Yuuto could bounce it off with a snack tray meaning if it's not a direct hit it won't work. Not to mention he is a samurai who was great with a sword at the moment."

"...I'll do it," Rarity offered as she began walking towards Ryotaro.

"But…"

"I took a few lessons from Airi and Fluttershy when we headed to the spa one day," Rarity whispered to them before looking back at Ryotaro, "Ano, Himura-san~!"

"Hai?" Ryotaro blinked, turning around before blushing at her. "Can I help you, de gozaru?"

"Hai," Rarity nodded as she moved in closer, "You see, I happen to be a doctor, and I noticed you seem a bit fatigued."

"Eh? Fatigued?"

"Hai," Rarity nodded.

"Really…I do?" he asked still blushing.

"Hai. For one…" Rarity paused as she motioned to his lower eyelids, "Look at those bags under your eyes. It's an obvious sign you've been up for a few day, maybe a week or so. And It's not healthy to stay awake for such a long time."

"Eh...soka...I had no Idea…" he muttered putting a hand up to his eyes, "Thank you miss...ano…"

"Faye Ling," Rarity bowed a bit.

"Domo…" he bowed before wincing a bit.

"Oh my. You seemed to be a bit stressed as well," rarity noted as she walked behind him, pressing her hand against his shoulder, "As I thought, your muscles are rather tight around your , I happen to know a few techniques to help relieve that."

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked at that before Rarity began to massage his shoulder, "Ooh...oh wow...that feels good, de gozaru."

"But of course." Rarity smiled before turning to the others and motioning them to do it now as she slowly turned Ryotaro to face them.

"Okay...here goes nothing…." Twilight whispered as she finished the spell.

Rarity quickly let go as the bolt of magic hit Ryotaro in the chest. A surge of light went over him before he shook his head.

"Uh...my head...did a light fall from the roof and knock me out again?" he asked holding his head.

"Oh thank god it worked," Twilight sighed in relief.

"...Ano….what's going on?" Ryotaro asked, utterly confused at the moment.

"Magic." Rarity explained patting his shoulders.

"Oh...that answers a lot."

"It's strange how universal that answer is for you, dear." Rarity noted

"The fact I've been fighting alongside you girls for quite a while, I've gotten used to it," Ryotaro admitted.

"Oh thank goodness it worked." Twilight sighed.

"Problem avoided." Sunset agreed.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded.

"I know I'll regret it...but what problem?" Ryotaro asked out of concern.

"It's a long story…" Twilight sighed.

"Is it ever not?" Ryotaro questioned.

"Good point." she chuckled.

"But...uh, let me guess. Magic, Halloween, and costume?" Ryotaro guessed.

"More or less," Sunset nodded, "And to be fair...we were gonna test it on Yuuto."

"Eh? Why?"

"The spell makes you into your costume." Sunset explained.

"And Sakurai-san is a...butler." Ryotaro muttered. "I think I can see the reasoning...somewhat."

"Yeah…" Sunset nodded, "Look, let's just get back to the party, and be thankful it hit you and not someone else."

"...Ano...how did that spell hit me?"

"Yuuto reflected it with a metal snack tray."

"Ano...maybe try not to use that spell…" Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly.

"Good idea…" Twilight chuckled a bit.

* * *

It was now near midnight, and most of the guest had already left.

"Whoo! That was fun!" Pinkie cheered. "I went out with the kids and we scored tons of candy!"

"Pinkie's super fast at this." Spike nodded as they pushed in a literal wheel barrel of candy.

"...You know mom's not gonna let you keep most of that, right Spike?" Twilight stated.

"Oh let me win something…" Spike slumped.

"It's okay, Spike. I'll hide the goods for ya." Pinkie offered. "My mom ignores mountains of candy in my room anyway."

"...Oh thank you, Pinkie…" Spike said as he hugged her leg, crying small tears of happiness.

"No prob," Pinkie smiled, patting his head.

"Man...Ah can't believe how much candy we got," Applebloom noted, dressed as the bride of Frankenstein.

"Tell me about it," Scootaloo noted, dressed in a smaller variant of Rainbow Dash's ninja costume.

"We scored big time!" Sweetie Belle smiled, "I'd like to see Diamond Tiara top this!"

"So it's just a bragging right?" Rarity asked in surprise.

"We have a right to gloat," Sweetie Belle argued with her, "Last Halloween, she got the better of us by getting more candy."

"And this time we'll be the winners!" Scootaloo smirked.

"How did you kids even score this much so fast anyway?" Yuuto asked.

"**Hey kids we got more candy for...you…"** Momotaros said as the Taros in their mascot costumes walked in with large bags full of candy. **"Oh...you guys are still here…"**

"...Hold those bags still. Ah want t' post this on twitter real quick," Applebloom said as she pulled her phone out. She got onto the app, and was about to take a picture...until she saw she had a message, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Ah got a message," Applebloom answered as she opened it, her eyes widening as she let out a deep sigh, "Dang it...she beat us again…"

"...Oh, don't tell me…" Scootaloo groaned as Applebloom showed the picture that was in the message, showing a massive mountain of candy in front of a large mansion with the words 'I win again, Cutie Lamers! #DiamondTiararules.' written on the bottom.

"Oh, come on!" Sweetie Belle complained as she threw her witch hat on the ground.

"**I have an idea...Taros...go!"** Momotaros ordered as the 4 left in a blur.

"Where are they going?" Twilight asked.

"Nowhere good…" everyone else muttered.

"...Eh?" the three younger girl blinked before another message popped up on Applebloom's phone.

"Hmm? Who…?" Applebloom began as she checked the message, "...Uh, girls?"

"What?" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo blinked as Applebloom motioned them over.

"What is it?" Rainbow asked looking over their shoulders. "Uh…"

"Oh fer th' love of…" Applejack facepalmed, seeing a picture of the Taros scaring a girl around Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo's age with light pink and white hair, and was dressed in a princess costume.

"Oh, Momotaros…" Rarity sighed.

"Ahahahahaha!" the younger girls began laughing happily.

"Okay! Th...this...teehee! This makes it the best Halloween ever!" Sweetie Belle giggled.

"Agreed!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Ah...ah can't feel mah sides!" Applebloom laughed.

"...Heh heh…" Yuuto chuckled a bit at the picture before Applejack and Rarity glared at her, "...What? It is kinda funny."

"..."

"...Okay you know what? Screw you girls. I'm going back to Zeroliner," Yuuto stated as he walked off.

"Nice having you at the party, Yuyu!" pinkie shouted, making him trip up and he stumbled into a tree, "...oops."

"I hate you, Pinkie Pie…" Yuuto growled out.

"And that's my cue to use Joeseph Joestar's secret move…" Pinkie gulped.

"Secret move?" the others repeated as Yuuto slowly got up.

"Run away!" she cried running away in a comedic manner.

"THAT'S THE SECRET MOVE?!" the others exclaimed.

"Saisho ni iteoku…" Yuuto growled out as he began chasing after Pinkie, "I'm extremely pissed off!"

"Hahaha!" the younger girls laughed even more, finding that funny.

"Ano...is he…" Ryotaro and Fluttershy began.

"Don't worry. He'll cool by tomorrow morning…or not," Sunset answered, watching Yuuto chase after Pinkie while swinging a kendo sword, _'While he doesn't show it, I can tell he's having fun. But…' _he face saddened a bit, _'If he keeps turning into Zeronos...will anyone remember him?' _

"Get back here, you annoying pink nuisance!"

'_...I'm probably just overthinking it right now…' _Sunset thought as she shook her head, _'For now...I'll just keep him company a while longer.'_

* * *

"**Ugh...my head…" **Sieg's voice groaned from inside the dumpster, **"...Where am I?...Wait, am I in a...oh gross! How dare they do this to a prince?! When I find them, I shall see to it that they rot in the dungeons for all...wait...are those...rats?! St...stay away you foul beast! No..no…!"**

The only thing that could be heard through the cold night was the sounds of Sieg screaming, followed by the sounds of cats yowling. Overall...it was a fun, yet strange Halloween night for them...though for Sieg, he wasn't gonna be near any rats or trash cans for quite a while...or rather...ever. In fact, it would be a long time before he tries to go out on Halloween again.

* * *

_SZ: And with that, the Halloween chapter is finished. Sorry the chapter was shorter than normal, but...well, we were really enjoying the premise for it, but...well…_

_Z0: It's extra content just enjoy it folks. If we were planning a full blown halloween scale event chapter then we would have made it bigger. This was just a fun little side story, take ar as cannon if you want or just something extra. _

_SZ: Yeah. Hope you enjoy it, and be prepared when we get back into the main story._

_Z0: Which should be soon. _

_SZ: Eeyup. So before we end things off, z0? Anything else you'd like to say? Or mention any other stories we're working on and such?_

_Z0: Yes quick note, as of now another story that shares this world has been finished and posted. That is Zyuohgers: Monarchs of Mobius, a Super Sentai: Dobutsu Sentai Zyuohgers and Sonic crossover story, posted on my page. Is this borderline senseless promotion of our own stuff...yes but at least I'm not denying it. _

_SZ: *nods* But yeah, check it out when ya can._

_Z0: We worked hard on it and if you like the Sonic world in anyway be it the games, cartoons or comics we are trying to make it something for all fans. And it's the Super sentai where 80 percent of the team are actual anthropomorphic animals, Only two members are humans._

_SZ: Mmm hmm._

_Z0: So anyway that was this little holiday special, expect another one in the coming holidays. But for now we are done see you readers in the next chapter. _

_SZ: Yup. This is Seanzilla115, he's Kamen Rider ZER0, and be sure to read and review, minna. Ja ne, goodnight, and Happy Halloween. And for those in the MLP fan community, Happy Nightmare Night._


	27. Stop 25

_SZ: Hey folks. Welcome back to FiT. Hope you're all ready, because there's gonna be some pretty big action in this chapter. And telling by the preview last chapter….yeah._

_Z0: Yeah this will be a big one. As it will focus on our two Riders. So this should be very...dramatic I guess one could say. _

_SZ: Hai. So we hope you're all ready for this. No disclaimers since you all know who we own and don't own and such. So without further ad-_

_Deadpool: *laughs as he saw his opponent for the next Death Battle* I..I'm going against Pinkie Pie?! Ahahaha! Oh...I'm gonna destroy her._

_Z0: You do realize that's what the last guy who went up against one of these girls said right. _

_Deadpool: Yeah, but G1 Starscream is a wuss._

_Z0: Yeah but Pinkie is both A: More loved than you, and B: kind of better at bending the 4th wall to her will at times. _

_Deadpool: True, but I…*pulls out his guns* Have these._

_Z0: *gets note from Pinkie* yeah she replaced those with water pistols when you first got in the room._

_Deadpool: What?*fires his guns, only for water to squirt out*...oh that edgy horse bitch._

_Z0: And that *opens doors as mob of Bronies drag Deadpool away* is why you lost. _

_SZ: Yup...just pray she doesn't go Cupcakes on your ass…*shudders*_

_Z0: No clue what he means, on with the entertainment._

_Deadpool:*offscreen* Ah my spline! They are so brutally violent for nerdy fanboys!_

_Z0: well the real entertainment anyway. _

_SZ: *nods as he pulled the screen down*_

* * *

Today seemed like a normal work day at the Milk Dipper.

"**I'm gonna kill her!" ** M-Ryotaro roared, chasing Pinkie. It should be note that for some reason all of Ryotaro's hair was red this morning. **"You died our head Red! Why the hell did you do that?! Now you're gonna die!"**

"I just figured it would've make things more simple so we could tell who's who!" Pinkie yelled out, ducking under each swipe of M-Ryotaro's wooden sword.

"**I'll make eating more simple for you! When I make it so you have to eat everything through a straw!" **he shouted.

"Meep!" she yelped, ducking another swing. "Domestic violence is not nice!"

"**We ain't hitched!" **

"Well...you don't have to poke holes in my logic on top of trying to murder me." Pinkie complained avoiding yet another swing. "Eep, too close!"

"**Oh don't worry! Next one is gonna be aimed at that hair of yours!"**

"Eee! I don't want to be bald!"

"**Well you shouldn't have died my g-" **M-Ryotaro began before he was suddenly lifted up by the scruff of his shirt, **"Grr...damn it, cowgirl! Let me go!"**

"It's too early for this," Applejack sighed before giving Pinkie a stern look, "As fer you, don't do that again. Y'all are supposed to be helping out with th' tables."

"**Look at my head! Does it like I care at the moment!?"** he complained. **"I looks like a cut and paste anime character with impossible hair...you're the only one with normal hair. You should understand." **

"Hey~" Pinkie complained. "Just cause it's pink doesn't mean it's not normal hair." she pouted.

"**You look like something straight out a magical girl anime!"**

"Hmph!" Pinkie huffed as Applejack sighed at the antics.

"_I can just wash it out…" _Ryotaro noted. _"It's not like it's the permanent kind."_

"**...cowgirl. Let me down please so I can wash my goddamn hair," **M-Ryotaro ordered.

"As long as yer not causin' anymore damage, then fine," Applejack complied as she put him down, "Just hurry up…" she looked outside to see a large crowd standing at the front door, consisting of mostly men, "We're gonna have a busy mornin', and we need as much help as possible till Rainbow and th' others arrive."

"They have presents for Ryo's sister again." Pinkie pointed out.

"Hi Pinkie." they all greeted normally.

"...Let me guess, Seigi's in th' crowd too?" Applejack sighed a bit.

"Yup. Why?" Pinkie asked.

"Remember last time when I first started helpin' out here?"

"We're lucky he's not as bad as Ura." Pinkie smiled.

"True…" Applejack nodded before frowning a bit, "But he's just as annoyin'."

"...Fair enough I suppose," Pinkie shrugged before she noticed Twilight and the others heading up to the front door, "And here the others now. Morning girls!" she smiled opening a door...and somehow all the Airi fanboys just moved along with it clearing a path for the girls.

"Nope…" Applejack shook her head, not wanting to even figure that one out.

"Morning AJ, Pinkie," Rainbow greeted the two.

"Morning Captain." Pinkie jokingly saluted, "Everything is ret2go!"

"...Ready to go?" the rainbow-haired tomboy guessed.

"Yup," Pinkie nodded.

"...Told ya it was a good saying," Rainbow smirked at Twilight.

"Don't start that again with me." Twilight argued.

"You're the one who has to be a grammar cop about everything I come up with." Rainbow argued back.

"That is not true." Twilight stated.

"Is so." Rainbow crossed her arms.

"Ah the usual brand of morning nonsense." Pinkie sighed taking a deep breath. "Admiral Pinkie's job is done. Oh! I just remembered..." she looked over at Rarity as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, "How's Coco adjusting?"

"Oh she's adjusting very well. Her reserved and shy personality lets her fit in fairly well here." Rarity said with a proud smile. "Luckily, I've been able to help her be more open to a comfortable degree...and not...your definition of open."

"Wait...what's that mean?" Pinkie blinked.

"Oh never you mind, dear." Rarity smiled, taking a slight hint of enjoyment from being the one to confuse Pinkie this time around.

"...A-ano, Rainbow?" Fluttershy spoke up, seeing a few men in the crowd looking at her, "Th-they're back."

"Again?" Rainbow frowned.

"Hey! We get enough with Airi's fans, so beat it!" Pinkie called out, clapping her hands treating them like stray animals.

"Aw come on. We have gifts for her!" one of the men in the crowd shouted.

"Ryo!" Pinkie called out. The men blinked before a flower pot fell on one of their heads.

"**Get off my property you creepers before I get down there with the family katana!"**

"Gh?!" the man that spoke up tensed as he and a few others ran off.

"**That's what I thought, you filthy animals."** M-Ryotaro chuckled in a wiseguy accent.

"Best bouncer ever." Pinkie smirked with pride. "Unfortunately he can't do a thing about the ones for Airi…" she muttered.

"**Little brothers aren't supposed to give a crap about sisters love lives!"** M-Ryotaro countered.

"You're not the brother though!" Pinkie double-countered, "You're the tough guy who keeps the creepy fanboys away, mainly the ones that formed a club for Flutters, AJ, and Rarity."

"Beg pardon?" Applejack raised a brow at that.

"Wait what?" Fluttershy jumped in shock.

"Oh...we forgot to tell them that didn't we?" Rarity remembered.

"...Pinkie, what's she talking about?" Rainbow asked the excitable pinkette with a frown.

"Ehehehe...well see, one day while Twilight and I were helping Rarity with boring class president stuff, we found out one of the many clubs in school is a...fan club…" Pinkie replied sheepishly, "We were so freaked out we just sent Momo in wooden sword a swinging and forgot to...well tell the rest of you." she gave the short story of a very weird evening at school.

"...Remind me to join Momotaros next time those creepers come back," Rainbow said as she cracked her knuckles, "Nobody tries to put the moves on someone I see as a sister and gets away with it."

"Ah." Fluttershy smiled as she hugged Rainbow.

"Right-o." Pinkie saluted, "Anyways, let's hurry and get things ready for the morning rush!"

"Right/hai," the girls nodded.

* * *

Yuuto sat down in a swiveling chair inside some kind of dining car. He was dressed in his usual attire of jeans and a cool looking graphic t-shirt as he sat down to a plate of breakfast. It was a large stack of pancakes, each one a different kind, ranging from buttermilk, chocolate chip, blueberry and whatever else he had Deneb make up.

"Deneb, syrup." he ordered as he grabbed his cellphone and began reading the news.

"**Hai!"** Deneb saluted while wearing a green cooking apron. He then opened a pantry, revealing several bottles of different flavor syrup. **"Which flavor today?"**

"Surprise me." Yuuto muttered as he grabbed his coffee before gagging. "More sugar…" he groaned as he grabbed a spoon and just began pouring in spoon fulls of sugar into the mug.

"...Want coffee with your sugar?" Sunset asked in a deadpanned tone, the girl wearing her usual jacket on top of a light skyblue dress shirt with the hem a light sun yellow, acting as a skirt of sorts, a pair of jeans, and her usual boots.

"What kind of human can enjoy this stuff without enough sugar to make a 10 year old hyper…" he groaned as he took a sip. "Better…" he sighed happily. "Deneb, Syrup."

"**Coming!" **Deneb replied as he walked in, carrying a bottle of syrup before placing it down on the table, **"Here you go."**

"Cherry flavor...eh. Could have been worse." Yuuto muttered, biting off the cap before pouring it all over his breakfast. "The one meal I don't have to worry about you sneaking shiitake into." he muttered as he began eating.

"Yes...cause a mushroom that adds flavor to food is so disgusting." Sunset rolled her eyes as Deneb put down a slightly smaller stack of pancakes down in front of her and her own bottle of syrup.

"**Hai. Like you asked, smaller portions."** Deneb smiled before he grabbed a cup of tea. **"And your morning tea. Two sugars and hint of cinnamon."**

"Thank you, Deneb," Sunset smiled, picking up the cup and taking a sip of her tea.

"What? Not having bacon with your breakfast?" Yuuto asked before Sunset stomped on his foot, "Gah! Freaking women's shaking footwear!"

"Deneb, first aid kit." Sunset stated with a smug smile as she leaned back while taking another sip of her tea.

"**Hai." **Deneb saluted, pulling out a hat with a red cross before grabbing an EMT professionally stocked medical kit.

"I hate you both so much…" Yuuto groaned.

Sunset just ignored him as she hummed a bit, enjoying her morning tea.

"...Seriously, why do I even let you stay on here?" Yuuto asked as he glared at Sunset.

"Well...technically 'you' said I could stay here for as long as I need and want to." Sunset argued with air quotes around 'you', "Plus, someone needs to make sure you don't cause damage to the timeline."

"Tch. When have I ever done that?" Yuuto scoffed.

"Oh, please. You've wanted to go back and get winning lottery numbers for months now."

"..." Yuuto didn't say a word.

"Me one. You zero," Sunset smirked as she prepared to take another sip of tea.

"...Well at least I wasn't a mega bitch before 'coming on board' Zeroliner," Yuuto countered, making Sunset tense a bit.

"...You had to bring back those memories huh…" Sunset whispered as she placed her cup down.

"Hey. All I'm saying is I never had any of this coming...I was just living a normal life before I got drafted into some kind of struggle for the fate of reality. You where some magical megalomaniac till Nerd Girl's sister stopped you." Yuuto complained as he got up. "You're used to this nonsense, you asked for it."

"..."

"**Oh dear…" **Deneb gulped as he slowly backed away.

"Ugh...fine forget it." Yuuto groaned as he grabbed a leather jacket and walked for the door, "I'm heading out. Don't bother me unless it's an emergency involving an Imagin. Otherwise, bite me." he stated as he closed the door behind him.

"**Uhm…" **Deneb muttered looking between the door and Sunset. **"Sunset-chan...are you okay?"** he asked in worry.

"...I'm fine...just…" Sunset paused as she looked at her reflection in the tea, "...Just remembering a part of my life I wish never happened…"

"**Yuuto...didn't mean it." **Deneb spoke. **"He just...has no filter."** he snapped his fingers, making the barrels spark slightly.

"I know...it's just…." Sunset sighed as she stood up, "I'm gonna head to the Milk Dipper to cool off. Thank you for breakfast again, Deneb."

"**Hai...be safe."** Deneb waved happily. **"Yuuto's a boy he can take care of himself."** he joked. **"Sometimes maybe a little too well."** he admitted remembering maybe one to many assault charges people filed against him. **"We're lucky Nogami makes a very good lawyer." **

"Deneb...getting Urataros to be a Lawyer can't work forever."

"**As long as we keep getting a female Judge it will."** he countered, making her laugh. **"See? That's better. Smiles suit you much better."** Deneb chuckled happily.

"Heh heh….thank you, Deneb," Sunset chuckled a bit, "I needed something like that."

"**I was tasked with one mission in my life, protect you and Yuuto with all I can give."** he explained happily, **"And your happiness matters."**

"Yeah…" Sunset nodded as she headed for the door, a somber thought entering her mind, _'I just wish I can say the same for Yuuto.'_

* * *

Back over at the Milk Dipper, the girls began their normal morning shift, picking up plates and glasses and bringing our orders to most of the regular Airi fanboys, who just kept their eyes trained on Ryotaro's sister. The 20 year old girl happily making more homemade coffee while humming a tune, the young woman wearing her normal attire consisting of a white turtleneck sweater, and a black long skirt with her white frill apron over her clothing.

"Ah~" the men all sighed in unison, more or less ignoring the other girls.

"Everyday is the same old thing…" Twilight sighed a bit as she picked up some plates.

"Yup. A bunch of guys staring at Ryo's sister like a bunch o-" Rainbow began before her eye twitched, "...Seigi…"

"Yes?" he blinked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Oh here it comes." Isse smiled as he pulled out a camera and aimed it at him.

"What did I say about hidden cameras?" the tomboy frowned as she walked towards Seigi.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about, Seigi denied.

"Pinkie, you want me to send this to you later?" Isse chuckled knowing what was gonna happen.

"Yes please," Pinkie giggled as the two watched Rainbow lean in close to Seigi.

"Oh really?" the tomboy asked, not buying it for a minute before pointing to his tie, "Mind telling me why there's a lens on your tie then?"

"Uhm...it's a contact…"

"You don't wear contacts."

"Well...funny story about that." he chuckled before he jumped out of his seat and ran for the door.

"Oh chase scene!" Pinkie and Isse laughed happily as Rainbow chased after Seigi, the two following after her.

"Honestly…" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"I think it's nice that she get's along so well with Seigi-kun." Airi smiled innocently.

"If y'all want t' call it that," Applejack spoke up as she walked in from the kitchen, carrying a tray full of plates with various apple pastries on them before carefully placing it down, "Third batch is good and finished."

"Thank you AJ. You are a great help." Airi smiled happily.

"Not a problem, Ms. Nogami," Applejack smiled, tipping her hat to the young woman.

"**Ugh...I finally washed that junk out of my hair…"** M-Ryotaro groaned as he walked down the stairs, wearing only a pair of dark jeans with a chain around his hip and his black biker boots. And the towel drying his hair. **"I swear that woman is trying to make me develop some kind of rage induced tumor."** he muttered ignoring the fact he was shirtless. He then stopped as he smelled something. **"I smell food." **he said following the smell to the food Applejack brought out.

"Uh…."

"**Not now, Mahou-onna," **M-Ryotaro waved her off as he followed the scent. He was about to pick up one of the pastries before Applejack batted his hand away with a spatula, **"Ow!"**

"Customers only," Applejack frowned a bit at him, "Y'all want one, y'all have t' wait until the morning rush is over."

"**Jesus that hurt…**" he groaned shaking his hand. **"The hell girl? Man's hungry." **he complained.

"...Had a feeling this might happen…" Applejack rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. After a moment, she walked back out, carrying a slice of apple pie on a plate, "Here ya go. Freshly made too."

"**Sweet,"** he said taking it. **"Thanks Sugah Mama!" **he smiled jumping over the counter before sitting down at a table. **"Yes I said that to piss you off."** he laughed.

"Ryo, put a shirt on." Airi ordered.

"**What...no one minds."** he countered as he began eating, '_**Mmm~! I may not get along well with the cowgirl, but god damn can she make a good apple pie!'**_

"_She is a great cook."_ Ryotaro admitted. It was a good thing he could still taste whatever the Taros ate while controlling his body.

'_**Got that right…' **_M-Ryotaro mentally agreed as he took another bite, only to start chocking a bit, **"Ack! Went down the wrong tube!"**

"You know, if there was some way to combine all the good traits of the Taros and none of the bad...we might almost like Ryotaro's mental house guests." Twilight muttered as Fluttershy patted M-Ryotaro's back as he coughed.

"**Gah...ah...man...hate when that happens." **M-Ryotaro groaned, resting his head against the table as Fluttershy patted his head to make him feel better. **"Oi, Kaze-onna. You've gotten use to treating us like your pets, haven't you?" **he noted the head patting.

"Oh! G...gomen. It's...just a force of habit," Fluttershy apologized as she moved her hand back, blushing a bit, "I...I'm just so used to taking care of the animals at the shelter and all…"

"**Eh. It's fine…" **M-Ryotaro waved her off before frowning a bit, **"Just don't spoil me like that rabbit of yours…" **_**'Freaking little demon…'**_

"I don't understand why you don't get along with Angel." she muttered.

"**I'm probably just a cat Imagin."** he muttered. _**'At least a cat can murder that hellspawned rodent.'**_

"_You and that Rabbit do not get along."_ Ryotato muttered in his own agreement.

'_**Of course not! He's a freaking hellspawn! Also why the hell did the Kaze-onna name him 'Angel'?! He's anything but an angel!' **_M-Ryotaro ranted.

"_**Well it's not untrue," **_Urataros couldn't help but agree.

"_**Take pleasure in the young one seems to be the rodent's perpetual nightmare. One look at those purple eyes and it's nightmares and terrors come back to it's mind."**_ Sieg added.

"_**Ryuta does enjoy the snuggles of death...he's use to larger kinds of pets."**_Kintaros agreed.

'_**...I still don't like that rabbit,' **_M-Ryotaro muttered before teh frontdoor opened, **"Hmm? Oh. It's Sunset."**

"Sunset?" Twilight blinked as she gave some plates back to Airi. "What brings you here?"

"No reason. Just came here to cool my head off," Sunset replied as she sat down.

"**Told you her hair was made of fire."** M-Ryotaro spoke up.

"I mean figuratively…" Sunset deadpanned.

"**Ruin a man's fun…"** M-Ryotaro complained as Applejack slapped him on the back. **"Ah! That smarts!"** he groaned.

"Shirt." she reminded him.

"**Fine fine…" **M-Ryotaro muttered as he stood up and walked off.

"He's very use to letting them drive through the day isn't he?" Sunset asked/guessed about Ryotaro and his Imagin partners.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded.

"Well I suppose with 5, it's at least interesting from day to day." Sunset smiled; however the girls gave a long drawn out exhausted sigh at that as a counter, "...nevermind then."

"Hey, I'm back," Rainbow called out as she walked in, "Sorry. Had to introduce Seigi the 'proper' way to wear a tie."

"She fed it to him," Pinkie said, walking in from behind the tomboy before she noticed Sunset, "Oh! Morning, Sunset!" she smiled and waved happily.

"Morning Pinkie," she smiled and waved back.

"Do you really need to beat that poor man every day? Isn't it enough he's going to be alone the rest of his life?" Rarity asked with a mischievous smirk at the expense of Seigi.

"As long as he's acting like a perv, then yes," Rainbow answered..

"You just look for an excuse to hit people." Pinkie smiled. "It's why you and Momo get along so well."

"Indeed it is," Rainbow smirked.

"The terror that would come from a Fusion dance between Momo and Rainbow." Pinkie joked.

"Sh….actually, that would be pretty badass," Rainbow's smirk grew at that..

"Pinkie...don't fill her head with ideas." Twilight complained.

'_Now would be a very bad time to explain there is an actual spell that could do that.'_ Sunset giggled in her mind.

"Ahh...much better," Ryotaro sighed a bit as he walked back into the room, wearing his normal attire, which was his white hoodie over his shirt. He then looked over at sunset before waving a bit at her, "Morning, Sunset-san."

"Morning, Ryo," Sunset greeted back.

"You're here early, you don't stop by till noon normally." Ryotaro noted.

"Yeah...sorry. Just...needed someplace to cool my head off," Sunset sighed.

"...Let me guess, Yuuto?" Rainbow guessed.

"Yup…" Sunset sighed.

"Did the two of you argue over something again?" Ryotaro asked.

"More like he brought up something I didn't want to remember," Sunset answered with another sigh.

"Didn't want to remember?" Ryotaro and the others blinked.

"It's nothing...well it's something. But not anything I want to share at the moment." she explained quickly trying to change the subject.

"It's okay, you can tell us all about it." Pinkie explained, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. "You know, once we are better friends." she smiled happily.

"Yeah," Sunset nodded, _'That is if you still want to be friends with me when you do find out…'_

"So why do you stick around with him if you guys fight worse than an old married couple?" Rainbow asked. "Sounds like the worse roommate you could ask for."

"...Let's just say I promised someone," Sunset replied.

"Let me guess the older version of him?" Rainbow asked. "Everyone talks about this older version all the time...well mostly Ryo. I ask anyone here they all ask who the heck I'm talking about." she said making Ryotaro look away for a moment.

"...I see…" Sunset noted slowly before whispering to herself, "So they haven't noticed yet."

"I'm serious. In fact…" Rainbow paused as she looked at Airi, who had just came out of the kitchen, "Hey, Airi. Mind if I ask ya something?"

"Rainbow!" Ryotaro spoke loudly making them all flinch.

"...Sorry," Rainbow flinched at the tone he used.

"...ano...did I miss something?" Airi asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Ah...no...nothing at all." Ryotaro shook his head quickly. "It's nothing Nee-san." he assured.

"...are you sure?" Airi asked once more, "I heard you all mention something about a 'Yuuto', and I figure you were talking about your friend from school."

Ryotaro's face became sad as he heard all of that. But he shook it off. "Yeah...that's it." he nodded slowly. "Uhm...I need to go check on something. I'll be back." he said, grabbing something off a book/island bar in the cafe. He then made his way out the door quickly.

"...Way to go, Rainbow," Pinkie muttered, "You got Ryo all upset now."

"Hey. Don't go pinning this on me," Rainbow argued, "I was legitimately curious on why no one else knows about Yuuto!"

"..." Sunset just sighed as she stood up, "I don't think you want to know the truth behind that, Rainbow Dash."

"What's that mean? I mean, this is some kind of thing if just talking about it makes Ryotaro of all people shout at me." Rainbow countered. "This is Ryo, the quiet bookworm besides Twilight that is always tripping over his own two feet. The fact he would actually get upset enough to yell is so out of character it's weird." she argued on. "I mean...what we're suppose to just not ask about someone who was a major part of his and Airi's life?"

"..." Sunset said nothing as she sat there, her hair shadowing over her eyes.

"...come on, Sunset! Answer me!" Rainbow snapped, "Why can't I ask Airi about the older Yuuto?!"

"It's because she might not even remember him!" Sunset snapped before covering her mouth, "?!"

"What do you mean...she might not even remember him?" Twilight asked slowly.

"...Ugh….I knew this would happen eventually," Sunset sighed, "...Let's head onto Denliner. There I can tell you everything…"

"Maybe one of us should find Ryotaro," Twilight offered. "He needs to hear this more than we do."

"...Good idea," Sunset nodded, "I'll go ahead and find him. You all wait for us on Denliner."

"Okay. That'll give us some time to finish up around here." Pinkie added having been quiet since Ryotaro left. "Right girls?" she asked pushing them all to get back to work.

"Oh! R-right/hai," the others nodded.

* * *

Ryotaro sighed as he looked silver pocket watch he took from the Milk Dipper, the young man sitting at a bench in the park he and the others usually hang around at. Something he never told them was this spot had more memories for him then he told them. This was a spot he use to come to with his parents when they were still alive, and again when Sakurai and Airi where dating. This spot in the park was one of the best for star gazing.

Ryotaro remembered all the times his mother and father would point out constellations for him and Airi to look at as children. The times where Sakurai would bring out his telescope so they could get even better views of the stars in the night sky. These were all very precious memories to him.

"But...they are only mine…" Ryotaro muttered sadly as he clicked open the pocket watch. "Sakurai-san...where did you go…" he asked the watch. The same watch Sakurai Yuuto he saw as his older brother would pull out to check the time. The same watch that even though so many questioned why he'd have something so old fashioned, he cherished. The same watch Airi complimented him on. Yet now...it was just a piece of silver collecting dust...this precious item of someone she loved was now but a random trinket in their home.

"Hey…" Ryotaro looked up to see Sunset looking at him, a rather sympathetic smile on her face, "Need of some company right now?"

"Sunset…" he muttered as he put the pocket watch away in his sweater. He took a second before he nodded slightly and scooted over on the bench, "...Look. I'm...sorry I ran out of there so quickly. I..."

"It's okay," Sunset nodded as she sat down next to him, "I...had a feeling why you left…"

"...Hai…" Ryotaro sighed as he looked down, "...I really don't understand why no one remembers him...why...why nee-san doesn't remember him." he spoke suddenly. "She was always so happy with him. When Sakurai-san was around...I could be happy knowing someone would always be around to take care of her. But now...she doesn't remember a thing about him..."

"...You really want to know why?" Sunset asked, making him look at her, "Then let's head to Denliner."

"...Eh?"

"I'll explain everything to you and the others once we get onboard," Sunset added as she stood up.

"Hai…" he said as he got up.

"Don't waste the time." a voice spoke making them both turn around to see Yuuto.

"Sakurai-san?" Ryotaro asked in confusion as he walked over to them.

"Nogami...if you want to know why no one remembers the me you're use to...then follow me." he stated simply with a shake of his head pointing in another direction. "This story has nothing to do with her or your little group of fangirls." he stated in a rather even tone compared to his normal annoyed or angry tones. "You're the only one who has an actual history with that other me, might as well here it from him...more or less."

"..." Ryotaro said nothing as he looked over at Sunset.

"...He's got a point. Best you find out from him personally," Sunset sighed a bit, "I'll...go meet with Twilight and the others and tell them you're busy."

"Hai."

"Come on." Yuuto said, walking away as Ryotaro followed him.

Sunset sighed a bit as she walked off in the opposite direction, the young woman couldn't help but worry a bit about the two. _'...why do I feel something bad is going to happen today…?'_

* * *

Yuuto and Ryotaro rode their bikes down a road. Yuuto's bike looked more or less exactly the same as Ryotaro's Den-Bird. Only for two notable differences. One was his had golden bull horns just in front of the handles like guards. Secondly instead of the bullet train like spoiler on the back it had a larger engine like pack. This was his bike Zero-Horn. The two riders pulled to a stop once far enough away. Yuuto let out a long groan as he turned off his bike and dismounted.

"Alright. You want the story as to why no one remembers this perfect future version of me?" he asked as he took off his helmet, Ryotaro doing the same. Ryotaro took a moment before he nodded reassuringly. "It's simple...I've killed him."

"Eh…" Ryotaro's eyes widened.

"He's gone, he no longer exists. He's just an echo in this timeline's history." Yuuto spoke again. "He doesn't exist in this time any more."

* * *

"He...doesn't exist?" Twilight asked as Sunset explained a more...lukewarm version of the same thing.

"That's right." Sunset nodded as she crossed her arms and gripped the sleeves of her jacket. "The older version of Yuuto that Ryotaro remembers. He doesn't exist anymore. He's been erased from time...from this time at least."

"But...how? Your Yuuto is still here." Rainbow pointed out.

"That's cause he's from the past, he can still exist. No one has many memories of that version of him."

"Wait...memories?" Twilight asked.

"Yes Memories." Owner said, appearing in the seat next to Twilight, making all the girls jump in shock at how he did it again. "Memories, the precious thing that creates and keeps time flowing and moving." he spoke on, ignoring the shocked expressions and deep breaths from the girls whom he just scared senseless. "Past can not exist without memories, the present can not go on if one does not form them, and the future can only be decided by the memories you seek to make." he continued his speech further. "For people and beings to exist within time, memories of them in the minds of other people must exist. If no one knows who you are, then it is like you do not exist within History. Souls lost in time, no destination, no era to call home. You've probably noticed now and again, a person, or people in this train, have you not?" he asked while he took a bite of his dish of rice.

"...Well...I have been a bit curious about that," Twilight admitted.

"Um, question," Pinkie spoke up, "Does...it count for people _outside _the train too?"

"Yes it counts." Owner said calmly. "I will state this clearly, or rather bluntly. Anyone you see here who is not like you, people who have come due being able to. Are people who have been erased from time itself." he explained. "Those people, have no one who remembered them. So as far as Time is concerned...they do not exist. No home, no family, no one in the world who remembers, or cares to remember." he stated his normally cheery and mischievous tone slowly turning ominous and sad, "And it applies to Yuuto Sakurai…"

"...But...h-how is that possible, Owner-san?" Fluttershy asked.

"You know those cards past Yuuto uses to change into Zeronos?" Sunset spoke up.

* * *

"These are the Yuuto Sakurai you remember." Yuuto stated, holding up his side clip that held all his cards. "Each and every one of these cards are the memories of the Sakurai Yuuto who lived in this time. His family, his friends, his loved ones, even his enemies. All of them, all of their memories of him are in these cards." he explained. "And you remember what happens when I use one right?"

"They...dissapear." Ryotaro said slowly.

"Exactly." Yuuto nodded. "Meaning in order for Zeronos to exist, and fight, Yuuto Sakurai must be removed from history, and from the future." he said while closing his eyes. "I'm killing my future self, and making it so no one ever knew him."

"Why...why would he allow that…" Ryotaro spoke. "Why?!"

"I don't know!" Yuuto shouted back. "I don't care to know why...or how. All that matters...all that will amount to anything in the end...is the mission that I was given when I took these cards." he said, shuddering slightly. "I just have to grit my teeth and destroy my future. But it doesn't matter...if I don't do it, then everyone will die. Because I'm the only one dependable enough to not spend every day screwing around and actually destroy every last imagin that shows up in this time period."

"..."

* * *

"Hold up!" Rainbow spoke up, "If that's the case, then why hasn't it affected Ryotaro? Wait...do the passes he used to turn into Den-O work the same as Yuuto's cards?!"

"Ahh! I don't want Ryo to forget me!" Pinkie freaked.

"No...Den-O is different." Sunset muttered.

"It's simple. Nogami-kun is a Singularity point. It is actually a rare genetic trait believe it or not. But you see, Singularity points are those who live outside the rules of time as I have explained before. Ryotaro can not be affected by any change to time itself. If you go back and change it so America was never discovered, Ryotaro would be the one to go; Wait...what about the United States? In fact, even if time was rewritten to where he died 10 years ago...he would still be here and even not remember it." Owner explained. "It's not known exactly why this is, but that's how it is. By the way I am also a Singularity point, as is Naomi, and the station master. And Celeste." he listed. "But that's not the point. Since Nogami can exist even if all of your forget him, he can become Den-O, and not sacrifice memories of himself. To explain more in depth, Yuuto's method is a makeshift method of someone doing what they should not be able to. He's like an artificial Singularity point, someone from a totally different point in time would be immune to drastic changes because this is not his timeline."

The girls took a rather long moment to process that chunk of information.

"So...in order for him to exist here...in order for him to fight as Zeronos…" Twilight whispered.

"He'll have to erase memories of his older self…" Rarity finished with wide eyes.

"That….that's horrible…" Fluttershy whispered, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Yeah. I mean...not being remembered by someone you care for….that…" Pinkie paused as she sat down, her hair slightly deflating, "That's even worse than death."

"Yes...I suppose that is why Yuuto Sakurai decided to entrust the choice to his past self. A version of himself he knew could accomplish his mission...but lacks the emotional links to suffer from erasing bonds and memories with others." Owner explained. "At least that's what any wise old man would make as a hard decision. Yet from what I could tell from Nogami's stories, the Yuuto Sakurai he knew was surprisingly childlike." he mused. "I can not imagine the pain those two young warriors suffer. To be alone in the world with memories, that no one else can understand, a lost boy...destroying his own joy and happiness."

Sunset gave a slow, yet sad nod in agreement, a sigh escaping her lips as she sat down.

"So...Ryotaro and Yuuto...are just...always gonna be on this whole other side of the world we can't see." Twilight spoke. "To us...the world looks fine...normal."

"But to them, it's twisted...horrid and awful." Owner finished the thought.

* * *

"You get it now, right? it won't matter...you can go all over the earth, but no one will even remember the name Sakurai Yuuto!" Yuuto shouted in annoyance.

"I can't accept it." Ryotaro spoke up.

"Accept it...you're not the one with the choice!" Yuuto countered.

"It is my choice. Sakurai-san was my family...I won't let him be forgotten. I won't let you be forgotten." he stated sternly. "I don't know why I'm special...but at the very least...I'll be the one person in this world who will remember that person. I'll be the person who can remember the name Sakurai Yuuto."

"It won't matter. You'd be better off joining everyone. Forgetting him...forgetting that name. Then you can face your sister with a smile!" he snapped, making Ryotaro flinch. "Nogami Airi...my future self's lover...his fiance. My...future. And she was the first one...the first to lose her memories, the one who loved him and cherished those memories the most. Now all that love...all that joy. It never existed, wouldn't it be better if she never remembered. If she never met him?!"

"You're wrong!" Ryotaro snapped back. "You're wrong...she would never forget if she had a choice. I'm sure some part of her is fighting to remember. A part of her that refuses to lose someone she loved so dearly...if she truly did forget...why….Why does she cry?"

"Nani…?" Yuuto asked.

"Everytime I try and remind her...every time she wakes up from her dreams, I can see tears in her eyes," Ryotaro said, forcing back his own tears as he visibly shook, "Part of her remembers...and the fact she can't do anything about her is destroying a part of her!" he shouted. "I'm the only one who can see it...I'm the only one who can remind her of the most important person in her heart!"

"Baka!" Yuuto shouted back. "Why are you so dead set on causing her more pain?! Why can't you just understand this was my choice?!"

"But it wasn't!" Ryotaro shouted. "You...didn't have a choice. You were just dragged into something you don't even understand...and you're just trying to stay strong to get through it. Because that's what I do...it's what I've been doing since I learned about the Imagin...it's the life I was forced into. We're alike…"

"Shut up…" Yuuto said at that, his frown growing as he glared at him. "We are nothing alike...your weak...your bad luck. You and I could not be more different!" he growled out, "I'm the only one who can actually be depended on to do this job." he turned around and began to walk off, "So go back to your normal life...stay out of my business…"

"...I'm sorry, but…" Ryotaro spoke up, his hair shadowing over his eyes as he pulled his belt out, "I can't let you do that."

"...Nogami…" Yuuto frowned as he glared back at him, "Don't even try and go there. You're nowhere near strong enough to beat me."

"I know...but I still can't allow it...I won't let you fight alone...I won't let you be forgotten." Ryotaro stated. "This is my conviction." he stated as he put the belt on. "As Den-O." he finished as his eyes flashed Red, showing Momotaros already inside him.

"I'll show you...why you were never meant for this." Yuuto said as he put his own belt on. "I'll prove why your conviction...is nothing compared to ours." he said, holding up one of his cards.

"Henshin!" they both shouted at the same time, going through the motions of their usual transformations.

* * *

"Hey...where are the Taros?" Rainbow noted as she felt the car was...empty without those color coded knuckleheads.

"Hey yeah...they haven't been here for a while…" Pinkie noted as she looked under the seats. "Momo...Ura...Kin...Ryuta?!" she called out. "Sieg?" she whispered.

"...Oh no…don't tell me..." Sunset's eyes widened before she quickly pulled her phone out.

"I don't think you'll be needing that." Owner spoke up, "It has already begun."

"It?" Applejack repeated, "What're y-"

"Ryotaro and Yuuto…" Sunset spoke as she put her phone away, "...Right now, they're most likely fighting."

* * *

"Ha!" Both Kamen Riders in their base most forms shouted. Altair form and Sword Form clashed swords before pushing one another back. Both then ran through the thicket of trees before clashing swords once again.

"Nogami!" Zeronos roared.

"AH!" Den-O shouted, pushing Zeronos away before rushing and slashing his red blade across his chest.

Zeronos grunted before he swung his sword up and blocked another swing aimed at his torso. He then swung it back in it's original swing arc and slashed Den-O's own chest armor sending him stumbling back.

Zeronos then charged and tackled into Den-O sending them rolling through the forest ground.

* * *

"Fighting would be one way of describing it." Owner spoke up making them look at him in confusion.

* * *

Den-O Rod Form blocked Zeronos sword with his DenGasher rod formation before swinging it around and thrusting it and stabbing Zeronos shoulder making him stumble back. Den-O grunted as he jumped and swung down using gravity from his fall to increase the force to his downward swing. Zeronos blocked the strike as it caused the ground below him to sink in from the force.

Zeronos grunted as he kicked Den-O in the chest pushing him back. The Green colored rider rose to his feet as he changed his sword into it's crossbow mode and began shooting. Each of the green energy bolts struck Den-O making him stumble back several steps. Den-O grunted before he swung his DenGasher around as it's spear tip shot out and wrapped around Zeronos Leg.

"Ha!" Den-O shouted as he spun and swung his rod at the same time. The force dragged Zeronos off his feet before he was sent smashing through several trees. Den-O pulled back on the weapon and bringing Zeronos flying towards him.

Den-O kicked Zeronos sending him flying away. Zeronos grunted in pain but still aimed and fired another barrage of energy bolts that exploded against Den-O's chest.

* * *

"It would be wrong to call it just a petty fight." Owner went on as he had the girls attention. "As I've said before, Nogami-kun, Sakurai-kun, they are no longer young men who live normal complacent lives. The choices they made to fight, have made them into something more than idiotic young men having a tussle over emotions."

* * *

Den-O Axe Form and Zeronos Vega form charged and clashed the blades of their weapons against one another causing a large gust of wind from their combined brute power. Both pushed one another back before swinging again their bladed weapons clashing once more.

"Ha!" Den-O roared as he slammed his axe into the ground sending a shockwave at Zeronos.

Zeronos grunted as he stabbed his sword into the ground and split the shockwave, making it fork around him. "Hah…" he grunted, shaking his hands.

Both charged again and swung their weapons lancing each other across the chest armor ripping sparks before stumbling back. Den-O tossed his weapon aside as Zeronos did the same. Both then marched up to one another before punching each other to the torso sending them skidding away from one another. Both grunted and advanced again as they swung their fists out both impacting at the same time causing a large thunderous clap that shook the forest around them.

* * *

"I...I don't get it." Twilight spoke up.

"Yeah...I mean...emotions are kind of what makes those two punch at things." Rainbow pointed out.

"Yes, it's true they are both prone to violence as their first instinct. That is because they are but human...with admissible idiots driving their bodies at times." Owner said, making them all nod their heads in some form of agreement. "But right now...they are not doing it for things such as pride, anger at petty words, rather. Both are showing that their souls are stronger than they think. Words can not convey the feelings in their hearts."

* * *

Den-O Gun form backflipped before he grabbed his gun and began shooting at Zeronos, who countered with his shoulder cannons. Both fighters long range attacks clashed mid air with explosions of force larger than the weapons size would imply. Both began running around one another while shooting. Stray shots tearing apart the trees in the forest around them.

Zeronos grabbed his sword as he transformed it into it's crossbow mode. Den-O hid behind a tree with his gun held up as he looked around the side. Both riders reached for their belts and grabbed the pass and ticket used to transform.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

"HA!" Zeronos yelled in Yuuto and Deneb's voice as they aimed and fired their crossbow unleashing a golden V shaped arrow of energy.

"Ikuze!" Den-O shouted in the voices of Ryutaros and Ryotaro as they fired a large sphere of violet electrical energy.

Both attacks met one another before causing a huge explosion of pure white light that blinded the two Kamen Riders.

* * *

"They have become warriors...and even if they do not look it. Part of their souls are those of Fighters, even if Nogami-kun doesn't look it." Owner added with a small smile. "I suppose one could say…" he trailed off.

* * *

Den-O plat form crawled to his feet as Zeronos Altair form burst through a pile of charred timber that fell on him. Both Riders looked at one another before slowly limping their way towards one another.

Den-O breathed heavily as the two got in close. Zeronos grunted as he held his left arm he used to shoot. The green Rider then raised his arm and punched at Den-O making him stagget back a step.

"Why...won't…you..." he panted as he punched Den-O across the helmet again. "Go...down!" he shouted.

"Because…" Den-O spoke as he was punched again, but this time with less force. "Because...I have friends...that I want to see smile...if I fall...then I'll take away their smiles!" he said as he was punched once again staggering back slightly.

"Hah…." Zeronos panted as he raised his hand and punched once again. Only for Den-O to block it.

"That's why...that's why…" he panted as he looked up the black lense of his helmet cracking slightly. "You can depend on me!"

"Shut up…" Zeronos said pulling his arm back and swinging again. Only for Den-O to sidestep and dodge it making the Green colored rider lose his balance with his wide swing.

"I'll always remember...I understand…" Den-O spoke.

* * *

"This is the old fashion way in which," Owner paused with a smile. "In which men become true friends." he smiled proudly.

* * *

"Ha!" Den-O shouted as he punched Zeronos across the helmet, shattering the green eye lenses of his helmet and sending him stumbling back before falling down. Den-O gave a few more pants before he fell to the ground, losing his transformation as he changed back to a now unconscious Ryotaro.

Zeronos grunted as he looked up before his armor shattered away into green shards of energy. The card in his belt ejecting out and disintegrating.

"Nogami...teme…" Yuuto spoke before he passed out as well.

* * *

"Huh?" the girls tilted their heads in confusion at what Owner told them.

"What owners means is…" a new voice began, causing them to turn and see Celeste enter, "Ryotaro and Yuuto...they aren't the same people they used to be before becoming Kamen Riders. All their battles up until this point have shaped them into who they are..."

"And sometimes the way the old them would have said something...just doesn't feel right compared to the new person they have become due their conflict and combat." Owner finished her sentence.

"Yes…" Celeste nodded, "This is the case with most Kamen Riders. Once they've donned their armors…" she paused as she sat down, "There's no going back to their normal life."

"But…" Twilight began.

"They're right…" Rainbow spoke up, making Twilight look at her, "It took me awhile to get it, but...I think I understand where they're going with this...I've read quite a lot about the older Kamen Riders when I was growing up, and…" she paused as she looked down, "Some of them never even get a happy ending of their own...like the mirror riders story I've heard about."

"So what? We just have to be okay with that?" Twilight asked.

"No...far from it." Celeste spoke up. "We want you to just understand the choices made by Ryotaro and Yuuto. It isn't an easy one, for the ways they act, the way they deflect problems with being happy or snapping with snark, it's just to hide pains they feel." she explained. "For you girls...this has been your destiny. You know what to do. For them...this was a choice with only one loaded option. And frankly...I'm not sure how to stop the Imagin...or fix their problems. Yet...you don't really see them worrying about it much…" she mused.

"They have chosen to follow their paths to the end." Owner added. "Your stories truly are two of different kinds, yet they have crossed, for how long or till they diverge again, who's to know? But...why make that journey one of worry?"

"They trust and support you all…" Celeste added, "So it's best to return that support anyway you can…"

"Right…" they all nodded at that.

"Believe me...behind all they do. Those two care in their own ways, and worry." Celeste said, "Yes...even Yuuto." she added, looking at Sunset, "So just be strong...for the both of you."

"...You're right. I will," Sunset nodded.

* * *

"Ugh…" Ryotaro groaned.

"Son of an emerald...how...the hell can you punch that hard?" Yuuto groaned.

Both young men slowly got back to their feet using whatever they could find to support themselves in their punch drunk sates.

"I...I guess...you can thank….Kintaros and….Applejack's...brother for that…" Ryotaro panted heavily.

"I wasn't actually asking how…" Yuuto groaned.

"Sorry...habbit."

"..." Yuuto took a moment to breath as he held his head. "Alright...so you're tougher then you look...I'll give you that." he spoke slowly.

"Tha...thanks…"

"Don't make me waste more of those cards…" Yuuto said simply. "If you care so god damn much...then take down every Imagin before I get there. If you can't...stay the hell out of my way."

"Hai!" Ryotaro agreed quickly.

"You don't have to be that eager...it's not like I'm throwing you a bone or something." Yuuto groaned, shaking his head. "Ah…" he groaned, holding the side of his face. "Nogami!" he shouted loudly.

"Yeah…?"

"Call your shy and busty girlfriend so she can heal my face!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"...Sh...she's not my…" Ryotaro began with a blush.

"Oh don't pull that crap with me! I see how you two act around eacho-" Yuuto began before wincing once more, "Damn it! Just call her already!" he shouted as he picked up a rock and threw it at Ryotaro.

"Itai! Okay...okay…" he complained as he reached for his phone..

"Jesus I hate you brats…" Yuuto groaned as he sat down one what use to be a proud oak tree...and now was a charred log that made a decent chair.

"Ah...minna...do me a favor...tell them where we are." Ryotaro groaned as he fell back and landed on his rear with a groan.

* * *

"**Ow…"** The Taros complained, walking into DenLiner with bandages all over them. Not counting Sieg, who looked perfectly fine.

"**My everything hurts...but god damn that battle was epic…" **Momotaros said as he plopped down in his seat. He then took Applejack's coffee before he began drinking it, not giving a care for the looks the girls were giving them. **"Sup…"** he said nonchalantly.

"...Momotaros, where are Ryotaro and Yuuto?" Twilight asked in an even tone.

"**Uhm...forest...near the abandoned log mill…"** he paused to sip his coffee. **"You know not that far a drive from Cowgirl's mansion."** he sighed.

"**Can't miss it, look for the section of forest where it looks like a meteor hit."** Urataros said witha groan as he took a pillow out from under Pinkie to rest his head on.

"**You will undoubtedly find them covered in cuts, bruises, burns, and maybe shooting the breeze."** Momotaros added as he stole Twilight's coffee next. **"I don't know...I forget what happened after Ryotaro decked the jerk and knocked him out."**

"Wait. Ryotaro punched Yuuto?"

"**Yup. And it was awesome to see…" **he muttered his tone sounding more relaxed by the second.

"**Sempai, aren't you forgetting something?" **Urataros spoke up.

"**No…"** he muttered.

"**Well the pain pills are taking effect."** Urataros muttered. **"I told him swallowing ten at once was to much...but he just said 'screw you perverted turtle' and downed half the bottle of painkillers."** Urataros ranted.

"**It's a good thing we are not human…"** Sieg muttered, an annoyed aura around him. **"Why was I not summoned to fight?!" **he snapped suddenly.

"**Because you'd probably complain about getting dirty, you primadonna turkey?"**

"**Insolent fool!"** he snapped.

"**Head hurts…"** Ryutaros complained as he and Kintaros just fell to the ground and passed out.

"Jeez...those two really went at it, didn't they?" Rainbow blinked, seeing the state of the Taros.

"It seems so…" Rarity noted.

"**Oi girlies...double time. The two in the forest need medical help."** a loopy Momotaros clapped his hands.

"Oh! R-right…" Twilight nodded before the girls made their way out.

* * *

"I spy…"

"Is it black?"

"Yes…"

"Is is another burned tree?" Yuuto asked.

"Yes." Ryotaro slowly nodded.

"This game is terrible. Who thinks this is good for kids?!" Yuuto complained.

"We need to stay awake...in case we have concussions." Ryotaro explained.

"You think you...you gave me a concussion?" Yuuto muttered in mockery. "That's mighty generous."

"Well...I did wake back up first." Ryotaro muttered honestly.

"..." Yuuto grabbed a branch and thwacked Ryotaro's shoulder.

"Itai…" he groaned rubbing his arm.

"Don't get cocky…" Yuuto muttered, "It was a lucky shot…"

"Right…" Ryotaro nodded.

"When the hell are they getting here?!" he shouted to the sky in annoyance as he held his head.

"Just...give them time…" Ryotaro replied.

"Please! It's not like one of them is gonna come falling from the sky!" yuto argued before Fluttershy landed in front of the two, already fully transformed, "..." he slowly blinked before looking up, "And it's not like a million bucks is gonna fall from the sky!" he shouted making Fluttershy look at him funny. "Never mind…" he groaned.

"...H-hold still, please…" Fluttershy instructed the two, placing her hands gently on their heads as she began to use her healing magic on them.

"Tha-…" Yuuto mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry?" Fluttershy blinked unable to understand him.

"Thanks…" he grunted out louder, "I said thanks...okay?" he sighed in defeat as he relaxed back slightly. "Just don't get used to it...okay?"

"...H-hai," Fluttershy nodded, her magic causing Ryotaro Yuuto's wounds and injuries to slowly disappear.

"Sorry about this Fluttershy...we just had to get some stuff out of our system." Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly.

"I kicked his ass if anyone asks." Yuuto stated bluntly.

"..." Fluttershy sweatdropped a bit at that as she moved her hands back, ending the healing magic as both Ryotaro and Yuuto were fully healed.

"Arigato." Ryotaro thanked as they stood up.

"Honestly, if the whole animal caretaker thing doesn't work out, you'd make a good nurse," Yuuto admitted while crossing his arms, Ryotaro nodding in agreement.

"...A-arigatou, demo…" Fluttershy paused as she blushed, "I-I don't think the outfit would fit me well."

"...Good point," Yuuto sweatdropped a bit, "With a body like yours, a lot of men would 'accidentally' injure themselves just to get treated by you…"

"...Mmm…" Fluttershy blushed harder at that as her wings hid her heavily blushing face.

"Maybe...that was too...honest." Ryotaro muttered.

"What...I'm trying this whole...friend thing." Yuuto countered with a deadpan look, "Nobody's perfect ya know." he muttered turning away.

Ryotaro and Fluttershy blinked at that while looking at one another then back at Yuuto.

'_So...he's just trying to be...friends?'_ Fluttershy blinked.

"Oi! You two just gonna stand around, or are ya coming?!" Yuuto shouted as he walked further away from them.

"Well...it's progress…" Ryotaro muttered.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, canceling her transformation as they two followed him.

"Ryo! Yuyu!" Pinkie's voice shouted as they saw the others making their way towards them.

"And the Pink one is here…" Yuuto muttered with a sour tone, "Joy…"

"They're okay!" Pinkie smiled as Yuuto walked past her while flicking her forehead. "Owie…"

"Don't call me 'Yuyu'," Yuuto frowned as he walked away.

"We we're worried you know." Pinkie complained.

"You should worry about your boyfriend...I kicked his ass hard." Yuuto stated as he walked over to the ZeroHorn. "Nogami...remember our deal, don't make me waste those cards or I'll kick your ass again." he said as he put his helmet on.

"Oh geez…" Sunset sighed a bit, _'Well...at least h-'_

"Oi, Sunset. You coming?"

"?!" Sunset blinked in surprise at that.

"I said are you coming or not? I'm not making two trips," Yuuto stated, tossing her a spare helmet with sun and flame decals on it. "Deneb made it, so use it once in awhile, will ya? It'll get him to stop nagging me." he stated as he pushed the visor down to hide his eyes.

"...Alright," Sunset nodded, a small smile on her face as she slipped the helmet on. She then walked over and climbed onto the bike, turning her head a bit to look at the others, "I'll see you guys later. If ya need anything, you'll know where I'll be."

"Got it." Pinkie gave a thumbs up.

Sunset nodded as she slid her visor down, holding onto Yuuto tight as he began to drive off.

"So...you two are friends now?" Rainbow asked Ryotaro.

"I...guess…" he said, making them all double take.

"Wow…you must've hit him pretty hard to make him act friend-ish to you," Rainbow noted.

"I think it was just a lucky swing...the Taros did most of the hard work."

"We can tell…" Rarity muttered, seeing the tears and dirt on Ryotaro's cloths.

"Still...I have a promise to keep." Ryotaro muttered. "Now I have to train even harder," he smiled while rubbing the back of his head.

"..." Applejack and Rainbow slowly looked at each other at that before looking at Ryo, the latter having a bit of a smirk on her face.

"You do realize we're gonna be harder on you since you said that, right?" the rainbow-haired tomboy asked.

"Yeah...I figured." Ryotaro smiled. "But I can't back down." he sighed. "I need to keep a promise to a friend after all."

"_**Oh...they are gonna make us regret this day…"**_ Urataros muttered. _**"But damn if I'm letting them get that much enjoyment out of this. Sieg...do what you do best."**_

"_**Of course," **_Sieg responded before taking over Ryotaro.

"Sieg?" Pinkie asked.

"**You take joy from the conviction of Sir Ryotaro…"** W-Ryotaro said as his eyes flashed brightly, making the girls gulp. **"ZU GA TAKAI!"**

"Aw dang it!" Rainbow snapped as she and Applejack shrank down to the size of dolls.

"Wow...Sieg turned them into m-" Pinkie began.

"Pinkie I swear if you finish that sentence, I will hurt you!" Rainbow snapped in her high-pitched voice.

"...Minis."

"That's it!" Rainbow growled out, gaining her gear before she flew up and fired mini thunderbolts at Pinkie.

"Ow! Ow!" Pinkie yelped as she began to run, the miniature tomboy flying after her, "Help! Rainbow turned into Wasp from the Avengers!"

"**To take delight in our difficulty, take your punishment like rightful adults...well given your mentality...your not close to adulthood."** W-Ryotaro taunted.

"..."

"...Y'all shouldn't have said that," Applejack deadpanned, resting on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"**Hmm? Whatev-" **W-Ryotaro began before he felt something pinch/shock him, **"Ow! Ow!"**

"Take that back!" Rainbow snapped, the tomboy being the one doing the 'pinching' as she fired her mini thunderbolts at him.

"**Oh dear! I-ow! I think mistakes were m-ow! Made!" **W-Ryotaro yelped as he tried swatting Rainbow away, **"Brothers, stop laughing and help your prince out!"**

"_**No...Sieg...there is nothing we can do."**_ Urataros laughed.

"_**Gomen Tori-san...hahaha!"**_ Ryutaros giggled.

"_**Hahahaha! Oh I should've brought a camera and some popcorn to watch this!" **_Momotaros laughed.

"_**Zzzz…..heh…..zzzz…." **_Kintaros snored, managing a small laugh with each snooze.

"**Curse you all!"** W-Ryotaro shouted as he avoided Rainbow.

"Should we stop this or something?" Twilight asked.

"You want to help Sieg?" Pinkie asked in surprise with a smile.

"On second thought, everything seems fine." Twilight did a 180 on her stance.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded a bit.

* * *

Negataros sat down next to Luna at a large table with a single large candle on it, the two dressed in fine clothing, the Black and red Imagin somehow wearing a black suit with red pinstripes on over his armor like body while Luna herself wearing a black dress that exposed her back.

"**Well I must admit, this was a sudden invitation Mr Christopher." **Negataros said as he fixed the dark red tie around his neck, **"What's the occasion?"**

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted to see how you two were doing," Christopher replied, wearing an all black and venom/emerald green suit, "Also, I happened to have found something rather interesting…"

"Is this another race of subterranean beings intent on killing surface dwellers?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"What...it's not my fault those groups kept getting wiped out by Super Sentai." he replied.

"Then what is it?" Luna asked, picking up her cup as she prepared to take a sip of her tea.

"Seems you and the current Celestia aren't the only reincarnated princesses," Christopher replied, making her pause a bit.

"...explain," Luna demanded as she placed her cup down, a small frown evident on her face.

"Gladly," Christopher smirked a bit, "You see, while your and the current Celestia's previous lives controlled the sun and moon, the third princess had quite the interesting ability…" he said as the flame on the candle changed into a heart of sorts, "The ability to control love itself."

"**Amusing."** Negataros stated.

"Where is she?" Luna asked.

"A small nation in Europe." Christopher explained, "Luck of the draw, she was reborn as actual royalty in this dimension. I suppose it makes sense that Princess of love would be favored." he smirked, picking up a glass of wine as he moved it up to take a drink before it shattered, spilling the red liquid all over the floor. "You know this is a 400 grand suit." he sighed, his eyes glowing as any stains on his suit disappeared.

"**Do not test my patience, Christopher…" **Luna frowned, her own eyes slitted and glowing for a moment before changing back to normal, "I need you to tell me everything about this princess."

"She has yet to learn the truth. The real danger is in her...Knight in Shining armor." Christopher mused.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You know how now and again we get giant monsters, and something takes care of them...you know, besides the borderline useless world government funded organizations."

"...What're you saying?"

"What I'm saying is…" Christopher paused as he looked out the window, looking at the night sky, "The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai aren't the only protectors of this planet…"

"What…?" Luna asked as she looked at Negataros, who was nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

"**Ultraman…"** Negataros growled.

"Correct," Christopher smirked, "The legendary giants of the stars, who've helped protect this world for many years."

"Is this a joke...you expect me to believe something like that is a threat?" Luna frowned.

"Well...this one in particular." Christopher added. "This one can do something impossible to even you."

"Say again?" Luna raised her brow.

"Reverse time. Bring back the dead." Christopher listed as he leaned back. "Traverse dimensions...etc. This is one Ultraman...that I think you should worry about just a little."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well...simple. If you want to be technical, this other Princess is your Niece...and now he's your Nephew."

"...excuse you?" Luna asked, her mind slowly trying to register what he said.

"..." Christopher pulled out an envelop. "This was sent to the Twilight girl." he explained.

"..." Luna slowly blinked before her eyes widened in realization, "Wait...are you saying…?"

"Yup. One of the girls you're after is now related to royalty. And the funny thing…" Christopher paused as he chuckled a bit, "She doesn't even know about it….yet." he laughed as he slid the card across the table.

"..." Luna looked at the card for a moment before she picked it up, "'Twilight Sparkle, you and a select few are hereby invited to the marriage between Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and sir Shining Armor, our kingdom's most valuable and courageous knight.'"

"Whoops, someone took it out of their mail box." Christopher chuckled. "They would be pretty vulnerable...in a country known for the large amount of Kaiju activity."

"**...Ahh...I think I see where you're heading with this," **Negataros spoke up, **"Normally thanks to that spell the current Celestia used, Luna is forbidden from entering the city. But if the girls she's targeting are outside the city…"**

"Yup. Two birds...one stone." he smirked. "Since you missed them that time in New York."

"I...was...busy…" Luna growled.

"Oh? Busy with what dare I ask? Because I'm sure you already mastered 'it'."

"Shouldn't you be sexually harassing your secretary?" Luna asked with a cold tone.

"Heh heh...touche," Christopher chuckled.

"So...what do we do?" Luna asked.

"**Leave it to me, Hime."** Negataros said taking the letter. **"I'll make sure it gets to the young apprentice to your former sister."** he chuckled. **"I'll even add in a little flair to the...delivery, just to enjoy the fluster."** he laughed getting up. **"But tomorrow...for now let us move on with the evening, hime."** he bowed to Luna as she stood up.

"This dinner was...entertaining, Christopher." Luna bowed her head slightly to be polite.

"No...thank you. This was just as entertaining for me." Christopher nodded, "Perhaps maybe next time, we can have ourselves a full date?"

"...**Do not push it**," Luna frowned, her eyes slitted once more as she began to walk off.

"**Till we meet again, Christopher-kun."** Negataros bowed as he walked off.

"Until next time Negataros, and young mistress of the night," Christopher bowed as the two left, "...Shame I can't join you two tomorrow…" his eyes began to glow as the flame on the candle burned a dark venom/emerald green, "Love is truly a delicious thing…"

* * *

"Itai…" Ryotaro winced as Fluttershy put bandages over the small wounds from the stings Rainbow left on him after tormenting Sieg.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." Rainbow complained, holding a popcorn bucket as the group of friends where currently entering the movie theater.

"You stung me enough time to draw a Pegasus in connect the dots on my back." Ryotaro countered as he pulled up the back of his jacket and shirt to reveal exactly that, even the dots connected by a blue marker.

"Ehehe...what? I couldn't help it." Pinkie chuckled sheepishly holding up a matching colored marker, "Besides, it's not permanent marker."

"Ryotaro, put your shirt down." Twilight sighed, patting his shoulder. "We'll punish Rainbow and Pinkie later."

"Ah~" the two complained.

"H...hai," Ryotaro nodded as he pulled his shirt and jacket back down.

"Okay enough about that movie time." Rarity smiled happily holding her own container of popcorn. "What should we watch?"

"Ehem!" Pinkie and Rainbow coughed as they stood in front of a movie poster for Doctor Strange.

"Oh not again with your Super hero movies." Rarity deadpanned.

"Hey it's a great movie!" Rainbow snapped.

"Rainbow...you've already seen it though." Fluttershy pointed out, sipping soda from a giant cup.

"So?" Rainbow asked, putting her hands on her hips before looking at Twilight. "Come on, Twilight. You got to like this. It's about Magic."

"Maybe...but there's a difference between fictional magic and real magic, Rainbow Dash," Twilight clarified.

"Oh, com on. Don't be such a wet blanket," Rainbow stated as she wrapped her arm around the violetette's shoulder, "Besides, I bet you could learn a thing or two from watching this movie."

"Well…" she muttered. "How about we just vote on a movie?" she offered.

"...Okay fine," Rainbow sighed as she moved away from her, "What movie do you want to see then?"

"Well there are some documentary films I was considering." Twilight muttered.

"There was this one romance film I thought looked nice." Rarity spoke up.

"I'm good." Applejack and Fluttershy shrugged, not particular on any one film.

"..." Rainbow sweatdropped at their choices before looking over at Ryotaro, "...How about you, Ryo?"

"Well...I did want to see Doctor Strange…" Ryotaro admitted sheepishly, feeling like a deer in headlights at the moment. "The story seemed interesting, a doctor that lost the use of his hands and what not…"

"Three votes Marvel." Rainbow smirked proudly. "Bet if Yuuto was here he'd go for it too." she added, Pinkie nodding in agreement as she dragged Ryotaro over to their side.

"...Fine. Doctor Strange it is then," Twilight sighed in defeat.

"Sweet! Then let's go!" Rainbow beamed.

"I wonder what Sakurai-san is doing…" Ryotaro pondered since Rainbow brought him up.

"I'm sure he's off doing something violent and stupid." Rainbow shrugged as they went into the theater.

* * *

Yuuto walked down the street with a sigh as he put his hands in the pocket of his black leather jacket. He stopped as he looked up at a building.

"Milk Dipper...Nogami's place." he realized as he saw the lights on and the open sign up. "..." he sighed as he opened the door, ringing the bell slightly as he entered.

At this time of the day, the only ones left were Airi, Isse and Seigi. Airi finished pouring coffee before she looked up and smiled.

"Welcome." she bowed her head kindly.

"Thanks…" Yuuto grunted as he walked forward to the bar counter. He then looked up at the menu on the wall, all of it written in different colors. "The Pink one…" he realized, seeing little chibi drawings of the girls, Ryotaro and Airi on the menu.

"Oh...you know Ryo-chan and the girls?" Airi asked with a warm smile.

"In a way...yes," Yuuto replied, "I go to the same school as them."

"Soka soka." she nodded in understanding. "Oh...I'm Airi. Nogami Airi."

"I know...I mean...Nogami told me about you." Yuuto muttered. He hesitated for a moment as he looked at her, making her give him a look of confusion for a moment. "I'm…" he paused, taking a deep breath, "Yuuto...Sakurai Yuuto." he finally spoke his name.

Airi smiled happily, "It's nice to meet you, Yuu-kun."

"It's...nevermind. I'm just not comfortable with that." he grunted, turning away.

"Then Yuuto-kun." she nodded in understanding. "Oh...can I get you anything?"

"Coffee…" he grunted out. Isse and Seigi stopped whatever they were doing and just glared at Yuuto, who...didn't even acknowledge their very existence in the room.

"Sure thing, Yuuto-kun," Airi nodded as she began to make a cup for him.

"Thanks…" he nodded as he pulled out his wallet.

"Ah...no. Have this one on the house. You're a friend of Ryo-chan's after all." Airi softly smiled.

"Oh...well….thanks," Yuuto got out, a bit of a blush on his face from looking at that smile...that warm, angel like smile of hers. "I'll pay next time though." he added trying to keep face.

"Alright." she smiled as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Hai, dozo." she smiled.

Yuuto took a small sip as he tried not to spit it back out. "Can I see that for a second?" he muttered, pointing at the sugar.

"Oh...hai." Airi nodded in surprise as she handed it to him.

Yuuto grabbed a spoon and began pouring spoon fulls of sugar into the cup. After about six spoonfuls full of sugar and mixing it he raised it and took a sip. After a second he sighed in content, liking the taste now. He began drinking more of his overly sweetened drink. Airi smiled, seeing Yuuto enjoy his drink. It was all she cared for when making drinks for her customers.

"Who is this guy…?" Issei quietly asked as he and Seigi glared at Yuuto.

"Dunno, but I don't like the way he's staring at Airi-san," Seigi frowned.

"You like yours really sweet ,don't you Yuuto-kun?" Airi giggled.

"I don't like bitter tastes." he muttered, blushing just a little before shaking it off and sipping more coffee. _'So...this is the woman my future self fell for...well...at least I have good taste in women in the future.'_ he chuckled to himself mentally.

Airi nodded in understanding as she pulled out a notebook. Yuuto raised a brow at that as she wrote down his name before something else.

"What's that?" Yuuto asked.

"It's my sort of recipe book. All of our regulars like their coffee in their own ways, so I like making it the way that's perfect for each and every single one of them." she explained with a happy smile. "Thanks to Issei and Seigi-san I can have people to test them." she smiled motioning to the two who were smiling like the lovestruck idiots they are. "Now I can make one just for you, Yuuto-kun." she smiled happily at Yuuto as she held the book close to her chest.

"Tha...thanks." he muttered finishing his coffee. "I'll be sure to drop by and see if you can accomplish that." he added with a faint blush. "So...see you around...Nog….Airi-san."

"Take care, Yuuto-kun," Airi nodded, giving him that soft smile once more.

"Ah…" he nodded standing up as he handed her back the cup, Airi reached out to take it resulting in their hands touching for a moment. Both blinked and looked at one another for a moment.

Siegi and Isse pulled out handkerchiefs and bit on them while trying to hide their screams of jealousy.

"...Ano...Yuuto-kun? I don't know why, but...something…" Airi began.

"Uh….excuse me. I need to go," was all Yuuto said before he bolted out of there as fast as possible. A blush still on his face...and a look of worry in his eyes.

"...ara?" Airi blinked in confusion.

* * *

_SZ: Well….that was something._

_Z0: Indeed. *walks into the Theater with the rest of the cast* _

_SZ:...*shrugs before following him*_

_Z0: We made you guys wait long enough, so we'll keep it short. Chapter's done, next time, we'll give you a very special chapter. _

_SZ: Yup. But I think we'll let this trailer talk for us…*sits down in a vacant seat as the trailer began to play*_

* * *

**This winter, Twilight and her friends are in for the biggest shock of their...well, her life.**

Twilight: My brother's getting married?!

Momotaros: Drama~!

**However, it seems this most sacred of days holds some secrets…**

?: Yosha! No one can stop my Big Bang!

Ryotaro: That's Twilight's...brother?

Rainbow: Wow...who knew he was such a badass?

Twilight: That's...not my...brother.

**Meanwhile, a dark force starts to loom over this land….**

**?: **_**Humans...your time on this world is done.**_

**Who can stop this darkness and light the future…**

?: Stop with the melodrama, I got this in the bag. I'm Zero...Ultraman ZERO! I'm gonna kick your sorry ass back into whatever dark corner you crawled out from. Ikuze!

M-Ryotaro: Heh...I like this guy. But no way am I'm gonna let him have all the fun! Ikuze ikuze ikuze!

**Kamen Rider Den-O Vs Ultraman Zero: The kingdom of crystals, and the Crystal Heart**

* * *

_Z0: *eats popcorn* oh should be interesting._

_SZ: Indeed. *takes a sip of soda*_

_Z0: But that's just the movie chapter, so what about the next cannon story chapter? *another trailer begins* Nevermind. Roll it!_

_Pinkie: Shh…_

_SZ:...roll it._

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless!**

Rainbow: Th….the Wonderbolts?! Here?!

Momotaros: Wonderbolts...isn't that them stunt people Rainbow goes on abou-and she gone.

?: Long time no see, Rainbow Crash.

Rainbow I don't care what you guys say. I'll be a Wonderbolt whether you like it or not!

?: Heh...I like her.

?: Remember, the first person to win all the competitions set up has a chance to attend the Wonderbolts Academy.

Rainbow/?: And I'll win!

Gaoh: So...looks like the time to strike has come.

**Stop 26: Test of Loyalty**

* * *

_SZ: Eeyup. Look like we're gonna be focusing on everyone's favorite rainbow haired tomboy next time once the movie chapter's done._

_Z0: Indeed, should be an interesting arc to come after our big movie chapter. Lots to come folks so be prepared. _

_SZ: Indeed. So...before we finish things off...z0? Anything you want to bring up?_

_Z0: Not that I can think of. _

_SZ: You sure? No news for your own stories or anything?_

_Z0: Nope sorry nothing at the moment folks. If you know the stories Kamen Rider Ghost Yokai Chronicles and Zyuohgers Monarch of Mobius, then you're in the loop for now. But I will tell you this as a holiday gift, a new Kamen Rider fic could be in the works, involving the most Recent Gamer Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. _

_SZ: Neat, so look out for that folks. Until next time, I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, review and like folks we'll see you all next time, bye-bye! And Early Merry Christmas!_

_SZ: Merry early Christmas, minna!_


	28. Christmas Special

_SZ: Hello, minna. It's seanzilla1115 again...and it's near Christmas!_

_Z0: *wearing Santa hat and fake beard* The best holiday...Ever._

_SZ: Yup...though there's two things I need to be on the lookout for. One...my gift(possibly only gift) being a bed. And 2: watching my calories and sodium count, so I might not have a big christmas dinner._

_Z0: Well...that's some way to detract from it. Here's another. *knocks on wall several times* Pinkie drop the party stuff! *tons of snow fall on us both*_

_SZ: 0-o_

_Z0: *pops out of snow* now that is how to decorate for christmas. *room is now fully decked in christmas stuff* _

_SZ: Ahh...fair enough._

_Deadpool; That's my best friend for ya! Knows how to throw a bitchin' party!_

_Z0: *Gives Deadpool angry look before diving under snow* _

_Deadpool: What's that? *four sets of hands drag Deadpool under the snow* AH! _

_SZ: 0-0 snow sharks…._

_Z0: Nope, just me *Orange Z0 pops up* And me *green Z0 pops up* I learned to clone myself._

_SZ: Oh...cool. Ahem...anyways, to celebrate the holiday spirit, we're bringing ya a new chapter for FiT. Keep in mind this is non-canon..or t could be. That's for you to decide._

_Z0: *both in unison* It's a christmas special for all of you to enjoy, why, cause well we got time and to many ideas. That and we enjoy tormenting the cast with crazy antics. And oh boy are these antics gonna be extra crazy._

_SZ: Indeed. So without further ado, let's begin. No need for disclaimers since you all know the drill, so…*tosses the disclaimers offscreen*_

_Deadpool:*offscreen* Ow! My kidney!_

* * *

Christmas, a wonderful holiday celebrated around the globe. A holiday for families, lovers, and all who have joy within their hearts. And such things could not be more true...save for our fateful heroes.

"I got him!" Den-O shouted chasing a Snowman Imagin across the snow covered street. "Get back here, Frosty!"

"**Don't call me that, a-" **the Snowman Imagin began before yelping, ducking under a fireball thrown at him,** "Oi! Be careful with those!"**

"Oh good shot, Cowgirl." Den-O complimented as he skidded to a stop now that the Imagin stopped. An already transformed Applejack landing next to him. "Now to finish him off before he does some random shit like an evil plan to ruin christmas."

"**I don't even know what that is!" **the Snowman Imagin snapped before ducking underneath another fireball, **"Stop that!"**

"We better hurry this up," Applejack stated, holding up her flaming foot as she glared at the enemy Imagin, "the longer this holds out, the more we keep th' others waitin' back at mah place."

"Hai, hai, I'll settle this in one go got it." he said taking out his K-Taros. "Okay you bastards, let's get to it!" he smirked pressing the buttons.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU~!=**

"Ikuze/**Okay~/Ossu!/WAI!"**

**=CLIMAX FORM!=**

At that Den-O's armor changed into that of Climax form before the masks locked into place and his Sword form mask peeled.

"Ore-tachi...Sanjou!" all 4 Taros shouted as Den-O struck Momotaros signature pose. "Ikuze!" he shouted charging at the Imagin before he jumped and used the momentum to carry himself as he slammed his helmet into the monster's head making it stumble back.

Den-O punched the Imagin making him stumble back, Den-O then cartwheeled to the side. The Snowman Imagin blinked before looking forward as Applejack slammed a flaming kick to his stomach, sending him skidding back across the road. Den-O jumped and punched the Imagin across the face making it stumble back even more. Den-O held his hand out as Applejack grabbed it and swung her around as she swung her leg out and kicked the monster in the head again and sent him flying through the air and into a moving truck leaving a dent in it shaped like it's body.

"**...ow…."**

"Now now. That truck is not part of your eating disorder," Den-O smirked behind his mask as the enemy Imagin pulled himself out.

"**You're a penis!" **the Snowman Imagin snapped.

"Oi...this one seems kind of stupid…" Den-O muttered as his hands covered the Gun Form mask as if to keep Ryutaros from hearing that.

"Eeyup," Applejack agreed, standing beside him as she stared at the enemy Imagin.

"Come to think of it, he seemed kind of messed up in the first place." Momotaros pointed out.

"Undoubtedly our Holiday themed friend has already come from the Future." Urataros stated.

"So...then...we just have to destroy it then?" Ryotaro asked as Den-O and Applejack just looked at the Imagin.

"Ah...think so…" Applejack responded slowly.

"Let's just end it." Den-O responded in all his voices as he grabbed his pass and flipped it open while pressing the button on his K-Taros buckle.

**=CHARGE AND UP=**

"**Uh oh…" **the Snowman Imagin gulped as he began to run of.

"Hissatsu...ore tachi no hissatsu waza…" Den-O began as he and Applejack got ready to jump, "**Burning Meteor!**"

Both then flipped forward as fire formed around their outstretched legs. Both then slammed their kicks into the Imagin, causing a large explosion of fire and smoke that melted a good portion of snow around them.

"Whew...that was nice." Den-O smiled as he stood up.

"Whew...eeyup," Applejack nodded, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow as she lost her transformation, the blonde now wearing a soft orange winter jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of soft brown snow boots made to resemble cowboy boots.

"Ah...well Christmas is saved. That must surely mean I, Momotaros, get's all the presents." Den-O smirked before he suddenly turned to the left.

"Chotto Senpai. _We_ saved Christmas together!" Urataros countered before Den-O suddenly folded his arms.

"I wouldn't mind getting the presents." Kintaros spoke popping his neck again.

"No me! I deserve the gifts from Santa!" Ryutaros argued as Den-O walked off to a side.

"Yeah right! Santa doesn't deliver presents to spoiled, snot-nosed brats!" Momotaros argued.

"AH!" Ryutaros shouted as Den-O pointed to the left in anger. "That's not true!"

"Is so!" Den-O turned to the right.

"Oi...chotto." Ryotaro spoke as Den-O tilted his head, as if realizing what his body was doing.

"Oh brother…" Applejack sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she watched this.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not, Momo-baka!"

"Is so, hanatere-kozo(snot-nosed brat)!"

"Chotto!" Ryotaro spoke up as he took control of his body in time to stop the uncontrollable self arguing his body was acting out.

"What?!"

"Can we please not argue?! It's almost Christmas, and we don't need you guys arguing!"

"...Momo-baka started it," Ryutaros spoke up.

"That's not the point…" Den-O sighed.

"Heh...brat is just making excuses, he's all cranky cause your sister went to some party with her friends from college." Momotaros scoffed.

"I am not!" Ryutaros argued.

"You are!" The other taros all shouted back.

"...Well if it makes y'all feel any better, Ryuta, Pinkie is supposedly invitin' her sisters here for th' holidays," Applejack spoke up, "At least...that's what she told me."

"Hm…" he nodded.

"There. Good. Now can we stop this? Sharing a body with all of you makes me sick each time." Momotaros groaned.

"Hai hai…" Urataros sighed as Den-O took his belt off, reverting back to Ryotaro.

"Ooh...that was a headache…" Ryotaro sighed, wearing a white jacket over a black hoodie, dark jeans and sneakers, with a red scarf tied around his neck.

"Tell me about it…" Applejack muttered, "Just don't let it stress ya out, Ryo...no matter how annoyin' th' Imagin get at times…"

"It's more...having several people scream at eachother in your head...is worse than doing it in front of you." Ryotaro admitted. The pain of having a total of 5 beings share a mental connection was more stressful than most considered.

"Ah see...hmm…" Applejack pondered for a moment, "..Maybe Twilight or Sunset know somethin' to help with that."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I tend to get over this easily." he nodded as they began walking.

"...Ah suppose yer right," Applejack shrugged.

* * *

"Okay...a little to th' left…" Applebloom advised as her big brother and Yuuto, the latter who was volunteered by Sunset, were setting up a fair large banner for the Christmas party, "A little more…"

"The things I do for eggnog…" Yuuto grumbled, holding himself back in the presence of a kid as he and Big Mac adjusted the banner, "This good?"

"Perfect!" Applebloom beamed, giving the two a thumbs up.

"Oh thank god...my arms are killing me." Yuuto sighed as he slid down the ladder, "Now where's the eggnog?!"

"Next room on th' table," Big Mac answered as he slid down the ladder.

"Thanks you." he said jogging off while patting Applebloom's head.

"He does know it's the non-alcoholic kind, right?" Twilight asked as she was helping decorate the tree with Sunset.

"Nope." Sunset smiled.

"Woman, you lied to me again!" Yuuto shouted from the other room, "...Forget It. Eggnog's still eggnog."

"Nice." Rainbow smiled as she was decorating the top of the tree. She hung down from a branch and slapped hands with Sunset with a large smirk.

"Rarity, you look really nice in that dress," Fluttershy admitted.

"Why thank you, dear," Rarity smiled, wearing a soft ice blue dress shirt with a matching skirt, a few snowflakes embedded on the hem, a pair of very light purple dress pants underneath said skirt, and a pair of snow white dress shoes, "Me and Coco created this just last week, and it is a best seller at the shop."

"It...it is true," Coco nodded, blushing a bit, "Everyone really liked it."

"But of course, everyone loves it." Rarity assured.

"It is very pretty." Fluttershy nodded in agreement.

"Bored…" Sweetie Belle muttered as she was standing next to them.

"Sweetie Belle, don't be rude," Rarity hissed at her.

"But you won't let me do anything...you said I'm not allowed to help." Sweetie Belle countered. "Why not?" she pouted in an adorable manner.

"Well for one, the decorations need to be set up in a particular manner," Rarity explained, "Plus there is a chance you could injure yourself."

"Hey...I'm not gonna do something stupid." she countered.

"Coming from the little girl who thought she could built a zipline between our house and the park." Rarity countered.

"Hey! It was a good idea on paper!" Sweetie Belle argued.

"And the time you thought you could make a home made hang glider...you nearly gave our parents a heart attack." Rarity sighed, "You're lucky Ryotaro was able to...uh...catch you." she sighed.

"I know...but still…" Sweetie Belle pouted.

"Ah know how ya feel," Applebloom sighed, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder, "Mah sister is th' same way when it comes t' us wantin' t' help out."

"Aren't you and your last little friend all just a bunch of little troublemakers?" Yuuto pointed out and asked while walking past them.

"Y-hey!" Applebloom and Sweetie Belle snapped as they glared at him.

"I heard that!" Scootaloo shouted from the other room.

"Feel free to prove me wrong, munchkins." he challenged with a smirk as he walked off towards the kitchen.

"..." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom looked at eachother for a moment, a small grin growing on their faces, "Challenge accepted."

"Oh for the love of…" Rarity sighed as her little sister and Applebloom ran into the next room.

"Well...they are distracted." Fluttershy chuckled sheepishly. "So...now they will stop complaining."

"Y...yeah," Coco agreed with her, giving her own sheepish chuckle.

"We're back!" Ryotaro called as he and Applejack walked in the front door. Ryotaro himself carrying several bags of last minute bought supplies. "Someone please turn my in the direction of the kitchen...I can't see over the bags." he chuckled.

"Let me help ya with that," Big Mac offered as he picked up most the bags...with one arm.

"Thanks." he chuckled as they carried them off to the kitchen, where they ignored Yuuto as he was carrying three girls on his back.

"The fact this seems normal is a sad fact of my life…" Yuuto sighed, taking another sip of his eggnog.

"...Wait. Didn't y-" Sweetie Belle began before Scootaloo shushed her.

"Give it a minute."

"...Wierd. It's getting sorta toasty…" Yuuto whispered as his mouth started to feel hot as his entire body started to turn red, "...okay. Now it's really getting toasty! Ahh! Ahh! HOT!"

"What did you three do?" Ryotaro asked as Yuuto dunked his head into a sink and began gargling water.

"Nothing," the three lied before Big Mac gave them a firm stare.

"...Ulp. We...might've put some Ghost Chili pepper sauce in his eggnog when he wasn't lookin,'" Applebloom answered.

"Y...yeah," Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded, the three shaking a bit from the stare Big MAc was giving them.

"..." Ryotaro sighed at that. "I know Yuuto must have done something to make you mad, but wasn't that a little to mean?" he asked them. "You three are always telling us about these girls who really upset you. You know doing the same back won't do anything but keep the cycle going, right?" he asked as the three hung their heads, not wanting to make eye contact. "You should stop taking lessons from others like Yuuto and us," he chuckled as he patted their heads.

"Gah...ah…" Yuuto coughed as he finally got the burning out of his mouth… "No I didn't!" he shouted dunking his head back in.

"So...what do you think you owe him?" Ryotaro asked.

"...An apology…" the three girls replied.

"Is that a question?" Big Mac asked raising an eyebrow. The three getting the message of what he was saying.

"Sorry…" they said to Yuuto who came up for air again.

"Ga...ah...don't...do...that...again…" he panted as he leaned against the sink. "Or I swear...no amount of parenting will compare to my anger." he groaned.

"_**Demo...Yuuto. Didn't you…?" **_

'_Deneb I swear to god I will put you into a coffee grinder if you finish that sentence.'_

"_**Shutting up…"**_the Imagin sighed.

'_That's what I thought,' _Yuuto frowned as he began to walk off.

"Well...he's not mad...I think." Ryotaro muttered.

"You mean he can be any emotion other than mad?" the girls asked.

"I heard that!" Yuuto snapped from the other room.

* * *

"Hm…" Rainbow muttered as she looked over the tree glowing brightly with all the multicolored lights hung around it. Each light shone off a colorful decoration adding even more color. "I feel it needs more...awesome."

"What more could you even add?" Twilight asked.

"We've already covered over...well all of it." Sunset added.

"I know. But...I think it could...hmm…" Rainbow pondered for a moment, "...Got it!"

"Huh?" Twilight raised a brow at that before the tomboy became a blur, zooming around the tree as she rearranged the lights, "Rainbow Dash, what're you…?!"

"And done!" Rainbow smirked as she blurred next to them, admiring her handiwork.

"Is that…" Twilight blinked tilting her head to the side along with Sunset.

"The symbol for the Wonderbolts? Yes. Yes it is," Rainbow nodded, looking at the lights as they were rearranged to look like a lightning bolt with a pair of wings on it.

"Huh...well...it's tasteful." Sunset admitted.

"At least Pinkie's not hear to turn this into some who can rearrange the tree faster game." Twilight added.

"Please, I'd still win that." Rainbow smirked.

"Oi…" Twilight rolled her eyes at that.

"Well at least we know we can fix it in the event anything happens to it." Sunset spoke changing the subject.

"What could…" Rainbow began before Twilight covered her mouth.

"Shh…" Twilight shushed her, "Every time you've ever said that, something like a giant monster or Ryotaro falling from the sky half dead has happened."

Rainbow yanked the hand off her face with a groan. "Oh you're exaggerating. It hasn't happened every time...just an...annoyingly large number of times."

"Which is why I don't want you saying the phrase," Twilight stated with a frown. "Or anything else even remotly close to tempting fate."

"Alright alright...yeesh, _mom._ I promise not to taunt fate for the rest of the year." Rainbow promised.

"I swear if on January first you say it and cause a monster attack…" Twilight frowned.

"Hey come on. You're just being overly cautious." Rainbow countered. "Need I remind you each time those things happened, we ended up doing something awesome like blast a monster into dust, or Ryo pulled some insane comeback and him and the Taros Rider kicked it to death." she argued, "So just relax, Twi. It's freaking Christmas, not 'be stressful' day."

"Ah...can you blame me if our pension for random monster appearances is high?" Twilight sighed.

"Look. Ryo, the Taros, and AJ just got back from stopping an Imagin. Trouble's done, so relax will ya, find a good book in AJ's library, and read by the fire or something." Rainbow offered. "Sounds like something a bookworm like you would think to do to relax."

"It does sound nice...hey. I thought we talked about the insulting nicknames." Twilight frowned.

"But you are a bookworm." Rainbow argued, "Or would you prefer Egghead?"

"...Know what? Forget it," Twilight sighed as she began to walk off, "I'll just go do what you said and go read a book from Applejack's library."

"Kay." Rainbow ignored as she looked back up at her handiwork. "Ah I amaze myself. Wait...I just realized...Pinkie's late to a party. She still hasn't gotten her sisters or something?"

"I guess they got held up with something." Sunset shrugged, "Want me to call her to see if they're alright?"

"Nsh. I'm sure she's fine. Now if you'll excuse me…" Rainbow paused as she licked her lips, "I'm gonna help myself to AJ's delicious Apple Cider."

"Didn't you already drink like half a barrel?" Sunset blinked.

"Maybe 3 quarters…" Rainbow paused.

"I wouldn't be shocked if they make you bring up the next barrel after you finish this one." Sunset shook her head with a chuckle.

"What can I say? AJ's family makes one hell of a good apple cider," Rainbow countered.

"I think for you, it might be too good…" Sunset muttered quietly.

* * *

"Okay. I think that's the last of them." Ryotaro muttered as he and Yuuto climbed down a ladder, finishing the hanging of lights outside.

"Thank god…" Yuuto muttered, "This place is too damn big. Doesn't the cowgirl have servants for this or something?"

"I've never seen anyone here but her and her family." Ryotaro said as he got down on the ground.

"I'll never understand them." Yuuto sighed as he slid down before jumping off the ladder and landing in the snow. "De...where do we turn this stuff on?" he asked, looking at Ryotaro.

"Eto…"

"The plug is back up there, isn't it?" Yuuto asked, getting a nod. "...Your getting it yourself."

"I figured as much." Ryotaro sighed as he began climbing back up.

"Try not to do your usual schtick up there!" Yuuto shouted.

"You're a well of good faith, Sakurai-san…" Ryotaro muttered sarcastically.

"Wait...you know how to use sarcasm?" Yuuto countered with some of his own.

* * *

"I never would have thought decorating the entirety of Applejack's house would be so…" Fluttershy began as she and Rarity worked on the second floor. "Extensive."

"Indeed," Rarity agreed as she carefully placed down some stuffed snowmen, "But at least the end result will be worth it."

"I-I suppose so, hai," Fluttershy nodded.

"Still, I will admit, Applejack's family has many things ready for every holiday." Rarity added as she pulled out one of the stuffed snowmen, "And surprisingly adorable given her personality." she joked handing it to Fluttershy.

"Indeed," Fluttershy agreed, taking the snowman before carefully placing it down, "From what she told me, she has quite the large family."

"Well I suppose this is just norm for her then, having many hands around the house for set up." Rarity figured. "All though the only ones for the more rigorous chores are Ryotaro, Yuuto, and her brother." she muttered before they heard a sound outside the window.

"Ah!" Ryotaro shouted as he swung past the window, holding onto the christmas lights.

"God damn it, Ryotaro!" Yuuto shouted from outside.

"AH!" Ryotaro screamed, swinging past the window again.

"Well...maybe Ryotaro on a snow covered roof...wasn't the wisest of ideas." Rarity muttered sheepishly, feeling she might have been at fault for jinxing her friend.

"H...hai…" Fluttershy agreed, sweatdropping a bit.

"...By the way, back to the subject of family…" Rarity paused as she looked at the shy pinkette, "How big is your own family, dear?"

"Oh...about normal I'd say…" she muttered, thinking how best to answer that, "T-tou-san retired from the factory recently, and kaa-san is a gardner."

"I see...any siblings?"

"Well...I do still have a younger brother on the way, and there is another one...demo…" Fluttershy paused before frowning a bit, "It's better we end it there."

"...O...kay?" Rarity slowly blinked at that.

* * *

"Is the world still spinning?" Ryotaro asked as he was laying down on the couch. His eyes replaced by spirals, snow still stuck in his hair as he was just given time to rest after that incident.

"Honestly…" Yuuto sighed, "And you thought it was a good idea for him to help...the midget causes 25 shopping cart pile ups at the supermarket." he groaned as he leaned back and grabbed a bunch of snow that was in on the ground before using it to ice the bump on his head from catching Ryotaro. "I blame you Blondy for giving the damn okay…"

"Well y'all could've helped him," Applejack frowned, placing down a few fresh apple pastries on the table.

"Not my fault he forgot to turn the damn thing on," Yuuto countered, about to grab one of hte apple crumb cakes before Applejack smacked his hand away, "Ow?! The f-" he paused when Big Mac walked by, an even stare on his face, "...The heck was that for?!"

"One: Still hot. Two: Wait fer Pinkie and her sisters t' arrive. And Three; you have a ban on snacks fer not helping Ryo out with turnin' th' lights on," Applejack stated.

"The ringing in my ears would like to argue that…" Yuuto countered. "Know what...just...nevermind." he groaned as he took a seat in a chair, "I'll be sitting until it's time for the party. Anything else, bite me."

"Well...it's too bad the impact didn't knock out some of his charm." Sunset joked.

"Hate you too…" Yuuto groaned.

* * *

"...Okay. Where the heck is Pinkie?" Rainbow asked, the clock now reading '6:30 PM', "It's starting to get dark, and she still hasn't shown up."

"I'm sure something's just keeping her." Twilight said as she was reading books on the couch where Ryotaro was also sitting.

"Well...maybe Pinkie got distracted buying lots of last minute presents." Ryotaro suggested as he took the ice pack off his head.

"With how close it is to christmas?" Rainbow raised a brow, "She's gotta be crazy trying to go shopping for presents...but hey. Least it's not Black Friday."

"Ugh…" Ryotaro groaned at the memories.

"_**Ugh all you want, I was able to buy all the things on the list and more. You should be lucky you have super strength."**_ Momotaros argued with his contractor.

"Anyway...what should we do to wait?" Twilight asked as she closed her book.

Everyone then heard a low growling noise and turned to Ryotaro. The young man chuckled.

"I'm a little hungry…" he muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"...Well...Ah suppose it wouldn't hurt if we ate a bit early," Applejack responded, her own stomach growling, "Just leave some fer Pinkie and her sisters. Otherwise..." she motioned to the dining room, "Help yerselves out."

"**Don't mind if I do!" **M-Ryotaro shouted, Momotaros having possessed Ryotaro as he bolted into the dining room...only to run out screaming as Applejack's dog, Winona chased after him, **"AHH! HELL HOUND!"**

"How the heck did he forget Winona was still in the house?" Twilight blinked, sweatdropping a bit at the sight.

"**Help me!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran upstairs.

"Momo...just go back to DenLiner!" Rainbow shouted.

"**Genius!"** at that, they heard a small thud, followed by Ryotaro laughing.

"Stop...haha...no...that tickles!" Ryotaro laughed as Winona licked his face, her tail wagging excitedly, "Winona, please stop! I...I can't breath!"

Winona's ear perked up when she heard Applejack whistle for her, the border collie letting out a happy bark as she hopped off Ryotaro and ran down the stairs.

"Man...Winona really likes Ryotaro," Sunset noted.

"She must think Momo running in terror is some kind of game." Rainbow figured.

"Not to mention Ryutaros is always playing with her," Twilight added.

"He is pretty good with animals," Fluttershy added before tilting her head a bit, "Demo, I'm not sure why Angel is so afraid of Ryutaros."

"Gee...I wonder why…" Rainbow muttered, trying to not think of the times R-Ryotaro almost suffocated the Rabbit with his hugs, or the times he just terrorizes it by appearing next to it when it least expects him, "...Speaking of animals, anyone else find it freaky Pinkie has a toothless _gator _for a pet?"

"PFFTTT!" Yuuto did a massive spit take at hearing that. "A what?!"

"I kid you not. She has a freakin' toothless gator for a pet," Rainbow answered, "She even named it Gummy of all things."

"How'd she get a Gator all the way in Japan?" Yuuto asked.

"That's...a good question." Rainbow blinked.

"Uh...we might never know." Twilight muttered.

"...No. I need to know why the insane pink one has a f-" Yuuto began before Applejack shot him a stern glare, "...Freaking _gator_, one of the most dangerous animals on the planet, for a pet!"

"Well you'll have to ask her...none of us bothered too...we just kind of…" Twilight paused.

"Had mental shut downs." Rarity finished bluntly.

"...I am honestly surprised you all are still sane after hanging out with that hyperactive psychopath for so long," Yuuto deadpanned before he realized something, "...Oh god. And we'll have to deal with three more of her…"

"Is your mental image of her sisters like three recolored versions of her?" Twilight asked with a deadpan.

"Am I not the only one?" he asked.

"No/Yes." the room was split 50/50 on that reply.

"Well that's a bit rude. My sister's aren't recolors of me."

"Well th-" Rainbow began before blinking, looking up to see a certain excitable pinkette standing over her, causing her to jump out of her seat in surprise "Gah! Pinkie?!"

"Hi girls, Ryo, Yuyu!" Pinkie waved, "Sorry to keep you all waiting! The train station was having problems with snow, and you would NOT believe how packed the mall was!" she complained as she rolled over the couch and just sat down between Rainbow and Fluttershy. "It was so full of people, phew am I glad that was over, I love parties and people, but that was just crazy, know what I mean?" she sighed as she slung her arms around her friends.

"...Um….when did you get here?" Coco couldn't help but ask, the shy bluette finally speaking up.

"Well duh! We rang the bell, then after 3 rings, I happily snuck in through the attic." she explained, making everyone just pause and stare at her, "*Gasp!*Speaking of 'we'..." she quickly bolted to the front door before walking through it, "sorry about that. Had to make sure everyone was there."

"It's fine, Pinkie…" a very...very monotone voice answered.

"Can we please go in? It's freezing out here," another voice spoke, an annoyed tone in their voice.

"M….mm hmm…" a third voice spoke up in a really timid and shy tone.

"I give up…" Yuuto groaned, his guess proven wrong.

"Oh! Sure thing, Maud!" Pinkie answered as she opened the door, letting herself and three other girls walk in.

The first of the girls was most likely Maud, given the picture Pinkie showed the group(minus Applejack, Yuuto and Sunset) a few months back. The second of the girls was slightly shorter than the first. She had short cut stone grey hair that ended around the base of her neck and was mostly combed over to the right, a hair clip made up of a lime slice and two stones in her hair. She was wearing grey sleeveless shirt with a turtleneck, a darker black colored jacket resting over her shoulders. Her hands were covered in grey gloves that extended up to her elbows, and a second pair of fingerless black sports gloves over her hands. She had a pair of black pants with a crossing pattern of grey strings long the sides, with a silver/grey belt tied around her waist, black socks extending over her pant legs up to her knees, and dark grey shoes.

The third and final girl, who was hiding behind Maud, reminded most of the group of Fluttershy strangely. She had longer colored hair that was a mix of two different shades of stone like grey, most of her long hair was a dark almost black shade, while a single lighter streak with a slate green tint ran through her hair with a hair clip used to keep her long bangs out of her face. She was wearing a slate grey dress with a black and green sash around her waist, the edges of the dress skirt flaring out with white frill, as well as around her arms where the dress cut off at her shoulders. She was wearing large boots to keep her legs warm with the snow outside, but black ribbons could be seen tied around her legs under her boots.

All three hung up large jackets that they used to keep them warm on the coat hanger near the front door.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my sisters!" Pinkie beamed, "First up is my big sis, Maud!"

"Hello…" the older of the three spoke...in a very monotone voice, "Nice to meet you all."

"Domo...nice to meet you as well." Ryotaro greeted first.

"_**She wasn't kidding...she is...tame."**_Urataros muttered.

"_**Tame my red ass. She's a borderline robot…"**_Momotaros gawked bluntly.

"_**Certainly...it's not what I expect when I think Sister of the Buffoon."**_ Sieg admitted.

'_N-now now. L-' _Ryotaro mentally began before the second girl moved in front of a him, a frown on her face.

"My name's Limestone, and I got my eye on you," the second girl stated, "You even look at my sisters funny, I'll…"

"Sis...that's Ryo." Pinkie whispered. "You know..._That_ Ryotaro." she explained.

"...I still got my eye on you," Limestone stated to Ryotaro.

"Eh?" he asked tilting his head in confusion.

"..." Yuuto looked at that before he opened the window. "Nope." he said as he jumped out without a moment of hesitation, "Forget this! I'm out!"

"_**Can we go with him?"**_ The Taros(minus Ryutaros) asked.

"Ah...YuYu ran off again." Pinkie frowned.

"Give him a minute. He'll realize he forgot his coat," Sunset stated before looking at the last girl, who shyly backed away a bit, "And you must be…?"

"Oh! This is my baby sister Marble!" Pinkie answered as she pulled the shy girl over, "well, she was born a few seconds earlier than us, but that doesn't mean she isn't my precious cinnamon roll of a sister! Right, Marble?!"

"...m...mmm hmm," the introduced Marble shyly nodded, a small blush on her cheeks.

'_Is that how I come off to others?'_ Fluttershy asked herself mentally.

"Wait...seconds?" Twilight blinked. "You mean your…"

"Triplets? Yes," Pinkie nodded, "Maud's a year older than us."

"But she's crazy smart so she's graduated already." Limestone added.

"Wait...she already graduated High School?" Twilight blinked

"Pfft! No. She graduated college," Limestone stated with a slight laugh at the shocked expressions of those present.

"Sugei…" Ryotaro muttered.

"_**Holy Christ...just the...what the hell?!"**_ The Taros, once again minus Ryuta all shouted in shock.

"Well...I'm left speechless...so I'm not disappointed." Rainbow muttered, more or less frozen in place alongside Ryotaro and Twilight.

"Now where's the food? I'm hungry here," Limestone spoke up, "I'm so hungry, I'll even eat a rock."

Ryotaro's hand lit up red slightly before he slapped himself and then Rainbow out of their stupor.

"Ow!" they both complained. "Momo…" they groaned, holding the sides of their faces that got slapped.

"...Um. Why don't we show you around?" Twilight quickly offered as she stood up.

"Since when could he do just specific body parts?!" Rainbow groaned as the others slowly left, partly wanting to see what the heck that was about, and it was kind of entertaining as well.

"Mmm?!" Marble tensed as she ran behind Maud, shaking a bit.

"...Okay. What's the greenbean's problem?" Limestone asked, causing a tick mark to appear on Rainbow's head.

"Who-!?" Rainbow began before Fluttershy and Ryotaro covered her mouth at blinding speeds.

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

"...Pinkie, your friends are weird," Limestone deadpanned.

"Oh no worries, they grow on you. Plus you said one of Rainbow's trigger words." Pinkie explained. "Everyone knows you're not allowed to call her short, tiny, small, underdeveloped...and...some other thing that has to do with her not being as tall as girls her age." she muttered in confusion.

Twilight turned to Rainbow, who was fighting to get free from Ryotaro's grip as he became K-Ryotaro.

"Oh...eh. Sure it's nothing," Limestone waved it off as she walked off...before shooting Ryotaro one more glare, "Mess with my sisters, especially Marble, I...will….hurt you. Got it?"

"**Why does she focus on only me and not the other two men in this building…"** K-Ryotaro asked as Rainbow struggled harder to escape his grip.

"_**Oh gee. Maybe it's because the mizu-onna told her about a certain perverted 'personality' of his," **_Momotaros replied.

"_**Wait...which one of us are you looking at?"**_ Urataros and Sieg asked in unison.

"_**Who do you think?!"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**...Know what? That's it! Naomi, get the deep fryer! We're having fried turtle and chicken wings tonight!"**_

"**Ooh...sounds like a good dinner."** K-Ryotaro smiled.

"Ooh what is?" Pinkie asked.

K-Ryotaro looked at her before he let go of Rainbow.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted tackling into her without a moment's hesitation.

"Kintaros...why'd you let her go?" Fluttershy asked with an annoyed sigh.

"**She was gonna keep trying all night anyway."** he muttered.

* * *

After that, everyone sat down at the large table to eat. It went better than expected, only minor shouting over nonsense now and again. That and having to defrost Yuuto once he finally came back.

"Wo...woman...pass the hot plate of food…" Yuuto shuddered, sitting in his seat next to Sunset near the edge of the table.

"Sure thing," Sunset nodded as she moved a large bowl of steamed veggies to him, "Here."

"...There's no sh-sh-shiitake in this, is there?"

"No."

"Give it here…" he said taking it.

"Huh...Frozen Yuuto equals best behavior." Twilight muttered.

"Shut it Egghead!" Yuuto shouted.

"Told ya it was obvious!" Rainbow laughed, pausing from eating her food, "...By the way Pinkie, this has been bugging me since your sister's got here. Didn't you say Limestone and Marble's names were Inkie and Blinkie?"

"Pfft?!" Limestone nearly spat her drink out before shooting an annoyed glare at Pinkie, "Pinkamena…"

"_**Pinkamena?"**_ The Taros asked in confusion.

"Eh heh…." Pinkie gave a sheepish chuckle, "Yeah...those were nicknames I used to give Marble and Limestone when we were kids…"

"So...then why did you tell us those were their names?" Rainbow asked.

"Maybe...it's because, Pinkie, Inkie, Blinkie...all rhyme. So she likes it that way?" Ryotaro offered a theory.

"Yes! Thank you, Ryo!" Pinkie said with a relieved smile.

"I guess I can see the how...but I just can't grasp at the why." Rarity explained with a sigh.

"It's because Marble's hair looked a bit like ink when she was young while Limestone blinked a lot from Pinkie's antics," Maud answered.

"Mmm~!" Limestone groaned at that, slamming her face on the table.

"So...very straight forward reasoning for simple nicknames." Twilight spoke.

"Yeah sure sounds like our Pinkie." Rainbow pointed out.

"Big time." Applejack agreed.

"A thank-a-you." Pinkie bowed her head taking it as loving praise from her friends, "Oh! MArble. How're you holding up by the way?"

"...M...mm hmmm," Marble shyly responded, looking at the bowl of soup before her as she sat across from Fluttershy and Coco.

"...A...are you okay, Miss Marble?" Coco couldn't help but ask.

"Y...you didn't even touch your food yet," Fluttershy added.

"_**These three have a lot in common…"**_ Urataros noted bluntly.

"_**Yeah...shy as hell...though I'm honestly surprised you didn't comment on the Mizu-onna's shy sister not being busty, kame."**_

"_**Oh she is. She's wearing bindings..I can tell, sempai."**_

"_**...I should've seen that coming…" **_Momotaros facepalmed.

"_**Uh...what are bindings?"**_ Ryutaros asked in confusion.

"_**There is no amount of asprin on earth for me to answer that."**_ Momotaros groaned, _**"So instead, I'll take my frustration out on the kame!"**_

"_**Oh not again!"**_

"Filter...need one…" Ryotaro muttered rubbing his head.

"What you need is to be 21 so you can deal with it like a normal adult." Yuuto countered hearing him. "Come to think of it...aren't I like the oldest person in this entire house?"

"Is he?" Maud asked, looking at everyone else.

"Kind of…" Sunset muttered, not sure how to explain the fact Yuuto was actually in his 20's while everyone else was either early to late teens not counting the 3 young girls present.

"...I see," Maud noted

"Yeah." Sunset chuckled sheepishly.

"This got weird." Yuuto bluntly stated.

"Yes...it did." Maud agreed.

"...mm...bored again," Scootaloo muttered as she and her friends rested their heads on the table.

"Yeah...wish Spike was here. I miss messing him," Sweetie Belle added, earning looks from Scootaloo and Applebloom, "...what?"

"So...you miss Spike huh?" Scootaloo asked with a teasing grin.

"What?! No I don't!" Sweetie Belle argued, her voice a bit squeaky as a bit of a blush appeared on her face.

"You totally do!" Scootaloo laughed.

"Eeyup." Applebloom agreed as they took delight in teasing their friend slightly.

"Mmm!" Sweetie Belle frowned at them, giving the cutest pout before she stood up, "IF you two don't stop laughing, I-"

"Sweetie and Spike sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"That's it!" Sweetie Belle snapped before pointing at them, "Snow ball fight! Now!"

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called out in annoyance.

"But they started it!" she countered in argument to her sister.

"I don't care! We are in the middle of eating!" Rarity argued.

"You…" Sweetie Belle growled before an idea popped in her head, "...Oh I get it. You're afraid of getting dirty in the snow, aren't you?"

"Excuse you?" Rarity blinked.

"Uh...oh." Applejack muttered noticing that.

Yuuto slowly slid out of his seat before backing towards the window again. Sunset groaned and grabbed him before dragging him back to the table.

"Come to think of it...Twi, where is your little brother at anyway?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. Spike loves hanging out with us whenever he can." Pinkie said before putting her hand over the side of her mouth as she turned to her sisters. "He has a big crush on Rarity." she whispered to them while pointing at Rarity who was still having a strange sibling battle of wills with Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, he got sick, so my mom and dad decided to take him to the doctor...I'm sure he must be bored out of his mind though." she muttered.

* * *

"Ugh…" Spike groaned as he fell back on a small bed often found in a check up room in a doctor's office. "I hate this…"

"Hello...ano...Spike?" a young man in a doctor's coat asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah…" he grunted as he sniffled while sitting back up.

"I'm your doctor." he smiled.

"Huh...you're...awfully young looking for a doctor." Spike said bluntly.

"Well I'm kind of just becoming one." he explained with a chuckle. "I'm Emu, Hojo Emu." he smiled as he leaned down into his seat. "This must be boring for you, huh? Stuck at the doctors on Christmas."

"Like you wouldn't believe," Spike sighed. "I was going to go to a party with my sister, and her friends, and my friends...well her friends are my friends." he muttered before coughing.

"Yeah...this must be boring." Emu nodded. "But I'm sure they want you to be healthy," he smiled. "Come on, this won't take long...oh." he muttered as he reached into his coat and pulled out a bright Neon Pink and Green 3DS. "Do you like games?" he asked holding it up. "It's not a party, but hey, It'll make the time fly by trust me."

"You're a doctor who lets his patient's play video games?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Hey...I know how boring this stuff use to be. I'm only 24," Emu chuckled. "So...is that a no?" he asked.

"Not a no…" he said slowly. Emu happily held out the game which Spike took and turned on. "Wow...you have a lot of games on this." he muttered.

"What can I say, I get bored here too." Emu chuckled.

"I can't tell if your a good doctor...or a lazy one." Spike muttered.

"Just for that I'll take back the nwer game in there." Emu chuckled.

"Hey that's the new Mighty Action X game," Spike said in despair wanting to play it.

"Haha…" Emu chuckled as he handed the cartridge back. "How about this, I challenge you to beat my high score while I finish up all these tests." he explained as he turned around in his chair, "Or...do you think you can't beat Sensei's high score?"

"Alright, challenge accepted...M...ah man...that's your high score, I didn't think scores could even get that high…" Spike groaned. "How do you get a million?"

"If you want to beat it you better start playing Spike." Emu laughed.

"...I won't lose," Spike frowned as he began playing the game.

* * *

"Well must stink to be him." Rainbow muttered.

"...But I'm sure he's alright," Twilight shrugged a bit before looking at Maud, "So uh...Limestone said you graduated college. What field were you best in if I may ask?"

"Geometry," Maud answered, "I travel the world studying up different kinds of rocks and landmarks…On the side..." she paused as she held up a camera, "I take pictures of places I've visited."

"Oh that's nice." Twilight nodded, "So...what was your favorite place to visit?" she asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Zawame city was okay before the incident, and Sakura New town had a very nice rock formation near the local temple," Maud answered.

"I see." Twilight nodded in understanding.

"Sakura New Town...isn't that like really close?" Rainbow asked.

"A short drive away." Maud nodded, "Check it out when you can."

"...Huh. Maybe we will…" Rainbow nodded before looking at the three shy girls, who pretty much remained silent throughout the entire conversation, "...Okay. What's the problem you three?"

"?" the three blinked and jumped slightly at the sudden attention.

"Something wrong?" Applejack asked in equal curiosity.

"...N-nothing. Just...don't know what to say, really," Fluttershy answered, a bit of a blush on her face.

"Y-yeah/Mmm hmm," Coco and Marble added, both of them blushing a bit as well.

"Oh...for a minute I thought the three of you learned how to have some kind of mental conversation." Rainbow Joked.

The three tilted their heads to the side in thought of that.

"Don't consider it like you can do it…" Rainbow muttered in a deadpan. "You guys don't have weird mental issues like Ryo and Yuuto."

"Hey!" Yuuto shouted.

"What?! It's true!" Rainbow argued.

"I'm not denying I have problems…" Ryotaro admitted with a deadpan.

"See?"

"Well at least I don't have an anger issue when my size is brought up, midget!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A BEANSPROUT?!"Rainbow smiled.

"Mental problems...is making it worse then it is." Twilight argued. "For Ryotaro...Yuuto I can't speak about."

"Not sure how to take that, so I'm going with the default; bite me egghead. Short,." Yuuto stated.

"Grr….!" Rainbow snarled as she glared at him, her entire face red with anger, her eyes blank, and her teeth shark like.

"R-Rainbow, please calm down…"

"In all honesty, I'm starting to enjoy this," Limestone commented.

"I assumed you already were." Maud stated bluntly...even her monotone voice.

"No. I was bored dealing with Pinkie's weird friends, but I'm starting to like the short o-" Limestone began before some mashed potatoes hit her square in the face, "..."

"Uh oh…" Fluttershy whimpered as she, Coco, and Marble ducked under the table.

"Hehehe...this was what I was waiting for." Pinkie smiled as she pulled out a tiny cannon.

"No Pinkamena…" Limestone spoke, wiping the food off her face as she glared at Rainbow Dash, "We're not having a food fight...oh no. Thanks to the rainbow haired midget here…" she paused as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table, "We're having a snowball fight!"

"Bring it on, bowlcut!" Rainbow snapped back.

"Of fer heaven's sake…." Applejack facepalmed as she stood up, "No. We're in th' middle of eatin', so no f-"

***SPLAT***

"..." Applejack's eye twitched, her face covered in food.

"...Yuyu did it," Pinkie quickly blamed, hiding the mini cannon

"Wow. Just...back the bus right over me why don't you," Yuuto frowned at her.

"...On second thought...th' food will have t' wait…" Applejack spoke, wiping the food off her face, "Big Mac, keep it warm fer us…"

"Oh boy…" he sighed as Ryotaro expertly ducked under the table as everyone else was standing up.

"As fer us...outside. Now," Applejack ordered.

"...Ah'm on Applejack/Rainbow Dash's team!" Applebloom and Scootaloo quickly spoke up.

"Are we honestly doing this?" Rarity asked with a sigh.

"Why? Scared you'll mess your hair up?" Sweetie Belle smirked.

"...Oh it...is...on," Rarity frowned, accepting the challenge as she glared at her little sister.

"Even Rarity-san…" Ryotaro muttered, his eyes peeking out from under the table. "It most certainly is on…" he muttered.

"Is this also...part of the Christmas spirit?" Fluttershy asked, her eyes appearing next to Ryotaro's.

"It would appear so…" Ryotaro muttered his eyes rolling with his sigh.

"L-looks like/mmm hmm," Coco and Marble agreed nervously.

'_Well...at least Momotaros isn't wanting to join…' _Ryotaro thought before he realized what he said, _'...I just jinxed it.'_

* * *

"**Ahahahahahaha!" **Momotaros laughed manically as he tossed large snowballs at everyone, **"Run! Run you fools! I am the wizard of blizzard, and I demand satisfaction!"**

"**Where did he even get snowballs?! This train runs through a desert!"** Urataros shouted before he was pelted by a more solid snowball and knocking him over, **"Ow…"**

"**Zzz…" **Kintaros snoozed, unaffected by the snowballs Momotaros was throwing.

"**Ahahaha! Come on! Is that the best you g-" **Momotaros began before an even larger snowball slammed into him.

"**..." **the other Imagin slowly turned to look at Celeste, who was dusting her hands off as Ryutaros stood next to her, a military helmet on their heads.

"Perfect aim as always, First Lieutenant Ryuta," Celeste smiled.

"**Thank you Captain!"** Ryutaros saluted.

"**So...cold…"** Momotaros shivered as his head poked out of the snow. The other Taros stood over him and held snowballs in their hands before looking down and smiling. **"Oh crud…"**

"**Well look at it like this sempai…" **Urataros began, rolling the snowball in his hand, **"At least you're not with the girls at the moment. I mean, can you imagine how chaotic it must be right now?"**

* * *

"Ha!" Rainbow shouted, tossing a fairly large snowball at Limestone as it hit her squarely in teh face, "Gotcha! N-woah!" she yelped as she ducked underneath a cannonball sized snowball, "Hey! No cannons allowed, Pinkie!"

"Too late!" Pinkie smiled, sitting on a cannon. "Pinkie Snow Cannon is here to stay!"

At that, she was bombarded by snowballs from different angles leaving her buried under snow.

"I….regret...nothing…"

"Did she honestly think she was gonna get out of this unfazed?" Yuuto deadpanned before he dodged a snowball tossed at him by Sunset, "Oh, it's on now, bacon hair!"

At that, Yuuto grabbed a snowball and began throwing them at everyone.

"Eh...they seem to be in control." Ryotaro noted.

"Y...yeah," Fluttershy nodded before she let out a frightened yelp, ducking under a stray snowball.

"Hey you almost hit Shy!" Rainbow shouted as she began firing back.

"Daijobu?" Ryotaro asked, helping her back up as she shook snow out of her hair.

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as she looked up...only to back away when she realized how close she was to him, a heavy blush on her face, "A-arigatou."

"Eto...n-no problem, Ryotaro replied, blushing heavily as well as he rubbed the back of his head.

"...Those two like each other," Maud noted, dodging each and every snowball thrown at him.

"Not just her, but Aj, Twi, and Rarity like Ryo t-" Pinkie began before her eyes shrank, "Uh..Maud?"

"Hmm?" Maud raised a brow as she looked forward, seeing Yuuto barely holding a giant snowball aimed at them, "..."

"You had these coming for a long time, you pink maniac!" Yuuto shouted as he threw the snowball at them.

"...Hoo boy," Pinkie meeped, about to run before Maud stopped her, "?"

"I'll handle this…" was all Maud said as the snowball neared them.

"Yuuto, are you insane?! You could hu-" Sunset began.

Maud threw her fist out and slammed it into the boulder sized snowball, causing it to completely shatter in a flurry of snow and ice, all while keeping that mono-tone look on her face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Yuuto gawked before he was hit in the face by several snowballs, Sunset ducking out of the way at the last second.

"They look like they're having fun." Ryotaro laughed, alongside Twilight and Fluttershy as everyone was laughing.

"I will admit...it is nicer than I anticipated." Twilight giggled. She shen yelped in surprise when she felt a small amount of snow, land on her head. She quickly shook it off before she looked over at a laughing Ryotaro. "Hahaha…" she joined her friend in the laugh. "At least you don't take it overboard like our friends." she smiled as they notice Applejack kick snowballs out of the air before they could hit the younger of the girls.

"Your right. But they are our friends." Ryotaro added.

"That still can't excuse some antics though…" Fluttershy couldn't help but admit. "But I suppose we wouldn't want to change them anyway."

"Nope." Ryotaro shook his head.

"I'm not counting the Taros…" Twilight admitted in a dry tone.

"I wouldn't blame you Twilight." Fluttershy sighed in agreement.

The two looked at eachother and nodded before grabbing handfuls of snow and tossing them at Ryotaro together. Ryotaro coughed in surprise as he shook the snow out of his hair, getting it over Fluttershy and Twilight, making them all laugh.

"Heh heh...I'm having a blast here," Limestone admitted as she dodged a snowball thrown at her, "Seriously, this is better th-"

"Ahh!" Marble yelped when some snow hit her and Coco.

"..."

"What happen?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"I….honestly don't..." Twilight began.

"Who did it?" everyone looked to see Pinkie, Maud, and Limestone standing up, a very serious, yet scary look on their faces...despite the fact Maud's face still looked a bit monotone, "Who….hit...Marble?"

"Uh…" everyone began, not really sure who.

"Meep." three voice said in unison at that as the three youngest quickly ducked behind Ryotaro.

"Why do people use me like a shield?" Ryotaro asked.

"Uh...Pinkie, please c-" Twilight began before a snowball passed her, barely grazing her cheek as it slammed into a tree, nearly causing it to fall over as the snowball was embedded into it, "..."

"Huh…" Yuuto muttered as he and Big Mac saw that. "You thinking what I'm thinking big guy?" he asked plainly, not even looking at him.

"Eeyup," Big Mac nodded.

At that, the two slowly backed away before Big Mac opened a cellar door and both just locked themselves inside, clearly showing the two eldest to be the wisest as well. What was once an innocent snowball fight between friends...was now about to evolve into a snow war.

"Why does this happen?" Ryotaro asked as Twilight now joined the girls in hiding behind him.

"Why'd you girls have to hit Marble?!" Twilight hissed at the youngest three.

"We didn't mean to! W-" Sweetie Belle began before her eyes widened, "Take cover!"

"Huh?" Ryotaro blinked before the sky darkened around him, making him and the others slowly look up to see a massive flurry of snowballs, most of them the size of boulders, "...Oh, crap baskets."

"_**Honestly that fool…"**_ Sieg sighed.

Ryotaro then flashed with the white light before he swung his arms out sending a sudden gust of feathers that split the snow apart into much smaller harmless chunks that fell around him. W-Ryotaro slowly lowered his hand down at that before Sieg left as quickly as he came to save the day.

"What the...hey no fair!" Limestone snapped, "How the heck did that happen?! Those balls had some ice in them to keep them from falling apart!"

"Ice in th-Pinkie what is wrong with your sister?!" Rainbow snapped, hiding underneath a snowpack with Applejack and Rarity, "Is she trying to kill us or something!?"

"I suppose...the only way to get through with them is with something they understand." Ryotaro sighed scratching the back of his hair. "Ryutaros." he called out.

"Ryotaro!?" Twilight asked in surprised as the purple flash overtook him. Ryotaro took out a hat and headphones before putting them on. His eyes flashed as he raised his hands and snapped his fingers.

"**Wai! It's my turn to play!"** he smiled happily. **"This time, I'll be the one who wins!"** he cheered.

"...This him?" Maud asked Pinkie, pausing in joining her two sisters in throwing the flurry of snowballs at the others.

"That's Ryuta, the one who's a nice kid." Pinkie nodded simply.

"**Snow!" **he cheered backflipping through the snow before landing on his back and making a snow angel.

"...He's energetic," Maud noted, "Kinda like you, Pinkie."

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Twilight muttered able to hear them.

"**My turn!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as he began breakdancing before he began spinning around kicking his legs up above him.

Everyone blinked for a moment as a purple wind kicked around him and began carrying snow up into the air. Everyone looked up in shock as the self forming snowballs flew around in the tornado. R-Ryotaro then stopped spinning and slammed his leg down on the ground sending all the snowballs falling down on Pinkie and her sisters.

"Oh right...he can do stuff like that…" Pinkie remembered with wide eyes.

"It would have been nice to know that!" Limestone shouted as all but their heads were buried under the snow.

"Sorry," Pinkie stuck her tongue out sheepishly.

"**Yay~! I won!"** he smiled as he flipped around happily. **"And i'm bored…"** he muttered just falling into the snow. **"Nande...that was to easy."**

"...a...ahh…" Marble tried to speak up, causing almost everyone to look at her before she backed up, blushing a bit, "Mmm…"

"Um...w-were you trying to say something, Marble?" Coco asked, looking at her fellow shy girl.

"M….mmm hmm," Marble nodded.

"**...Eh?" **R-Ryotaro tilted his head in confusion. **"Coco-chan...you understood that?"**

"I...used to speak it myself when I was young," Coco admitted, blushing a bit, "It...took me quite a while to speak in full sentences…"

"S….same here," Fluttershy added, poking her head out from behind Twilight.

"Your surprisingly fast Fluttershy…" Twilight blinked not even noticing her there. "And good at hiding your presence." Fluttershy chuckled sheepishly at that, blushing just a little.

"...What was she trying to say, Coco?" Sunset couldn't help but ask.

"I...well…" Coco began before Marble whispered something to her, "...She says Ryuta is funny, and…" she paused when Marble whispered into her ear again, a small, yet soft smile on her face, "She's glad Pinkie has someone to call a little brother."

"Ah!" Pinkie smiled happily.

"**Yay!" **R-Ryotaro smiled as he picked up Pinkie and spun around while hugging her, **"You're shy nee-chan approves me!...Wait," **he blinked in realization, **"...I have three more nee-chans! WAI!" **he beamed as he became a blur, pulling all four Pie sisters into a hug.

"Jeez he's fast!" Limestone gawked at how he did that.

"**Wai! Four Nee-san's!" **he smiled like a happy child.

"...Mmm…" Marble smiled a bit, gently patting R-Ryotaro on the head.

"Your little brother, Pinkie…" Maud began as she looked over at Pinkie, a very small smile on her face, "...I like him."

"I knew you would!" Pinkie smiled brightly.

"Can he put us down now?!" Limestone asked. "He's freakishly strong for a short dude!"

"**I'm only 5'5!" **R-Ryotaro countered.

"Don't care! Put us down already! I can't breath!"

"**...Okay," **R-Ryotaro shrugged as he dropped all four of them into the snow, gently putting Marble down, **"There you go, shy-nee-san."**

"See, told you he gets how things work." Pinkie smirked as they failed to notice Marble whisper someting into R-Ryotaro's ear.

"Why'd you drop us and not Marble?!" Limestone snapped, her voice muffled by the snow as she and Pinkie were facedown while Maud was faceup.

"Oh he's just playing." Pinkie smiled as they all got up.

Suddenly Pinkie and Limestone got snowballs thrown at their faces, making them blink and turn to a laughing Marble and R-Ryotaro.

**"Because shy-nee-chan is a precious cinnamon roll," **R-Ryotaro answered as he looked towards Marble. **"Did I get it right, Shy-Nee-chan?" **he asked with a smile.

"M….mm hmm," Marble nodded a bit.

"She learned how to command Ryutaros so quickly…" Twilight gawked.

"...not sure if I should feel scared or not right now, Twi," Rainbow spoke up before she got hit in the face with a snowball, "...hide?"

"**For Victory!"** R-Ryotaro, now wearing a military hat, shouted as he began tossing snowballs like mortar fire on the others.

"...That answer your question?!" Twilight shouted before yelping, ducking underneath a few snowballs.

"Y-" Rainbow began before she was pelted by snowballs, her entire head covered in them, "..."

"And Pinkie and her sisters jsut joined…" Rarity sighed.

"Hey that's not fair! H-" Scootaloo began before she, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle were picked up by Applejack, the blonde quickly ducking underneath a large snowbank that was quickly built to protect her and the others.

"Worry about it later!"

"_**It's so good to see young Ryuta having fun," **_Sieg chuckled.

"_**Well I'm not having fun! Stop g-IS THAT A BAZOOKA?!" **_Momotaros exclaimed.

"_**Target locked, Celeste-taicho!" **_Urataros declared.

"_**AH!"**_

"This got so out of hand…" Twilight muttered before she actually caught a snowball that was thrown at her. Taking a second she smiled before she tossed it back. As it barely left her hand, it flashed purple before it flew straight and hit R-Ryotaro in the face, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Is it safe?" Yuuto asked as he and Big Mac opened the cellar door, only for R-Ryotaro to crash into them and send them tumbling down the stairs.

"...Nope," Big Mac replied simply.

"Nice shot, Twilight." Rainbow smiled as everyone looked down to check on the boys.

"You alright down there?" Rarity asked out of worry.

"Woman...call us a doctor...or just for me...these guys don't eat light diets…" Yuuto groaned.

"...Fluttershy?"

"H-hai," Fluttershy nodded as she ran down the stairs.

"Next time...you decide...to 'invite' me to one of...these parties….don't….bacon….hair," Yuuto growled out at Sunset before he fainted, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"I got the Imagin knocked out of me…" an equally dazed Ryotaro spoke up.

"Fer a little fella...he packs a punch…" Big Mac muttered.

"You have...no….idea…" Yuuto managed to say in his dazed state.

"I think maybe...we have had enough fun in the snow."

"Ya think?"

"So...who's up for going back in and relaxing?" Twilight asked.

"I'm game." Rainbow agreed. "Hey guys! While your down their, bring in another barrel of cider will ya?!" she called out.

"Ugh…" all three males groaned in unison.

* * *

A bit later, everyone was back inside, relaxing as they cranked up the heater, started a fire and were all drinking some of the cider the guys brought up, the younger trio of Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle all going upstairs to have fun playing video games.

"Ah...head...hurts...bad…" Yuuto groaned as the guys all leaned against the wall, touching their heads to the cold glass of the window to ice down the swelling from their little crash.

"Eeyup…" Big Mac agreed.

"...You're a man of very little words...aren't you?"

"Eeyup," Big Mac answered, "T' be honest, Ah just...don't have much t' say most of th' time."

"That makes you easy to get along with…" Yuuto grunted. "Nogami...your other selves could learn from that."

"Sakurai-san...can you please stop talking...my head hurts." Ryotaro groaned.

"Yakamashi!" Yuuto ordered for silence back before wincing, "Ahh….bad idea….bad idea…"

"Man you guys sure did a number on yourselves." Twilight sighed as Applejack opened the barrel and began pouring some drinks.

"Only because of that chaotic snowball war…" Yuuto grunted out before Applejack held out a cup of cider to him, "...Thanks."

"Thanks." Big Mac and Ryotaro nodded as they took theirs and began drinking.

"Ne...this batch tastes different." Ryotaro noted.

"Hm...it's stronger...spicy almost…" Yuuto muttered. "Much better if you ask me."

"Oh...crud…" Big Mac blinked in realization.

"What?" Ryotaro asked.

"...Ah think we grabbed the ones with alcohol by mistake," Big Mac answered.

"...so...the insane women...and your sister..." Yuuto corrected himself noticing the turn of Big Mac's head. "Just drank something I'm probably the only one in here old enough to drink?"

"Twilight's...not gonna be happy." Ryotaro noted.

"H-hey guysh~!" Twilight called out, a bit of a blush on her face and her eyes a bit glazed, "This is probably the b-hic! Besht Christmash party evah~!"

"Or she could be totally drunk out of her mind," Yuuto deadpanned, "...Well at least Sunset didn't drink i-" he stopped himself. "What have I done?!" he asked as his eyes widened widely in shock.

"_**What?! What's wrong, Yuuto?!"**_

"_I've tempted fate...no matter what...don't look up and see if she is...body don't look up…"_ he ordered his body but his neck was already moving as he looked up.

"H-hey~ Yuyu~" Sunset greeted him in a drunk manner, her jacket missing as she looked at him, "Enjoying yours-hic! Self?"

"Crap!" Yuuto shouted.

"They only had like one cup…" Ryotaro noted with Big Mac.

"They mus' be weak to the stuff…" he replied. Both looked at one another then back at the girls. "Ryo...ya feel that foreboding air too...right?"

"Yes….yes I do," Ryotaro nervously nodded, "Big Mac, how...strong is this particular batch of cider?"

"...Uh..." he muttered either not sure or not wanting answer.

"Whoo hoo hoo! Look at all the pretty colors!" Rarity laughed in a drunken manner, "Ohh~! I feel so relaxed~! Huc~! Excush me~!"

"Strong...very strong." he muttered.

"That or...they really...really can't handle it." Ryotaro muttered.

"Fer that matter...why are you fine?" he asked.

"I've been on pain meds for so long and so often...I think my body has some natural immunity to intoxicants." Ryotaro admitted...while it sounds amazing...it's not...it so is not, _'That, or it could be thanks to the Imagin.'_

"Mogyu~~" Pinkie got out, her eyes swirls as she laid flat on the ground.

"...this feeling of danger…" Yuuto spoke. "As a man...I can feel an urge run...a survival instinct only I as a man has ingrained into my mind and instinct." he said as his fellow males listened to him. "I'm sure...as fellow men...you also feel this strong sense of danger...imminent danger."

While over dramatic and a bit entertaining. Ryotaro and Big Mac would be lying if they said they didn't feel something bad from the situation going on.

"...If I were you three…" Maud, the only one seemingly unaffected by the cider, spoke up as Fluttershy, Coco, and Marble stood up, their eyes glazed as they stared at the three men, "I'd run...now."

"..." the three looked at each other before they bolted for the front door.

"Hey~! Yuyu, come b-" Sunset began before she fell to the floor, snoozing as she had a goofy looking smile on her face.

"I blame you Nogami!" Yuuto shouted as he tried for the door, only for it to be forced shut as quickly as he opened it. "...this house is haunted…"

"Yuuto…" Big Mac and Ryotaro muttered, he was officially freaked out to the point of utter paranoia.

"Tch...you guysh are l-hic! Lightweights…" Rainbow muttered before she began swatting the air, Limestone doing the same.

"God damn Owls! Get away! You can't have our hair!" Limestone snapped.

"Angry Drunk!" Yuuto shouted. "The most dangerous...next to the crying Drunk."

"I jusht want to shee my brother again~!" Twilight cried out, waterfall tears flowing down her face.

"...Nope! Nope! All kinds o-"

"Ryo-kun/Mr. Yuuto/mmm…" the three men slowly turned to see Fluttershy, Coco, and Marble standing there, frowns evident on their faces as their eyes glowed red, "Why are you trying to leaving?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This actually isn't even that strong." Maud said, simply taking another sip, "And to be fair...there's one thing scarier than a crying drunk and an angry drunk…"

"...Wh...what?" Ryotaro asked with a gulp.

"A horny drunk…"

"...Big Mac?"

"Already ahead of ya," was all Big Mac said as he punched a nearby window, shattering it as all three men jumped out through it.

"...How're you holding up, Applejack?" Maud asked the blonde.

"Zzz…."

"...Hmm," Maud shrugged as she took another sip of her cider.

"The snow is coming alive!" Yuuto shouted.

"Ah...how can they still do these things in this state?!" Ryotaro gawked.

"Questions fer later! Just run!"

It was on that day the guys learned something very important...never let the girl drink any form of alcohol, especially Fluttershy, Marble, and Coco.

"Leave Nogami behind, Big Mac! He's already been captured!" Yuuto shouted as they kept running. "Let his sacrifice bring us safely!"

"You all levels of cold!" he shouted...but yet he wasn't turning around either.

"Wait! Where's you both going?! Don't leave me all alone!"

"God speed, Ryotaro Nogami!"

"Tatsukete~~!"

"_**So...is this...a bad ending...of good ending?"**_ The five Taros all asked in confusion.

* * *

_SZ: 0-o…..well….that was certainly an interesting way to end a Christmas chapter._

_Z0: It was indeed. But in the end when danger arises, it's every man for himself. _

_SZ: Eeyup, especially when it's three normally shy girls that're drunk out of their minds...even if it was just from one cup of cider._

_Deadpool: *speaks like Yoda* Underestimate the power of the Cider, you do not!_

_Z0: *drags Deadpool kicking and screaming off*_

_Deadpool: No! I don't want to be beaten again! Please not the kidney...it's Christmas!_

_SZ:...Uh...ignore that, minna. Anyways...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and enjoyed Christmas. Tune in next time for the first movie chapter of this story! So until nexttime…*hears Deadpool screaming in pain off screen*...I'm Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and we hope you readers had a Merry Christmas and have a happy New Year._

_Deadpool: So...New Year's chapter then?_

_SZ:...maybe, and Z0? Give him the Kira treatment._

_Deadpool: the Kira treatment?_

_Z0: *glows purple* Killer Queen *Stand touches Deadpool before he explodes* Or wait did you want the other one. *Deadpool reforms* _

_Deadpool: Please...no more…*get's punched out the window suddenly* You cheater! You can't have more than one! _

_Z0: Please, I'm one of the writers, I can do as I please...but that was just for giggles. Chapter's over folks. _

_SZ: Yup, so ja ne, and have a good day._

(Edit: oh BTW, to those who're wondering what happened at the last part...don't worry. The girls fainted before anything else could happen


	29. Movie 1 Pt 1

_SZ: Hello everyone, and welcome to the very first movie chapter for Friendship is Timeless. I am Seanzilla115..._

_Z0: I am Kamen Rider ZER0! And we are here today at the theater. *passes around Popcorn* _

_SZ: Yup. We got out popcorn, our soda, o-*sees something missing*...Z0? Where are the Butterfingers?_

_Z0L: Beats me _

_Z0R: Uh…*holds said candy in hands* _

_SZ: *snatches it*MINE!_

_Z0L: You should have seen that coming me._

_Z0R: Probably…._

_SZ:...sorry. Just...I likes my Butterfinger bars._

_Z0L: Alright. Anyway since we are back on with the content here. We've got a treat for you readers._

_Z0R: It's time for the movie chapter!_

_SZ: Eeyup. No need for disclaimers, so…*snaps fingers* Someone start the movie!_

_Z0R: I've got it! *shoots at the projection booth* _

* * *

**Friendship Is Timeless Movie Chapter: Kamen Rider Den-O VS. Ultraman Zero!**

* * *

"Told you it was worth it!" Rainbow smirked as she and her friends waited to exit the theater after the ending of the movie.

"Okay I will admit, the movie was pretty good," Twilight admitted..

"Yep, hey if you think about it, Dr Strange broke the rules of time, that would mean Ryo has to arrest him." Rainbow joked.

"Eh heh heh…" Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly at that, "Gomen, but I don't think I'd be able to beat him after seeing all that."

"You're right, I mean he's a fictional character, but come on, he's probably already better at Magic then Twi is." Rainbow added as she finished her popcorn bucket.

"In his world probably. But's fictional, and his magic doesn't even work like ours." Twilight countered.

"Hehe...Twi's triggered." Pinkie giggled, a piece of a Kit-Kat Bar sticking out of her mouth, "So what shall we do next? See another movie? Because I heard the movie theater across town is showing one of the Saint Seiya movies."

"..." Rainbow slowly looked over at Twilight, "We're going there. N-"

"No. We already spent all our money on seeing this movie," Twilight argued.

"Oh that can not be true. Ryo lives at his job, and I'm ten percent sure you and Rarity are smarter with money. Plus...uh hello...AJ?" Rainbow said, motioning to the tall blonde.

"Sorry, Rainbow, but ah gotta head home and help Big Mac with some stuff," Applejack stated, making the rainbow haired tomboy slump.

"Aw man…" Rainbow groaned.

"Hm…" Ryotaro muttered at that as Twilight turned to him.

"Ryotaro...don't give her money." Twilight sighed, "She's just gonna take this as a okay to abuse your kindness."

"Hey!" Rainbow complained in anger.

"Do we need to remind you that you tricked him into buying you that guitar last month?" Twilight countered.

"...To be fair, that guitar was badass, and Momotaros wanted it too." she argued.

"Yes...but Momotaros actually is good on the guitar." Twilight argued.

"He's oddly good at the guitar." Fluttershy blinked, "But...only the Electric kind…"

"Quite right…" Rarity nodded a bit in agreement, "Also rather surprised how good Urataros and Kintaros are with the bass and drums respectively."

"Hmm…." Pinkie pondered for a moment as she ate her candy in one bite, "You know? If we add in Ryuta, they could form a band."

"Well...he is rather good at being a DJ...from those times you two invaded night clubs." Twilight remembered.

"Not my fault Ryuta got into a DJ battle twice with Vinyl," Pinkie countered.

"How did that turn out in the end anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"I...honestly have no clue...I always had to run away from Twilight before she yelled at me." Pinkie explained.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't use Ryutaros to make parties." Twilight complained.

"That is untrue...he does it because he loves his big sister." Pinkie argued.

"...Ugh," Twilight sighed a bit, rubbing the bridge of her nse to quell the incoming headache.

"Well...she's not wrong in any way about that." Rarity had to agree, "Ryutaros does indeed believe Pinkie to be his sister. How...that will never be known. As for Why, well that is rather painfully obvious."

"...I suppose you're right," twilight admitted a bit, "Still, why d-" her phone suddenly began to ring, "...Hold that thought," she then took her phone out and answered it, "Spike, what is it?...You didn't order some expensive toy online again, did you?"

=It wasn't a toy! It was a limited...that's not the point!= Spike complained over the phone. =Anyway Mom and Dad went out...and well...you know they don't want me signing for stuff anymore.=

"Well to be fair, you did kind of order an entire entertainment system that one time." Twilight reminded.

=It was Momotaros...he just sent it to our place=

"_**Oh crap! Busted!" **_Momotaros gulped.

"...Ugh. I don't wanna deal with this right now," Twilight sighed, _'At least it can't get any…'_

=Oh uh….by the way...someone came by and wanted to give you something…= Spike stated =Strangely, he looked like a black costumed version of Momotaros=

'_...Damn you murphy's law!' _Twilight mentally exclaimed.

=Yeah...only he was...like polite. He also seemed smarter because he kept talking with lots of big words. Since when did Ryo have a black Taro?=

"He...he doesn't." Twilight sighed in a mix of anger and worry,"That….was a very bad Imagin, Spike."

=...He didn't seem that bad. All he said was he had an invitation for you or something before he left to go find you= Spike added =He even ended giving me one strangely=

"...Spike, whatever you do, do not open that l-" Twilight began.

"**Hello, Miss Sparkle."**

"?!" the group suddenly tensed up as they turned to see Negataros, who was casually leaning against one of the cars in front of the movie theater.

"Negataros…" Twilight muttered slowly.

=Twilight?= Spike spoke loudly at his sister suddenly stopping her lecture.

"**Ah...how long has it been since last we met, Elements of Harmony? Oh, but I do belive this is our first time meeting face to face in such a manner, Den-O, Nogami Ryotaro. And you, Element of Honesty, Applejack."** he chuckled turning to them as his business suit burned away in black fire. **"My...the full gathering of heroes...such an intimidating presence!" **

"Your...Negataros?" Ryotaro asked as the Black Imagin just clapped.

"**That's right, that's right. I'm so glad to finally meet you, Nogami-kun. You know, I was made to be your opposite in every way right? Ha...what a novel idea."** he laughed happily and calmly.

"_**What the...this asshole thinks he's supposed to be me?!' **_Momotaros snapped.

"**My your eyes are much stronger than Luna-hime suggested."** he laughed seeing the hard look Ryotaro was giving him. **"I must admit, I was surprised you were able to stop my Armadillo that time all those months ago."** he laughed, making them all tense. **"And here I had hoped his killing of your...Taros, would be permanent. I had also hoped he's take care of Miss Applejack as well...ah well. Such is failure."**

"...What do you want anyway, Emotaros?" Rainbow demanded with a slight frown, the group getting ready just in case.

"**Hm...indeed. Why am I here? Well I left the important thing with Young Spike, nice kid."** he chuckled as he swiped his hand across one of his horns as if polishing it. **"I suppose I'm just here to give you the message in person to be extra sure."** he chuckled. **"My-my, going through all of your personal affairs and mail is much easier these days then you'd think."**

"You went through her mail?! Wow...talk about an invasion of privacy," Pinkie noted, earning looks from her friends, "...What? What?!"

"**Oh please, I do it to all of you."** Negataros said suddenly appearing behind all of them sitting on someone's truck. **"For example…"** he said as he pulled out several papers. **"Ah, AJ, I believe Applebloom is having trouble at school her teacher has sent you several letters requesting to see you and your brother."** he muttered, tossing some letters on the ground. **"Pinkamena, seems your sister has sent you a few more photos...my my. She certainly has an affection for landmarks...and rocks."**

"...Okay. He's more like Stalkertaros now," Pinkie commented.

"**Stalker? Why I never…" **Negataros scoffed in hurt at that. **"My pride as a man of business is hurt."** he claimed as he took out another letter. **"Besides, why do I get the Third Degree for this? I'm not the evil god of chaos out to destroy your reality. I'm just a common thug."**

"Who's out to help Luna take us and Twilight's sister down," Rainbow countered.

"**...Eh. Fair enough I suppose," **Negataros shrugged, **"Anyways, you better go and retrieve that important item, miss Sparkle. I'm sure your...oops. Nearly spoiled the surprise."**

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" Twilight asked with look of anger.

"**Like you wouldn't believe, I grow ever tired of 'Revenge this. Anger that. I hate Celeste'...ugh...Hime-sama, loyal I am...but you're not the most intellectually stimulating person in a room."**he complained as he appeared next to Twilight. **"However you...I must say, your intelligence...it might rival my own."** he said leaning in close. **"So...consider this a game of brains Miss Sparkle, and now, your move."**

"...and if I don't want to play?" she asked.

"**Oh trust me...I'll make you play."** he stated, **"After all...it's in your nature, right? I'm the evil bad guy you hate oh so much. I know your type...you'll play, even if you hate every...single...second."**

"Momo, your brother an asshole." Pinkie said.

"**He's not our brother."** The Taros all spoke through Ryotaro.

"I said Momo...not Ryuta, not Kin, not Ura, he looks like Momo. I don't see how he looks like you guys so he must be Momo twin." Pinkie said making everyone look at her.

"**Please don't compare us to one another."** Both Momotaros and Negataros spoke in synch.

"...it gets on your nerves Nega, so I'm doing it. Whoever with me, say pie!" Pinkie called out.

"Pie!" Applejack and Rainbow shouted..

"**...your spiteful when someone uses your full name, aren't you...Diane?" **Negataros grinned.

"My name is Pinkie Pie." Pinkie frowned, preparing her party cannon.

"...where did you pull that from?" Rarity asked.

"My skirt."

"How….know what? I'm not even going to bother to ask," Rarity sighed as she shook her head.

"**Well, this has gotten weird, and I'm a monster from the future who currently runs the mafia."** Negataros chuckled.

"Wait what?"

"**Forget you heard that."**

"**No." **M-Ryotaro said.

"**Ja ne then," **Negataros said as he disappeared into the shadows.

"...I really don't like him," Rainbow frowned.

"H….hai," Fluttershy nodded, hiding a bit behind the tomboy.

"He's Goku Black!" Pinkie gasped, bumping her fists in realization.

"...What?" the others blinked.

"Well duh! Momo is Goku, he's strong, but...uh...silly." she corrected herself noting the glare from M-Ryotaro. "That Nega ripoff is Goku Black, a look alike who is smart and more of a jerk."

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Rarity?"

"I can't help but wonder what Ryotaro would dress like if possessed by Nega…" Rarity said, imagining the complete opposite of M-Ryotaro punk rock style for a more mafia godfather look.

"That's a scary idea…" Pinkie admitted. "I don't want Ryo to talk like someone from the Godfather movies!"

"I was thinking more Dio Brando or GioGio." Rarity told Pinkie.

"Ooh...that's better." Pinkie admitted. "Wait..still scary!" she corrected herself.

"...Am Ah th' only one still wondering what he almost spoiled?" Applejack asked the group, catching their attention.

"...Now that you brought it up…" Twilight said, holding her chin in thought a bit, "...We need to head back to my place...fast."

* * *

"...Seriously, what kind of invitation is this anyway?" Spike muttered as he looked at the envelope. "It says it's for the family...I am in the family." he muttered picking it up. "No Spike. Think of what Twilight will do if you open it...yeah. Pain and hurt. That makes sense. And yet...it feels like it might be worth it." he then took out a coin, "...tails never fails." he said flipping it and it landed on tails, "...worth it." he said with a smirk. "Now let's see he…." he said opening it. "...you are invited to…..OH MY GOD!" he shouted falling back letting the letter fly in the air. "Totally worth it…" he said, "I must call now."

* * *

"...the hulk."

"**I am not that stupid…"** M-Ryotaro said.

"And that millage is vast." Rarity said.

"**Now you're just ganging up on me." **

"Now if you're all done ganging up on Momo…" Twilight started.

"NEVAH!"

"Let's…" Twilight started before her phone rang, "...Hello? Spike calm down, calm down...form...words….invitation...what kind of…..?" Twilight froze as a massive killing intent came off her, "...rinse..and repeat…." she said before everyone saw she turn into a unicorn pony with a mane and tail of fire for a second before she crushed her phone.

"Meep!" Pinkie yelped as they all hid behind M-Ryotaro.

"**I didn't do it!" **M-Ryotaro cried in fear.

"...Twilight...deep..breath...now tell us calmy...if you need to break something….Urataros is available." Rainbow advised.

"**I shall remember that for your birthday."** U-Ryotaro quickly spoke.

"...my….BBBF...is getting married."

"...umm...BBBF?" Applejack asked.

"**Brother, also her best friend...might have a bit of a brother complex. So...might be prone to clingy jealous."** M-Ryotaro summed up as he began backing away to save his...and Ryotaro's ass. "...Hey. Where are you going Twilight? T-Twilight….?"

"_**Oh god she here! She's kicking our butts! What did you say to her?!" **__Urataros demanded._

"**I SPOKE THE TRUTH!"** M-Ryotaro shouted to the heavens, before Momotaros soul was yanked out of Ryotaro._** "Ryotaro you traitor!"**_

"I saved my butt from her fury to vent it on you...gomen nasai." Ryotaro bowed.

"Smart, Ryo. We are very proud of you." Pinkie complimented.

"Boy she's really giving it to Seig." Ryotaro muttered.

At that, Rarity's phone rang.

"...Yes Spike dear?….huh...free tickets enough for all of us?" Rarity asked. "Hm...I see, it must be part of the invitation. Wait...what else is there to explain?...I'm sorry dear, could you repeat that last part?...yes that part." she corrected, "Thank you Spike." she said ,hanging up.

"Oh what is it no…?" Rainbow began.

"BBBF is marrying the ruler of an entire country." Rarity answered.

"Come again?" everyone blinked.

"Twilight's new Sister-In-Law...well she's a princess." Rarity explained.

"Uhm...I'm sorry but...did you just say...?" Rainbow asked slowly.

"Princess, yes. I might be shocked, but I'm not as shocked as Twilight." Rarity explained, "Besides, I'm gonna wear the fanciest dress I can make! Toodles~!" she smiled as she justed blured off.

"Wait...ah forget it she's gone." Rainbow groaned.

"So...who's gonna explain that last part to Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Better question, who wants to help AJ with her work?" Ryotaro suggested.

"I do!" Pinkie raised her hand.

"Same…" Fluttershy nodded.

"What's with all the yapping?! We got work to do!" Rainbow agreed.

"Ditto." Applejack agreed after a moment of thinking. "After that, see you guys at the airport?"

"Yeah/definitely/shut up and let's make apple cider." they all answered.

"_**TRAITORS!"**_ Momotaros shouted. _**"AH! Since when can she do a Tiger Suplex?!"**_

* * *

"Ehehe! Finish!" a voice shouted as multiple guards were sent flying, "Oioioioioioi! How do you guys expect to work as guards if you can't even cut me? At this rate, I'll be the guard for my own wedding."

The voice belonged to a tall man with long hair that was a shade of navy blue, with a streak lighter blue, as well as a streak of red and silver. He wore a uniform that consisted of blue leather pants, and a matching jacket with white and silver accents around the waist, it also had in large white letters printed across the back: Shining Armor.

"Jeez...and you guys wonder why I'm so hard on you...Look at this, it's 15 on 1. What are you guys gonna do the next time a Kaiju shows up, huh? We've been getting a lot of those, and don't you rookies give me any Ultraman crap too!" he barked, causing the pile of guards to flinch, "I'm gonna be the prince of saiyans in here if you don't pick up your slack."

"...Wait. Technically once you're married her majesty, she'll be a queen and won't you be a king…" the guard who spoke got a face full of combat boot.

"Don't correct me...I knew that...yeah I totally knew that!" their Captain spoke.

"What the hell happened to him? The guy barely was a rookie, he takes a bullet for the princess, comes out of a coma, and now he's our boss and gonna be our new ruler." another guard spoke.

"Eh...am I hearing bullshit from you rookies?!" their Captain said, about to give them second helpings until….

"Will you stop picking on your team dear?"

"Atten hut maggots! My fiancee is here!" the captain ordered.

"...you like throwing that in our faces, don't you sir?"

"Every damn day." he smirked as the Guards all scrambled to stand up and at attention.

Walking towards them was a woman around the same age as their Captain. Her hair was a mix of pink, gold and violet. She was wearing an attire consisting of a pink blouse, a matching skirt, tights and high heeled shoes. She was walking with a woman in a business attire with a note pad. Both were talking and seemed to be agreeing on many a thing before coming across the guard and their captain.

"Princess." The Captain bowed. "Your Knight has whipped the rookies into shape." he smirked giving a salute.

"Captain…" they all groaned.

"Shut it Rookies! Your all 2,000 years too soon to talk back to your Captain!"

"Honey, what about your invites?"

"What invites…?" he asked pausing.

"To your family."

"Family? My dad's in spa-I mean yes! I was working on those."

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What do you take me for, Cadence? I'm the captain of the guard, I fly a combat space jet that costs millions, and I happen to be a well trained and disciplined soldier, I think I can handle sending out a couple of invitations." he said...before the alarms went off.

"Sir! Kaiju alert subject identified as EX Eleking!"

"Ah...okay, I'll tell you what...I'll send out those invites, just as soon as I deal with this. Love you gotta go, bye!" he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek before he ran off.

"Your Majesty...you do realize Captain Shining utterly forgot, correct?" the assistant spoke up.

"Oh, I know. I've already sent some to his family. I was just testing him to see if he could actually remind himself…" she sighed as Shining was shouting at troops to get ready. "But he's so lovely…" she swooned.

"Yes...your Majesty…" the assistant nodded. _'Why these two make such a perfect pair...god only knows.'_

* * *

"So...what did she do?" Ryotaro asked as he helped Spike with his luggage.

"Spent all night trying to find blackmail on bro's new wife." Spike said to Ryotaro. "Also...wow. You guys really left it to me to tell her the princess part."

"Do you blame us?" Ryotaro asked.

"Eh...not really...but I still have a right to be mad." he countered.

"So...anything at all?"

"Nope, nothing, zip, nada. She was even upset about that even more." Spike spoke. "The fact he found a good girl and didn't tell us, oh she got _so_ angry." he said, "I mean she's a princess but mostly orphans live in her home, while she slept in a box to feel their pain...she sells crystals as currency...still don't know how that works…"

"I think this is not as shocking as the learning of an alternate world where most of the people we know used to be intelligent ponies." Ryotaro countered.

"Oh there is a downside."

"What could possibly…"

"Kaiju." he spoke up. "Her country is like Kaiju central. Anytime a Kaiju shows up, it is there. And here I thought Japan would get most of them. But for some reason lately they keep going there for some reason."

"Wait...Kaiju...they choose this small nation in northern Europe to attack?" Ryotaro asked.

"I know. That's what I said. But...eh, Twilight just took this as some kind of fuel for her crazy fire." Spike added, even twirling his finger around his head to address the 'his sister is crazy' thing.

"I should see about Denliner having a mech form…" Ryotaro sweatdrop.

"Oh, I know a cool train mech! It's called Might Gaine! You should see that show." he stated happily.

"Hehe, sounds awesome." Ryotaro agreed with a smile. "Come to think of it...Where is Twilight? She's normally more prepared."

"I'm right here." Twilight replied, appearing behind them.

"AH!" they both shouted as Spike jumped into Ryotaro's arms. "Raggy!"

"Oh stop that, you two." Twilight pouted at them.

"You're not gonna beat us up like you did the Taros, are you?" Spike asked as Ryotaro let him down. "Because...Mom said you're not allowed to hit me anymore."

"Oh no. I'm completely calm now," Twilight assured them with a small smile.

"Really…? 'Cause you had even Mom and Dad scared last night when you came home." Spike reminded.

"They're calm now. In fact, they're ecstatic Shining Armor is…" Twilight paused as her eye began to twitch, "Getting...married…"

"Speaking of your parents, are they joining us?" Ryotaro asked as he grabbed Twilight's bags and placed them in the back of the car.

"They have business, so they will join us three days before the wedding." Twilight informed. "Which is why we are leaving 13 days before them." Twilight explained.

"...Please don't use the number 13 with me and a plane…" Ryotaro spoke.

"Or when he's the person driving our car to the Airport." Spike added.

"See? He gets it." Ryotaro added on more.

"Oh you two are so superstitious." Twilight sighed.

"How can a magic user say that?" Both males gawked bluntly.

"Oh, I hope we don't get attack by….Pinkie, what Stand attacked the Crusaders on a plane?" Rarity's voice asked.

"Tower of Gray." Pinkie's voice answered. "A nasty creepy beetle Stand with an alien tongue that was super fast."

"Ah...don't say that!" Ryotaro called out, remembering that episode. "I don't want to end up breaking Joseph's record for plane crashes!" he said before seeing Spike's jaw dropped, "What are they wearing…" he asked before turning around and seeing the five girls wearing really super fancy dresses, like they were going to a ball. "Um…"

"Rarity wouldn't budge unless we looked 'Princess' Guests' worthy." Rainbow groaned.

"Eh…?" Ryotaro asked.

"Oh nothing for you to worry about, Ryo dear," Rarity assured him with a smile.

"Good point." Twilight said as she hid from Rarity behind Ryotaro.

"...That reminds me. Twilight dear?" Rarity began as she appeared behind her, grabbing the violette by her shoulders, "I need to get you ready before we land."

"Wait, wh-" Twilight began before Rarity carried her off, "H-hey!"

"Uhm…" Ryotaro began before Spike patted his arm, making the older boy look down at him. Spike just shook his head and Ryotaro sighed in agreement.

* * *

"Gosh I hate these long waits." Pinkie complained as they were grabbing their bags out of the car at the airport.

"I keep saying we should take Denliner, but a certain _someone _doesn't want us 'abusing' it," Rainbow stated.

"It would look odd for everyone if eight kids walked out of a random broom closet, without going through customs, and just showed up in a nation that is heavily militarised." Twilight countered. "That looks fairly bad on all us now, doesn't it?"

"...Damn it. Why do you always point out the flaws in every idea I make?" Rainbow slumped.

"Because you once suggested we use our powers to trick people into thinking we were gods." Twilight pointed out.

"That was a joke...sheesh. One bad joke and I never get to live it down." Rainbow grumbled.

"Um...m-minna?" Fluttershy spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "O-our flight leaves in a few minutes."

"..." Everyone blinked at that before they all scrambled to grab their things.

"**Move!" **M-Ryotaro shouted, grabbing his and Spike's bags before he slung Spike over his shoulder and began charging through the crowed of people, **"Outta the way, people! We got a wedding to catch!"**

"Gh…" Twilight twitched a bit at that as she and the others followed after him, holding their bags as they rushed to catch their plane.

"**There it is!" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he and Spike ran through the line of people and up to the gate. **"1 man, 1 boy, and about 6 girls!"** he shouted, leaving his and Spike's tickets as they ran in.

"Wait, what?" the man blinked before the girls ran past him, leaving their tickets as well, "...What just happened?"

"We're not doing our job right, I think." his co-worker muttered.

"**Don't worry about searching them. Those dresses are so tight they can't hide anything."** M-Ryotaro joked, poking his head out. He was then bashed upside the back of the head and dragged back inside.

"...Wanna take our break now?" the man asked his co-worker.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea…"

* * *

"**Look...stars…"** M-Ryotaro muttered tied down to his seat while still out cold.

"Next time we go on a plane...someone PLEASE make sure to keep track of the flight schedule," Twilight sighed as she sat in her seat.

"Or we teleport next time." Rainbow muttered.

"I need to think of the place to teleport there, and where we're going is the first time I've been there," Twilight stated as she pulled a book out to read, "Also, if I attempted that, I'd end up knocking myself out from exhaustion."

"...Again, we could…"

"No Denliner, Rainbow."

"Damn it…" Rainbow muttered as she slumped in her seat, "Then what're we supposed to do for a few hours? I'm not watching the inflight mo-"

"Ooh~! They have one of the Saint Seiya movie on one of the channels!" Pinkie gasped.

"Sold." Rainbow stated, putting on a pair of headphones. "Nobody bug me!" she shouted loudly.

"...By the way, where's Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity?" Pinkie was the first to ask, not noticing the three in the seats next to them.

"I think Rarity mentioned something about first class…" Spike spoke up, looking up from his 3DS for a moment before he resumed playing it, "Come on, Jangmo-oo. I almost g-dang it! I knocked it out..."

"...Wait. Why would they be in first class?" Ryotaro couldn't help but ask.

"Oh the tickets were first class...but I didn't feel comfortable...guess Rarity took a second look." Twilight said.

"You think Shining's trying to win you over with his new money, aren't you?" Spike deadpanned.

"No," Twilight denied, focused on her book as she chose to ignore him.

"...You totally are, aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes you are." Spike muttered.

"Spike, do you want me to turn you into a girl?"

"...You can do that?" Spike paled.

"Best you not test that." Ryotaro spoke up. "There's a good chance she might not even know how to turn you back."

"Exact-hey!" Twilight complained at the lack of faith from her best friend.

"Keep it down! I'm trying to watch my movie!" Rainbow snapped before focusing back on the screen.

"Notice this plane doesn't have many people on it?" Pinkie asked peeking over her seat.

"Now that you say it…" Ryotaro spoke up as they looked around.

"Well the country we're going to is Giant monster central." Twilight reminded. "I don't think many are excited to go visit a place with a chance of monster attack."

"Oh...so? We deal with giant monsters technically with the Gigandeaths."

"Showa and Heisei Godzilla...size kaiju." she stressed.

"Ooh…" Pinkie winced at that. "Well that explains a lot...your brother must be one brave guy."

"Of course he is." Spike agreed proudly. "Although, this decision might have been a little on the stupid side." he said, motioning to Twilight while she wasn't looking.

"Which one; the wedding or inviting Twilight?" Pinkie asked bulnty.

"Yes." Spike said simply.

"Pinkie…" Twilight said calmly. "Go spend the rest of the flight in the cargo area."

"Boo…"

* * *

"We are nearing our destination, please remain in your seats as we make the final land….what the hell is that?" the pilot said as he saw thunderbolts….in a clear blue sky, "...how in the…" eventually one of those thunderbolts struck the airplane's wing.

* * *

"..." Twilight took out a 100 dollars and gave it to Pinkie Pie. "Not..a...single...word."

"Ryotaro, quick! Do a super man thing!" Spike cried as the plane fell.

"Kintaros isn't that strong!" Ryotaro panicked.

"Twilight…"

"I can shield everyone, but that would be one; a headache, so I have to wait 'till impact and two; I'll expose ourselves." she listed the cons.

"Wheeee~" Pinkie cheered.

"So what?! Are we gonna die?!" Spike panicked.

"Don't worry, Spike. You're the Kenny of our group, so you'll be back next episode." Pinkie assured.

"What…?" Spike meeped at that.

"Minna, what are you doing?!"

* * *

"**...ore…..sanjou...zzzz…"** Momotaros snored as everyone, including Naomi and Celeste were passed out from partying.

* * *

"How are you all sleeping?! We were talking hours ago!" Ryotaro demanded.

"Oh no! We're all gonna die!" at that a blinding light was seen from the window as the plane stopped. "...Are we dead?"

"Let me check." Pinkie said as she slapped Twilight.

"Pinkie!?"

"What? I always wanted to perform...slapstick...ahahah!" Pinkie laughed, holding a stick.

"...That wasn't funny." Twilight deadpanned.

"Ahh...man, that was awesome," Rainbow smirked as she took her headphones off, "So what did I miss?"

"Look to your right." Ryotaro deadpanned as she did.

"What the hell happened to the wing...and its engine….how are we still in the air?!" Rainbow asked, blinking a bit in confusion, "...Twilight, did you…?"

"No I did not. I'm just as confused as you are right now, Rainbow," Twilight admitted.

"...I'm gonna look out the window real quick," Spike spoke as he opened his window and looked out...only to pull back in and close it, "..."

"...Spike? What's wr-?" Pinkie began.

"I saw nothing, I believe in nothing, I am going to sleep." Spike said, putting an eyemask on and lying back.

"..." Pinkie blinked twice at that before she put her head out the window, "...hello~, good looking."

"Huh?!" Ryotaro, Twilight, and Rainbow blinked at that.

"Uh, Pinkie? Who're you…?"

"The giant man who's holding us up," Pinkie explained.

"Giant...man?" they all blinked.

They all decided to take a look and all gasped. Flying outside the plane was a humanoid being about 49 meters in height...or length given the being was flying directly under the plane, the being has a body that looked like a skin tight suit, his legs were colored in red with blue and silver streaks running across his thighs, the blue and silver became his torso with the silver forming streaks around his waist, he had scaled body armor made up of small squares and rectangles that coated his pectorals framing the side of a rounded center with a blue crystal glowing brightly, and spread across his shoulders and over the top of his upper arms, the blue coloring spreading over each arm with the inside of his arms being red again. His head looked like a streamlined helmet, blocky ear like extensions around the sides of his head, he had two golden amber eyes that were blockish in shape, a green gem in the center of his forehead shone brightly, two bladed fins formed along the top of his head, a sculpted mouth made his face seem to be in a permanent frown as well.

"Tha...that's...ah…" Twilight gawked seeing the being.

"That's Ultraman…" Ryotaro said bluntly. "That's Ultraman!"

The Ultraman then slowly floated down and place the plane on the ground near the airport before a snake like creature wrapped itself around him.

"Holy-!" they all began as the creature's head was slammed into the ground next to the plane. It had no visible eyes or mouth, but a glowing set of...teeth that seemed to also act as its 'eyes' and twin antenna that somehow could spin around. The Creature roared as it slithered back up.

The kaiju roared as it's long tail began snaking around the plane. Ultraman gawked at this as the monster was holding the people inside hostage. The Kaiju roared before it's 'mouth' fired a crescent of electric energy that the giant hero avoided by blurring to the left with super speed.

"Ha…" Ultraman sighed at that. "And here I thought I could settle this in record time. Oi, you people inside, this'll take a bit, so try not to panic." he spoke to the people inside. "Ikuze!" he shouted as he jumped and landed a kick to the monster's face.

As the Ultraman landed, he quickly grabbed the beast's head and began pulling it off the plane. The creature roared as it slowly unwound itself before wrapping around Ultraman. The beast then began to roar as it unleashed electricity that actually lit the area up around it with blinding light.

"That's the best you got?" Ultraman asked as his body began glowing bright red. "Strong Corona...ZERO!"

Suddenly the parts of his body that where blue became silver, while all the parts that were once blue became a bright crimson red. The Silver stripes around his torso becoming gold. The bladed fins on his head also shone golden yellow, while the inside of his chest and shoulder armor turned a light shade of blue. Ultraman roared as he began to flex his arms, the Kaiju began roaring in pain as it's own body was being strained now, the heat that was radiating off Ultraman didn't help either.

"Come on, let go...or this is gonna get nasty!" Ultraman shouted as the Kaiju slowly let go. "Got you!" he shouted grabbing it's antenna's. "Ultra...HURRICANE!" he shouted tossing the beast high into the sky. And somehow hit a net that trapped it in the sky as the ultra tapped his right hand to the bracelet on his left, he then reared back his fist, "Garnate…...BUSTER!"

With that Ultraman shot his hand up and unleashed a bright stream of fire like energy from his fist. The beam of red hot fire like energy had two smaller streams of orange fire curling around it. The beam hit the Kaiju and lit it on fire before the intense heat of the attack caused an explosion.

"Heheh…" he smirked making a unique handsign, "Finish!"

"Wha...that...but…" Twilight gawked as the Ultraman chuckled.

"Later, try not to get into trouble while here~" Ultraman spoke to them giving them a peace sign. Before adorning silver armor and flying into a portal in the sky.

"...well...at least we won't be bored." Ryotaro said, feeling a long vacation coming.

"What?" Twilight repeated still in a state of shock.

* * *

"Phew…" the Ultraman now human size sighed as he came out of a portal and landed in a bedroom in a flash he reverted to….Shining Armor? "Ugh...I need to stop doing that...but it makes me a lot more flashy than the the others." he looked at the bracelet hidden under sleeve. "

"Shining, what are you doing? Your sister's airplane was attack."

"Huh? My sis...I mean oh no my sister!" _'Zero...next time you take a new body that's in a coma...check..his...background…'_ he groaned mentally as he ran out of the room. "Sorry, sorry, I was just changing out of my combat gear. Why am I learning of this just now…? Someone's getting my boot!" he shouted in anger as he ran down the hall. _'What the hell Shining...why are you not awake yet...I've been stuck with you for over a year now. Are you really that gone?'_ "I'm getting married, kaiju attack my sister, plan so far I'm the only one competent enough to guard my own castle. I am…" he started before he was kissed on the cheek and calmed down.

"Such a child."

"Oi...I'm not a child." he argued. "I'm just surrounded by idiots at work… The only time I'm around anyone smarter and more competent than me is when I go home."

"Well your sister will be picked up by the...rookies, so let's greet them at the gate."

"Are you trying to win her with money?" Shining asked.

"Well I just want them to feel comfortable...I imagine not learning of the wedding from you must have been hard." she countered.

"I said I was gonna do it!" Shining countered. "I was...I just needed to know how to word it...and find out their new address...and…" _'Maybe read Shining's memories and learn the names of his family members!'_

* * *

"...well that first class was a wild party with all that shaking...what happen?" Applejack asked.

"_..._wait. You guys thought that was a party…?" Twilight asked.

"First class was amazing my dear we hardly slept." Rarity replied "Kevin Hart was up there. I kid you not."

"WHAT!?" Pinkie shouted, grabbing Rarity. "Why did nobody tell Pinkie!?" she demanded shaking her friend. She then let her go and ran off. "Kevin!"

"Pinkie, kiss kiss." Ryotaro ordered as she zoomed back hugging his leg. "I swear the fact those work amaze me…" he groaned, slapping his forehead before they all were surrounded by armored guards.

"Twilight Sparkle?"

Everyone pushed Twilight forward.

"Hey…"

"That's Twilight!"

"She did it!" Spike cried in panic.

"Spike?!"

"What? It's a default...I've been arrested with Ryotaro before!"

"We promised to never talk about that!"

"We are here to escort you to your royal sibling and your royal in law, our highness." they all bowed.

"Come again?" Twilight asked.

"Your Sister In Law is a Sugar Mama." Pinkie pointed out bluntly before all the guards weapons were aimed at her. "Wah!" she cried hiding behind Ryotaro. "Kin, bad guys!"

"Oh not now!" they all complained.

"**Doskoi!"** K-Ryotaro shouted, tossing several of the guards into the air.

"A violent terrorist is holding her lady hostage! Use lethal force!"

"**Kin will show you lethal force!" **K-Ryotaro shouted, lifting a car over his head.

"Wait, no! We're invited…." Rarity tried to explain.

* * *

"...She's being held hostage..by a car throwing sumo skinnier then Vegeta?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well...he may or may not be a friend to your sister...and the moment he saw weapons...he kind of began breaking bones... …" a soldier responded.

"God damn it…" Shining groaned. "Anything else?"

"Well...we tried getting the other friends to help calm him...but that just made him even angrier."

"I never sent more than four tickets…" Cadance informed.

"...I'll deal with this." Shining groaned, "Come on, Candy."

"I told you never to call me that out the bedroom." she said as he had a guard roll in a fancy motorcycle.

"Now is not the time to flirt...I need to save those dumbasses from something I'm pretty sure is out of their pay grade." Shining complained.

* * *

"**Yosha!" **K-Ryotaro shouted as he grabbed another guard before tossing him into several more. He then grabbed another car and lifted it up.

"The hell is this kid?" one guard asked as the car crashed next to them.

"**Haha! I love this vacation! Momonji...your turn!"**

"_**Pudding time, no."**_Momotaros said.

"**More for Kin then…" **he shrugged.

"...We came for a wedding...not 1 minute on the ground and the Taros already cause problems." Rarity complained.

"New record!" Pinkie waved a flag.

"Oh my god!" one guard cried as he was tossed into a trashcan.

"**Ha!"** K-Ryotaro shouted as he crumpled up their guns into a giant metal ball.

"Who the hell did the captain invite?!" one guard asked before he was pushed away and through a wall.

"..." Rainbow looked at Twilight, who was doing a calculation of how much they'd have to pay for damages.

"Oi." a voice said.

"**What? I'm bus…" **K-Ryotaro stated before Shining Armor headbutted him.** "...not...bad…"** he complimented before falling back.

"Jeez... That guy has a thick head...ah...I mean god...what the hell is his skull made of? Titanium?!"

"**The metal plate in it is…"** K-Ryotaro groaned.

"Wait...when did that happen?" Twilight blinked.

"**Not from motorcycle jousting...I'll tell you that." **K-Ryotaro quickly replied.

"...Better question...Kin went down quick."

"**I'll get back up and fight all 7 of the guy in front of me."** K-Ryotaro groaned in a dizzy manner.

"Well thanks mister…"

"Shining?" Twilight and Spike asked.

"Huh? Who wants to know...wait...Which one of you is Twilight Sparkle…?" he asked while holding his hand over his face.

"Aahhaha nice joke." Spike laughed as he slapped twilight's back, "Right, Twi?"

'_Thank you midget for saving my ass.' _Shining sighed mentally. "Thanks! I figured it fitting since your friends all have the same insane hair colors...hahaha…" he laughed.

"**Coming from the man with navy blue hair."** K-Ryotaro pointed out.

"So...why did you bring your friends and how did they pay for extra tickets?" Shining asked.

"What do you mean your wi…" Rainbow started before seeing Twilight glare, "Fiance! Fiance sent us tickets?"

"...umm...no she didn't." he stated.

"Yes she did."

"No she didn't."

"Yes...she did!" the girls all replied.

"Okay I'm clearly not going to win that one…" Shining quickly stated. "Okay look…" he began before M-Ryotaro wrapped his arms around his waist and leaned back to slam Shining's head into the pavement.

"Momo!" everyone shouted.

"**What...he head butted us first!" ** M-Ryotaro argued as he let go

"..." Shining frowned a bit as he stood back up, completely unfazed by the blow as he glared at M-Ryotaro, "I'm giving you a five second head start."

"**..."**

"No Momo no!" they called out before loud crashing was heard as Shining was slammed into the ground headfirst again.

"Dude, really? You're gonna do this?" Shining asked.

"**My pride prevents me from running."**

"You know...you remind me of someone."

"**Oh yeah? Who?"**

"My best friend Glen...and guess what? At least he can make me bleed."

"**Oh ho! Now it's on a-" **M-ryotaro began before Twilight pinched his neck, making him tense as he began to doze off, **"Night night..."**

"Well that was anticlimactic!" Shining complained at that. "I mean...what the heck? I was about to kick his butt...then...I mean...I feel cheated."

"Uh, sir? Your wife…?"

"Oh...right...fine," Shining muttered as he turned around, "Everyone follow me. The Crystal Empire is a bit far from here, so watch your st-"

"C...Crystal...Empire?" Rarity blinked, twitching a bit at the first part, "Did...you say _Crystal_?"

"Uh...yeah. That's the name of my wife's, and soon to be mine as well, kingdom." he explained. "It's all complicated."

"**We...can't feel our legs…"** U-Ryotaro groaned, getting up.

"Did he just change personalities again?" Shining asked.

Twilight quickly chopped U-Ryotaro's stomach, making him fall over before she grabbed his arm and flipped him over. The Taro flew out of Ryotaro as he groaned and slowly got back to his feet.

'_Crap...Shining, your sister is major scary...If I don't do all the stuff you would do...she's gonna kick my ass...and it'll hurt...I can detect magic when it's being used...she used it to make those blows hurt the kid more.'_ Shining armor realized as he looked at that. _'Seem the kid is taken over by 5 things...huh...oh well.'_

"I do trust everything is alright here?" a voice said as everyone turned to see Cadance, who frowned at the injuries on her guards and the collateral damage from K-Ryotaro.

"I can't feel my spine…" Ryotaro groaned, leaning against a car.

'_He's become someone totally different!'_ Shining gawked, seeing normal Ryotaro.

"Umm I didn't do it…" Ryotaro assured before Cadance walked over to her guards and place a hand on them and Twilight saw pink like energy go over them and they were up like nothing happen.

"Thank you, princess." the guards bowed.

'_Wait...that was magic. How...how did she…?' _Twilight mentally began.

'_Crap...she noticed!'_ Shining realized. _'Quick Zero...bullshit your way out of this one!' _

"If you wish to cause further problems to my guards or damage to my people households then I will have to ask you to leave." Cadance told Ryotaro, "You and all your personalities."

"...hai." he said, feeling she was scarier than Twilight oddly also felt like his mother had just scolded him.

"Oi Cadance...leave the kid alone. Trust me, if he had any kind of control over these...personalities. You think he would have let them go this far?" Shining argued. "When someone can't control what their own body does, they feel worse than you think."

"No, no, I do have control..but I don't enforce it as much as I should. Gomen."

'_Damn it, kid...why'd you have to be so damn nice?! ...Well at least you can control that problem…'_ Shining muttered.

"Shining, why don't you take your men back to med bay for further examination? I'll take care of your sister and guests. Besides the boys, I can finally have a girls night." she smiled.

"Oi...they know the way back. I'm their captain, not their dad." Shining argued. _'Besides my real dad banished me to a world to fight with a master martial artists for a few hundred years...getting your ass kicked is part of getting strong.'_

"Shining….your sister or your men. Whose company do you want to be in right now?"

"Come on, you lazy bastards! We're gonna get you your shots!" Shining shouted, "I'm taking the multiple personality kid too. You're just gonna yell at him." he muttered grabbing Ryotaro. "Shut up! I'm saving your ass!" he shouted before running off.

"...I'm gonna have a talk with him after this." she sighed before turning to Twilight and her friends. "...It's nice to meet you all."

"Likewise…" Twilight nodded. "So...you're the Princess marrying my brother."

"Uhm...I'm gonna go follow bro." Spike said, sneaking away.

"I prefer being called Cadance by my family." she smiled.

"...I don't know why but she has such a motherly….feel around her…" Rarity whispered.

"I know right?" Pinkie whispered back.

"Agreed/Eeyup/Totally." Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow all agreed.

"I hope you all enjoy your stay in the Crystal Empire," Cadance added with a soft smile before looking at Twilight, "Especially my soon to be sister-in-law."

"..."

"...Is something wrong?" Cadance asked, curious on why Twilight was intently staring at her.

"I'm sorry if this all just seems a little odd to me. It's just my brother hasn't written back in a while, and he's acting...different." Twilight listed. "And the fact he never mentioned you until now is abnormal and I feel insulted he waited so long to tell us about his dating you, let alone engagement."

"Oh dear...we've been engaged since we met...literally love at first sight."

"You don't say…?"

* * *

"Ah what's that killer intent…? It's the worse thing I've felt ever!" Shining shouted suddenly.

"Sir, the simulators are ready."

"Good, shove the midget brother of mine and mister personality in there. Give them some amusement."

"I...don't think that's a good idea." Ryotaro spoke.

"Come on, it'll be fun and I'll let you ride the real things after." Shining said, patting Ryotaro's back. "Maybe you want the combat simulations?"

"Excuse me?" Ryotaro blinked at that.

"Awesome." Spike said at that, making Ryotaro look down at the younger boy in shock.

"Good. Now in ya go," shining grinned as he pushed the two in.

"Ahh! M-matte!" Ryotaro called out before the door closed, "...Spike?"

"Yeah, Ryo?"

"...Why~~?" Ryotaro whined as he looked at the younger boy, a scared look on his face.

"Eh? Wait...why're you complaining? Don't do deal with this sort of stuff with the Taros?"

"Yeah, when they're controlling my body!" he countered. "I drive 5 miles under the speed limit on my bike."

"Come on, Ryo. You're just…" Spike began.

=Beginning simulation…=

"Huh?" Spike blinked as the area around the started to change.

=Hard, medium or easy?=

"Oh that's easy mak…" Ryotaro started before he came M-Ryotaro, **"HARD AS BALLS!"**

=Very well. Ultraman level hard=

"Momo!" Spike shouted.

"I knew he was bullshiting me on that whole control thing. He can't control those personalities for crap." Shining noted from outside. Before seeing his bracelet...beeping, "...Steve, watch the kid, I'm out for a call."

"Okay boss…" he nodded as he watched M-Ryotaro go to town on the simulation. "The hell is this kid? A...are we sure he's only 18?"

* * *

"...Hey dad." Shining groaned on his bracelet.

_=Zero...what is the meaning of this message you sent me?=_

"Okay...so I have a new host...I'm kind of 100 percent in control...His consciousness won't wake up...I'm pretty sure our souls have fully merged."

_=Uh-huh…=_

"Yeah. You knew that part...Okay, so here's the thing. I met someone."

_=I'm telling Rui…=_

"...Who told you about her?"

=_X is very talkative.=_

"Never bring that up…" Shining complained.

=_Zero...how do you intend for this to work?=_

"Relax, old man...Kaiju aren't stopping so as far as I see it, I'm gonna be stuck here for King knows how long."

_=Zero….where's….the….heart?=_

"...I have no idea…" he said slowly.

_=Half a year and still nothing?= _

"I know you're upset…" shining said holding his free hand up. "I know you told me what to find...but here's my argument. You know last time I was around a powerful item of great power? I'm just saying, if I can't trust myself…"

=_Zero!=_

"Jeez...look, what's the big deal? You've been on Earth and found someone." he countered crossing his arms.

_=That's different…=_

"List ten ways how!"

_=1. I was traveling….2. I'm your father...and 3. I'm your father=_

"That doesn't…."

_=Rui…=_

"God damn it, X…"

_=Now...please tell me you at least have an idea where?=_

"Uhm...not in my future wife's bedroom...I'll tell you that."

_=...You've got 10 days before I arrive...also I hope you spend those to properly make sure you really want to be with this young lady...and if she's carrying…=_

"How am I supposed to know if she is…" he countered.

_=Did you use a condom?=_

"The hell's a condom?" he asked, confused.

_=Oh my god…=_

"Hey...if I may...our relationship is at least a 100 percent more solid than yours and mom's." Zero countered.

_=That's unfair…= _he groaned, _=10 days, Zero...10...days...Find it. King said his usual cryptic about great darkness near the heart=_

"20 days...and you can come to the wedding as my teacher from military school." Shining countered.

_=I know you're trying to lie. The wedding's in 13 days and from your tone, you forgot to read memories and now you have to deal with relatives….I'll be there in 10= _he said hanging up.

"...He knows me too well for a dad who was never there when I was a kid…" Shining groaned. "Okay...you've got two dads now...bloody hell. Being a human is hard as balls!" he groaned headbutting a solid steel wall and leaving a huge dent. "Why can't Ultraman King tell me stuff like: 'Oh Zero, by the way, this world will hold your one true love, so be careful with what human you take over as a host.'" he muttered, speaking in a clam raspy voice. "Man knows how to make a moon by waving his hand; but he can't tell me destiny is gonna bite my well toned ass?!" he went on before tensing, "...He heard that, didn't he?"

* * *

"Zero insulting you again?"

"Yep...and he knows I heard him."

* * *

"Hey boss, I think the Baltan simulation's going nuts again. There's a million of them overwhelming the Spike kid, and the crazy kid is getting exhausted."

"Okay, let them out."

"Alright closing down the program." he said turning down the system.

"**...ok...even for me...too many...bugs...too...many...and they kept multiplying..." **M-Ryotaro panted. **"And they kept laughing...making me angrier...but then I killed one and more came...it is a never ending cycle!"**

"How many did he even kill?" Shining asked.

"I lost count after he hit 500."

"Well, at least those were copies. The real things are more dangerous...even for Dai Sempai."

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing...get the kids out of there."

"Ow! He bit me!" one of the guards cried from inside.

"**Grrr!"** M-Ryotaro growled.

'_Momotaros...this is a special week for Twilight. If you continue, I won't stop her from doing something like erasing pudding from reality.'_

"**?! ...She wouldn't…"**

"_We both know she can...and will." _

"**...What do you want?**_**" **_he sighed.

"_Just please...for once...don't come out until you smell an Imagin...We're in a new country, a new queen and king..."_

"**Alright...alright...no Momo...for the rest of this vacation."** he said as he let go of the guard.

"_I'll see if they have special pudding here." _he promised.

"**I'm happy!"**

"Captain...what's with that kid...he bit me!" the guard complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten your hand so close to his teeth." Shining countered calmly.

"...Can I please take a break, sir?"

"What do you think?"

"Not 'till I get my shit together?"

"Atta boy." Shining said, slapping his shoulder , "Now you take these two to the medical wing. I need to check up on my wife."

"But...isn't it bad luck to see the…?"

"Want me to nix lunch breaks for you and the other soldiers?"

"No sir," the soldier gulped.

"Ryotaro you okay?" Spike asked as he looked down at Ryotaro.

"Just….peachy…" he panted. "I think they pushed my body to the limit with their fun…"

'_Still...that kid can handle this stuff easier than most of these well trained soldiers...his body must be built to fight and take punishment.'_

"Hey kid, look out!" one guard said before a loud crash was heard followed by many explosions one after another.

"...I only took my eyes off him for a second." Spike held his hands up.

"The hell kind of bad luck is this…?" Shining asked himself.

"My leg!" one man cried after another crash.

"I'm...okay…!" Ryotaro called out.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Twilight and the others, the violetette thinking something over as she sat down. At the moment, it wasn't about her brother's...fiance. It was more about how her brother was acting...that is if it really was him. He was acting...different. Her brother was more calm, and caring, often doting on her. But now...he was acting brash, speaking his mind...almost exactly like Momotaros...okay maybe not exact. But close enough she could call them both brash and violent.

"...That's not my brother..." Twilight whispered, a slight frown on her face.

"Hey, Twilight!" Rainbow's voice called out, snapping Twilight out of her thoughts as she looked at the tomboy, "This place is freakin' huge! Rarity almost fainted like...six times now from all the crystals."

"C...crystals….it...it truly is a kingdom of crystals…" Rarity whispered, leaning on Applejack's shoulder to prevent herself from full out fainting.

"Wowie...this place is like Rarity's dreams come true." Pinkie stated as she was...off touching some expensive looking vase. "Hey...do you think this would make a good souvenir for my parents?...or Maud...or Marble...or Limestone...as long as that last one isn't being a major…"

"Where's the woman I love?" Shining demanded, walking in.

"Ryotaro caused billions of dollars in damage." Spike said as Ryotaro was carried in by two men. "And he may be angry…"

"Woman I love?" Shining demanded.

"Right here, dear." Cadance said, walking up to him before resting a hand on Ryotaro and in a few seconds, he blinked.

"Eh...the pain's gone.." he muttered as he stood up. _'Whatever that is...it works faster than even Fluttershy's healing magic...oh...I get a bad feeling about this trip as the seconds pass by.'_

"_**Isn't that like every day of our lives?"**_ Momotaros asked.

"_Touche... but this is the more…"_

"'_**Momo gets hurt fighting a monster' kind?" **_

"_**Hey! Those aren't bad feelings...those are Momo happy fun time!" **_

'_Minna, you should stay in Denliner 'cause...Twilight looks angry."_

"_**Is that new?" **_all five deadpanned.

'_...There goes that magic again…' _Twilight thought after seeing Cadance heal Ryotaro, _'And my 'brother' isn't reacting to it at all….that could only mean one thing...Cadance is just like me and the others. A reincarnated being from Equestria.'_

"Oi, onna. Something wrong with my wife?" Shining asked.

"Shining, that's your sister…"

"Oh umm right...sorry sis..umm…"

"Twilight." Spike said.

"Twilight...right."

"..Is somethin' wrong?" Applejack asked.

"I heard the guards mention he had an accident." Pinkie said.

"How did you hear that?" Rainbow asked confused.

"I make friends fast," Pinkie smiled. "So I inserted myself into the circle of gossip at the speed of Pinkie Pie!" she smiled.

'_Crap! I'm so boned...so boned.'_ Shining thought as he overheard all of that.

"What accident?"

"As you see, my country is under constant kaiju attack. Shining was a new recruit," Cadance explained. "And his first air fight with a kaiju…"

"...what happen?" Twilight asked in worry.

"He suffered massive brain injury. When he recovered, he suffered selective memory lost."

'_Yes!'_ Shining thought as a mental image of Ultraman Zero fist pumped at his luck. _'Say what you want, Old man...I am lucky! Unlike that kid...the kid!'_ he looked at Ryotaro. _'He's bad luck...distance...need so much distance.'_

"Something wrong, Shining?" Cadance asked as she looked at him.

"I'm just admiring your perfect body."

"Not in front of children, naughty boy." Cadance winked.

"Right...right." he looked to see Ryotaro gone with Pinkie and Spike looking for him, _'Where did he go?'_

"**My, you're a cute one, aren't you?"** U-Ryotaro laughed, walking away with a girl.

"Ryo-chan~" Pinkie smirked, holding up a pair of chainsaw scissors from Resident Evil 7. "Snip-snip~"

"**Ah Pinkie!"** U-Ryotaro panicked as he ran.

'_That kid is total bad luck…'_ Shining gawked as U-Ryotaro jumped out an open window.

"Snip-snip!" Pinkie roared, jumping after him...as her hair twirling like a helicopter.

"...What the hell…?" Shining blinked in utter confusion, _'Alright. What the hell is with these kids? ...Why isn't anyone on this planet normal?! What next? Humans that die here turn into mischievous spirits that can be summoned with medals?'_

"I am glad your sister brought her friends."

"...okay. Who let Pinkie play RE 7?" Rainbow asked the others as they watched Pinkie chase U-Ryotaro around..

"**Pinkie Pie, I swear if you keep this up I am so telling your sister on you!" **U-Ryotaro panicked.

"Which one?"

"**The older one! I know she wouldn't be happy with you making a mess in someone else's home!"** he shouted as he climbed up a tree.

"Hold on." Pinkie said, pulling out a phone, "Sis...yeah...yeah it's the blue one…" she hung up, "She says to make it painful for you but quick for Ryotaro."

"**It's official...Ryotaro attracts nothing but bad women into his life."** U-Ryotaro said bluntly.

"Hey...I take slight offense to that!" Pinkie complained.

"**You're chasing me with a chainsaw-scissors combi! Who in their right mind does that?!"**

"...Mmm mm," Pinkie shrugged. "Hi I'm Pinkie. Have you met my family?"

"**...Why does that make sense?" **he gawked. **"Ahaha...but wait, I have a retort!"**

"No you don't!"

"**Wai! I'm stuck in a tree!"** R-Ryotaro called out happily.

"...Excuse me." Cadance spoke, earning R-Ryotaro and Pinkie's attention, "Would you both calm down and return to the guest quarters so we can all eat dinner?"

"**...hai…" **R-Ryotaro said, blushing as he came down,** "...She has the same feel as nee-san…"**

"Me, o-" Pinkie began.

"Oh, and can you please dispose of that? You're frightening some of the guards," Cadance added, that smile not leaving her face.

"...Yes ma'am," Pinkie meeped as she lifted her skirt and shove them in there.

"How?!" Shining asked from a distance.

"Nobody knows." the girls replied.

"What...that's not an…"

"No...body...knows." they all replied.

"Now come in, let's talk."

* * *

Meanwhile, far outside the borders of the Crystal Empire, a small crack began to form on the ground as what looked like shadows began to seep from it.

"**Ugh...why're we out here again?" **a voice spoke up, causing the shadows to tense as it turned to see a komodo dragon Imagin, a crow Imagin, and an Imagin based on a raptor walking around.

"**Because Luna-hime asked us to scan the area just in case for this...Ultraman," **the Raptor Imagin stated.

"**But why so far out here? Can't we just sneak into the city and find this reincarnated princess or whoever?" **the Crow Imagin asked.

"**If we do, then no doubt we'll alert the Ultraman stationed there," **the Komodo Dragon Imagin stated, **"Plus there might be a high chance Den-O or Zeronos will be there."**

"**Then what do we do then? Huh?! Tell me that, you dumbass!"** the Crow countered. **"How do we even do anything?!"**

"I have a answer to that, gentlemen!" a voice called out making them jump and turn to see Luna walk up to them...an alien walking next to her.

The Alien has a dull grey-white body with red bulb like spots all over, a fur collar around his neck, and his head was large with black armor coating his head, two red crystals acting as ear stubs, two red eyes, and two red crystals acting as a nose and mouth. The alien was wearing a dark brown cloak over his chest and dark leather pants with a belt around his waist.

"**So...these are your grunts?"** the alien asked.

"Boys...this is Alien Nackle Bandero." Luna introduced the alien.

"**Pleasure to meet you, cannon fodder."** Bandero greeted.

"**Nande...who's this guy suppose to be?"** the Crow Imagin asked.

"**Your ticket into the city, and to what my employer is looking for. As long as she can...afford the fee."** Bandero said turning to Luna.

Luna held out a crystal glowing with energy. "As promised, crystal with interdimensional energy, a ticket in and out of the multiverse."

"**I expect my pay once I get the job done."** Bandero reminded.

"Of course. As long as you find what I am looking for," Luna nodded before glaring at the three Imagin, "Do not mess this up…" her eyes soon became slitted as a dark aura surrounded her, **"Or else."**

"**Yes Luna-hime!"** They saluted.

"**Come along boys, need to get into the city."** Bandero stated as he shot at the ground and popped open a manhole, **"Ikuzo**."

Luna said nothing as she watched the four slip into the manhole. She was about to take her leave when she spotted something follow them, a trail of shadows so to speak.

"...What was that?" Luna pondered for a moment, "...It does not matter. As long as they get what I need from this place."

* * *

"...ahh...what should I do…?" Twilight whispered to herself as she sat in one of the guest bed rooms, "...Maybe Celeste will know something...hopefully she's available." She then took a deep breath as she sat in a meditative pose, a faint aura surrounding her, _'Hello? Celeste? Are you there?'_

"_I am, Twilight," _Celeste's voice answered, _'I was just finishing up on something. What is it you need?'_

'_There's something...wrong with Shining Armor.' _Twilight explained, _'They told us he was in an accident and lost some memories...but he's acting far too different to be his normal self.'_

"_Hmm? How so?"_

'_He's acting like Momotaros...if not possibly worse.'_

"_**Oi! I take slight offense to that!"**_

'_How...how are you talking?'_

"_**Ha! Joke's on you, Mahou-onna! Your sister put you on magic speaker phone. You just told all of us your problems!"**_

'_So I know where to go and beat your momo berries to nothing...correct?"_

"_**...shit!" **_Momotaros growled.

"_**Run sempai run!" **_Urataros said, while he hated Momotaros at times...somethings need protecting.

'_...Ugh. moving on….There's also another thing I need to bring up with you, Celeste. It's Shining's fiance. She...she can use magic.'_

"_You know Twilight, before you do get carried away, I'd like to add, so can many humans." _Celeste replied. _"But knowing you, you have a reason, evidence and sound theory."_

'_I'm not making this up, Celeste. She used magic. HEALING magic that made Fluttershy's look weak in comparison.'_

"_...What is her name?"_

"_Cadance…"_

"_Is her kingdom made out of crystals? Or everything is crystal related?"_

'_Yes to both.'_

"_She's my and Luna's niece."_

'_...I-I'm sorry, I didn't hear that right. Did you say she's….your _niece?!_' _Twilight mentally exclaimed.

"_Mine and Luna's. Please pay attention, Twilight."_

'_I am...that's why I'm shocked!'_

"_Oh Twilight...you have to remember when it comes to reincarnation...not everything comes out exactly like before. For example, I'm your older sister. In our previous life, I was immortal and your teacher,"_ Celeste said,_ "Still am on the latter. I'm not eager to check on the former."_

'_What amazes me is how...casual you are about this.'_

"_Well to be fair, my other world memories came back fully. I remember all the original Celestia does, got to say, lot of memories to sift through. Besides, Imagins, Kamen Riders, Super Sentai...oh and mister Gai and nothing surprises me anymore."_

'_Mister Gai?'_

"_What? ...I'm allowed friends that are a little amazing."_

'_I get the feeling this is one of those 'it's a long story' situation.'_

"_Well...not so much long as you need to meet Gai to understand him." _Celesteckled,_. "Oh and more importantly, Cadance. She's your in-law in the past life too and she was your babysitter...you two had such a cute dance/handshake...Ryuta, come here. I wanna show it to the Taros."_

"_**Ooh~, show!"**_

'_Momo!' _Twilight shouted.

"_**Ahh... Look at it. It's so cute!" **_Sieg laughed.

"_**Aww kawaii!**__"_ Kintaros chuckled.

'_I can't even see it yet I feel embarrassed by the comments.'_

"_**Worry not Hime. It changes not my love for you!"**_ Sieg stated.

"_Oh thanks, Sieg. Twilight, I should mention now, Cadance is a princess, like Luna and I."_ Celeste started_, "Now before you comment, she didn't control the eclipse or anything. She governed love itself."_

'_She...she controlled love?'_

"_That is correct."_

"_**Can we get her number?"**_ Urataros and Sieg asked in unison.

'_...I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response,'_ Twilight facepalmed.

"_Listen, Twilight, you overreacted in the past when this happen. You even made her cry...but then your suspicion turned out to be right and I got TFS Yamacha-ed so...maybe you're right this time…"_

'_...I...I'll just go then….wait. Does Cadance even know about who she really is?'_

"_Who knows? That's for you to find out...or help her find out. One of the two."_

'_That's not very...wise you know.' _Twilight deadpanned.

"_I said I had my old selve's memories...never said I had her motherly nature. Besides, remember, sister here." _she reminded with a giggle. _"Unlike my past self, my kindness is not out of obligation, it's just because I love you."_

'_...Right...maybe I should calm down. I mean, I should be happy Shining is getting married a-'_

"_Now excuse me. I need to find a flashy dress 'cause my plot is gonna look fabulous for the bachelorette party, bitches!" _

'_Celeste!'_

"_What? I'm allowed to curse." _she joked, _"I mean this is an actual issue my past self had. She had so many responsibilities, so much attention on her to be perfect. But in this world, I can have all the fun I want."_

'_I think you're having too much fun.'_

"_Why didn't you change all that much in this life…? I love you...but come on, Twilight, you're 16...have some fun."_

'_Not that much…'_

"_Definitely this much, I got the plot, and I'm gonna flaunt it! Later! We out! Come on, boys! Pudding and coffee is on me!"_

"_**HAIL TO THE QUEEN!"**_ The Taros all cheered.

"Yeah...they're gone." Twilight sighed, losing her focus...mainly from not wanting to hear any more, "...Might as well check and see how the others are d-"

"GAH!" Rainbow and Fluttershy screamed from the next room, "Damn it, Pinkie!"

"I regret nothing!" Pinkie said, bursting into Twilight's room...with the Molded's face on her.

"AWWWWWHHHHH!" Twilight cried in surprise as she held her hands out and fired a spell.

"Meep!" Pinkie cried as she was...blue. Her skin became blue. "I'm an alien!"

* * *

"Can't a guy get laid with his wife in peace?!" Shining demanded as Cadance laid next to him, reading a book.

"Shin, you're overreacting. They're kids." Cadance replied calmly.

"When I was their age, I blasted kaiju all day, then I got put on an abandoned planet, forced to wear heavy armor all Goku style with weighted clothes, barely sleep, did nothing but train till I learned the guy who arrested me was my own dad!"

"...You're ranting again dear." she smiled, "Plus again, they're teenagers, normal ones." she then held her finger up and stopped him from talking. "Besides, they are girls, you're a boy, the only ones you should compare to are Spike and your sister's boyfriend."

"Well...wait...boyfriend?" he repeated. "Should I feel protective?"

"You can...or you can lay on my lap." she teased.

"...my body is split on the answer…" he grunted. "Ugh...look, I'm just gonna tell them to keep it down, then I'll be back and from there...well we're adults." he explained as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"...Very well. Just make sure not to be too harsh on them," Cadance told him, still focusing on her love novel.

"Oh come on. I'm not gonna go all drill sergeant on them." he smiled, "I'm just gonna say keep it down."

"If you can go five secs in without yelling at someone, I'll wear the kitty costume."

"...Don't you tempt or bribe me."

"It's not a bribe if it's a deal." she smirked, making him just freeze.

"Damn you, body...you betray me."

"By the way, I got a really weird call. Who is 'X', and who's this...Emi whatever?"

"...I'll be right back!" was all Shining said as he rushed out of the room.

"He's going to fail." Cadance shook her head.

* * *

"Hehehehe. You think she got it?" a guy with fiery hair laughed.

"Glen, you messed up the name. It was Rui, you idiot!" a man holding a glowing axe snapped.

"Ah! Damn it!" the fiery haired one complained, his 'hair' lit on actual fire.

"Question...why does this matter?" a larger man asked out of curiosity.

"Because he didn't tell us he was getting hitched. I swear if we missed out on the bachelor party…"

"You three are all wasting time. We still have another hundred light years 'till we reach Earth." a fourth man clad in green and silver stated.

"So? Oh, should we invite hime-sama and Rui? ...hahahahaha! Imagine his wife's face!"

"..." the man in silver/green hit a button, making the vehicle they all were in pull to a sudden stop the other three sent flying into a wall. "Oops...my finger slipped."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill X...I'm gonna kill him, I'll kill him!" Shining ranted as he walked down the hall. He walked past Pinkie, "Oi Pin...pin...Pinkie…" he muttered as she turned around, her skin blue and the mask on her face.

"That's Missus Pie to you."

"AH!" he freaked as the mask opened, revealing her face as he blurred off.

"Well...I never...just 'cause my skin is blue doesn't mean I'm any less adorable!" Pinkie complained. "I need a rave." she frowned as her hair turned into a spring as she bounced off.

* * *

"Ahh!" Shining yelped a bit as he stopped, seeing the shy one and midget one, the latter using measuring tape on the former.

"How do you snap it? This is the sixth pair." Rainbow frowned. "Who helped you buy….Pinkie?"

"Pinkie…" Fluttershy sighed.

"...Damn it, Pinkie…" Rainbow grumbled, "Come on, let's fix your PJs. Why is there no one but females in this castle anyway…?" she asked, "Well..at least some of them look good."

"Hehe...only guys you like are Ryotaro and Sorin, huh…?" Fluttershy chuckled.

"Only decent ones I know...the Taros are ultimate example of indecent guys."

"Yet you and Momotaros get along very well." Fluttershy added.

"Well, there's a difference between thinking someone is decent..and having fun." Rainbow said, "Come on. Let's finish up. Twilight wants a meeting about her sister in law to be….I swear if she plans for all of us to do a Shrek moment…"

"...1, 2, 3, or the last?"

"1 where Donkey says we have to wait for the priest to say I object."

"Ah...I see." Fluttershy nodded.

'_Come again?'_ Shining muttered in interest.

"Ano…" a voice spoke behind him. "Why are you standing outside the girls room?" Ryotaro asked.

"..." Shining then grabbed his mouth, "Shut up and follow moi."

"Hmmm mmm!" Ryotaro muttered as he was dragged away.

"You hear something?" Rainbow asked.

"...hm...think it was Ryotaro?"

"What trouble did he cause this time?"

* * *

"MMMM!" Ryotaro gave a muffled yell as Shining stopped moving.

"Shush...okay. We're on the other side of the place…" Shining said as he moved his hand off Ryotaro's mouth, "Okay...now talk."

"O...okay," Ryotaro panted as he took in a few breaths, "First off; why were you outside the girls' bedrooms?"

"I can explain...firstly believe me...I have eyes for no one but my woman. If it's not her...it might as well be another dude." he explained bluntly.

"You're a blunt man." Ryotaro muttered.

"What? Love is all that matters in the end." he countered, "Secondly, I was not peeking...I was listening."

"Uh-huh…"

"Oi, don't give me that look!"

"I have no clue what you mean." Ryotaro countered.

"Seriously, I know what a disappointing look looks like! My wife uses it on me a few times whenever I did something to upset her," Shining countered back.

"...But does she have 'The Stare?'"

"Y…..The hell's 'The Stare'?"

"That explains it…" Ryotaro stated simply.

"...Bah. I don't have time for this…" Shining sighed as he began to walk away, "Just go back to your room or whatever. I have something to do."

"...You're not…"

"First off getting married, so no need for that kind of crap. Second off; Don't even dare finish that, or else."

"Or else what?"

"You ever seen Tiger Mask?"

"Yes. But I've had worse."

"Wha...who uses that as a come back?"

"The guy who got struck by lightning...5 times." Ryotaro countered. "I understand your someone intimidating...but...I've seen worse." he admitted with a smile. "Also...I was going to say: You're not going to go to sleep?"

'_...The fuck?' _Shining mentally gawked before shaking it off, "To answer your question, something important came up, and I need to go deal with it."

"Okay…" Ryotaro nodded as he walked off.

'_The hell is this kid...he's not intimidated by me at all!'_ Shining gawked as Ryotaro left. _'That hurts my pride a little…' _he chuckled.

* * *

"Ugh. What is that racket out there?" Rarity whispered, applying a bit of cream to her face as she wore her nightgown.

"Probably Pinkie or Momo causin' trouble as usual," Applejack shrugged as she rested on the bed next to Rarity's, the blonde wearing a pair of orange shorts and a sleeveless orange and yellow top.

"Honestly...those two get worse with each day we let the roam around free. Only thing could be worse is when they finish binge watching one of their internet parody shows." Rarity complained, "Like DBZA or that...Yugioh Abridged thing. They were acting annoying for days, not to mention Ryutaros adopting a British accent for no reason."

"Eeyup..and then there was 'Leather Pants' song they kept singing about," Applejack added.

"Please don't remind me. I'm trying to get it out of my head still," Rarity deadpanned, "Didn't help it's a parody of that song by Lady Gaga, Bad Romance."

"Th' fact ya know th' exact song is what strikes me as odd."

"Oh shut up. It's good music," Rarity argued.

"Well excuse me. Ah'm more fer country most of th' time," Applejack argued back.

"No...I never would have been able to tell." Rarity replied with sarcasm.

"This comin' from little miss priss who's afraid of crabs," Applejack countered.

"They are evil I tell you! _Evil!_" Rarity snapped as she turned around, "Besides, you're one to talk regarding worms and pears."

"..." Applejack opened her mouth to dispute that but could not find the right words.

"Heh. I win," Rarity smirked in victory as she turned back around, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish preparing for bed."

"Aren't you already?"

"It takes time to looks as amazing as I do," Rarity argued a bit as she finished applying the cream to her face

"Startin' ta think Momo might be onto somethin'..." Applejack muttered, remembering the Imagin's stupid sexist comment of girls taking forever to get ready.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'..."

"Starting to regret not picking the short stick that would have landed me with Pinkie as a roommate...speaking of...how is Twilight dealing with her?"

* * *

"Twilight!" Pinkie shouted as she carried in a suitcase. "Someone lost Ryotaro's stuff!"

"Don't you mean stole?!"

"No...if I had stolen it, you would have heard him shouting to give it back." Pinkie waved Twilight's comment off as silliness, "Anyway, I didn't steal it. It's all gone."

"What're you saying? It just magically disappeared or something?" Twilight deadpanned.

"Maybe...you know for someone who uses magic, you're very unimaginative, Twilight," Pinkie stated.

"Not everyone can live in your world." Twilight countered.

"That's not true...Ryo can kind of live there." Pinkie replied.

"You dragged him on a roadtrip to go bug your sisters." Twilight replied.

"And we so totally didn't steal a car."

"...Ugh…" Twilight sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Look, Pinkie..why don't you just go and put Ryotaro's briefcase back in his room? We'll talk to him about his stuff suddenly going missing in the morning. For all we know, it was probably his bad luck acting up again."

"Can't hear you too busy being a good friend and looking through his stuff." Pinkie replied as she was wearing Ryotaro's white hoodie.

"You just said it went missing!" Twilight snapped.

"Oh no silly, the rest of it...this one is fine." Pinkie waved off with a smile. "And his hoodie is comfy...no wonder he wears it all the time. I might have to steal this…"

"Pinkie...put that back right now or else."

"Or else what? You'll hypnotize me?"

"No…" Twilight began as she held up a pink colored 3DS, "I'll erase everything on here, game data included."

"You wouldn't?!" Pinkie gasped dramatically. "You...you have everyone else fooled Twilight...but I can see you are evil...Melvin level evil!"

"I'm not evil. I-wait. Melvin?" Twilight raised a brow before it dawned on her, "...more of your Abridged stuff?"

"Yes."

"I never understood that stuff...doesn't even seem that funny from what Spike has shown me."

"AH!" Pinkie gasped, "Lady Fainting noises!" she said, falling over...her hair bouncing her back to her feet.

"...oh brother…" Twilight sighed.

* * *

"What're you doing?" Rainbow asked as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a black tanktop and a pair of cyan shorts.

"N-nothing!" Fluttershy yelped as she quickly hid something, the shy pinkette wearing a soft pale yellow nightdress.

"...Was that a manga?"

"No…"

"What manga was it?"

"Fairy Tail," Fluttershy replied before covering her mouth, "?!"

"Kay….so why the secret act? I already know you have like a full on library of manga hidden in your house." Rainbow reminded with a deadpan look, "And don't try to deny it either. I've seen it first hand while you were busy helping your mom out."

"Mmm." Fluttershy whined as she fell on the bed. "Why must you be so blunt?"

"Your parents say it's part of my charm." Rainbow smirked, "That, and I act like a good sibling to ya...not unlike a certain _other _one."

"Please don't remind me of him," Fluttershy stated in an annoyed manner. She then squeaked as Rainbow took the manga from her hands before sitting on the bed.

"I...I wonder how you can read this stuff...you're scared of loud noises...but yet you read a manga where all the girls are...uh...well they are kind of drawn like…" she looked at Fluttershy for a long moment. "Well...you own a mirror."

"I like it for the story and the characters," Fluttershy argued a bit, "Plus it gives me and Pinkie a few ideas for some new moves for us to try out."

"Uh-huh...and the fact the main character looks good with his shirt off has nothing to add to that?" Rainbow asked in a deadpan. She then smirked evilly. "You know...Pinkie wants to drag us off to some cosplay thing...maybe we could dress Ryotaro up as Natsu…"

"?!" Fluttershy's face lit up a bright red at that

"But then again maybe Gray would be easier...plus less clothes." Rainbow smirked even larger as she saw the steam rising from her friends ears. "Any thoughts?"

"...M...maybe I should start reading something else," Fluttershy squeaked, snatching the manga out of Rainbow's hands and began to rummage through her bag, "L-let's see...Fullmetal Alchemist? One Piece? Dragon ball?"

"Whoa! Whoa...Whoa! You...you read Dragon Ball? I can understand Fairy Tail...everyone can kind of love that...but Dragon Ball? The most boy show ever?"

"...um…" Fluttershy muttered before she quickly pulled out a manga, "Ooh! Maybe this one!"

"No no. I demand you tell me why y-is that Saint Seiya?"

"Uhm…" she muttered looking at it. "Maybe…"

"You like the way the boys are drawn, don't you?" Rainbow deadpanned.

"Yes."

"Even though they punch holes into each others chests?" Rainbow added.

"...I skip the page at those moments…"

"No you don't."

"No I don't." Fluttershy sighed. She then pulled out another. "Uhm...this one?"

"Black Butler… Okay now _that_ one I understand."

"Wait really?" Fluttershy blink.

"Of course...you have a not-so-secret fangirl crush on Ciel like every other normal teenage girl who reads that series."

"...You're enjoying pointing out my secret shames, don't you?"

"Someone has to," She smirked.

"Mmm~" Fluttershy pouted at that.

"Ahh whatever," Rainbow chuckled a bit as she plopped onto her bed, "You just enjoy your manga, Flutters. We got a busy day tomorrow after all."

"I'm almost afraid to ask…"

* * *

"This castle is huge…" Ryotaro awed as he was lost in the halls. "And I'm lost."

"_**I don't think this one is even bad luck...this place is stupidly huge!"**_ Momotaros added, _**"Seriously, why is this place so damn huge?! It's not like there's any hidden secret treasure here!….Is there?"**_

"Uhm...I think we would know that if you didn't decide to listen to music when she was talking earlier." Ryotaro reminded.

"_**I deal with long lectures from the Mahou-onna...I don't need more."**_

"_**It would have been nice if she maybe gave of a hint on how to get back to the room!" **_Urataros countered.

"...Maybe some fresh air will do me some good," Ryotaro sighed, "It's a peaceful night out anyways."

"_**...Ugh. I suppose so..it's not like any Imagin's are gonna pop out in the middle of town all of a sudden," **_Momotaros stated.

"..."

"_**...What? WHAT?!"**_

"_**You do realize you possibly jinxed it, sempai."**_

"_**So?! We're far across the planet! It's not like…"**_

"_**New York ring any bells?"**_

"_**You're just beating a dead horse." **_Momotaros pointed out, _**"But that was a one time thing. I mean, what Imagin would be stupid enough to try and attack a guarded castle at night?"**_

* * *

"**...I do not know why, but I feel as if someone called us stupid," **the Komodo Dragon Imagin stated, the three and Bandero walking within the sewers underneath the city.

"**You said that last week." **the Crow Imagin pointed out.

"**No really this time."**

"**Next time I need to get paid upfront."** Bandero muttered as the four stopped, **"This spot should do. Once we're inside, we find what that Luna chick wants, give it to her, and then I'm out once I get the rest of my pay."**

"**Right." **The Imagin nodded.

Bandero then pulled out his gun before he aimed it up and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shining stopped walking as he heard an explosion in the distance. "Oh now what?"

* * *

"Momotaros." Ryotaro spoke calmly as Momotaros possessed him and tossed off Ryotaro's Pajama revealing him dressed in his normal biker like attire.

"**Scold me later. For now; fighting time!" **M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran down the hall

* * *

"Oh come on!" Twilight complained as they all heard that as well.

"Dang it!" Rainbow shouted.

"Why?!" Rarity shouted in anger.

"I'm having mixed emotions right now!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"...Ugh. Come on, girls…" Twilight sighed as she got up, "We better make sure nothing happens...and make sure Momotaros doesn't end up destroying anything important."

* * *

"**...coast is clear," **the Raptor Imagin whispered as he, Bandero, and the Crow Imagin climbed out of the hole, **"...Where is Komodo?"**

"**Hey guys...I'm stuck…"**

"**Not it." **Bandero and Raptor both said in unison.

"**Shit," **Crow cursed as he began to pull out Komodo from the hole, **"Gah...damn it man. What did you eat?!"**

"**Roast beef, chicken, a meat lovers pizza…" **Komodo listed off before twitching a bit, **"Crystals~~"**

"**It was a retori-wait what?" **Crow blinked at that last part.

"**I got it…"** Bedero groaned stomping on Komodo's face sending him back down. **"Now make the hole bigger."**

"**I'm okay!"**

"**Yeah...no one cares knucklehead."**

"**Keep it down or else we'll catch the attention of the royal guard," **Raptor hissed..

"**Oh...we wanted to do this stealthy?" **the alien asked surprised. **"She should've told me. That cost extra."**

"**...You're a pretty greedy alien, aren't you?" **Raptor asked as Crow began to expand the hole a bit so Komodo could go through it.

"**I'm a gun for hire. What do you expect?"**

"**That's fair." **

"**Also...we've been found."** Bandero said as he turned and fired at a box making it explode before M-Ryotaro landed before them.

"**Hehe...well...well...3 Imagin...and...what...a furry sea-cucumber?" **he referred to the alien's appearance.

"**And for that you die." **Bandero stated.

"**Ah! Den-O's here!"** Komodo shouted.

"**We knew he was in the country, tubby!" **Raptor complained slapping him upside the head.

"**You don't have to be mean."**

"**On the contrary I believe we do."** Crow replied.

"**So...how're the three stooges working for you Freakazoid?" **M-Ryotaro taunted Bandero.

"**Depends, how do you feel about the fact you look like a genderswapped version of that chick from Kill La Kill?" **Bandera countered.

"**Bitch at least I know I'm sexy." **M-Ryotaro countered before he tossed his leather Jacket at Bandero's face making him groan in surprise. M-Ryotaro then charged before he jumped and slammed a kick to the Alien's chest knocking him and his weapon away.

"**Rah!"** Bandero roared tossing the jacket off.

Both Human and alien charged at one another as they began swinging at one another. M-Ryotaro grabbed Bandero's arm before punching him back. The Alien growled before he spun and swung his arm as M-Ryotaro blocked it. Bandero then smirked before he leaned to the side and kicked the Imagin possessed teenager away.

"**...should we help?" **Komodo asked as he and his fellow Imagin watched the fight go down.

"**Forget it, let him handle Den-O. The Princess will reward us big time for finishing our job." **Raptor replied.

"**Yup. And if we don't run into anyone else, w-" **Crow began before a lightning bolt shocked him, **"Gah!"**

"**...I am surrounded by idiots…" **Raptor muttered at his partner's jinx, seeing Twilight and the rest of the girl's running-or flying in Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's case- into the area.

"**Uh...the Magical girls found us…"** Komodo spoke.

"**I see that!"**

"**Ha!" **Bandero shouted as he and M-Ryotaro punched each other knocking them both back.

"**Geh...oh...great. Funs over."** M-Ryotaro complained seeing the girls as Bandero grabbed his gun and aimed it at him.

"**Hehehe...looks like you misjudged that one Rocker Boy."** Bandero chuckled as M-Ryotaro raised his hands. **"You brats stay back!"** he shouted to the girls.

"You…!" Rainbow Dash growled before Twilight held her hand up.

"**Smart…"** Bandero smirked, **"You knuckleheads go on ahead...I got this."** he ordered to the Imagin.

"**You heard him go!"** Raptor ordered as they ran off.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash called after them only for Bandero to shoot at the ground stopping her.

"**Now...let's play a game...who has the bigger gun?" **Bandero said as he took out a switch. **"I warn you...I'm cheating."** he flipped the switch as the ground began shaking violently like an earthquake.

"...You set bombs underground, didn't you?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** he laughed hysterically. **"No...bigger...come on...BLACK KING!"**

At that, the streets began cracking open as something began rising from the ground. A large mass of black scales rose up. The creatures resembles a dinosaur like a Tyrannosaurs but its arms and legs where longer, it had golden spikes along its back, a long tail swung around and smashed multiple cars. Its jaw opened as golden colored tusks extended out, and a large forward pointing horn added to its lethality.

"Wh...what in the hay is that?" Applejack whispered with wide eyes, Rarity and Fluttershy hiding behind her.

"Black King…?"

"**This is my big gun."** Bendero chuckled, **"So...where's yours?"**

"Umm...Momo...do you have Might Gaine on speed dial?" Pinkie asked.

"**Oh yeah sure...let me check my contact list of friends I've made." **he replied with sarcasm, taking out his phone and opening it, **"Hello...oh look...that's right...The only friends I have are either right here or in my head!" **

"He does know Might Gaine's a robot you summon, right?"

"Let him have his insanity," Twilight shook her head.

"**Shut up!"** he shouted at them. **"Cause...uh...hello? Mother Effing KAIJU!"**

Black King roared as it swung its arms around and looked down at them.

"**Black King...roast them!"** Bandero ordered as the Kaiju opened its jaw as it began to glow orange with heat.

"Oh someone hot and horny to see us." Pinkie joked as everyone looked at her. "...oh oh better! Someone put that hot rod away! I think that boy's in heat…no no...think of something sexually inappropriate to make a joke of, Pinkie Pie!"

"**When we wake up in hell...remind me to beat you…"** M-Ryotaro replied.

"Why do you think I'd end up there?!" Pinkie cried. "...shut up, Dianna! You be there without me!"

"**Because I say so!"** he shouted, shaking her. **"Now stop talking to yourself. We about to die Pinkie!" **

"**Longest last words ever." **Bandero yawned.

Everyone then stopped when they saw a bright flash of light. Bandero looked up before a humanoid figure came in and slammed a kick to Black King's head knocking the monster over. The light then faded as everyone looked up to see…

"**Ultraman Zero!" ** Bandero roared.

"Sorry for the wait." Zero spoke calmly as he flashed a peace sign to the others "...Nackle seijin Bandero, long time no see. Where's my wedding present?"

"**Why don't you take this! Black King, kill the son of Seven!" **

"Black King ka? Jack told me tales about his kind eheheh." Zero chuckled as the Dinosaur Kaijin rose back to its feet. "These guys are tough bastards."

"**Gh…" **Bandero growled.

"**Wai!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as he knocked the gun out of the alien's hand.

"**Teme!"**

"**I'm gonna beat you now."** R-Ryotaro smirked, pointing a finger at the alien's face as his gun began falling back down. **"Kotae wa kitenai!"**

**=GUN FORM!=**

R-Ryotaro spun away as his armor formed and locked on. Both Den-O and Bandero grabbed their guns and aimed them at one another before they ran off to the side. Both then began shooting sending red and purple bullets flying past one another.

"I got this!" Den-O spoke as he cartwheeled across the ground while shooting at the Alien's legs.

Bandero groaned jumping over each bullet as he fired back.

"You go and catch the Imagin-tachi." Den-O told Twilight and the others as he and Bandero shot at one another at the same time. Their bullets clashing in mid air with large explosions.

"...Good idea," Twilight nodded.

"Aww~ but I wanted to see the giants fi-wah!" Pinkie yelped as she was dragged off.

"Ha!" Zero shouted as he spun and landed a roundhouse kick to King Black's skull sending the Kaiju tumbling back over it's own tail. He then charged and slammed his shoulder into it's stomach before he began pushing it away from the city.

Black King roared as it stomped it's foot and stopped the Ultraman cold. It then raised it's claws up before slamming them onto Zero's back repeatedly making him groan in pain. Black King growled in annoyance from Zero's persistence. It then opened it's jaw and spewed fire down on him.

"Strong Corona Zero!" Zero roared as his body became Red and gold. He then slammed a flaming right hook to King Black's face making the beast stumble back again.

King Black roared as it charged back at it's masters enemy. The two clashed making the ground around them shake from their sheer force and power. Zero grabbed the beast's shoulders and prevented it from using it's claws. Zero grunted as he began shoving Black King around trying to use it's own girth and weight against it. He then won as he swung around and tossed the monster down to the ground.

Den-O and Bandero stopped behind two different crates a distance from one another. They raised their firearms up before peering around the corner and shooting with reckless abandon. Both gunmen kept shooting as they charged towards one another. Their bullets either clashed mid air and exploded, or they flew off and struck something random around them causing it to explode.

Both reached one another as Den-O swung a kick at Bandero's head. The alien ducked under it before he swung around and aimed at the Kamen Rider. Den-O backflipped over the shot. Den-O and Bandero froze mid movement, as they face one another in the middle of their positions on the ground and in the air. Both aimed and fired at the same time. Red and Purple bullets flew out and grazed past one another before exploding. Both fighters landed on the ground and got back up.

"**You're good with a gun. I'll say at least that, boy."** Bandero panted.

"I can play all day." Den-O replied.

"**We'll see you say that when I blow your brains out!"**

Both charged at one another again as they fired their guns at the same time the bullets clashing in another blinding explosion.

Zero delivered a barrage of punches to Black King's torso and head, each blow knocking the Kaiju back. He then roared as he slammed another flaming punch to its face. Zero gasped when Black King unleashed a full powered fire blast from it's jaws and into the Ultraman's face. Zero grunted reverting to his base red and blue form. The smoke cleared as Black King charged out and grabbed Zero wrapping it's arms around the Ultraman and pinning him in a backbreaker bearhug. Zero grunted as he fired a green beam from the light in his forehead and into Black King's eye.

Black King roared in pain but retaliated by lowering it's head and biting into Zero's shoulder. The Ultraman groaned in pain.

"Jack, you weren't kidding about this guy...ehehehhe." Zero grunted as he began flexing his arms. "But damn if I'm giving up yet! HA!" he roared as his body began to shine blue. The red parts of his body vanished as his suit was pure Blue and silver now, even his sluggers where blue. "Luna Miracle Zero…" he said calmly before he began glowing again.

Black King groaned as it was suddenly pushed off by a pulse of blue light. The monster growled in confusing as Zero calmly held his arm up as his bracelet shone before it morphed into a long Javelin like weapon. It had a sharp end while the other end was like a scepter with two wings and a crown like tip made of blue crystals and golden spike. Zero twirled the weapon around before pointing it like a rapier at Black King.

"Come on…" Zero challenged.

* * *

"**Come on you idiots! Move!" **Raptor hissed as the trio snuck into the castle.

"**Not my fault Komodo is starting out into space while whispering 'crystals~' like a creeper," **Crow argued.

"**Crystals…"**

"**See?!"** Crow shouted kicking the Komodo Imagin in the stomach making him fall over.

"**...Fair point, but we still have a mission to accomplish for Luna-Hime," **Raptor stated.

"**Crystals~" **Komodo whispered.

"**Stop that! It's so creepy! I...wait…"** Crow began as he noticed something, **"What's up with your shadow?"**

"**Ugh...I've had enough of this..wake up knucklehead!"** Raptor said as he grabbed a random two-by-four and smashed it against Komodo's head making him fall over with a bird chirping sound.

"**Huh? Wh...what happened?" **Komodo blinked.

"**You must have sucked up too much of the Princess's inner edginess…" ** Raptor complained.

"**Huh?"**

"**Your shadow looked weird and you kept whispering 'crystals~'," **Crow explained,** "Seriously, it was creepy."**

"**Huh? Why would I do that?" **Komodo asked.

"**Because..wait. You mean you d-" **Crow began before a fireball hit him, **"Gah damn it!"**

"Nice shot, AJ!" Pinkie beamed as the girls ran into the area.

"**...Ugh…!" **Raptor facepalmed, **"Now the Elements of Harmony found us...great…"**

"**Ugh…"**

"**I...uh...I got nothing…" **Komodo muttered.

"How about this then?" Rainbow smirked as she reeled her fist back, electricity and light coming off of it, "Always wanted to try this out..."

"Huh? T-try wh-?" Fluttershy began.

"**Pegasus…**" Rainbow began as she punched forward, sending a flurry light speed energy punches at the Imagins, "**Ryusei ken!**"

"**...Ffffffu-" **Crow began before he, Komodo, and Raptor were blasted back by the attack, a bit of sparks coming off of them.

"...How did you do that?" Twilight asked as she and the others looked at Rainbow Dash.

"Well since Pinkie, Flutters, and Rarity did it, I figured I'd adapt something from a manga/anime as well," Rainbow shrugged.

"Love you!" Pinkie smiled proudly as she glomped Rainbow.

"Gah! Pinkie let Go!" Rainbow snapped as she tried to pry the excitable pinkette off her, "Besides, we got some Imagin to deal with, remember?!"

"...Oh yeah," Pinkie blinked as she dropped the rainbow haired tombo, "...Me and Rainbow call the black chicken!"

"**Chicken!?" **the Crow Imagin snapped as he shot up, **"I'm a crow you…!"**

"Chickensayswhat?" Pinkie asked.

"**What?" **

"Fore!" Pinkie shouted forming a golf club of ice and swinging up and smacking the Imagin's chin sending him flying into a window. "Oopsy…" she chuckled sheepishly. "Twilight...do the no collateral damage spell please!"

"Your lucky I have something that actually does that you know." Twilight sighed as a light spread across the area.

"**Things got trippy!"** Komodo shouted in confusion before a stone pillar erupted from under him sending him flying up into the sky.

"Applejack?" Rarity spoke.

"Ah'm on it," Applejack nodded as she charged and ran up the pillar. Once she was at the top, she jumped off the top and headed towards Komodo, her foot already covered in fire.

"**...Oh no," **Komodo gulped before Applejack delivered a flaming axe kick to his head, sending him rocketing towards the ground as he crashed into it.

"**Really?! What's next...huh really what's next that could…"** Raptor went on before Twilight tapped his shoulder. **"What?!"** he shouted only to get punched across the face by a magic coated fist sending him spinning. **"You're...despicableeeee…"** he slurred, falling over.

"...This is too easy," Twilight whispered as she jumped back next to Fluttershy, "Normally we're having a tougher time against Imagin like these, but…"

"What can we say? We've gotten so strong, these guys are practically scrubs," Rainbow replied as she 'laid' down on the air.

"...T-Twilight has a point, Rainbow. This seemed a b-" Fluttershy began before she noticed Komodo starting to get up.

"Question it later. For now, w-" Twilight began before she soon sensed it...something..._dark _welling within the Komodo dragon themed Imagin, "...Wh-what the…?"

"Twilight? What's wr-?" Rarity began.

"**Crystals~" **Komodo whispered, his voice sounding distorted as a dark shadowy aura surrounded him.

"...Don't tell me. Shard of Discord?" Rainbow groaned.

"No. I...I don't know what it is," Twilight shook her head, "It feels dark...cold...twisted."

"**Thank you."** The Komodo Imagin spoke before it twitched. **"What happened...why am I awake still?"**

"**Oi, idiot!" **Crow shouted from the hole as he pulled himself out, **"Don't just stand there! Get inside while me and Raptor deal with these pest!"**

"**Do not order me around," **Komodo growled,the dark aura returning once more before he twitched a bit, **"...that was weird."**

"Ooh...Ed, Edd and Eddy!" Pinkie shouted, confusing the Imagin.

"**What?"**

"Flush." she smiled as a burst of water shot them out of the hole. "Silly monsters, everyone knows Sewers have water." she giggled.

"**She beat us by referencing something…"** one of the Imagin groaned.

"**Who goes around and does that…?!" **Crow ranted, **"Also, get the hell off me, Komodo you idiot!"**

"**Talk to me like that again and I will feed you to the shadows, you brash avian," **Komodo growled.

"They are distracted...infighting?" Twilight asked.

"Who cares?" Rainbow stated as she held her hand up as her fingers lit up and she pelted all the Imagin with lightning bullets, making them stumble back. "This makes it easier for us then dealing with...that." she pointed up as Ultraman Zero jumped and landed a flaming side kick to Black King's face making it fall back.

"She has a point, it's not much of a challenge. But it's better than dealing with a giant dinosaur." Rarity agreed.

"Plus, we can gloat we settled it faster than Momo." Pinkie added.

* * *

"Does anyone else feel like someone's trying to beat our record?" Den-O Gun form asked as he hid behind a corner.

"_**I do...and it pisses me off."**_

"_**Everything pisses you off, sempai."**_

"_**Extremely."**_

"**Is he literally thinking at a time like this?!"** Bandero asked only for Den-O to fire a blast that blew up his cover. **"Shit!"**

"Counter attack!" Den-O said as he began shooting as he charged at Bandero.

* * *

"**Not the face!"** Komodo cried as Applejack kicked him, sending him flying into Crow before crashing into a stone wall.

"**Will you two stay focused?!" **Raptor snapped before dodging some vines aimed right at him, using his claws to tear them apart before quickly ducking underneath a pair of stone fist.

"**I'm confused! My head hurts!"** Komodo complained as Rainbow jumped and slammed an electrified fist across his face. He was then hit with a flaming kick to his back sending him into Raptor again.

"**Get off!"**

"Hold that pose!" Pinkie said as their legs were frozen. "Where's the chicken…?"

"**Ah!"** the Crow Imagin cried as he was blasted out of the air by a large blue beam. **"She knows DBZ stuff...unfair…"** he groaned as Twilight walked up next to her friends.

"Time for a special treat!" Pinkie smiled. "Fluttershy, Rarity, let's give them something nice." she nodded with them as they smiled.

"**What's that mean!?"**

"**Oh no…"**

"**Mercy?" **

"All good answers boys, but sadly nopers." Pinkie shook her head as they all she held her hand out forming a blue circle, Fluttershy then put her hand over Pinkies as a green circle formed in front of it, Rarity then added her hand atop theres as a bronze colored circle formed.

"We worked on this one in secret." Rarity smiled.

"Indeed." Fluttershy nodded.

"Please be honest, we would like much feedback." Pinkie smiled as the three magic circle overlapped becoming bright white. "Three Magics combined, let's blow them away!"

"**Diamond Dust!**" they all shouted in unison as a powerful tornado shot forward, sparkling bright silver with flecks of diamonds and ice.

"**AH!"** the three cried as the blast of elements swallowed them up, leaving the street frozen and sparkling like crystals. The Imagin themselves blown to the end of the road, covered in a solid sheet of ice sparkling like the street around them.

"...We gotta start thinking of spell combinations like them" Rainbow spoke up, her eyes wide in amazement and shock at what she, Applejack, and Twilight just saw.

"Agreed/Eeyup," Twilight and Applejack nodded, their own eyes widened.

"I think we should have practiced that more…" Pinkie muttered. "We froze a lot more than planned."

"Oops…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Indeed. We went a bit overboard there," Rarity admitted.

"Oh well." Pinkie shrugged.

"We have them...trapped?" Rainbow asked as they walked over to the trapped Imagin.

"The ice is mixed with diamonds, so it'll take some hot stuff to melt, and it won't break." Pinkie explained.

"So they are pretty much useless lawn ornaments now." Rarity added. "Tackey ones...but point is made."

"**HEY!"** the Imagin muffled out.

"...Well since they'll be stuck here for a while…" Rainbow began as she leaned in close, "Mind telling us why you three were in the city and what you were after?"

"**Yeah right! As if we'll tell you!" **Crow snapped.

"You sure you don't?" Rainbow asked, a dark grin growing on her face, "Because as soon as you're out of there, I'm gonna give you personally what I like to call my take of the Pegasus Rolling Crusher. And trust me, you don't want to be on the end of that."

"**...W-we still won't tell."**

"**Yeah. We won't tell ya Luna-hime-sama wanted us to find some reincarnated princess here and something called the Crystal Heart,"** Komodo stated before he twitched, **"Which rightfully belongs to me!"**

"So we know that they want." Rainbow smirked as they ignored the Imagin now.

"Eeyup. Question is...why does Luna want this reincarnated princess and this Crystal Heart thingy?" Pinkie pondered, "Twilight? Yo know anything about this?"

"Not sure on the latter, but…" Twilight paused, looking around before whispering to her friends, "I already have a good feeling who the former is after talking with my sister not too long ago."

"Really? Who?" Pinkie asked, "...Wait. Is it Cadance?"

"Yes." Twilight nodded.

"Oh my gosh...I got it!?" Pinkie shouted as she cupped her face in shock.

"Shh! Keep it down," Twilight hissed.

"...Does she know?" Fluttershy couldn't help but ask.

"No. She doesn't know anything about her past life, nor does she know that she was Celestia and Luna's niece a-" Twilight began.

"Wait...what?" the girls blinked. "Niece?!"

"Double shock!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Keep it down!" Twilight hissed, "Need I remind you that there are three Imagin LUNA hired not too far from us?"

"Oh relax. It's not like they're gonna get out any time soon," rainbow waved her off, "But seriously though, Cadance is really a reincarnated princess?"

"That's right...though this Crystal Heart Luna is also after is new to me," Twilight admitted.

"...Hmm...Why not ask yer sister about it then?" Applejack suggested, 'It would help us out at least."

"...Good idea," Twilight nodded as she closed her eyes, _'Celeste? Are you there?'_

"_Yes~?" _She replied with a chuckle.

'_I need...wait. What's so funny? And was that a...oh my god are you drunk?!'_

"_What? No no…"_

'_Oh god you are…'_

"_Oh my me I am."_

'_Don't you mean…'_

"_You say your thing I'll say mine. Ahem! Anyways, what can I help you with?" _Celeste asked.

'_I was wondering if you know anything about a 'Crystal Heart',' _Twilight replied.

"_Oh no, what have you done this time?" _

'_Why are you blaming me?!'_

"_Because A: that is an object of great power...back from where we originally come from, B: It being here is so unlikely I feel like the fact you are implying something or one is looking for it...means this is all kinds of bad."_

'_...I see...well Luna is supposedly after it and Cadance, and hired three Imagin and some weird...alien thing to go after them. And to top it off, one of these Imagin don't feel right.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

'_Well for starters, it has something...dark and twisted inside it, nothing like a Shard of Discord at all, and it kept muttering stuff like crystals or shadows and stuff.'_

"_Crystals? Shadows? Why… ?! Twilight, you need to find the Crystal Heart and get it to Cadance. Fast."_

'_Huh? Wh-' _Twilight began.

"_That Imagin is most likely possessed by someone very dangerous, someone that even Luna and I struggled with in our previous lives."_

'_Oh no…'_

"Twi...Twilight…" Rainbow muttered, snapping her fingers in front of her face.

'_Hold on, Celeste…' _Twilight said before opening her eyes, "What? What is it, Rainbow Dash?"

"That Komodo Imagin is acting up again."

The Imagin trembled before the girls looked down as the monsters shadow...disconnected from i's base. It slid across the ground before stopping on a wall as 'eyes' formed in the shadow, glowing green and purple eyes.

"**I feel a lot better now!" ** The Imagin sighed.

"**Oh I'm so happy for you!"** Raptor shouted in anger.

"**No seriously. I feel…"**

"**Um...guys?" **Crow spoke up, **"That shadow is moving to where that guy Luna-hime-sama hired is."**

"**...That's impossible. Shadows c-" **Raptor began before he noticed the shadow moving to where Den-O was fighting Bandero.

"Shadow?" Twilight blinked.

"Ah...he pulled a Peter Pan! His shadow is gone!" Pinkie shouted moving around the three Imagin.

"**Huh? What're you...Ahh! My shadow's gone! That thing must've eaten it!"**

"...Wait a moment," Twilight said as she closed her eyes again, _'Celeste, something came out of one of the imagin and is heading to where Ryotaro is.'_

"_...Was it a shadow?"_

'_Yes.' _Twilight said with a tone of worry.

'_Did you notice a pair of green eyes in it?'_

'_...yes?'_

"_...Have your friends go after it now. You go and find the Crystal Heart stat! That shadow must not find it!"_

'_But wh-'_

"_NOW!"_

"Things are serious!" Twilight shouted, surprised by her sister's shouting. "Go!"

"**Wait...hey...what?! You're leaving us as public statues?!" **Crow snapped.

"What's goin' on, Twilight?" Applejack asked, the group ignoring the three Imagin at the moment.

"No time to explain. Applejack, you take the others and head to where Ryotaro is," Twilight ordered, "I'll be in the castle looking for the Crystal Heart."

"But…"

"Just go!" Twilight shouted as she ran towards the castle.

"...Well y'all heard her! Let's go!" Applejack shouted to the others.

"**Wait! You seriously can't j-and they're gone…" **Raptor groaned as the rest of the girls ran off.

"**...So….who wants to play I Spy?" **Komodo asked.

"**Shut up!"**


	30. Movie 1 Pt 2

"Time to end it." Den-O chuckled, scanning his pass.

**=FULL CHARGE!=**

Kamen Rider Den-O raised his gun as it charged a blast. Ultraman Zero flipped to his feet as he grabbed the twin Zero Sluggers on his head before pulling them off and locking them in place on the gem in the center of his chest. Both aimed at their opponent's as they stumbled back to their feet. Zero shouted as he fired a powerful beam of blue energy from his chest, Den-O pulled the trigger and fired a purple sphere of energy at Bandero.

Both Alien and Kaiju were blasted at the same time causing a huge explosion. Black King and Bandero both fell back and onto the ground with groans as their bodies were burned.

"**Ugh...screw this...Let's bounce, Black King!"** Bandero shouted as he pressed a button and both of them were teleported away.

"Ah...they ran away!" Den-O complained.

"Tsk…" Zero groaned as his color timer began blinking Red after all his fighting, "That took longer than expected...meh. Still got a workout in."

"...That almost sounds like something Momo-baka would say," Den-O noted upon hearing that.

"_**Shut...damn it. That does sound like something I would say," **_Momotaros muttered.

"Yes. Yes it is," Den-O nodded, about to leave before he tensed up, "Eh?"

"_Something up?" _Ryotaro asked.

"...Something's here," Den-O whispered, keeping his gun ready as he looked around.

"_Something?"_

"_**I feel it too...something really messed up."**_ Momotaros spoke.

"_**Same here...it feels as if the grim reaper itself is looming in the area," **_Sieg added.

"_Guys I know you're trying to help but really don't appreciate that."_ Ryotaro stated.

"I'm serious. We…" Den-O began.

"Oi~!" Pinkie's voice called out, making Den-O turn to see the excitable pinkette and the rest of the girls running up to him, "Sorry we're late! W-"

"Don't move!" Den-O shouted, making them skid to a halt.

"Ryuta?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

"Don't move," Den-O ordered, "There's something really dangerous in the area."

"Dangerous?" Rainbow repeated, "...So? We handle dangerous stuff on a daily bases. Don't see why..."

"This is something different," Den-O stated in a serious tone, "This feels...dark."

"Grimdark, soft dark or Diane dark?" Pinkie asked.

"Very scary dark. Like something evil is hiding in the shad-" Den-O began before tensing up, turning around and shooting at a part of the wall.

"Ahh! Ryuta, what the hell?!" Rainbow snapped, "You j-"

"**Heh heh heh...interesting~" **a voice spoke, sending a shiver up the group's spine as the lights around the area began to dim, **"You have no magic whatsoever, and yet you were able to sense where I was…"**

"...Wh-wh-what was that?" Fluttershy asked nervously as she and Rarity hid behind Rainbow and Applejack.

"Told you." Den-O gloated.

"**Hmm...I see now. You have multiple souls within your body...ones much like that creature I possessed to shield myself from the light," **the voice noted from behind Den-O, making him tense up as he turned and shot at another wall, **"Good aim. Not unlike that of an archer...but you cannot hit the darkness, nor the shadows themselves…"**

"But Light can!" Den-O spoke. "Twi-chan!" he ordered.

"Uh...she's inside th' castle, Ryuta," Applejack pointed out.

"Oh…"

"**The castle...while it might not look that same as the one from my time, it'll do just fine once I obtain what I rightfully mine~" **the voiced stated.

"What's rightfully yours?" Den-O repeated.

"**The Crystal Heart...an artifact of great power."**

"And...you're telling us this why? Wouldn't telling the good guys that be kind of stupid no matter how cocky you are. I mean...if you didn't tell us...you could have found it and surprised us." Den-O pointed out. "But now...we'll look for it too."

"**...heh. Go ahead...try~"**

"Oh? Really cocky are w-wait..why is it dark out? What happened to the lights?"

"**During my weakened state, even the smallest light would've injured me. But now…" **the voice paused as the shadows began to come to life, **"I can snuff all but the sun's light~"**

"...Okay, who do you think you are? Sauron?"

"**I am King Sombra, the true ruler of the Crystal Empire and I have grievances with Princess Cadance, the usurper!" **the voice roared, **"But before I take back what's mine..I'll deal with you annoyances first."**

The shadows seemed to flare up as the began to converge into one spot. Slowly, a figure began to rise from the shadows, his green and purple eyes glowing menacingly. The figure wore obsidian black armor that was adorned by a blood-red cape, darkness flowing off of it while his onyx hair flowed like the shadows themselves. His head was adorned by a obsidian-black and blood-red crown, a shard blood-red horn protruding in the middle. The only part of him not covered in armor was his face, showing that he had dark skin as he looked at the group with a dark smirk, showing his sharp teeth.

"_Demon…?"_ Ryotaro spoke in confusion.

"_**Whatever it is...I don't like it."**_

"_**His head is too high!"**_

"_**Let's take him down a peg."**_

"_**Our strength shall make him cry!"**_

"Wai~ it's our time to shine!"

"Don't forget us," Rainbow spoke as she and the others moved to Den-O's side, the tomboy cracking her knuckles a bit, "We want a crack at tall dark and ugly here."

"**Heh...cute. Quite cocky...little one," **Sombra noted.

"..."

"R-rainbow, Don't l-" Fluttershy began.

"Too late." Applejack sighed as a livid Rainbow Dash charged at the man.

"I'll show you little! **Thunder Wave!**" Rainbow declared as she fired a wave of electricity at Sombra.

Sombra merely smirked as he stood there, the attacking hitting him dead on as a small explosion of electricity occurred. Rainbow grinned a bit before her eyes widened in shock as the dust cloud settled, seeing Sombra standing there, completely unaffected by the attack.

"**Oh? Was that a bee trying to sting me just now?" **Sombra asked before he looked up as Den-O slammed a kick to his face, sending him stumbling back. **"What?"**

Den-O then swiped the pass as he spun around.

**=ROD FORM!=**

Den-O shouted as his armor rearranged and his new mask locked into place as he swung his Dengasher rod and lanced Sombra's chest.

"Mind if I string you along?" Den-O asked as he delivered another strike to Sombra's chest armor, sparks flying off it as he staggered back a bit.

"**...Well. You might be more of a fight compared to those five over there…" **Sombra noted with a grin, his hands sinking into the shadows before he pulled out a pair of large,obsidian black broadswords from them, darkness flowing off of the blades, **"Very well. Let us fight~"**

"What're we, chopped liver?" Pinkie asked before the shadows around them began to intensify.

"It doesn't matter...for some reason Den-O can harm him." Rarity stated as Den-O and Sombra fought.

"Maybe…" Fluttershy muttered. "Because Ryotaro-ku-San! Ryotaro-san! Is a Singularity Point and he exists outside of time, he can harm beings who are incorporeal?" she offered a surprisingly well thought out theory.

"That must be it," Rarity noted.

"**You may be a good fight, but sadly…"** Sombra began as he and Den-O locked blades, **"You can't destroy me."**

"Nani?" Den-O asked before putting together the clues, "Soka...minna..he's afraid of the heart."

"Huh?"

"What you talkin about?"

"The item he's looking for...it's not for him to become all powerful...it's so no one can use his one weakness against him. It be if like Superman locked away all the Kryptonite on earth!" he explained. "He's just making sure he can't be stopped this time!"

"**Lies!"** Sombra roared as they started a sword duel leaving streaks of lights in the air.

"Lies are my specialty." Den-O countered as he took a step back. "And trust me. When I lie, I tend to be a lot more happy. Like two girls in each arm happy."

"Oh my god will you shut up about that music video?!" Pinkie barked.

* * *

Cadance fret as Twilight returned to the castle.

"Twilight, what's going on? I sense...umm…"

"Oh the timing…" Twilight complained. "Okay...uhm...so...giant monster is normal right?"

"That's normal." Cadance nodded, "But...I feel like what my mother warn me about...oh dear...he must've finally return…"

"He?" Twilight repeated as the lights around the castle went out. "Creepy…"

"Shining! ...Shining, where are you? I don't like the dark!" Cadance cried in fear.

* * *

"God...really?! A power outage?!" Shining Armor asked, trapped in a room by a metal automatic door. "My wife will pay for it later!" he shouted as he kicked the giant metal door off it's hinges. "Last time I change in there!" he said before hearing Cadance's cries of fear. "Cadance...wait for me!" he shouted as he began glowing with light as he dashed down the halls.

* * *

"Cadance, please calm down." Twilight tried to calm her as she formed light with her magic.

"Shiny!" Cadance cried out, fear in her eyes, "The monster's coming again! Where are you?! You promised!"

"Cadance!" Shining shouted as he crashed in through a door with a groan. _'Damn it...wasted more of my power…'_ he mentally groaned.

"_...that light…" _Twilight blinked seeing for a brief second the giant from before in place of her brother as Cadance ran into his arms, crying into her husband to be's chest.

"Cadance...oi..calm down…" Shining groaned "Ah shoulder…"

"Shiny...he's back. He's gonna kill me like my mother…" Cadance whispered.

"Calm down...that won't happen." Shining assured, patting her head. "Wait...why is there light in here if there's a...power...is... is that magic?" he asked, looking at Twilight.

"Ehehehe,..." Twilight chuckled sheepishly.

"Don't 'Ehehehe' me...you know magic?!"

"Let's answer your question with another, Ultraman Zero." Twilight countered, making him freeze, "Where's my real brother?"

"Crap!" Shining cursed. "First...How!? Second...WHY!?"

"For a brief second when you busted in, you were in your Ultra form."

"I was worried about my wife," Shining countered.

"And I'm worried about my brother, now tell m,..."

"Your brother is right in front of you." Cadance said, surprising them both, "Zero saved his life."

"Cadance?" Shining blinked.

"You really didn't think I'd noticed?" she pointed out calming down greatly.

"Does everyone know?"

"I'm not surprised if Ryotaro knew...Momotaros can smell things out like a bloodhound." Twilight explained. "But my brother…"

"There's a curse on this shadows claim the dead. Sombra is the shadows. If he hasn't recover, its because he may have a grip on the real Shining Armor's spirit." Cadance explained.

"...Well…." Shining replied. "That's not exactly how it goes."

"?" they both looked at him.

"I mean...the man got my respect. To save the lives of the people here, he flew his machine into a kaiju...so I decided to save him. Soul merged with him." he explained, looking out the window. "But...something went wrong...normally when we merge with a human it's 50/50...this is more like 99/1."

"Then my…"

"There's still a chance just...I'll need to see how right Cadance is when we deal with that Sombra...Cadance, what do you know about him?"

"Well...the legend state long ago, Sombra claimed this country and plunge it in eternal darkness. Then one day, a heart shining brighter than the sun descended and cleansed the darkness and with it a giant of light."

"Come again?" Shining asked.

* * *

_-flashback-_

_"**Who dares intrudes on my eternal kingdom of the dark!?"** Sombra demanded the giant before him, holding a heart in his hand._

_"The Light of love calls upon me." the Giant spoke as the heart began shining brighter. "To cleanse the darkness!"_

_"**Rahhh!"** Sombra roared, charging the giant as he became one with engulfing more darkness the giant took out his own sword and engage Sombra, **"My kingdom needs no love, only darkness, negative energy, hate, fury, greed!"**_

_"The Light within people's hearts can not be snuffed out, no matter how much darkness you force upon them! The light within their souls will shine, and that is why you fail!" the Giant said as he pushed Sombra away before the Heart was absorbed into his sword as he aimed it at him. "Take their light and repent forever as the shadows of the living!" he said before pulling out two cards and they spun around the blade, "Darkness, light, they need one another. With their power, I seal you King Sombra"_

_"**Bastard...your name!?"**_

_"Orb!" he shouted as he fired a beam of multicolored light at Sombra._

_"**Orb I swear you this; I will return! I will claim the darkness and you better wait for your head is mine!"**_

_"I will wait Sombra. And if need be, I'll defeat you again."_

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

"Orb…?" Shining asked in confusion.

"So...an Ultraman?" Twilight asked pointing at her brother.

"It be impossible...my kind first discovered this world in your 70's…" Shining stated.

"The Ultra then entrusted my moth…"

"Wait your mother? but…"

"Due to the light from the Crystal Heart, we have retarded aging."

"One more time?" Shining asked. "I think you just said you age slower than normal...but that can't be right...I mean you're like barely 23."

"230, but thank you Dear."

"I think the human part of me is a little shocked…" Shining admitted. "The Ultra part is a few thousand years old...and even among my kind I'm still a teenager."

"I still love you." Cadance assured.

"I'm still allowed to be surprised." he chuckled.

"I'm the one who should be surprised!" Twilight shouted. "What is this Crystal Heart?!"

"A gift from the light."

"All I know is my people want to protect it...it's a legend among my kind...it's basically have to be here," Shining added.

"Why?"

"The kaiju attacks are because of it." Shining sighed. "It's like a literal trouble magnet, and I was told only an Ultra and a human love can truly bring out its power...and going off Cadance's story…"

"The Ultraman in the story...and her Mother…" Twilight finished as they looked at her.

"Oh my god that explains so much!" Shining shouted.

"Which means...only you two can stop Sombra…" Twilight noted. "I can only wonder how badly things are going for Ryotaro."

* * *

"_Admittedly this is going better then I hope." _Ryotaro told Urataros.

"Yes...it seems it's been a while since he was on an even footing with another." Den-O chuckled.

"**You and I are no equals scum!"**

"Tell it to my rod." Den-O chuckled.

"**No. You get on your knees and tell it to mine."**

"Ummm are you…"

"**What pleasure is pleasure."** Sombra grinned, licking his lips.

"Oh my god...you're like Dio…" Den-O paled a bit, kicking him away. "Only I'm pretty sure he's at least pretty."

"Hey guys, I'm getting a call from Twi!" Pinkie called out, getting out her phone, "Yeah...uh huh...oh...oh...mystical shit?"

"What's she saying?" Fluttershy asked.

"Shh." Pinkie shushed, "Uh-huh...eeyup...mm-hmm...Ooh...kinky...okay okay...not Kinky...jeez… you'd think you never had a sense of humor…" she said, "Ryotaro ...yeah he definitely can't be put down unless we have the heart."

"Good. What's the bad news?"

"We literally can't even make it glow."

"Anything else?"

"It takes True Love!" Pinkie shouted, "And before you say it, no...Fluttershy doesn't count, you need one of the two parties to be an alien."

"Excuse you?" Fluttershy asked.

"Shh…" Pinkie hushed, putting her finger to Fluttershy's mouth. "You're in charge of fighting the creepy darkness guy who looks like medieval Slender-man!"

"**I'll show you how buff I am."**

"Twilight please hurry. I think he's Alucard." Pinkie pleaded, "Yes it's...hello….hello...Rude!"

"What?" Rarity asked.

"She hung up on me...that's rude." Pinkie pouted.

"Oh gee, it's almost like we aren't fighting a boogeyman!" Den-O complained, stabbing Sombra and pushing him away.

"**Cadance...that usurper, her mother put me in this situation…" **he snarled as he rose one of his swords, "**Today Crystal Empire, I remind you who rules!"** he roared, stabbing his sword into the ground.

"Umm...I should've stopped that shouldn't I?" Den-O asked before an army rose from the ground and some of them were Imagins he defeated in the past. "Oh no…" he gulped.

"Um…" Rainbow panicked, seeing Kaiju also arise.

"Why?!" the other girls shouted at seeing that.

"Well...it could be worse?" Pinkie asked sheepishly.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Rainbow shouted as she tried to strangle Pinkie, but was stopped by Applejack

"No...AH'M GONNA KILL HER!"

* * *

"Damn it…" Shining frowned, seeing the situation as a zombie Eleking approached, "I don't have energy but…"

"No don't...you have to conserve it...we need to find the Crystal Heart." Cadance said in worry.

"Cadance...trust me…"

"No...I can't lose you yet…" she whimpered.

"Cadance…"

"Umm, it's getting close…!" Twilight panicked.

"Micals, Windom, Agira ike!"

"Huh?" they blinked.

All of a sudden, 3 new Kaiju landed on the ground. One looked like a dinosaur with a forward curving horn, the second was robotic with a chicken like head and long arms, the last one was a large and strong built monster resembling a wildebeest on two legs.

"Ore no….masaka…" Shining blinked, "Omai ka koko ni…"

The girls looked out the window to see an elderly man dressed up in a cowboy getup. He was standing on a roof. He chuckled heartily as he tossed his stetson away.

* * *

"**Now!"** Sombra began before the hat fell on his face. **"Ah! What sorcery?!"**

"That is a fine hat…" Applejack muttered.

"Whoo hooo!" a giant roared as he landed. His body was silver and red, with a black solar plexus and a glowing core. His head had a silver jaw line and skull base, but the rest of his face and head was solid orange fire. "Fire!" he shouted punching a Kaiju. "Fire Warrior...GLENFIRE!" he roared grabbing a Kaiju and slamming it with a pile driver.

Red King then tried to kick a building but it shattered into glass?

The Shards then reassembled to reveal a second giant. This one colored in silver and green. He had golden crystals on his wrists, chest and his face was a large cross shaped crystal.

"Mirror Knight at your service," he bowed before pushing the Kaiju away.

Two ships then flew in shooting at the army of Kaiju knocking them all over. The first was white and red and somewhat bird themed, while the other was black and maroon and more tank like.

"Umm...ano, do any of you two girls like to ride giant mecha?" the one shaped like a bird asked Fluttershy and the others.

"...Ano…" Fluttershy began.

"DIBS!" Rainbow shouted as she ran up to one of the machines.

"I call the tank!" Pinkie beamed as she ran over to the tank.

"Once you're in, remember. Shout…"

"Jean-FIGHT!"

"Question: How did they know this Nii-san?"

"...Glen!"

"What? I left a note. Figure it would save the trouble."

At that both ships transformed as they became humanoid robots. The White and Red one resembled a knight with a visor that lifted up. It grabbed it's shoulder mounted shield as pole extened out and it became a doubleheaded axe, seeming more geared for physical combat. The Tank one transformed into a half maroon half black, with a red gem in it's waist and lights down it's chest. Unlike it's brother it seemed more armed with fire arms.

"Jean-Bot!

"Jean-Nine!"

"Jean-Kyodai! Jean….FIGHT!"

"Oh my…" Rarity muttered in shock.

"What!?" Den-O asked in shock.

"Together we…" Jean Bot began.

"Are Zero's best men!"

"And we're here for the bachelor party!"

"Or as nii-san and Glen say...get shit faced." Jean-Nine bowed.

"We are...the groomsmen!" the four declared.

"What?!" Den-O asked as Sombra got the hat off his face.

"**What is the meaning of this...4 Giants?!"**

"Oh I don't need you agreeing with me." Den-O said slashing Sombra pushing him away.

"Seriously rude all of you." Mirror Knight frowned, "Our best friend is getting married, and you're ruining his wife's home."

Jean-Bot's arm moved and hit Mirror Knight in the stomach.

=Sorry. Just testing this Motion capture thing, it is awesome!= Rainbow's voice giggled happily before seeing she hit a mirror =is his name knight or ninja?=

"See!?" Glenfire shouted. "I'm not the only one!"

"Begin battle." Jean-Nine spoke.

=Yay~ Its...Party Time!= Pinkie agreed as Jean-Nine raised up his arms.

"No not that!" Mirror Knight panicked as Jean-Nine began spinning and showering the city with missiles.

"I really should'be stopped her…" Den-O said with much regret.

=It's okay. We magicked the city= Pinkie laughed.

* * *

"Those little punks." Shining grinned, seeing his best friends assisting.

"Pinkie! I didn't magic all of the city!" Twilight shouted.

"Ah! Stop that you pink colored Lunatic!" Shining agreed.

"Zero." the old man spoke, "You need to worry about the heart."

"Shut up old man...that's my city getting rampaged on!" Shining snapped.

"Pinkie!" Twilight shouted.

"Pinkie!"

The old man then turned them both around before slapping Shining and flicking Twilight in the forehead.

"Unless Sombra goes down, they'll get up again and this will never end...you have a mission and we're buying you time."

"Who is this?" Twilight asked.

"Ah...he's the dad to my alien half." Shining explained. "It's so weird...I have like two dads now since I fused with this body."

"That is weird…"

"So never bring it up again?"

" Agreed."

'_They do work as siblings still...amazing. But it looks like he's in a Jin situation like I was.' _he noted. "Zero, hurry up and take your wife and your other half's sister away to find the heart, I'll assist in the situation here."

"You heard the man." Twilight said.

"Oi...since when are you…"

"Shining dear...it's clear she's been in charge the whole time." Cadance stopped him.

"Wait...what's that mean?...hey...wait!" he shouted, following them.

* * *

-Line break-

"Why...are there...Kaiju!?" Den-O asked as he blocked a swing from Sombra before leaning back and kicking him. The Evil spirit just grinned before slamming his palm into Den-O's chest armor sending him flying back across the ground.

"**This place is practically a hunting ground for these beast," **Sombra replied as he walked over, **"The Crystal Heart draws them near, wanting a taste of the power it wields. Each time one is felled, their spirit is fed into the shadows...my realm, the realm of the Umbrum."**

"You have waited all this time just to talk haven't you?" Den-O complained. "You know a simple 'Magic' would suffice, I live with a woman who can do things like teleport, alter matter...and one time had a bad experiment with magic turn me...Into a freakin WOMAN!"

"**You are a stupid one, aren't you?"**

"Yeah well at least I can get a tan!" Den-O countered.

"**Hilarious...when I reclaim this kingdom, you will be my court jester...or the town fool. Both fit you just perfectly. You, and those other souls in your body," **Sombra grinned, picking him up by his helmet before tossing him into a building.

"_**...Did he just refer to **_**me **_**as a court jester and a town fool?!**_" Sieg snapped.

"Ugh...I hate this guy." Den-O groaned.

Sombra growled as he moved forward to attack only for a large stone fist to block his path. He growled in anger before a powerful vortex of fire crashed into him. Sombra roared as he dispersed the attack. He however forgot Den-O and got a dropkick to the back of the head as result.

"Oh yeah...I forget...I actually got people to help me." Den-O gloated to Sombra.

"**Grr….true. They are a bit of nuisance…" **Sombra growled as he got back up, **"...Let's fix that."**

"Fix that how?" Rarity asked as the girls regrouped with Den-O.

"Oh come on...he's a shadow demon thing...what can he do to you girls, who are the legit embodiment of everything good?" Den-O countered.

"Momo...why…" Fluttershy complained. "Why do you tempt fate so much?"

"Ryotaro's luck is bad already how much worse can I make it!?"

"Shut up Momo." Applejack complained.

"**Tell me...have you girls gone up against yourselves?" **Sombra asked.

"...What an oddly specific question," Rarity noted, "Um...no?"

"Girls…" Den-O spoke in Ryotaro's very worried voice. "I think you should get away from him."

"Why? It's not l-"

Sombra smirked as he placed his hand on the ground, they all followed his hands before dark streaks flew across the ground and around Den-O and to the girls...shadows? After a while their shadows began to grow out larger then they should have been.

"**The one with multiple souls, is more than likely immune to this, I'm sure I'd just effect one of his extra souls, then another would take it's place and so on. However for you brats...I'm sure this is more than effective."**

"What's he doing?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"I don't feel so good all of a sudden…" Rarity muttered.

"What in the hay…" Applejack grumbled, her head feeling a bit hazy.

"The hell are you doing to them!?" Den-O demanded, pointing his sword at Sombra.

"**Just getting an answer to my question...have these girls faced their inner selves?"**

"Eh?" Den-O asked before the girls shadows began to rise up.

"**Now, face the dark thoughts you force down into the hidden pits of your very souls!"** Sombra said as the shadows took on human-ish shapes before the darkness slowly disappeared to reveal...exact copies of the three of them, only their eyes were a sinister golden yellow.

"Wh...what in tarnation?!" Applejack gasped in shock as she, Rarity, and Fluttershy stepped back

"The Dark thoughts you force down…." Ryotaro muttered. "That's it...these are literal embodiments of your inner selves...your dark thoughts. Your Shadows." he spoke getting the girls attention.

"Our...darker thoughts?" Rarity repeated.

"**Hpmh. Should've figured someone as petty and egotistic as you would get it," **the Dark Rarity scoffed.

"You mean...these are all their nasty thoughts given form?" Den-O realized as he looked back at Sombra. "Teme...the hell did you do that for!?"

"**Because it couldn't work on you...your multiple soul inhabitants take all the dark thoughts off your mind."** Sombra explained, **"Anger, lust, deception, selfishness, bluntness, pride, all of those and more…"**

"He's got a damn good point…" Den-O muttered.

"Focus will ya!" Applejack snapped.

"**Mmm…" **Shadow Applejack frowned.

"They're right…" Ryotaro spoke from within Den-O, "We need to find out how to undo this...cause…" he trailed off as the Shadow versions transformed same as the girls. "They can do exactly that."

"**Of course we can~" **Shadow Fluttershy purred a bit, **"We know everything they do~"**

"**We're there darkest thoughts…" **Shadow Applejack explained as she looked at Applejack, **"Th' ones they've chosen t' lock away...t' hide the pain they don't want t'' face."**

"**Of course, they'd never talk about these things. I mean we are those ugly thoughts and things. The ones if they said out loud would ruin the images others hold of them. 'Cause I mean, Image is everything isn't it?"** Shadow Rarity asked, **"But what am I saying? I am the Student President after all. I have to keep my perfect image up for those below my beauty…"**

"What?! I would never think that!" Rarity argued.

"Rarity, calm down. She's just tryin' t' rile ya up," Applejack said, placing a and on her shoulder.

"**Tch. Funny talk comin' from someone who abandoned a friend in a time of need," **Shadow Applejack scoffed, making Applejack's eyes widen.

"Girls please calm down." Ryotaro spoke.

"Ryotaro's right, they know everything to get under our skins." Fluttershy agreed.

"**Oh~? Do we now?" **Shadow Fluttershy asked, **"Perhaps there's something you don't want anyone knowing?"**

"Eep." Fluttershy yelped as she backed away and hid behind Den-O.

"Fluttershy...Fluttershy...Fluttershy!" Den-O complained, trying to get her to let go. "Okay...look clearly this isn't gonna work if I'm here…"

"**What's that mean?"** Sombra and the Shadow versions asked.

"AH!" Den-O cried as he tackled Sombra and took him away. "Now settle this on your own! I don't want to know your secrets!"

"...He's right," Rarity spoke, a serious expression on her face as she prepared herself, "I know it can be painful to face oneself, but we cannot let them run rampant."

"**Well if that's your determination…" **Shadow rarity began before snapping her fingers, causing a tainted pearl spear to appear on her hands, **"Then please. Try and stop us..."**

"**Or else…" **Shadow Applejack added as she helf her hand up, black flames forming around it.

"**Of course, you could give up, I mean, I'm sure we could more then take your place among your friends."** Shadow Fluttershy added. **"I'm sure we'd be improvements."**

"Shadow Fluttershy is a lot more chatty…" Rarity muttered.

"Hey…" Fluttershy complained.

"I'm sorry dear, but it i-" Rarity began before she quickly dodged a lunge from Shadow Rarity's spear.

"Rarity!" Fluttershy called out before she quickly summoned her wings and flew over a mutated flytrap that tried to snap at her legs. "Eep...creepy."

"**Oh come now. He just wants to play~" **Shadow Fluttershy pouted.

"...And creepy...very c-" Applejack began before blocking a kick from her Shadow counterpart, only to wince a bit from the black flames engulfing her leg.

"**Yer flames maybe strong...but mah flames are stronger…" **Shadow Applejack stated before delivering a roundhouse kick to Applejack's head, sending her flying and tumbling back a few feet before she caught herself, **"Because they know th' truth yer hidin'. The real reason y'all thought friendship was bene-"**

Applejack said nothing as she slammed her fst into her Shadow's stomach, making her go silent.

"**...So y'all want t' keep avoidin' th' truth...fine…" **Shadow applejack frowned, her own fist engulfed in the black flames, **"Bring it, coward."**

* * *

"Okay...so...which way now?" Twilight asked as they walked through the castle.

"AH!" Shining gawked as he watched GlenFire piledrive a Kaijiu into a building before JeanBot lifted it up and both proceeded to toss it onto another. "What da hell do ya think you're doing to my city, you idiots!"

"Hey! We're just trying to help out here, man!" GlenFire argued.

"Well stop wrecking up the place! You just crushed my favorite restaurant, damn it!" Shining snapped

"Ah...can't you worry about something seriously?" Twilight asked.

"Oh Twilight...you're asking for too much." Cadance sighed gently patting her back.

"But…"

"Twilight!"

"...and more complications just unfolded…" Twilight muttered as Spike ran up to her.

"What the heck's going on out there?! It's Kaijin and Kaiju central!" Spike exclaimed, "...Momotaros and Rainbow didn't screw up time, did they?"

"No. It...it's a long story…" Twilight sighed, "Just...just go back in your room until everything's safe."

"...Um...about that…" Spike paused as a Wolf Imagin came running in, "One tried sneaking in through the window, and it followed me when I tried to push it out…"

"Spike…" Twilight muttered as Cadance hid Spike behind her and Shining got in front of them defensively.

"This is fine with me..I need a punching bag!" Shining smirked before Twilight tapped his shoulder. "Huh?"

"Please...stand back." Twilight said as she summoned her gear. She then held her hands up as she charged a large sphere of blue energy.

"**Ruh-roh…"** The Imagin muttered as he began to turn around, only for a Blue beam to swallow him up and after a few seconds evaporate him.

"...Woah," Spike whispered, his eyes completely white and the size of saucers at what he just saw, "When...did you learn to do that, Twilight?"

"Spike...grounded." Twilight spoke simply.

"Oh, come on! I tried to help!"

"Just stay out of trouble and stick with us…" Twilight sighed.

"I feel insignificant…." Shining muttered, "No seriously. I woke up this morning and ready for the wedding, was not expecting this today."

"Just come on. We don't have much time..." Cadance urged him.

"Oi...don't ignore my issues…" Shining complained as they all kept walking. "What family did I get dragged into…"

"A rather interesting one," Cadance noted.

"You're not helping," Shining deadpanned, "...Tch. Whatever...any ideas where this Crystal Heart might be?"

"Not sure...but I think there might be a passage to it in the throne room," Cadance replied, "Not sure why, but when I go in there...my powers feel twice as powerful...like something was calling out to me."

'_Calling out to her?...Wait, could she be…' _Twilight began beforea rumbling outside occured, "...Worry about it later. Let's just hurry."

* * *

The Giants and Capsule Kaiju fought back against the army of shadow Kaiju. JeanBot and JeanNine punched another kaiju sending it falling to the ground. GlenFire swung a staff made of solid fire and sliced through another, Mirror Knight unleashed a hailstorm of mirror daggers from the crystals on his wrists impaling multiple Kaiju.

Den-O carried Sombra out into the street before punching him repeatedly. Sombra growled and grabbed the next swing only for Den-O to fall back and swing his leg up and….hit the evil entity in a spot below the belt. Sombra growled in pain as he fell over unceremoniously.

"**Gah...damn you...using such a dirty tactic…" **Sombra growled out.

"It was an accident...this is on purpose!" Den-O said as he grabbed Sombra in a headlock and began repeatedly punching his head. "Come on...force of evil my ass! Sniff my BO!" he laughed tormenting the evil entity before he grabbed his helmet once more, "...Shit."

"**Raaah!" **Sombra roared as he tossed him into a building once more, the entire structure collapsing from the force of the throw, **"You fool...How dare you mock a king like that...Instead of letting you live and serve me…" **he delved his hand into the shadows once more before pulling out a large executioner's axe, darkness flowing off the blade, **"I'll execute you here and now!"**

"Move it, road kill!" a voice shouted as Sombra turned only to get gored by the horns on Yuuto's bike, sending him flying down the street.

"**Why...does this nonsense continue…."** Sombra groaned as he got up and looked at Yuuto.

"Damn it...she was right...shit has hit the fan." Yuuto groaned.

"Uhm...I'm right here." Sunset reminded sitting behind him.

"I know…" Yuuto muttered as he got off.

"**Who are you?!"** Sombra demanded.

"The guy who did your mother."

"**..."**

"What? Did I hit a-" Yuuto began before Sunset quickly pushed him out of the way of Sombra's slash, the resulting cutting wave leaving a large gash in the road while it cut down a few more buildings.

"**Die you insolent worm!"**

"Yeesh you a touchy Mama's Boy, aren't you?" Yuuto asked as he strapped his belt on. "Sunset, check on Nogami." he ordered, pulling out the card as he kicked Sombra's swing away before punching him, making him falter and stumble back.

"**What...what kind of human is that strong?"**

"I'm one of a kind." Yuuto replied. "Henshin!"

**=ALTAIR FORM=**

"Saisho ni ite oku…" Zeronos began as he formed his Zerogasher in its sword mode, "I'm fai~r~ly strong!" he said as he slashed Sombra, making him back away with each swing. Zeronos then sliced through his axe before he stabbed the blade into his chest.

"**What is wrong with people in this time and age!?"**

"We're all desensitized to violence." Zeronos explained, "I blame bad parents." he said as his fist began glowing.

"**That's…."**

"**Rider Punch**!" Zeronos shouted punching his head and sending him flying down the street. "Oldy but a goody."

"**...Heh…" **Sombra chuckled in a low manner as he laid down on the ground, only to raised back up by his feet, spitting a tiny drop of black blood from his lip, **"Not bad...perhaps you'll prove more of a challenge than the one with multiple souls…"**

"Oh please. Did you not forget the ass kicking I…" Zeronos began before Sombra was instantly before him, "?!"

"**What I failed to tell the one called Den-o when we fought…" **Sombra paused as he leaned his head down to Zeronos' helmet, **"Was that I was holding back this entire time…"**

"The hell are y-" Zeronos began before Sombra's fist was deep in his gut, causing him to gasp out before he was rocketed down the street, skidding along the ground for a few moments, "...Shit."

"..Damn it, Yuuto…" Sunset muttered as she used her magic to move the rubble Den-O was trapped in, moving a large piece of it to reveal the Kamen Rider, "There you are."

"Ugh…" Den-O groaned as the Sword form armor parts fell off. "Hey...Sunset...I had a real funny dream...there was a wedding...and then armageddon began…" he muttered in Ryotaro's voice.

"No dream…" Sunset sighed as she pointed at Sombra, who was slowly walking towards the downed Zeronos, "You better go all out before Yuuto ends up getting killed, because turns out...that king was going easy on you before…"

'_...That was easy?!' _Ryotaro paled at that. "Hai…" he groaned as he stood up wobbly as Sunset helped him stand. "I'm okay, I'm okay…" he assuded calmly. "If you can, help Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy, he used some magic to make their deep dark thoughts become real."

"...On it," Sunset nodded, "Just be careful."

'_Easy for you to say…' _Ryotaro thought as Sunset ran off.

"**Come on...show me a real battle!" **Sombra declared, **"Give your king a real show!"**

* * *

"Ahh!" Rarity gasped out as she barely dodged a flurry of tainted emerald green shards fired at her, wincing as a few dug into her sides as Shadow Rarity summoned a whip made of tainted amethyst.

"**Come now...is that all you can muster?" **Shadow Rarity mused as she cracked her whip, **"Your mistress is certainly not having a good time here~"**

"I swear I have never had such thoughts! That is just being messed up!" Rarity shouted as she summoned two pillars that wrapped the whip up by blocking its swing. They then began spinning and pulling on the whip before ripping it apart. The Pillars then cracked before they began shooting stone shards at Shadow Rarity.

Shadow Rarity scoffed as she formed a stone wall to block them all.

"**You sure are sure of yourself, you and I are the same, everything you think I think, that means all those late nights staying up past your self appointed sleep time, to binge watch anime. Those same inspirations are up here." **she giggled. **"For a lady of class, you have some odd tastes in entertainment."**

"Stop it! Just stop it already!" Rarity shouted as she prepared an attack, "**Emerald**…"

"**Emerald…"** Shadow Rarity mirrored.

"**SPLASH!"**

At that, multiple green shards shot across the sky impacting with one another. Each one leaving a green light behind them in the sky before impacting something causing large amounts of damage to everything around them.

"**Well they're certainly having fun~" **Shadow Fluttershy noted with a giggle, sending out large thorned vines at Fluttershy as she tried to dodge each one the best she could, **"Much like we are now~"**

"I suppose maybe some part of me deep down thinks what we do is cool…" Fluttershy muttered a she sent a blade of wind to cut the vine after she faked being cornered, "But not as far as to try and torture people."

"**Oh? You sure you never had the thought of..oh say, torturing or killing the people that nearly caused us to kill ourselves~?" **Shadow Fluttershy asked.

Fluttershy tried to speak but the words fell short of her lips. "I...I…." she muttered as she looked at JeanBot currently being piloted by Rainbow. "I don't have too…"

"**Oh her? Please..you and I both know she's holding us back from having true fun, especially with our powers...you could do whatever you please~ you could punish Zephyr however you please...you could kill those bitches and that bastard…" **Shadow Fluttershy stated as she summoned a pair of tornados with razor sharp leaves in them.

"..." Fluttershy paused for a moment before images of all her friends flashed into her mind. "Maybe...but that's what friends do...they hold you back from doing something you wouldn't...or shouldn't." she muttered before looking at her Shadow.

"**Heh...that doesn't seem to be the case with your friend Applejack right now…" **Shadow Fluttershy smirked, **"Look."**

'_I know she's having trouble...but if I look she'll attack...it's what I'd do if I was like Momotaros...but...if she's working off that logic…to beat Momotaros...you need Urataros.'_ Fluttershy realized. _"Oh...I'm going to hate myself for this one…'_ she took a deep breath, "Look! Ryotaro-kun is staring at you!"

"**Eh?" **Shadow Fluttershy blinked, a blush on her face as she turned her head.

Fluttershy then held her hands up and blasted her distracted shadow with a tornado sending her flying away. "Yup...hate myself…"

"Hah!" Applejack yelled out as she and her Shadow counterpart traded blows, the blond wincing each time from the heat of the black flames. She then grabbed a kick from her Shadow before quickly spinning around and tossing her away before the flames could get to her. As the fight went on she was getting the hanging of the timing to counter her shadow's flames. But that didn't stop her from wincing in pain from the burns she already got.

"**It hurts...don't it?" **Shadow Applejack asked as she got up, dusting herself off, **"The flames of truth...bringing back memories y'all keep tryin' t block off…"**

"Sh...shut it…!" Applejack grunted out, sending a wave of flames at her Shadow, only for them to be snuffed out by a wave of black flames..

"**Why? Yer just tryin' to block them again..like after what happened wit' Haze…" **Shadow Applejack stated, **"Remember? You delved into our memories and made us look back at our most painful memory...the day we became a coward and shut ourselves!"**

"Ah said shut it!" Applejack snapped, a hint of anger and fear in her eyes as she ran at her Shadow counterpart.

"**No! We both know it's true!" **Shadow Applejack snapped as she caught Applejack's fist, causing her to cry out as black flames burned it, **"Y'all still see friendship as beneficial because deep down, y'all are afraid of abandonin' yer friends again when they're in dire need of help!"**

Applejack growled at her Shadow. It pained her to listen to it, but deep down, these were her thoughts. The thoughts she tried to keep sealed away since becoming friends with Twilight and the others.

"**Th' only way y'all can repent for bein' such a coward..for abandonin' Strongheart…" **Shadow Applejack began as the flames grew intense, her dark golden yellow eyes glowing, **"Is let th' flames engulf ya and burn you t' ashes…"**

"..."

"**Ya know y'all want this t' happen...because Ah am you…" **Shadow Applejack stated.

"...No...y'al...yer no-" Applejack began.

"**Sunflare!**"

"**GAH!" **Shadow Applejack cried out as a blast of sun gold energy slammed into her frmo behind, sending her flying and crashing into Shadow Rarity.

"Jeez, Ryotaro was right. This is kind of intense." Sunset spoke as she walked up to them.

"Sunset!" Fluttershy gasped as she happily flew over and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see another friend!"

"I'm glad to see you too, Fluttershy," Sunset smiled as she returned the hug.

"As long as you're not an evil copy...I'm more then happy to see you darling." Rarity sighed, taking the breather moment.

"Yeah...speaking of said evil copies…" Sunset paused as she looked to see the Shadow counterparts of her friends getting back up, "Get ready. And Applejack...I'm glad I came when I did."

"Why?"

"During my travels with Yuuto, I came across a book about Shadows," Sunset explained, "And from what I learned...if you deny your own Shadow, it'll go berserk."

"B...berserk?" Fluttershy repeated.

"The more you reject your other half, the stronger they become. And if you lose to them, they take your place...more or less." Sunset explained, "I never had time to finish it. But I know that as long as you swallow your pride and just admit and accept then they will lose their power."

"...So in order to win...we have to face the truth…" Rarity surmised.

"Ah!" Fluttershy gasped as she gently pat Sunset's shoulder, "Before when I accepted that the way my Shadow fights is how I'd do things if I was more like Momo...I could get a counter attack in."

"So...if we accept like that...they become weaker…" Applejack muttered.

"Yes...I know it's hard to face the demons you keep locked away...but right now you need to do it girls." Sunset explained, "Twilight, Ryotaro, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie are all busy helping things in their own ways." she explained to them with a serious look. "If we want to help, you'll need to defeat your Shadows."

"...Defeat...our shadows…" Applejack whispered, looking over at her Shadow counterpart, "...Okay."

"Just remember...no matter how painful, you need to accept these parts of you." Sunset reminded. "I know that's asking a lot...but it's the only way."

"True...but as they are now...they've become so strong." Rarity muttered as the Shadow versions regrouped.

"I see...Still, you need to face them head on," Sunset stated.

"...She's right," Fluttershy spoke up, getting rarity and Applejack's attention, "We...We need to do this."

"Even still...it's three on three." Applejack smirked to the others. "Well Four on three." she smiled as Sunset who smiled back.

"Now I get it...well no one said we aren't allowed to cheat a little." Sunset nodded back as they all stood side by side and faced the three Shadows.

"**You think such cheap tricks as sticking together will win this for you?" **Shadow Rarity asked.

"**Tch! Y'all are bigger cowards than Ah thought…" **Shadow Applejack scoffed.

"**Your cheap tricks won't work again."** Shadow Fluttershy growled in anger.

"How exactly did you trick her?" Sunset asked as Fluttershy blushed and looked away.

"I know my own weaknesses…" The shy girl muttered out of embarrassment.

"...Then what's stopping you?"

"Girls...they're looking angry." Sunset spoke up.

"...ikuzo, minna," Fluttershy said as she was the first to move forward.

"**Oh~! So it's just us again eh~?!" **Shadow Fluttershy smirked as she flew at Fluttershy, **"Then let's have fun~!"**

"I don't think your idea of fun is what I normally find fun!" Fluttershy cried as they both unleashed powerful gust of wind that collided with a powerful burst that nearly pushed everyone away. Rarity formed a stone wall that was half dome shaped to keep the wind away from them.

"Okay, So I might have a plan to help make this go faster." Sunset spoke up.

"Please and thank you." Rarity and Applejack said in perfect unison.

"Okay, so clearly the issue aspect is what we need to worry to stop them, but first you need to actually stop the legit fighting. First and foremost...you guys kind of should know one another's weaknesses in combat best." Sunset explained. "It's kind of like what happens with us on ZeroLiner, Yuuto hurts Deneb, and I hurt Yuuto."

"Who does Deneb….oh never mind silly question." Rarity muttered as she parted the wall after the wind stopped. "But...I'm not opposed to the idea. Oh, I've got it." she realized.

"Wha?" Sunset and Applejack blinked.

"It's simple. Just like Sunset suggested, we need to accept them, but if they just keep fighting not exactly easy. So first we need to wear them down, fighting ourselves isn't going to get us anywhere, because our powers just clash and cancel, so we need to counter with a different element." she explained.

"That's pretty spot on." Sunset muttered.

"I pay attention when Ryotaro and the Taros fight." Rarity explained with a smile. "Now naturally, the best options are the ones who we would have the easiest time beating."

"This should be good…" Applejack muttered sarcastically.

"...Is there a problem with my idea?" rarity asked with a frown.

"No. Just...ugh. Continue."

"Fine, I shall prove my point by showing you exactly what I mean." Rarity replied with a smile.

"**Are they actually fighting each other now?" **Shadow Rarity laughed. **"I know I was vain, but to fight with my friends during a moment like this."**

"Actually...that's exactly the plan…" Sunset muttered.

"**Huh?"** the Shadow versions raised a brow before a stone fist uppercutted Shadow Applejack and sent her flying away.

"So did you by chance realize the hint I was giving you?" Rarity asked Applejack, who just smirked and crossed her arms.

"Oh ah get ya…" Applejack nodded, "Usin' our elements to beat the one they're weak against…"

"Exactly," Rarity nodded.

"**That's not fair!" **Shadow Rarity complained before vines shot out from the ground and tied her up before lifting her up.

"I suppose this is easier…" Fluttershy muttered, floating over her friends.

"**Ugh! Unhand me this instant!" **Shadow Rarity demanded.

"Nah we're good…" the girls muttered.

"**You can't just brush us off on your friends!" **Shadow Fluttershy complained, only for Applejack to jump over to her and swiftly proceed karate chop her head, sending her falling down to the ground. **"Ow…."**

"I felt that too…" Fluttershy whimpered holding the same spot her Shadow got bonked on the head.

"Well...you're not good at physical combat dear, so no one else is better for defeating you." Rarity smiled apologetically.

"You don't have to point out the truth…" Fluttershy cried as Applejack gently patted her head.

"It's dysfunctional...but it works." Sunset smiled, taking in the scene of these friends unfolding in front of her.

"**Okay...you had your fun...but let me free!"** Shadow Rarity complained as her, Shadow Applejack and Fluttershy groaned in pain.

"Well...I would, but I'm afraid we're not going to." Rarity smirked at her Shadow before she made another Stone fist float around her before she used it to block a kick from Shadow Applejack before it pushed her away.

Applejack swung a kick as she incinerated a thorned vine aimed at them. She then swung her leg, sending a wave of fire that Shadow Fluttershy barely blocked with a gust of wind. But the force of the magic flames still sent her skidding away.

"**Mmm...no fun…~" **Shadow Fluttershy pouted

"Shush you." Applejack said, smacking her head again, making her fall down once more.

"**How can you be okay with fighting your own friends?!"** Shadow Rarity asked.

"I'm considering it….venting my frustrations of a certain someone's annoying habits." Rarity smiled.

"**That is cruel."**

"Oh honey please...you're me...you think it too." Rarity smiled, "Oh, and By the way...leaf tornado."

"**Leaf Tornado?**" Shadow Rarity repeated before she was blown away by a tornado of razor sharp leaves, **"Ahh!"**

"Should've been paying attention," Rarity giggled a bit, _'I just hope Ryotaro and Yuuto are faring well right now…'_

* * *

"Ha!" Zeronos shouted as he slashed Sombra, making him stumble back.

Den-O Wing form jumped over him before he aimed his leg out and hit the shadow being in the face making him stumble back. Sombra roared as he punched at Den-O only for him to push each and every punch away before he spun out of his path. Sombra stumbled forward only for Zeronos to shoot him point blank with his crossbow sending the shadow entity stumbling back and into a kick from Den-O.

Den-O took his DenGasher and formed them into the hand axe and boomerang modes. He ran and slashed Sombar across the side before Zeronos slashed him across the back. Sombra roared as he formed dark energy in his hands and shot it at the two of them. Den-O summoned his wings and folded them in front of him and used them to block the blast, while Zeronos just did his best with his sword as a makeshift shield. After a moment the blast sent Zeronos flying. Sombra then charged and tackled into Den-O.

"**Is this truly the best you can do?! If the rest of the warriors of this day and age are this weak, I am sorely disappointed!" **Sombra roared as he picked Den-O up and slammed him on the ground, leaving a small, yet sizable crater as he stomped hard on his helmet.

"Your head is too high." Den-O said.

"**What...what's happening?" **Sombra demanded as he shrunk down smaller as he stood on Den-O's chest armor.

"Told you." Den-O said as he raised his hand and flicked Sombra in the head, sending him into the fountain.

"**Pfft...how...how did you do this!? I am immune to any form of magecraft!" **Sombra shouted floating in the water.

"Do stay there for a moment please." Den-O sighed as he pulled himself free while dusting his armor, "Honestly such a brute..and he calls himself a king."

"My lungs feel bruised." Zeronos complained.

"Well we have a short break."

"**Oh you annoying little mortal scum! I shall destroy you!"**

"It's less intimidating when you sound like a chipmunk." Zeronos shouted.

"**Damn you mortal meatbags! I shall not stand for such injustice!"** Sombra shouted as he became a shadow like monster that rose up out of the water and towered over them. **"I am done playing your game, I shall capture what belongs to me and end you with my full power! Maybe then you shall give your kind the respect he is deserving of!"**

"Well shiiiiiiiiit….." Zeronos said in a long drawn out manner as Den-O pulled his K-taros out and dialed a number.

* * *

"Ah! Finally!" Shining said as they made it to the throne room after fighting off a hallway full of monsters.

"That was the longest hallway walk ever...and I'm counting the time I got sent to the principal's office for the stupid stink bomb prank I did with Momotaros and Rainbow Dash!" Spike complained.

"They are relentless…" Cadence sighed as she was holding onto Spike to keep him safe.

"I'm just glad it's over." Twilight sighed in relief.

"Oh sure you're calm. _You're _the one who cleared the hallway with one magic blast...after I fought like half of them!" Shining complained falling to his knees.

"I told you to wait... but you had to be macho."

"I was…" Shining began.

"Kind of were dear." Cadence muttered.

"Totally." Spike agreed.

"Just find the magic thing...if you need me...I'm gonna be coughing up my lung from all that exercise…" Shining groaned, "You find that secret...whatever to where the Crystal Heart is…"

"Right…" Twilight nodded as she began to look around, only for her phone to starting ringing, '...Ugh...what now?" she groaned as she took her phone out, "What is it now…?"

=Ah Hime-sama, your sweet voice brings everlasting joy to my soul= Sieg's voice came from the other end.

"Please answer the question, Sieg. I am not in the mood right now," Twilight stated.

=Oh yes of course.= he coughed, =So as Ryotaro wishes me to word it, Danger, on it's way, now, Please hurry, be safe.=

"I'm sorry?" Twilight raised a brow.

=Sombra got tired of playing with me and the Past Boy=

=Don't give me stupid nicknames!= Yuuto's voice shouted.

=Anyway he's on his way to whatever it is you are searching for=

"Wait..when did Yuuto…?"

=Hime-sama, no time, please do hurry, I and Ryotaro shall be there soon to assist, but for now hurry, if he gets it first great danger shall befall us= Sieg stated in a serious tone.

"...Okay. Thank you Sieg," Twilight nodded as she hung up before Sieg could ruin the moment somehow, "Okay...I have good news and bad news. Good news is, we have a bit of backup. Bad news...from what I was told, Sombra's on his way here."

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"So...time to hurry up…" Twilight muttered.

"We don't even know where the thing is…" Shining reminded.

"Yeah I mean it's not like the thing is in some secret tunnel under our feet." Spike suggested.

"Hmm…" Cadence thought on that as she looked at Shining before pointing at the ground.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he got down and began tapping the ground before he found a part which sounded hollow. He then punched his hand through it...before the rest of the floor under his feet crumbled and he fell down.

"Holy…." Spike began before the two girls looked at him. "Cow...cow...I was gonna say cow…"

"God damn it...Babe...we're taking out all the stairs of this place...no more stairs...never…" Shining complained from the bottom of a long stair case, "Also...there's a door down here…"

"A door…" Twilight whispered as the three hurried down the stairs, "What does it look like?!"

"Not sure...but I think it just moved…"

"Moved?" Spike repeated, "Doors can't move on their own...unless there's a ghost involved."

"Let's not try and jinx it now…" Cadance laughed nervously.

"Given our luck…" Spike muttered.

"One of us should stay behind to tell Den-O where to find us." Twilight spoke as she looked at the two least combat effective among them.

"..."

"Spike..."

"Fine fine...I'll stay…" Spike muttered, "But you owe me for this."

"Yes I understand, whatever it takes….within Reason!" she shouted as she and Cadance made their way down the stairs.

"...Fair enough I guess," Spike shrugged before he ran back up the stairs.

* * *

"**Ahh!" **Shadow Fluttershy yelped as she was sent flying back by a flaming kick from applejack, **"Mou~! Stop that!"**

"Nope." Applejack smirked, swinging her leg up, sending a wave of fire that Shadow Fluttershy barely avoided.

"This feels so weird." Fluttershy muttered as she grabbed Shadow Rarity in vines and lifted her up again. "Well at least I know if I ever get mind controlled….I won't cause too much harm."

"**Why do you keep tying me up!?"**

"Well, you kind of need your hands and to be on the ground to use your magic." Fluttershy explained.

"**...You clever little minx…"**

"Well I'm one of your best friends...I'm bound to know some your weaknesses." Fluttershy sheepishly chuckled, "Like your habits at spending your money too much on random shopping sprees."

"What?! Name **one time?!" **Rarity and her Shadow exclaimed.

"Your shopping spree on Amazon last week," Fluttershy replied with a slight deadpan.

"That was Legitimate **and you know it!"**

"You know I love you." Fluttershy sighed. "But you could do to learn some self restraint, Ryotaro had to take your computer away for a week."

"...Mmm...you're right…" Rarity whined as she cried mini-waterfall tears, "I'm a shopaholic...I'm a petty shopaholic with on obsession over clothes, gems, and my looks! But...I guess that's what makes me...me." she cried as she made two stone hands that clapped on Shadow Applejack.

"Those aren't really bad traits. They are just your quirks." Fluttershy said gently as she patted her shoulder.

"Aw~" Applejack smiled as she carried Shadow Fluttershy over her shoulder, already out cold.

"**Ugh...yer...discpica...ugh…" **Shadow Applejack slurred as she collapsed on the ground.

"That's two down," Sunset noted as she looked up at Shadow Rarity, "And one to go."

"**This turned out not like expected." **

"Well it helps when you have great friends. Ryotaro told me to come help, guess he made the right choice." Sunset smiled. "Speaking of, I wonder how they are doing?"

"Which way is the way to the castle you idiot!?" Zeronos asked as he and Den-O ran past them.

"I'm not an idiot! I'd make it there faster but you refuse to fly!"

"I'm not letting you carry me! Also my bike just vanished!" Zeronos complained.

"Uh, Yuuto?" Sunset spoke up, catching Zeronos' attention, "What's going on?"

"Tall, dark, and nightmare fuel is heading towards the castle, getting bigger by the minute," Zeronos answered, "Reason I know that last part...he' basically pulling a Gecko Moria with the Kaiju and Kaijin he summoned, I.E absorbing them into his body with Shadow Asgard."

"...Now you're just being ridiculous," Sunset sweatdropped, "There's now way w-"

"aaaaaaAAAHHHH!" GlenFire screamed as he was tossed out of the city.

"...Please don't tell me a bigger monster is in the city…" Fluttershy whimpered.

"**Out of my way!"**

"...Okay I won't."

The girls slowly turned to see a now giant Sombra combating with the other giants there, only he was getting larger and more bestial by the second as various shadows that once made up the Umbrum Kaiju and Kaijin he summoned flowed into him.

"So...uh...run?" Sunset asked.

"Every man for himself!" Zeronos shouted.

"I have mixed feelings for that plan!" Den-O Wing form complained as he doubled back and picked up Rarity and Fluttershy. "Now I have no bad feelings!" he shouted running off.

"Oh fer th' love of…" Applejack groaned, "Did y'all ferget about Rarity Shadow?!"

"Oh for the love of…" Zeronos groaned as he stopped. "Sunset please tell me there is a magic cheat or something…" he asked as he ran back over to them. He then began shaking her. "Please tell me there is...I mean LOOK at that thing!" he shouted as he pointed at the giant Sombra.

"If you stop shaking me, I might have something that could work!" Sunset snapped.

"Don't shout at me! I have legitmate reasons to be freaking out! I don't have a stupid giant robot to fight stuff like that!" Zeronos shouted.

"Well...even then I doubt you'd stand a decent chance…" Sunset muttered as they saw all the giant heros get manhandled by that monstrosity.

"Focus." Rarity gently reminded. It seemed neither of the two girls minded the being carried on Den-O's arms/shoulders.

"Yes. As the Angel says; focus. How do we dispel their darkness?" Den-O asked.

"I wondered that too...Sombra made them...so should they dissipate soon too? Or are they reliant on the girls for their existence?" Ryotaro asked from Den-O.

"That's a very good question Ryotaro." Sunset stated as she used a magic force push to send Zeronos flying away and out of her face. "They are more reliant on the girls indeed, but the trick to getting them to go back is for the girls to talk to them and accept them. Then the Shadow must do the same and accept their loss to their real self."

"Soka…" Ryotaro nodded as he made Den-O put the girls down,"That sounds like a good idea...but…" he motioned to the giant battle as Sombra knocked down both JeanNine and JeanBot.

"I'll make a barrier to keep us safe for a bit," Sunset answered, "Once the Shadow ordeal is over with, you hurry to the castle while we find a safe place to hide."

"Understood." Den-O nodded.

"Ugh...this should be...something." Zeronos complained as he walked back over while rubbing his back.

"Okay…" Sunset began, taking a deep breath as she created a sun-gold barrier around her, the girl, and their Shadows, "Talk to them while we still have time."

"**Hmph! You won't get anything out of...me?" **Shadow Rarity blinked as she was let down, but the vines remained around her.

"Oh...maybe now I get what Applejack goes on about when she acts annoyingly sarcastic." Rarity rolled her eyes at her Shadow, "But...here goes nothing…" she took a slow deep breath as she looked at her Shadow, "It is true I tend to act petty and...ahem, egotistical, and how I often use my position to get certain things I want, but...I try my best to make up for those times. I know sometimes the people I've looked down upon may not forgive me, but that doesn't stop me from being a generous person. I mean...you are me, and I am you after all…"

"**...Took you a while to admit it. But know this...if you start avoiding yourself again…" **Shadow Rarity paused as she began to fade, **"I won't hesitate to take over…"**

"I won't let that happen, not when I have such good friends beside me," Rarity countered as her Shadow faded.

"Good…" Sunset smiled seeing that happen.

"Why are you covering your ears?" Zeronos asked.

"What?" Den-O asked.

"Nevermind...you're probably doing something stupid like not listen to their secrets…" the Green Rider sighed.

"Why yes, I am more handsome then you."

"Pfft…." Sunset stifled a laugh. "Okay...next..let's hurry."

"H-hai…" Fluttershy nodded as she cautiously approached her Shadow, who was starting to regain consciousness, "I-if you're still awake...I have something to say. I-it is true when I got my powers, I was planning on using them to...do questionable things, including…" she paused as she looked down at her feet, "Getting back at those bullies. What they did to me was unforgivable...but...if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met Rainbow Dash, someone I see as a sister. And if I hadn't met her...I wouldn't have met my friends and Ryotaro-kun. I...I might be rambling at this point, but...y-you're me, and I'm you…"

"**Hmph...you'd better not lose control, I won't apologize if I get lose again."** Shadow Fluttershy muttered, turning away.

Fluttershy nodded as her Shadow faded away, a sigh escaping the shy pinkette's lips, "...Okay, Applejack. Your turn…"

"..."

"...Well go on. You can do it."

"Ah know. It's just…" Applejack paused as she looked down, "This is gonna be really painful fer me…"

"Then we won't listen in." Rarity smiled, "It seems Ryotaro has the right idea."

"I wish I could read lips!" Den-O complained.

"Hush you," Fluttershy frowned.

"Of course, tenshi-sama," Den-O quickly bowed. Sunset then cast magic that formed magic circles over their ears and blocked out all noise.

"...Okay…" Applejack took a deep breath as she walked over to her Shadow, who was now conscious as she stared at her, "...Listen. All that stuff y'all been sayin'...it's true...Ah'm a stubborn coward...Ah abandoned mah friend when she needed me th' most...since then, Ah kept mahself distant from everyone, afraid Ah'll betray them. Ah even tried t' push Twilight away when she offered me t' join the group. I denied at first, but...since that day…" a small smile grew on her face, "Ah've been opening up once more...Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Ryo and th' Imagin, Sunset, and even Yuuto...Ah wouldn't trade any of them in fer th' whole world. But hey...that's why yer me, and Ah'm you, y'know…"

"**...Tch. Took ya long enough..just don't go actin' bullheaded again," **Shadow Applejack whispered as she faded away.

"Phew…." Applejack sighed after a moment.

"Is it okay to be able to hear again?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" Den-O asked.

"Eeyup..y'all can hear again," Applejack answered with a nod.

The magic circles vanished as everyone could hear again.

"Oh thank god, just being alone with our thoughts is annoying." Den-O sighed.

"Tell me about it…" Ryotaro sighed, making Den-O roll his head.

"Okay. We're done talking to your inner selves, no let's ge the h-" Zeronos began before Rainbow and Pinkie suddenly crashed into him.

"Mmm...damn ejector button…" Rainbow muttered.

"Hahahaha...again." Pinkie laughed in a dizzy voice.

"Tomboy, Buffoon." Den-O called out to them.

"Oh great Sieg." Rainbow groaned as they got up.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news right now, but…." Den-O began as he pointed at the now colossal Sombra.

"...AHH! I was right! Not-Sauron went Gecko Moria on us!" Pinkie freaked.

"My bit." Zeronos said, bonking her head.

"Ow~"

"And while we find a safe place to hide, Nogami is gonna head into the castle to find the eggead," Zeronos added.

"Hime-sama!" Den-O remembered as he blurred off.

"...Like that."

* * *

"Ugh...just stand still already y-" Shining began, facing a ornate door with some darkness flowing off it before it suddenly moved to the other side of the room, "Damn it!"

"What is with this thing?" Twilight asked as Shining kept trying to catch it.

"I think it's a form of defense set up to prevent anyone from finding the heart," Cadance guessed..

"Well whoever the sadistic bastard is, I'm gonna punch them right in the f-" Shining began as he tried for the door again, only for it to move to the other side of the room once more, "DAMN IT!"

"So how do we stop it then?" Twilight asked, "It has to be stopped so we can open it. But whatever we try just makes it run to the other side of the room."

"...Hmm…" Cadance pondered for a few moments, holding her chin in thought, "...I think I got it. Try using some magic on it."

"Huh?"

"If it's avoiding us when we approach it physically, then we just need to use magic to hold it in place," Cadance explained.

"That's a good idea." Twilight nodded as she held a hand to her head as she focused before she formed a magic circle that sent a beam of light at the door. The Door seemed to rumble before it settled into place.

"Oh, this time I got you!" Shining gloated as he stomped up to the door, "Alright, now let's bust it down!"

"Not too hard! We need to be cautious about…" Twilight began before Shining kicked the door down, "...this."

"Awesome! Crystal Heart here we come!" Shining declared as he ran in, "...OH COME THE FUCK ON!"

"What? What's wr-" Cadance began as she and Twilight ran in, only to see possibly a extremely high flight of stairs, "..."

"Uh...really...I'm starting to think who ever designed this place was some kind of Sadistic...Masochist." Twilight groaned as she fell to her knees as she saw all the steps.

"Well...Sombra was the ruler of this castle before he was sealed…" Cadance whispered, "Most likely as another form of defense..."

"...I'm so gonna enjoy kicking that bastard's ass once I'm fully energized…" Shining growled, "And you two better start thinking of a solution. No goddamn way in hell am I climbing all those steps!"

"...You know, a real man would offer to carry the girls up." Twilight and Cadance said in unison.

"..." Shining just gawked at them, "You two sure bonded real fast…"

"I guess since we were friends in our past lives." Twilight muttered.

"Plus she is my future Sister-in-law." Cadance smiled.

"So that gives you the right to pick on me?"

"Yep." they nodded.

"Cold!" Shining snapped as the two giggled a bit, "Oh hahaha! Laugh at a man's misfortune!"

"Sorry sorry…" Twilight giggled, trying to stop, "But seriously, we need to figure out a way up these stairs...but how though?"

"...Hmm…" Cadane pondered once more as she looked up at the stairs, "...Twilight, look at the bottom part of the stairs. Don't they remind you of a slide?"

"Huh?" Twilight blinked as she looked up, seeing the flat surface of the stairs' lower halves, "...uh. They kinda do. Why ask?"

"Well do you know any gravity based spells?"

"Oh...now I get it." Twilight smiled in realization. "But we'll need to test it first. Never know what magic traps could be set up."

"Shining, get ready." Cadance ordered.

"Huh!?"

"Get on the stairs you big baby."

"Does your friend get treated this badly?" Shining felt compelled to ask while looking at Twilight.

"Of course not, but your my brother. Two massive differences." Twilight explained as they pushed him onto the slide.

"I'm technically fused with him!"

"Semantics," Twilight countered.

"Well I'm not doing it, so find another dummy to test it on, y-"

"Ahh….ahh….d….demon….stairs…." the three heard a voice pant heavily, making them turn to see Spike and Den-O standing in the doorway, "Why...is there...so many...goddamn...stairs…"

"...Uh….Momo?" Spike paled, catching his attention as he looked at the insanely high flight of stairs.

"..." Den-O let out a frustrated wail as he fell to his knees and began to pound his fist into the floor, "Why?! What kind of sadistic bastard would make this many stairs in a castle?!...Well….it can't get any worse..."

"...Why~~?!" Spike cried out.

"Shut up! I've had to fight some kind of shadow monster...Kaiju...the inner shadows of our friends...and KAIJU!" Den-O cried, grabbing Spike. "Ah...mou...I've had enough with this crazy wedding!" he cried as he and Spike just held each other and comically cried together. "I want to go home!"

"Me too!" Spike wailed before he noticed Twilight staring at them, "..."

"...Perfect timing. I need just one favor from you two, mainly Momotaros."

"Oh hell the fuck no! I…"

"I'll give you an unlimited supply of pudding for one whole day," Twilight offered.

"Master." Den-O said as he bowed to her.

"Momo!" Spike complained, "Don't give in! She's just going to use us for something painful...or boring...or both!"

"Actually, you're gonna be going on a slide is all," Twilight answered with a smile...a unsettling smile to Spike and Den-O.

"Ugh...Kid...I think we sealed our fates…" Den-O muttered.

"Momo if we die, I want you to know it was me who lost one of Twilight books and blamed it on you by making a mess that looked like you did it!" Spike cried.

"I knew it!" Den-O shouted.

"Just get in position you two," Twilight ordered.

"But…"

"Just suck it up, you big babies," Shining muttered as he pushed the two to the very bottom of the stairs, "Okay. Do it."

Twilight nodded as she closed her eyes, holding her hands out as she began to focus her magic on them.

"Oh man..what's she doing...she's not gonna inflate us, is she?" Spike gulped.

"Nope," Shining answered, "But from what they were talking about before...the gravity around you may go in reverse."

"...What do you mean by rev-AHH!" Spike yelped as he and Den-O began to float up, all while being flipped over.

"Ah! Make this crazy thing stop!" Den-O cried, hanging onto the side only for his hand to be forced to let go by magic. "Damn you TWILIGHT!" he screamed, floating up the stairs.

After a long pause of silence, they all heard a crashing noise. Followed by a faint 'ow' from both unwilling parties.

"We're okay…" Den-O complained.

"Hey Momo look...my loose tooth got knocked out…" Spike groaned.

"Okay...it works…" Twilight sighed in relief, "Well...no time like the pres-"

"**RAAAHHH!" **they heard Sombra's roar echo through the entire castle, **"I know you're in there, usurper of my throne!"**

"Ahh! No!" Cadance gasped out, shivering like a leaf as she held onto Shining, "No...no no no no...he's already here…"

"**Come out at once! This castle belongs to me! The Crystal Heart and everything within belongs to me! The kingdom...no. The world itself belongs to me and the Umbrum!" **Sombra roared, the entire area shaking from it.

"No...no please no…" Cadance whispered, tears of fear in her eyes as she held herself.

"Cadance...Cadance please calm down," Twilight said as she walked up to her. "Please…"

"No...H...he'll do to me what he did to my mom...I...I don't think…" Cadance began.

***SLAP***

"?!" Cadance's eyes widened, her head turned as she had a hand mark on her face, "Tw….Twilight…?"

"I'm sorry…" Twilight whispered, her hand held out as she slowly lowered it, "Listen….I know you're scared...I am too. But we need to go…"

"But…"

"Listen...I know you don't remember of your past life and all, by which I am in the same boat, but…" Twilight paused as she knelt down to face her, "Even though we haven't known eachother for very long, I can tell you're an amazing and caring person. Someone who cares for her kingdom and the people in it...To be honest, I thought you were going to take Shining Armor away from me, but…" a small soft smile grew on her face, "I can see why he fell in love with you...and I would be honored to have someone like you as my sister-in-law…"

"Twilight…" Cadance whispered as she looked at her.

"And right now...you're kingdom needs you...we need you…" Twilight said as she stood up, offering her hand to her, "_I _need you...so come on. Let's save the day together, Cadance…"

"Heh…" Shining smirked as he watched them. "Why does it feel like a weight has been lifted?" he smiled. _'Heh...guess Shining was worried the two wouldn't get along…'_

"...Alright," Cadance nodded, a small smile on her face as she wiped the tears away, "I...I can do this...for my kingdom."

"Yosha, let's get going!" Shining cheered.

"You may want to hold on tight, dear," Cadance advised.

"Huh? Why's th-" Shining began before within a few seconds, the trio were now literally sliding underneath the stairs as they shot up towards the top, "Ahh!"

"A-amazing!" Twilight gasped, "H-how did you…?"

"Just saw how you did it and decided to give it a go," Cadance smiled a bit before gasping a bit, "Oh, honey~! Not while Twilight's around!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm literally going at high speed while upside down!" he shouted.

"**Oh hey. It's the love birds...how you two doing?"** a very Dizzy M-Ryotaro asked as he and Spike laid on the ground nursing their head injuries, the two seeing the trio reach the top.

"Well aside from being a blur for a moment while upside down….a bt freaked," Shining answered as he let go of Cadance.

"Huhu...bro's scared of roller coasters." Spike giggled.

"**Hahahaha...ah…"**

"Oh...they really took quite a hit to the noggin." Cadance said in worry as Twilight made it up in a more controlled manner.

"Yeah…" Twilight noted, "...Cadance, can you…?"

"Already on it," Cadance nodded as she walked over, gently plaing her hands on Spike and M-Ryotaro's heads as a soft pink energy flowe off them for a few seconds, "Better?"

"Ugh...Twilight...I'm not helping you with anything ever."

"**Screw you and your stupid magic Mahou-onna!"** M-Ryotaro shouted at Twilight with enough volume to make her hair lift up. **"You claim to care about Ryotaro, but yet once I take over I'm just a sandbag! Make up your damn mind on how much you care! What are you a Tsundere!?"**

"Before you came in the room, I was about to ask the same thing," Shining admitted, "But not important right now. Where's that damn Crystal Heart already?"

"First off; Language dear," Cadance scolded, lightly flicking him on the head, "Second...look."

"Hmm?" Shining raised a brow as everyone in the room looked to see a ornate crystal pedestal. Floating in the center of it was a fairly large crystal in the shape of a heart.

"**Huh...so that easy huh?"** M-Ryotaro asked. **"No worries I got this."** he said jogging up and putting his hand on it...but after a second, energy raced across his body. Another second later a red light was shot out of Ryotaro's body making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Ryotaro!" Spike freaked before they heard a crash. They all turned around and saw...a Full Perfect body Momotaros hit the wall.

"**OW!"** Momotaros exclaimed as he got up, holding his head, **"What happened….who hit me?! I blame you Mahou-onna!"** he shouted before he saw his hand, **"Wait...this is my hand...my real hand...and this is my real leg...and my real body…"** he noted, patting himself all over. **"I HAVE A BODY! I'M FREEEEEEE!"** he shouted falling to his knees.

"B...but how's that possible?!" Spike gawked, "I thought he needed to be on Denliner to have a real body!"

"...I think it's because of the Crystal Heart," Twilight realized, "The moment Ryotaro's hand touched it, it not only expelled Momotaros from him, but gave him a full perfect body...but considering it was just for a second, it might only be temporary."

"**Look at me...I'm beautiful!" ** Momotaros chuckled looking at himself in a crystal reflection.

"Ow my head…" Ryotaro complained as he got up, "What happened?"

"You...well Momo touched the Crystal Heart for a second, it shot him out of you, and he has hsi full perfect body temporarily," Spike answered/

"Oh...soka…" Ryotaro noted, blinking a few times upon hearing that. "Eh?"

"**Freedom! No more Mahou-onna!"** Momotaros cheered ,doing backflips.

"What's that mean?!" Twilight asked.

"**I no longer have to deal with you complaining about abusing Ryotaro's body, now I can do what I want when I want, and you can keep your worry about Ryotaro to yourself from now on!"** he cheered as he kept dancing.

"Did you completely ignore the part where I said it might only be temporary?" Twilight asked.

"**...DAMN IT! I knew it was…" **Momotaros began as he turned around, only to tense up, **"..."**

"...What now?" Shining groaned before they heard a low growl, followed by a small exhale from the only few windows in the room, "...There's something REALLY bad outside staring at us, isn't there?"

"**Yeah…"**

The group slowly turned around to see a fully armored Sombra's eye staring at them, his pupil slitted as darkness flowed off it. From what they could see from the windows not blocked, a dome of shadows and darkness engulfed the entire city.

"**There you are…" **Sombra whispered, **"Heh...to think it was hidden here…"**

"...Shining…" Cadance began.

"...I'm good!" Shining said as his bracelet lit up and he summoned a pair of glasses. He grabbed them and put them on over his eyes. Red and Blue lights shone from them before they shot out and began painting his body into that of his Ultraman self. Armor pieces floated out and locked onto place on his chest and shoulders, his Zero Sluggers flew out and attached to his head as everything shone.

Ultraman Zero's eyes lit up before he shone and appeared outside. He then looked up to the marginally taller Sombra in his amalgamated state. He was now a tall reptilian monster with long thick trunk like legs, a long spiked tail that trailed across the ground. Two large arms with two razor sharp pincer like claws, a second pair of smaller arms with 4 clawed digits. On his forehead was a long, sharp crimson red horn as flames of darkness escaped from his fanged mouth as it opened up in 4 mandibles.

"**Ahh...An Ultraman...this is just perfect…" **Sombra growled out, **"While you may not be the one who sealed me away in the past, you will certainly do!"**

"Just try it you ugly bastard! I'm here to kick that sorry ass so hard, you'll beg me to seal you up again!" Zero said as he flashed into his red form. "Strong Corona Zero!" he roared as he charged and kicked the Giant Sombra before pushing him away from the castle.

"**Your plan shall not work Ultraman. I know your plan. You intend to use the Heart to synchronize with your traitorous lover and seal me away like your predecessor! I shall not allow it! I have learned my lesson...More of me is needed to protect my kingdom from mongrels like you!"**

More of you?" Zero asked as the monster slammed its claw into his head.

It's horn began to glow before it launched a projectile at the castle.

"Um….Twilight!"

"On it!" Twilight quickly shouted as she ran for the window, holding her hands out as a large barrier surrounded the top of the castle, preventing the projectile from hitting them. However, the force was proving to be too much for her as the barrier shattered like glass, "KYA!"

"Twilight!" Rytaro called out as he caught her.

A figure then landed before them. Standing a good six feet was a demonic figure, his body covered in dark fur, his feet ending in sharp claws, he held his hand up as he rubbed his neck, a cape made from folded wings billowed behind him. His face snarled as his sharp fangs were revealed and a curved red horn formed from his forehead. Dark green and purple energy billowed around his eyes as he looked at the 4 humans.

"**More of me...a King can not rule in one place."** Both the Kaiju and humanoid monster spoke in unison. **"I...am this nation's king...soon I shall be the world's king. I will block out the sun, transforming this world into a realm of pure darkness! A perfect kingdom for me...a perfect world for the Umbrum!"**

"Like hell!" Zero shouted as he crossed his arms in an L shape and fired his Wide Zero Shot blasting the kaiju body.

"**Heh heh heh...fool. I don't think you understand...so long as there's shadows covering the kingdom…" **the humanoid Sombra began as a wall of shadows blocked the attack, **"I shall not be harmed!"**

"**So try all you can, Ultraman! It makes no difference!" **Kaiju Sombra roared as he slammed his tail into Zero, sending him skidding back.

"Twilight...are you okay?" Ryotaro asked as he shook her gently to worry and wake her up.

"**So you are the Singularity Point...you shall be a danger if left unchecked!"** Sombra roared as he summoned a giant sword from the shadows. But before he could swing it he was kicked in the side by Momotaros.

"**You're that freakin' bitch Sombra, ain't ya?...this is perfect! Now I can fight you with my own two hands!"** Momotaros shouted as he summoned a large chinese dao sword with a hook near the top for catching enemy swords like a juete.

"**Out of my way demon!" **Sombra ordered.

"**My name is Momotaros! And you're threatening my best friend!"** he shouted as they locked blades before Momotaros pushed him away.

"Kick his ass Momo!" Spike shouted.

"**Leave it to me!" **Momotaros shouted, knocking Sombra's swing away before slashing the demonic form of his across the chest, making him stumble back, **"I'm gonna send this creep back to the Shadow Realm!"**

"**Just try it demon!"**

"**Come on then, you Beelzebub wannabe!"**

"Go Momo! Come on you kicked the ass of guys way tougher than him!" Spike cheered as Momotaros slashed Sombra again as they moved their fight away.

"Mm...Spike...stop cursing…" Twilight groaned.

"I can't help it! I'm just so damn excited! I…" Spike began.

"Spike, stop," Cadance ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Spike meeped.

"Twilight you're awake." Ryotaro sighed in relief as she realized she was still being held in his arms. "Yokata…"

"Yes...what a relief." Cadence giggled with a teasing grin.

"...Y-yes! I'm fine!" Twilight yelped as she moved out of Ryotaro's arms, a blush evident on her face as she tried to look away.

"Are you sure…?" Spike asked. "You don't look so good...and you did take a nasty blow from that thing." he pointed at the Demon Sombra as it continued to clash blades with Momotaros.

"**Why are you so powerful?! A lower class being like you should not be able to match me!"** Sombra growled.

"**I'm just too awesome now that I have my sexy body!"** Momotaros joked before he slammed his forehead into Sombra's as they locked horns. **"Ryotaro, you and the Woman grab the heart thing!"** he ordered as he tackled Sombra towards the stairs before pushing him down the slide. **"Banzai!"** he laughed jumping after him.

"...He's right. We need to get the Crystal Heart out of here fast," Twilight nodded.

"Hai...but how can we? The moment I touch it, it'll most likely push out the other Taros and Sieg," Ryotaro stated.

"True...and having Sieg around me during the whole time…." Twilight trailed off before she shuddered.

"...I'll carry it," Cadance spoke up.

"Eh?! But…"

"It's technically my birthright to protect it, and…" Cadance paused as she looked outside, seeing Zero struggle with the Kaiju Sombra, "Shin...Zero needs help."

"Okay." Spike nodded as Ryotaro lifted him up to grab the Heart. "Here you go." he smiled as they handed it to her.

"Thank you," Cadance nodded as she took the heart, only to wince a bit as she held her head, "Ahh…"

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno, but...something's flowing into me...memories…" Cadance whispered as she fell to her knees, "Lots and lots of memories…"

"Memories?" Spike repeated.

"...Twilight, you don't think…?" Ryotaro looked at the violetette with wide eyes.

"I think I do…" Twilight nodded.

Cadance panted as her head throbbed, the memories flowing into her like a gushing waterfall...memories long gone...memories of her past life...all of it was flowing into her mind. She gasped out as she opened her eyes, which glowed brightly as her appearance began to change. Her outfit was becoming more crystal like, yet it still kept the appearance of a princess outfit while at the same time, also looked as if it was battle ready. Her skirt reached down to her ankles and turned into a crystal/ice-blue color as it was accented with a soft pink sarong held by a pink and gold armored skirt. A gold collar appeared around her neck while a gold armored chest piece appeared on her now soft white top while a pair of long gloves appeared on her hands and arms, the hem accented in gold. Finally, a pair of soft pink wings grew from her back as a pure gold and crystal tiara appeared on her forehead, a miniature version of the Crystal Heart seen in the middle.

"C...Cadance…" Twilight whispered with wide eyes, "Y...you're…"

"I remember everything, Twilight...but that's not important right now. Ryotaro, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hai?" he asked as he put Spike down.

"Using one of your strongest Imagin…" Cadance paused as she pointed at the window, "Can you toss me out the window?"

"Hai?" Ryotaro blinked. "Joke right…right?"

"Sorry...I'm not joking." she chuckled.

"...EH?!" the trio gawked.

"But...won't you…?" Twilight began.

"It worked for me and my husband in our previous life," Cadance countered as she stood up, "It'll certainly work here."

"But...but that's insane! Y-wait. My brother tossed you in our previous life?" Twilight blinked.

"To be fair, it was to catch Spike and the Crystal Heart before Sombra could," Cadance replied.

"Wait, why am I suddenly in the story?!" Spike exclaimed.

"I'm sure everyone but me is somewhere in this story." Ryotaro replied.

"Yes, but we don't have a moment to lose…" Cadance stated as she walked over to the window, unfolding her wings.

"But...seriously? Tossing you out the window? Isn't that…?" Ryotaro began.

"**Ha! Take that, betch! Cry for me, you Sauron ripoff!" **Momotaros shouted offscreen.

"So...this is what it feels like on the outside…" Ryotaro muttered, "...Weird. Usually Kin comes out when someone mentions the word 'cry' and...and I just realized I just said it."

"Maybe...the Heart made it so you can't...call them?" Twilight said carefully.

"Eh?" Ryotaro blinked for a minute. "Minna...oi...come out...please!" Ryotaro called out while tapping his head. "Nothing…"

"There goes that plan…" Spike muttered.

"...Maybe not…" Cadance spoke up, catching their attention, "Tell me, how strong are you Ryotaro?"

"...Eh?"

* * *

"HA!" Zero shouted as he swapped to his blue form and swung around his lance as he used it to slash at Sombra's kaiju body. The evil king roared as he unleashed a blast of black fire that Zero blocked by forming a forcefield at the right moment.

Zero backed away before he fired a blue beam from his palms that pushed Sombra away from the castle before he charged and reverted to his base form before he jumped and landed a flaming kick to Sombra's face.

"I'm not gonna let you get near there! Not while my family is in there!" Zero shouted as his forehead gem lit up and he fired a green laser that cut through the ground and left a glowing line across Sombra's body before exploding.

"**Gah! Fool...stay out of my way!" **Sombra roared as he charged at him, tackling Zero into the large barrier that surrounded the city, **"Your life is already forfeit! Let me destroy that wench, and I might consider letting you live as my servant!"**

"Screw you! Your not gonna hurt them!" Zero shouted as he grabbed his Zero Slugeres and twirled them around and held them like combat knives.

"**Why not?! Her mother is the one that caused this! She was nothing but a tyrant, one I rightfully destroyed!" **Sombra roared, **"Once I rid of her daughter, I can take my place as king once more!"**

"Maybe in your madness induced dreams! I'm not letting you harm her! You won't harm my love, my brother or sister, or even any of their friends! And you sure as hell won't hurt any human on this world ever again!" Zero declared as he flipped around Sombra before slashing at his legs, making the Kaiju stumble before he began slashing him repeatedly with his Sluggers. He then held them up so their tips met. Both weapons then merged to become a giant crescent blade with a handle in the center of it. He twirled the weapon around before slashing and severing the left giant claw arm.

"**Foolish being, you are an immortal! What reason have you to worry yourself with my servants?!"**

"Humans aren't servants! They are the beings who inhabit this beautiful world!" Zero shouted as he kicked Sombra, "They are immature and weak, that's why they need to be protected, so they can grow and become stronger! That is something a twisted and heartless being like you can't grasp!"

"**SILENCE!" **Sombra roared as he fired an endless stream of black flames at Zero.

Zero roared as he tossed his blade forward like a buzzsaw, cutting the flames and opening a path.

"NO! You be silent! A being whose heart has become so black and twisted can never hope to grasp the thing that makes Humans so powerful!" Zero shouted as he jumped over the fire. "One who has forsaken kindness, justice and love, can not move past what they are to become more." he said, holding his left arm and bracelet up. "Ultimate….ZERO!" he roared as the bracelet lit up and summoned armor that cast itself over his chest and shoulders.

Large metallic armor covered his chest as it extended up. Two bladed wings pointed straight up with blue gems in the tips, and a larger one in the center. A gauntlet formed on his right arm before forming into a long broadsword attached to his arm. His sword returned and split into it's two sluggers and reattached to his head.

"This is the power of bonds forged with others, so bring it on Sombra!" Zero roared as he shot forward and slashed his sword through Sombra's body making his black blood spill out.

"**Gah! You...fine! Then I shall see to it the darkness of this land takes you, both body and soul!" **Sombra roared as he charged, his wound healing itself as the shadows formed around it.

"RAAAHHH!" Zero roared as he charged at him while an aura of white light formed around him.

* * *

"**Come here you!" **Momotaros shouted as he grabbed Sombra from behind and punched him across the face, sending him crashing through a wall. **"I'm not done hitting you!"** he smirked, lifting him up before slamming his knee into his stomach before slamming his palm into his chest and using the force to flip him over and land on his back.

'**GAh! Fool...do not treat me like a common fool!" **Sombra roared, becoming a wisp of shadows as he moved away from Momotaros before reforming, **"I will see to it that you and that man you call 'friend' will be executed!"**

"**Execute this!" **Momotaros roared as he charged.

"**Fool!" **Sombra shouted as he punched him hard in the face, sending him flying back, **"Do you not understand...my kingdom will be a paradise for creatures like you...those humans don't understand you like the Umbram do. Join me...join my kingdom, and I'll let those six girls live. Afterall, I will be in need of some servant girls…"**

"**Omae...baka…"** Momotaros spoke as he got up.

"**Hmm?"**

"**Baka…"** Momotaros chuckled, **"I only have one thing I want to do...find someone strong...and kick their ass."** he chuckled. **"That's all I want, and you're gonna give it to me."**

"**...Fine...if it's a battle you want, then I will give it to you!" **Sombra growled, summoning his twin broadswords as he charged.

"**Shut up!"** Momotaros shouted as he punched while Sombra charged, nailing him between the eyes and sending him flying into the wall again. **"I'm tired of hearing your nonsense all the time. I'm tired of your holier than thou attitude! I'm tired of you hitting me! I'm tired of your attitude, I'm more tired of your nonsense! I'm tired of everyone! Ass kickings for everyone! Just try hitting me Mahou Onna!"** he roared as he backhanded Sombra, sending him flying into another wall.

"**What are you even talking about?!" **Sombra demanded, only to get slashed across the chest.

"**Asskickings for everyone! I'M A FUCKING RENEGADE FOR LIFE!"**

"**NOW YOU'RE JUST TALKING NONSENSE!"**

"**I said shut up! I'm venting my frustrations on life on you!"** Momotaros shouted, slashing Sombra across the chest making him stumble back.

"Ah...I should have known...he was venting anger." Twilight muttered.

"Yeesh...and that's a lot of anger to vent…" Spike winced.

"Ano...are you really sure this is a good idea?" Ryotaro asked as he stood on the window sill, holding Cadance over his head.

"Yes, you're really much stronger then you look really." she nodded, the Crystal Heart in her arms, "Now just aim at Zero and toss me to him. I'll take it from there."

"But…"

"Trust me," Cadance said with a reassuring smile, "I'll be perfectly fine."

"Hai…" he sighed as he moved his arms back slightly. "Well...here goes." he spoke as he tensed the muscles of his arms. _'I really hope I can do this…'_

"Okay...steady…" Cadance whispered as she waited for the right moment, watching Zero fight with Kaiju Sombra as he forced him back, "Now!"

"Tobe!" Ryotaro shouted as he tossed her out the window.

"...eh?" Zero blinked before he noticed Cadance coming at him, "Cadance!" he panicked before the Crystal Heart glowed and engulfed her before the light it showed flew into Zero's color timer.

* * *

-Zero's mindscape-

"Nani?" Zero asked as he stood in his normal form. "Kore ga...I'm in my head?"

"...Shin...no...Zero." he then turned and saw normal Cadence. Well..._his_ normal Cadance and a soft pink Alicorn horse.

"So you're my current self, beloved."

"Omae wa…?" Zero blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "Nope...don' get it…" before he could say more, a white unicorn with a blue mane emerged from him. "Nani...eh?!" he freaked, patting his chest.

"Oh, Celestia it was blinding inside him." the unicorn spoke as he began nuzzling the Alicorn.

"You sound just like me!" Zero spoke, "Or...rather...uh…" Zero muttered in confusion. "I'm so confused."

"You're not good with magic are you?"

"For the life of King, no…" Zero shook his head.

"Long story shorty, I'm the soul of the human you took over."

"Omae wa...Shining Armor?" Zero asked, earning a nod, "Then...you're awake now!?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes and no."

"I hate when people tell me that." Zero groaned.

"Your a colorful character you know...but I thank you for saving me...in your own way. It's an odd one...but you did it to save me." Shining chuckled.

"I'm not good at some of the things my Uncles can do…" Zero muttered. "My Uncle Taro can actually bring the recently deceased back."

"Well hopefully you won't need that." Shining said as he and the Alicorn Cadance smiled, "Looks like we fell in love again."

"Well half way at least." Alicorn Cadance giggled a bit before they looked at the dark clouds and saw Sombra, "But we have a job to do."

"Yeah…" Shining nodded before looking at human Cadance and Zero, "We're gonna give you all the power to fight back...just remember; love is the key to the Crystal Heart." he said as he and Cadance approached the crystal.

"Oi. What are you doing?" Zero asked.

"...take care of my sister and her friends when you can...and I'm sorry." Shining said.

"For what?"

"I think…" Shining said as a shadow Zero knew too well appeared behind Sombra, "Your war isn't over."

"...it never is." Zero replied before sharing a nod with Shining that only two men could share.

"Cadance…" Alicorn smiled, "Live happily." she said as she and Shining glowed and entered the crystal.

"Ah...I had questions." Cadance muttered.

"Heh…" Zero chuckled, getting her attention.

"Zero?"

"Truth be told...a huge weight is off my shoulders." he sighed. "I always worried when Shining woke up...that'd be it...I'd have to leave." Zero explained, "Truth is...I love it here...with you."

"..." Cadance smiled softly as she walked up to him, "No matter where you go, or what you have to do, I don't care how long it takes. You'll come back to me and I'll be waiting in this life and the next. If there's someone you need to fight then you can go, and I'll be here to welcome you when you need to be alone...I'm ms. Zero now after all."

"Hehe...hahaha…" Zero chuckled. "Gomen...I'm just so happy." he said as his color timer began glowing brighter and brighter. "Oyaji...I have another home to protect."

* * *

"**Die…!"** Sombra roared before Zero caught his fist, surprising him before his hand turned Sombra's into dust, **"Wh-what?!"**

"**...dwua!" **Zero shouted as an explosion of light came off him.

* * *

"**Come on!"** Momotaros started before crystals grew over him **"Nani nani nani!?"**

"?!" Twilight freaked out as the same happened to her.

"Eh?" Ryotaro and Spike blinked.

* * *

"Ahh!" Pinkie freaked as she, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, Rainbow and Zeronos as well as Ultimate Force Zero was crystallized as well.

"Woah! What the…?!" Rainbow gawked.

"Oh my god…" Rarity panicked upon seeing her reflection, "...I am the sexiest thing alive!"

"That's yer reaction to this?" Applejack sweatdropped.

"Look at me AJ...I'm….Beautiful!" Rarity declared.

* * *

UltraSeven looked himself over as he had a crystal body and glared at Eleking, "Crysta Slugger!" he declared, taking out his improved eyeslugger as it flew at the kaiju before slicing through it in one swing, making it explode. "I suppose this is a little flashy for an old wardog like myself…" he coughed into his hand. "The rest is up to you zero."

* * *

"...Momotaros...daijobu?" Ryotaro asked the now crystal Imagin.

"**AH! I look like a stained glass wall! What happened to me?!" ** Momotaros demanded.

"**No no!" **Sombra roared, **"The Crystal Heart power has spread?!"**

"**What's that mean?" **Momotaros asked as Ryotaro shrugged his shoulder.

"Wait...then that means...Cadance plan work...Momotaros, we can kill him!" Twilight shouted in realization.

"**Hell yeah...Ryotaro...ikuze!"** Momotaros proudly spoke patting Ryotaro's chest. **"It's better fighting with you...I'm even stronger then!"** he laughed.

"Hai, ike Momotaros." Ryotaro smiled as they shook hands before Ryotaro pulled out his belt.

Momotaros then phased into Ryotaro as his hair stood up and spikes up, his red streak formed before his entire hair took on a faint red tint. M-Ryotaro opened his red eyes as they shone brightly.

"Henshin!" Both Momotaros and Ryotaro's voice shouted in unison.

**=SHINING SWORD FORM=**

"...what the heck?!" Den-O freaked, holding a Dengasher energy sword. He then looked over his suit as the parts that were once Black changed to bright red. "I look like a Red Senshi!"

"**No..."** Sombra panicked, running before Twilight blasted him...and hurt him. **"No...I'm not regenerating?!"**

"Ore no Hissatsu Waza!" Den-O shouted as he slashed Sombra across the back, leaving a large gash and cutting his wings off. "Shining Version!" he shouted, tossing the sword away as the energy surged into his leg.

"**I shall not fall to such worthless beings!"** Sombra roared as he channeled dark energy into his arm, making it's muscle size pump up greatly. **"DIE!"**

"IKE!" Den-O roared as he jumped p as his leg was covered in bright red energy as he shot forward at Sombra and impacted his punch.

For a moment, both attacks struggled before Den-O's kick pierced the dark energy...and split Sombra's arm apart before he slammed into his chest, causing a huge explosion of light.

"**The Crystal Heart only grants power to people with love in their heart! Tell me! What could you love so much to destroy me?!"**

"Ore?" Den-O asked. "The only things I love are fighting and Pudding! That's all there is to it Baka-yaro! Come back and fight the Great Momotaros when you have a love that rivals mine!"

"**Onore...KAMEN RIDER!" **Sombra roared as he faded away.

"...Power of love…" Twilight whispered as she looked at herself, "..what do I love?"

* * *

"**What...are you…..what are you?!"** Kaiju Sombra demanded, seeing his forces being defeated by the crystal powered allies of Zero and Den-O. **"WHO ARE YOU?!"**

Zero stepped forward as his entire body was now a pure shining silver, with golden lines across his entire body. Blue Diamonds shone in his wrists, as his color timer turned into a pentagonal crystal with a golden setting. His eyes and forehead lamp now bright blue as his sluggers became gold. A permanent sparkling light shone around Zero.

"Ore wa...SHINING ZERO!" Zero shouted as he pushed Sombra. sending him flying across the ground and into the ocean.

"**I'm burning?! I'm burning!"** Sombra panicked as the place Zero touched crumbled into dust.

"Sombra, I told you. A being like you who has forsaken his heart for vengeance and power, shall not win!" Zero declared as his arms began glowing.

"**I'm not leaving! I'm not dying! I'm taking my kingdom with me! Witness my ultimate power...Return to the dark!"** Sombra shouted as a massive dark ball appeared overhead, **"Swallow the darkness my servants! We're returning home!"**

"Are those your final words?" Cadnace spoke from Zero.

"**You...impossible."**

"...Shining…"

"Love-love…"

"WIDE ZERO SHOT!" Zero shouted, firing his L style beam, only this time it came out as a blinding blast of light that rivaled the sun itself as it hit Sombra and his final attack at the same time, creating a giant...pink heart over the skies.

* * *

"Oi, look." Den-O said as he, Spike and Twilight saw the heart in the sky and felt calm.

"It's kind of pretty." Twilight noted, "For an explosion that is."

"It's calming as well…" Ryotaro's voice spoke as Den-O patted Spike's head.

* * *

"..." Deneb cried at the heart and the feelings it gave him as Pinkie gave him a hug, Sunset cross her arms and smiled as Fluttershy and Rainbow held hands smiling, knowing Ryotaro won while Applejack sighed at Rarity admiring her new body.

"...I wonder how Nogami's sister is doing…?" Zeronos spoke before realizing what he said.

"Eh? What did you say, Yuyu?" Pinkie asked as she overheard him, a teasing smile growing on her face.

"N-nothing! I said nothing!" Zeronos quickly denied, "And don't call me that!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the face and pushed her into a fountain. "I'm going! My work is done, I already wasted a card for nothing!" he shouted taking the card out as it faded away. "Ike Sunset!"

"I'm staying for the wedding."

"**Me too! Deneb candy for everyone!"**

"Do whatever you want!" Yuuto shouted as he began to leave, only for Pinkie to block his path.

"No! Your part of the friendship group! Your coming, even by force!" Pinkie stated.

"Yeah how?"

"Look what I have~" she teased, holding up...every...single card.

"Wha...how...when they were in my…" Yuuto gawked, tapping the clip on the side of his belt. "Inai….You stole my belt…"

"Hehehe." Pinkie giggled holding up a pair of ice scissors.

"How?!"

"Bitch please. My family defy the law of physics." Pinkie countered

"Prove it." Yuuto said before she showed him maud and then a picture of her wearing hair curlers. "I give…" he sighed.

"Yay! You're staying!"

"Rarity...Rarity...you're worrying me." Fluttershy spoke as she gently shook her friends shoulder.

"Beautifull...I'm truly...beautiful…" Rarity whispered.

"Welp, we lost her…" Rainbow sweatdropped.

* * *

"..." A man dressed in a long black trenchcoat with a gray shirt and blue jeans sighed as he fixed his wide-brimmed leather hat. "Sombra...so you did return." he sighed as he looked at the city. "Demo...it's good I was late." he smiled as he pulled out a strange device before he began playing it like a harmonica, playing a melancholic western song as he walked along the path. "...oh." he said, seeing a bit of darkness dying.

"**Ono...ono...tra...rid...i...ortal.." **the darkness cried before the man stepped on it, vanquishing it for good.

"Phew...they can be so pesky at times." he sighed looking at a card, "Like you huh?" he asked as he put it in a hip holster.

"_...you came back."_ a voice said as he looked at a woman who looked a bit like Cadance, but she was in white and barely visible.

"Just came to check on things." he spoke as he tipped his hat down to cover his eyes. "But it seems I am not needed here." He then frowned, "...what happen to you?"

"_...Sombra...wanted revenge on you and me."_

"Such is the fate of those who fight…" he mused, "I'm sorry I was not here."

"_...I...I...I still love you."_

"Ore mou da." he nodded, his hat hiding a tear running down his face. "Demo...even if I can't take back the time lost...I will never forget it."

"_...Cadance...she's marrying an Ultra…"_ she frowned, _"If...you..please...walk her down the aisle."_

"If she'll welcome me...I won't mind." he replied.

* * *

(13 days later)

"..." Twilight said nothing as she listened to Zero explanation, "...I see...so Shining and past Cadance's souls used themselves to activate the heart...so your 100 percent not Shining…"

"He asked me to take care of you." Shining...Shin explained. "Part of his soul is still inside me. Ultra's don't take a body...we merge with our host in body and soul. Part of him shall always live on inside my heart."

"Ok ok, mister Zero, it's for the best anyway. Who knows what I'll be like when I get my past memories back after all? ...Ao...do you really love Cadance from the bottom of your heart?"

"Do I need to answer that?" Shin asked.

"I'm your big sister now. I get the right," Twilight countered.

"Oi! What makes you my big sister?!" Shin snapped.

"You're a new addition, so that's my privilege. Spike, you got a baby brother now!"

"YEAH! His name shall be Mokuba!" Spike beamed a bit.

"Dare ga Mokuba!" Shin shouted "Twily that's not funny!"

"Shut up Mokuba." they both said.

"Omae!" he shouted as he pinched Spike's cheeks.

"Sorry... sorry...sorry…" he chuckled.

"Oi." Dan Moroboshi spoke upon coming in, "You ready yet? Glen and Momotaros are getting along.

* * *

-line break-

"Ohhhhhhh!" Glen roared as he outlasted Momotaros in what they dubbed pudding dunking.

"**NOOOO!" **The Imagin cried, **"No fair...he doesn't need to breath!"**

"Neither do you, Momotaros." Ryotaro replied.

"You look dashing." Rarity said to Mirror Knight.

"...thank you...but why do I feel like you're using me to have a date with yourself?"

"Huh?" she blinked, "Well you are a walking mirror being."

"That's true...but still…"

"I think they've gotten to use to everyone." Ryotaro muttered.

"Why can't I keep him!?" Pinkie cried as she hugged JeanNine's leg.

"...logic defying lifeform categorizing." JeanNine spoke looking down at the tiny life forms. "Categorized...nuisance…"

"I'm glad this is an outdoor wedding, I hope Rei and Hyuga bring the hime in one piece." JeanBot spoke as Rainbow was sitting on his shoulder enjoying the view the giant robot offered of the castle and city.

"Speaking of…" Fluttershy asked, sitting on JeanBot's other shoulder, "Where are the other Taros anyway?"

"**Whooo!"** at that, they all saw Sieg and the other Taros arrive with bodies,** "The heart thingy gave us bodies too! Wai wai!"** Ryutaros cheered, before he went and stole the cake.** "CAKE!"** he shouted, running away.

"Ryuta Share!" Pinkie cried as she began chasing him. "That's for both of us!"

"Don't worry. That was a dessert cake." Jeanbot said.

"Dessert...what the hell the main cake?"

"You say that like she planned for singular."

* * *

"...so nice to meet you, UltraSeven." Cadance bowed in respect.

"Dan is just fine, Young lady." he tipped his stetson.

"No no we just met and i'll be marrying your son..ohh." she panted as Seven held her.

"Daijobu?" he asked.

"Yes yes..sorry. I'm still feeling a bit weak since the battle."

"Soka…" he nodded as he helped her stand. "Cadance...I want to say one thing to you before all this." he sighed as he looked out a window. "This...is hard to explain...especially given my odd history with me son."

"He's gonna outlive me, isn't he?"

"Likely...but that's not really the issue. All Ultra's are prepared for the prospect of finding someone out there. Zero...he's still just a kid though. How do I say it...rounding our lifespans to those of normal humans…"

"What is he like a teenager?"

"Yes."

"...well I still love him regardless of age...and species...I already know he wants to leave he senses someone called Belial."

"Belial is his mortal enemy, the first Ultra from our world to turn to evil. Zero was the only one to ever best him in battle. And several times at that." Dan answered. "He should be gone...but...well actually that's also in regard to this talk. See we found something interesting in regards to Belial."

"With all due respect Dan...may I ask you something?"

"Perhaps that would be best...this is something I'm not good with; your look at a two time failure with relationships."

"Do you think honestly think Zero is ready for a commitment and a family with me? If you have a problem with this wedding, tell me and I'll respect your wish and cut this off...he's your son after all."

"No...that's not the case at all. Infact I'm trying to make sure he doesn't fall into the same mistake that happened with me and his mother."

"..." Cadance then put her hand on his chest and pulled back seeing two strings, "Your heart belong to only two women and their both shining brightly they still love you fondly." she smiled, "Dan...no...otousan...no matter what happens, I'll wait for Zero in this life and the next...my mother told me once you find love...it'll never leave you only come back."

"You're a wise girl for your years indeed. I'm sure with you...Zero will be safe." he smiled, "Not that much could hurt him." he chuckled as they looked to see Shin chase Twilight and Spike.

"Get back here you two chibis!" Shin roared, his eyes blank with rage.

"...Dan...someone on this planet is surely waiting for you...tou-san...go to her...she waiting for you." she smiled.

"Arigato." he smiled, giving her a fatherly hug. "Take care of that knucklehead will you? I get the feeling he'll have some headaches to bring home."

"Between you and me...he needs to prepare in six months for diaper training."

"Hai…?" he blinked before he took a rope off his hip and lassoed Shin.

"GAH!" Shin cried, hitting the ground before Dan jumped down and proceeded to attack his son. "Oyaji! Ah! Stop! Itai!"

* * *

"Weddings make me nervous." Pinkie said with Maud next to her.

"Why is your sister here?" Sunset asked.

"She's my plus one. Don't you guys read your tickets?"

"**So you wrestled a guy until he exploded? No special attacks or fire, just wrestling moves?" **Momotaros asked Glen, sitting on the groom's side.

"Eeyup," Glen nodded.

"**Teach me…"** Momotaros begged.

"Momotaros has made a friend…" Ryotaro chuckled while adjusting his tux he was given for the wedding.

"Looks like," Twilight noted, wearing an elegant dress she was given for the wedding, "...and good timing we finished that whole craziness two weeks ago before my parents came here."

"Yeah...I don't think they'd be happy to see the place covered in darkness and monsters," Ryotaro chuckled sheepishly. "Still...I suppose now we can just enjoy the wedding...it might be one of the few normal-ish moments in our lives."

"...yeah. I suppose you're right," Twilight nodded.

"Still I feel nervous being asked to be up on the altar." Ryotaro muttered.

"Well...he can't have a flame giant or mirror being up there...not with the number of normal people coming." Twilight muttered.

"True…Still...what about the Taros and Sieg? Th-"

"I cast an illusion spell on them to make them appear human to everyone else," Twilight whispered, "Just wanna be cautious. Also...better them sitting where I can keep an eye on them...I refuse to stand up here with Sieg."

"Fair enough...I guess," Ryotaro sweatdropped a bit.

"Yeah...again, just being cautious."

"Oh you need to learn to loosen up, Twilight."

"I know Celeste, but st-CELESTE?!" Twilight gawked as she and Ryotaro turned to see her older sister, "What're you…?!"

"Oh relax. It's just for today," Celeste assured, "Oh, and you don't have to worry about Luna. Most likely right now, she's...occupied with something."

* * *

"Ah!" Luna screamed as she tossed a table through a wall. "How could this have gone so bad...how!?"

"**Now now...this is just a...minor setback…" **Negataros tried to calm her down

"Oh really? Well when I see Christopher, tell him he forgot to mention the shadow being hidden within the kingdom, used one of my Imagin as a shield, _and_ attempted to cover everything in shadows before I could get my hands on that new princess, the Crystal Heart, _and _the current Celestia!" Luna snapped as her dark aura flared off her immensely, "Oh, and tell that gun for hire to not bother coming back for his pay, otherwise we will plunge him into an endless nightmare!"

"**Right...understood." **Negataros nodded as he slowly backed away.

"Ugh...I do not want to waste any of my magic…" Luna growled as the dark aura died down a bit, "I'm off to play some video games! Do not disturb me for anything unless it is important!"

"**...Understood…" **Negataros nodded slowly as Luna stomped off, **"...Why Kai gave her all those game consoles and the means to play them all, I'll never know…"**

"No one will ever know." Kai giggled from the roof as he stared at the stars.

* * *

"So you're here just for today?"

"That's right," Celeste nodded.

"...You came mostly for the cake, didn't you?" Twilight asked in a deadpanned tone.

"What? No...whatever gave you that idea?" Celeste asked back.

"You're my sister and I love you." Twilight replied with a smile.

"Yes, but I am your older sister, so I can pull rank on you," Celeste countered, "But to truthful, I am here to see Shining-even though it's not really him more or less-get married. That...and…" she trailed off as she looked over at the cake.

"Cake's not a bad perk?" Twilight laughed.

"I can't help it. I have a weakness for cake since I met that man," Celeste whimpered a bit, crying anime tears, "Mmm...curse you Kougami and your delicious cakes~!"

"I get the feeling you know a lot of outrageous characters," Twilight sweatdropped.

"Oh you have no idea, Twilight," Celste giggled.

"She did a complete 180!" Ryotaro gawked a bit.

"That is why Ryo is our straight man," Pinkie giggled.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded in agreement before she noticed someone arrive, "Here comes th' groom."

."Here comes the Groom, all dressed in...in…" Pinkie began to sing before blinking, "...Shoot! I can't think of anything cheerful to add to that!"

"It's okay Pinkie." Ryotaro chuckled, patting her head.

"Ugh...freakin' oyaji…" Shin muttered as he walked up to the stage, straightening his tux a bit, "This thing wasn't cheap to make…"

"I can hear you still." Dan spoke quietly from his seat on the Groom's side next to Twilight's parents.

"Grr…" Shin frowned in annoyance.

"Focus will you, this is supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Twilight reminded smacking him upside the head.

"Ow...freakin magic…" He complained.

"Twilight, calm down. I'm sure Zero-san is taking this seriously."

"Sorry sorry...just...still wound up is all…" Twilight sighed before shooting a stern glare at Shin ,"And trying to make sure he doesn't chicken out of this."

"I'm not gonna do that, so have some faith in me. And I'm still your brother technically."

"And as I said, you're also younger now given the circumstances." Twilight smirked. "So you better not mess this day up Shiny."

"Don't give me embarrassing nicknames." Shin complained.

"I think it's kind of sweet Twilight." Ryotaro smiled.

"Thank you Ryotaro."

"Ugh…" Shin slumped.

"Us one, Ultrman 0." Twilight joked, earning a laugh from Ryotaro. "Get it?"

"Yeah." he chuckled.

"You know you two have to dance at the reception right…?" Shin reminded them.

"?!" Twilight and Ryotaro tensed at that, a blush forming on their faces.

"Now it's all even." he grinned.

"Mmm…" Twilight frowned a bit in annoyance at that, "Just straighten yourself up. Cadance should be here any minute now."

"I know I know." he complained fixing his tux best he could, "Not my fault my…"

"Shh!"

"Oi. Don't you sh-"

"Shh! She's coming…"

Shin blinked as music began to play, followed by a few bells. He slowly turned to look at the walkway...only to blush upon seeing Cadance. She walked down the aisle wearing a regal white dress with her hair braided back.

"She looks so pretty…" Pinkie clasped her hands with stars in her eyes.

"H-hai…" Fluttershy nodded slowly.

"Beautiful…" Rarity awed.

"...Wow…" Shin whispered with wide eyes, his blush increasing.

"Shin." Cadance spoke as she walked up next to him. "Close your mouth, it's not time for the kiss yet." she teased.

"Right…" he coughed into his hand out of embarrassment, "S-sorry about that."

"It's fine, dear," Cadance assured.

"So...are we ready?" the Priest spoke making the two look up as Shin gawked in shock as Cadance blinked in surprise.

"Ga….Gai-san!?" Shin shouted as Gai stood there tipping his hat up.

"Yo...guess who got certified to do weddings?" he smirked.

"A friend?" Ryotaro guessed.

"I guess so. He seems like a nice guy," Twilight figured.

"Ahem! Now then, if you're all ready, let us begin," Gai spoke, clearing his throat a bit, "Friends, family, we are all gathered here today to join in holy matrimony two people who love each other very much. One Princess Mi Amore Cadenza...or Cadance for short."

"Her name is long…." Pinkie whispered.

"Shh…" they all hissed at her.

"And one Shining Armor, nicknamed Shin by all who know this knucklehead." Gai laughed, "Ah..I kid, I kid. Ahem...anyways, should anyone object to the bond between these two, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The Imagin all got up and pulled out weapons and faced the audience.

"**We dare you." **Momotaros challenged.

"Thanks boys." Cadance laughed.

"Okay then. Now, Shin…" Gai began as he looked over at Shin, "Do you take Cadance as your lawfully wedded wife? To be there for her in sickness in health? To be there for her in the good times and bad?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"And do you Cadance take Shin here as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Cadance nodded.

"So with that and all the power I have, I happily and proudly announce you two...married." Gai smiled, "You may now kiss."

The two smiled and leaned in for their kiss causing the crowd to cheer. Twilight and Celeste watched with a soft smile on their faces while Ryotaro wiped very faint tears from his eyes.

"I'm always a sucker for these things." Ryotaro chuckled as Twilight smiled and patted his shoulder, "...Will..you be alright Twilight?"

"I will," Twilight nodded as Cadance and Shin separated from their kiss, "Especially knowing my 'brother' is in good hands."

"Hai…" Ryotaro nodded.

"I agree," Celeste nodded, "But right now, I suggest you two grab Spike."

"Eh? Why?"

"One simple word...bouquet."

The two paused as their brains processed that before Ryotaro fumbled to run as he charged at Spike and scooped him up before leaving.

"Take him as far away as you can Ryotaro!" Twilight called out as she ran after them best she could. "How does Rarity run in these!?" she complained referring to her heeled shoes.

"**Eh? What's with them?" **Momotaros asked.

"**Who knows. Maybe…" **Urataros began before he noticed Cadance throw the bouquet up into the air, **"...Oh dear."**

"...MINE!" Rarity shouted as almost every female there began to scramble for the bouquet.

"**Kuma...it's horrifying…" ** Momotaros muttered.

"**Hai…"** Urataros agreed.

"**Hime-sama...for our future!" **Sieg shouted as he leapt into the air.

"**YOU TOO!?"** The Taros all shouted.

"Pfft...hahaha…" Shin laughed. "Why is this more entertaining than it should be?"

"It's a wedding dear. Things tend to get crazy afterward," Cadance giggled.

"It was a lot more fun then I expected." Shin muttered, "I mean this part. I was expecting it to be pretty simple, but these lot make it interesting." he chuckled as the bouquet was bounced around all over the place.

"I knew I should've left when I had the chance…" Yuuto muttered as he tried to back away from the chaos. He then stopped after something fell on his head and on instinct he grabbed it. "EH!?" he gawked before he bumped into airi. "Huh?!"

"Nee-san why are you late?" Ryotaro asked as he held on tight to Spike.

"Something about a kaijin or was it ju...delayed the flight." She muttered innocently.

"Did everyone except Pinkie and Ryotaro not know about the plus one!?" Yuuto exclaimed.

"I think so…" Spike muttered as he gave a teasing grin to Yuuto. "Well well..look who got lucky and caught the bouquet."

"Congrats~" Airi said, hugging Yuuto's arm, "ara...why did i want to be close to you all of a sudden…?"

"Eh...eh…" Yuuto muttered.

"Aw~" Sunset cooed as she walked up next to Ryotaro and took a picture.

"S-Sunset!" Yuuto exclaimed.

"What? You two look cute together. Right, Ryo?" Sunset smiled.

"They kind of do, don't they?" Ryotaro chuckled joining her.

"Ryo-chan, don't tease your friend." Airi giggled, "This is a special day afterall."

"Hai hai…" he smiled.

"Sames goes for you Yuuto, don't ruin it." Sunset spoke. "Come on Ryo, let's go meet with Twilight."

"Alright, I'll see you later Nee-san."

Airi nodded as both Ryotaro and Sunset left, leaving her with a blushing Yuuto, "So...what do you say we try that cake once the newlyweds cut it? It certainly looks delicious."

"Ah...I guess I'd like that…" Yuuto muttered. "You can let go of my arm…"

"Gomen." she said, letting go.

"It's fine...I didn't mind. Better you than Bacon hair."

"...What's that flying towards you?" Airi blinked as she noticed something heading towards Yuuto.

"Oh…" he muttered before a glass smashed into his face. "I'm okay...it was...harder than it looked." he groaned, rubbing the bruise on his forehead.

"Oh my…"

* * *

Owner looked at the part from the back of the reception hall. His smile faded as he walked away.

"I don't know how...but somehow...you did it." he spoke to himself. "If this whole mishap was your big plan. Or if you were just taking advantage of a mistake." he sighed, "But you got what you wanted…"

* * *

A figure walked down a hall. He was clad in a black and silver armored suit. His silver boots had purple fire/tribal markings along them with a purple stripe running up each leg. Purple chest armor with dark blue fire/tribal markings painted along them. The Same pattern ran along his gauntlets and spread across a visor that split open...like Den-O's.

"Finally...my own goal can begin...no longer shall I be a slave to that brat." he said, raising his hand to look at it. "Enjoy it while it lasts..._Luna-hime…_" he laughed as purplish-blue fire ignited on his fist.

* * *

_SZ:...Well...that was pretty ominous. Also...finally. After months of delays and such, we're finally done with this movie._

_Z0: *nursing headache* Barkeep...I need seconds...oh wait...still at work. _

_O.N:...zzz...Zzzzz...Zz._

_Z0: If I can't sleep neither can you. *kicks O.N. out of his chair* _

_O.N: ahh no intruder don't wat my sexy body...oh thank god i had a nightmare about that red goo._

_Z0: Well readers, it took us months...cause life is just hard sometimes. And we just put it off a lot due to other things and etc. _

_O.N: good news trough by the time this goes up Z0 and SZ will have more ideas cause they now met Rainbow Dash's parents and Applejack parents are in bound._

_Z0: And I'm on a vacation so...we'll make sure yo make up for this nonsense. _

_O.N: Z0 they love it. Now then hmm, moving on we'd actually like to announce more inbound mlp project by this team. Coming on fimfic kamen rider ZER0 very own yugioh and mlp fic. Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-Yujou!_

_Z0: I'm on a YuGiOh Bender! O.N. that's not an excuse to summon the famous cartoon robot of the same name. _

_Bender: Shut up meatbag!_

_Z0: Damn it!_

_O.N: and i OverNerd shamelessly advertise my very own fic insipred by the great maximus reborn Yujou Senshi Spider-Man look forward to me and Z0 fics sometime this week._

* * *

_-Fimfic exclusive-_

?: Ore wa...Phantom...sekai no unmei…

Twilight: Your what?

?: Eto...did I say that right...no I think I said it right...shut up Yuri!

?: your telling me to shut up cause its true. Madam you watch that what did they call it terminator right…yes terminator...Twilight Sparkle if you want to fulfill your destiny come with me if you want to live.

Twilight: No.

?: See?! You messed it up! That wasn't gonna get us anywhere...I told you to leave it to me!

?: Yugo! Silence!

Twilight: How...is your hair changing like that?

?: welp we tried asking. Now I'm forcing.

Twiight: what?! kyahh!

?: come on before the chaos duelists come.

Twilight: What are you talking about?! who are you!?

?: Well...since that failed...my name's Yuya...but I also go by Yuto, Yugo...Yuri...but that's confusing...so call us Phantom. And i said it before i'm here to save you and the world.

Twilight: You're not making any sense!

Yuya: Welcome to my world.*sees multiple hooded figures appear with archarnic duel disk*

Yuto: this is cause you didn't listen to me.

Yugo: I blame you woman!

Yuri: What a pain.

Yuya: Guys...she can't hear you while your in my head. But it looks like we have to duel.*puts twilight down* if you move Yugo gets to chase with our duel runner.

Twilight: I don't understand any of this.

Yuya: Don't worry, I'm here to protect your smile.

Twilight; My...smile…

**YuGiOh: Arc-Yujou**

Yuya: Ladies and Gentleman...the real entertainment is about to begin!

* * *

_SZ: oohh...now I really want to see this story in action!_

_Z0: And you shall very soon...if you at all use the Fimfic website to read. _

_SZ: Of course, so stay tune for Z0's story folks once it's up on fimfic._

_Z0: But for now we're done, and it's late in the day, so let's call it a day, O.N. your turn if you got anything._

_O.N: shameless ad!_

* * *

_-Fimfic exclusive-_

_?: Nightmares consume this world, the light, the dark no one is safe at anytime._

_?: i am Nightmare Moon_

_?: I am Nightmare Star_

_Star and Moon: kono sekai will enter an eternal nightmare!_

_Six elements of harmony will save the world however a protector is needed until all six unite the name of that protect is…_

_?: Yujou Senshi Spider-Man! Coming to Fimfic soon._

* * *

_SZ: And yet another story to look forward to folks, so stay tune for that on Fimfic. And with that...(we call it a day. Stay tune for the next chapter as we get back to the main story finally. Until then, I am Seanzilla115…_

_Overnerd: overnerd*turns into ball mode as Z0 hops on*_

_KamenRiderZER0: I'm Kamen Rider ZER0 and that is good day!_


	31. Stop 26

_SZ: *sees reviews for FiT*...wow. 172 reviews...just wow._

_Z0: We've gotten a lot of work down. _

_SZ: Indeed. Plus we got 76 faves for this story, so it shows how much of a good job we did with this._

_Z0: Indeed. _

_SZ: Eeyup, so let's keep up the good work._

_Z0: Indeed lets. We have tons of catching up to do. *pulls out the pot of extra strong java* _

_SZ: Very much so, so let's get back to the main story. No need for disclaimers since you guys know who we own and don't own and such._

_Z0: We don't own jack...we are just two dudes writing for fun. *chugs coffee* _

_SZ: Indeed, so let us begin. Pull the lever, Z0._

_Z0: *pulls lever dropping the screen*_

* * *

A week or so had passed since the events at the Crystal Empire, and the group was slowly getting back into their normal daily lives, I.E going to school while helping out at the Milk Dipper at times. For Rainbow Dash in this case, she seemed to go into overdrive in a way for the latter lately.

"Airi, next order!"

"Hai Rainbow-chan." Airi smiled, holding out a order as Rainbow Dash blurred over grabbed it and took it to the table. "And...5 seconds flat. Broke last times record."

"Thanks!" Rainbow called out as she blurred to the next table, picking up some empty dishes before dashing over to the counter and placed them there, "Next order! Also…" she blurred to Seigi's table and tore a hat he was wearing off his head, "I said _no_ cameras, Seigi!"

"Hahaha...how did that get there?" Seigi chuckled before he dashed out the door.

"3 Seconds!" Pinkie cheered, looking at her stop watch.

"Sweet!" Rainbow Dash beamed before she noticed Twilight and Rarity about to pick up some trays with orders, "Oh! I got those!"

"Eh?" Twilight blinked before within a second, the trays were out of her and Rarity's hands, "Huh?!"

Rainbow was almost a complete blur as she dashed around the cafe, placing down everyone's correct orders before dashing back to the counter with the empty trays, "Next order!"

"...Uh...is it just me, or is Rainbow more...energetic lately?" Applejack couldn't help but ask, coming out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of apple crumb cakes.

"So...I'm not the only one who sees it." Twilight muttered. "Is she...expecting something?"

"Who could say? It's impossible to ask her if she's running so fast she outruns our voices." Rarity joked.

"Maybe she had too many energy drinks this morning," Pinkie joked a bit.

"If she did, then we wouldn't be able to see her at all," Twilight countered.

"I'm home." Ryotaro called as he returned from the store.

"Hey Ryo!" Rainbow shouted as she dashed by him, putting down a few cups of coffee for the patrons there.

"Hi...Rain...bow…" he muttered as she dashed past him several times. "Is she okay?" he asked as he walked past his sister and into the kitchen to drop off the things he brought home.

"Not sure," Applejack shrugged as she was mixing up some batter, "She's been like this all mornin'...in fact. She's been like this all week since we came back from th' Crystal Empire."

"Huh?" Ryotaro blinked, "That's odd…" he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Applejack couldn't help but agree, "...Maybe Fluttershy knows somethin'...though we'll have t' wait since she's late."

"Eh? Where is she?"

"Animal shelter. Somethin' about her rabbit actin' up again."

"_**And by acting up, she means he's acting like a spoiled little shit again," **_Momotaros commented.

"Well I guess we'll have to wait to find out...besides, I guess it's not bad. She's getting a lot of work done." Ryotaro chuckled as they watched Rainbow do almost all the work out there.

"Yeah. And we're hardly getting anything done ourselves," Twilight added, "I was going to organize the books, and she beat me to the punch."

"That's...a little to amazing...even for Rainbow Dash." Ryotaro muttered. "Now I might be feeling worried."

"...Yeah same here," Twilight agreed, "But can we get her to stop so we can ask what's wrong?"

"Uh...we could take the route of anyone who takes care of a child...wait till she get's tired." Ryotaro offered.

"..."

"...Y'all do realize that Rainbow's th' second most energetic member of our group, right?" Applejack asked with a deadpan.

"Exactly." Ryotaro smiled.

"Huh?" they tilted their heads.

"Pinkie!" Ryotaro called out as she poked her head into the kitchen. "Think you could give Rainbow a run for her money?"

"Oh! Okie Dokie Lokie!" Pinkie saluted as she became a pink blur, her dust cloud waving to him as it dissipated.

"I have to admit...it's genius…" Twilight admitted.

"Hai. Now all we need to do is wait," Ryotaro stated.

They peeked out of the kitchen to see Airi as she put an order out for them to take, Rainbow dashed off to grab it only for Pinkie to pop up from behind the counter and pick it up before she jumped over it and bounced off to hand it off to the customer. Rainbow paused in surprise before shaking it off. Airi rang the bell for another order, only for Pinkie to cut in front and take it once again.

"Well...this turned into a rather...interesting morning," Rarity slowly noted, sweat dropping a bit as she saw the two blurs run about the cafe, taking orders and cleaning tables.

"Trust us. It'll help us find out what's wrong with Rainbow," Twilight whispered to her.

"...Okay?" Rarity blinked at that.

* * *

"H-hey, minna…" Fluttershy panted a bit as she walked in, wearing a light forest green sweater and a tan skirt as she held her backpack over her shoulder, "G-gomen nassai. Angel wouldn't eat his breakfast...and…" she slowly blinked as she noticed a tuckered out Rainbo sitting at one of the tables, "...Ano...what did I miss?"

"Next order!" Pinkie cheered.

"Rainbow tried to take the spot as most energetic." Rarity explained.

"We weren't sure why, so Ryo suggested Pinkie to...well, outspeed her," Twilight added.

"Oh...soka…" Fluttershy noted before it dawned on her, "...mou...Rainbow Dash. You're over doing it again?"

"What? N….no I'm...not…" Rainbow panted heavily.

"Yesterday's parkour workout?"

"I caught myself mid-air." Rainbow argued.

"P.E at school two days ago?"

"Momo caught me."

"**You crashed into us!"** M-Ryotaro snapped as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh…and speaking of Momotaros, that little spar you two had?"

"**...You'll never take us alive!"** M-Ryotaro shouted as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Hey. We had a draw…" Rainbow countered, "What's the big deal, Flutters?"

"Our friends are concerned is all," Fluttershy argued, "But seeing you overwork yourself like this...I think I know...it's because of that poster you saw, isn't it?"

"...What poster? I have no idea what you're talking about," Rainbow quickly denied.

"Secret." Pinkie said, peeking over the edge ot the table Rainbow was resting at. "We need to know..." she said as a strand of her hair curved up into a question mark shape.

"Look. I really don't have any idea what…" Rainbow began before Fluttershy gave her a stern look, "?!...oh no...The Stare…"

"Rainbow Dash...tell them….about the poster...now," Fluttershy ordered.

"...Yes ma'am," Rainbow meeped.

"Poster?" Ryotaro repeated as he walked back downstairs, "What poster?"

"That's what we're about to find out," Twilight answered as the rest of the group looked at the rainbow haired tomboy.

"Okay...aside from Flutters, you guys know about the Wonderbolts, right?" Rainbow asked the group.

"That's...the stunt team right?" Ryotaro asked.

"Not just any stunt team, Ryo._ The_ best stunt team in the entire country! Possibly even the world!" Rainbow shouted, "Th-"

"Rainbow…"

"Sorry sorry. Almost got off track," Rainbow said as she got up and grabbed her backpack from the coat rack, "My point is...well…" she paused as she pulled out a poster from it and showed it to the group, "Read this."

"Hmm?" Twilight blinked as she looked at the poster, seeing three colored figures on it standing before a gold lightning bolt with wings, "'Are you a fan of the Wonderbolts? Do you want to compete for a chance to join the prestige stunt academy in the world, Wonderbolt Academy? Do you want to prove you're the fastest in both land, air, and water? Then come down to the park this week for the annual scouting tournament where the famous Wonderbolts, Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Spitfire themselves will judge and possibly choose a lucky few to come attend said academy for a chance to become a Wonderbolt. Got what it takes? Then hurry on over before you're left in teh dust.'"

"So that's it." Ryotaro muttered.

"You mean Rainbow Dash wants to…"

"That's right. Enter." Fluttershy nodded.

"Hell yes I do!" Rainbow beamed as she lowered the poster, "This is my second chance to become a Wonderbolt! I'm not gonna let this go to waste, so I'm practicing whenever I can! In school, at work, and during my free time!"

"...You sure it doesn't have anything to do with Soarin?" Fluttershy asked, making the tomboy tense up as she blushed a bit.

"N...no! I just…" Rainbow paused, placing the poster down on the table before she began to run to the door, "Uh...I'm done for today Airi! I'll see you guys later!"

"Huh?" Most of them gawked at the scene.

"...oh. I think I see it now…" Rarity realized as a small teasing smile grew on her face, "Rainbow must have a crush on…"

***BZZT***

***POOF***

"Ahh! My hair!" Rarity freaked, her hair suddenly an afro as she tried to keep it down.

"Eh...let's not talk about it more…" Ryotaro muttered.

"I think it's a bit of an overreaction." Fluttershy muttered.

"That's not an overreaction...this is." Pinkie said as she turned Ryotaro around to face Fluttershy before lifting his shirt up to reveal his abs.

***THUD***

"See?" Pinkie asked as Fluttershy laid on the floor, steam escaping out of her ears as her entire face was a deep crimson.

"I think that was over the top, Pinkie…" Twilight deadpanned.

"You stared too~" Pinkie gloated.

"What?! No I…"

"And so was Rarity," Pinkie added.

"..." Twilight slowly looked at a blushing Rarity.

"...well can you blame me?" Rarity asked as she tried to force the blush back.

"Applejack's workout works wonders, you should see how buff he looks when the Taros take over." Pinkie laughed.

"..." Rarity began to laugh a bit perversely at that before smacking herself, "No! Bad Rarity! Do not imagine a buff Ryotaro picking you up bridal style…"

"Can I please put this down now?" Ryotaro asked as Pinkie lifted the shirt over his head keeping him from hearing much.

"Sure, Ryo...though I'm sure AJ would like a q-" Pinkie began before ducking under a ladle thrown at her, "Ha! She tried denying it! That m-"

***SPLAT***

"...Hmm. cinnamon apple dutch pie…" Pinkie noted, her entire face covered in pie as she let go of Ryotaro's shirt.

"That wasn't funny…" Ryotaro complained. "Oi...minna...are you okay?"

"Ahem! y-yes...just fine, Ryotaro…" Twilight assured...though the blush on her and Rarity's face said otherwise.

"Ano...ano...ano...ano…" Fluttershy repeated in her unconscious state, her eyes swirls as more steam escaped her ears.

"Pinkie, what did you do?"

"Weapon of mass destruction that only affects the female mind." Pinkie explained, "The legendary six-pack."

"Hai?" Ryotaro blinked, "...Ano...back to Rainbow Dash, someone should go and check on her to make sure she doesn't push herself."

"...1-2-3 not it!" Pinkie shouted.

"Not it!" Rarity quickly spoke.

"Not it!" Applejack called from the kitchen.

"Then it's decided, Ryo, Twi, and Flutters shall take care of it." Pinkie smiled as she grabbed a nearby cup of water and splashed it on Fluttershy's face, snapping her awake, "So you three go ahead. We'll take care of things from here."

"...Okay," Ryotaro nodded.

* * *

Over with Rainbow Dash, she was quickly running down the street, running on top of some cars and rails to help with her parkour. She can't get distracted...not when she has a second chance. Not when..._he_'s gonna be their.

"Gotta keep training…" the tomboy whispered as she jumped over the rails, "Gotta focus...gotta keep my promise a-" she paused as she made it to the park. She looked out to see all the things getting set up, "..."

"Rainbow Dash?" a voice spoke up, making her turn to see Sunset walking up to her, "I thought I saw you running this way."

"Oh...hey, Sunset," Rainbow greeted, "Why're you here?...Yuuto's not competing is he?"

"If he was, I'd be the first to know," Sunset joked a bit, "But seriously, why are you out here?"

"...just practicing is all," Rainbow replied as she looked back out at the park, "For the competition coming up."

"Oh? So you're entering?" Sunset asked with a smile, "That's amazing."

"Heck yeah it is," Rainbow nodded, "I've been training my ass off all week so I can be ready. Hell I'm in such a good mood, no one is gonna ruin it for me!"

"Not even Yuuto?"

"Nope."

"...Not even Pinkie?"

"Nope. Not even the Taros will ruin my good mood," Rainbow replied, "Nothing will absolutely ruin my good mood today!"

"Oh hey! If it ain't Rainbow Crash!"

"...Except maybe that," Rainbow muttered.

"Rainbow...Crash?" Sunset repeated in confusion as a pair of boys walked up to Rainbow, the former having neck length brown hair that covered most of his eyes while the latter was a bit shorter and had sand colored hair.

"You don't wanna know…" Rainbow frowned as she turned to look at the two, "Hey Hoops, Dumb-Bell…"

"Heh...thought I recognized that mismatched hair of yours," the smaller boy grinned, "Where's Gilda? Didn't chase her off with your 'whining' or failing badly at stuff, did you?"

"She probably did…" the taller boy chuckled, "Good thing too..she was scary…"

"Yeah. Unlike shorty here..." Dumb-Bell mocked.

"..." Rainbow took a deep breath before sighing it out. "It's so nice to see you two again...I'll be sure to tell Gilda I saw you two again at school tomorrow." she grinned. "She'd just love to catch up."

"Pfft! We're not going," Dumb-Bell scoffed, "We're training for the competition this week, so we don't need any distractions."

"What...two genius like you don't have a backup plan?" Sunset asked, earning a laugh from Rainbow. "I mean come on...what will you do when you become unable to keep doing this?"

"Hoops' dad owns a sports shop, so we're good," Dumb-Bell countered, "So nice try, bacon-hair."

"..." Sunset looked at Rainbow, who gave her the same look back.

"Ah...I found them!" Ryotaro's voice called out as he jogged over to them. "Guys…" he panted.

"Ryo?" Rainbow blinked as he noticed him, "What're you…"

"Came...to check...on...y-" Ryotaro began before he ended up stepping in something, "...That was dog poo, wasn't it?"

"Yup," Dumb-Bell smirked before he and Hoops began laughing, "Oh jeez! How unlucky can ya get?!"

"Yeah! He didn't even notice it!" Hoops laughed.

"You really shouldn't be laughing at my friend Ryotaro," Rainbow stated.

"Ryotaro. More like..._Lameo_taro!" Dumb-Bell laughed.

"No seriously. You shouldn't be laughing at him," Rainbow warned, "For all we know, he could be a Kamen Rider in disguise."

"..."

"..."

"...Rainbow...just...wh-" Sunset began with a facepalm before the two bullies began to laugh hysterically, "?"

"Y-y-you still believe that baby stuff?!" Dumb-Bell laughed at Rainbow Dash, "Wow...maybe we should change your name to Lamebow Crash!"

"**...Really...that's the best you can come up with?"** U-Ryotaro asked. **"What a bunch of gutless boys."** he sighed walking up to them. **"Come back when you can compete with the real men."** he said pushing them back slightly by poking their foreheads.

"Ow...what was th-" Dumb-Bell began before he and Hoops stepped in something, "...Not...a word...Hoops."

"...Okay."

"**Oh...better go home to mommy so she can clean your sneakers."** U-Ryotaro chuckled, **"Tell you what boy...when you have learned how to be a real man, I'll be more then happy to clash wits with you. That's if you get brain surgery...I'm sure between the two of you...you have half a brain."**

"...This isn't over…" Dumb-Bell glared at him before looking at Rainbow, "And you! Two things. One; we'll see you at the competition, Lamebow Crash. And two; I'll tell you again what I told you all those years ago...Kamen Riders are nothing but a bunch of baby stories about a bunch of Power Ranger rip-offs. If you believe in them..that makes you a delusional loser...Hoops. We're out…"

"Yeah…" Hoops nodded as the two began to walk away.

"**Hey Dumb-Bell, tell your Mom I called, she'll know what it means."** U-Ryotaro spoke up making him trip in surprise, **"Ahh..honestly. Bullies are such easy targets…"**

"...Thanks Ura. if you hadn't arrived, I would've decked those idiots in the nose," Rainbow thanked as Twilight and Fluttershy walked up to them, "Also Sunset….sorry you had to see that."

"Huh? See what?" Twilight asked.

"Apparently some old bullies of Rainbow Dash's," Sunset answered, "And it's fine, Rainbow...but I have to ask...Rainbow _Crash_? Really?"

"...Let's just say it's personal…" Rainbow sighed, "Really...personal…"

"**Whatever."** U-Ryotaro shrugged as he patted her shoulder. **"You have better things to worry about." **

"Yeah...I do…" Rainbow nodded before grinning, "Like beating those two in the competition!"

"**Well I wish you the best."** U-Ryotaro nodded.

"Thanks. To tell ya the truth, now I got three people I want to beat."

"Three?" Fluttershy repeated, "Who's the…?"

"Thunder Lane. You remember him..."

"...Oh yes…" Fluttershy recalled, "He one the first one you took place in...You really think he'll be there?"

"Hope so," Rainbow shrugged, "No way am I gonna lose to him again...in fact, there's one more thing I want to practice before I compete."

"Eh? What's that?"

"Cheering," Rainbow replied before pointing at the group, "Or to be specific, I want you guys to practice cheering for me, especially you Flutters. I want you to cheer for me loudly."

"Eh? Demo...I already do."

"No..you don't…" Rainbow deadpanned.

"Is there a problem with Fluttershy's cheering?" Sunset couldn't' help but ask.

"No. Just...watch…" Rainbow sighed as she looked at Fluttershy, "Cheer loudly for me."

"Oh...ano, o-okay…" Fluttershy nodded, taking a deep breath before letting out a soft cheer, "Yay…"

"Huh…?" Everyone blinked.

"Again…" Rainbow ordered.

"Yay…"

"Louder…"

"Yay…"

"Louder!"

"Yay…"

"LOUDER!-!-!-!"

Fluttershy took a very deep inhale before letting out, "Yay…."

"**Kawaii…"** U-Ryotaro chuckled.

"Ugh…." Rainbow facepalmed, "See what I mean? She cheers too softly. I need loud cheers…like, Pinkie level loud."

"What about Momo?" Twilight offered.

"Ooh! That's even better! I know he's got a set of lungs on him!" Rainbow grinned as she looked over at the shy pinkette, "Ya hear that, Flutters? I want ya to practice cheering for me so loudly, they're on the same level as Momotaros' screams."

"**Pretty sure if she did that, she'll end up ruining that soft angelic voice of hers," **U-Ryotaro commented before grabbing a poster flying in the wind, **"But...I do sorta see why you want to join this group. Plus I will admit, even though their pictures are shaded, I can tell this Fleetfoot and Spitfire have quite the athletic figures on them."**

"Urataros..." they all said in unison.

"**Yes?" **U-Ryotaro asked as he looked over at them.

"Time out." Twilight said, holding up her hand as it was glowing.

"**Ahh...message received…I know when I'm not wanted..." **U-Ryotaro held his hands up as he began to walk away, only for to be stopped as he was surrounded in a magic aura.

"_Not _in Ryotaro's body…"

"**Hai hai…" **U-Ryotaro sighed as the Turtle Imagin left back for Denliner.

"I have to admit, he's a pervert...but at least he's entertaining." Sunset chuckled.

"Yeah. When he's not busy hitting on us," Rainbow deadpanned.

"It's a...factor that takes time to get use to." Twilight sighed.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right…" Rainbow muttered before shaking her head, "We're getting off topic! I need to be well and ready for the tournament! So…" she began as she grabbed Fluttershy's hand, "Come on, Flutters! I need ya to time me!"

"Eh? Demo...wh-kya!" Fluttershy yelped as the tomboy dragged her off at high speeds.

"See you guys later!" Rainbow shouted from the distance.

"Ah...oka….bye…" Ryotaro and Twilight stumbled to say, their hair blown back from the tailwind Rainbow produced.

"Well...that was something…" Sunset blinked, her own hair blown back a bit.

"Well...she's happy at least." Ryotaro chuckled.

"Maybe we should let Rainbow practice more...it'll let her expend most of that excitement energy." Twilight offered as she summoned a hairbrush and began fixing her hair.

"Hai...good idea," Ryotaro nodded slowly, "...maybe we should head back to the Milk Dipper as well."

"Mind if I come with?" Sunset asked, "Yuuto...isn't exactly in the best of moods right now."

"...Deneb tried to feed him shiitake again?" Twilight guessed with a deadpan.

"Nope. It's...well…complicated…" Sunset answered, "L..let's just head to the Milk Dipper."

"Sure." Ryotaro smiled as they began walking, "I bet the others are handeling things well."

* * *

"Ohh~tired…" Rarity groaned as she rested her head on the table, "That was the largest rush we've ever had to deal with…"

"Starting to wish we still had Rainbow…" Pinkie admitted.

"I hate to agree with the notion...but it's true. But better we let her use up her energy in a useful method." Rarity added.

"Yup…" Pinkie slightly nodded, "How're you holding up, Applejack?"

"Just fine, thanks…" Applejack replied as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying a pair of pies, "Last batch fer today, Airi."

"Thank you so much Applejack." Airi smiled. "Those should be good for the rest of the day till closing time. Feel free to take a break."

"Don't mind if Ah do…" Applejack nodded as she placed the pies down before taking her apron off.

"We're back." Ryotaro said as he and the rest of the girls walked in.

"No fair...you guys got to have fun while we had to work!" Pinkie complained.

"Urataros was driving…" Twilight countered.

"Complaint retracted." Pinkie said before she noticed Sunset, "Oh! Hey, Sunset..I'd get up to hug you, but I think I pooped myself out with all those orders…"

"It's alright Pinkie." Sunset smiled as she went over to sit next to her before patting her shoulder.

"So how did it go…?" Rarity asked as Ryotaro and Twilight soon sat down next to her.

"Rainbow left with Fluttershy to go train some more," Twilight replied, "But before that..well from what sunset and Ryotaro explained, she was dealing with some old bullies of hers."

"They seemed to be some...uh...how do I say it?"

"They were stupid muscle heads." Sunset spoke bluntly for Ryotaro.

"Yep." he nodded.

"So...did you go Momo on them? Oh wait...you said Ura was driving...what did he do...steal their girlfriends?" Pinkie asked.

'_**Tempting…' **_Urataros muttered.

"Nope. He played mind games with them more or less," Sunset answered.

"That would imply they could keep up." Twilight joked.

"Heh. True," Sunset chuckled. "They looked confused when he said a word with more than three syllables." she chuckled making the others laugh a bit.

"Heh...wish I could've been there to see it," Pinkie giggled a bit.

"Y'all would probably drive them crazy if ya were," Applejack countered as she walked over, carrying a tray with a few slices of pie on it, "Figures we could have ourselves a bit of a snack after all that hard work today."

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"That sounds lovely." Rarity agreed.

Applejack nodded as she placed the tray down at the center of the table, "Ah even brought a few slices fer you, Twi, and Fluttershy when ya got back Ryo, but since she got pulled into something by Rainbow, Ah guess I can save those last two slices just fer them."

"Certainly looks good…" Sunset noted.

"Thanks. Apple family secret recipe," Applejack smiled as she sat down.

"It's super yummy!" Pinkie smiled taking a bit as she leaned back in her chair to enjoy the taste. "You won't be able to get enough."

"It has become one of the best sellers here since Applejack joined," Ryotaro commented, "Her cooking is pretty amazing."

"...C-come on, sugah. Ah'm not that good…" Applejack moved her hat over her face a bit to conceal the blush forming on it.

"It's how I feel, that's all that matters." Ryotaro added.

'_**Think we rubbed off on him too much?' **_Momotaros asked.

'_**Nah.'**_ the others all said in unison.

"...L-let's just…" Applejack began before the doors opened, "?"

"Oh..not more…" Pinkie groaned before she spotted two hooded figures walking in, "Oh..nevermind. It's just two...phew."

"I'll take care of this one." Ryotaro offered as he stood up. "You guys enjoy your break."

"Thank you, Ryo…" Pinkie sighed in relief.

Ryotaro nodded as he began to walk over to the two figures, "Ano, excuse me."

"Hmm?" the slightly smaller of the two stopped as she looked over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Can I get you anything?" Ryotaro smiled.

"Oh no thanks. Just here for a quick cup of coffee a…" the female of the two began before she notice the taller one staring at the second freshly made apple pie sitting on the counter, practically drooling, "...Ahem!"

"Huh? Wha…?" the taller one blinked behind his glasses as he looked down at her, "What?"

"What did I tell you about your...ahem, pie 'habits'?" the female frowned a bit in annoyance.

"No idea what you mean." he denied looking off.

"Two coffee's then." Ryotaro smiled, "What kind exactly?"

"I told you there was a lot of options." the male chuckled only to get elbowed in the gut, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Shut it, you…" the female hushed as she looked at the menu, "Hmm...what's the House Special?"

"One second please. Nee-san," Ryotaro called as Airi walked out of the kitchen.

"Hai...oh customers." she smiled happily. The male of the two just stared at Airi with his jaw hanging open, "What would you like?"

"...Ugh…" the female groaned before elbowing the male once more, "I was wondering what the House Special was."

"Hm…" Airi pondered, "People don't often ask, they just take whatever I'm currently brewing."

"I'll take that." the male spoke quickly.

"I think you can assume why that is…" Ryotaro chuckled.

"...I see…" the female noted, "...Well, we were gonna head off after getting a cup to go, but..what the heck. We'll have a cup of the House Special…" she heard the male sigh a bit, "...and two slices of pie, one each…"

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in victory.

"Coming right up then. Ryo-chan, you can take care of that while I get their coffee." Airi smiled.

"Hai, nee-san." Ryotaro smiled as he went off to get their slices.

"Thank you so much for this." the male thanked his friend.

"No prob. Just don't go overboard with the pie like last time," the female stated.

"Oh come on...it wasn't that big a deal…" the male waved her off.

"They banned us from that bakery for life!" the female hissed quietly, "You know how much me and Fleetfoot enjoyed the donuts from there!"

"I said I was sorry! How many times are you gonna throw that in my face?!" he hissed quietly. "But I promise I won't ruin things this time around, this place is super popular...and I can tell why."

"Yes...I can just see why you agree." the female deadpanned, "Though I will admit, the pie smells pretty good from here. I hope the coffee is just as good."

"Here you go." Ryotaro smiled as he put two plates down in front of them, "You're lucky, these are fresh too."

"Sweet!" the male beamed, about to pick up his fork before the female smacked his hand, "Ow!"

"Keep it together man…" the female whispered before taking a bite of her pie, "...Mmm..hey. This is pretty good."

"Hey that's not fair. Why do you get to take a bite first?" he complained, his female companion took his fork and used it to pick a piece of pie before she shoved it into his jaw and shut it.

"There...happy?"

"...mmm hmm~" he nodded, a rather goofy expression on his face as he savored the taste.

"I'll take that as a yes," the female said before taking another bite of her pie.

"Hmm." Airi hummed as she poured coffee into two cups. She brought them over before she specifically placed them near the two. A red and gold cup for the female and a cobalt and silver cup for the male. "Here you go, I made them specifically for each of you."

"Huh?" they blinked.

"Well, this is your first time here...so I wanted to make something special for each of you so you would like it." Airi explained.

"Huh...I see," the female noted as she picked her cup up, taking a small whiff of it, "Hmm...well it certainly has a good smell to it.." she then slowly took a sip of it, "?!"

"...You okay" the male asked, pausing from eating his pie to look at her.

"...I think I just found the best coffee in the whole world…" the female smiled, sniffling a bit as tears formed behind her sunglasses.

"Eh!?" he gawked as he put his fork down and lifted his to take a sip. "This is great...I normally don't like coffee like you...but this is great. It's sweet enough I can stomach it."

"So she did make them different...mine isn't that sweet." she blinked.

"I assumed your friend here was very addicted to sweets so he might not like a traditional bitter coffee. So I served him from a cold brewed batch, it has less of the oil released during normal brewing, and is often more mellow and palatable for those who enjoy sweets. I merely heated it using a warm creamer while it was room temperature." Airi explained, "You however seemed more calm and serious compared to him, so I take it you would like something stronger, so I served you from a normal batch, but I picked a slightly stronger mixture and to give it a hint of spice I added cinnamon."

"Ahh...well you certainly know your coffee," the female smiled as she took another sip, "Mmm...I definitely found a good spot…" _'Gotta tell Fleetfoot about this when we get back.'_

"She's an angel…" the male sighed as he took another bite of his pie, "...Oh! Uh..how much do we owe ya, by the way?"

"Ryo-chan?" Airi asked.

"Oh right." Ryotaro nodded as he gave them the bill. "That'll be a even 2,000 yen." Ryotaro explained.

The male was about to have a reaction before the female elbowed him again. "Idiot that's like 20 dollars. Calm down would you?" she hissed as he held his stomach, "50 sound good for you?"

"5-50?!" the male gawked before the female elbowed him again, "Oof!...okay. 50 it is..."

"Like you even had a choice." she smirked as she nudged him, "Well pay the guy."

"I...know what? not even gonna argue that one…" he groaned taking out his wallet and pulling out some cash. "Let's see...uh...if what he said is 20...then what she said should be…" he muttered to himself before he handed the money over to Ryotaro, "Here."

"Keep the change." the female said quickly. "You guys deserve it."

"Thank you." Ryotaro and Airi smiled in unison.

"No. Thank you," the female smiled as she took another sip of her coffee, "Out of all the coffee places we've been too, yours is the absolute best."

"Thank you." Airi smiled again, "Please come back anytime."

"Next time in town, we will," the female nodded.

"We'll be in town for a good while...we could sneak away tomorrow."

"Oh definitely." the female agreed.

"Hey!" Pinkie called out to them, "Word to the wise; if you're gonna come back, come back around this time! You'll avoid a horde of dudes like your buddy there!"

"Noted!" the female called back.

"I feel offended." the male muttered.

"She spoke the truth." she smirked, taking another sip of her coffee with a happy sigh, "So good."

* * *

Back over with Rainbow and Fluttershy, the former was prepping up for a quick run around a obstacle she set up in a field near the city.

"Okay...got the timer ready, Flutters?" Rainbow asked as she stretched her legs a bit.

"H-hai…" Fluttershy nodded as she held said item just as Rainbow got into position, "And...go!"

Rainbow smirked as she dashed off in a blur. Fluttershy squinted as she tried to keep track of how fast she was going, she then nodded and turned around before raising her stop watch and clicking it just as Rainbow Dash skidded right past her.

"What did I get?" Rainbow asked as she panted a bit.

"Best time today." Fluttershy smiled showing her the stop watch.

"Nice...but I can do better," Rainbow said before she got ready to run again, "Start it up again."

"Right right." she nodded happily as she used her powers to make vines reset all the obstacles. "And...Go!" she cheered as Rainbow Dash ran off again.

'_Gotta get faster...gotta be the fastest in the contest…' _Rainbow thought as she dodged each of the obstacles, unaware of a faint rainbow trail following behind her, _'Gotta be a Wonderbolt...gotta impress Soarin..gotta keep our promise…'_

"She's really pushing herself." Fluttershy mused as she watched Rainbow make it over any obstacles in her way, "and...t-" she began before Rainbow ran past her once more, "kya! R-rainbow, matte!"

"I'm going straight into another lap!"

"I didn't even get a chance to reset the watch!" Fluttershy complained.

"It's cool! Keep it going!" Rainbow called back, the rainbow trail growing further.

'_Is...is she starting to break the sound barrier?' _Fluttershy thought with wide eyes as she could barely keep up with the tomboy. _'It must have to do with her magic...it must be getting so strong it's causing effects in her regular state...could that happen to the rest of us too?'_

'_Faster...gotta go...faster…' _Rainbow thought, a cone of air starting to form around her as the resulting tail wind began to knock over any obstacles she ran past.

'_Oh...that's...that might not be good…'_ Fluttershy blinked seeing that, _'If she does this...too much attention will be drawn to her, even still...how is she even doing this, she's not transformed...' _

'_Faster….faster…!'_

'_...still..someone should stop her before something bad hap-' _fluttershy mentally began before someone ran past her, "Eh?!"

Rainbow was practically ignoring everything at the point as she was a complete blur, knocking over everything in her path. On her next lap, she was unaware someone had jumped in front of her, causing her to yelp as she tried to skid to a halt, only to trip on a vine as she was sent flying right into the nearby river facefirst, skidding across the water before she stopped.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy muttered as she looked at Rainbow as she raised her head out of the water and spit out a large amount.

"Ack! Ugh...what jumped in front of me…?" Rainbow groaned, shaking her head in an attempt to dry her hair off.

"Trying to break a new speed record, Dash?" a familiar voice spoke up, "You were literally burning up the ground."

"...Gilda...what was...how…" Rainbow muttered mumbling up her words out of confusion.

"Saw something running wildly around her, and figured it would be you," Gilda replied as she walked up and helped her up, "Wait for the right time to stop ya before you could make a sonic boom."

"...wait. How could you see her when she was going so fast?" Fluttershy asked.

"...Uh...just good eyesight I guess," Gilda shrugged not really sure what else to say.

"Don't do that...I don't want to end up scraping my face the next time you knock me off the track." Rainbow complained.

"Well exc_use_ me, Dash," Gilda rolled her eyes, "Next time I'm around, don't expect me to stop ya from crashing into a wall."

"Couldn't you think of a less violent way?" Rainbow complained still.

"Would you rather I trip you?" Gilda countered.

"Gah...nevermind." Rainbow gave up with annoyed sigh.

"...So what's with all the running? Trying to prove you're more awesome than me?" Gilda smirked.

"Nope. Trying to get ready for the upcoming tournament," Rainbow answered.

"Ahh...well you might want to clean up your mess then."

"Mess? What m-" Rainbow began before Gilda and Fluttershy pointed at the debris covered obstacle course, "...I did that?"

"Just imagine how much worse your face could have ended up." Gilda joked. "I think someone deserves a 'thank you Gilda'." she teased.

"..no seriously. Did I do that…?" Rainbow asked with wide eyes.

"H...hai," Fluttershy nodded, "You...you nearly broke the sound barrier with how fast you were going."

"...I didn't summon my gear did I?" Rainbow asked for further clarification.

"Nope." Fluttershy shook her head.

"...holy crap…" Rainbow whispered before grinning, "I'm so gonna own that competition, and rub it in those t-"

"W-wait!" Fluttershy shouted, making her flinch, "You sure that's a good idea, Rainbow?"

"Yeah. You think the egghead's gonna be happy you're cheating just to win a contest?" Gilda added.

"But…"

"Plus do you think _he'd _appreciate you cheating?" Fluttershy frowned, making Rainbow tense up.

"He?" Gilda asked as she leaned forward. "Oh-ho…" she smiled mischievously, "Secret boyfriend, Dash?"

"N...no!" Rainbow shouted, trying to force the blush back.

"Well...Shy here is right. You're gonna get yourself into some kind of trouble if you're suddenly making a sonic boom behind you." Gilda pointed out.

"...Ugh...I suppose you're right…" Rainbow sighed, "I'll try my best to keep it in control."

"Good. don't wanna impress your boyfriend too much," Gilda teased.

"Dang it, Gilda…" Rainbow muttered.

"Heh...but seriously, who…?" Gilda began before her phone went off, "..ugh. That's my uncle…sorry. I gotta go and get this."

"It's alright. We'll be here." Rainbow assured with a chuckle at the change of moods.

"Ok," Gilda nodded as she walked off, taking her phone out and answering it, "Yeah. What is it?"

=I told you not to leave before training was done. School only= Gaoh spoke over the phone.

"I was just seeing a friend is all, and might've f-" Gilda began before her eyes flashed for a moment.

=Get back here now, or I'll make your training even harsher=

"...Yes master Gaoh…" Gilda whispered.

"Hey Gilda what's up!?" Rainbow called out to her. "Everything okay?"

"Uh...yeah. Just some stuff going on at home..." Gilda answered, "I...gotta go. I'll see you at school, Dash."

"Oh...okay…" Rainbow nodded a bit, "Later then, Gilda."

"Yeah…" Gilda nodded as she walked away.

"You get the feeling something's going on?" Rainbow asked Fluttershy.

"I...I do, hai…" Fluttershy replied," Do...do you think everything is okay with her?"

"Her family life hasn't been...the most stable…" Rainbow muttered, "I'm sure it has to be something...personal."

"I hope it's not too serious," Fluttershy whispered, a bit of worry in her voice.

"Same here...we should ask her about it next time." Rainbow Dash offered.

"H-hai." Fluttershy nodded, "Ano...what should we do now?"

"Well...considering the course we made is...well…out of commish, might as well meet up with the others," Rainbow suggested.

"Good idea…"

* * *

"Thank you come again!" Pinkie waved to the two hooded figures as they left.

"You bet we will!" the male waved.

"Okay!" Pinkie waved as she closed the doors, "They were nice."

"Indeed." Ryotaro nodded happily. "I wonder why they were dressed up like that?"

"Think they were some kind of celebrities?" Pinkie guessed.

"Most likely," Rarity replied, "Most celebrities have to wear disguises in order to avoid teh crowd and the paparazzi."

"I guess...but still, I wonder who they were exactly…?" Ryotaro admitted, "Can't help but wonder."

"I know right!? I needs to know!" Pinkie complained.

"We can ask them next time...just not like that." Ryotaro smiled.

"Right-O, Den-O!" Pinkie chuckled.

"Shh!" Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack quickly hushed her.

"But it was clever!" Pinkie complained childishly.

"Yes but I think you forgot you know who is in the room," Twilight countered, motioning her head a bit to Airi.

"Ooh...Pinkie almost slipped up…" Pinkie cringed, "...Well, it's not like anything bad i-HMPH!"

"Stop. Don't...finish that…" Twilight gave a stern glare as she and the others had their hands on Pinkie's mouth.

"Mmmmrrmmm" she muttered.

"Everytime that's said, something…." Twilight began before they heard the sound of something breaking outside. "That...exactly that happens!"

"God...dang it, Pinkie…" Applejack facepalmed, "Even when it's not said, it still happens…"

"Well...we might as well check it out," Sunset suggested.

"Should we call Yuyu?" Pinkie asked.

"In the mood he's in, I doubt he'd be up for talking."

* * *

The two mystery customers backed away in shock as they looked at an Imagin with a orange body covered in multiple green armored scales. His body was built very thick as he had huge shoulder pads of armor and shields over his forearms, his left arm also had a several tufts of white fur that looked like rabbits feet.

He lumbered forward after having crushed a sports car.

"**Ara...I missed."** he said scratching the scale/shell armored helmet that was his head. **"They fast…" **

"...What the heck…?" the hooded female blinked a bit in surprise.

"**Let's see...how smash next?" **he pondered as he grabbed a parking meter and yanked it out of the ground. **"This smash good."**

"...You think we should call the police on this….rabbit...turtle..thing?" the hooded male asked.

"You seriously think cops are gonna deal with this?" the female asked back.

"Well there's SPD a-"

"It was a rhetorical question, Soarin."

"**Smash!"** The Imagin shouted as he swung but before he could he was kicked across the face sending him stumbling back.

M-Ryotaro growled as he spun and punched the Imagin, making him stagger back. He then charged forward before he leapt and smashed his knee into it's face making the lumbering Imagin to stumble back and trip over the sidewalk. M-Ryotaro flipped forward as he slammed his knees into the Imagin's chest. He then took the Parking meter out of it's hands as it began slamming it onto it's face repeatedly.

"**Please...stop...that...hurts…"** The Imagin complained before M-Ryotaro smashed it harder making the money inside spill out. **"Ooh...shiney."**

"**Why...won't...you...go...DOWN!?"** M-Ryotaro complained as he began panting from exhaustion.

"...okay. This just turned into a weird day," the female admitted.

"**Seriously...you see a monster and don't run!?"** M-Ryotaro complained before the Imagin grabbed him and tossed him away.

"You'd be surprised at the kind of stuff we see outside of practice," the hooded male/Soarin' admitted.

"It's true," the hooded female added.

"**Oh, well I'm sorry a freakin' tortoise monster isn't surprising enough!" **M-Ryotaro groaned.

"**Annoying...can't concentrate as this...must...separate…"** the Tortoise imagine muttered before his chest armor began glowing. To everyone's shock his chest and abdomen opened up before a second monster stepped out. A shorter and much skinnier version of the same Imagine stepped out, only he has two long orange Rabbit ears extending from his armored head.

"Huh...so it went from a Torhair to just a tortoise and a hair…" Soarin noted.

"...'Torhair'? Really, Soarin?" the hooded female sweatdropped.

"**Ah finally I'm free!" **The smaller imagin laughed as he jumped around excitedly.

"**Get the two targets." **The big one spoke now smarter and serious sounding.

"Wait, what?" the two blinked under their hoods before at the last second, they jumped over the smaller Imagin's attempted grab at them.

"**They're fast bro!"**

"**You're faster, so get them. I'll deal with this one...he's one we actually have to kill."** the bigger Imagine spoke as he looked at M-Ryotaro.

"**So...you keep your brother inside you so no one knows your two Imagin at once." **M-Ryotaro noted as he pushed himself back up, **"...bad move on your part…" **a evil grin soon grew on his face, **"I know how to deal with rabbits, especially stuck up little snots."**

"**Hm?"**

"**Kozo!"** he shouted as he flashed purple and his hair changed. **"Usagi-chan!"** R-Ryotaro shouted as he charged like a bullet and crashed into the smaller Imagin.

"**AH! MY BACK!"** he cried as they tumbled along the ground.

"And that's our cue to leave," the hooded female spoke.

"Got it, Spitfire," Soarin nodded before the two ran towards a nearby alleyway, running up and kicking off the walls until they jumped into an opened window.

"**Tsk...they escaped."** The big one groaned as he looked at his brother.

"**Brother...my back...it's broken in two...it hurts…"** the smaller Imagin groaned as R-Ryotaro tightened his hug.

"**Ugh...I have to do everything around h-" **the bigger Imagin began before he was pelted by shards of diamonds and ice, **"Gah!" **

"Stop right there you big bully!" Pinkie called out as she slid to a stop behind the bigger Imagin before she made an ice hammer and smashed it into his back sending him forward. "Ryuta, you play with your new bunny!"

"**Wai!"** R-Ryotaro cheered as he tightened his hug making loud cracking sounds come from the smaller Imagin.

"**Ack! My ribs!"**

"**Grr...you'll pay for…" **the bigger Imagin growled before he was tossed into the air by a stone pillar, crying out before he was pelted by violet and golden-sun colored energy blast, and fire.

"Please do be quiet. We are not in the mood for the usual ranting." Rarity sighed as Twilight, Sunset, and Applejack walked over.

"**Bunny! I'll treasure him forever!"** R-Ryotaro smiled as he tightened the hug even harder. The Imagin slumped forward as his soul was trying to escape from his 'mouth', **"...oh no you don't," **he then grabbed the soul and stuffed it back down the Imagin's mouth and resumed to hug him.

"...how?!" Twilight exclaimed before sighing, "On second thought...I don't want to know…"

"Agreed…" Applejack added.

"**Twi-chan, look! I have an usagi-chan now!"** R-Ryotaro smiled happily.

"_**Suffer you bastard...Suffer!"**_ Momotaros laughed evilly.

"_**You really wish that was Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel. Don't you?" **_Urataros sweat dropped.

"_**Shut it! I NEED this!"**_

"Ryuta, you know you can't keep that disgusting thing." Rarity spoke up.

"**Eh...why?!"** he asked, hugging him closer.

"**I see the light…"** he wheezed out as he was more or less bent in half by now.

"Well for one it's an enemy Imagin," Rarity explained.

"**Don't care. He's my fluffy."**

"He's not even fluffy dear...he's...what is that scales or a shell?" Rarity asked.

"**I'm a tortoise…."** he groaned.

"Mmm...no. You look more like a rabbit or a hare," Pinkie argued a bit, "Only not as vicious, like that one from Monty Python and the Holy Grail."

"**I'll name him Monty!"**

"**No no...none of that!"** the Imagin argued only to get hugged even tighter. **"There should be nothing left to crush...but he finds it...He finds it!"** he cried.

"I'm honestly feeling sorry for the Imagin right now…" Sunset admitted with a sweatdrop.

"Same…" Twilight added.

"Eeyup," Applejack nodded.

"**So I can keep him?"** R-Ryotaro smiled happily.

"No." Everyone but Pinkie spoke.

"**D'oh...forget the contract...brother, please save me…"**

"**Ugh…" **The big Imagin groaned as he got up. He sighed before he leaned his head back and shot a energy shard from his mouth making them all to jump away.

"Forgot about that one, guess the shells aren't just for show." Twilight muttered as the bigger of the two charged at R-Ryotaro who dodged around each of his swings while twirling the smaller of the imagin around his body...even using him like a club to hit the bigger of the two.

"**What did I do to deserve this~?" **the smaller Imagin whined.

"**Wai! Mine...Mine!"** R-Ryotaro laughed as he kept the bigger Imagin at bay using his own brother as a weapon to do so.

"**Ugh! Enough of this!" **the Bigger Imagin snapped as he grabbed his brother out of R-Ryotaro's hands, **"I don't need this today!"**

"**Mine! I caught him fair and square!"** R-Ryotaro complained as they both pulled on the smaller imagin.

"**AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** he cried in pain at the force of the two pulling on his spine.

"Ooh~" the girls couldn't help but cringe at the sight.

"**Let go!"**

"**No! Mine!"**

"**I said let go! You little brat!"**

"**No!"**

"**Let go!"**

"**Please both of you let go!"**

"**Nevah!" **

"**I'm gonna die~"**

"**Fine here!"** R-Ryotaro said with an evil glint in his eyes as he pushed instead of pulled.

"**Eh?"** Both Imagin blinked as the shift in forced resulted in both of them being sent tumbling backwards while refusing, the now one Imagin ended up tumbling down an incline in the street and kept picking up speed until he was out of sight.

"...Well that was faster than usual," Sunset blinked a bit.

"Yeah. Ryo didn't even need to henshin to fight either," Pinkie added.

"**Ah...my bunny is gone!"** R-Ryotaro realized. **"I wanted to name him Monty…."** he cried falling to his knees.

"Aw~ Don't worry, Ryuta! I'm sure Fluttershy will let you play with Angel next time you come help at the vet!" Pinkie assured; all the way across town a certain rabbit had a very cold sensation run up his back as he shivered in fear.

"_**And somewhere a little certain hellspawn is quivering in fear…" **_Momotaros laughed darkly.

"_**You really do not like that rabbit, do you?" **_Kintaros asked.

"_**Ever wondered why I keep a recipe for Hasenpfeffer around?" **_Momotaros countered.

"So...what was he doing?" Twilight asked R-Ryotaro.

"**He was after the two people in the hoodies...they ran away by running up the walls." **R-Ryotaro explained as he pointed to the walls then an open window, **"I think they were good at pa...par…"**

"_**Parkour."**_

"**Yeah that, Park hour!" **

"_**PARKOUR!"**_

"**Parka tour?"**

"_**PAR-KOUR!"**_

"**Pork sour?"**

"_**The hell did you get pork sour from?!"**_

"Aw...he doesn't know how to pronounce it." Pinkie smiled, "It's adorable."

"**Hee hee…" **R-Ryotaro gave a toothy smile.

"While kind of adorable, let us not forget that the Imagin is after those two." Rarity reminded.

"They saw Ryotaro fighting...so if they are interested in answers...they might come back." Twilight spoke up. "You guys didn't do anything insane did you?" she asked R-Ryotaro.

"**Nope, we just kept punching and kicking him, then I tried to catch me a usagi-chan!"** he smirked.

"And they didn't even freak out at all?" Applejack raised a brow.

"**Not even once," **R-Ryotaro replied. **"They took it really well…'Till it got weird." **

"When was that?" Pinkie asked.

"**Just before you got here."**

"...Huh. That is weird," Pinkie noted.

"**Right."** R-Ryotaro nodded happily.

"...Still, why would those Imagin go after those two?" Sunset pondered.

"**Isn't it obvious?"** U-Ryotaro asked making them all jump back at how suddenly he took over. **"Secrecy, experts in parkour, courage bordering on stupid, and an Imagin trying to get rid of them. It's clear those two where certain members of a famous group of stunt experts visiting town." **

"Oh….OOH! I knew who they were now!" Pinkie exclaimed as she began digging through her hair, "I know it's in here somewhere…"

"Uh...for those of us who still haven't gotten it." Twilight spoke up.

"**Think of who Rainbow was so excited to meet."** U-Ryotaro replied with a teasing look.

"...The Wonderbolts…" Twilight whispered in realization.

"**Bingo…"**

"So...why is this Imagin after them?" Rarity asked.

"**Best guess...someone the opposite of Rainbow Dash, someone who doesn't want this event to happen, who wants it to stop. Or maybe someone who is unable to compete…"** U-Ryotaro offered.

"Sounds plausible…" Sunset noted, holding her chin in thought, "If it's mostly the latter, then the person who made the contract wants to make sure that if they don't participate, then no one would. For the former, it most likely has to be a rival group."

"**That or a company that could benefit from their event suffering." **U-Ryotaro added. **"The options are wide, and varying...but more often than not."**

"It's always Personal." Twilight sighed.

"**Like the time I flirted with your mom and you blasted me out a window." **U-Ryotaro joked to Twilight.

"..."

"**Hey. Not my fault she's a M-"**

"Finish that sentence, and I _will_ pull you out of Ryotaro and transform you into a literal turtle," Twilight threatened in a VERY dangerous tone.

"**Yes Ma'am…" **he stuttered in fear.

"Good…" Twilight frowned, "But seriously. We need to figure out who sent those Imagin after those two."

"We'll need Rainbow Dash for this one…" Rarity muttered.

"**Is that a...**_**Good**_** idea?" **U-Ryotaro asked. **"Telling her that her idols and if I read the room properly...maybe her first crush...are in danger. Might not end so well...for anyone." **

"I'm with Ura on this," Pinkie spoke up, "Telling Dashie that her idols are being threatened is like teasing a tiger with food while in the same cage as it."

"They make a point." Applejack agreed.

"It might be worse not to tell her. If she finds out on her own and learns we didn't tell her." Twilight pointed out.

"Ooh...that's even worse." Pinkie muttered.

The girls all looked at U-Ryotaro...only for him to already be in the middle of mounting Den-Bird.

"**Bye-bye!" **he waved as he drove off.

"AH! You big scaredy Turtle!" Pinkie shouted at the escaping boy, "Great..now who's gonna be the messenger?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So...it's come to this has it…" Pinkie muttered as the tension grew. "No choice...we need someone to do it…"

"Agreed, someone has to be the one to tell dear Rainbow Dash." Rarity smiled.

"It's for the best after all." Twilight nodded.

"Question is...how should we settle it?" Applejack asked.

"Good question…" Sunset muttered, the five cautiously looking at each other.

"...Got it," Applejack spoke up, "We draw straws."

"But to keep it fair we paint the tip of one straw red, and who ever get's that one has to tell her." Pinkie added.

"Seems fair," Twilight nodded, "Anyone have any straws?"

"I do," Sunset answered as she pulled out some from her jacket, earning looks from the other four girls, "Whenever Deneb is out shopping for food, me and Yuuto usually pull straws to see who cleans the kitchen." she explained simply.

"Perfect." Pinkie said as she pulled out a small bottle of paint. She then took one straw and dipped it in it before pulling it out. "Now...whoever get's the one painted red is the suc-I mean chosen one to tell Dashy the news." she corrected herself.

"Nice save…" Twilight deadpanned as Pinkie placed the straw back in Sunset's hand.

"Okay…" Sunset began as she shuffled the straws, "On the count of three, we all pull a different straw together."

"Right." they all nodded as they moved their hands over one of the straws.

"1…." Sunset began as the girls all narrowed their eyes, "2…" she counted on as a small gust of wind blew by, but no one bothered to notice, "3!"

At that, everyone grabbed one of the straws and pulled their hands back as fast as they could.

"Okay...who has it?" Twilight asked as all five girls slowly opened their eyes to see what straw they pulled.

"Uh…" Pinkie muttered opening her eyes. "Phew!" she sighed as she drew a normal one.

"Well...guess my luck was good today." Sunset sighed, holding a normal one too.

"Same." Applejack smiled.

"Oh shoot…" Rarity pouted, holding the painted straw, "I'm it…"

"Well look on the bright side, Rarity. At least you can make some rocks to defend yourself," Pinkie smiled as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Yes...that reassures me…" Rarity muttered sarcastically.

* * *

U-Ryotaro walked along the park as he made his way to the location of the big race held by the Wonderbolts. He took out his phone and proceeded to take several pictures.

"**So...if I'm right, the Imagin will show up here eventually. And someone here too suspicious is sure to be the contract holder."** U-Ryotaro added as he began zooming in and taking pictures of people who were checking out the place. **"I'm sure the girls can handle the regular method of this...this time. I'll try something more direct." **he muttered taking another picture, **"Now...mister and Miss Target...where can I find you? I need live bait." **

"_You're going to use them as bait?"_

"**I'm sure they won't mind. If they care about this as much as Rainbow Dash does, then a little risk won't be out of the question." **He added as he put his phone away.

"_**The Kame makes a good point, we know who the freaky twins are after, we can just tail them till they come back."**_ Momotaros added.

"_**It would be a good idea as well, this way we can allow Hime-sama and the others to handle things, and we can be a lifeline so to speak."**_

"_Eh...we're sitting this one out?"_

"**We earned this one Ryotaro, we literally have been blown up, beaten up, and everything inbetween. It's time we took the easy job for once, otherwise the girls are just gonna get use to us doing the same bit role over and over again."** U-Ryotaro explained.

"_I suppose I get what you mean. In your own way you guys want to see them handle it."_

"**Neither confirm nor deny." **U-Ryotaro smiled, **"They have to learn to not rely on us most of the time you know. But enough of that for now. Let's r-" **he began as he resumed searching the area, only to stop at the stage where a young woman with pale sky-blue hair with cloud-white highlights standing there, wearing a pale sky-blue sleeveless top, blue shorts, sky-blue arm warmers that reached to her upper arms,a pair of black gloves, and blue and yellow running shoes with a pair of goggles on her head, **"Well..not one of the two I was possibly looking for, but from the poster we saw, she's one of the main three...and I like what I see."**

"_**Don't you even think about it, ero-kame! Focus!" **_Momotaros snapped.

"**I am...I am." **he smiled to himself.

"_**You are not ruining this for us!"**_Momotaros' spirit jumped into Ryotaro's body next.

The two projections of both Taros began wrestling one another for control, resulting in Ryotaro's body fidgeting around. The two projections of the Imagin punched each other sending them both flying out of their host's body. After a few moments Ryotaro stumbled around in a dizzy manner. He then stumbled forward before he fell forward and rolled his way down the incline the spectator seats were being built over.

"**Shit! We lost Ryotaro!"** Momotaros panicked.

"**Oh my…is he heading right towards the girl?"** Urataros tracked the path Ryotaro was rolling.

"**...Oh, crap baskets."**

"Mmm...they should've been back by now…" the girl muttered to herself, unaware of Ryotaro rolling towards her, "...maybe they took a detour or s-"

"AH!" Ryotaro cried as he picked up speed.

"**I can't watch!" **Urataros said covering his eyes...only for the sand around his hands to fall down so he could see.

"**LOOK OUT!"** Momotaros shouted as loudly as he could.

"Hmm? Who…?" the girl began before Ryotaro crashed into her, sending the two falling into the nearby river, "?!"

***SPLASH!***

"**Oh boy...we should run...so we have plausible deniability when this eventually get's revealed…"** Urataros spoke.

"**What?" **

"**Think about it...the girls almost ALWAYS find out when we've caused these kind of things."**

"**Every Imagin for himself!"** Momotaros panicked as he became a red light and flew off.

"**Wait for me!" **Urataros called out as he followed suit.

"Pfftt!" Ryotaro spit water out of his mouth as he stood up, "Oh my...I'm so sorry!" he called out in worry, "I-I got dizzy and tripped over a-!"

"It-hack….it's fine…" the girl muttered as she stood up, "I wasn't paying attention m-" she paused as she moved her wet hair out of her face, letting her get a better view of Ryotaro, "..."

"Are you okay?" he asked in worry, "You're not hurt right...you're sure?" he asked really worried. "Normally bad things only happen to me, I would feel terrible if anything happened to you."

"R-really...it's fine…" the girl assured, blushing a bit before she quickly shook it off, "Are you alright though?"

"Eh? ...oh I'm fine." Ryotaro shook it off, "I haven't cared much about these things that happen to me since I was seven."

"Really? But you mentioned that you got dizzy a-"

"Ah...that's...it's hard to explain see...I have these two friends who do nothing but fight...and I get stuck in the middle...and really it's nothing." he assured as he got out of the water before offering a hand. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Again, it's fine. I should've been paying attention to my surroundings," the girl assured as she took his hand, letting Ryotaro help her out of the water, "I mean, I'm a Wonderbolt, and we usually keep a close eye on our surroundings when we do one of our stunts to make sure we don't get injured."

"Is anyone ever prepared for a person rolling down a hill while screaming?" Ryotaro countered with a chuckle to ease the situation.

"Heh. Unless it's part of the training, I guess not," the girl couldn't help but chuckle.

"Again I'm really sorry about that." Ryotaro apologized again before he sneezed. The cold dank clothing was a factor he may have forgotten.

"It's fine. But…" the girl paused as she noticed his soaking wet cloths, "...Why don't I give you some dry cloths? Don't want you getting a bad cold now."

"Thank you…" he sniffled, "Demo...what about you?"

"I'm used to it honestly," the girl shrugged, "My expertise is in the water after all."

"Ah...that explains why your clothes still look dry...they're water proof.." he muttered before sneezing again.

"...Come on. Let's get you into something dry," the girl said as they began to walk off, "I'm sure my teammates wouldn't mind if I gave away some spare clothes to someone."

"Thanks…" he muttered.

"**Well...that ended better than expected."** Momotaros noted as he and Urataros watched from a distance.

"**Indeed...I dare say we might not get murdered this time."** Urataros agreed.

"Momo? Ura?" they both tensed at hearing Rainbow Dash's voice call out their names.

"**Curse thee Murphy's Law!" **

"What are you two doing here?" Rainbow asked as she and Fluttershy walked over to them.

"**Uh….no reason...no reason at all…" **Urataros replied before nudging Momotaros a bit.

"**Uh yeah! Totally not doing anything suspicious!" **Momotaros added.

"They're hiding something." Fluttershy noted.

"Totally." Rainbow nodded. "But...how do we make them talk this time?"

"...What's Momotaros' favorite manga?" Fluttershy whispered to the rainbow haired tomboy.

"For one, Jojo. Pinkie g...ooh~" Rainbow realized as a smirk began to grow on her face, "Hey Momo...how far are you in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure?"

"**You wouldn't...you know I'm only at the middle of Part 4! Don't...Don't ruin the next part! I need to read it for myself!"**

"Tell me what's going on, and I won't spill the beans," Rainbow offered with a sneaky grin.

"**Don't Sempai!"** Urataros pleaded.

"**Mmmmmm….FINE! The Kame was spying on one the girls from the Wonderbolts so I tried to make him stop and in the end he sent Ryotaro falling face first into the river with one of them!"** Momotaros shouted.

"...I see…" Rainbow noted in a neutral tone, "Mind telling my _why _Urataros was looking at them?"

"**Senpai!"**

"**Because he's a pervert and we decided to let the others deal with an Imagin today! Also because he wanted to flirt!"**

"**That's how you choose to sell me out!?"**

"**It's the truth!"**

"**That's not the point!"**

"**Shut up! It's your fault Ryotaro crashed into her!"**

At that, the two sand bodied Imagin began choking one another before punching the other making them fall apart.

"...Fluttershy. Look after them for me," was all Rainbow said as she began walking into the park.

"Eh? N-nani?" Fluttershy blinked as she looked at the two sand figures as they went back to hitting each other, _'I hope Ryotaro-kun is okay…'_

* * *

"God damn Taros...they just have to make a mess of everything, don't they…?" Rainbow grumbled as she walked around all the people who were still setting things up. "Now...where's Ryo? I hope they didn't do something like lock him up...nah. they wouldn't do that...but where are they?"

"Sorry!" Ryotaro's voice called as several loud bangs were heard to her left.

"Ryo, you are dependable in the oddest of ways." Rainbow muttered as she looked to her left, seeing Ryotaro buried under some supplies.

"...wow...you were not kidding when you said you had terrible luck," Rainbow heard a female voice as she noticed a tanned skin girl with pale sky-blue and cloud-white hair help him up.

"?!" Rainbow's eyes widened greatly as she looked at the tanned skin girl, _'Oh man...th-that's….!'_

"Y...yeah…" Ryotaro nodded, dusting off the white shirt he had on underneath a blue and lightning yellow jacket, and a pair of matching track pants. "I'm so sorry about that…" he apologized rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe I'm just getting in the way here…"

"It's fine really. It's nothing too bad really…" the girl assured him before she noticed the rainbow-haired tomboy staring at her and Ryotaro, "...Uh...hi?"

"Hmm?" Ryotaro blinked as he looked to see Rainbow Dash staring at him, "Oh. Ano...h-wah!" he yep;ed when the rainbow haired girl dragged him off suddenly. "Am I being kidnapped...again?" was all he could say in response.

"No. It's just a private talk is all…" Rainbow assured him as she dragged him behind some speakers, "Ryo, do you have any idee who you were talking to there?!" she hissed quietly.

"Actually we haven't exchanged names yet...oh that must be rude…" he muttered to himself.

"Uh, yeah it's rude!" Rainbow shouted as she pulled out a poster showing the girl Ryotaro was talking with, only she was wearing a blue and lightning-yellow one-piece swimsuit as she swam underwater, "That was Fleetfoot, one of the main three members of the Wonderbolts!"

"Oh...I knew that. I just never asked her name." he replied innocently.

"Well you should've!" Rainbow snapped, "She's one of the best female members in the entire Wonderbolts Academy, second only to Spitfire! She holds the world record for fastest time in the water, AND for the largest amount of flips done in the air after leaping out of the water!" she ranted on.

"Rainbow, Rainbow…" Ryotaro said as he tried to calm her down. "Calm down," he chuckled as he tapped the top of her head. "You need some kind of off switch sometimes."

"Sorry. It's just...well, I'm their BIGGEST fan, Ryo...and I really hope to get into the academy one day and become a member," Rainbow sighed, "I just don't want anything funny to happen that'll cost me my…"

"Hey, Fleetfoot! We're back!"

"?!" Rainbow's eyes widened as she looked over the side of the speaker, seeing two hooded figures talking to Fleetfoot as they took their hoods off.

The female of the two had windswept fiery red and orange hair and fiery orange eyes while the male of the two had deep blue spiked hair and calm green eyes, having a carefree look to them.

"Oh man…" Rainbow whispered in complete shock, "It...it's them….it's really them…"

"Oh so I was right, it was them when they came into Milk Dipper earlier." Ryotaro noted as he walked all the way out from behind the speaker. Rainbow whipped her head in his direction as he said that.

"They….were at the Milk Dipper?" Rainbow whispered, "And I missed them there?!"

"Yep, they came in for some coffee...and boy...asked for some pie." Ryotaro remembered as he tried to recall it exactly. "Seems they really liked Nee-san's coffee and will be back whenever they can."

"Whenever...they….can…?" Rainbow slowly repeated, "...AGH! ME AND MY URGE TO TRAIN TODAY! DAMN IT!"

"What was that?" the male blinked, "That voice...it sounded familiar."

"Uh...I think he recognized you...Rainbow...Rainbow?" Ryotaro blinked as she was just frozen in place. "Rainbow...you're scaring me…"

"...Uh….I think I have some homework to do…" Rainbow said as she slowly began to walk away, "Let's go before…"

"Rainbow Dash? Is that you?" Rainbow tensed up at the voice, making her slowly turn to see the young man looking right at her.

'_...Crap baskets…' _Rainbow thought as she weakly waved a t him, "H-hey, Soarin..."

"Heh. it is you.." the young man smiled a bit, "How's it going, shrimp puff?"

***WHAM***

"OOF!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP TOO SMALL FOR A GIANT POT OF GUMBO?!" Rainbow snapped as she dropped kicked him in the got, her eyes blank with rage and her teeth shark-like.

"I saw that coming…" Ryotaro muttered as he grabbed Soarin, keeping him from falling over.

"Heh...same short temper as always…" Soarin coughed with a small grin, "Seriously, great to see you again, my little pegasus."

"...Y-yeah…" Rainbow muttered as she turned away, a blush on her face, "Great to see you too, Soarin…"

"...Hold on. You two know each other?" Ryotaro asked.

"Who do you think inspired me to take parkour?" Rainbow asked back.

"All I did was give her a push in the right direction," Soarin shrugged a bit, "I know potential when I see it. I mean, she did come in second place at the last competition."

"I was okay...I could have been better." Rainbow muttered.

"Rainbow...are you being...modest?" Ryotaro blinked in surprise.

"Mmm…." Rainbow bluhsed in embarrassment.

"Uh...by the way...who's this guy?...wait...you're the guy from Milk Dipper!" Soarin gawked loudly.

"...Hey yeah…" the two turned to see Fleetfoot and the fiery haired girl walking up to them, "You are from the Milk Dipper. What brings you here?"

"That's hard to explain...I kind of got roped into coming here by a friend…"

"Urataros?" Rainbow asked.

"Urataros…" Ryotaro nodded. "Then...he and another friend had a fight."

"Oh gee. Like that's something new." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"And well...they sent me tumbling down that hill...and that's how I met Fleetfoot." he chuckled.

"...And you didn't see him coming down?" the fiery haired girl asked Fleetfoot, a serious look on her face.

"Eh heh...my….mind was elsewhere…" Fleetfoot chuckled sheepishly, "...please don't go drill sergeant on me."

"It really is my fault…" Ryotaro added, "I suppose I could have shouted something sooner." he added rubbing the back of his head again.

"Wait...why is he wearing my spare jacket?" Soarin spoke up again.

"We fell into the river, his cloths were soaked so I offered him a change." Fleetfoot explained.

"Oh...I see," Soarin noted, "...Eh. I'm fine with that….in fact..."

"You're not using him as a body double just so you can slack off," the fiery haired girl deadpanned.

"Aw, man…." Soarin slumped, "Why do you always do that, Spitfire?"

"Because one of us has to be the adult here," Spitfire countered.

"Besides, he doesn't even remotely look like you." Fleetfoot added, "He doesn't look as funny as you do."

"Hey…" he complained.

"They kinda have a point," Rainbow added.

"You too, shrimp puff?"

"..."

"And I am out of here…" Soarin whispered as he ran off.

"TEME-YARO! DON'T CALL ME A SHRIMP!" Rainbow snapped as she chased after him.

"She picks up too much from Momotaros…." Ryotaro muttered mostly to himself as they just watched the scene.

"Reminds me of when he took that slice of pie Spitfire kept hidden in the fridge…" Fleetfoot admitted, "Boy was she livid…"

"...I wasn't that mad," Spitfire muttered.

"You had him do 20 laps around the entire academy while wearing five ton arm and leg weights," Fleetfoot deadpanned.

"Well it was nothing compared to what you did to him after he got us banned from that one bakery we liked," Spitfire countered.

"Why? What happened?" Ryotaro couldn't help but ask.

"You don't want to know."

* * *

"Are you two finally gonna stop fighting?" Fluttershy asked Momotaros and Urataros, a stern look on her face as she stared at the two.

"**Hmph,"** both Taros looked away from one another at that.

"Good. Now…" Fluttershy began.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Rainbow's voice snapped from the park.

"No...not again…" Fluttershy sighed. "Who called her short this time?"

"Ahh! When did you get so much faster?!" Soarin's voice yelped.

"...Of course…" Fluttershy sweatdropped.

"**She really should see some anger management about that anger of hers," **Urataros stated.

"What do we do to stop them?" Fluttershy asked.

"**Have you use the stare on her?" **Momotaros suggested before tensing, **"...On second thought no. She'd never forgive me if she found out I suggested that!"**

"Why do I feel like you all use my rare moments of anger as some kind of end all weapon…" Fluttershy asked in an annoyed deadpan.

"**Because it's the only thing powerful enough to make Imagin like the Kuma back away in fear..." **Momotaros countered.

"**You can be rather scary when you want to be Flutter-chan."** Urataros added. **"Heaven have mercy on the boy that angers you in the future." **

"**Or if someone mentions eating meat or hunting animals…" **Momotaros added before covering his mouth, **"?!"**

"Hah...I know you're just being stupid...but I do feel angry now…" Fluttershy muttered.

"**Bet you'd let Ryotaro say it…" **Momotaros pouted as he turned away.

"...W...well…" Fluttershy muttered, blushing a bit as she messed with a curl of her hair.

"**Come to think of it, the times Ryotaro offered going to places that offer meat...she hasn't shot down the idea like she does when Rainbow Dash or you say it Senpai." **Urataros added.

"B-because he knows there are vegetarian options at those places!" Fluttershy shouted before covering her mouth, her blush intensifying, "?!"

"**That's unfair! The place I suggested served steaks and salads! You shot it down because I wanted to eat that burger that had three different types of meat!"**

"I...I shot it down because that place treated the stray animals near there so poorly…"

"**It's not fair! You give Ryotaro's suggestion a chance! I know good places to eat too!"** Momotaros complained like a child.

"**Has this really become a argument between a mother and child?!" **Urataros asked mostly to himself. **"I feel we got off topic real quick…"**

"**I'm angry because you made a good point!" **Momotaros shouted.

"**I was trying to save our behinds! She was getting mad!"** Urataros replied slapping Momotaros knocking his head off his sand form.

"**Why you…!" **Momotaros snarled as he reformed.

"It really does feel like I'm babysitting them…" Fluttershy complained to herself as the two began fighting again.

"Fluttershy!" a voice called out, making her turn to see Rarity running up to her, panting a bit "S..so glad I found you d-" she paused when she noticed Momotaros and Urataros fighting, "...Do I even want to know?"

"No...no you do not…" Fluttershy sighed.

* * *

"Whew….I think..I lost her…" Soarin panted as he sat on top of a convenience store near the park, wiping some sweat from his brow, "Damn...I think she became more agile since I last saw her…" he groaned as he walked in before he bumped into someone knocking him over.

"**Ah!"** Deneb cried as he hit the ground.

"Ahh! Ninja frog thing!" Soarin yelped as he shot up.

"**Where?!"** Deneb freaked as he hid under a table.

"You! I'm talking about you!"

"**Oh…"** Deneb said as he crawled out while rubbing his head, **"Hello, I am Deneb!" **he bowed his head politely. **"You seem like a nice young man, here, have a candy."** he said, handing Soarin a candy before he walked off to continue his shopping.

"...Huh...that was odd…" Soarin blinked before shrugging, "Oh well. Can't pass up some free sweets. Down th-"

"FOUND YOU!" a voice shouted, Soarin blinked before he saw Yuto flip over a table, then run along a wall before he body slammed into Deneb, "What did I tell you about acting out in public?!" he shouted as he lifted Deneb up on his shoulders and began bending him.

"**I...was just trying to be polite…" **Deneb groaned.

"You freak people out in your real form you baka!" Yuuto shouted spinning around before tossing him on the ground. "Don't act on your own unless I tell you to understand!"

"**Yes….Yuuto…"**

"Good…" Yuuto snorted as he stood off, dusting himself off before noticing Soarin looking on, "What?" he asked in confusion. "Never see a man beat up his monster servant?" he asked sarcastically.

"Not really. First time," Soarin shrugged, "Kinda funny to be honest."

"Deneb...just hurry up and get the groceries...and remember no shiitake...or I swear to god!" he warned as he left.

"Bleagh...tried shiitake once. Did not enjoy it," Soarin gagged a bit.

Yuuto stopped before he walked back and looked at Soarin. "Finally...someone with some sense!"

"Well there are people who eat shiitake, and people who don't," Soarin shrugged before popping the candy in his mouth, "I'm one of those people for the latter."

"You're the first person I've met who agrees with me. Everyone agrees with him that I should try it, even though I tell them I hate it!" Yuuto pointed at Deneb as he was getting back to his feet.

"...Tries sneaking it into your meals?" Soarin guessed, earning him a rapid nod in response, "Yeah...my team mates tried that a few times before. Even tried to force me to eat it once or twice. Hell one time..." he paused as he had a pained look on his face, "They even tried to put it in one of my apple pies! They tarnished the magnificence that is apple pies!"

"That's just sick!"

"I know right!?"

"**Yuuto...is making a friend."** Deneb quietly muttered to himself as he just watched the two agree and talk.

"I know we just met man, but mind becoming a security guard at the event me and my teammates are hosting at the park?" Soarin offered, "You can get whatever you want to eat there. And best part...no shiitake~"

"You got yourself a deal." Yuuto chuckled, "Alright I'll keep those freaky fans from getting handsy, it'll be fun!"

"Thanks man," Soarin grinned, "How's about we get s-"

"There you are!"

"And back to hiding.." Soarin whispered as he ran back up to the store's roof before hiding behind the sign just as a still angry Rainbow Dash came running in.

"Choto mate chibi!" Yuuto shouted, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Hey! Let go, Y-WHO'RE YOU CALLING CHIBI?!" Rainbow snapped.

"You're younger then me aren't you?" Yuuto asked, "Yes or no. Are you not younger than me!?" he shouted back.

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to call me little!"

"Your little compared to me! Get your multicolored head out of your own ego! You're gonna meet people who are tall and they will call anyone smaller than them short!" Yuuto shouted as he dropped her. "So since I'm older and taller I can call you chibi!"

"Grr….!" Rainbow growled, steam escaping her eyes as her eyes were blank with rage.

"**Oh dear…" **Deneb whispered as he jumped into a nearby trash can to hide.

"You can get mad, but it won't change the fact I'm older." Yuuto said, "So if you don't like it, try acting more mature." he challenged. "That's unless...you're not up to the challenge of acting mature?"

"...Oh you want a mature Rainbow dash huh…?" Rainbow asked with a frown, "...fine. Challenge accepted. I'll be the most mature person at the competition! Then you'll regret calling me chibi!"

"Fine...but if you have more than 2 freak outs like that...from now on, your nickname will be Chibi...understand?" Yuuto countered.

"...Understand…" Rainbow frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Then I'll see you there." he smirked crossing his own arms.

"Good."

"Good."

"BTW, did you see a guy of deep blue hair run by here?"

"Nope. Must've ran off."

"I see. Thank you."

"No prob."

"Good."

"Good."

"**Good!"** Deneb shouted breaking the tension.

"Shut up, Deneb," the two stated in unison, not taking their eyes off each other once.

"Don't you have a shy girl to save from admirers?" Yuuto complained.

"...oh geez you're right!" Rainbow freaked as she ran off.

"...Psst!" Yuuto looked up to see Soarin looking down at him, "Thanks man."

"She's...a friend of my step-sister...I know how to deal with her." Yuuto replied simply.

"Ahh. Fair enough," Soarin nodded, "Anyways, see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there...after all, it'll ruin her fun when she sees me." he chuckled, "Besides, I ain't got any plans."

"Neat," soarin grinned a bit, "But take it easy on her, okay? She's a good kid, but...well…"

"She has a short fuse?"

"Read my mind, buddy."

"I've seen her use it on her bestfriends' boyfriend a lot." Yuuto countered. "She's a good little chibi...once you get past that anger though." he smirked.

"True. Kinda reminds me of Ed from FMA...when you're not the one being the target of course," Soarin chuckled a bit.

"Heh...I bet if anyone she liked pointed out her anger bits looked cute, she'd panic." Yuuto chuckled as he began walking off.

"Heh. True," Soarin admitted as he hopped down and began to walk off, "Later man."

"Later." Yuuto replied raising his hand in a brief goodbye. "Deneb, come on."

"**Coming!" **he shouted as he ran after Yuuto.

"...Heh. Tomorrow's gonna be really interesting…" Soarin chuckled to himself.

* * *

"So...an...Imagin...after the Wonderbolts." Fluttershy repeated what Rarity told her. "...we're doomed."

"Well you don't need to be that negative…" Rarity complained.

"I know Rainbow...she's going to go nuclear when we tell her this," Fluttershy countered. "And why didn't you two tell me?" she looked at the Imagin.

"**We refused to take any part in this to save our own behinds."** both Taros replied while cleaning what should be their ears.

"And you do realize Rainbow Dash will kill you for withholding said information...right?" Rarity countered.

"**...CRAP! SHE'S RIGHT!" **Momotaros freaked.

"**Retort...we shall be gone."**

"Oh please what does that even…" Rarity began before the two turned into lights that flew off. "Cowards!" she shouted at the lights as they flew away.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are stupid...or smart." Fluttershy mumbled to herself.

"Most likely the latter…" Rarity deadpanned.

"'Sup guys!?" Rainbow cheered as she jogged over to them, making the two 'eep' in surprise as they hugged each other in surprise, "Sorry about that. Just had to go let off some steam. So what's up?"

"Ah...Rainbow...you scared us to death…" Rarity panted as they let go of each other.

"Didn't mean too. Besides, that's more Pinkie's job…" Rainbow stated, "So anyway..whats up?"

"..."

"..."

"...uh...why the silence? You're acting as if someone died or something," Rainbow noted before paling, "Oh god...they didn't cancel Daring Do, did they?!"

"No...but...we want your word when we tell you this...you're not going to explode with rage." Fluttershy spoke.

"...okay. But I am trying to act more mature, so…" Rainbow paused as she smacked her cheeks a bit, "Fire away."

"Well you see Rainbow Dear...we...met an Imagin." Rarity began, "It happened shortly after the two visitors -whom we realized are two members of the Wonderbolts- came in." she explained very carefully. "And you see we...uhm...all of us believe that the Imagin...and the two from the Wonderbolts...are related."

"...Uh huh…"

"Wh...what Rarity is saying is….w-well...someone must've contracted this Imagin to...go after the Wonderbolts…" Fluttershy explained as the two took ten large steps back away from Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly...and we figured we should tell you now lest you find out when it appears at the race tomorrow…" Rarity laughed sheepishly. "Please don't zap us…"

"...I see...thanks for telling me," Rainbow nodded.

"...Y...you're not...mad?"

"Oh no. I am absolutely livid right now, but that's okay…" Rainbow paused as she cracked her knuckles, "Whoever hired the Imagin will most likely be at the race tomorrow, so I can beat their head in then."

"...you're...talking this rather calmly, Rainbow dash…" Rarity noted.

"Hey. like I said, I'm trying to be more mature," Rainbow shrugged.

"You're doing an amazing job." Fluttershy nodded with a smile. "By the way...I saw you chasing Soarin...what was that about?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh that. Nothing big really," Rainbow waved her off, "I just found him when I found Ryo and then one thing led to another and so forth…" she muttered, coughing into her hand.

"Oh...o-okay then…" Fluttershy slowly nodded.

"By the way...where is Ryotaro?" Rarity asked.

"Last I saw him, he was with Fleetfoot and…" Rainbow paused as she realized who she left him with again, "I left Ryotaro alone with the Wonderbolts!" she panicked. "Ryo's bad luck could...who knows what could happen!" she panicked in worry as she ran off.

"Well...at least the part we worried about went well…" Rarity muttered.

"I guess we should go help her with checking on Ryotaro…" Fluttershy offered.

"Oh dear what's the...no...that's probably a good idea." Rarity nodded as they followed Rainbow Dash's trail.

The three girls made their way through the people who were finishing the set up. Rainbow looked around before she spotted Fleetfoot and Ryotaro talking along with Spitfire. Rainbow tapped the girl's shoulders as she pointed to the three as they had a very normal looking chat. Ryotaro was sheepishly scratching his cheek as the two girls laughed.

"Oh they seem to get along so well…" Fluttershy noted.

"Indeed." Rarity nodded, "I guess we forget Ryotaro is actually older then us by a good year or two at times…" she muttered seeing them all getting along.

"They do look rather adult like." Fluttershy agreed.

"Ryo!" Rainbow called out surprising the three causing Spitfire to grip the water bottle in her hand hard and make it spray water all over Ryotaro. "Oops…"

"That would be the result…" Ryotaro sputtered as the girls laughed a bit at how cool he was about it.

"I honestly don't know someone who is so calm about bad luck." Spitfire chuckled.

"Really it's nothing new to me." Ryotaro replied as Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity walked over to them.

"Sorry…" Rainbow chuckled sheepishly.

"It's alright Rainbow...it's not that bad." Ryotaro replied calmly.

"Still you didn't have to shout so loudly." Rarity said in annoyance for Ryotaro's sake.

"I didn't know if they'd hear me or not...I'm sorry." she bowed her head abit.

"No harm...well...except for Ryotaro here." Spitfire motioned to the wet shirt and jacket on Ryotaro.

"It's no big deal really." Ryotaro countered. "I was feeling a little warm anyway." he smiled.

"Here Ryotaro, your clothes are dry already." Fleetfoot said handing him his shirt and sleeveless hoodie.

"Thank you." Ryotaro replied as he took the jacket off before making his way to leave.

"Come on no need to feel shy Ryo, you're a guy it's not that weird for you to be shirtless." Spitfire chuckled realizing what he was doing. "We see Soarin walk around like that all the time."

"That doesn't mean to enforce someone else's bad habits…" Fleetfoot muttered.

"Well...I suppose if no one minds." Ryotaro replied innocently as he grabbed his wet shirt and pushed it up.

The girls -minus Rainbow Dash- stopped what they were doing and focused on the 18 year old as he struggled to get the shirt over his head due to sticking to his chest. They all stared intently at his figure, and how surprisingly muscular he was. To the three that knew of his true job, it was no surprise all his fighting monsters and training had offered him muscles, with how often the Taros battled and he was forced to do insane things, his body had naturally become muscular. but it was unexpected of someone so meek looking to have such a well defined torso. The girls -minus Rainbow Dash- quickly turned their heads away as he finally got the shirt off. Ryotaro sighed as he finally got it off before he grabbed his T-Shirt and held it up to slide on as the girls -once again minus Rainbow Dash- quickly turned back to stare at his chest and abs before the piece of cloth hid them away.

"Ah, thank you." he sighed, patting his chest.

"No. Thank you…" Spitfire and Fleetfoot muttered in unison.

"Huh?" he tilted his head in confusion.

"Hahaha...I'm sure it's just their way of being polite." Rarity replied quickly with an awkward laugh as Fluttershy hid her heavily blushing face behind her hair.

"Okay…" Ryotaro shrugged his shoulders as Rainbow Dash just did the same equally confused.

* * *

The next day, the park was almost practically filled to the brim with people, most of them coming to watch the competition while the others were there to participate in the competition. Some were busy stretching and doing a few leg exercises while others...well..

"Kawaii…" one of the athletes whispered as a crowd of them surrounded a certain shy pinkette.

"Who knew such a cute girl was competing…" another added.

"Ano...I-I'm not competing…" Fluttershy stated to the crowd of athletes surrounding her before pointing to Rainbow, "Sh-she is."

"Who? That little girl over there?" one of them asked as they looked at the tomboy, multiple tick marks appearing on her head..

"WHO'S LITTLE?! COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE! I DARE YA! " Rainbow snapped loudly, scaring the crowd off.

"Hai that's one strike." Yuuto's voice shouted before they heard a whistle.

"What the...Yuuto?" Rainbow blinked as she turned around, seeing Yuuto wearing a security guard jacket, "The hell are you doing here?!...You're not competing are you?"

"Nope, but I have been hired for security," Yuuto replied. "Also...that's strike one of our little bet." he explained, "What's with the face of shock? I told you I'd see you tomorrow. Chibi."

"I thought you were gonna be in the crowd!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Nope," Yuuto grinned, "Now keep your outburst in check, or else."

"...fine…" Rainbow muttered, "...You see Ryo and the others yet by any chance?"

"I'm not their keepers." he replied simply. "But I think I heard a goofy apology in the food stand area followed by a southern accent apologizing on the goofy one's behalf as well." he explained as he walked away.

"...Yup. Sounds like them," Rainbow noted before shrugging, "Well, now I can focus on stretching before the competition starts."

"A-and keep an eye out for you know what," Fluttershy reminded.

"Yeah yeah. I get ya," Rainbow waved her off, "Besides, not like anything's gonna ruin my m-"

"Hello, Rainbow Crash."

"...Damn you, Murphy…" Rainbow muttered as she noticed Dumb-bell and Hoops walking over. "Well...if it isn't Dumber and Dumbest."

"Surprised they let someone like you in here," Dumb-Bell noted with a taunting grin, "What? Did you decide to join the JR division, runt?"

"...No. I applied like everyone else…" Rainbow replied through gritted teeth, "Though I'm surprised you two got in...isn't there a minimum IQ requirement?"

"Oh ha ha," Dumb-Bell mockingly laughed, "Like that's gonna get to me, shorty."

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy whispered, seeing a few tick marks appear on Rainbow's head.

"So….who's the cutie with ya?" Dumb-Bell asked as he looked over at Fluttershy.

"She pretty…" Hoops noted with a goofy smile.

"Yeah. Too pretty to be hanging out with a tomboy like Rainbow Crash…" Dumb-Bell added as he walked over, slinging his arm over the pinkette, "Hey girl. What do you say after I win this, you start hanging out with me instead of Rainbow Crash and her loser friends?"

"...Um...n-no thank you," Fluttershy replied as she moved away from him.

"Why not? Me and my bud Hoops are much better company then Crash and those lamoid nerds," Dumb-Bell countered before something hit him straight in the face, "Gah! Alright, who threw that?!"

"Oops…" Yuuto said as he picked up the ball he found. "I guess someone kicked it too hard." he smirked.

"Gah...lousy security guard…" Dumb-Bell muttered, rubbing his face a bit.

"Oops." Yuuto said as he foot slammed into Dumb-Bell's face sending him falling back. "Sorry...sneaker slipped."

"Yuuto...you're wearing boots." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Shh…" he replied with a deadpan.

"Gah….damn it…" Dumb-Bell groaned out as he got up, a boot print on his face.

"Do something about it." Yuuto spoke with a look of anger on his face. Both boys just backed up a bit due to how scary he looked, "That's what I figured."

"...This ain't over, Rainbow Crash," Dumb-Bell glared as he and Hoops ran off.

"...Can't believe I'm saying this, but thanks Yuuto," Rainbow said as she looked up at the taller teen.

"I didn't do it for you. I owe Fluttershy a favor since she healed me." Yuuto replied while looking away. "Consider it even."

"Ah...fair enough," Rainbow nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do some warm ups."

"Whatever…" Yuuto muttered as he walked off, "I'm off to the food booths. Heard they're serving fried ice cream at one."

"Then you better get to it before Pinkie does," Rainbow warned as she was doing some stretches, "Knowing her, she and Ryuta probably cleaned them out already."

"And he's running." Fluttershy smiled, seeing Yuuto shove his way past people.

"Knew he would…" Rainbow smirked a bit, switching over to some push-ups, "You gonna go join Ryo and the others?"

"Oh! Ano, h-hai…" Fluttershy nodded as she ran off, "I'll do my best to cheer you on!"

"Just remember to keep practicing!" Rainbow called back.

"I will!" Fluttershy cheered as she left.

* * *

"Okay, I have everything we need to watch!" Pinkie beamed as she sat down near her friends in the stands, "I got drinks, candy, ice cream, fried foods, chips, veggies, veggie food so we don't incur Fluttershy's wrath, a-"

"We get it, Pinkie…" Twilight deadpanned.

"Oh, and I had to wrestle my place in line with Yuyu to get to the fried ice cream," Pinkie added.

"Did you win?" Rarity asked.

"No...we tied...so he got half." Pinkie pouted.

"Damn right I got half, you walking sugar rush!" Yuuto's voice shouted.

"Well at least he's in a better mood than yesterday…" Sunset whispered to herself.

"Well that's...good." Twilight muttered.

"M-minna!" The group turned to see Fluttershy running up to them, cautiously moving through the crowd as she found a place to seat near her friends, "S-sorry I'm late. Did i miss anything?"

"You missed Pinkie and Yuuto fighting over ice cream." Twilight shrugged her shoulders, "Other than that...not much."

"Yeah. We were just getting cozy while waiting for everything to start." Pinkie added.

"Now we just have to wait on Ryotaro and Applejack to get back with Sweetie Belle and her friends." Rarity finished.

"Shouldn't take too long," Sunset added, "I mean, they just went t-"

"You tricked me and you know it!" Spike's voice snapped.

"Hey. You wanted a pic of my sister, and I got it for you," Sweetie Belle's voice countered.

"Yeah. Of her back!" Spike argued as he, Ryotaro, Applejack, and the other kids

"Come on you two stop fighting." Ryotaro sighed as he carried Scootaloo on his shoulders.

"But…!" Spike began as he pointed to a rather...short ice cream cone he was holding before pointing to a large one Sweetie Belle was holding in her hand, "She tricked me out of getting the large one!"

"Spike...this makes it twice you've fallen for this." Ryotaro replied with a smile.

"Ya really should have seen it comin' by this point." Applebloom muttered.

"Seriously." Scootaloo nodded.

"You know we love you Spike, but at a certain point...you have to accept your own goofs." Ryotaro smiled, patting his shoulder.

"...Mmm…" Spike slumped as they sat down.

"You got a good view from up there, Scootaloo?" Ryotaro asked the little girl on his shoulders.

"Oh heck yeah!" Scootaloo excitedly nodded, holding a flag with Rainbow's face on it, "Whoo! Go Rainbow Dash!"

"Where'd you get the little flag?" Sunset asked with a chuckle, "That's so cute."

"Made it myself," Scootaloo proudly smiled, "President of the Rainbow Dash fanclub!"

"I'm sure she loves your constant support." Ryotaro chuckled.

"Whoo!" Sweetie Belle and Applebloom cheered holding up their own flags as they gave one to Fluttershy who smiled happily.

"Yay…" Fluttershy cheered softly as she waved her flag.

"Woo-hoo! Go Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie cheered as she pulled out a mini cannon that fired a cloud of confetti into the air.

"Ahh!" Twilight and Rarity yelped in surprise, "Pinkie!"

"What? Just trying to show my support," Pinkie defended.

"Ugh...it's all in my hair…"Rarity complained as she picked out pieces of paper. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Oh pish-posh Rarity, it's just some harmless fun." Pinkie argued.

"But you…!" Rarity began.

"Calm down, you two," Applejack spoke up, placing her hands on her friends' shoulders, "The show's about t' start any minute. Last thing Rainbow Dash needs is you two bickerin' wit' each other."

"I'm still not happy." Rarity argued with a pout.

"Oh lighten up, will ya?" Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Shh! It's starting!" Scootaloo hushed them as the speakers started to flare up.

=Ladies and gentlemen! We proudly welcome you all to annual scouting tournament held by the world famous Wonderbolts!= a voice shouted from the speakers =Today, many competitive athletes have come for a chance to join the Wonderbolts Academy, the most famous athletics school in the world! However, only one may win this chance as they have to prove themselves in both the ground, the water, and the sky itself! Which will be the victor in today's tournament?! Only our special judges know! In fact...let's introduce them!=

"Special judges?" Twilight repeated before she noticed something coming out of the water of the nearby lake.

=She holds many world records regarding the water, and is considered one of the top three in the academy! Ladies and gents, I present to you the water angel herself…!= the announcer began before something shot out of the water, doing multiple flips in the air as it landed on the stage, revealing Fleetfoot in a sky-blue and electric-yellow one piece swimsuit =Fleetfoot!=

"Whoa…!" the gang all cheered in surprise at that as a majority of the males in the crowd cheered loudly.

"_**Water angel indeed." **_Urataros chuckled, seeing through Ryotaro's eyes.

=For this next one, everyone look to the skies!= the announcer declared =If you don't you'll miss her!= the crowd looked up to see someone rocketing towards the stage =She holds the most records within the academy, and has climbed the highest of mountains to touch the very sky itself! Ladies and gents, the captain of the Wonderbolts herself, the burning queen of the skies, Spitfire!= the announcer declared as the figure spread their arms wide before they began to float done, doing a few quick tricks as they did before landing on the stage feet first in a dramatic fashion, revealing to be Spitfire in a wingsuit in her team's colors, but with flame decals going up the sides with the lightning bolts.

"SPITFIRE-SAMA~!" the males in the crowd-minus Ryotaro- cheered loudly as they held up various signs of her.

"She seems rather...popular." Sunset muttered.

"Indeed…" Ryotaro nodded as the cheers continued.

=Now let us introduce our final judge, everyone! He's known to be a master of parkour, and is titled the laid back landmaster! He's the fastest on land, and has been on the cover of every sports magazine with his fellow teammates! Ladies and gents, please welcome Soarin!= the announcer declared as some spotlights shined on the curtains, only...nothing happened =...uh...ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen, here is Soarin!= silence was the crowd's response once more =...Uh...Soarin?=

"...Oh for the love of…" Spitfire muttered as she walked behind the curtains.

***THWACK!***

"Gah ow! What was th-woah!" Soarin's voice yelped before he was suddenly shoved onto the stage, "Okay okay! I'm going…"

=Uh...ahem! Again folks, here is Soarin!=

"Well...at least he hasn't changed." Fluttershy muttered sheepishly. She could only imagine how Rainbow Dash was reacting to this scene.

"Smooth...really smooth…" Rainbow muttered to herself within the crowd of athletes as they stood in front of the stage. "So far...so good. No Imagin yet."

"Hey, Rainbow Crash," a voice spoke from behind the tomboy, making her look to see Dumb-Bell standing behind her, "You ready to lose and cry in front of your idols?"

"Losersayswhat?" Rainbow said quickly.

"What?"

"Ha...loser." Rainbow laughed as she walked away, leaving a sputtering and angry Dumb-Bell.

=Now before everyone gets ready, Spitfire wishes to evaluate the contestants before each round of the competition is explained!= the announcer stated.

"Wait. Each round…?" rainbow blinked before…

"Alright, maggots! Line up!" Spitfire ordered as she jumped off the stage and landed before the athletes, the Wonderbolt captain wearing a pair of shades as she glared at them all.

"And she's gone drill sergeant on them…" Fleetfoot and Soarin muttered.

All the contestants scrambled to get in order from intimidation.

"Now listen up! I don't want any slackers, jokers, or cheaters in my competition!" Spitfire shouted as she walked before them crowd, "The last one who thought it would be funny to win by using a banana peel to cheat got his sorry butt punted across town!"

"Well...he'll walk with a limp...and might never had kids…" Soarin muttered with a chuckle.

"Alright, rookei! What's your name!" spitfire demanded as she looked at a rather buff athlete.

"B-Bulk Biceps ma'am, and I…"

"Well sweet mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz! You sound like a majestic FREAKING eagle!" Spitfire snapped, "Do you sing?!"

"Uh…"

"HARMONIZE WITH ME MAGGOT!" Spitfire ordered before doing a high falsetto, the buff athlete trying his best to keep up before he fainted from exhaustion.

"Eh. Four out of ten," Pinkie commented as Spitfire walked up to Dumb-Bell next.

"How about you, mop-top? What's your name?" the Wonderbolt captain asked.

"Name's Dumb-Bell, and I'm gonna show these sorry losers I'm the best here," Dumb-Bell smirked, "Even show you old fossils a thing or two."

"...Is that so?" Spitfire noted in a neutral tone.

"Oh...no…" the two other senior members of the team sighed.

"Yup. S-" Dumb-Bell began before Spitfire headbutted him right in the face, "Gah~!"

"NOW LISTEN UP, YOU DOUBLE DECKER PIG FART! IF THERE'S ONE THING I WILL NOT TOLERATE IS INSULTING YOUR FELLOW ATHLETES, AND MOCKING YOUR SUPERIORS!" Spitfire snapped, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, MAGGOT?!"

"She sure is different then when I talked with her yesterday…" Ryotaro muttered from the stands as they watched in shock and confusion.

"That guy has a nose of steel…" Yuuto stated, "He took a soccerball, my boot...and that woman's forehead to the nose and still no blood…"

"Is it weird I'm scared and I'm not even down there?" Spike asked.

"No...not at all Spike." Twilight muttered.

"And you!" Spitfire shouted as she looked at Rainbow Dash next, "I bet you'll chicken out half way through the first round, rookie."

"No I won't ma'am! I practiced everyday so I may take this competition head on, ma'am!" Rainbow saluted.

"Okay good…." Spitfire nodded before looking at a girl Rainbow's age with windswept amber hair with gold highlights in it, "And you! You probably can't handle twenty laps around the entire park while wearing five ton weights on your arms and legs!"

"...Try me," the girl grinned.

"Ooh...the girl contestants are bringing it strong this year." Soarin noted.

"...What's your name, rookie?" Spitfire asked.

"Lightning Dust, ma'am," the girl replied, "Because I'm faster than lightning, and I leave my opponent's in the dust."

"Ooh." Rainbow awed at that comeback.

"Pretty cocky, aren't ya?" Spitfire asked once more.

"Oh trust me. I can walk the walk, and talk the talk, captain," Lightning Dust replied, the smirk still not leaving her face.

"We'll see…" Spitfire stated as she walked off to check on the other contestants.

"Wow...she's awesome." Rainbow admitted before she shook her head, "No no. Don't let her throw you off. Focus on the competition."

"By the way…" Rainbow looked to her side to see Lightning grinning at her, "Nice come back back there against what's his name."

"Thanks...he's just a stupid bully from grade school...emphasis on the stupid. You should see how stupid he looked when my friend messed with him." Rainbow laughed.

"Heh. Nice," Lightning smirked.

"I think Rainbow is making a new friend." Pinkie said as she was holding up a pair of binoculars, "And I think she's just as cocky as her, if not more….maybe even more than Momotaros."

"**Bleh!"** M-Ryotaro stuck his tongue out before reverting to normal Ryotaro.

"Alright, rookies! Listen up!" Spitfire shouted as she jumped back onto the stage, "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, let's get to the competition itself! Listen closely as I will not repeat myself!"

Everyone nodded in understanding and in expectation to what would be their trial would be.

"Okay. Now to dwindle down the amount of contestants, we decided to hold three rounds," Spitfire explained as a screen scrolled down from on top the stage, showing the lake in the park, "First you'll be going through an obstacle course in the water, going as fast as possible while avoiding any traps we set up! Next…" the screen changed to show a catapult of sorts, "You will be tested in aerodynamics as we throw you into the air. Your goal is to do as many tricks as you can, land safely, and not get motion sick. After that..." the screen changed to an obstacle course, "You'll be racing through this specially made obstacle course to test your agility, and your talents at parkour! Whoever comes in first in each of these rounds will receive ten points. Second place gets five, and third gets three points. Whoever has the most points will move onto the finals." the screen changed to show a much larger obstacle course, "Here you'll be tested in both, land, water, and air as you race to the finish in three laps! Whoever comes in first will have the chance to join us at the prestige Wonderbolts Academy!"

"Wow…" Rainbow Dash awed ignoring the tasks and focusing on the reward at the end of all of it.

"Be warned. If you try and cheat, you will be booted out of the competition, and banned from entering it all together!" Spitfire continued.

"Well...at least we know they have a no tolerance policy." Twilight mused.

"Well Dashy is okay...unless...they you know count superhuman powers as cheating…" Pinkie muttered. "D'oh!" she complained smacking her own head. "I'm just going to not talk about it anymore…"

"Good Pinkie." everyone said in perfect synch.

"You got ten minutes to get ready!" Spitfire informed, "Other than that, do the best your can…" she paused as she took her sunglasses off, "And come out on top as the best of the best!"

"And that'll be me…" Rainbow and Lightning whispered.

* * *

_SZ: And with that, the competition is underway._

_Z0: It should be interesting to see what happens. Not much fighting this time around, but not everything has to be violence...wait...did I just say that?_

_SZ: Why yes...yes you did._

_Z0: ...well...I need to fix that, *pulls out stick of dynamite* Now...where's the lighter? *blurs off before tearing apart the room* Found it! *bursts out of the couch*_

_SZ: Woah! Isn't that going a bit overb-!?_

_Z0: AHAHAHAHA! *lights dynamite* Fire in the hole! *tosses it down the laundry shoot* Now that all has been balanced *building shakes from explosion in the basement* Let us carry on. _

_SZ:...yeah...ahem. We also like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter...again._

_Z0: Life sucks...you know it and we know it. _

_SZ: Eeyup. But we've also been busy with new stories, one of which will be posted soon after this chapter is up._

_Z0: We're trying people. So we hope you still enjoy this, joking aside, it was fun to make a less actiony and more character centric chapter._

_SZ: Very true, and this is just the first part, so be ready for when part two comes along as the action will kick in then._

_Z0: Indeed, and it will be when things get more intense, we'll get to work on that as soon as we can trust us. But we got things to get done in between. But even still just be patient and pray we learn to better manage life. _

_SZ: Eeyup. Otherwise, we hope you enjoy this chapter, and the new story we're working on. Until next time, I am Seanzilla115…_

_Z0: And I'm Kamen Rider ZER0, and that brings this chapter to an end. _

_SZ: Good day...but before we leave...preview!_

* * *

**Jikai, Friendship is Timeless!**

Ryotaro: Look it's about to begin.

Rainbow: No way am I gonna lose!

Fleetfoot: Strange...I don't remember setting up those obstacles…

Spitfire: I think someone's trying to sabotage the competition…

Imagin:** No way will we let those stupid athletes get the better of us.**

M-Ryotaro: **I'm not about to let you bastards mess with Rainbow's dream! Let's get em!**

?: You're gonna have to choose. Your friends...or your dream.

Rainbow: Oh man...what do I do…?

**Stop 27: Test of Loyalty pt 2**

* * *

_Z0: Welp stuff should be interesting. That's really the end folks, but be warned, there will be a very special guest star next chapter. _

_SZ: Oh yeah. So once more, have a good day minna._


End file.
